Gargoyles- The Heart of Everything (1)
by Sunmoonlight
Summary: Brooklyn has been living in a very lonely world and yearns to find love of his own. Then, as if from fate, his life gets flipped around when he meets a beautiful Human. A young woman named Rose. Rose lives in a very similar world; one full of darkness, loneliness, and is haunted by one dark secret. Will they find the love and strength in each other to rise above the darkness?
1. Chapter 1- A New-Old Life

**~Author's Note~**

**This is a Fan-fiction–purely written out of my love and passion for Disney's "Gargoyles" by Greg Weisman. None of the characters belong to me; except for Rose Connelly, Emily Hansen, Kevin Morrison, Akira, and a few other supporting characters. Due to copy write laws; the intention of this book is for fun only and is fan-fiction. I have loved writing my own story about these characters and I hope you've enjoyed reading. The intention of this book is NOT to sell or publish for money; but just for enjoyment. This is my very first published story. Any and all reviews are welcome! **

**** Rating Note** ****While most of this book is rated PG-13; there are a few chapters in the end which contain more mature content.**

**(General story) Rated M: for brief strong language, violence and the depiction of abuse, and sexual content. **

**Summary from the Author's point of view: **

**The story of Rose and Brooklyn is one that is near and dear to my heart. I have always loved Brooklyn's character from the TV show and comics; and felt that he deserved a story and love of his own. Rose is a strong character; but is not without flaws. She has a dark past, once that is constantly threatening to devour her, and a past love that is both dangerous and poisonous Their journey of finding love, purpose, light , trust and courage to fight for each other despite their differences, is truly the heart of this story. It tells of bravery to stand up for what is right, to rise above the darkness, and to protect the love in which we all strive for; but seldom find... **

**This is their story…**

* * *

**Gargoyles**

**~The Heart of Everything~**

* * *

**Prologue**

_One-thousand years ago- superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness, it was a world of fear, it was the age of Gargoyles. Stone by day, warriors by night. We were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect, frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years._

_Now, here in Manhattan, the spell is broken and we live again!_

_We are defenders of the night. We are Gargoyles!_

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

**A New/Old Life**

It was hard to believe that it had been well over one-thousand years since Brooklyn had last seen his homeland of Scotland, and the dead members of his clan. So many things had happened between that time, and where he and his Clan were now. Sitting up top his 'go-to' spot on the Brooklyn Bridge, he gazed out towards the massive New York City in melancholy, then sighed as his thoughts naturally drifted back to his homeland and the simpler times...

_In 994 A.D.- at the Wyvern Castle in Scotland, his clan had lived, flourished, and protected the humans that lived there. Princess Catherine and her people lived in the Castle with the Gargoyles. They tolerated their kind, only out of the knowledge that while the humans were awake and active during the day, the Gargoyles were in their stone sleep, not bothering them. Whereas at night, while most of the humans slept, the Gargoyles shed their stone skin and were warriors and the protectors of the Castle. This was how it was_

_Most humans hated and rejected the Gargoyles, and took every opportunity to call them 'monsters'. The Gargoyles stood by their oath and biological duty to protect humans from any and all harm. It was the Gargoyle way… though it certainly was not the easy way. _

_Brooklyn could almost remember the smell of the ocean that lay peacefully behind the Wyvern Castle's cliffs. If he thought hard enough, he could almost feel that cool sea breeze on his wings. It brought slight sadness to his lingering thoughts. That cursed night, October 1st, 994 A.D., was the night that changed his small clan forever. _

_Vikings had been trying to infiltrate the castle for many months prior to that deadly night, and every attempt had been thwarted by Brooklyn's clan and the Princesses' castle guards. It was refreshing to see Gargoyle and Human warriors work together to protect their homes. However, that day while the Gargoyles were in their stone sleep, the Vikings changed their strategy and attacked in great numbers. They destroyed all visible Gargoyles in their stone sleep and took all the living remaining humans captive. _

_Brooklyn's clan leader, Goliath, and one of their clan elders (now named Hudson) had left the Castle the night before, to try to scatter the Vikings. This plan was a ploy, they were tricked into leaving the Castle, by the Captain of the Guard- and supposed friend to the Gargoyles. They didn't realize the betrayal until the last moment, when the rising sun, stopped them stone-cold… literally. _

_Brooklyn was sent to the rookery earlier that night, with his two brothers and their Gargoyle-Beast (Bronx), due to them mocking and causing some slight trouble with humans who were bashing on, and throwing objects at them. _

_Brooklyn and his two brothers, now named Lexington and Broadway, came out of the rookery the next night to see the bloodshed and utter destruction of their clan. They were soon found by a devastated Goliath, and Elder (later named Hudson) and decided to take revenge on the Vikings and save the captive humans. __Of the remaining humans, Princess Catherine and her friend/magic adviser the Magus was taken prisoner by the leader of the Vikings, Hakon; and the former Captain of the Guard, who was the betrayer of all Castle Wyvern. _

_Goliath, in full rage and vengeance, led the small remainder of the clan to charge the Vikings, and while Goliath searched for the princess, the rest of the clan tackled and conquered over the Viking army. _

_Not knowing that the Princess was alive, Magus cast a spell of stone sleep on Brooklyn and the rest of the Gargoyles, making them sleep until the castle rose above the clouds. Goliath had just come from saving the princess and stared at his clan in horror. Gargoyles who remained stone at night usually meant that they had died, or that they had been tampered with...usually with magic. The magus had apologized over and over again, realizing that the princess was alive, but it was too late. He had already cast a spell on the clan. One he could not undo._

_Goliath asked the Magus, to cast the spell once more on himself, and asked to be placed on Castle Wyvern with his other clan-mates to rest, until the spell was broken._

Brooklyn's thoughts were broken as distant sirens rang out in the clear night air.

He let out another heavy sigh. So much had happened since that night when he and his clan woke up, one-thousand years later in a different time... a different world. It was a shock to find that their ancestral home; Castle Wyvern, was indeed above the clouds… but not where it used to be- or correct time for that matter. They woke up to a large, loud, bright, and scary new world.

A billionaire, by the name of David Xanatos, had heard about the stories (that the Magus had written down in his magic spellbook); the _Grimorum Arcanorum, _and was fascinated by the stories. The billionaire bought the Castle, and brought it, as well as the stone Gargoyles, to the very top of his skyscraper on the island of Manhattan, in New York City.

A few years had gone by since 1994 when they woke up from their stone sleep, and it was now the year 1997. Three years had gone by since their awakening- and so many things had happened since awakening. They had lost their home to Xanatos, who was then evil and only desire was on destroying the Gargoyles, to now being their ally and friend. They had once lived in a clock tower, above the city's Police station, before it was destroyed by Gargoyle hunters. Goliath and the Clan have been seen by some of the humans in New York City- and most were very distrusting, afraid, and hateful towards them. It sometimes seemed that there would never be peace between the humans and the Gargoyles. But he still hoped for such a future.

Brooklyn had been sitting on the Brooklyn Bridge for quite some time now and was one of the places, in which he first discovered on his touring of the new city and his new home. This was where he decided upon naming himself, Brooklyn. Before his time here, the Gargoyles did not have names. It was not the Gargoyle way to 'name' things like the humans did. However, the humans named Goliath, due to his large, powerful, and majestic form- and he kept that rest of the Gargoyles named themselves after places they've found and searched in New York City- to suit their new lives.

Brooklyn took another breath in and out, looked towards the horizon, and knew that sunrise was approaching soon. Almost reluctantly, he stood up- stretched his long red wings, and let out a great yawn.

He jumped off the top of the bridge and let his long, strong wings take a wind current back towards Castle Wyvern. His clan went out every night on patrol, to stop criminals, thugs, and other evil doings- to try to keep the city a peaceful and safe place. New York City was a vastly enormous city and it took a lot of energy to keep up with; often leaving Brooklyn exhausted by sunrise.

While there was a lot of crime and evil doings in his new home, Brooklyn often admired the city's beauty, and majesty. Humans have done amazing things since the Medieval times in Scotland. As he glided back home, he could smell the different scents that the city produced. Oil and gasoline- with a weirdly delicious mix of a culture of food. The city was always awake and busy, day and night, leaving plenty of entertaining things for him to do. Concerts, sporting games, movies and theater plays on Broadway...it was truly a remarkable city.

Peering down still; Brooklyn could make out the tiny forms of the humans on the streets below and smiled as he could see the small acts of kindness and goodness. For the most part; humans were good. Kind. Understanding.

But not to _his_ kind, not yet anyway.

Goliath was sure that, through time and their consistent efforts in serving them; they would one day accept his kind. Brooklyn clung to that hope. He prayed that it was enough to keep his spirits up, but there was still a part of him that was still distrusting of Humans, and a bit more realistic. Humans had often show their true colors to his kind; while they were often good and kind to their own kind- Good or bad Humans alike; always found one common thing to be afraid of and hate; Gargoyles.

Brooklyn exhaled sharply at his worsening mood; and was done brooding. Letting the cool wind currents guide his wings towards the Castle, he began his descent onto the cold cobblestone platform below him. Brooklyn soon touched down on the gray stone of one of the castle's towers, where the remainder of his clan was preparing to roost for the day.

Goliath, his leader, stood with his bulging, muscular arms across his vastly large and stone-like chest and was watching him descend onto the platform. All of the Gargoyles were very unique and different looking. Goliath, being the tallest and largest/strongest, had a gray-lavender shade of skin, large bat-like wings, and mid-back length jet-black hair. Hudson, their elder, was the next tallest Gargoyle. He had a slight gut to him, but he still had a great amount of strength to his old age. He was mostly brown in coloring, and had a large white beard, and semi-long white hair. Hudson had lost sight in one of his eyes, from an ancient battle, and now had a golden eye.

Their Gargoyle-Beast, Bronx, was a large blue, four legged beast and was usually Hudson's main company throughout the night. Brooklyn's rookery brothers, Broadway and Lexington were also very different looking. Broadway was an aqua blue Gargoyle, with large webbed ears, and an even larger gut to his tall form. It often drove Brooklyn and Lexington crazy, how often Broadway ate...and when he wasn't eating...he was thinking about food.

Lexington was the shortest, smallest, and youngest of the Gargoyles. He had olive green skin, with wings contracting from the side of his body to his arms, was the quickest and most tech-savvy out of them all. Lexington was great at figuring things out. He was always wondering the "how and why" of this new world. His hobby of tinkering with mechanical and technological objects made him very talented and smart. Coming to this new world, Lexington, took to the computer and video games like a champ.

Brooklyn was the third tallest Gargoyle and oldest of his brothers (Goliath, Hudson and Broadway being taller). He was brick-red in color, with long red/maroon wings, horns that crept up past his hairline and was the most leanest of his clan. While he was lean, he was very strong, and could hold his own very well in a fight. He had white, waist-long mane of hair and a large beak for a mouth.

Almost three years ago- when Goliath was injured in a fight- Brooklyn was named Goliath's Second-in-Command. Shortly after, Goliath disappeared with Bronx and their human police friend, Elisa Maza, on a six-month quest to the magical island of Avalon- and Brooklyn was forced to step up and lead his clan. It happened against his will at-first. It was daunting to be responsible for their clan's actions and safety, in such a sudden amount of time.

Those long six-months were very trying for Brooklyn, and had taught him a lot of skills in responsibility and leadership... but he was also immensely relieved when Avalon released Goliath from their quest, and brought them back home to the clan.

With that quest, Goliath brought home his biological daughter- Angela- home to the clan. They had found that the clan's eggs were protected and raised by Princess Catherine and her people. Brooklyn smiled slightly at the thought of Angela.

Angela was the same coloring of her father, with long black hair, and beauty beyond belief. Angela's biological mother and Goliath's ex-mate- Demona; was an evil, cunning, but beautiful and very strong female Gargoyle warrior. Her hatred for the humans had driven a wedge between herself and the clan; and she was often a 'usual' criminal that the clan would infiltrate and stop. Her lust for vengeance against all humans- left her essentially banished from every joining their clan ever again.

She had become cold, hard, and unforgiving against all humanity- and though she once tempted Brooklyn to join her- he luckily realized how incredibly insane she had become- and he stopped her from brainwashing Goliath into helping her evil cause. Brooklyn shook his head at those memories- so much had happened in these past four years… and yet, everyone seemed to be 'moving on' with their lives while he felt that he was stuck in time.

Angela, whom Brooklyn still felt a fire of love for, ran past him into the arms of her chosen mate, his younger rookery brother, Broadway. They shared a sweet kiss and embrace, before making their way towards the ledge of the castle tower.

Bronx and Hudson were taking their place, next to each other, and Lexington was ending his "online" chat with his 'supposed' Japanese gargoyle girlfriend, Akira. Technology was still such an odd thing to Brooklyn, but it was even more strange to see his youngest brother, smiling and flirting with a female Gargoyle through a computer. They were thousands of miles apart- but the way they talked with each other was like they were in the same place.

A few months ago, Lexington had searched the internet and found Akira from the Ishimura Gargoyle clan in Japan. Goliath, Angela, and Elisa had found and met more Gargoyle clans, on their Avalon Quest, from all over the world. The Ishimura clan was one of the clans that they had met and befriended. After coming home from their Avalon voyage, and telling the rest of the clan about all of the Gargoyles they met throughout the world, they were all relieved to find that they weren't the last of their kind.

It didn't take long for Lexington to use his computer savvy-skills and find an equally smart and tech savvy female Gargoyle, across the world. The moment they started to chat online, and started video chatting with each other, it was love at first sight. He had found his equal- it was just taking time for her to convince her clan to let her go to New York.

Brooklyn felt the, all too familiar, pang of loneliness and heartache, as he looked from Broadway to Angela- who were sitting on the ledge of the castle in each other's embrace and conversing quietly- to Lexington and his cyberspace romance- and felt very out of place. Even Goliath had found himself his equal.

Taking a deep breath, Brooklyn forced himself to look over at his strong leader- and saw Elisa Maza- the human female police woman with whom had become the clan's greatest ally and friend. She was tall and athletic, with great female curves and features, and long jet black/blue hair. She had dark tan skin, and honey colored eyes. For a human, she was beautiful, and was certainly Goliath's equal, as she was strong, wise, kind and loyal.

From the moment the clan shed their stone skin after their thousand year sleep- Elisa had found the clan and had guided, protected and stood by the clan's side with unwavering friendship and loyalty. It was strange, at first, to see Goliath become friends with Elisa, especially after their human betrayal. However, as she made herself and her heart- of- gold known, it was easy to love and trust Elisa.

It took her and Goliath some time to come to terms with their feelings for each other- but once they did- Brooklyn had never seen Goliath so happy, not even with his ex-mate Demona. Elisa was smart, witty, clever, and often very funny- she was the one that made Goliath smile and laugh the most. Elisa always came to see the clan arise from their stone sleep and stayed with them till the moment they turn into stone at sunrise. It was often said to be "an honor" and a form of great trust to witness a Gargoyle shed their stone skin at night, especially for a human.

Elisa and Goliath, were looking deeply into each other's eyes and, again to Brooklyn's pang of loneliness, Goliath scooped his human mate up into a very loving embrace and kiss. Turning from the pair, Brooklyn made his way over to Lexington and peered over his shoulder into the computer screen. There, he saw a very attractive young female Gargoyle, with long black hair, and tan skin- with two small horns just above her pretty brown eyes looking at them through the computer screen.

"Alright babe, It's almost sunrise here, so I've got to get going." Lexington said to his computer girlfriend. His girlfriend, Akira, smiled sadly back at him and said in a soft Japanese accent, "Lex… I wish we didn't have to say good-bye."

Lexington nodded in equal sadness, "Me too. What has your leader said about coming to join our clan here?"

"Our Taichou has been deliberating my decision to move to New York City- and though he was impressed by your Goliath when they visited from Avalon- he is still unsure of giving his daughter away to a Gargoyle that he has not not met yet." Akira said, still smiling sweetly. "But do not worry Lex- I know that we will soon be together."

Lexington smiled back, "Yeah… It's going to be great! You'll love New York! I also can't wait to show you that cool racing game that has just come out…"

Brooklyn rolled his eyes, his interest now gone.

They certainly were equals- as the two started into their "geek" talk (as Brooklyn called it). Lexington and Akira loved anything related to video was very happy for his clan, especially his rookery brothers. They were often called the "trio", as they were like the three musketeers, three amigos, peas in a pod. They were unstoppable together, and had a great and unshakable brotherhood. However, it was still so hard to see them moving on with the one thing that Brooklyn had always wished and desired for the most… love. He longed for a mate and equal of his own, but with the circumstances being what they were, it was looking like it was never to happen for him.

Almost as though she could sense his downcast soul, he heard Akira say his name from the computer screen.

"Oh… hello Brooklyn! I didn't see you over Lexington's shoulder. How are you?"

Surprised, Lexington looked over his own shoulder and saw Brooklyn staring at his girlfriend, with a weird and depressed look on his face. He groaned slightly. Brooklyn's depressed and gloomy mood was really getting annoying to him- and to the rest of the clan.

"Brooklyn… are you going to just stand there and gawk at _my_ girlfriend or are you going to say hello?" Lexington asked, in a slightly irritated tone.

This sudden break in his long, lost thoughts brought Brooklyn back to reality.

"Huh? Oh!… right… uh... hi Akira. I'm fine- how are you?" Brooklyn quickly managed to say.

Lexington gave Brooklyn a quick glare before returning his attention to Akira. "Brooklyn's been a bit depressed these past few… _months_."

If Brooklyn could have become more red in color by blushing, he would have. Glaring back at Lexington, he quickly turned, muttering, "Have not…"

But Lexington wasn't going to let him go that easily.

"Yes you have! It's driving all of us crazy. Just because _you_ don't have a girlfriend, doesn't mean that the rest of us have to suffer from your moodiness."

Brooklyn tried his best to ignore his brother, as he sat in his roost spot next to Lexington, to no avail. Clenching his fists slightly, he growled, "Leave it alone, Lex."

Before Lexington could prod much further, Akira piped up through the computer, "Oh Lexington, leave your poor brother be."

Brooklyn grimaced even more, '_Poor_?' That seemed to make Brooklyn even more angry, he did not need her pity. Closing his eyes, Brooklyn took a deep breath, willing the inevitable sun to rise already, and stop this asinine conversation.

"Maybe Brooklyn needs to find a hobby!" he heard Akira say to Lexington. "Something to take his mind off of whatever is bothering him."

Brooklyn could feel Lexington look over at him as he replied, "Yeah… unfortunately, it's going to take _a lot_ more than that. Trust me… anyway, enough about him, he's being rude and isn't wanting to talk anymore. I've gotta go my love."

Brooklyn rolled his eyes into closure and pinched the bridge of his short nose with his claws. His pointy elbows resting on his knees. He did everything he could to will his mind to drift again as Lexington and his Akira said their ever long sentimental goodbyes. It was sickening, really.

_I'm happy for them, I'm happy for them… _He thought over and over again. But as much as he tried to feel happy for them, the loneliness in his soul seemed to be eating every happy feeling away. Brooklyn could almost feel the warm sun rays begin to rise, when he felt a firm claw on his shoulder. Already knowing who it was, Brooklyn opened his eyes, and thought it best to get this other inevitable conversation over with.

"Brooklyn, my friend. What has been bothering you?"

He took a deep breath and turned, still on his roost, to face his leader; Goliath. Goliath's dark eyes were looking into his own with slight worry. Brooklyn looked around at his other clan members and saw that they were all staring at him as well.

"Goliath… I'm fine, really." He sighed. "I'm sorry that I've been so… moody and off. I've just got a lot on my mind, as of late." In reality, he wasn't fine, but he knew that if he apologized to his leader; then it would buy him some time before his next set of questioning. Hoping that his apology was enough.

Brooklyn went to turn back towards the horizon, when Goliath said, "There needn't be anything to apologize for Brooklyn, you haven't done anything _wrong_. We are just concerned about you… "

"Aye Lad," Hudson added in his thick Scottish accent. "You've been all out of sorts as of late."

"_Yeah_…" Broadway suddenly pitched in, in a loud and slightly obnoxious voice. "You've been cranky and annoying." He stopped, as Angela glared at him, so he quickly added; "Perhaps you should eat more. Eating always makes me feel better!"

"Or get yourself a girlfriend," Lexington muttered, but loud enough for Brooklyn to hear. Brooklyn's eyes started to glow a light white as he turned to Lexington, growling slightly.

"Back..._Off_…" he snarled.

Lexington put his claws up in surrender. "Hey! Don't bite my head off. But you know that is what's been bothering you. Don't deny it!" Lexington leaned in closer to Brooklyn, almost asking for a confrontation, his voice growing louder. "Ever since Angela and Broadway got together and I've found Akira, you've been moody and absolutely _impossible_ to be around!"

"Or maybe… " Brooklyn suddenly snapped back. "It's _all of you _who are unbearable to be around!"

"Lexington, Brooklyn… _that's enough_!" Goliath said in his deep authoritative tone, silencing Lexington, to Brooklyn's relief. This game of twenty questions, however; didn't seem to be ending. Goliath turned his gaze back to Brooklyn, making him feel like a hatchling again.

There was pity in his eyes.

"Brooklyn…" Goliath started quietly, gently. "I know how you must be feeling. You've always been so close to your rookery brothers- and to see them all, as well as myself, find mates; it must be difficult and _lonely_…"

Again...there was that tone. _Pity. _Brooklyn felt his blood start to boil a bit as he clenched his fists up. Huffing out in annoyance, Brooklyn finally snapped.

"Look! I don't need anyone's pity!" He yelled. "Please just leave me alone… I'm…"

The sun had come up, and the conversation went to a stand still as the Gargoyles turned into their stone forms.

From the corner of the Castle, Elisa watched her clan family turn to stone and stared at Goliath's still form staring at Brooklyn's obviously annoyed form. Brooklyn was half standing and had his arms out wide, his face frozen in a state of anger and pain. Elisa shook her head and sighed. Everyone knew that Brooklyn was lonely; but if anyone tried to talk to him or help him, he went straight for anger and lashed out.

Her long dark hair kept brushing into her face from the wind, gently moving it from her face, she checked her watch.

"6:30am." She sighed, and had a long set of graveyard shifts ahead of her.

Stretching, she gave her mate one last look of love, before heading back down into the Castle to catch up on some much-needed sleep before her shift started.


	2. Chapter 2- Dark Secrets

**~Chapter Two~**

**Dark Secrets**

"Are you paying any attention to me? Rose?… ROSE!"

Rose blinked a few times, knowing that she had let her mind wander, yet again.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, sorry Emily. I'm still listening." She said, turning to her best friend.

Emily and Rose were Paramedics, and were sitting in their ambulance waiting for any emergency calls to come through their dispatch radio. Rose was sitting in the driver's side as Emily sat in the passenger side.

For the past ten minutes, she had been listening to her friend ramble on about her husband, Chris, and two-year-old daughter, Katie. She dearly loved Emily and her family; but Rose's heart was full of sorrow and dark kept secrets. Secrets that she didn't dare utter aloud to anyone. Not even her best friend. Emily looked over at her with slight concern. Emily was very pretty- she had bright blue eyes and medium-short blonde hair that was pulled back into a bun. She was skinny and athletic. No one could believe that she had a kid with how skinny and fit she was.

"Rose… _what's wrong_?" Emily asked in a short, but kind tone.

She was always one to 'get down to business.' Emily could tell that something was eating at her best friend for a while now, but she never wanted to push her to tell her anything she didn't want to discuss. However; with Rose becoming more withdrawn and unlike her kind and bubbly self- she felt that she needed to get down to the core of Rose's problems.

Rose blinked a few more times and then smiled gently.

"Nothing's wrong, Em. I'm sorry. I'm just tired. We've been working a lot and it's starting to get to me a little bit."

Emily, however, looked unconvinced.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Emily snapped. "That's the primary school's answer. You have been my best friend; _long_ before we became medic partners and you seem to forget that I know you. For the past six months, you have become more and more withdrawn and unlike yourself. Come on, please! _Talk to me!_"

Rose looked at Emily, with clamped lips still in a slight smile, almost as though she was masking annoyance. Rose smiled sweetly and said, "Em, I promise. I…"

But Emily wasn't having it.

"No, Rose. _Stop_. You are like a sister to me; I won't let you avoid me anymore. I've given you time to keep to yourself; but something is seriously wrong. I can just… feel it."

Rose exhaled sharply, her smile and fake facade fell. She looked away from Emily and needed to get out of this tightly confined cab space all the sudden. She was starting to feel claustrophobic and panicked, but she didn't dare head back to the fire station. Suddenly, Rose felt a soft hand on hers. Rose looked over at Emily and saw her bright blue eyes piercing her vibrant hazel ones.

Emily looked over her friend's beautiful face. Rose's eyes were bright hazel and was hidden under long and thick black eyelashes. Rose had very light tan skin and great bone structure. Her friend was also very skinny, as well as athletic. Rose had more feminine curves than Emily did, however; and Emily was always slightly jealous of her for it. The best thing, that Emily also envied slightly from her friend, was Rose's thick waist-long hair. It was naturally wavy, like beach-wavy, and was a beautiful deep auburn-red color.

Due to their job in emergency medical services, Emily always had her blonde hair pulled back into a bun, away from her face; and Rose's long and thick red hair was pulled back in a bun or braid. Today, her friend's hair was pulled back into a thick braid, which cascaded all the way down her back.

Though Rose was insanely beautiful, Emily could see dark shapes starting to form under her eyes and her smooth, tan skin, was almost pale and colorless. It troubled her, she was not the Rose she knew.

"Rose," Emily finally pleaded. "_Please_… tell me what's wrong. You're starting to scare me. Are… are you sick?"

Rose shook her head, still not looking at her friend. She was focusing on almost everything else. She saw a hot dog vendor down the street, and decided to stare and focus on him.

"No Emily, I'm not sick." she replied, quietly.

Emily huffed a breath out in impatience.

"Okay… _fine_. Don't talk to me. I just thought that being best friends means that you can trust and confide in me. I guess that's all over now, isn't it?"

Rose groaned. Emily was pulling _that _card again. She looked over at her friend and said urgently, "Emily, _please stop_. You know that I will confide in you when I'm ready…"

She paused when she saw Emily's eyes widen. "So, there IS something wrong!"

Rose groaned out loud, rolled her eyes and snapped, "_EMILY!" _

Emily glared at Rose and finally stopped talking, taking the hint. An awkward silence passed between them for a few minutes.

Suddenly, Emily yelped out loud, making Rose jump and clutch her heart.

"What?!" Rose demanded.

"… You're pregnant." Emily stated, looking at her friend with huge eyes.

Rose looked at her with confusion. Emily wasn't asking, she was almost diagnosing that as Rose's problem. Rose stared at Emily for a minute, amazed at her friend's guess. _If only she knew... _

Emily was always talking about having more kids. She and Chris were talking about becoming pregnant again, to give Katie a sibling, and she couldn't wait for her best friend to join the 'mommy club'. But with Rose, this topic has become a very sensitive one, and she avoided it at all costs.

"No." Rose said in an annoyed tone.

"No?" Emily questioned, clearly disappointed.

"_No_." Rose stated firmly, still staring at her friend in disbelief.

Emil sighed, putting her hands up in surrender.

"Fine. You win. This time."

Rose smiled at her friend, she knew that she cared a lot about her, and wasn't going to give up that easily. Rose let out a true laugh, shaking her head. Emily glared at her friend, but still continued their conversation, hating silences.

"Doesn't Kevin eventually want kids?" Emily asked, lightly, trying to change the mood and subject.

Little did Emily know that Rose's heart suddenly lurched sickeningly, and her palms started to sweat and shake. As calmly as she could, Rose placed her hands on the steering wheel to try to steady her breathing and calm her nerves, by holding onto something steady. She was unnerved by her inward actions towards the mention of her husband's name. Her and Kevin had been married for a little over, six-months now.

Emily did not know, and could never know, that these six months with her new husband, have been pure and unadulterated hell. Rose could distantly hear Emily gabbing on and on about how much she has enjoyed having Katie, again, but Rose was not listening and could not bear to listen anymore.

Gripping the steering wheel tighter, she could feel tears glazing over her eyes. _Focus, Rose. _She willed herself to calm down. _Breathe… just breathe._

Finally, another voice, much different than Emily's came on over their dispatch radio and grabbed at both girl's attention.

"Stand-by for an unknown medical in FDNY's 5's area." the voice said, monotonically.

Taking a deep breath, and willing her tears to vanish from her eyes.

"That's us." Rose said, in a surprisingly steady and normal voice.

Emily had, thankfully, stopped talking and listened with full attention to the incoming medical call for their unit. Emily flipped open the unit's laptop, to find the information coming in from their dispatch system.

"Okay…" Emily said, searching quickly through the laptop's dispatch pushes. "It looks like the call is coming from Madison Square Park."

Rose nodded, "We are close, let's go."

Just as Rose put the ambulance into the driving gear, the radio put out some static before that same voice stated.

"Medic Ambulance 5 respond to a 7-year- old child fall in Madison Square Park, located at Fifth Avenue and Broadway at 23rd Street. Caller states that child has not lost consciousness, but is bleeding from an open wound. Possible open fracture. No other info at this time. Bravo response, time out at 13:32 hours."

Rose flipped on the unit's lights and sirens and began to make her way to the park. "Medic Ambulance 5, enroute." She spoke clearly through their ambulance radio back to dispatch.

She loved her job, and especially loved the distraction that it brought to her own personal hell. Rose knew that the next eighteen hours of her shift was going to go by quickly, and then she would go home and endure hell that was always waiting for her.

* * *

Hours seemed to pass; leaving Emily and Rose steadily busy with calls. Before the pair knew it, nightfall was upon them, and they would need to return to the station for dinner. Rose and Emily worked one twenty-four hour shift a week, starting at seven in the morning. Though it was part-time; those hours did not go by slow enough. Rose was left with five to six days at home with her husband. For Emily, it worked out nicely. Part-time, here in New York, paid out some benefits for EMS. Making it easy for Emily to be home with her daughter and easier on her husband for financial purposes.

For Rose, it was a nightmare.

Again, with the thought of Kevin, her palms started to sweat. Kevin was a full-time divorce-attorney, and made very good money here in New York City. He often told Rose that she did not have to work, since he made plenty of money, but it was the only escape she had. The only escape he allowed, for now.

The two had met through Emily's husband, Chris, back in their college days. Chris and Kevin were acquaintances, and their close friends brought Rose and Kevin together on a blind date.

Rose breathed deeply as thoughts and memories swam back into her mind.

Emily yawned, "Ohhh man. What a day. What do you say? Wanna head back to the station and get some sleep before a night call comes in?"

Rose looked at the clock, and was surprised when she realized that it was nearing nine in the evening. It was fully dark outside now, and they had a very good chance at running calls all throughout the night until their shift ended at 7 the next morning.

Rose sighed. "Sure thing."

She hated going back to the station, because she knew there would always be the one person she was trying to avoid, her husband, Kevin. Sure enough, as Rose pulled the ambulance into the station's bay, she could see Kevin's black Audi parked in the back parking lot. Family was always welcome to visit the station, and Kevin, without fail, would stop by to see Rose on his way home from his office. Rose put the ambulance into park; but couldn't seem to think about anything as she turned the engine off. Emily stepped out of the ambulance,but Rose stayed in the cab a little bit longer.

"Hey?… Are you coming?" Emily acquired, stretching, grateful to be standing and out of that cramped cab space.

Rose had paled slightly, and nodded.

"Yeah, tell the crew I'll be inside in a few minutes. I've got some paperwork to finish up real fast."

Emily looked confused. "Um… no you don't. I've already finished that paperwork. We are, _for once_, all caught up until our next call. You're welcome."

Emily looked proud, but Rose felt panic rising more steadily up into her throat. Quickly, trying to make up any excuse, Rose said, "Right… I'm going to, uh, tidy up the back and restock what supplies we used today."

Emily raised her eyebrows slightly, and then after staring at Rose for a long moment, she finally shrugged.

"Okay, good thinking. Do you want any help?"

Rose smiled and shook her head, trying to steady her heart by breathing deeply and silently. "Thanks, but no. Go on and get some food. I can smell that the crew made some dinner. I'll be up in a minute."

Emily smiled back, and walked away, leaving Rose in the bay alone.

Her smile faded as she was on the verge of having a panic attack. Taking a few more deep, but shaky breaths, she made her way to the back of the ambulance and started to clean and restock it. Ten minutes went by in silence as Rose restocked the ambulance, then the interior lights of the ambulance turned off, leaving her in darkness. Normally, it never bothered Rose, as the lights did that automatically after ten minutes of being left on… but she could feel a silent terror grip at her chest.

She could feel that _his _presence was nearby.

Slowly, trying to stay calm, Rose climbed over the stretcher, in the middle of the back of the ambulance, to flip the switch to turn the interior lights back on. But, before she could turn them back on, a deep silky voice came from the opened side door. Though she could see the outline of his body, his very presence very nearly made her pass out from fright.

"Why are you avoiding me, my Rose?" the voice asked, quietly.

Rose froze, her hands just barely touching the switch, but not enough to activate the lights. She could not see his face yet, but there was an edge to his voice that was carefully calm. But she knew that he was angry. Dangerous. As calmly as she could, she flipped the switch on, letting the light flood the darkness. Forcing herself to stay calm, Rose looked up to meet his gaze. Kevin was a tall and muscular man, dressed in his usual business suit. His tie was loosened, and buttoned shirt open slightly to give him a more 'casual' air to his professional look, since he was off work.

Outsiders would look at Kevin and swoon at his physical looks, just as Rose once had. He had short, nicely kept, dark brown hair and equally chocolate brown eyes. His skin was a natural, deep tan color, and his smile was kept white and perfect. He knew that he was a good-looking man, and often used that power on other woman, in front of Rose.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to look into his deep eyes. Though they were a dark chocolate brown color; when he became angry, they seemed to turn black.

This trait, in Kevin, frightened Rose the most.

After what seemed like forever, Rose finally mustered the strength to speak, trying to keep her voice calm and steady. Unfortunately, for her, it only came out in a whisper. "I'm not avoiding you."

_Damn nerves! _Rose cursed at herself. Rose forced her eyes to stay on his, unable to swallow. Any weakness she showed to him, he took it and often crushed her. Kevin's eyes seemed to flash. He smiled widely at her, showing those white sparkly teeth that she hated. He moved closer to Rose, suddenly, making her jump. Surprisingly; he pulled her gently from the inside of the ambulance and into a hug. She could smell his sickening aftershave...and a hint of a woman's perfume.

Rose's eyes started to glisten with tears, and it took her entire will to swallow them back before he saw. Rose knew that he was being unfaithful to her, and he was letting Rose know of his control over her. Over every aspect of her life. He was going to be unfaithful to her, whether she disagreed or not. She kept her arms down by her side and balled her fists in a ball. Sensing her tension, Kevin moved his hands down her arms and forced her arms around his neck. Lingering his hands near the side of her chest, leaving the lightest of touches. She felt her heart pumping harder, and it was a serious struggle to keep her breathing calm.

Finally, he breathed in her ear, "Open your heart to me, Rose. I expect my wife to greet her husband every moment that she has with him."

She could smell a very potent, and familiar, smell on his breath, and knew that he had been drinking alcohol. Drinking was his favorite past-time, and was the fuel to the fire of her hell. She had to swallow at that moment, to try to keep her nausea down, hating how he made her feel. He knew how she felt around him, and he did all he could to keep her in a submissive and controlled form.

"How about a kiss for your husband?" Kevin cooed, almost mockingly, into her ear. "I've missed you all day, after all."

Rose closed her eyes, screaming internally, praying that he would soon release her and leave her be. Knowing she had no choice, or else she would later suffer the consequence, she pulled back slightly to face him face forward. She slowly started to inch her lips to his. Losing patience, however, he brought a strong hand behind her head and crushed their lips together. Their kiss was anything but loving and romantic. If anyone saw them, you would see that the two newlyweds were passionately in love, but it was not that, to Rose's heartache.

Kevin forced his tongue into her mouth, and she nearly gagged on the after-taste of the vodka that he had downed. She was amazed by her own strength and stomach, and that she was able to deliver the kiss in which he desired.

After, an unbearable amount of time, Kevin finally released her. She stepped back slightly from him, and took some deep breaths of fresh air. She was sweating and felt as though she was about to pass out. Kevin, however, was satisfied for the time being.

"That's how every kiss should be, Rose. It keeps the passion _alive_ in a relationship. You know what I mean?"

Rose forced a smile on her face, not breaking their eye contact.

"Absolutely…" she lied. "Thank you for always helping me to be a better wife for you."

Kevin smiled smugly at her, but then stepped up close to her again.

"There's a lot you need to be grateful for... and a lot to _learn_." He said, suddenly looking dangerous again. "I'm growing tired of always being the one to initiate any contact."

Before Rose could say anything in reply, he brought his hands up to her face and grabbed her chin tightly, bringing her face inches from him, squeezing her cheeks painfully in his iron-tight grasp.

"You need to step up and be the wife that I deserve… or else ...you'll pay dearly for your _lack_ of actions." His grip tightened around her chin, making Rose start to panic. Quickly, she nodded, praying that he would release her.

He wouldn't go as far to hurt her in a public place, but then again, he seemed to be losing any and all restraint when it came to hurting her. Each 'lesson' became more violent and more frequent. The drinking increased to dangerous levels, and she knew that she was entering a very dangerous phase of an abusive relationship. Kevin suddenly released her, in a whip-like way, as though he was suddenly disgusted by the very sight of her.

"Good." He said, almost business-like. "I'm going to go home and entertain myself for the night, since _you_ will not be able to entertain me tonight."

As he was turning away, Rose mustered up the courage and whispered, "I know what you are doing to _entertain_ yourself, Kevin. I'm tired of this so-called marriage; I'm over you hurting me."

Kevin turned back towards her, and instantly she was frightened by the sudden darkness and evil that twisted his young face, almost daring her to continue.

Without thinking it through, she continued. "If you think that sleeping with a bunch of _sluts_ to keep yourself occupied is going to heal and fill that massive emptiness in your soul, then you are a fool." Rose spat out, the fear in her chest, quickly turned to rage.

This drunk, violent and evil man was not someone that she would have ever married. He was not the man that she thought she knew. But, then again, they didn't know each other all that well before getting married. She was hooked by his charming good-looks, and his equally charming personality, at the time. Little did she know, that it was his tactic to get his hooks in her, before dragging her down this hellish path of abuse and violence.

Kevin stepped forward, slowly, never taking his eyes off Rose. Before she could register what had happened, he swung his palm across her face, smacking her in the face. She gasped loudly, surprised that he swung at her in such a public space. She looked around and noticed that he had backed her towards the ambulance, and they were guarded from prying eyes, due to the large fire engine next to them.

"It's more than what I _ever_ get from _you_." He hissed in her face, as she was blinking tears from her eyes. "Learn some humility, or else, you'll find yourself divorced… with no money to keep yourself alive, and no job to keep you off the streets. Or worse yet; you'll find yourself _dead_." He smiled a nastily smug smile again, as Rose's heart seemed to freeze in horror.

She really would be sick now. She hated him. Every inch of her life he had control over and she could never seem to be released from his iron-like grasp. Rose didn't say anything, as he stepped away.

"_Good girl_… you've learned some humility already. Enjoy the rest of your night, while you can."

Raising his hand again, he gently caressed Rose's slapped cheek, and planted a tender kiss where she was sure red marks were forming. Rose closed her eyes, shaking, not moving. With that, he stalked away proud of what he had accomplished tonight, shutting the bay door with an echoing bang, leaving Rose in absolute silence.

The second he left, Rose be-lined it towards the bay sink, where they would wash the exterior of their vehicles, and emptied the contents of her stomach with loud, uncontrollable vomiting. She kept throwing up violently until she was left dry heaving. Rose let out a staggered cry, as tears finally poured down her face. Rinsing her mouth with water, she forced herself to take in the air around her.

_Breathe… Just Breathe…_

Rose was so sick of telling herself to breathe, so sick of being in this predicament. But what could she do? If she left him, which she wanted to do the moment he raised his hand to her on the eve of their honeymoon, he would find her and kill her. They had officially crossed the point of no return. That's why she has been feeling so uneasy. Her very life was being threatened, and her instincts knew it. Her fight or flight instincts were officially kicked into high gear; and she was in full-blown survival mode.

Memories began pouring, unwillingly, into her head. She sank down to the cold, cement floor, and she brought her knees to her chest. She gently touched the sting of her face, where he had slapped her...

_At their wedding, he had drank too much champagne, and she kindly and playfully advised him to stop drinking for the night. The next thing she knew, was the monster that she knew him to be today. Still in her wedding dress, he swung his fist forward and made contact with her face, hard enough to knock her down to the floor of their hotel. Drunk and speech slurring, he screamed, "Don't tell me I've had enough…!" Raising his fists again..._

_Soon after, he passed out asleep. She had placed his drunk unconscious body in the bed, after he beaten her. She walked to the hotel bathroom in their honeymoon suite room and cried for what seemed like hours, in complete and utter betrayal and shock. Who was that man out there? Never in all their months of dating did he ever show her signs that he would harm her; or at least, she never noticed the red-flagged signs through her love for him. The signs were always there, she just never paid any attention to them. _

_She washed the wedding make-up off her face and saw the bruises sporting her eye, forehead, cheeks; and the cut lip that was swelling significantly.. She stayed in that bathroom all night, afraid of the man out there on the bed. This was their honeymoon and it had taken an unexpected and horrendous turn. _

_In the morning, Kevin woke up, hungover and overly emotional._

"_I'm so sorry, Rose." He tearfully and pathetically cried, as he saw the marks on her face. "I will never hurt you again…"_

_At the time she believed him, and they finally spent the remainder of their honeymoon in newly-wed bliss. He never raised his fist to her the remainder of the trip, and Rose had felt that maybe it truly was the alcohol. He kissed her, whispering and declaring his undying love for her. They kissed fiercely and consummated their marriage. She loved him, forgave him, and decided to trust him… _

Rose grimaced at that memory… because now, she _hated_ him, and hated herself.

She closed her eyes, and willed the memories to seep back into her damaged soul. She had to put a strong face on, so that she could face her station crew and Emily. They could not know, or else he would kill her. That she was sure of.

Taking deep breaths, she stared out the ceiling bay window at the moon and into the night sky. She prayed for relief, a new life, a new love, and wanted nothing more than to be free of her monster husband and her hellish life. Falling to her knees, she finally let out the explosion of grief, rage, and fear; clasping her hands over her mouth to minimize the amount of crying and screams in which was escaping her. She had endured six-months of this nightmare; and it was only getting worse. If she didn't find a successful way out, then she was sure that she wouldn't make it to her next birthday, a year from the end of the current month of October.

On October 24th, she would be twenty-three; and saw no amount of hope of ever making it past that age. If she didn't escape Kevin's wrath, then she would most likely die under his hand.


	3. Chapter 3- Closure

**~Chapter Three~**

**Closure**

Nightfall had come quicker than Brooklyn realized.

To him, it seemed as though he had just fallen asleep. When the sun set, his stone form began to crack, a little at first, before it cracked louder and quicker. After a few seconds, Brooklyn's eyes glowed a fierce white, and he roared awake shedding the remainder of his stone skin away from his body. He looked around and saw all his clan members, roaring and yawning, having just woken up as well. They were all in the same places that they were when they were frozen in stone sleep.

Having also remembering the annoying conversation himself and his clan were having the night before, he quickly spread his wings and jumped off the edge of the tower before anyone could stop him, or start up the conversation again.

"Brooklyn!" Goliath called after him, but to no avail, as his Second-in-Command was already gliding away from the castle.

Goliath, folded his large wings around his shoulders, and growled a deep growl in frustration. His older mentor and dearest friend, Hudson, suddenly appeared at his side, wings also draped around his shoulders. He placed his claw on Goliath's shoulder for support, and said, "Let the lad go. He seems to need his own company just now."

Goliath watched Brooklyn's retreating form for a moment before continuing his thoughts.

"Brooklyn is my Second-In-Command." Goliath stated, still watching his flying form against the newly night sky. "He has proven to be responsible and more than capable of this great responsibility… but I cannot deny that his behavior as of late is worrisome. If I were to need him to stand up and take my place right now, I do not think he is in a sound mind to do so."

He took his gaze off Brooklyn's fading form, and into Hudson's one good eye, and shook his head slightly. "I do not know how to best approach this…"

Hudson nodded, "Let the lad be for a little bit tonight. For now, let us go in and speak with the rest of the Clan. Perhaps one of his brothers, or even Angela, would be willing to speak with him? Figure out what is _really_ troubling him so? We all know that he is lonely; as he has always been a bit more romanticized of a being."

Goliath nodded in agreement, turning away from the night sky, and towards the castle in which they lived. They made their way into their old, but newly modernized kitchen- thanks to Xanatos' upgrades- and found his clan settling in for a quick breakfast, before making their patrol rounds.

Broadway was already inhaling a full dozen of scrambled eggs, four pieces of toast, six pieces of bacon and a large glass of orange juice. Broadway loved food, a little more than he should, but had quickly become an excellent cook for the clan. Angela and Lexington were also helping themselves to the same foods, just in smaller portions. Lexington was glued to his computer, playing an online video game, and kept dropping his food on the floor as he would not take his eyes off his computer.

They didn't even realize Goliath and Hudson had entered the room.

Goliath's gaze began to harden slightly as he watched his young warriors before him. Bronx, their gargoyle dog, was devouring Lexington's food off the floor, and was then whining for more. It was clear that they all were distant and in their own worlds, unaware of reality around them. He looked over at Hudson with a deep glare, in which Hudson crossed his arms looking just as displeased, and nodded at Goliath.

This behavior in their clan needed to be put to a quick end.

"Broadway, Lexington, Angela… there is something of great importance that I wish to discuss with you all." Goliath started, in his full authoritative voice, arms folded across his rock-hard chest. Out of the three, his daughter; Angela, was the only one to turn from her food and give her father their attention.

"What is it father?"

Goliath smiled slightly at his daughter, and turned his hard gaze to the other two males. They didn't even look up when Goliath had asked for their attention; he was known to have a temper, and he was not shy to put his clawed-foot down when it came to his clan.

"Broadway! Lexington!" He suddenly shouted, making all three of them jump. Broadway looked up at Goliath in shock, with food still hanging out of his mouth, and Lexington quickly paused his game to look at his, now, very angry leader.

"Sorry, Goliath," Lexington said, shutting his computer, and setting it on the floor next to him. As he sat back up, he felt even smaller when Goliath was gazing at them with such anger.

"Sorry, Goliath." Broadway quickly added, swallowing his food.

Goliath took a deep breath and began his lecture, "I don't know if any of you have noticed that you've all been… _distant lately_."

When he looked at the three of them; Broadway and Lexington began to shuffle their feet slightly. They knew where their leader was going with this conversation.

"I understand that you all have your own hobbies, and _relationships_…" Goliath continued. "But I cannot ignore the fact that you have completely shut out one of our very own clan members, and have shown very little patience with their situation. More shameful; he's your own rookery brother."

Broadway and Lexington looked at each other, then back at Goliath.

"Goliath... we've _tried_ to reach out to Brooklyn." Lexington started to say. "Every single time we have, he only lashes out in anger, and continues to ignore or avoid us."

"Yeah," Broadway added. "He's been extra moody, and it's been a downer to be around him."

Goliath glared and held up a large claw to stop their conversations.

"That does not matter. We are a clan, _family_. Just because one of our own is depressed and going through a tough time...doesn't mean we abandon each other."

Goliath paused for a moment, leaving an uncomfortable silence.

Angela, who had remained silent this whole time, quietly asked, "Father… believe us. We discuss him all the time; but have been unsure of what best to do to help him. What would you suggest to help Brooklyn?"

Goliath gave Angela a more gentle look and replied, "I need one of you to start up a conversation with him. I know that he will respond better to one of you, his siblings, than to me. I have seen it; however, if you respond to him with impatience and lack of understanding, then he shuts down. Despite all this; I _have_ seen him try to fit back in with you all. With me… I can barely get two words out of him. If I was able to get past his shell, then I would have dug deeper into his problems long ago. I fear, now that it's out of my hands."

Goliath looked at the two younger males in the room.

"You two," he started; pointed a clawed finger at them. "Talk amongst each other and come to a decision as to who would best talk to Brooklyn."

Broadway and Lexington, again looked at each other, and both sighed.

"Goliath… you didn't hear us then." Lexington said, clearly trying to reason with his leader. "_We. Have. Tried._ He wants nothing to do with us either. He is angry and upset that we are both in relationships and he is alone still."

Goliath's hard gaze became even harder, "Then perhaps you both need to take a break from your relationships and spend some time with your brother."

Lexington looked down from Goliath's gaze, but neither brother said anything.

Angela then stood up, and said kindly, "Father, I have seen these two try to talk to Brooklyn. He shuts down immediately and doesn't want to talk to them…" She looked at her mate, Broadway, then back to her father.

"... I will go and try to talk to him." She finished. "I have not yet tried, and maybe I could get through to him."

Goliath smiled at his daughter, and nodded.

"Thank you, Angela. Please report back what you find out."

He turned to leave the kitchen, and said over his shoulder looking at Broadway and Lexington. "The two of you will go out on patrol. Elisa is working tonight and will most likely need some help."

Nodding at their leader, Lexington and Broadway hurried and finished their meal to start on their patrols, while Angela quickly took to the night sky to find Brooklyn.

* * *

It took some time for Rose to calm down enough to make her way into the fire station to face her crew and Emily. She made sure that her face did not show that she had been crying, or violently sick for that matter. She quickly checked her face in the woman's bathroom for any bruising or marks placed there by Kevin's slap.

The face, looking back at her in the mirror, was a pretty one she admitted. She never seemed to have an issue with herself, other than the usual teenage self-consciousness back when she was younger. Now that she was in her younger twenties; she had learned to take care of herself and come to love herself… but these past few months were extremely difficult. Kevin, her own husband, did not love her; and often put her image down.

He made her feel small and worthless; and therefore, she began to question her worth. Rose took a deep breath, and tried not to think about Kevin. She did not want to start crying again. She carefully checked her face for bruising and was relieved when she found none, not even a red mark, which was amazing to her; because his slap really hurt and stung.

Shaking her head, she finally made her way into the main living quarters of the fire station, where her firefighting crew was sitting in their lounging chairs watching TV. Emily was sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop open and was finishing the rest of her dinner, slowly. They all looked up from what they were doing when Rose walked into the room and her station Captain, Curtis, piped up loudly from his chair.

"Rose, there you are! Did you see Kevin? He hung out with us for a little bit and was waiting for you."

Rose stopped walking, offered him a slight smile, and mumbled; "Yes Cap. We spoke."

Captain Curtis Hill was a man of small talk and loved when his crew spoke to the point of the conversation. The Captain nodded at Rose, turning his attention back to the TV, allowing Rose to sit down at the kitchen table next to Emily. She wanted nothing more than to retreat to her station room; but if she did so without talking to Emily, she would know something was wrong and would come find her. Emily looked up from what she was doing on her laptop, and scooted a plate over to her.

"The crew ended up putting all the food away in the refrigerator. But it's all ready to be served and heated up."

Rose smiled at her friend, thanked her, and took the plate to dish up something to eat. Quite honestly, she didn't have an appetite; but knowing that she would potentially be up all night long running calls- she would need to eat something. When she opened the fridge, she looked at what the crews made for dinner, and her stomach lurched to find a large and heavy steak in the fridge. She wasn't sure if she had the stomach for something that heavy of a meal. Giving up; she placed the plate back in the cupboard and settled with a banana that sat on top of the kitchen counter.

Rose sat in silence, watching the TV show that the crews were watching before they went to bed. They settled on a _Night Watch_ special on different events happening in Manhattan. Rose was starting to feel exhausted, and nearly excused herself, when a reporter on the news started their next story.

"_Next up; Gargoyles have been sighted in New York City for a few years now. We are going to be taking a closer look at these creatures and find the answers to the questions that we are all asking ourselves and our city officials. Are they dangerous? And what do they want? News story will be up after these messages…"_

Rose stared at the TV as the crew started up into a conversation that she took slight interest in.

"Pshh… _living_ Gargoyles," the fire engineer, Adrian, snorted. "What a load of bullshit."

"Oh, I don't know Adrian," interrupted one of the firefighters, John. "I've seen a lot of bizarre things while we've been out on calls, especially night calls. And I swear I've seen shadows with wings that have moved and flown away on many occasions."

There was a moment of silence before the room of guys burst out into laughter. The loudest, being from the Captain, as he snorted.

"Yeah right… John, you need to get your eyes checked."

"I'm serious!" John interjected loudly, as the guys erupted in loud laughter again.

"Do I need to hold your hand and protect you from those flying shadows John?" Adrian asked, barely able to contain his laughter. Emily was also participating in the laughter.

"Don't feel bad John, my two-year-old is afraid of night shadows too. If you get yourself a flashlight, then you'll feel better in the dark."

The room erupted in loud laughter once again. John, rolling his eyes, gave the room his middle finger, and went back to staring at the TV. Rose smiled slightly at the light mood of the fire station, looked at each firefighter, and suddenly remembered one of the "lessons" that Kevin had explained to her, as she had this job working with mostly men.

_If I ever catch you, so much, staring at one of those men for too long… I will kill you._

She shivered as she remembered the beating that she had received that night, a month ago, after a long shift had made her come home a little bit past 7am. The firefighters she worked with, were amazingly loyal family men. And never in a million years was she attracted to any of them. However, Kevin hated the fact that he couldn't control that one aspect of her job. Ever since that 'lesson', he would show up at the fire station every shift she worked and became "friends" with all the firefighters. Never leaving Rose alone. Never trusting her. Never trusting them.

Thanks to his charming persona, the firefighters were oblivious to his true character. They often told Rose how 'cool' and 'awesome' Kevin was, and often teased each other stating, "_Hey Kev! My wife has been nagging me for a week straight about keeping the toilet seat up… any marriage advice? Or should I just get divorce papers filled out?_"

Those conversations happened on a daily shift basis; and though all the firefighters were kidding around- they still took Kevin's 'marriage' advice to heart, since he is an expert on all things regarding marriage and divorce. Rose shuttered, quickly stood up, and wanted to get away from everyone as soon as possible.

"I'm going to bed," she quietly announced to anyone that cared, and locked the door behind her.

The silence was welcome, but haunting still. The more she was in silence; the more her thoughts betrayed her, and the deeper she fell into insanity. She couldn't be in a room with people without feeling alien and out of place, and she couldn't stand being alone. Her memories and thoughts would take over, leaving her with nightmares of Kevin.

Quickly getting undressed out of her uniform, she climbed into the cold station bed, and longed to feel some shred of warmth in her cold body and soul. It was 9:15pm, and though she was nowhere near tired, she was emotionally and mentally spent.

Rose closed her weary eyes and wanted nothing more than to take a Tylenol PM for the headache that she was starting to sport, and be knocked out into a dreamless sleep- but due to her being on duty and on call; she could not take sleeping pills. She moved around her bed a few times to try to get more comfortable and warm- when she felt something crunch under her pillow. Curiously, she sat up, turned on her tableside lamp and saw that a piece of paper was placed under her pillow. She opened the small paper to read a note, no doubt written by Kevin.

_Say anything to anyone about what happened tonight, and you'll pay dearly. _

_Good night, my wife. _

_Dream of me._

Rose stared at the note, her heart pounding furiously and nausea forming in the pit of her empty stomach. He would never leave her alone, never to let her have a moment's peace. She felt like she had nowhere to run, no one to confide in. Standing up, Rose shrieked out a small scream, letting her rage and pain unfold slightly. She torn and crumbled Kevin's note into a thousand paper pieces and watched the pieces fall gently to the cold floor. Unable to take anymore, Rose shut the lamp off, and crawled back into her bed letting the darkness take her over. Silently and profusely, Rose cried.

She cried and cried and cried, until she passed out into a blissful state of dreamless sleep, her body and mind thankfully responding to her stress and knocking her near unconscious.

* * *

Brooklyn was thankful that he got away from his clan before they were able to bring up the conversation from the night before. He needed something to do, to keep him mind off his lonely existence. He glided throughout the city thoroughly, and found that tonight was, surprisingly, a quiet night so far. He glided to the top of Times Square, and watched the hussle and bussle of the people below him.

Times Square was an exciting place to perch and watch different people, of all genders and races, make their way to their destinations. He saw many people, touring the city for the first time, and smiled as they looked up to the impossibly tall and large buildings around them in awe, taking pictures constantly. If only they realized what was above them at the moment, he was unsure if they would look at him in awe or fear… he would wager his entire savings upon them fearing and hating him for how different he looked. Lost in his thoughts, he barely saw a pair of wings heading towards him from his peripheral vision.

The movement caught his attention; and he realized that it was one of his clan members. Most likely one of his brothers. Growling in annoyance, he did _not _want to talk to anyone yet. Turning to jump off the Time Square building, he quickly stopped when a familiarly sweet voice called out to him.

"Brooklyn! Please, don't go!"

Brooklyn turned around, in amazement, to find Angela touching down next to him on the rooftop. She smiled a sincere smile when she met his eyes. His heart leapt slightly and for a moment, he felt a light come into his chest cavity. But, as seconds passed, the light disappeared as he remembered the pain from losing her to Broadway.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he turned from her; and grumbled, "You're wasting your time, Angela. I know why you've come."

Looking legitimately curious, Angela sat down next to Brooklyn on the ledge of the rooftop, her wings draped around her shoulders.

"Oh _really_?" She asked, kindly. "Why have I come?"

Brooklyn looked over at the beautiful Gargoyle, and admired her kindness. Her light. Her beauty. He thought of the many times he dreamed of them being together, living with and loving each other. She was not his though, as she chose her brother. As hard as that was, he had to respect her choice and let her go. Brooklyn exhaled heavily, the painful realization coming back into his head of what he lost and it mocked him.

"You've come to talk to me about why I've been so-" He paused and snapped in a sarcastic voice, "- how does the clan put it? Oh yeah... _moody_." He spat out the last word with great contempt, however when he looked over at Angela for her reaction, she simply kept her kind eyes upon him, and stayed silent.

He hadn't really spoken to Angela about personal things, but he found in that moment, with her sincere eyes peering into his, he could not mock or make fun of Angela for her efforts to make him feel better. He easily could have with his rookery brothers, but not her.

Ashamed slightly, he leaned forward exhaling in defeat, and looked down at the humans on the street again.

"Sorry…" he mumbled miserably. "I shouldn't take out my frustrations on you. You are the only one that I feel sincerely cares and wants to help me."

Angela smiled her sweet smile and said, "Yes, Brooklyn. I do want to help you and I do care… but you're wrong about the others. The clan is very worried about you."

Brooklyn shook his head. "They shouldn't worry. I'll be fine. I just need to sort some things out in my head."

Angela raised her eyebrow horns slightly. "Oh? Anything I can help you with?"

Brooklyn quickly looked over at her and gave a slight smile.

"No, Angela. Thank you, though. This is something that I need to figure out by myself."

She nodded her head and turned her attention at the buildings and lights around them.

"I understand." She said kindly. "But sometimes it helps to just talk things out and have someone there to simply listen." Before Brooklyn could, once again, decline her offer to help him; she continued. "You know… we haven't really ever sat down together and had a conversation like this one. I have loved being a part of this clan, and being reunited with my father. "

Her eyes seemed to light up as she talked about Goliath and he could tell that she really looked up to, and admired her biological father.

"He has really changed in the best way with having you here, Angela." Brooklyn offered, nicely. "We all have."

"Thank you." Angela smiled sweetly.

Turning more towards Brooklyn so he could better see and hear her words, she continued to speak to him. "I wanted you to know as well, that I really think you are amazing. You are such a good friend, a good brother, and a good leader. Father talks about you often, and is very proud of you. You have done really great things in this clan, and we aren't the same without your leadership and tactical skills."

He was floored by the sincerity of her words and didn't know what to say, feel or think. He just sat there, staring at Angela; his crush, and quickly looked away from her when his eyes filled with unwanted tears. Minutes seemed to pass between them, before he finally managed to whisper, "Thank you, Angela."

She stayed silent for a minute more, deliberately if she should say what she really felt he needed to hear, as it was a tough conversation to have. Looking over at him, he was barely holding himself together.

Taking a deep breath, Angela finally said, quietly, "Brooklyn… I meant _every _word. I am not jerking you around and never want you to feel that way… but… I can't help but feel that you are upset because of… well… _me_."

Brooklyn swallowed his emotions, as best he could, and turned to face Angela again. Her face had fallen, and her eyes were filled with tears. His heart leapt again, but not in the way it did before when he saw her. This time it almost fell into his stomach and he suddenly did not care anymore about his own pain. The second she showed that she was upset, he forgot all of his problems.

"Angela, what's wrong?" He implored, quickly taking her claw within his, searching her face for any signs of what was wrong.

Angela sniffed away a few tears, not looking at him, and after taking a few deep breaths she finally said, "I blame myself, Brooklyn, for what you are going through."

Brooklyn stared at Angela with absolute shock, and was thoroughly confused.

"What…?" He stuttered. "What in the world are you talking about?"

_She blames herself? _Brooklyn thought, absolutely shocked. _Blames herself for what? _

Angela shook her head slightly, still taking deep breaths, as gentle tears rolled out of her eyes and down her face.

"I knew that you, Broadway and Lexington liked me a lot when I first arrived with Father from Avalon." Angela started, shaking slightly. "And _believe me_… I liked all of you too… but…" she trailed off, still trying to find the right words. "After getting to know all of you, I… must admit that it was _you_ that I was feeling love for."

Brooklyn's heart thumped loudly in his chest and couldn't believe what she was saying to him.

"_What?_" He whispered, leaning closer to her. "But… you chose Broadway as your mate. You're a mated couple, Angela."

"I know." She responded, taking his claw in hers, but there seemed to be more on her mind, more she wanted to tell him. Brooklyn blinked a few times and didn't know what to think in the moment, but also didn't pull his claw away from her grasp.

Was she really changing her mind? Could he bare to let her do this to his brother? It wasn't a common thing for mated couples to divorce or leave each other; though it happens as it did in Goliath's case with Demona, but Gargoyles usually made their mating choices with great seriousness.

"Brooklyn?" Angela continued, her dark eyes locked on his. His heart thumped even louder as he felt more drawn to her; and didn't know what to think.

"I can hardly explain it… " She whispered, tears in her eyes. "Though I was originally planning to choose you as my mate; I then felt such a strong pull to Broadway- and since then, I haven't looked back. He was the one for me, and I know that somewhere, out there, there will be someone for you too, you just have to find the one who completes you."

_Bam_.

The hard truth seemed to smash his heart into a million pieces and suddenly felt betrayed. She had willingly told him of her feelings for him, before some 'feelings' changed her mind, making her choose Broadway instead. Back when he thought that he still had a chance to court her, she pulled the carpet from under his talons; and now again, she myaswell have punched him in the face.

The physical pain would have been a welcome change to the sudden numbness encapsulating his heart again. He suddenly wanted to get as far away from her as possible; and wanted to get in a fight. He wanted to get his negative and hurt feelings out; preferably on some no good thugs who prey upon those weaker than them. If they had guns, that would make it all the more fun for him.

Not understanding the great pain he was feeling, Angela was still holding his claw, and more than ever he wanted to thrust her away from him. He didn't want to gaze into her beautiful eyes anymore; didn't want to feel the warmth of her body against his, and didn't want to catch anymore wisps of her scent.

Angela, however, didn't let go of his claw, shook her head and took his beaked mouth in her claws; forcing him to look into her eyes.

"I know that you've fallen in love with me, Brooklyn; and I've seen the way you've lost yourself in loneliness. I've wanted to speak with you many times before now, but you've been so angry and hurt… and I… didn't know what to say to you."

Angela's tears were flowing freely now, and Brooklyn felt numb.

Before he could say anything more, she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and whispered, "I'm so sorry to be the cause of your pain. I wish I could take all your pain away… but I have fallen in love, deeply, with Broadway. It's a love that I cannot ever deny. I don't know how else to describe it…" Angela trailed off and looked down, ashamed.

Brooklyn still didn't know what to say. Not only had she continued to hold his claw in hers, but kissed him on his cheek. Confusion raced through his being, as she was telling him one thing, but showing him another by her actions towards him. If this was her form of pity for him; it was the worst of them all.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Standing up, forcing his claw out of hers, he felt like exploding.

"You're sorry?" He laughed coldly to himself. "Sorry… you're… you…"

"Brooklyn?" She reached to him, with tears in her eyes, but he wasn't having it.

"No, Angela!" He howled, the pain clutching at his heart and threatening to stop it completely. "I can't listen to this anymore. I get it... You've chosen Broadway, but you keep flirting with me… that must be exciting for you…"

"No, Brooklyn!" Angela cried out, standing up. "Please… I don't mean to flirt with you, or prolong your sorrows. I just… I _do_ care about you and don't want you hurting anymore. I came here to tell you the truth; and that I'm sorry."

He whipped around to face her, seething, and didn't realize how hurt and angry he was; but it didn't seem to be at her, but himself. He was an emotional and often sentimental idiot who romanticized everything around him. It was his fault that he lost Maggie, the Mutated Cat/Gargoyle in which he used to love, and now Angela. Both females, who were now taken.

He closed his eyes, exhaled in defeat once again, walked to the ledge looking out to the world below them, and hung his head low. Angela approached him slowly, and sat down next to him again.

"I'm sorry, Brooklyn." She whispered. "Truly, I am. I… I will leave you alone now. But, I wanted you to know the truth."

However, as he sat in silence, drinking in her words- he felt some of the pain in his chest lessen slightly. Angela was tormenting herself over him, and though he loved her; she did still care deeply about him. He knew that she would never be his, but the fact that a part of her still loved and cared for him; he finally felt some closure.

Ultimately, he wanted her to be happy, nothing else was more important to him.

Brooklyn took a deep breath, nodding at her words, letting them sink into him deeply, and suddenly reached out and touched her claw before she could walk away from him.

"Angela… I am not upset that you've chosen Broadway as your mate." He said quietly, reaching out and gently lifting her chin to make her look at him. "I truly am happy for you and him, and I apologize for my anger. It's not directed towards you; but myself. I'm the _only_ one, besides Hudson, without a mate of my own and I can't help but feel that it's my own damn fault that I'm alone. I'm stuck in time while you all are moving forward with your lives. I do not hold contempt against you and your decision. You may love whomever you wish. I just wish you a life full of happiness. And while it's not me… I guess I am in need of a good friend."

Brooklyn wiped her tears away with his talon and smiled a sincere smile. "If your willing to be my friend still, that is. I have been a world class jerk as of late, and for that I'm sorry."

Angela gave a small laugh and pulled Brooklyn into a tight hug, relief flooded her being. "Of course I'll be your friend still! I always have been!"

She pulled away from him, smiling.

"Are you sure that you're going to be okay, Brooklyn? I don't like seeing you hurt because of me… I want you to find a mate and be happy for all of your life as well."

He smiled and laughed slightly. "Yeah, one of these days I'm sure I'll find someone. Hell might freeze over by that time; but hey, that special girl for me is out there somewhere."

Angela wiped her remaining tears away and giggled. "We could get Lexington to sign you up for an online dating website, just like how he found Akira."

Brooklyn rolled his eyes and scoffed, "No. That's just _embarrassing_. I'm not that desperate… yet."

Silence passed between them a few seconds, before they both lost it laughing.

"I won't tell Lex you said that." Angela laughed, holding her sides.

"Eh… wouldn't matter if you did. I could take whatever he dishes out to me." Brooklyn said, feeling a lot better. He looked back out at the city, before turning back to Angela. "Thank you, Angela. As much as I've been avoided talking to you about this… I guess I really needed to hear your words and come to some sort of closure."

"A part of me really needed to say it," Angela admitted, smiling at him. "For six months I drug you, Lexington and Broadway along behind me. I'm the world class jerk here… because… well… I had never been sought out so passionately before, and a part of me really liked the attention. However; I can to realize my true feelings for Broadway as everyone became more casual around me, and I got to know him and his personality more. I'm sorry that I never discussed my choice with you; especially with how much I was really coming to like you… but, I am relieved and thankful that we will always be a Clan; and good friends."

Brooklyn smiled, pulling her into a small hug.

"Friends?" He said softly. "I like the sound of that."

Angela smiled back, hugging him. "Me too."

Standing up, and pulling out of his arms, she turned towards the direction in which the castle was. "So, I told Goliath that I would give him a full report of our conversation… just so you know."

Brooklyn scoffed a laugh. "_Of course_ he wants one. Why does that not surprise me at all?"

Angela shrugged.

"I know that he will want to talk to you eventually… to make sure that you're alright." She answered lightly.

He stood up as well, sighing. "I know… okay, fine. I will come and talk to him, more to take responsible of my rank as his Second-in-Command and apologize for my behavior as of late… and… because it's also an _inevitable_ thing."

Angela giggled at his dry sarcasm, and shook her head at him. They both exchanged one last smile, before starting to take off towards the castle. However; they stopped dead in their tracks when gunshots suddenly rang out in the near distance, breaking the peaceful night and distant screams of panic soon followed the gun shots.

They exchanged one worried look at each other, before he shouted, "Sounds like trouble! Let's go!"

"Shouldn't we grab the rest of the Clan?" Angela suddenly asked, her eyes wide and serious.

"No time." Brooklyn urged, spreading his wings and jumping onto the ledge of the rooftop. "Sounds like people could be dying!"

"Then, I'm with you!" She answered seriously, spreading her own wings out. Without another word, the two gargoyles ran off the building and glided towards the continued sounds of terror.


	4. Chapter 4- Two World's Collide

**~Chapter Four~**

**Two Worlds Collide**

Rose was startled awake by a loud series of tones circulating in her dark room. Sitting up suddenly, she was confused as to what was going on, but after a few seconds, she quickly remembered where she was and what the tones meant. She jumped out of bed and quickly threw on her uniform, boots, and opened her door running towards her ambulance, out in the station bay.

As she was jumping into the driver's side, Emily stumbled into the passenger side of the cab, obviously still trying to wake up. Turning on the truck, Rose saw that the time read, '12:45 AM', and was thankful that she got at least some deep sleep before starting into the inevitably long night shift.

"What are we being dispatched to?" She asked Emily, who opened and unlocked the dispatch computer.

"Give me a second…" she said while frantically searching through the information. "Got it," she said, after a few seconds, "gunshot victim. Police are still on scene. Gunman is still at large. Medical is being asked to stage until safe to enter."

Rose nodded, pulling the ambulance out of the driveway, and spoke clearly into the dispatch radio.

"Medic ambulance NYFD 5 enroute."

Turning to Emily, she said quickly, "Where to?"

Almost immediately; Emily responded, "West 39th Street and 9th Ave."

"Got it." Rose said immediately, switching on the lights and sirens. Gunning the ambulance into the dark night; honking her horn aggressively and driving around the mad traffic of New York.

* * *

"Do we know any more details?" Rose asked Emily a few minutes later, in absolute frustration. It was a struggle to get through the traffic of Manhattan. More than once, she had wanted to push cars out of her way; by crashing her large ambulance into the backs of the smaller cars.

Emily scrolled through more of the dispatch details and said, "Some. All we know is that there is at least one gunman, possibly more, and now three gunshot victims. More EMS and Fire Departments in the area, as well as Police are being dispatched to the scene."

Rose groaned. "So much for a quiet night."

Emily nodded in silent agreement.

"Yeah," she sighed. "This is going to be a very busy night."

* * *

Pulling up to the scene, Elisa quickly stepped out of her classic undercover Red Ford police car; with her partner Matt Bluestone. She ran to one of the police officers in charge of keeping the public away from the crime scene.

"Morgan," she asked. "What do we have?"

"We have a hostage situation," Morgan, the police officer in question responded. "One to two gunman, and at least three victims."

Elisa nodded, looking up at the building in front of them, and read the sign, "Roosevelt Hotel." Turning to her partner, she pulled out the gun out of her red jacket, and said swiftly, "Matt did you hear all that?"

"Affirmative," the red-headed young man said, pulling out his own gun. "Let's go." Running into the hotel, they were shocked at the scene before them. Three people were lying on the ground. One person, dressed in all black looked to be unconscious, the other two victims were bleeding; but alive, and were crying out for help. The lobby-man, who was helping the victims, as well as other bystanders; quickly jumped up and met Elisa and Matt halfway across the room.

"The main gunman has fled!" The lobby-man cried out in panic.

"Where did they go?" Elisa demanded.

"I… I am unsure. His partner here is knocked out cold," he said, pointing to the one dressed in all black, lying face down. "The other one ran out the front doors and took a left down 39th Ave."

Elisa looked at Matt, and urged, "I will start looking for the other gunman down the street." She started walking towards the door and looked back at Matt, "Also put handcuffs on the gunman, and let's get medical in here to attend to the victims."

Matt nodded, already radioing for more police help and medical, as Elisa took off out the doors; gun at the ready.

* * *

"Anything yet?" Rose asked Emily, as they sat a few blocks down from the scene of the crime, waiting for the 'all clear' from the police.

Emily shook her head, sighing. "Not yet."

She had a look of pure irritation on her face as she stared at all the flashing blue and red police lights down the street. After a few quiet seconds, Emily cussed and hit the dashboard.

"I _hate_ sitting here, not moving, unable to do _anything_. There are people in that hotel; hurt, bleeding and possibly _dying_!" She yelled. "There's nothing that makes my blood boil more than just… _waiting_… knowing that inside there is someone's wife, husband, father, mother or...child who needs help."

Rose looked over at Emily and knew exactly how Emily was feeling at that moment; because it was how Rose was feeling. Shaking her head, Rose sighed.

"I know… it sucks, but we need to be patient. Police should secure the scene enough for us to come in soon. Until then, we wait. Police have enough medical training to stabilize those patients until we get inside. No point in endangering ourselves… "

Emily clenched her jaw, but didn't say anything. She knew that Rose was right, but didn't have to like the situation. Suddenly, before they could say anything more to each other, a woman screamed from a nearby alleyway.

"HELP!... _HELP!_ PLEASE SOMEONE!" the voice screamed and then was suddenly silenced. The scream made Rose's blood turn ice cold and could hear the absolute terror in the woman's voice, and gasped.

"What was that?" She then looked over at Emily to see if she heard it as well, but panicked. Her heart lurched sickeningly as her best friend was already out of the cab running, as fast as she could towards the voice in the dark alleyway.

"NO! Emily!" Rose cried out, tore herself out of the cab and ran after her best friend.

Rose and Emily were both athletic, but Emily was tremendously faster than Rose. Rose's heart was pounding, despite the sudden onset of cardio. She couldn't shake the feeling that they were running into serious danger. Whatever or whoever made that woman scream out for help, was still in that alleyway.

"EMILY… _WAIT!_" Rose yelled, slightly out of breath, desperately trying to catch up to her.

The alleyway, in which they were running, was extremely dark and scary looking. Graffiti was plastered all over it's walls; and there was little to no light. Rose could barely make out shapes and they ran deeper into the alleyway.

Panting, she finally caught up to Emily, who had stopped and was crouched next to a woman, who looked to be in her early forties, and was taking her pulse. Rose pulled out her small flashlight hooked to her utility belt, and shined it on Emily and the woman. The woman had a small laceration with light bleeding across her left-eyebrow, and a little blood seeping out of her nose.

Rose knew, by looking at the woman's injuries, that the woman had been knocked out by some heavy object, by a blunt force of some sort. Emily was panting, her adrenaline riding a serious high.

"She's alive," she gasped in relief. " Just knocked unconscious."

Standing up, Emily started walking around the alleyway, pulling out her own flashlight. Rose went to radio for help, but was surprised when her radio was not hooked to her uniform.

"Crap… I must have left the radio back in the ambulance." Rose said out loud, dread flowing through her. This was not a good situation to be in without a radio. "Em, we need to get back to the ambulance and radio for some back up. Whoever attacked this woman might still be here. If they are; it's unsafe for us to be here."

Emily didn't appear to hear Rose as she was still walking towards the dead end of the alleyway. When she didn't respond, Rose turned to her best friend; that uneasy feeling only getting stronger. Suddenly, she heard a small rustle from the dumpster next to her.

"Em?" She inquired, turning towards the noise, shaking slightly.

"Sorry sugar." A cold, male voice, suddenly sneered from behind the dumpster. Before she could react, a man dressed in all black, jumped out from behind the dumpster and tackled her to the ground.

Rose cried out in pain as her head hit the concrete ground with a sickening CRACK. She was momentarily stunned by the impact of her body being slammed to the ground; which effectively knocked the wind out of her. The man, quickly turned her body over so that she was lying on her back and placed his strong, gloved, hands over her neck- cutting off all her airway.

Rose's eyes widened in panic and quickly grabbed the man's hands; trying to take them off her neck, but nothing seemed to help. He smiled a nasty smile at her sad attempt to stop him. Kicking and flailing, Rose gave it everything she had to get the masked man off of her, but he still held on to her neck tightly. She was gasping, trying for any air, but none came. Rose was sure that she was going to die, as the world around her started to spin uncomfortably.

"ROSE!" Emily screamed, running towards her best friend. The man looked up in surprise, forgetting that Emily was there, and screamed in pain when Emily's foot collided with his face. Clutching his now bleeding nose, he rolled off Rose, groaning in pain as Emily ran over to Rose and grabbed her shoulders.

"Rose… are you okay?" Emily cried out, her hands shaking.

Rose took an enormous gasp of fresh air, coughing violently, and it took her a few seconds of breathing deeply to feel her world stop spinning. She raised her hands to her head and felt a large goose ache starting to grow on her forehead; her body hurting everywhere. As she tried to recall what had just happened, she vaguely remembered her head colliding with the ground. Dazed, and finally breathing normally; Rose closed her eyes gently touching her head again. Something was wet over her wound, and she assumed automatically that it was blood.

"I… I think so." Rose mumbled, still unsure what happened. "My head..._really_ hurts."

Emily put an arm around Rose, and looked around at the masked man, who was still recovering from her kick to his face.

Frantically, Emily looked back at Rose and begged, "Can you stand?"

Rose continued to open and close her eyes, breathing deeply. She was trying to connect her brain to her body. After a few seconds, she nodded. Emily quickly pulled her to a standing position and started to guide her in the direction of their ambulance. Rose immediately felt dizzy and clung to Emily as she swayed dangerously.

"Come on," Emily gasped. "We need to get out of here."

"What... about the... other lady?" Rose asked weakly, her head hurting more and more by the minute. She could start seeing spots and stars and she looked around.

"She is still unconscious." Emily explained shortly, her voice straining slightly. She was struggling to keep Rose upright. "You're right. We can be no relief for her if we too become victims… "

"No," Rose complained weakly, trying to get out of Emily's grasp. "_We… can't_… just leave her here."

"Yes, we can." Emily gasped. She was having a difficult time holding her friend up, as she was slowly becoming heavier and heavier. "And we _must_. We are almost to the ambulance. We need to call for help and get you to the hospital… just please..._work_ with me!"

Suddenly, without warning; a force hit into Emily and Rose from behind and knocked them both to the ground. Rose slammed to the cold ground again; her hands catching her fall this time, sending pain through her wrists; and to her horror heard a struggle near her. Emily screamed and then was gone from Rose's side. Trying with all her might to stay conscious, she could hear Emily and the man struggling, grunting, and fighting each other. Rose's heart gave a sick lurch when she heard Emily scream out in panic and pain.

"Emily?!" Rose screamed out, her consciousness pulling into reality. She had to protect her best friend, no matter what it took. Pulling herself up, with great effort, she looked over and saw that her friend was struggling with the man dressed in black, dodging his blows left and right.

"No! Emily!" Rose cried out, giving everything she had to stand up and help her.

But, before she could do anything, the man got the upper hand and kicked Emily down to the ground. She fell on her back and gave a yelp as she struck the ground hard. Still conscious, she looked up at her attacker and gasped when he reached into his bulletproof vest and pulled out a medium sized handgun, pointing it at her. A horrible realization came to Rose in that moment. They were in a fight for their lives with the gunman that they were dispatched to, the one who had shot at least two people down the street.

"EMILY!" Rose screamed, forcing herself to stand up to help her friend. Throwing herself, with full force, she body slammed the guy into the wall, away from Emily. In lightning speed, however, the man turned Rose's body around and pinned her against him holding his gun roughly against Rose's temple.

"ENOUGH!" He roared, holding Rose tightly against his body.

Emily cried out in horror and started to step towards him and Rose, but stopped when he pushed the gun even harder into Rose's tender head, making her cry out in pain. He slapped his other free hand across her mouth to stop the noise.

"Stop or else she dies!" He screamed at Emily.

She froze and stared at the pair with wide, panicked eyes.

"As fun as this has been, I've got cops on my tail...and I am not going back to the slammer." The gunman snarled at Emily, still pressing the gun deeply into Rose's temple. "So… I'm going to make this a quick and easy thing. You two have already seen too much... I can't let you go free. I'm afraid you both are going to have to die."

He smiled a nasty smile, then turned his face into Rose's hair breathing in her scent. "Hmmm… _lovely_. We'll start with your beautiful red-headed friend here."

He cocked his gun, making Rose's head throb unbearably.

"No… please… _don't_ hurt her!" Emily cried out to the gunman, holding out a hand in the 'stop' position.

Slowly, she then put both hands up in surrender, showing the gunman that she wasn't going to advance. Rose could see tears running down Emily's face and suddenly a surge of energy filled her small frame, a purpose. She needed to give her a friend the chance to get away and get somewhere safe. Rose's eyes locked onto Emily's wide, tear filled ones and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Emily looked at Rose with fear and confusion, until a realization dawned upon her face.

Not caring that the gunman was holding a loaded gun to her head, Rose bit the man's hand that was across her mouth, as hard as she could. The gunman roared in pain, and momentarily let go of Rose, clenching his injured hand. Seizing the moment, Rose turned to the guy and punched him as hard as she could, all while shrieking, "Go Emily! Get some help!"

As predicted; Emily didn't move, and just continued to stare at her friend in horror. Her loyalty was admirable, but it was going to get them both killed.

"EM! GO! NOW!" Rose screamed again, fighting the man fully on, as he quickly came back at her. Luckily, Emily finally listened to Rose and she saw her sprinting as fast as she could, out of the alleyway. Relief filled Rose, knowing that her best friend was safe, however; her relief was short-lived when the gunman's fist collided with her skull, knocking her down to the cold ground.

Barely staying awake now, she could feel liquid pouring down her head and out of her nose and mouth. Spitting some blood out; Rose looked up into the man's deranged-looking face and didn't know what to think. He didn't even appear human; his face was dark, gaunt, and empty, his black eyes reminded Rose of Kevin's. And for a moment, she wondered if this was Kevin attacking her, or some other demon like him. With her heart pounding loudly, she watched the man advance on her, gun held at the ready.

"You are going to die for interfering… _stupid girl_." He growled menacingly, black eyes flashed dangerously.

Not wanting to give in that easily, Rose tried to stand up to face him once more. This man was too much like Kevin… and it angered her greatly. There were other people out there who had been and would be hurt by this man; other people who would endure what hell she had to endure with her abusive husband. With that in mind, she suddenly didn't feel afraid anymore and felt nothing; accept cold fury pulse through her. For once, she wanted to be in control of her own life… even if it meant she died in the process. If she took out a criminal; then death would be worth it. Death would also be a quick end to the hell of her life and she would finally be at peace. Forcing those thoughts away, for the moment, she clenched her teeth and attempted to crawl away from him.

Laughing mockingly now, slowly stalking after her, he sneered, "You've got some fight in you, I'll give you that. You don't give up easily; it's almost admirable. It's really _too bad_ that you have to die. You're also quite beautiful… we could have a lot of _fun_ together."

Rose was still desperately trying to crawl away, but she could still feel him walking casually behind her, enjoying the sight of his prey. She grimaced to herself, forcing what he was saying to her, out of her mind. This man was making her sick.

"What do you say, lovely? Wanna make sparks fly before we get to the ugly part of tonight?" He knelt next to Rose, swiftly grabbing the top of her scalp and overextending her neck. Gasping in pain, Rose glared at the gunman, hating him.

"You're too _delicious_ to waste." He breathed into her face, looking her body up and down, hungrily. His breath smelled of smoke and rotting teeth, making her stomach lurch. Not caring anymore about the consequences of her actions, she spit into her attacker's face for her answer. Roaring in rage, he smacked the gun in the side of her head, making her cry out in pain, her vision swirled uncontrollably. Giving it everything she could, she forced herself to focus. She needed to last until help arrived. Emily would be back any minute with help, she was sure of it.

"I'm offended. We could have had a great time together." He said coldly, wiping her spit off his face. "We'll go straight to business then..." He crouched down suddenly, and placed his hand strongly against her windpipe, cutting off her air supply again.

Rose gasped, trying to get air in again, but to no avail. She wasn't going to give in, and wouldn't give him the pleasure of breaking in front of him.

"Tell me it hurts." He breathed, mockingly; taking pleasure in her pain.

Still struggling to stay conscious, panting heavily, she hissed through what air she had.

"_No_…I'll never.. give you... the pleasure."

He stood up, letting go of her neck, letting her breathe again. Gasping for breath, relieved for the air that she was able to breathe in, she stared up at the gunman; knowing that he was finished playing with his food, and soon all her nightmares would be over. Almost as if he read her mind, he sighed an exasperated sigh, lifted his gun up, cocked it, and then pointed it at her forehead as distant sirens were coming closer to their location.

"Playtime is over, any last words?" He asked casually, placing his finger on the trigger. She was too weak to stand up and try to run away. Breathing deeply, she looked her attacker straight in the face and accepted her fate.

"Go to hell!" She spat through clenched teeth.

His dark, soulless eyes flashed dangerously.

"_Still_ that fiery spark of fight." He gave a bark like laugh, musing playfully, "... _I like that_…"

Rose closed her eyes, letting her inevitable death happen. She was ready and felt at peace knowing that at least Kevin couldn't hurt her ever again...

But, nothing happened. Instead, a separate male's voice joined their party.

"If you like to fight then you'll _love ME_!"

Rose eyes opened and widened in shock and horror to an unbelievable sight.

The figure, still hidden mostly in the dark, body slammed himself into the gunman from an impossibly high distance, stopping him from shooting Rose. With a yelp, the gunman went flying through the air and collided, painfully, into a dumpster. She stared at the gunman on the ground with absolute shock, then turned her attention to the person that had been her saving grace. But at the sight of him, she brought a hand up to her mouth to quiet her screams of horror, not believing what she was seeing.

_No… _she thought to herself, starting into a panic. _Not a person…_

Standing protectively in front of Rose was a very large, tall, red-skinned, winged creature. The creature had long white hair, a beak for a mouth, horns coming out of his forehead, a long tail and fangs in his large beak-like mouth, and long-wings.

_Wings? _Rose thought in complete terror. _Who and what is this thing?!_

The gunman groaned from the ground, starting to sit up. Holding his head, he looked up at the being with complete fury at first. However, when the gunman caught a better glimpse of the creature, he gasped; eyes widening and his fury quickly turned to fear.

"It … It's a freaking _monster_!"

The gunman grabbed his gun; which had dropped next to him, and quickly started firing bullets blindly; in every direction. Rose covered her head and started screaming, as bullets ricocheted off every object around them; the walls, dumpsters, and pipes in the walls. She was suddenly terrified for whoever or whatever had come to help her. There was no way her savior was able to dodge all those bullets.

Suddenly, the shooting stopped, and an eerie silence pierced the night around them. Breathing deeply; Rose was sure that all that noise would now attract police to this area; but the fear of seeing more death and carnage around her, made her still lie on the ground, protecting her head and she didn't dare look up. She didn't hear that creature around her and was sure that he was dead. To her great surprise, however; the gunman suddenly began yelling out in fear, breaking the silence, followed by a ferocious roar.

Rose looked up in surprise to see the winged creature, very much alive and apparently uninjured. He was holding the gunman up by his neck and growled, his eyes glowing bright white, "You shouldn't play with guns!"

The creature took the gunman's gun from his hand, and crushed it easily in his strong claws. Dropping the now useless piece of metal on the floor; the creature tossed the gunman through the air away from him. The gunman flew through the air like a rag doll before colliding with another wall. With a grunt of pain, the gunman crumbled to the ground.

Rose looked frantically around her, and found her flashlight on the ground, not too far from where she was lying. She had to see who or what this… _thing _was. Whatever it was, it was beating the crap out of the gunman, but the estranged man didn't seem to want to give up just yet. He looked over, frantically trying to find a way away from this freak of nature and saw that Rose was not too far away from him. He smiled nastily and then with a sudden movement, he pulled a knife out of his pants and made an attack towards her.

Before she or the creature could stop him, he threw himself on top of her body, making her grunt out in pain. He swung off her body, pulling both her and himself up into a standing position, and placed the knife over her throat, hard enough to draw blood.

Rose scream was silenced by the pain of the sharp knife cutting into her throat. She frantically tried to use her hands to guard her neck, but it wasn't any use. The gunman had the knife securely to her neck; and instantly she could feel the slow flow of warm blood coming out from where the sharp blade was being pressed into her neck. She tried to scream, but the pain was too intense. She immediately froze, trying to mitigate any movement. She couldn't have the knife move; if it did, she was sure that it would slit her throat wide open. The creature wasn't liking what was happening to Rose either as his roar of fury was absolutely terrifying.

"STOP FREAK OR ELSE SHE DIES." The gunman screamed, his eyes wild and crazy. The gunman had Rose's neck pulled back in a hyper-extended form, forcing her to look up at the rooftops and tears were streaming freely down her face.

_When is this nightmare going to be over?_ She thought to herself, in a desperate amount of pain. She heard the creature growl in fury, however, he had stopped advancing towards them.

"Let. Her. _GO_." The male creature hissed, his voice was deadly and even more terrifying than his growls and roars.

The gunman's hands were shaking in fear, moving the knife ever so slightly against Rose's skin with the movement. She gasped and whimpered in pain; taking breaths in short gasps; and was doing everything she could to stay as still as she could. To her terror, air was becoming more and more difficult to take in. With the lack of oxygen, her legs were starting to feel like jelly, and her world was swimming dangerously around her. If she fell to the ground, giving into her weakness, the gunman's knife would surely slice her neck open.

She felt the gunman's pounding heart against her back, and could smell his nasty breath as he was panting in adrenaline and panic. Suddenly and without warning, the gunman started to walk backwards, taking her with him. The creature immediately started growling ferociously at this new movement; not taking his glowing white eyes off Rose.

"_No_," the gunman spat, placing one finger to his lips, telling the creature to stay quiet. "She's coming with me, and there's not a thing you can do to stop me."

The creature's face screwed up in complete rage, scaring Rose more than anything, but instead of following after them, which would have endangered her life, the creature clenched his fists and crouched in a fighting stance and shouted out a command to some other shadow.

"NOW ANGELA!"

Above them, another winged creature suddenly descended from the rooftops, letting out an unearthly shriek. The gunman looked up and cried out in terror; as this creature had glowing eyes like the male did; but they were fiery red. Luckily for Rose, as the gunman dove away from this new creature, he instinctively brought the hand with the knife up to his face in protection; freeing Rose from his deathly grasp. She fell to the ground, grunting out in pain as her legs and elbows caught the brunt of her fall.

Now on the ground, facing the male creature, she could see the male creature more plainly. He was staring at her, eyes still glowing white, but he was not looking at her ferociously, like he was at the gunman. His glowing white eyes were full of concern and worry. Before she could process his monstrous form, Rose heard the other creature advancing towards the gunman. Both her and the creature looked over at the gunman watching what the other winged-creature was about to do to him. He was breathing deeply, as though he had been running a marathon, and his eyes were beginning to droop heavily.

Rose gasped, again covering her mouth to silence a scream, as the male creature suddenly made his way over to where Rose was lying and crouched protectively over her body. His eyes were staring at the gunman; challenging him, and were glowing the most ferocious white in terrible anger. He bore his fangs at the gunman and a terrible snarl suddenly came from his beak-like mouth. And then it dawned on her; this creature wasn't there to hurt her, but was protecting her.

_He's protecting me? _Rose thought frantically. _Why?_

Regardless, Rose had never felt so scared in her entire life. She wasn't sure if she was afraid for herself or the gunman. Either way, she was sure that she was about to pass out from shock.

She looked away from the male, and at the other winged creature, who was obviously a female. The female looked much different than the red-skinned male. She had wings, fangs and a tail, like the male, but had long black hair, pulled back in large braided sections, no horns, a normal mouth and had purple-gray toned skin.

_What the hell is going on? _She thought weakly to herself, as she stared at both these creatures with better lighting. She must have really injured her head; this had to be a hallucination. There was no way that these things were real.

"Not a good night to be a bad guy." The female creature snarled, staring at the gunman, with hands on her hips.

Not wanting to admit defeat, however, the gunman clenched his jaw and hurled himself at Rose and the creatures who stood in front of her. He was determined to kill someone or something, and it didn't matter who at this point in his mind.

"No, you DON'T!" the male roared, springing forward from his protective stance in front of Rose and caught him mid-air. With a grunt of effort, the male creature threw the gunman as hard as he could down the alleyway into the back wall. The gunman's body slammed into the wall; and with a groan, he collapsed to the ground and finally stopped moving.

Rose's heart was pumping tremendously hard as she stared at the now unconscious gunman, to the male creature that was breathing heavily. His eyes were still glowing in a white fury and suddenly, she was even more sure that she was going to die. What was this thing? He seemed to be protective of her… but she wasn't sure if his intent was to take her all for himself; now that the gunman was out of the way. She felt her world begin to go black, against her will; so she tried to calm her breathing, to will the pain way.

"The gunman is out cold." Rose suddenly heard the female say to the male.

"Good riddance," the male spat in response. "What kind of a person kills for sport? It's sickening."

Rose thought their voices were in the distance, but cried out in fear as she suddenly saw the male winged-creature standing over her body once again.

_Oh, No… Please, No..._ Rose thought, panicking, her eyes widened. She couldn't believe that she was seeing in clearer light.

The creature in front of her certainly had red skin, like she thought she saw, had long horns coming out of his forehead, a beak for a mouth, claws for hands and feet, a long tail and very long and large wings coming from his back. As her eyes continued to scan the creature from bottom claws to his head, she noted that this creature was extremely lean; but was ripped with muscles like a bodybuilder.

_That explains why he handled that gunman so easily… _Rose thought to herself, panicking. _What could he do with me?_

Though she felt was terrified of this creature, she could not seem to look away. His arms, legs and abdomen were chiseled with muscular perfection. As well as his broad… and very bare chest. Rose's heart leapt uncomfortably when she realized that the male was only wearing a loincloth, with shorts underneath, to cover his private parts.

The female stood next to him, and was dressed in a more modest outfit, a one piece skirt that covered most of her body and stopped mid-thigh. She, like the male, was very muscular. Her arms and legs were also chiseled and perfectly toned, with skin being a purple-gray color and had two set of smaller horns for eyebrows. Though she had a nice face and kind eyes, she still was not human, and that unnerved Rose.

The female and male wrapped their wings around their shoulders, like giant capes, and peered down at Rose. The female stood tall; while the male sat in a crouched position in front of her; like a Gorilla; both of them looking at Rose with concerned eyes.

"Please…" Rose managed to beg in a whisper, shaking in fear, and closing her eyes. "_Please_… don't hurt me."

The male creature start to reach for her, his eyes full of concern and pity.

"_No!_" She shrieked, but found that her voice was hoarse and it was barely a strained whisper. "No… please don't hurt me! I don't want to die! _Please_… "

She was becoming hysterical, tears falling down her face.

"Shh… it's okay. You have nothing to fear from us, we are not going to hurt you." The female creature said, in a kind voice, trying to calm Rose down.

"You're safe now." The male said softly, his eyes not leaving her.

Rose stopped fretting and stared in dead-shock at the creatures.

_They can talk? _She thought frantically.

Rose wanted to speak, but was too shocked to say anything. The male's voice was not a ferocious growl, like she heard when he was yelling at the gunman… but it was gentle, warm and kind; while the female's voice was also kind, but sounded almost like wind-chimes. Both creatures looked and sounded fairly young; almost as though they were about her age, in retrospect.

She forced herself to look into the males' eyes, which weren't glowing white anymore, and froze. Her heart started to pump even louder when she saw that his eyes were a dark brown color, much like Kevin's. However; unlike Kevin's eyes; this creature's eyes were soft and full of kindness and sincerity. Her frantic breaths immediately calmed down as she continued to stare into the male's eyes.

Then something strange, but incredible happened, and was unlike anything she's has ever known or felt before.

In that moment of locking eyes with him for the first time, a strange tingling and energizing sensation started to form in her fingers and was slowly rising up her arms, until it was in her chest, seeming to pierce her heart. This sensation was strong and unearthly and was unlike anything she had ever felt in her entire life. She didn't understand what was happening to her at the moment; but the second her eyes truly met his, all anxiety and fear vanished. She automatically felt like he was a magnet, her soul and body knitted to the creature in front of her, and every once of her being wanted to be attached to him.

Rose blinked a few times, seeing if this sensation was only a fragment of her imagination. However, when she opened her eyes to his again, the sensation feeling was still there, and only seemed to be growing stronger. Her heart was being overrun and blissfully overfilled with feelings of love, safety, and peace. It felt as though she had somehow known and loved this creature all her life.

Unable to understand her feelings and thoughts at that moment, but Rose couldn't seem to break eye contact with the male creature after that.

To her relief and sanity, he seemed to be in the same trace-like state that she was in. His kind eyes were also holding her gaze in complete wide- eyed shock, as though he was thinking and feeling the same thing she was. His eyes were searching hers with great purpose, excitement and curiosity; as though he had finally found someone he was searching for.

And from the way that he was looking at her, Rose knew that he was telling her the truth. He was not going to hurt her and would _never_ hurt her. From her experience, if anyone was going to hurt her, she automatically could tell by their eyes. Like when Kevin would hurt her, his eyes would show the evil intentions. She had the same impression with her gunman…

But this winged creature's eyes? _Never_.

Her breathing instantly calmed down, making her vision clear slightly, just enough that she could also see a plethora of emotions on his face. Concern, kindness, protectiveness, shock… and… love? Rose couldn't believe what she was feeling; or what insane thoughts were going through her head.. This being, as frightening and different as he was to her originally, was now almost… _beautiful_. She wanted and needed him, all the sudden, to stay by her side.

Rose didn't know why she was doing what she was, but she tried to lift her arms up to the creature's face, needing to feel that he was actually real and not a hallucination. Wincing in pain by the movement, she gasped, and her world started to go black. This seemed to break their trance.

"_No_, don't move." The male quickly urged softly, tone full of concern still, and held his claws up in the '_stop_' position. "Help is almost here."

Rose tried to speak, and found that she still couldn't. She opened her eyes again, needing to see his face; however; she was losing the battle to stay conscious. Finally, giving in, she started to close her eyes, her pain numbing blissfully. She didn't want to go. She wanted to talk to this creature more, and needed to stay lost in his beautifully kind eyes. These feelings of sudden light, peace and safety was such a different feeling from what she was used to feeling when she was with Kevin. Even though she didn't know who this was, she felt safe, and that was enough for her.

In the distance she heard the female voice say, "We've got to go. Elisa is almost here and so are the rest of the Police."

"We can't just leave her like this!" the male interjected, his tone almost frantic and desperate, as if he was feeling the same way she was. "I _need _to make sure that she is safe… there's _so_ much blood… "

"Brooklyn…" the female urged patiently, "Elisa will help her. Come, we've got to go before the Police show up, our work here is done."

Rose opened her eyes, attempting one last look at the male creature, and felt a slight flutter inside her heart. She knew his name now, and for some strange reason, it cleared the cloudiness in her mind and rang familiar to her, clear, crisp, and like that name was her new destiny- although she did not know why. However, as the words from the female sank into her mind, she suddenly felt like she was going to surely die without the male creature there with her. Something about him was keeping her alive, she just knew it.

"N...No. Please, _don't_… _go_.." Rose begged in a voice just barely above a whisper, trying to reach for him again. "_Brooklyn…" _

The creature, Brooklyn, was still staring down at Rose- his eyes wide with shock and dumbfounded that she knew his name, and suddenly looked quite distressed, as though he would give into her request in an instant. Like he would stay with her and take her somewhere safe if he could. His body language was telling Rose that he was unable to stay, but unwilling to leave her.

She wanted to thank him for saving her life, and even if she died right there, the feelings he made her feel suddenly were something so unfamiliar to her. He brought her great amounts of peace.

_Brooklyn, _she thought to herself, his name giving her warmth, so she kept repeating it in her mind to try to remember his name. She blinked again, but when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

The safe, calm and peaceful feeling that she felt while looking at him left with him, and she was now as cold as death.

Suddenly, she felt panicked, fearful, and cold, as if someone had just taken away a warm security blanket. Rose immediately went into a panic attack, hyperventilating, making her world was spinning furiously now. Though she was lying down on the ground, she was free falling. She tried to scream for someone to catch her, but no scream left her lips, as much as she was screaming inside.

Seconds later, she saw blue and red lights flooding the darkness, blinding her. A pair of black boots running towards her and after a few seconds, felt someone touch her shoulder. A young woman, with black hair with a blue tint, looked down into Rose's face with deep concern. She was shining a penlight into Rose's eyes, checking her pupils. The woman was saying something to her, but Rose couldn't hear anything, and realized that her hearing had faded away into deafness, temporarily due to her head trauma.

Then Rose's world went black, and she fell into complete unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5- Connections

**~Chapter Five~**

**Connections**

Brooklyn and Angela quickly made their way up the alley way's wall towards the rooftops, using their claws. They had left in just enough time before Elisa and the rest of the Police force and ambulances showed up. They watched Elisa run over to the injured young woman with long red hair, to check her vital signs. Brooklyn watched with full attention and anxiety the full time, and even stayed to watch the EMT's and Medic's loaded the young woman onto a backboard, and finally onto a stretcher inside an ambulance.

Within a few short minutes, Brooklyn watched then as the ambulance speed through the night towards the Hospital, and had to ground his claws deeply into the concrete to keep himself on the rooftop with Angela and not take off after the human female. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and truly hoped that she lived and would be alright, but couldn't seem to place his feelings or thoughts at the moment. It was a Gargoyle's duty and biological nature to protect Humans, but, something felt very different about this particular human and the situation she was in.

When himself and Angela found the gunman in a nearby alleyway after shooting up innocent people in the hotel, ready to shoot the paramedic woman, Brooklyn had never felt more protective of a Human before. He recalled the moment he saw the young, beautiful, red-headed woman crouched on the ground, and felt a pull to her like they were magnets.

While gliding into the fight, he watched, to his amazement the woman fighting off the gunman, even though she had little chance against him. Her strength and endurance was much like a Gargoyles, and was admirable. Her medic partner, and he also assumed friend, was running for help leaving the woman to fight the gunman off alone- and he couldn't seem to glide in fast enough. For Brooklyn, seeing her fire was the human loyalty and goodness that he loved to see, as it was a trait who needed their protection the most.

Brooklyn was completely shocked by his own behavior. The second he landed and saw how injured the girl was, how protective he felt when the gunman punched her, or raised any weapon to any part of her body, he wanted to rip the man apart. However, the strangest part of the night was not during the fight, but afterwards. The moment he spoke to the woman, and she opened her beautiful hazel eyes to meet his gaze.

The moment their eyes locked on each other's. He had never felt anything like it before- and thinking about it again made his palms sweat, his heart pound.

There was a strange connection and pull towards her, so strong and unusual, that it actually scared him. Every part of his body, soul, and mind connected to hers- and felt like- and all he could see was her. Nothing and no one else except her. It was as if that human woman was made and meant to be for him; her body, her mind, her heart... _everything_.

She was his.

Which... was bizarre... and _unnatural_ to him.

Gargoyles took mates and believed them to be their soul mates... but never had he ever heard of anything like this before. Not even when the elders would describe what it was like to find a mate, when the males were old enough to discuss such things. But nothing about this situation sounded like what the elders told him. So, was this what it was like to find a mate? But... a... _human?_ Be _his_ mate?

He had heard his kind mentioning a 'pull' towards their mates, but it was out of instinct. His as all instinct, yes, but there was even more to it. It was as if the Earth shifted underneath his feet and magnetizing him to the human. Like all of the magic in the world exploded down upon them, threatening to burn him up if he didn't touch her and finish the connection. It was like she owned every part of him now. Like he was hers, just as much as she was his.

Then Brooklyn froze, and listened to his thoughts.

A human? With him? Gods forbid.

But he couldn't stop thinking about her... about that feeling... that... _connection to her_. He couldn't think of any other way to describe it, other than that.

What was even more strange to him, was that _she_ seemed to feel the same thing he did. He recalled her beautiful hazel eyes, once glancing at him in fear- but then they widening in shock and held his gaze through it all. She was the only one who experienced this amazing thing with her- they were connected in more ways than he could even comprehend.

When it ended, he was so afraid that she would scream and reject him, like all humans did. And for some reason, if she did, he felt that he was going to die, and never felt more sick than he did in his entire life, waiting for her reaction.

But then she relaxed, and he would never forget the look of longing that she had as they stared at each other. That look of _trust._

Gods, that look nearly made him fall to the ground at her feet.

It was as though she had known him all their life and was happy to see someone that she loved and trusted. She stopped acting afraid of him, tried to reach out to touch him even, and mumbled his name when Angela spoke his name out loud- saying it over and over again.

He had never had a human be grateful for their service in saving them, and he had _never _had a human, other than Elisa and Xanatos, not be afraid of their species. It was puzzling and very peculiar to him, and she was certainly afraid at first… but the moment their eyes met…

The way it felt as his name fell off her lips. Her reaching out to him... her voice begging him to stay.

He nearly did and would have willingly been caught by the Police, had Angela not physically ripped and forced him away from her.

From the girl that was his.

Brooklyn shook his head, his thoughts were too weird right now.

But again, he couldn't stop rewinding that moment in his head of her. His claws start to shake as he reminisced the moment the red-headed girl begged for him to stay with her again, and she was afraid again at that moment… but not of him this time. She was afraid of him _leaving _her there alone. She didn't know him, and he didn't know her… but he was thoroughly distressed about leaving her; and in full honesty, he didn't want to leave her either.

When their eyes locked, he suddenly felt complete, as though he had suddenly found something in which he didn't realize he lost. And being ripped away from her, as she lay bleeding, crying, and longing for him to stay; was strangely one of the hardest things he ever had to do. It was as if he was leaving someone he dearly loved or cared about down by themselves to die alone; and it tore at his heart and soul.

His protective instincts were in high gear at that moment, and it was taking _everything _in him not to rush after her, to hold the human female in his arms and help take all her fear and pain away. He also felt confused; deeply and terrifyingly.

It was only a few moments of interaction with each other...but he already felt a connection to her. He felt as though he deeply cared about her, as though her safety and well-being mattered to him. And though she was bleeding and was beaten into a terrible condition… he could not, try as he may, forget how incredibly beautiful she was. She had waist-long, thick, deep red hair, even though it was pulled back in a hairdo- he could tell that it was a long hair.

With that attractive trait, she had a beautiful face and those eyes….

_Those eyes… _Brooklyn thought dreamily. The female's vibrant green eyes were the most stunning he'd ever seen. The very thought of them, with their intense sincerity, seemed to rock Brooklyn to his very core. She was one of the most beautiful Humans he had ever seen in his life. He forced his thoughts away from the Human for a moment and looked over at Angela, and suddenly didn't know what he was thinking.

He was sick-minded, but that connection was real, but it felt like a sin of some sorts to feel that way for a human, when he didn't even feel that strongly about a female of his own species.

_Me? With a human? Forget it… _Brooklyn thought, almost ashamed of himself. He then decided that he just needed a long stone nap and then he would return back to normal the next night. Shaking his head slightly, he growled to himself, _Damn it, stop! Stop romanticizing everything. She's a Human, and you're a Gargoyle! Talk about being desperate... stop thinking about her... stop thinking about her... just stop!_

But he _couldn't._

These feelings were more than just a mere thought from his mind- but something much more powerful than he would ever be. This was magic based... as if a love-spell was placed upon him. It had to be.

Once that electricity ripped through his body, it seemed to connect himself to her, as if she was now a part of him, and was a vital component to his life. Groaning to himself, he closed his eyes for a few minutes, and clasped his forehead with his claws. He didn't understand what was happening to him and what occurred down there between himself and that Human; but it was stranger than anything he could ever dream up.

Suddenly, as he tried to clear his mind of her, he heard more sirens approach the scene from down below.

Opening his eyes, he and Angela watched the crime scene from above until they saw Elisa cuff the gunman up and sent him to a different hospital to get checked out before heading off to jail. Angela sighed, grateful that the gunman was now off the street and in Police custody. She leaned back, away from the edge of the rooftop and stretched.

"Well… I don't know about you, but I'm beat. Wanna head back to the Castle?" She asked. "The others will probably be wondering where we have been."

Nodding, Brooklyn knew that Goliath would be wondering and possibly very worried as to where his daughter and first-in-command have been most of the night. Normally, they took communicators and placed them in their ears, but tonight; Angela and Brooklyn left the Castle before thinking of taking communicators. Brooklyn, mostly because he didn't want to talk to his clan about what has been going on with him.

He wanted to go to the hospital and find the girl... and it dawned on him that he didn't even know her name. And he probably now would never know her name, nor never see her again.

He had to go see her... but couldn't.

Depression so strong, and more crushing than ever before, came down on his heart- and every ounce of him wanted to give up. Angela was still waiting for him to answer her, but he couldn't tell her about the weird thing he felt for the human. Nor could he explain why, with every second he wasn't pursuing her, he felt himself die inside more and more.

"Brooklyn?" Angela inquired, her voice distant in his mind. "Are... you okay?"

_No._

Blinking, he shook his head away, and tried to force himself to think clearly again. Sunrise couldn't come soon enough, it felt like.

"Yeah," He sighed heavily, in a voice that barely sounded like his. It was so deep, emotionless, and gutted. "Let's go."

Angela stared at him for a few seconds, looking truly worried by his sudden change of behavior, but she wouldn't understand. No one would. Spreading his wings, he suddenly jumped off the roof and took off into flight, with Angela following after him.

* * *

They made their way back to their Castle in relative silence, and while they glided, Brooklyn's thoughts betrayed him and he ended up thinking about that woman again and the weird connection that they shared the moment their eyes met. His wings twitched, making his entire body shake, and wanted to fly in the completely opposite direction... back towards the woman.

And again, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Honestly, Brooklyn had never seen a more beautiful human in his entire existence. He has seen plenty of beautiful or good looking humans, but they never appealed to him before. He had always known that he was to be mated with a female Gargoyle, since that was his same species, but never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would find himself finding a human female attractive_. _At least, attractive enough to hold his attention like she was. To hold his entire heart and soul like she was.

Brooklyn's heart started to pound quicker at the thought of her. He started to wonder what her name was? What her hobbies were when she wasn't at work? Was she a Gargoyle sympathizer or hater? The only thing he knew was that she was a paramedic. Like Elisa, this woman helped people who needed help. That much he knew, so this woman couldn't be so bad… right?

Suddenly, Angela's voice broke his train of thoughts. "Brooklyn? Are you okay?"

Brooklyn looked over at Angela, as they were still gliding, and saw that she was looking over at him with slight worry on her face.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Just thinking." He responded, forcing himself to smile. He liked that he and Angela came to a closure on their feelings for one another, and his chest was free of that sorrow and harrowing pressure. They were going to stay friends, and that was more than he could have wished for.

Angela smiled kindly. "You sure think a lot, don't you?"

Brooklyn couldn't help laughing. She had a point, he had been 'thinking' a lot lately. At least that was his excuse for everything for the last few months of his depressed state.

"Yeah… I guess I have been." He responded, keeping his tone light, and decided to tell her a small section of truth. "I was just thinking about that young woman that we helped save just now from the gunman, the red-headed Paramedic."

Angela looked intrigued as she peered over her shoulder to look at him.

"Oh?" She asked, genuinely curious. "What about her?"

Brooklyn and Angela gilded around a skyscraper and Castle Eerie came into their view. Brooklyn took a quick breath, wanting to finish this conversation. As soon as he told her that he was thinking about the Human, he blushed and questioned if it was the right thing to even utter the words out loud. Taking courage and trust in their new loyal friendship, he said, "Well… most Humans are ungrateful when we save them. They normally scream in fright, run away from us and call us monsters."

Angela nodded, smiling grimly and said, "Yeah, unfortunately they do. At least the ones here in Manhattan. The humans that raised me on Avalon were the most kind and loving humans. It's been a very strange change from what I'm used to."

Brooklyn nodded, understanding Angela's point of view. That must have been difficult to leave her home and come to a new, foreign land that despises Gargoyles, and wishes for their extinction. Brooklyn and the rest of the clan were used to such behavior from the humans.

"Yeah," he said, quietly. "But… I can't stop thinking about the red-headed woman's reaction to us… specifically to me."

"What do you mean?" Angela inquired.

"Well…" Brooklyn started to say, but then stopped. Suddenly, he didn't know if he should utter what he thought he said, felt, and witnessed. What if Angela thought he was crazy?

He decided that he would tell Angela half of what was going through his mind… for now... and kept it very simple.

"When that red-headed woman opened her eyes, and we looked at each other, she was no longer afraid of me. She looked at me like she had seen me before and was _grateful_ for my presence. And I…" he trailed off, trying to organize his thoughts further. "I… felt a connection to her, Angela."

He decided to just spit it out, because his thoughts were too strange at the moment, and he needed someone to help organize his thoughts and feelings, because he didn't know what to make of them.

"What do you mean when you say, '_connection?_'" Angela asked, even more curiously.

Before he could answer, both Gargoyles had arrived at the Castle and gently touched down, folding their wings around their shoulders. Angela moved over to better look at Brooklyn, giving him her full attention. She stood there patiently, as he looked away from her and out at the view of the city. He sighed, "Well…the moment she stopped freaking out, and looked up at me, I felt electricity in my talons. It traveled quickly up my arms, and I felt as though I have known her my entire life, Angela. As though we were bound to meet." He stopped and shook his head. "I have never felt anything like it before… and I have never felt the need to protect a human as much as I did with her before. And… I swear to you… It felt as though she seemed to feel and think the same thing."

He looked back at Angela with one-eye open, barely wanting to see her reaction to what he had just told her.

Angela's face fell slightly in concentration and slight confusion.

"_Hmmm_… that certainly is strange. I have never heard of such a thing as what you've just described. I felt a similar pull towards Broadway when I decided to be mated with him, but it didn't feel like lightning or electricity all around my body..." She then paused, looked up at him nervously, and asked. "Do you think that um... well... could it be that you were experiencing a... uh... _mating bond, _of sorts, with her?"

She carefully said those words, in a much quieter voice, as if it was sacred to say out loud. And it was... a bit to their kind.

Mates chose each other from their own free-will and choices through their instincts, but when they made their bond permanent, through a ceremony that was similar to a Human wedding, they sealed their mating through a bond. A very scent was given off- to ward off any other male to the mated female. Hence why Brooklyn tried to stay away from Angela with everything he could. His feelings for her were not allowed anymore since she was Broadway's.

Brooklyn started to blush, and never thought that Angela would guess the underlying foundation of this conversation. When she said it out loud, he admitted that he was quite embarrassed. He knew that it wasn't an impossible thing to love a human, especially him being a Gargoyle- but Elisa and Goliath proved that it was possible. However, it was never an option for him, as he would never willingly mate with a human. It was still a foreign thing to him, although he approved of Elisa and Goliath's relationship. But what humans did to their Clan was that too much betrayal had taken place in his heart, from the Castle Wyvern Massacre.

However, when he thought of the girl again, it was so clear to him that she couldn't possibly be like those Humans.

She was his.

Like a slap to his face, his thoughts and feelings seemed to continue to betray him.

"Um…" Brooklyn started to say, stumbling on his words and Angela raised her eye bone horns at him; smiling and laughing slightly.

"Brooklyn… it's _all right_ to be attracted to a human. Look at father and Elisa, they are the happiest couple I've ever seen. Yes, it's pretty strange, but they have proved that humans and Gargoyles can, one day, learn to get along in love and harmony and even be mated."

"I know," Brooklyn said, still unable to look at Angela full on. This night had taken a huge turn. First; he was pining over Angela; and now he was fretting over a human that he didn't even know. It was absolutely _crazy_ to him.

"I don't even know her, though." He stopped and shook his head, laughing at himself. "Maybe I'm just a love-sick Gargoyle in desperate need for a mate. That's probably it. I'm romanticizing everything… "

Angela smiled sweetly at him, "Sure… that could be it… but I wouldn't push your feelings out of the way. Maybe get to know her, and if anything is still there. Maybe it's meant to be, but if not, she could possibly be another human ally!"

"_Meant_ to be?" Brooklyn laughed. "I don't know if there is such a thing as that."

Angela shrugged, right as his thoughts betrayed him again.

_She is mine. _Closing his eyes, and clearing his throat, he clenched his claws into fists and tried to ignore the thoughts- the pull of his entire body and soul to go to every hospital in all of Manhattan, and not stop until he found her. It was as if his soul was saying, _Go to her. _

"Believe what you want," Angela's voice said, pulling him back to reality. "But I strongly believe that everything has a purpose and a reason in this life. For me, I know that it was meant for me to find my father and join this clan here in Manhattan. If fate did not create that coincidence, for Goliath to journey to Avalon; finding me, then, ultimately, I would not have met Broadway and found my true love."

Brooklyn stared at Angela for a moment, processing what she was saying.

She smiled, "And just so you know… it's okay to be in love, Brooklyn. If what you say is true, and you don't pursue after this girl, you might very well lose out on the person you've been searching for this whole time." With that, she touched his shoulder, and turned away.

Her words burned in his ears, clear down to his chest and into his heart and soul- which seemed to say, _she's right_, and for the first time, when her claw touched his body, her touch didn't resonate with him. Not anymore, because...

"Come, father will want to speak with you, then I think you should go after your mystery girl and see if this was fate working with you, or if it was... um..." she paused and blushed, "something else, and we gotta just get you laid."

At this, Brooklyn tipped his head back and roared out a laugh that shook the Castle. Normally, she was so conservative, but since being mated to Broadway- Angela was more open to speaking about things of that sort. Angela snorted out a laugh and was blushing fiercely; but Brooklyn patted her on the back.

"Come on." He laughed, and together they walked inside. He then turned to look at her, "By the way, I wont' tell Broadway that he's turned you into a 'mating expert.'"

"Don't you dare." Angela whispered. "He's worried enough about you and your feelings about me as it is. He doesn't want to have to beat you to a pulp."

Brooklyn grinned, feeling lighter in the chest and more able to let her go... because she wasn't his... that girl was. Somehow. Kind of.

_Focus. _he thought to himself, and continued out loud, "He can, and I'll take him on, but out of play. There's nothing to worry about anymore. We are friends, Angela, and I'll always respect that."

Angela smiled happily at him, and together they walked towards the library where Goliath was. At the door, Brooklyn stopped, and then faced her.

"Angela?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." And he meant it.

"For what?" She laughed, and he only shook his head, because somehow he knew that she was right. If this was fate working with him and this beautiful Human, then he was excited to see what was in store for them.

"Just... thank you for being there for me and helping me out." He said, then thought of the girl. "I uh... no longer feel alone."

"Because of the human?" Angela guessed, a teasing expression dawning on her face, but yet again, she was right.

"I don't know... but I guess I'll find out."

And to his surprise, she smiled even brighter.

* * *

Goliath was sitting in one of the castle's rooms, on a tall chair, reading a book that he had been trying to finish for the last few nights. He often took to reading when the night patrols were over and Elisa was not there to keep him company. He looked up from his book when the doors to his room opened. Brooklyn and Angela were walking towards him.

Closing his book, with a quiet snap, he stood up to greet them.

"Brooklyn, Angela..." Goliath started to say, relief written on his face. "Where have you two been? Dawn is upon us in a few hours."

Angela went over to her father and drew him into a hug, in which he always returned. Pulling back she said, "Father… we ran into the gunman down near 39th Ave."

Goliath's face grew dark, and growled slightly. "Elisa called us, and we responded immediately to the Hotel, but… I did not see you two there. The gunman was taken out of the lobby by Bluestone."

Brooklyn stepped forward, "Angela found me at Times Square and we heard gunshots ringing out from that area. We were close, so we flew over to the hotel and saw the gunman fleeing the hotel, running out between alleyways."

Goliath looked confused for a moment before coming to the conclusion, "There were _two_ gunman?"

Angela and Brooklyn nodded in unison.

"Yeah… we cornered one of them in an alleyway, a few blocks down, and stopped him from killing more humans." Brooklyn concluded. "He's been defeated; and Elisa took him under custody. She must have known that there were two as well."

Goliath smiled at the thought of Elisa. His beloved human mate was an amazing police officer; and a very impressive detective. She had a keen mind and was very good at finding truth in mysteries and solving problems. He smiled wider at his daughter and second-in-command and then said, proudly, "Good work tonight you two. It is a relief knowing that, at least, two bad guys are out of the streets tonight."

Angela and Brooklyn smiled back at Goliath.

"Thank you father." Angela said, pulling from his hold. "I have also spoken to Brooklyn tonight, and he wishes to speak with you."

Turning from Goliath, she winked at Brooklyn and gave his arm a light squeeze of support, before leaving the two males alone in the room. A quiet silence passed between Goliath and Brooklyn, before Brooklyn started the conversation. He turned to face his leader and held his claws out.

"Goliath… I'm so sorry for my behavior lately. I have been so closed off and depressed. I didn't want to face my pain and certainly didn't want to talk about it." He then looked down, feeling slightly ashamed for that behavior. It was not something he was proud of, especially being his Second.

But Goliath put a strong claw on his shoulder and said gently, "Brooklyn, I have been wanting to discuss with you all that has been troubling you. However; I wanted you to be the one to come to me. I never wanted you to feel pressured to open up to me. Had I known you were this depressed… I would have stepped in sooner."

Brooklyn looked up at his leader. Goliath had sadness in his eyes; and like he was the one that was feeling ashamed. "I am this clan's leader, and therefore, it is my duty and responsibility to look after the well-being of my _entire_ clan. I feel that I have failed you in that regard. I am sorry."

Brooklyn shook his head, touched at his words.

"No Goliath, it's not your fault. You've always been supportive of me and I am very appreciative of you. The truth is…" he paused, summoning the courage to tell Goliath the truth about his feelings towards Angela.

"The truth is," he started again, "that I was struggling in my feelings towards Angela. I knew that she had chosen Broadway as her mate, and I was happy for them both… truly. But, as time went on, I felt more and more alone. You have Elisa, Lexington has Akira, and Broadway has Angela… Even Hudson has Bronx for his main company."

Brooklyn sighed deeply and turned away from his leader, slumping forward into his natural crouched position.

"I felt as though everyone was in their own worlds, moving forward… and I've been stuck in time. I didn't want to say anything to anyone, because I did not wish to take Angela from Broadway; and did not want to cause any contention in this Clan. More importantly; I didn't want to tell you because… well… Angela's your daughter, she's Broadway's mate, and I didn't want to cause any issues being your Second-In-Command."

Goliath looked a little shocked, but then smiled gently.

"Though she is my daughter, she is of age to choose a mate, as she has. I knew that the moment I brought her back from Avalon. The three of you would have made fine mates for her. It does not bother me in the slightest that you were harboring feelings towards her… but is is mated now. You know what happens when mated males and their mates are threatened... "

"I know."

"You must let her go, Brooklyn." Goliath suddenly said seriously. "Broadway has been generous towards you, but if it continues, I don't think even I will be able to stop him if he..."

Before he could finish, Brooklyn held up a claw to stop him.

"He won't, because I have moved on. I promise. Angela and I talked about things tonight, and I confided in her everything that I've told you. She gave me a lot of really great advice and told me how valued I was in this clan… it helped me re-organize my thoughts and priorities. You don't need to be worried anymore. I've come to a closure on my feelings for her and now we are really good friends." Brooklyn smiled, adding. "She is amazing and I am thankful for her and her willingness to be so patient and kind to me, but we are only friends."

Goliath smiled warmly, relief growing on his face slightly.

"Good. That does relieve me... because a fight between you and Broadway would have torn this Clan apart. And yes, while I am quite lucky to have such a good, kind and amazing daughter, I am proud of _all of you_. Especially you, Brooklyn. You are valued, and have grown in such mature and incredible ways. I chose you as my second-in-command for a reason."

Brooklyn smiled back, trying not to get emotion, "Thanks Goliath."

"You're welcome." Goliath said, walking back to sit down on his chair. "Thank you for speaking with me and helping me understand what you are feeling. I know what it is like to feel alone, especially when the world around you seems to carry on. However; there is much to be grateful for. We have our Clan, a home, good and loyal friends… even the very breath in our lungs and wind for our wings. Just remember… when life seems to be dark look for the light. Even if it's in the smallest of places; it will come and it will guide you through those dark times."

Brooklyn nodded, knowing that it was his que to leave.

"Thanks, I'm okay now, I promise. Angela helped me see those small things, and as for the light in the darkness...well…" he stopped, and immediately thought of the beautiful red-headed human he saved. "I think I might have found that light."

Goliath smiled, "Good, I'm glad you've come to the end of your turmoil. It's always good to have you back, Brooklyn."

"It's good to be back." He turned to leave, pausing at the door, but then thought of something and turned back to face Goliath.

"Hey... um... Goliath?"

Goliath hadn't yet picked up his book, but looked up at Brooklyn, waiting for his oncoming question.

"I have a personal question to ask you, really fast, if it's alright."

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Goliath asked, not sensing his building discomfort. Brooklyn took a deep breath, and mustered some much-needed courage.

"How… did you know that Elisa was the '_one_' meant for you as your... mate? _When_ did you know?"

Goliath looked at Brooklyn for a minute with shock.

"Oh..." was all he said. "I uh... you've never asked me this before. No one has."

"If's it's too personal, then I won't pry..." Brooklyn said, backing away, but Goliath raised a claw to stop him and thought deeply. Brooklyn stayed where he was, and finally, after a few short minutes of silence, Goliath finally answered him.

"If I were being honest with myself, Brooklyn…" he started, his eyes becoming distant as he remembered the moments he has shared with his human mate. "I knew I loved Elisa the moment I laid eyes on her."

Brooklyn was intrigued, "_Really?_ Just… just like that?"

Goliath nodded, "Yes, in theory. When we first met, it was the night that we had awakened from our stone sleep spell; and Elisa was investigating Xanatos and this castle… do you remember that?"

Brooklyn nodded, "Of course. How could I forget? She was the first Human in one thousand years that we began to trust again."

Goliath nodded in agreement.

"As you also know, Elisa was startled by the first sight of me and she fell over the edge of the castle… and I caught her. It took a long time," he paused, looking back over at Brooklyn with his horned eyebrows raised, "_too long _for her and I to finally realize our feelings for each other. But, looking back, at least for me, the moment I laid eyes upon her and caught her from falling, that was it for me. I knew that I would love her."

He stopped and smiled fondly, chucking at himself quietly. "Now... pride and stubbornness on _both_ ends got in our way for a long time, as well as the fear of being of a different species. Being a different species was forbidden in my mind, and it weighed me down greatly. The more time went by and she had proven her pure intentions and loyalty to the Clan… I knew that I could not ignore my feelings for her."

Brooklyn was thinking very deeply about what Goliath was saying. Closing his eyes, he thought about that human girl and their connection… it was so new and foreign. He still had no idea what to make of it.

"And… does your… physical differences… well …" Brooklyn started to say, but stopped. He was going too personal, Gargoyles normally didn't speak of such intimate subjects; unless with their mates.

Goliath seemed to get a little uncomfortable, shifted slightly in his chair, and cleared his throat, "Uh...well…"

"I'm sorry, Goliath," Brooklyn said quickly, blushing slightly. "That was too personal. You don't have to answer, I was just curious is all."

"No," Goliath answered suddenly. "It's alright. I understand why you would be curious, we don't speak about it as much as we should. Humans and Gargoyles have never been mated together, there are some ancient documentation in some cases… but they are mostly legends. Elisa and I, though very different, have made our relationship work... in... _many_ ways." He smiled slightly. "That is all you need to know. If two people are truly in love, they will find a way to make it work."

Nodding slightly, Brooklyn felt a light turn on in his heart.

"Yeah…" he smiled. "That's very true. Thank you for talking to me, I'll go now to let you finish your book. I know you've been wanting to finish it for a few nights now."

Goliath nodded, thanking him, and returned to his book as Brooklyn left the room. Goliath's words echoed in his head, and had an idea pop into his head.

_If two people are truly in love, they will find a way to make it work._

While he did not know the Human, he could not deny the connection that they had… as weird as it was… maybe Angela was right. Maybe it was fate, and he needed to see if the Human girl was alright, before the sun came up.

_But first things first_, he thought to himself, he went to go find his rookery brothers.

"Time to make some more amends," he sighed to himself, making his way to the castle media room.

The sooner he made amends to his brothers for his weird, depressed behavior; the sooner he could go ask Elisa about his human friend that he helped rescue, and truly see if it was fate trying to bring them together.

Brooklyn found his brothers in the media room, exactly where he knew they'd be. Sunrise was just a short, two hours away. During this time his Gargoyle clan, including himself, liked to relax or go do what they wanted for fun. Broadway and Lexington were playing a racing video game, the one that Lexington was obsessed with and were trash talking each other, while Angela was sprawled on the nearby couch, reading a book.

Angela looked up when Brooklyn entered the room and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey Brooklyn." She greeted him.

"Hey," Brooklyn smiled back, and continued on towards his his surprise, Lexington paused the video game and both himself and Broadway turned to face him. Normally, they just ignored him, but tonight they responded very differently.

"Brook!" Broadway boomed, jumping up and grabbing him in a bone crushing hug. "Good to have you back bro, where have you been?"

Brooklyn gasped in pain, as he tried to breathe. "Eh… thanks Broadway. Um... here, believe it or not." Broadway put Brooklyn down, to his ribs' relief, and stepped back giving him room to breathe.

"Goliath gave us a talking to tonight," Lexington said, giving Brooklyn a fist bump. "Dude… we are sorry for the way we've been treating you lately. We have been lost in our own worlds that we've completely forgotten each other and our brotherhood."

"Yeah," Broadway said, sadly. "Angela also told me what was bothering you."

Brooklyn's eyes widened and he turned in panic towards Angela.

"You did what?!" He gasped.

Angela wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"Yeah… I didn't want to keep any secrets from him. Plus… nothing is happening between us now. You three need to reconcile your relationships and spend more time together as brothers. I wanted to be honest with him. I'm sorry… are you mad?" She finally looked up at him, with true fear that he was angry with her.

Brooklyn didn't know what to say. Normally, when he was feeling depressed and upset, he would have felt that Angela betrayed his trust. However; now that he was feeling better, he knew that she did the right thing as always.

Taking a deep breath, he smiled and relented, "No, of course I'm not mad. You did the right thing."

Turning back to Broadway and Lexington.

"I'm sorry for my behavior lately guys. I know that you've tried to get through to me, but I wasn't having it. Thank you for caring enough to try." He smiled at his brothers.

"Eh, it's alright," Lexington reassured his brother, then a flick of teasing flashed in his eyes. "We are used to your dramatics."

"Ha, ha." Brooklyn rolled his eyes, smirking, but then turning to his next brother, he held out his claws. "And Broadway... I'm sorry for my feelings towards Angela… I didn't want to cause any trouble or contention between you and I. I promise I would never have acted on those feelings, and I didn't say anything to anyone because I didn't want to cause contention or conflict. I promise that I'm over my feelings with Angela and I want to find my place among my clan again. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Brooklyn," Broadway sighed, shaking his claw. "It's alright, I understand that you've been feeling down and left out for a few months. You're forgiven… just as long as you don't try to steal _my _girl." Broadway warned, holding his grasp a little tighter, his eyes frowning slightly. "Seriously. Don't even think about it."

Brooklyn laughed out loud, pulling his claw out of his grasp and punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Promise."

"Wanna play a quick game with us, Brooklyn?" Lex asked, picking up one of the controllers. Brooklyn thought of that Human girl and how he was going to see her before sunrise, but then looked at the eager and hopeful faces of his brothers, immediately making the choice an easy one. He would check on the Human girl tomorrow night.

For now, he was going to enjoy the rest of the night with his brothers.

"Oh… _you're on_." Brooklyn challenged.

Booming with loud chatter and excitement, the brothers took their places in front of the large TV that Xanatos had placed in their media room; trash talking and competing against each other. Brooklyn was relieved to finally feel back to normal with his rookery brothers. Goliath was right. Light sometimes showed itself in the small things in life, and this was indeed a small moment that meant the world to him.


	6. Chapter 6- Recovery

**~Chapter Six~**

**Recovery**

Rose woke up with a start and was instantly blinded by bright lights all around her. It took her awhile to come to and remember what had happened. She was vaguely aware of her surroundings and quickly came to the conclusion that she was in the hospital. IV's, wires and tubes were hanging out at almost every angle, she was dressed in nothing but a hospital gown, and was bandaged on almost every limb. She slowly moved her fingers and toes, giving herself a quick look over to determine what was injured. After she found that she could wiggle her fingers and toes, she slowly moved her arms and legs, and to her relief, found that she had only received bruises and cuts on her extremities; and had the use of her arms and legs still.

Rose then raised her bandaged hands to her head, where she felt a large bandage wrapped around her forehead. She moved her neck slowly and found that it was extremely sore and tender, as well as her skull. A large-square bandaged was placed over her throat, where the gunman had tried to slice her neck open. She swallowed, painfully, at the thought of what had almost happened.

Closing her eyes and breathing in deeply, she went back to mentally checking her body out and the damage that she had received. After her entire check was over, she thankfully could move her entire body.

Though her body hurt and was extremely tender to touch, she sighed in relief. This attack wasn't fatal nor aggressive enough to leave her in a vegetable state of living. She realized, in that moment, she was incredibly lucky to be alive and able to still function for the most part.

She pressed her head gently with her hand and winced slightly in pain.

Rose's eyes had adjusted to the lighting in the room, and found that it wasn't as bright as she first thought it was. She moved her head to the side to read the monitor above the bed near her head. She saw an IV bag hanging above her, feeding her saline solution for re-hydration and medications purposes; and could hear the steady beeping of her heart beep on the vital sign computer, which was also above her bed.

As she looked around the room, she suddenly realized that she wasn't alone. At the foot of her bed was her best friend, Emily. Her blonde-headed friend was sitting in a chair, with her face down in her arms, half-resting on Rose's bed and was fast asleep, snoring slightly.

Rose sat up slightly, relieved to see her friend alive and alright and gasped slightly at the pain in her ribs. She tried to adjust her body position slowly as to try not to wake Emily, but Emily awoke in a jolt to Rose's sudden movements.

Emily looked exhausted, and there was a large black and blue bruises over her right eye with a wrap around her wrist. She looked momentarily dazed, having just come out of a deep sleep, but the moment she saw that Rose was awake; she cried out in relief.

"Rose! Oh… oh thank God! Rose! You're awake! I've been so worried about you!"

Rose stayed silent, trying to still process all that was going on. Emily stood up and gently wrapped her best friend in a tender hug, in which Rose winced slightly.

Emily let her go after a few seconds, feeling her friend wince in pain, and whispered, tears in her eyes, "I'm _so _sorry! How are you feeling?"

She swallowed a few times, trying to moisten her throat and lips and tasted old, dried up blood, making her slightly nauseous. Rose groaned, feeling some pain start to awaken in her head, throat and ribs.

"Kind of lousy, I guess." She whispered, hoarsely.

Emily nodded, looking at her friend with great concern. Tears falling from her eyes now. She sniffled, trying to remain strong for her. "Are you in pain?"

Rose groaned slightly and nodded at her friend, feeling exhausted again.

"I'll get a nurse." Emily said, immediately standing up and pressing the 'nurse button' in her room.

When Emily came back over to her friends bedside, she picked up a large cup of water and ice, and offered it to her with a straw. "I thought you would be thirsty."

Rose gratefully took a few large sips of the ice cold water that Emily was offering her, taking it easy with the pain on her neck. After a few seconds of feverishly gulping down the water, Rose pulled back, having her fill of the water.

Rose closed her eyes for a moment before sighing contently, "Hmm… that was so good. Thank you,Em."

Emily gave Rose a half-smile and put the water on the bedside table next to Rose, sitting on the edge of her bed. Rose could sense that her best friend was in distress, so she thought that she would lighten the mood.

"Should I finally realize my dream of stardom and join the '_Black- Eyed Peas_?'," Rose teased lightly, giving Emily a loopy smile. When Emily didn't respond, Rose pushed further. "Get it? The '_Black Eyed _Peas'?"

Emily scoffed slightly, rolled her eyes at Rose and gave her a look of total disbelief.

"_Really_? That's the joke you're going for?" Emily scoffed at her friend, looking at her with disbelief. " I hate to burst your bubble, but you're not very funny. You should probably keep your day job… and stay away from pain killers."

Rose smiled in spite of herself and started to chuckle lightly, only to be stopped by the stabbing pain that shot up from her ribs. Rose winced, all humor gone, and clutched her side.

"Rose?" Emily reached out to her friend and took her hands, worry written all over her face.

"I'm fine," Rose grimaced, trying to take small steady breaths, as to not repeat that pain again. She moved slightly, to try to get in a more comfortable position. However; she was in enough pain that lying on hot coals would have been as comfortable as she was right now. Trying to distract herself from the pain, until her nurse got to her, she asked Emily getting down to more serious business, "Are you alright, Em?"

Emily looked down and shook her head slightly, tears coming to her eyes again.

"It's all my fault," she whispered emotionally, after a few moments. "If I didn't try to help that woman down the alleyway... none of this would ever have happened. The first rule in our job is to make sure the scene is safe. Because of my recklessness; it nearly cost your life."

"Em…" Rose started to say, but Emily interrupted her.

"No, Rose. Truly… none of this would have happened if I wasn't so eager to get in on the action. I should have been more patient. I should have brought in a radio...I…" She stopped and started to sob.

Rose quickly took her friend's hand and started to stroke it in comfort.

"No Emily, don't do this. You can't blame yourself for this, It's not your fault. We were doing our jobs by helping those in need. We didn't know the gunman was hiding behind the dumpster. It was just… bad timing. Simple as that. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Rose smoothly said, trying to calm Emily down.

"I shouldn't have left you with the gunman. I shouldn't have run away to get help. Running away was the _hardest_ choice I've ever had to make in my entire life. If I hadn't left you alone..." Emily cried out, breathing heavily.

"If you hadn't left, then back up would have probably never gotten to us in time. The gunman had plenty of bullets left, and he would have used them all on you and I." Rose interjected. She was trying to convince her friend that it was not her fault. "If you hadn't left me to get some help, then we would both be dead."

Emily grabbed some tissues from the bedside and blew her nose, looking up into Rose's broken face, breathing hard.

"Rose…" she sobbed. "When I came back with help and saw… how much blood…" she stopped and took a shaky breath. "I thought that I had lost you. I thought you were _dead_."

With that, Emily's lower lip trembled and she broke down in tears again.

Rose gently grabbed her friend by her shaking shoulders and brought her into a hug, ignoring the pain that it was bringing Rose.

"Oh Em, I'm okay now. Thanks to you, I'm where I need to be. My body will heal itself; and I will live… thanks to _you_."

Emily shook her head against Rose's chest, "No! You're here _thanks to me_."

Rose sighed sharply in exasperation, becoming slightly irritated that her friend wasn't listening to her.

"_No_," Rose emphasized. "I'm in the hospital because of the _gunman_. You didn't do this to me. The important thing is that the gunman and the other gunman from the hotel are behind bars tonight, and will be for… hopefully a very long time."

Emily lifted her head up from Rose's embrace and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Yeah," she mumbled, staring down at her hands, no longer looking at Rose. They sat in silence and Rose waited, not pressing her friend to speak. She was giving Emily the time to calm her breathing and stop crying. After a few minutes, Rose finally broke the silence.

"So, what's wrong with your hand?"

Emily looked down at the bandage on her left hand, almost realizing for the first time that she had a bandage on her arm.

"The doctor said that I broke my wrist. Most likely when the gunman and I were fighting. I was able to punch him a few times; I vaguely remember hearing a crack during one of those punches, but didn't think anything of it though. Not with what was happening with you..." She summarized, with a monotone voice, without looking up.

Rose nodded, almost not wanting to know the answer to her next question.

"What have doctors found on me?" She asked quietly.

Emily exhaled sharply and finally looked up to meet Rose's gaze, tears were coming to her eyes again. "You have a laceration to your forehead and nearly cracked your skull open. A small laceration on your throat from the gunman's knife. You also have severe concussions."

Rose nodded at all this information, but was shocked when Emily continued to speak. "On the bright side; doctor's haven't found any swelling to your brain. They will keep ordering MRI's to make sure that your brain doesn't start down that path."

Rose nodded slightly. Emily seemed to be finished, until she took another shaky breath and continued, in an afterthought, "You also have a few cracked ribs on your right side, and bruises covering every inch of your body." She concluded in a monotone voice.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, letting Rose process all the information. She exhaled deeply, closing her eyes; exhaustion taking over her more strongly.

"Oh… _awesome_." She sighed sarcastically, pain and exhaustion now waving over her with great force.

Emily nodded grimly, "Tell me about it." She suddenly stood up, turning to walk away.

"You're leaving?" Rose almost begged, not wanting her best friend to leave, and did not want to be alone right now.

Emily paused with her hand on the handle of the door. "No honey, I'm not. I'm going to find that nurse, you are in serious pain and need to get as much rest as possible."

Without any room for arguing, Emily opened the door to her room and walked swiftly down the hallway towards the nurses station.

* * *

Rose woke up a few hours later. Groggily, she opened her eyes and looked around her hospital room and was unsure of what day it was and even what time it was. She looked at the large window that was in her room and saw that it was nighttime. She blinked a few times and saw a shadow outside her window. Lifting her head up a little bit to see what it was; she swore that she saw wings.

_Wings?_ Rose thought. She was confused for a second before remembering the winged creature that saved her that night, from the gunman. Then, all her memories came flooding back to her… she remembered feeling so frightened of the winged-creature that saved her. He was so large, strong and ferocious; she was sure that he was going to hurt her as well. But he had saved her life, and was protective of her the whole time.

Then, she remembered the connection they shared with each other the moment she looked into his eyes… all the feelings that she experienced. The way he made her feel whole for the first time in her life. It was so strong that she no longer had any fear, but more desire to get to know him more.

"_Brooklyn?_" Rose gasped quietly, remembering the creature's name. Was the creature real or fantasy? She still wasn't one hundred percent sure… If it was a dream, however; it was a dream that she never wanted to forget. The feelings that she felt when she looked at him was something that she never wanted to forget.

Safety, longing, peace, calm, security… and _love_? And not the love that she saw all around her, but the gushy love that was unrealistic and only found in movies... but... those feelings...

Her thoughts were interrupted and she jumped slightly, when the door suddenly opened and the nurse came in. She was a short, middle-aged, nice looking woman with graying hair. She was carrying a clipboard and started checking Rose's IV bag and vitals.

"Oh!" She said brightly, smiling at Rose turning on a side light. "You're finally awake! How are you feeling?"

Rose blinked a few times to get used to the sudden light and turned towards the window again, minding her sore and tender neck. To her disappointment, she couldn't see anything outside her window, and her heart sunk.

_Maybe it was a figment of my imagination._ She thought, disappointed.

Taking a deep breath, she turned her attention back to the nurse.

"My head hurts a great deal." Rose whispered, her voice still hoarse, trying hard not to burst into tears all of a sudden, but not from the pain in her head.

"Yes," the nurse smiled kindly at her. "It's about time for your pain medication."

Rose nodded, unable to speak, but grateful for the pain management.

"How much longer will I need to be here in the hospital?" Rose inquired, wanting more than anything to be better and out of the confined space of his hospital room.

The nurse was writing down her vitals. "Well… you've taken quite a hit to your head, but I would say that you could probably leave here in about a week's time. After that, you will need to take it easy for about three months. You don't have any breaks in your head, but the bruising and lacerations were quite deep; giving you some pretty nasty concussions."

Rose sighed in relief, "I'm glad the damage wasn't any worse than it was."

"Me too, dearie." The nurse sympathized, kindly.

She finished filling her IV bag with her pain medication and wrote down the time in which she gave the medication. Rose looked up at the clock above the door and read, '6:18'.

Outside she could start to see a little bit of color as the sunrise was starting to form. Suddenly, Rose could hear a familiar voice heading towards her room from down the hallway. The voice was chatting with the nurses and Rose could immediately tell who it was.

Her stomach churned, a cold dread filled her and heart gave a painful lurch, making the monitor start to beep erratically.

The nurse looked over at her with concern. "Whoa, are you alright there dear? You're heart is going crazy all the sudden."

Rose ignored her and stared at the cracked open door.

"_Kevin_," she whispered, dread filling her heart.

"What was that dear?" The nurse inquired curiously, then looked over to where Rose was staring.

Surely, as though he had heard Rose, Kevin stepped into her room holding an abnormally large and embarrassing bouquet of flowers. He was dressed in a loose button up shirt and tight casual-business pants with expensive Van Heusen shoes on. His hair was slicked back in perfection, and it looked as though he did another round of teeth whitening. He flashed a smile at her and the nurse.

The nurse, in Rose's room, seemed to melt upon immediately laying eyes on him.

"Ah yes, your husband." She said sweetly and hunched over Rose. "Where in the world did you find him and _where_ can I get one like him?" She then giggled flirtatiously, making Rose want to gag and couldn't take this right now.

Kevin looked perfectly handsome, and he was strutting around knowing that he was gaining the attention from every female in the Hospital… but if only they knew the truth about him.

"There's my beautiful wife," he said loudly and dramatically; ignoring the early morning time and the fact that she had a head injury. His loud voice seemed to make her headache grow even more painful. He strutted into the room, flashing those perfectly white teeth that she hated.

"I brought you some flowers." He cooed, placing them by her other bedside table.

Rose looked over at them and immediately glared at the horrendous assortment of red roses.

"A thousand roses, for my one true love, Rose." He announced to the room, flashing a charming smile at the nurses in the room, instead of her, putting on his usual show.

All of the nurses 'awed' at the same time and some placed their fake-finger nailed hands over their, obviously fake chests.

Rose tried to hold in her gag, when he suddenly leaned over and planted a long, hard and obnoxious kiss on her mouth. His aftershave was so strong, nauseating, but the pain he was giving her on purpose was even worse- but all anyone would see was a husband passionately in love. But he crushed his lips and face to her broken one, making her scream out. But the noise got lost in his mouth.

Rose pulled back in disgust and pain, and looked up into Kevin's dark eyes with absolute disbelief and couldn't seem to bear his presence at the moment. She knew that this was all fake; and he was only putting his charms and tricks to work. With him so close to her, she could immediately smell a women's perfume mixed with his usual Calvin Klein cologne.

Effectively breaking her already broken heart.

All while Rose was nearly beaten to death the night before, he was home cheating on her. The reality of the situation was horrendous. It was too much. The pain was too much.

Instantly, and without warning, she started crying, unable to hold in her sobs. She held a hand up to her face and tried to mask the noise, but it was no use. All the nurses turned to stare at her, thinking that she was crying in joy.

"How _sweet_! She's crying in joy! Look at her!" One nurse gushed, turning to look at Kevin with awe and slight envy. "Seriously Kevin… you are _so _thoughtful. Your wife is a very lucky woman."

Kevin looked down at Rose, ignoring her tears, and flashed another dazzling smile at the ladies.

"Oh... you're all very wrong. It is I, who is the lucky one."

Rose felt as though she was going to vomit, and sure enough it wasn't a feeling, but a reality.

With nowhere to go, she leaned over to the side and vomited violently over the side of her bed, and all over Kevin's new shoes. He cried out in disgust, recoiled from her, and stared at her in shock and she pulled back, wincing and holding her waist. Vomiting was very painful with her cracked ribs, and the pain brought another wave of nausea. She would normally have laughed at the fact that she nailed Kevin with her vomit, but the pain was all too much.

The main nurse quickly put down her clipboard, and walked over to her.

"Oh dear," she exclaimed, then turned to face Kevin. "How about you go to with these other nurses here and get cleaned up."

Kevin was having a hard time masking his fury at Rose as he smiled through an angry look, one that Rose knew so well. He thanked the nurse, gave Rose one more look of pure disdain, before being rushed away by the young nurses that were still fawning and gushing over him. It was sickening, but with him gone, Rose already felt much better.

The nurse had quickly called in housekeeping to clean up the floor, and thankfully none of the vomit had gotten on Rose or her blankets.

"We might need to get something on your stomach, with all these pain medications we are giving you." The middle-aged nurse said, with a slight worried tone. "I'll bring you some food. Be right back dearie."

With that she walked away, leaving Rose alone, once more.

Rose felt the slow and steady feeling of the morphine entering her system, immediately relaxed her, and could feel her pain start to melt away- and with Kevin gone- all seemed right. Almost.

Again, her mind went back to the creature who saved her. Brooklyn.

Lying back against her pillow, she blinked the tears away from her eyes and looked over towards her window again. With an excited jolt, she saw another shadow outside with a pair of large wings spread out. Rose's heart started to race again, this time with excitement. The creature was real!

Rose closed her eyes, focusing on that memory that she had shared with that creature, Brooklyn. The creature, although scary looking had saved her life. He had made her feel safe, for the first time in her life. She longed to feel those feelings again. She didn't know who he was or _what_ he was, but she wanted and needed nothing more than to be with someone like that.

She sat up, wanting to get out of bed, but then froze when she saw the shadow use those wings to suddenly glide away- and her heart sunk.

He had left.

"_No!_" Rose whispered, tangled in all of her IV's and couldn't leave the bed. "No, please... don't leave me."

She couldn't believe the words that were coming from her mouth, as she sat in silence. Her heart was hurting with every second he was gone, and she sat there for close to ten minutes, staring out the window, before the sun suddenly peaked over and blinded her eyes.

Collapsing against her bed, she wished for her thoughts to start making sense. The feelings she was having for the creature didn't make any sense to her... but how he made her feel was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe, warm, and happy. And if it took being around a creature who looked like a monster to be happy, then she would do it.

But even in her memories, Brooklyn, or so his name was, did not look like a monster after seeing him in real light. No where close was he a monster.

She was already with the real monster... and his name was Kevin.

Suddenly, a strong sense of loneliness seemed to encapsulate her broken heart, threatening to engulf it in pure misery and torture. Tears fell down her face as she stared longingly out the window, wishing to see and actually meet that creature. She continued to stare out the window, until she felt her eyelids become heavy and within minutes, sleep overtook her again.


	7. Chapter 7- Instincts

**~Chapter Seven~**

**Instincts**

A full twenty-four hours had gone by since Brooklyn saved the red-headed Human girl from the gunman, and the strange, but powerful connection he felt to her.

And he couldn't stop thinking about her.

All day long, while in sleep, he dreamt of her face, the feelings he felt for her... and he was going insane. She had been whisked away by ambulance to a hospital- and it took everything not to follow after her. But he had other things to resolve. Now, that things were with his Clan, he vowed that he would find the red-headed Human girl and check on her the moment he woke up.

So when the sun went down, and he was finally free of his stone skin, he spread his wings out and immediately went to take flight; but Goliath's voice stopped him.

"Brooklyn! Where are you off to in such a rush?"

Brooklyn looked over at Angela and she gave him a small smile and nod, knowing exactly where he was going.

"I'm going to visit a friend really fast," he said to his leader, wanting to be open and honest with his clan from now on.

"A _friend_?" Goliath inquired. "Who? A Human?"

Brooklyn nodded, while Angela stepped forward, "Yes, father. The human that we saved from the gunman last night. She was taken to the hospital."

"I just want to check up on her." Brooklyn added, hoping that Goliath would let him go. "She was severely injured and I wish to see if she is alright."

Looking at him curiously, as they normally didn't do such things for the Humans they saved, but Goliath finally said, "All right. But stay out of sight."

"You got it," Brooklyn acknowledged, and immediately spread his long wings, and glided out into the night.

* * *

The whole flight, he was unsure where the Human girl would be _exactly_, so he decided to check with Elisa first to see if she knew anything. There were at least five main hospitals near Manhattan, and many more smaller emergency rooms. If he checked them all, which he was willing to do if it came down to it, it would take all night- and he didn't have that type of patience.

So, instead, he decided to be smart about this and forged a plan. Making a quick detour, he flew down and landed gently on Elisa's penthouse suite balcony. Opening her large, ceiling-long screen door he touched down in her nice and open penthouse suite, looking around. She was off work tonight, and he was sure that she was getting herself ready to see Goliath for the night.

"Elisa?" Brooklyn called out. "Elisa, are you home?"

Down the hallway, a door opened, and Elisa stepped out from the bathroom; wearing a tee-shirt and long jeans. Her hair was damp and looked as though she had just recently stepped out of the shower.

Seeing who it was, she smiled.

"Oh, hey Brooklyn!" She greeted. "I was just finishing getting ready before I met up with Goliath. Whatcha up to?"

"Just thought I would swing by and say hi since I was in the neighborhood." Brooklyn said casually, making his way over to her couch, his wings wrapping around his shoulders, and looked around her apartment. He had been there so many times, but never actually alone, or gave her home a glance of attention.

Elisa suddenly popped her head around the door frame, and gave him a look. "You _never_ come and see me. You're like the kid who only comes to me when they want something."

Brooklyn snorted a laugh at her, and it was kind of true. It was nothing against her, he just let her and Goliath do their thing, and stayed far away. Elisa truly did feel like their Clan mother more than anything, and it was natural to see her as a member of them.

"I am offended." He teased. "But you're right..." He paused, and grinned at her. "I am here for something, you caught me."

Elisa laughed, and pointed her brush at him, with a wink and shrug. "Cop instinct."

He snorted. "Or just a normal female who knows everything... somehow. I'm still not convinced that you all can't read minds. Doesn't matter the species, you women can be down right scary sometimes."

"Yeah, I'm a real superhero with super powers." Elisa teased.

"I think so." He offered nicely, and she gave him a sweet smile- all teasing going sincere.

"Ah, thanks. Well, the feeling is mutual." She then turned and went back inside her bathroom, calling out from inside it. "Make yourself at home. I going to quickly dry my hair and then I'll be out."

Brooklyn waved his claw at her comment, crossed his leg over the other while picking up a '_Car and Driver_' magazine off her coffee table and started to flip through it, waiting for her to finish her beauty routine. After a few minutes, Elisa stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to Brooklyn. She looked very nice and had changed from the casual tee-shirt to a nicely fitted blouse and dark blue jeans with high heels.

He smiled slightly, "Wow! You look really nice! Goliath's gonna freak when he see you."

She laughed, blushing slightly. "Thanks!"

She wasn't used to receiving compliments for her looks; though she was beautiful, she usually wasn't one to care about her looks too often. She was very laid back, however whenever she dressed up; she left her audiences breathless. She paused, pulling at her shirt nervously, and cleared her throat.

"_So_," she said, forcing her tone back to 'cool and casual'. "Have you had dinner yet?"

Brooklyn shook his head. "Nah, but it's alright, I'll get something to eat later on tonight."

"Oh... okay." Elisa said, moving towards her kitchen, giving him a glance over her shoulders at him. "So... what can I do for ya?"

"Well, I was actually wondering if you knew where that red-headed female paramedic went last night?" He asked Elisa, dropping the magazine down, and getting straight to the point.

"Oh... um…" she started to say, surprised that he was wanting to know, and began thinking hard. "I know that the medics took her to Manhattan General, but I don't know what room she's in. Seeing how badly she was hurt, they most likely admitted her to the ICU."

Brooklyn sighed, "Yeah. I was figuring the same thing."

Elisa was a smart woman and suddenly gave Brooklyn a mischievous look, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why?" she asked slowly.

Chuckling, Brooklyn asked, trying to look innocent; "Why, what?"

Elisa raised her eyebrows. "Oh, come on Brooklyn. I know you better than that… why do you want to check in on a Human?"

Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders.

"She seemed pretty hurt and so I wanted to make sure that she is okay." He replied, trying to appear cool and unconcerned.

Elisa, however, wasn't buying what he was selling. She raised her eyebrows and continued to stare at him with a smirk on her face. Brooklyn had to admit that Elisa was a force to be reckoned with; much like Goliath. She was also a cop; and could almost sense when someone was lying to her. She dealt with that type of behavior on a daily basis with the criminals on the street.

"Are you using your superpowers on me?" He teased, and she grinned even more mischievously- something they had in common.

"Uh-huh." Elisa sounded, still not buying it. "Indeed, I am."

He laughed. "Well stop it, there's nothing going on. I was just wanting to make sure that she was okay, she looked pretty dang beat up."

"Gotcha." Elisa said lightly, smacking her lip stick together. "So... her being a young and _attractive_ _woman_ doesn't have anything to do with it?"

_Damn super powers._

"_No_. Not at all. I didn't even notice anything about her beauty… " He said quickly... _too _quickly.

Elisa's face scrunched up, as though she was about to lose her control in holding in her laughter, and Brooklyn rolled his eyes and sighed, giving in.

"_Fine!_ Fine. Alright, yes, you win! Yes, that is... _one_ of the reasons why."

Elisa laughed a good and long laugh; walking over to sit next to him.

"Brooklyn… you are so funny, and we are more alike than I think you've ever realized." Elisa said with a laugh. "I think we need to have more hang-outs more often."

He snorted a laugh, but nodded in agreement. He stared into her brown, honey, colored eyes; which suddenly went more serious.

"But seriously, Brooklyn, be honest with me. You have always yearned for a love and a place of your own among your clan, for as long as I've known you. Just… tell me… and try to ease my mind, why are you wanting to risk being seen by a random _Human_ girl that you saved?"

Elisa's honey golden eyes stared down Brooklyn's dark brown ones.

"She _won't_ see me." he said, hoping and praying that Elisa would drop the conversation. However; when she continued to stare at him, he sighed in frustration. Darn these females. He couldn't seem to hide his feelings around them, nor shy away from a potentially awkward conversation.

"Okay… okay. I'll tell you." He said, turning to better look at Elisa. "Just promise not to laugh, okay?"

Raising her eyebrows slightly, she drew in a tight lip, and nodded. Nodding back, he took a deep breath and then explained his strange situation.

"I don't know her name or anything about her… but when I saved her life from the gunman… and the moment we looked into each other's eyes- I felt an electrifying and unearthly bond or... connection to her. She was afraid of me and Angela at first… but… the moment our eyes met; she was no longer afraid of me; and it felt like I had known and loved her all my life... and to my own amazement and shock; I could just tell that she felt the same thing too."

Brooklyn looked away from Elisa in embarrassment; the more he said it out loud, the more he was unsure what to make of it. However, Elisa smiled and stared at Brooklyn, just as Angela had.

"Sounds very much like when I first met Goliath. I didn't have any 'electricity' fill my being, like you just mentioned, but when I first met him as well as you guys, I knew you were good. I knew my life had been changed for good forever." She said softly, reminiscing over the memory.

"Yeah," Brooklyn responded, just as softly. "Goliath was telling me about how you guys fell in love last night. He loves you more than I've ever seen him love anyone before."

Elisa's face lit up and she seemed to be beaming with happiness. "And I love him even more."

Elisa then took Brooklyn's claw tenderly, surprising him, but he didn't pull away.

"Brooklyn, if you felt this… _connection_ with this Human, then go to her; see this through. I want more than anything in this world for you to be happy." At her words, his heart seemed to melt. Elisa was the coolest human he had ever met; and the best step-clan mother, they were truly blessed to have her.

Smiling, he wrapped Elisa in a strong side-hug.

"Thank you," he said, letting her go after a few seconds, standing up. "Goliath told me to stay out of sight, and I promise I will. Do you happen to know what room the girl was taken?"

Thinking deeply for a moment, Elisa responded, slowly. "I went to visit her in the ER after I dealt with the gunman, but never got to see her. The staff were saying that they were thinking of admitting her on the 12th floor in the ICU and she wasn't taking any visitors at the moment. That's all I know, unfortunately. But it's a start."

Brooklyn's heart seemed to soar, however, and could work with that.

"Thanks Elisa, that's more than what I could have found out by myself! You're the best!" He then ran towards her patio sliding glass door, and quickly turned back to her.

"Need a lift back to the castle?" He asked her, offering his claw.

"No, thank you. I'm going to eat some dinner really fast. I also need to fill my police unit up with some gasoline, so I'll do that on my way to the castle." Elisa responded, smiling.

Brooklyn nodded and lifted himself out of her apartment.

"Brooklyn," Elisa called out, stopping Brooklyn before he took flight. She was smiling proudly at him. "Good luck finding your human friend. Glide safely."

He smiled back, "Thanks Elisa. You're the best!"

He gave her a wave goodbye before jumping off the roof, catching his wings immediately on a wind current.

* * *

A short flight later, he landed on a random window ledge at the Hospital. Before landing, he had counted the windows and knew that he was on the 12th floor of the hospital; but he did not know which room she was in. Unfortunately, he would have to risk peeking his head in the windows to see if he could see her. Luckily for him, it was nearing midnight and most people admitted in the hospital would be asleep. Taking his chances; he started on the window that he landed on and peeked quickly into the window to see what he could see.

Quickly glancing around, he saw an older woman sleeping in the hospital bed. Immediately, taking off the ledge, he started for other windows on the floor to find the girl he was looking for. It was amazing to Brooklyn how large this hospital was. He could feel his heart pounding as he peered into each window; and felt the immediate anxious feeling each time it wasn't her.

Anxiety soon turned into frustration, after a half-hour of searching, he still hadn't found the girl he was searching for. He had searched every single window that was on the 12th floor and still nothing. Brooklyn looked around at the hundreds of windows all around him, above and below. He had a feeling that he was going to be searching for this girl the rest of the night. Remembering their connection they had, however, it was worth it to him.

Brooklyn continued his search, until he reached a window on the 16th floor- or so he counted- and almost burst out in excitement and joy when he saw the young woman, with long red-hair, lying in the hospital bed; obviously in a deep sleep.

He pressed his claws against the window and stared at the girl. She looked to be in her younger twenties in human years, very similar to his age in Gargoyle years. She was wearing a hospital gown, and had been bandaged up. Her head, neck, and arms had bandages all over. Out of every other, visible, limb she had wires and tubes hanging out of her, with a nasal oxygen tube in her nose, helping her breathe easier.

Brooklyn's heart seemed to break slightly for her. She looked so peaceful, sleeping; but she looked to be in a lot of pain, due to all of her bandages. Brooklyn continued to stare at the girl, before he saw the door open. He quickly be-lined it to the side of the window, so that he was out of sight. Peering back in slightly, as he was in hiding, he watched as a nurse came in with a clipboard and was writing down the girl's vitals. After, about ten-minutes of being in the room, the nurse picked up her clipboard and left the room; shutting the room behind her, leaving the sleeping girl in peace.

Brooklyn waited another two minutes, making sure the coast was clear before attempting to open the window; he needed to get a little bit closer to the girl. Brooklyn reached his claw out to the window and lightly pressed upon the glass and to his luck, the window was unlocked. He opened it as gently and quietly as he could, wrapped his wings securely around his shoulders, and slipped into the dark room and shut the window behind him silently.

He stayed in the shadows for a moment, listening to everything that was going on in the room and outside of her room. Gargoyles' hearing was a lot better than humans, and he could hear the chattering of the nurses at their nurses stations, he could even hear the next door patient's beeping of the heart monitor. Making sure that no one was walking towards this room, he then turned his hearing to the girl that he came to see. She was breathing quietly and deeply. Her heart monitor was beeping in a steady manner; and to his relief he knew that she was sleeping deeply.

Staying in his crouched position, he slowly inched his way over to her bed. There was only one emergency light on in her room, lighting the room ever-so slightly. When Brooklyn finally made it over to the girl's side, he quickly checked the door once more and listened for any possible incoming Humans before he turned his full attention to the girl's face.

Brooklyn's heart seemed to soar as he gazed at her face, and his claws began to tingle ever so slightly. He raised his claws up to his face and clenched them slightly; confused at the strange sensation, but it reminded him of the feelings he felt with her last night, when their eyes met. Ignoring the sensation for the moment, he lowered his claws and drank in every detail about the girl lying down in front of him; and instantly, he couldn't think of anything accept how beautiful she was.

And how much his body and soul suddenly seemed to gravitate towards her, so he gave in, and closed in on her. Needing to get closer to her, needing to make sure she was alive and safe.

Though she was injured, and it pained Brooklyn greatly to see her in such a sad state, her beauty was astonishing to him and took his breath away. Her long, auburn red-hair had been let out of it's hairdo, and was flowing down the front of her chest, stopping at her waist. Her light skin looked so soft and smooth- he couldn't resist to lightly touch her hand. Brooklyn slowly brought his claw over to her hair, touching it's soft curls, before lightly skimming one talon over her cheek.

Almost immediately upon touching her soft, warm skin, the female's heart monitor react to his touch by beeping faster and a strong electricity surged through Brooklyn's hand at the same time. He quickly pulled away in shock, gasping.

_Whoa! H_e gasped in his mind, looking at his claws again, and then looked quickly at the girl's face; hoping and praying he didn't wake her up.

To his relief, she was still asleep, but moved slightly at his touch, moaned quietly, before breathing deeply once again. Brooklyn was paralyzed by shock at what had just happened when he touched her; but was more afraid that him touching her nearly woke her up. However, to his relief, she was still asleep, and now that he was this close to her, a lot of things were going through his mind.

_She is mine._

Yes, yes she was. Somehow, deep within himself as he looked over her face, body, hair, every single slight freckle on her cheeks- she was so familiar to him, as if he'd known her his entire life. And even longer.

_What the heck was that? _He thought, looking at his clawed hand, and thought of the electricity that shocked him the moment he grazed her hand with his own.

He opened and closed his claw a few times, before turning his gaze back to the beautiful Human. Should he dare try to touch her again? He didn't want to wake her. After a minute of deliberating with himself, he thought it best to avoid touching her. He didn't want to appear that he was trying to be inappropriate either, since he did not know her and she didn't know him.

He looked over her face, over and over again, as though he was trying to memorize every detail on her face. She had perfectly shaped eyebrows, which were a light brown color. Her eyelashes were black and long, her nose was small and quaint. She had some freckles, which were hard to see, but with as much as Brooklyn was looking; it was a small detail that he took note of, and they were like stars on her face.

Then he lowered his gaze to her lips, and his heart lurched. They were pale, slightly, but he could tell that normally they were a lovely pink color, and they looked soft and inviting. Brooklyn wanted more than anything to touch her lips... His hands started to shake slightly and he had to break his gaze from her beautiful face.

What was this human doing to him?

Taking a deep, but shaky, breath, he shook his head and looked away from her, breathing deeply. He clenched his fists tightly, closed his eyes, and tried to get himself to snap out of the spell she put on him- but her scent filled his nostrils and instantly, another strong sensation of electricity filled his being- drawing her to him. She was his and he was hers, and he had to know her name.

Looking around the room and listening for any approaching footsteps, he cautiously moved the blanket away from her arm. On her right wrist, nearest him, was a medical bracelet that would have her name.

Being impossibly careful and slow, he gently pulled the blanket down towards her waist to reveal her arms. Her chest was rising and lowering still, in deep breathing, and although he tried to ignore the beautiful woman before him, as he moved the blanket down, he couldn't resist to take a quick glance at the form of her feminine curves. When he did, he couldn't believe breathe. She was absolutely breathtaking; her body was skinny, but had amazing curves and form. Brooklyn closed his eyes for a moment and refocused on what he was trying to do. Craning his neck in a strange angle, he finally saw her name on her wristband.

'Rose Morrison,' the name read. Smiling widely, he quickly pulled the blanket back up by her neck, tucking her in gently so that she would remain warm.

"_Rose_," he breathed, staring at the beautiful girl, and smiled brightly; unable to contain his joy anymore. Her name was beautifully simple; and from what he could see of her, her name seemed to suit her perfectly. When he said her name out loud to himself, her name seemed very familiar to him, as did her very presence and yet again, another pull on his soul tugged on him, as if saying, _this is her, you idiot. This is who you've been searching for_.

He raised a claw and moved to another lock of curly auburn red hair away from her face, before pulling his claws back and sat down in the chair next to her bed, staying with her, thinking deeply about what was going on. He couldn't leave her side. Now that he was here... he couldn't leave. As he stared into her sleeping face, he felt so comfortable around her... but why?

Why did he have all these thoughts roaming through his head about her? Why did they have that connection the night they met? And why did it seem to keep happening?

He stayed at Rose's bedside for a long while, gazing at her face and reminiscing the moment they had again when their eyes met for the first time; keeping her company.

She had begged for him to stay with her and to not leave her last night; and that was one of the hardest moments of his life, but he was here now and he wanted her to know that.

Minutes passed into what felt close to an hour that he watched her, before she suddenly started to stir slightly.

Jumping up in surprise, he backed away from her back into the shadows; but still to where he could see her. She was still asleep; but was moaning softly and quietly. Her face was scrunching up slightly, as though she was having a nightmare. Brooklyn forced his frantic breathing to calm down, his heart was pumping hysterically. Rose was still in a deep sleep, but she was having a bad dream, and looked to be in pain.

"_Brooklyn_," he suddenly heard her sigh, in a breath-like voice. No one would have heard her speak, but because a Gargoyle's hearing is more in tune, he had heard her, and his heart stopped.

Her voice saying his name again... how it petrified him into a state of pure shock and wonder.

But had she awoken and seen him? He searched her face from where he was crouched and was relieved when he saw her eyes closed still, and was stirring only due to dreams. Brooklyn felt his heart flutter again, and had to get close to her again. She was dreaming and had said _his _name! Moving silently back over to her, he seemed to melt before her presence.

"Don't worry, Rose. I'm here. You're safe." He whispered out loud, gently caressing her cheek with his claw.

Again, the touch seemed to send a shock down his hand through his arm, it wasn't painful, in fact, it was everything but that. Every tingling sensation, due to them touching, was comforting and made him want to be even closer to her. He closed his eyes at the sensation, and loved the feel of her skin. It was as soft and smooth as it looked. He breathed in her scent; and though she was in a hospital bed, she smelled incredible to him; a mix of vanilla or amber.

He shook his head, looking down at his claws, and decided to try something. Gently, ever so gently, he pressed his talons to her cheek again, was jolted by the electricity, but kept it there. Her breathing slowed down instantly, her heart monitor slowed, and the nightmare disappeared. She relaxed from her dream, and slowly her face turned to his touch. Though she moved, he held his breath and didn't move.

The last thing he wanted was to have her awake to him standing there, touching her, but he couldn't move. Not with what happened next.

Slowly, she turned closer to him and brought her hand closer to his, until her fingers barely touched his and unknowingly, her fingers slowly intertwined with his- cementing his heart to hers.

The feelings he was feeling for her, the natural tug and pull towards her, made tears well up in his eyes.

_Oh man…_ he thought to himself. _I'm in trouble…_

He was falling hard and fast for this Human woman, and though he didn't know why- everything from their strange set of connections, to how he felt when he looked at her, to even speaking her name. He somehow knew her... though he had never met her.

"Don't worry." He breathed, bringing himself down onto his knees before her and let her hold his claw; his talons holding hers back. "I'm here now... and I won't ever leave."

* * *

Hours passed, and Brooklyn remained by Rose's side, holding her hand. Resting his head down by her arm. He was in bliss staying with her, until he looked up at the clock above the hospital room's door.

5:30 AM.

Shocked that he stayed with her all night long, Brooklyn looked out the window and saw the night sky start to turn a light blue color. Sunrise was coming in an hour; and Brooklyn was absolutely shocked that time had passed by that quickly, he never meant to spend the entire night with Rose.

Suddenly, he heard some footsteps down the hallway and knew that it was the nurse coming in to check on Rose. Brooklyn jumped up to his feet, fear pulsing through him, and gently eased his claw from her hand. He didn't want to leave, but he had to. Giving one last longing look at Rose, he quickly making his way out the window shut it slightly, leaving it open a crack. He stepped to the side of the ledge, before the door opened.

The nurse had, indeed, come in to check on Rose and turned on a light; flooding the room with light. Brooklyn had sat in the dark with Rose for so long he had to blink his eyes, slightly to the sudden change of light. He was irritated as well as it seemed to be a very rude thing to be so careless and loud around her sleeping patient.

Brooklyn then saw a tall and skinny girl; with short blonde hair, walk into the room. The nurse, looked over at her; acknowledging her presence, and then left the room; leaving the blonde girl alone with Rose. Brooklyn cocked his head in confusion, before realizing who the blonde girl was. He recognized her from the night of the gunman's attack. She was Rose's medic partner and her friend. He immediately came down from being 'on guard', and watched the blonde girl pull up the chair, in which he had sat in just moments ago, and sat down, resting her head down on the mattress, next to Rose's arm. She then took Rose's hand in hers and held onto it.

Brooklyn watched this for a few minutes, smiling to himself, and it wasn't long before the blonde girl fell asleep. He didn't dare move from his spot, as he did not want to be seen by this new person in the room. Brooklyn sat down, crossing his legs and placed his head in his hands, resting them on his legs, getting comfortable. He didn't feel like leaving just yet.

A half hour soon went by and Brooklyn suddenly heard talking in the room. During the time of waiting outside, Brooklyn had sat on the edge of the window ledge and was dreamily staring at the star constellations in the night sky; thinking of Rose. Now that there was talking, Brooklyn's attention perked up, and he peeked his head by the window and looked into the room.

To his amazement and delight; Rose had apparently woken up. She and the blonde headed friend were talking, crying, and hugging. Brooklyn smiled at the pair; he already liked the blonde-headed friend as she seemed to care for Rose a great deal. Brooklyn couldn't hardly hear what the pair was saying, so as gently and quietly as he could pressed the unlocked window open a crack.

"I'm going to get the nurse," He heard the blonde girl say to Rose. "You're in pain."

When the friend left; without warning Rose turned her head and was looking at Brooklyn through the window. He heard her gasp when she saw him; and he quickly hid himself back away from the window, holding his breath, listening for any movement on her part. To his relief, she didn't leave her bed, though he wouldn't have left if she did come to find him.

Brooklyn stayed completely still for a few minutes when he heard the door open again and could tell that the nurse was back, checking on Rose. He knew that Rose had seen him and he didn't dare risk being seen by her or the nurse again. Listening in on the nurse and Rose's conversations for the next few minutes, he looked out to the horizon and knew that dawn was only a half-hour away. He was running out of night to stay with Rose… and the chance to finally talk to her.

Brooklyn stayed out of sight for the next few minutes, as nothing of great importance was happening. The nurse had come in every hour to check on Rose and record her vital signs down. He was about to call it a night when he heard a male voice suddenly say, quite loudly, "There's my beautiful wife!"

Brooklyn's heart dropped, and he gasped, "_What?!_"

Not caring anymore if anyone saw him, he barely peeked his head around the corner to look inside the room. The nurse was still by Rose's bedside, but there was now a tall and quite good-looking man entering the room, holding a massive bouquet of flowers… red roses, more specifically. The man had slicked back dark hair, tan skin, and had the whitest teeth that Brooklyn had ever seen on a human being before.

This man, who was apparently Rose's husband set down the roses next to her bedside, and instantaneously planted a gruesome and passionate kiss on Rose's lips. The moment he saw this intimate moment; he felt brokenhearted all over again. Pain ripped through his heart and Brooklyn hung his head; feeling completely defeated.

_She's married… _He thought miserably to himself. _There's no way that we are meant to be together… I'm such an idiot!_

Sighing heavily; he looked down and couldn't bear the sight anymore.

This guy was obviously in love with Rose, and so there was no place for him in her world. He couldn't believe how stupid he was acting, pining over a Human- who like every female he ever met, either wasn't interested or was already taken.

_I'm a Gargoyle... _he thought to himself. _She's a Human... you really have become love sick._

Shaking his head in anger at himself; he stood up from his spot and opened his long wings to take off back home.

However, another set of tingling settled in his talons suddenly, but this time, he felt his protective instincts rising ever so slightly. Frowning to himself, he relaxed his wings, and forced himself to turn back towards the window. Crouched, he slid close to the window again, following his strange feelings- his protective instincts. When he saw the couple still kissing, he suddenly noticed something he didn't realize before. The man was crushing his lips roughly against hers, and Rose was gasping out in pain- pain that he swore _he _could feel.

As Brooklyn saw this rough gesture, something felt very wrong- the man seemed to not care about her tender and bruised face as he claimed his lips against her; pushing on her skull with his forced kiss.

When the man raised his eyes from kissing his wife roughly; he grinned evilly at her, almost as if he was enjoying seeing her in pain. When Brooklyn saw this, another round of warning were set off in his instincts, and he suddenly felt the urge to lurch in the room and knock the man away from Rose. It wasn't just the fact that this man, her _husband,_ was kissing her, but the meaning behind it. After throwing Rose a disgusted look, the husband then turned to the other female nurses in the room and began, shamefully, flirting with them.

Brooklyn's eye bone rose up slightly and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_Why is this man, obviously flirting with the other nurses, in front of his wife? _Brooklyn thought to himself, thoroughly confused now.

From the flowers, to the kiss, he now wasn't sure if this man truly loved and cared for Rose. The more he observed the man and watched his body language; he could see something in the man's aura, something dark, twisted, and evil. Brooklyn couldn't put his claw on it, but there was something about that man that he didn't like. As he observed the scene, and watched the man strut around the room, a noise suddenly was heard- and it raised his instincts even higher.

Rose was sobbing, quite uncontrollably.

He blinked his eyes a few times and saw that Rose was not crying for joy, but there was something hysterical and hopeless in her cry. It was a cry for help, and no one else could see or feel, except for him.

He pressed his claws on the window and yearned to burst into the room, scoop her gently up into his arms and protect her from all the pain and hurt that this world seemed to offer. Though they didn't know each other yet; he was dumbstruck by his feelings and instincts. If there was one thing he had been taught by his Clan of old and now from Goliath; as his Second-In-Command, was to never question or doubt his instincts. They were there for a reason; and there was something very wrong with the scene in front of him.

He heard the nurses immediately trying to console her, and heard one of them say, "Oh, your husband is the sweetest! You are one lucky lady!"

The man had turned from the nurses, with his flirtatious smile, and turned to face Rose, his smile instantly fading. A dark shadow seemed to pass over his face and he was suddenly glaring dangerously at Rose, all while talking to the nurses in the room, his voice light.

"Oh no… you've got it all wrong. It is I, who is the _lucky_ one."

While the nurses all 'awed' at this gesture; they could not see the facial expression that this man was giving his wife. It was the look he often saw in the thugs and criminals he fought during his patrols; and instantly Brooklyn's eyes lit up brightly, the man's hateful look at Rose, enraging him. He forced himself to take a series of deep breaths, as he wanted to save her from this new evil. Clenching his jaw tightly and balled his claws into fists; he knew that Rose was in danger from this man, from her own _husband_.

As a gargoyle, his instincts were to protect… and right now, his instincts were in high gear, and then suddenly it all became clear to him.

The flowers, the kiss, weren't real gestures of love. They were all for show; much how his old TV stars, 'The Pack,' weren't real superheroes; but dangerous thugs themselves. He knew it and Rose seemed to know it as well. She was visibly upset and was still crying, almost unable to control herself. Brooklyn wanted nothing more than to swoop in and carry her out from the insanity in which he was witnessing. She had been through enough pain with the gunman; and he could instantly see that this 'husband' of hers, was possibly a very real danger to her. He didn't know why he thought that… but he could just feel it deep inside his being.

Suddenly, without warning, Rose doubled over and vomited all over her husband's shoes and the hospital floor, changing the atmosphere in the room instantly. Brooklyn gasped, wanting more than anything to rush to her, but he stopped himself, as he couldn't be seen.

Rose fell back against her bed and was crying out in pain, holding her ribs. The nurses immediately jumped into action. The main nurse that was in charge of Rose, was assisting Rose, while the younger; and more flirtatious nurses fawning over the husband, rushed over and started to help the husband get clean. One big chested nurse, with a face full of makeup and fake eyelashes, came over and helped the husband to the door.

"Here, let's get you cleaned up."

The husband immediately flashed a flirtatious smile at the nurse, before turning back to look at his wife. Brooklyn's eyes lit up in cold fury, clenched his fist and started to growl when he saw the look the husband gave to Rose. It was a look of pure hatred and fury.

_What kind of husband looks at his wife like that?! _He growled to himself. He was glad to see the husband gone from the room, leaving his heart pumping in adrenaline- he didn't know why but he felt very weary and now extremely protective of Rose, but something was wrong here; he could feel it, he could see it and he didn't like it.

Rose immediately seemed to relax as well the moment her husband had left the room, and was given pain medication. The nurse left the room leaving Rose to fall asleep, and shut the door behind her. Brooklyn took a few breaths to calm himself and turned towards the horizon and to his horror, realized that the sun would be rising in about ten minutes, if that.

Panicked, he realized that he had to leave to glide back to the castle in time. However, his strong instincts to stay and protect were the strongest he's ever felt; even stronger than when he protected her from the gunman. Though he was out of sight again, he decided to give Rose one last look before departing back to the castle. He wasn't any use in the daytime anyway, unfortunately.

As long as Rose was in the hospital, a public setting, he knew that no harm could come to her.

Leaning back over to barely look into the window, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw that Rose was looking out the window… almost as though she was searching for him. They met eyes for the slightest moment, before Brooklyn quickly pulled back, his heart racing. Now would be the time to let himself truly be seen...and try to talk to her, but he couldn't. Time had run out.

Before he could give her an excuse to come investigate, he quickly spread his wings, and glided off towards the castle to roost for the day. He would come back the next night to visit her...and every night after that as long as she was in the hospital. He needed to make sure that she stayed safe… especially from that husband of hers.

He couldn't pinpoint it; the husband was definitely putting on a show of charm for the ladies in the room, but the moment he looked at Rose, _his own wife_, his face had turned dark and… evil almost? He had seen that look many times on the thugs and crooks that sought to destroy him and his clan every night.

As he glided away however, something struck him deeply inside his chest- inside his heart- which made him gasp and clutch his chest.

Was he having a heart attack? No, he was too young and in shape for that... but then... a voice was heard in his head.

_No... please... dont leave me._

Brooklyn's eyes widened in shock, and he had to land on the nearest rooftop to not free-fall to the ground. Whipping around, he turned to face the Hospital, and stared at the window that he had barely left. He didn't know who or what that was, but it felt like it was Rose's voice, pleading and calling back for him. Truly torn, he stared at it, and then back at the horizon, where the sun was minutes from peaking, and had to make another very difficult choice.

Leave and go home, or stay with her, standing guard over her room? It felt only right and natural, but Goliath would be furious with him if he stayed away all night, and he would most likely get in trouble... but this woman was in trouble, and only he knew that she was.

She needed him.

Thinking quickly, he decided to come back and visit her tomorrow night. She was in a hospital, a public setting... she would be safe until he returned- where they would hopefully have the chance to finally meet. So, spreading his long wings out, he took off towards the Castle again and just hoped and prayed that Rose stayed safe.

But little did he know that she was not.

Not in the slightest.


	8. Chapter 8- Losing All Hope

**~Chapter Eight~**

**Losing All Hope**

Rose was tired of being in the hospital, she had been there for three days and was going stir crazy.

Her nurse, Debbie, would take her on daily walks around the hospital floor and it was helping her heal exponentially. Day after day, her body was starting to hurt less, and every time she looked in the mirror, her face, wounds and bruises were getting better. She was starting to look like herself again, and for that, she was thankful.

It had been two days since she had last 'seen' or thought she'd seen the male winged-creature, but hadn't seen any trace of him since then. Nor Kevin for that matter. Ever since she threw up on him, he hadn't been to the hospital to see or check up on her, which was just fine by her. Regardless, she needed to get released from the hospital, not that she wanted to see Kevin, but for her own sanity. She could only seem to think about how much money it was costing for her to stay in the hospital.

So, by day four, she requested to be released.

That morning, Rose woke up, got herself out of bed and took a much needed shower in her hospital room bathroom. She spent over fifteen minutes in there, letting the heat, water, and steam rinse off all the stench and stained blood.

Coming out, she got herself dressed and minded all of her bandages- which were now large band-aids over her forehead and neck. She cleaned her head and neck lacerations thoroughly and placed new band-aids over the wounds. She still had an IV in her wrist, which was bugging her, so, since she was a paramedic, and placed IV's on a daily basis, it wasn't a big deal if she removed it.

With one quick and steady pull, she pulled the IV out of her wrist and placed some gauze over where the IV entrance was.

Rose looked around her hospital room and went to the one place, where she thought she saw her winged-guardian again; the hospital room window. She slowly climbed on top of the window bench, minding her bandages as she went; went to unlock the window; but stopped, when she saw that it was already unlocked. Opening the window slowly, she braced herself as the cold wind blew into the stale hospital room.

Rose closed her eyes at the welcome change, as cold as it was starting to get. When she opened her eyes, she slowly climbed out of the window and sat on the frame, her feet sitting on a small ledge of the very tall hospital building. She paused, looked around to make sure no one could see her, and continued to carefully ease herself out, to get a better look for evidence that he had come or not. As her feet dangled, her heart caught in her throat, her fear of heights getting to her.

"Steady Rose… steady." Rose whispered to herself and leaned out slightly to get a better look. The cool air was whipping her long red hair around her face as she looked around at the ledge, but sadly, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. There were a few bird droppings and pigeon feathers; but no sign of her winged-guardian. Disappointed, Rose took a deep breath, and started to pull herself back into the room, when something unusual did catch her attention.

Where her hand was placed on the brick exterior of the building, was four long claw marks. Rose gasped and traced her hand along the marks, exhaled sharply, and smiled.

"He _was_ here." She whispered to herself. "He is real."

She traced the marks gently, almost feeling the peaceful feeling that she had felt when she first looked into his eyes. She closed her eyes; enjoying this simple moment. The sun was warm against her back, the air was clear and cool; and she felt as though he was there with her once again. There was warmth and peace in her heart. She _needed_ this moment, needed the strength to face Kevin and find a way to get away from this poisonous marriage. She had known that she needed to face reality and get away for a long time now, but just didn't know how or where she would go. She could move in with Emily and her family… but they lived in a loft apartment and living quarters were tight anyway. New York City was not a nice place to live because it was very expensive.

Suddenly, the more she thought about her choices, her heart dropped and dread began to fill her heart.

_No, _she thought to herself. _Kevin won't let me go that easily. He's a divorce attorney… he'll take everything and leave me with nothing to support myself with._

Tears started to fill Rose's eyes; no matter what she tried to do, she was stuck with nowhere to go, no way out.

"Oh, where are you when I need you now?" Rose whispered to herself, speaking of her winged-guardian as tears filled her eyes, and despair clawed at her heart.

She glanced around at the Manhattan skyline for any sign of him, but did not see or hear anything except the busy City below her. She still didn't really know who or what the winged-creature was, but the feelings she felt when she looked into his eyes was something she could never forget; as it was something she had never felt before. Her time with Kevin was full of darkness; and for one small moment, when she glanced into the creature, 'Brooklyn's' eyes, she felt a light come on inside her heart. But now that the creature was gone and no where to be found, she feared she would never live to see the light come on ever again.

Rose let her hand fall from the claw marks in defeat and eased herself back to the inside frame of the window, still peering out at the world below and around her. New York was such a big city; with very large skyscrapers, and she was only one small human in the middle of a busy city.

Rose listened to the hussle and bussle of the city; the horns, cars, people chattering- it was a constant hum from this high up. As much as she loved the city; she also was beginning to resent it. Ever since she moved here with Kevin; she had Emily and her job, but nothing else. To her demise; she was stuck... trapped; and could not go back to where she came from. Where she had come from was no longer 'home.'

Her heart dropped again, remembering where she _had_ come from in a small town in Maine, and was an only child. She did not know who her biological parents were, and she was raised by adoptive parents. Or so that's what they told her.

Her adoptive mother, as she called her Nana, Evelyn, died from cancer, leaving Rose to be raised with her Pop; Robert. Though it was difficult; her and her Pop were the best of friends, and relied heavily upon each other. He loved her and she dearly loved him. Growing up in the small town of Bar Harbor, Maine; there wasn't much to do, so she would help him in his boat shop.

Since it was a small coastal town, with a lot of sailboats, lighthouses and fishermen, her Pop was a popular man being a fisherman himself. They had often spent every afternoon fishing for lobster, Salmon and Brook Trout; it was him that taught her the most prevalent life skills. He was amazing at carpentry and mechanics; and had his own boat repair store outside their small house and often let her assist him at the store.

Rose smiled at the memories that were buried deep within her mind; her parents immigrated to the United States as newly weds from Ireland and settled in Bar Harbor to start their business and family. Nana was an amazing cook and seamstress and could always be found in her sun room painting landscapes or reading a good book. As long as the house was clean and dinner was being prepared; she loved to relax and enjoy her wind chimes out in the sun room.

And when she died, those wind chimes always twinkled in the wind with mournful sadness, and every time her Pop would smoke his morning cigar on the wrap around porch, gazing out at the horizon, he would say, "Look Rosie... your Nana is saying hello. Can you hear her in the wind?"

But she could never hear anything.

Rose spent the most time helping him run his store and enjoyed having him teach her the art of sailing, mechanics and carpentry. Her Nana's illness and death and rocked her Pop; but he had stayed strong for Rose. However, he became quiet and unlike himself, and knew that a part of his heart died with his sweetheart.

Ten years later, the summer before she went off to college in New Jersey, and entered paramedic school; the worst day of her life occurred.

Rose closed her eyes as she remembered…

_She and her Pop were out in the shop repairing another fisherman's boat, and he was talking to a customer on a dial phone, in his thick Irish accent. _

_"Aye, ye can come pick yer boat up today…. Well, yer very welcome. Good-bye." _

_Rose smiled, she loved hearing him talk. Though she had lived with her Irish parents all her life, she never picked up their strong accents, but picked up everything else in the Irish genetics, however, somehow. Her long, thick red hair and fair skin was a lot like her Nana's used to be when she was young. _

"_Is old man Smith coming by to pick up this boat?" Rose asked him, when he put down the phone on the receiver. _

_He nodded, tinkering with some tools nearby. _

"_Aye; he said he'd be in later today. 'Tis the fifth time the great dolt has broken this boat. I'll tell yeh what; he'd better start being more careful. Or I'lbe kicking his arse, yeh better believe that."_

_Rose laughed, Nana always hated when he would swear around her... but she was used to it by now. He was a sailor and Irishman, through and through. It was a part of who he was. Old man Smith was also another fellow fisherman and a great friend of her Pop. The two were always teasing each other and would go out drinking on weekend nights, while Rose would stay with her Nana. _

_It had been eight years since her passing. Rose was only ten-years old when she passed from Cancer. _

_Her Pop thought her to be the 'strongest there is,' though she didn't feel too strong by herself. She received her strength from him and he from her. Now that she was eighteen-years-old and newly graduated from high school and her EMT school, she had told him that she wished to be a paramedic, before moving on to become a doctor, and he stood by her side supporting her the entire time. _

_She smiled, reminiscing over how proud he was of her during graduation, as he was in the front row, cheering, clapping, whistling the loudest while crying as she walked across her school auditorium stage to receive her diploma. _

"_I'm so proud of ya, my dear Rose." He told her, after the ceremony, kissing her forehead. He had a large bouquet of Irish Lilies, Shamrocks and of the things that she loved. Though her name was Rose, she hated roses. They made her skin itch slightly and thought the flower was overrated. _

_Back to her thoughts, she looked over at her Pop and while he was tinkering with tools, and walked over to the large computer that was in their shed. Computers were still very foreign to Rose and especially to him, but it was something she was a lot better at figuring out than he was. __Technology was useful in organizing his clientele information and finances, and though her Pop fought against her; he usually gave her a smile and let her be. _

_Rose had a heck of a time figuring out how to run the stupid thing, but thanks to a computer class that she had to take in school she was the one that ran the computer work- and her Pop refused to touch it. __He often would tell her, "If I touch the damn thing, it'll blow up!" _

_Rose chuckled to herself as his voice seemed to run through her mind, he was such a stubborn old man. __She was looking for Old Man Smith's file when Rose heard a loud and sudden CRASH from across the room, and looked up in shock. _

"Pop_?" She called out, only to receive silence, and Rose knew that something was wrong immediately. She stood up and ran over to where he was. _

"Pop_?!' She called out even louder, and then gasped when she saw him sprawled on the ground._

"_POP!" Rose screamed, kneeling by his side, and immediately went into EMT mode. She immediately turned him on his back to check his pulse, and screamed out loud. His skin was blueish-grey and he was not conscious. She quickly placed her head on his chest, listening for any breathing and was thrown in terror as she could neither hear nor feel anything. _

_CPR! She thought to herself. I need to start CPR! But the dread of their circumstance was settling deep into her mind. Her Pop always had high blood pressure and high cholesterol and never saw the doctor. _

"_I don't need ter see no damn doctor," he would say to Rose, after Nana had passed. "I'm as healthy as a horse. But, if me ticker goes out then let me be."_

_Shaking her head, refusing to let him go; Rose immediately started into rescue breathing and compressions; but since she was alone, she also needed to phone for some help. Tears streamed down her face, and she quickly ran up from his side and began dialing the town's nearest emergency ambulance and sheriff department. Standing up, she ran to the phone and quickly dialed 911. The phone was on a cord and as she waited for someone to pick up, she stared at her Grandfather, lying on the floor; becoming more blue with every passing second; she hating leaving him on the ground as she knew she couldn't stop CPR; but she also needed to get him to the hospital and couldn't do it herself._

"_Bar Harbor Fire Department, what is your emergency?" A male voice answered on the other line. _

"_I need an ambulance!" Rose cried into the phone, staring at her Pop's body across the room. "I think my father is having a heart-attack! I've started CPR, but he's not breathing and has no pulse. His skin is cold and blue."_

"_Where are you located?" the male voice asked seriously, furiously typing information into his system. _

"_Connolly Fisherman & Co. At 429 West Harbor Drive, in Bar Harbor." Rose answered quickly. "We are located on the west side of the Sailor's Cove."_

_There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment. _

"_What is your name?" The voice asked, gently._

_Tears were streaming down her face. She needed to get over to her Grandfather to keep doing CPR; but she also needed to get help here...however; she knew why his tone changed suddenly. The nearest hospital and EMS emergency department was more inland, about a half-hour. She shook her head, trying to breathe as calmly as she could. "R… Rose Connolly." _

"_Alright, Rose. You said that your father is not breathing and is not conscious, correct?"_

"_Yes," she answered quickly. _

"_And you started CPR, but had to stop to run to a phone?"_

"_Yes," She answered again, frantically. _

"_Is there anyone else home or that can take over compressions?" The voice asked again._

"_No." Rose whispered, tears flowing freely. "My mother died years ago from Cancer, and I've been living with my father."_

"_No other relatives? Siblings? Aunts? Uncles?" _

"_No." Rose cried, feeling more and more alone. "No, all my living relatives live in Ireland. And I'm an only child! I have neighbors, but we are far away from them."_

"_Alright Rose, I need you to remain calm. I've dispatched your information and address over to our ambulances. Help is on the way. For now, I need you to go over and check your father and tell me if he has a pulse and is breathing. Do that and them come back to the phone." The voice said in a commanding, but gentle tone. "Can you do that?"_

"_Yes." Rose answered, and immediately dropped the phone and ran over to her Grandpa. She quickly felt for a pulse and listened to his chest; nothing. _

"_Come on, Pop!" Rose cried, tears falling down on his un-moving chest. "Stay with me… I need you. Please!" _

_She needed to get back to the phone, but instead, she pushed down on the center of his chest starting compressions once again; followed by rescue breathing. She kept doing that for a few minutes until the look in his eyes caused her to stop mid-compression. His blue eyes were fixed and un-moving._

_She checked his pulse again. Nothing. No heartbeat. No breathing. His skin was gray and cold to the touch. _

_Rose knew within her heart that he was gone. His history of no medical care and high blood pressure as well as high cholesterol had caused a massive heart attack. He was gone._

_Rose immediately slumped over her Grandpa's body and cried in full earnest. Now she was truly alone. _

_She had completely forgotten about the EMS provider over the phone; and neither did she care anymore. _

_It was too late, he was dead... and she was all alone._

Rose crept down from the windowsill and shut the window, locking it, closed her eyes and wiped the tears from them.

She hadn't thought about her parents for a long time, and sometimes it was for a good reason. The happy memories of her childhood seemed to die with them- and now she was left in a hopeless world. Now, more so, because of her abusive marriage to Kevin. Nothing seemed happy anymore, despite her constant hope for a better life.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, burying the memory of her parents deep inside her heart. She had left that small world behind, and all the painful memories; to attend Princeton University and further her education in New Jersey. After the funeral, and her Pop was laid to rest next to her Nana, Rose found that she was left everything in the will. The store, the house, all the money… everything.

Not knowing what to do, she sold the store to nearby loyal neighbors who would keep the business running, sold the house, then took all the money and attended college. There, she received her bachelor's degree in Health and went through Paramedic School, where she met Emily. The two had become best friends and roomed with each other for the four years that they were there. Over time, Emily found Chris and they were married; there, she made Rose her maid of honor, and that night she was introduced to Kevin.

Though it took time for her to actually like him, eventually she fell into his charmed ways, dated for a year, and married him, only six-months ago. During that year of dating, Kevin never laid a hand upon her, nor shouted at her... he was nothing like the man he was today, and that was the worst betrayal of all. At the thought of him, she looked at Kevin's stupid roses he brought her; and saw that they were already dying. The red roses were withered and hanging low, as if he poisoned them.

_Of course he picked dying roses… it's what he wishes would happen to me. _Rose thought bitterly to herself. It was a sign. An omen almost.

If only her Pop could see her now and the predicament that she was in, he would probably be rolling around in his grave at how she was being treated. Looking back at her his personality, no one was ever good enough for her; and it made dating almost _impossible _for her back in her school days. But she knew that he only wanted the best for her. Knowing herself as well, she was a good child, almost too good and innocent. She had straight A's and honors in school, but had very few friends.

Though she loved her quiet life, she also was a hopeless romantic, and longed for adventure... to see the world. The worst trait, she now realized, was that she was in love with the idea of being in love. That damned trait had let her loneliness get the better of her when she met Kevin back at Princeton, at her best friend's wedding reception. Her Pop would have seen through Kevin instantly, and met him at the front door with his shotgun; cursing him away and to never come back. If only she knew better as well... and if only he were here with her, he would know what to do to help her out of her personal Hell.

She exhaled sharply; hating herself for getting in this stupid situation and needed to get out of the hospital as quickly as possible, to try to get back to her survival routine. It was all she knew. Shaking her head, she took leave of her room, and stopped at the nurse's station to sign her discharge papers. Her nurse, Debbie, came over and hugged her.

"Oh, you've been such a doll. Are you sure you're feeling alright enough to go home?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah, I'm still sore; but I'll be fine."

"Alright." Debbie said kindly. "Here is your prescription for pain management if you need it; and your doctor signed this document, advising that you stay on light duty at work when you decide to go back to work."

Rose took the paper and other documents and smiled at Debbie. "Perfect... thank you for everything."

Debbie pulled her into another hug.

"You're welcome dearie. Good luck with everything. Give that sweet husband of yours a hug from all of us here." She released her and gave her a wink.

Rose's eyebrows rose slightly and she scoffed slightly, smiling a painful smile.

"Yeah… I'll uh... be sure to do that."

Debbie smiled and walked away, waving.

* * *

Rose made her way out of the hospital and into the fresh autumn air outside. The light was bright and the City was in mid-day chaos. Since Kevin wasn't there to pick her up; she would have to take a taxi back home. Making sure she still had her wallet, she pulled out some cash and hailed a cab.

A taxi pulled over, letting her in.

"Where to?" The taxi driver called from the front, turning to look at her, but then froze.

"61 E. 77th Street. Upper East Manhattan." Rose replied, lightly, ignoring his stares at all her bruises and bandages, but that didn't stop him from questioning her.

"Holy hell, woman! What happened to your face?" The taxi driver asked, in his New York accent, eyes wide.

Rose looked up at the taxi driver's face from the rear-view mirror with slight annoyance. She really didn't wished to be talked to, especially about what she had just been through, smacking her lips slightly in irritation, she finally answered him in the best way she knew how.

"I... uh... picked a fight with a brick wall, a dumpster, a knife, and a pistol... a_ few times_ actually. They won."

The taxi driver stared at her as though she was insane; her dry humor passing by his intelligence. She smiled, trying to push her laughter down, as she did not want to appear more crazy than she probably looked and sounded at the moment. She didn't know if it was the pain medication; but she did feel slightly delirious.

"_Huh?_" The driver asked her, his eyes looking foggy and unsure of her.

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." She answered him shortly, and sank into her seat a bit, feeling exhausted already. Maybe it was too soon to leave the Hospital; but she couldn't stay there anymore. Sitting there, doing nothing, and being visited by no one except her best friend, Emily, just the one night- was starting to get to her. She had to leave and get better on her own time; hoping that her bruises and cuts would keep Kevin from harming her further.

The taxi driver gave a nod, still looking at her in alarm, but immediately put the car into drive, cutting off the drivers on the busy traffic filled streets. The driver minded his own business after that, to Rose's relief, and she took the time to look out the window at the large City.

It took them about 15 minutes to get to Rose's apartment complex from the hospital. Once they got there, Rose thanked the driver and gave him his wage plus tip and left the taxi, staring up at the apartment complex. Thankfully, she had a few hours before Kevin would come home; as he was still at work. He worked the main business hours of 9am to 6pm and worked just ten minutes away from her fire department in lower Manhattan.

Their apartment was in upper Manhattan, so that added a half hour commute, not including traffic. Their apartment was a few blocks away from Central Park, in which Rose would often go for a run while she was off and Kevin was at work. There was nothing she hated more than being cooped up somewhere, especially in a place that held many memories that caused her much grief and pain.

Walking inside the lobby, she gave the lobby man; Larry, a slight nod and smile and ignored the nice man's expression of confusion and horror. He was a nice and gentle, older man, most likely in his sixties. Rose didn't know if he was married or not, but he seemed to love his job being the Lobby man for her apartment. He seemed to really like her- not in any romantic sense; but he tried every day to make her laugh or smile.

He would often tell her corny jokes and then would say, "There's that smile. Keep it on yer face. A smile can make the world go round!"

But there was no smile on his face when he saw her. Quickly running over to her, he cried, "Mrs. Morrison! What happened to you!?"

She chuckled humorlessly.

"I'm alright, Larry. I was involved in a work related incident a few nights ago and just came from the hospital." She explained smoothly to her lobby man friend. He looked extremely worried still, but nodded his head.

"I've seen Mr. Morrison around and haven't seen a trace of ya. I was beginning to wonder where you've been."

He continued looking her injuries up and down with ever-growing concern and suspicion. Larry seemed to know everything that went on inside the apartment complex; who lived there and anyone that came in and out of the place. From time to time, Rose often wondered if Larry suspected that there was abuse going on in Rose's apartment… and boy would he be right, if he did.

"Yeah," Rose smiled, growing exhausted again. "I was injured while at work. Some bad guy jumped my medic partner and myself… we were trying to help a woman and was attacked."

Larry's face grew dark and he shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder what is happening to our world. Nice people can't seem to go anywhere or do jack crap without a thug coming over to mug or rob us anymore."

"I know what you mean." Rose sighed, feeling her head start to throb. Sensing that she was in pain, he ushered her towards the elevator.

"Well, you get going," Larry said gently. "Get some rest, Mrs. Morrison. Feel better."

Rose smiled at the kind, old man as the elevator doors shut, then shut her eyes and rested her head against the wall. Dreading each level it took towards her apartment on the top floor.

When Kevin and her first moved here, he wanted the nicest the city could offer in the nicest place possible, and since he hadn't started at his job yet, they were on Rose's budget. And this was the nicest place that they could afford. Now that Kevin was bringing triple what Rose had in her savings account; he has often said he wished to move to a high rise; where only the richest people lived… but she wasn't interested. She was not used to this city and did not care for such things.

Rose liked this place due to its historical value and spectacular views of the city and especially Central Park. They lived on the East River side of Manhattan; and on their rooftop balcony they could see all of Central Park and, on a clear night, the Hudson River on the opposite side of the New York Island. They even had a grand view of the largest and tallest building in all of Manhattan; and even the whole world, or so Rose had heard once. David Xanatos was a billionaire businessman here in Manhattan; and had the largest skyscraper in all of New York. His skyscraper was on the other side of Central Park; facing their apartment building. Though their building was nowhere near as tall; from their rooftop balcony- they had a great view of the City. It was a sight to behold.

Rose exited the elevator when she finally reached the top of their apartment complex and walked down the hallway to where their corner apartment door was. She took out her house key and let herself in, locking the door behind her. She looked around her apartment and walked into her living room. It was the largest sized apartment in the entire building, to Kevin's wishes. Most of the interior wall was windows, giving them some more impressive views of the city and Central Park.

On one side of the living quarters was their small kitchen, and just outside the kitchen was a small breakfast nook where their table sat. From there, they had just enough room for their couch and TV. Down the hallway there was their main bathroom, another room for Kevin's office and storage space, and the last bedroom was the master bedroom; which also had another bathroom inside; with a large closet which was nice because closet and storage space was a rare thing to find in New York City.

Rose made her way into the bedroom and found that nothing was out of the ordinary in their house. In fact… it was quite clean. Almost _too_ clean.

One nice thing about living with Kevin was that he was an extremely clean person, as was Rose, but this place didn't seem like a home with how clean it was. It was a shell. Stiff, cold and unused.

Rose sighed, took off her shoes in her closet, closed the windows in her room; and crawled into bed, letting sleep overtake her.

* * *

Rose awoke with a jolt, when she heard the front door slam shut. Blinking a few times, she finally jumped out of bed, her head pounding slightly. She checked her clock next to the bed and saw that it was 7:00 in the evening, which meant that Kevin was home. She made her way into the bathroom and quickly checked herself out. Her bruises had gotten darker, but bruises did that before they started to lighten and disappear all together. She didn't have a brush at the hospital so she quickly ran her brush through her long, tangled hair and threw it up into a slick bun.

She brushed her teeth, threw on some deodorant and changed into fresh clothing and underwear. She didn't have time to throw on some makeup; and honestly didn't care to. She walked out of the bathroom and bedroom towards Kevin, hoping he was in a good mood; she didn't know if she had the strength to endure a beating from him tonight. When she walked out to the living room, he was looking out the window and was observing the city while on his blackberry business phone, talking quietly.

Rose slowed her walking and listened quietly to his conversation, though acting like she was minding her own business. He hated it if she bothered him while on a business call; but as Rose listened for a few seconds, it didn't sound like a business call to her.

"No, tonight isn't going to be a good night. I'll see you at the gala at the end of the month, right?" He was muttering into the phone. He paused, listening to the other party on the phone, and mused quietly. "Yeah… she'll be there... _unfortunately._ However; we can sneak away and make the most of the night... just be sure to wear that skimpy outfit I bought you." He laughed quietly. "Oh yeah baby... that's the one."

Rose frowned at Kevin, slowed her walking, and seriously doubted that he was talking to a _male _associate that way nor a client. He was on a personal call with no doubt one of the females that he was cheating on her with. Tears filled her eyes, and she clenched her jaw, staring at Kevin, hating him. She quickly wiped the tears away and made her way into the kitchen, not caring to intrude upon his disgusting behavior. She had some soup that was stored in the freezer, to save for times like this, when she didn't feel like cooking. She opened the drawer, grabbed a pot and slammed it down upon their stove stop, extra loudly. The movement in the kitchen made Kevin whip around and stare at Rose with eyes-wide.

"Uh… I gotta go." He said quickly and closed his phone.

Rose continued with what she was doing and was ignoring Kevin. There was an awkward silence until Kevin cleared his throat and walked over to Rose.

"I thought you were going to be at the hospital for a few more days." He said, quietly.

Rose stayed quiet, focusing on defrosting the soup, her heart was full of too much hurt, too much betrayal. There wasn't much that Kevin could do to win her heart back; nor earn her forgiveness. Her face was already bruised up and broken...he wouldn't dare hurt her even more. If he did, then people would definitely take notice her wounds and to the fact that she wasn't getting any better. Kevin knew that too, hence why she decided to come home.

He stayed quiet, waiting for Rose to respond to him, but she refused to speak still.

Suddenly he scoffed; his anger rising. "Why aren't you still in the hospital, Rose?!"

Rose whipped back around to face him, cold fury was apparent on her face. "Because I no longer need to be there."

Kevin's eyes widened at her cold remark; but he instantly responded with a sharp and hurtful comment.

"I doubt it, you still look like shit. If I'm going to be forced to pay for your damn ER bills, then we should get our money's worth out of it." He then rolled his eyes, and sighed heavily, as if she were the biggest burden on him. "Come on, get in the car, I'm going to take you back and you're going to stay there until you heal. I don't have to look at you when you look like this."

Rose shook her head and turned away from him, his words hurting her greatly.

"I'm _not_ going back ..." She argued, crossing her arms across her chest; however, her heart was pounding. Warning her of the danger coming, as she could feel him getting angrier.

"Don't turn away from me when I'm talking to you." He snapped, lurching over to her; grabbing her with his iron-like grasp, and whirled her to face him.

"I will, if I so wish!" she yelled, pulled away from his hold, not caring if he did hurt her anymore; she felt dead inside.

His eyes flashed darkly.

"Why are you like this Rose?" He snapped angrily. "Seriously… things were so peaceful when you were away and now that you're home, we fight."

"Why am _I _like this?" Rose yelled, finally snapping. "_I'm_ not the abusive spouse in this hellish marriage _and _I'm not the one who is cheating on you!"

There was sudden, deadly silence. She had finally spat it out. The ugly truth that she has hidden inside of her soul. She hadn't ever stood up to Kevin; and now that she was taking a stand, she didn't care if he hurt her more.

Kevin looked deadly, his eyes murderous.

"You have _no_ proof that I'm cheating on you." He growled. "And I don't know how many times I've apologized for hurting you... but the truth of it is this... most of the time you _do_ deserve it… I hope you realize that!"

Rose whipped around to face him, and snarled. "_No one_ deserves to be hurt, demeaned, or threatened in a marriage, Kevin. And you're _not_ sorry. Don't even start that crap! You're a horrible, _horrible_ husband and an even more horrible person. "

A deadly silence passed between them for a few seconds.

Finally, Kevin walked forward until his face was inches from hers, grabbing the back of her neck, making her gasp in pain. She struggled to get away from him when he breathed, "Keep this up Rose, and you'll wish that the gunman killed you. It would have been more merciful than what I _should_ do to you."

Rose stared at Kevin in horror.

_Did he just utter those words? _She thought, disgusted.

"Is that what you want? Do you really want me dead?" She whispered, not taking her eyes off his.

Letting her neck go; he reached around her and pulled out a large bottle of vodka. He slammed the refrigerator shut, not breaking their eye contact.

"Sometimes." He breathed. Then he stopped; as he was extremely close to her face. Something in his eyes changed, suddenly. "But then again... sometimes… I don't know how I could live _without_ you."

With that, he slammed the bottle down on the counter and pulled Rose into a forced passionate kiss, his hands caressing every inch of her body.

"Kevin… _stop_!" Rose objected, pushing him away; but he kept pushing.

"Stop fighting me, Rose! Please… just… _love_ me." He growled.

"I'm injured…still…" She spoke through his forced kisses. His hands were all over the place. Her chest, hair, neck, thighs...

"STOP!" She finally yelled, pushing him away with all her might. He backed into one of the kitchen columns and was breathing deeply, he wiped his chin with his hands and looked as though he hated her again. He pointed a finger at her, shaking it.

"This… THIS RIGHT HERE, is why I reach out to other women for sex, Rose. You are constantly rejecting me!" He yelled at her, coming at her again.

Rose scoffed in disbelief at him, tears streamed down her face.

"I thought you said you couldn't stand the sight of me right now!" She cried, unable to stop her sobs from coming out in hysteria. "I thought I was too ugly for you... or do these cuts and bruises remind you of all the times you have hurt me... and you realize now that you are a MONSTER!"

As quickly as those words came out, Kevin turned back and backhanded her across her face; whipping her head to the side. Instantly, her skin stung and a fresh cut from her face opened, letting blood ooze out slowly. When she turned to face him, with tears in her eyes and a sob still held back in her throat; Kevin stepped closer to her with his finger raised and his lip began to tremble, as though he was going to cry, but he stayed quiet.

"Did that make you feel better?" Rose breathed, her eyes searching his dark ones. "Did that make you feel more like a man?"

"Rose..." He exhaled, and shut his eyes. Sometimes when he hurt her, he ignored it and told her she deserved it, but now that he re-opened a wound, he seemed to be remorseful; though she didn't ever believe him.

"I'm sorry..." He tried to say, reaching out to console her, but she stepped away from him; unable to give anymore to him. Shaking her head at him, she turned to walk away but he yelled after her.

"No, don't walk away, Rose." He yelled, anger building up in his voice. "You say that it's me who's the monster... but I wouldn't have to be a monster if you would just do as I ask!"

As he spoke to her, he slowly walked towards her, trying to convince her to see things his way. "I work, day in and day out, dealing with other people's broken marriages; and I fight for them. I only lash out at you because you are stubborn and never try to see things my way... our marriage could be amazing, you know. Blissful. _Beautiful_ … if _only_ you would open up to me and give me a chance."

"Kevin…" Rose whispered, turning to face him and shaking her head in disbelief at him and his words. "I have given you more chances than you deserve. I loved you once… and have forgiven you _every time_ you hurt me. But... because you _keep _hurting me... I no longer have anymore of myself to give you. And even though you apologize, it all became empty and meaningless. You _aren't_ sorry. You _don't_ love me. You _don't_ care for me… and I _can't_ do this anymore."

Kevin stared at her with wide eyes, as she had never voiced her feelings towards him on how he made her feel when he would hurt her, and it angered him greatly.

"I don't care for you...?" He scoffed in disbelief, anger pulsing through him, he laughed humorlessly at her words and then mocked her, "If I didn't care for you, I would have divorced you by now... left you to starve out on these merciless streets... hmm? Is that what you _want_?"

She ignored his usual debate and began to sob hysterically, unable to take her emotional pain anymore.

"I'm going out of my mind!" She sobbed, finishing her thoughts, her breathing became labored and shallow, and her head was throbbing painfully. "I can no longer stand here knowing that you are threatening _my death_. I can't stand here and be okay with you physically hurting me one moment, to _raping_ me the next. This _isn't_ love Kevin. This isn't what a marriage should be! You don't love me, and you _never_ loved me..."

Kevin's eyes filled with tears as well and he began to breathe hard.

"I _do_ love you Rose. Why do you think that I haven't divorced you yet and leave you dying on the streets? You just choose _not _to see it. You don't care what _I do for you_…" He cut off, and started pacing around the house; putting his arms out wide. "Do you even like this house? I work so damn hard, every single day, to provide a good life for us. For _you_. And I receive NOTHING from you in return." He was yelling now, his eyes full of pain and hatred, tears streaming down his face now.

"Really, _tears_?!" Rose yelled, disgusted, turning away from him. "Don't you _dare_ play the victim here! I don't give you anything back because _I. Don't. Love. You. Anymore... _and I can't stand another beating from you. "

Rose shook her head, crying now and couldn't take this anymore; her face hurt from where he slapped her, and her head hurt a great deal from her concussion. Again, there was a very tense silence between them, and when she turned back to face him; Kevin was staring at her in shock, anger, pain… and then... hatred.

Finally, he exhaled sharply and his dark eyes seemed to turn black.

"That gunman _should have_ killed you, you ungrateful _bitch_."

With that, he grabbed his vodka bottle, opened it, and began to chug it from the full glass bottle; not caring to use a cup. He walked to the bedroom and slammed it shut, leaving a horrible silence in his wake. Rose stood there in her empty kitchen, left with nothing but an empty heart and soul.

Tears of grief and hatred rolled down her face, and more than anything she longed to feel more physical pain, to mask out the emotional pain. Giving up on trying to defrost the soup, she quickly grabbed the large pot sitting out for it and sent it flying through the room with a scream of pain and rage. With a huge clatter of noise, she ran away from her prison cell of a home and ran out the apartment door, and ran up to the shared roof top which overlooked the city. She didn't know what to do anymore, but she couldn't live like this anymore.

Kevin had uttered out loud that he wished for her death…

What kind of a monster wished that upon their spouse?

Slowly, she made her way to the ledge of her rooftop and gazed down at the ground below. Her apartment building had only six floors to it; and wasn't very tall. In her darkest state of mind, she thought about what it would be like if she jumped off... would she live to tell the tale? Or would the jump kill her? As she closed her eyes, wishing for her hellish nightmare of a life to be over, she then looked out to the City view around her and burst into tears, collapsing to the ground.

She was losing all hope- and didn't know what else to do. Part of her wished that she was killed by the gunman, only then would she finally be at peace; only then would she be with her family again... the ones that loved her the most. Though she loved Emily, it was almost not enough. She was running out of options to find her way out of her situation. Her mind briefly ventured over to the winged-creature again; and the light she briefly felt, but it almost seemed like a dream. If he truly felt the same things as he, wouldn't he come find her? However, she hadn't seen any sign of him since... which probably was a good thing.

The last thing she needed right now, was false hope.

As she stayed on the ground, sobbing hysterically; her mind finally made up a resolution. If she didn't kill herself soon, Kevin was surely going to.

Either way, she was going to lose, and the light of her hopeful future was out.


	9. Chapter 9- Warning Signs

**~Chapter Nine~**

**Warning Signs**

One month had gone by since Brooklyn had last seen Rose. One night he was there visiting her in her hospital room, and the next; he was shocked to find that she was no longer there and another guy had taken her place. He searched every single window in the hospital and couldn't find her anywhere; his only thought was that she must have been released and was home now… wherever _that_ was.

Brooklyn sat on the top of the hospital's roof feeling incredibly disappointed and down.

_She's gone. _He thought to himself, feeling completely miserable. _Now I have no way to see her again… I don't even know where she lives._

Brooklyn sat on the rooftop brooding, feeling like his heart was being swallowed up in loneliness and darkness again. He threw his claws around himself, needing to find someone… _something_ to help his melancholy heart. He was starting to rage against the trials of love. It was too painful. He was so sure that Rose would have been the one to offer the comfort and company that he so needed and desired, now he wasn't sure of anything anymore. He looked up from his brooding and stared at the white, cold stuff falling down from the clouds and huffed out in absolute dread and annoyance.

The autumn weather of late- September turned into October's, which came with even colder weather. As much as he loved Halloween, this year was proving to start an early winter. Snow was starting to cover the Manhattan island, and normally Gargoyles weren't bothered by the cold; but Brooklyn still hated it. It was very annoying to him; he much preferred the milder weather of Scotland; whether it be cool or warm. He hated the freezing cold and extreme heat that was found here in Manhattan, in the winter and summer months.

He sighed in frustration and didn't understand why this was happening. First with Maggie, then with Angela, now with Rose. Every time he thought he had found '_the one_' for him; it never worked out. He never thought he would fall for a human, but the 'connection' that he _thought_ he had with her, without even talking to her, was so new and frightening for him.

Why were they connected like that in the first place? Why did he have that 'feeling of electricity' course through him the moment he looked into her very beautiful eyes, only for it to be _nothing_? Every time he had the chance to make himself be seen by her; there was always someone in the room or she was asleep; and he couldn't bear to wake her up.

He was starting to wonder if this '_connection_' they had was even worth all the trouble that he was being put through.

But then deep down, always reminding him was the thought that he kept having, and kept nagging him.

_She's yours._

Then he would think about her soft skin, the way her hand naturally gravitated towards his in her sleep- and he decided to keep up hope.

He had just finished his series of patrols, and thugs, gangs and robbers were at it again; causing trouble as usual. He had just finished stopping a robbery at a jewelry store and was gliding around, slowly heading back towards the Castle. Although Gargoyles protected the humans, he was beginning to grow tired of the same attitude the humans had towards his kind. They were afraid, ungrateful, and down-right mean.

It was starting to wear on him.

He decided that he was going to take a break and head back to the castle to get a quick dinner before finding something to do for the night, maybe try to find Rose again. He was unsure, quite honestly, and was about to give up on her all together. He hadn't seen her for one month, and didn't know if he ever would see her again.

Depressed, he flew back to the castle, touched down and made his way towards the main hall of the castle. As he walked and realized how incredibly quiet it was, he stopped walking and looked around.

_Where is everyone? _Brooklyn thought to himself.

"Goliath? Hudson? Broadway?" Brooklyn called out, and was unnerved when there wasn't a response. He knelt on all fours and began to run at full speed into the heart of the castle for a few minutes. Then, to his immediate relief, he heard some voices coming from the atrium a few floors below.

Brooklyn took off on all fours again, and headed towards the atrium level of the castle. When he got there he opened the door and stopped, staring in shock at the sight before him. His entire clan was gathered around a new face, a new Gargoyle.

A new _female _Gargoyle.

This gargoyle had long black hair, a lovely face and body, and was tan-skinned. She was wearing a kimono type outfit; and Brooklyn knew exactly who this was. He looked over at his youngest rookery brother who was smiling the brightest out of the entire lot. Lexington couldn't keep his eyes off the female. This was Lexington's computer girlfriend; the one from the Ishimura Clan in Japan.

Akira had finally made her way from Japan to Manhattan to join their clan and be mated with Lexington.

_Great._

Lexington looked up and saw Brooklyn standing there in shock.

"Hey, Brooklyn!" He called excitedly from the bottom of the stairs. "Come meet Akira! She's _finally_ here!"

Brooklyn took a deep breath, not needing this right now. _Oh boy… here we go. _He thought bitterly to himself. Another member of the Clan mated, which only left him now.

Slowly, making his way down the stairs towards the clan; he walked up to the young and attractive Gargoyle, Akira.

Goliath, Hudson, Angela, Broadway, and Lexington were all huddled around their new clan mate, with bright smiles. Akira's long black hair was straight and tied back with some ribbon-like material, her pink kimono had Japanese flowers on it and it looked lovely against her tan-skin. She smiled a great big fanged smile, her wings wrapped around her shoulders like the other Gargoyles, and gave Brooklyn a big hug.

"Brooklyn! I'm so happy to finally meet you!"

He awkwardly patted her back gently. "Uh.. it's nice to see you again Akira. Welcome to our Clan."

She smiled sweetly at Brooklyn as she pulled back, then walked towards her love, Lexington, taking his claw. Brooklyn smiled grimly and gave it all he could to be strong for his brother, he didn't want to start up what happened with Angela.

Akira was a lot shorter than Brooklyn, even at his crouched position; and he realized that she was quite petite; which was perfect for Lexington's small size. Brooklyn sighed, finally giving in. Goliath had his mate, Hudson was old and retired from such things as mating; but still had the company of Bronx, Broadway and Angela were mates, and now Lexington had his mate. They would surely have a Gargoyle mating ceremony soon, much like a human wedding; and that would be that.

Leaving Brooklyn alone… again.

* * *

An hour went by and the Gargoyles were busy showing Akira around the castle. As Lexington was giving Akira the grand tour, Xanatos walked up to the top of the castle; greeting the new Gargoyle addition to his home. Xanatos' wife, Fox, and their young baby boy Alexander, Alex for short, followed shortly behind him.

"Welcome to our home, Akira." David Xanatos said, smoothly, smiling at Akira.

"Thank you, Mr. Xanatos. It's good to finally be here and meet the clan in person. Lexington and I have been waiting for this day for a long time." Akira said sweetly, looking at Lexington lovingly.

"Welcome to the clan, Lass," Hudson said, giving Akira a hug. "We look forward to getting to know you more."

Brooklyn stepped back from the crowd and watched as the clan was conversing with their new clan member. He smiled at his brother; he was truly happy for him, but he couldn't be here right now. Brooklyn stepped forward towards Goliath; who was standing away from the crowd as well, enjoying the happy scene of his clan.

"Goliath," Brooklyn said, getting his leader's attention. "I'm going to go back out on patrol if that's alright with you."

Goliath looked puzzled slightly.

"You _just_ came from going out on patrol, Brooklyn. Surely you would like to stay and remain with the clan? Get to know Akira more?" Goliath then peered down at Brooklyn almost giving him 'the look', and he knew that his leader was warning him from going out and 'brooding' in his own self-pity.

"Besides," he concluded, smiling lightly. "Sunrise is in a few hours. Take the rest of the time to relax."

Brooklyn nodded and sighed in defeat. Goliath was right. He should probably stay in and get to know Akira. Like Angela, she could become a very good friend for him.

"You're right, I'll stay." He told his leader, giving him a smile.

* * *

A couple hours passed; and Brooklyn was enduring the meeting of the new and very attractive female Gargoyle of the Clan. Akira was very sweet and intuitive; very smart as Lexington was, and already seemed to be a valued member of the Clan. For a strange moment, the way Akira was conversing with the Clan, it felt as though they all had met before- everything seemed easy and natural. After Lexington gave her the tour of the Castle; everyone was sitting in the main living room, on the couches, and were all conversing about Akira's Clan back in Japan, their customs and ways. When Goliath, Elisa, and Bronx ventured into their Avalon journey, they had met the Ishurmia Clan and told the rest of them how they lived among Humans.

The way Akira sweetly talked about how much she loved and respected Humans, it was amazing how she had been lucky enough to have such a positive experience, whereas; their Clan had struggled greatly to be accepted and respected by Humans. It almost felt surreal to him, and was as if Akira was really from a different planet.

He hung back, trying not to brood, but for every night since finding out that Rose was gone from the hospital and he didn't know where she was nor lived, he couldn't help but feel depressed and empty. The hope he felt, the night their eyes met, was something that was so new to him. He knew he needed to be more grateful for his life and the blessings he did have, but as he went out every night doing his Patrols, he tried to find Rose out on the streets; as she was a Paramedic, but with every ambulance he followed, the medics inside weren't her. It didn't surprise him that she wasn't working, because she probably was still healing from her injuries.

As he sat on the ledge of the low-hanging window in the living room, his mind continued to wander- thinking of Rose, and ever since her disappearance, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, somehow. Ever since he saw how her husband was treating her, without anyone seeing, it unnerved him greatly to think that she was back with him. Every time he tried to get her out of his head, and come to the reality that he wasn't going to see her again, his mind and instincts kept reaching out to her.

As he was lost in thought, Akira suddenly walked towards him and sat down next to him, smiling sweetly.

"Hey there!" She said.

Brooklyn blinked, surprised to see her next to him suddenly, instead of with the Clan.

"Oh, hey..." He responded lamely, not bothering to seem enthusiastic.

"Are you okay?"She asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah," he replied slowly, taken back again. "Why?"

"I know we don't know each other all that well," Akira said quietly. "But... all the times I've contacted Lex, you've been so upset and melancholy. Believe it or not, we actually talk about you a lot. Everyone has been so worried for you... is there anything I can do to help you?"

Brooklyn stared into her sweet face, with a slightly open mouth, unsure what to say or how to respond. Her gesture was so sweet and pure; he couldn't bare to be rude or reject her efforts. The truth wasn't simple, and he didn't know what would help him. He wanted to get over his weird fling with the Human girl, and wanted to find a real relationship with another Gargoyle; but there was none to be found without leaving Manhattan... and the thought crossed his mind a few times.

"I... uh..." Brooklyn started to say, but stopped; as he was unsure what to say to her. "That's uh... sweet of you. Truly... but I fear that no one can help me."

"What about that Human girl?" Akira asked him suddenly.

Brooklyn whipped his head over to look at Akira and frowned.

"How did you-?"

"Lex and I talk about _everything_." Akira answered, smiling apologetically. "I know it's none of my business... but now that I'm going to be in this Clan and will be mated with Lex, I already see you as my brother and friend... and I must tell you... that I believe your feelings for this Human are true. I have lived with Humans my whole life and they are good beings. Though it is a more strange and unheard custom; I know that love knows no form. It warms my heart to see your Goliath and Elisa together as well, their love is pure and true."

"Akira..." Brooklyn sighed, shaking his head and exhaling. "It's... complicated."

"Would it make you happier to find this Human girl?" She asked him, smiling sweetly.

"I... I don't know." He admitted finally, putting a claw through his thick white mane of hair. "All I know, is we had a very strong connection when our eyes met. It felt like... lighting... pulsing through my veins. And though I had never met her before... I felt like I've _known _and _loved _her my whole life. And... for some strange moment... it looked like she was feeling that way too."

"So... go and find her!" Akira said, her eyes wide with hope and sincerity. "It sounds like fate is working up something amazing between you two..."

"_Fate_..." Brooklyn snorted. "Oh yeah. Fate has _definitely _been having a fun time _screwing_ me over... that's about it."

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"I mean that I _have_ tried to find her. For one whole month I've been searching for her, but ever since she left the hospital... I haven't seen a trace of her." He said, feeling more upset and frustrated. "I mean... I don't know. I don't know what to even think! I know her name because I looked at her medical wristband; and I believe she knows mine because she heard Angela speak it when I saved her from the gunman, but other than that; I haven't been able to even speak to her! She actually has yet to see me again, when she's not possibly hallucinating from severe head trauma... and the reality is..." He paused and exhaled deeply.

"The reality is... she is a Human and I'm a Gargoyle." He finished, closing his eyes for a moment and leaning his head back against the wall. "Whatever I was feeling for her is probably just the excitement of someone needing me... and I'm desiring a love and mate of my own; but there are none here. Unless I leave and venture elsewhere... I fear I will be alone forever."

"Oh Brooklyn." Akira said, taking his claw in hers. "Don't think like that... you won't be alone! You have a Clan who loves you..."

"It's not the same." He said quietly, taking his claw back. "But thanks anyway, Akira. I'm happy for you and Lex, I'm trying not to brood too much- but right now, things are just tough. Please forgive me... I don't wish to be a downer on anyone."

"You're not a downer, Brooklyn." Akira said, looking at him sadly. "I know you will find your happiness soon, you gotta just hold on a bit longer."

"Thanks..." Brooklyn replied, smiling back at her, but stood up and stretched slightly.

"Well, enough of my brooding." He said, offering his claw to her to help her down, in which she took, and stood next to him. "Let's get you back with the rest of the Clan. I know Lex has been _dying_ to show you a bunch of new video games."

Akira giggled and walked with him back over to the Clan.

"Yes," She said. "We've already planned to have a big game night... it'll be awesome. You in?"

"Sure." He laughed, shaking his head. "Why not..."

"Thanks for talking with me, Brooklyn." Akira said softly, suddenly. "I look forward to being great friends."

"Me too." He said. "Thanks, uh... for letting me vent."

"Anytime." She smiled. "I like to listen."

"Well you're good at it." He complimented. "And besides you're gonna need to have that skill if you're gonna be mated with Lex. He can chat your ear off with 'nerd talk', and it can take anyone's patience away."

Akira laughed at his comment and turned to face him.

"It's not so bad." She laughed. "Besides, I'm a bit of a nerd myself. We get a long quite well."

"I can already tell." He said, looking over at his Clan who were all talking with each other. "That's great... I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you." Akira said sweetly. "Are you gonna come over and hang out with all of us still?"

"Yeah," He replied, leaning against a nearby wall. "You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute."

Smiling, Akira nodded and walked over to the group and then placing her claws on Lexington's shoulders. His brother turned at her touch and instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close; looking happier than he'd ever seen. Brooklyn smiled and exhaled at his brothers, they both seemed so happy, and he already could tell that he liked Akira. She was genuinely a kind, friendly and sweetheart of a female, and Lexington was lucky to find a mate so true. It truly made him happy to see.

Not wanting to brood anymore, he pushed himself off the wall and began to walk towards the group to interact; when suddenly a strange sensation overcame him.

His limbs began to tingle with that electricity, just like whenever he was near Rose, but this time the sensations shot through his system in a painful and urgent way, pulling him far away from the Castle. Gasping suddenly, Brooklyn leaned over, and grabbed onto his stomach. The sensations were powerful as they coursed through his talons, arms, then ultimately his chest... and though he didn't know what was going on; all he knew was that he was being alerted to danger.

Something was very wrong... and it was something to do with Rose.

The Clan had stopped conversing and were looking at him in shock as he was bending over and gasping in pain. Before anyone could ask him what was wrong; Brooklyn felt the immediate need to glide to Rose's side... somewhere out in the City... and was as if her life depended on it. Without any question, Brooklyn took off running on all fours out of the living room towards the outside platform.

"Brooklyn!" Goliath cried out, seeing his Second-in-Command bend over and gasping out in pain and ran after him- the Clan following closely behind him.

Before Brooklyn could spread his wings and jump off the platform, Goliath yelled out his name, stopping him right as he was about to jump off into the night.

"Brooklyn, what's wrong?" Goliath asked seriously, running over to him and placing a large claw on his shoulder. He was gasping and panting while clenching his stomach. All he could think about, however, was Rose. Something was wrong, very, very wrong. He had a feeling that this sensation was trying to lead him to her. Rose was in trouble, he could physically _feel_ it in every part of his being.

"What's wrong with him?" Broadway cried out, also placing a claw on his other shoulder. "Come on Brook, talk to us!"

"Rose." Brooklyn gasped quickly, turning back to Goliath.

"What did you say?" Goliath questioned, looking at him with great concern.

"I must go! She's in trouble!"

"Wait… what? _Who_?" Lexington questioned.

"Brooklyn, you aren't making any sense!" Broadway said as Brooklyn turned towards his brothers with his wings ready for flight.

"_Rose! _The girl I saved from the gunman. She's in danger!" He cried out, trying to remain calm, but to no avail. The clan looked at him in great confusion, and wasn't understanding, but thankfully, Angela rushed forward, her face full of concern and anxiety.

"I thought you didn't know where she was?"

"I don't... but... oh, I don't know how to explain it." Brooklyn said through gritted teeth, the pulling sensation getting worse with every passing second. He had to leave... _now_.

"How do you know that this girl is truly a friend and ally of Gargoyles?" Goliath asked.

Brooklyn hesitated, those were all very realistic and good questions. Questions, he honestly did not have any answers to- but he could not ignore this new electrifying sensation coursing through his body. It only happened when he was around Rose or thought of her. He couldn't explain it; not even if he tried. All he knew, and the only thing coursing through his mind, was he believed Rose to be in grave danger and he was running out of time.

"I…" he began, looking at his clan members with great urgency; who were all looking back at him with great confusion and worry. "I don't know _how_ to explain it to you all. But I've _got_ to go now! I promise I'll do my best to explain to you all later..."

He spread his wings again, standing up reading to jump off when Angela ran forward, placing a claw on his leg, and asked, "Brooklyn! _Where_ are you going?"

"To save Rose." He said shortly.

"And you suddenly know where this... Rose... is?" Goliath asked slowly, crossing his arms across his chest. "Isn't this the girl that you two saved a month ago?"

Angela nodded in response. "Yes, father."

"I thought she went home and you no longer knew where she was?" Goliath asked Brooklyn, in his authoritative voice.

"She did… but I…" he stopped, and immediately growled out loud in frustration, while slapping a palm to his forehead. "Goliath… I told you about a 'connection' that I had with this girl, that night after I saved her? In the library? Do you remember that conversation?"

Goliath immediately nodded, waiting for Brooklyn to continue.

"Well… I'm having those feelings again. Right now. It feels as though lightning is pulsing through my veins... It's _so_ strong, and the only thing I can think about is her. I don't know what is truly going on or why this is happening, but the only thing I can think of right now is that know that she is in trouble, _somewhere._ It's so strong right now… I _can't_ ignore it."

He was staring at his leader with frantic, pleading eyes.

Goliath sighed, still looking confused.

"Fine, go. Do you need someone to accompany you? What if it's a trap?"

Brooklyn looked down at his claws, searching his thoughts and feelings. The sensation was coursing through his body now; growing more painful to ignore.

"No," he answered through gritted teeth, turning towards the City, willing himself to somehow be guided towards her whereabouts. "I don't believe this is a trap. I believe it's a warning… she's in trouble. Grave trouble. If I don't go now… I keep feeling as though she will die."

The clan looked at each other with wide-eyes, all unsure how he could possibly know that, however; to everyone's shock and surprised Akira stepped forward and was looking at him urgently.

"I have heard about such 'connections' before. They have happened in my people's legends, but it's very rare. Our people spoke of the same thing, however. It is like electricity is running through the body…"

Brooklyn quickly turned to Akira and jumped off the ledge, standing right in front of her.

"Yes!" He cried, grabbing onto her shoulders, searching her face. "What else do you know?!"

Akira was looking very serious now. "Just enough that you should not waste another second here. If it truly is what you say it is, then you must go to her _now_."

Brooklyn felt panic rise in his chest, making it hard to breathe. He didn't know why he felt so panicked; but the sensations in his body were going haywire.

"_I don't know_ where she is though!" He pleaded with Akira, ignoring the strange looks from his clan members.

"Just start gliding Brooklyn!" Akira said quickly. "You'll find her. I'm sure of it."

Without taking another second to question Akira, Brooklyn spread out his long wings and sprinted off the edge of the castle, gliding into the night sky. He didn't know where to go. Or even which direction he should glide, but he just went.

_Where is she? _He urged the 'connection' frantically. He didn't know if 'it' could actually tell him where to go. But he had to try. _Tell me where she is! Rose…_

Brooklyn willed himself to think of her. All of his thoughts and energy were remembering every detail of her when he studied her at the Hospital. Once he did that, his thoughts were immediately drawn to one of his favorite spots to perch and observe. The one place where he called his own. This place was special to him because it's where he came up with his name in this new life.

"The Brooklyn Bridge!" Brooklyn gasped.

Once he said that out loud, he felt the sensation overload his system with energy never felt before and he glided as quickly as he could across Manhattan, towards the bridge out over the East River. He didn't know why he felt the need to go there, but it felt right. And though he also didn't know why he was feeling the urgent need to glide there; all he could think of was Rose. She was in danger, and she needed him.

* * *

A short while later when Brooklyn arrived at the top of the bridge, he softly touched down on a soft pillow of fresh snow, and looked around. There was no sign of Rose or anyone for that matter and now he felt very confused and lost. He did not understand this connection he was having, nor the sensation that he was feeling. But he had never felt this strong before and it scared him. This sensation was even stronger than the moment when he and Rose looked at each other the night of the gunman. This connection was leading him to Rose, and therefore; needed to see this through. However, now that he did, no one was there.

Still, he had to try.

"Rose?" He called out, looking around the area frantically. The bridge was quiet and void of any beings, except for the traffic far down below. The cars below were using the bridge to cross from Brooklyn into Manhattan. Why did his connection send him here if no one was here?

Leaping off the tallest part of the bridge, he glided the entire length of the bridge from the Manhattan side towards the Brooklyn side and then circled back around. Finally, towards the Manhattan side of the bridge he landed on one of the high columns that held the bridge upright where he was led. Lights were strung across the bridge, giving the bridge some light. Brooklyn peered below him and watched all the cars still travelling on the roads below him. He peered off to the side and was looking at the dark and, most likely very icy, East River. Brooklyn had never felt more confused.

The sensation feeling was now gone, leaving him to wonder a great deal of why it was gone and why he was here.

_What is going on? Am I too late? _Brooklyn thought to himself, panicking. _Did I come to the wrong place?_

However, before Brooklyn could wonder anymore, he heard footsteps suddenly rushing towards him, and a person gasping and sobbing uncontrollably.

Gasping, he threw himself at full speed towards the shadows and hid behind a column, waiting for whoever was running towards the spot that he was standing seconds before. The person was panting and sobbing uncontrollably, and from the soprano-like voice, he could tell that this human was a female, without even seeing her yet.

Finally, the woman had stopped running and was panting unevenly, and Brooklyn peered out from his hiding place to look at was going on. And what he saw instantly cemented him into place, his eyes widened and his heart started to pound uncontrollably.

There, right before him, was Rose, and she was _so_ beautiful. Her waist long, thick, red hair was curly and was cascading down her exposed back to her waist. She was dressed in a long sleeved, form fitting, dark red evening gown that hit past her feet. Brooklyn couldn't yet see her face, but he knew that this woman was her.

She was breathtaking, especially in the moonlight, but she had stopped running and was peering over the edge of the bridge, looking into the dark waters below her.

Brooklyn's eye bones suddenly furrowed as he began to piece things together.

_Wait a minute, _he thought to himself, a feeling of dread began to rise within him. _Why is she clear up here... at the top of this bridge? _

Brooklyn could easily glide to the top of the bridge… but for a human to get up here, it was close to three hundred feet tall. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but he watched her as she was staring down at the East River's waters. They were far enough out on the bridge that if she fell, she would fall into the deepest part of the river, and would most likely drown… if the fall didn't kill her first.

Then, a horrible realization dawned upon Brooklyn and he knew exactly why she was there... and why he was there. His eyes widened as he stared at the beautiful human girl, who had changed his life.

His blood became cold and he was filled with horror.

"_No_!" He gasped out loud in horror.

Rose was crying, breathing deeply, and was slowly starting to climb over the edge of the bridge. He couldn't seem to move as he helplessly watched her climb. She swung her barefooted feet and legs over the edge, and stood on the opposite side. Nothing between her and the waters except a very long and fatal fall. She was now holding onto the edge of the bridge, facing out towards the water below.

She was going to jump, and she was going to die if Brooklyn didn't do anything.

He brought his claw up, about to yell at her to 'stop', but he stopped himself. If he startled her, she would surely fall, so he needed to try a different tactic and _quickly._ He felt sick, his heart was pounding, and he was terrified for her. Racking his mind, he knew that he needed to gain her trust.

Deciding to not show himself just yet, as to not frighten her, he calmly and firmly called out to her.

"_Don't_ do it!"

The girl cried out loud and nearly fell, as she wasn't expecting anyone to be there, and he nearly jumped out from the shadows to catch her; but stopped himself as she had stopped herself from letting go of the ledge.

She turned her face towards where she had heard his voice in the shadows, the cold wind whipping her long and beautiful hair across her face, and his heart seemed to stop again. The moment his eyes fell upon hers, a tingling sensation start at his fingertips once again, and pulsed through his entire body. She could not see him just yet, but he was drinking her appearance in, and reminded him that she truly was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon.

Her face was nothing like it was when he had first seen her. Her wounds and bruises were pretty much gone, save for a few light ones, but she was wearing nice, dark eye makeup that covered most of it, making her vibrant hazel eyes pop. Her lips were a full pink color, her cheeks rosy and full of life and color, while the rest of her skin was smooth and fair. The dark red dress that she was wearing, was form fitting mermaid style dress that hugged her feminine curves perfectly.

Though she was thin; she had breathtaking curves to her large chest and curvy hips. The dress was long sleeved and sat high on her neck. The back of the dress, however; was open and ran down the length of her back; revealing her soft and smooth-looking skin.

Brooklyn had to calm his breathing, and his palms were sweating. He wanted nothing more than to run over to her and take her in his arms. Never to let go. But she was looking in the shadows with fear and panic, making his thoughts come back to the reality and seriousness of this situation.

"Who is it!?" She cried out, more tears falling down her beautiful face. "Who… who are you?"

Brooklyn didn't know what to say, because the last thing he wanted was for her to be so shocked by his appearance that she fell. Everything that has happened between them felt as though it has led up to _this_ moment. This moment would change both of their lives forever. It would either give Brooklyn the friend and mate he's always desired, or it would leave him forever in loneliness. He was terrified that she would reject him and hate his physical appearance… as most humans did.

If she did, then he would truly be left alone.

Shaking his head and taking a deep breath of courage, he softly replied, "Someone who cares for you deeply."


	10. Chapter 10- Don't Jump

**~Chapter Ten~**

**Don't Jump**

* * *

*** Three Hours Earlier***

Rose was getting ready for Kevin's business gala that evening, smiling for the first time in a long time. For the past few weeks, ever since she got home from the hospital and they got in their big fight, Kevin and Rose remained in cordial silence; only speaking to each other when it was absolutely necessary.

However, one night, a week ago while the two were eating dinner in relative silence, Kevin put down his fork and was staring at Rose. Rose, immediately sensing him looking at her, looked up into Kevin's eyes… and she recalled the conversation...

_"What is it Kevin?" She asked him in a careful tone._

_"I want this fight over between us," Kevin said immediately, and she frowned at him slightly, putting down her fork as well._

_"Kevin…" she started to say, objecting to his very attempt to say sorry._

_For the billionth time in their relationship. No matter how many times he's apologized, he would always raise his fist to her or scream at her face and call her the most horrendous of names. Before Rose could continue to speak, however, Kevin rose from his chair and made his way over to her, kneeling on the ground at her feet; grabbing her wrists and began pleading._

_"Please, Rose… honey. When I saw you beat up in the hospital, I didn't know what to say or think. I know I've hurt you in the past and I am constantly falling short of being a good husband, but... I do love you." __He stopped speaking, and tears were filling his eyes._

_Rose stared at him in shock; and realized for once, his eyes were soft and pleading; and his voice was full of sincerity._

_"I do... I love you. You are truly beautiful and I don't know what I would do without you. I know that I have anger issues and lash out at you. I'm trying to fix it and become better. I'm so sorry for everything. I can't stand this tension between us. I need you. I love you. Please forgive me." __He stopped and rested his forehead on her hands, which were clasped in his, continuing on still, in a shaky voice. "I know I don't deserve your love nor forgiveness, but I promise I will do all I can to make up for it."_

_She was staring down at this pathetic man, and for once in their married life, she saw sincerity and true pain in his face and in his tone. She had already given into him and his pleadings many times before, already forgiven him countless times… and every time he let her down. Each time he did, she fell even harder and the beatings got more intense._

_Tears came to her eyes as she fought with herself. __Regardless of their history- part of her still loved him. The Kevin sitting before her, was most like the Kevin that she had first met and fell in love with. He was kind, passionate, and sincere. He seemed to truly care for her and wanted to take care of her._

_Kevin brought his tear filled eyes up to hers, waiting for her answer._

_She shook her head slightly, biting her lip._

_"Kevin…" she started to say, but then stopped, staring at his eyes again. There was no danger nor hatred in them, only hurt, and begging for her forgiveness. A sob rose from her throat and she was unable to stop it. He had put her through so much pain and hell… and she cursed him in this moment. He seemed to bring her back to him with his damn charms. She was taught by her grandparents that forgiveness was crucial for the individual and was not for the perpetrator._

_'If you do not learn to forgive, Rose.' her Pop would tell her, 'then you will be the one poisoned by the hatred you feel. Remember, to forgive someone is to set yourself free of that pain of holding onto a grudge.'_

_Remembering her Pop's wise words, she nodded at Kevin._

_"I forgive you." She managed to say in a cracked voice._

_Kevin's pained, tear-soaked face lit up and a smile broke through. He instantly stood up, wrapped his arms around her and stood her up, pressing her body against his. He kept her in a strong hug, as he kissed the top of her head, the side of her face, sliding his lips down to her neck. Slowing down, he pulled his face back to look at her._

_"Thank you, Rose." He whispered, his voice soft and deep. "I love you."_

_Before she could respond, he brought his lips to hers and was wrapping her up in a very long and passionate kiss. Unlike his usual kisses; this kiss was gentle and meaningful. Though she could not forget all the times that he would hurt her, at this moment, she was startled by how gentle he was being with her. He was very mindful of her healing wounds; as he gently held her body to his._

_She closed her eyes and gave into his kiss; deepening it. He was her husband at the end of the day, and it had been way too long since they've made love or rekindled that intimacy. Still kissing, the pair made their way to their bedroom and shut the door behind them._

* * *

Rose sat in front of her mirror, getting ready for the gala at the New York City Hotel in Seaport, where Kevin's company was hosting an 'Employee Appreciation Night'. Kevin and Rose's relationship had gotten a little bit better since they decided to essentially start over. He gave Rose a very large budget and sent her out to purchase a dress and all the accessories that she wished.

She ended up taking Emily to a dress shop and they had spent, a much needed girl day, picking out and trying on the most stunning dresses they could find. After many hours and many dresses; Rose found the dark red, long sleeved dress with an open back. It was made of stretchy, expensive fabric and clung to her body, showing off her hips and busty chest.

When Rose stepped out of her dressing room to show Emily the 'red beauty' her jaw dropped.

"Holy hotness...!" Emily gasped, staring at her best friend.

Rose turned towards the mirror and was looking at herself, smiling slightly. She had never felt more beautiful. The dress was long and extremely comfortable; and made her feel slightly 'bad girl-ish' and sexy. It was a nice change to her usual personality. She turned around and looked at the plunging backside, the dress stopped right before revealing her backside, and suddenly she felt unsure.

"I don't know," she said to Emily, who was still gaping at her best friend. "It's beautiful for sure… but it's a little too revealing, don't you think?"

Emily scoffed, looking at Rose in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me right now? This dress hits you in all the right places. It is stunning! Seriously...if you don't buy this, I'm buying it for myself. Kevin is going to freak when she sees you in this."

Rose laughed at Emily, and looked back at the mirror, smiling. She hadn't felt this beautiful since her wedding day, and desperately wished to please Kevin. He stayed true to his word and had been working on not hurting her as well as amazingly kind to her. His love and kindness towards her made her want to start to please him again.

* * *

Rose had just finished curling her long auburn hair and applied her makeup, settling for a dramatic smokey-eye look, and make up that covered up the bruises that were from the gunman incident, a month ago. They were almost healed, but her make up pretty much hid them completely.

When her hair and makeup was done, Rose put on deodorant, body perfume, and then eased herself into the form fitting dress. She then added diamond earrings, her wedding ring, and high-heeled shoes to complete the look. Just then, Kevin walked into the room and he stopped to stare at her. He was dressed in a very expensive, and attractive black and white tuxedo, his dark brown hair was slicked back, and he was wearing a new cologne that Rose had picked out for him. He looked like a million bucks and was looking at her with amazement and hunger.

"Ohhhhh, babe. You are killing me here." He said, making his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and nuzzled his face deep into her neck while kissing her sweetly. "You look so beautiful, darling."

"You look handsome as well, I love the new cologne." She complimented him back, turning into his arms to look into his face.

He smiled his usual flirty and charming smile at her. "Of course; I want to impress my wife." He ran his hands up and down her exposed back; making her skin tingle. He pressed his lips to hers and held her body close, and she smiled through their kiss, willingly returning it. For the first time in a long time, he pulled away first, not forcing their moment further.

"We need to get going, I don't want to be late. But, before we go, I have something that I wish to give you." He said, reaching into his tuxedo suit and pulled out a rectangle shaped box.

Rose looked up at Kevin and smiled, chuckling slightly. "What is it?"

Kevin was smiling back at her and opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond necklace. "Something to complete your look." He replied; smiling a cheeky smile.

Rose couldn't remember a time that Kevin bought her something so beautiful, she touched her chest, truly touched, "Kev… it's beautiful. Thank you!"

He smiled and was acting like a child on Christmas morning as he pulled the necklace out of the box and immediately placed it gently around her neck; latching the necklace in place. She was facing her mirror and saw that the necklace sparkle in the light; it matched her earrings and wedding ring perfectly.

Kevin wrapped his arms around her waist, staring at her in the mirror that they were both standing in front of. He smiled kindly at her, moving her long curled hair out of the way to reveal the base of her neck again and nuzzled his lips into her skin.

"Beautiful." He breathed.

Rose turned around, facing him. "Thank you, babe. We should get going or else we'll be late. We are going to battling weekend traffic."

Kevin nodded, sighing slightly. "True, let's go."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. They both made their way out of their apartment, walking towards their car in the car port below their apartment building, and took off in the night towards the hotel.

* * *

**~9 PM~**

Rose and Kevin pulled up to the hotel and were instantly met by a car valet man. Kevin rolled down his window, listening to the man.

"If you'll pull up here sir, I'll be happy to go park your car." The man said in a British accent.

Kevin thanked him, then looked over at Rose and smiled a mischievous smile. "I love this, I feel so rich and important."

He got out of the car and quickly walked over to Rose's door and opened it for her which shocked her as he had never been such a gentleman before. Taking her hand and helping her out of the car, he then lead her into the shiny golden interior of the hotel. As they walked inside the fancy hotel, it certainly felt like a dream; this was the nicest place they've ever been to as a married couple.

Upon arriving, they were instantly met by higher up bosses and CEO's and Kevin took advantage of the situation immediately; shaking their hands and introducing himself and Rose to them. This continued on for a half-hour, and Rose was already starting to get tired. They had been standing non-stop and he was dragging her all around the room to interact with every CEO and higher up that he could. But Rose kept a smile on, wanting to impress for Kevin's sake.

After an hour of being there, an elaborate dinner was put on; and Rose was grateful for the break to sit down. A few of the head company CEO's invited Rose and Kevin to sit with them and their wives; and they did so. Rose looked around at Kevin and smiled; he looked so happy. He was finally getting the business recognition he had always desired. She stared down at the platter being offered to them and was impressed by the lobster, Rice, Filet Mignon and asparagus that was on her plate. She had never had such a fancy meal before. They were also served a glass of red wine, complimenting their fancy meal.

However, as the dinner went on, Rose started to see the night was about to take a turn for the worst. Kevin was downing the red wine and was constantly requesting more, per the compliments and encouragement of the bigger bosses that were sitting at their table. Rose watched as Kevin became more and more drunk, and to her great worry; he had stepped up to a much harder drink, his go-to. Vodka and Scotch.

Knowing where a 'drunk Kevin' could lead, she gently placed her hand on his and leaned in towards him and whispered, "Take it easy on the alcohol sweetheart, you're becoming a little tipsy."

Kevin looked at her with a half-smile, joking with her. "Don't tell me when I've had enough… babe."

Rose stared at him and tried her best to ignore the snarky remark towards her, but he had said the same thing to her at their wedding night. That much she had never been able to forget. A cold dread was beginning to settle into her heart at where Kevin's behavior was turning; and silently she sat back in her chair, no longer having an appetite. Kevin turned back to the CEO's and was toasting them and their success and suddenly Rose felt like an outsider, a nobody. As she looked around the room at the other rich and pompous people, she suddenly wanted nothing to do with shallow and fake people.

With every passing minutes, the shots of vodka and scotch, Kevin was becoming more and more irrational and tipsy; and was actually encouraging more people's affections and laughter the drunker he got. He was truly becoming the person he longed to be; rich, powerful, able to do what he pleased and when he pleased it, with whomever he wished.

And for Rose... he wanted her exactly where she was; trapped, unable to fight back, and his personal punching bag or sex toy.

Rose closed her eyes for a moment and decided to table her feelings and fears for the moment and continue to support Kevin. He _had_ made an effort with her, these past few weeks, to make amends. Even though she had given him more chances than he probably deserved, now that he was finally trying to be better, she was going to give him one last chance.

Finally, after forty-five minutes of senseless, boring chatter, the CEO's rose from their table.

"Ladies we will bid you all adieu," one of the bosses said to everyone at the table. "Men, come with me and I will treat you all to one of my nice cigars."

Kevin's eyes lit up suddenly and he jumped up, turning towards her. "I'll see you later!"

Rose, however, grabbed his arm and looked at him with disbelief. "Kevin… what are you doing? You don't smoke!"

He looked at her with hazy eyes, and she knew that he was immensely drunk, which was not a good sign.

"I do now." He slurred, yanking his arm from her grip. "Quit telling me what to do, Rose."

Stunned, she shook her head in disbelief. "Kevin... your drunk."

"Yeah?" Kevin slurred rudely. "What a smart girl you are..."

"I thought you weren't going to drink anymore..." Rose whispered, leaning towards him; pleading with him. "After everything we've been through, and how much you have tried to change. You're just going to throw it all away?! For what? A job promotion?"

"It's more than a job promotion, Rose. God, how are you seriously this stupid?! Why do I always have to spell these things out to you? These men are finally seeing me for who I am... and appreciate my hard work. Unlike you, who apparently only sees me as a drunken monster." Kevin whispered back, grasping her hands tightly, his brown eyes turning black once again, and instantly Rose could feel the 'red flags' go up. The real Kevin in whom she knew best was back- or had never really left, but was playing her for a fool.

"Kevin..." Rose breathed, tears coming to her eyes. "You don't mean that. It's the alcohol talking... _please_..."

"Enough..." He breathed angrily, continuing. "How about you go be a good little wife and go freshen up your makeup, okay? I can't have people here seeing you look sloppy, and more importantly, _I_ don't want to see you less than perfect. When we have sex tonight, I want to be able to look upon you and not want to beat the ugly out of you for once."

With that, he stood up, and walked away into the drunk arms of the CEO's, leaving Rose at the dinner table feeling completely disgusted and disappointed. Tears filled her eyes, as her heart effectively shattered into a thousand pieces. She shook her head as she watched Kevin walk away from her, loudly proclaiming his importance to the CEO's, and watched as they scooped him up in their arms. The music and senseless chatter continued around her; but then suddenly the world around her seemed to fade into a mute. Only her breathing and feelings of utter betrayal were left for her to hear and feel.

She had let him into her heart, yet again. And again, without fail, he was treating her like a piece of trash. She was such an idiot… for letting Kevin back into her heart, for the thousandth time, thinking that he truly had changed and wanted to change because he loved her and desired to be the husband she needed. And yet, here they were once again; his cycle of abuse was starting over.

She didn't know how long she sat at the dinner table, feeling completely abandoned and alone, in a world that she wanted no part of; at a party that she couldn't care less about until she heard her name being spoken. Blinking out of her daze, she looked up and saw the CEO wives looking over at her with snarky looks. One of them had spoken her name and was standing up, facing her. Her perfume was overpowering, as was her clearly botched body. Her body looked to be a supermodel's, but her face aged her tremendously by years of plastic surgeries and tanning booths, giving her a plastic skin look.

"Oh... um. I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said." Rose said, turning in her chair to face her.

"I said that your necklace is _positively beautiful_," the fake blonde wife complimented in a drawling voice. "Wherever did you get it from?"

"Oh, thank you." She replied, having completely forgotten that she had the heavy diamond necklace on. "I'm... unsure. My husband got it for me for tonight."

"Kevin Morrison is your husband, is that right?" She asked her, smiling down at her.

Rose paused for a moment, before answering her. "Yes, he is."

The ladies around the table all the sudden started to giggle and whisper among themselves, giving her the feeling that she was back in High School, and was being teased and mocked by the popular 'mean girls.' Taking a deep breath, she chose to ignore them and unwillingly turned her attention back to the pompous, barbie doll leader, who was looking down at her with a now, nasty, smile.

"Oh... well. You certainly are a lucky girl, aren't you?" She drawled, looking at her long, fake nails. "All of us just simply... _adore him_."

"That's nice." Rose said coldly, standing up and wanting to get away from them as quickly as possible. "If you'll excuse me..."

"Of course." The CEO's wife said, letting her pass. As Rose walked away from them and their condescending looks, the lady called after her over her shoulder.

"Oh, by the way darling..."

Rose slowly stopped walking, and turned to face her, dreading what she was going to say. The leather-faced, blonde walked towards her and stared her up and down with disgust.

"I saw that necklace in the bargain section of the department store... so it's not a real diamond. Oh, but I think it's _so cute_ and funny how you came to this place thinking you looked like one of us. And that dress? Hideous. I wouldn't be a friend to you if I didn't tell you this... but you look ridiculous. I would suggest going home before you make a bigger fool of yourself than you already have."

"Excuse me?" Rose demanded, looking at her in shock.

"Oh, right." The CEO's wife laughed, walking closer to her. "Kevin mentioned to me that you are a bit dull... so let me spell this out more plainly. It's almost midnight, Cinderella, which means it's time to turn back into a pumpkin. Kevin tells me, almost on a daily basis what a... disappointment you are to him. He is such a charming, inquisitive, and sexy young man, and will only ever be as successful as you let him be... so I suggest you take this friendly hint and quit holding him back. There is no place here for street rats."

Glaring back at her, Rose shot back.

"You're right. I don't have any place here... and I'm glad for it. I would hate what disease you've picked up. I like my skin not looking like the ass of an elephant."

The ladies behind the CEO's wife all gasped in shock. However, before barbie could say anything back to her, Rose turned and walked away; her blood boiling.

It was now almost eleven o'clock, and she had already had enough. Kevin was most likely intoxicated, but the hotels gave each couple a room key. With that key, she would leave him there and go home. However, before leaving, she wanted to tell him where she was going to go, so she wouldn't receive a beating later for abandoning him. After about ten minutes of searching for him; she came across a group of CEO's outside on a large balcony, smoking their large cigars. Rose could barely see who they were by how much smoke was being blown out. It was disgusting.

As she opened the door to the balcony; all the big CEO's looked over at Rose, and one middle-aged man looked Rose up and down with a hungry gaze.

"Well lookie what we have here boys. That's K man's little wifey..." The man drawled out loud, and all the men turned their stoned gazes to her.

"Oh yeah… she's a looker for sure." Another man said, looking at Rose as though she was something to be purchased. Rolling her eyes and clenching her fists tightly, she hated them all, as well as their fake, cruel wives. But as she looked into each of their faces, she realized that Kevin wasn't even with them.

"I'm looking for Kevin Morrison. He came out here with you... _gentlemen_… have any idea where he took off to?" Rose asked shortly, looking into all of their stupid faces.

"Oh yeah… K man. He was here for sure, but he took off with another gal. They went that way." One of the men answered her, pointing down a hallway. Rose followed where he was pointing and saw that he was pointing to a hallway full of hotel rooms.

Rose's heart shattered.

_He took off with a gal?_ She thought to herself, going numb. "Which door?"

"I don't know which one… he is partying with a pretty little thing though. Lucky bastard… but you look like you could use some company. How about coming to party with one of us? You're too beautiful to pass up… " One of the CEO's drawled in his drunk and stoned voice. All the men were hungrily looked her body up and down; and she felt as though she was standing there, naked and exposed to them. It made her feel cheap, dirty, and uncomfortable.

"Not in a million years." Rose snarled at them.

"How about for a million dollars?" One man drawled, strutting towards her.

"I'm not a whore you can _buy_." Rose seethed.

"Ohh sugar..." Another laughed, and cornered her against a wall. "Come on now, don't be like that."

"Leave me alone!"

But he grabbed her wrist, tightly. "Give me a kiss."

"I said BACK OFF!" But he wasn't, so she swung her hand back and slapped him as hard across the face as she could; sending him stumbling backwards. The other men gasped out, but she was already gone. Storming down the hallway, her blood _really _boiling now. Thankfully, the men never engaged after her, and went back to their mindless chatter, leaving Rose to continue her search for Kevin. She walked towards the hallway in which they had told her that Kevin went and walked to the room, 14B.

Using her key, she unlocked the door and stepped inside.

She hadn't seen the hotel room yet, but to her surprise; a lamp was on, and the noises she instantly heard upon arrival were something that made her want to pass out. A man and woman were heard moaning and groaning, the bed slamming against the wall, and they obviously getting it on with each other.

Forcing herself to walk in to see her husband's betrayal, she slammed the door behind her and walked into the room to see what she knew all along.

Under the covers of the large king-sized bed was Kevin, naked, with a random woman that she had never seen before in her life, who was also naked. She stared at the pair in horror and heartbreak, who had both stopped kissing and humping each other when Rose slammed the door. Kevin quickly stopped kissing the woman and looked over at Rose with horror. They met eyes for one quick moment, before the brunette slut slurred out a mocking comment.

"That's your wife?" She asked Kevin, looking Rose up and down with disapproval, as if it was clear to the slut why Kevin sought after her instead.

"I was." She responded in full rage.

Kevin's eyes widened, and tried to untangle himself from the woman, but Rose turned away and stormed out of the room.

"ROSE!…" Kevin was yelling at her, desperately trying to untangle himself from the woman and sheets, but she ran.

* * *

No matter what he was telling her, she didn't care. She was done with him, done with it all. She had let him back into her life and he took the broken remnants of her heart and destroyed it. She had made it as far as the main hotel lobby when she felt a strong pair of hands grab her upper arm with pincer-like grip, yanking her in the other direction. She cried out in pain, and looked back to see Kevin holding onto her, his face full of drunken rage.

"Let me GO, Kevin!" Rose screamed, tearing away from his grip, only for him to come at her again. She didn't know how he dressed as quickly as he did, but he was back in his black pants and a partially buttoned white shirt. His eyes were black with fury.

"You're not going anywhere." He hissed, struggling to control Rose, as she was desperately prying from his grip. He looked around the lobby and realized that they were being watched, and were creating a scene. With a quick movement; he used all his strength and held Rose against him, but she was screaming; throwing an all out tantrum and was beating her fist upon his chest.

"_How could you!?_" She screamed in his face. "How could you do this to me? I was a fool to let you back into my heart!… I hate you! I'm so done with you. We're over!"

He grabbed her wrists to stop her from beating upon him and held her still, so that he could dangerously whisper into her face, something that no one else could hear.

"Where will you go? Hmm? Without me you'll go hungry on the street… and I've told you many times before…" He now grabbed the back of her neck painfully, making her gasp, tears flowing down her face. "You leave me… and _I'll kill you_."

His face looked dangerous and deranged.

"I would much rather die than be your wife another second more!" She screamed in his face, and before he could say anything, she tore herself from his grip and kneed him in his tender groin with all her might. Bystanders cried out in shock as they watched this drama unfold, and as Kevin grunted and fell away from Rose, holding his sensitive crotch, bending over in obvious pain. She hoped that she did enough damage that he could never use the stupid thing again.

Tears streamed down her face as she ran as fast as she could away from him and his betrayal; away from the hotel, away from it all. Running out into the snowy, ice cold night, she looked down both sides of the street to find a place to go. She didn't care, anywhere was better than this hellhole. When she turned to her left, right in front of her was the Brooklyn Bridge... and without thinking it through, she took off sprinting into the night, running for that bridge. Kevin would surely follow close behind her, and she didn't want to die under his hand. If she was going to die tonight, then it was going to be the way she wished and under her own hand.

Her heart and lungs were screaming at her as she ran, full speed through the late October air, along the passenger strip of the Brooklyn Bridge. She kept running along the passenger walk way of the bridge, and was thankful that was no people, and very few car traffic around her. Stopping for a moment to catch her breath, Rose leaned over, sobbing and allowed air to try to fill her shallow lungs. As she rested her hands upon her knees, trying to breathe oxygen in, she suddenly heard the hum of a speeding car, heading towards her. With no cars around her, she knew that it was Kevin speeding after her, following her footsteps in the snow; making her an easy target. Rose's eyes widened in horror as the sound of the engine came closer to her, and in her heart, she knew it was his Audi.

Looking around desperately, she needed to find a place to hide. But to her further feelings of horror, there were none, unless she climbed or jumped. Looking around quickly, she made the quick decision to start climbing. She quickly took her shoes off, and chucked them over the side of the bridge, not caring that they would meet their watery grave. The Brooklyn Bridge had some cables that lead to the very top; so if she tried to climb then she could possibly get far enough up and hide from Kevin. Quickly jumping on the cable, she began to climb, using all her strength and climbed over the side; hiding on the outside of a pillar, holding her breath.

Within a few seconds, the speeding car came screeching to a halt; and the door opened and slammed shut. She could hear footsteps crunching slowly in the snow, following her tracks, where they, luckily ended near the side, before she climbed over to a separate column. Trying to stay hidden, Rose slowly eased her head around the column and saw Kevin, in his suit, looking over the ledge towards the icy waters below, and hoped he took the bait by making him think she jumped. He was breathing heavily and kept looking around for her. When he turned around, however, she saw something black was in his hand.

Then she saw it better and the reality hit like a slap to her face... he had a gun.

She slowly eased back behind her hiding place, closed her eyes, and placed a hand over her mouth; as tears of fear and grief fell down her face.

_He really means it,_ Rose thought to herself, panicking. _He is going to kill me…_

"Rose...!" he called out, and she could hear him slowly stepping closer and closer to her hiding place, but she refused to answer him. "I know you didn't jump... you aren't that stupid."

She still remained silent as he was checking all around the bridge, where she made her footsteps disappear.

"I know you're out here somewhere." He continued in a very dark sounding voice. "And believe me... when I find you... I will kill you. You've embarrassed me, betrayed me... and have been holding me back from my true self. THIS is who I am baby! Like it or not, here I am!"

Still, she stayed silent as tears fell down her face, and she was shaking in fear and anguish- not knowing what to do.

"I will find you... I will always find you."

His dark voice was getting closer and closer to her hiding place, but after a few seconds of silence, she heard him walk back and get into his Audi; thankfully speeding away, most likely to check the shores below in case she jumped. When he was gone, she slowly collapsed to her knees and began earnestly crying. She didn't know what else to do in this moment, he was going to kill her, and would most likely find her if she didn't take matters into her own hands first. Then, she made up her mind. If she were to die tonight; then she was going to die by her own hand, not his. Looking up at the columns she was hiding in, she grabbed the cables, and began to climb up the bridge, wanting to get to the very top.

Finally, panting and still sobbing, she reached the top of the bridge and instantly began running towards the ledge that was on the river's side. She leaned over the edge slightly, and peered down at the icy water below. It was so dark up at the top of the bridge it made the water look ominous. Tears were streaming down her face; her breath was coming out in white puffs of air, due to the cold.

Slowly, she made up her mind. She would rather die than go back to Kevin; one jump and it would all be over for her, and she would be at peace. She started to climb slowly over the ledge, her bare feet burning on the snow. With a swift moment, she moved her legs over the ledge and lowered herself down on the other side, and now all she had to do now was to let go of the brick structure and she would fall close to three-hundred feet into the icy, black water below.

Tears were falling steadily now, and she was trying to will herself to let go already. However, before she let go, she immediately thought of Emily, and hesitated.

What would Emily think of her death? Of her _suicide_?

She closed her eyes, and leaned against the column, unwilling to do it anymore, and wasn't sure if she could truly go through with the jump. However, as thoughts of Kevin entered her mind, and what he would do to her when he found her, she realized she had no choice. Clenching her hands against the ice-cold brick, and looking down at the icy black abyss below, she willed herself to let go. She leaned forward, letting her arms extend straight and began to pray to anyone who could hear her.

"Please, forgive me..."

Rose almost let go of the brick holding her body against the brick when suddenly, a strangely familiar male voice urgently called out, "Don't do it!"

Rose yelped in fright and looked over her left shoulder where she heard the voice come from, and nearly lost her footing as she jumped in fright. As she quickly regained her grasp, she looked around the area in shock but saw no one there.

"Who- who is it?" Rose cried out, tears streaming down her face. "Who's there?"

There was silence for a moment and she wasn't sure if she had truly heard a voice or not, and was about to turn back towards the water, when the same voice softly said, "Someone who cares for you deeply."

* * *

Rose's breath caught in her chest, and she stared into the dark shadows to her left. When she looked hard enough she could see that someone was indeed there. But who? And why were they up here at the top of the Brooklyn Bridge? How?

More tears streamed down her face; and her body shaking from the cold and adrenaline.

"Impossible," she said miserably, trying not to feel anything more. "No one cares for me… so… I don't know who you are or what you are doing up here, but I don't care. I've already made up my mind. I'm doing this. Please, just leave me alone."

"I can't do that." The male voice responded firmly. "If you jump, I'm going to jump in after you."

Rose shook her head, sighing heavily, not wanting to deal with this right now. The more time she wasted talking with this stranger, the more likely Kevin would find her, and then she would truly be dead. However, as much as she hated Kevin and needed to get away from him; she couldn't help feeling that she knew this person.

He said that he cared for her deeply… but who cared for her in such a way? Rose decided to test this stranger a minute more.

"No, you won't." Challenging him, her teeth chattering. "The fall alone would kill you. And you'd be absolutely crazy to die for a worthless stranger."

"Who said that you were worthless?" The voice suddenly asked, in immediate response.

_Well, that backfired._

Rose didn't respond to the voice, but simply looked down at her feet and shook her head.

"Never mind. Just please… leave me to die in peace."

"I can't do that," the male voice immediately said, in a stronger tone. "And... you're not a complete stranger to me... Rose."

Rose gasped and looked up at the shadowy figure near her and couldn't believe what she just heard.

"How…" she began, shaking from fear and the cold. "How do you know my name?!"

* * *

Brooklyn looked down at this claws, taking deep breaths. He had been trying to convince Rose to not jump without revealing himself, but it wasn't working as well as he hoped. As he stared at her from the shadows, he kept feeling the extreme urge to protect her. If he couldn't gain her trust, then he would lose her and this strange connection he felt to her forever. This was the moment that he was terrified of, the moment of truth.

"Because we've met before." He finally managed to say. Rose stayed silent, processing this information, and looked confused.

"I… don't understand. Your voice sounds… _familiar_… but I don't have any male friends who would know that I'm here." She then glared into the shadows where he was with great suspicion now. "_Who are you_, and _how_ did you know I was here?"

"I… don't really know how to answer that last question." He answered slowly, shaking slightly. He could tell that she was starting to grow impatient with his repeated answers as she exhaled sharply and looked back towards the water; shaking her head as though he was wasting her time.

So he decided to push harder.

"When we first met, we looked at each other and I don't know about you, but I felt a 'connection' somehow to you." He explained quickly. "It felt as though electricity was shooting through my body. That 'connection' alerted me to come here tonight and to help you... I don't know how else to explain it."

At that piece of information, she whipped her head back towards the area in which he was standing with wide eyes. Realization began to dawn upon her face as he watched her from the shadows. He longed to show himself to her already and take her in his arms, but it wasn't time yet. She was now looking at the shadows with a yearning look as if she suddenly realized who she was talking to and needed proof.

"_Who are you_?" She pleaded, tears flowing down her beautiful face again. "Please, tell me."

He ignored her pleas for a moment as she was still clinging to the opposite side of the bridge, and any moment of shock she would fall. Brooklyn needed to be careful. He knew that he could easily jump off after her, but it wasn't that long of a fall if someone dropped at a free-fall speed, and he feared that he wouldn't be able to reach her in time before she hit the icy water.

"I'll show you in a moment…" he replied gently. "I promise… but first answer me this. Why are you here?"

Rose continued to stare into the shadows where he was crouched, and it looked as though she was having an internal battle within herself. Rose still had silent tears rolling down her face and was trembling slightly. The frigid temperatures were starting to greatly affect her, which worried him greatly. Finally, after a few minutes of deliberating in silence, she took a few shaky breaths.

"Because I have nowhere else to go." She finally whispered.

"What do you mean?" Brooklyn questioned, still keeping his voice calm, but it was faltering slightly. "Surely you have a home? A family? People who care for you…?" Then he seemed to lose a bit of the calm as he became slightly frantic. This beautiful human girl, who he felt intimately connected to, was trying to leave him. Leave this beautiful life. He couldn't seem to control his emotions. "Why are you trying to end your life? I don't understand… "

* * *

Silence passed between them and Rose could hear the passion and pleadings in his voice. This person that she was talking to seemed to really care for her and was concerned for her well-being. She hadn't even told her best friend about what was going on between Kevin and herself, so could she really open up to this stranger… whoever it was… and trust him with her deepest and darkest secret?

As Rose was thinking deeply about what to do, she recalled the 'connection' that she had with the winged-creature, a few weeks ago, and realized that this person had just described the same connection and feelings to her… He said that when they met, that he too had that same connection.

Then it hit her, and she knew exactly who she was talking to, and knew she could trust him.

* * *

Brooklyn continued to stare at her, waiting for her to answer. As a few minutes had passed between them, and he began to grow worried that she was going to jump regardless of him waiting for the answer his questions.

Suddenly, to his great relief, she looked up again.

"I just came from my husband's business party… it was a dreadful and fancy ordeal. I hated every second of it. It was at the New York City Hotel just west of this bridge." She started, pointing over towards the edge of the Manhattan Island. "That's why I'm here. I left the party and ran all the way here."

"But _why_?" Brooklyn questioned softly.

Rose took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This was it. The moment she was terrified of, the time to finally reveal the dark truth of her life. She felt that this male was the winged-creature that saved her from the gunman, but couldn't be completely sure until she saw him, however, it made sense. How else could he have gotten up to the top of the bridge to reach her? How else could he have known to come here to the bridge to save her again?

It had to be him…

As she thought about Brooklyn, her numb fingers began to tingle slightly and then somehow, she knew it was him. Taking a deep breath, she relented in telling him the truth.

"My husband abuses me." Rose whispered, tears running down her face some more. "For the past _seven months_… ever since we got married, he has hurt me. In many ways, daily."

Back in the shadows, Brooklyn clenched his fists in anger at the thought of someone hurting someone so good and beautiful, it nauseated him. After visiting her in the hospital; and seeing how her husband was reacting to her, he felt that something was very wrong. For Rose's sake, he stayed silent, though he was shaking with intense anger. Her face then became numb and submissive as he watched her relent to the internal battle in which she had with herself just moments ago. His heart fluttered and his talons began to tingle, just like they did when he first met her.

She was choosing to trust him, and by that, she was choosing to trust in their connection.

"I haven't told anyone that before…" she continued, in a voice just above a whisper. "Not even to my best friend, Emily."

"Why can't you divorce him? _Leave him_? " Brooklyn managed to say, struggling to keep his anger under control, but to his surprise; Rose laughed, but it wasn't out of humor.

"That's just the question to ask, isn't it?" She explained, her voice dripping with irony and sarcasm. "The answer is that I would have left the second he first laid his hands on me on our wedding night, if I could have."

"What do you mean?" Brooklyn asked, truly confused.

"My husband, Kevin, is a divorce attorney." Rose explained, looking at where Brooklyn was standing in the shadows. "He has the power of all the New York Courts behind him. Since marriage is a legally binding commitment, he can easily lie to his firm and strip me of everything. My home, my job, all of my finances… everything. He has threatened me of that many times. He's told me that if I ever left him then he would cut off all of the finances, and would leave me to be homeless."

Brooklyn stared at Rose in horror as he was processing what she was saying to him. Gargoyles had their own laws and morals that they upheld; however, it was still amazing to him how powerful the governments seemed to be here this part of the world. That much power, used for evil, disgusted him.

"Kevin… my husband... " she started to say again, moving her long hair out of her face as the cold wind was whipping it around. "Has also threatened... that once he took everything from me, then he would kill me."

"_He what_?!" Brooklyn growled angrily, his protective instincts going haywire for her safety, but Rose continued, as though she hadn't heard him.

"A few weeks ago, Kevin swore his love and devotion to me, begging me to forgive him… and for the thousandth time, I chose to forgive him, because that time I truly thought he was trying to change. But I was a fool, a complete idiot... and I pay for my decision to trust him with a beating, every time." She shook her head, laughing a humorless laugh.

Brooklyn watched her laugh to herself, and felt horror creep down his spine. He couldn't imagine how much pain she had been forced to endure from her so-called mate. That amount of abuse was an abomination and forbidden to his kind; and never in a million years would he ever harm his own mate. Staying in silence, he watched as Rose stopped laughing, all ironic humor gone from her face, and a cold fury entered her pained eyes.

"But then tonight... he became drunk as he always manages to become, and I found him sleeping and having sex with another woman. And then when I left him... he said he was going to kill me... and even followed me to the bridge below us... and he had a gun..."

Brooklyn clenched his fists again and closed his eyes, unsure what to think or feel. The level to which humanity could shrink to angered him to great extents, and in all of his time patrolling the City, he saw evil acts; but this was something that took place behind walls- and it was truly a private affair. The beautiful woman in front of him had been fighting her own war, without anyone's help, without anyone's knowledge, and was now completely burned out from fighting for so long.

If he ever saw this human, Kevin, it would be very tempting to end this pathetic human's life. Gargoyles weren't creatures of violence in that matter, but he would now do anything to protect her from her abusive and murderous husband.

"I'm so sorry, Rose." Brooklyn finally managed to say, his voice thick with emotions. "I truly am. No one should have to endure what you've been forced to endure. If I could take your pain away from you, I would in a heartbeat."

"Thank you... " Rose whispered back, tears falling down her face, and then a sob burst through her mouth. "I have never told anyone that before... and now that I have... I don't know what to do! I feel so trapped! _He's going to kill me_! He's been unfaithful to our marriage… hits, chokes, and beats me whenever he feels like it... and I can't take the pain anymore."

He stayed silent and closed his eyes at the intensity of her pain, and it hurt him greatly.

"Now you know everything." She explained, wiping her tears from her face. "I'm not here because I want to die… quite the opposite, actually. I'm here because..." she paused, and then sobbed, "Because I want to live! I want to finally be free of this pain, and this is the only way I know how to truly be free… so... I'm sorry, but I have to do this. If I don't, then Kevin will find me and kill me. But... but thank you for listening anyway. At least I know that I don't have to die alone."

She was crying earnestly now; and looked back towards the water.

Brooklyn was taking deep breaths, blinked away the tears that formed in his eyes and was trying to remain calm. So many emotions and thoughts were sprinting through his mind and all things were revolving around the beautiful Human in front of him. She was in such pain… it was unbearable to him. Brooklyn wanted to rush forward more than anything now, and to hold her in his arms, and beg her to stay. But more than that, to stay with him.

She was living in an abusive situation; an abusive marriage, he would protect her. He would love her. His protective instincts rose suddenly and the electric feeling in this claws started again and knew why he had a 'connection' to her, it all made sense now.

He needed to protect her... that much was clear to him, and protect her he would.

"Then take my hand, I'll pull you back over." Brooklyn urging his claw forward, in a surprisingly strong voice, despite the feelings she was making him feel. "I'll help you."

Rose looked back at him, he was still in the shadows. Through her tears, she smiled a sad smile, as though she truly was appreciative of his offer.

"Thank you… but you can't help me." She said, softly. "No one can."

"Why not?" Brooklyn asked, his anxiety rising. He noticed that her skin was starting to turn a light gray color from being out in the cold for so long. If Brooklyn couldn't reach out to her soon, without revealing himself to her, she was going to get hypothermia. Humans were more easily susceptible to the elements of weather than Gargoyles were.

"Because I have nowhere else to go. The only other person I have in this world is my best friend, Emily. But she is married and has a child and they live in a one-bedroom apartment. There isn't any room for me to live there, plus that's the first place he will search for me." She explained, in a dead voice. "I also can't take out money and flee this wretched place, because Kevin has locked me out of all the bank accounts and this City is much too expensive to live in with my salary. And… if I return to him tonight, he will kill me. The only thing I'm left with is to take control of my own life and die at my own hands, instead of his. I guess my death is inevitable."

With her mind and resolve made up, she leaned forward once again and closed her eyes. From the shadows, Brooklyn lost all resolve to stay hidden from her.

"Rose, DON'T! _Please!_" Brooklyn cried out, leaping out of the shadows, into the moonlight, towards her and held his claw out. "There is another way! Please... Come home with me! My family will welcome you with open arms, you don't have to die to escape from your husband. _I'll protect you_!"

When Rose turned her gaze from the water and watched her savior jump out from the shadows, she gasped at him, and her heart leaped with joy and relief.

It was him! He was the creature that she remembered from the gunman.

She gazed at him from his bottom claws all the way up to his beaked face and long white hair. She was breathing quickly, but remained silent as she looked him over. She was amazed at how much she truly remembered of him the night that she was attacked, and was so sure that, because she was losing consciousness, that perhaps it was all a dream or a fragment of her imagination, but it wasn't. He was real.

The creature had red-skin, like she remembered, claws for hands and feet, had long wings and a tail, and long horns that were coming out of his large face. His body was ripped with muscles; not an inch of him covered in fat. His chest was bare and was only wearing a blue loincloth, with a large brown belt which was holding it securely around his thin, but ripped waist.

She finally looked up into his kind and imploring eyes again and felt the same electrifying sensation passing through her limbs, almost revamping her with new purpose, a new life. Rose continued to stare at this creature… and to her own amazement, she didn't feel afraid anymore. The same feelings of peace, calm and trust entered her shattered heart; wrapping it in a warmth that was immensely relieving to her.

Brooklyn watched every emotion pass by her face. And again, to his amazement, her surprised expression on her face soon melted to a look of contentment, relief, and trust. He felt the energizing feeling pass through his own talons the moment their eyes met. Other than Elisa, this Human was the only human he'd ever faced that wasn't afraid of him.

He stepped forward more, urging his claw forward gently.

"Rose… take my claw, I'll protect you, I promise." He said with a strong voice, continuing to stare into her face, as she stared back at him in silence.

"So," she said softly, her long curly hair blowing gently around her face, ignoring his offer for a moment. She was absorbing what just happened, and was staring at the beautifully strange creature in front of her. "It wasn't a dream that I had. _You are real_."

Brooklyn nodded and smiled slightly at her.

"That's right. We met the night that the gunman was attacking you and your friend... "

"And you _saved me_." She whispered, still staring into his eyes as he stepped closer to her. He was now standing next to her and was offering her his claw still, and nodded, his gaze still full of kindness and concern.

"That's right… and I'm trying to do it again, if you'd let me." He replied, smiling slightly. She couldn't help herself and laughed slightly at his remark, and then looked at this large claw in which he was offering her, and took another moment to glance over his muscular body.

"What are you?" She asked, unable to help herself, raising her eyes back to his.

"I am a Gargoyle." He replied softly. "I live here in Manhattan with my Clan... my family. We didn't have names where I'm from originally- but when we came here, we all picked out names to suit our new life. My name is Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn… yes. I remembered hearing your name being spoke." She repeated in a whisper. Then her eyes widened slightly, searching his, and she also had to ask him about that night. "You said you felt a connection to me. What do you mean by that?"

"Well…" he started to say, unsure how to explain it. "The night I saved you and our eyes met; I felt a type of... _electricity_ strike through me… and I just felt connected to you from that moment forward. It felt as though I've known you my whole life, like we…"

"...were destined to meet." She finished his sentence in a whisper, realization flooding over her.

He nodded, his gaze was searching hers with the same urgency.

"I've felt it too, but thought I was going crazy!" She mused softly, looking away from him and then laughed small laugh of relief; as though her prayers were finally being answered. She then took notice of where she was still standing. "We are on the Brooklyn Bridge officially meeting for the first time… that can't be coincidence, can it?"

Brooklyn smiled slightly, realizing what she was saying.

"Nothing seems like coincidence anymore. I visited you in the hospital a few times… that's how I know your name. I looked at your medical bracelet on your wrist." He said, growing slightly embarrassed. "I hope you don't mind. I just felt instantly connected to you and feel extremely protective of you. I needed to make sure that you were alright. I also needed to know your name…"

She was smiling, and laughed a real laugh, making him smile.

"I know you did." She said, catching Brooklyn off guard.

"What?"

"Yeah..." She said quietly, smiling. "Somehow, I just... _knew_. I thought I saw you outside my hospital window once, and I swear I dreamed that you came to sit next to me as well,and I thought I was going crazy. I was feeling all these things for you and I didn't even know you… but couldn't ignore the feeling of being so drawn to you. And now that I officially know that you do exist and have felt these feelings too... it's…"

She paused and was struggling to find the right words to describe this moment.

"Crazy?" He finished for her, with a laugh.

Rose nodded and laughed slightly.

Her face was wet from her tears, but she was no longer crying. After a few moments in silence, Rose began to realize how incredibly cold she was and looked at the water below her. She hated heights and now the black water below seemed terrifying,as though it was about to reach up and drag her down into its abyss. Terrified, she looked over at his claw which was still outstretched towards her and stared at it.

As if he was reading her mind, he moved his right claw so that it was inches from the left hand and silently stood there, letting her choose for herself.

Rose looked up into Brooklyn's eyes again and saw only sincere concern and kindness. She knew that she could trust him, despite his different physical appearance, and even though he was very different, he was beautiful to her and she wanted to be with him from this moment forward.

Slowly letting go of the cold brick of the bridge, she eased her left hand off the brick and brought it towards his outstretched claw. Brooklyn held his breath as Rose was seeming to hold hers. She was inching her hand towards his, and as she did so, they both automatically felt an electricity pulsing through them; growing stronger and stronger, making it feel as if their hands were magnetized. The closer her hand came to his claws, the harder it was to stop herself from pulling away even if she wanted to.

Finally, unable to resist the pull anymore, Rose slid her cold, but soft hand into his warm and slightly coarse claw, and the moment their skin touched; am electricity shot through both of them with such an intense force, they both jumped and it took both their breaths away for a moment.

Rose and Brooklyn both gasped, not sure what to make of this moment, and both their eyes were glued on each other; searching for the answer in each other. The sensation still shot through them, tingling their limbs and seemed to pulse like a heart beat; and it left her feeling warm, despite the cold, and could feel Brooklyn's heart beat inside her chest. Together, they were one. He could feel every emotion she was feeling and she could feel his.

But, as suddenly as they felt it, the sensation was gone.

"What was that?" She whispered, but he didn't answer. He was no longer looking at Rose, but was staring down at their touching hands, his face looking troubled slightly.

"I don't know." Brooklyn answered honestly, his voice shaking. "I have never felt anything like that before. But it feels like we are now officially..." He looked up at her, searching her face once again.

"Connected?" Rose guessed, the cold wind whipping her hair around her face.

"Connected." He repeated, nodding.

"What do we do now?" Rose seemed to plead, looking at him with a worried look. "What does this even mean?"

Brooklyn smiled warmly as he took in her beauty. Now that he was close to her; he could see every detail of her beautiful face. Gently, he closed his claw around the hand that she had given him, and stepped closer to her.

"I don't know," he answered, his face inches from hers. "We can figure it out later, but first, let's get you off this bridge and somewhere warm and safe."

Rose smiled back at him and willingly let him pull her arm slowly towards him. Instantly, he offered his other claw to take her right hand, and without hesitation, she let go of the brick and quickly placed her hand into his other claw; trusting in his strength to keep her from falling. To her relief, he held onto her hands tightly as she faced him, and held onto her tightly.

When she was out of harms way, relief flooded Brooklyn's being and he sighed.

"Phew, that was close..."

She smiled, at his light humor, gazing into his eyes. They were at the same level as on another, but that was because she was still standing on the ledge and she could tell that he was much taller than she was. He was easily six foot six to seven inches.

"Come on," he said gently. "Grab hold onto my shoulders and I'll pull you over."

Doing as he instructed, her fingers tingled as she lightly slid her hands up his bare, muscular arms, admiring him. As she touched his bare skin, she immediately felt her heart start to pound, as this felt quite intimate to her. Many thoughts were coursing through her brain; and intimate feelings for him started to creep into her heart. When she looked into his soft eyes, he exhaled at her soft touch and seemed to be feeling the same things as her.

However, instead of getting lost in her eyes; he looked away and didn't quite seem to know what to do. Brooklyn cleared his throat, forcing himself to focus as she was now very close to him and moved his claws to her waist, around her back; his claws touching her bare skin. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself and the feelings he was feeling as his skin touched hers.

"Okay." He instructed; forcing himself to focus on the task at hand. "Here we go. Use your legs to pull yourself up."

She nodded, but before she started to climb she stopped, looking at Brooklyn with sudden terror in her eyes.

"What is it?" He asked urgently; naturally pulling her closer to him. Now that they seemed connected, he could feel the fear in her pulse through him and due to his great desire to protect her. He longed to pull her fully into his arms, but the ledge was still a barrier between the two of them to his great annoyance.

"Kevin…" She whispered, and realization dawned upon her with a punch to her gut. She couldn't go with Brooklyn… no matter how much she truly wanted to.

"What about him?" He growled slightly, holding onto her more tightly.

"He'll find me, Brooklyn. He'll find _you_!" Rose's eyes widened in complete fear, and she began to hyperventilate slightly. "He'll hunt you and your kind down if he finds out about you, and he won't stop hunting me until he finds and kills me! I can't do that to you or your family…" She then lowered her head and couldn't bear to look at him anymore. "I can't return to your home with you. It's too dangerous... I'm sorry."

Brooklyn immediately took one claw off her waist and gently placed it under her chin, raising her face to look into his again. Her heart leapt again as peered deeply into her eyes.

"He won't find you, Rose. I promise you'll be safe... ." He said as calmly as he could, despising everything about her husband, and hated the fear that he had placed upon her.

"You don't know Kevin like I do." She pleaded sadly. "He is cunning and strong and won't give up until he finds me. Knowing him, he will come fully undone if he can't find me, and will hurt everyone around me instead..." She paused, tears began to fall down her face. "He is a monster!"

"Good thing I know a thing or two about monsters." Brooklyn said softly, placing his other clawed fingers gently under her chin, so that he was now cupping her face in his claws. He gave her a small smile, and to his joy, she automatically leaned into his touch, like she did back in the hospital, and his heart melted to her. "Apparently Gargoyles are monsters, and we are used to being treated as such."

"No…" She suddenly whispered and, slightly reluctantly, as though she wasn't sure if she should; raised her hands up to touch the side of his beaked mouth.

Brooklyn watched her actions with wide-eyes, and when he didn't pull away or flinch, she lightly began to stroke his face with the softest touch. "You are not a monster. Trust me… I lived with one, and you are not anything like him."

He smiled a true smile and felt relieved. She didn't think he was a monster! His heart seemed to soar. It was so strange to have this beautiful Human female in his arms; having the connections and feelings that they were having towards each other, and to not be seen as a horrible, disgusting monster. And then it happened, with a great force, he felt himself begin to fall deeply in love with Rose.

That thought and feeling towards her, seemed to scare him, more than anything, as he searched her beautiful face and felt his heart and soul melt in front of her. She had willingly touched his face, his body, and wasn't recoiling. They were holding each other in a very personal setting for having just met each other, and his desire to protect her was the strongest he'd ever felt in his entire life.

It was not just a desire now, but a duty, his very purpose.

"I…" He started to say, but then softly and slowly moved his own talon across her jawline, and watched as she closed her eyes at his touch. "I've never had anyone, _especially_ a Human, say that to me or my kind before… especially upon first meeting. I... thank you."

Rose opened her eyes again, reaching her right hand from his shoulder and grasped his hand that held her face. She didn't know what else to say to him. His eyes were large and searching hers with a purity that she seemed to melt in. More than anything, she now wanted to be wrapped completely in his arms, so she looked down and noticed that she was still standing on the ledge and the large brick structure was in her way of being able to be held by him.

"Okay… I'll come with you." She finally decided, moving her hand back down to his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck, so that their faces were inches from each other. "As long as you promise that you and your family will be safe from him. I couldn't live with myself if I was the reason for one of you getting hurt."

To her surprise, Brooklyn laughed. "That's another thing I'm not used to hearing… a Human… actually worried for a Gargoyle..."

Brooklyn continued to laugh and then stopped when Rose wasn't smiling or laughing. She was looking at him quite seriously. So, he cleared his throat and smiled at her. "I promise we will be alright. We are all strong warriors… I'm pretty sure the eight of us can handle one male Human."

Rose raised one of her eyebrows, searching his face for a moment more, then she smiled weakly. The cold wind suddenly sent a violent shiver through her body; and she let out an extremely shaky breath.

Brooklyn suddenly looked very worried, and just realized how insanely freezing her skin was under his touch. "You are freezing Rose, we need to get you out of here and somewhere warm. Come on, wrap your arms around my neck again. I'll pull you up."

Rose didn't have time to nod or agree, as another violent shiver rocked through her. She couldn't feel her body anymore and certainly couldn't hardly feel his. With great ease, he lifted her up over the ledge, pulling her body towards his and was almost over the ledge when her dress suddenly caught around her foot, making her lose all traction against the brick.

In an instant, her foot slipped and she slid out of his grip, and as strong as she thought she was holding onto him, her numb body did not have the traction to keep holding onto him.

Without warning, she was now free-falling towards the icy abyss below, and he held his claw out to her in horror.

Rose felt the ice cold wind whip all around her as she was suddenly falling, her Gargoyle protector reaching out towards her, but didn't catch her in time. Screaming, Rose closed her eyes and braced herself for her inevitable death. At least she had a taste of true happiness and love because now it was all going to be all over.


	11. Chapter 11- Stay

**~Chapter Eleven~**

**Stay**

Brooklyn didn't anticipate for Rose to fall from his grip and found that her dress was surprisingly too smooth. When her foot slipped on the dress, her entire body slid right through his grip, and to his sudden horror, he watched Rose fall at full speed towards the icy river below. He stood shocked for a second, wondering how this suddenly happened, but Rose's scream of terror immediately alerted him back to reality.

Within an instant, Brooklyn catapulted his body off the bridge and hurtled himself towards her. She was reaching out to him and screaming a high-pitched scream as she fell towards the black waters. He reached his arms out to her and quickly caught her in his strong arms, swinging her body into the bridal carry. As soon as his arms were holding her body, she wrapped her arms around his neck, securing herself to him, and he quickly spread his long wings before they both went through the ice.

With Rose now securely in his grasp, he used his wings to glide away from the water and take them high into the night sky to safety. He was holding onto her tightly and could hear her sobbing quietly.

"I've got you," He said softly, leaning his face into hers. "I'm sorry... I'm _so_ sorry. You're safe now. I promise I've got you and won't let go again."

Rose's breathing started to slow down, and after a few seconds began to relax into him. She was so cold, the wind was piercing her skin and she suddenly felt as though she was drowning in an icy coldness. Still shaking uncontrollably, she looked up from his neck and saw that they were miles above the city, flying. Instantly, she shrieked out in terror and began to panic in his arms, flailing slightly.

"Whoa, hey!" Brooklyn gasped, holding onto her more tightly. "Calm down, you're okay! You're safe!"

Taking deep breaths, she peered over Brooklyn's shoulders, and to her further shock saw his long red wings were stretched out, gliding them through the night sky. She then slowly looked up into Brooklyn's face, and his eyes immediately met hers, looking concerned for her.

"You... you can _fly_!?" She gasped, feeling delirious as the icy wind piercing through her body like a thousand knives.

"Well, not really." He answered. "I glide on wind currents."

She tried hard not to roll her eyes. "Isn't that the same thing as flying?"

Brooklyn stayed quiet for a second, before he laughed.

"No, not really." He answered her, smiling. "Flying requires speed to fight against the wind currents by flapping of wings. Mine, however, are strong enough to hold my body up and I guide them by where the wind currents are, where I just... soar from there."

After he explained that to her, he looked down at her once again and nearly began laughing again. She was gazing at him as though his lesson on gliding went right over her head, and her face was stuck in a dumbfounded state of confusion. Finally, after a second of silence, she exhaled and leaned her head against his shoulder, making his heart jolt.

"Tomato, To-mato..." She grumbled, shivering violently all the sudden.

Brooklyn blinked a few times and couldn't believe that she was acting so trusting of him, it was very unlike a Human to do so upon first meeting of a Gargoyle. Next, he was amazed by how _funny_ she was- but then her shivering began to worry him greatly. Her thin dress wasn't providing much warmth for her body, and neither was her bare feet. He was concerned by how pale and cold she looked and his protective instincts arose again. He needed to get her to safety quickly.

"I'm sorry you're so cold..." He said suddenly, holding her tighter against him; placing his large Claw over her cheek; securing her head against his upper chest. "We're almost at my home. Hang on a little bit longer, Rose."

When he looked down again, her beautiful hazel eyes met his once again, and his breath seemed to catch in his chest. They were gentle, kind, trusting of him and seemed to pierce right through his heart, shattering his loneliness into a millions pieces. Something about her seemed to fill the cracks in his lonely life as instant and warm as a light being turned on in the darkness. Suddenly, she took one hand from around his neck and lightly touched the side of his beaked mouth, surprising him even more.

"It's okay," she breathed, looking deeply into his eyes. "Thank you for saving me… _again_."

He smiled at her touch, but still didn't know what to think. Having Rose in his arms was a feeling that he couldn't seem to shake; from the way she was looking at him, to her voicing her gratitude, to the way she was willingly touching him… it was something he had never had before with a Human encounter. She was different from everything he'd ever known about them; but yet, so incredibly familiar to him all the same.

He cleared his throat again and shrugged, forcing his thoughts away for the moment.

"It's no big deal... Gargoyles protect. That's what we live for." He answered, trying to hide the feelings he was truly feeling for her.

"It's more than that though." She explained, pushing the issue. "Why does it feel so _right_ to be in your arms? To be with _you_? I mean... we hardly know each other…"

Brooklyn watched her mumble a few more things incoherently and then looked down at her, his worry and anxiety for her safety growing even stronger now. Rose didn't seem realize that she was mumbling now, but despite all that she felt herself growing tired, her eyes became heavy; and then she could no longer feel her body.

"So… _cold_." She muttered, starting to fade and his look of worry turned to horror as he felt her body dead-weight in his arms. He held her even closer to his body, his protective instincts shot up in high-gear once again, and it felt as though he was holding an Human ice cube. She was surely starting into the more dangerous forms of hypothermia.

"No, Rose! Stay with me. We'll be back at my castle in just a moment. Hang on!" He cried out, but she didn't seem to hear him. She had her eyes closed and her head fell backwards in his arms, and it was like he was holding a ragged doll.

* * *

Brooklyn flew as quickly as he could back to the castle, his heart pounding and his protective instincts in full alarm over her condition. The instant that he touched down on the castle's stone, he wrapped his large wings around her body and his own; and took off running inside needing to get Rose warm as soon as possible. He kept running full speed until he reached the large castle library. To his relief, he spotted Angela sitting next to Broadway on the couch, reading a book with a hearty fire going in the fireplace; making the room very warm.

"Angela, Broadway!" He yelled out, running into the room. "Help me!"

Angela and Broadway looked up from what they were doing and saw him running in with a Human female wrapped in his wings.

"What in the…?" Broadway instantly asked, his eyes widening at the sight.

"Brooklyn!" Angela cried, standing up and running over to him, recognizing who he was carrying. "What's going on?"

"She needs to get warm right now!" Brooklyn gasped in a worried tone. "We need heating packs, blankets and anything else that is warm. Ask Xanatos or Fox if they have any warm clothing as well!... Please, we gotta help her!"

Angela immediately set off running to get more help without another word; while Broadway stood frozen, staring at the strange scene in front of him. Ignoring his brother's looks for a moment, Brooklyn sat down next to the fire, cross-legged- and scooped Rose into a ball against his body. He cupped the back of her head, and let her head rest in the crook of his neck. Then when Rose was securely held against him, he looked up at Broadway, who was still standing there in shock.

"Brook… _who_ is that?"

"I'll explain everything in a moment… for now I need you to please get Goliath for me." Brooklyn said urgently. However, Broadway didn't move, and was looking at him with more confusion, causing Brooklyn growled ferociously at his brother, "_Broadway!_ Go. NOW!"

With that, Broadway blinked a few times and leapt into action, grabbing a blanket on the couch for Brooklyn, and ran out of the room to find their Clan leader. Now alone, Brooklyn grabbed the blanket that Broadway tossed at him; and set it next to the fire to gather heat. For now; he would use the heat of his own body to try to warm up Rose's ice-cold body. With his wings wrapped around her, he started to gently rub her arms and legs with his claws, creating warmth for her.

To his relief, Rose started to groan and opened her eyes slowly, breathing deeply.

"What… what's going on?" She weakly asked, her face still buried in the crook of his neck.

"You're at my home, I'm trying to warm you up." Brooklyn answered softly. "You most likely have hypothermia, but you are safe. I've got you."

Rose didn't respond, but simply sighed, and nuzzled herself into his body more; again trusting him without question, making Brooklyn feel happier than he'd ever felt in a long time. With the heat of the fire and his body heat he could feel her body slowly start to warm up, and after a few minutes of warming her up; he he could hear Rose's breathing deepen. He moved his face to look into hers after a few moments, and smiled warmly. She was sleeping peacefully with one hand rested gently upon his chest.

His heart melted- he was falling in love. He swore this is what it felt like, because nothing and no one had ever come close to feeling how she was making him feel.

He had never felt this way about anyone before, nor had any attraction happened so quickly for him, _especially_ for a Human. However, when he stared down at her beautiful face and gently caressed her face with a claw, moving some of her long hair out of her face, he felt like he had finally reached the end of his sorrows. He lightly cupped the side of her face, bringing his cheek to rest down upon hers, and closed his eyes, enjoying this beautifully intimate moment with her. Everything that had happened at the bridge seemed to have happened hours ago and it was as though he had known and loved Rose his entire life; like she was the best friend and lover that he'd been waiting for his whole existence.

As he held her against him, he could feel the gentle beating of her heart in her chest against his chest; and closed his eyes, resting his back against the side of the fireplace; turning his body a bit to the side so she could receive the warmth of the fire, instead of him. He took a deep breath and could smell the sweet scent of her hair, which smelt incredible, and it seemed to overwhelm his senses. In the quiet moments, with her in his arms, he couldn't believe that he was admitting this to himself... because she was a Human, and he had _just _barely met her.

However, everything about her felt like home to him.

There as two things he was sure of, but scared to admit. One: he felt connected and in tune with this Human, and it felt as though he had known her his whole life and was missing her light all this time. And two: he was falling deeply and completely in love with her.

Suddenly, breaking up his intimate thoughts about Rose, he heard footsteps approaching the library. Looking up, he saw Angela returning with Fox, who were both holding hot packs and blankets in their hands, and looked greatly concerned. Fox, Xanatos' wife, had long red hair; much like Rose's hair, but it was more orange in color. She was a lot taller than Rose was and had a large blue tattoo around her right eye. She knelt down to Brooklyn and had her concerned eyes on Rose's figure.

"What happened to her?" She asked him urgently.

"I saved her from falling off the Brooklyn Bridge," he relayed quickly, telling a half truth. As he spoke, Fox quickly put a beanie hat over Rose's head, working around Brooklyn's protective wing and grasp on her. "She was outside for a long time, and is now just barely starting to heat up."

Fox grabbed the blanket that Brooklyn had placed next to the fire, and motioned Brooklyn to open his wings fully. Almost reluctantly, he opened his wings to expose Rose's body for Fox to gain access to. The moment his wings opened, Rose jumped slightly, groaning in objection at the sudden cold air, and he had to stifle a laugh. Though she was still asleep, Rose was angry that some cold was creeping back on her, which made her snuggle deeper into Brooklyn for warmth.

Smiling down at her, Brooklyn then looked up from Rose's sleeping figure, to see Angela giving him a strange look, almost as if she could see or hear what he was thinking; and she was smiling warmly at him. She seemed to understand what Brooklyn was feeling for this Human.

"Wow… Her dress is gorgeous." Fox commented, taking a moment to admire before quickly placing the blanket around Rose and then placed socks on her bare feet. Once that was done, Brooklyn re-wrapped his wings and arms around Rose, readjusting her body more comfortably in his grasp. Luckily, she didn't stir, but sighed contently and stayed asleep. Once Fox was done assisting Brooklyn with Rose; she stood up; and gave Brooklyn and Rose a thoughtful look.

"Well... I don't know what you needed us for." Fox teased. "It seems you have this handled, Brooklyn. She's quite... comfortable."

"She's already looking a lot better than when I first saw her just a few moments ago!" Angela commented, kneeling down and smiling at Brooklyn. "Her skin color is turning back to normal."

"Yeah," he sighed, smiling back at her for a moment before turning his gaze over to Fox. "Thank you so much for your help."

Fox smiled and nodded her head.

"Let us know if she or you are in need of anything else." She said, starting to walk towards the library door. "I'm going to get David, I'm sure he'll want to know what's going on."

Brooklyn nodded at her, and watched her leave the library. When they were alone, Angela immediately sprang into questioning him.

"I can't believe you found her! What happened? _How_ did you find her?"

Brooklyn quietly relayed everything that had happened between himself and Rose; all the way from the night with the gunman, to the hospital… to tonight at the Brooklyn Bridge. Angela listened quietly and intently as Brooklyn told her all that happened, and _why _she was up on the Bridge. When he finished, Angela's face had fallen slightly and looked like she was about to cry.

"So…" she summarized quietly. "Rose has been abused by her husband as long as they've been married, and she caught him being unfaithful to her tonight?"

Brooklyn nestled his head upon Rose's head tenderly and nodded.

"And he has threatened to kill her if she left him? So, she tried to kill herself tonight by her own hands instead of his?" Angela finished asking, tears coming to her eyes.

"That's right," Brooklyn muttered, closing his eyes and hating Rose's husband.

Angela sighed and turned her face away from his.

"That's so sad… _poor _Rose. I grew up with Humans, and never did I experience such evil!" She shook her head. "I don't understand _how H_umans can be so cruel to each other sometimes. Especially how a male mate could do to that to his love... his _wife_. He's suppose to love and protect her... not harm her."

"Tell me about it..." Brooklyn grumbled, anger rising in his chest again. Every time he thought about a man doing that to his wife, especially the kind and beautiful Human girl in his arms, made him want to hunt him down and teach him a few lessons. However, before he could continue to speak to her, they both heard footsteps approaching them again. This time, Broadway came into the room, quickly followed by Goliath and the rest of the clan; Hudson, Bronx, Lexington and Akira, all following suite.

Brooklyn watched as his clan members all looked at him and the Human that was clinging to him, in astonishment and surprise. Goliath stepped forward instantly, his eyes narrowed at the scene before him.

"Brooklyn," he asked firmly. "What is going on here?"

Brooklyn took a deep breath and quietly started into his story.

"I'm sorry that I've kept you all in the dark lately, but a lot of surprising and unforeseen events have been occurring lately… and I haven't known what has been going on." He paused to look at the faces of his clan members. Goliath was standing firm and still, waiting for Brooklyn to continue. Angela was smiling, while Lexington, Broadway and Hudson looked confused. Akira; however, was looking very thoughtful.

"The night that Angela and I went out and saved two Humans from the gunman, I had an interesting encounter and connection with one of them. It felt like electricity was pulsing through me, and... strangely... it also felt like I've known her my whole life... like we were _meant_ to meet. I don't know how else to describe it, but I have _never_ felt more protective over anyone before." Brooklyn paused again, but then continued when the clan was staying silent. "Anyway, guys... This is Rose."

He quickly opened his wings to give his clan a better look at the young woman. Rose was still sleeping, but again moved slightly when the cold air around them touched her skin. With her movement; Brooklyn quickly re-wrapped his wings around her and looked up at his clan with pleading eyes.

"Rose and I had an extremely strong connection that night and both of us still can't explain what it is, but it feels like we've known each other our whole lives. She feels the same, and has reacted to me like no other human has ever before. But tonight, I felt that electricity pulsing through me again, and the only thing going through my mind was that she was in trouble… and I was right. These sensations that I have are in _connection_ to her. She was indeed in danger tonight. She has an abusive husband who hurts her on a daily basis. He is a divorce attorney, making it near impossible for her to leave him legally. He has even gone so far and has threatened to kill her."

With this, his clan members started to make some noises. Hudson crossed his arms across his chest and was frowning angrily, shaking his head.

"Tonight, she found that her husband has been unfaithful to her and he was trying to hurt her before she got away from him." He continued to explain, a bit louder. "She ran away towards the Brooklyn Bridge and she…" He paused again, taking a deep breath. His clan deserved the whole truth- no more hiding his feelings or thoughts. "She was trying to jump off to end her life when I got there."

The clan made some more noises, but this time it was in shock. Hudson walked forward now and placed a claw on Goliath's arm, who looked as though he was about to quickly disapprove of his association with her, out of worry for her mental health. However, knowing that she wasn't crazy or suicidal, he quickly added, "She only was wanting to die at her _own_ hands and not his, and didn't feel like she had any other choice. She can't stay with her best friend, because he'll know to search for her there, and I don't believe she has any other family in New York. If she returned to her husband, then he would have killed her."

Brooklyn was now looking into Goliath's eyes, pleading with him.

"I _promise_ she is of sound mind and would never hurt herself or any of us. She has proven to be trustworthy, and is probably the strongest Human I've ever met before in my life. But I am involved now... and I can't let her return back to her husband. I have to protect her." Brooklyn finished, his heart pounding. It was going to take a great deal of courage to ask Goliath's permission for Rose to stay and join their Clan.

Goliath nodded slightly, taking in this information and was looking at Brooklyn and the Human girl with great interest. Before anyone could say anything else, the door to the library opened, and both Xanatos, Fox and Elisa walked in.

Xanatos was dressed in his usual business suit and was standing gazing at Brooklyn and Rose with an interested look. He was stroking his dark brown goatee and both himself and his wife, Fox, gave each other a look; smiling. Elisa walked straight over to Goliath and placed a gentle hand on his arm, giving it a quick squeeze in greeting, and then walked over to Brooklyn, knelt down, and placed a small hand upon his shoulder, looking at Rose.

"I heard a little about what is happening." Elisa started to say quietly, touching Rose lightly on the forehead, feeling her skin temperature. "How long was she out in the cold?"

"We were at the Bridge for probably close to a half-hour." He answered her. "She then trusted me to take her back here. I knew she was going to be in bigger trouble if I didn't."

"You did the right thing." Elisa said softly, giving him a small smile. "It's nasty out there, and I'm wearing a coat and shoes." Brooklyn smiled back at her, but then went straight to business. If anyone could help Rose, from a Human perspective, it was Elisa.

"I found her at the top of the Brooklyn Bridge." He said quietly, talking directly to her. "She... she is in danger, Elisa."

"What do you mean you found her at the top of the bridge?" Elisa asked him seriously. "Was she trying to jump?"

"Yes." He answered. "However, I arrived just on time, and was able to gain her trust and talk her down from the ledge." At this bit of news, Elisa suddenly looked very uneasy at the sleeping girl in Brooklyn's arms.

"Brooklyn... what you did was... _admirable._" Elisa said sympathetically. "However... she probably needs to go to a mental health facility and receive help. You should have called me before bringing her here to your home and the rest of the Clan..."

"I know what it sounds like." Brooklyn interjected quickly. "However, I promise she is of sound mind. She was only up there because she felt as though she was going to die anyway tonight."

"What do you mean?" She asked him, confused now.

"Her husband abuses her, Elisa." Brooklyn stated in a hushed tone, his eyes piercing her's seriously. "He was on the hunt to kill her tonight, and told met that he was following her with a gun. She had no where to go, and told me that she didn't want to die at his hand. She felt that she had no choice but to take her own life, and doesn't have anywhere else to go, or anyone else to rely on to shelter her."

"Do we have any evidence that what she is telling you is the truth?" Elisa asked him. "Do you really think we trust her?"

"Yes, I think we can. And as for evidence... I don't need any, because somehow... I just... _know _her, Elisa. I know her mind and soul." Brooklyn told her without fear. "I was lead to her side tonight by our connections to each other, and when I saw and talked to her for the first time tonight; it was as if we've met before. I don't know _how _or _why _it's happening, and _why _it's her and I... but, she is unlike anyone I've ever met before in my life. She is good, kind... and I trust her."

Elisa stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking hard, before responding again.

"Okay..." She said. "Let's say that we give her a chance here... let's think about this for a second. Why couldn't she have called 911? Or reported her husband?"

"Because he is a Divorce Attorney," He answered. "Apparently that means he has a high hold upon the courts and the law. Though I don't know too much about your Human laws, it sounded like he's got a pretty strong hold upon her, and a great power over the law. She said that she couldn't call 911 without him knowing, nor could she have easily escaped."

"_Ah_." Elisa sighed, nodding her head, now looking at Rose with a sad look. "Yes, that... does make things... more _complicated_, for sure. Lawyers always do."

Taking a small pause, Elisa suddenly reached inside her red leather jacket and pulled a small pad of paper and a pen. "I will run a full background on her and her husband... and get to the bottom of this. What is her full name? Do you know?"

Brooklyn furrowed his brow, thinking for a moment, but not quite remembering her last name. He saw it at the hospital, but remembering her _full_ name was a little tricky at the moment.

"I believe it's Rose... Morrison. Or at least I think that's what I read on her hospital bracelet when I was there a few weeks ago." He replied.

Elisa nodded and jotted the name down.

"Do you know her husband's name?" She asked him, quietly. Almost as if she could hear them talking about her husband, Rose moved in her sleep suddenly; moaning quietly, making Brooklyn hold her closer to him.

"Yeah, she mentioned him tonight." He growled quietly, and didn't forget his name by any means. "_Kevin_."

Elisa nodded seriously, writing the information down. Then she looked at Rose's face and was thinking hard about something when Goliath stepped up, knelt down to get a better look at Rose, and join the conversation.

"What do you think about all this?" Goliath asked her, placing a strong claw upon her shoulder.

"I... believe that Brooklyn is sincere about all this." Elisa said, smiling at him. "And I believe him when he tells me that he trusts her... however, she will still have to prove that trust when she wakes up."

Goliath nodded, as Brooklyn reluctantly nodded, understanding where she was coming from, especially from a leadership perspective; but he still felt obligated to speak up and defend Rose's point of view and plea for help and protection, when she was not awake to do so for herself.

"I agree." Goliath said, looking down at the sleeping Rose.

"What are you going to do?" Brooklyn questioned Elisa quietly. "Is there anyway you could arrest her husband?"

She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Unfortunately, I can't, at least not yet. Not without probable cause, or evidence. However, I _will_ dig into her history and start an investigation. When she wakes up, if she's willing to speak to me then I can maybe do more. But until then, I can only start an investigation and get the basics down. That's better than nothing."

"Thanks, Elisa," Brooklyn whispered, smiling kindly at her. She winked at him and then stood up; turning towards Goliath, who stood up with her.

"By the way, hello." She greeted him a bit teasingly, giving him a huge smile, as they hadn't been able to see each other for a few nights.

Goliath stood up and wrapped Elisa in his arms. "Good evening, my love."

They were about to give into a kiss; before Xanatos cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"I don't mean to interrupt this romantic moment. But, perhaps I can be of some assistance. While Elisa digs into this young woman's history and background a bit more, she is more than welcome to stay here for as long as she needs for her safety. If her husband is out there, wanting her dead, that's the least I can do for her. I don't think I could, in good conscious, release her without a proper plan for her protection." He paused, and then turned to look at Goliath.

"That is, if you are okay with it, of course; Goliath. It is your Clan, after all..."

Goliath had set Elisa back down on her feet, but still held her hands within his claws and rested them against his large stone-like chest and looked to be thinking for a deep moment. He looked down at his mate, Elisa; and then over to Brooklyn, who was staring at his leader with large, and hopeful eyes.

"That's what I was also about to ask you, Goliath." He spoke up, speaking quietly still, as to not wake Rose, his heart fluttering anxiously. "It's unsafe for her to return home. Her husband _will_ try to hurt or kill her if he finds her... _Please_… can she stay here with us?"

Goliath looked from Brooklyn to Elisa to Xanatos and gave a big sigh.

"Thank you, Xanatos for your offer, I will discuss this further with my Clan and let you know of our decision."

Before Xanatos could respond, Brooklyn immediately argued loudly; holding Rose tighter in his arms, his instincts rising more protectively for her.

"What more is there to discuss, Goliath? She is in _danger_ if she goes home! She _has_ to stay here…!"

"We have to consider all of our options Brooklyn. Perhaps Talon would be willing to..."

"No!" Brooklyn snarled, holding her closer to him. "Rose isn't going to stay in the Labyrinth with the homeless! I promised her that I would keep her safe..."

"But what about _our_ safety Brooklyn? The _Clan's_ safety?" Goliath replied in his strong authoritative voice. "As _leader,_ it's important to think about the full picture and to not let any personal emotions get in the way of a wise decision. We do not know anything about her... or her situation. How do we know that she can be trusted?"

Brooklyn felt his blood start to boil; and he started to growl at his leader. He needed Rose to be safe; and to be safe, she needed to stay with _him_. A sudden surge of protection coursed through his body, and was suddenly very willing to get into a physical fight with Goliath if he needed to, he was not going to let Rose return to her abusive husband.

"Elisa is trustworthy, and she was a stranger when we first met her." Brooklyn argued heatedly, pushing the issue further. "Xanatos _used _to be our greatest enemy, and is now one of our strongest allies. Yes, we have the Quarrymen out there against us, but we also have groups now starting up who have been striving and fighting for our justice, respect and right to exist! Humans _can_ be trusted. That much _you _have taught me; as long as we give them a chance to prove themselves."

He wasn't about to back down from this fight, and was amazed when Goliath's stern expression was meeting his with equal strength, but was still listening to his opinions and point of view. Taking advantage of this, he continued to push for Rose's safety.

"Rose and I had a connection just now at the bridge. The moment we touched hands, I could feel every emotion that she was having, and could almost hear every thought…" He took a deep breath and continued more calmly, pleading with Goliath now. "I know this all sounds crazy, and _believe me_... I wouldn't believe it myself if I wasn't the one going through it all, but she is _good. _I can just _feel _it. She won't hurt us, and isn't untrustworthy. Goliath... I have never met any Human like this one before and for some reason, it feels as if I'm meant to protect her. I _have_ to follow my instincts with this; I can't and won't let her return to her husband. She will die if I do... If she can't stay, then... I won't stay either."

There was a great silence as Goliath stared at his Second-in-Command in shock, but Brooklyn met his gaze with strength and endurance, meaning every word. He wasn't going to back down without a fight. There was silence between everyone for a moment; and the tension in the room was great.

Breaking the silence, Hudson finally stepped forward.

"Calm down there, lad. Let's say that we allow her to stay here with us... What'll happen to ya if she chooses _not _to stay with us? She hasn't been awake at all yet and hasn't yet seen the rest of us. How do ya know she'll want to stay here?"

Brooklyn blinked a few times and looked down at Rose's peaceful face and thought long and hard for a moment about his answer. After a few minutes of deliberating, he took a deep breath, and then he looked back up at his clan and answered him.

"She told me at the bridge that she wished to come back to my home, as she had nowhere else to go. I told her that she would be safe and protected here with us, and she seemed to be very relieved at that thought." He then took a deep breath, trying to stop the heartbreak this thought brought. "However, if after she wakes up and chooses not to stay after all… then... I'm not going to force her to stay. I'll let her go."

Hudson nodded, content with Brooklyn's answer, then turned to Goliath.

"I do not believe this young woman will hurt us lad. I trust Brooklyn's instincts as they are there for a reason in all of us. Perhaps let the lass stay,if she so wishes, so that we can protect her. I also can't, in good conscious, allow a defenseless Human to return to such evil, especially in a- supposed _marriage_."

Goliath sighed again, this time in slight defeat. He looked down in Elisa's eyes, who was gazing back deeply, and with one small nod she silently gave Goliath her support of this and then said, "I'll dig into this girl's history to find something about her husband. I say give her a chance... as this truly might be her only chance for survival at the moment." She then looked over at Brooklyn and smiled. "Besides… any Human that willingly would touch a Gargoyle at first meeting, like Rose is right now with Brooklyn… there's gotta be something special there. You and I know what that's like."

"You're right, of course." Goliath exhaled, totally defeated now, smiling at Elisa and at Hudson.

Finally, he turned his softer gaze over to Brooklyn and looked at the pair. Brooklyn was holding the Human girl close to him and could tell that his Second-in-Command cared for her a lot. Elisa was right, if any human, at first meeting with a Gargoyle would immediately trust him enough to stay in his arms all night, then it must be something special.

"Alright then. She has my permission to stay here with us as long as she needs or wishes." Goliath finished, smiling down at Brooklyn.

The instant those words left Goliath's mouth, Brooklyn closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the fireplace, in complete relief and gratitude. He didn't realize that he had been holding his breath, but the moment Rose was given permission to stay with them for her protection, allowed him to let that breath and tension out of his chest and lungs.

"Thank you, Goliath." Brooklyn breathed, feeling more gratitude and awe for his wise, firm, but fair leader. Goliath nodded at him, amazed at his obvious gratitude and relief, and then looked over at Xanatos. "I know that we are sharing this castle, but are you sure that you are alright with this?"

Xanatos grinned and waved his hand at Goliath's comment.

"This castle has at least twenty-five unused rooms… I'm more than sure. I cannot take every... stray Human you all find on the streets of course, but if she means this much to Brooklyn, then she's family as far as I'm concerned. She may stay here as long as she wishes or needs."

"Thank you, Xanatos." Brooklyn exhaled, smiling over at the man. "_Truly_... I shall never forget this kindness."

Xanatos then turned his attention to Brooklyn and nodded at him.

"Good." He grinned. "But like I said, it's the least I can do for her. She seems quite comfortable in your embrace Brooklyn, but Fox and I have opened a bedroom for her if you would rather lie her down in a bed. That way, she can possibly continue to get the rest she needs."

Brooklyn naturally adjusted his grip on Rose and she moved slightly in her sleep and looked down at her still and delicate frame. She was breathing deeply and was now very warm, and his heart lurched once again at her profound beauty.

"Thank you… " Brooklyn replied, smiling down at her. "But I think that I'd rather hold her for a while longer. Once she stirs, I'll go and lay her down. I just want to make sure that she stays warm."

Xanatos nodded, smiling. "Alright. Your call." He then turned to the rest of the clan, but before he could say anything more; Goliath interrupted, clearing his throat slightly, as though he was a bit against that idea.

"Brooklyn, it is almost sunrise." He said, gently. "I know you do not wish to part from her, but we need to sleep as well soon. I'm sure Xanatos and his personal doctors wouldn't mind watching over Rose until we wake up. Maybe it's best to let her sleep in the bedroom that they've established for her."

Xanatos nodded his head, agreeing with Goliath. "Fox and I will personally see to Rose's safety and will make sure that she heals." He then turned towards his personal assistant, who was standing silently by the door and continued, "Owen, please give Dr. Sato a call and ask him to come. We will need him to look after Rose's condition for the next 12 hours."

Owen nodded stiffly and immediately pulled out his cell phone obeying his command; speaking to the doctor on the other line when they picked up. Xanatos then turned back to Brooklyn.

"If you'll follow us Brooklyn, we'll show you which bedroom we've given Rose."

Brooklyn looked from Xanatos to Goliath and didn't know what just happened; but all control was taken from him. His leader was right, sunrise was upon them, and he would enter his stone sleep, whether he liked it or not. He looked down at Rose's sleeping face and felt a sudden sadness, as he did not want to put her down; nor wanted to leave her side. However, his decision was made for him and the inevitable sunrise was almost upon them.

Sighing quietly, he carefully stood up, easily carrying Rose in his arms and carried her down the hallway following after Xanatos. They walked just a short distance down the hallway, when Xanatos opened a door and lead them inside. Brooklyn knew this castle well and the bedroom they picked for her was where Princess Catherine once slept, back when this Castle lived in Medieval Scotland. Xanatos turned to Brooklyn, and was smiling at him, as if pleased with himself.

"Will this room do for your new… friend?" He asked him lightly.

Brooklyn looked around, and saw that it would do quite nicely for her. The room was quite large and had a lot of windows, which would let the sun's natural light into her room. In the corner was a large wardrobe and built in to the other side was a full sized bathroom with a giant walk-in closet. This room was large, and was well equipped with everything a Human would need; it was truly fit for a princess.

Brooklyn smiled and walked towards the bed, gently moved Rose over to one of his arms, and pulled the warm covers back. He opened his wings, and then laid her down on the soft pillow and mattress, quickly covered her back up with the blankets to keep her warm.

"Yeah, this is great. It's more than what I could have ever offered her." He said, crouching down next to Rose, his eyes never leaving her face. After a moment, he turned towards Xanatos. "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome." He replied, turning to walk away but then stopped at the door, his hand upon the handle. "I'll give you two a moment of privacy. Dr. Sato said he would be in to check on Rose in about an hour and he'll keep monitoring her until you wake up tonight."

Brooklyn nodded, understanding, and offered Xanatos a sincere smile. "Thank you."

Xanatos nodded back, and then walked away leaving him alone with her. He turned back to her sleeping form, smiled, and placed his claw gently on her cheek; caressing it lightly. She was finally warm to the touch and was breathing gently, deeply asleep. He didn't want to leave her side, but he noticed a light blue color starting to light the dark room. It was nearly sunrise.

He sighed, having no choice but to leave. He moved his face close to Rose's and whispered, "I'll be back tonight. You're safe now."

Brooklyn was about to stand up when he hesitated, his face inches from hers. Closing his eyes he took in her beauty and scent and it seemed to overwhelm his system again. Before he could stop himself, he placed a gentle kiss on her soft cheek and held the kiss for a few seconds, before lifting up. That familiar tingling sensation touched his lips as he kissed her skin; sending it shooting through his body once again. Though it did not hurt, it always took him by surprise.

Rose moaned softly and moved onto her side, digging herself deeper into the bed and sighed contently, smiling slightly. He could have stayed there all day long, but he forced himself to walk away from her sleeping form, his claw moving once down the side of her back.

"Sweet dreams Rose."

* * *

Quickly making his way out of the room, Brooklyn quietly shut the door to her room and took off on all fours towards the outside towers of the castle, where himself and his clan roosted for the day.

When he made it outside, he stood up and began to walk towards his roosting spot next to Lexington and now Akira. They were conversing quietly with each other as he took his spot on the castle's ledge. He looked towards his Clan leader and saw that he was speaking with Elisa. Listening in he heard Elisa say quietly, but reluctantly, "I've got to get going. I'll see you all tonight, it's my night off."

Goliath looked down at his mate with a slightly sad expression, but his expression rose hopefully when she said that she had a night off coming up tomorrow night.

"Let's go out on a date." He said wrapping her up in a loving embrace. "It's been too long since we've had one."

Elisa smiled, bringing her face close to his and had a flirty expression on her face.

"Sounds like an amazing idea. I look forward to it." She whispered, before kissing him lovingly for a few seconds. Normally, it bothered Brooklyn to see mates being affectionate with each other, but surprisingly, not anymore. Just inside the Castle was the girl who changed his life and heart, and for the first time in a long time, he knew she wasn't going to leave him. He wasn't going to be alone anymore.

After a few seconds, Goliath reluctantly put Elisa down, watched her walk away, and she immediately turned to look at Brooklyn, seconds before the sun came up.

"I'm going to dig into this Rose situation and I'll look for signs of her husband, as well. In most '_abuse_' cases that I've dealt with, the spouse will be extra controlling over their spouses' whereabouts, especially if they've gone missing like she has. It wouldn't surprise me if he came to the police station claiming that she's missing. Either way, now that I know what to look for, we'll find him."

Brooklyn nodded. "Thanks, Elisa."

Before he could hear her response, he felt the sun's warm rays hit his skin, immediately turning himself and his clan into stone statues. Elisa stayed for a moment staring at her stone family lovingly, before turning away to head into the castle. Walking quickly through the familiar cobblestone hallways, she made her way into Xanatos's office.

When he saw her enter, he looked up from the paper work on his desk.

"Hello Elisa, what can I do for you?" He asked smoothly.

"I'm heading into work, and while I'm there I'm going to start figuring out Rose's situation. Will you please call me when she has woken up and has had a moment to heal and adjust? I would like to ask her a few questions." Elisa asked the billionaire, politely.

Xanatos smiled and nodded at her. "Sure thing. Rest assured that she will be well taken-care of while she's here."

Thanking him, she walked out of his office, rubbing her exhausted eyes. Today was going to be a very busy day, she was sure of it. More than anything, she wished that it was already nightfall, so that she could finally be with Goliath.

But duty called.

This new girl, Rose, seemed nice enough but she was involved in a very dangerous situation and the last thing Elisa needed was for that danger to make its way here and endanger her Clan. She needed to find out more about Rose… and more importantly, more about her abusive husband, Kevin.


	12. Chapter 12- Home

**~Chapter Twelve~**

**Home**

Rose awoke the next morning to find herself in a strange room, in a strange bed. Gasping, she sat up, looked around the large room and immediately found that nothing about it seemed familiar to her at all. There were large windows circling all around her, which let in the sunlight and was brightly lighting the room. The walls were stone and looked as though she was somehow in a medieval castle.

Shaking her head slightly, she brought her hands up to her head, groaning at her pounding headache.

_What happened last night? _She thought to herself. Looking down at her body, she noticed that she was still wearing the dark red evening dress that she wore to the gala last night, and then it all came back to her…

Kevin at the hotel, actively cheating on her with another woman, her heart breaking into a million pieces. Running towards the Brooklyn Bridge to jump off into the East River, Brooklyn- her Gargoyle guardian angel- saving her. Then her world went black and she didn't remember what happened after that, other than how cold she felt.

Shivering slightly, she pulled the warm covers up to her neck, falling back into the warm bed, She closed her eyes and exhaled, trying to gather her thoughts. She had no idea where she was, nor where Brooklyn was, but remembered the feelings that she was having when he had saved her and scooped her up into his arms.

The feeling when their bodies touched…

She had a dream that he placed a kiss upon her cheek and swore it was true because she felt the heat and energy tingle her cheek sometime in her sleep. Every moment she's had with her new Gargoyle friend always ended in confusion, leaving her with more questions than she's ever had before. Blinking a few times, she took a deep breath and forced herself to get out of her warm cocoon of a bed, to find out where she was, and more importantly to her; find out where Brooklyn was.

Making her way to the bathroom, she decided that she should relieve herself and freshen up. As she flipped on the light, she was floored by how incredibly massive and grand this bathroom was. There was a long, two sink stone counter top- with an equally as long mirror. The floor was covered in large cobblestone; much like the walls. The toilet was in a small toilet room by itself and directly across from her was the largest all-stone tub she had ever seen in her entire life.

Looking around, Rose walked further and opened another door, turned on the light, and gasped at the biggest closet she had ever seen, amazing her more than the bathtub. The closet was lined with a massive amount of clothes, shoes, and accessories; and was something that a high-end celebrity would have in their billionaire dollar home.

"Holy…" She muttered out loud to herself, looking around the closet space with awe. "This place is _huge!" _

"I'm glad you like it." A male voice suddenly said behind her.

Gasping, Rose whipped around wide-eyed, and was now face-to-face with a very tall, very handsome-looking man. He had dark brown hair, long enough to be pulled back into a ponytail with an equally dark goatee-beard, and was wearing a very nicely tailored suit. He stood tall, full of confidence and was smiling at her. There was also an air of great arrogance about him; but his eyes were kind…

Still, he was a stranger- and she was in a stranger's home, and wouldn't trust him that easily. Backing away from him instantly, she stared him down with daggers in her eyes. "Who are you?!"

Almost as though he could sense her discomfort he raised his hands in the 'surrender' position.

"Easy," he said. "You are safe now, no one's going to hurt you. I'm sorry for startling you."

Rose squinted her eyes at him with suspicion, and looked around slightly. "Where am I?"

"You're a guest in my home." The man said smoothly. Walking forward suddenly, he held out his hand to her. "David Xanatos."

"_Xanatos_?" Rose repeated, not reaching out to greet him just yet. She knew that name, but had never met him before. David Xanatos was a billionaire here in New York, and owned one of the largest international technology companies in the world to date. Rose had heard much about him through the media and newspapers, and knew that he was one of the richest men in the entire world, truly a legendary icon for his younger age.

Rose exhaled, feeling a bit better about the situation and finally stepped forward and shook his hand.

"Oh... nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." She said, letting go of his hand quickly.

"Good things, I hope." He teased, chuckling at himself, but when she didn't look amused he cleared his throat. "Well, I know all of this may seem strange, so I'll get straight to the point. This is your new home now,and you're more than welcome to stay here as long as you want. Help yourself to anything in here-"

"Whoa, whoa, look…" Rose interrupted, holding her hands up and smiling apologetically at him. "I don't want to appear that I'm not grateful for you giving me a bed to rest in, because I truly am, but… I just don't understand what I am doing _here, _or how I even got here!. Last night, I…" She then stopped, not wanting to divulge anything about her past, and with whom she'd met last night. She glanced warily up at him, unsure what to say. However, he was smiling at her as though he already knew what she was about to say.

She was with Brooklyn last night, her new Gargoyle friend, and didn't want to reveal anything about him to this strange man. Though she had barely met him, she already felt the great need to protect him and his identity from strangers. There were many groups in Manhattan who hated Gargoyles and although she hadn't ever believed those groups, and their crazy beliefs… now that she actually met and befriended one, she wasn't about to risk his safety. She didn't know Brooklyn all that well, but she knew that he was good… and that was good enough for her for the moment.

As Rose paused, Xanatos smiled even brighter, and stepped closer to her, walking slowly as if he were approaching a frightened animal.

"I know you may have a thousand questions for me." Xanatos said to her calmly. "And I will be happy to answer all of them for you, but for now, please take this time and freshen up if you so desire. I'm sure you've gotten a pretty good look around so far, so you'll see there's everything you'll need for hygiene purposes, and a fresh change of clothing." He stepped around the bathroom, holding his arms out, as if giving her the 'grand tour' at a real estate auction. "After you've cleaned yourself up, feel free to help yourself to any of these clothes here in this closet, and towels are in this closet over there. When you are finished, my personal doctor would like to visit with you and make sure that you are doing alright, health wise."

More confused than ever before, Rose blinked a few times and turned to face the man.

"But-"

"We'll come retrieve you after." Xanatos finished, dismissing himself from her.

He left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, leaving her to stand in a continued state of stupor not knowing why she was in this billionaire's home and how she even got there. Confused, and now feeling panicked; she suddenly be-lined it out of the bathroom, opening the door, and running out to her 'bedroom,' when she knew he had left her alone.

Looking around for a way out, she had a strange feeling that she was like Belle, in the Beast's Castle, from _Beauty and the Beast, _and was somehow a prisoner in some stranger's castle. Looking around in panic, she needed to somehow find Brooklyn and make sure he was safe; and had to also make sure that she was safe from Kevin's knowledge of her whereabouts.

A lot of the 'upper' CEO's knew each other, and it was no doubt that Mr. Xanatos would have heard about Kevin or at least his company. If Kevin somehow found out where she was, she would surely die. Now that she had jumped past the point of no return in his dangerous game, she had to make sure he never found her.

Breathing deeply, she made her way towards the large, floor to ceiling windows and slowly approached them, suddenly in a marvel over her view of the Manhattan skyline, forgetting her predicament for a moment. They were miles high above the ground, as she was being housed in the tallest building in the entire world. Being this far up, she could see the curvature of the Earth; and all the pieces of land surrounding their small concrete jungle. The providence of Brooklyn was right across from the East River, and she could see that land for as far as her eyes could see.

Though she was lost in the beauty of the views in front of her; she also felt trapped. Xanatos' castle, up top the Eyrie Building; was surely as heavily guarded as the main skyscraper building below her making it near impossible to leave without being noticed by _someone_.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the window, willing air to enter her lungs and calm her down. As she opened them, she realized that the large window allowed her to get a good view of just how _high _up in the stratosphere they were. Gasping out, she backed away from the window and held onto herself. She hated heights, and being this high up reminded her of what she almost did last night, how _close _she was to death.

She slowly made her way back to her large, queen-sized bed, and sat down; feeling lost. Last night seemed like a dream to her- every time she met Brooklyn, he seemed to leave her and only return to her when she was in a dream-like state. Was he still real? She was sure of it, or how else did she wind up in this strange place, at the top of the highest skyscraper in the world. The only way to get this far up, was to come from the bottom, which she never did… or fly to the top.

Blinking a few times, she sat up slightly and looked around her room some more; her thoughts connecting together.

_Is this where Brooklyn lives? _She thought to herself.

As she recalled the television coverage of Mr. Xanatos purchasing and adding the Castle to the top of his already mighty and tall skyscraper; to having it be a piece of history added to New York City; to the strange change in crime, to strange sightings from people; stating that they saw monster's with wings, flying around the City. Or in her case, her new guardian angel. Maybe Mr. Xanatos was housing Brooklyn and his kind here in his home; which could have been theirs before he took it.

Taking another deep breath, she decided that it was no use wasting more time by sitting on the bed, thinking to herself. She didn't want to take anything of the billionaire's things, especially when she didn't know his true character or intention with her yet; but if he was related to Brooklyn somehow then she needed to make sure her new Gargoyle guardian was safe and alive, and found out more about why she was here.

Making up her mind, Rose shed herself of the stupid dress that she now hated, walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and gratefully took a nice hot bath in the large tub. Once there, she sighed in total bliss, as the warm water seemed to relax her tense body and relieve the aches that she was feeling.

* * *

After a half-hour of bathing, she got out of the tub, dried herself and wandered into the large-celebrity like closet to find herself something to wear. Rose gaped at her choices in front of her as there were many name-brands; fancy clothes and shoes; all of which she would never have been able to afford on her salary. She settled for a cream-colored sweater, which hung off her shoulders slightly revealing the straps of a thick laced sports bra, and put on a comfortable pair of skinny blue jeans. Once dressed, she then walked over to the sink and was relieved to find that all the drawers were filled with female hygiene products, toothpaste and brushes and makeup.

Rose quickly brushed her teeth, put on deodorant, washed her face, dried her waist-long hair, letting it down in a soft curl, and applied basic makeup to freshen up her face.

Content and feeling refreshed, she found a pair of socks and tennis shoes to put on and walked out of the large bathroom into the equally large bedroom that she woke up, and found that it had been already made with fresh sheets. Looking around in shock, she blinked at that weird thought and it dawned on her that someone had been in her room without her knowledge or permission, and that bothered her greatly.

Slowly turning around, she opened the main door to her room and started down the long hallway, to start to investigate where she was, as well as Brooklyn. She didn't make it far when she heard voices echoing down the hallway towards her.

Gasping, she stopped walking and looked around for a place to hide. To her demise, she already had ventured too far away from her bedroom to hide in, and behind her was a long hallway; one too long to successfully make it down before getting caught. Without another warning, or opportunity for her to run, Xanatos and another man in a long white coat, turned the corner and were walking towards her. Rose knew, from her daily dealings with doctors and hospitals, that the man next to Xanatos was the doctor that was coming in to check her out.

Both men stopped talking to each other when they saw her standing there, frozen slightly.

"Ah, good as new I see!" Xanatos announced to Rose, in his slightly arrogant voice, clapping his hands together. "Do you feel up for a quick check up to make sure you are doing well?"

Rose looked from Xanatos to the doctor warily, and decided to play dumb. She remembered most of last night, but just didn't know where Brooklyn was and what he had to do with this man.

"I don't even know what happened last night Mr. Xanatos. I feel fine and do not need to be seen by a doctor."

Xanatos smiled a large smile as though he knew what game she was playing.

"Surely you not remembering what happened last night, or _how_ you came into my possession, is a good reason to have a doctor check you out, am I right?"

Rose stayed silent for a moment, having been caught slightly by his cunningness. She slowly raised her eyes up at the arrogant man, glaring; and already didn't like him. He had the arrogance, cunning mind, and game playing abilities that Kevin had. When she didn't answer him, Xanatos slowly stepped closer to her and was seeming to evaluate her as much as she was him.

"What _do_ you remember from last night, Rose?" He asked her quietly.

"How do you know my name?" She immediately challenged him, backing away from him, her gut telling her it was a trap, and that somehow Kevin was behind it. Whatever was happening, Brooklyn was nowhere to be seen and she was in a strange place surrounded by strange people, and she didn't like it one bit. Her heart began pounding frantically, and for a moment, she thought about running.

However, Xanatos took a deep breath and again, seemed to read her mind.

"There's no point in running, Rose." He told her smoothly. "I have security guards on every level of this place… so you won't get far. In fact, I'm betting that you'll probably get lost first. So, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is for you to comply with Dr. Sato and get a quick physical check up to make sure you are of sound health, and if you do that and work with him, then I will answer _all _of your questions _afterward_… _or… _we can start our relationship off _rocky_, by me _forcing you _to stay, force you to comply with the Doctor's assessment, and I will then hold off on telling you my information in which you might want to know… until you prove yourself trustworthy to me. Your choice."

Rose looked from Xanatos to the doctor with great distrust and shock at his threat; and instantly felt like fighting her way out of this situation, like she would often do with Kevin.

"Are you _threatening _me, Mr. Xanatos?" Rose snarled, glaring hatefully at him.

"Absolutely not." Xanatos grinned. "Just merely giving you your options."

"Well, I am more than capable of making my own decisions, thank you very much." She snapped. "And how is this for a _threat_? You have _kidnapped _me and are now holding me against my will, a_nd _are now forcing me to a physical medical exam, in which I _do not_ agree with. That sounds like a hell of a good story for the police and a lawyer..."

She stopped talking when he suddenly started laughing. At first it was quiet, but then he became quite hysterical, as if that was the funniest thing he had ever heard. Stunned by his reaction to her threat, she glanced over at the Asian man standing next to the billionaire and pleaded with him silently to help her, but to her further shock, he appeared cool and unconcerned by Xanatos, and now it felt that she was the one in the dark.

His laugh was mocking her, as if he knew that she was bluffing.

"Oh, there is no need for that. " He laughed, looking quite amused by this conversation. "And I haven't _kidnapped _you- trust me on that."

"Why should I believe a word you are saying to me?"

'Because, I didn't know who you were until late last night when you arrived with a certain… _friend." _He told her lightly.

"_What?_" Rose gasped, her eyes widening, her attention suddenly focused solely on him now. Did he really know who and what Brooklyn was after all?

"And the reason behind the health assessment is because you had hypothermia last night, and I truly want to make sure you are alright- health wise." He continued smoothly.

Rose stared hard at Xanatos, listening to his words and could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. She stayed silent for a few seconds, deliberating and trying to protect herself still. He mentioned that she was brought to him by a 'friend'. Knowing that meant Brooklyn; she knew she would have to play his game to continue; however, she had one last question before letting him win her over.

"Okay, fine. Let's say I comply with a medical exam… but how do I know he is a real and legit doctor?" Rose asked Xanatos, eyeing Xanatos and the Asian man next to him with distrust.

"Well…" Xanatos smiled his white smile at her; again reminding her of Kevin's, and continued. "You're just going to have to trust me, aren't you?"

Rose stayed standing there, in front of them both and mulled over Xanatos' conditions. If she willingly was assessed by the "doctor", he would tell her all he knew about what was going on, and answer her questions. That was more of a leverage in which she had at the moment. Hating losing, but knowing she had to take this chance, she slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"Excellent!" Xanatos exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Doctor… Rose… if you'll follow me- I'll bring you to our Infirmary. It's well equipped with everything you'll need."

"She does not need an infirmary, Mr. Xanatos." Dr. Sato told him suddenly. "I'm sure we'll be just as fine in a living room or sitting room of some sort. I only need a place with a place for her to sit to make my assessment possible."

"Of course," Xanatos said, nodding his head. "You're the expert. Follow me, I know _just _the place. Come along."

* * *

They all walked in silence as Xanatos led them through his home, and she kept getting _Beauty and the Beast _vibes from this beautiful but overwhelming Castle. Rose following slowly behind the two men, still feeling uneasy. Xanatos would look behind him on occasion to make sure she was following them, and she would meet his prying eyes with a glare.

After a few minutes of walking deeper into the Castle, however; Rose found herself distracted by how amazingly beautiful this medieval Castle was. Looking around, it felt as though she had been transported back in time to medieval Europe. As she looked around in great amazement, they passed real knights in armor, shields, swords, and beautiful tapestries.

She often admired the great castle from her rooftop apartment across Central Park, and didn't realize that the billionaire actually _lived_ within its historical walls. The lifestyle of the rich and famous was an insane concept; and this man was extremely fortunate to live in such a grand place of history, art, and beauty. Though he had certainly made the necessary changes to plumbing and electrical work to modernize the place; he had kept the bones of the castle natural, preserving its historical beauty and majesty. For that, Rose had to give him a slice of respect for his tastes.

She was so mesmerized by the works of art on the walls and tapestries, that she didn't notice that he had led her and the doctor into the largest library she'd ever seen. When they passed through the solid wood door frame she slowly walked in and felt like crying; as the room was incredible. The room had a few comfy couches in the center of the room; with a large hearth rug underneath, which added comfort and color to the stoned lined room. Each wall was covered with books- from top to bottom- and for a book-worm like herself, it was the most beautiful room she'd ever seen.

Now she knew how Belle felt. She snorted to herself silently, but turned around and gaped at the room.

Still observing, she noticed that in the middle of the room was a large stone-lined fireplace, which was roaring with a hearty flame comfortably, and could immediately feel the heat from the crackling flames, warming her skin... and then it hit her. Something about this room felt _very_ familiar.

Xanatos was watching her reaction and saw her freeze. Smiling, he then asked, "Like it, Rose?"

She continued to look around the room in awe and familiar comfort, and was wondering why this room felt so familiar. When she turned back to face him, and saw his cheeky grin, she knew that he brought her into this room for a reason.

"I've been here before… "

"Hence why I brought you here. It seems like a good sign that it has triggered something in your memory." He answered her, still smiling. " You were here last night- warming up next to that fire. You were pretty hypothermic, my dear. Hence why I would like for you to be quickly checked out by Doctor Satos here."

She racked her brain, and tried to recall every detail of her night…

_Yes, I was here last night, _She thought to herself, looking around the room still, gathering familiarity. She recalled the feeling of the warm fire hitting her ice-cold skin, the smell of the wood smoked fire. Then she also recalled that she was not alone, there was someone else in the room with her, holding her petite body against his larger and muscular body to warm her…

Rose suddenly looked up into Xanatos' face, remembering that it was _Brooklyn_ who had helped warm her up, and now her questions were fit to burst forth.

_Why did Brooklyn bring me to this billionaire?_ She thought to herself even more frantically. _How does he know him?_

Smiling greatly now at her shocked face, Xanatos ushered her to the couch, holding his hand out.

"Please, have a seat." Xanatos said smoothly.

She blinked a few times and stared at the couch, not sure what to think now. He was withholding information from her and would keep her in the dark until she was checked out by the doctor. That was their deal, and if he knew Brooklyn, then perhaps he was helping her out after all, despite his cunningness. Sighing, she willingly obliged and sat down on the large and soft couch. Once she did that, Xanatos stepped away and checked his watch.

"Alright, Doctor Sato. I've got some work to get done. I'll check up on you two shortly."

"Thank you, Mr. Xanatos." Doctor Sato said, immediately getting to work. Rose watched the billionaire leave, with a snap of the door, and then slowly turned her face back to face the man in front of her. He smiled at her, pulled out his MD badge and showed her what she was silently still unsure of.

"Don't worry," He assured her. "I _am _a real Doctor and Surgeon. Dr. John Sato at your service. I work at Manhattan General and work for Mr. Xanatos whenever he needs any personal health or medical attention."

"Why did he ask _you_ here?" She asked him, calming down slightly. "What isn't he telling me?"

"That I truly do not know." The doctor answered, instantly going to work on getting her vitals; by pulling out his stethoscope and blood pressure cuff. "I don't know how you got here, but he seems to know you and a half-story of how you got here. That's all he told _me, _… but what _I _will need to know is what _you_ remember from last night, as it is imperative for me to evaluate your health."

"What did he tell you?" She asked him, holding still for him as he took her blood pressure manually.

"Not much," The doctor replied, listening to her pulse from her forearm. "All he told me was that you were found by some of his associates out in the ice cold, for some unknown amount of time, and that you were dangerously hypothermic. Care to give me the real story?"

"I…" Rose started to say, but didn't know what to tell him. If she told him that was up on the bridge, trying to jump, he would take her away and have her evaluated for a psych behavior, or maybe even admitted into a psych board, and then she wouldn't be able to find Brooklyn.

"Rose," the doctor interrupted quietly, taking the cuff off her arm, as he retrieved her blood pressure and pulse. "Everything you tell me is protected under HIPAA and cannot be divulged to _anyone. _You are not a minor, and therefore what you tell me cannot be told to anyone. That I promise you."

"I… do have a friend that works for Mr. Xanatos, that might be the correlation between why I'm here. But as for last night, um… I drank a little too much at a business gala I was attending," Rose told him, lying wildly. She hated alcohol, especially with how it affected Kevin, and therefore, did not sip a drink of her red wine at dinner. "I went out for a walk for fresh air near the Brooklyn Bridge, and must have passed out. My friend must have found me and brought me here, knowing that Mr. Xanatos would help me."

"I see." Doctor Sato said, glancing down at her with his glasses lowered on his nose. He quickly documented her vitals down, the details of her story, and then brought out a small blood sugar stick and stuck her finger before she could oblige. She jumped slightly as the needle pricked her finger, exposing a small amount of blood and watched as he took a reading on his small blood glucose machine. Since Rose was a Paramedic, she knew that he was wanting to read her sugar levels since alcohol levels mess with them. When successful, he placed a small band aid over her pricked finger and then picked it up when it beeped quietly at him.

"Hmm," he mused, writing down her number. "90 is your blood glucose level, which is perfectly normal for someone your age. Are you sure you were drinking last night? If you were as drunk as you said you were, then your sugar would be a lot lower."

"Positive." She lied, hating the questions he was asking. " I mean… I have a low tolerance for alcohol… so even though I didn't drink too much to raise my blood sugar- it still affected me. I also wasn't feeling too well last night, so all in all, it was just… a horrible choice to attend the gala."

Content with her explanation, he nodded and got to work listening to her lungs and asked her to breath in deeply. Rose did as he asked, and was also content with her story because it wasn't too far from the truth.

* * *

For the next half-hour, Rose sat and was assessed by this doctor. He listened to her heart and lungs, felt her pulse, took her temperature, height and weight and checked her thyroid.

"Hmm." He finally said. "Everything I'm seeing is completely normal. You don't appear to be hung over, your vitals are all looking good, and your temperature is back to normal. You might have had hypothermia last night, but it would appear that your... um... friend warmed you quickly enough so that you don't have any lasting effects."

"Oh good." Rose mumbled, wanting to be done with her medical exam and get to the bottom of what Xanatos wanted to speak to her about.

"With that being said, there's not much more I can look at and do for you at this time. If you're in any pain or have any numbness of your limbs, then it's best to come to the ER to be seen for frost bite or something, but everything I see here looks normal. But, just to be sure of _everything… _do you have any past medical history I should know about?" He pulled out a laptop, in which he kept his patient's medical records safely stored and had been recording all his findings in there.

"Um… not too much. But one month ago, I was attacked at work and was hospitalized with a concussion." She relayed quickly.

"Where do you work?'

"I'm a paramedic with New York City Fire Department, precinct five." She answered.

"Hmm…" He said, typing the information down. "Okay. And since your a new patient, what is your full name and birthday? I apologize for not getting that earlier, but I found that I need to have it now."

Rose hesitated, and immediately thought of Kevin, and that he would most likely be hunting her down and did not want to think about what he would do when he found her. Suddenly, a knock on the door alerted her, and in stepped Xanatos again.

"Hello, again." He greeted them. "Just came in to check up on my guest here. Doctor, how is she?"

"I'm just finishing up my assessment; and will give you my professional opinion in just one moment." Doctor Sato replied, turning back to face Rose. "I'm sorry- your full name again and birthday?"

"Rose… Connelly." She said, giving him her maiden name. As far as she was concerned, her and Kevin were no longer married. He sealed that deal when he first raised his fists to her and threatened her with death. "My birthday is October 24th, 1973."

The doctor nodded, typing the information away in his computer, and then stopped.

"Oh… well, Happy birthday… _today_." The doctor said, smiling but still, typing away still. "So that makes you…?"

"Twenty-three." Rose said quietly, suddenly very aware that Xanatos was looking over at her.

"Sounds like a bummer way to spend a birthday, getting checked on by a random doctor." Doctor Sato said, sympathetically.

"Yeah, well… I wasn't planning on doing anything special anyway." She told him, completely forgetting that it was her birthday today. She had been spending so much time trying to please Kevin again, and to prepare for his _big important _business gala that she forgot. If she had lived past last night, even if she didn't try to commit suicide, she would have spent this birthday dead or severely beat up or whatever Kevin felt most like doing; so this situation was the best out all options.

"Were you admitted to Manhattan General?" He asked her.

"Yes." She mumbled, not wanting to be asked anymore questions. "For three days."

"Oh, that makes things a lot easier for me." He said. "I've been wasting all this time typing you in as a new patient, but since you've been admitted there, I should be able to find your file on this rusty computer of mine."

Horror settled deep into her stomach and she felt trapped again. The doctor wouldn't find Rose Connelly… but she would be listed under her married name of Morrison, and then Mr. Xanatos would know who you really was if he looked deep enough in her history. He hinted that he knew Brooklyn, but she still couldn't tell if she could trust him or not. The doctor was silent for a few minutes, typing away, but then her guess came true.

"Hmm…" He said, looking up at her slightly confused. "I see only a Rose… Morrison in this system. It matches your birthday… is there anyway that this is you?"

Caught, Rose closed her eyes and slowly looked over at Xanatos and eyed him for a minute. He was leaning across the door frame, with his arms folded across his chest, and was looking over at her with a slight frown, waiting for her answer. Turning back to the doctor, she decided to trust Xanatos. If he did know Kevin, then she truly was meant to die sooner than later.

She took a deep breath, looked down at her hands and mumbled, "Yes, that's me."

Nodding his head, not making it a big deal, Doctor Sato clicked on that file and began to merge his new file with her saved on in his Hospital System. No one said anything for another couple of minutes, as the Doctor worked, but once he was finished typing, and reading over her file, he looked up at her and moved his glasses off his face to better see her up close.

" So, you've recently had a pretty significant concussion recently." Doctor Sato said. "Any other injuries over the past year?"

_Plenty, _Rose thought grimly; however she didn't wish to say anything, and her lips tightened at a thought.

"Nope." She said shortly, shaking her head. The doctor nodded and typed away at his laptop, however Xanatos was looking at her with a strange expression, as though he did not believe her. They all sat in silence for a few minutes as the doctor finished his assessment of Rose.

"Well, Mr. Xanatos," the doctor said, turning towards him. "Miss Morrison here…"

"It's Connelly." Rose interrupted firmly, forcing the attention of both Xanatos and the Doctor back upon her, but she held her ground. "I prefer to go by Rose Connelly."

"Oh… of course." Doctor Sator replied, looking over at her with a confused face for a second, before turning back to face Xanatos. "Due to HIPAA laws, I cannot tell you everything I have found, but she seems to be in decent health. Patients who've had hypothermia, if quickly warmed, won't have any lasting symptoms or issues and this appears to be one of those cases. This young woman will be just fine."

Xanatos smiled as the doctor shut his laptop and stood.

"Excellent." He said. "Thank you doctor for coming and helping my new friend, Rose. My assistant Owen will show you out whenever you are ready."

Rose looked over to the door frame where another tall man, with blonde hair and large squared glasses, was standing stiffly. The doctor nodded and collected his things up; and then shook her hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Rose." He offered kindly. "Don't hesitate to call me if you're ever in any other medical need."

"Thank you, Doctor." Rose said, shaking his hand.

"Right this way, Doctor Sato." Owen said in a very monotone voice.

Owen led the doctor out of the library and shut the large doors shut behind them; leaving Xanatos and Rose in the room alone.

She glared with slightly squinted eyes at him and still didn't know if she liked or trusted him. However, because he knew more than what he was leading on, she was allowing him to still speak to her. He walked slowly over towards Rose taking a seat next to her on the couch, where she automatically scooted a few inches away from him and crossed her arms.

Xanatos laughed slightly, as though this was greatly amusing him.

"You don't trust others easily, do you?"

She glared at him, harder now.

"If you've lived the life that I have… you wouldn't either." She answered quietly, watching his every move, his every intent. He was squinting his eyes at her now, stroking his goatee, as though thinking very hard about something. He was studying and surveying her, and she didn't like it.

"I suppose first things are in order. I did promise you that I would tell you what I know, and answer any questions you may have, but… happy birthday. I had no idea, what a turn of events. I'll have Owen order you a cake the moment we are done."

"No…" she said, frowning. "That's not necessary… to be quite honest… I still am unsure what I'm doing here in your home; so I'm not about to _stay._"

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked her, looking confused.

"We are going to talk about what you know, and you're going to answer me a few questions, but then… I'm going to leave, though I thank you for your hospitality."

Xanatos smiled even brighter at her and chuckled slightly. "Oh, we'll see about that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose fired up, her fists clenched slightly. "Are you keeping me prisoner or something?"

"Goodness, no." He laughed. "You're free to leave, if that's what you truly wish… but I thought you wished to hear all that I have to say to you?"

"I do." Rose told him shortly. "That's why I'm staying… for now."

"I suppose that's a start." Xanatos replied lightly, still highly amused by her attitude towards him. "Well, I guess we will start here. Before I answer your questions, please tell me what you remember from last night."

Like her answer for the doctor she wrapped her arms across her chest, crossed her legs, glaring at him still, and wasn't about to tell him the whole truth; especially about Brooklyn.

"I was at a business gala at the New York City Hotel near the Brooklyn Bridge and the East River, and decided to get some air. I got lost and disoriented and became hypothermic from being out in the cold for so long. I met a good friend of mine, who saved me… but then I woke up here in your home. I don't recall how we actually got here… and how he knows _you_."

Xanatos was still staring at Rose as though it was his turn to distrust her now, and somehow, she got the impression that he knew that she wasn't tell him the whole truth.

"Now it's _your turn_ Mr. Xanatos." Rose said, sitting up taller; staring hard into his dark brown eyes. "Why am I here?"

Smirking, he continued to stare at her and to her frustration, didn't answer her still, and was still fumbling with his goatee.

"Why did you tell the doctor that your preferred name was Rose Connelly?" He suddenly asked her curiously. "I had my assistant do some research on you, and you go by the legal name of Rose Morrison… not Connelly. So which is true?" They stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence. He was playing pokerface with her, in a game of twenty questions.

"Rose Connelly _is_ my name." Rose explained quietly, not wanting to give anything away about her dark life.

"Is that your married name or maiden?" He asked instantly, giving her a look of deep interest, but she continued to glare- not wanting to say anything. Another moment of silence passed between them before Xanatos finally sighed, giving in.

"Look Rose… I know you don't know me and don't have any reason to trust me. But I _am_ trying to help you. In order for me to do that I need you to start being honest with me."

"Mr Xanatos…" Rose said, finally sighing. "I really do appreciate your hospitality, but _no one_ can help me. I'm just trying to protect myself and those I care about."

"From what?" He asked.

Rose sighed, looking away from him, not answering.

"From your... _husband_… perhaps?" He finally assumed slowly; and she e looked back at him with eyes wide.

"What did you just say?" She whispered; her heart pumping frantically.

_Who was this man? How did he know about Kevin?_ She thought to herself.

Not waiting for his answer; she jumped up suddenly and started towards the door, her natural instinct at this point was to run. "I've got to go. I'm sorry." She said, trying to keep her voice calm, her fears of him knowing Kevin came straight to her mind, and she was no longer safe.

"Rose. Stop!" Xanatos called out, running after her. He grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Just tell me the truth! I've got friends here that told me a little bit about you and I just need to make sure that _you_ are trustworthy."

Rose stopped trying to struggle and looked up at Xanatos' eyes.

"_What_ friends?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously again.

Xanatos sighed.

"I have friends who share this Castle with my wife and son. They are allies of mine, almost like family. I need to make sure that _they_ will be protected, and for me to make sure of that; I need to know a little bit more about you. Please…I know you are guarded for a reason, but please… just _tell me the truth_."

Rose didn't know what to think about this man, but for some reason; the instant Xanatos began to talk about his 'friends', she immediately thought of Brooklyn. Could they be talking about the same friends? Were they both trying to protect them from each other this whole time. She thought long and hard about this decision to tell someone; other than Brooklyn, about Kevin. But Xanatos had offered her a room which would keep her away from Kevin. If she left, she would truly have nowhere to go. No one to turn to for help.

Sighing, she finally gave in and launched into her story.

"Okay… okay. The truth is my maiden name is Rose Connolly, married, I'm Rose Morrison. My husband's name is Kevin Morrison- he's a divorce attorney here in Manhattan. He and I have only been married for seven months… and it's been the _worst _seven months of my life."

Xanatos was looking at her a bit relieved now.

"How so?" He asked gently.

Rose closed her eyes slightly and then forced herself to look up into his eyes.

"He abuses me." She whispered. "And because he's a divorce attorney, I've been unable to escape him. He has all of our finances hidden away from me; and he's promised to leave me homeless if I didn't do exactly what he wished. He's even threatened to kill me if I ever thought about leaving him, and now that I have… he surely will do just that, and was even trying at the bridge, but I luckily got away in time."

Xanatos remained silent as he listened to Rose, his face was numb, void of any emotion.

"I caught him cheating on me last night, at his business gala, and so I ran from him." She continued in a numb voice. " We were near the Brooklyn Bridge; and so that's where I ran. He had threatened to kill me that night, if I left him, and so… I climbed to the top of the bridge to jump off."

Xanatos' eyes widened slightly as he looked alarmed, but Rose continued to speak; pressing on the matter. "I was _only_ doing that to take control of my life… if I was going to die under his hand, I preferred to do it myself… but I promise I'm not suicidal nor do I still have plans to hurt myself or anyone else around me."

She stopped, tears starting to glaze over, but then a small smile came to her face. "But then… my friend… an angel almost, came to my aid and saved my life. In more ways that I can say. I feel like I've known him my whole life and feel that I can finally trust someone and be safe. Then… everything went black, and I woke up here, in your home, in a strange bed, but had my same gala clothes on. The _only _thing that I do remember after the bridge was that I felt _so _ cold, but my friend was trying to warm me up. He was trying to protect and save me."

She paused from telling the truth, set her jaw and forced her tear-filled eyes to not shed those tears as she continued. " I don't know where my friend went and how I ended up here… though… I do thank you for your hospitality. I'm sorry I'm so guarded and untrustworthy… but I'm still not sure if my husband is behind this, and wants you to turn me over to him… so he can kill me like he has always desired to do so. He knows a lot of rich people and does business with them, and seeing that you're one of the richest in Manhattan... I can never be too careful."

Xanatos nodded and cleared his voice.

"I'm sorry about what you've gone through, Rose. It takes a great deal of courage to endure what you've had to endure."

Rose smiled slightly at him. "I'm sorry that I tried to lie to you. You've offered me great hospitality… but I have a difficult time trusting people now. As long as Kevin is out there, he _will _find me. He will hunt me down and he _will_ kill me, that much I do know. You said you have a family and friends that you're trying to protect. If that's the case… then I really shouldn't stay… I'll only endanger them all." The tears she had been holding back, suddenly flowed down her face, hot and painful as if she had held them in for years. She really wanted to stay, to stay safe, but it wasn't in the stars for her.

"I must return to Kevin. He obviously knows that I'm missing by now, and won't give up until he finds me. For all I know, for now he may believe me to be dead, but because I'm not, he will find me."

"What if the police were notified?" Xanatos suddenly asked her in a serious tone. "There's plenty of programs for abused women… shelters, restraining laws…"

"Laws in which my husband can easily snake himself around on." She sighed, pulling on her long auburn hair slightly, holding her forehead. "He's a good lawyer, and has a lot of powerful allies in the law. The police can't do much for me either, hence why I haven't bothered to go to them- Kevin will find a way around it all. He always does and has been successful at being two-faced, thus far. In the public eye, he is the most charming, good-looking, savvy and cunning lawyer; but in my world, he is a monster, and was at his most powerful knowing that I was caught in his web, as his prey, and relished in that control over me. Now that I have fought back, and ran away from him, he will come undone. The world will soon know the Kevin that I know."

With a sad face, she turned away from him, tears falling down her face.

"So… now you know the truth. I truly thank you for your help. You've offered me the freedom and security that I have not known in a very long time, but… it is unsafe for me to stay here. I need to leave New York- find a new identity- and keep running from him. If I stay, then I'll only endanger everyone you love and care for."

She paused, looked up at Xanatos, who was staring at her with wide eyes, as if he was truly considering her logic. Smiling sadly, knowing that he was a smart man, she stood and offered her hand to him.

"It was nice meeting you. I'll go now."

Xanatos slowly took her hand, shaking it for a few seconds, before she released him and walked away from him, her heart breaking with every step. However, before she could walk away, Xanatos stopped her.

"Wait!" He yelled out, standing up and following her. "Please, don't go."

She raised her eyebrows at him and shook her head at his plea, frowning in disbelief. "Did you not understand what I just told you? The longer I stay here, the more likely Kevin will find me. I _have_ to leave this place… I have to leave New York completely."

"If you choose to leave after everything I still have to say, then I'll let you." He stated, trying to convince her to stay. "But so far, you haven't let me tell you what I know. You might change your mind…"

"Look…" She said, shaking her head and looking around. "I realize now that, no matter what you know and want to tell me about who saved me or whatever, I really _shouldn't_ stay. I wouldn't have a moral conscious if I did, especially since you have a family. Kevin has hurt, abused and threatened to kill me… but I was at peace with it. I cannot allow other people to be hurt by him. I wouldn't wish that pain and fear upon my worst enemy."

"I'm not worried about him finding you, Rose." Xanatos suddenly said firmly, grabbing hold of her shoulders. She naturally recoiled at his touch, but she didn't pull away, and instead looked up into his concerned light brown eyes. "I wouldn't have a conscious anymore either if I just let you leave this place. Rose, please consider staying. Myself, my technology, and my friends will protect you; we have enough… uh… manpower to handle _one_ man, that much I can almost guarantee."

Rose looked up at Xanatos with large eyes.

"You don't know Kevin like I do." She urged, feeling anxious. "Even so… I can't take up your hospitality. As much as I _want_ to… trust me, I do want to! I haven't felt this safe in months, but it does not feel right to live off of someone that I do not know."

But Xanatos did not let her go so easily.

"Would it make you feel better if you knew that we actually have a New York Police Detective as a very close friend of ours, who was made aware of your situation, and is already digging into your name and past. It's only a matter of time before she will inevitably find your husband and place a restraining order between the two of you."

She stared at him, letting his words sink into her. She never told the police about her abusive situation because Kevin had her so heavily monitored. He followed her to work; making it difficult to contact the police and if she did, he was clever enough to hide signs of any abuse. Then, he would've known that she went to the police and she would have paid dearly for that.

Shuttering slightly, she took a deep breath, trying to clear her head.

"Hold on… how does a New York City Detective know of my situation?" She asked him, stepping away from his grip on her shoulders, with wide-eyes. "I haven't told anyone that… except my friend last night."

"Because _our _common friend told me what you told him… and I immediately took action, as told our friend and detective, Elisa Maza. From what we know and understand, Kevin hasn't gone to the Police yet for you. He may even believe you to be dead."

Rose stared blankly at him, processing what he was saying, and then she slowly pieced together everything.

"Are you telling me that Kevin believes I'm missing or dead and does not know where I am, the police are undercover on his tail without him knowing, I have a home where I can stay and be safe… and you have the resources and 'manpower' that will help protect me from him?"

Xanatos smiled brightly and said with great pride.

"That's _exactly _what I'm saying. You are free to stay here for as long as you wish. My home is now your home, free of charge."

As his words settled deep inside her heart, she suddenly felt like she was going to faint. Never in all her life did she think that she would finally be in a safe place; without Kevin knowing where she was, with the police unknowingly on his tail for his abuse and violence towards her, and she was protected in a home where she could stay; without paying rent?

She raised her hand to her mouth and instantly started to cry earnestly, unable to help herself. She felt so much relief- it was overwhelming.

"I…" she sniffed; trying to calm her breathing. "I don't know what to say."

Xanatos smiled kindly at her, "Think nothing of it. Truly. You're more than welcome here. I wouldn't have a soul if I let you be found and murdered by your husband."

"But why… _why me_? You and I have never met before, _why_ would you take me in?" She asked sincerely. She then looked around the large library. There was _no _way that this was real. She had to be punked right now, surely there were cameras around here somewhere, hidden perhaps. "Are… there cameras hidden around here? Is this like… a 'Punk'd' situation, or…"

He smiled another amusing smile; and laughed.

"No, no. Nothing like that." He said smoothly. "I offer you my home, because; one, I have plenty of room, and two, if I didn't, Brooklyn would tear me to pieces."

Rose instantly gasped and looked up at Xanatos.

"Brooklyn?!" She cried out, grabbing his arm. "_You know him?!_"

"Of course, I know him!" Xanatos said, laughing now. "I know _all _the Gargoyles. Brooklyn's clan; his family, live here in my castle. They are all eager to finally meet you. Brooklyn hasn't shut up about you since the first night he met you… when he saved you from the gunman." When Rose didn't say anything, he continued, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this all outright. I just needed to make sure that you were trustworthy. When you wouldn't immediately tell me that you knew a living Gargoyle; I knew that you were trying to protect his identity as well as yours." He placed a finger under her chin; forcing her to look up into his face. "A very noble trait, loyalty is."

She sighed, looking at his face with relief.

"I can't explain the feelings I had when I first met him." She tried to explain, but faltered. Now more than ever, she wanted to see Brooklyn and finally piece the confusing puzzle together in her mind.

Xanatos nodded his head. "I understand. He seems to care for you a great deal too. However; it's only ten in the morning. You'll get to see them tonight, so for now; I'm sure you're hungry. Let's eat food, I'll introduce you to my wife and son; and I'll give you the grand tour of your new home."

"Wait, why do we need to wait till night to see the Gargoyles? Why can't I see Brooklyn now?"

"I can tell that you two don't know each other quite as well yet… but regardless, you may see the Gargoyles now if you so wish, they are only sleeping."

"Oh," Rose said quietly. "I… I don't want to wake them then."

"Oh, trust me, you won't." He told her with a slight laugh. "They uh… are pretty heavy sleepers. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to see them, and then we'll get on with the rest of our day. Sound good to you?"

Nodding her head, Xanatos placed a hand on her back and led her down the hallway to a large staircase that seemed to lead outside. Xanatos opened a large oak door and they walked out to the exterior platform of the castle. Instantly, she could feel the cold hair press against her thin sweater. She wrapped her arms around herself and Xanatos walked her out towards the ledge of the castle.

When they got there, Rose gasped and peered cautiously over the edge. This was the largest skyscraper in the whole world, and they were even higher up than it appeared from the view in her room. As they walked out onto the platform, the view of New York City, and the neighboring states, were nothing short of remarkable. Rose suddenly felt lightheaded and backed away from the ledge, still hating heights.

Xanatos was remaining silent as he watched her explore the platform and the spectacular views that the top of his home offered viewers. She continued to walk along the platform when stone statues instantly caught her attention and right in front of her on the ledge, was a Clan of stone Gargoyles.

She ran up to one of them and peered around the edge to get a better look. The one that she was looking at was the largest of the stone statues; his wings were large and bat-like; his muscles were more massive than any body-builder she'd ever seen in her entire life. She looked at the rest of the Gargoyles, in their stone forms, and realized that there were eight of them on the ledge. All were frozen with fierce faces; to ward off potential enemies. Rose moved on from the largest Gargoyle and noticed an older looking Gargoyle; holding a sword in his claw- to a very fat gargoyle with webbed-ears. Though fat, this Gargoyle still was very large and strong-looking. Next, she saw a very small Gargoyle; with wings attached from his sides to the sides of his arms.

Looking on wards still, she spotted a Gargoyle that looked- much like a large dog, and to her surprise, she noticed two female Gargoyles. One had a face that looked very Asian to her, as did her Kimono styled outfit; and the other looked very familiar to her. With a gasp, she ran over to the female and touched her stone arm.

"I think I recognize her." Rose said, out loud. "From the night of the gunman, I believe she was with Brooklyn!" She looked over to Xanatos, who was nodding at her.

"If you recognize her… do you recognize the last Gargoyle?" He asked, anticipating her reaction.

Rose followed his gaze and moved onto the last Gargoyle perched on the ledge of the castle. With a thump of her heart, she recognized her angel of the night perfectly. She could not miss his beak-like face and long wings. His face was frozen in a stone ferociousness that was almost breathtaking.

"Brooklyn…" She whispered; smiling at him. and ran her hand up his muscular arm. His stone form was cold to the touch, but the detail in the stone work was exactly as she remembered him. "I take it that hey turn to stone for the day; and are awake and in their flesh forms at night?"

"That's right," He said, walking over to her now. "We will come back tonight to watch them awake from their slumber. It's a magnificent sight! I know Brooklyn will be absolutely thrilled to see you awake and well. For now, join us for lunch, I'll introduce you to the rest of my family and give you the grand tour of the rest of our home."

_Our home, _Rose thought to herself.

She looked over at Xanatos with a look of absolute shock and amazement and couldn't believe that this was happening. The relief that she felt was so raw and was happening all so sudden. She wouldn't have to go back to Kevin, was safe at Xanatos' home and with Brooklyn, her guardian Gargoyle. Though she still didn't know him well, the relief and feelings of love and peace she felt around him was enough to make her feel as though she was truly home.

Rose gave Brooklyn's statue one more look of admiration before walking away, following Xanatos.

* * *

Hours passed, and Rose spent the rest of the day getting to know Xanatos' home by exploring the large castle. His home was nothing short of being an absolute spectacle. She always admired historical homes, and this one was the best one yet. And to make things even better, this was _her_ home now! She still couldn't believe it, and often had to pinch herself to remind her that this was reality and wasn't a dream.

As the day progressed, Rose also met Xanatos' wife Fox, and their young son, Alexander, and was left in their care so that he could do some office work. Fox was a ex-television star that once was on a superhero show called, "The Pack." Though Rose never watched it, as she felt it was more for children and teenagers, she did know of the show and felt a little star-struck around her. Not only had she met and was being housed by one of the richest men in the world, but she was also meeting a local nationally- known and recognized celebrity. Fox reminded Rose a little bit of herself, but Fox was taller than her and a bit thinner than her, but she wasn't too different. Also similar to her, Fox had mid-back long red-orange hair. It was more orange-red than Rose's auburn-red-copper hair, but it was still gorgeous to her. Her most known quality, however, was her large, bright blue, tattoo around her right eye.

Alexander, their son, was a sweet and chubby little two year old, and had strawberry-blonde hair. The Xanatos family was kind, though a bit stuck-up at times, but they meant well and were _very_ rich. She was starting to feel that she was the orphan in _Annie_, and Xanatos was '_Daddy Warbucks_'. She felt gratitude for their hospitality, but it was an offer that she could _never_ repay.

In the evening, Rose had waited around, a bit awkwardly, still unsure what to do, where things were in the massive castle, and how to act. As the day passed, and now they were in the evening, she could only think of Brooklyn. Xanatos told her that tonight, when the sun set, then they would take her up to the platform to watch the Gargoyles wake from their stone-sleep, and Rose was feeling more anxious as the minutes passed into hours, and the sun was slowly starting to set. She walked into one of the large-living rooms and smiled when she saw the baby, Alex, down on the floor laughing and cooing to himself, as Fox was sitting down on the floor next to him, rolling a small blue-ball across the hearth rug, back and forth. Alex would clap his hands and giggle with glee when he rolled it back towards his mom.

"He's so cute." She complimented to Fox, sitting down on the couch.

"Thank you. I'd like to think he's the most handsome little guy out there… other than my husband of course." Fox replied with a smile.

Rose laughed lightly, and suddenly felt slightly awkward. Today had been strange, and she still didn't know this family all that well. Rose still tried to be friendly and social; but didn't want to appear overbearing or imposing.

"It's very kind of you and Mr. Xanatos to take me in. I truly don't know what to do… it feels strange to be here. I would love to pull my own weight around here. I'll cook, and clean up after myself… and heck, anytime you guys need a date night or something, I would be happy to watch Alex."

"Thank you very much, Rose." Fox said, rolling the ball back towards her son, who had lost interest in the ball and started to crawl towards a rattle. "We might take you up on that offer one of these nights."

Alex was chewing on a rattle when he suddenly dropped the toy and yawned; rubbing his eyes. Fox immediately took the hint and scooped her son up in her arms and then glanced out the window. The sun was about to go down and she gave Rose a knowing smile.

"Alex loves to greet the Gargoyles when they wake up. Want to go see them?" She asked her, starting towards the door with her son in her arms. Rose smiled and nodded, feeling her heart pound ever so slightly. In just a few short moments she was going to see Brooklyn again.

"I'll meet you out there in just a moment." She told Fox and quickly ran towards her bedroom. She didn't know why, but she wanted to make sure that she looked decent before actually having an uninterrupted evening with her guardian angel; or so she liked to think of him as. She had a great love for musicals and couldn't help thinking of one of her favorites; '_The Phantom of the Opera_.' Brooklyn seemed to be her angel of the night. It was corny, and she would never tell him that.

She looked at herself in the mirror and actually thought that she looked pretty. Her face was glowing and for the first time in a long time she wasn't so pale. The marks and bruises from Kevin's last beating, more than a month ago, seemed to be completely healed, leaving her skin fresh and soft. She ran her fingers through her hair some more for extra volume; and then made her way out of her room towards the platform of the castle. When she made it out there, Fox, Xanatos and Alex were all outside staring at the stone statues, conversing quietly with themselves. The sun was just about to leave the horizon, when Rose walked up and stood next to Xanatos.

"Ah there you are." He said happily, smiling as she wrapped her arms around herself, her long hair blowing in the ice-cold breeze. "I was beginning to think that you were going to miss their awakening."

"Never." Rose grinned back, trying to keep her teeth from chattering. When she was up there earlier that day; it was cold with the winter wind; but now it was even colder- it almost took her breath away. The wind had a chill that seemed to cut through her skin; and now she wished she brought a coat up here. "I have been looking forward to seeing and talking to Brooklyn again."

"I'm sure the feeling is mutual." Xanatos said, turning back to face the stone statues, putting his arm around his wife and son, who was wrapped up in a blanket and hat for warmth.

Rose walked closer towards Brooklyn's stone form; wanting more than anything to see him in his flesh form already. Her heart was pounding and she thought that she was going to pass out from the excitement that she was feeling. However, the more she thought about why she was excited to see him, she couldn't understand these feelings she was having for him.

She and Brooklyn barely knew each other and were a completely different species. However; the electric filled sensations that had wracked both of their senses each time they've met, convinced both of them that something was behind their meeting. It was as though they were meant to meet. Meant to be with each other.

Looking over his stone form more; as the sun was slowly disappearing, she was lost in her thoughts, and was feeling more and more anxious as the seconds passed and she watched with bated breath, the dying sun creeping lower and lower past the horizon. Then suddenly the sun disappeared completely, and immediately sent a dark shadow over the platform of the castle.

Within the exact second the sun went down, she suddenly heard the stone figures start to crack, slowly at first; then more quickly.

Rose's eyes opened in shock and awe as the stone figures burst into life, sending shards of stone everywhere- roaring to life.

The Gargoyles took turns sending the stone shards away from their now flesh skin. First, the very large male Gargoyle shed his skin; with a deafening roar… and then the other Gargoyles followed, all shedding their skin and roaring out, stretching. Rose's eyes were wide with shock and awe at the epic awakening, and then looked over to Brooklyn; and then his figure roared to life. Rose felt as though she was about to pass out, as she had been holding her breath this entire transformation. Seeing the stone Gargoyles roar to life was the most amazing sight she's ever witnessed.

However, the moment Brooklyn shed his stone skin, and roared out, she felt a magnetic pull towards him and longed to be in his strong arms again As she skimmed each Gargoyle her eyes quickly made their way back to Brooklyn. His back was faced to her, and she got a better view of his long wings; and tail coming out from his backside.

She glanced him up and down from his feet to his head.

_He's so beautiful… _she couldn't help thinking to herself. She couldn't believe what she was thinking. He was a _different species_. Regardless of that; she had never felt more connected to anyone else before. As she thought about that connection; the familiar tingling sensations had begun in her fingertips.

She instantly looked down at her hands curiously. There wasn't any physical trace of electricity, but it was tingling her hands, giving her the 'pins and needles' sensation. She looked back up at Brooklyn, and he had risen his claws up to his face and was looking at them as though he was feeling the same sensation. She smiled at him; and stepped forward, giving into the magnetic sensation, pulling her to him. The other Gargoyles had turned around and were coming off their perches; and were obviously looking at her and Brooklyn. However; her eyes were on him.

Slowly; as though he sensed her behind him as well, he finally turned to face her. His eyes were widened in shock at the sight of her, and she couldn't help but smile shyly at him. Her heart was pumping out of control, and again, as their eyes met in such a sudden and unexpected moment, a shock ran through their bodies, making their hearts flutter and pound with excitement.

After a moment of silence; Brooklyn's face broke out into the largest smile; his kind eyes never leaving hers. He jumped down from his perch and wrapped his long wings around himself like a cloak, and walked slowly towards her. As he did, the tingling sensation in her hands seemed to shoot up her arms and down into her chest. She could almost feel the pounding of his heart, as well, as they had another cosmic moment with each other. Brooklyn seemed to be magnetized towards her; his eyes never leaving hers.

Rose was thankful for this moment; as she felt as though she was seeing him clearly for the first time since they've met. He was a lot taller than her; but he was certainly not the tallest nor largest Gargoyle out of the Clan, he was still amazingly strong and ripped with muscle, from his head to his clawed feet. Her hair was still whipping around her face, but she didn't care to move it out of her face The person she cared for the most, it seemed, was right there in front of her at last.

Brooklyn finally stood in front of her, and was easily close to six-foot five to six inches, though he crouched a bit, compared to her five foot-seven figure. If he stood fully tall, then she guessed that he would be close to seven feet tall. His long beaked mouth was smiling, and his dark brown eyes were wide with amazement, shock, and happiness. His long white mane of hair was also whipping around slightly in the cold wind, and both of them were lost in each other's eyes, both unable to speak. However, a male voice in which Rose had never heard before seemed to break them out of their trance.

"Are you two going to say anything? Or are you going to keep gawking at each other?" The fatter Gargoyle suddenly said, interrupting their moment. Blinking a few times; Rose broke her gaze from his and felt herself blushing while Brooklyn gave out a slight laugh.

Ignoring the comment for a moment; Brooklyn finally spoke to her, his voice had a lower register, but it was full of excitement.

"_Rose_…! I'm _so_ glad to see you here! I was worried that… I wouldn't see you again..."

She nodded, laughing slightly, finally moving her long hair behind her ears.

"Yeah… me too. I was super confused when I woke up this morning, and didn't know where you were, or where I was… but Mr. Xanatos was kind enough to explain everything to me, and even offered for me to stay here at your home for protection… if that's, of course, all right with all of you."

She finally turned from Brooklyn and took her first actual glances at the other Gargoyles. There were so many of them; she was surprised by how colorful and different they all looked from each other. The largest of the Gargoyles was truly massive in size and in height. He had dark purple skin; with gray undertones, had long dark brown hair and large bat-like wings coming out of his back. He was ferocious-looking; but was looking at her with a kind, but cautious look on his face. It was as if he was immensely curious about her, and wanted to be sure she could be trusted around the Clan.

Next, she looked from the aqua-blue, fatter Gargoyle with webbed ears that had spoken out just now, who was a lot taller than Brooklyn, but was not as tall as the strongest and largest Gargoyle. Next, she glanced over to the small olive-green Gargoyle with wings connected from the sides of his back to his arms, and he was the smallest of the group. The oldest Gargoyle had a white beard; and was tan-skinned. He wore a large sword on his belt and was giving Rose a very fascinating look.

Lastly; she looked at the two female Gargoyles that were standing next to each other. The one that Rose remembered seeing with Brooklyn that night of the gunman, was the same color as the largest Gargoyle; and seemed to be closely related to him in looks and stature. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back in a braid; and was smiling kindly at Rose.

The next female was tan-skinned and had long black hair; which was straight and was in a half-up; half-down hairstyle. She wore a bright pink, Kimota styled-outfit and seemed to have Asian qualities about her. She was smiling the most at Rose and Brooklyn; as though she knew exactly what was going on between them. The large- Gargoyle dog was blue as well; and was easily the size of a pony. He came up suddenly to her and started to sniff her; unsure about her.

Gasping; Rose slowly started to back away but stopped when she felt Brooklyn's claw instantly reaching out to touch her back, comforting her.

"It's alright, he won't hurt you. He's just curious about you." He said softly; still not taking his eyes off her. She looked back into his eyes; and gave him a soft smile. Her back tingling with pins and needles, the moment his claw had touched her. They almost got lost again in their connection when another voice interrupted their moment.

"We _all_ are." The largest Gargoyle suddenly voiced up; his voice was deep and silky sounding.

She took her eyes off Brooklyn's and seemed to naturally step closer to his body as she faced the entire Gargoyle Clan. Though they were all large, strong, and ferocious-looking, their appearances were not a big deal to her. Though all different-looking, they acted and spoke like Humans, making them feel very familiar to her, and she could feel the immense goodness from them.

"Uhh… right. I guess introductions are in order." Brooklyn finally said, clearing his voice, as he seemed suddenly very nervous, as she stepped closer towards him. Gulping slightly, he kept a claw on her back, just barely touching her.

"Rose," he said turning towards her. "This is my Clan. My family… Guys," he said turning towards his clan. "This is Rose."

She continued to smile, and to her surprise, they all waved at her and smiled kindly.

"This is Goliath, our Clan leader." Brooklyn explained to Rose; gesturing to the largest, lavender-skinned Gargoyle. Goliath gave Rose a slight smile and nod.

"Next; is our Clan Elder, Hudson." Brooklyn explained, next, lightly guiding Rose by his claw on her back to approach each Gargoyle. The oldest Gargoyle, Hudson, stepped towards Rose and took her hands within his large claws.

"Welcome to our home child, welcome to our family."

Rose's heart gave an immediate, painful lurch as she heard him speak. His deep voice was thick with a Scottish accent; and it immediately reminded Rose of her dear Pop. She stared into Hudson's face and could have sworn that she saw similarities to him as well. Unable to help herself she felt tears come to her eyes, suddenly haunted with memories of her Grandpa. He took notice of her sudden change of face and looked away from her to Brooklyn in confusion.

Slightly embarrassed, she said; "I'm sorry… thank you, it's very nice to meet you. Um, but your accent. It caught me off guard, and I must ask... is it Scottish?"

"Aye, that is where our clan is originally from. I've just kept the accent longer because of my old age." He explained kindly, looking back at her, giving her a small smile. His eyes were full of wisdom and kindness; but his left eye was golden and appeared to be blind.

"You just… um… remind me of my Pop. My adoptive father. He was originally from Ireland and had a very similar accent." She finally managed to explain.

Hudson nodded and gave a teasing smile. "The Scottish and Irish were very different breeds there lassie; but all the same, he must be a decent man. The Homeland produced the best of the best in my opinion."

She smiled at him, blinking away her tears.

"Yeah," she said in a stronger voice. "He was one of the best men you'll ever meet."

"Maybe we could meet him sometime then?" Hudson asked, almost hopeful. "If you are accepting of our kind so quickly, then perhaps he will as well? I'm always looking to speak to fellow lads from our Homeland."

She took a deep breath and smiled sadly.

"Hudson… you have _no idea_ how much I wish to speak to him again too. He's been dead for about four years now."

Hudson's face faltered slightly. "I'm very sorry to hear that lass. What a great sadness to lose a family member."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you, Hudson. I'm sure he would have loved to meet you all, though. He was a great man."

Brooklyn's claw held her a little bit tightly to his side; after hearing about the loss of her father, and then guided her over towards the others and made their introductions.

"These are my brothers; Broadway and Lexington" he said, gesturing to the fatter aqua blue Gargoyle and the small olive green one. "... And their mates, Angela and Akira." He said, pointing to the two female Gargoyles. "Angela was there the night that I saved you from the gunman. She is Goliath's daughter and Broadway's mate. Akira is from Japan and joined our clan, just last night, and is to be mated soon with Lexington."

Rose smiled at each Gargoyle that was being introduced to him, and while the males smiled and waved at her, the two females instantly came over, and Rose's surprise, both wrapped her up in a hug.

"Welcome to our home, Rose. I can't wait to get to know you more." Angela exclaimed excitedly, smiling brightly.

"Thank you." Rose offered, still a bit in shock by how natural it felt to be around the Clan. "I am excited to get to know you all more, as well."

Just then, Akira, stepped forward and also wrapped Rose up in a small hug. She was about the same size of Rose; and was the smallest female, which seemed fitting since she was to be mated with the smallest male of the Clan.

"I've also just met this Clan, and have seen parts of this 'Manhattan.' The Humans here are not yet accepting to our kind." Akira said kindly. "However; It is amazing how quickly _you_ have naturally reacted to our kind. It truly is a wonder to behold; and something that I hope to see more often."

"Well, I'm not going to lie, it's not every day Humans meet mythological beings… I'm sure it's a shock to them… but I hope they one day accept you all. If they could see and experience what I am right now, I have no doubt about it." Rose said, smiling at Akira.

"And you _don't_ have any doubts right now?" Goliath, the leader, suddenly asked her; his large and bulging muscles folded across his massive chest.

She looked over at him and thought hard about it for a moment, but when she answered, she had no doubt in her mind over her answer.

"No." She said softly and truthfully. "I can't… explain this. _Any of this_… but I feel like I have met you all before. The same thing happened when Brooklyn and I first met; it feels like him and I are connected to each other. Though we don't know each other all that well yet, meeting you all tonight… it feels like I've come home, and that I'm at the place in which I've been searching for my whole life. I have been without family for so long… and well, I feel very welcome here. Thank you for being so open and accepting towards me. " She said, and she watched their eyes open in shock. Silence passed between them all as the Gargoyles listened to what she had to say. Brooklyn was still smiling; and she could feel his excitement.

"We were very anxious when Brooklyn told us about you, and this 'connection' you two seem to have with each other." Goliath suddenly said; walking towards her. He was at least eight feet tall, and though she felt slightly intimidated by how large he was, he didn't frighten her. His eyes were full of kindness as he spoke; his anxiety seemed to go down as she spoke to them all.

"I can see that this 'connection' was meant to be. You have reacted so naturally to Brooklyn and our Clan now… It's amazing to me. You are more than welcome to stay here in the castle with us and be a part of our Clan, be a part of our family." He finished; giving Rose a sincere smile.

She smiled at him back, feeling overjoyed and relieved.

"Thank you, Goliath." She said sincerely. Just then the Gargoyle dog had come up to sniff her hand again, and she started to laugh when he licked it; wagging his stump of a tail, approving of her.

"You've already met Bronx, our Gargoyle-beast." Brooklyn said warmly, seeming to melt the moment he heard Rose's laugh. She knelt down to give Bronx a pat on the head; and he licked her face, making her laugh even more.

"Bronx seems to like her…" Lexington laughed, as the beast's stump of a tail was wagging enthusiastically, making the Gargoyles all laugh. Hudson and Goliath looked at each other and smiled in approval. If Bronx approved of the Human, then it was safe to say that she was trustworthy and good.

"Alright Bronx, enough boy." Brooklyn laughed; shooing Bronx away so he wouldn't devour Rose in licks, as she laughed hysterically at his loving attack upon her. Rose stood back up; wiping her face off with her sleeve and she turned to the Clan, overjoyed. She could sense their approval; and it was everything she needed.

"Let's all head inside before our patrols," Broadway said; patting his large stomach. "I'm starving!"

"You're _always_ hungry." Brooklyn teased, making Rose laugh slightly. Instantly; he looked over at her and smiled warmly.

"You have a nice laugh." He added quietly; making her blush slightly. "I'm beyond relieved and happy to see you doing so well. Last night… you didn't look so great."

Rose giggled at his statement, and though she knew what he meant, he suddenly looked panicked and was suddenly stumbling over his words.

"N… not that you're ugly. I didn't mean that… It's just…"

"_Smooth_…" Broadway teased him quietly from behind, and it seemed to frustrated Brooklyn more, and it made Rose want to hug him and let him know that he didn't need to fret, however, she kept to herself for the moment.

"I know what you meant. Thank you, Brooklyn." She answered, quietly, smiling and starting to feel shy. The intensity of his stare was so fierce; it made her blush more. They found that they could probably look into each other's eyes all night.

"I just meant that you were … a human ice cube," Brooklyn added, after taking a deep breath, relieved that she wasn't offended by his slip up. " I was worried for your health… but you truly… um… looked beautiful last night." He said in a lighter tone. "And um… still do."

Laughing again; she nodded. "Thank you, Brooklyn."

Then her tone and face went serious, and she stepped closer to him, holding his gaze with the same depth and intensity, and then forced courage into her heart. Grabbing his claw with her hand, she held it tightly and stepped even closer to him, so that this part of the conversation was more between them.

"Brooklyn… I… I would be dead right now if it weren't for you." She said quietly, forcing her eyes to gaze into his. " I feel a great debt of gratitude for you and am thankful for you and your courage to help me realize that I was making a mistake. I'm sure it wasn't easy for you to reveal yourself to me, but I'm glad you did. Thank you for saving my life… four times now actually."

He seemed to be taken back from her words and her sincerity and didn't seem to know what to do, but after a few seconds, he smiled warmly at her and chuckled slightly.

"I think it's only been three… but you're more than welcome. I will always be here for you. From this moment forward, I will protect you." He replied, gazing deeply into her eyes with his own.

Now it was Rose's turn to not know what exactly to say… as there was much going through her mind and heart. So, instead, she settled on also joking back with him, still unaware that she was still holding his claw in her hands.

"No… it's been four times. I have been keeping track."

"No," He laughed, keeping his tone light and flirty. "There was the gunman, the bridge, and then you with your hypothermia… see?"

He paused and held up his other claw, holding up three talons.

"Three…."

"You forget what happened _at_ the bridge, not just when I fell." Rose whispered, her smile soft. "You convinced me to live and continue to have the courage to live, courage to fight my… uh… now ex-husband, and to trust in a better life than what I thought was supposed to be my end."

Brooklyn blinked a few times, as that part of the night, seemed to be painful to him still, of what she was trying to do to escape her own hellish pain and abuse.

"So, _four_." Rose whispered, holding up her own fingers, showing the 'four' sign. "But regardless of how many times you've saved me… I cannot seem to thank you enough… so truly. Thank you so much, Brooklyn."

Everyone was quiet around them, and as Rose and Brooklyn held each other's hands and stared into each other's eyes, feeling more magnetized towards each other, he suddenly blinked and cleared his throat.

When Rose looked around; the clan was giving Rose and Brooklyn a look of shock, as though they couldn't believe how quickly and naturally they seemed to get a long and were reacting to each other, it was as if they were mates already. Brooklyn lowered his eyes from hers, and stared down at their en-clasped hands.

"Um…" Brooklyn whispered, his voice seemed shallow as if he were getting emotional, but after a few seconds he raised his eyes back up to meet hers and they were a bit misty. "You're welcome, Rose. Gargoyles protect lives… that's what we do… and I wasn't about to give up on yours. I never will."

Rose smiled, feeling her eyes fill with tears slightly, his words and sincere promise sending an overwhelming sense of gratitude and care for him to her heart. After a few seconds, she blinked and then let his claw go, stepping away from him, nodding and unable to say anything more to him at the moment. This moment was almost surreal to her, the feelings she was suddenly feeling for him were strong and intimate, almost as if she was falling in love with him.

She turned away from him, so that he wouldn't see her tears, and was met with everyone else's stares of shock. She thought the Clan had gone inside, but they had stayed behind and were watching hers and Brooklyn's exchange with curiosity and shock. She smiled weakly back at them and then noticed that Fox and Xanatos were still standing behind the Clan, and completely forgot that they were there.

When her eyes met Xanatos', he was smiling amusingly at her.

"So…" he suddenly said, breaking the awkward silence. "I was wrong… you two… uh, do seem to know each other a lot better than I thought. My sincere apologies for keeping them a secret from you for so long today."

She was about to speak, but Goliath stepped forward.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when Rose woke up this morning, I insisted that she meet with Dr. Sato to make sure she was good-standing health. After, I wanted to make sure that she was to be trusted with my family and your Clan." He explained, stepping forward and smiling. "She was very guarded and distrusted me greatly from the get-go; and as I tried to get her to explain her background and what happened last night, she _refused_ to divulge _anything_ about Brooklyn. It wasn't until I told her that he is common 'friend,' did she finally trust me. I was trying to protect your identity from her, and she was trying to do the same."

He paused, smiling down at her warmly, before he raised his eyes back up to Goliath and then over to Brooklyn. "She was doing it to protect _you_."

"You were protecting me?" Brooklyn asked her, in an amused voice. "From Xanatos?"

Rose slowly turned back to face him, her long hair whipping around her face slightly, and she gave him a small smile.

"Um, yes." She said, moving her hair with her fingers. "When I woke up, I wanted to find you, but Xanatos… was being secretive, and I didn't like it. Nor did I trust him. The truth was, I was worried that he somehow would know my ex-husband… so I didn't want to tell him anything about myself. And I have heard about the Anti-Gargoyle groups on the television, and didn't know if he knew about you and your Clan, and I wanted to keep you all protected."

Brooklyn stared down at her with a blank stare, as if he was again overwhelmed by her presence, but their stares were again interrupted when Angela suddenly stepped forward and asked, in a quiet and amazed voice.

"You did that for _us_?!"

"Even though you didn't know a thing about us, nor have never met us?" Goliath asked her, his voice full amazement as well. "You were willing to protect our identity?"

"Of course." Rose laughed slightly, looking at the Clan in disbelief. "I didn't want to endanger your guys' lives or identity."

"Why?" Broadway suddenly asked her. "Most Humans who first meet us, immediately distrust or hate us. Why did you protect us?"

Rose looked over at Broadway with a sad smile before replying.

"Because I know what it's like to feel unsafe…" She explained quietly. "I thought the groups that are against you guys were crazy… because before now, I didn't believe that living Gargoyles existed. But, after meeting Brooklyn, and even Angela and being saved by them… I knew you were all good. I could see it in his eyes, and I can see it now in all your eyes. My…. uh… life situation before this… I couldn't see any goodness in my husband's eyes. So, that difference was pretty easy for me to differentiate from. I was going to protect you from any other Human strangers, and I will continue to do so."

The Clan looked impressed by her words, and as she stood there, her hands began to tingle with the strange, but familiar, sensation and she instantly turned to look at Brooklyn. His fists were clenched slightly, and looked slightly bothered, but when he saw that she was looking at him, his anger instantly melted and met her gaze with the same warmth and intense deepness that seemed to suck her into him.

"Thank you, Rose." Goliath said, again making her blink away from Brooklyn's gaze and focus upon someone else. "We appreciate your loyalty to our Clan, even for just barely meeting us. We will protect you from whatever danger or evil comes your way; that we will all promise you. You're a part of this family now."

"Thank you, Goliath." Rose smiled, emotions coming on strong once again.

"Well," Xanatos suddenly said, clapping his hands. "This has been so very illuminating and interesting, but my son is past his bedtime. We are all going to head to bed now. Rose… it seems like you are in good hands now. This Castle was the Gargoyle's before I bought it, so if you need anything; I have no doubt that they will help you out. So… we'll leave you to it. Good- night, everyone."

With that, the Clan started to make their way inside with Xanatos, Fox and the baby; and Lexington rushed up to Alex and lovingly wrapped the baby in his arms and gave him kisses and raspberries on his tummy, making Alex erupt in a fit of laughter.

Fox and Xanatos gave an endearing smile towards the small Gargoyle and the love he obviously had for their son. Finally, letting up on making Alex shriek with laughter.

Lexington finally exclaimed, "Hi, Alex! Did ya miss me?"

Akira made her way over and was smiling lovingly at her soon to be mate.

"You're so good with him, Lex."

He gave Akira a smirk and said, "Yeah. He's pretty much the greatest! I love kids."

She gave him a little wink, as she gave Alex a kiss on the cheek.

"Good to know that."

Broadway made a gagging noise as he passed, hissing to his brother. "Get a room already." Angela bumped her mate in the chest as they all passed Xanatos and Fox. The whole crew made their way inside the warm castle; and Rose started rubbing her hands and arms, grateful to be out of the cold.

"Alright, everyone," Fox said. "Alex is going to bed now."

"Bye, Alex!" Lexington said affectionately; he handed the baby back to Fox. Fox and Xanatos walked towards the baby room to put the baby down for the night; and Rose walked with the rest of the clan into the large professional grade chef's kitchen. They all sat down at the large family table as Broadway, Akira, and Angela started cooking food.

"So," Hudson started to say, letting out a great sigh as he sat down. "Tell us about yerself, lass."

Rose looked around at the Gargoyles and found Brooklyn's face again. She really wanted to get to know all the Gargoyles, but she also wanted to find some alone time with just him, to get to know him a little bit better.

"Well, what do you want to know?" She asked; feeling calm and content for the first time in her life.

"Start with where and when you were born!" Akira called out from the kitchen.

She laughed slightly and took a deep breath.

"Okay… well my maiden name is Rose Connelly… which I prefer to be named now. My adoptive parents are from Ireland and moved here to America when they were newlyweds. They had a fishing business in Bar Harbor, Maine- but were unable to have children. But, they told me that they found me on their doorstep one day, and so they adopted me when they couldn't find anyone to claim me."

"I thought you said they were your Grandparents?" Hudson asked her.

"Well, that's what they told me all growing up." Rose explained. "Since they were older when they adopted me, I called them my Pop and Nana, but they were my parents. I never knew my biological parents."

"So, your parents just... abandoned you on their doorsteps?" Brooklyn asked her, amazed and bothered all the same.

"Yes, I think so." Rose replied, shrugging her shoulders. "But it's okay. If my parent's couldn't take care of or provide for me, then they did what was best for me and gave me to the best people in which I have ever met. I'm not complaining..."

Before she could explain anything more; the doors to the kitchen opened up, and another female Human walked towards them. She seemed vaguely familiar to Rose but she just couldn't place it.

"Hey everyone!" The beautiful, but strange woman said to the Gargoyles. She had dark tan skin, long black-blue hair, honey golden eyes, and was wearing skinny jeans, black boots, a black shirt and a red leather long-sleeved jacket.

"Hey Elisa!" Brooklyn, Lexington and Broadway all said to the woman. This, Elisa, smiled at everyone and looked over at Rose. She stepped forward and shook her hand.

"Hey there, I see you've met the clan."

"Yeah," She responded. "They're pretty amazing. We are all just still getting to know each other."

Elisa smiled, "My name is Elisa Maza. I'm a New York City Detective."

Rose smiled back, putting the puzzle together. This police officer was the one that Xanatos was talking about earlier. She was most likely helping put Kevin behind bars for his abusive history with Rose. She seemed very nice for a police woman and she could immediately sense that she liked Elisa.

"Rose Connelly. Nice to meet you."

"So," Elisa said, tossing her long hair away from her face and walked over to Goliath. "What have I missed?"

"Rose was just telling us more about herself. Where she's from and all that." Brooklyn piped up enthusiastically.

Elisa nodded. "That's great, and I'm sure we will have a lot more time with that… but for right now, we have a lot to discuss, but first…" she stopped and went over and gave Goliath a great big hug and pressed her lips against his. Rose's eyes widened by the scene, and felt like she could have easily fallen off her chair, having been completely caught off guard. The other Gargoyles stated they were mates… but a Human and a Gargoyle?

She looked around in shock, the others didn't seem to blink an eye at this intimate moment. When Rose looked over at Brooklyn, he was looking down at his claws as though forcing himself to not look over at her at that moment.

Elisa and Goliath broke a part and gave each other a huge smile. "This big guy and myself have a date tonight. It's been too long; so I'm going to quickly get some info from you Rose." She sat down and looked at her.

"We've heard about your husband Kevin and how he's been abusing you. I need you to tell me everything you can. I'll gather information and then start investigating tomorrow."

Rose nodded, feeling suddenly anxious and Brooklyn was looking at her now, with a sad look in his eye.

"Well… we got married seven months ago; and there's really nothing to tell. Immediately; he began hurting me. Punching me. Forcing me to do things for him; if I didn't then he would beat me. The moment he raised his fists to me… I wanted to leave. Divorce him… but…"

"He's a divorce attorney." Elisa finished for her. Rose nodded, feeling upset and wanted this conversation over with.

"Why didn't you leave?" Broadway asked loudly from the other side of the kitchen and Brooklyn gave him a glare from where he sat, obviously annoyed by his rudeness.

"Because I had nowhere else to go." Rose answered sadly.

And even though Broadway saw Brooklyn's glare, he still ignored it. "Well… don't you have family? You've mentioned your Grandpa being dead, but what about other family members?"

The Clan stayed silent, as he had a good point. She hadn't been able to get to this part of her sad life story. "Well… since I'm adopted. I don't know any other family members. I don't know where I came from, so there was no one to help me after my parents died. I was alone..."

"What happened to them?" Angela asked quietly, looking at her with sadness.

There was silence at the table. Rose really didn't want to divulge into this more, but she felt as though they deserved to see her for who she really was.

"My Nana died of cancer when I was ten-years-old, which left me with my Pop. He raised me all by himself. And… well… when I was eighteen-years-old, he had a massive heart attack right in front of me… and I couldn't save him."

She felt tears come to her eyes so she looked down at her hands.

"I had to sell their house, and use the money to go to college. I wanted to help people after I've lost my whole family. I went to school and became a Paramedic, met my best friend Emily- who works on the ambulances here in New York with me. I haven't told her about my life with Kevin, and I don't know if I could. I couldn't move in with her because finances are tough on her and her family. They live in a one bedroom loft and have a young kid. If I moved in, there wouldn't have been enough room for me and Kevin would know where to look for me, especially there."

When no one responded, she kept going, diving more into her life.

"Kevin and I met at college and it took some time for me to fall in love, but we did. He has a very charming personality and he can fool the best of people. We got married seven months ago and moved here so he could work as a Divorce Attorney. He enjoys what he does, which should have tipped me off, since what he enjoys the most is destroying lives and marriages. He has literally taken everything from me. He has threatened to take my very life…" She stopped. She had been talking so much she almost forgot that they were all still listening to her. "Until I met Brooklyn."

She mustered with great courage. Brooklyn looked up at her with great interest and was staring at her and she gave him a small smile.

"The moment we met, I knew that I was going to be safe. I knew that I had somehow found my home. My purpose. And now tonight since I've met all of you… I feel like we're all meant to be a family." Everyone gave her a shocked look, but she believed it. "So seriously, enough about my sad life story. There's nothing more to tell." She then looked over at Elisa.

She nodded and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"I'm very sorry to hear all about your past… and I hate to tell you this as well… but uh, we actually have found Kevin. He's already placed you as a 'missing person'. He was in our office today, quite drunk and frantic. He was going ballistic."

Rose nodded her face growing grim, she heard Brooklyn growl quietly.

"That doesn't surprise me at all. He has never let me out of his sight before…" She stopped, and then looked up into Elisa's face with pleading eyes. "He _can't_ ever find me, Elisa. If he finds me he _will_ kill me, I'm sure of that."

"He _won't_ find you." Brooklyn suddenly said, in a strong and fierce tone. She looked at him with a grateful smile, as he found her hand under the table with his claw and grasped it firmly. "_I swear to it."_

"Agreed. We will protect you, Rose." Goliath commanded, standing up; letting his true form show. "We are your family now. We will not let anything happen to you."

Rose was full of emotion and tears were coming to her eyes again. Not knowing what to do, she held Brooklyn's claws tightly, thankful for his embrace. It seemed to calm her greatly.

"Really?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady, and Goliath stared at her. Her pleading tone, asking for a promise, sealed into his heart. He walked over, noticed Brooklyn clutching her hand, and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Promise. You will be protected from all of us... from this moment forward. You're safe."

Tears filled her eyes and she had to quickly look away from him, tightening her grip on Brooklyn's claw. After a few seconds, she looked back up at Goliath and whispered, "Thank you so much."

He blinked at her, nodding, and stood up; giving Brooklyn a glance- one full of apology and agreement. She needed them, she needed Brooklyn.

"When do you return back to work?" Elisa asked, in a serious tone.

"I…" Rose started to say, but then stopped. She hadn't thought about work. She was due to go back on shift tomorrow morning. If she did go back to work, without a doubt Kevin would be there; and he would find her. As though he read her mind, Brooklyn suddenly spoke up, his tone full of worry.

"_No!_ If Kevin's searching for her then that's the first place he'll look. If she goes into work then all of this will be a waste!"

Rose took a deep breath, holding his claw tighter, and to her relief, he returned the gesture.

"Brooklyn's right. Kevin stalks me, even at work. He will go to the fire station and try to find me. That much I know. He'll most likely question Emily, my best friend. However; I do not believe she would be in any danger. He's not stupid enough to let himself be shown as an abusive person… but still… he knows how loyal she is to me. I fear that he'll eventually try to hurt her into telling him where I'm at."

Elisa nodded, her face serious.

"What's her name and address? We can send undercover cops to keep a lookout on her house."

Rose could feel herself start to pale as dread was sinking in. She couldn't believe that she has finally escaped Kevin, however; it left Emily and everyone else she cared about in danger. "Emily Hansen, and she lives at 59 E. Washington Square Avenue."

Elisa wrote down the information. "I'll pass this onto my partner Matt, and we'll keep a lookout. For now, I suggest you call in sick and lie low. Maybe call Emily from a payphone- let her know that you'll be taking some sick time away from work, so if Kevin does question her then it would be a legit lead."

Then Elisa paused, looking as though she was hesitating to continue. "It _might _even help to tell her the truth, that way she could try to lead Kevin away from herself and her family; as well as you. She's your best friend. It would help her to know so that she can keep herself and her family safe."

Rose took a shaky breath.

"I'll think about it. She is very loyal, but this all might be too much for her. I'm sorry that my life is such a… mess. I feel really bad."

"Don't feel bad lass. We are a Clan, and Clan's protect and watch out for one another." Hudson said, standing up now.

"Perhaps some of us could split up and keep track of your home, Rose. Keep track of Kevin." Angela suggested. "We go out on patrol every night anyway, it would be an easy thing to incorporate."

The Gargoyles all nodded in agreement and Rose nodded slowly. "If you all are willing, we do have a rooftop apartment building, just across from Central Park. It's very close from here especially with your wings."

Goliath nodded, making up his mind.

"Alright, everyone eat some food; then Lexington and Akira- you'll be in charge of patrolling the North part of the city. Broadway and Angela; patrol the West part of the City. Hudson and I will quickly take up the South end of the city; and then we'll be back, because Elisa and I have a date to go on." He gave Elisa a very longing and loving look. "Brooklyn, quickly patrol the East side of the city; and stop by Rose's apartment to watch over it for a little bit."

"What about Rose?" Brooklyn interjected. "We're talking about a stalking husband who's _wanting her dead_! She shouldn't be left alone."

"She will not be alone. Xanatos and Fox are here and this castle has great amounts of security. She will be safe here." Goliath said, raising his claw to silence Brooklyn, as he was instantly about to argue.

"Wait." Rose suddenly spoke up. "What do you mean when you say you're going out on patrol? What do you guys do?"

"Gargoyles protect." Angela said suddenly, smiling at Rose. "That's who we are, so we go out every night and protect the City, help the Police and help our community."

"Just like… how you stopped the gunman from killing me and Emily? You were on patrol?" Rose said softly, looking around at Brooklyn.

Everyone nodded and Brooklyn said, "Yes, just like that… however, you're one of the first Humans to ever thankful for our service and befriend us so quickly. Usually they run away from us in fear, or the criminals try to kill us. There's no in between."

Rose smiled sadly, but felt a surge of admiration for them and what they did, as she never really knew or realized. They protect and serve the community around them; much like police officers. It makes sense that they met Elisa, now that Rose came to think of it. Elisa not only had a Gargoyle family, but _eight_ police partners with wings.

"Yeah," Broadway added. "We stop crime _stone cold!_"

"Hey, that's _my_ line." Brooklyn grumbled to his brother, glaring at him again. Broadway rolled his eyes at Brooklyn, causing Rose to laugh slightly.

"Hey Goliath… what if I brought Rose along with me?" Brooklyn spoke up suddenly. "She could see what we do out on patrols. I would keep her safe and she could show me where she lives."

Rose looked over at Brooklyn and smiled; having some alone time with him sounded amazing, and she could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

Goliath thought for a moment, looking from Brooklyn to Rose, but then frowned.

"I don't know if that's the wisest thing to do, Brooklyn. She's already fought against hypothermia and it is very cold out tonight." He paused and seeing the disappointed face upon both Brooklyn and Rose, he gave a slight smile and reconsidered. "However... if she dresses warm and you aren't out for too long… then she may go with you if she wishes."

"Yes!" She exclaimed, a bit too eagerly. "I'd love to!"

Goliath nodded, fighting back what looked to be a smile, then stood up to help with dinner- then looked to Brooklyn."That settles it then. Just be back here within a few hours. _Do not _stay out all night."

"Thanks Goliath." Brooklyn said, looking over at Rose- and both of them smiled warmly at each other.

* * *

A few minutes later, Broadway was serving up delicious warm hearty soup and everyone ate. While they did so, the Gargoyles told Rose their story. And, sadly, hers wasn't the sad life story. When Goliath finished telling their story of their old life in Scotland, the magic spell that turned them to stone for one thousand years, them losing their clan… she felt empathetic towards them and realized that it must have been very hard on them to come to a new world, in a whole new time with technology and modern weaponry.

They still had Gargoyle haters out there and most humans still disliked and distrusted them. She now understood why her natural-feeling and immediate relationship with them was so surprising. While Elisa had been with the clan since their awakening; it had apparently taken Goliath and Elisa a long time to finally come to grips with their love for each other. She also was surprised that they were actually mates.

Not just in a love fling… but a legit relationship.

A marriage.

Rose listened with great intent and after all was told to her, she sighed sadly. "_Wow_… you guys have really been through the ringer. I'm glad I'm not the only one with a sad life story, but all the same, I'm very sorry for all you've been through."

"Thanks," Lexington said, eating the last of his food. "But, we help people, we protect our home and each other. We've all found friendships and even love." He stopped and held Akira's hand. "Though things are still hard sometimes; we have finally come to a place in our new life, where we are not alone anymore. We have our ancestral home back. We've found kindred spirits in Gargoyles and Humans-alike. We have each other. That makes the hardship worth it."

Rose couldn't help but look at Brooklyn at that moment. He had finished his food and was sitting next to her, thinking deeply.

"Well," Goliath said, standing up. "Let's get going with our patrols and meet back here later on. Brooklyn, you will be in charge as Elisa and I will remain together until sunrise." Brooklyn nodded as the other Gargoyles stood up and rinsed off their dishes.

"Bring your communicators." Goliath called out, as his clan started to shuffle outside.

Rose watched as all the Gargoyles placed devices into their ears, most likely to communicate with each other. Brooklyn turned towards her after he placed his dish in the dishwasher and smiled. She felt herself blush slightly. They were finally alone. Silence passed between them for a few minutes before Brooklyn cleared his throat. His face looked bashful slightly.

"You'll probably want to put on some different clothes before we head out." He suggested, and she her face get warmer as she looked down at her outfit. She was dressed modestly, but suddenly felt self-conscious.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" She asked slowly, misunderstanding what he was meaning, he frowned and looked confused.

"Huh? Uh… nothing, it's… not… that… You look… beautiful."

Blushing fiercely now, Rose smiled and looked away from him.

He continued, seeming to find his words again. "I only meant that you should go put on a coat or something _warmer_… I've been wanting to spend some alone time with you and I don't want you to turn into a human icicle again."

She smiled at him, laughing slightly, feeling stupid that she didn't get what he was talking about. But he thought she was beautiful! All feelings of self-consciousness faded away as she said, "Thank you… I'll uh... I'll be right back."

"I'll meet you outside."

When he was out of sight, she quickly ran to her room and went to the giant closet that was in the bathroom. She took off her tennis shoes and pulled on some warm boots over her jeans. She found a warm coat, in which she put on and a beanie hat for her head, with a pair of gloves. It seemed like a little much to her; but she had been flying with Brooklyn before and it did further her hypothermia last night. She walked out of her bedroom; content with her outfit and found Brooklyn outside at the ledge of the castle.

He turned towards her immediately and smiled; blushing slightly.

"You look amazing, Rose."

She smiled back at him, blushing as well. "Thank you, Brooklyn." She then looked him over and had a thought, and before she could stop herself, she blurted out. "Don't you guys get cold? I mean… you're practically wearing nothing."

The moment she said that, she felt her face grow beet red. She wanted to run away from him and find the darkest corner to hide in. However, Brooklyn smirked and knew what she was asking… and what she was also embarrassed about.

To Rose's relief he kept his response, light and natural. "Nah, the cold doesn't bother us as much as it does to you Humans. Our skin is a lot thicker."

Rose nodded, smiling slightly, trying to calm down the heat that entered her face. "Oh… lucky you. I hate the cold."

He laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah, I actually do too. I'm the only one in the Clan that actually complains about it."

She stepped towards him, smiling, wanting to say something else, but failed. She didn't know what else to talk about and automatically felt awkward by her lack of conversation, so she walked past him towards the ledge and looked down at the City below them.

Instantly, she began to feel the pit of fear in her stomach; truly hating heights and she was semi-unconscious when Brooklyn held her flying last night. She didn't remember most of it, she only remembered how cold she was. Rose exhaled sharply and stepped back away from the ledge.

Brooklyn immediately stepped forwards and placed a claw on her shoulder, looking concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she breathed out. "I just… _hate_ heights."

"You're scared... of heights?" He asked her, his tone full of surprise. She turned to face him and felt tingly as they were inches from each other. Brooklyn was so beautiful to her, but yet, he was so different and _very_ attractive to her. She decided to look down and try to relieve the tingling tension in her hands.

"Yes."

"Then how did you manage to get yourself up to the top of the Brooklyn Bridge?" Brooklyn asked gently. He then took her hands in his claws after sensing that they were bothering her. She kept her eyes down, thinking for a moment, then took a deep breath and then finally looked up into his eyes. His eyes were slightly sad as he rubbed her knuckles with one finger-claw and gave her a small smile.

"I think I hated Kevin more than I hated heights. I hated what he'd done to me." She finally managed to say in a whisper. Brooklyn looked down at their clasped hands and looked sad.

"I'm so sorry that you've gone through such pain, Rose." Brooklyn replied quietly. He took one claw finger, from her hand, and softly caressed her cheek. "You deserve much more than what that piece of garbage gave you. You deserve a lifetime of happiness, love and peace."

"So do you guys." Rose whispered to him, instantly, and shook her head slowly. "I can't imagine the pain you've all endured as well. And the fact that most Humans treat you all like monsters…" She shook her head and gave a shaky breath. " I can truly say that I've seen what _true_ monsters can do, and you _aren't_ monsters. You all are so wonderful, compassionate, protective… and beautiful."

He smiled then, still keeping his finger on her cheek.

"_You're_ beautiful." He whispered, his claw finger gently caressed her cheek, moving down to touch her lips, before he lowered his hand to his side. Rose felt as though she was cemented in place; her heart was pounding a million miles per hour. She closed her eyes at his gentle touch, and he suddenly cleared his throat, bringing her back to reality.

"We probably should get going." He told her, stepping away from her slightly.

Nodding, she turned again towards the ledge and immediately felt herself start to freak out slightly. Brooklyn swooped her body up into his arms in a bridal carry, like the night before. Unable to help herself, she gave out a small cry of surprise and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly. He leapt onto the ledge, and his wings opened for take off.

Rose looked down at the city far below and she nearly lost consciousness again.

"Oh no… I… ummm. _No_. I'm not ready for this!" She cried out, hating the thought of jumping off the tallest skyscraper in the world and free falling, and felt herself begin to have a panic attack. She moved her head to face his neck and closed her eyes tightly. This was worse than waiting for the roller coaster at an amusement park to drop.

"Don't worry, I've got you."

"Are you sure you're okay to carry me?" She asked him a bit hysterically, unsure if she would truly be safe in his arms. He then looked down at her with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I know you're super strong and all, but I'm wearing a lot of clothing layers. I'm not going to be too heavy for you, right?" She asked frantically. She knew that she wasn't fat by any means, but Kevin had often told her that she was. And for some reason she didn't want to burden him, since he would be carrying her most of the night.

"Um… Rose. You're not heavy. Not even a little bit." He stated shortly. To prove it, he quickly moved her so that he was holding her with one of his arms and bounced her lightly up and down. "See?"

Rose gasped, and held onto his neck more tightly.

"_Alright, I believe you_!" She shrieked, closing her eyes tighter now. He chuckled slightly and moved his other arms underneath her again fully so that she was completely secure.

"I'm sorry to be such a baby right now… I'm just _never _going to get used to jumping off skyscrapers." She gasped, and heard another laugh pass by his throat.

"Don't worry," he murmured into the side of her head, holding onto her body tightly. "I will _not_ let you go. You're safe with me. _Trust_ me."

"I do trust you." She automatically said, looking up into his eyes, and felt herself instantly start to calm down. Being in his arms was the best feeling in the entire world.

He met her eyes, lovingly.

"Good." He said softly. "Just… promise me one thing."

"Anything." She whispered, searching his face.

"Promise me... that anytime you _do_ jump off a building, make sure that you're with me or one of the other Gargoyles." They stared at each other in complete silence for a moment, before Rose started to laugh, and his eyes widened in shock.

"Uh… Brooklyn…" She laughed. "Why in the world would you make me promise that? I _hate_ heights! Why would I willingly… ? … _oh_… " She then stopped dead, finally understanding what he was asking. He had a look of pain in his eyes when she laughed at him. He held her tightly to him and brought his face inches from hers; his face and tone completely serious.

"_Promise me_ that you won't try to hurt yourself _ever_ again."

She blinked a few times, shocked, and didn't realize that her potential suicide was weighing heavily on _his_ mind and heart. Her heart broke slightly, not realizing that she had, in fact, hurt Brooklyn a little bit by attempting to die at her own hands. She gazed into his sad eyes with tender eyes and brought her hand up to the side of his beak, stroking it gently.

"I promise. You have my word. I'll _never_ try to hurt myself again… I'm sorry."

The sadness and worry in his eyes seemed to melt away and he slowly brought his beak-mouth down to the top of her forehead and placed a very gentle kiss. The moment his mouth touched her skin the electricity sensation shot through both of their bodies and they both jumped at the same time. He pulled back instantly, looking like he had hurt her and was scared of her reaction.

However, to his relief, she was smiling at him.

"I'm… sorry…." He told her, embarrassed. "I… I don't know what just came over me…"

"It's okay." She instantly said, feeling more than okay when he kissed her. In fact, the moment his lips touched her skin, the stronger she felt for him, and only wanted to try to kiss him again..

"I'll never get used to this feeling that courses through us whenever we touch or are around each other… but sometimes, it's nice." She told him, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I agree. But, I'm morbidly curious as to why this happening." He said, looking out towards the horizon now, ready to jump.

"Same." She said, closing her eyes again, knowing he was about to take off.

"Ready to go?" He asked lightly; holding onto her more tightly and securely.

"No… but go ahead. Just… _please, _don't drop me." She mumbled into his neck, making him laugh out loud.

"I would never." He responded lightly.

With that; he jumped off the perch, so that both Rose and him were free falling. Rose gasped and tried her best not to scream so that she didn't hurt his ears but before she could think about screaming, Brooklyn spread out his wings and the wind current caught them both; and they were gliding.

* * *

Rose looked up from Brooklyn's neck and looked out into the night sky around them. It was exhilarating for sure. Being in Brooklyn's grasp, to flying around the city and just having had Brooklyn kiss her on her forehead, was nothing short of incredible. Tonight was a night of exhilaration and joy, and for once, Rose couldn't remember a time that she was happier.

She looked up into Brooklyn's face smiling at him.

He looked down at her slightly with a 'I told you so' look; and she began to laugh, making him laugh as well. They were enjoying this moment with each other; a moment that had been desired for so long. She never wanted this moment to end and only wanted this feeling of joy and love to grow, especially with the Gargoyle who was now holding her against him.

"This… has been the _best _birthday… _ever_." She whispered, more to herself than anything, but when Brooklyn gasped, she looked up into his eyes to see what he was doing.

"It's your _birthday?_" He gasped, his eyes wide.

"Oh… um… I didn't realize you heard that." Rose told him, her face growing red with embarrassment.

"Gargoyles have good hearing," Brooklyn chuckled, but kept his gaze upon her; occasionally looking up to steer them through the night air. "Is it _really_ your birthday?"

"Yes. And… it's been the _best day._ I'm relieved from Kevin, I'm here in your arms… and… well, everything just feels right. For once in my life…"

"Well, Happy Birthday." Brooklyn said softly, smiling down at her. "What kind of cake do you like? I'll make one for you… with Broadway's help, cause he's the better cook… but we're gonna celebrate. After our Patrol, we'll do whatever you want to do."

"Oh… gosh, you don't have to do that…" Rose stuttered, chuckling.

"Yes, I do." Brooklyn told her. "You're alive and we're together now… I would say that's something to celebrate."

"You're right." Rose finally agreed, looking up into his eyes. "Thank you…"

"Anything for you." He responded, softly gazing back. "So… how young are you?"

Rose giggled at his question and answered, flirtatiously back. "You're funny… do you mean how _old _am I?"

"You're not as old as I am… so yes, I meant how 'young' you are." He laughed.

Rose stayed quiet for a moment before answering, resting her head against his collarbone.

"I'm twenty-three." She answered quietly.

"Wow… twenty-three…" Brooklyn mused, thinking deeply. "Counting twenty-three years, I was just a young hatchling."

"What do you mean in 'Human years?'" Rose asked him, laughing. "I mean, I know you were put to sleep for a thousand years… but how old are _you_?"

"Uh… in general years, not including the thousand years of sleep, I'm… eh… 142 years old. 22 in Human years." He explained lightly. Rose raised her eyes at him and stared at him, with her mouth open agape.

"_What?_" She gasped quietly. "How long do Gargoyles live?"

"We live and age twice as long as Humans do. So, right now, I'm twenty-two in your ways of counting, but have lived for 142 years… or now, 1042, if you include the years of sleeping."

"And your stone sleep preserves you guys?" Rose asked him, completely interested and engrossed in his explanation of his life and how Gargoyles are different than Humans.

"Yeah," he answered, smiling. "Stone rejuvenates, preserves, and heals us. If we are injured one night, the sun heals us."

"Wow…." Rose answered, closing her eyes for a moment, enjoying being in his arms. "I wish the sun healed me…"

Brooklyn chuckled at her, and held onto her tightly.

"You don't need to be healed… because nothing is going to hurt you. That's why I'm here. I'm going to protect you, Rose. You're going to live a long and healthy life… we'll celebrate years of birthdays. That much I will be sure of."

Rose smiled at his words, and slowly raised her eyes up from his collar bone to look into his eyes. They were miles above the City, gliding peacefully, and though heights made her feel uncomfortable, she didn't mind gliding with him. She felt completely safe and secure in his arms. Brooklyn looked down, meeting her gaze once again and smiled warmly at her, and suddenly she felt something turn on in her heart; something she hadn't felt in a very long time, especially with Kevin. As she looked into Brooklyn's eyes, and felt a tingling sensation pulse through her hands, arms, legs and chest; she knew they were meant to meet for this purpose…

"So," Rose said, smiling at him. "Where are we going?"

"Well, Goliath said he wants us to Patrol the East side of the City." Brooklyn explained, blinking his trance from her eyes. "Kick some criminals butts… protect those who need our protections… and then get you a cake, or whatever else you like. And we'll celebrate your birthday."

"Ah," Rose laughed, shaking her head slightly. "That's sweet of you. I've uh… never really been celebrated this year, nor really the years previously. Not since my Grandfather passed away… so that's really nice that you'd be willing to do something like that for me."

"Of course." Brooklyn said, resting his beak against the top of her head, closing his eyes at her scent and feeling of her body against his. "I told you that I will always take care of you… and you deserve to be happy. You deserve to be taken care of and cherished…"

"I haven't had that in such a long time…." Rose whispered, tears coming to hear eyes, and she pressed her forehead against the bottom of his chin, nuzzling into him. Brooklyn stayed silent for a few minutes, and she could feel him tense up in anger again; and then she realized why he appeared angry at times. It was whenever she spoke about Kevin and his mis-treatment of her. Her heart thumped heavily and as tears filled her eyes, threatening to fall down her face, he held her tighter in his arms. His protection of her was something she had never known before; as was how much he appeared to care for her.

"Well… that's all about to change." He replied in a strong voice. "I'm here now… and will _never_ let you go through that kind of pain ever again. I will take care of you…"

Rose closed her eyes, and finally let the tears silently fall down her face, nodding her head at his promise. His words were so sincere and passionate, that she instantly trusted him, and then just like that, she was falling in love with him. Although they were different, it was happening very fast, and she was wary of love… especially with what 'love' brought her with Kevin- as she looked into Brooklyn's face; she felt something that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

Hope, light and purpose.

Now that he was in her life, she could finally see a future, and for once it was one without death and loneliness, but one with love and hope for a happy life. As long as he was in her life, she was home.


	13. Chapter 13- The Start Of Something New

**~Chapter Thirteen~**

**The Start of Something New **

Brooklyn decided he wanted to take Rose for a quick glide around the City, since it was her first time actually gliding with him, and incorporate his Patrol with it. Once the initial jump off the skyscraper was over, Rose had significantly calmed down and seemed to be enjoying her time flying with him. Many things were going through Brooklyn's mind as he was gliding in the night with Rose clinging tightly to him. The moment he awoke, turned and saw Rose awake and well from her hypothermic episode, he felt himself truly come to life.

He remembered that he could feel her behind him before he saw her there, and he would never forget the feelings he had when he saw her. She was so beautiful and was almost glowing in the moonlight. Her long, loosely curled, deep-red hair, fair skin, and amazing green eyes seemed to hold him in a continued petrified state, her beauty beyond anything he'd ever think he could handle. It almost did him in. Now that they were together, alone at last; they were thoroughly enjoying their time together.

Brooklyn flew down towards Central Park and decided to let her see the beauty of the City from his point of view, and with that, she seemed very pleased and excited.

"Wow! The City sure looks so different from up here, it's truly an amazing sight." Rose commented, still holding onto Brooklyn's neck, and then turned to look into his eyes. "You guys are so lucky to be able to glide around like this!"

"Yeah," He smiled. "It's not a bad life, all things considered. Do you have any place you'd like to see?"

Rose shrugged and said, "I've seen a lot of the City, but we can touch down on the top of Belvedere Castle and talk, if you want. I see it just up ahead."

Brooklyn nodded and immediately started his descent towards the top of the castle. He enjoyed this place as well. Of all the places and sights to see in New York- some places in Central Park offered him the peace and tranquility that he often needed. When him and his Clan were forced to live away from their castle; and lived above the old Police Station in the clock tower- he would often come to Belvedere Castle to seek refuge and to feel as though he was home again.

Brooklyn touched down on top of the historical building and gently put Rose down on her feet, wrapped his wings across his shoulders, and then crouched down on the ground in his natural stance. He watched her take a deep breath, smiling warmly at her and watched her look up at the night sky. They were on the top of the castle, making it easier to see the stars… or at least the ones that they could see with the City lights all around them.

She wrapped her arms around herself a little bit more as it was really cold out. She was starting to feel tired and was not yet used to being awake at night, however; as tired as she was starting to feel, she also felt extremely exhilarated. Being with Brooklyn was everything she had ever wanted for quite some time, and now they were together, she wasn't about to give into her exhaustion. Looking out around the City, she smiled to herself at the view, but could feel his eyes upon her, making her blush slightly.

"It's beautiful out here." She whispered, trying to stop herself from shaking from the cold, and didn't want him to worry about her getting chilled, especially since they have just barely left the Castle.

"Eh, it's alright." He said, shrugging his shoulders and stepping slowly towards her. "However, it's nothing… compared to you."

Rose turned to face him now, her long hair blowing in the light winter breeze and offered him a sincere smile. The closer he was stepping towards her, the more she was sure that her shaking was noticeable. Now, it wasn't all from the cold, but the nearness of him. He was so strong and handsome, he was nearly took her breath away.

"Thank you…" Rose said quietly, still shaking, and not knowing what else to say.

Brooklyn continued to step closer to her until he was standing in front of her, and was glancing down upon her face with the warmest of expressions, melting her heart as he did so. Without warning, he suddenly wrapped his arms around her, standing tall at his six- foot seven figure, and held her against his chest. She smiled, sighed, and happily snuggled into him, still struggling to keep herself from shivering.

"You're turning into a human icicle." Brooklyn laughed, rubbing her back, and she couldn't help but laugh with him; pressing her cold face into his warm skin.

"I know… I'm sorry," she moaned. "It's pathetic really."

"It's not pathetic…" he started to say, but then stopped; snorting again in laughter. "Okay, it's a _little_ bit pathetic, but it's alright. I'll lower us down into the castle and we can escape from the wind chill, at least."

She smiled up at him, enjoying being in his embrace.

"Why? Do you not like being my personal heater?" She asked him teasingly.

He laughed nervously, and cleared his throat, "No… of course I like it. I just want you to be safe, is all."

"I gotcha." She replied lightly. "So… shouldn't we head out to do your Patrols sometime tonight?"

"Yeah," Brooklyn said. "However, it's only eight-thirty… we've got plenty of night to do that. For now, I want to spend some time with you, if you're okay with that, of course. I would like to get to know you more."

"I would like that very much." Rose replied softly, leaning into him for more warmth, still shivering. Brooklyn chuckled at her, and held onto her tighter.

"Good…" he mused. "Let's get you warm."

With that, he picked her back up again in the bridal carry, stretched his long wings out and jumped off the top of the roof; descending smoothly down to the ground below. She expected him to put her down on the ground again but was slightly surprised when he kept carrying her inside the castle, like a princess, with great ease.

Since it was nighttime and the park attractions were closed, there wasn't a Human in sight; making privacy an easy thing for Brooklyn to be out in the open. Once inside the castle walls, they walked down the long hallway and found a little nook of a room with a bench. Brooklyn walked over and gently set Rose down on her feet and let her sit down on the bench. She smiled and patted the bench next to her; and motioned him to sit next to her. Smiling, he wrapped his long wings around his shoulders and sat down next to her, facing her.

"I've always been fascinated with castles," Rose stated casually, looking around the cool room, then she gave a slight smirk. "And now I _live _in one. Funny how life can turn around in a moment. It's almost like I'm living in a fairy-tale!"

"I hope you feel comfortable living at the castle with us," Brooklyn told her hopefully, and then paused. Though he did not want her to ever leave, he felt as though he needed to clear the air. "And… I want to let you know that if, for any reason, you do not wish to live with us anymore, you _do_ have that choice."

Rose looked over at him, confused. His face was showing the hurt at the very thought of it, as if he never wanted her to leave his side ever again.

"Of course I want to live with you guys! I know I just met you all, but I feel that you are my family now. It feels like I've had a puzzle piece missing in my life, and now the puzzle is finally complete."

Brooklyn suddenly smiled, beaming, feeling completely relieved. He reached over and gently grabbed her hand and held it in his claw.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I never want you to leave." He said softly, looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Yeah?" She said, looking relieved and hopeful. "I don't ever want to leave either… you are…" then she stopped, blushing slightly. He watched her with great anxiety as she suddenly changed the subject.

"Your story is so fascinating to me. I can't imagine what you all have been through. Being betrayed by humans, losing your Clan, being put to sleep for _one thousand years_ by a _magic spell_, and then waking up to a modern, crazy world… It must have been very difficult for you all."

Brooklyn shrugged, letting her change the subject.

"Nah, not so much for myself and my brothers, the change was exciting! We like going on adventures. This new world has given us more opportunities to grow and learn new things. Goliath has always been able to adjust to the constant change of life. He went through the most challenges with the change in one thousand years. Hudson, however; has always been more 'traditional'. He had the hardest time out of us all… but he has fallen in love with the television. That's all he ever wants to do, sit at the Castle, turn on the TV, and relax."

Rose laughed. "Every Grandparent is like that."

Brooklyn knew what she was talking about, but he still corrected her. "Gargoyles call them 'Elders'... but still you're right. They are old and tired."

"He reminds me _so _much of my father. He was a lot older too, hence why I called him my Pop." Rose sighed, reminiscing, and Brooklyn felt a pang of sadness for her.

"I'm sorry you've lost your whole family, Rose." Brooklyn said softly. "I understand what it's like to lose someone and the grief you feel afterwards. Your father sounded like an amazing man." He slowly brought his claw over to her soft hand and held it, unsure if she would let him hold her hand, but to his relief, she smiled at his gesture and laced her fingers through his talons.

"Thank you."

"Are you feeling warmer now?" He asked her, unsure what to talk about with her at the moment. Every time he looked into her eyes, he felt like he could easily get lost in them.

"Sort of," She responded, looking around the castle hallways. "I mean, I know I have a bunch of layers on, but I'm not used to being out in the winter air, especially at night."

"Well… let's fix that then." He responded, smiling at her. With that, he slid closer to her and put his arm around the side of her waist, watching her every facial expression and read her body language; as though seeking permission to hold her. To his relief and absolute joy, she willingly let him and snuggled closer to him. She sighed happily, resting her head on his shoulder, and continued to talk to him.

"Thank you." She said quietly, closing her eyes and loving every minute of being in Brooklyn's arms. "Back to our discussion, my parents were amazing. My mom, or Nana as I called her, loved to paint, draw, cook, and sit on her front porch and watch the sunrises or sunsets with her herbal green tea... Pop was a fisherman. Ran a store that fixed boats, sold fishing equipment, gear, bait, and even fresh fish..." She paused. "When Nana passed away, he was the one to really raise me. I miss them both so much."

"Tell me more about him." Brooklyn said in a slight sigh, leaning his head down upon hers. His heart gave a joyful leap when Rose took his other available claw in her hands, and began softly caressing her fingers through his talons. Hand holding was not a foreign thing for Gargoyles, and just like Humans, it was a form of romantic contact… and that was foreign to him.

"Well, he had an accent, much like Hudson's. He loved anything to do with fishing and boating, like I said, and uh... well on his nights off, he loved being with 'the love of his life,' or so he called Nana. But when they weren't together, he usually had a poker party and would smoke his cigars with his fishing buddies." Rose giggled at that memory. "Nana _hated _when he smoked. She tried to get him to quit for years, but it never stuck. He was always too stubborn and liked his bad habits."

Brooklyn smiled at her, as she spoke about them, and loved even more how she gently moved her fingers along his.

"He was amazing with carpentry as well, and built a lot of boats. And uh... well that's about it for him. We lived a pretty simple life."

"And what about you?" He asked quietly, and she smiled, turning to face him with her head on his chest.

"What about me?"

"What did you do for fun as a child, or when you lived in Maine?"

Rose thought for a moment, then said, "Well... nothing too exciting, honestly. I went to school- which didn't have very many kids- but it was further inland than where our cottage sat on near the beach. So I enjoyed venturing the cliffs, taking nature walks on the way back from school. That type of thing. Then I would spend most of my hours after school, helping my Pop run his fishing store or helping my Nana cook dinner."

"So you're a good cook?" He guessed, and she snorted.

"No, I burnt everything, so Nana would just send me back over to help my Pop or go do my own thing." Rose laughed, then went back to her story. "And uh, well, when it was just me... I liked to read, write, draw, paint... I played the piano, I used to sing. I don't know, I was kind of a home-body and kept to myself. But then when I wasn't, I was always outside. On the beach, at the lighthouses, in the small woods near by home." She smiled up at him. "That type of thing."

"Well that all sounds really awesome." He said softly. 'You'll have to play the piano for me and sing. I like music too... it's a thing that I've really enjoyed since coming to this Century."

Rose, however, began to blush. "Oh... I'm not that good of a singer, and I kinda gave up piano after my Nana died. So it's been years since I've practiced... but uh... yeah, maybe."

"I want to get into guitar." He said.

"Oh yeah?"

But then he showed her his sharp claws. "Kinda hard to try to not break the strings with these though."

Rose gently took them back in her hands and intertwined their fingers together. "Oh... I'm sure with practice you could do it. I believe in you."

He glanced down at her, melting at her kindness, and then smiled gently. "Thanks Rose."

Rose grinned, kept leaning against him for a few seconds, before she suddenly spoke up again. "Have you ever been fishing?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but it's been a long time. Our castle used to sit up top a huge cliff in Scotland, which overlooked the North Atlantic. Before the Humans came to live in our home, we would often hunt for fish, wild bore, and other meats for dinner. I was just a little hatchling at that time. Once the Humans lived in our home, they always had food prepared, and then we just helped ourselves to it."

"Oh… I see, so once Humans came in, you all then became lazy?" Rose teased, poking him in his side, in which he jumped. Then she realized, to her delight, that he was ticklish. She gave him a devilish smile and attacked, tickling him. He yelped and both of them started laughing hysterically, playfully fighting each other. He grabbed both her hands easily in one of his claws, and despite her attempting to tickle him still; he held her grasp easily. She had a challenging look on her face as though she was determined to win.

He laughed, liking her sudden spark of sassiness and fun, and gently let go of her hands, giving her a '_don't try it'_ look, in which she laughed at, challenging him.

"I _wouldn't_ start a tickle war if I were you, you _won't _win." He growled playfully.

Rose held up her hands in defeat, laughing still.

"Alright! Alright!. You win… for _now_." She warned, giving Brooklyn a sweet, angelic smile. Almost immediately after surrendering; she slid back over and wrapped herself in his arms, in which Brooklyn happily obliged.

"We weren't lazy…" He continued explaining, smiling endearingly at her. "We protected the Humans and our home at night, and in return they protected us during the day. They already had food prepared every night for dinner, so we would just help ourselves to it. That didn't mean we _couldn't_ get our own food…"

Rose sighed and leaned her head back against his shoulder. A few minutes went by and the pair stayed quiet. Brooklyn almost wondered if she was starting to fall asleep; when she suddenly spoke.

"So, after Xanatos brought you guys to New York and everything went full circle with him… You guys took up defending the City, your home and each other, every night?"

"We did that the moment we woke up from the magic spell, but yeah, that's right."

"_Magic spells_…" she muttered in disbelief. "It's almost too unreal. _All of this_."

"It's as real as I am." He told her quietly. She smiled at him, and he too met her gaze. From the look in her eyes, he suddenly felt nervous. Rose's face was close to his, and it was becoming harder and harder to resist her. Thankfully, Rose cleared her throat and then asked, "So… uh… what do you guys do… you know… for fun?"

"Well, after we patrol the City; we do whatever we want really." Brooklyn answered.

"Oh? Like what?" She was staring deeply into his eyes, making him smile and he felt as though he hadn't stopped smiling around her.

"Goliath enjoys spending time with Elisa, as you could probably tell from their greeting tonight. Whenever she has the night off, they are together. If she is stuck working and we aren't assisting her with certain things, then Goliath enjoys to read and spend time with the Clan, and especially, with his daughter Angela. Hudson is kind of a black and white character. He will come on patrol with us, every once in a while, but the moment he wakes up, he usually goes straight for the TV room to relax."

"We need to get Hudson a hobby." Rose said, placing her hand upon his arm. She was quiet for a moment; before she suddenly gasped, making Brooklyn jump slightly.

"What is it?" He asked, looking around for danger.

"Do you think Hudson would enjoy fishing?" She exclaimed, his eyes full of excitement. "I could rent a boat and take him out. I think he would really enjoy that!"

Brooklyn sighed in relief when he knew they weren't in any danger, and relaxed again."Yeah, he probably would like that. You could ask him sometime; I'm sure he would love to go. Heaven knows he probably needs a change of scenery."

"What about you and your brothers?" She asked him, softly. "When you're not kicking criminals butts… what do you like to do?"

Brooklyn laughed. "Well, my brothers and I like anything adventurous. This City is great for those types of things. We do anything from concerts here in Central Park, to sporting events, to musicals, movies… you name it. As long as we can hide somewhere in the back, we have the best seats in town. As for when we are alone and doing our own thing… well, Lexington usually spends his 'alone' time on the computer and tinkering with things. Since coming to this new world he has taken a liking to technology, and video games. Broadway likes anything related to food. He's a great cook and when we aren't going and doing things together; he's usually in the kitchen, trying out new recipes and such."

He smiled as she smiled up at him, their faces close.

"What about you? What do you like to do?" She asked happily.

"I love going to see movies, concerts, and sporting events. I also enjoy all things related to music and motorcycles." His eyes widened as he remembered his beloved bike. "One time we even built a motorcycle from spare parts!"

Rose's eyebrows went suddenly up and gave him a smile of disbelief. "_You've_ driven a _motorcycle_?"

"_Absolutely_… it was the best feeling in the world! Oh man, how I loved that bike!" He stopped and sighed heavily. "I miss riding it."

"What happened to it?"

"Uhm… It blew up." He said shortly, not wanting to see her reaction.

"It… blew… up?" She repeated slowly and then looked immensely confused.

"Yeah." He sighed heavily.

"How?… _what_…?" She stuttered, laughing slightly. "What in the world happened?"

Though he didn't enjoy that memory, he quickly told Rose the story.

"This happened close to four years ago now. We had been in this new world for only a few months, and my brothers and I were desperate to find our 'place' with Humans. Since seeing the new vehicles on the streets, I've always had an interest in motorcycles. So, one night we built one from spare parts and I took it joy riding. I came upon a biker gang… and felt that I had found my _kindred spirits_."

"A motorcycle gang?" Rose asked him, her eyebrows high on her head. "Your first choice in fitting in with Humans was with a _motorcycle gang?_"

"Don't be jealous." He teased her, trying hard not to laugh at her reaction. Her eyebrows went even higher towards her hairline and she looked like she was about to shoot back sarcasm. He gave her another smirk, and teased her further, "I'm kind of a rebel."

Rose laughed, giving him a flirty smile. "A rebel, huh?"

"Yeah! I wore a helmet, a leather jacket, and even wore sunglasses." He explained. " I had the whole look going, that way no one could really see who or what I was. But…" He paused for a second and then his face fell slightly and his gaze grew hard and dark. "Then the biker gang figured out who I was eventually and then attacked me and destroyed my bike."

Rose's eyes went huge with worry and shock."They attacked you!? _Why_?"

He looked into her wide eyes with confusion, and felt himself growing a bit irritated. Was she being serious right now? "Um… because I look like a monster, Rose. I _look_ different, so they thought it best to try to shoot me down."

She stared up at him for a moment with wide eyes, but then her gaze softened.

"That's _awful_… I'm so sorry. I mean… that _does_ sound like a true motorcycle gang… they aren't always the nicest of people… but it's still not right. You're _not_ a monster, Brooklyn. I don't understand how anyone could shoot at or try to hurt you guys."

There was a slight tone of pity in her voice, and he suddenly didn't like it. As much as he loved that bike, it soon became one of his most hated memories. The Human gang. _Demona_. He seemed to forget who he was talking to for a moment and felt himself grow angry.

"You don't understand why Humans would try to shoot me down? Take a good look at me, Rose...that's all you need to understand. Humans like to attack and hate on things they dislike seeing, fear, or don't understand." He snapped, but then immediately felt ashamed. He never meant for his tone to be sharp, but discussing this story brought back some unpleasant memories for him. Especially since Demona, Goliath's ex-mate, had tried to trick Brooklyn into betraying Goliath and the whole Clan. She made a fool out of him; and for that, he didn't easily forgive her. Or the Humans who destroyed his bike, for that matter.

Regardless of that, he felt bad for talking to her like he did. Pulling her into his chest again, wrapping his arms tightly around her, he sighed heavily. Her face had remained calm the whole time he snapped at her, and that made him feel even worse.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't mean to snap at you… that memory just brought back some very unpleasant memories for me. I shouldn't ever take my frustrations out on you. I just… sometimes get _so tired_ of how Humans see us." He said, holding her hands and rubbing them gently. He was peering deeply into her eyes, and to his further amazement, they showed no signs of hurt, only genuine care for him.

"It's okay, and I can't imagine how hard that must be for all of you… I'm sorry. But… _I'm_ a Human… and, well, I don't see a monster. I just see _you_." She whispered.

She took one hand out of his claw and gently touched the side of his beak. Her hand slowly caressed his beak and he watched her with large eyes. Her eyes follow her hand in exploring his beak, before she dropped her hand; and looked back into his eyes. Brooklyn blinked a few times, needing to fully understand how she was feeling towards him. She was a Human and he was a Gargoyle, and yet, somehow Elisa and Goliath made it work. If they were mates, then maybe Rose and himself were meant to be together as well, and it wasn't such a crazy thought after all..

"Thank you, Rose." He said quietly. "It's not very often that Humans and Gargoyles get along… especially as fast as you and I have gotten along. I…" he stopped. "I have been wanting to let you know that I care about you deeply, and I have a lot of feelings for you. Feelings... I _never_ thought I would feel for a Human."

He looked down away from her gaze, about to bear his soul, and was suddenly terrified of her rejection. Forcing himself to have courage, he continued. "Rose… have you thought about why we had the '_connection_' the night we first met? And why, whenever we are with each other, we feel the electricity pulsing through us?"

She nodded, staring into his face with an interested look. "Yes, I've thought about it every moment since I first met you."

"What do you think it means?" He asked her quietly and was being magnetized towards her face, her lips. She blinked a few times, saw him leaning towards her, and finally broke their gaze. She turned away and suddenly seemed interested in a tapestry on the castle wall.

"I'm unsure. All I know is that I haven't stopped thinking of you since we first met. And whenever I would feel sad. I would think of you and the moment that we had together, and I would feel happier."

Brooklyn smiled, nodding. "Same." He paused for a moment, feeling a little down suddenly, as he continued. "I've always been so close to my brothers and we've done everything together. But now that Broadway and Angela are mates, most of their time is spent together. For a while, it was only Lexington and I left to hang out. But then he found Akira through an instant messaging… thing… online, and well, now that Akira is here; it's now just me, forever the pathetic third wheel."

Brooklyn stopped talking and looked away from her, the pain of his loneliness overwhelming. So much so, that he almost didn't want this 'thing' with him and Rose to continue… for if it ended; it would cut his heart into two, and he wasn't sure he would be able to trust another person with his heart, or a Human at that matter. However, as thoughts were running through his mind. He slowly looked back over at her and she was looking at him with a sad smile, and for the first time, it wasn't pity, but empathy.

"Your Clan has seemed to move on with their lives, leaving you to feel alone, and stuck in a rut… almost as if life is moving on without you, blessing others with what you so _desperately _want and need." She summarized, surprising him.

"_Yeah,_" he said, amazed at how perceptive she was. "That's exactly right… I've been feeling so alone for _so_ long…" he stopped. "That is, until I met _you, _Rose. Once we had that… strong… connection to each other. I feel as though the missing puzzle in my life is complete, and now, I don't feel so alone in this world." His heart pounded as she waited for her reaction, but she only leaned in closer to him. It was so strange to him that Rose was a Human, because it felt so natural and right to be with her, almost as though he was with another Gargoyle- and her body language was telling him that she liked him too.

She suddenly looked across the beautiful gardens of the castle, with pain in her eyes, and sighed. "If it's any consolation to you, I know _exactly_ how it feels for the world to keep on spinning… and you're just caught standing still, wondering when it'll be your turn to find love and happiness."

"Exactly." Brooklyn said quietly, holding onto her tightly. "I can't imagine what you've also endured, Rose."

"Thanks, you've endured a lot too. But the worst part of being lonely is watching everyone else's love stories unfold around you... wondering where you went wrong."

"Yeah... exactly." His heart sunk.

"Yup, I know how that feels exactly." She whispered. "My best friend, Emily, the one you saw the night of the gunman… is married to the most amazing guy, and they have a beautiful daughter, Katie. Since I have no more living family… they are the closest thing I have to that. Emily was my anchor during our time at college when I was mourning the death of my Pop. Then she got married to her husband, Chris, and they introduced me to Kevin through a blind date." She paused, then glanced at him. "Meaning... they set me up with him without me knowing him. Both of us went into it 'blindly' as to say. And well... time went by, we dated, and eventually got married to him. Emily was so excited to finally start our families together. She has Katie already, and I believe they are wanting another kid soon." She stopped talking and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "But every time she brought up how _happy _she was in her marriage, and how _excited _she was for me to be a mom one day like her, and for _our_ kids to grow up to be best friends, like we were, it would break my heart into a million pieces."

"So… why haven't you told her about Kevin?" Brooklyn asked her suddenly. "Trust between friends is a delicate bond, but there can't be much of it if honesty is missing." His words hit into her heart like a ton of bricks, and it caught her off guard. While it was the truth and he was right, but it still didn't hurt any less. She stayed quiet for a few seconds, thinking about his piece of wisdom, before she shut her eyes and shook her head.

"You're right…" she admitted heavily. "You are… one thousand percent right, Brooklyn. There can't be trust without honesty, and Heaven knows that I have kept a lot of things from her, and she knows it too. She's not dumb. I just… I guess I haven't admitted it to anyone because I wasn't wanting Kevin's abuse to be _real."_

"You are in denial." Brooklyn softly added, gently touching her jaw with his clawed hand and guided her face to turn to look at him. When her tear-filled eyes met his strong and kind ones, he smiled gently. "I know this may not be my place to say, but… you're reaction to this is completely normal. I know Gargoyles _look _different, but we have the same thought process and emotional complex that you guys do. We grieve, we love, we can even be hateful and spiteful… but at the end of the day, it's what we choose to act upon. I get that your friend, Emily, was the only normal thing in your life, and you were just wanting to protect her from his wrath."

"That is exactly why I haven't told her." Rose whispered, tears falling down her face. "Emily has a very strong personality, and doesn't put up with crap. If she knew about Kevin, then she would have forced me out that house, called the Police, and would have ignited the time bomb which I've seen ticking down. Nobody knows him like I do… and have no idea what he is truly capable of. It's the _loneliest feeling_ in the entire world being in an abusive relationship, because although I was 'married', I had never felt more small and lonely in my entire life. I've wanted nothing more than to be loved, to be married and have a family of my own. But the worst part was knowing that I _was _married… but _didn't have anything _that I thought I would have. I didn't have a husband who loved or cherished me, and the moment Kevin raised his fist to me on our honeymoon, I knew that I would never have a family with him. I would never bring children into that type of abuse."

Brooklyn watched Rose's face start to break, and instantly anger entered his heart as he let her open up to him about what she had really been through. The pain she had endured because of Kevin was unbearable to hear and watch, and suddenly he wanted to protect her from that pain, and put a stop to the threat for good. He never wanted her to have to endure such pain and hell ever again. She was still looking off in the distance, as though she was suddenly lost in the past and continued to trust in him.

"As time went on," She said, her voice heavy with emotion, tears filling her eyes. "Kevin slowly cut me off from Emily, and from the rest of the world. He let me keep my job… only because he would take me and pick me up from my shifts. On his lunch breaks he would come over to the station and visit with the other firefighters, because family is _always _welcome at the fire station. To make matters worse, they are all very good friends; and the other firefighters enjoy visiting with Kevin. Since then, he has never truly left me alone… and when people saw us, they saw the _happy newlywed couple, _but inside that relationship was nothing, but a lie. I had only ever wanted to find love… and instead, I married a _monster._ A man with split personalities, a drinking problem, and an iron fist."

Rose paused from her vent session and laughed humorlessly, sending a shiver down Brooklyn's spine, adding fuel to his fire of anger and hatred for her husband.

"He actually thought love consisted of power, control, and violence… and that I _deserved _to be beaten every day. He made sure that I worshiped the ground he walked, made myself look for him everyday so _he_ could look good, and I had to bow down to every wish of his, if I wanted to live to see another day. I couldn't escape him." Rose finished, lamenting, tears streaming down her face.

Silence passed between them for a long time, as she cried silently. Brooklyn was very still next to her, but continued to hold her as she cried. After a minute, she finally mustered out her last thought, and looked up into his face, pleading. He slowly looked down into her pleading eyes and had to clench his first up tightly. Anger, hot and fresh, was pulsing through him and he wanted nothing more than to protect her from the pain; her plea was more than he could handle.

"Brooklyn…" she cried out quietly, shaking her head. "I only wanted to be _loved_… I only wanted what I saw every other person have on the streets, and I had to watch and be mocked, as other healthy relationships flourish right in front of me… and I was stuck inside my personal hell, with no way out… "

Brooklyn was softly holding her hand with his other claw, but couldn't stand it any longer.

He quickly stood up from her side and walked away towards the opposite side of the hallway, and wanted to suddenly start breaking things. The feelings he was having towards her was so strong, they seemed to take his breath away. This man, no, … this _creature_… had left Rose broken and hurt, and it angered him to the depths of his soul, so much so, that it was his turn to shake uncontrollably. He wanted nothing more than to hunt Kevin down and stop him from ever hurting her again. He clenched his fists in anger and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. The desire to kill Kevin was unreal.

He wanted to make him pay for what he did to Rose… to the woman he loved.

"Brooklyn?" Rose inquired quietly, reaching her hand out to him from where she sat. "What's wrong?"

Brooklyn didn't answer her for a few moments and glared out one of the castle windows into the night sky, hating her husband. She suddenly stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He growled, and his eyes glowed bright white, his sharp teeth bared and growling. Rose gasped, and stepped away from him slightly, as his muscles were suddenly very tense, his face in a rage.

"Brooklyn…?" She asked him again, feeling afraid for the first time since meeting him.

"I _hate_ everything about your husband…" He growled in a very shaky voice. "He is the very _reason _Gargoyles exist. The very reason _why_ we protect those around us so fiercely."

Rose stared up into his face, and brightly lit eyes with wide-eyes, but slowly her fear started to fade away. He was reacting out of his care for her and her situation, not out of anger with her. Though he looked frightening, she knew that he would never hurt her.

His eyes suddenly stopped glowing, and he turned to face her, they pierced into hers with a fiery passion, and it seemed to hold her still as he stepped closer to her. When he raised his sharp claws up to her face, he lightly caressed her cheek, and brought his body inches from hers; creating a magnetized heat between them. As he caressed her face, he then he cupped her face in his palms.

"Rose… I am _so _sorry that you've endured so much pain and abuse, and please forgive my actions. They aren't towards you… but every time I hear _his_ name… I just… want to _break things_... I want to hunt him down and rid him from this world, rid him from _ever _placing a hand upon you ever again. We protect... that's what Gargoyles do, and we revert to violence when we have to, but he makes me want to rip him apart." He paused from his passionate speech, and set his jaw strongly again, shocking her by how intense he was being.

"Rose…" He suddenly whispered, his lips inches from hers. "You deserve _so_ much _better. _Despite everything he may have told you or beat into you… you _do_ deserve to live a life with someone who will love and protect you, someone who'll have your best interests at heart. Someone who'll cherish you… and be _thankful _for your very… presence."

They stared at each other, their lips inches from each other, and Rose's heart was pounding at a frantic pace, but as she stared into his eyes, she had never felt more calm or safe before.

"Someone… like _you?_" She breathed, slowly bringing her hands to lightly touch his chest.

As she did that, and stared into his eyes, an intensely strong electric sensation started in their fingertips, and pulsed through their arms all the way into their chests, magnetizing and connecting them; so much so, it was taking every bit of restraint, on both their ends, to not finally give into their desires. Brooklyn had never felt anything like this before, and every time it happened; it was so new and surprising to him. She slowly slid her hands up his chest, making his heart freak out, and she gently moved them so that she was holding onto his beak.

"Yes." He responded, in a voice barely above a breath, holding her closer to him. "Is that too crazy… ? I mean… we've just barely met… but I have never felt more protective of someone before."

"Maybe so." Rose replied softly, wanting nothing more than to kiss him. "But… you asked me what I thought about this connection, and what we are feeling right now with each other?"

He nodded; unable to speak. She was so beautiful, and was now inches away from him.

"I think…" She breathed, her lips coming closer to his. "That you're right. I needed to get away from Kevin and find someone who will love and protect me… and you needed someone who'll love you and accept you for who you are in this world."

Brooklyn's heart was pounding fiercely now, and now all he could do was nod at her statement. Everything she just said, rang true in his mind as well.

He could suddenly feel a difference in the air around them and wanted nothing more than to take her beautiful lips and kiss them with his own. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and feel her against him. He was sure he could feel her heart pounding in his chest, as the electricity flowed through them, connecting them. She took a deep breath and finally looked up into his eyes again.

"Brooklyn… I don't understand what '_this'_ is." She said, gesturing to their tingling hands. "But, there is one thing that I'm wanting to try… to experiment with, and it's the _only thing_ I can think about doing right now..."

He knew what she was doing and as the thought of kissing her went through his mind, he felt as though he was going to suddenly pass out. He never thought he would be sharing his first kiss with a Human… never in a million years… and yet with her; it _felt _right. As though she was reading his mind, she slowly brought her face towards his, both of their hearts pounding insanely.

Unable to stop himself, he closed the short distance between their faces and pressed his lips against hers strongly, but still gently. Although he had a beak for a mouth, it was amazing to him how well their lips fit together. The moment their lips touched, a very strong surge of electricity seemed to shoot through them. It started at their hands and then shot down their bodies towards their feet.

Shocked, they both broke away slightly, and gasped at the sensation. Brooklyn's heart was pounding now uncontrollably, making his breathing uneven, and Rose seemed to be in the same predicament. Her lips were still inches from his own, and she was breathing deeply, her eyes searching his frantically, as he searched hers. She didn't seem afraid of him or appeared afraid of whatever had just happened to them. And now, thanks to his instincts; there was _something else_ in her eyes that he couldn't deny her. There was almost a heat coming off both their bodies and he had never desired to be with anyone this much before. His urgency for them to kiss again was something fierce and uncontrollable.

Unable to stop himself, he leaned forward again and pressed his lips against hers, closing his eyes. Her lips were so soft and welcoming to his, and the movement in their kissing started out slowly at first, and then, after a few moments, got more intense. Brooklyn slid his claws out of her grasp and firmly wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him, needing to feel her body against his. Rose returned the gesture and wrapped her arms around his neck, securing herself to him and deepening their kiss. They didn't know how much time had passed, but as quickly as it came on, they both were starting to gasp in their kissing, wanting and craving more, their moving lips becoming more desperate and quick.

In the heat of their passionate moment, another shock of intense electricity shot through both of them; and then, without warning, vivid and real images shot in their heads of the two of them together. Brooklyn didn't know if he was seeing the future or not, but sharp images ran through his head, as though he was watching them from a television screen...

_Rose was wrapped in his arms back at their home, relaxing on the couch. But this time she was sitting in his lap, with her back facing his chest. They were both laughing- something was insanely funny to them. _

_Next image; they were both gliding together, Rose in Brooklyn's arms. _

_Next image; Rose was walking towards him wearing a beautiful white dress. _

_Next Image; they were sharing a kiss, just like they were just now, but it was stronger… more passionate. _

_Next image; children were running away from them, laughing. Their identities were a blur and unknown... _

With a gasp, Rose was the first to pull her lips from Brooklyn's, and when she did, the images broke and they were back in reality. When the world came back into their focus, they were both breathing deeply, and were still clinging to each other. Their eyes searched each other's, both trying to figure out what just happened. Silence passed between them for a few minutes, before Rose finally whispered; her voice breaking slightly.

"What was _that_?"

Brooklyn stayed silent for a few moments, and didn't know what to think. Many thoughts and emotions were going through his mind, and he couldn't seem to get the feeling of her kissing him out of his mind. Her warm and delicate body was still pressed up against his, and it was making him want to claim her lips once again with his. She was everything he ever wanted… but it was happening so fast… unnaturally fast.. He was one to quickly 'fall in love', first with Maggie, then with Angela, and now with Rose… a _Human_.

As that thought entered his head, he suddenly felt ashamed of himself, and felt like he was going to get sick. Had he really just kissed a Human? Felt these incredibly intimate things for her? They were not mates and Gargoyles reserved those feelings and actions for their mates. Even Elisa and Goliath didn't immediately dive into such things until they knew each other first and were mated in the mating ceremony. They had taken their time to fall in love, and made _sure_ what they were feeling was real.

With Rose, it was an instantaneous thing, and now he didn't know what to think. He didn't know if he was feeling lust or love. Had he truly been so lonely for so long, that his desire for a mate was clouding his judgement? His desire to love and be loved in return?

But those _images_…

He looked down at Rose, and she looked scared and confused, but not of him; but of what vivid images in which they both saw. Regardless, he looked down at his claws, which were still wrapped strongly around her small frame, securing her body to his, and he suddenly felt disgusted with himself and for what he had allowed himself to feel with her. However, before he could drop his claws away from her, he thought of the images again.

Brooklyn had seen enough magic and craziness in his life to know that this type of thing could happen. Magic _was real_. Though he was unsure if this was magic or not, those images were real, that much he couldn't deny. And they seemed to show Brooklyn what looked to be their future.

He could feel the happiness and love when those images passed through his mind, and then suddenly; it all became clear to him. Whatever was happening between them wasn't a coincidence. They were meant to meet, and to possibly fall in love. It was still their choice, however. All he knew, in this moment, was that he _was_ in love with her. The look on Rose's face, told him that she was thinking deeply about the images in which they both saw, flash across their minds.

He needed to speak to her and see what she was thinking about it all.

"Were those images our _future_? _Our_ children?" Brooklyn whispered; still staring at Rose with disbelief, and she was trembling slightly. She opened her mouth as though she was trying to speak, but nothing was coming out.

She slowly lowered her hands from his neck and gently moved them down his arms so that they were resting on his biceps.

"I… I don't know." She finally said, in a cracked voice.

She suddenly looked up at him with fear, and the look panged Brooklyn's heart with pain. She was scared of _him_… and with that, she dropped her arms quickly and backed away from him, as if horrified about what they just did. He let her go immediately and felt his heart start to break. She must have realized that she had just kissed a Gargoyle. A _monster_. He exhaled deeply and felt as though he wanted to run away from her, never to see her again. His shame and heartbreak was too great right now. However; before he could, she suddenly began to pace quickly, back and forth, looking quite distressed.

"I don't know what _any_ of that was... I don't know what to think or feel right now!" To Brooklyn's shock and horror, she fell down to her knees and started to cry. He immediately ignored what he was feeling and knelt down on his knees in front of her, scooping her up into his arms once again. He didn't know if he should have been doing that or not; but it felt so right, so he held her against his body.

For a moment, he thought that she was going to push him away, as she stiffened up when he touched her again. In shock, at himself again, he let go of her.

"I…" He gasped, unsure what he was supposed to do anymore. "I'm _so _sorry, Rose. I didn't mean to… _I can't believe_… I mean…" He couldn't seem to get the words out. He didn't mean to what? Kiss her? Caress her body and allowing those incredibly intimate feelings to turn on, deep inside of him? He had never felt more shame in his entire life, more _disgust_ for himself.

However, to Brooklyn's sudden great relief she finally relented and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his once again. He sighed deeply and wrapped his wings securely around the both of them, creating a cocoon effect, burying his face into her neck. He was so confused, and didn't know what to feel anymore. All he knew, at the moment, was how _right _this felt. Though it felt right to be with her, he was unsure if these feelings for her was the _right thing_ to pursue.

They sat there for a few minutes, not saying anything, and Brooklyn closed his eyes and gently ran his claws through her long hair; comforting her. She slowly began to calm down and stopped crying altogether. Rose then moved her head to face the side of his neck and gently pressed her lips against his skin, kissing him again. The feeling of her lips against him sent shivers down his spine, and he exhaled deeply. He couldn't let her do this to him. He had to be stronger, so he gently pulled back from her just enough to face her once again.

"_Rose_…" he started to weakly argue; but she quickly placed a finger over his mouth, stopping him from speaking.

"All I know," She whispered to him. "Is that this is _absolutely_ _crazy_." He felt his heart pang again painfully; he knew that this was crazy. Crazy and _dangerous_, and they needed to stop. However, her eyes filled with tears again and softened.

"But… I _can't _deny what we have been feeling since the first time we met. And what we _just saw_. Brooklyn…" She paused, shaking her head slightly, laughing slightly, and continued to look into his face; her eyes searching his. "I _think..._ I'm falling in love with you."

Brooklyn felt his world start to crumble around him, but not in pain. Every wall or reserve he had tried to build up inside of himself, just now, just crumbled all around him. He didn't know what to say, or how to feel, but when she uttered those words, he felt a light enter his soul; and it was now burning brighter with every second. Everything she just said to him was everything he was also feeling, but was too scared to admit. He continued to look at her, unable to find any words. He loved her too… but was just scared to say it out loud. He was scared to give himself to a _Human_.

His kind defended and protected Humans and often befriended them but the betrayal and destruction of his kind was still a lot to overcome- and a thousand questions entered his mind. Was he ready to give his heart to Rose and trust her completely with it? Would they truly be compatible as mates? Were they both truly ready for this level of commitment? Could Rose really bear children with him? So far, Humans and Gargoyles did _not_ mate with one another. Goliath and Elisa were the first in centuries, if not the first ever, as far as Brooklyn was concerned. But even then, Goliath and Elisa did not have children; and most likely wouldn't be able to.

Human females gave birth to Human babies after nine months. Female Gargoyles gave birth to eggs after only six months of impregnation; and then the eggs sit and develop for another year, until they hatched. Humans could never do that. As thoughts were shooting through his head; and he finally came back to reality. He found that Rose was leaning away from him, though still in his winged cocoon, and was looking at him with sad eyes, as though _he_ was rejecting _her_.

"Brooklyn?" She asked, quietly. "_Please, _say something."

He opened his mouth and wanted to declare his undying love for her; but no words seemed to come out. He could see the silent pleadings in her eyes; and could start to feel her delicate heart start to break again. He needed to speak! She was so much like him, and had known great betrayal and hurt in her life. She's been alone and in search for a place, for a home, for a true love. Everything he'd ever felt, wanted and needed. Regardless of her being a Human, he knew that their connections weren't coincidence. She was everything to him.

With that, he cleared his throat and opened his mouth to tell her that he also loved her. However, the walkie-talkie that was attached to his belt, started talking first.

"_Brooklyn, it's Lexington. Where are you at?"_

Both of them jumped at the sudden voice, their focus no longer on each other. She closed her eyes, sighed deeply and then buried her face into her hands. Brooklyn's heart gave a lurch as he quickly grabbed the walkie-talkie from his belt and spoke into the large speaker; his eyes on Rose.

"Central Park." He answered his brother through the radio.

"_Okay. Akira and I have just finished the West side, but we think there's an assault of Homeless families happening now, near where you guys are at." _Lexington's voice said.

"Really?" Brooklyn said, his focus now on the issue at hand. "Where at?"

"_At one of the smaller Homeless shelters, just North of the park. We're on our way there now. "_

Brooklyn growled, shaking his head, and looked into Rose's eyes with seriousness.

"Okay, we're coming. We're right there, we'll come by to help you guys out."

"_Copy that…"_

With that, the radio staticked into silence, and Brooklyn instantly stood, replaced the walkie-talkie on his belt and helped Rose to her feet.

"We'll talk about this a bit later, okay?" He asked her gently. "Right now, we must go."

"I understand," Rose said, nodding her head.

Brooklyn wasted no time as he scooped Rose up into his arms, ran out of the castle and out into the icy cold air, and she didn't know what to think about what he was thinking, after their amazing kiss. But the look of reserve on his face as she told him that she loved him, made her heart hurt. She knew it was crazy that she was feeling these things for him, and hoped that she wasn't reacting out of her being emotionally compromised, but she tried to not overreact at his distance. He was in his protective, Gargoyle focus, and was going to help people who were in need of him. She would help and support him in his basic, natural role.

"Hang onto me." He said quickly, and instantly, she clung onto his neck; as he used his claws to quickly scale up the side of the castle. Rose gasped at the new way of getting off the ground; and closed her eyes and tightened her grip on his neck, the higher up they got. When they got to the top, he easily lifted her up into his arms again, spread his wings and jumped off the castle rooftop. As Brooklyn used his body and wings to gain height, he held onto her tightly and spoke seriously to her.

"Okay… listen to me closely." He instructed in a serious tone. "I don't know what we are going to, but I'm going to set you on top of a rooftop near the scene. Please, stay there; and I will come back for you shortly. I'm going to help Lex take care of these thugs, and we'll leave them for the Police. After that, we can continue to have our chat."

_For what? _Rose thought negatively to herself, bracing for the familiar heartbreak. _For you to reject me? _However, she forced herself to keep herself from spiraling into that depressing thought of him not wanting her and nodded.

"Okay."

He glanced down at her, as if trying to read her numbing thoughts, but didn't say anything more.

* * *

They flew North of the park; and came upon the scene that Lexington had described, and in a dark and deep alleyway, one lined with Homeless, and garbage cans of fire; there was a bunch of adult thugs, actively attacking people of all ages. To Rose's sudden horror, she realized most of them were young adults and children.

Screams and shrieks of children being attacked seemed to stab Rose in the heart and instantly she gasped out.

"Oh my gosh! They're _children_!"

Brooklyn didn't respond as he suddenly forced his wings to fall flat on his back and they took a sudden dive towards the rooftops as a scary, free-falling speed. She wanted to scream, but before she could, he had already spread his wings again and made his descent to the snowy rooftop; just above the scuff. Rose could hear the shrieks and roars of Lexington and Akira, as they were fighting with the thugs. Brooklyn quickly dropped Rose to her feet, and then took off running on all fours towards the ledge, wasting no time.

"Stay here!" He yelled out to her, and then threw himself off the roof, free-falling and making his attack towards the scuff below; with his eyes bright white and his terrifyingly loud war-cry pierced the air. Rose gasped, ran towards the ledge of the rooftop, and watched her Gargoyle take on three, four, and then five thugs all at once with his powerful wings and body. Brooklyn used his descent to kick a few thugs to the ground; and then once there, he assisted Lexington and Akira with an amazing, and terrifying hand-to-hand combat.

Just like the night she was attacked by the gunman, Brooklyn fought with great speed and strength and protected the Homeless families and children, without any thought. Rose held her hand to her mouth in shock and fear, as she watched this attack ensued, her worry for Brooklyn's safety overwhelmingly terrifying. The thugs all had different weapons, such as bats, chains, and pipes; and were screaming out their own war-cries towards Brooklyn and the others. To her amazement, she watched Brooklyn single-handedly take out the thugs with such grace, strength and tactical thought; so much so, it completely amazed her.

However, as she watched the fight from down below, she suddenly saw one thug, who had been knocked down by Akira, begin to get up from the ground. He was sneaking up on a distracted Brooklyn, cocking a gun as he went.

"Oh… _no_!" Rose gasped to herself, feeling fear and horror take hold of her heart. "_Brooklyn!"_

If she screamed a warning out to Brooklyn, it very well could alert the thug to still shoot them, so looking around frantically, she saw a fire pole near her and knew that it was the perfect way down to help Brooklyn. There was no time to think; Brooklyn had asked her to stay put, but right now he needed _her. _The pole would bring her right behind the thug guy and then she could sneak up on _him. _

Without another thought, she sprinted over to the pole, wrapped her legs around it and began her descent to the snowy, and dark alleyway below. Luckily, her time in the fire station had prepared her for this, and the pole made it easy for her to climb down.

Finally, when her feet hit the floor, she looked around at the chaotic scene around her; and she had arrived just in time. The thug, holding the gun, had just barely raised it and was pointing it at Brooklyn's back, who was still unaware of him. The thug began to laugh; alerting Brooklyn, who turned to face him with his eyes glowing white, and then she could see the true shock through the bright white.

"Not tonight, FREAK." The thug yelled, pointing the gun.

"_Brooklyn!_" Lexington suddenly screamed out, but he was too far away to help his brother.

Brooklyn seemed to be stuck in that split mode of thinking, and didn't have anywhere else to go. Rose suddenly belined it from her spot, sprinting as fast as she could towards the thug, and then catapulted herself into the side of him, grabbing his arm with her hand and forced the gun up in the air, away from him.

BANG!

The gun shot out in the night, but thankfully she had stopped him from injury anyway, just in time. She heard Brooklyn yelp out in surprise, and both herself and the thug slammed to the snowy, slushy ground. The thug looked around wildly at who had stopped him, and when he saw Rose trying to crawl away from him, his anger turned into a nasty lust.

"Ohhhh… lookie here, boys." he drawled, grabbing her leg and tugged her towards him, so that his body hovered over hers. "Baby girl here wants to come out and play _dirty_…."

"Let me go!" She yelled out, trying to kick him off her; and then her fist collided with his face, punching him away from her. The thug recoiled for a second, holding his jaw. But then, he licked his teeth, and snarled, "Oh… Ya shouldn't have done that, _sweet cheeks_."

Pulling out a pocket knife out of his pants, he raised it above his head to stab her, but before he could harm her, Brooklyn's rage-filled roar filled the air around them. With a woosh of air, he was suddenly there next to them, detached Rose from the thugs' grasp, raised her up from the ground and held her against him with his free arm, while holding the thug up in the air by the scruff of his neck.

Brooklyn was snarling and growling ferociously at the thug and seethed, "You're going to leave these people _alone… _and if I _ever _catch you near these families again, I will personally see that you have no more limbs." He then paused, brought the thug down to his eye level and then growled furiously in his face. "And if you ever threaten this woman like that again, I will make sure your punishment is as _painful _as I possibly can make it. Am I making myself clear?!"

The thug in Brooklyn's grip was grasping his claws, trying to get out, and was gasping.

"_C...crystal_." He answered, gasping still, his eyes wide in fear.

"Perfect. Now, after I secure you and your buddies for the Police, I advise that you consider taking a different career path." With that, he carried the thug over to the other tied up thugs, bringing Rose with him, and then dropped the thug on his backside, where Lexington immediately began tying him up with rope. In the distant, Police sirens were heard, and the Homeless were all crouched away from the scene in fear.

"What…" the main thug gasped out, looking from Brooklyn, to Lexington and then Akira. "What the _hell _are you guys?!"

"Gargoyles." Akira answered, smiling at him proudly. "We protect innocent people from scum like _you_."

Brooklyn leaned down slightly and looked the thug in the eye and added, "We're also the motivation for that career change we just talked about, remember? I don't wanna see you out here, doing what you're doing to these innocent people again… and I seriously doubt you want to see me again."

The main thug didn't speak to Brooklyn, but just simply nodded shakily.

Rose smiled up at Brooklyn and had never felt more proud of him, Lexington and Akira, than she did now. They reminded her of superheroes, defenders of the night, like Batman. As she looked around to smile at the Homeless, her smile quickly faltered as most of them went about their business, ignoring the Gargoyles. She frowned slightly at them, and couldn't believe that they were carrying on with their lives, without a single thank you or act of gratitude for the Gargoyles' acts of protection. As she looked around, she suddenly felt very bothered by it.

The Gargoyles risked their own lives to save them, and they treated it like it was nothing to , before she could make a stink about it to the people around her, Lexington, Akira walked away, clearly use to Humans' reactions to them. She looked up into Brooklyn's face, still very bothered, and when he looked down into her face, he looked bothered as well, but not at them, but at her. Confused as to why he looked angry with her, he took a deep breath, and gently guided her away with him to follow the others. Akira and Lexington passed her, both giving her a thankful smile. Akira then bounded up and gave her a hug, pulling her out of Brooklyn's hold.

"Thank you for your help." She whispered, letting go of her. "None of us saw that thug with the gun until it was too late. If you hadn't been there to stop him, Brooklyn would have possibly died. You're like… _his _guardian angel."

Rose chuckled slightly at her comment and shook her head. "Oh… I don't know about that. I just… couldn't let that dummy hurt you guys or Brooklyn."

Akira smiled a sincere smile at her and then followed Lexington up the side of the building; as Police sirens were getting closer and closer. Rose watched them climb up the side, until they were on the rooftop and out of sight; and then Brooklyn came up to her and gently held onto her shoulders, looking at her with worry now.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just fine." She laughed slightly, not understanding why he was so worried. She had more worse spats than that with Kevin, and even with the gunman. However, as Rose was looking amusingly into his eyes, he did not return the humor. He exhaled sharply, caressed the side of her face softly with his talons, and then looked past her towards the opening of the alleyway.

"We'll discuss this when we get up to the top, but we gotta get out of here." He told her, instantly swinging her onto his back. With a running start, he scaled the building with a ferocious amount of speed. No more than a second passed when they reached the rooftop, that Police vehicles came sliding into the alleyway, in great numbers. Brooklyn swung Rose off his back and into a bridal carry in no time, and took off running off the rooftop, after Lexington and Akira, to get away from the scene and onto a safer rooftop.

When they were up in the air, gliding away from the scene, Brooklyn finally shook his head and spoke to her.

"Rose… I can't believe you put yourself in danger like that." He told her, his voice shaking slightly. "You could have been hurt, or shot… besides, I thought I asked you to stay on the roof."

She stared at him hard, and couldn't believe that he was ripping into her for saving his life. However, she decided to remain calm and to not overreact, as she saw that he had a tendency to do over something or someone he cared about.

"I'm sorry." She replied, holding onto his neck tightly. "I know you asked me to stay, but when I saw the thug creeping up at you from behind, ready to shoot you, I couldn't just stay and do nothing. Right next to me was a fire pole, and so I quickly scaled down it, and took the guy out before he could hurt you. I'm not hurt, and certainly wasn't afraid of that _loser_…"

Brooklyn exhaled deeply, and touched down on a rooftop, where Lexington and Akira had landed. "_Rose_," he sighed, touching down and then letting her back on her feet. "It was a dangerous thing to do…"

"But I wasn't going to let you get hurt, Brooklyn." She argued, not afraid to stand up for herself all the sudden. Unlike with Kevin, she felt like he would never hurt her. "I care about you too much…"

Brooklyn's face softened and he was about to argue with her, but then Lexington came up and patted her on the back.

"Hey, thanks for the help!" He said happily. "Brooklyn's alive and well, thanks to you."

"Thank you," she smiled kindly at him; but then glanced over at Brooklyn with a colder edge to her voice. "At least _someone_ recognized what I was trying to do."

Brooklyn didn't say anything for a second, and Lexington suddenly burst out laughing.

"What so funny?" He grumbled, folding his arms across his chest, glaring at his laughing brother.

"Aww... Kira, they're having their first _lover's_ spat." Lexington teased. "How sweet." Akira giggled at his remark, as both Rose and Brooklyn looked at him in shock.

"_Lex_…" Brooklyn warned, while Rose chuckled nervously. "Uhm, we're not… I mean… we…"

"Hey," Lexington said, holding his claws up at them in surrender. "None of my business, but it's okay. We all have them."

"We weren't arguing." Brooklyn explained. "I was just… concerned for her safety is all."

"As I was concerned for yours." Rose added softly, turning to face him. When he forced himself to look at her and saw how calm she was, it instantly calmed him down and he exhaled deeply, forcing all the tension out of his being.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted, Rose." He said, sliding his claws around her arms. "Thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome." She smiled warmly at him. "I'm just trying to pay back for all the times you've saved mine, but you keep adding to it." Though she was teasing him, he smiled and shook his head at her, chuckling slightly.

"I don't save your life out of a competition with you. I do it because I…" He paused and then didn't know how to tell her how he really felt, glanced up nervously at Lexington who was still standing there, looking between them with a smirk, and frowned slightly. "Um… do you guys think Rose and I could have a moment alone please?"

"Sure," Akira smiled sweetly and grabbed onto Lexington, before he could shoot a smart remark back at his brother. "We'll see you two later."

With that, the two jumped off the rooftop, gliding away, and left them alone once again. Brooklyn watched them go, and once he knew they were alone, he quickly gathered her into his arms, hugging and holding her tightly against him. Rose closed her eyes and exhaled in relief as he held her tightly, wrapping her own arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry that I worried you." She whispered into his ear. "I didn't mean to go against your wishes or anything, I just couldn't let him hurt you. I had to try to do _something_…"

"I know." Brooklyn said softly, releasing her slightly, so he could speak to her. "And I'm sorry that I reacted like I did… I don't ever want to act like a jerk, but I care about you so much, Rose… the thought of anyone hurting you drives me into protection overload."

"I understand," she said, laughing slightly. "And I know that you guys protect… but… you can't treat me like I'm made out of glass. Yes, I am a Human and a lot weaker than you, but if Kevin hasn't broken me yet, then I think it's safe to say that I won't break during a small altercation."

"I don't think your weak." Brooklyn said, shaking his head. "I think you are beautiful, and kind… and much too good for that kind of world of crime and violence. I don't want you to feel that I'm overprotective of you… I know that you're not made of glass… but I… I just want you to be safe. I protect you so hard, not because I think your weak, but because you're the most important person to me, and I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Rose said, smiling softly; and lightly touching his beak. "You're the most important person to me too…" They stared at each other once again, and could feel the pull and electricity building in their beings once again. However, before he could get lost in her eyes and those feelings, she pulled away, looking slightly upset, and smiled sadly at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, wanting to hold her closer to him, but respected her wishes to pull away for the moment.

"It just bothered me to see how the Homeless reacted to you guys, you risked your life for them, and they didn't even say thank you, or bat an eye towards any of you…"

"Yuuup." He said dryly. "Just another night in the life of a Gargoyle. Honestly, it's not a big deal. We are used to it… why do you think it was such a big deal to me when you actually expressed gratitude towards me and saw past my exterior? It shook me down to my core… and still does, honestly." She turned around to face him again and shook her head slightly.

"You deserve more than that." She expressed softly, touching his bicep. "I wish there was something I could do to help improve your guys' public image. You're all too good for this world too. I fear it's my species that are evil and horrible." He instantly reacted to her touch by wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her close to him, and smiled at her.

"Nah, that's what you are choosing to see." He argued softly. "That's exactly how I was a few years ago, but when I chose to focus on the many good things Humans do for each other, it made my motivation to clean up the streets from crime that much more strong." He paused and gently eased her face to look up with his talon and continued. "Plus, it helps that I have found you. Being around you, your light, and goodness; makes me want to do and be better and to make this world better and safer for you."

"Why would you want to do that for me? I know that we… _kissed_ before… but I saw how you reacted… and I understand that I'm not who you want. I think we were both just caught up in an emotional moment of vulnerability."

Brooklyn froze slightly and looked down at her in shock, as her eyes filled with tears again. It had hurt her to say that, because she really felt that she loved him. It had come on quickly, but she understood if he couldn't accept her because she wasn't a strong, female Gargoyle.

"Rose…" He began to say, trying to find the courage. "That… that's _not _what you think. I mean, yes, the images we had and our connection still takes me by surprise; but I never meant to give you the impression that I didn't ..."

"Didn't what?" She pleaded quietly, searching his eyes frantically.

"That I didn't like kissing you, because I did. Rose, _I really did_…" He urged, holding her face in his claws now. "I care for you… and I -" Just then, instead of him not finding the words, his walkie talkie staticked again, and then Broadway's voice was heard this time, cutting him off yet again from telling her how much he loved her..

"_Hey Brook, it's Broadway. Just met up with Lex. Where are you and Rose?"_

"Oh for the love of-" Brooklyn closed his eyes, willing patience into his being and grabbed the radio from his belt; speaking into it a bit irritatingly. "On a rooftop near the North side of the Park."

"_Cool,_" Broadway radioed back. "_Angela and I have just finished patrolling the West side, and I thought I would try my detective skills, and I'm just curious, have you been to Rose's apartment yet?"_

Brooklyn took a deep breath and said, "No. Not yet. We are probably going to be heading there now."

By the mention of her apartment, she suddenly froze and Brooklyn could immediately sense her fear. She glanced up into eyes with worry and then wrapped her arms around herself, beginning to shake from coming down from her adrenaline rush; and was beginning to realize how cold she was. Upon instinct, he pulled her body to him, and wrapped them both in his wings, like a warm cocoon. He gently brought a clawed finger up under her chin to make her look up to his face, and saw that her eyes were glistening with unshed tears and Brooklyn's heart thumped painfully. He opened his mouth to speak again and tell her that he did, in fact, love her. But the radio staticked again and Broadway's voice rang through.

Brooklyn exhaled sharply with irritation again.

"_Angela and I have been gliding around and we think we know which apartment is hers. The lights are on, on the top floor. It's an apartment right across from Central Park; on the East side. Since the lights are on, it probably means husband is most likely home. I just wanted to pass that information on to you both. If he's home, you probably shouldn't stop by. If he saw her, then it would all be over."_

Rose gasped and quickly grabbed Brooklyn's claw to steady herself. Any mention of her husband seemed to bring her into absolute terror, making Brooklyn's anger towards him, even greater.

"Thanks, Broadway, we'll be careful. We'll see you all soon." He replied to the radio; and then placed it back on his belt. Once he had both hands free, she pulled back slightly and he could see the terror in her eyes.

"This is a terrible idea getting you guys involved. H-He's going to find me, Brooklyn. And if he find out about you..."

Anger pulsed through Brooklyn, he held onto her arms, as though needing to hold himself steady.

"_No_. I've told you before, he will _not _get to you. He will _not_ find you. He will not hurt you again, _I_ _won't_ allow it." He growled ferociously.

Rose exhaled slightly and placed a hand on his face again. "How can you truly promise me that?" She asked him in a worried tone. "You're asleep in stone during the day. What if he came for me while you were asleep?"

"Xanatos and his family would _never_ allow strangers to enter the Castle portion of the Eyrie Building. He also has enough security cameras and security guards that would stop any person from entering." Brooklyn said strongly, bringing a claw up to her face and gently moving her long hair back away from her face. "Plus… Kevin would have to find you first. So far, you are missing and he has no leads on you."

Rose closed her eyes, smiled slightly and nodded slowly, taking in what he was saying. "Okay…if you say so. I trust you."

Brooklyn smiled down at her, and then, without warning, she wrapped her arms around his neck again and pressed her mouth to his lips. She moaned slightly and pressed her body into his. His eyes widened at the sudden action, but the moment her lips touched his, he felt like he was complete. No longer caring if it was the right thing to do, he knew she was right for him, and this love they felt for each other was real. He wrapped his arms around her and let his claws explore her back. Rose was so beautiful to him; so soft, so smooth.

As they were kissing, he could smell her sweet scent and it made him deepen the kiss even more. She moved her hands from the back of his neck and was grasping his hair. He could feel her heart pound as their chests were pressed together, even through her thick didn't want to stop this; but he knew that he needed to because he needed to tell her how he felt about her.

Gently, Brooklyn pulled his mouth away from Rose's, and smiled, as her eyes were still closed. She placed a few more gentle kisses on his lips and beak, making him moan slightly, before she finally stopped and released his hair. She opened her eyes and they stared at each other for a long while, breathing deeply. He moved his claws from her back and gently caressed her cheek and face.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you immediately what I was feeling, because it's crazy and it is happening _very _fast…" He paused and then gave her another soft kiss, she closed her eyes at his touch. "But... I _am_ falling in love with you too, Rose. I think I was the moment I laid eyes upon you." She immediately broke out into a huge smile and they both started to laugh. She pulled Brooklyn into a tight hug, returning it and buried his face into her beautifully smelling hair. "Let's just… slow things down and take our time figuring out this relationship. Deal?"

"Are you telling me that you want to _date _me?" She asked him, pulling back, smiling.

He smiled and took a deep breath, nodding.

"Yeah, I want to date you. I want to take you out to dinner, out to concerts. I want to have couples date night with Lex and Broadway and their ladies. Game nights. All that jazz." He said, wrapping her tightly against him again, so that their mouths were inches away.

Does that make me your girlfriend?" She asked him lightly, biting her lip slightly, moving her face closer to his.

Brooklyn's eyes widened at that gesture and it was starting to drive him crazy again. He exhaled, trying to calm his nerves and frantically pounding heart. This woman drove him nuts.

"Only if you want to be, then yes. I would love that. It only makes sense..." He whispered against her lips.

"Hmm… I'll have to think about it." But seeing her mischievous grin, he quickly pressed his lips against hers, and they were at it again; kissing deeply and fiercely. This went on for a few breathtaking seconds, before Rose pulled back and tossed her hair out of her face, teasing him.

"What happened to taking things slow?" She mused.

"I know," He said, breathing deeply. "But, you just made me the happiest Gargoyle ever saying that you'll date me."

Rose smiled an angelic smile and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "And you made me the happiest Human…" but then she stopped.

"What is it?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Are you sure you really want _me_?" She asked him suddenly and seriously.

"What are you talking about?" He asked again, confused. "Didn't I just tell you that I do?"

"But… I'm a… _Human, _Brooklyn. Don't you want a female Gargoyle as a girlfriend or companion?"

Her question made his heart skip a beat. It was a legit question and was everything that he swore that he would have. Growing up, in all of his years of being in his young adult years (in Gargoyle standards), he knew that he would have a Gargoyle companion. Now, that there were very little of them left, he felt partially responsible as the Second-in-Command to help replenish his race.

He couldn't do that with Rose, it was impossible. However, regardless of all of that, he knew that she and him were meant to be. Brooklyn looked into Rose's eyes and found the truth that he had been questioning, he smiled gently at her and cupped her face in his claws.

"It doesn't matter if you are a Human, Gargoyle or a… three-headed giant lizard, dragon… thing. You are _mine,_ Rose. Our connection has made that much clear; I have found who completes me. You're my missing puzzle piece."

She smiled gently at him, holding his claws, as they were still around her face.

"A three-headed dragon, huh?" She asked him, laughing slightly. He snorted in laughter bringing his mouth down upon her forehead for a gentle kiss.

"Yeah, I much prefer your current form over something like that though. Regardless, you _are_ beautiful. Never doubt your worth around me."

Sighing happily; she wrapped him into a hug, one in which he returned, never wanting to let go.

"We should get going."

Brooklyn nodded, reluctantly, and sighed. "Yeah, I know. Let's get my patrols over with." He released her from his winged cocoon, scooped her up into his arms, and then took off gliding into the night. She closed her eyes again at the initial take off, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and then she sighed in defeat.

"I'm going to have to get used to heights, now that I'm apart of your Clan, aren't I?"

Brooklyn laughed as he was still scaling the castle's exterior wall.

"Yup!" He exclaimed, grinning. "Don't worry… if you stay away from the edges on rooftops, it's not too bad. You'll get used to it."

"_Goody_." She grumbled into his ear, making him laugh again.

He chuckled softly and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, holding her tightly against him.

"But don't worry." He said softly. "I will never let you fall, I'll always keep you safe."

"I know." She smiled back, holding his beak. "I trust you."

"I like hearing that." He replied, looking into her eyes with his beautiful dark brown ones.

"Oh yeah?" She asked him. "How about this one?… I love you, Brooklyn."

Though they were gliding miles above the City now, Brooklyn took no time in responding to her, and crushed his lips down to hers, kissing her deeply. Time didn't seem to mean a thing to both of them, as he passionately kissed and held her in his strong arms.

After what felt like minutes passed, Rose finally broke away and gasped, "Eyes on where you're going, please!"

"Fear not," He laughed, "There's nothing but clouds up here. We're safe, and, besides. You're right. I _did_ really like hearing you say that, because… I love you too."

* * *

They glided a good distance over the City, watching and listening for trouble, but they didn't see anything, so they kept conversing and kissing, hardly able to control each other now. The more Rose was in Brooklyn's arms, gliding, the more natural it began to feel for her. Once they did a good once over on the East side, Rose could barely control her shivering, despite all her layers.

"Are you getting cold again?" He asked her, with worry.

"Ye-eah," She shivered. "But… d-don't worry. I'll be o-okay."

"No, you're not." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I have completely lost track of time. We're probably close to midnight at this point. I have just really enjoyed being with you, but now that we have realized our feelings for each other… I'm going to be responsible, because I want _more _nights like this with you."

"But… I don't want to go back yet. I want to still be with you." She complained, however, Brooklyn chuckled, and lightly touched down on top of a random rooftop, taking her in his arms, and sat down for a moment to rest his wings.

"We will be together, but pace yourself, sweetheart." He replied gently, wrapping his wings around her. "You haven't slept in a while, and it's probably a good idea to get some sleep. We will have many nights like this to be together. We'll go see movies, concerts, musicals, sporting events, game nights, I mean, you name it. Life is now a lot brighter with you by my side."

"Okay, okay." She smiled, willingly snuggling against his warm body. "You've got a point."

"Plus, I've got to tell Broadway that today's your birthday. He'll help me bake a cake."

Rose giggled, and looked up into his face.

"Well, it's not my birthday anymore." She said, looking at her wrist watch. "It's now 12:10, and is not my birthday anymore."

"It's going to be… _all week long,_ if need be." He teased, kissing her on the forehead, making her laugh. "So… what kind of cake do you like? Or… cookies? Or… I don't know anything else, but please don't say pie."

"What?" She laughed. "What's wrong with pie?"

"I don't know… it's a dumb cake that's pretending to be good and tasty." He responded humorously, making her laugh harder.

"Well… what if I liked pie?" She laughed.

"Oh… then I really don't see how this relationship is going to survive." He teased, and as he looked down into her face, he laughed at her sassy face.

"Well, then I might have to convince you to stay with me." She replied softly, turning on her charm, bringing her lips close to his, so that they were inches from touching.

"Don't play with me, woman," he said, instantly holding her against him, obnoxiously kissing her, making her laugh out loud even harder. Once he was done teasing her, he kissed her for real, gently and passionately, cherishing every touch and curve of her body. Rose held onto his face, and sat on his lap, letting him cocoon her against his body. Now that they had been kissing, each time, made their feelings increase deeper for each other. When they were done, she pulled away slightly and smiled warmly at him.

"Okay, no pie. Even though I do enjoy it… but I like a good 'ol chocolate cake. Anything chocolate, I'm a fan." She said softly.

"Nope, I'm gonna get you a pie." He breathed back, caressing her face with his talons, treasuring her. "You're going to get whatever you want. I just want you to be happy."

"_You_ make me happy." She breathed, smiling up at him.

"Well, sorry. I'm not baking myself into a pie." He teased quietly, making her burst out snorting with laughter. "I will do a lot of things, but that is my line."

He chuckled at himself and her laughter and rested his head upon hers and closed his eyes, relishing in this moment together, breathing deeply.

"You're so funny, Brooklyn." She said quietly, lightly tracing a finger across his collarbone. "I have never laughed in a _long _time."

Silence passed between them for a few seconds, as he looked out to the New York skyline and immediately thought about her abusive husband, and felt himself react with anger. With this beautiful Human female in his arms, who had accepted his love and proclaimed her own to him, now he had an even stronger motivation inside himself to protect her from further harm.

"Well," he whispered seriously, holding her tightly. "All that's going to change. You're never going back to your old life. I refuse…"

Rose didn't respond to his comment, and was beginning to fall asleep in his arms, now that she was getting warm, exhaustion was overcoming her. He smiled down at her face, and watched as her eyes kept closing more often. He gently kissed her lips, awakening her slightly, and whispered, "Come on. Let's get you back to the Castle. My wings are rested, and you're warm again. It's a good time to quickly go home."

Nodding, Rose took a deep breath, and began to sit herself up, but Brooklyn opened his long red wings, kept her in his arms, and carried her towards the ledge.

"I had a great time tonight, Brooklyn." She said happily, holding onto his neck. "Thank you for making this the best birthday I've ever had."

"We didn't even do anything." He laughed, looking down at her with a funny expression.

"And we don't have to." She said. "As long as I'm with you, I'm the happiest I've ever been."

"You're a sweetheart, Rose." He complimented, kissing her forehead and then placing a knee on the ledge of the rooftop, readying himself for take off. "I'm happiest with you too."

She smiled at him, and let him adjust her slightly in his arms, so that she was sitting up more. When she saw where they were at, on the ledge of a rooftop, she blinked faintly and grumbled.

"Of course… of all moments to look down. I choose now."

"Sorry," he snickered, grinning at her. "We're gonna leave now."

Rose looked out at the horizon, and the area below them and then suddenly felt a familiarity that punched her in the gut. Brooklyn was about to jump, when she suddenly exclaimed, "_Wait!"_

"What?" He asked her in surprise, but as he looked down at her, she was suddenly very awake and alert. She blinked a few times, and began to climb down from his arms. He stepped away from the ledge and eased her to her feet. She quickly walked to the corner of the building and looked out across the way, as if she saw something terrifying.

"Rose?" Brooklyn asked her, following close behind her. When she stopped and was staring out in front of her, he placed his claws upon her shoulders. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She didn't say anything for a few seconds, her gaze lost staring at the sight in front of her. When she finally spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper. Just a couple of blocks across from where they were was a tall apartment building; where she could see the rooftop that once belonged to her, and on the top floor was her apartment, with very few lights on, which meant Kevin was home and awake.

"_Rose?_" Brooklyn asked, anxiously now. "Babe, come on; talk to me-"

"That's my apartment." She interrupted in a hollow voice, all the past fears flooding her heart. As she stared at it, from this point of view, she couldn't believe how much pain and abuse she endured inside those walls.

Brooklyn froze behind her, keeping his hands upon her shoulder and slowly, she felt his grasp become more tense.

"That one, right there?" He asked, his voice suddenly stiff and had cold edge.

"Yes." She whispered, feeling numb with fear. "And _he's_ home…"

Brooklyn suddenly started growling, and his claws suddenly dropped from her shoulders, and he walked past her; his eyes glowing brightly with rage. When she saw his expression of rage, terror settled into her stomach.

"Brooklyn, _no._ Please!" She begged him, grabbing his arm. "You now know which apartment is mine. But he's home… and I'm terrified to be this close to him. Can we please go?!"

However, Brooklyn kept staring ahead at the apartment in which she pointed out to him and kept his brightly lit white eyes upon it, his fists clenched up.

"I thought we _weren't_ going to go there with him home." Rose asked him in fear.

"_You_ aren't… but I am. I need to see what he looks like, so I can keep my eyes on his every move, his every _intent_." Brooklyn said dangerously, his eyes glaring.

Rose shuttered in his grasp; and she felt a sudden dread. Though they loved each other now, and wanting to try a relationship with each other. He was insanely protective of her, and when it came to Kevin, he seemed to come undone slightly.

She still didn't know the exact intentions of Gargoyles, even though she saw that they defeated them and left them alive for Police custody, but for some reason, she doubted that he would give Kevin that luxury. Would he really try to kill Kevin if he could? That was a trait that Kevin had… not Brooklyn.

Or so she liked to think, but wasn't quite sure.

"Brooklyn…" she asked quietly, dreading his answer. "You aren't planning on _killing_ him, are you?" When he didn't answer her and continued to glare out at the City around him, she felt herself become slightly hysterical.

"_Brooklyn?_" She warned, her eyes widening.

"Gargoyles do not kill innocent lives, Rose." Brooklyn said firmly, as though he was starting to get angry at her. However, when he looked down into her face his eyes weren't glowing anymore, but were piercing through hers with a kind firmness."You do not need to worry yourself of that. The Clan and myself would _never_ harm the innocent…"

He held her tighter to him, to help reassure her. "_However_," He continued slowly. "Anytime a Gargoyle did something evil or tried to murder innocent lives, we would often banish them from the Clan. When we are fighting in a battle, we _have_ killed before. But only, when rendered necessary."

"And what do you do to the criminals you catch?" Rose asked immediately, almost dreading this answer too.

"Remember the gunman?"

She rolled her eyes slightly. "Yes… How could I have forgotten him?"

Though she didn't mean to snap at him slightly, he gave her a smirk, as though he appreciated her darker humor. "Someone like that, who kills for pleasure, _deserves_ to die, in my opinion. However, I'm not that person's judge and jury. When we catch criminals we secure them so that the Police and your Human Justice System can deal with them."

"So answer me about Kevin." She pushed, staring up at him.

"...same thing with him." He answered quietly, his voice growing in malice. "But someone like him… does _deserve_ to die for his actions."

"_Not_ by you." Rose sharply interjected. She then took his face in her hands and forced him to look down at her. "You aren't him. He kills… you _don't_."

"That remains to be seen..." he growled darkly.

"Brooklyn… _promise me_… " She urged him, trying to stop him from proceeding off the ledge towards her old apartment, towards her dangerous ex.

"Promise you what, Rose?" Brooklyn growled, starting to feel angry. "Promise you that I won't hurt the leech who has been stalking you? _Hurting you_? And who is now hunting you down, to try to _kill you_?"

Her voice choked in her throat because she had never had anyone truly care enough about her and her safety, but couldn't bear him putting himself in danger for her. He had every right to feel angry, as she often did. But, she couldn't bear him acting like this. He wanted revenge, but this was no way to deal with Kevin.

"Yes." She said strongly. "Because you're _not_ a monster."

Brooklyn growled and refused to look down at her, but she placed a hand upon his bare chest.

Please… don't go. You have no idea what he's capable of…"

"All the more reason _to go_." He stated firmly, still glaring at the apartment like he had found his prey and was focused only on it. "If I am going to protect you, then I need to observe him, his actions, and his intentions for a few minutes."

"Brooklyn!" She cried out, anxiety high. "Promise me that you won't kill him! I can't bear it. I know you want revenge, but this isn't the way! Don't you think I want him to pay for everything he's done to me as well?"

"I'm _not_ going to kill him… _yet_." Brooklyn snapped, looking at her in irritation now. "I'm leaving you on this roof so that you'll stay safe and out of sight. So please..."

He paused and cupped her face in his claws, looking deeply into her eyes, his voice softening.

"Listen to me this time, stay away from the ledges, and _stay here_."

Her eyes were wide with terror and anxiety, and instantly he let her go, shouldering past her, opened his wings and immediately took off towards her apartment, leaving her behind. Horror clenched at her heart, and she cried out to him, but he never looked back; his mind was made up.

* * *

Swiftly, Brooklyn glided a few blocks, until he touched down on the rooftop, where Rose told him was her apartment; and their unit was the top. He used his strong talons, and climbed down the side wall, to get a better look into the windows, since there was no window sills or patios for him rest upon.

Brooklyn's heart was pounding as he neared a window. He swung his body so that his legs were now beneath him again, and as quietly as he could, he peeked into the first window that he was nearest to. Looking around, no one was in the dark room, but the door was open; letting some light in from the hallway into the dark room.

Silently; Brooklyn pushed on the window and found that it was unlocked, and as smoothly as he could, he slid into the room; and sniffed, trying to take in as much as he could, with as little time as he had. Looking around, he knew instantly that this was the master bedroom of the home. His heart seemed to stop as he realized that this is where Rose and Kevin would sleep, and with that, other evil things would take place in this bedroom; and he felt himself shaking with fury and rage. He shook his head, breathing deeply, trying to calm his rage and walked around silently, coming to one side of the bed where he saw a picture of Rose and Kevin on the side table. He picked the picture up and glared.

Kevin had his arms around Rose, smiling over her shoulder, and while he hated the dark-haired, 'pretty boy', Brooklyn's heart leapt at the sight of her. Her red-hair was curled and cascaded down her front beautifully. In this picture, she looked beautiful. Happy. Both were smiling in the picture; and if you saw them in this way, you wouldn't know that she was in an abusive relationship.

Suddenly he heard a male's voice talking in the other room, igniting his instincts in an instant. He set the picture down next to the bed and clenched his fists. Gargoyle's hearing was a lot better than Humans, and he could tell that Kevin was talking to someone on the telephone.

Upon hearing his voice, Brooklyn's eyes started to glow bright white and he growled, while walking towards the door. Rose's abusive husband was in the other room. He was so close to the monster who had hurt her, abused her, and was now threatening to kill her. Brooklyn could end this right here, right now and Rose would be safe from him ever finding her. With one swift slice of his sharp talons over his neck, no one would know what happened to him, no one would suspect anything but a suicide. Just then, footsteps suddenly started coming towards him in the bedroom, breaking him from his dark thoughts.

He looked towards the window, and to his horror, he realized that it was too far away, and Kevin was closing in on him fast. Brooklyn looked behind him and saw that there was a large, walk-in closet, giving him the one and only chance to remain unseen. He beelined it toward the door and quickly shut the door, leaving a crack for him to still see and hear Kevin.

Within seconds, he watched as a tall and muscular man, with dark brown slicked-back hair, walked into the bedroom holding a vodka bottle. He was dressed semi-casually, and from his view; Kevin did not seem like someone who could horrendously hurt his wife or kill her for that matter. Kevin had a large phone pressed up against his ear, as he sat down on the edge of the bed, next to where Brooklyn was just moments ago.

Kevin was staying silent for a moment, before he exhaled sharply and pressed his head into his hands.

"Emily, I know it's late. I'm sorry for calling, but… " He sighed. "Are you sure you haven't seen her _anywhere?_

_Emily_. Brooklyn thought to himself. _That's Rose's best friend_.

Brooklyn quietly stayed by the door; holding his breath. Kevin suddenly, took a large swig of the vodka bottle and grimaced as he swallowed.

"Okay, okay. I believe you. Yeah, I've notified the Police. We'll find her. If you hear from her before I do, however, please let me know." He paused, listening to Emily speak.

"No," He said darkly. "I'll find her, I promise you that."

After a few seconds, Kevin lowered the phone from his ear and pressed the 'off' button and was staring at the wall in front of him in silence.

Brooklyn watched, clenching his fists again, as Kevin set the phone down on the nightstand next to the picture of them, then slowly picked up the same picture that he was holding a few minutes ago and was staring at it; with empty eyes.

Kevin stood up suddenly, still staring at the picture of his wife, and Brooklyn could sense a change of mood suddenly; as if the air around them became cold. Kevin slowly brought up his other hand and made a gun out of his fingers and pretended to shoot the Rose; igniting Brooklyn's rage to boiling levels.

Without warning, Kevin then suddenly threw the picture across the room as hard as he could, with a roar of rage. The picture went smashing into the wall next to the window and shattered into a million pieces, then sent his empty glass bottle of vodka flying to the same wall. More glass shattered and covered the carpet under the window. He was breathing deeply and Brooklyn could see the madness in his every intent; the man was going insane. He knew that this wasn't going to end well if he did not get rid of Kevin now.

He clenched his fists and started to growl quietly, but then Rose's voice entered his mind; stopping him.

_Promise me you won't kill him! That's who he is… not who you are! _

Her pleadings screamed through his head; and he knew that he couldn't do it. He was a Gargoyle. He would protect Rose and he would kill Kevin when the moment came… but now was not that moment.

Brooklyn calmed down and let his eyes back to normal. Kevin had walked out of the room and he could hear the shower running in the other room. As silently as he could, Brooklyn stepped out of the closet and quickly made his way out of the room, minding the glass shards. He opened the window, and started to climb out but stopped when he saw the picture of Rose and Kevin right below him. He glanced around the room and could hear that Kevin was making his back to the bedroom. Brooklyn quickly grabbed the paper and ripped the picture in half, flinging Kevin's portion back to the floor; keeping Rose's with him, and secured it in his belt.

With a slide of his body; he was out of the room, shut the window behind him and then jumped off the side of the building, spread his wings and glided back to the rooftop where he left Rose.

* * *

When he made it back to her, he descended quickly and his heart dropped slightly as he looked around for Rose. She was sitting against the ledge on the ground, holding her knees against her chest as though trying to shield herself from the cold and her face was in her arms, hidden from view. He ran over to her and dropped to his knees in front of her and gently placed his claws on her arms.

When she heard and felt him, she looked up and was glaring at him; angry with him for leaving her.

"I'm sorry," he immediately said, helping her stand up, and she didn't say anything as she continued to stare at him. "I'm so sorry I left you up here. I didn't think about the cold."

"Yeah, you weren't thinking about _a lot_ of things." She snapped at him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again, trying to embrace her again, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Did you ever think about what I would do if he saw you? What he could have done to you?!"

Brooklyn scoffed at her, instantly feeling slightly offended.

"Oh _please_! I could take him down in an instant, he's not as strong as you think." He stopped; he didn't think about what he was saying.

"He's stronger than I _ever _was… but, I'm glad that _you're_ confident against his strength." Rose said in a voice barely above a whisper, and he was shocked at her bluntness and knew that he had just dug himself into a deep hole.

"I'm sorry, I didn't… I didn't mean that." He stuttered, reaching out to try and comfort her again, but she turned away from him and suddenly started yelling.

"That's _not_ the point! Brooklyn, you could have been hurt! You didn't think _any_ of this through! You were too hellbent on seeking revenge against him, that you didn't care about what would have happened if he saw you, or if he knew that _I_ was here."

"You're giving him too much credit. He looked only like a drunken bastard to me, just like the ones I see out on the streets." Brooklyn snapped back at her. "And you should be grateful that I did this and that we actually came here. He didn't see me, but I found out a few important things.

Rose took a deep breath, and seemed to calm down a little bit.

"Okay… what did you find out?"

"Well, there's a good thing, and kind of a bad thing." He started to explain. "The good thing is that he doesn't know where you are… he was speaking to your friend, Emily, on the phone just now, asking if she had seen you, and she doesn't know where you're at and he believed her."

Rose's eyes widened and their argument was forgotten.

"Emily!" She gasped. "Oh no! Is she alright?"

"Yes, I believe so." He said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Kevin will not go after Emily for now, or so I believe. He didn't seem overly upset that she didn't know, so it looked as though he believed her when she was telling him that she hadn't heard from you.. He was downing a vodka bottle and then began to tear apart your guys' bedroom. He's pissed that he still doesn't have a clue to where you're at…"

"So… that's good. Isn't it?" She asked him, stepping closer to him and placed a hand on his crossed arms. "What's the bad news?"

"He doesn't believe that you are dead." He sighed heavily, his jaw firm with anger. " If he did, he wouldn't be actively seeking you like he is, nor would he keep downing those bottles of vodka.. So… it appears we must be extra careful and vigilant at keeping you off the grid."

"Because… if not, he will find me." She finished his thought for him, her face and voice numb from all emotions. He exhaled sharply, undid his arms and immediately took her into his arms, holding her tightly against him. He brought one claw up and held the back of her head, as he rested the side of his beak against her hair, gritting his teeth.

"I'm going to keep you safe from him, Rose…. I _swear_ it."

Rose took a deep breath of relief at the thought that Emily and her family were safe from Kevin for now. She looked up at Brooklyn and then and gave him a look of irritation still, her eyebrows raised. He could have been seriously injured or seen by Kevin; and that was upsetting to her.

"I'm going to swallow a little bit of my pride… but I was wrong. Thank you for going and finding all this out. If we didn't take a small risk, then we would have never known that he knows that I'm somehow alive and not dead."

Brooklyn blinked a few times, shocked at how humble she was, and looked down at her face with wide eyes, he was sure that she was still angry with him.

"Oh… um… sure. You're welcome. The risk was worth knowing what we know now."

She nodded, and then raised one eyebrow, some irritation seeping through. "I thought you were going to 'get your revenge' and try to kill him tonight, thought?"

"Oh, I thought about it." Brooklyn whispered venomously. "_Trust me_ on that one. He pointed to a picture of you, the one on your nightstand, and used his finger to shoot you. His intent is truly to kill you, Rose, and that action alone nearly did it for me."

Rose's heart gave a painful lurch and she suddenly looked afraid. She knew exactly what picture Brooklyn was talking about, as it was taken when they were dating, before all the abuse had started. She felt her chest start to tighten with grief.

She crossed her arms around her chest and tried to act like she didn't hear that. "What stopped you?"

Tense silence passed between them for a few moments before Brooklyn spoke.

"You did." He said quietly, all edge gone from his voice. "Gargoyles _protect_. That's who we are. We aren't perfect… and I must admit that I've been so used to fighting, that I forget to rise above hatred and be the better being, and for that, I am sorry. You've reminded me that I need to be better; and rise above my anger. Rise above any hatred."

Rose's anger had melted all at once and was looking at him with wide eyes. The cold air was whipping her hair around; her face shining in the moonlight.

"I love you, Rose." He whispered sincerely to her, pressing his forehead to hers. "I am so protective of you, and it's hard for me to not to go down there and kill Kevin, knowing that he means ill towards you and wants to kill you. But I'll try to let the law handle it. I'm going to give Elisa a chance to put him behind bars; and I'll keep you safe until that time… because it's the right thing to do."

Rose smiled as he said that and fiercely pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his strong arms around her body as she pressed her body into his. They kissed deeply for a few seconds, before she broke away from his mouth and kissed the length of his beak, down to his neck and then stopped; wrapping herself in a hug, her face pressed into the side of his neck by his collar bone.

"_Thank you_." She breathed into his ear.

He wrapped his wings around them and held her tightly against him, running one claw down her hair, enjoying their closeness. When they kissed each other, they couldn't be as close due to his beak-like mouth; but when he had her wrapped up in a hug and could feel every luscious and beautiful curve of her body. He looked out at the City, as he held Rose, and would do everything in his power to keep her safe. She was everything to him. He loved her.

To his sudden dismay, although she was wrapped in his wings and arms, he could feel how cold Rose was. Sighing in defeat, he whispered, "Now I feel terrible. I really shouldn't have kept you out here as long as I have. Let's get you back to the castle. You should probably get warm and get some sleep. I'll finish my patrols, which isn't too much more, and then I'll be back before sunrise."

The instant that Brooklyn mentioned sleep, Rose felt herself growing more and more weak with exhaustion. She nodded and closed her eyes, loving the feel of him, from the soft beating of his heart, to his warm skin, to his perfectly defined muscles. She gently slid her hands down his defined chest and then wrapped her arms around his waist. Brooklyn closed his eyes at her gentle touch and quickly opened his wings, scooping her up into his arms. She moved her arms quickly around his neck tightly and closed her eyes.

He then ran off the rooftop and started to glide back towards the castle, catching the wind with his wings.

* * *

Halfway back to the castle, Brooklyn looked down at Rose and smiled when he saw that was fast asleep in his arms. He cradled her head up against his cheek and then kept her body close to his for warmth. His mind was lost in thoughts. He knew that both Rose and himself wanted to forget the leech that was still hooked to her life. They both wanted to ignore the fact that she was still legally married. Now that they declared their love for one another and started into their relationship; it was a dreadful pull on both their minds that her legal husband was still out there; hunting her and wanting her dead.

He promised Rose that he wouldn't kill Kevin; and he would certainly let Elisa do her job. However; the moment that it goes out of Elisa's control and falls apart, if Kevin really did come after Rose, he would be the first one there to fight Kevin and end his miserable existence. He would protect Rose with his life, as she was now his life. His love. Though it had started suddenly; he could see, very clearly, her one day becoming his mate.

* * *

Brooklyn touched down on the castle stone; with Rose fast asleep in his arms now. He walked inside and walked through the hallway towards Rose's new bedroom. The castle was significantly warmer than the freezing outside air and he couldn't believe that he made Rose stay out with him as long as she did. Especially since she had hypothermia last night.

He quietly opened her door and walked into the room. Rose was still breathing heavily when he used one hand to unveil the warm covers to the bed. He gently set her body down, and quickly took off her boots, coat, gloves and hat, so that she would be comfortable. When he helped her get rid of her layers, she was left with her jeans and cream sweater, and forgot that she was wearing that outfit. From where he stood, as he looked down at her, she was stunning. Closing his eyes, he wanted to stay with her, but wouldn't so she could sleep without interruptions, and wanted to respect her space. When he sat up, she started to stir, and to his surprise, her eyes opened just then and she was staring at him sleepily.

"Brooklyn," she whispered. "What…?"

"Shhh," He shushed her quietly; sitting down on the bed next to her, taking her hand in his claw. "We're back at the castle… you need to get some sleep."

"Don't leave me." She moaned quietly.

He smiled a gentle smile and softly brushed her hair away from her face with his claw.

"I will only be gone for a few more hours. I have to finish my patrols; then I'll be back, I promise." He whispered.

She smiled a small smile, and whispered, "I love you."

Brooklyn's heart started to melt at her words, and knew that this girl was the one for him. He smiled a genuine smile and leaned over her; softly pressing his lips to hers, giving her a sweet and simple kiss.

"I love you too." He breathed pulling up from the kiss.

He sat with Rose and watched as she slowly closed her eyes; falling into a deep sleep. When she was completely out, he stood up from her bed and continued to stare at his beautiful Human girlfriend. She was breathing deeply and evenly, her chest rising ever so slightly. He slowly made his way from her room, not wanting to leave her; but he had a City to help protect.

And her abusive, vengeful, and murderous husband to keep track of.


	14. Chapter 14- First Contact

**~Chapter Fourteen~**

**First Contact**

Rose awoke suddenly and felt as if she had been still gliding with Brooklyn, but wasn't anymore. She was back in her room, which was still dark but lighter blue colors were beginning to light the night sky. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand.

"5:45," she mumbled to herself, stretching. She needed to call into her work for an extended leave of absence… but was afraid the moment she did that, then she would surely lose her job. She really hated being forced into hiding, but in order to stay safe from Kevin, it was what she had to do. She quickly got out of bed and decided she would hurry and shower before the sunrise came up. She hadn't seen Brooklyn since before he left on his patrols for the rest of the night and hoped to see the clan once more time before they turned to stone for the day.

Rose showered a very quick shower and got dressed in a new outfit. It was a tightly- fitted; long-sleeved black shirt and another pair of blue jeans. She threw on a pair of short black fashion boots; and quickly styled her hair in a loose curl. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and then threw on her usual makeup routine. It wasn't a lot; but it was enough to where she felt comfortable.

She then quickly ran out to her bed and made it nice and tidy, then checked the clock and saw that it was now 6:15 am. She walked out of her room and decided to go and try to find Brooklyn and the rest of the Clan.

Right as she walked outside, on the main ledge, Goliath and Elisa were touching down from flight. Elisa was dressed in a very nice dark blue knee length dress, paired with high heels and jewelry, and looked as if they had come back from a date. She gave the two a smile as they wrapped each other in their arms, who were having a tender moment, and didn't want to disturb them; so she walked over to another part of the top of the castle and waited for Brooklyn to return from his patrols.

She leaned against one of the ledges, holding her arms, and let the icy cold wind hit her in the face; whipping her hair all around. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her, making her smile.

"Hello, lassie. How was your first patrol with Brooklyn?"

Rose turned around to face Hudson, who was walking towards her, along with Bronx who was barking loudly and nuzzled against her leg, affectionately.

"Hi there, boy!" Rose exclaimed, laughing. She reached down and gave Bronx a nice ear massage; melting him instantly down to the ground, his tongue lapping happily. When Hudson reached her, he leaned up against the same stone ledge that she was, and was looking out into the lightening horizon. She straightened up to stand next to him.

'Hi, Hudson," she replied, smiling, turning back to continue to watch for Brooklyn. "It was really great. Brooklyn showed me the sights of the City from above all the muck and gunk of the city streets…" she paused to laugh, "It really makes you appreciate how amazing the City really is."

"Aye, that be true." He said, smiling and chuckling slightly. "I'm sure the City is a lot bigger from down there and a lot busier than it is from the rooftops."

Rose nodded; "Yeah it is, sometimes it's _too _busy for my tastes. I grew up in a small fisherman's town and never dreamed in a million years that I would have moved to New York City. It was always too big for me, too loud."

Hudson gave a loud laugh and gently bumped her shoulder.

"Lass, you're talking like this old Gargoyle here." He laughed, pointing to himself. "Yer much too young to talk like that."

They immediately both started laughing, as he had a point. Rose was sometimes a bit too pessimistic about the City, but now that she had a different change of scenery and a new _family_… it was starting to grow on her. She had not only had a new home to live in, without Kevin's knowledge, but she had a new family, and found a new love; Brooklyn. It was crazy to her, in just one night; her life had flipped completely around, but it was a good change. Though the clan didn't know about them and their new and fast relationship just yet, she was sure that they would soon find out… and would hopefully be okay with it. She smiled a genuine smile as she also realized that talking with Hudson was like she was having a conversation with her Grandfather again… and that in itself was a gift.

"Nah," she replied genuinely. "I do enjoy this City, but for a long time I didn't. We only moved here to further Kevin's career with the District Attorney's Office; and I only had Kevin for company really. And, with how he treated me… I became very hard against the world. Forgetting to see the beauty." She paused and gave him a light shoulder bump back. "You guys are helping me to find that beauty once again. Thank you."

Hudson blinked a few times at her and was looking at her with his one good eye, his other golden eye, blind and unable to see. He smiled warmly back at her, speaking softly.

"Ya know… it has been my experience that it's easier to give into hatred than it is to forgive someone who has wronged you and move on with yer life." He paused and placed a giant claw on her small hands. "Though this… _Kevin_ fellow of yours… _does not_ deserve your forgiveness. You owe it to yerself to forgive him so that you can finally free your soul of the chains of hatred and despair."

Rose gave a sad smile and nodded.

"My Pop used to say the same thing to me. And you're right. I'm trying. It's just hard to forgive him when he's still out there, actively seeking my death, you know?"

Hudson gave a dark look, still keeping his claws over her hands.

"I do. We, Gargoyles, know a thing or two about that with some Humans out there. But, we are glad you're here with us. It's a good thing you have us to help protect you from that type of evil. Forgiveness will, hopefully, come in time."

"Thanks, Hudson. I hope so too." A moment of silence passed between them before Rose finally asked, changing the subject. "Hudson… have you ever been fishing?"

He looked over at her in surprise and blinked a few times. "I… uh. It's been a _very, very_ long time for me lass. Gargoyles used to have to get their own food, before the Humans took over this castle here," he stopped and used one claw to demonstrate where they were, before placing his claw back over her hand, mostly now to keep her hands warm. "But that was centuries ago."

She smiled and turned towards him slightly.

"Pop and I used to go fishing once a week. He would take us out on one of his boats and we would just sit out on the quiet bay, and fish. Some catches we would take back home to Grandma to cook, before she passed away. But, a lot of the time we just sat out there; talking. Once we caught a fish, and we didn't need it, we would let it go and then keep fishing. It was one of my most cherished memories with my him."

Rose gave a small smile again, lost in her memories. "You remind me _so _much of him and I feel that a part of me has him back." She paused and looked back out at the horizon, and Hudson was staring at her, smiling warmly.

"Aye, lass. And you remind me of all of the younger Gargoyles… our children were and still are cherished to the Clan." The dark night sky was slowly starting to turn a light blue color and a golden hue was starting to form, and Rose smiled back at Hudson.

"I want to spend time with each of the Gargoyles and create my own relationships with all of you guys… So, with that in mind… would you consider coming out fishing with me sometime?" Rose asked Hudson with a hopeful look. He was looking at her thoughtfully and was lightly stroking his white beard and to her pleasant surprise, he didn't say no. He smiled, almost as though he liked the thought of trying that out.

"Where would we go? And how would we actually fish?"

"I could rent us a small boat," she answered, immediately. "I'll dig out my fishing gear from storage… without Kevin home, of course, and then we could go out on one of the rivers. It's very relaxing and quiet. I heard you like peace and quiet." She smirked and looked over at him, giving him a teasing look.

He chuckled. "Is that what Brooklyn told ya?"

"We talked about a lot of things earlier this evening." She laughed. "I asked him if you would be willing to go out fishing with me."

"And what did he say about it?" Hudson asked lightly.

"He said that you could use a change of scenery... _away_ from the television." There was a slight pause and Rose broke out into complete laughter at Hudson's face. He looked slightly irritated, but once Rose started laughing, his irritation melted and he chuckled lightly.

"I suppose I could use a break from the television, every once in a while." He took a deep breath and shook his head. "I never thought I'd have one of our younger youth Gargoyles tell an elder that he's too lazy."

Rose laughed again, "He _didn't_ say_ that_. Come on now, I know that I just threw him under the bus here, but I asked him because I was just nervous to ask you. I still don't know the Clan all that well, but I _want_ to."

Hudson gave her a kind smile. "I'd be honored to join you fishing sometime soon. If it's peaceful and quiet then it's something I could see myself enjoying."

Rose gave Hudson a huge smile, and looked out at the horizon; she was very excited now. She hadn't been fishing in years. It was comforting to know that she could go again. Rose looked past Hudson and saw Goliath and Elisa making their way over the pair.

"What are you two discussing?" Goliath asked.

She gave a small smile and opened her mouth to tell him, but Hudson, quite excitedly, answered for her. "Rose wants to take me out fishing some time; on one of the rivers around here. Her Pop used to take her out every week and she thinks that it's something that I would enjoy doing every once in a while." He paused and then gave her a mischievous smirk. "Apparently, I watch _too_ much television. Can you imagine that? It doesn't sound like me at all."

Elisa and Goliath looked at each other and laughed.

"I haven't been fishing with my dad since I was a kid." Elisa said lightly. "I miss those moments with him."

"Is your dad still with you?" Rose asked quietly. She didn't know anything about Elisa other than what she did for a job. Elisa smiled at her and said, "Yeah. Both him and my mom live in Albany. He is also a Police Officer, but just works for a different department."

"Oh wow. That's pretty cool!" Rose exclaimed. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Two." Elisa replied. "I'm the oldest. I have a younger brother who used to be a Police Officer as well. His name is Derek. My youngest sister's name is Beth. She lives in Arizona and attends college down there."

Rose smiled at Elisa. "Wow. I'd like to meet them sometime. If they are anything like you, they sound like really genuine and nice people."

"Eh. They are _alright_." She joked, winking at her, but then gave Rose a genuine smile. "I'm sure they would love to meet you as well."

"Elisa's brother, Derek, was actually turned into a mutated Gargoyle." Goliath explained to her. " He goes by the name of Talon and lives in a Labyrinth, under the City, with his clan. They protect those who are homeless and are in need of protection still."

Rose looked back over at Elisa in shock and saw that she had a look of slight sadness. But it was a sadness that she seemed to have already addressed and moved on from.

"_Whoa_… is that true?" Rose asked Elisa quietly, who nodded.

"It's true. When Xanatos was our enemy a few years ago. He funded a bunch of genetic testing labs which produced genetically mutated Humans into Gargoyles. I was quite upset about it for a long time… but Derek does a lot of good for the people in the Labyrinth."

Rose took her gaze away from Elisa, and shook her head in sadness. "That's terrible… but… I'm glad that he's made peace with it, as well as you and your family."

"Thank you, Rose." Elisa said, smiling at her. Shee smiled back and then turned her attention back to the dawning horizon. Though Xanatos took her in willingly and happily, he sounded like a piece of work back in the day. With how much he's been helping the Gargoyles and giving them back their ancestral home… he must be atoning for all the bad things he did to the Gargoyles. Suddenly, to her happiness, she saw flying figures coming towards the castle and her thoughts immediately went to Brooklyn. Her heart seemed to flutter at the thought of him, of their night together, of their first kiss... or kisses. It brought heat back up to her face and she blushed slightly at the thought of him.

However, as the figures came closer, she realized that it was not him but were his other siblings and their mates. Broadway, Angela, Lexington and Akira touched down next to them; all laughing and finishing up a conversation that they were having while gliding.

Rose looked back out at the horizon and saw that the light blue color of the sky was now turning a pink color and golden hues were beginning to form. Sunrise was most likely a few minutes away now, but as she looked around at her Clan and saw no sign of Brooklyn anywhere, she suddenly began to worry and Goliath immediately took notice as well. With Broadway, Lexington and the girls back, there was now only one member of the Clan missing.

"Where's Brooklyn?" Rose asked the clan, with a worried look on her face. Broadway and Lexington looked at each other and then back at her.

"We… we haven't seen him. We thought he was with you for most of the night." Broadway said, looking around the castle's ledge now.

"We were together earlier… but then he brought me back here to escape the cold and get some sleep." Rose told him anxiously, searching for any figure flying towards them, and felt her heart drop into her stomach when she didn't see anything or anyone.

"Don't worry yerself lass. We all get caught away from home, every once in a while." Hudson consoled her. However, as he said that, he turned away from her and was also looking out towards the horizon.

"I do not understand why he keeps doing this." Goliath suddenly growled quietly, but angrily. "He has been cutting it _way too close_ as of late!"

Elisa put a reassuring hand upon his large- stone like chest.

"Don't worry Goliath. He will be back soon, I am sure." She then turned back towards Rose, who was staring out at the horizon with deep concern. "Um… so… Rose, there's actually something I need to talk to you about, really fast."

"What is it?" She inquired, turning her face towards her.

"It's Kevin. We've been watching your home and watching his whereabouts. He has been coming and going quite a bit, all night last night. Around the two to three AM hours. Is that normal for him? I thought that he would be sleeping."

"Um… he _should_ be sleeping, but, with me missing, it makes sense that he may be going insane." She admitted, feeling her stomach drop slightly; and as she said that, Elisa suddenly looked troubled.

"Elisa, what is it?" However, before she could get an answer, Lexington cried out. "Look! Here comes Brooklyn!"

Rose whipped her face around from Elisa and looked out towards the horizon, and there, flying quickly, was indeed Brooklyn. She smiled as he made a gentle descent onto the castle ledge and sat immediately in his crouched position. He looked around at his Clan and then finally laid his eyes upon Rose. He looked confused at first, but then suddenly looked ecstatic as if he was most likely was expecting her to still be asleep.

However, before the two of them could say anything to each other or walk towards each other, Goliath suddenly snapped at Brooklyn.

"Where have you been? It's nearly sunrise."

Brooklyn tore his gaze from Rose's and looked at his leader with slightly guilty eyes. "I'm sorry that I cut it close. There was a last minute robbery down at a grocery store at 86th Street. I was on my way back from my patrols when it happened. The idiot had a knife and was threatening the owner. I tried to make it back as quickly as I could."

"That's why you have a communicator." Goliath sighed heavily, pointing to his walkie-talkie. "You need to communicate a lot better so that we don't worry where you're at, come sunrise."

Rose looked back at Goliath and frowned as he still had a stony glare upon his face, and was unsure why he was being so hard on Brooklyn. He had done everything Goliath had originally asked of him. He patrolled the City, stopped the thugs from harming any of the Homeless, brought her back to the castle before getting too cold and even stopped an armed burglary. Shouldn't that have counted for something?

Rose looked around at the other Gargoyles, including Brooklyn, and watched their reactions. They all looked as though 'facing an armed burglary' or any other dangerous thing was a normal thing for them. And unfortunately, for Brooklyn, he seemed all too use to Goliath coming down on him as well. Rose gave him a sad gaze as he didn't seem to be fazed by Goliath, it didn't seem fair.

Goliath very much seemed like their father, as well as leader, and she didn't have experience with a more 'stricter' parent, but Goliath definitely seemed to have an stricter way of leading. It wasn't a bad thing, but seeing Brooklyn's body language falter slightly made her sad for him, but it didn't phase him too much.

"Sorry, I'll try to be better at using this thing." He told his leader sincerely, and with that promise Goliath smiled at him slightly and gave a stiff nod, turning back towards Elisa.

"We must get into our places soon. But what news have you found about Kevin?"

Upon hearing his name, Brooklyn suddenly gasped and quickly made his way over to stand next to Rose. He placed his claws upon her shoulders and instantly a light spark was sent through the two of them. She jumped slightly at the sudden jolt, but it was nothing that bothered her. Brooklyn, however, didn't seem to notice nor care. All his attention was now on Elisa and was waiting for her to continue. Angela, Akira and the two brothers also closed in, wanting to hear this new information as well.

"What have you found out?" He asked Elisa seriously.

"Some officers have been staging near the house, to watch what he's been doing all night and he has been _very_ active. Most likely searching for you… which unfortunately means that he believes you to be alive."

Rose nodded when Brooklyn wasn't saying anything.

"We know." She said, quietly. "Brooklyn and I stopped by there before he took me back here for the night. He wanted to take a closer look at what Kevin was doing, and was apparently was on the phone with my best friend Emily, trying to get my whereabouts from her."

Elisa's eyes widened. "What did she tell him?"

Rose shrugged, and Brooklyn answered for her. "Emily seemed to be worried for her, and he looked extremely angry that she didn't know where Rose was."

"Is Kevin convinced that Emily is in the dark?" Elisa asked them, looking more towards Rose. " Will he come after her do you think?"

Rose thought for a moment, but then shook her head slightly. "From what Brooklyn described to me… he most likely won't go after Emily. At least not yet. He seemed convinced that she didn't know anything, for now. But who knows..."

Elisa put a hand on Rose's arm, as Brooklyn's claws stayed securely on her shoulders. "We have undercover cops in front of Emily's house too, but unfortunately, it's only short-term. We can't do anything until Kevin actually makes a move towards you. Until then, we have no proof to arrest him. I'm sorry."

Rose nodded, knowing this already. "It's alright. I understand. I don't think he will actually try anything until he finds me." She then paused, and had been thinking a lot about her situation with Kevin. She looked over at the pink and golden sky, thinking deeply.

"We have seen… one thing, however. I have just been… unsure how to tell you." Elisa said, slowly, as though she did not want to give Rose this news.

"What is it?" Akira asked her. Rose looked over at Akira and Angela and gave them both a kind smile, in which they returned. They both seemed very concerned for her… and she hoped that tomorrow night she could get to know them more. She could already sense how awesome they were, and more than ever, she needed friends.

Brooklyn remained silent and was standing as though he were already stone.

Rose turned her attention back to Elisa; their long hair both whipping them lightly in the faces.

"Around 5 AM, just a little over an hour ago, crews noted that Kevin had come back from one of his night travels and came back with large bags. He got them from the back of his Audi. The two officers took a closer look at what was in the bags and saw that he had purchased multiple guns. Hand guns, shotguns… I mean, you name it, he bought. Bullets too."

Rose felt her heart drop and knew that he was planning to use those on her. Brooklyn's grip on her shoulders suddenly became painful. She gasped, and whispered at him, "Brooklyn, my shoulders!"

He blinked a few times and quickly lightened his grip, but didn't acknowledge her after that. His blank eyes were fixed on Elisa, his jaw set firm in anger.

"Does Kevin have a concealed weapons permit?" Elisa asked Rose, who looked back at her. "If he doesn't, then we may be able to obtain a warrant off of him, and the records of the store he purchased them from. We may be able to nab him that way."

"Yes, he does." She sighed heavily. "So, unfortunately it's not going to be that easy. He is legally allowed to have and use them… for game hunting purposes though… not me."

Elisa's face fell slightly; as though she were hoping she could nab him that way.

"Has he always had those permits?" And Rose nodded. "Did he own a gun in the home while you lived with him?"

Rose's heart sunk and she stayed silent for a few seconds, before she decided to answer her. "Yeah... yeah he did."

"Did he ever threaten you with it?"

Again, she stared at Elisa- who's eyes widened- her silence telling her everything. "Yes, he... he used to. A few times."

Brooklyn growled dangerously behind her, but Rose kept her eyes on Elisa, who nodded, looking more serious. "We'll get him... I swear to you. We'll get him one way or another and arrest him."

Rose took a deep breath and gave Elisa a kind smile. "I know... but not this time. Thank you for trying."

"This conversation will have to wait until tonight." Hudson suddenly said, pointing out towards the sun was now just a moment from rising. The Clan instantly climbed onto their roosting ledges and Rose quickly turned around to face Brooklyn. He gave her sad smile and quickly wrapped her up in his arms, whispering in her ear; "I'll see you tonight. Stay here and you'll be safe, I love you."

Before she could respond, he let her go, and quickly jumped onto the ledge, facing the horizon and struck a fearsome pose before the sun's rays immediately turned his flesh form into stone. Rose stayed staring at his stone form for a few more seconds, wishing that didn't have to say good-bye or good-night. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun's rays and even though it was still cold, the sun's warmth made everything a little better.

Elisa walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, making Rose open her eyes.

"Would you like to get some coffee or something, get you out of this castle? We can talk more about what we need to do in regards to Kevin, if you wish."

Rose gave her a grateful smile and thought about Brooklyn's words to stay at the Castle, but after a few seconds of thinking, she nodded at her invitation. Elisa was a police officer... she would be safe, besides, she really wanted to get to know Elisa more.

"You can also explain to me what is going on with yourself and Brooklyn." Elisa hinted, with a sly smile, as the two ladies walked inside. Rose stopped and looked at Elisa with a slight smile.

"I... what do you mean?" She asked, trying to sound innocent, but with one glance from Elisa, she knew she wasn't fooling anyone. Brooklyn and her hadn't really discussed if they wanted to tell anyone just yet, and the only thing they said was that they wanted to take it slow, but they hadn't done such a thing up until this point. They had already told each other that they loved each other and shared many, amazing and passionate kisses.

"Oh... all right." She sighed, and Elisa laughed.

"Can't fool me, Rose, I'm a Cop. Besides, I know Brooklyn way too well, and he uh... cares a great deal for you."

"And I care about him." She answered, wanting Elisa to trust her, and knowing Brooklyn, as much as she did right now, he didn't seem like the type to hide things from his Clan. He seemed to own up to his mistakes and fall outs with responsibility and humility; and it was admirable to her. Rose had spent most of her life cooped up in her small world, not having very many friends to confide in until she met Emily. And even then, she still hasn't told her best friend where she was, and what was happening in her abusive marriage.

But Brooklyn was right last night, she needed to start being more open and honest with people. Starting with Elisa.

"Brooklyn and I… have a strange connection with each other." Rose began telling Elisa, who had been patiently waiting for her to clear her thoughts and wait for her answer. The whole Clan knew this already, but it was still unclear as to what it meant…

Elisa nodded, "Mm-hm, so we've been told. You two were gone for quite some time last night… and then, just now, you guys seemed quite cozy and comfortable. Care to share what's going on?"

Rose could tell that Elisa was protective of her Clan, even as a Human, and she was definitely Goliath's equal, and speaking of mates… she wished to discuss that aspect of hers and Goliath's relationship and learn their story and how she and him became, essentially, husband and wife. Rose gave her a small smile and stopped walking right before her bedroom.

"One second, let me grab a jacket and then we can go somewhere. I'll explain everything the best that I can."

Rose then quickly walked into her bedroom and into the large walk-in closet. She came across a fashionable leather jacket and decided to put that on. Then, having a thought, she grabbed a baseball hat and sunglasses, wanting to conceal her face from anyone. When she put them on and walked out, Elisa was still waiting for her outside in the hallway. She looked up at her and gave a smile. "Nice look… is this for anyone in particular?"

Rose started to laugh, and Elisa was no fool. She knew exactly what was up. "No, I don't want to attract any 'unwanted' attention. I normally don't dress like this."

Elisa smiled proudly at her. "That's very smart. I didn't think about Kevin have a possibility of seeing you… you must have been planning a runaway for a long time."

"You have no idea." Rose said seriously. "We always have to take cash out and eat with our fire crews. Kevin would take me to the bank so that I could do that, and he could monitor how much I took out… little did he know that I stashed that cash away all these months. I wouldn't hardly eat on my shifts. It was the only way to get myself going without him suspecting anything."

Elisa looked visibly upset. "I swear to you, I'm going to do all that I can to collect evidence against him and put him behind bars for good."

Rose looked back at her with a sad smile and gently touched her arm. "Thank you, but I fear that we have nothing to go off of yet except my word… which, unfortunately, I know is not enough."

* * *

Elisa and Rose spent the next few hours with each other in a local cafe talking about everything and anything. She felt unsure telling Elisa the feelings that she was suddenly having towards Brooklyn, but if anyone could possibly understand what she was feeling, it was her. Elisa listened to her from start to finish without saying a word, and she told her about their moment of meeting after the gunman, to the hospital, to him saving her once again at the Brooklyn bridge… and then to their evening together last night. Though Rose didn't go into 'details' of their kiss, she told Elisa about the feelings she felt and the images that they both saw the moment their lips touched.

"It was so surreal, Elisa." Rose finished, lost in a daydream almost. "We were both _so scared_ at what we saw. But as the night went on, we discussed things further and came to the conclusion that we possibly saw _our_ future." She then looked up into Elisa's face, who was looking down into her mug, gently stirring her coffee, taking in what Rose had just confided in her. She remained quiet for a few more minutes before finally asking her, "Do you love him?"

Rose blinked a few times. She finally looked up from her coffee cup and had a very thoughtful look on her face. Rose smiled gently at her and said with utmost sincerity, "I know it's crazy... and so fast.. but yeah, I do. With all my heart."

Elisa immediately smiled warmly and shook her head in slight disbelief.

"I am so happy for you both. I haven't been around Brooklyn a lot these past few days but right before he met you, he was incredibly depressed. When I saw you two this morning, before sunrise, his entire demeanor has changed. He's happy." She paused and gestured to Rose. "You're happy. Almost too happy with how grave your life is right now."

Rose nodded. "I know, it's crazy. It's happening so fast. But, I feel like he's been my missing puzzle piece. We had an instant connection and I feel as though I've known him forever. Now… we are taking it and running with it. We want to see where this takes us."

"I'm happy for you both." Elisa smiled, taking a quick sip of her coffee. "Brooklyn is great, for sure. He has a huge heart and is incredibly loyal to those who he lets in. You're lucky. He _doesn't_ let a lot of people in, especially Humans..."

"I know. Brooklyn has told me a few stories in which he's dealt with a lot of betrayal. It's awful."

Elisa nodded. "They _all _have gone through a lot. The Gargoyles are strong, they are resilient and they often choose love over hatred. They put themselves in danger every night to protect their community, and unfortunately most humans treat them with malice and hatred. Through all that though, they still are hopeful for a peaceful future between Gargoyles and Humans. That's what I love the most about them. They are special and the most amazing beings I've ever met."

Rose felt herself become a little bit emotional from Elisa's thoughts. She spoke of the Gargoyles with such love and reverence. Rose smiled at Elisa, she really like this woman. She's thankful that she was now a part of the Clan and would get to know the Gargoyles in such a way that Elisa knows them.

"I agree with you." Rose said kindly. "They have so kind to take me in, as a member of their Clan, even though they don't hardly know me. I am forever in their debt."

Elisa waved her comment away. "No, you aren't in their debt. That's who they are, that's what they do. They protect those who they care for and love. It's a good thing that Brooklyn and you had that 'connection', as you've described it as. If he didn't care so much about you, they most likely would have given you to my brother down in the Labyrinth, below the City."

"What does your brother do down there?" Rose asked her suddenly. "Goliath kind of explained it this morning… but it didn't make a lot of sense."

"My brother, Derek, used to be a Police Officer for NYPD, like myself. He was hired by Xanatos, against my judgement, and was his personal bodyguard for some time. Back then, Xanatos was not a good guy. He was shady and slimy, and would scheme things against the Gargoyles, almost on a nightly basis, but would never kill them. It was almost as though he was morbidly curious about their character and resilience. He has a clever, cunning, and brilliant mind. It was fun to him to test the Gargoyles; but it was never fun for us. It was exhausting to deal with. With his schemes, he funded illegal labs, where genetic physicist would test genetic engineering on humans. My brother became one of his lab rats; and he was turned into a panther-like, mutate Gargoyle. Him, and his Clan; Maggie, Claw and Fang, all protect the homeless that live under the city. They don't turn to stone; they remain in their forms day and night. So they live underground to remain hidden."

Rose was staring at Elisa with shock and couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't have any siblings… but if she did, it would have been horrible to see something like that happen to them. Rose realized that she had her mouth open, so she quickly shut it.

"I'm so sorry Elisa, I can't imagine what that experience must have been like." Rose said quietly.

Elisa smiled and shook her head slightly. "It was hard… but I've gotten used to my life not being 'normal'." She laughed. "Seriously. My life is anything, but ordinary."

Rose smirked and raised her eyebrows.

"You're telling me. I can't believe how much my life has turned around in only a few days time. One moment I was living in the worst abusive relationship you could think of, next; I've escaped his grasp, am living in a castle, and have a new love. A new family." She felt tears come to her eyes, it was all so surreal to her still. "I am so thankful for this life change. I feel as though I've been given a second-chance at life. A chance that very few get to have."

Elisa nodded, understanding completely what she meant. Rose took a few sips of her coffee, when Elisa spoke again.

"So does this mean that you and Brooklyn are going to pursue a relationship with one another… ? You told me that you love him, and he loves you… but," she paused and was looking at Rose with great seriousness. "Do you truly understand what you're getting yourself into, and what a romantic relationship with him will most likely entail? They don't take relationships lightly... and you barely know the Gargoyles."

"I know it sounds crazy, but ever since meeting him, I'm not afraid. This life feels right, natural." She explained, though Elisa was right. She really didn't know what to expect or what it was like being in a relationship with a Gargoyle.

Rose looked back at Elisa and blushed suddenly, feeling embarrassed. "What do I need to know about them? Should I not be in a relationship with Brooklyn? She suddenly felt very sad at the very thought of telling Brooklyn that they shouldn't be together, and it felt very wrong to even think of anything like that, but to her immediate relief, Elisa shook her head and gave her a small smile.

"No, no. Of course not. I'm not denying the fact that you have felt very intense feelings and have seen very real images of your possible future together… it's just fast is all. There are things you don't know about them, things I have only learned with time."

"Like what?" Rose asked Elisa, hoping that she would tell her.

Elisa sighed and flipped her long hair away from her face. "I've known the Gargoyles for over four years now, and I have been intimate with Goliath just over one year… that's actually why we were out on a date last night. We were celebrating an 'anniversary' if you will. Goliath has compromised a lot of his culture and views for ours. Gargoyles don't believe in marriages, but just the concept, they have _mates_. They are mated together and believe in 'soul mates.' This Clan is getting better at understanding human perspectives, but once they have a mate, then they are together forever. It's more permanent. They feel the same emotions that Humans feel, but are more deeply felt, making feelings of love more powerful, but also making betrayal or distrust a huge deal. For you and I, we possibly feel the same that they do. However, there are a lot of people out there in the world who treat marriage so casually. The Gargoyles don't. Does that make much sense?"

Rose nodded, everything she described was exactly what Rose had always desired, but then again, Rose was a hopeless romantic and she loved a good love story. She just hoped that she wasn't being blinded, while being in the beginning of a new love story. Perhaps that was what Elisa was trying to tell her.

"I know that your life is a little different. For me, I never seemed to have time to date. My mother _hated _the fact that I was in my thirties and haven't settled down in marriage. She desires grandchildren; and so far, she doesn't have any." She smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Does your parents know about your brother and the rest of the Gargoyles?" Rose asked Elisa.

Elisa nodded. "Yes. It was hard for me to share something that… _different_ in my life. However; Derek had gone missing, to my parent's view. My father, still being a Police Officer, was immediately suspicious and wanted to set up a search party for him. I couldn't waste his time nor lie to them any longer. So, I set up a time and place for them to see what had happened to Derek; and they lovingly opened their eyes and hearts to his new change."

"Did they do that with the Gargoyles?!" Rose exclaimed, a little too loud. She quickly looked around, but luckily no one had looked over at her and Elisa, so she muttered, "Ooh, sorry."

Elisa, however, smiled again. "Yes. My family knows about the Gargoyle Clan. They have taken them as their family and they often join us for dinner. You'll meet them soon, I'm sure."

"So they know about you and Goliath?" Rose asked quietly.

"Yes." Elisa answered.

"What did they say about it?"

Elisa gave a thoughtful look and took another sip of coffee."They weren't _thrilled _at first. He is a different species, after all… but like what you've explained, there seemed to be no one else that was 'meant' for me; like you and Brooklyn feel. But our story was a bit... different. We did not dive into our feelings, it took years."

"How did you two meet?"

Elisa smiled at her, and immediately told her the long story, about how she investigated the Eyrie Building and why clumps of stone were falling from Xanatos' building down to the streets below. When Elisa and Goliath first met, she backed away from him in fear, and fell off the skyscraper, where he jumped off and quickly caught her. And after that, they spent almost every night together after that. She didn't stop there, however, she told Rose about their adventures and specially about their six-week Avalon journey. Everything from how they met Angela, Goliath's daughter, and brought her back to the clan. She explained how their feelings had developed so strongly for each other; and then how it was nearly torn apart by her seemingly untimely death. Thanks to the hunters over Hunter's Moon, two years ago.

Rose listened with wide-eyes. Elisa had truly been through a lot with the Gargoyles and with Goliath. They were best friends first and foremost; and then their friendship burned into love. She was also having a hard time believing everything that Elisa had encountered. King Arthur, the third race (being magical beings, elves, and any mythological creature), Avalon, the Weird Sisters, Puck; the trickster, New Olympia, Demona and MacBeth. All of it.

Shakespeare actually had it all right. His stories, poems and plays were real. Not just make believe.

Elisa and Rose's coffees had long turned cold when she had finished relaying every story and adventure that her and the Gargoyles had been on. Elisa had spoken quietly and no one was paying any attention over to them. If people had heard what Elisa had just told Rose, they would have thought they were asylum worthy and truly insane, and if Rose hadn't met Brooklyn and the rest of the Gargoyles before, she wouldn't have believed Elisa either. It was too much. Rose's world had suddenly opened up from being so small and controlled; to now extremely large, scary and unknown. Magic existed, magical beings and worlds, existed. She wasn't sure what to think of it for a few minutes.

"I know that this is a lot to swallow." Elisa whispered. "I've had many times where I couldn't believe it either. Gargoyles have always known about this world of magic and magical worlds. It appears that Humans are the ones who are left in the dark… and we are the hardest to get along with. The Third Race, essentially leave Humans and the Gargoyles be, but… Gargoyles are _stubborn."_ Elisa smiled at that thought. "They have had a beautiful relationship with Humans before; and it's one that they solemnly take upon themselves. They protect the innocent, regardless of how they are perceived."

Rose stayed silent for a few moments before speaking. Finally, she took a deep breath and exhaled. "This is _crazy_."

Elisa laughed and nodded her head, staring down at her now cold coffee.

"Yeah… It _really_ is… but once you get used to it. It all just makes _sense_." She laughed at Rose slightly. "Just give it time. You'll understand what I mean."

Rose smiled back at Elisa before thinking of something, her eyebrows furrowed. "Wait… so when you, Goliath, Bronx and Angela were on the Avalon quest. Who took care of the clan back here? Isn't Goliath the leader?"

"Yes," Elisa answered. "But before Goliath disappeared, he was injured in a battle against some of our enemies, called the '_Pack_'. He took great thought in choosing a Second-in-Command- someone who would lead and take over when the current leader steps down. Goliath was Hudson's Second-in-Command, back in their Medieval days. When Hudson stepped down as leader then Goliath took over, and was only leader for a few years before the massacre of their clan occurred."

"Who is Goliath's Second-in-Command now?" Rose asked curiously.

Elisa smiled bigger and gave Rose a knowing look.

"Brooklyn, of course. When Goliath, myself and Bronx disappeared, Brooklyn took over as leader. When we returned, Brooklyn went back to being Second-in-Command. _Much_ to his relief."

Rose's eyebrows rose up. "Brooklyn is the Second-in-Command?!"

"Yup."

"Wow." Rose whispered, but as she thought about it. It all made sense, but wasn't anything she and him were able to talk about that last night, or maybe he was taking his time in telling her. "Is that why Goliath is harder on him than with the others?"

"Yes." Elisa nodded. "That is something that him and I have spoken about, actually, and I try to soften Goliath on. He believes in Brooklyn, and know he'll make a good leader one day, as he already is one, but because of that he is a lot tougher on him than the others. With more responsibility comes more discipline."

Rose nodded, understanding now. "But you said that he was relieved when you all returned home and Goliath took over again... why?"

"Because in Gargoyle years, Brooklyn is still young." Elisa explained. "Close to your age actually... and to have the responsibility of the _entire_ safety and well-being of the entire Clan was a huge stressors and burden on him. One that he took on in such a short-time, but it was something that he took on well. The six-months we were gone, six- weeks on Avalon because time moves differently there, Brooklyn had matured ten-fold. He used to be slightly immature and used to be more of a..." She laughed, "hot-head, honestly. He was a lot more moody and impatient, but always had a good head on his shoulders. But, ever since that experience of being leader, he is definitely more patient, reasonable, and humble. Goliath has him patrol with him almost nightly and is teaching him all the skills he has."

Rose listened intently and as Elisa told her all of this, and was thankful to get to know this side of Brooklyn- to understand where he came from better.

"Though our separation was difficult on all of us, including him, it had made him a better Gargoyle." Elisa continued. "He's more willing to lead and protect those who needed his protection, regardless of how they treat him- and that has been the biggest change in him." Elisa paused and then immediately thought of Rose. She looked her over more carefully and saw that she had taken and accepted everything Elisa had told her; and she had accepted Brooklyn the moment she laid eyes on him, had accepted the clan the instant they met, just like Brooklyn had been prepared in doing the same thing to humans... had he not... he might have looked Rose over completely.

_This is no coincidence. _She mused silently to herself. _She's here for a reason. She's been prepared for Brooklyn. Almost as Brooklyn has been prepared to meet her. _

Rose caught Elisa's thoughtful looks at her.

"Elisa, is everything alright?" She asked her slowly, who blinked and then said, smiling. "Yes. I've just now realized something."

"Realized what?" Rose asked her, with great curiosity.

"I don't believe in coincidences anymore. Everything has a purpose… and everything happens for a reason." She said, repeating her thoughts. "And I believe that him being leader for a time, in a sense, he has been prepared him to meet _you_. In my time of knowing him, he resented Humans quite a bit. He didn't trust them, but still fulfilled his duty to protect them. But the Brooklyn I used to know certainly was _not _going to fall in love with one nor be mated with one."

Elisa stopped and let her words sink into Rose. "But now that he's been changed and grown, once he met you… we've immediately seen him change into someone much, much different. From having gone from never allowing Humans into his heart to immediately loving, trusting and valiantly protecting one- it has been _incredible_ to see how much positive change you've brought into his life. It's like he's a completely new being."

Rose was staring at Elisa with wide-eyes and felt her words continue to sink into her heart. She wasn't kidding when she said that Gargoyles feel deeply; especially when they are in love. However; Rose had felt the same things, because she had fallen deeply in love with him, instantly as well.

"We can see _how_ much he _loves_ you…and it is shocking. Especially after only knowing each other for so short a time. There is something being written in both of your stories and I think we just need to sit back and trust the process, accuse _e__verything _happens for a reason."

Rose smiled, "I know. I'm beginning to learn to just roll with it." She paused and then looked over at Elisa. "Thank you for telling me all of that."

"You're welcome."

"So... what is the next thing that Brooklyn and I need to do?" Rose suddenly asked her. "Do we need to talk with Goliath and seek his approval… or how does any of this work with the Clan?"

"You and Brooklyn are both adults, and can choose what to do for yourselves, but it is normal for the Clan to be open with each other in most respects. Goliath and I have broken the strange notion of a Gargoyle and a Human together, romantically. However, I would still speak with them about it, and then strive to create individual relationships with each Clan member. I can see that you're doing that now and it made me feel very happy that you invited Hudson out fishing some time. It's those things that will help build your relationships with them, individually. Just don't _push _for it. If you remain yourself, the clan will automatically come to love you. Prove your trustworthy to them and do kind things for them. They will appreciate your efforts and will take you in as part of the Clan, full heartedly."

Rose smiled at Elisa. "They are incredible, and I'm beyond thankful for them taking me in as their Clan member. I'm so thankful that I have a family now, and to have a place where I feel safe and loved."

Elisa opened her mouth to speak when Elisa's wrist watch began to beep, breaking their conversation up. She looked down at her watch and suddenly yawned.

"7:30. Oh man, I'm sorry to have to do this, but I need to go home and get some rest because this coffee is not strong enough for me right now. I need to get some sleep before I have to work tonight."

Rose nodded and then thought of something as well. _Work. _She had completely forgotten that she needed to call her station Captain and to let him know that she wouldn't be into work for a long time… or at least as long as Kevin was still actively looking for her. Her shift started a half-hour ago. Elisa stood up and was stretching, her long black-blue hair falling in a straight line down to the middle of her back.

She quickly put on her red jacket, and put some cash on the table for a tip. "I'll escort you back to the castle."

Rose shook her head suddenly. "No, it's alright. I need to make that quick phone call into my work. I forgot about it."

Elisa looked at her with sudden anxiety. "Oh right, you do. I forgot about that too! I'll stay with you then."

Rose gave her a small smile and then stopped. She didn't have any cash nor coins on her and Elisa was kind enough to pay for her coffee, any money that she had was stashed in her closet back at the apartment. She was sure Kevin had no idea where it was but she needed to head back to her apartment and take it. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Elisa with a sheepish look.

"Elisa… do you have some coins I can use for the phone? I'll pay you back. Tonight, I'll tell Brooklyn that I need to retrieve the money that I've been stashing from Kevin. It's in my apartment closet. I have enough to sustain me for little things like this."

"Of course, and no. No need to pay me back." Elisa said, immediately pulling quarters from her small wallet, and passed them over to Rose. She gratefully took them and then stood, making her way across the cafe to a corner, near the bathrooms, where a public phone was on the wall.

Rose carefully placed the coins in the coin slot of the phone and began dialing the station's phone number.

* * *

Across town, a black Audi was parked in the station parking lot, and Kevin was walking quickly into the fire station. He looked slightly disgruntled, and had been out looking for Rose for the past few nights, unable to sleep, unable to do anything except drink his vodka, with very little food.

All he could think about was Rose… and what he was going to do when he found her. A frenzy was building in his chest; and knew that he was slowly starting to lose all control. He needed to find Rose. Part of him needed her back in his life, because there was a numb and damning emptiness in his life without her. But the other part was that Rose had just betrayed him greatly, and for that, she would pay. He could easily find himself another wife, that wasn't hard for him, as he was charming and handsome enough. But he wouldn't find another wife, until he killed his current one.

He stumbled slightly into the fire station and found the crew sitting down at the kitchen table with each other, having breakfast and conversing in their usual 'small talk'. Upon his arrival in the room, the crew stopped talking and looked over at him. Emily's eyes widened at the sight of him. He hadn't showered, brushed his teeth, nor spent the time to take care of himself.

"Kevin?" Emily asked in shock, and everyone looked at him in shock, but he ignored their stares.

"Is she here? Has she come into work?" He asked quietly, looking from Emily to the Captain. Emily's face was full of worry and she looked down, immediately tell Kevin that it was a 'no.'

"No, Kevin. Emily was just explaining everything to us. She hasn't seen her for a week. When did she disappear?" Captain Curtis Hill explained to him.

"Two nights ago at my work's dinner gala." He told the Captain quietly. "The police are aware of her disappearance. I've been out searching for her all night long. And so far, there isn't a sign of her."

Captain Hill looked around at his crew. They all loved Rose and knew that they were all concerned for her well-being. They were family; and one of their own was missing.

"Come speak with me in my Office." Captain Hill suddenly asked Kevin. He stood and guided Kevin out of the room and into his office, when inside, he shut the door and sat down at his desk, gesturing Kevin to do the same. Kevin sat down across from him and felt as though he could fall asleep any second.

"Kevin, is everything alright with you? You look like you've walked straight into Hell and back. I know that Rose missing is upsetting… but she's been out of sorts lately. I've been concerned about both of you. While we've loved having you visit us… _every day_… it's been concerning and slightly suspicious to us. It was almost like you couldn't leave her alone…. I can't explain it really." He stopped and gave Kevin a stern look. "Is everything alright at home? She doesn't seem like someone who would just take off without any trace, without any word of where she's at."

Kevin instantly felt himself turn dark in aura. This man was suspicious of _him_? It angered him to no end.

"What are you saying, _Captain_?" Kevin growled dangerously. "Are you accusing me of hurting my wife? _Me_, being the reason that she's gone?"

Kevin started to stand and he could see the Captain start to shrink a little.

"Well… uh… no, it's not that Kevin, I just…" He started to say, blustering slightly.

"You just _what_?" Kevin yelled. "My wife is _gone_! _Missing_! I don't appreciate you sitting there telling me that I'm acting suspicious and irrational."

"Of course, not Kevin." Captain Hill backtracked. "I'm sorry."

Kevin sat down and felt himself start to calm down slightly, when the station phone started to ring from outside. Kevin heard one of the firefighter's stand up and answer it and after a few seconds, the Captain's intercom came on and the firefighter's voice spoke. "Phone call, Cap."

"Excuse me for a moment, Kevin." Captain Hill said. He swiveled his chair away from Kevin and picked up the phone.

"Captain Hill." He answered.

A few seconds went by and he gasped, "Rose?"

Kevin's heart immediately pounded and he was more alert than anything. The Captain turned his chair back around to face Kevin and was looking at Kevin with equally wide-eyes. "Where are you? Are you alright?"

Instantly, Kevin stood up and whispered in urgency. "Captain. Let me speak to her!"

If Rose was calling the station then she was truly a fool. Surely, she would have known that he would be there trying to find her. However; she was too responsible to let her work suffer for her absence. This phone call proved everything to him that he needed to know. Rose wasn't taken by anyone. She had run away, and for that, she would pay with her life.

Captain Hill listened to Rose speak, his eyes remaining focused, and held up a finger to Kevin, asking him to 'hold on.'

"_Captain!_" Kevin hissed, still holding out his hand.

The Captain's small eyes finally looked over at Kevin's wild eyes, he looked weary suddenly. "Rose, hold on one second." The Captain said slowly, and then handed the phone over to Kevin.

"Can I please have a moment alone to speak to her?" He whispered.

Captain Hill looked as though he was going to tell him no, but ultimately, nodded and stood. Once the Captain was outside the office, he shut the door behind him, leaving Kevin alone. Kevin's eyes darkened, and he smiled in malice, as the old idiot was too easy to fool.

Bringing the phone up to his ear, he whispered, "Hello, my Rose. Where have you been?"

* * *

Captain Hill was a just man. He believed in helping people and truly giving them the benefit of the doubt. However, he also strongly believed in and trusted whatever his 'gut' told him. And right now, as he stood outside his shut office door, his gut was telling him that something wasn't right. Rose was only the other end of the phone and was hurriedly telling him that she couldn't come into work for a while because Kevin was hurting her. Abusing her. Threatening to kill her.

He felt numb and suddenly didn't know what to do. The man in question, was inside of his Office now talking to her. He gave the phone to him to prove that he didn't hear any of that information. He knew that Rose could easily hang up. Now, he had a duty to protect himself, his crew and Rose. He walked out into the main living quarters, and grabbed the other phone- pushing 'line 2', since Kevin was using 'line 1'.

"What is it, Cap?" One of his firefighters, John, asked him, seeing how his face was grave. He looked over at his crew and especially at Emily, Rose's best friend and partner. He didn't want to alarm anyone, especially with Kevin still being in the firehouse. From now on, he wouldn't be allowed to enter and was going to make sure each door was locked.

"Nothing. Just making a phone call." He answered John, who went back to studying his newspaper, Sudoku. Captain Hill quickly dialed dispatch.

"Dispatch." The voice answered after two rings.

"This is Captain Hill from NYFD's Station Five. I need to speak to the Captain Chavez over at NYPD, please."

"One moment, please." The voice said, dialing a few tones. He was calling the Police, as his gut was telling him that something wasn't right about Rose's sudden disappearance and the troubling news she just barely told him.

* * *

Rose listened to the phone tones as it was ringing. After two rings, one of the firefighter's answered. "New York Fire Department, Station Five, Firefighter Calvary here."

_Adrian. _Rose thought to herself with a pang of hurt. She missed her crew. This was going to be a very difficult phone call.

She cleared her throat.

"Yes… may I please speak to your Station Captain?" Rose asked in a slightly huskier voice. She didn't want Adrian to recognize her voice over the phone and wanted to appear that she was a random citizen calling.

"Yeah, hold on one second, please." Adrian told her and she heard herself going on hold for a few seconds. Rose closed her eyes and was trying to breath deeply, calming her shallow breaths. She didn't know what she was going to say to her Captain. Then, it became clear to her that the best form of action; unfortunately, was to tell him the truth. About Kevin. She needed to disappear for a while, until he left her alone.

"Captain Hill." The voice on the other side of the phone suddenly said. Rose's heart gave a painful lurch.

"Captain… it's Rose." She whispered into the phone, feeling tears came to her eyes. She didn't want to do this; and didn't know what to say.

"Rose!" Captain Hill exclaimed on the other side.

She took a deep and shaky breath.

"Captain… I'm sorry to tell you this, and I don't have a lot of time to explain. But, I can't come into work for a while… maybe not even at all." She paused and then took another deep breath. "I'll explain everything to you later, I promise; but… Kevin, my husband, abuses me. I have escaped from him and he has threatened to kill me. I have to disappear from work for a while so he can't find me. I have the police on my side and they are investigating him. I understand if you have to fire me… but essentially, I have to quit. I'm so sorry."

As she spoke, she felt tears falling down her face, and was close to losing it. She didn't want to quit her job because she loved everything about it.

"Rose… hold on for a second." Her Captain answered. She frowned slightly and heard the phone move slightly, as though it was placed into someone else's hand or placed on the desk.

"No… Cap, please listen… I can't…" It sounded as though the line went dead.

"Hello?" She asked, confused, but then her eyes widened and she felt her chest turn to cold dread.

"Hello, my Rose. Where have you been?" A cold voice said on the other side and she suddenly felt as though she was free-falling. She looked up and out towards Elisa, with wide-eyes.

"_Kevin?_" She breathed.

"Yes, Rose. It's me." He hissed. "I knew that you weren't dumb enough to jump off that bridge last night. Suicide is too easy for you…"

"I…" Rose started to say, but she choked on her words. She felt herself start to hyperventilate, her world started to spin dangerously. She exhaled deeply and gently pressed her head against the wall.

" I can't believe that you left me. After _everything _I've done for you… this is how you repay me?" He breathed dangerously into the phone. "Where are you? You're coming home with me _now._"

Rose gulped down some bile and breathed in courage. She had Elisa and the Clan now, and she had Brooklyn. She wasn't going to let him scare her anymore, he had no more power over her… and he knew it, that's why he was so angry.

She grit her teeth and hissed. "_No_. You can go to hell, Kevin. I am somewhere safe, somewhere away from _you. _And there is nothing you can do about it."

There was silence for a moment over the phone before Kevin growled.

"_Oh_… I'll find you Rose. You better watch your back. I'll find you, and when I do, I'm going to _kill you_. Slowly, painfully… and I'm going to enjoy every second of it… just you wait. I'm going to make you hurt… If only you knew the plans I had for you…"

Instantly, with a hard BANG, Rose slammed the receiver back down on the phone jack and was breathing deeply, tears forming in her eyes again. Elisa heard the noise, looked up and saw Rose's look of worry. She was pale and like she was going to be ill and pass out. Elisa's eyes widened with worry, standing up to go over to her, but then Rose suddenly slid to the ground and was breathing heavily.

"Rose!" Elisa ran over to her now, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong? What did your Captain say?"

She was still breathing deeply and slowly looked up at Elisa with pain and fear in her eyes. "I told him that I wouldn't be into work for a while… but then… then I was no longer speaking to him."

Elisa looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"That was Kevin." Rose said in a dead voice. "He was at my work, Elisa. And now he knows that I've run away and am not dead. He took every available second he had on the phone with me to tell me that he was coming for me and was going to kill me."

Elisa's eyes widened and looked up at the phone suddenly, and then whipped her head back down to look at Rose. "Come on. It's no longer safe for you out in the open. We need to get you back to the castle!"

Wordlessly, she let Elisa pick her up and practically dragged her outside towards her car. She assisted Rose into the passenger side of her car and ran over to get in on the driver's side.

"Buckle up! We're going to go fast."

"Where?" Rose asked with sudden fear.

"To your apartment. We know that Kevin is not there, right now. So I want you to grab all of your stuff, anything that you can think of. Your money. Anything you might need, and then we'll get out. We have at least twenty minutes before he leaves the fire station."

"But if I do that, then he'll know that I came back home! He'll find me, Elisa!" Rose objected, fear crossing her heart.

"No, he won't." Elisa explained calmly. "I will protect you. The Clan will protect you."

"But-" Rose interjected, but Elisa continued to speak, this time out of passion and force. "No, Rose, enough! Do not let him have anymore control! If he sees that you entered the apartment, then he will know that you no longer fear him. It essentially gives him the middle finger. It's telling him that you're taking back the power and control of _your_ own life, and aren't going to put up with anymore of his games, with his _abuse_."

A few seconds passed between them and Rose smiled finally. Elisa was right. It was time to take control of her own life.

"Okay… you're right. Let's _do this_."

She wasn't going to let him scare her anymore- it was payback time.


	15. Chapter 15- Close Call

**~Chapter Fifteen~**

**Close Call**

Rose and Elisa quickly made their way across town to Rose's apartment, and when they arrived, they jumped out of Elisa's red Ford undercover Police unit and both ran inside. Once inside, Larry, the lobby man, looked up at Rose with wide eyes.

"Mrs. Morrison… _what_?"

"No time to explain, Larry!" Rose cried out to the lobby man, running past him. Time was of the essence. If Kevin was there at her station, then he would soon arrive back at the apartment any minute now. They ran towards the elevator, pushed the button to lead them all the way up to the top, and then got inside. The instant the doors opened on the top floor, Rose ran out, with Elisa right beside her. Instead of having a house key, Rose fumbled with a plant near the end of the hallway, and Elisa looked at her in confusion.

"Rose… what are you…?"

However, she finally found what she was looking for, held up a small gold key and showed it to her.

"I hid a spare key in this plant just in case he needed to get in. He doesn't know that an extra was made."

Elisa nodded, impressed by how prepared Rose really was, as well as felt sad for her. She couldn't believe how prepared and ready for this day that she was.

Rose pushed the key into the keyhole and opened the door, leading Elisa inside.

Once inside, Elisa looked around and noted how nice it was. It looked a lot like her own penthouse suite apartment, but Rose's windows were floor-to-ceiling height, unlike hers. Not a single thing was out of place, but she could obviously see what was Kevin's hand versus' hers. The house was spotlessly clean, but Kevin had piles of alcohol cans around the apartment, proving his addiction to alcohol and his apparent spiraling with her gone.

Rose was breathing heavily and searched the apartment quickly.

"He's not here." She exhaled deeply in relief.

"I would have been shocked if he did get here before us." Elisa responded. "However, he's probably closing in on us now, so let's hurry and get whatever stuff you need and then get out."

Nodding, Rose ran for her bedroom, and Elisa followed.

"I do not need much. Only the money that I've stowed away, and a few sentimental things of my parents. Everything else I'm leaving, including clothes. Xanatos has graciously given me a luxurious closet and bathroom supplies, that I'll just use." Rose called out, running into her closet, switching the light on.

She knelt on the ground and moved clothes and shoes to the side; revealing carpet on the floor. Elisa watched as Rose felt the carpet and then lifted a loose section up; revealing old wood underneath. The piece of wood was loose and Rose pulled on it easily, lifting it up. She then reached in the dark hole, lifted a shoe box out, and then turned back to Elisa.

"This box has money, pictures and everything I would truly need. I've been prepared to leave with this box the moment I had the chance."

"I'm so sorry, Rose." Elisa whispered. "I can't imagine having to live like this… anything else you need?"

Rose smiled slightly at Elisa and stood. "In another closet, in the hallway, is my fishing gear. Let's get that out so I can take Hudson fishing. Everything else can stay."

Rose and Elisa walked out of the closet, but she stopped suddenly and looked around at the condition of her master bedroom for a real second, as Elisa walked past her, going for the hallway closet. The bed was unmade and empty glasses of vodka bottles were shattered all over the floor. Rose walked towards the window where the largest mound of glass was, and right in the middle of the destruction was a shattered picture frame. The one that Brooklyn said Kevin threw against the wall, the one that lived on her bedside table.

She bent down to take a closer look at the picture and frowned at the sight in front of her. The picture from her bedside table was ripped down the middle and only one side of the picture was there- Kevin's side. The side that held her picture had been ripped away and was no longer there. She didn't know what to make of it, nor what that meant. Did Kevin rip her picture away from him? Or was it someone else? Then, she remembered that Brooklyn had climbed in this window to get to her bedroom. Did Brooklyn take her portion and keep it with him? She made a mental note to ask him when he woke up tonight.

Sighing, she then stood up, looking around for anything else she could take with her, and felt a pang of deep sadness when she realized that nothing else really belonged to her.

Even though she was standing there, and used to live in this apartment, it didn't feel like this was her home anymore, and actually never felt 'at home'. All of the bad and painful memories of the things he would do to her, especially in the walls of this master bedroom, seemed to haunt her. Looking around at the bed, the pictures of them smiling as a couple, to the smell of his cologne lingering… she could almost hear the cries and screams of her echoing off their walls.

Tears filled her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around herself, breathing deeply now. She had to get out of there, and never wanted to come back.

Turning to face the window to take one last glance out at the view, her heart seemed to stop. Kevin's black Audi had just torn into the parking lot with great amounts of speed, and came to a halting stop in their parking spot. Just then, the world seemed to collapse around her, and she felt like she was free-falling. Falling to her knees in fear, she braced herself as her hands fell into the glass; luckily not cutting her, but they were now in serious trouble. She quickly shook her head to get herself out of her fear-based trance, stood up and shrieked, "Elisa, _he's here!_"

"_What?!_" Elisa yelled back, her eyes wide; running across the hallway and stopped at her door frame. "_How_ did he get across town so fast?"

"Because he… he must have known that I would try to come back….!" Rose gasped, her breathing shallow and about to stop completely out of terror. "He _knew! _Elisa, this was a trap! I knew that I couldn't escape his grasp… It's all over! I'm going to die… we shouldn't have come. Brooklyn said not too, and now look what's happened…!"

As Rose began to unravel, Elisa sprinted over to her, grasped onto her arms and shook her slightly.

"NO!" She urged firmly, staring her wide eyes. "You are NOT going to die, now I need you to take a deep breath, and _pull yourself together. _Okay? He's not going to find you!"

"But he's _here_\- Elisa! He knew I was going to come..."

"Well, let's get out of here before he comes up." Elisa suggested in a calm, but authoritative voice. "Quickly, now! I'll protect you."

Rose stared at her for a few seconds, trying to calm her breathing, before she slowly nodded her head.

"Okay…"

Without another word, Elisa and Rose ran from the bedroom, with her still clutching her shoe box. Elisa went over to the closet to retrieve the fishing gear, but Rose turned to her and urged, shaking uncontrollably, "No. Just leave it, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Good idea," She replied, taking her by the arm. "Come on, he's probably running inside the lobby by now."

They ran past the kitchen, when Rose suddenly had an idea.

"Elisa, wait!" She urged, and then grabbed a pen and paper that was sitting right next to the phone, and quickly scribbled him a note, one that she hoped would rub salt in his wounds, as he's done to her.

"Rose…" Elisa warned, looking around, starting to look panicked. "We don't have time for this. _We must go_!"

"Almost done." Rose gasped. "I need to do this, Elisa." She quickly scribbled the note, and once done, took off her wedding ring off her finger and placed it on top of her note, with hot tears falling down her face.

"Rose, let's _go!" _Elisa urged quickly, starting to panic slightly. Without another word, Rose and Elisa sprinted from the apartment, shutting the door behind them, and then tore down the hallway, towards the elevators, but Rose suddenly stopped and tugged on Elisa's jacket.

"We need to take the stairs, Elisa! He'll be using the elevator… he hates the stairs." Rose gasped, leading her down the hallway, away from the elevators. They descended the stairs as quickly as possible, both panting as if they were in the middle of running a marathon. When they reached the bottom level, they stopped dead cold, and Rose's face was stuck in a paralyzed form of fear.

Kevin just outside in the lobby talking with Larry, the lobby man.

"_Oh my_-!" Rose squeaked, but Elisa quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to quiet her.

"Shh…." Elisa breathed in her ear, holding tightly onto her. "Hold yourself together, Rose. We can sneak out… just stay calm. _We can do this_."

Rose closed her eyes, nodding silently, and breathed deeply through Elisa's hand. When she had calmed down a little bit, Elisa moved her hand over her mouth, and then raised one finger to her lips, to keep Rose quiet. She then cracked the door open slightly so that they could hear the pair talking; and it was a good thing she did, as they heard the most important part of their conversation.

Kevin was rushing past Larry, the Lobby man, and heading towards the elevator, when Larry called out to him.

"Mr. Morrison!" Larry greeted him. "You just barely missed your wife."

Kevin was looking awful, his eyes had large bags under them and his clothes were a disaster. He was walking past Larry, ignoring him, heading towards the elevators when is finger was about to press the 'up' button, but then stopped cold at his words, and whipped around to face Larry, his dark eyes going wild suddenly.

"What do you mean, I just barely _missed_ her?" Kevin asked, his voice barely containing his anger. From inside the stairwell, Rose watched as Larry hesitated slightly after seeing his dark aura, and could immediately tell that Kevin wasn't of sound mind.

"Uhh.. well...she," Larry started to say, stuttering, but before he could think of something, Kevin stepped forward and grabbed Larry by the cuff of his shirt, pulling him inches from his face.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He roared, his face deranged and unrecognizable.

Larry's eyes were immediately full of fear and was stuttering even more, afraid of the man holding onto him. As this was going on, Rose felt as though she was free-falling again, and was trying so hard to not give into the fear, but it was there and it was real. He was dangerous and he was going to kill her, but her worst fear above all was coming true. Watching those she loved and cared about being hurt by him in the process.

Elisa put her hand in her jacket and brought out her glock gun, cocked it, and had her finger on the trigger. Rose's eyes went wide and couldn't believe this was happening. Looking back at Larry, with eyes full of tears, she began to silently pray.

"Please, don't hurt him…" Rose breathed under her breath. "Please, _let him go_…"

* * *

As Larry was being held by Kevin, he suddenly glanced past his shoulder and saw Rose at the bottom of the stairs, who was looking back at him in horror and terror. When their eyes met, his eyes widened in shock at the sight of her, but when he saw how terrified, she shook her head at him and was pleading with him to not say anything.

"She…" Larry was trying to say, now looking back at Kevin. "She... just barely _left!" _

Rose exhaled in relief quietly, and felt tears fall from her eyes. Larry was the sweetest old man and was always looking out for her. She was also moved by his sudden lie to protect her and Elisa's whereabouts. Kevin looked away from Larry and looked towards the revolving doors that lead outside, and then back at Larry, gritting his teeth and bringing him closer to his face.

"_Where?! When?" _He growled menacingly.

"Uh… she… uh… left probably close to five minutes ago…" he gasped out. "I saw her run out the revolving doors, heading South… I believe. Towards the underground tube, I'm guessing. That's all I know…. she… she didn't say anything to me as she left."

Kevin stared at the old man, with an empty, cold, expression. For a moment Rose thought that he was going to snap and hurt him, but to her relief, he set the old man back on his feet, dusted Larry's shoulders off, and straightened his tie roughly.

"My apologies…" Kevin whispered, his dark eyes piercing the old man's blue ones. "Thank you for telling me this… however, if I find out that you're _lying _to me, I _will_ come back, and you'll wish you hadn't gotten involved in _any_ of this. Do you understand me?"

Larry blinked a few times at his threat and then said, "Yes, sir. I… I wouldn't lie to you, sir. I promise you, that's where she went. I haven't seen you two together for a while, so I thought you'd like to know, in case you didn't know."

Kevin stayed silent for a second, staring down Larry, before he shot him a bright white smile. That much was exactly the same to Rose, and nodded.

"Thank you. I did, in fact, need this information. Have a nice day." He immediately released Larry and ran out of the revolving doors, heading back out to his car.

As Kevin ran out to his Audi, he noticed a classic-red Ford car, one that he normally would stop to admire, but was in a hurry. Since no one was in it, he ignored it, and continued running to his car. He was going to catch his wife and kill her.

He could feel her almost- she was nearby.

* * *

Rose and Elisa peeked out of the door and watched his black Audi tearing away from the apartment complex, heading into Southbound traffic. When they were sure he was gone, Elisa placed the safety back on her gun and eased it back inside her jacket holster. Relieved, Rose opened the door to the stairs and ran out towards Larry, tears streaming down her face. He was slumped over, breathing deeply, but out of fear and not pain. When he saw her run towards him, his eyes widened again.

"Miss Rose!"

"Larry! Are you alright?! I'm _so_ sorry. I…" She started crying earnestly, and wrapped him in a hug. The old man squeezed her back, and then quickly released her.

"I'm fine. I promise. I _knew_ something was off about Mr. Morrison…"

Rose nodded. "He abuses me… and I'm running away. I'm never going to come back."

Larry nodded, looking sad, but held her face suddenly in his old hands. "I will miss you. But, _go_. I've sent him down the street looking for you. I'll keep lying to him to keep him off your trail… but for now, I will call the Police…"

"No need." Elisa said, pulling out her badge. "Detective Maza, NYPD. I'm aware of what's going on. I'm here helping Rose. Write up a statement of what just happened, explain how you felt threatened and fax it to our office. I'll pick it up later today. Anything else you see, behavior wise from him, continue to write down and fax it to us. I need to collect as much evidence against Kevin as possible. Take pictures. Anything helps."

Larry nodded. "I will, thank you Officer." He then looked at Rose sadly, and held her face in his old hands. "Take care of yourself, I will keep an eye on him and send anything I see or hear to this fine Officer of the Law."

Rose smiled at him and quickly wrapped him up in a hug again. "Thank you for everything, Larry."

"It's been my pleasure… Miss Rose." He said, tears filling his eyes.

"Take care of yourself, Larry." Rose whispered, warning him. "Don't underestimate Kevin. He will come back and will be furious when he hasn't found me. Please, keep a weapon on you to protect yourself, and keep your room locked at all times. I-"

"I will be just fine, Miss Rose." Larry said, kindly. "I have been dealing with thugs on the streets, off and on, for thirty plus years now. I am not scared for myself, but my dear, I am fearful for you and your safety…"

"Thank you, but, I will be alright." Rose told him, smiling sadly at him. "I have friends who'll keep me safe."

"And this kind Police Officer, here." He said, winking at Elisa, who nodded and smiled at him.

"Of course, I will." Elisa said softly. She then walked up to Rose, and place a hand on her shoulder. "We need to go. This has been a close call, but there's no sense in hanging around."

Rose nodded at her, but then turned to face Larry, with tears in her eyes. She had a strange feeling that she wasn't going to see him ever again and suddenly had a hard time leaving without knowing that he was going to be okay. Larry nodded shakily at her, as if he knew what she was thinking; and quickly reached into his pocket, pulling out a large wad of cash.

"Here- take this." He said shakily, forcing the wad into her hand. "It's not much, a couple hundred I always keep it on me in case of an emergency, but you need it now more than I do. Use it to get yourself somewhere safe."

Rose's eyes widened, looked down at the money and then whipped her head back up to look into his eyes.

"Oh… no. Larry, I _can't_\- I…"

"No," he argued firmly, placing his hand over hers to force it to close over the money. "Rose, I insist. Take it and go. I've got money in other places, but this I insist you take. Please? Make an old man feel better?"

Rose exhaled shakily, more tears falling out of her eyes; and smiled at him, her lips trembling.

"I… I don't know what to say. This is tremendously kind and gracious of you- I-"

"Don't think anything of it, Miss Rose. Just please, take it and go." Larry urged, patting her enclosed hands. "Be safe."

Nodding, unable to say anything, she quickly wrapped him up in another hug, let him go, and then ran over to the stairs, picked up her shoe box and then followed Elisa out of the Lobby. She threw Larry one last look, as he was nodding at her; urging her to still go, and when she went through the doors, he whispered to himself, "God speed, child. _Good luck_."

* * *

Rose quickly exited her apartment building, following Elisa out, and then quickly got inside her undercover patrol unit. Once Elisa turned on the engine, and tore off, heading North, to make their way across the City towards the castle, Rose looked out of the window and couldn't help but cry silently. From writing her final good-bye to Kevin, giving him her wedding ring back, to seeing him in such a scary and horrific way, to running away from her old life and the people she didn't realize that she truly cared about, she cried and couldn't seem to stop.

She rested her head against her window, closing her eyes and allowing the fear, terror, anxiety and grief to explode through. Tears streamed down her face, and she shakily took shallow breaths. Elisa's soft hand came down on top of hers, and silently held it as she cried. This moment had been incredibly difficult for her, more difficult than she ever thought it would.

"I'm sorry." Elisa whispered, still holding her hand tightly. "That couldn't have been easy to see and go through… but I'm here for you. The Clan is here for you, and we will help you through this, _I promise_."

"Thank you, Elisa…" Rose muttered, still staring out of the window. A few minutes passed, with Elisa still clasping onto her hand for support, and Rose continued to think about what she had just gone through and seen, how terrifyingly different Kevin had already seemed, as he began to unravel.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Elisa finally asked her, looking from driving to her.

"No…" She responded quietly, still staring out the window. "But it's alright… I'm used to this…"

"What can I do for you?"

Rose closed her eyes finally, allowing the tears to moisten her dry eyes from staring for so long; and took a shaky breath.

"You've already done so much…" She whispered, looking down at the wad of cash that was still in her hand, thinking of Larry and his kindness shown to her in her moment of need. She had a little bit of cash saved up, in her shoe box, but this money would definitely help her with basic things… if Xanatos hadn't already helped her.

As she thought about the situation, she realized that she was blessed with extreme fortune and good people who were helping her through this trial. The last few days had passed like a blur; as if she suddenly time-traveled through time and space, and was now in the present; her _reality. _Everything with Kevin felt like was a bad dream, and felt as if it wasn't meant to exist; but it did, regardless of her feeling awake and alive for the first time.

Everything had fallen so naturally perfect into her lap, and suddenly she had a new home, a new family and friends, a new love, and a security from Kevin. As hard as this decision was to run, she was amazed what good had come from it, and now was wondering what would have happened if she had found the courage to leave him sooner. Would her life have laid out the way in which it had? Could she have met Brooklyn earlier? Loved him sooner and longer? She wasn't sure…

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that Elisa had been talking to her.

"Well, it doesn't feel like much," Elisa was saying, looking ahead, as she drove. "I'm hoping that, now that Kevin has begun to threaten other people, we can now collect enough evidence from him to arrest him. After seeing him threaten Larry, with my own eyes, I will call Matt and insist that Kevin comes down the station for some questioning. Anything we can use to put into his file and into our records will help us out immensely..."

Rose listened to Elisa speak, but had other things on her mind.

"He's already changing, Elisa." Rose whispered, her eyes widening slightly.

"What?" She asked her, stopping her own conversation.

"Kevin…" Rose said, feeling fear enter her heart which sent a numbness over her entire body. "He's already changing… he's coming undone. I… I have never seen him leave the house without looking in tip-top shape. Never has his clothes been wrinkly, or his face unshaven. He hasn't been sleeping, and probably hasn't been eating. His intact of alcohol has gotten astronomical... it's like he's coming apart; like… he's slowly morphing into the monster I see him as. He looked so _different_ to me."

"That's probably because _you _took care of basic things for him." Elisa suggested with a quiet voice. "You cleaned the house, did his laundry, cooked him food… did you not?"

Rose slowly nodded, scoffing slightly.

"Figured." Elisa said, nodding. "So now that he doesn't have you, he's relying solely on his alcohol to fill that void and is sliding into madness. I've seen this a few times in criminals, and especially with domestics. He will sink harder and faster into madness, and sooner than later, he will answer for his actions."

"Yes," Rose whispered, and then slowly turned to face Elisa now. "A madness that was contained while _I_ was there, and was only taken out on _me_. Now he's turning outwards and is going to hurt _others_, I can just feel it. I _can't _let that happen… not because of _me_."

"It's not because of you, Rose." Elisa replied darkly, in a hard voice. "You aren't forcing him to make these bad choices, it's all on _him_. And from where I stand, as a Police Officer, I say _let him_."

"_What?_" Rose whispered, unsure if she had heard her correctly. "_Let him_ hurt innocent people?"

"Yes, because the second he goes to _try_, the whole NYPD will be on his ass and the Gargoyles will be unleashed in full fury against his crimes. He doesn't stand a chance regardless."

Rose turned from Elisa, unsure what to feel that moment. Part of her agreed, but another small part of her couldn't help but still feel a slight slice of care for him. Suddenly, as if Elisa read her mind, she suddenly snapped at her.

"Nope, no, nuh-uh, Rose. _Do not_ pity him. I know you may feel some responsibility for him, as he has no doubt beaten into you, but you don't owe him a damn thing. You hear me? He's made his own choices, and has made his own bed; now he gets to lie in its filth. He hurt you every single day and would _still_ be hurting you, if you didn't find the courage to escape him. Don't let him mess with your head, okay? You're finally away from him, and instead of dying under his hand, you're alive and already loved by many. Don't feel bad for his free-fall… hold her head up high, love yourself, and let the rest of us take care of him. You've endured enough pain."

Closing her eyes at Elisa's words, Rose smiled slightly, and then looked up at her.

"Thank you, Elisa." She whispered, feeling relief enter her tormented soul. "Thank you for everything…"

"You're more than welcome." Elisa answered, holding her hand tightly. "We are a Clan now, a family. I will always be here for you. For now, let's get you back home. I need to get some sleep before my shift tonight. And now that we've gone to your apartment and retrieved all the things you'll need, you have no other reason to return there ever again. Brooklyn will, no doubt, be _very _upset when he hears about what we've done, and that you've come with me but don't worry, I'll take full responsibility for it… and he'll quickly get over it, especially seeing you alive and safe. Take heart, Rose. Kevin still has _no _idea where you're at, and with every action, the NYPD will be following him, as will the Gargoyles. So, I see this as a _huge_ win. You're now free… and Brooklyn loves you _so_ much and love is stronger than anything in this world, that much I do know."

As Elisa said those words, a light seemed to enter her darkened soul and chased all the fear away. She was completely right, she _was_ free. Free from the abuse, pain, and fear; and was now free to live her life the way _she _wanted. With the thought of Brooklyn, as his love for her; as well as hers for him, she knew that she had made the right decision; even though it wasn't easy.

"You're right, Elisa." Rose whispered, smiling at her. "Thank you."

Elisa smiled back at her, nodding her head, and turned her attention back to driving. They drove in silence, and luckily had no other issues coming back to the Eyrie Building. Rose was now free; and for that, she was blessed and thankful beyond all measure. She now wanted to see Brooklyn again, and wrap her arms around him, never to let him go.

* * *

Hours passed by since the occurrence with Kevin, and already, it seemed like a dream to Rose. Once Elisa dropped her off to the Eyrie Building, she then went home to get some much-needed sleep before her shift started that night and Rose went straight back to bed as well, feeling exhausted.

As she laid in bed, thinking about all that she had accomplished today, she was thankful for Elisa and for the encouragement and courage she gave her to stand up to Kevin, indirectly. She now had no real reason to ever go back to her apartment building, no real danger of him ever finding her again, and now felt as though great pressure had been taken off her chest; making it much easier to breathe.

Though it was terrifying, she felt relieved and beyond liberated to have done such a thing.

Rose slept peacefully for a few hours and woke up right before sunset. When she woke, she felt restful, and like she could walk on air. To her further joy, in another few minutes she would be back in Brooklyn's arms, and once she was there, she would feel relieved, free, and ready to move forward with their relationship. Rose got up, checked herself in the mirror to make sure she looked alright, and then made her way out to the ledge of the castle to where her Clan slept in stone. She waited a few minutes and then the sun set against the cold, snow clouds.

Her heart jumped as their stone skins started to crack, slowly at first, then faster and louder. Within a few seconds, each Gargoyle had shed their stone skins and were stretching; roaring in the night. Each Gargoyle leapt off their roosting spot and gave kind smiles to her when they found out that she was there again. However, as she stood there, she felt anxious. They would all be pleased at what she was able to do today, but Brooklyn asked her to be safe… and she almost wasn't.

"Hi guys!" Rose smiled and greeted them all.

"Hello there, Lass," Hudson replied, patting the top of her head as he passed her.

"Hey there!" Broadway and Lexington both said while giving her a high-five as they passed her.

Brooklyn immediately turned around and saw his beautiful Rose standing behind him, greeting each Gargoyle. He smiled warmly and his heart pounding frantically at the sight of her. She was now petting a very excited Bronx, who was licking her face and boomed one loud bark of greeting at her, before following Hudson inside. Brooklyn jumped off his ledge and ran over to Rose. When she saw him coming, she immediately stood, opened her arms and allowed him to gather up into his arms; crushing himself tightly against her.

The second they were in each other's arms again, both of them exhaled in relief, and felt the familiar tingling sensation flow through their fingers, and arms; shooting down to their feet. Rose felt as though she could breathe freely again, and he sighed happily into her hair, closing his eyes, feeling like his soul was complete.

From his perch, Goliath smiled at the pair and could instantly feel the love they had for each other. It reminded him of himself and Elisa… however, unlike himself and his mate, their relationship seemed to be happening _very_ fast. Brooklyn finally let go of Rose, and cupped her face in his claws, gazing endearingly into her eyes. She was dressed in a tight-fitting black shirt, jeans, black boots, and a leather jacket. Her long auburn -hair was down and wavy, and looked absolutely amazing.

"Good evening, Rose." Brooklyn whispered, wanting more than anything to kiss her soundlessly. However, with Goliath standing right next to them, he felt it was best to not. He hadn't told Goliath of their relationship, and wanted to, before they got any closer to each other. Though they were going to date and take their time; he could not deny the feelings he felt towards her; he loved her, and with every passing moment, those feelings multiplied and became stronger.

Seeing her bright smile at him, he suddenly laughed. "What are you so happy about?

"It's just that I've been looking forward to seeing you all day long." Rose said softly, gently placing her hand on his beak, stroking it gently. "The days are long and our nights seem _too_ short. I always want to be with you."

He smiled warmly and felt his heart skip a few beats. He knew exactly what she meant and felt the same. Though they slept in stone forms during the day, Gargoyles still were able to dream, and he kept having sweet dreams of her, which made him ache for her presence more than anything. Now that she was in his arms again, he never wanted to let her go.

He wrapped his arms around her again, holding her against him and pressed the side of his face into her sweet smelling hair, sighing happily.

"You _are _always with me. You have my heart, remember…?" He said softly, so that only she could hear him.

"And you have mine." She whispered back to him. Goliath jumped down from his roosting spot, from the tower, just above where the rest of his Clan slept, and touched down in front of the pair. Rose gasped and jumped slightly, Goliath's presence surprising her.

Brooklyn, however, didn't flinch. He lowered his hands slowly from her face, and kept them on her biceps, securing her to him. Goliath wrapped his large wings around himself, like a cape, and walked towards the pair. Rose gave him a small smile, and was surprised when he returned one, as she was expecting him to be angry with them. When he spoke, he got straight to business.

"Am I correct in guessing that you two are starting a relationship with one another?" Though his face showed no anger, his voice had a slight edge to his voice, almost as though he was forcing himself to remain calm. Rose looked away from Goliath and blushed slightly and although Goliath and Elisa were a couple, it still felt as though he did not agree with their pairing.

Brooklyn, however, stood up as tall as he could and answered his leader with full confidence. "Yes, Goliath. We are together now and we both are wanting to date and see where our relationship will go."

"Why so suddenly?" Goliath asked Brooklyn, stepping closer to him now.

Rose thought that Goliath knew about their 'connection'; but they hadn't told Goliath about what went down the night when they kissed, the images in which they saw. Just then, Brooklyn looked down into Rose's face and eyes, and they both smiled. It was as though they could suddenly read each other's thoughts.

"Because, I _love_ her." Brooklyn told his leader, while still staring into her eyes. "This connection in which we have with each other, has only grown stronger, and nothing feels more right than to be with her. We both feel the same way." He looked away from Rose now, as she nodded in agreement, and faced Goliath's thoughtful and slightly surprised gaze.

"I understand everyone's confusion when it comes to Rose and I. However, I haven't been able to deny what I have been feeling towards her; and what she feels toward me. I know that Gargoyles and Humans are different species… and though we are similar in how we think and feel; there are physical, cultural and environmental differences. Because of that, I promise to both of you," he paused to look from Goliath to Rose. His eyes softening and peering deeply into hers. "... that I will be gentle and careful around her. I will protect her and be her friend- first and foremost. You both have my word."

Rose smiled and wanted more than anything to kiss him, but she still felt awkward doing it around company, and she could feel his same desire. He blinked a few times; and looked back at Goliath.

"Do I have your blessing to continue this relationship with her?" He asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes and the mighty leader looked from Brooklyn to Rose and gave a deep sigh.

"Alright. You have my blessing."

Brooklyn and Rose both broke out into huge smiles, when Goliath spoke up again.

"Brooklyn… I trust you to do the _right thing_. You are my Second-In-Command, and I want your happiness first and foremost. However, I must warn you that if you do this... if you two go through a relationship with each other, you both must understand your limits and differences. Humans and Gargoyles are very similar in some ways, but yet, are very different than us in many different ways. I would have been thoroughly against your pairing, had I not first met and fell in love with Elisa. But because of my relationship with her, I know the joy of true love and know that love can show itself in different forms." He then paused and then gave Brooklyn a warning look. "But that being said, it _can _be dangerous for Elisa, and the same rings true with you and Rose. If you two decide, eventually, to be mated… or 'married' as Humans put it, then you must take into consideration that you cannot have hatchlings or children together. Our kind will not be supported in a Human body. You must _always _respect her wishes, Brooklyn, never force her to be with you physically. Our kind feel those feelings more powerfully than Humans do. Keep that in mind."

Rose stood still, letting the cold wind whip her hair around her face, and was shocked at how blunt Goliath was being with the two of them. Though she had enjoyed being with Brooklyn and loved kissing him and being in his arms; she hadn't really thought of the 'ultimate' physical relationship yet. She gulped and suddenly felt very nervous. Was she truly ready for this?

Brooklyn seemed to be less worried by this conversation than she was, but did appear slightly more sheepish and nodded at his leader.

"We are taking it slow for now, but, regardless I will be careful. I will always respect her, I promise."

Goliath nodded back at Brooklyn and gave the pair a slight smile.

"I know you will."

Without another word, he turned away from Brooklyn and walked towards the inside of the castle, leaving them alone. When he was out of sight and they were truly alone, Brooklyn slowly turned back to face Rose, and seemed to be a little embarrassed that she had to hear that conversation. He sat in his natural crouched position for a few seconds, before she made her way over to him, not wanting him to hide from her, or feel embarrassed. He watched her, his eyes never leaving hers, as she reached out to him placing her hands on his shoulders.

"It's okay." She whispered, smiling at him. "Don't be embarrassed, we are both adults and can handle big-kid conversations."

At her humor, he smiled in relief back at her and stood at his full height, pulling her into his arms once again. This time, he wrapped his long wings around the both of them, and encompassed both of them in his warmth and held her tightly in his arms.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that though." Brooklyn told her, caressing her hair lightly with his claws. "That's something we shouldn't have to discuss for some time."

Rose pulled away from his hold slightly so that she could better look in his eyes, which were holding hers with great intensity. She placed both her hands on either side of his face, smiling at him.

"It's alright, Brooklyn. Let's deal with Kevin first and once he's out of the way and I'm finally able to divorce him, then we can discuss it further." Silence passed between them for a moment, and was searching her eyes for understanding.

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly. Rose took a deep breath, unsure what she was doing exactly, but standing in his arms, gazing up into his eyes, she felt that she could easily stay there, next to his side, for the rest of her life.

"I mean…" she started to say, but then stopped, not knowing exactly what she was saying, but was letting her heart guide this conversation; and not necessarily her mind. "Once I divorce Kevin… which might take a while with the courts and to even start case against him," she paused, and then moved her face closer to his. Her lips seeming to magnetize themselves towards his. "I _can_ see myself… having a future with you. Like the future we saw when we first kissed."

He stared at her for a few seconds, processing what she was saying, and seemed to be in a happy stupor, which made Rose laugh. Her laughter broke his thoughts and he suddenly pressed his lips against hers, breaking the small distance between their lips. Instantaneously, as their lips met, she felt the shock of electricity shooting through hers and Brooklyn's bodies, as it always seemed to do, deepening their kiss, both of them wanting more. He gently cupped her face with one claw and held her tightly against him with his other and she brought her arms around his neck, breathing deeply.

After a few moments of this, they broke away and smiled at each other.

"That makes me happy to hear, my love." He said softly.

"_My love?" _She asked him, raising her eyebrows, teasing him.

"Oh… uh… yeah, sorry." He suddenly said, embarrassed slightly. "That's an endearing term we usually use for mates, or our chosen loves. If... if it's too much or you don't like it, um, I can-"

However, Rose smiled and lightly pressed her lips against his, once again; interrupting him. He willingly obliged to her kiss, lightly skimming her face with his claws, before she pulled away, smiling at him.

"_I love it_." she whispered against his lips. "That's so sweet. The only thing I ask is to not refer me as 'your Rose.' So, for example, I would appreciate you not saying things like, 'I love you, _my_ Rose.'"

"Yeah?" He laughed slightly. "And why is that?"

"Because… that's how Kevin would address me, and I have grown to hate and resent that term. I always felt like I was his to control and when he called me that, it felt like he had chains around me… I know that sounds dumb or silly… but that's how I felt."

They stood in silence for a few seconds, as a shadow of anger overcame him for a second at the mention of him, but it quickly passed.

"It's not dumb, that's a perfectly good reason to hate it. But, you got it, my love. Thank you for telling me that." He whispered, then leaned down and kissed gently and lovingly again. They continued this for a few minutes, before he broke away from her lips and smiled at her. "Come on, let's head inside out of the cold."

Nodding at him, they both started making their way inside the castle, her hand within his claw, and walked for a minute in silence before Rose broke it.

"So," she said softly, turning towards him, as they still walked. "What do we want to do tonight?"

He smiled and looked over at her. "Whatever you want, but I was thinking it would be fun to have like, a couples game night or something, with my brother's and their mates."

"Yeah, that does sound like fun. But, don't you need to do your patrols first?" Rose asked him.

He shrugged, still leading her down the hallway. "Nah, there hasn't been too many things going on as of late in the City, besides, we deserve some nights off, unless something drastic comes up…" He paused for a second, before continuing, " The only thing that is keeping some of my attention out there in the City, and not one hundred percent here with you, is Kevin."

Rose felt her stomach lurch slightly as she hadn't yet told him about her, close call encounter with him. She was so excited to finally be away from Kevin but Brooklyn didn't seem to mess around with Kevin. He hated her husband and wanted her kept safe. They walked through the castle, walking hand in claw, and then he led her to the very large and beautiful library of the castle, the one that he held her, the first night he brought her here. Rose smiled; at the memory. Though it was only a week ago; she felt as though it had happened longer than that.

They walked over to the large couch in the middle of the room, and Brooklyn sat down, Rose following next to him. She sighed happily and leaned into Brooklyn, already loving this moment with him. He had his back sitting beside the arm of the couch and sprawled his legs out the length of the couch. Rose snuggled next to him, her back to his chest, and he wrapped his wings around them again. He brought his arms around her waist and held her against him, both of them sighing happily. He took her hand in his claws and held it tenderly as she explored his clawed fingers with her own, and closed her eyes to the feel and sound of his beating heart. She could stay here forever in his embrace.

"So," he finally said, breaking their silence. "What would _you_ like to do tonight?... Though I am completely content just staying here all night."

She smiled and moved her head up slightly, so that she could kind of see his face. "I'm down for anything. Are there any good movies out that you want to see? Any concerts?"

He thought for a moment and then smiled, his eyes lighting up in excitement. "Actually there is a concert that's supposed to be happening tonight in the park. A, uh… Def Leppard, I believe is their name. From what I've read, they are some sort of a rock band from England."

Her eyes went huge and she turned slightly to face him. "Are you serious right now? You don't know who _Def Leopard_ is?!"

He gave her a slight smile and laughed. "Uh… Rose. I'm from the Medieval times, and am still learning all the rock bands. All I know is that I _like_ Rock Music from past concerts we've checked out. Why? Are they a good band?"

She smirked at him and sat up from his embrace.

"Oh I don't know… they are only one of the _best_ rock bands in our current history. Let's go! Let's invite others to come with us! That would be so much fun! I've always wanted to see them live."

Brooklyn laughed. "Alright, alright. We'll go see them tonight. It's a date."

"Good," she said, snuggling back down on his chest.

"So, how was the rest of your day?" He asked her as he wrapped his arms around her once again. She gasped quietly and froze and closed her eyes, dreading this conversation. Unfortunately for her, he felt her tense up and immediately lifted her up to face him, his eyes searched hers in confusion.

"Rose?" He asked slowly, his eyes becoming a little worried. "What's wrong?"

She smiled an unconvincing smile and said, "Nothing. I'm fine. My day was… uh… _productive_."

"How so?"

She sat up fully now, away from him, and he let her go; while continuing to watch her with growing suspicion. She realized that since they were 'connected' in a sense, and would have a very difficult time hiding things from him or lying. She never wanted to be dishonest with him, but when things involved Kevin, she was very wary of bringing it up with him. At her silence, Brooklyn sat up fully, and wrapped his wings around himself so he was more comfortable on the couch, and was watching her with great intent, as though he knew what she was about to bring up and he was preparing himself.

She took a deep breath and decided to get this conversation over with. She ran her hands through her long wavy hair, and moved it all over her chest on one side of her shoulder. He watched her every movement, being patient with her silence.

"I… ah… well… I went to get a coffee with Elisa this morning after you all went to sleep. She took me down to a local cafe." She stopped and watched his face. He continued to watch her, with a slightly confused look on his face, and felt unsure why she was almost asking him for permission or forgiveness for hanging out with Elisa. It was peculiar to him, for he didn't mind her doing any of that, in fact, he encouraged it for her happiness.

"That's great… I hope you two got to know each other better." He responded lightly, giving her a smile. She smiled back, and felt herself become more anxious, which he could immediately sense through his animal-like instincts, and his eye bones furrowed more at her, still confused. She took a deep breath and continued speaking.

"Uh, well, we did. She told me everything about you guys and your history, then told me about how she and Goliath met, the backstory of Demona, Macbeth, the Weird Sisters, Oberon and the Third Race, their Avalon trip, and you being Goliath's Second-in-Command." She paused, watching his face. "All of which, seemed _really _bizarre to swallow… but I thought you being Second-in-Command to Goliath was really cool. I didn't know you were going to be leader of this Clan when Goliath steps down or something happens to him."

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you, but it just never came up." He responded with a smile. " We, uh, were too busy doing other things last night." He paused and laughed as Rose's face turned a slight shade of pink. She then stuck her tongue playfully out at him, and after he laughed, he continued, "There's nothing to it really, I just have a little bit more responsibility around here is all. So what else happened today? You said your day was productive? Did you and Elisa do anything fun?"

Rose's smile faltered slightly and she took his claws in her hands once again, refusing to look into his face. He immediately saw her tense up and it alarmed him suddenly.

"_Rose_…?" he started, taking his claws out of her grip and gently cupped her face, forcing her to look up at him. His eyes were searching hers desperately and he looked anxious "I can feel everything you seem to be feeling. Something happened today… I just know it. Please be honest with me. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Of course, Brooklyn. And I _do_ trust you… it's just that…" she paused again, biting her lip slightly.

"_What_?" He asked, growing more anxious.

"After Elisa took me to get some coffee, I had to stop and call my fire station, to let my Captain that I wouldn't be into work… anymore." She stopped and felt emotional all the sudden again. He felt her anxieties grow; and he realized how hard that must have been on her today.

"Okay?" He encouraged, holding onto her hand tightly. "What else happened?"

"Something I don't think you'll like hearing…"

Brooklyn froze slightly for a second, searching her face, before answering slowly. "Go on…"

"I told my Captain, over the phone, that I quit, but then our conversation was put on hold, the phone went quiet and it sounded like someone was being put on the other line." She stopped again and looked up into his face, and was afraid of what Brooklyn was going to do or say, and the last thing she wanted was for him to fly off the handle and take off after Kevin again. She closed her eyes briefly and took a big breath.

"Then, the next thing I knew, I heard Kevin's voice on the other line." She finished, opening up her eyes to look into his. Brooklyn seemed to freeze, and continued to hold onto her hands, more tightly now.

His eyes narrowed slightly, and he said in a low growl. "What did he say to you?"

Rose exhaled and flipped her long hair from the front of her chest, so that it cascaded back down her back.

"It… it really doesn't matter what he said to me. He's only has one thing on his mind when it comes to me anymore." She responded, not looking at him again.

"Which is _what_?" Brooklyn asked in a louder growl. "Rose, please _tell me_."

Rose looked back over at him and met his hardening gaze, and did not want to tell him, because she knew exactly how he was going to react. However, from his strong gaze, she sighed in defeat.

"He said that 'when he finds me, he's going to torture me. Then... when I'm begging for his mercy and for death, then he will finally, slowly, kill me'."

Brooklyn's face was frozen in a mix between shock and horror. He stared at her for a few long seconds before she continued quietly. "Then he made _sure_ to tell me that he was going to enjoy every minute of it before I hung up on him."

To her dread, Brooklyn's eyes immediately glowed bright white and he bore his fangs suddenly, snarling. He lunged himself from the couch, standing at his full height and whipped his wings open. Each muscle in his body was bulging with tension.

Rose gasped at his sudden reaction.

"HOW am I supposed to just sit here and allow this to continue!?" He roared, his claws were clenched in a fist and he was fully enraged. Rose stood up and approached him knowing that no matter how enraged and intimidating he looked, he would never hurt her and placed her hands on his chiseled bare chest.

"Because we _have_ to give Elisa a chance to do her job!" She explained, trying to reason with him. "We have to let the _law_ handle this! You said so yourself last night!"

Brooklyn growled more ferociously, but his eyes stopped glowing. He took her hands in his claws, and as angry as he was, he was still gentle with his touch.

"I _know_ what I said last night, and I _do_ trust Elisa," He growled. "She's very good at her job…" but he paused, holding her hands more tightly in his grasp, looking at her as though he was desperately trying to convince her to think the way he was. He sharply exhaled and snapped,"However; this is getting _out of hand_, Rose! I can't continue to tolerate Kevin threatening you! It's evil! _He's_ evil, and he _must be stopped before anything else happens!_"

"I know, and we will." She whispered. "But please, Brooklyn, calm down. I'm safe... and I'm here."

His eyes suddenly softened and she could suddenly see great pain in them and was truly worried for her. Her heart gave a painful lurch at his sincerity and wanted nothing more than to take all his worry and pain away. To make matters worse for Rose, he looked down from her eyes and whispered, his voice cracking from emotion.

"I know, but I don't know what I would do with myself if he actually got to you and hurt you… or worse yet, killed you." He looked back up into her face and was peering into her eyes with deep intensity. His gaze was so strong and passionate, that it started to make her blush fiercely. "You are the _best_ thing in my life, Rose. Yes, I have my Clan and my place with my family… but this… _relationship _with you is much different than just having a Clan. Every thought of mine seems to revolve around you, and I want the very best for you. I want you to be safe, successful, and above all _happy! _I love you..."

He gently caressed her cheek with one clawed finger, and seemed to have calmed down. Her heart seemed to skip a few beats, as this is what she dreaded the most. She hadn't even told him the scariest part of the story yet, and he was already freaking out. The only thing she could think of, to try to take his pain away, was to kiss him. So she pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck once again for a few seconds, before she pulled away.

As Rose looked deeply into his eyes, Elisa and Goliath weren't kidding when they said that Gargoyles felt their emotions more deeply than Humans did. She could feel the heat rising up from his body and desiring building within his core for her.

She kept him close to her, and sighed.

"I love you too, Brooklyn, you are the best thing that's happened to me as well." She then paused, sliding her hands down his strong shoulders, lightly touching his biceps on the way down to rest on his elbows, feeling his skin react to her touch and he made a small sound, almost like a moan. Smiling slightly at his reaction, she softly said, "But I'm not gonna lie here, I'm a little afraid to tell you the rest of the story. If you are this upset by a phone call from him, then you might not like what happened today after that."

He froze once again, his eyes locked on hers, and seemed to speak in a voice that was forced-calm. He took a deep breath, steadying his anger.

"What happened?" He asked in a forced- calm voice. "I promise I'll be on my best behavior from now on… or at least _try_. Tell me everything that happened today, please?"

"Promise not to freak out?"

He stared at her for a second and then answered honestly, "You asking that of me is already making me want to freak out already... but yes, I will do my best. Please, continue... "

Rose half-smiled at him, and then dove into the rest of the story.

"After I hung up on him, I told Elisa everything he had said to me. We both came to the quick conclusion that he was at my work, trying to question Emily, my Captain, and my other coworkers on my whereabouts. Little did I know that I would actually speak to him. So, Elisa and I went to my apartment, while we knew he was at the station, and grabbed a few things that were sentimental to me."

His eyes widened at the prospect of her returning to the apartment without him, and she could tell that he was trying really hard not to freak out, so she pressed on.

"We got to my apartment, got all my things that I needed, and then I went over to the window where I saw a bunch of broken glass… then I saw his black Audi peel into the apartment parking lot."

Brooklyn froze completely, staring at her with wide-eyes, his mouth opened agape and seemed to be in real shock.

"I was... _terrified._.. that he was there, I screamed to Elisa that we had to leave right that second. I quickly wrote him a goodbye note; telling him that I was somewhere safe from him and that we were officially over, and gave him my wedding ring back. After that, we left and ran down to the lobby, using the stairs. Larry, my lobby man, saw us at the bottom of the stairs and told Kevin that I had just left. Kevin started to threaten him and got physical with him. But, lucky for us, Kevin believed Larry and took off searching for me in his car. When we knew he was gone for sure, Elisa brought me back here."

She paused and looked him deeply in the eyes, biting her lip. He was breathing deeply; and she could feel his anger rising, but because he still hadn't said anything to her, she continued to speak.

"I know you're about to freak out, but today was a _miracle. _Thanks to Larry sending him away, he never found out where Elisa and I were. I told him that I was gone forever, in the note, and he would never find me. There are no leads on my whereabouts, and now the NYPD are aware of Kevin, thanks to Elisa, and they are going to keep him on their suspect list. Larry is going to keep an eye on him for us, and fax Kevin's behavior to Elisa." She smiled, feeling that relief flooding back into her soul again, and wanted him to feel her relief; her calm, her happiness.

"_See?_ Today actually turned out _great_! At first, I was terrified… I mean… that's actually the understatement of the century. I truly thought he was going to catch me, and then I wouldn't see you ever again... but then when I saw him tear into the apartment complex's parking lot, and after we left, unnoticed; Elisa gave me so much encouragement and courage; and told me that I'm free. And she's right, I am _free _from him now! Kevin is losing his self-control in trying to find me, and not only that, but he's growing _desperate. _People are starting to notice and notify the Police because of his violent and erratic behavior, which means he still has no leads on me. The more evidence we can collect off him, even if it's small amounts, we will get him. We have a noose around his neck, and he is tightening it himself. Now that I have my sentimental items… I have no more reason to ever return to my apartment, _ever_ again."

He was watching her with great intensity; processing everything that she just told him, and she smiled at him wider now, finding his behavior slightly funny. She gently placed a finger under his long beak and raised his face to truly see her.

"I'm finally _free_, Brooklyn. He _doesn't_ know where I am… and _he's_ the one that is scared. That's why he was threatening me over the phone so graphically. He's lost control over me! He is quickly losing this battle and he _knows_ it."

When she was done speaking, Brooklyn finally exhaled, allowing himself to breathe again, and seemed like he was about to freak out again; his mouth opening and closing as if he were lost of words. Rose watched him struggle for words for a few seconds, before he finally turned away from and sunk into the couch, placing his face in his claws.

"Brooklyn…?" She asked him, slowly walking towards him. "I know it's a lot to take in… but please… I'm okay! I'm-"

"You could have gotten _hurt_, Rose." He finally groaned, releasing his face to look at her, took her hands in his claws and kissed them, then pulled on her gently to sit down on the couch next to him. She did so willingly and stayed quiet for him to speak to her and get his frustrations off his chest. "He could have _seen you… _and then what? _What would I have done_? Oh… _Rose_…"

"But he _didn't_…" She whispered, taking his beak in her hands and placing gentle kisses upon it. "Yes, I was terrified of him finding me… and I knew that you would be extra angry with me, as you have every _right_ to be, and I know that it was stupid and reckless… but part of me is _so _glad I did. Elisa helped me indirectly stand up to him, and now I don't have any reason to go back to that apartment."

He watched her face, for a few moments, and then slowly raised his claws up to her face and caressed it lovingly; gazing at her as if she was the most precious thing to him.

"I love you, Brooklyn." She suddenly whispered, making his eyes jump back up to hers, with a wide-expression of shock. To even more of his amazement, she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips; lightly moving her hands up his arms and feeling his strong muscles.

He closed his eyes, and then moaned out, kissing her and giving in to his anger. He wrapped his arms strongly around her body and held her tightly to him deepening their kiss even more. When they pulled away, her face glowed with triumph, and it made Brooklyn finally smile. He exhaled deeply and gently ran a claw through her long hair, along her back. her skin tingled pleasantly at his touch.

He gave a flirtatious growl and pressed his forehead to hers. "You sure know how to give me heart palpitations… Rose Connelly."

Rose laughed as he pulled her into a hug, and was thankful he was no longer angry.

"I'm sorry that I worried you, Brooklyn," she said quietly, her cheek resting against his chest. "I knew that you were going to freak out with the prospect of Kevin having even the tiniest of, contact with me. But... today ended _so_ well." She smiled up at him, and lightly touched his face. "I feel _so..._ relieved. It's like a huge pressure has been lifted off my chest and I can finally _breathe_. I know that this isn't over, not by a long shot. But, at least for now, I can focus on you, this Clan, and find out who I am, post-Kevin, and who I'm meant to be."

"And you will, I promise. We have to still be careful… and keep a watchful eye on him... but for now," He paused and gave her a wide smile. "Let's go find the others and go finally have some fun. It's a night of celebration!"

Rose grinned at him, happy that he had forgiven her, but when they stood and she went to walk away he grabbed her hand and made her turn to face him. His eyes were looking down at her hand in his claw, and he took a deep breath.

"Brooklyn…?" She asked him, walking back to him. "Are you okay? I said I was sorry…"

"I know," He whispered, his brown eyes looking up now into hers. "I forgive you, my love… just please, promise me this one thing?"

"Anything." She whispered, separating her fingers through his talons.

"Please, don't do anything like that, _ever_ again." He said seriously. "I love you so much… the very thought of Kevin getting anywhere near you, to hurt or kill you, makes me physically sick- to the point where I want to throw up. So please, don't place yourself in danger with Kevin. Okay? He's _mine _to deal with from this moment forward."

Rose closed her eyes, and exhaled a sigh, before responding.

"I know." She nodded, smiling at him. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I promise you that I won't put myself willingly in danger anymore."

With that, Brooklyn's tense face and body relaxed, and he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her deeply and lovingly. With each kiss, they felt each other becoming closer to each other, and even more in love with each other. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, moved his lips across her face, and then pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you, my love." He whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry for being so overprotective; truly I am. But, I can't help it around you- _especially_ when it comes to Kevin- please, forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive." Rose breathed back, running her hands over his arms and chest. "I understand why I react the way you do… if I were in your place, I would be very upset if someone was hunting you down to destroy you. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I know," he said softly, caressing his talons over her back, taking her face in his claws. "But you asked me not to treat you like your made of glass and I am trying not to. I'm sorry, my love."

"Hey, it's okay." She chuckled softly, tossing her long hair over her shoulders. "It's better than you breaking that glass, like Kevin did. It's nice having someone care enough about me, to protect me so valiantly. I love you for it."

"Good," he breathed, his lips found hers again. "I do it because I love you." They kissed soundlessly for a few minutes, holding onto each other tightly, when she suddenly pulled away and gave him a cheeky smile.

"What?"

"So… when's that concert?"

"In probably an hour… wanna go tell the others and have dinner?" He asked her, taking her hands in his claws. "We'll wanna get going soon so that we can get you back here, to get some sleep."

"No need." She replied, grinning at him. "I woke up a few minutes before you guys, and am ready to pull an all-nighter with you. I want to spend all night with you." He smiled mischievously then pulled her into his arms, and whispered, "Your wish is my command, my love."

"Come on," She smiled, kissing him on the edge of his beak, and decided to quote a lyric from Def Leopard. "Let's get the _rock_ out of here."

"Huh?" He asked her, confused. "What rock?"

Rose laughed out loud, hysterically, at his question and pulled on his arm. "Oh darling, you've got a lot to learn. Tonight, this amazing band is going to give you a lesson- one you'll never forget."

"I'm always willing and ready to learn." He teased, grinning at her laugh. "Are you gonna teach me?"

"Possibly." She laughed, leading him out of the library and towards the others. He didn't say anything, but simply stood taller and grinned mischievously at her, laughing at his own innuendo. She then whispered as they approached his brothers and their mates, "That was inappropriate."

"What?" He laughed out loud now, looking around. "I didn't say anything… _inappropriate. _I am an innocent angel…"

Rose snorted with laughter, catching the attention of Lexington, Akira, Broadway, and Angela who all looked over at them walking over to them, hand in claw. Angela and Akira smiled at them, as Broadway and Lexington looked either indifferent or slightly bothered by it.

"You two look happy." Akira grinned, looking at their en-clasped hands. "What's so funny?"

"Brooklyn thinks he's an innocent angel." Rose teased, smiling teasingly at him.

"HA!" Broadway boomed, eating a bag of popcorn. "That's debatable."

"What are you talking about?" Brooklyn asked him, grinning. "I'm levels above the two of you…"

"That _is_ hilarious." Lexington teased, looking up from watching the television. "One day, you'll realize how high up in the clouds your head is."

"Ha-ha," Brooklyn faked, placing his arm around Rose's waist. "I feel so loved…"

"So, what's up you two?" Angela asked Rose, ignoring the daily bantering of the boys.

"We were wondering if you guys want to join us for a group date?" Rose asked her. "Def Leopard, the English rock band, is playing in Central Park tonight. They are _amazing. _Wanna join us?"

"Sounds like fun!" Akira grinned, turning to face Lexington.

"Yeah, I'm down." Angela also added.

Rose smiled brightly at the two girls, and then turned to Broadway and Lexington, who had remained silent for a second. They looked at each other, and then turned to face them.

"Sure, we're in!" Lexington said, smiling and Broadway nodded.

"I've eaten, so I'm ready to go have some fun." He added, burping loudly. "Whoops, excuse me, ladies. Let's go have fun!"

"Cool!" Rose exclaimed, trying her lyric use again. "Let me go get my coat on, and then we'll get the _rock _out of here!"

However, all of them looked over at her, confused.

"What rock?" Lexington asked, looking over at Brooklyn, who just shrugged. "Beats me…" he muttered.

However, Rose burst out laughing once again and shook her head at them all.

"Oh, this is just too hilarious... and kind of sad at the same time. You guys are all in for an _amazing_ night." She said, smiling lovingly at them all. "_Trust me_."


	16. Chapter 16- Ripple Effects

**~Chapter Sixteen~**

**Ripple Effects**

Rose, Brooklyn, Angela, Broadway, Lexington and Akira came back from the Def Leppard concert four hours later, and had a blast. Rose had never been to a live rock concert before; but loved rock music. Which was one thing that Rose and Brooklyn had in common, as they both realized tonight. They sat in the very back of the loud concert hall, in Central Park, and rocked out to all of Def Leppard's songs.

Most of the time, Rose and the other girls laughed hysterically at their male counterparts. Broadway and Lexington tried to make up an interpretive dance to each song and Brooklyn head banged most of the night while trying to sing along as loud as he could, to songs in which he did not know. Rose had never laughed as hard as she had when she watched him let loose and break out his air guitar. When _Let's Get Rocked _had ended, and _Pour Some Sugar On Me, _began playing by the band, the people below began to scream even louder, and Brooklyn suddenly turned to face Rose. She smiled brightly at him, as he stepped over to her. They were sitting on the large beams above the concert area, which gave them an amazing view of the concert, the audience, music volume, and enough space away that no one would see them.

He was sporting a pair of aviator sunglasses and strutting to the beat, over to her, holding out his claw, grinning.

"This one is gonna be a good one, I can just tell!" He yelled above the music. "Come on, dance with me!"

Rose laughed out loud at his facial expressions and was ecstatic that he was having a good time, but there was one catch. She loved to sing secretly, and played piano once upon a time, but she could _not_ dance.

She held her hands up to him, her face blushing deeply and she laughed loudly so he could hear her, "I would- but… I _can't_ dance!"

"What does _that _have to do with anything?" He yelled back, his mouth inches for her ear. "I'm not a very good dancer either; but come on! This'll be fun! Just move to the beat and don't think about anything else!"

Before she could say anything to him, he grabbed onto her hands and gently guided her out towards him, on top of the staging, and began to twirl her around to the beat. As Rose looked around at the others, including Angela and Akira, they were also dancing and head-banging to the beat. Then it dawned on her; she would be silly-looking if she _didn't _dance with them, as she would be the only one who wouldn't be having fun.

So, giving in and laughing out in frustration, she forced her embarrassment to melt, she allowed Brooklyn to swing her around, twirling her in circles until she was dizzy, and danced with him to the rock beat, head banging her long hair as well. Once she finally decided to have fun, she couldn't stop laughing. Both of them, near the middle of the song, began screaming out the chorus, jumping up and down. Brooklyn was also laughing more than she ever saw him, and near the end of the song, he twirled her into his arms, and their gazes met each other's; and suddenly, like magic, the sensations flowing through them seemed to fade the loud music, and everyone's fun screams.

She smiled softly up at him, and moved his glasses off his eyes so she could see into his deep brown eyes. Their lips were inches from touching, and their bodies were tightly pressed against each other's. He was holding onto her tightly and his eyes softened; his desire to kiss her was strong. She raised her hands and held onto his beak, raising an eyebrow at him, teasing him. Without caring about the others looking at them, he closed his eyes and crushed his lips against hers passionately, the aura of the concert, to the rock beat blasting through their bones, it seemed to make their desires grow enticingly stronger. For once, their lips moved together slowly and deeply, not quite to the point of making out, but they were riding that line of passion.

She didn't know how long they kissed for, but once they broke apart, she slowly opened her eyes and stared deeply into his eyes as the last verse of _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ ended, and then the music stopped all together, resulting in a powerful storm of audience applause and screams, as they pulled away from each other. They smiled, and laughed at each other, by the timing; and then Brooklyn pulled her into a tight hug, holding her against him.

"You're so beautiful, Rose." He whispered in her ears. "This night is one of the best nights of my life."

"Oh yeah?" She asked him, smiling. "What does it rank as?"

"Hmmm…" He replied, holding her waist with his arms, still swaying with her as another song came on from the band below. "This one is so far my second favorite night of us being together."

"Oh yeah?" She asked him, raising her eyebrows. "This is certainly the most fun night we've had together… so what's your number one?"

"Well, it's a tie between the gunman and the bridge night."

Rose blinked a few times at his answer, and then looked at him in great confusion.

"Why? Those nights were _horrible." _

"At first, but they are the first nights in which I laid eyes upon you, and fell in love with you. Yes, it wasn't the best- but it was when I met you, and ever since then, my life has changed for good. Rose, I love you."

She stared at him for a few seconds, in awe of his sincerity and thoughtfulness, and then chuckled to herself.

"You amaze me, Brooklyn." Rose complimented, her eyes filling with tears. "Thank you for being so kind and thoughtful. _I love you too_."

With that, she raised her lips to his and kissed him again, relishing in the rock music beating through their hearts and their love for each other.

* * *

Once the concert was over, Brooklyn picked up Rose in the bridal carry and each couple flew over to the Statue of Liberty to continue to sight see the City, from the bottom of the Statue, and to let the girls get to know each other better. While gliding, Brooklyn kept talking to Rose about how amazing the concert was, and how his life had been forever changed by Def Leppard's music.

"Their music was _so _good!" He shouted, gliding happily through the night, while carrying Rose. "I now get why you kept saying, '_Let's get the rock out of here,_'. _Let's Get Rocked _was an awesome song! I'm impressed by you, you're lovely, kind, amazingly smart and talented, beautiful, _and_ have great taste in music, not to mention good dance moves. I'm sold."

Rose giggled at him, holding onto him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you approve of me."

"Of course," he replied lightly. "It's me I worry that you'll have to approve of."

"I think I already do." She replied, grinning happily at him. As they touched down on top of the statue, it was nice to see that there wasn't a soul where they were at. Broadway, Angela, Akira and Lexington were all gushing about how amazing the concert was, when Brooklyn and Rose touched down.

"Ah, that was _incredible!" _Lexington shouted, pumping his fists in the air. "I can't believe we haven't heard that band before! What a riot it was! Great idea, Rose!"

Rose giggled at him, and smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. They are a fantastic band! It was amazing to be able to see them live."

"Yeah," Broadway said, patting her on the back. "Ohhh man, what a feeling we had there! Good choice!"

"Thanks, Broadway." Rose replied, grinning at him.

"It was a good birthday celebration concert, I'll tell ya that!" Brooklyn piped up, looking at his talons. Rose whipped around to face him and gave him a 'look,' but the damage had been done.

Broadway instantly caught on and gasped, "Is it your birthday today?!"

"Uh…" She chuckled, turning back to face the others, who were looking at her with wide eyes. "Well…"

"It was yesterday." Brooklyn added, grinning at her now. "We were so busy with Patrols and never got to celebrate. So, now that we've done the concert, how about… ? Broadway, how about we make her a delicious dinner when we get back and have chocolate cake?"

Broadway's eyes widened at that thought and Rose could swear that she saw slobber in his mouth.

"Chocolate cake?" He gushed.

"Yup…" Brooklyn grinned, adding to the fire.

"And _Ice Cream_?!"

"Of course! What else goes better with cake?" Brooklyn teased, folding his arms over his chest.

"Sold!" He boomed, whooping and hollering. "I _love_ cake! I'll make it for ya Rose! Leave the baking up to Chef Broadway."

"Thank you, Broadway." Rose said kindly, looking over at a grinning Brooklyn with an irritated chuckle. "That's very sweet of you."

"Happy Birthday, yesterday." Angela said sweetly, coming up to her and giving her a quick hug. "I'm sorry it was spent on Patrols. I'm glad we are able to do something fun for it tonight, however."

"It's okay," Rose replied happily, giving Brooklyn a kind smile now. "I've been having a great time with all of you, and with Brooklyn. This birthday has been the best I've had in awhile, thanks to you guys."

"Yes," Akira added, grinning cheekily at her. "It sure looked like you two were having… quite an enjoyable time together. I'm glad it was happy for you; you deserve it!"

"Thank you, Akira." Rose smiled, as she came up and also gave her a light hug.

"Happy Birthday, yesterday." Akira whispered, before pulling away. "Anything you wanna do now?"

"Nope," Rose said shaking her head. "I think the dinner and cake sounds really nice. I'm happy just to hang out with you guys and do what you all want to do."

"Well, Broadway and I were wanting to throw a football around for a bit, with Brooklyn. SO we'll let you ladies talk, and then we'll head back for dinner. Sound good?" Lexington asked.

Nodding her head, Rose smiled at Lexington and then sat down next to Akira and Angela; at the Statue of Liberty's green feet and talked, while the trio glided down to the gross below and began to play catch. After a while however, the ball throwing turned into a game of playful wrestling. Regardless of species, every male needed that, and were seeming to enjoy every second of it. Rose smiled down at the sight of them laughing hysterically, and chuckled slightly herself.

Now that it was just her and the other girls, they got to finally relax. It was a good thing, too, that Rose wore her winter coat, gloves and hat out, because tonight had turned out to be extra nippy; especially since they were out in the bay. Angela and Akira sat down next to Rose, and began conversing easily with one another. They discussed everything from fashion, to their upbringings, their dreams, and then their mates.

They talked to each other for a good half-hour, and Rose listened with great intent at Angela's and Akira's stories of upbringing, finding out new things about them that she didn't know before. Angela was Goliath's and Demona's biological daughter and was an egg in the rookery when the massacre of their clan happened in Scotland. She was raised by Humans; specifically by Princess Catherine and her closest advisers and friends.

Goliath, Elisa, and Bronx had found her on their journey to Avalon, and during that journey she had fought, tooth and nail, to create a relationship with Goliath and for him to accept that she was his biological father. Apparently; in traditional Gargoyle Clans, there are no one set of parents. Gargoyles mate, have eggs, but the eggs belong to the whole Clan, and no certain parentage is acknowledged. It was strange to Rose, how traditional Gargoyles treated their eggs as such, but it seemed as though their clan now had adapted and changed towards more modern views. Goliath now cherished and loved his daughter, and saw her as such.

Akira, on the other hand, grew up in a very traditional clan from Japan. Their Clan lived in harmony with their small Japanese village of Humans. Rose listened with interest at her story; and was in awe by the very end. Apparently, she was the rebel of the Can and sought out technology. Because of her love of technology and desire to see and travel the world, she met Lexington, and now she had just barely joined the Manhattan clan, as they referred themselves to, and was to be mated with Lexington. Rose didn't know this, but their mating ceremony was to be held in another month. They had also chosen to take the time to really get to know each other; much like Rose and Brooklyn were.

After Akira stopped talking about her history, she turned to Rose, smiling.

"So, you've heard our stories." Akira said. "And we know a little bit about your backstory… but I'm very curious about your 'connections' to Brooklyn and what your relationship with him is now."

Angela suddenly turned from Akira, who was last speaking and faced Rose better, smiling.

"Yeah. Brooklyn and I were discussing his 'moody' behaviors only a few nights ago; but that all changed when he met you. Whenever you two are together; he is just beaming with happiness. It's so wonderful to see…" she paused and looked back down at the trio of males laughing in the grass below. "When we saved you from the gunman, he said that he 'felt connected to you, and that he knew that you were someone potentially very special to him.' It seems that you are very special to him. He likes you a great deal. I wouldn't be surprised if you two dated. You two actually make a cute couple."

Rose smiled, and was glad that she was the reason that Brooklyn was no longer unhappy. She turned away from the girls and looked at Brooklyn at his brothers. They were laughing and still throwing a football now, to each other, and were beginning to tire out.

"Well… I'm sure it's not much of a secret, but last night; Brooklyn and I decided to officially date each other." Rose told Angela and Akira smiling, still keeping her eyes on Brooklyn. Rose looked back at them as they both gasped, and were smiling back at her.

"_I knew it_!" Angela exclaimed, throwing her arms around Rose. "Oh Rose! I'm _so_ happy for you _both_!"

Rose laughed and gave Angela a hug back.

"Thank you, honestly, we knew the moment we laid eyes on each other that we were meant to be together. Every time we touch, or looked at each other even, some sort of electricity would shoot down both our bodies and connects us. It is the strangest thing… it starts in our hands and then gets stronger from there. But after a few nights of his, we decided to just go with it, especially since we both are attracted to each other.."

Akira scooted closer to Rose and looked at her very thoughtfully.

"Does that happen to you both all the time? Or does it happen sporadically?"

Rose thought for a moment before answering.

"At _first_ it started only when we were near each other… but... there's been a few times, I've thought I've felt him, even when he's not around. I mean, I think about it a lot; and Brooklyn _must_ have felt something, when I was in danger from myself at the Brooklyn Bridge, because he knew exactly where to go and when in order to save me in time. It can't be a coincidence"

Akira nodded and still stared at Rose, letting her continue.

"Now that we are always together… it doesn't happen very often. It happens only now when we touch. But, even then, it's growing more sporadic."

"That's so interesting." Angela whispered, looking back down at Brooklyn and the boys now. They were all panting and grew tired of their game of catch, and were walking towards the statue to begin their clawed ascent up towards Rose, Angela and Akira.

Akira was smiling at then placed a gentle claw on Rose's hand.

"I have heard of strange tales, much like this one, from my Japanese heritage. Stories of lightning-like sensations piercing ones body; guiding them towards another like them." Akira said in a dreamy-like voice.

Rose's eyes widened at Akira, and immediately wanted to know everything that Akira was about to tell her. She heard Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington clawing their way up the statue towards them, and wanted Brooklyn to hear this story as well.

"_Really? _What do the stories say?" Rose asked anxiously.

Akira gave a small laugh.

"They are just legends. But... it is _interesting_ to see that you and Brooklyn are experiencing the same signs the legends speak about. So… _perhaps_ there is some truth to them. Only time will tell."

At this point, Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington had scaled up the side of the Statue and were facing them now, smiling and ending their conversation that they were having with each other.

"Did you ladies have a good time? Did you enjoy your 'girl time'?" Broadway asked the trio of females.

Angela smiled at her mate and gave him a flirty smile.

"_Of course_. It's always nice to have a break from all the male Gargoyles in our Clan."

Broadway laughed and came behind Angela, leaning his back towards the side of the statue, sat down, and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his wings around them both.

"You know you love us." He teased her, kissing her cheek.

Lexington settled himself next to Akira, and the two snuggled close to each other. Rose looked over at Brooklyn and he had already made his way behind her, sat down with his back against the statue much like Broadway's, and held out his arms to her, bidding her to come sit with him.

She smiled playfully at him and then placed her hand in his claws, allowing him to pull her towards him to sit in his lap, which she was slightly surprised at. She was expecting him to pull her next to him, not on top of him, and when she looked at the other two couples in slight embarrassment, none of the other couples seemed to really care all that much, as they were doing the same with each other.

"Is this okay?" Brooklyn asked her, whispering in her ear, seeming to feel her tense up slightly. She shivered slightly; more out of his deep and calm tone, than the cold, and relaxed into his warm body. She could feel every muscle of his through her winter gear, and it made her blush slightly.

She nodded; not wanting to speak and give away anything in her voice of what she was truly feeling. Smiling back at her he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him, his wings swung around them both, instantly encompassing them both. She leaned her head back into his shoulder, and relaxed into his touch.

"So what have you guys been talking about?" Brooklyn asked her and the others.

Rose looked up at him slightly, still keeping her head on his shoulder; and answered, "Akira was just barely telling us about a legend that is found in her heritage's history… legends that sound _a lot_ like our 'connections' with each other."

His eyes widened and he looked very curious.

"_Really?_ How come you haven't said anything about anything until just now?" He asked her.

Akira shrugged, "We have all been a little preoccupied, and I wasn't sure if you were going to be with Rose romantically. Now that you are… it's going to be extremely _interesting_ what happens between the two of you."

Brooklyn paused for a second and then turned his face down to Rose's.

"You told them, already?"

"Yes." She answered, smiling at him. "They asked if we were dating and I simply told them the truth… is that alright?"

"Of course, it is." He answered, kissing her lightly on the top of her head. "I was just about to tell my brothers… but we goofed off instead."

He paused and then cleared his throat, looking over at his brothers.

"So, uh… yeah. Broadway, Lex… Rose and I… are dating. There, now everyone knows."

"I figured as much." Lexington answered, giving them a slight stiff look. "Your make-out session at the concert, kind of gave it away."

"We weren't making out," Brooklyn argued, while Rose's face blushed slightly and she laughed quietly to herself.

"Uh-huh," Broadway added, laughing. "Call it what you want. Kissing, smooching, making out… giving her mouth-to-mouth; ya'll were going to town with each other."

Rose had to clasp a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud, and couldn't tell if this was a good time to joke around or not, but part of her thought this was insanely funny; as well as embarrassing. After a few seconds, she dropped her hand from her mouth, as Angela stepped forward and scolded her mate lovingly.

"Oh cut it out, you two." She said. "Give these two a break… they've both been through a lot, and I for one, am happy for them."

"I _am_ happy for them." Broadway urged, arguing with her. "I was just teasing them… Brook, Rose, I'm happy for you guys."

He had turned to them and gave them both a wide smile. "See?... _Happy_."

Rose laughed at him, and felt Brooklyn relax against her; and when she looked over at Lexington, he remained quiet; and didn't seem to share the same view point. Clearing her voice, Rose decided to continue the conversation that they were having with Akira, before the boys came up.

"So… Akira. What do the legends say?" Rose asked again, wanting to know everything about what could possibly be happening with her and Brooklyn, even if they were just theories and stories.

"Well," Akira started, leaning back against Lexington now, who happily held her in his arms. "When I was a hatchling, I was learning about the history of my ancestors from our Clan's Elder. The Elder's love to tell stories about our history and the history of all Gargoyles, and there are a few stories that stuck with me; one in particular, that I thought was _very_ interesting."

Rose sat up slightly, still in Brooklyn's lap, and listened with great intent.

"The tales start nearly ten thousand years ago, there lived a Gargoyle with our ancient Ishimura Clan in Japan, or so our Clan's tales say. It has been rumored that he was from a different Clan; but just like how the Romans and Greeks have their own Gods and Goddesses. So does this story, just keep it in mind."

Rose nodded at her as she continued.

"So, in our Japanese tale, the male Gargoyle was named Hisashi. He was a strong Gargoyle warrior and a valued member of the ancient Ishimura Clan, or _a_ Clan. The Humans described him to have strength like the mighty dragon; and yet, had a heart of pure gold. He was kind and just to all who came into contact with him peacefully. Back in those days, the Humans and our kind _did not_ get along like they do now in my village… much like this world now."

"Humans and Gargoyles live together in the village where you're from?" Rose asked excitedly.

Akira smiled and said, "Yes. They have been living in harmony for thousands of years. It has been even said that Hisashi, the Gargoyle, I was telling you about, and his mate Suki- brought Harmony to the Ishimura Clan and the Human village."

"Tell us the rest, please." Broadway said dreamily, placing his large claws under his chin. "I love stories."

Angela gave her mate a cute smile, cuddling with him as well, and Akira gave a little giggle, before continuing.

"Let's see… Hisashi's father, Masato, was the Clan's leader; and Hisashi was his Second-in-Command and Son. The village of Humans at the time, did not get along, and were very afraid of the Gargoyles. They thought them to be unholy Demons..."

"Sounds very familiar…" Brooklyn grumbled softly.

"That was all about to change, however, when Hisashi met a Human girl… Suki, or so it was rumored as a Human. Some said that she was possibly a member of the Third Race, being a Goddess." Akira continued speaking, but then paused and looked over at Rose with an apologetic look. "Oh… I'm sorry. You probably don't know about the Third Race…"

"Actually, Elisa and I talked about them earlier today." She said. " They are basically, Gods, Goddesses, Fairies and Magical Creatures from Shakespeare's Plays are who they are in real life."

"Oh, yes!" Akira said happily, looking relieved. "That's exactly right. I'm glad I don't have to also tell that story because that's pretty intense to swallow, if hearing about it for the first time."

"Tell me about it." Rose teased gruffly.

"Wait… I thought you said that Suki was Hisashi's mate." Lexington interjected, ignoring the two's conversations.

"She _was_, Lex. Akira just barely said that." Brooklyn told his youngest brother. Rose looked back and forth at Brooklyn and Lexington, as they suddenly began to banter with each other.

"I _know_ that!" Lexington said a bit impatiently. "I more meant that I thought that it was extremely rare for Gargoyles and Humans to be mated together. I've actually never heard of such a thing, before Goliath and Elisa… and even then; it's still _weird. _Elisa is so cool and all… but who would _want _to? Uh… no offense." He finished, looking at Rose with a slight tone meant to poke at her.

Rose gave him a small smile, to show him that she didn't mind… however; his little 'poke' all the sudden bothered her greatly. His tone told her that Brooklyn had told his brothers about them, and Lexington didn't seem too thrilled at the idea. Brooklyn glared at his brother, obviously bothered as well.

"It _is_ rare," Akira said in a very soft voice, continuing on. "However it _has_ happened, probably a lot more than Gargoyles probably realize. Hisashi and Suki met, one night, as Suki was coming home from retrieving water from a nearby mountain stream. It was rumored that she was attacked by a band of thieves. Gargoyles and Humans were not in contact with each other very much at that time; but Gargoyles still protected those that needed help. So, Hisashi glided down and valiantly fought off the thieves, saving her life. And, for the first time in our history; she did not run away. Hisashi described this Human girl as very beautiful, strong and beautiful like a Goddess. Hisashi and Suki both described a feeling of lightning piercing their skin, whenever they were with each other."

Rose's eyes widened as Akira was telling this part of the story.

_It's just like Brooklyn and I, _she thought to herself; her mind racing frantically.

"He described the lightning sensation almost like the 'God of lightning', Raijin, and the 'Goddess of love', Benten, suddenly filled his soul… whenever he thought of Suki, and made him feel feelings of closeness and love for her." Akira continued to speak.

"Lightning… and love…" Rose whispered, thinking deeply as Akira continued.

"Contact with a Human was forbidden in those times, however; over time the two fell deeply in love. Both having feelings of love and 'lightning' for each other. The lightning sensation, was said to start in their limbs and then continue throughout their bodies..." Akira said, looking now at Brooklyn and Rose, with a smile, as though she knew something they didn't, and was giving them hints and clues to the answer to their questions.

"Hisashi and Suki had to run away from the village and his Clan, in order to be with each other. They were mated together and disappeared. When the Humans found about Suki; they waged war upon Gargoyles. The Ishimura Clan held up their defenses and fought with great strength. However; after a few months of constant fighting, Suki and Hisashi came back and put an end to the war; by explaining to the people about their love and the harmony they felt being with each other. They called their situation, _destiny._ They had returned and encouraged their people to turn away the hatred and start to search for love and acceptance. When the people had seen Suki; they saw that she was great with child."

All the Gargoyles and Rose were looking at Akira with wide eyes at this point. No one had heard of such an impossible thing before, and Brooklyn had frozen up on Rose, as if he was stone.

"How is that possible?" Angela asked quietly, breaking the short silence.

"How else?" Akira asked her back, then she turned to Rose and looked her deeply in the eyes. "_Destiny_. A Deep Magic. Whatever 'Lightning' sensation the two were talking about, it had somehow allowed the two to mate together and create their own species. A halfling- half-Human, half-Gargoyle. "

Akira shrugged her shoulders. "But whatever, they called it, the halfling vanished from all history books. No one knows exactly what happened with their child, or even if it survived. However, Hisashi and Suki were connected to each other. They spoke of 'harmony' and 'balance'. Hisashi's life belonged to her and hers belonged to him, and it was written that they lived together for the remainder of his life. And from that legend, stemmed the desire for _Bushido_."

"What's Bushido?" Rose asked her quietly, feeling as though she was about to faint.  
"The law my Clan and the Humans follow." She explained. " Peace and harmony between the Humans and Gargoyles. The story of Hisashi and Suki was a legend that sparked the desire for friendship and understanding to come between our two villages… and for thousands of years, we've been in peace with our local village. They protect us during the day, while we protect them at night."

Rose continued to stare at her in shock; but as she told this 'story', she couldn't help but feel a connection to it. Akira said that this 'story' was only that… _a story._ A legend. But then again, everything she described sounded like it was happening now to her and Brooklyn. Though the 'why' was unclear, it felt as if a deep magic was alive in both of them, and had awakened the night that she and Brooklyn met.

As Rose's mind was racing with thoughts and more questions, Brooklyn suddenly spoke up, his tone was rushed and full of anxiety.

"Wait… you said that _they _lived together for the remainder of _Hisashi's_ life?"

Akira gave him a kind smile and nodded. "Yes, _they _did."

Both Brooklyn's and Rose's eyes went wide as they stared at Akira, but then Lexington suddenly laughed, and slapped his knee.

"Yeah, _right_. No wonder this is only a legend. Humans only live for 80-90 years _at best._ Gargoyles live for at least two hundred years before we finally die. Suki couldn't have lived as long as Hisashi; nor aged with him. She would have been over two hundred years old."

Akira suddenly looked over at her soon-to-be mate, and gave him a 'look.'

"Sometimes there's more to reality than what you may think, my love. Look at what's happening to Brooklyn and Rose. They are having the 'same' thing happen to them, and because Suki and Hisashi were connected by this destiny or deep magic, they were able to live the life length of a Gargoyles, together. Or so it was written."

Rose's mind was racing; and wondered if this was what was happening to them. It sounded _insane, _but it was the only thing that remotely made any sense. Rose looked up into Brooklyn's face for a moment, wanting to know exactly what he thought, and he was staring off in the distance towards the harbor, thinking hard about something. Before she could say anything to him, Broadway suddenly gave a huge yawn and stood up; unveiling Angela from his large wings.

"Well, as interesting as that was. I'm starving!" He said, stretching his big body out. "I'm going to head back and start on dinner; as well as your birthday cake, Rose."

She smiled warily at him, and nodded.

"Coming, babe?" He asked Angela, right before he leapt off the edge. Angela was staring at Rose with a very interesting look, as if she believed this story to be true as well, and not just as a legend.

"Sure," she said after a moment, and stood, following her mate. "We'll see you guys back at the Castle."

Akira smiled and nodded; watching her and Broadway jumped off the ledge of the statue, letting their wings catch the wind currents, and both started towards the Eyrie Building.

Lexington stood as well, stretched and looked at Akira.

"I'm going to go eat too… are you coming too, my love?"

Akira blinked a few times, still looking at Rose and Brooklyn, and stood.

"Yes, I'll be right behind you."

Lexington looked from Brooklyn to Rose with a quick look of suspicion, as though he didn't like them together. Rose knew that all the Gargoyles liked her well enough; however, now that they were romantically together; both Lexington was more civil with her, than friendly. And as much as it pained her to admit, she understood where he was coming from. Though Broadway didn't show it as much, she knew that they both, most likely, wanted the 'best' for their brother, Brooklyn. And, because she was a mere human, she wasn't the _best _he could do. She _wasn't_ a Gargoyle.

"You coming, Brooklyn?" He asked his brother, with a slight edge to his voice. It was as if he wanted Brooklyn to leave Rose there, and not have her come along anymore.

"No, thanks Lex. I'm going to stay here for a while longer. You go ahead." Brooklyn said, coming out of his thoughtful stage.

Lexington's face suddenly fell and he looked very irritated, mostly at Rose now. When his angry eyes met hers, she gulped and felt her heart start to sink. She hung her head low and didn't want to look at Lexington. To her relief, he instantly took off towards the Eyrie Building, not saying another word to the pair.

When he was gone, Rose had never felt more confused than she felt now. Akira's story _had _to be real as it was the only thing that made any sense as to what was happening between herself and Brooklyn. Rose watched as Akira walked towards the ledge and quickly lifted herself up from Brooklyn's lap. Brooklyn's wings opened to let her out of their cocoon and he watched her walk towards Akira, warily.

"Akira… wait." Rose said quickly, wanting to catch her before take off, and did. She stopped at looked back at her.

"You seem to believe that these stories are true…" Rose started to say, placing her hands on her shoulders. "And they do sound _just_ like what is happening to Brooklyn and I." She paused and then looked Akira deeply in the eyes. "What do _you_ think is happening between us? _Why_ is this happening?"

She felt bad for asking her so many questions; but once the questions started, she couldn't seem to stop them. Brooklyn was still down on the ground and it was as if he were absent from their presence. She would ask him what was going through his head after this, but she had to hear from Akira more.

Akira gave a small smile and shrugged.

"I believe in a lot of things, Rose. Gargoyles are mythical and magical creatures. We turn to stone during the day and shed that stone skin at night. A Deep Magic runs within our souls and Clans, and that magic stays within us and follows us wherever we go." She paused and let this sink into Rose, then she smiled wider at her.

"I also believe that there are _no_ coincidences in life. We are meant to meet and be who we are meant to meet and be. _If _the legend is true… if Hisashi and Suki hadn't met, then our Clans and the Humans would have never lived in _Bushido_. So who knows? We'll just have to wait and see what Destiny has in store for you two."

She paused and placed her small claws on Rose's shoulders.

"All I know," she said quietly now, speaking to Rose, but she knew that Brooklyn was still listening. "Is that there _is_ Deep Magic, either within Brooklyn or you, and I believe that whatever is happening to you two, is what happened to Suki and Hisashi. The night you were at the Brooklyn Bridge, running away from Kevin, and trying to end your life… Brooklyn was literally in physical pain by the lightning sensations. It was warning him so tremendously about you."

"_What?_" She gasped, her eyes going extremely wide; not knowing this part of the story. She looked back at Brooklyn, who was now looking at her and Akira, slowly stood up and walked towards her and Akira.

"That's how you knew where to find me?" She asked him, amazed. " Why didn't you tell me that?"

Brooklyn shrugged and mumbled. "It wasn't a big deal. I felt so strongly to come to your side; though I didn't know where to go, but 'Kira suggested that I trust my instincts, and sure enough, when I did; they brought me to you."

"Yes," Akira added, smiling at her. "Brooklyn felt as though he needed to find you. He told us that he, quote, 'knew you were in danger, but didn't know you yet. He only knew your name, and hadn't the slightest clue as to where you were.' But, then I remembered this legend and told him to follow his feelings, and they would guide him to you, and they did…" she paused again, looking at Brooklyn with a slightly worried face now. He was acting strange, and it became clear to her that Rose and Brooklyn needed to be alone.

"Now as to the why?" She finished. "Well, we won't know the why until the end of _your_ story, so make sure to write it down. I don't know why certain things happen to certain people; whether it be good or bad. But I like to think that it's all to teach us something or make us into better beings. I'll see you guys back at the Castle."

She winked at Rose and then stepped away from her, turning, and taking off into the night. Rose watched Akira glide away towards the Eyrie Castle. When her small petite figure disappeared completely in the night sky, she turned to Brooklyn, folded her arms across her chest, and was trying to ignore the isolating feeling in her heart. He was slouched in his natural stance, and wasn't looking at her.

"What do you think about all that?" Rose asked quietly, wanting to break the ice.

He sighed and shook his head.

"That's just the thing, I don't know what to think." He finally said, in an exasperated voice. "I've never heard of such a thing before; and it doesn't _make sense_. If this… _Deep Magic_ of destiny has gone down through generations, why is it _just _happening to you and I? You're not Japanese… You're Irish and my Clan hails from Scotland."

She walked forward and placed her hands on his shoulders, and shook her head slightly. "It doesn't make sense. But; remember what she said? Her culture adopted that legend into their Clan, but it could have been someone from a different Clan. It's a generalized legend… but, I think Akira was right, whatever it is will make us better beings. Maybe…" She paused and then had a huge thought.

"_Maybe _it will help in uniting Gargoyles and Humans in our current world!" She finished, looking at him with large eyes. He looked up at her with his eyebone raised, as if he didn't believe a single word she was saying; and looked almost amused. He stood up at his full height now, and crossed his claws across his chest.

"Uh-huh, sure. Like _that's_ going to happen." He replied slightly snarky. "There's too many Humans on this planet, and not enough Gargoyles. We don't produce as much or as quickly as you all do. There will _always _be people out there who'll hate, fear, and hunt us. I certainly hope for peace, one day, but I fear that peace will be in a small dosage. I don't think you or I could solve _that _large of a world-wide problem."

Rose sighed, "Of course not, but perhaps we are meant to _start_ the process of change, like Goliath and Elisa have."

Brooklyn looked at her with great confusion now and he didn't know what she was meaning, so she kept trying to explain herself.

"You know… like the 'ripple effect?" She tried again, but he narrowed his eyes at her further.

Rose sighed again, and looked around. They were still high up on the Statue of Liberty, and seeing the water below, she needed to get down to the ground so she could walk over to the water's edge. She turned back to Brooklyn and placed her arms around his neck now.

"Can you please glide us down to the ground? I want to show you what I mean."

He still looked at her with slight confusion; but wrapped his arms around her back and the bottom of her legs now, up into the bridal carry, and gently glided down from the stop of the statue, to the ground below. He gently placed Rose back down on her feet, and there, she immediately grabbed his claw with her hand, and led him over to the edge. She jumped down off the wall, and took off across the large grassy area, running towards the water.

"Rose… what are you doing?" Brooklyn called, sprinting on all fours to chase after her. She reached the grassy edge; and there was at least a ten foot drop from the edge. She looked around on the ground, as Brooklyn caught up to her, and smiled at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, with growing confusion and slight worry.

Ignoring his question, she saw a small rock on the ground near her feet, bent over and picked it up. She grabbed his clawed hand and walked him towards the edge, kneeling down on the ground, she leaned over.

"Watch the rock." She said quietly.

He watched as she dropped the rock silently into the water below. The instant the rock hit the water; it sent small frequent waves outward. The waves started out small and close together; but the force of the rock sent longer and more elongated waves out.

"See?" She whispered softly. "Ripple effect. Our small act of change can and will affect our future and everyone else's around us, hopefully for good."

"I see what you were meaning now." He said quietly.

Rose looked over to his face; and gazed into his eyes, and he was still watching the water. Though it was cold outside, it was quiet and peaceful at the water's edge. The sound of water hitting into its surface, reminded Rose of her childhood in Maine.

She didn't know the 'why' of why her life had led her here. But had it not led her to New York, she never would have met Brooklyn. If she wasn't married to a true monster; she might have never seen Brooklyn as she saw him now. She might have been like every other Human could have possibly feared him.

"Brooklyn… are you sure you really want _me_?" Rose asked him suddenly.

He looked up into her eyes suddenly and searched her eyes, his face was passive; and she couldn't really tell what exactly he was thinking.

"_Why_ are you asking me that?" He whispered, searching her face.

"Your brothers don't approve of you dating me, and that bothers you." She sighed, guessing that as the issue. She paused and looked into his eyes, which suddenly looked sad. Taking a deep breath, she could feel the hurt starting to build inside of herself; it was raw still. Loneliness was so close to both of them now, threatening to eat them alive.

"They just want what's best for you, and what's best for you, in their eyes, is a female Gargoyle for you, which is what is _normal_." Rose continued to say, her heart shattering with every word. "And… a part of me can tell that's what you want as well. If I were a Gargoyle; then it wouldn't be so complicated. If it wasn't for this 'pull or connection' to each other, you probably would have just been my friend, and nothing more."

Brooklyn opened his mouth to speak, and failed at his words, sighing. "I… no… Rose…"

He stopped and then lowered his face, holding onto her hands.

"Please, be honest with me… are you only wanting to be with me to fulfill the hole in your heart?" She finally blurted out, needing to get the question out. They had been having such a great time together; but it had only been a few days. She needed to make sure both of their intentions before continuing down this road. When he didn't respond, she continued;

"You're lonely and searching for a suitable mate… a _Gargoyle_. I'm not a Gargoyle. I just want to make sure that what you are deciding is because you truly love _me. _We are both emotionally fragile right now; and I can tell that both of us are scared of being hurt again. Of being _alone_."

Rose felt her heart breaking; and she had to look away from him, tears coming to her eyes. Loneliness crept into her freshly broken heart and threatened to take her into the dark depths of despair. She didn't know what she was saying; but she suddenly felt very insecure. She didn't want to lose him, but felt as though; perhaps she was seeking the attention from anyone who would actually take the time to love her. Since Kevin didn't love her; then perhaps she was unlovable.

However; Brooklyn was looking back up at her, his eyes widened.

Instantly; the electricity throbbed between both of them, as though they were connected once again, and she gasped at the sudden intensity of it. The electricity shot through their systems, as if they had touched a live wire; and then they were connected once again. The world around them went mute, and he could suddenly feel everything that she was feeling; as could she feel him.

For Brooklyn, her emotions were incredibly raw and fragile. She was terrified of losing him, terrified of being alone again and of being hurt. Along with the great fear she held deep; he also could feel the absolute truth, goodness, and purity of her heart. With that, he could feel how much she loved him. It had overfilled her being with joy and purpose, and her fears were only a short distance behind, threatening to destroy the love and leave her hollow.

At the same time as this; Rose could feel Brooklyn's feelings in her own heart. He was torn, confused… but was truly in love with her. There was much to figure out; but whatever was in store for them; they had to learn to just trust their connection now. He stared up into her tear-soaked eyes and instantly gave her a soft smile. Everytime they seemed to doubt their connection or feelings for each other; they were always reminded of their un-earthly connection. Something was in the works between them.

Brooklyn suddenly stepped forward and wrapped his strong arms around her, bringing her over to him. He gently stroked her soft skin with his claw, and was looking at her as though he was seeing her for the first time. There was so much love in his eyes; it made her tears fall down her face. A sob was threatening to burst out from her throat, and felt so much love for him; and yet was so afraid of losing him. She had endured so much pain and isolation.

"Rose… all I _know… _ is that I love you. I don't care if you are a Human. Truly, I don't. My brother's were just shocked at our sudden bond; it's never happened in Gargoyle history." He gently placed a soft kiss on her forehead and continued, "And, I don't know the '_why'_, but I do know that we are, for sure, meant to be together. If you were a Gargoyle, then sure... we would be… better physically suited for each other, since we'd be the same species, but that doesn't seem to be a big deal."

He stopped talking and then placed a claw under her chin, gently lifting her face up to her.

"I'll be honest with you. When I am with you, I don't feel so… alone. I was alone and was searching for a mate, before I met you, and I tried finding a mate in many female Gargoyles. Maggie, from Talon's Clan, to Angela, but I finally feel as though I'm home with _you_, and I know, without a single doubt in my mind, that we are meant to be together. I have felt your feelings just now; you're scared of giving yourself to someone. You've let Lexington's attitude and opinions scare you away from commitment, but you do not need to worry yourself about them. My brother's will come around and accept you in time; and they already do really like you. Goliath approves, Hudson really appreciates you and approves, Bronx is head over heels for you… and Angela and Akira already see you like a sister. You're one of us." He paused and dried a few tears away from Rose's eyes with his talon finger.

"If _you_ still want me… then I'm yours, now and forever." He whispered.

Without hesitation; Rose pulled herself forward and pressed her lips against his, claiming his mouth with hers, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Brooklyn gladly gave in to her desire and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, bringing her body close to his. They continued to kiss fiercely, when Brooklyn pulled away slightly, laughing.

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes'."

She smiled at him, and felt the feelings he was feeling. He desired her greatly; but still wanted to respect her boundaries, and with that, she needed to do the same, as his desires were reserved for his mate. She pulled back slightly, still holding onto his neck.

"Yes, Brooklyn. I'm sorry. I was feeling insecure with what Lexington said, and Akira's story was so… _real_ to our situation right now…" She paused and looked deeply into his eyes. "Hisashi and Suki were mates and they had a child together, Brooklyn. We haven't told anyone about the images we saw the night we first kissed. Do you think that's going to happen with us?"

Brooklyn stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering slowly.

"I… I don't know, Rose. We are both different species… Gargoyles hatch eggs, and Humans produce Human babies. From what I know, it's impossible." Then he hesitated and chuckled lightly. "But then again… when it comes to relationships, I… I don't know a lot. I know enough… but you're the first love I've had."

Rose laughed with him, and then wrapped herself in a hug, and he responded by holding onto her tightly and breathed in her hair, sighing contentedly.

"I don't know either… all I know is that I love you, and I want to see where this is going to go." Rose whispered in Brooklyn's ear.

He pulled back slightly and smiled at her.

"Funny… I was going to say the exact same thing."

With that, he pulled her close again and the pair began to kiss fiercely again. Brooklyn was feeling and breathing everything from continued to kiss deeply and passionately for a few minutes; before they both pulled away; knowing they had to stop before things got out of hand.

"Let's go home, birthday girl." He whispered against her lips. She smiled and shook her head at him in disbelief and then laughed.

"You've already done so much…"

"Nope." He grinned cheekily. "Rose, darling… you haven't seen anything yet."

Brooklyn immediately scooped Rose up in a bridal carry, and jumped off the ledge catching the winds to head back towards the Castle. They were deeply in love and nothing, nor nobody could stop that.

* * *

***Later that morning***

**4AM**

Kevin had just spent the remainder of the day and all hours of the night following his lobbyman, Larry's, lead on Rose. The old man had told Kevin that Rose had just been at the apartment building and had just left. Kevin searched for her, on every street, nearby buildings, hotels, and subways… for hours upon hours, and came up empty. Nothing. It was as if she had vanished.

Frustrated, purely exhausted and hungover; he parked his car in his parking spot in his apartment complex and drug himself inside, towards the elevators. He pushed the buttons and felt himself falling asleep while standing. When the elevators took him up to the top floor, he stumbled towards his door and had a very difficult time finding his key to his door. Swearing and fumbling some more; he finally found it, and unlocked his door; stepping inside.

Instantly, he slammed it shut, locked it and turned on the lights to the kitchen and living room, threw his door key down on the counter near the phone and was going to immediately go lie down, when something caught his eye.

There, on the counter, was a note, and on top of the note, was a very shiny wedding ring. But not just any ring, it was Rose's. Kevin's eyes widened and he suddenly felt very awake. He picked it up and looked it over with great hunger, and within a few seconds, he glanced down and started to read the note that was handwritten, in her handwriting to him.

_Kevin,_

_At this time, you're probably just now getting home from trying to search from me, as I know that you are searching tirelessly. I came here to retrieve some things of mine to take with me, and nothing else I want or need. I also wanted to let you know that I am 'done with you.' and just so you understand clearly, __I want a divorce__. _

_I do not deserve to be in an abusive and dangerous marriage. I hope one day you may find peace from the demons lurking inside your soul; and seek out the professional help you so desperately need. There is no need to keep searching for me. I am finally in a safe place, away from you. A place you'll never find._

_Rose_

Kevin blinked a few times; and re-read the note five different times, and on the fifth reading, Kevin felt a darkness pull over him and an anger he'd never felt was possible. She was there at the apartment, earlier today, and thought that he would never find her? Did she think him to be that stupid and unable?

He gritted his teeth and crumpled the paper in his fist, breathing deeply, seething, _hating her._ She was mocking him… and now… this note renewed his hatred and passion in finding her and killing her. He _would _find her. He just needed one good lead…

Then suddenly, like a light bulb going off in his head, he knew exactly where to get that lead. He pocketed her ring in one of his coat pockets, and instantly made his way out of the apartment building, no longer caring about getting sleep. The last person to have seen Rose was Larry, the old lobby man. He would start there, and from fear towards him earlier… he _would make_ his talk.

Kevin thundered his way down to Larry's office, and thumped loudly on his door. It was nearly four AM, but Kevin didn't care. He was getting answers now, whether Larry was awake or not. After a few minutes of pounding loudly, Larry unlocked and opened the door, and his eyes widened upon seeing Kevin. To him, Kevin's eyes were sunken and had large black circles under them, and he looked even more deranged, mad, and quite unstable.

"Mr. Morrison!" Larry exclaimed, quite in shock. "_Good God_, man! Do you realize the time? You look _awful_…"

Kevin snarled at him and pushed the old man inside his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Kevin felt a new energy surge through him as he saw the fear in Larry's eyes.

He smiled dangerously at him.

"You _lied_ to me, Larry… You saw my wife earlier today, and you _lied_ to me on where she went." He growled at him, inches from his face.

Larry's eyes went wide and he began his stupid sputtering again.

"I… I don't.. I haven't…" he was saying, but Kevin kept coming towards him.

"I'm going to have a look at the building cameras, if you don't mind, Larry."

The old man was being forced back into the room by Kevin; and he fell back onto his chair. Larry was still sputtering; and Kevin could see the fear and determination in his eyes. This old man was protecting his dear wife.

"No. You're not allowed to view the security tapes." Larry finally mustered, still shocked. " I suggest you turn right back around and go to sleep, Mr. Morrison. _Right now_, before I call the Cops on you."

Kevin looked at the old man with wild eyes.

"_Oh no! Not the Cops_." He cried out, dramatically, making a mockery of Larry. He then swiftly bent over the old man and got inches from his face. "Go on, Larry. Call those Cops over… I _am_ going to see those tapes, so I can see where my lovely little wifey took off, whether you like it or not. However, the moment you reach out to touch that phone; I will chop your hand off. Then, if your still not compliant, then I'll have to start to chop _other _things off to get my point across to you."

"_Mr. Morrison_…!" Larry started to say, his eyes widening in complete fear, but Kevin lost all patience and rolled his eyes at him, punching the old man as hard in the face as he could, instantly knocking him unconscious. His frail body collapsed off the chair and fell onto the hard tile floor, hitting his head against hit the tile with a loud SMACK.

"Ouchy." Kevin mocked, quietly. "That must have hurt."

Not caring, Kevin kicked the old man's body away from the aisle way, and he then settled himself in Larry's chair and began to rewind the front lobby's camera security footage on the computer. It was foolish to have Larry as the lobby man and security man, because the files were all too easy to break into.

Kevin skimmed through the footage through the day, and instantly pushed pause on something that was very interesting to him. There, at precisely 4 PM, seconds after he had left to pursue Rose from his car, Rose and another woman with dark hair, emerged from hiding behind the stairs and ran over to the old man. Kevin watched, with wide eyes, as Rose wrapped Larry in a hug. There was no audio on the recordings, but Kevin laughed out loud and looked back at the unconscious lobby man with hatred in his eyes.

"Larry, you sly dog! You were _protecting her!?_" Kevin yelled out, in rage. "She was _right _behind me… _the... whole FUCKING TIME! _I could have taken her out right there! Her and her… _very_ attractive little lady friend, as well." He paused, took a deep breath, and shook his head, forcing himself to calm down. "Oh well... spilled milk... I'll get her."

Kevin shook his head and peeled his eyes back to the recording, and noticed that Rose was only carrying a shoe box.

"_Really?_" He muttered. "No clothes? No… _nothing_? Where is she living that's _so_ safe and comfortable that she doesn't need any basic Human needs?"

He watched the tape and saw the two ladies get in the classic red-ford car that he noticed was parked in front of the apartment complex, and then it dawned on him. He'd also seen the car parked in front of the Police Station, when he went close to a week ago to report her missing..

His heart was thumping frantically; as he rewound the tape back to see who the dark headed lady was. She had pulled out a badge to show Larry on one of the tapes. He paused it and sat back in his chair, wanting to curse out loud. He ran his fingers through his greasy hair and stared at the frozen screen and wanted to scream. Rose had befriend a _Cop. _He'd seen that car before. She was an undercover cop; a detective.

Kevin closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose and could feel himself losing all control and the new fire of rage was almost unbearable. Rose seemed to be one step ahead of him… and it angered him to no end, but he was smarter and more cunning than she ever was. He did have _one_ lead, and possibly that lead could be enough for could track the cop without her knowing; as that classic red car was too easy to track. Smiling nastily at himself, he then hatched up a plan, one that would send her a message… loud and clear. Glancing over at the unconscious old man, he grinned nastily and started putting on black leather gloves. He knew enough about crime, that if he wanted a chance to get away, he would have to protect his identity. Two could play at this game.

He had been preparing his car with enough booze, guns and ammunition to last him quite a while; and that was all he needed. Once he finished with the old man, he would get the clothes he needed, a little bit of food to keep him alive, and then would disappear. He would leave his apartment forever, and had loads of money that he could take out in cash. No one would suspect him after tonight.

They had no idea who they were messing with.

Kevin gave an evil smile as he heard Larry began to stir from behind him. The old man was grunting and groaning, trying to stand up from the ground. As he did so, Kevin stood and faced the old man.

"Thanks so much for letting me see the security tapes. They were _very _informative." He said in a dead cold voice. "I got to see _just_ _enough._"

Larry looked up at Kevin weakly; his nose was bruised and bleeding, and there was a deep cut on his head, which was bleeding a great deal now. The old man was breathing deeply, as he stared up into Kevin's deranged face.

"Okie-dokie, Larry… here's what's going to happen." He said in a light and calm voice, despite the cold temperature suddenly in the room, the fear, rage and anticipation for what was about to happen.

"What… what are you going to do to me?" Larry asked shakily, tears falling down his face.

"Oh, nothing much." He whispered, pulling out a piece of paper and sharpie pen. "I'm sending you on a vacation, Larry. You know, out of the goodness of my heart. You really have done a great job here, and deserve some time off."

"N-no, thank you, Mr. Morrison." Larry stuttered, sitting up and touching the blood coming out of his frail skin. "I- I think it's best that you leave… if you leave now, and leave me alone from this moment on, I won't press charges-"

As Kevin was writing a largly printed note, and began laughing a shrill and high-pitched laugh. "Larry, Larry… relax. After tonight, you won't see me at all."

He grinned evilly at him and held up the piece of paper, which said, "**Notice- Mr. Larry Stevenson will be out of the Office for a few weeks. Please contact building management for any assistance. Sorry for the inconvenience.**"

Larry read the note and then frowned at him, slowly looking up at him.

"I'm _not _leaving, boy. I've already told you this. Now, I'm done with your games." He paused and then stood up, with the use of the wall behind him and grimaced in pain as he did so, but still stood up to him. "It's time for you to leave. _Now_. I'm calling the Cops-."

Kevin exhaled deeply and then put the paper down on the desk, straightening it with his gloved hand.

"Tell me where you sent my wife, Larry." Kevin whispered in a deadly and cold voice. "And I'll let you live…"

Larry's eyes widened in shock and he shook his head in disbelief.

"You're sick… man. God be with your soul; you _need _ to kill me so you can harm her? I'll die first before giving into such _evil_…"

"I thought you'd never ask, Larry." Kevin said in a coldly, amused voice. "Enjoy your _vacation…"_

Within a quick motion, Kevin pulled out a knife out of his pants pocket and violently stabbed every inch of the old man's body. Larry didn't have the strength to fight back, and was yelling out; but the second he did, Kevin sliced the knife across his neck, cutting it open wide. Blood instantly began pouring out of his body like a fountain, and then he didn't stand a chance against him, and didn't even get to scream out. Larry collapsed to the floor, trying to stanch the wound, but to no avail. Kevin watched him struggle to breathe; his body twitched a few times, and then suddenly, Larry was no more.

Kevin quickly placed his knife back in his jacket, taking the security tapes for the day with him, hoping to study them more carefully for more clues on her whereabouts, as he put his plan into motion and disappeared. Walking carefully over the bleeding body; he didn't want to trail any blood from his boots out into the lobby. He picked up the sign, which would halt people from checking up on him for a while; and had paused the building cameras from rolling. Smiling at his genius, he knew that Police would eventually come check the place out and would find that there was no evidence left.

Opening the office door, he took the carefully written memo; attached it to the outside, so people could see, closed the blinds, and then shut the door behind him, locking it. Walking casually back up to his apartment, by taking the elevator, he packed all the essentials he would need, and then left; locking the door behind him. He would find a new place to live for a while, and then would 'die.' If he faked his death; then hopefully it would give him a head start on finding and killing Rose, before Police caught up to him.

He was going to find the police woman, and he hoped; by following her, that he would find Rose. He smirked evilly, as he walked to his car, and opened the door. opening his car, getting in and starting the engine up. He couldn't wait to find Rose, if it was a divorce she wanted; he was going to fulfill his wedding vows, and was going to really give her the ending that she so desired. _His_ version of 'happily ever after.'

"Till death do us part then, _my Rose_." He said coldly; pulling out her shiny wedding ring, giving it a kiss, before tucking it back into his jacket. He reloaded a few more of his guns and also placed them in their holsters in his jacket.

Once he did that, he thrust his car into gear, and tore out into the dark night. Cops knew that he was driving a black Audi… and he wanted to make sure that they truly followed him. He was going to steal another car and send his into the depths of the Hudson River.

Kevin Morrison was now officially dead, and Rose's true nightmare, her _monster _was awake, alive, and thirsty for blood.


	17. Chapter 17- Dreams And Nightmares

**~Chapter Seventeen~**

**Dreams & Nightmares**

One month had passed from the time Rose and Brooklyn left the Statue of Liberty, and a lot of fun things had happened since then. They celebrated her birthday that night of the concert, celebrated Halloween together a few days later; in which Rose dressed up as _Ariel _from _The Little Mermaid, _and Brooklyn dressed up as a Pirate, as he had a few years past. They went to a very fun block party, and she enjoyed seeing people flock over to the 'disguised' Gargoyles, praising them for their awesome costumes. The Gargoyles loved Halloween for that reason. Now, that Halloween had passed, as well as Thanksgiving, which was enjoyable for her to watch the _Macy's _Parade from the Eyrie Building, they were in the beginning of December.

Rose and Brooklyn had settled nicely into a routine with their new lives together and with the Clan. Broadway and Lexington had relaxed a lot around her, and were now quite accepting of hers and Brooklyn's relationship. They were happy together, and Kevin was all, but a memory, for Rose. Since she was able to escape from his grasp, without his knowledge, she was able to move on with her life.

During the few weeks since her last contact with him over the phone, and nearly being caught by him at her old apartment building; she had found herself a job online, in which she worked from the castle. It was a medical company that took calls and orders from companies and customers. This new job gave Rose a decent source of income, and allowed her to work during the day, for a few hours, on her own time. Though it wasn't as exciting as being a Paramedic, it kept her occupied while Brooklyn slept in his stone sleep. During the day, she took online classes to keep her medic certification active, and though it was a mundane job it was manageable.

When Rose wasn't working, or taking classes, she would use the Castle gym and work out; keeping herself in shape. Exercise always made her feel better, cleared her mind, and kept her in shape; mostly for Brooklyn now. She was slightly jealous that their species had such incredible metabolism's, as they could eat whatever they needed for energy, they were all chiseled to muscular perfection, and stronger than five men combined. Even Broadway and Hudson, who had guts on them, were one of the strongest of the Clan.

Life seemed to be going fairly smooth for Rose. She had a job, a home, and a new love. Rose smiled, as she thought about how amazing life was right now. She had gotten a lot of work done today, and when the sunset; she was greeted sweetly by her love, Brooklyn; and instantly all the couples wanted to hang out and watch a movie, before the Gargoyles went out for their Patrols for the night.

They had eaten a small dinner, and all were now sitting in the dark media room in the Castle enjoying _Batman and Robin. _It had just come out on VHS; and the guys loved a good-action packed superhero movie. The past movie nights, they all took turns picking movies; and so far, they had watched the classics: _Star Wars, Star Treks, Indiana Jones, Disney movies- _all of them, even the princess ones, which Brooklyn secretly loved- _Princess Bride, _and now they were on the _Batman _movies.

Each couple was snuggled with each other on the large beanie bags and couches, engrossed into the movie, each not paying attention to what the others were doing. Rose was lying against Brooklyn's chest, snuggled in his lap, and had her fingers interlaced in his talons. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, and a tank top with a light cardigan, and bare feet. She was so relaxed against him, that she was trying very hard not to fall asleep. She had worked a great deal over the phone and stared at the computer screen for so long; that her eyes were exhausted, and it was also well past midnight.

At this point, Rose was slowly losing her will to stay awake. To make matters harder for her, Brooklyn was gently caressing her hair and back, during the majority of the movie, making her feel even more exhausted. Occasionally, he would place a few kisses on the top of her head, and she smiled to herself.

Finally, she looked up from facing the large television screen and into Brooklyn's dark brown eyes, giving into what he was wanting the whole time. He was gazing down at her with a great deal of love and passion, and instantly, he gently pressed his lips against hers, silently kissing her, deeply and passionately. She could feel his urgency and Rose couldn't help but giggle against his lips. He smiled a mischievous smile; as he was doing this on purpose. Trying to remain quiet, while kissing and making out, especially around the others was all part of the fun to them.

They had been together for a few weeks now, and had known each other for about a month. Two months if they included the moment they first met, the night of the gunman. Snow had come down fully on Manhattan; and the Christmas spirit was in the air. The Gargoyles didn't necessarily celebrate Christmas, but they didn't ignore it, either. It was a largely important Christian holiday to most Humans; and since Angela was raised in Christianity with Princess Catherine; the Gargoyles quickly took to the culture; and made sure to give each person one gift; whether it be a gift of service or other meaningful gifts.

Rose had been working hard at her job, and had taken some of her savings and was planning on getting Brooklyn a gift that she hoped he would never forget. He had told her about his beloved motorcycle that had been destroyed, and was valiantly working hard and collecting income; saving up to buy him his dream bike- in used form.

They had, over the weeks, flipped through enough magazines and online websites looking at bikes so much; that she knew his tastes and likes. Little did he know, his tastes were very expensive. The last bike they had made was just that… _made_. It wasn't expensive for them, but this time, it would cost her a little bit for a used one, and then Lexington told her he would help her fix it up a bit better.

Rose smiled up at her love, and gently caressed the side of his beak, which she did often, and suddenly; it seemed as though they had both forgotten about the movie. With the surround sound in the room, and the others watching the movie with great interest; he had secured her in his wing, and was gently running his taloned fingers up and down her arms, giving her goosebumps. She had taken off her cardigan, leaving her bare arms to be touched by him, and closed her eyes and was loving this moment with him. As her head was lying on his shoulder; she gently touched his bare chest, lightly tracing her fingers over every muscle. As lightly as she touched his skin with her fingertips, the electric sensation flowed through them like a warm blanket, and he was was seeming to have a very difficult time with her touching him like that, as he kept adjusting himself so that he could lean over her and kiss her.

Their relationship had taken a turn, the last few weeks, and it was like their bodies were being magnetized to each other, making it very difficult to behave.

Rose was usually the bad one when it came to controlling their kisses and urges, and it was normally Brooklyn that would pull back and control the situation before it got out of hand. However, the last few nights; it was Rose who had to control _him_.

He was kissing her deeply and harder now as they laid down on the beanie bag. Rose pulled away from him; and pushed him away slightly. In the dark room, she could barely see him, other than when the movie screen gave them lighting, but the pieces of his face she could see, there was something in his eyes that seemed to unnerve her slightly. He was looking at her, with a type of hunger, and she knew what he was hungry for.

She smiled at him apologetically and sat up away from him.

"I'm so sorry." Rose whispered to him, not wanting to distract the other from the rest of their movie. "But I've got to call it a night… I need some sleep."

Brooklyn looked disappointed, but nodded silently. He gently ran a finger through her hair; and kept some locks in his fingers. From the few weeks of knowing the Gargoyles; she found that touching of ones hair was one form of loving contact, and was how mates showed each other love and affection. As he held her hair, he gently moved it from her face, and then stopped when it was cascading down her back. His eyes were searching hers deeply; and he then lightly caressed her face and ran his talon along her skin, from her face, down her neck, and then down the length of her shoulder.

Rose closed her eyes, smiling, at his touch.

She loved him dearly, and knew that they were in a different phase of their relationship. Over the past month and a half, they had gone out on dates, almost every night. Movies, concerts, sporting events, and simple romantic dates; such as playing video games or board games against each other. Rose had also created great relationships with the rest of the Clan. She enjoyed cooking with Broadway and watching cooking shows with him. She and Brooklyn would have video game competitions against Lexington and Akira. All couples would take turns playing Super Mario Brothers, and those fun nights were full of laughter and hilarity.

But tonight; was a night of romantic undertones. Lexington and Akira had called off their mating ceremony and wanted a little bit more time to get to know each other, and now that they had, they were ready. With the upcoming mating ceremony in the air; each couple seemed to be more intimately aware of their feelings. Goliath and Elisa spent as much time with each other as they could, and so did the other couples.

Everyone was, as Rose liked to put it, '_Twitterpated_.'

She was leaning over Brooklyn and smiling down at him, when he; suddenly grabbed her waist and brought her down towards him, so that their chests were pressed together, kissing her neck gently. Her heart was thumping erratically; and was thoroughly enjoying the feel of him, but knew they had to stop before someone caught them. Brooklyn opened his eyes, looking past Roses' head and saw that the movie was over in just a few minutes. He stopped kissing her and let her sit up away from.

"I'll walk you to your room." He whispered in her ear, sitting up as well, making himself taller than her now. She looked up at him and nodded, and when he opened his wings and let her out; she grabbed her cardigan and stood up with ease from the Beanie Bag. Looking back at him, she reached out to him, offering her hand to his claws. He gave her a look of half-humor, half-glaring; making her smile and snort with laughter. Each time they sat down on a Beanie Bag; Brooklyn couldn't get out by himself, no matter how hard he tried, and she had never laughed so hard before in her life, the first time it happened to him.

Brooklyn grabbed onto her hand and she had to lean all the way backwards to help him out of the seat, giving all her strength to his strong frame, but regardless of that, she still was having a hard time doing so, since he was a lot larger than she was. Because of the hilarity of the situation, Rose started, uncontrollably, laughing.

The other couples looked over at them and began to laugh as well.

"Get stuck again, Brook?" Broadway called out loudly, laughing.

Brooklyn was laughing, but out of frustration, mostly.

"I hate these things! They are so damn HARD to get out of!"

Rose was laughing hysterically now, and her hand slipped out of his claw. Brooklyn was sent flying back into the bag, while Rose went crashing to the hard stone floor. Then, everyone started laughing now. Lexington turned on the light to the dark media room, as the movie was now showing it's ending credits, and helped Rose stand up. Broadway stood from the couch and helped Brooklyn get out of the Beanie Bag. Rose was still laughing as Brooklyn walked over to her.

"I'm sorry!' She laughed, crying now. "I can't help it. It's just _so_ funny!"

"Yeah, yeah." Brooklyn smiled mischievously, grabbing her and held her against him. "I'll show you… funny!"

With that, he started to tickle her, mercilessly. Rose was in a fit of laughter and fell to the floor, with Brooklyn still tickling her.

"Come on, Rose!" He laughed fully. "Get off the floor, it's not that hard to do! Come on!"

The other couples were laughing and stretching, and were used to this type of playfulness. They all had come to accept Rose and one of them and fully supported hers and Brooklyn's relationship. Rose was screaming now, with laughter; and was breathing hard.

"Okay! _OKAY!_ Mercy, mercy, MERCY!" She kept screaming; and finally Brooklyn relented and stopped tickling her. He backed off and sat down on the floor next to her. She was lying on the floor now, panting. She looked over at him and gave him a look of playful anger.

"That… was… _not_ funny. You know that you're a lot stronger than I am. I have no chance against you when you tickle me."

Brooklyn started to laugh and smiled cheekily at her. "You started this, my love, next time… we are taking the couch or recliner. This bag is too hard to get out of."

She laughed again, and then nodded, still trying to calm her breathing. He then stood up and offered his claw down to her. She stayed on the ground for a few moments more, trying to calm her breathing, before taking his claw. He easily lifted her off the floor and instantly he wrapped her in a loving embrace.

"Truce?" He asked her, gently placing kisses on the top of her head.

"Yes, truce."

Broadway gave a huge yawn and stretched. "Alright, the fun part is over. Let's go get our patrols done with for the night."

"Did you guys like the movie?" Rose asked them, still in Brooklyn's embrace.

"Yeah!" Lexington said, excitedly. "Batman is a lot like us! Defenders of the night, no real superpowers, and Gotham is a lot like New York! It was super awesome!"

Rose smiled at the couples, as they started to shuffle out of the media room.

"Are you heading to bed, Rose?" Angela asked her, turning back to face her from the door.

Rose nodded, yawning slightly.

"Yeah. I worked a lot today and I'm falling asleep where I'm standing. I'll set my alarm right before sunrise so that I can see you guys before you go to sleep."

Angela nodded and left the room, Broadway following her.

"We'll see you outside, Brooklyn!" Lexington called out, following the others out.

Rose and Brooklyn walked out of the media room and slowly towards her room, hand in claw. They talked quietly the whole time walking about the movie and how much they liked then, they reached Rose's room, stopped walking, and faced each other. Without another word, she turned the handle to her room and opened the door, and silently gestured for Brooklyn to come in and follow her. He did so, silently and obediently, and shut the door behind him. Once they were alone, Brooklyn instantly grabbed her and begun to devour her in sweet kisses. She returned his kisses and ran her fingers through his long white hair; willing him to continue.

As they kissed, she pushed Brooklyn so that his back was pressed against one of her bedroom walls, offering them resistance. Brooklyn ran his talons feverishly up and down her back. Now that she was wearing a tank top; he loved to seek her skin at every opportune moment.

In this moment; he found the break in her shirt and ran his claws up her skin, on either side of her hips. Rose thought she was going to lose herself in his sweet and loving kisses. She detached her lips from his; and allowed his lips to kiss the entire length of her neck. There was so much desire all the sudden; it was very different now. Rose was breathing deeply and was closing her eyes. She desperately wanted him to continue; but she was also exhausted. Her head had been hurting her, slightly, the last few days- and it was starting to throb annoyingly right now.

Rose pulled back away slightly and breathed, "Okay, okay… we should stop now."

Brooklyn was breathing deeply; but obeyed her wishes. He stopped kissing her neck and pulled back from her, looking deeply into her eyes. She gave him an apologetic smile and placed both of her hands on the side of his face, and were looking at each other lovingly. He had his claws still on her skin, on her back, pulled a claw out of her shirt, and gently touched her face. She smiled warmly at him, as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. Rose found that this was a form of endearment, love and trust between mated Gargoyles. To them, it resembled their connection to each other; and how their minds and emotions sometimes connected. The only thing that hadn't been connected was their bodies… and that was something they could feel building. The desire was so deep and intense; and only seemed to intensify the more time went on.

"I love you so much." Brooklyn whispered, touching her face, and holding her body against his using the claw that was on her skin. She tossed her hair away from her face; and looked lovingly into his face, into his eyes.

"I love you _more_." She said softly, and immediately started to laugh at his expression. He tugged her closer against him; and growled playfully. "Why is everything a competition with you?"

"It's not a competition…" Rose breathed, smiling brightly now. "Because, I've already won… I have you."

Brooklyn couldn't help but laugh, and then kissed her some more.

"You stole my line." He breathed against her lips; still kissing her. With that, she laughed, letting air out through her nose. Rose ran her hands through his thick hair; kissing him deeply once again. It was getting more and more difficult to say good-night, however once she detached her lips from his; she felt a sudden pain in her head. She winced slightly and closed her eyes. He immediately sensed her pain and looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked her, his eyes growing bigger with worry.

Rose blinked a few times, and started to feel slightly dizzy. She shook her head and said quietly, "I have a headache is all, I'm alright. I just probably need sleep."

He looked down at her, not necessarily believing her. He raised his eyebone at her and gently caressed a talon across her face. "Get some sleep then, my love. I'll see you tonight."

Rose smiled at him; and wrapped him in a strong hug; one in which he returned. He buried his face into her hair and side of her neck; not wanting to say goodbye.

"Be safe, tonight; please." She whispered.

He smiled at her and let her go. "I always am, I love you."

With one last sweet kiss on his lips, she breathed; "I love you too."

Brooklyn gave her one last look of longing; before opening her door and leaving her alone in her bedroom. She exhaled deeply and felt way more dizzier than she felt just a few moments ago. She walked over and turned on her lamp; as she got herself ready for bed.

After taking a shower, and brushing her teeth, she settled herself into a silky tank top and shorts. They were very comfortable and felt more like a 'nighty' than pajamas. She gladly jumped into her very warm and soft bed and couldn't seem to stop thinking about her love. She took a few drinks of water, with a pain reliever, and shut off her lamp. Darkness overtook her bedroom and she laid in bed; relaxing and resting, allowing sleep to over take her. And within a few minutes, she was out.

She slept deeply for a few hours, dreaming sweetly of Brooklyn… but then the current dream she was having suddenly seemed real, as if she was no longer asleep, and felt herself gliding with him...

* * *

_They were gliding out in a clear night sky, Brooklyn had her in the bridal carry as he always had, and she was resting her head upon his shoulders, holding onto his neck. Rose looked up at the night sky, and was amazed by how many stars she could see. The air was warm; winter was long gone. Rose's long red-hair was flowing in the wind, and was wearing a knee-length flowy casual dress that hugged every curve of her body. Rose looked up into Brooklyn's sweet face, smiling at him. He glanced down at her and gave her a very loving smile back. _

_He touched down on a grassy green hill, and they were on the edge of a cliff; which overlooked a great ocean. As she looked around, she wasn't sure exactly where they were, but it was beautiful, regardless. The landscape was much different than New York; and it felt like they had traveled to a completely different place, or Country. Half of it reminded her of her hometown of Bar Harbour, Maine, and the other half, looked as though they were on the coastline of Scotland or Ireland, _

_The wind was lightly blowing and was full of moisture from the Ocean spray. The full moon created an ambiance of moonlight upon their romantic night together, creating the perfect setting. Rose sat down on the grassy ledge, took off her sandals, and laid down on her back to stare into the starry galaxies above her. _

_She stayed in quiet serenity for a few minutes, listening to the waves crashing on the shore below them, in peace; before Brooklyn came and sat next to her. She opened her eyes and gazed happily over at him. He gave her a loving smile and pulled a beautiful bouquet of flowers out from behind his back._

"_Oh… Brooklyn, they are lovely!" She said, sitting up and taking the beautiful flowers from him. They were full of Lilies, Daisies, and Lavenders. Rose smiled and took a sniff of the flowers; they smelled so good to her. So real, as if this wasn't a dream._

"_Thank you." She said softly._

"_They can't compare with you, my love." He said just as softly, taking her hand in his claw, gazing deeply into her eyes. _

_She put the flowers down next to her, and instantly pressed her lips against his, bringing her body to touch against his. There was something very different about the air around them. The kiss started like any of their previous kisses, softly and slowly at first, and just like any previous kiss, it intensified and deepened. Brooklyn's tongue suddenly came into her mouth; tasting her and claiming her. His claws gently moved down the side of her arms, down the side of her waist, and then wrapped around her back. Within a quick movement; he pulled her to him. She instantly straddled her legs around his waist and held herself tightly against his strong frame, pressing herself into him. He felt so good to her. They kissed passionately, moaning and breathing deeply. Rose thought her heart was going to explode; and she wanted more. _

_She needed more. _

_As if he could hear and understand her thoughts; he instantly rolled her off of him so that she was lying down on the grassy ground again. He gazed upon her lovingly and with desire; and instantly slid on top of her, kissing her, his claws exploring and caressing every inch of her body. He when he moved his hands lightly over her chest, Rose couldn't seem to breathe, she loved him so much. He moved his claws now to her shoulders and started to lower her dress straps down to her shoulders, revealing her bare skin. He held her tenderly against him; as he continued to kiss her. She could sense his growing excitement and desire. _

_She gently lowered her hands from around his neck and slowly caressed Brooklyn's strong, chiseled chest; all the way down his abdomen, loving the feeling of his strong and defined stomach, she stopped just above where his belt kept his loincloth over his waist. He moaned at her touch and she smiled, truly happy. She wanted him, all of him. And she wanted him now._

_He gently took her hands in his claws and raised her arms above her head , keeping them locked in his strong clawed grip. He was seconds from taking her dress completely off her body now, but he hesitated; reveling in this moment just a few seconds more. His brought his lips down to her neck and lovingly and passionately kissed and traced his tongue down her skin. Tasting her; loving her. _

_Rose's eyes were closed, she moaned slightly, allowing him to explore her and claim her as his. However; to her dismay, Brooklyn suddenly stopped kissing her. Her hands were still above her head, being held by his strong grip. Rose opened her eyes to see why he stopped. _

"_No, my love. Please… don't stop…" She said, breathlessly… but then stopped. _

_She gasped as her eyes saw what was in front of her now, and her heart seemed to stop beating; a cold dread ran over her, and felt as though she was being drowned in icy water. The summer air around them had turned wintry; immediately covering the ground with an icy frost. _

_Rose's breath could immediately be seen in puffs of white air. Brooklyn was not on top of her anymore; but instead, it was her husband, Kevin. He was looking at her with a much different look, as there wasn't a sign of love in his eyes. He looked evil, deranged, hungry and lustful._

"_Oh… trust me my, Rose. I won't stop..." He whispered dangerously in her ear._

_She couldn't seem to speak; nor could she seem to move. He had her pinned down completely. She looked around in fright and Brooklyn was nowhere to be found. Tears started to form in her eyes. _

"_Where is Brooklyn?" She tearfully asked Kevin. He gave her an evil smile and then started to laugh a mechanical laugh that sent shivers down her spine. _

"_Oh… you mean you're 'monster lover?'" Kevin mocked her. "He's abandoned you. You weren't good enough for him, so he gave you back to me."_

_Rose was crying freely now, starting to struggle away from his grip, but he was much too strong. _

"_No!" Rose spat at him, her teeth bared. "Brooklyn loves me! He would never give me back to you!"_

"_Ohhh…" He mused, mockingly. "You expect too much from him."_

_With that, Kevin punched her across the face, with all his might, making her cry out in pain. Blood spurting from her nose and mouth, and then Kevin's face inched down to hers; his lips inches from her ears. _

"_I'm going to kill you, my Rose… I told you that I'd come for you… and you have left me for HIM. It's time I show you what you deserve… you're mine… till death do us part!"_

_Rose's eyes widened in horror as she watched him pull out a large butcher knife; and could only stare into the black holes that were his eyes._

"_No…. NO!" She shrieked."PLEASE, NOOO!" _

_But it was too late, he mercilessly stabbed the knife down upon her chest, abdomen, puncturing every single inch he could reach of hers, deforming her body. Blood poured out in every direction, and the pain was unreal. _

'_This was a dream! It HAS to be!' Rose screamed to herself. 'WAKE UP!'_

_But to her horror, he wasn't stopping, and she wasn't waking up. Pain streaked through her entire body, her muscles cramping with every stab of his knife, and then suddenly, her head felt like it was splitting open. She tried to push him off her, but it suddenly felt like she was cemented to the grass below her; and his entire weight was upon her, holding her down. All she could do was scream. Tears streamed out of her eyes as the pain took her breath away, with every stab, tear, and cut; he finally had her. Her screams continued as he laughed at her pain, and was enjoying her death._

'_I'm coming for you… I'm coming for you... I'm coming for you…' He kept taunting her, all while her screams pierced through the once peaceful night._

* * *

Brooklyn had just finished up his patrols and was sitting on the couch with his Clan, reading the newspaper. Across the room, Lexington was playing a video game with Akira, while Angela and Broadway were sitting on the couch in the nearby media room, watching another movie together. Hudson was taking a short nap in the recliner next to him, while Bronx was at his feet gnawing on a bone, and Goliath was reading a very large book, in a chair near Hudson's.

As Brooklyn was sitting, reading up on current events in the _New York Times, _he couldn't stop thinking about Rose. She had gone to bed around 1:00 AM; and Brooklyn thought it best to leave her be, as she desperately needed her rest, but he wanted to be in there with her.

They had a very good night together; as they watched their movie, and he wished that she could have stayed up later. However, now that she had found some work to keep her busy during the day, she was often more exhausted by the time he woke up. He hated being away from her; but knew that this was a temporary thing. He needed to be patient; there would be nights where she could stay up with him, and other nights where she had to sleep.

Brooklyn looked over at the clock on the wall and gave a small sigh. It was nearing 5:00 AM. In one hour, the sun would come up and they would be forced to spend even longer away from each other. She told him that she would set an alarm to wake up before the sun came up, so that they could spend some together; but he doubted it. Rose had seemed extra exhausted as of late. He put the newspaper down and sighed again, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around her again. Nothing more than to possibly join her in her bed and lie down next to her.

Brooklyn leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes, relaxing, wanting to think of her. As he sat, completely relaxed, he suddenly felt his mind connect with hers, through their electrified sensations. He smiled at the feeling, willing it to continue to connect himself with her…

However; instead of feeling love and relaxation like he expected her to be feeling when she was asleep… he felt that something was _very_ wrong. Rose was in severe distress; fear was completely encompassing her, and she was writhing in unimaginable pain. So much so, it shocked Brooklyn. Bronx suddenly stopped gnawing on his bone and he began growling, his animal instincts activated.

Brooklyn's eyes snapped open and at the same moment, he heard something that nearly stopped his heart. Rose's high-pitched scream suddenly ripped through the air, breaking the silence of the quiet castle. This was no ordinary scream, however, it was as though she was being tortured… put through bloody murder. Her screams were full of absolute terror and pain, and Brooklyn felt his whole body tense up, ready to break down the walls to get to her, and stop her pain.

The whole Clan immediately jumped, their senses heightened.

Goliath looked up in shock, dropping his book instantly on the floor, Lexington and Akira both gasped and looked over towards the hallway in which Rose's bedroom was. Bronx immediately barked loudly in warning and took off running towards her room and Hudson awoke with a start and yelped out in surprise.

"What in the…!" he gasped, clutching his chest.

Brooklyn didn't even have to think, as he tore himself from the couch, sending it sliding a few feet on the stone floor, and sprinted on all fours towards her bedroom, faster than he ever thought he could. His eyes glowed the fiercest white and his protective instincts were beyond full-gear. Rose was still screaming, as though someone was in there hurting her, tormenting her… _killing _her. And _whoever_ was in that room with her was going to immediately die; he was going to rip the person limb from limb.

Instantly, he burst into her room, and quickly surveyed the room with Bronx right on his heels. Bronx was barking his loud, boom-like bark, and started sniffing around the room. Right away, Brooklyn noticed that no one was there in the room, there was only Rose in her bed. However, she was rolling around, screaming still, as though she was in a great amount of pain.

"Bronx, check the bathroom for anyone!" Brooklyn yelled out to the Gargoyle Beast, wanting to still cover all possibilities.

Instantly, Bronx did as Brooklyn instructed, and Brooklyn flung himself over to Rose. She had kicked the blankets off of her body; leaving her to be shown in her nightwear. If this wasn't such a serious situation, her silky nighty would have stopped him in his tracks to marvel at her beauty, but the look on her face was one of pure agony and pain.

"Rose! Wake up! ROSE!" He yelled above her screaming, but to no use. She was still rolling and flailing, as though she was caught in some unbearable nightmare. It was as though an invisible person was holding fire to her skin. By this time, the rest of the Clan came bursting into the room, Goliath leading, and when they saw her flailing, the entire clan looked horrified.

"What's wrong with her?!" Goliath asked loudly, above her screaming, his face worried.

"I think she's having a nightmare… but this is unlike anything I've ever seen before!" He answered, yelling just as loudly. He needed to wake her up quickly, she was in pain, and it was too much for him to handle. He climbed up on her bed and knelt over her, grabbing her flailing hands down to hold down and try to wake her.

However, the instant his claws touched her skin, an electricity shot through them both and then his mind or soul, he wasn't sure, was instantly sent catapulting into her nightmare.

It was as if he was there with her now…

* * *

_Rose was lying down on a grassy cliff, the scenery looked a lot like the cliffs where the Wyvern Castle once sat. It didn't take long for him to see what was going on, because right in front of him, on the grassy ground was Kevin and Rose. And to his absolute horror, Kevin was on top of Rose's body, violently stabbing her with a knife. Blood was shooting out everywhere, her high-pitched screams and shrieks was piercing the peaceful night around them. Her scream sent shivers down his spine, and she was dying. _

"_NO!" He roared, his eyes glowing, and instantly he shot forward, tackling Kevin to the ground, as hard as he could; getting him off of Rose. Rage flowed through Brooklyn more powerfully than he could have ever fathomed. He was shaking and felt animal-like. Kevin still held a knife in his hand and looked demented as he now tried to thrust the knife into Brooklyn's chest. Mid-thrust; Brooklyn grabbed his knife hand; and easily prevented the action from taking place. Brooklyn was a lot stronger than Kevin was. He punched Kevin as hard as he could in his face; and sent the knife flying away from them._

"_She's going to die, monster." Kevin hissed at him, his face full of glee and triumph. "I won… you're going to have to find another whore to fuck..." _

_With that, he cackled in laughter, and rage built up in Brooklyn, like he'd never felt before in his entire existence. _

_Without another thought; Brooklyn opened his large mouth, revealing his mouthful of sharp fangs and bit down onto Kevin's fleshy neck, as hard as he could. Kevin let out a scream of pain; but Brooklyn still held on, crushing his neck within his strong jaw. He could instantly feel the crunching of his bones and taste the human's blood, and felt as though he was going to be ill. It was barbaric… but Gargoyles protect. He was protecting his mate. His love. His wife. _

_As he opened his eyes, he expected to see a, hopefully very dead, Kevin. However, there was no one there anymore. Shocked, he looked up, and wheeled around to see Rose lying on the ground, soaked in her own blood. She wasn't moving anymore, no longer breathing._

"_Rose!" He screamed, running over to her. Tears filled his eyes. There was so much damage to her beautifully fragile body. So much blood. His heart started to break into a million pieces as he stared into her bloodied face; her eyes were open and she had a fixed look on her face. To his horror; he realized something that made his blood turn cold. _

_His beautiful mate, his love… was dead. _

_He ran over to her and scooped her limp body up into his arms, blood was pouring out from every place imaginable. Brooklyn felt as though he was going to be violently ill looking at his beautiful love. She was wearing a flowy knee-length dress; and the straps were lowered down, revealing her bare shoulders. He didn't know what Kevin was doing to her before he killed her… and he truly didn't want to think about it. If Kevin was raping his wife… he would gladly reawaken him from the dead, just to murder him once more. _

_Brooklyn gently closed Rose's eyes and held her body against his, took a shallow breath and then howled as loud as he could. His grief-filled howls filled the night air around them, as tears streamed down his face; and kept screaming himself. He was too late in saving her, and all those promises he had made to her, were now broken. He promised her that he would be there to stop Kevin, and that he wouldn't let Kevin get anywhere near her, and yet here they were, he had broken every promise. The grief was too much for his soul; he wanted to cease to exist. _

_Gargoyles mated for life; and she was his life. Now that she was gone and dead; he would now be forced to continue living an empty existence. The pain, grief, and loneliness was so intense and real, he didn't know what to do anymore. He held Rose; still sobbing uncontrollably. _

_As he sat there, holding his dead mate; he thought about all the ways he could have prevented this. Then, he thought of something that could be his saving grace. _

_He had referred Rose as his wife and mate, but she was not his mate… at least not yet. _

_He opened his eyes widely and looked around._

_This was still that dream… this nightmare; even though it looked and felt so real. He could feel the humidity of the summer air; hear the waves, and even a light ocean spray against his skin._

_As he looked down at her beautiful face, and looked so peaceful now that her eyes were closed. But she wasn't dead… this wasn't real. To his immediate relief; he realized that he simply needed to wake her up. Once he woke her up, then they could both get out of this hellish nightmare._

"_Rose… wake up!" He choked out with a broken voice, shaking her slightly, gently touching her bloody face. "Please, my love, WAKE UP!"_

* * *

Brooklyn opened his eyes, inhaling loudly, and now back in the Castle, and was beside himself with grief. He was on his knees, hovering above Rose's body on the bed, and was holding her hands down. His heart was racing a million miles per hour, and couldn't believe what he had seen… what _nightmare_ she was having. It was so real, almost as real as the images that they saw in their heads when they first kissed.

To his relief; Rose's eyes opened and she gave a huge gasp of air, as though she was truly coming back from the dead. Tears filled his eyes, his body shaking, and couldn't seem to breathe she was right beneath him, he couldn't seem to get the sight and smell of her blood out of his mind… her dead body in front of him… it seemed _so _real and it _scared_ him more than anything in this world.

Rose was shaking and trembling uncontrollably, gulping and panting in as much oxygen as she could, crying earnestly. Tears streamed down his own face, his own grief, horror and pain intensified as her fear and pain coursed through him. As he stared down at her, he wished that his Clan would leave them in peace so that they could be alone. He needed to hold her, needed to make sure he could feel her heartbeat, and needed to make sure that _this_ was all real.

Brooklyn gently let go of her arms, and continued to stare at her beautiful face, at her exquisite figure, needing to forget the bloody corpse he saw. He wanted to drink in every detail of her as she was right now. As he thought about her death; he suddenly couldn't stop himself, and a sob burst out of his mouth, tears streaming down his own face now.

"Brooklyn… Rose… what happened!? Are you guys okay?" Akira asked suddenly, her voice squeaking with anxiety.

He glanced over at her with tear filled-eyes, and saw that his entire Clan was looking at the pair with shock and complete worry. Brooklyn's grief-filled howls had actually filled the castle, and they could feel his pain and sorrow through their instincts.

After hearing his name being spoken, Rose jumped slightly; and looked over at Brooklyn with wide eyes. It was as if she didn't realize that he was sitting on the bed, pretty much dangling over her body, until now.

He was crouched in a protective pose over her; his face was torn in pain and horror.

The look on his face and in his eyes told her that they were connected just now, and he saw everything with Kevin. Suddenly, she sat up, gasping and ran her hands over her body checking what moisture she was feeling. She gave a huge sigh of relief, seeing that it was only sweat and not blood. Then, unable to control it anymore, she started crying.

Brooklyn immediately wrapped her up in his arms and gave a huge sigh of relief when she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.

Brooklyn looked over at his clan members and said, in a weak and trembling voice.

"She had a tremendous nightmare. A…a vision of some sorts. Our minds 'connected' when I touched her hand just now. Kevin was killing her… and… It was… the _worst thing_ I've ever seen. It seemed _so_ real."

He trailed off and felt tears coming to his eyes.

He held Rose tighter and put his head down on the top of her head. He didn't want his clan to see his tears. Thankfully; Akira read the situation and turned to the clan.

"Let's leave and give them both space. She is safe now." She said, quietly.

Brooklyn watched, with growing gratitude and respect for his new clan member, as she shuffled the clan out of the bedroom. Goliath gave the pair one last look of worry before finally leaving. Brooklyn mouthed, 'Thank you,' to Akira and she gave him a sad smile and nod, before leaving, shutting the bedroom door behind her.

Once he knew for sure that they were completely alone, Brooklyn scooted down on the bed further and laid down, holding Rose against him, wrapping his wings around them for privacy. Rose's body was damp slightly from a cold-sweat. He could feel very curve, every part of her. He closed his eyes and willed himself to forget everything he saw, just now.

Only moments before; he was dreaming of this moment. He had wanted nothing more than to lie down next to her and hold her as she slept. But now, they had both just witnessed both of their worst nightmares. It wasn't the same.

Rose looked up from Brooklyn's shoulders and still couldn't seem to calm down.

"Brooklyn! … I… He… _Kevin_…" She cried out, unable to breathe.

"I know, my love. Calm down, try to focus on breathing. I saw everything you saw… I…"

He stopped and felt hot tears fall down from his eyes, and tried so hard to keep his voice stable and strong; but the images were still so powerful and raw in his mind. He couldn't seem to speak. He wrapped his arms fully around her back and held her head against his chest with one of his clawed hands.

As Rose cried in his arms, her body felt achy and sore, as though the bruising and slashing of the knife against her skin was real, reminding her… warning her of what was to come. They stayed there in complete silence, both trying to calm down, before Rose muttered, tears streaming down her face.

"It was _so _real, Brooklyn! My whole body and head just… _hurts_. It felt as though he was really on top of me, stabbing me. I could feel everything in _real_ time. If this was a nightmare, how am I in _so_ much pain right now?"

He shook his head, not understanding why this was happening. If he could take her pain away, he would in a heartbeat.

"I don't know…" He muttered back, trying to control his own breathing. "_I don't know…_"

Brooklyn held her in his arms, and didn't know how much time passed; but he could start to see the dark sky starting to lighten slightly from the windows. He sighed heavily and started cursing his current condition, sunrise was approaching them soon, and it was not a time to leave her; he _couldn't _turn to stone.

In this moment, he wished so badly that they were the same species, and more specifically, he wished that he was Human, just for a moment. If he was, he could stay in bed with her all day, if she wished that of him. He could give her the support she needed right now, and he could actually kiss her fully and completely. He closed his eyes and felt himself being torn in half. One; because he was a Gargoyle and was proud of it. But the other half of him belonged to the Human girl lying next to him, and he couldn't give her what she needed at this moment.

Some more time went by, and to his relief, her breathing had slowed and evened out normally. She had stopped crying and was now silently running her fingers lightly down his chest, exploring him, thinking deeply. She was snuggled into him in a fetal position, her knees were against her chest and were leaning into his abdomen, her bare feet resting against his upper thigh.

Brooklyn leaned his head away from her, so he could look upon her face; and when he saw how numb and emotionless she looked, it worried him greatly.

"Rose…? Are you alright?" He asked softly, wanting more than anything to know what had happened. When she didn't answer him; he gently used a talon finger and gently brought it under to chin, to force her to look up into his face. Her face was pale and her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but to his further fear, when she glanced up into his eyes, it was as if she was looking right past him.

"Rose?" He asked louder, shaking her slightly. To his relief, she blinked, bringing herself back, gulped and shuddered slightly. When she looked into his eyes again, she was back to reality, and looked relieved to see him there. She lifted the hand that had been caressing his chest and abdomen, and touched the side of his beak, like she always liked to do, and then scooted herself up against his body, so that her face was now resting on his shoulder instead of his chest. She closed her eyes and held onto him tightly, pressing her soft chest into his rock-hard one, sighing.

He closed his eyes as well; running his talons up and down her arms and back. Her scent was so beautiful to him; _she_ was beautiful to him. If they both hadn't been traumatized moments ago, this moment would turn intimate very quickly.

As he thought of that; he could feel both of their desires building for each other, a protection for her. He wanted to kiss her fiercely, to replace the horrors they both witnessed, with a good memory. Rose's eyes filled with tears, and then gently ran down her face, dripping onto his skin.

He blinked at this new sensation and looked down at her.

"My love? _Please,_… talk to me. _What happened?_"

"I was having _such_ a good dream… before the nightmare started…" She breathed suddenly, her voice thick with emotion, and refused to look at him. Brooklyn kept rubbing her back, slowly, and closed his eyes in relief. This was good, if she could tell him the good dream that she was having, then they could maybe start to forget the violent images just moments ago, anything to forget it all.

"Tell me about it." He encouraged quietly.

Rose didn't start to speak immediately, and was thinking deeply about her beautiful moments with him, wondering if she should tell him. They weren't mates, but as she was lying in his arms, she wanted to _show_ him, and wanted, so badly, to feel something good. Anything to forget the sensation of being stabbed, of being hurt. Slowly looking up into his beautifully anxious eyes, she took a deep breath, and desired to get lost in them instead of Kevin's coal black ones. Slowly, she inched her lips closer to his, her heart pounding.

"The dream was the same as the nightmare. I was dressed in the same dress, my hair done the same way. You and I were out gliding; you brought up to that hillside, the cliffs just above the ocean. It was _so_ beautiful…" She paused and felt as more tears came to her eyes, her heart started to beat a little bit faster, this time, however; not in fear.

"The grounds were so green, the air was warm… it was as though it was summertime, or late spring. The full moon was bathing us in it's light. You had set me down; and I was sitting on the ground, enjoying the scenery. Enjoying my night with you. You came behind me and gave me the most beautiful bouquet of hand-picked, fresh flowers. Most likely from a nearby field or meadow, and then…"

She paused again, and gulped down the fear of what she was about to tell him next.

"Go on…" he muttered softly; still caressing her back.

She took in a deep breath, exhaling it, and then sat up to better look into his face. She placed both hands on the side of his beak now. The desire he felt for her was being awakened by the intensity in her eyes. They were blazing with fire almost.

"I took your face in my hands, like this," Rose breathed, moving her face closer to his. "And we kissed, passionately and completely. Then you took me and gently laid me down, and you were touching me, caressing every inch of me, and we… we were about to make love, to mate."

She stopped, and looked down, blushing furiously, and his eyes grew wide; his body seemed to freeze against hers.

"It was so _beautiful_…" she continued in a very soft voice, still refusing to look at him. "But then you stopped, and instead of you on top of me, it was Kevin…" She trailed off. Tears came to her eyes again and she couldn't help herself anymore.

She pushed herself away from him, leaving his winged cocoon, and brought her knees up to her chest again, as though she was protecting herself. She ran fingers from the top of her head, and pushed her hair straight back, resting her face on the top of her knees.

"He was telling me… that… you no longer wanted me. That you gave me back to him. He said that 'I was his, not yours.' Then that's when the stabbing started, both sides of dream felt so _real. _My love and desire for you… your every touch on my body. My heart breaking by the prospect of you not wanting me anymore… and then Kevin stabbing me. It was almost like I was seeing the future. It's almost like… my future is _death_, no matter what I try."

She had stopped talking and was crying again; silently this time.

Brooklyn was still in a frozen state, and then blinked a few times as if he was trying to process what it was he was hearing. If the first part of her dream was as real as the violent part, then their way forward was clear. He sat up from his lying position and gently pulled Rose, from her protective form, against him.

"I've told you once, and I'll keep telling you…" He pulled her down to lie flat on the bed, putting one wing underneath her, and wrapped the other wing around them. He was propping himself up on his side, hovering over her to look deeply into her eyes now. He touched her face and kept her face from leaving his gaze.

"_I love you_ and I will _never_ let you go. You have my heart, now and forever."

He paused and his gaze started to harden, his voice growling passionately. "And… I would _never _give you to _him_… I will not let anything happen to you. It _can't_ be the future you saw… I would _die first_ before I let anything happen to you."

Rose continued to stare up into his eyes; tears full still in her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, Brooklyn..." she replied lightly, as though he was joking around with her. He blinked a few times and wanted to shoot back at her, stating that he was not kidding. He really would die for her, if it meant that she could live. However, Brooklyn shut his mouth; choosing not to engage her in an argument, just yet.

"I'm just still confused as to _why _we keep seeing things, especially things that seem so incredibly _real…" _Rose continued.

He shook his head, "I don't know. It was just a nightmare as far as I'm concerned. He is not here and has no leads on you. Don't worry; we'll keep it that way."

Rose gave him a small smile, but wasn't quite convinced.

"No." She whispered, shaking her head slightly. "This felt like… a warning. A warning that, even though we haven't heard from him in over a month, that he's still out there. Hunting me down. And that..."

She paused, and a few hot tears fell down her face again.

"No matter how happy I am… my death is inevitable. He's going to find me, and is going to tear everything I love away from me… and then will finish me off, the way his screwed up imagination desires…"

"_No!_" Brooklyn spat, his eyes piercing through hers. "Rose… I _won't allow it. _He's _not_ going to find you, Rose. I _refuse_ to let it happen. Not after what I just saw… I… won't… I _can't_."

He then stopped talking, and his own tears came to his eyes, a sob threatening to burst forth. She lightly touched his chest again., and her fingers left an electrified feeling that coursed through them.

"Brooklyn…?" Rose whispered, gazing into his eyes. But he shook his head, struggling to breathe, and didn't care to fight away the tears. She sat up slightly, and took his face in her hands, wiping the tears away with her fingers.

"I'm sorry-" she breathed, tears coming down her face now. "I'm _so _sorry…"

Sniffing, he pressed his forehead into the base of her neck and rested his face against her chest, holding onto her tightly; his claws grasping onto her hair.

"Why is all this happening?" She whispered, closing her eyes and kissing his forehead. "If it's not a warning, what else could it be? The future? It was just like the images we saw…"

"It can't be the future, Rose." He cried, trying to control his own breathing, loving the feeling of her chest against his face. "I would die before I let him do anything to you. You laugh at me, but I would, Rose. In an instant, I would give my life away, to protect and preserve yours."

"If you did, then what I do?" She gasped, leaning her cheek against his forehead. "What would I do _without _you?!"

"You would _live, _and would have a happy and normal life." He replied, slowly raising his face to look into her eyes.

"That's _impossible_." She gasped out, shaking her head. "Without you… I would feel lost, alone, and completely lifeless. I don't think I would be able to breathe, and I would never be able to love again."

When Brooklyn met her gaze, his breath was nearly taken away. She was looking at him with an intense and passionate look, and he could feel her love punch straight through his grief, like a light had been turned on. The moonlight was bathing her room in it's light was just like in portions of the dream she had just now.

Brooklyn almost couldn't find his voice. She was so beautiful to him; and he suddenly wanted to make that first good part of her dream; reality. Clearing his voice, however; he tried to calm his emotions.

"Well…" he mumbled, wiping the remainder of his tears away, and held her against his chest. "We don't need to worry about this right now. My love… do you trust me to protect you?"

"You know I do." She replied quietly, taking hold of his beak.

"Then… let's not worry about the dark, 'what-if's' of the future." He suggested, trailing a talon down her cheek, caressing her skin lightly. "It is not yet written, and fate can be changed if we strive for it. Perhaps this nightmare, did in fact, give us a warning… and maybe it's time to begin to Patrol, every single night, searching for Kevin… to put a stop to him once and for all."

"We haven't heard anything from him… or Larry for that matter, in over a month." She said. "Elisa has been calling Larry, but hasn't been picking up; and when she went to the apartment to talk to him and Kevin, no one has ever been home. She's been working on getting enough evidence to obtain a warrant, but hasn't yet. His silence has me worried…"

"Don't worry." Brooklyn whispered, kissing her softly on the forehead. "I won't let him anywhere near you. We've just got to continue to put our trust in Elisa and the Police, and we will find him soon enough."

"You really think so?" She asked him, gazing into his eyes.

Upon seeing the fear in her, his protective instincts rose slightly; and he gently laid her down on her back, so he could lean over her, his chest pressed against hers.

"I do." He whispered intensely. "Because if this nightmare has taught me anything, it has reminded me that I cannot let my guard down, as I have. I have been living in a world high above the clouds with you; but I have forgotten my training as Second-In-Command. I cannot let my guard down, and have to keep protecting my two responsibilities. This Clan and you. For losing focus, and letting my guard down, I apologize greatly. From now on, while on my Patrols, I'm going to go back to your apartment and keep an eye on his every movement and intent. I can go places that Elisa and her partners can go. I promised to protect you, and protect you, _I will._"

Rose closed her eyes, and rested her head against his chest; holding onto him tightly. Though his words brought her relief, it was only superficial. Her every nerve was on high-alert, her body still sore, and her head still felt like it was beginning to split open with a headache.

Moaning to herself, and forcing that pain away, she breathed deeply and thought more about the good dream she had; as that was another piece of the puzzle that unnerved her slightly. In the dream, he had called her his mate. Though they were together romantically, and were only growing closer together, she wanted nothing more than to be his; truly and completely. Recalling those intense feelings of desire and love; she suddenly longed to drown her pain and worries in their love.

"Brooklyn?" She suddenly gasped out quietly, unable to help it anymore, unable to control those feelings and desires.

"Yes? My love?" He answered softly; gently running his talon through her hair, holding her close to him with his other claw, his body leaning over hers slightly.

"In the dream… you called me your mate…" she whispered, her heart pounding, staring deeply into his eyes, slowly raising her arms to wrap around his shoulders, bringing him closer to her.

"Yeah.." He breathed, intensity and desire pounding through him for her.

"Are you wanting that?" She asked. "For us… to be mated? Married?"

Brooklyn stared down at her, his whole face and body frozen, processing what she was asking him.

"I…" He stuttered, unable to truly tell her how he felt. Taking a deep breath, he gazed over her beautiful face and body, and slowly traced his talon down her neck, his desire for her unbelievable. "_Yes._.. "

"Brooklyn?" She breathed again, happiness piercing through her at his answer, and touched his chest closed his eyes at her tone, and felt himself losing all control.

"Yes, my love?" He responded automatically, submissively.

"_Kiss me_…" She breathed, running her fingers through his thick mane of hair. His eyes widened as she requested this of him, and it wouldn't have been such a surprising thing to him if it wasn't for the tone of her voice. The intensity of her gaze. The heat off her body. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, before he couldn't resist her anymore. He pressed his lips against hers, claiming her mouth with his, holding her body against his as if she was the only remedy to this fire raging inside him.

Rose immediately responded to the kiss with a feverish frenzy, her tongue finding his. Brooklyn was stuck in a shock; as he had never experienced this before, especially with Rose, but instantly responded to her. He held onto her waist and was running his claws up and down her back.

Rose suddenly fell backwards, breathing deeply and unevenly, and pulled Brooklyn down with her. As much as he was loving this; he also knew that they were going too far. They weren't mates yet, and this act of intimacy was reserved for mates only. However, he couldn't seem to stop.

She rested her head back down on his left shoulder; lying back down next to him, kissing him deeply. He lightly caressed her arms and back, leaving trails of electricity on her skin, and with each touch; they both quickened and deepened their kissing. Sudden electricity entered their bodies; through their hands and it shocked their entire systems, exciting them more, losing all control.

Rose started to moan slightly; and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Brooklyn's hands skimmed her shirt, in the front and back, finding a break in the fabric, seeking her skin. The moment he found the soft skin of her stomach, they broke apart from kissing. The electric feeling shot through both of them like lightning, physically making Rose and Brooklyn jump. His claws gently were resting on her stomach and Rose was breathing deeply now.

He stared into her eyes again. He was searching for her approval.

"Rose… I…" he breathed. They shouldn't be doing this; however, Rose's eyes were glazed over with love and desire.

"_Please_… Brooklyn. Please, touch me. Kiss me…. And don't stop." She whispered back at him; and he felt himself lose all control.

Before he could overthink their situation and stop, she immediately brought her face up to his, kissing him, giving him her permission to continue. Her right hand skimmed through his long hair, while her other hand, trailed down his chest; towards his abdomen. He gasped against her lips, she was driving him crazy. He trailed his talons lightly down the side of her back, all the way down until he found her legs. He grabbed one of her legs and lightly pulled it up so that it rested it on the top of his waist, bringing her pelvis close to his. She moaned at this new form; and then suddenly, she used the strength of her arms and legs to force Brooklyn to hover over her body, instead of lying next to her.

Brooklyn growled in pleasure and instantly crushed his body against hers, sinking both of their bodies back onto the bed. The moment their bodies fully touched, Rose gasped as Brooklyn let out a moan. They were kissing fiercely now as Brooklyn was on top of her now. Then, to Brooklyn's further desire and pleasure, she wrapped her legs around his waist; inviting him closer to her. He was kissing her fiercely now; all sense of control seemed to be lost.

After a moment, Brooklyn opened his eyes, still kissing Rose deeply and passionately. They were playing with fire, he needed to be disciplined and stop this. However; his body wouldn't seem to listen to his mind. These feelings of intimacy felt so good, _she _felt so good to him.

Damning it all, he slid his lips from hers and began to kiss and explore the soft skin of her neck. She was panting now, enjoying every moment of this moment between the two of them. He slid his claws up over her bare skin, lightly touching her soft skin, and stopped just below her ribcage.

He continued to kiss and trace the full length of her neck, his tongue lightly grazing her skin; tasting her. She was so beautiful. She tasted as good to him, as she smelled. He wanted more, suddenly. He moved his claws from her shirt and grabbed the pillows around her head, clenching them, immediately ripping them in half. His lips found her skin again; as he began to rub his pelvis down against hers, making her cry out slightly. This was going too far; and he knew it, but he didn't know how to stop.

As his mouth was kissing her neck, he suddenly had the flash of the image of him killing Kevin by biting into his neck, and suddenly it was if he was on top of Kevin again, killing him. Yelling out in fright, he stopped kissing her immediately; and flung himself off her off her to the edge of the bed. The images scared him, and the last thing he wanted was to accidentally hurt her, and bite _her_ neck in half, thinking it was him.

Rose was staring up at him with wide-eyes; surprised that he had the willpower to actually stop, because it had been as if their bodies were magnets. He was breathing deeply; and when he looked at her, his eyes looked ashamed. She immediately, scooted herself up from lying down on her back and then sat up, slowly, looking embarrassed.

"I… I'm _so sorry_, Brooklyn. I shouldn't have started all that. This was my fault… ." Rose whispered. He didn't look at her; and it made her feel like he was ashamed to have even started initiating the physical contact at all. Rose felt tears come to her eyes; the last thing she wanted was for him to be revolted by her.

"No, _I'm_ sorry…" he whispered, closing his eyes in shame. If they continued, and that flash image happened again, he could have hurt her. And, if they continued down the path of mating each other, he could have very much hurt her in that way as well. He took a deep breath, and then whispered, "I _want _to be yours, Rose. I do… but it needs to be in the _right _way. I want to be mated with you first… to be _married_. But, in order to do that, we _need_ to get rid of Kevin first, or else he will always haunt us."

He finally looked up at her; and was still desiring her greatly. It didn't help that she looked as though she desperately wanted to keep going, but both of them knew that they needed to stop. He needed to physically separate himself from her, or else he feared, he wouldn't be able to stop until they made love. He wrapped his wings around himself, and pushed himself off her bed, walking over to the corner. He was breathing deeply, steadying his feelings and thoughts, and then leaned against the wall and pressed his forehead into the cool stone wall.

Rose, however, took his actions as though he was still upset at her for trying to initiate intimacy. She quickly jumped off the bed, straightening her night clothes, and walked towards him.

"Brooklyn…" She started to say, reaching out to touch him again.

"No!" He suddenly warned, holding a clawed hand out to stop her. "_Please_… give me a minute. If you touch me, my mating instincts will kick in, and I'm afraid I won't be able to keep myself off you."

"I understand what you were saying, but I feel as though you are embarrassed of me being a Human or something… " Rose whispered, her voice full of hurt.

Brooklyn closed his eyes and moaned. He really needed to stay away from her. His mating instincts have kicked in, and he couldn't mate with her in their current condition, especially with Kevin still haunting the both of them. But, he couldn't stay here, ignoring her when she was so clearly misunderstanding his actions. He had hurt her. She thought that he was rejecting her desire to mate with him; which was _not _what he was thinking.

"No, my love." He gasped; trying to still calm down. "No, it's not that at all! As I was kissing your neck… the image of me, killing Kevin; by biting into his neck, entered my mind. I had to stop, Rose. If I kept going, I might have confused the situation and bitten you. I could have killed you."

Rose's tear-filled eyes, suddenly widened at him.

"That's how you killed him in the nightmare?" She gasped.

"Yes." He sighed, closing his eyes and willed himself to think of that image, as much as he didn't want to, it would help him calm down and not be aroused anymore. "Gargoyles are not… barbaric like that, unless we are defending ourselves and the ones we love. I had never felt more rage for someone before… and I do not regret killing him in the dream, especially while he was killing you. But I couldn't keep on top of you, while I was thinking those things."

Rose's eyes closed, smiling. She was instantly filled with relief.  
"So, you _do_ _want_ me. You just stopped because our timing isn't right yet and because you didn't want to hurt me?" She asked him, laughing slightly.

Brooklyn looked up at her with wide-eyes, and couldn't believe what she was saying right now, especially the condition he was currently in. He was literally standing there, obviously desiring her, and she was questioning whether or not he did.

"Rose… my love. _Look_ at me. I am pretty sure I want you. _All of you_." He said with a laugh.

As she did, she blushed furiously, turning away from him.

"And, yes. I believe we should be mated first before initiating intimacy; it is the Gargoyle way." Brooklyn finished, still willing himself to calm down his desires.

"Okay, I understand." She said quietly. He smiled at her, and then exhaled deeply, nodding. Rose stopped walking towards him and backed slowly allowing him the time for himself. She glanced at the windows, on the opposite side of the room, and then made her way over them.

Rose stayed silent for what seemed like ten minutes, and sat down on the window seat; looking out to the city below. She really disliked heights, but right now it was fascinating to her; being so high up. The sky was growing a light blue now and she knew that the sunrise was coming upon them soon. She turned to the clock on the wall. It read, '5:45'.

Suddenly, her heart sank.

In just fifteen more minutes, the sun would come up and would turn Brooklyn and the clan into stone. In fifteen more minutes, he would be leaving her alone for a full twelve hours, while he slept. A sleep in which she couldn't wake him up from if something did happen to her. Though he had promised her that Kevin would never find her, she still couldn't shake the feeling that Kevin was somehow closer to her than she or Brooklyn realized.

Perhaps the nightmare she had was a warning to her. Maybe he _was_ coming for her.

_I'm coming for you… _

It was as if she could hear Kevin's voice again; and it made Rose gasp in fear. From his own corner, Brooklyn looked up. His feelings of desire were back in check when he heard her quietly gasp, and instantly made his way over to her.

"Rose…?" he started to say, putting his claws on her shoulders.

Suddenly, someone knocked on her closed door, and Rose and Brooklyn turned to face the door, his claws were still on her shoulders. Before the both of them could head towards the door to open it, Elisa opened the door and walked into the room, with Goliath following behind her.

Both of their faces were grave-looking.

"Goliath, Elisa…" Brooklyn started to say, but then stopped. Though there wasn't any sign that he was aroused anymore, he felt himself grow ashamed and very embarrassed. He had nearly broken his promise to Goliath. It wasn't the Gargoyle way to mate with someone, without first going through the mating ceremony; which was, essentially, a marriage. He stopped thinking about that however; when he saw the grave look upon both of their faces.

"What's wrong?" he asked both of them, still keeping his claws on Rose's shoulders.

"I have bad news, I'm afraid," Elisa told the pair with a dead serious tone.

"Come," Goliath said. "We will tell you out on the ledge. Sunrise is almost upon us."

With that, both Elisa and Goliath turned and walked away. Rose turned around to face Brooklyn and gave him a look of pure terror. Ever since her nightmare; she truly couldn't shake the feelings of anxiety that she was feeling. Without another word, Brooklyn placed one claw on the small of her back and led her in front of him, to follow them outside, towards their roosting places.

Goliath and Elisa, as well as the rest of the clan, was standing around the platform. Dawn was now minutes away; and Rose would be forced to say good-night to Brooklyn. She felt like collapsing and crying again. She was so tired and tired of being afraid. Her head was pounding uncontrollably, it was growing painfully unbearable.

Elisa and Goliath turned towards them as they walked out towards the roosting spots. Brooklyn kept one arm around Rose and held her close to him, as she was not dressed warmly. She instantly wrapped her arms around herself once the cold air hit her skin, leaning into Brooklyn's warmth.

Elisa stepped towards Rose and gave her a sad look.

"What is it Elisa?" Rose whispered, already seeming to know the answer. This was about Kevin, she just knew it. From her nightmare to what she was feeling now, she knew that something bad had happened.

"Rose, I hate to be the bearer of bad news." She said quietly. "But, this morning, about 4:30 AM; residences from your apartment complex called the Police. They said that they haven't heard from or seen your Lobby man, Larry; for over a month, and they have been complaining of a certain… stench coming from his office. No one could open the door."

Rose's eyes went wide as she listened to Elisa speak.

"When we got there, and forced the door down; we saw Larry, your Lobby man, in his office. Rose…" she said in a quiet voice. "Larry has been murdered... _brutally. _Probably close to a month ago. He was starting to decay when we found him earlier this morning."

Rose felt her heart slowly start to panic once again, and felt herself growing ill. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was too horrific, too unreal. She looked up at Brooklyn slowly, needing his comforting words and looks.

However, he was still looking at Elisa and seemed confused.

"What does this have to do with Rose?" He asked Elisa. Before Elisa could answer, Rose spoke up, her voice dead of all emotions.

"Larry saved Elisa and I from Kevin, Brooklyn… a _month _ago." Rose whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "He was getting beat up by Kevin when Larry saw Elisa and I trying to escape. He lied to Kevin, and sent him off, telling him that I had already left the building. His actions saved our lives. Larry allowed us the moment to escape without Kevin's knowledge…"

Brooklyn's eyes went wide, it was starting to become clear to him now. He remembered her telling him this.

"It was clear that someone had stabbed Larry." Elisa said, in a sad voice. "And between you and I, I think we know who did it..." She paused and then began mumbling to herself, ashamed. "I should have busted down that door down the minute I came back to question Larry and Kevin, a month ago. I had a bad feeling about Kevin's threat to Larry… but didn't engage, because I didn't have a warrant, and a phone number for Larry. I wanted to collect evidence quietly, without tipping off Kevin on what we were doing. When I arrived there, there was a note on his door, which told your building attendants that he was out of town for a few weeks; and I believed the note. I thought he left town to protect you. What detective believes a 'handwritten' note?... I'm so sorry… I have failed you, Rose. And I have let other things get in my way… now… I fear our relaxation of the situation has bitten us hard."

Rose was listening, allowing this to sink in, and closed her eyes, praying for this nightmare to end. She had just woken up from one nightmare; and she desperately wished that she could wake up from this one as well.

"You believed that since things were quiet, that they would go back to normal." Rose breathed, tears streaming down her face again, her grief too much. "It's what any normal, logical, person would want… we all have fallen under that trap… but this is _Kevin_ we're talking about." She stopped and shook her head. "It is I that has been fooled the most. I thought that I could be relaxed, because I am with you guys… my _family. _But things have been made completely clear, that while we have relaxed our guard, he hasn't stopped moving…"

Elisa looked at her with great sadness, and went to reach out to her, but Brooklyn's grasp on her stopped her.

"Why can't you guys go after him now?" Brooklyn demanded, wrapping both arms around Rose now, holding her closely against him, as she was trembling. "You have evidence you need, now! He's finally made a move! He's murdered an _innocent life_!"

Elisa closed her eyes and looked down, as though the bad news didn't stop there.

"I'm so sorry… but we _can't_ Brooklyn." Elisa said quietly.

His eyes suddenly went white with rage, he held Rose tightly against him; and wrapped his wings around her now. Her skin was turning ice-cold; and she was now shaking uncontrollably, her teeth started to chatter.

"_Excuse me?_ The... Hell... You... Can't!" He snarled, he clenched his fists tightly.

Instantly; Goliath stepped forward, shielding Elisa from Brooklyn now. He wasn't going to hurt Elisa, but Goliath was still protective of his mate, just as Brooklyn was to Rose.

Brooklyn's eyes suddenly quit glowing, and he yelled at Goliath, truly enraged now.

"WHY aren't _we_ doing anything?! WHY are we still allowing him to continue to hunt and stalk Rose? He is out there, _somewhere_, and has already taken an innocent life! We are _Gargoyles_! Isn't that we are supposed to do? Isn't that our purpose? To protect and defend the innocent!?"

Goliath narrowed his eyes at his Second-in-Command, and knew his anger all too well. It was rightfully so; however, his anger and emotions for Rose was clouding all sense of calm and rationality.

"Yes, Brooklyn, that is what we do. And, because he's made a move, we are going to start tracking him now. We _will _stop Kevin, once and for all." Goliath answered Brooklyn with a powerful tone. He was looking down at him with anger and knew that Brooklyn was protecting his love. Goliath had been there before; and he often felt that way about Elisa, whenever she was in danger.

However; his tone seemed to send Brooklyn into a further and deeper rage.

"WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN DOING THAT FROM THE MOMENT HE STARTED HUNTING HER!" Brooklyn roared, his eyes glowing white again, holding Rose tightly against him now. Rose placed her forehead against Brooklyn's chest, breathing deeply, her head was pounding fiercely now, especially after his deafening tone. She could feel Brooklyn's fear, pain, and pure rage inside him. What she wouldn't give to take that all away from him, as it was all because of her. Suddenly, from the unbelievable pain in her head, she started to feel as though she was free-falling, her headache growing more and more painful, her world becoming more fuzzy.

Brooklyn's right clawed hand was holding both of her hands against his chest; and his left claw held her back to him, so their chests were against each other. Brooklyn knew that he was being too over-emotional, but tonight had ended poorly, and Rose was suddenly acting strange.

His eyes stopped glowing and he looked down at Rose with a worried expression. Her body was starting to grow heavier in his arms; as though she was going to fall. Her skin was ice cold and she was breathing deeply; as though she was trying not to faint. Before he could ask her what was wrong, Elisa stepped forward, past Goliath's protective form, and lightly touched Brooklyn's wing.

"We _would have_, but we didn't have the evidence, Brooklyn." Elisa said calmly.

"What about _now?" _Brooklyn snapped at Elisa, his attention turning back to her. He adjusted his hold on Rose, as he could feel her start to weaken, and must be that she's exhausted, and didn't get much sleep before all this happened. "Now that an innocent life has been taken cruelly, by this piece of… _garbage _Human. Can we hunt him now? I don't care what it takes, I'll start hunting him first thing tomorrow night, if I have to!"

Elisa looked upset; and finally, after a moment, nodded.

"You guys probably _should_ start a hunt tomorrow night. Because it is now, unfortunately, out of my hands, for the time being."

Brooklyn scoffed and looked towards the horizon, away from Elisa. He wasn't surprised at this piece of news. He even predicted this type of thing to happen. He never doubted Elisa, nor the Police… however, Gargoyles were a lot better at tracking than Humans were.

Rose suddenly spoke up, her voice was strong, compared to her weakening body.

"What do you mean? Where is Kevin now?"

Elisa pulled some photographs from her red jacket.

"Something else... has happened…" She said, handing her the photographs. Brooklyn's gaze snapped back to her; as she took the photos, looking down at them.

"Do you recognize this car?" Elisa asked Rose, who frowned slightly. The photographs were of a black Audi sedan being fished out of the Hudson River. There were three to four photos, snapped by Elisa's work camera.

"When… _when_ were these taken?" Rose whispered, her whole body feeling numb. Both emotionally and from the cold.

"About an hour ago…" Elisa answered her quietly, her tone ashamed and panicked. Rose looked up into Elisa's face in horror.

"This is _Kevin's car!_… But… what's it doing in the Hudson River?" She paused, the icy cold wind blowing her long hair in her face. "Is he…?"

"No. I don't think so." Elisa said, quietly. "To the general public and what the media is saying, he is dead. But… I think you and I know better."

Rose let her words sink into her soul. The other Gargoyles stayed silent; and Brooklyn was staring at Elisa and Goliath with an empty look on his face.

"_He's staged his death._" Rose breathed, letting the horror of this information sink further into her soul, and immediately thought of her nightmare.

_I'm coming for you…_

To her further horror, Elisa nodded.

"That's precisely what I think he's done. He killed Larry, and staged his death so that no one would know to come after him. And now know one would link him as the murderer, except for us." She paused, watching Rose continue to stare at the photographs with a numb face, and then continued. "If that's the case, then he has probably figured out that I'm a Police Officer and am helping you. I showed Larry my badge, and since he saw those security tapes, then he knows that I'm helping you. That's why he's staged his death. He has burned all possibilities of him being the murderer, and there were no fingerprints on Larry's body, which means he was probably wearing gloves. Without visual footage; or fingerprints, my investigation has come to a complete stop on tying him as the murderer. He knew what he was doing… and staying silent like he has… has me truly terrified for you and your safety."

Elisa watched Rose's face as it fell, and felt for her. he really hated delivering bad news; but it was news that was crucial.

"And your safety too," Rose gasped, her eyes wide at Elisa. "I know you're a Police Officer, but if he knows that you're with me… he might seek you out and hurt you!"

"We won't let that happen." Goliath voiced, staring at Rose hard. "This situation is now ours to handle."

He stopped and then turned to the rest of the Clan, who were watching him with prompt expressions. "Starting at sunset, tomorrow night, we will begin our search for Kevin. He has proven to be a great threat to not only Rose, but now Elisa, and other innocent Humans. Tomorrow night, it all ends."

The Clan nodded in agreement, and Rose smiled thankfully at Goliath, turning back to Elisa.

"What will you do now?" She asked her quietly.

"I will continue to build evidence…as much as I can," She continued gently, trying to console her the best that she could at this moment. "However… Rose… we've hit another slight problem. Larry never got to fax his witness over to us. Though, you, I and the Gargoyles know the truth; when it comes to _actual evidence_, we have very little to go off of. As a department, we only know that Larry is dead, murdered by _someone_… and Kevin's car has been found at the bottom of the Hudson River. So far, they aren't linked together. But, we've just been granted access to the security tapes, so... I'm hopeful that we will be able to locate _some _evidence against Kevin, as he would have had to enter Larry's office before his murder."

"Where is he now?" Rose asked her, quietly.

"He apparently hasn't shown up at work, and when we busted in his apartment this morning, most things were left untouched. My fellow officers are starting to search for his body, and all other leads are under investigation; but I've already told them that I suspect foul-play... but so far, he has disappeared completely."

Rose felt tears come to her eyes; and she could feel the hysteria building again. Kevin has planned it out perfectly. He staged his death, right after murdering Larry with clean hands, and to any normal police detective; they wouldn't have placed the two together, just yet. This entire month that she had felt safe… and the _whole _time she wasn't safe at all, but was living in ignorance.

"Rose…" Elisa continued; stepping forward. Her face was masking the panic; but Rose could hear it in her voice. "Kevin is smart, clean and ruthless, and in all my years of being a detective; I've _never_ seen anyone able to cover up their crimes this well before, especially when it happened a _month _ago. _I know_ that he is guilty… but I don't have _any _proof yet. _Who is this guy_? How is he _this_ good at committing a crime?"

Rose stayed silent, hating herself for even marrying him in the first place. If she could go back in time and stop it from ever happening, she would do so. She would have sought out Brooklyn even faster, so that she could spend that much more time with him. Brooklyn was standing frozen; as though he was already a statue; still holding onto her, and refused to look at anyone. He was beyond words at this point.

"He was studying, originally, to become a homicide detective. He has a great interest in crime, serial killers, and murders… " Rose said quietly. She then met Elisa's shocked face with her emotionless one. "He hurts… and kills… _for fun_. He only married me because I was alone, and didn't have a family to be behind me to look after or care what happened to me. Each beating only intensified, and the more I fought back, the more he took pleasure in it. It was fun and enjoyable to him. That's what I never told you guys… I have seen his inner demons, and I have feared that he is more than capable of becoming a Serial Killer."

Brooklyn started to snarl and growl, shaking uncontrollably. His hatred for Kevin was growing more strongly now. As Rose looked around at the other Gargoyles; in Brooklyn's trembling arms, she could see their looks of disgust and anger as well, Goliath especially. He was holding his claws in a tight fist and glaring wasn't about to let something bad happen to her, or Elisa. None of them were.

"That explains why he is a lot better in keeping himself under the radar then." Elisa mused, placing a hand on her chin. "Rose…I hate to tell you this. But, his actions in disappearing and staging his death are telling me that he _may_ have a lead on finding you. If he didn't have a lead on you, then he wouldn't have disappeared. And now that it's been a month since he killed Larry, I am truly worried for your well-being."

Rose's heart seemed to stop and it was a nightmare all over again. It was warning her of what was coming. He was going to find her; and Brooklyn wouldn't be able to protect her.

If he found her during the day, then it would all be over.

Brooklyn seemed to have this same thought; and immediately roared out in absolute rage. He pulled away from Rose, leaving her to stand in the cold, ran over to the ledge and pounded his fists on a nearby stone wall, leaving a huge indentation. Shards of stone shattered all over the floor. Elisa looked at Brooklyn warily, then to the oncoming sunrise. She had to continue to tell all her news.

She looked down and suddenly felt Goliath's claws form around her arms and waist. She looked up into her mate's face and gave him a grateful smile. Only he seemed to know what it was like to have such a heavy burden on her mind and heart. This wasn't easy on her.

"If he's willing to kill people in order to get to you… then I'm also worried for your friend Emily." Elisa said in a stronger voice. "I suggest you call her first thing today, and tell her everything. She has to keep herself safe, first and foremost. Then next; I suggest you come with me to the Courts."

Rose gasped at the mention of her best friend. It had seemed like a lifetime had passed since she'd seen her, and it made her feel slightly ill of the thought of Kevin hurting her best friend or her young-family. Rose's eyes went wide at the very thought of it. She had to protect her best friend and her family. Before Rose could say anything to Elisa; Brooklyn stepped forward, his eyes wild.

"No Elisa, she can't leave!" Brooklyn yelled suddenly, his face full of worry and anxiety, turning from the stone wall he destroyed.

"Yes, Brooklyn! She _must_!" Elisa argued back at him, still holding onto Goliath.

"She needs to appear before a judge and obtain a 'Restraining Order.' This is a strong way of protecting her from his stalking. He won't be able to, legally, come within a certain distance of her. If he does, then the Restraining Order comes into effect and he will automatically be forced to appear before a Judge. If he refuses, then we can obtain a warrant for his arrest. Either way, we _still_ have a card to play. I'll come with her to the Courts; so she'll be safe. I doubt he will look for her there."

Rose suddenly turned towards Elisa with wide eyes. Elisa seemed to be missing a huge chunk of this endless, hellish, problem.

"Elisa… that won't work. He _works _for the courts." Rose said in a dead voice. She was shaking now, from fear, anxiety and the cold; and Elisa's face fell suddenly at the thought. She sighed in frustration, closed her eyes and pinched the top of her nose. They were back at square one, again, while Rose continued, "His co-workers will see me and, since most of them think that I'm 'missing', they will certainly call him, and tell him that I was there. Or he'll be watching the Courts... _hoping _for me to exit from my hiding place up here." She paused and then felt something rise up in her numb feelings… anger. She was so angry at Kevin. She hated him.

"Why don't you think I've left before now? If Kevin didn't have the knowledge of law, crime and the power of the courts behind him, I would have left him MONTHS ago. But, this is his game, and I'm just a stupid pawn. He's smart, cunning and always seems to be one _damn_ step ahead of me. The only way I'll get rid of him is by either his death… or _mine_."

She felt herself growing more and more uncontrollably angry. Brooklyn looked up at her with pained eyes, almost as though he couldn't believe what she was saying. She remembered the promise she made him, the night after he saved her from jumping off the Brooklyn Bridge. She promised him that she wouldn't try to hurt herself again… and she wasn't, but was only speaking the truth. She didn't want to bring up that night, but something inside of her was starting to snap.

She felt so helpless and cornered, and it angered her to no end. She had already endured the pain and fear of what he was capable of when he finally found her, and had already died once by being stabbed in the realistic nightmare. Now she was going to face death again, in reality. She moved her long hair out of her face and gave a loud sigh, started to walk around the stone platform and felt like putting her fist through a stone wall, as well. She tried so hard to ignore the searing headache she was having now.

"Now you know why I was willing to defy my _horrible_ fears of heights and attempt to jump off the FREAKING Brooklyn Bridge! Kevin is the most evil man… and I am so tired of him hurting me and hurting others that I love. I'm just so tired in seeing that he still continues to have power over me. I'm sick to death of this fear and anxiety… I am just _so _tired…"

She closed her eyes and pinched the top of her nose. Elisa wasn't looking at her anymore, and the whole Clan looked saddened and shocked by her outburst. Suddenly; her world started to spin uncontrollably, and she stopped walking. She bent over and placed her hands on her knees and tried to breathe deeply; but nothing seemed to help the spinning.

Suddenly; she felt Brooklyn's arms wrap around her.

"Rose?" He asked her quickly. "What's wrong?"

Rose couldn't help, but laugh.

She stood up in his arms and shook her head, looking to his worried eyes, still laughing without humor. She gently touched both sides of his face. She wanted to be sarcastic with him. However; after seeing his true worry and sincerity, she could never intentionally be mean to him, she loved him too much to do anything like that.

She sighed and still felt unbelievably dizzy.

"Everything…" She said, honestly. "Everything is wrong, and I'm not alright… not with everything going on with Kevin." Then she paused, took a deep breath, and forced herself to sit up, standing tall. She then smiled at him, trying to show him that she was trying to be strong. "But, I _will_ be. I will try really hard to be strong and see the bright side of things. As for right now, my head really hurts right now and I'm _really_ dizzy... but stress and lack of sleep will do that to someone, so I'll be okay."

He looked at her with great worry; and then held her against him, wrapping his wings around her; and hugged her.

"You need rest… we all do." Goliath said suddenly, stepping forward. He gently released Elisa and touched the back of Rose's head, giving Brooklyn a nod, signaling that it was time for them to turn to stone. Reluctantly, Brooklyn loosened his grip on her and opened his wings to let her go.

"We'll protect you Rose," Angela said, stepping forward and wrapping Rose in a brief hug. When she pulled back; Rose looked around at the other Gargoyles.

Broadway was nodding in agreement with his mate; as Lexington stepped forward, his eyes set and focused.  
"Yeah… this creep won't get away with this. You're _our_ family now, we'll protect you."

Rose looked down at Lexington and gave him a relief-filled smile.

"With our lives." Akira whispered, stepping up and giving her a tight hug. "I promise."

"Aye, Lass. We won't let anything happen to you. We care about you too much." Hudson said, touching her shoulder in comfort. He then looked out towards the horizon. "The sunrise is upon us."

Rose looked out to the horizon and saw with dread, that the sun was indeed just seconds from rising. Brooklyn was about to turn to stone, which was going to leave her alone with the horrifying reality and worry that Kevin was somewhere out there searching for her, hiding under the radar. He had been after her, without her knowledge, for an entire month. If he was able to keep Larry's murder under wraps for a month… who knows what he was planning for her.

As if he was reading her thoughts, Brooklyn quickly took her face in his clawed hands, peering deeply into her tear-filled eyes, with his own anxiety-ridden gaze.

"_Do not_ leave this Castle, Rose. " He urged her, begging. "Under no circumstances, _do not leave_. The moment I awake… I swear to you, I'm going to _hunt him down_. He's going to pay for his crimes against you. He will _not_ find you…"

He paused, and then his eyes glowed bright white, and his voice suddenly growled maliciously, "I'm going to put a stop to this madness once and for all. Kevin will not the only hunter out there. I'm _his _hunter now, and he is _my_ prey."

As the sky began to grow lighter; Rose sighed heavily and gently held onto the side of his beak, tears continuing to form in her eyes, threatening to break down her face.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Brooklyn." She whispered suddenly, catching him by surprise. His eyes stopped glowing and he looked at her, truly puzzled.

"Why are you sorry? There's nothing to be sorry about…"

"Yes, there is." She immediately argued, sharply. "If it weren't for me, then you wouldn't be so angry. You wouldn't feel as worried… you…"

"If I didn't have you, Rose, then I _would_ still be angry; and worse than that, I would be _alone_." He argued back to her. He lightly stroked her soft face, and his face softened. "I would much rather be worried for you, than be alone. There's nothing worse than that."

"I don't want you to be worried for me, though. I hate that Kevin is spreading his cancerous terror and fear upon those who I love and care for the most." She whispered in a breaking voice, tears falling down her face now.

"Rose. I'm fine. I mean… yeah, I'm worried for you, your well-being and safety, but that's because you're in danger. Gargoyles protect, first and foremost. Being worried for the woman I love is all part of the package here." Brooklyn said lightly, shrugging and giving her a smile.

The other Gargoyles were settling on their ledges, readying themselves for the sunrise and they only had a few more seconds left. Rose suddenly felt extremely light-headed and wanted nothing more than to stay in Brooklyn's strong arms all day long, no longer being hunted and haunted by Kevin; no longer married to him.

She wanted to be married to Brooklyn.

As she stood there, her world shifted around uncomfortably, and Brooklyn grabbed onto her arms, to steady her again, his eyes full of anxious worry.

"Rose, right now you need to immediately go back to bed. You don't look so good. Get some sleep and I'll see you tonight. I love you." Brooklyn whispered, moving some hair away from her face, and then he stepped away from her completely. Before she could tell him that she loved him too, Brooklyn immediately turned to stone as the sun's rays peeked over the horizon, and froze him in stone. Rose continued to stare at Brooklyn's face a few seconds after the Clan's transformation, and she placed her hands gently on his stone face; and then, again suddenly felt her world grow fuzzy and dizzy. Many times, while she was in fear of Kevin, she felt as though she was free-falling. This time; she actually fell to the ground at his stone feet, with Brooklyn not there to hold her up. Her head was pounding painfully and exhaustion was wearing her down.

Instantly; Elisa had knelt down at her side and touched Rose's ice-cold arms.

"Come on, Rose." Elisa said in a worried tone, pulling her back up to her feet. "You've had a rough night. You need some rest. Take some Tylenol PM and go to sleep. Hopefully it can give you a dreamless sleep, you most likely need."

Without a word; Elisa assisted Rose back inside to her bedroom, where she could barely stay awake and conscious now. Rose vaguely recalled Elisa helping her lie down in her bed, bringing the blankets up to her neck now. Tylenol PM would be utterly useless at this point. The second Rose's head hit her pillow; her world went dark and she successfully, and passed out into a powerfully deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 18-Complications

**~Chapter Eighteen~**

**Complications**

Rose slept for the majority of the day, and didn't start to stir until a half- hour before sunset. Rose's eyes opened, and instantly hated the dying sunlight which was still pouring into her room. Her head was pounding with excruciating pain, and there was an annoying ringing in her ears. She sat up slowly, and swung her legs so they were dangling off the bed, gathering her bearings, and then stood. Instantly; she swayed, and fell back onto the bed. Though her room was staying still; she felt as though she was on a spinning ride at an amusement park.

"Whoa," She muttered to herself.

She wasn't in any physical pain, other than her searing headache, but her brain didn't seem to be connected to her body. She was struggling to stand; and even sit up for that matter. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself, and looked up at the wall clock. It was almost sunset.

"I slept the whole day…?" She mused to herself, amazed and confused.

It felt as though she had just gone to bed seconds before. She shook her head and knew that she needed to get dressed and go outside to meet the Gargoyles as they woke up. However; she couldn't seem to walk all that well. She lowered herself to the ground, on her knees, and tried to get her brain to quit spinning.

_What is going on? _Rose thought to herself, trying to recall what could be causing her headache and extreme dizziness. She closed her eyes, trying to breathe deeply, and remembered Brooklyn and her watching the movie; then to her falling asleep… the realistic dream and nightmare… Brooklyn and her, _almost_, intimate night… then Elisa's horrible news about Kevin.

Rose exhaled and shook her head again, as his name seemed to shoot another painful stab through her brain. Last night, she hadn't slept hardly at all. Perhaps this was the cause of it all; maybe she was just purely exhausted. She tried to stand up, but then nearly fell over again. She gasped, holding onto her night stand, trying to steady herself.

"Come on, Rose, steady now." She told herself, looking up towards the bathroom in front of her. Using all her will power, she walked towards the bathroom. She gasped again, however, as she felt as though she was free-falling again.

"Oh man, this isn't good." Rose whispered.

She must have fallen ill; or maybe this was something induced from stress. Whatever it was, she probably needed to lie back down. However; duty was calling first. She carefully walked over towards the toilet. When she reached it, she relieved herself and then made her way over to the counter to wash her hands. Using the counter to hold keep herself from falling, she looked at herself in the mirror.

The person looking back at her, looked pale and truly exhausted. Large bags were forming under her eyes, and she looked terrible, honestly. No wonder Brooklyn had told her to get some sleep. Sure, she was still beautiful, but something was wrong. She didn't look like herself.

Rose brushed her teeth, put on some deodorant, threw her long hair up in a lazy- messy bun; and then slowly walked over towards the closet to put new clothes on. She settled with a pull-over sweatshirt; and stretchy black work out pants. She wasn't planning on going out with Brooklyn tonight, and wanted nothing more, all the sudden, than to lie down and sleep some more. Nothing more than to not stand anymore.

Her head, suddenly, threw itself in a maddening spin.

Without warning, she felt as though she was going to be violently ill. Her head was spinning out of control; making her stomach feel horrible. Rose's face suddenly paled, a cold sweat broke out, and she beelined it towards the toilet; making it just in time.

She spent the next few minutes, violently throwing up and dry-heaving. Once she was done, she flushed the toilet and stayed there, holding her head gently against the wall, breathing deeply. Her stomach felt a lot better; but her head was pounding even worse now. It wasn't a migraine; this was something much worse. She stood up, brushed her teeth once more to get the bad taste out of her mouth, and began slowly making her way out of the bathroom. She wasn't as dizzy now; but she still couldn't seem to stop the pain in her head, and for that reason, she was alarmed and needed help.

She hated leaving her bedroom without making her bed look nice, but she didn't care at this moment. She walked out of her room and was struggling to walk straight down the hallway towards Xanatos' office. She needed a doctor; that much she was sure of, and perhaps Xanatos would be willing to help her call his private doctor back over to see her. She knocked on his office door; and waited a moment, leaning against the door frame to keep her upright. After a moment; his stiff assistant, Owen Burnett, opened the door and peered down at her. Upon seeing her, and the horrible condition she seemed to be in, his eyes widened.

"Miss Connelly, are you alright?" He asked at her in a quick, but still monotone voice.

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't seem to get the words out. So, she settled with shaking her head, which sent her into another phase of dizziness, and then she felt herself free-falling again. She stumbled backwards, trying to grab onto the door frame to keep herself upright, but slipped. Instead of falling backwards against the stone wall, Owen's arms tightly fastened around her waist and back to keep her from falling. She could hear loud ringing in her ears, and it seemed as though Owen's montone and slow voice, was growing even deeper and even slower.

"Mr. Xanatos, sir. Something is wrong with Rose!"

Images were flashing back and forth across Rose's eyes; and she saw Xanatos' face inches from hers all the sudden. He was saying something to her; but she couldn't hear anything over the ringing in her ears.

Xanatos took her in his arms; and was keeping her steady. She could smell his cologne and it made her feel ill again. She wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep, but was afraid, however; that if she fell asleep then she wouldn't wake up.

"Owen, call Dr. Sato; make it a 9-1-1 emergency." Xanatos said to his blonde-headed assistant. Xanatos then looked up at the stone ceiling as though he could hear something.

"The Gargoyles just woke up, I can hear their roars... Fox," he suddenly turned to his redheaded wife, who had suddenly emerged from his office. "Go tell Brooklyn and the others what's happening and tell them to get down here as quickly as they can."

Fox was looking at Rose with wide-eyes full of horror and worry at the sight of Rose and ran away from the pair and quickly as she could.

The images in Rose's eyes were extremely blurry and her head hurt so much.

"Rose can you hear me? Rose?" Xanatos was asking her, still holding her up straight.

"My…" she tried, but couldn't really seem to get the words out again. "_Head_."

Xanatos was looking at her with extreme worry.

"Have you fallen recently?" He asked her in a serious tone. "I know you've been out with Brooklyn a lot; but what happened last night? We heard you screaming..."

Rose blinked a few times, trying to process what he was asking. A lot happened last night; and the only thing that she could think of was the dream/nightmare that she had. It seemed so real; and it was as if she lived it. However; she had been having headaches off and on for a few weeks, now that she thought about it. She wanted to tell Xanatos that it had been happening for a while; but couldn't. Something was wrong, and all she could think of was her love, Brooklyn.

She needed him here, immediately.

* * *

Brooklyn had just roared awake from his sleep; and was stretching all of his muscles out from being in one position for twelve hours straight. Though he was in his forced stone-sleep; he woke up in a terrible mood. He had nightmares about Rose's dead, bleeding, and mangled body all night, and though they weren't as real as the ones they both saw, it still unnerved and haunted him. This situation had turned dark and dire.

All of his dreams and thoughts were now about that damned nightmare that he was sucked into. He was feeling vengeful and full of hatred for Rose's husband, Kevin. Elisa also had delivered a serious blow, to Rose and Brooklyn. Kevin had faked his own death, and most-likely had a lead on where she was. Elisa was unable to track him down, and didn't have the evidence to arrest him just yet. Now, it was all up to _him_ to stop Kevin. As much as he told Rose that the nightmare was just that, a nightmare, it was now a warning; he was sure. That would be their future if he didn't stop Kevin. The woman he loved, and who he felt truly ready to be mated with her as his, needed to be protected. If not, she would die. And Brooklyn couldn't let that happen.

He looked around at his freshly-awakened Clan; and instantly turned away from them to start to hunt his enemy down. He was going to protect Rose; whatever it took. He wasn't going to let Kevin's murdering soul continue to live.

He opened his long wings and jumped on the ledge of the castle to leap off and start his hunt, but honestly didn't know where to begin, other than Rose's apartment. He had a great sense of smell; but Bronx was a lot better at tracking. He would also need a plan. Thinking deeply, he thought that he would most likely start at the apartment and then search the area in which Kevin drowned his car in the Hudson River.

Making up his mind to start there, he nearly jumped when Goliath stopped him.

"Brooklyn… wait!" Goliath shouted out, holding his large claw out to him.

" I know how much you want revenge; trust me, I've been there… but we need a plan first. You need us to come with you; we can spread out and start our search of Kevin together." Goliath said in his deep voice.

Brooklyn turned towards his leader and felt anger rise in his chest. If Goliath had listened to him a week ago; they could have already taken Kevin down while he was still living in his apartment, while they still knew where he was. Now, he was gone; and it was going to be 10xs harder to locate him. Brooklyn had put his Rose at risk just by listening to them talk him down.

"No. This is something that I need to do by myself…" Brooklyn growled at his leader. Goliath could feel his anger and glared at him.

"Brooklyn, you are acting reckless. You're letting your anger cloud your judgement. We are a _Clan_; we use teamwork to help each other. _Do not_ let your anger and hatred for his Human take away who we truly are… who _you _are. Think of Rose; what would she think if she saw you acting like this?" Goliath answered, walking up to Brooklyn.

Brooklyn didn't want nor need his lecture right now. He was trying so hard to be a good leader; but right now, was probably the hardest test. It was unnerving how much love he felt towards his Human girl; and how strong his instincts were to protect her.

He was thinking of Rose and what was best for her.

_Getting rid of Kevin is what is best for her._ He grumbled to himself.

However; the more he thought of her, he instantly calmed down. Goliath was right; he needed to remain humble and teachable. They needed a plan; and he needed his Clan's strength to find Kevin. Letting revenge fill his soul was something Demona did; another being whom he hated, and he did not wish to become empty like her.

Sighing in frustration, he placed a claw upon the top of his beak, where his nose was.

"You're right. I'm sorry Goliath…" he then looked up into his leader's face, with a distressed face, as the others walked closer to him. "I have never felt this strongly about someone. I love Rose with all my soul and heart. It's been unbelievable how my instincts rise whenever she is in danger or in need of protection. I'm trying to find my control in all of this. _I'm sorry_."

Hudson placed a claw on Brooklyn's shoulders for comfort.

"Lad, we all love her. She is a member of this Clan now. We will all work together in protecting her, that much we can promise you."

Brooklyn looked up at his elder with a grateful smile. Goliath stepped forward as well and placed his large claw on Brooklyn's other shoulder.

"Brooklyn, you are forgiven. There is nothing wrong with you feeling the need to protect the one you love, that is what a Gargoyle does. That's who _we_ are." He paused and gave Brooklyn a smile. "I'm _proud_ of you, Brooklyn. Your love for Rose has seemed to mature and shape you into a fine Gargoyle, into a fine leader. However… He paused and gave Brooklyn a slight frown. "You're still letting anger cloud your judgement. We are a Clan, a _team_. Make sure to use us. We will always be there for you, and for Rose."

Brooklyn smiled at his leader; all of his anger melting away. His words touched him, truly. He didn't receive praise all that often; but when he did, it meant the world to him.

"Yeah, I second that." Lexington said suddenly, stepping forward towards him. "I'm sorry I was acting like a jerk to her a few weeks ago. Some many things have changed with our trio… our brotherhood... I guess I wanted to make sure that she was the right fit for you."

He stopped and held Akira to him. "I know what it's like to love someone; and I can't wait to be mated with Akira. I don't know what I would do if she was in danger… I would probably be in the same fit of anger and worry like you are."

Brooklyn smiled at him and Akira; with gratitude. Then, Broadway suddenly stepped forward and punched him in the arm, playfully.

"Yeah, I third all this. Rose is amazing for you. Kevin is a piece of garbage scum. We won't let him come anywhere near her." Broadway paused and gave a huge smile at his brothers. "Just look at us. I've got my mate and love of my life," he pulled Angela into his arms as he said this. "Lexington is going to be mated with Akira tomorrow night, and Brooklyn has got the love of his life, and probable mate as well. Let's hunt Kevin down after Lex's and Akira's mating ceremony; give them their night, and then we will start, full force into this investigation of Kevin."

"Aye, I agree." Hudson said; smiling. "Kevin won't go far; if anything he will stay near where he believes Rose is. And who knows… once we get rid of Kevin… then perhaps it'll be time for another mating ceremony."

Brooklyn looked his elder in the face with wide eyes. He brought a talon up to his face, pointing to himself.

"Are you talking about Rose and I?"

Hudson looked over at Goliath, who was crossing his arms across his large stony chest; and smiled.

"Of course. If you two want to be together for the rest of your life… then we will happily throw together a ceremony in both of your honors." Goliath said with a smile. "Once Kevin is out of the picture; I see no reason why you two shouldn't live your lives together in true happiness and harmony."

Brooklyn's face broke out into the largest smile he'd ever given. The idea of being mated with Rose was more than a dream for him, one that he didn't think would be possible. He knew that Rose thought the same thing; especially with the good part of her dream that she had last night. The feelings they had towards each other was the strongest part of their connection with each other. Their feelings of love; it was leading up to them being fully, 100% connected.

Both in their minds, hearts, souls and bodies.

"Thank you, everyone." Brooklyn said, feeling like the pressure and anger on his chest was lifted completely. He had just received his entire clan's blessings to be mated with his human love; to take her as _his wife_. He wanted nothing more now, than to go see Rose and tell her the good news. However; he wanted to respect her Human culture and possibly find a token to represent his love and devotion for her, and then propose his wishes to be mated to her. Just like in the movies he's seen. Usually the male got down on one knee and asked the girl's hand in marriage. A proposal.

Brooklyn smiled; and knew that he would do that exactly, and wanted Rose to be happy.

"Okay, I agree. Let's give Akira and Lexington their night tomorrow. I'll start on Kevin's search the night after that." Brooklyn said, standing up tall.

"We _all_ will." Akira said, giving Brooklyn a large smile. He returned it, and then stepped towards her, and had unfinished business with her. He took her claws in his.

"I can't tell you how thankful I am for you. You have been a great help and wisdom in mine and Rose's relationship… especially with this strange connection we have to each other. Thank you so much. I can't wait for you and Lex to start your lives together." Brooklyn said softly, giving her and Lexington a sincere smile.

Akira wrapped him in a hug.

"Brooklyn, it has been my pleasure. I love Rose like a sister. Think of your 'connections' as Destiny. You and Rose both have such _greatness_ ahead." She pulled back from him, and held onto his arms, and suddenly looked slightly solemn. "_Great_ happiness and joy, awaits you. As well as _great_ trials and sorrows; maybe more so than any of us. Take care of your relationship with her, especially in times of trial. You both will have to find the balance in your differences and work together to keep your friendship and love alive, _especially_ when times appear dark and hopeless."

Brooklyn looked at Akira with curiosity. She was very intuitive; and Brooklyn had thought, more than once, that Akira could maybe somehow read minds or see pieces of the future. He looked over at Lexington, who was staring lovingly at his soon-to-be mate. He wondered if Lexington had seen this in her, as he had. Before anyone could say anything more, Fox ran outside towards them, her face full of worry and panic.

"Brooklyn!" She yelled, reaching a hand out towards him.

Brooklyn's eyes narrowed as he let go of Akira. Normally, Fox wasn't one to come over to them and speak to them, without her husband or son there. Something was wrong, however. That much he could immediately sense. Brooklyn hadn't yet thought of seeing Rose yet. That was going to be on his list next; since he wasn't going to go out and search for Kevin for two more nights. As Rose entered his current thoughts, he felt that familiar electric feeling in his claws, and instantly he knew that something was wrong. He rushed forward and met Fox halfway across the platform. She ran into him, holding onto his arms.

"What is it?" He asked her urgently, grabbing her arms as well.

"It's Rose." She clan suddenly perked up and surrounded them; listening in.

"What's wrong with her?" Angela asked, her voice full of worry.

"It's not... Kevin is it?" Broadway asked, jumping into the conversation. With the mention of his name, Brooklyn's heart jumped painfully and he felt instantly panicked. What if Kevin had truly found her? Was she hurt? Was she dead?

"Where is she?" He cried out, grasping Fox urgently.

"Inside with David!"

Without another word, he leapt forward and took off on all fours inside. He heard his Clan running behind him. He didn't know of any details other that something was wrong. He didn't know if it was Kevin, or something else. He tore down the castle steps, ignoring half the steps.

Within a few seconds, he sprinted down the hallway and stopped dead just outside of Xanatos' large office doors. Owen, his assistant, was talking urgently on his large mobile phone; and Xanatos was holding Rose up in his arms. She was pale and looked as though she was seconds away from fainting.

Brooklyn gasped at the sight. She wasn't in the same clothes that she was last night; but whatever was happening, seemed to _just_ happen. Brooklyn leapt forward; reaching his arms out to take Rose.

"Rose!" He cried out.

"Brooklyn… " Slowly; she looked over at him and gave him a soft smile; her eyes were dazed. Xanatos let go of Rose as Brooklyn quickly gathered her up into his arms; and stepped away from the pair. As soon as Brooklyn took hold of her; he was shocked by how limp she truly was. She was breathing quickly; as though she was struggling to breathe. He had one arms wrapped strongly around her waist; and his other claw was holding onto the back of her head. He looked her up and down, as she was in his arms and then looked over at Xanatos.

"What's happened to her? What's going on?" He demanded.

"Something is medically wrong with her, Brooklyn." Xanatos said, looking into her face and checking her pulse. "She fell down the second you turned to stone this morning and Elisa had to help her get into bed. Elisa went back to her own apartment to get some rest; and Rose wouldn't wake up all day long. Myself, Fox and even Owen went in to check on her a few times. She hasn't eaten or drunken anything all day. I was about to go in and check on her again, when she had knocked on my door here. She could barely talk, barely walk and looks seriously unwell."

The Clan showed up, just then and were standing behind Brooklyn, staring down at Rose with worry.

"Is she going to be alright?" Angela asked in a quiet voice. "She looks terrible!"

Brooklyn didn't know, he gently moved Rose so that she wasn't lying against his chest. She was growing more weak; making her heavier to hold onto, slightly.

"Baby… come on… talk to me. What's wrong?" He asked her, looking into her face. Forcing her to look into his eyes. Her eyes were distant-looking and her face was screwed up in pain.

"My… _head_…" She managed to get out; before her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and then suddenly; collapsed. Brooklyn cried out in shock and quickly caught her body. He wrapped her up in his arms and lowered himself to the ground with her; using his strength to stop her free-falling force. Rose was completely unconscious now; and was fully limp. Brooklyn carefully cradled her close to him, holding her head with one of his claws against his chest, his heart was pounding in fear and panic. He felt terrified by how limp and pale she looked. It was almost as if she was dead… again.

Xanatos used both his hands now, and opened her eyelids to check her pupils. Rose was still breathing, and that was his only relief at the moment. However, something was very wrong. Her eyes were going back and forth slowly, her limbs going slightly stiff.

"Mr. Xanatos, Dr. Sato is unavailable to come to us right now." Owen told his boss, snapping his mobile phone shut. "He is on an airplane back to New York. He says he will come here the moment his plane touches down."

Xanatos immediately jumped into action, his face was dead urgent and serious.

"She is having a seizure right now." He said urgently, standing up.

To Brooklyn's great surprise, he grabbed Rose out of Brooklyn's grasp, and began to walk swiftly away. Brooklyn didn't have time to argue with Xanatos. Something told him that this was out of his claws.

"Fox, can you pilot us to the hospital?" Xanatos asked his wife.

Fox immediately nodded and ran ahead towards the platform to start up the helicopter.

"Why can't I take her?" Brooklyn asked Xanatos desperately, standing up and following him. Brooklyn couldn't bear to part with his love. However; his desperation to stay with Rose wilted away as Xanatos was purposely walking quickly down the hallway, with Rose's limp body in his arms.

"I fear that Rose is having some complications from her concussion. Whatever happened to her last night… with her screams and such… I think that it has aggravated her brain and the injury it sustained the night of the gunman." He told Brooklyn urgently, not bothering to stop. Brooklyn's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about that aspect of her health. She hadn't said anything to him; and she appeared to act completely normal.

Then Brooklyn thought of last night. Rose had been complaining of her head hurting, the moment she came out of the realistic nightmare. He remembered how dizzy and unwell she was acting when Elisa was delivering the bad news to her and the clan about Kevin. He felt his heart sink. He had, once again, put his love in risk. He should have immediately investigated what was going on with her and insisted she be taken to the hospital. Xanatos continued to talk, interrupting his self-destructing thoughts.

"I fear, that because she hasn't slept, is under stress, and has been more active than she should be; her brain might be swelling up. We have to get her immediately to the hospital. I'll call you all once we get her brain scans done." Xanatos called out to him; walking swiftly towards the helicopter. It's blades were already on and moving, sending great winds over towards them.

Brooklyn watched helplessly as Xanatos loaded Rose's unconscious body into the helicopter. Within a few seconds; the helicopter took off from the ground and flew quickly away from the castle and out of sight. Once the helicopter disappeared, Brooklyn sighed heavily, placed his head in his claws, and sank to the ground. Worry and anxiety was threatening to overcome him. Goliath, Lexington and Broadway came over instantly and placed comforting claws on his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Brook…" Broadway muttered.

"We have to keep our thoughts and prayers on her tonight." Goliath said, in a low and quiet voice. "She will return to us. You two have gone through _too_ much to be separated now."

Brooklyn hoped and prayed with all his energy and soul that this was true. As the helicopter disappeared from his view, he felt Rose's light leave as well. It left him feeling empty, hopeless and grief-filled. From the nightmare last night, to Kevin being out there somewhere wanting her dead, to this health scare, his worst fears were starting to come true.

Brooklyn didn't know what to do, his poor love was suffering and he couldn't do anything to help her, except pray and wait for her to heal and return to him.

* * *

Brooklyn sat around the castle; awaiting any call from Xanatos with an update on Rose. He could have gone to the hospital to see her, but he knew that Xanatos would bring her back to the castle as soon as she was able. He had a fully operational infirmary here; and a full-time doctor that could take care of her. Goliath and the others went out on patrols; giving him a night off, and were searching for Kevin while they were out. Brooklyn was thankful for this, but it was also very difficult for him to just wait and remain helpless. He so badly wanted to do something productive.

However; if he went out, he would most likely be out searching for Kevin or tearing the hospital apart trying to search for Rose. Goliath was wise to keep him here, since he knew that he would most likely want to do that.

Hours passed and Brooklyn was growing beyond anxious. Owen had banished him from his office; because he kept bothering him on if there was any word about Rose.

Owen told him, "I will let you know the moment I get a call from Mr. Xanatos, for now; _try_ to make yourself busy."

Brooklyn paced the entire length of the castle and finally made his way to Rose's bedroom. He walked into her room, feeling immediately sad and lonely. He could smell her sweet scent lingering on the bed linens. He slowly made his way over to her bed and stared down at it. Just last night, he was in bed with her; comforting her, touching her, and kissing her. The images from their intimate moments was vastly overwhelming to him. He sat down on the soft bed and closed his eyes, breathing in those memories. He felt exhausted all the sudden. Gargoyles didn't have any use for a bed, that was more of a Human-thing., but right now that's al he wanted to do was lie down. Folding his wings around himself, he centered himself on her bed, and laid down. He could smell her scent all around him and it calmed him greatly. He placed his arms around the back of his head and closed his eyes, breathing deeply, thinking of her.

He was unsure how much time had gone by as he laid on her bed, relaxing and thinking of her. However; his anxiety kept him wanting to stay busy. Sighing heavily; he opened his eyes and started to look around for something to do, to occupy his mind.

On the bedside table, was a shoe box. He blinked curiously at it. Sitting up, he grabbed the shoe box and opened it. This must have been the shoe box that she retrieved from her apartment. She had told him that it was some personal effects of her. He didn't want to pry or snoop around her things, but he also was morbidly curious about what so important to her that she risked being seen by her murderous husband over a month ago.

Curiosity got the best of him as he saw just a few small items. There was a clear baggie that had wads of money. It must have been the money that she stashed away for emergencies, such as running away from an abusive husband. Continuing on, there was a small Ireland Flag sticker, a few Irish coins, letters addressed to her, and a few pictures. Brooklyn picked up one of the pictures that popped out to him the most.

Rose looked to be about three to five years younger than she was now. Her hair was still just as long, thick and the beautiful deep red color. She was smiling and hugging a young woman, with shoulder-length blonde hair. It looked as though both of them were laughing at something, as their picture was being taken.

Brooklyn smiled at the picture and recognized the blonde- woman from the hospital, when he went to try to find out who Rose was, after the gunman incident. The young woman's name was Emily, Rose's best friend. Brooklyn hoped to one day be able to meet Emily. She seemed like a very influential and important person to Rose; thus making her important to Brooklyn.

He put the picture down and found another picture; but this time it was of Emily and some tall and muscular man. He had blonde hair and was wearing a baseball cap. They were holding up a small piece of clothing that said, "Baby K: due February 1992" in pink handwriting.

Brooklyn guessed that this picture was of Emily and her husband. Rose had mentioned to him that they had a little girl; a child. This must have been an announcement of their expectancy of that child. He turned the picture over and a note was written in, what looked to be a woman's handwriting. It read…

"_Dear Rose, _

_You're going to be an auntie! I miss you lots, I hope you're enjoying the rest of college! Hurry up and finish getting your paramedic certs, so you can come work with me! Chris just got a job with a construction company; it doesn't pay a whole lot- but hey! We'll make things work with this baby and my job as a paramedic. Hurry up and come see us in New York! Love you! _

_Xoxo- Emily. _

_P.S.- It's a GIRL! I need help picking out a name and… everything else that a baby might need. I feel like I'm going crazy. And… I'm getting fat. HELP!"_

Brooklyn laughed at this; he didn't realize Humans did this type of thing with each other. He placed the picture back in the shoe box and set it back down on the nightstand; replacing the lid back on the box.

He stood up and retrieved the folded up piece of picture that he had taken from Rose's apartment, from the top of his loincloth. It was the picture of Rose that Kevin had thrown against the wall. He loved Rose in this particular picture, she was smiling so brightly; her hair was long and curly, and she looked so happy. It was strange that she was standing next to Kevin in the picture. It made him sad that he had tricked her into the relationship; only for it to turn out so horribly.

Brooklyn was still looking down at the picture of his love, when he heard footsteps walking down the hallway briskly. Brooklyn quickly pocketed the picture back into the top of his loincloth and walked towards Rose's open bedroom door. At the frame; he nearly collided with Owen.

"Oh… sorry Brooklyn. There you are, I've been looking for you." He said in the same monotone voice as he always had.

"What is it Owen?" He asked him.

"Mr. Xanatos just called me, they have just finished taking a bunch of MRI's of Rose's brain."

Brooklyn looked at Owen as though he was speaking another language.

"Uh… what's a… the… whatever you just said." Brooklyn asked him fully confused.

"M.R.I. It stands for Magnetic Resonance Imaging."

"What does that mean?" Brooklyn asked him again, blinking. He just wanted the man to get to the point. Was Rose alright, and was she coming home?

"It is a medical imaging technique; which is used to form pictures of the anatomy of the body; mostly the brain." Owen explained to him. When Brooklyn raised his eyebone slightly; Owen sighed, and pushed his giant glasses up his nose.

"They finished taking _pictures_ of Rose's brain, with the use of a large medical machine. They found swelling in her brain, due to her concussion a few months ago, which explains why she was having headaches, dizziness and ultimately her seizure. The doctor's relieved the pressure by means of medication. They are sending her home with prescribed medications to help keep the swelling down and _strict _doctor's orders to stay inactive and rested for at least another month."

Brooklyn smiled a large smile and felt giddy all the sudden. Rose was coming home, and she was going to be okay! He was elated suddenly. He playfully punched the stiff Owen in the arm and said, "This is GREAT! Why couldn't you have just said that in the first place? Why do you have to make things so long and complicated?"

Owen's eyes bored into his, not finding him very funny at all, and walked away from him, not saying anything else. Brooklyn took a deep breath and followed him. He would meet Rose at the platform when the helicopter came back.

As he crossed the castle; his Clan had just touched down from their patrols.

"Rose is on her way back from the hospital." He told Goliath and the others.

"What was wrong with her?" Akira asked him.

"Uh… well, Owen explained to me and it was complicated; but from what I was able to understand; they used a machine to take pictures of her brain. Due to her concussion from the gunman, and her lack of sleep and rest; there was swelling in her brain. They have given her some medication to help with it." Brooklyn told them.

Goliath rubbed his chin and was thinking carefully.

"Hmm." He said in his low growl. "We will need to allow her to rest and sleep more. It sounds as though her brain needs more time to heal itself."

"Yeah," Brooklyn said, sighing slightly. "Apparently doctors are giving her strict orders to rest at all times, for at least a month. With this new medication and rest, her brain should finally heal itself back to normal."

Goliath nodded and then froze, his ears were perked up, listening. From their impressive hearing; they all suddenly heard the hum of a helicopter approaching. Without another word; Brooklyn's eyes went wide and he ran towards the helipad.

Within a few minutes; the Xanatos Enterprise Helicopter, landed on the helipad gently and instantly the engine was killed; the rotator blades started to slow down. Brooklyn waited patiently for the doors to slide open; he couldn't wait to see her, and was going to take care of her for the rest of the night.

The helicopter doors opened suddenly, and Xanatos stepped out of the machine. Fox was now walking around from the pilot side, and was waiting for her husband to help Rose out. Brooklyn instantly rushed forward when he saw Rose. She was awake finally, and didn't look as pale, but she still looked exhausted.

Rose looked around and smiled when she saw Brooklyn rushing towards her with his arms outstretched. She hadn't yet jumped down from the helicopter, so she reached her arms to him. Xanatos smiled, and stepped back so he wouldn't get run over by Brooklyn.

Brooklyn came to a skidding stop in front of the helicopter, reached up towards her, as Rose was a few feet taller than him in the helicopter. He placed his claws under her arms and gently swung her down from the helicopter, into his arms. He sighed in relief the moment she was fully in his arms.

"Oh, Rose…" he breathed, holding her close to him.

He heard her sigh as well as she wrapped her arms tightly around the back of his neck. They both held each other in a tender hug. They no longer cared if they showed affection around company.

"Brooklyn… " She whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

After a moment of holding her, he pulled back, and took her face gently in his claws.

"Are you alright? I was so worried about you. You scared me nearly half to death... "

Rose gave him an embarrassed smile.

"I'm so sorry that I worried you. I have been having headaches for a while; since my concussion from the gunman incident. I didn't realize how _bad_ it really was. I haven't been getting enough sleep and the stress of everything with Kevin has upset my brain, apparently…"

He placed a talon over her lips to shush her.

"There's _nothing_ to apologize for. Come on, I'll take care of you tonight. Let's get you inside and lie you down. You can tell me more about what happened and what we can do to help prevent anything more like what happened tonight." He said softly.

He gently reached under her legs and brought her up in his arms, in the bridal carry.

She smiled and rested peacefully in his arms.

"Thank you, I love you sweetheart." She breathed, kissing his neck softly.

He looked down at her face; smiling at her. She then brought her face towards him. He met her lips with his own and gave her a sweet and gentle kiss. She sighed contently, and rested her head back down upon his shoulder. He rested his face against her head and carried her inside the castle.

Brooklyn carefully placed Rose down on the living room couch; where himself and his Clan would watch television. He retrieved a blanket and draped it over her. She smiled up at him as he tucked her lovingly into the couch and chuckled at him. It was sweet seeing him make a fuss over her.

"Don't gush all over me, Brooklyn." She laughed lightly. "I'll be alright."

Xanatos, and the whole Clan and walked in, just right after them. He was holding a plastic bag and retrieved a few medications from inside it. He held it up to Brooklyn and Rose.

"Alright; here's the fun part. I know that Owen already told you what's happened, but basically…" He paused and looked Brooklyn in the eye with a raised eyebrow. "Rose needs to _rest_, practically at all times for the next month. The more she rests, the better she will recover. These medications are a prescribed anti-inflammatory drug. You are to take two a day. Once in the morning and one at night; both with something on your stomach. The doctors already gave her some; and it dramatically helped the swelling go down. Dr. Santos will be here tomorrow morning to look you over. In one week, he will give you another MRI here, and determine how your recovery is coming along."

Rose smiled up at Xanatos. Whatever evil he did to the Gargoyles once, seemed to be continuing to be atoned and redeemed. She didn't remember what happened when she woke up this early evening; but apparently, he took immediate control and got her the medical help that she needed.

"Thank you so much for your help." Rose told him, smiling up at him. "Thank you for taking me in and taking good care of me."

Xanatos smiled and shrugged. "I'm just here to help where I can. The true person to thank is standing right next to you." He turned to Brooklyn and handed him Rose's bag of medications. "She needs a lot of water and sleep. I'll have Owen make her some food really fast so that she can take the last dosage of her pill; but then she _needs _to sleep. No more late nights."

With that, he walked away, leaving her, Brooklyn, and the Clan alone. Brooklyn brought the plastic bags closer to his face and looked at each pill bottle with slight shock. This was going to be a new thing for him. Technology, science and medicine was the amazing developments in all Human history, in his opinion.

If there was anything wrong with someone, the Humans seemed to have a remedy for it.

Brooklyn stood by Rose's side, as Akira and Angela both sat on the arm of the couch at her feet. Bronx came over to her and gently licked her hand, whimpering slightly, and Rose gave him a smile.

"I'm alright, Bronx, thank you.."

He then jumped up on the couch; like the giant pony he was, and snuggled himself at Rose's feet.

"No, Bronx… _get down_!" Brooklyn admonished suddenly, pointing his talon to the ground, frowning at Bronx. Bronx's ears drooped and he rested his jaw on her legs, and whimpered in argument against Brooklyn's commands.

"No, he's okay." Rose whispered, reaching her hand over to scratch his head. "Animals, especially dogs, are comforters when their masters are feeling down or sick. He's just fine where he's at."

Bronx cooed out a happy sound, and relaxed his head upon her legs. She smiled at him endearingly, and then looked up at Brooklyn, nodding her head slightly, who still looked worried.

"_It's okay."_ She whispered, reaching out her other hand and holding his claw. He exhaled deeply, holding her hand in his, and nodded. She then looked up at the rest of the Clan and gave them an embarrassed smile.

"I'm so sorry guys. I can't believe how much I'm falling apart here… it's quite embarrassing actually."

Hudson came forward suddenly and gently placed his large claw on her forehead.

"Do not be embarrassed, lass, and _stop_ worrying so much. You're too much like Brooklyn in that regard." He gave Brooklyn a sheepish smile, and then returned his once good eye back to her. "Focus now on resting and recovering… If you don't recover; how can we go fishing?"

Rose's face softened and she laughed.

"You're right, thank you Hudson. I will recover… I'll take you on that fishing trip."

He nodded, smiling. "I'm holding ya to that."

Just then, Owen came out with a sandwich, an assortment of fruit and vegetables and a large cup of ice-water with a straw. He set it down on the table next to her and stood up stiff.

"Will that be all, Miss. Connelly?"

Rose gave him a smile and nodded. "Yes, thank you Owen. This looks wonderful."

He gave her a stiff nod and then walked away from her and the Clan. Broadway stepped forward suddenly and he took a few sniffs, making Rose giggle.

"Oh man, that looks delicious! I think I'll have one of those as well!" He said happily. He gave Angela a quick kiss on the cheek and then hurried his way towards the kitchens.

"That does look really good." Akira said as well; smiling down at Rose.

"Well, let's go eat and leave Rose to eat her food in peace." Hudson said, his stomach rumbling as well. "Once she's done, she'll have to immediately go to rest. Come Bronx."

The large blue Gargoyle Beast whined at his master's commands, but the mention of food, he grumbled to himself, got up, and jumped off the couch. With that, all of the Gargoyles left her to eat her food in peace; except Brooklyn. He came over to her feet and sat down on the couch, gently lifted her feet up, sat down and then rested them back down on his lap.

Rose sat up, slightly, and started to eat the food that was prepared for her by Owen. It was a delicious turkey, avocado sandwich. She gratefully took a few quick bites of the sandwich, swallowed, and then looked over at Brooklyn. She hadn't eaten, for what seems like a long time, and if she hadn't then he hadn't either. He was ripped with muscles; from head to toe, but he was extremely lean. She wondered if he ate often.

"Aren't you going to go eat as well? I hate eating in front of you." Rose asked him kindly.

Brooklyn shrugged and was gently rubbing her feet now.

She instantly jumped slightly at his touch, and Brooklyn looked over at her with a mischievous smile. She was ticklish on her feet, and he could have easily taken advantage of that, but since she was in a fragile spot right now medically, he didn't. He moved his claws so that they were resting on her ankles, instead.

"Nah, I'll go eat once you're down for the night." He responded. With that, he grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

"Anything you want to watch?" He asked her, turning to smile at her. She was eating her sandwich quietly.

She shook her head gently, "No, I don't care too much right now. You can watch whatever you want. I'm going to eat, drink water, take my medication and then most likely go back to bed. My head is already starting to hurt once again."

Brooklyn nodded and turned the volume of the television down, so that it was barely audible. An old black and white western show turned on as Brooklyn flipped through the channels; and he settled on watching that for a few minutes, until she finished.

Rose didn't eat all that much, since her head was killing her. She more needed to drink water and take her medication. She set down her barely eaten sandwich, ate a few vegetables and fruit, before drinking down her giant pill set of pills to help with her swelling brain and headaches. Once she took the medication, she moved her feet off his lap and turned herself; so that she could rest her head on his lap; instead of her feet.

He smiled at her, and silently allowed her to lie her head down and snuggle into him, facing the television. He gently took the blanket, and re wrapped her in it's warmth.

She sighed contently, whispering, "Thank you for all you're doing for me."

He chuckled slightly and began to run his talons through her long hair and tickling her face lightly; relaxing her immediately.

"You're welcome, my love." He replied quietly. "I would do anything for you."

"Are you going to look for Kevin?" She suddenly asked him.

He froze at the mention of his name, and had to force himself not to react to the anger. Last night had been such a terrible night, which most likely resulted in Rose's medical condition. He didn't want to worry her further.

"We aren't going to start our hunt for him, until after tomorrow night."

"Why not?" She asked him, quietly.

"Because Lexington and Akira wish to have their mating ceremony tomorrow night. So, while we now know that we need to keep track of Kevin, we are choosing to celebrate life and love for one night, before we search for him. I… not very happy about it, but I can see the reason for it. I want Lex and Akira to be happy, and to have one night about them. I will always be here with you, to protect you, and will make sure Kevin doesn't find you…. Are… you okay with this plan?"

"Yes, of course." Rose whispered, smiling at him. "I am happy that they finally decided on a night to be mated; this is wonderful new! I am also thankful for you, the Clan, and for your willingness and desire to protect and help me. I want them to have a night all about them too… if Kevin hasn't found me yet, I think it's safe to say that I'll be alright for one more night."

"I hope so too." He said, still softly tickling her face. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and he could tell that she was beginning to fall asleep. Encouraging this, he continued to lightly play with her hair and face, and he thought she was asleep, until she suddenly spoke to him again.

"Brooklyn…?" she whispered, weakly this time.

"Shhh… my love." He breathed back. "You need to rest."

"I know, I was…just gonna… tell you; I love you." She responded, exhaustion taking over her. He stayed silent for a moment, and smiled endearingly at her, his heart filling with light and love. He slowly brought his lips down to the side of her face and kissed her delicately.

"I love you too. _So, _so much."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes more; and he was thankful and relieved that she was here with him, alive and getting the medical treatment that she needed. Brooklyn watched the full half-hour episode of the western, with Rose, until the show was over. When it was over, he picked up the remote and turned off the television; and leaned forward to look into Rose's face. She was breathing deeply and was fast-asleep. Brooklyn smiled down at his love; and quietly placed the remote back on the coffee table. As gently as he could; he wrapped his arms around her, and carried her, bridal style, into her bedroom.

The last time Brooklyn came in here, was earlier that evening, and her bed hadn't been made. As Brooklyn walked in, he saw that the bed had been made and fresh sheets were tucked tightly against the mattress. Brooklyn gently held Rose against himself, with one arm, as he used the other to unveil the covers of the bed for her.

He gently laid her down and re-tucked her into bed. She hadn't stirred the entire time; so he decided that he would let her be, as much as he would like to rest next to her. Remembering her medications and water, he walked back out to the living room to retrieve them.

After a few minutes, he made his way back into her room and placed the water cup and the medications next to Rose's nightstand. He gave her a quick look of love and gently gave her a kiss on the forehead. He reluctantly left her room, closing the door with a quiet, 'snap', and made his way to the kitchen to eat dinner with his clan.

As he entered, they all were sitting down at the table and were discussing Lexington and Akira's mating ceremony, and the things they wanted to do to prepare for it, since it was the following evening.

"We don't need much," Akira was saying to the Clan. "Nice flowers, maybe Xanatos could turn the fountains on, and light some lanterns... it will create a wonderfully romantic ambiance. All we need is each other."

Lexington and Akira smiled down at each other lovingly. Brooklyn sat himself down at the table and began to help himself to the food set on the table.

Goliath looked up at him and asked, "Is Rose asleep?"

Brooklyn swallowed some fruit and nodded.

"Yeah, she didn't eat too much, but she drank water and had her medicine. She said her head was hurting her again, so she went to bed."

Goliath nodded. "Good, she needs the rest."

He then stood and faced his Clan."Xanatos has told me that he has hired a company to come in and place flowers around the platform above us, where we roost. They will place lanterns and flowers around where the ceremony will take place. We only need to find some of our best battlement armour to wear, as per tradition.. Which again, Xanatos has prepared for us.."

Everyone nodded; standing up and taking care of their plates. Dawn was a few hours away; and Brooklyn had a few errands he wanted to run. He ate a sandwich quickly and then stood and walked towards his brothers.

"I know you two might want to spend time alone with your girls… but I was hoping to borrow you until sunrise? You know… have some guy time?"

Lexington and Broadway looked at each other and then smiled back at him.

"Absolutely! Let's go have fun!" Lexington exclaimed excitedly.

After letting their girls know, and Goliath, they all ran out of the castle; beyond excited to spend a few hours together as brothers. Unbeknownst to them; Brooklyn was hoping to seek out Kevin's whereabouts; and keep his eyes out for Rose's murderous, husband. Also, he was going to retrieve his token of love and marriage proposal to Rose. After Akira and Lexington's mating ceremony; he wanted to propose his intentions to her. Though they would wait until they found Kevin and until Rose was completely healed in a few months; he wanted to be engaged to her.

As he and his brothers flew off the castle; into the night, Broadway called out, excitedly, "So… where to first? Movies? _Dessert_?"

"Dessert?" Lexington asked Broadway. "We _just _barely ate!"

"Yeah, I know." Broadway argued. "But there's _always _room for dessert."

Lexington rolled his eyes and chuckled at his brother, then he moved his body in the air and glided closer to Brooklyn.

"This was your idea… what do you wanna do?"

"There's a store downtown that I would like to purchase something from." He answered him. "If we can get in and get out quickly, before sunrise, then… well… it's your last night of freedom, Lexington. I'll leave it completely up to you."

Lexington smiled and nodded at him, but before he could answer, Broadway spoke up. "What do you need from a store? It's almost 5AM. What store is going to be open, other than a grocery store?"

Brooklyn looked over at his larger brother and immediately said, "It's a type of antique store. I looked it up online, and I found that they are carrying a particular item that I wish to purchase."

"With what money?" Lexington suddenly asked. "I thought the money that Xanatos placed in our accounts for us helping protect his family and the City; was money that you wanted to keep saving up for another motorcycle?"

"I _am_ still saving that money. However; this particular item isn't too expensive. I'll be able to get my bike after Christmastime, hopefully." Brooklyn answered, still staring ahead.

"So what are you getting?" Broadway asked him, pushing the issue further. He flew closer to Brooklyn and gave him a 'look.' "Let me guess… it's something for your girlfriend?"

Brooklyn could have chosen to glare at him, but didn't. He wasn't ashamed of his decision to be with a Human anymore, their way forward was clear as glass to him. He loved Rose and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, since Gargoyles lived longer than Humans, he wanted to act now. He wanted to live now; and wanted to live with her.

"Yeah, it is for Rose." He answered his brothers.

"Well… what is _it? _Spill!" Lexington asked him, growing excited. He liked Rose now; and was happy for his brother. Rose made him very happy and thus made the whole clan happy. He knew exactly what that was like, especially since he was about to Akira as his mate for the rest of his life.

Brooklyn gave him a smile and looked at him for a moment.

"Well… a… it's a necklace that I found online. It's really cool looking. On the end of the necklace is a winged-creature with a heart in the center of its wings. It's really pretty-looking actually. I wish to give it to her after Lexington's ceremony."

Broadway clapped his claws together and brought his fists up to the side of his face. "Aw, that's so _sweet, _Brooklyn. Who knew that you were an ooey- gooey softy in the middle of all your hard-hardheadedness?"

Brooklyn laughed out loud and looked at Broadway, pointing a talon at him.

"Yeah, right. You're one to talk! You always come off as 'Mr. I've got a mate and I didn't even have to try.'' But, I'll have you know… women like gifts and meaningful gestures." He smirked at his curious look that Broadway was giving him now.

"A gift…? Like what?" Broadway asked him.

"Well… women like the gift more as a way of it letting them know that we care and are thinking of them." Lexington added, and then stopped, looking frantic now. "Oh man… I'm getting mated with Akira tomorrow night!"

"Um… you're just _now _realizing this?" Brooklyn asked him a bit sarcastically, teasing him. "Starting to get cold feet?"

Lexington scoffed and rolled his eyes at him.

"Of course not! I just… had the thought that I probably _should_ get her something as well. A gift or a loving gesture towards her, might be something nice to add to our vows." Lexington said, pulling out some money, he kept in a pouch hooked to his loincloth, and was counting how much he had with him.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Brooklyn said. "We'll be really careful not to trip any security system; but the antique store has a lot of really cool and beautiful trinkets. I know Angela and Akira will both really like something. It will add to the 'romantic atmosphere.'"

Broadway thought for a minute, before smiling. "Alright! I'm in! Let's go!"

"Me too!" Lexington said. "I've been spending a lot of my money on video games and computers. I never thought of buying something for Akira."

"That's because Gargoyles don't have any use for materialistic items nor money." Brooklyn answered. "However; times have changed. And at the end of the day, it will make our ladies happy. That's what matters."

Lexington swooped over and lightly punched Brooklyn's arm.

"Awh, look at you. You're so… 'grown up' all the sudden. Rose has really brought out a mature side to you." He teased Brooklyn lightly.

"Yes." He answered, staring ahead. "She has seem to give me reason and purpose, more than just being Second-in-Command and protecting random Humans, from night to night. When I'm with her, it's like a light has turned on, and my soul is complete."

"Are you planning on having a mating ceremony with her? Is she really the one for you, being a Human and all that?" Lexington asked. Broadway swooped in closer as well; and was listening in with curiosity.

Brooklyn gave his brothers a smile and said, "Yes. That's what this gift is meant for. Once you and Akira are mated and the ceremony is over… I'm… going to propose to Rose."

"Propose?" Broadway asked. "Like… in the Human movies? When the male gets down on one knee and asks the girl to marry him?"

"Yup. The very same." Brooklyn answered, smiling brightly now.

Brooklyn swooped down to descend over a small and quaint store. They had flown across the city; and they were in a rougher part of town. His brothers followed his lead; and they touched down on the rooftop of the store.

"But… Gargoyles don't normally 'get engaged'. That's a Human custom." Lexington said slowly.

"Yeah, I know that. But Rose is a _Human_. Our mating ceremonies are really the same a Human wedding, if you think about it." Brooklyn explained. "Our pairs are the same as a Human's 'Husband and Wife' concept. We just have no use for the 'grand spectacle or it all or the materialistic portion of an actual wedding.'" He then turned to his brothers, wrapping his wings around his shoulders, and crouched down in his natural stance.

"However; unlike traditional Gargoyle mating ceremonies, you and Akira are having a much grander ceremony. What you're throwing together is essentially the same thing Humans do." Brooklyn pointed out to Lexington, he then looked at Broadway. "And yours and Angela's ceremony was a very similar concept. You two were mated in Central Park, as you two exchanged vows."

Lexington and Broadway looked at each other and then nodded.

"We know it's gotten more 'Human-like'... it's still just a strange concept to be 'engaged.'" Broadway said, slowly, rubbing his chin.

"Not really. It's a _promise_. I'm promising to take her as my mate soon. Either way, engaged or not, we have to wait until her ex-_husband_ is out of hers and my life forever." Brooklyn said, shaking his head slightly, looking around the rooftop now for a good entrance into the store.

"Well… why wait?" Lexington asked him now, looking at him with a raised brow. "I don't know if you've encountered this yet with Rose, but it's very difficult to be around the girl you love and not, you know, _fully get to be with her. _You know what I mean? Akira and I have only waited a few weeks before securing our love with the ceremony; you and Rose will have to wait months!"

Brooklyn stopped searching the rooftop and placed his claws on his hips, looking down at his youngest brother, with a glare.

"Oh really, Lex? I had _no idea how hard that can be." _He grumbled sarcastically. Brooklyn's sarcasm and sharp tone seemed to escape Lexington's notice.

Lex continued to speak to him, as though he knew nothing about being with a girl.

"So, don't wait then." Lexington told him, smiling. "Have a ceremony with Rose sometime right after ours."

Brooklyn exhaled sharply and wished that he could with all his might. However; last night proved that no matter how much their love burned for each other; Kevin would still be in the back of their minds. Haunting them.

"It wouldn't be right… she is technically still married to the Human murderer." Brooklyn replied darkly, looking around the rooftop for a good entrance, again.

Lexington stopped following him and hesitated.

"Oh… yeah. That would make it difficult…" Lexington mused, talking quietly.

Brooklyn snorted and continued to walk around the rooftop. "Yup."

Finally, Brooklyn saw a great spot to try to enter the store, there was a small sky light. He walked over to it and broke the hinges off with ease. As gently as he could; he opened the skylight and peeked his head down, looking around the store. It was dark inside, except for one emergency light near the entrance. He brought his head back up and looked at his brothers.

"Okay, Lex. I need your expertise. Any security alarms in this place? We don't want to trip any alarms. I want to get in, find the necklace, place the money on the counter with a note with what I purchased, and get out." Brooklyn asked his youngest brother.

Lexington came over and peeked his head down the skylight, looking around the dark store as well. After a few minutes of looking, he pulled his head back up. "There's a camera in the far corner of the store. Let me sneak in really fast, and push pause. We don't need any Humans too see us 'robbing a store'."

"But we aren't robbing it." Broadway said loudly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I _know_ that, Broadway. However; Humans and Gargoyles still don't get along all that well. If they see us entering the store, even though we are paying for the items, they will assume that we are stealing. We don't need to start that 'reputation.'" Lexington argued.

Broadway shrugged his shoulders; as Brooklyn said, grabbing onto his shoulders, "Alright, Lex. Can you sneak into the security room and pause all cameras for a few minutes?"

Lexington gave him a smug look and said, "Can I? Is that even a question? Of course I can! Time me if you wish."

Brooklyn glared at him and gave him a slight push.

"Just hurry up and go, please. We don't have that much longer until dawn."

Lexington nodded and then quickly used his small body and sharp claws to stay vertical to the ceiling. Broadway and Brooklyn heard the imprint of his claws the length of the rooftop until he was in the farthest corner of the storefront.

Brooklyn and Broadway waited patiently and quietly for close to ten minutes before they head their brother come back over towards the skylight. He was walking across the tile floors below; and looked up at them from the bottom of the skylight.

"Alright, the coast is clear. All cameras are turned off. I'll turn them back on before we leave." He whispered up to them.

Brooklyn nodded and then carefully lowered himself down into the store; Broadway quickly following behind. Himself and Broadway wrapped their large wings around their shoulders. The store was a tightly packed room, full of strange and exquisite antiques. Brooklyn looked around and knew that this was going to take some time to find, what he was truly looking for.

"Okay," he whispered to his brothers. "We've got about fifteen minutes to search for our items. Then we will need to leave and return back to the castle." He paused as his brothers nodded at him. "Also… be careful. This place has a lot of fragile items. Don't break anything."

Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington went their separate ways and began searching the aisles for items to give their mates. As Brooklyn continued to search for his item; he was impressed and intrigued by all of the cool-looking pendants, trinkets and emblems. It seemed as though this store had collected various items from around the world; from all times in history.

Brooklyn searched the dark store for the majority of the fifteen minutes; and he still couldn't find the item he was looking for. He sighed in frustration and almost gave up, when suddenly, a silver necklace with a beautiful red heart sparkled out in the darkness.

"Yes!" He breathed. He gently picked up the necklace and saw that it was exactly what it looked like on the internet. He smiled at the necklace and hoped with all his heart that Rose liked his gift… and accepted it. He carefully made his way to the front of the store, where Lexington and Broadway were waiting for him.

"There you are." Lexington whispered. "What kept you?"

"Sorry. I had a heck of a time finding this thing." He answered, looking between his two brothers. "Are you guys ready to go?"

Lexington held up an antique Japanese folding fan, nodding.

"Yeah. I saw this and immediately thought of Akira. It's _from _Japan."

"Oh cool!" Brooklyn whispered in awe at his brother's gift. "Akira will absolutely love that." He then turned his attention to Broadway. "What did you find?"

Broadway held up a beautiful pearl bracelet.

"Angela is always wearing her gold bracelet; I saw this and thought that she might like this one." Broadway said quietly.

"Oh wow, that's pretty!" Lexington exclaimed quietly. "She'll probably love that!"

Brooklyn nodded; and then looked out the window. He could see the sky starting to lighten, and then turned back to his brothers. "Alright guys. Let's go. Dawn is coming soon."

They quickly each wrote a note, with which item they were purchasing, and placed down their money in three separate piles. Brooklyn and Broadway pocketed their items and then jumped up to the skylight, with ease, and both crawled out, as Lexington headed back into the security room to turn the cameras back on.

After another few minutes; Lexington came crawling towards the skylight on the ceiling and lifted himself back over onto the rooftop. Brooklyn carefully placed the skylight back on its hinges and then turned towards his brothers.

"Well… thanks for doing this guys. Sorry it took all the remaining time before sunrise, but…" he then paused. He suddenly looked down at the ground and looked downcast."I truly hope and wish the best for all of you and… hope that, with all these changes to our Clan, that we can all still find time to be brothers and have our 'trio' time."

Suddenly, he felt claws upon his shoulders. He looked up and his brothers were both looking at him, smiling.

"Of course it won't change anything. The girls will desire their own company or 'girl-time' more than we might think. We will still have many times to be together and have adventures." Broadway said, smiling at him.

Lexington smiled at him as well.

"Yeah, I promise we will still have our brotherly adventures. No matter what!"

Brooklyn smiled at his brothers and clapped his claws against theirs in their 'trio' handshake.

"_No matter what_." He repeated, smiling at them.

They had their hands clapped together when the sun suddenly rose above the horizon, freezing their claws together in stone.


	19. Chapter 19-Vows

**~Chapter Nineteen~**

**Vows**

Rose awoke the next day to the brilliant sunshine outside her windows. She blinked a few times, breathing deeply, needing to still wake up and give herself time to gain her bearings. So many things had happened recently from her horrendous nightmare, to her seizure, that she honestly didn't know what day it was; and had been sleeping so much.

She sat up in bed and stretched her arms out, yawning deeply. She looked around and vaguely remembered lying next to Brooklyn out on the living room couch, and now she was in her bed. He must have carried her in last night. She looked over at her nightstand and saw a fresh cup of water; cup of fruit, eggs and toast. Someone brought in food for her so that she could take her medication.

She felt a surge of gratitude for whoever took the time to make her breakfast, now she didn't have to leave her bed if she didn't feel up to it. As she started to eat her food, slowly, and drank her water; she saw a note next to her medication. Curiously; she reached over and smiled when she saw who it was by.

_Rose,_

_I hope you slept well and are feeling better. I might not be back when the Clan wakes up. If you go out to greet us, and don't see me, don't worry. I'm going to be with my brothers. Lexington and Akira are going to be mated tonight at their mating ceremony. It will be one hour after we wake up here at the Castle, up in the Courtyard. _

_If you are feeling up to it, I would love for you to be my date tonight. _

_I've asked Owen to make sure you have fresh food by your bedside when you wake up, so that you can continue to rest and relax. Please, __take your medications__. :)_

_I'll see you tonight. I love you; you're in my heart and mind always._

_Love always,_

_Brooklyn_

Rose smiled at the note and thought that he was incredibly sweet to think ahead and take care of her. Next to her note; was also a simple small bouquet of flowers. Rose could see that Brooklyn picked out white and pink colors; and didn't just do 'red roses.' While there were pink and white roses; he could see some sweet peas, and daisys. So far, Rose really liked his flower arrangements. She didn't mind roses… but whenever Kevin bought her flowers, if ever, it was the red rose. She hated it. It was unoriginal and an empty thought in her mind.

She smiled at Brooklyn's note and continued to eat her breakfast in silence. When she was done eating; she drank her water and took her medications. When all that was done; she carefully stood up from her bed; her head still throbbed slightly; but the pain had dulled significantly since her medical episode. The dizziness had subsided as well, and felt as though she finally had her bearings.

She walked over to her bathroom, and decided to get dressed for the day. She kept it simple; and settled for a pair of jeans and a dark blue sweater, her watch, and a pair of socks. Once she was done getting ready, she walked out and made her bed look nice. She grabbed her water, and slowly made her way out of the room, towards the living room, to have a change of scenery.

When she reached the couch, she grabbed the remote and placed her water down on the coffee table next to her. She pulled the large blanket over her and laid down for a few minutes; settling on a cooking show, since nothing else seemed to be on.

Rose closed her eyes for a moment; and when she next opened them, she saw that a new show was on. She looked at the watch on her wrist, and was surprised that she had dozed off for another hour nap. She didn't mind, however; and didn't care how much she slept during the day, as long as she could see Brooklyn a little bit tonight; she'd be happy.

Sitting up slightly, she yawned again and stretched. Once she was done, she reached for her water and began to sip it; keeping it in her lap. She flipped through more television channels when Xanatos suddenly walked into the room.

"Ah Rose, good. You're awake. I'm glad to see you resting and relaxing." He said to her; walking all the way into the room, facing her. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled and muted the television, turning her attention completely to him.

"A lot better than I did yesterday; thank you so much for helping take care of me and providing me food and shelter." She said quietly to him. "I am quite embarrassed by how unwell I've been all the sudden. I've never really had to take a 'sick day' in my life, and now I seem to be unraveling."

Xanatos smiled at her and sat down on the armchair opposite of the couch, looking at her sympathetically. "Yeah, well…. Unfortunately, that can happen to the best of us. We are only Human, after all."

Rose chuckled slightly and nodded.

"Have you been taking your medications?" Xanatos asked her as she stayed silent.

She nodded once again.

"Yes. I took them last night after I had a sandwich, and then my first set today as I ate breakfast which Owen had brought in for me." Rose replied.

Xanatos nodded, "Good, I'm glad."

He then paused and looked around the room slightly for a moment, before continuing. "Has Brooklyn or the Clan told you anything about Lexington and Akira's ceremony tonight?"

"Yes. Brooklyn wrote me a note, it was by my breakfast this morning. He said that they are going to be mated in a ceremony, one hour after they wake up tonight. Brooklyn has invited me to be his date and attend; if I'm feeling up to it."

"Yes," Xanatos answered, smiling. "I just wanted to be sure that you were aware that the ceremony, or… wedding, is happening tonight in the Courtyard. We will have chairs, music, lighting and food. We can make sure that you are comfortable tonight. If however, you feel unwell, I'm sure the Gargoyles will understand."

"No, I'll be alright Xanatos. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Rose said kindly. "They are my Clan now, and this is a great celebration. I don't care how tired I feel; I'm going to be there to support Lexington and Akira."

"Of course. I'm happy that you're feeling alright to do so." Xanatos replied lightly. He smiled at her and then stood to walk out of the room. Rose thought about something that she needed to still do, and needed one last favor from him.

"Um… Xanatos. I actually have one more favor to ask of you." Rose asked him, a bit timidly.

He turned to face her and was still smiling.

"You have, but to ask. What can I do for you Rose?"

She took a deep breath and then said, "Do you have a phone that I could borrow? I have a phone call that I've been needing to make to my best friend."

"Of course. Do you feel okay to stand and follow me? You may sit in my office and use the office line if you wish." He told her, stepping towards her now, and offered his hand.

Rose nodded; kicked the blanket off her, and took his hand. He assisted her on her feet and led the way to his office. When they reached his office, Rose looked around in awe. She had only been outside of the large french doors; but not yet inside. They were in a massive room, and on her left was a full wall of the largest television screen she's ever seen in her life; and sitting in the middle of his room was his long, large deep oak desk. Behind his desk was a wall full of glass; allowing the viewer to see the best view of the entire landscape of Manhattan.

Rose walked over to the window and looked out in awe and was amazing how beautiful the City looked from clear up in the atmosphere. Xanatos walked behind her and moved the chair so that it was facing her. He silently gestured to it; and she sat down on the expensive leather chair.

"Take your time, Rose. Give your friend my best." Xanatos said, as he walked out of the office, allowing Rose her privacy.

Rose closed her eyes and exhaled deeply.

"Okay… here we go."

She ran her fingers over the buttons and quickly dialed the number that she knew from heart. Her best friend, Emily, needed to know what was going on in her life. She needed to let her know that she was alive… but in danger. They _all_ were.

Rose listened to the phone dialing from her receiving end; and felt herself grow anxious. Her head was pounding slightly. She knew that she needed to relax and stop worrying; however, she wouldn't be able to until she spoke with her best didn't think that Emily was going to pick up, until her best friend's voice answered on the other side.

"Hello?"

Rose nearly choked on her emotions when she heard Emily's voice on the other line. She didn't quite know what to say, at this moment. Emily was going to freak out the moment Rose told her who she was; and she was going to have at least one thousand questions for her.

Rose finally took a deep breath and said, "Emily… it's me. Rose."

There was a pause on the other end, as Emily was processing this information.

"Rose?..." Her best friend's voice asked, sounding immensely confused. It was as if she didn't know anyone by that name. But then, after a shocking moment, Emily finally screamed, "OH MY GOD, ROSE!"

Rose gasped in pain as her best friend started screaming over the phone, hurting her head. She held the phone away from her ear as to not burst her eardrum.

"Em… EMILY! I'm okay, yes it's me!" Rose cried into the receiver; holding her head with her hands. She felt tears coming to her eyes as this suddenly became very emotional for her. She had missed her best friend so incredibly much. Many things have happened to her within a month's time, and it felt as though her new life had left her best friend, her only Human family, in the dust of it all. She clasped a palm over her mouth; trying to muffle her sob, that had immediately burst out.

"Rose! Is it really you?" Emily was crying on the other side of the phone as well.

"Yes, Em. It's me." She answered her thickly. Tears were streaming down her face and she felt as though she had a dam locked in her throat; fit to burst.

"Where are you? Kevin has been going crazy, searching for you, as I have been! You haven't been kidnapped have you?" Emily started into her thousands of questions; still crying.

"No. I haven't been kidnapped." Rose answered quietly. She needed to tell her best friend the truth; the whole truth.

"Well… where _are you? _You haven't been at work for over a _month_, and I haven't been able to get a hold of you." Emily said, a bit louder. Now that Rose had contacted her; it was as if Emily was going through the stages of grief. First; crying- then anger. She could hear the hysteria building in her best friend's voice. "It's unlike you to vanish into thin air! _Especially_, without telling _me_! Do you know how worried I was about you? Both myself and Kevin have gone to the Police!" Emily finally yelled into the receiver. "You've been acting so _off _lately… are you okay? You're not in any… _trouble_ are you? If you are, we can work around things, I promise… just _please_… tell me what's happening and tell me where you are!"

Rose took a deep breath, tears still falling down her face. She hoped that Emily would listen and understand what she was needing to tell her. It was a long story; months long, and she would need her best friend's love and support now, more than ever.

"Em… I will explain everything to you. The whole truth, I promise! I just need you to listen. Okay? No interruptions, just in case we get disconnected. Stay with me and listen. Can you do that?" Rose asked her, twirling the twisty phone cord in her fingers, praying that Emily would understand.

"Yes, yes of course, Rose! You are my best friend, you're my sister! Just tell me what's going on _please_." Emily begged; her voice full of emotion.

Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay…Emily… I ran away from Kevin…" she started to say; but Emily's voice yelled through, interrupting her.

"You _what_?!" She screeched. "_Why_ would you do that?"

Rose rested her head against Xanatos' desk and pinched her nose. This was going to be a _very_ long and difficult phone call.

"Em… _please_! I need you to focus and listen. I'm trying to explain everything." Rose exclaimed sharply into the phone's receiver.

Instantly; her best friend quit talking and fell silent.

"Sorry," she said, quieting down. "Please continue to explain, I'll behave."

"Thank you." Rose said, sitting back into Xanatos' chair, relaxing. "Okay… so yes. I ran away from him. I'm going to warn you… you aren't going to like what I'm going to tell you, but I need you to stay calm."

When she didn't say anything on the other end, Rose finally dove into her story. She told Emily everything, from the wedding night; eight months ago and Kevin hurting her, abusing her, to all the times he would stalk her at the fire station, to how he would manipulate her and then hurt her some more, to the gala night… when she saw him cheating on her, and then when he threatened to kill her if she ever left him. Emily listened with an eerie silence as Rose talked and told her everything about what had happened with her and Kevin; and why she ran away.

"... and now he's coming after me, Emily. He's even killed Larry, my lobby man, because he helped me escape from the apartment, behind his back. I have the Police secretly working with me… and we are trying as hard as we can to gather evidence against him, so that we can finally arrest him. But now, he's gone. He's disappeared and has staged his death. Police found his Audi at the bottom of the Hudson River and aren't necessarily linking Larry's murder to his disappearance, just yet. But, myself and my Police detective believe that he's done all this to stay under their radar… and we believe that he has a lead on where I'm at… and he's coming to kill me."

Emily stayed silent the whole conversation, and Rose thought that they had been disconnected somehow.

"Em?" Rose asked quietly. "Are you still there?"

Then, she could hear her crying some more, quietly.

"Rose… _why_ didn't you tell me any of this before now?" Emily sobbed, her breathing was shallow and her voice had a tone of great hurt. "I _knew _something was up, and I kept _asking_ you! Why didn't you tell me any of this before now? You could have left him the moment he laid his hands on you. You didn't have to endure any of that pain, you could have lived with me…"

"No, Emily. I couldn't have. He would have definitely come after me, much like he is doing now, and your place is the first he's checked… is it not? If he saw me there, he would have killed your family and then me. He's ruthless… he's _desperate_." Rose immediately said.

Emily had stopped crying and Rose could hear the anger building in her best friend's voice again.

"Yes, he has been here asking about you. However; since I truly didn't know where you where, and you weren't at work, I think he believed me so he backed off. But… It… all makes _sense _now. He would literally call me once a day, until he 'died'... which I also couldn't believe. I thought that whoever had killed him had you kidnapped somewhere. That's why I thought you had been kidnapped… but he was acting _so bizarre _before he disappeared."

She took a breather and then continued, growing more and more angry, as the pieces came together. Rose knew that Emily didn't have a clue about him; but the clues were there, and she was, undoubtedly, blaming herself as she always seemed to do.

"I can't believe Kevin abused you… What kind of a _man_?... Why I _oughta_… When I see him, I'm gonna…"

"NO EM!" Rose suddenly screamed, panic rising in her voice and chest, silencing her friend immediately. "You _cannot_ see Kevin. _At all_. He has already killed Larry for helping me escape… what makes you think he won't hesitate to hurt you or kill you in trying to get information on me? He won't hesitate to hurt Katie or Chris, either. I called to let you know how dangerous he really is, and that you _cannot trust him _and _cannot _see him again. Do you understand me? _He will kill you. _That much I am positive of!"

"Rose," Emily interjected, her tone serious now. "I will make sure he doesn't hurt myself or my family; but what about you? Where are you at? Are you safe?"

Rose hesitated and didn't want to jeopardize the safety of Xanatos or the Gargoyles; however, she trusted Emily with her life, but this information, she couldn't divulge. At least, not over the phone. She knew that she could keep their secret as well, and hopefully would be understanding and accepting towards them. She also wanted Emily to meet Brooklyn… her new love.

"Yes, Emily. I am safe." Rose told her, smiling as she thought of Brooklyn and the Clan. "Kevin, for the time being, doesn't know where I am… or at least I hope he doesn't. We have an inkling that he may have a lead on my whereabouts; but I still haven't seen any sign of him, anywhere."

"Where are you?" Emily asked her softly.

She had asked that question a lot; but Rose was still worried about telling her. She was paranoid… what if Kevin was somehow placed a tracer on Emily's phone, all the times he would come over to her house? He went over there, most likely to see for himself if Rose was there or not. He knew that Rose would eventually tell Emily where she was, because she was her best friend.

Rose had a feeling to be discreet. She didn't know why, but the electrifying sensation, that usually occurred when Brooklyn was around, was warning her slightly. Luckily, she knew by now, to follow that intuition and not doubt her connection… whatever it was.

"Emily… I _can't_ tell you over the phone. I have to be very careful; he might be somehow tracing this phone call. Because of that, I have to go. But… I want you to meet me…" then she stopped. If she told Emily a place to meet her, and if Kevin was really listening in, he would be there waiting for her as well. Like a fly to a trap.

She needed to be creative; because she still _really _needed to see Emily again. Finally, Rose got an idea. She smiled, and hoped that Emily remembered her 'pass code' from college. Kevin never knew this pass code, at least she hoped he didn't. Still, she had to try.

"_Meet me at the Junk Pile_."

There was quiet on the other line; and Rose was praying that she remembered their cheesy pass code and that she knew where to meet her. Brooklyn wouldn't like her leaving the castle; but perhaps he would be willing to come with her. She would wait until tomorrow night; after the ceremony, and would meet Emily at their spot. It was a pizza place; in downtown Manhattan, where the chefs placed a bunch of 'odd' things on the pizzas. A lot of local people nicknamed it the 'junk pile' as it was a hole in the wall type of place and looked as though junk was being thrown on top of the food, but it was one of the best finds in Manhattan, or so she remembered it being good. But back then, she was a starving college student.

Finally, after a moment, Emily said; "Okay, I'll meet you at the junk pile. What day?"

Rose thought for a moment; and then said. "Tomorrow evening; around 9:00 PM."

Without another word; Emily said, "I'll be there."

"Is it alright if I bring a friend?" Rose asked her, hoping to actually bring Brooklyn along. "There's... someone I want you to meet."

There was a pause; and Emily caught her tone. She gasped.

"A _friend? _Like... a _guy _friend?"

Rose smiled; Emily was very intuitive.

"Yes, Emily. He's a very… _special_ guy friend." Rose smiled, laughing finally, as Emily started to squeal.

"Oh my gosh, Rose! You've met someone new?"

"Uh… yeah. I guess you can say that." Rose said, quietly.

"Oooh. Who is it? Do I know him?" Emily asked her, excitedly, but then stopped. "But… wait… are you okay moving onto another relationship? I mean, technically you're still married to Kevin! Isn't this pretty fast? How serious is it?"

Rose still smiled as she thought of Brooklyn. Their relationship had, indeed, gone by really fast. But if Rose had learned anything about their connection; they were meant to be together. That much was clear to both of them, and they have even talked about going through their own mating ceremony. However; that seemed to be in the far distance. They were still taking things slow. As Rose thought of this; she suddenly felt sad, and did not want to take her time anymore. Now that she has found the love of her life, truly, she wanted to be with him. No more waiting.

However; sometimes she didn't think Brooklyn was ready for the commitment of really being with her. She still had a worry that he, eventually, wouldn't want her as his mate because she was a Human. From what she had seen in the Gargoyles; their goodness, trust and sense of protection; regardless of how they are treated by Humans, was far more honorable than Humans ever could be. Humans were the true monsters; not them.

For that, she felt ashamed to be a Human.

"Um… I think it's going pretty serious. But we will see. He knows about Kevin and is pretty protective of me, so we are taking things slow until we figure out things with him." Rose responded to Emily. "I'll bring him along, so you can meet him."

"You'd _better_! It will make up for how you've kept the largest of secrets from me… I understand _why_… but… still. It _hurts_ Rose. I feel like you've taken on a new life and have left me behind. I'm your best friend. Surely, I deserved to know?" Emily asked her, in a quiet voice.

Her statement, broke Rose's heart immediately. Tears came into her eyes and she immediately started to cry. It was so sad, because it was true. She did deserve better; and she had kept secrets from her. But never again. Emily was too loyal of a friend to keep any more secrets from.

"I know, Em. I'm sorry, truly I am. Just promise me one thing?" Rose asked.

"What is it Rose?" Emily answered quietly.

"When you meet my new guy… just… promise to keep an open mind, please? I know that our relationship has progressed quickly… but I have _never _met anyone who I have felt more connected to and similar to. He is the kindest, most understanding and thoughtful person I've ever met before. He is amazing, and if you meet him with an open mind and an understanding heart, I know that you'll come to love him… as I have." Rose told Emily sincerely and deeply.

"Wow." Emily said, after a moment of listening to Rose. She then chuckled. "You have it _bad_ for this guy… you're making him sound like… I'm about to meet Batman or something, or a fifty-year-old; tattooed biker man that you've fallen in love with, and need my permission on, but he sounds intense, regardless. But okay, I promise I'll be on my best behavior and be open to this new mystery man of yours."

Rose smiled and couldn't help, but laugh out loud.

Emily was actually pretty close to both guesses. Brooklyn was very much a 'superhero' in Roses' eyes. The Gargoyles protected their city using their brute strength, keen minds, and hearts of gold. They were defenders of the night; much like Batman was in the comics. And… Brooklyn was technically close to ninety years old in Humans years- over a thousand with the magic sleep spell he was put under, and he loved his motorcycle and anything rock-n-roll. Emily was a lot closer to being right than she knew.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked her, as Rose was still laughing.

"Well… it's just that you were actually pretty close in your guessing." Rose answered her, still smiling.

Emily gasped on the other line and then groaned. "Ohhhh, Rose. I was seriously kidding… you _can't_ be serious. Are you really dating… like… a very questionable, probably _very _regretful guy?"

"No Emily. Kevin is the very questionable and _very_ regretful relationship decision. My new guy is who I should have been with from the very beginning." Rose answered her in a serious tone.

"Okay… well I hope that's the case. Either way, I'm going to support you and am happy for you." Emily said, sighing. "I also am thankful that you called me. I now don't have to worry so much about you. As long as you're safe from Kevin and you're happy… I am beyond relieved."

Rose smiled.

"Thanks Em." She then looked around the room and felt insanely tired now. The hard part of the conversation was over; and she would be seeing her best friend tomorrow! Things were really starting to look up and return back to normal.

"Look… I'm really sorry. I've got to go. We could sit and talk all day long; but I've got to get some rest. I've been having some… complications from my concussion from the gunman. I'm on some medications to help my brain heal faster; but it also requires me to sleep a lot more than usual."

"I understand, go get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow then, our usual spot. 9:00 PM." Emily said. "I can't wait to see you… thank you for calling again. I'm so glad that you're safe and alright now."

"Thanks Em." Rose said again, smiling. Then she thought of one more question. "Oh, wait! Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"What has the Captain said? Am I fired… or is he filling my spot in?" Rose asked her, dreading the answer.

"Well, Cap said that you called him stating that you were quitting, but he was pretty tight lipped about you. He has placed you on every leave available. From what I understand, he's hoping you will return back to work." Emily told her. "Are you planning on coming back? Is there anything I need to pass onto him?"

"Yes, Emily; I'm glad you asked. However; I will just tell you in person. I really shouldn't say anything more over the phone… sorry, I'm just paranoid." Rose chuckled nervously.

"I get it." Emily sighed and then paused. "I would be too, if my husband turned serial killer maniac on me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Emily…" Rose whispered; tears filling her eyes again.

"Bye, Rose."

With a click, she heard the line disconnect and Rose hung up the telephone; letting her tears fall down her face. She placed her hands over her face and put her head down on Xanatos' desk; crying. She didn't realize that talking to her best friend, after an entire month, would have been such an emotional thing; but it was.

Rose had fallen asleep on the couch; and stayed asleep the majority of the day. She hoped that as much as she was sleeping and resting; that her head would heal a lot faster. She really wasn't used to doing 'nothing.' Because she was active; she longed to go running and exercise her muscles. Though she was skinny; she had very strong legs and surprising upper-body strength. She longed to work out and get off the couch.

Rose stretched her body out; yawning again, and then had an idea. Xanatos had a gym here in his castle. She could pull a mat out and do some yoga and other enduring stretches. Anything was better than letting her strength and muscles wither away. She glanced at her watch. It was 5:00 PM, right on the dot. She had exactly an hour and a half to do some yoga, shower and then get ready for the mating ceremony tonight.

Rose quickly made her way and got dressed in yoga pants, a sports bra and tank top, threw her long hair up into a bun; and made her way into the castle gym. As she turned on the lights; she was amazed by how much Xanatos had added to this old and historic castle. The gym had the latest and greatest machinery; with a full wall of weights. She walked over to the wall of workout gear and pulled a mat from the wall. She spent the next hour; gratefully stretching her body and improving her endurance; she even broke out into a sweat. It felt so good to get up from her recovery, and still do some form of exercise.

When she started to see the sun go down; she put the mats away and made her way to her room; and showered. When she got out, she felt like a whole new person. She put on a floor- length, black strapped dress; that had a pretty criss-crossed back design. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and dried her hair in a loose curl. She placed on a darker, smokey-eyed makeup, and smoothed out the rest of her skin with a light touch of makeup. When she was done, she looked at herself and smiled. She hadn't dressed up like this, since the night of the gala. But she would have a much better date than Kevin.

She hoped that Brooklyn would appreciate her attempt in getting dressed up for Lexington and Akira's mating ceremony. She didn't know if she was over-doing it, but she was sure that Xanatos would let her know, otherwise.

Rose walked out of her bedroom and out towards the living areas. The Gargoyles were about to wake up; and Rose wanted to relax on the couch for a little bit, before they did. She didn't see anyone in living rooms or kitchen, so she walked outside to where the Gargoyles were all on their roosting places, just outside the Courthouse area, there was immediately a hustle of activity going on, and the area looked unrecognizable.

Crews were quickly setting up an assortment of white roses all along a long aisle, and at the end of the aisle was a beautiful arch; lit with lanterns and white party lights. On one section of the Courthouse; food was cooking and Rose could smell the mouthwatering smell of meat smoking. The large fountain was going; giving the beautifully lit night a tranquil sound of running water. This crew had been hired by Xanatos and were quickly in and out. Leaving only a few, trusted faculty members to stay. Mostly due to the Gargoyles awakening soon.

Rose closed her eyes, loving the sights and smells. Though it was the beginning of December; it was beautiful out here. A light snow had started to fall; and was giving the scenery a truly beautiful touch. Suddenly; the sun fell behind the horizon and Rose could hear the familiar cracking sounds of the Gargoyles stone skins, before their roars deafened the quiet air around them, and just behind her, Xanatos and Fox had come out to greet the Gargoyles as they awakened. They were stretching and yawning and Rose turned to look at Xanatos and Fox. They were dressed, what looked like to be in their best as well. Fox's long orange-red hair was pulled back and lightly curled; and was in a dark blue night dress. Xanatos was in a very handsome, black tuxedo.

Fox and him walked over to stand next to Rose.

"I love your dress choice, Rose. I'm glad you're using the closet I've put together for you, to good use." Fox said, smiling at her.

Rose looked down at her dress. It was form fitting; simple black, and hugged her curves. She was thin, but had a beautiful hourglass shape. From her hips to her large chest. She smiled and tugged at the fabric slightly.

"Thanks… I really don't have fashion sense… I just put on what looks and feels good on me." Rose smiled back at Fox. Fox shrugged and placed her arms within Xanatos' arms.

"Hey, sometimes that's the best form of fashion sense right there."

Rose smiled, as the Gargoyles all leapt down from their roosting spots and walked over to their human friends, smiling, then gasped in awe. They had seen the transformation of the Courthouse and were amazed by the beauty.  
"Oh… it looks _so _beautiful!" Akira sighed, holding her claws against her face. She looked around at Angela, Goliath, Hudson and Bronx, smiling brightly. "It's maybe a good thing Lexington isn't back yet with his brothers. It's bad luck to see the 'bride' before the ceremony."

Rose smiled at her as Goliath said, "Yes. I am hoping the trio will be back soon. The ceremony will be starting soon."

Fox then stepped forward and placed a hand on Akira's back, looking from her to Angela and Rose.

"Come with me ladies. It's time to get you and Angela ready for tonight. Come with us Rose; we'll need your help with her gown. Goliath and Hudson… follow David, and he will dress you in your ceremonial armor. When the other boys get here, they'll need to go get dressed as well."

Goliath and Hudson nodded and followed David, into one part of the castle; while Rose, Akira and Angela followed Fox into another. Angela placed a claw on Rose's back and said, "I love your dress Rose, you look _so _beautiful! Brooklyn is going to lose his mind! How are you feeling tonight?"

"I'm feeling okay," She answered honestly. The medications are working, as my dizziness isn't so bad, but there has been a dull headache all day. Nothing I can't work with."

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better." She smiled at her, placing her arm through Rose's. "Tonight is a night where we all get to relax and celebrate love… not to mention have a fun makeover. I'm excited to wear our dresses!"

Akira looked at her and also exclaimed, "Yes! We are all going to look so beautiful! This is so exciting! It's not normal for a Gargoyle to dress up; but it's so much fun to do! I can't believe I get to be with Lexington for the rest of our lives!"

"I'm so happy for you both," Rose said kindly.

"Yes." Angela said, wrapping her arms around Akira and Rose's necks. "I'm happy to finally have sisters around here again."

Akira and Rose beamed at each other and Angela; and continued to stay together as Fox lead them into a large room, which looked to be dedicated to just being a large walk-in closet. Even larger than her closet in her room. Each wall had racks of clothes, shoes, accessories and had a large couch and makeup seat; with mirror in the corner; as well as a large stand-up mirror.

"Will this be suitable enough for the bride-to-be?" Fox asked Akira; smiling a large smile.

"Yes! Absolutely! This is more than I could have ever dreamed of. Thank you so much!" Akira exclaimed; looking around the room in awe. The room was lit by beautiful lanterns; and had a larger-than-life diamond chandelier in the middle of the ceiling- lighting the room with grandeur.

"Perfect." Fox said, clapping her hands together. "Let's get this show on the road then!"

With that, the ladies all got to work. Akira and Angela took turns in rinsing off their bodies and hair in some showers and changed into different outfits that were specially tailored to fit their wings and tails. Rose sat down on the couch and waited for them to finish rinsing off. Once Angela and Akira were dried off; they came out. Angela had put on a knee-length, light blue dress. It was beautiful, flowed nicely; and matched her personality very well. She was beaming; and was dancing around happily.

"Oh, I love this dress! I should dress up for fun more often!" Angela squealed excitedly.

Rose laughed at her enthusiasm and said, "You should! That color looks so beautiful against your skin. It suits you very well!"

"Thank you, Rose!" Angela smiled brightly at her.

Rose stood and helped put Angela's hair into a ponytail; different than that long braid that she normally did. Once Angela was ready for the ceremony; they both turned their attention over to Akira.

She had stepped out in a floor length Kimono; styled outfit, but instead of it being a vibrant pink- it was white with a light pink see-through top layer. She looked stunning as the white and light pink colors meshed together so beautifully on her tan skin.

"Akira…" Rose gasped; stunned by the beautiful gown. It was a beautiful mixture of her Japanese culture; as well as the traditional white wedding dress normally used by brides.

"You look _so_ beautiful!" Angela sighed; she was stunned as well.

Akira smiled brightly.

"Thank you my sisters! Let's get my hair done and then we'll be all ready for the ceremony."

Rose and Angela worked together, for the next half-hour, on getting Akira's hair done. They had a lot of fun together and ultimately decided on braiding Akira's long, black hair into a thick braid; complete with Japanese flowers to sit delicately in her hair. Akira faced the mirror and smiled at herself.

"Thank you my sisters! I have loved what you've done!" She exclaimed, excitedly.

"You're definitely ready." Rose smiled, giving Akira a hug. "I'm so happy for you. You deserve this!"

"Thank you, Rose." Akira said, pulling back from the hug. "Now after us, it'll be you and Brooklyn's turn!"

With that, Akira turned away from the mirror and walked with Angela towards the door. Rose, went to follow, but then stopped. She wished, with all her heart, to be with Brooklyn and mated with him. However; time and Kevin kept getting in the way. A small sadness seemed to creep into her heart; however, she forced it away. Tonight was to be a happy celebration. She wasn't about to let her personal feelings or problems get in the way. Rose took a deep breath and then trailed after her new Gargoyle sisters. The girls all stopped when Fox suddenly came in, holding two wrapped presents, smiling.

"What are those?" Angela inquired.

"I found them outside the door, just now." Fox answered her, walking across the room towards them. "They have yours and Akira's name on them. Here. Open them and see what they are."

Rose smiled, walked over towards them, and sat down on the couch. She was feeling alright; but wanted to keep taking it easy so that she didn't overdue herself. Angela and Akira looked at each other with curiosity.

"Who are they from?" Akira asked Fox.

Fox simply smiled and handed them the packages.

"There are cards attached… perhaps you should read them first before opening." Fox said, sitting down next to Rose, watching Angela and Akira open their gifts. The female Gargoyles gave each other a smile, before Angela tore into her card first. She read it first to herself and then smiled brightly.

"It's from Broadway!" She exclaimed, holding the note up. "He has been practicing his writing skills; and wrote me a note! It says, "_My darling Angela, I got you this gift as a constant reminder of my love for you. You are so beautiful, kind and the most amazing Gargoyle on this Earth. I'm so lucky to have you as my mate and companion. Thank you for everything. _

_With love, Broadway."_

Rose smiled endearingly at Angela as she paused after reading her note out loud. Tears were coming to Angela's eyes. Akira was smiling as well and placed a claw on her arm.

"That… was the _sweetest_ thing he has ever said to me… or done for me for that matter. Gargoyles don't normally give gifts to each other; but he must have wanted to give me something for the ceremony tonight!" Angela said happily, through her tears.

With that, she tore open the package and gasped.

"What did he get you?" Rose asked her.

Angela pulled out a lovely pearl bracelet and held it up for Rose and Akira to see.

"He… he got me a _new bracelet_! Oh my… it's real pearl as well! How lovely! They are so beautiful!" Angela squealed happily. She took off the gold bracelet on the left wrist, which was always a part of her, and replaced it with the new pearl bracelet that Broadway had gotten for her.

"Oh wow!" Akira said in awe. "Those match your dress very nicely! That was the kindest gesture!"

"Yes." Angela answered, still looking down at her bracelet and pocketed the note. Rose could tell that she was planning on holding onto his hand written card. Angela had been working hard on helping Broadway to read and write; and his note was a reminder of his appreciation for her.

"What is in your package, Akira?" Angela looked up from her note and asked Akira excitedly. " I am guessing that it's going to be from Lexington! That's possibly where the boys went tonight! They must have all gotten us something!" Akira smiled widely, and ripped open her card. Once she read it first by herself, she also exclaimed, "You're right! It is from Lexington! Oh… he's _so sweet_. Oh my goodness."

Rose smiled and looked around the room. If that is where Brooklyn went; then perhaps he got her something as well. She wasn't expecting anything… however; when no other package was found, she felt as though perhaps it was for 'mates' only. She wasn't going to let it bother her… even though it did a little bit. She felt as though she was apart of this Clan and family… but it still didn't feel completed. As her and Brooklyn's relationship continued to grow; she still felt one step behind everyone else.

Rose continued to listen as Akira read her note out loud.

"_My dearest Akira, my love;_

_I cannot wait to be mated with you tonight. I am very lucky to have found my best friend, my other half, and someone who can really understand me. As we are mated and are made partners tonight; I wish to tell you how much I love you and am very humbled and excited to be with you forever. You are my light, my Watashi no ai. I love you. _

_Love, _

_Lexington"_

Akira put her hand over her mouth and opened her gift and instantly smiled. "He got me a Sensu!" She pulled a beautiful Japanese fan out of the package and showed it off to Rose, Angela and Fox. All the girls were in awe.

"Wow, Akira!" Fox said. "That's one beautiful fan. He must have thought long and hard on that gift. Both males probably did!"

"Yes." Akira said, wiping tears from her eyes. "My Lexington knows me _very well_… I will hold this fan for our ceremony tonight. It is my honor and privilege to show him that I love and appreciate his gift."

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments, when there was a sudden knock on the door. Fox stood from the couch and opened it. Xanatos was there, on the other side, and was smiling brightly.

"Hello, my darling." He greeted his wife. "The men are all ready upstairs and the ceremony is ready to begin whenever Akira is ready." He walked into the room, gave Fox a kiss on her cheek, and then stopped as he looked at Akira and Angela. "You ladies look _lovely!" _

Both Angela and Akira smiled back at him.

"Thank you Mr. Xanatos." Akira said happily. "And yes… I believe we are ready to go."

Xanatos clapped his hands and let Fox put her arms through his.

"Perfect. If you'll follow me, I will lead the procession here and tell the musicians to begin playing." When Akira nodded, he escorted Fox out of the room, with her hand around his arm. Angela and Akira followed closely behind. Rose closed her eyes for one moment; hating that her head was starting to ache slightly. She stood and quietly followed behind the procession.

They continued walking until they were nearing the outside of the Castle; right before entering the Courtyard. Angela stopped and gave Akira a big hug.

"Who will be walking you down the aisle towards Lexington?" Angela asked her. Rose had caught up to them and was listening into what they were saying. This sure felt like a Human Wedding … but there could be differences still in which she didn't know about.

"I have asked Goliath to escort me down towards Lexington." Akira said.

Within that same moment, Xanatos had escorted Fox outside to sit with Owen and Alex, and had come back with Goliath. Rose's eyes widened at the sight of their clan leader. His normal bare chest was covered with large silver plated metal; and coursed down his large arms and thighs. His brown loincloth was still the same; but the armor was a new touch. It made him truly look like the biblical Goliath. Large, fearsome, and a force to be reckoned with.

He was smiling down at both Akira and Angela.

"You both look… so lovely. My daughters, I am so happy for this moment. First, Angela has found her mate with Broadway; and now Akira with Lexington. It brings my heart pure joy knowing that my Clan is growing and is thriving." He took Akira by the arm and grinning widely at her. Then he turned his attention to Rose and Angela. "Broadway and Brooklyn are out there waiting for you both. It's time to take your seats."

Rose and Angela gave Akira a small hug before walking outside into the courtyard to take their seats next to them. Rose walked into the courtyard and was blown away by how beautiful it was. Light snow was still falling gracefully onto the ceremony scene. Angela walked ahead of Rose and ran immediately into the arms of her mate; Broadway. He looked extra bulky with all the armor on; but he was smiling widely at Angela.

"My love! You look… so…" He started to say, but lost all his words. He looked her up and down; and she gently placed her claws upon his face, drawing him into a gentle kiss.

"Thank you for the bracelet, Broadway. I love it!" Angela said softly; looking dreamily into his eyes.

He grinned even bigger now and held her tightly in his arms.

"You like it? I thought it was beautiful… just like how you are tonight my angel." Broadway finally said, drawing Angela in for another deep kiss. Rose smiled shyly at the pair and walked past them to give them the privacy that they were taking, before the ceremony started.

As Rose walked around the beautiful ceremony courthouse; she saw Fox, Xanatos, baby Alex and Owen; all sitting next to each other on one of the front rows. Next, she saw Elisa dressed up in a beautiful blush pink dress. It was a halter top, but she wore a cream-colored jacket for warmth and modesty. Her hair was curled slightly, which made her look so beautiful and feminine, much different than the tough-cop; casual look she always had on.

She was talking to an older man and older woman. As Rose looked closer; she could see that the tall man had graying hair, but had Elisa's skin tone. He looked to have some Native American heritage about him. Next to the man, was a beautiful African American woman; who had the same eye and hair color that Elisa did. Rose smiled at the pair; and quickly put together that these two were none other than Elisa's parents. She started to walk towards them; as she wanted to meet them, but then gave a gasp in shock.

With a loud WHOOSH; a large black panther-looking Gargoyle touched down on the courtyard platform. Next to him; a beautiful cat-looking female Gargoyle with ankle long golden hair touched down next to him. The panther Gargoyle immediately held the cat's claws and walked her towards Elisa and her parents. Rose watched with interest as Elisa's parents, caught sight of the pair and gave a squeal of joy. Elisa's mother ran over to the panther-looking Gargoyle and wrapped him lovingly into her embrace, though he was easily the size of Goliath.

Rose watched this and felt her heart pang painfully slightly. This must be Elisa's younger brother, Derek. The one who had been transformed into a mutated Gargoyle. Derek and his Clan, from down beneath the City, were allies and friends to her Gargoyle Clan. Rose watched with slight sadness at the family hugging. Derek held his claw out to the female and she was immediately welcomed into Elisa's mother's embrace.

Suddenly, a larger, black and orange striped; tiger-looking Gargoyle dropped down after Derek and the cat-Gargoyle. He looked to be painfully shy as he wrapped his wings around his large shoulders, and followed Derek and the female around silently. However; he was tugged into a hug by Elisa's parents as well. Rose couldn't help but smile at the exchange. She really wanted to meet Elisa's parents. They seemed to have hearts of gold, just like Elisa, and were very loving and accepting to all.

Before Rose could introduce herself to them. however; she felt her hands start to tingle pleasantly with great familiarity. She looked down at them and then gave a small smile; as she knew exactly what it meant, and who was standing near her. She turned slowly to her right and immediately was floored. There, standing near the ledge, was Brooklyn. The snow was falling romantically around him; and the light up in the clouds from the city, seemed to have smoothed and brightened his red skin. That or a bath, she couldn't tell.

He too had amor on; but it wasn't as fully involved as some of the others in the Clan. He was wearing a silver-plated chest armor piece; which stopped just below his rib cage. Attached to the chest piece was a large brown sword holder which rested across his chest. The sword holder held a large medieval sword on his back. A bulky, metal belt had replaced his leather belt and he looked to be wearing a new blue loincloth; all of which had shorts under just like his other one. His wings were not resting across his shoulders, but were resting themselves on each shoulder and fell straight down his back. There were also metal protectors on his wrists and shins.

Rose's eyes widened at his new look. The Gargoyles called themselves 'warriors', and that is exactly what Brooklyn looked like to her. Rose couldn't seem to keep her eyes off him; as he stood taller, looked more muscular and fearsome. Instantly; her eyes went to his. As the electric sensations shot down her arms and into her legs; she felt magnetized towards him all the sudden. He was immensely good-looking to her. He looked more confident; more mature and more like his true self. As Rose was looking at her boyfriend with widened eyes at his new look; Brooklyn seemed to be in the same predicament. He was standing quite still; as though frozen and seemed to be stunned by her beauty.

Rose gave him a shy smile; and then turned around slowly, so he could get the 360 demonstration of her long, form-fitting, black strapped dress. The soft fabric hugged her every curve. Her skin was smooth and her deep-red hair was long and extra curly tonight; her make up done in a much more dramatic and smoky way. When she had turned back to face-him; he was still drinking her in with true awe, and she started to walk towards him.

He watched her come closer to him, and as he did so; her movements seemed to bring him out of his trance. When she was a few feet away from him; he took two long strides towards her and wrapped her tightly in his arms. Rose gasped slightly at the hard amor against his body now. She was so used to feeling his muscular skin; and now the amor got in the way of a lot of it. Still; she sighed happily as she was now in his arms. Brooklyn sighed, equally as happy; and ran his claws up and down her back and up into her hair. After a blissful moment of holding each other; Brooklyn pulled away from her and gently cupped her face up into his large claws to lovingly gaze into her eyes. Some moments, to Rose and Brooklyn, were too precious to have words. This was one of them.

Rose smiled brightly up at her warrior, protector and love as he smiled lovingly down at her. There seemed to be a fire of passion in his eyes. He then brought her face up to meet his lips. With one hand cupping her face, he ran the other claw down her back and held her tightly against him. They kissed modestly and blissfully for a few moments; before he pulled away from her.

He finally exhaled deeply; and pressed his forehead into hers. She kept her eyes closed and softly ran her hands up and down his beak, neck and long white hair. After a moment of holding their foreheads together; they pulled away from each other and gazed dreamily into each other's eyes.

"Rose…" he breathed, but then stopped. From the electric sensations passing through their bodies, to his new 'warrior-look', to her dark-beautiful perfection… it seemed to be too much for them. He looked as though he couldn't find the words to completely describe her. Rose continued to smile up at him and giggled slightly. He gently caressed her smooth face with one talon and gently ran it down to her shoulder.

"You… are the very description of beauty and perfection. _My love_... " He then stopped and pressed his lips against hers, this time in a much deeper kiss. She kissed him happily for a few moments, before she pulled away slowly. She suddenly didn't care about _any _gift. He was her gift. His love, passion and sincerity was all she ever needed.

"I'm loving your new look." Rose said lightly, smiling up at him. "You are _so _handsome. You truly look like a medieval knight." She lightly touching his face and then lowered her hands down to touch the metal chest plate. She then smiled humorously and said, with a slight giggle, "You're my knight in shining armor!"

He immediately snorted in laughter; and held her body tenderly against his.

"Thanks." He laughed quietly; wrapping her gently against his metal armor. He rested his head upon the top of hers; and tightly held her soft form against his. He was breathing in her scent and it was overwhelming him.

Rose decided to keep the flirting going, so she raised her face towards his and kissed his lips flirtatiously. Before he could respond to her kiss, she breathed against his lips, "You're _much cooler_ than a knight, though. You're a _Gargoyle- knight_. I mean… that already makes you one thousand times more amazing."

He started to laugh again; which made Rose smile happily. He truly seemed like a mature- Brooklyn. Somehow like he had aged into Goliath's age. He stood with confidence and power. His eyes, however; seemed to flash as she said that to him.

He brought his face down towards her ear and breathed.

"You have taken my breath away tonight, Rose. You're so beautiful. I love you with all my heart and soul." He kept his lips near her ear; and then began to lightly kiss her jawline and then down to her neck. She giggled; and pulled away from him, as though he was tickling her.

"Now, now." She said softly, giving him a teasing-look; "You _need_ to behave."

Brooklyn looked down at her and shook his head slightly, laughing again, and ran a claw down her face.

"How can I? You're the Goddess of _all _things beautiful… how am I supposed to _behave _myself?"

She stared at him with a deep intensity, and leaned towards him, as though she was going to kiss him again. Brooklyn's eyes widened in joy and went to kiss her, when she suddenly side-swept him and whispered temptingly in his ear. "You'll just have to figure it out, my love."

His breath caught in his throat; and she smiled mischievously at him, as she pulled away him his face. His face was shell-shocked, as though he was being thoroughly tempted and turned on by her behavior; and she was enjoying it. She had _never_ felt more beautiful around anyone before. It was empowering.

She laughed at him as he cleared his throat loudly and was taking deep breaths. He then gave her a look which told her to 'quit it.' She shook her head, and gently took hold of his left claw into her right hand.

"Come on. The Ceremony is about to start." Rose told him quietly, leading him by the claw over towards Angela, Broadway, and Bronx.

As they sat down; Rose crossed her legs and arms to keep herself warm. Brooklyn sat next to her and kept one arm around her waist; the other claw holding her hand. Instantly; she leaned into him, loving his presence and warmth.

"How are you feeling tonight?" He asked her softly, as they waited for the ceremony to begin.

"The medications are working wonders," she replied. "My head still aches dully, but the sharp pain and dizziness has all but gone away."

"That's good." He nodded, holding her hand tightly. "Have you gotten much rest?"

"I tried." She smiled, resting her head upon his shoulder. "But… little things still tire me out."

He kissed her head soundly for a second and then whispered, "Well, you make sure to take tonight at your own pace."

With that, they sat in silence for a few moments, waiting for Akira and Goliath to come out, with the aisle right in front of them, and at the end of the aisle was Lexington. He was standing next to Hudson; who was dressed in his usual outfit; his sword still attached to his belt. As Rose looked around at the other males; it seemed as though they all took baths. Their skin looked to be a lot softer and more vibrant in color. Lexington was also in armor; which seemed to also make his small frame even older-looking. He was standing upright; and seemed very nervous and excited, all at the same time. He was fidgeting slightly; until Hudson placed a comforting claw on his shoulder. Lexington smiled up at his elder with a grateful look.

Suddenly; nearby musicians began to play a soft celtic-sounding melody. Rose immediately closed her eyes; as though the music was truly therapeutic. It instantly reminded her of her Grandparents and of their Irish background. Now that she was sitting her next to Brooklyn; she felt that she had finally come home. Rose looked sideways at Brooklyn. He was smiling gently at his younger brother; and gave him a supporting thumbs up. Rose couldn't help but smile at this sweet gesture. He was still looking up at his brother as Rose was looking over at him. He hadn't realized that she was staring at him.

Rose felt something very strong just then. With the music playing; and the atmosphere of the mating ceremony all around them; Rose felt as though her heart was going to burst out of her chest, with overwhelming love for him. As though he could feel this too, he suddenly looked down into her face. His smile had faded; and he was staring at her seriously. Electricity pulsed through her clasped hands; making their hearts pound. The feeling of love was so overwhelming for Rose; that her eyes instantly filled with tears.

This moment felt magical; and Rose wished for nothing more than to have it be their wedding, their mating ceremony. Brooklyn's eyes looked her face over and instantly he brought her body closer to his on the chairs. He seemed to be thinking the same thing that she was. She wanted nothing more, in that moment, to be married to him; now and forever.

Suddenly, breaking them out of their trance, everyone stood up around them. Brooklyn blinked a few times and looked around. When he realized that Akira was walking out, he helped her gently stand, and she looked past Brooklyn's shoulders and smiled happily as Goliath, in his large and powerful state, gently walked the very beautiful; but petite Akira down the aisle towards Lexington.

Akira was smiling brightly, while holding onto Goliath's arm, and in her other hand, was her beautiful fan that Lexington has given her. The white Kimono-styled wedding dress part stopped at just above her knees, while the pink see-through fabric, that was placed over the white, was cascading all the way down to the stone ground.

Rose looked over at Lexington and smiled at him. This was her favorite part of a wedding. While everyone was looking at the bride; she liked to look into the male's face. It was there, usually, that she found true awe and happiness. Lexington was looking at Akira with an open mouth, as if she was the most beautiful creature to him; and Rose could just feel the power of their love.

As Akira walked over to Lexington; she stopped and gave Goliath and Hudson a gentle kiss on their cheeks, and then placed her claws in Lexington's. Hudson then walked over to find his seat next to Brooklyn; as Goliath stood before Akira and Lexington.

"My fellow Gargoyles- our kind and loyal Humans, It is my great pleasure to initiate another mating ceremony for one of my best warriors and friend, Lexington." Goliath said in his deep voice. He was looking around at the small congregation; and it made Rose look around as well. Now that people were settled in their seats; there were a lot more members attending the ceremony. With Elisa's family, was the Labyrinth clan; Derek, Maggie (who Rose remembered was Brooklyn's last love interest), and Claw (who was the tiger-looking Gargoyle.)

With them, was the clones of the Manhattan clan. Brooklyn had told Rose about them, but she had never met them until now. It was unnerving to see the clones of Hudson, Lexington, Broadway and Brooklyn. Her Brooklyn was a lot better looking than Malibu; as that was his name. Brooklyn's coloring was a lot more normal, as was his eyes and hair.

Next to the Clan, was Xanatos and his family. There was now an older gentleman sitting in his wheelchair, with a very gruff look on his face. Standing next to him, was a very tall and stiff looking man, with black hair and giant glasses, and looked to be the identical twin of Owen. Rose blinked a few times before turning her attention back to Goliath.

He placed his arms out to the crowd and said, "You may be seated."

Rose and the entire company did as Goliath instructed and sat down, listening to what Goliath had to say.

"One thousand years ago; our Clan flourished in the great hills of Scotland. That is where we hail from. And one thousand years ago; all of that changed in one instant. My Clan was transported here, by the means of a magic spell; and our lives were changed forever. We have met foes, but more importantly, we have met allies. Great friends- who have proven to be loyal and true. And… with that, we have also been immensely blessed to have found love." He paused and gave Elisa a warm smile; in which she returned.

"I'm very pleased with Lexington and Akira and their decision to be mated today. It took her a lot of courage to leave her Clan and homeland of Japan, to join our Clan and family today. And even more courage to listen to her heart and come to Lexington. May you both find joy and love in your hearts and souls, daily. May you give each other your support and strength when life beats against you, and may you always remain true to each other. Lexington and Akira; you may start your vows."

Lexington puffed his chest up and looked at Akira with a brilliantly happy face.

"Akira, you are my very best friend. You and I have found each other through the miracle and amazement of technology. I promise to uphold you, support you, love you, protect you and be the best mate and friend that I can be. I love you with all my heart and soul."

Akira was smiling happily at Lexington as she said, "My dearest Lexington; I also promise you that I will always be your light, your guidance, and protector. May our love continue into the eternities, wind always find our wings, and hearts find each other. I love you."

Rose smiled at the two of them as Goliath said, "May you two always find the wind for your wings; and love in your hearts. Congratulations. Lexington; you may kiss your mate."

The company of people and Gargoyles cheered as Lexington pulled Akira into a sweet kiss; sealing their vows and promises to each other. Brooklyn and the other Gargoyles stood suddenly and began to howl and holler with loud, exciting roars. Rose laughed and had to plug the nearest ear to Brooklyn up; so that her headache wouldn't worsen. She smiled up at Akira and Lexington as they pulled apart from their kiss.

The celebration went well into the night; the Clan and their guests all had dinner, socialized and even danced. Rose finished eating her dinner, with Brooklyn sitting next to her, and pushed her plate away. She was feeling tired, and knew that her time was almost up before she would need to sleep again, unfortunately. Brooklyn and Rose sat in silence, listening to different conversations going on between the guests and the Clan. Brooklyn had finished his meal and seemed to be sitting quite still. Everyone had come inside where it was warm; to eat their food.

Suddenly; Lexington and Akira stood up from eating their dinner and begun to dance the waltz in the middle of the large dining hall of the castle, with the musicians playing in the background. Next; Goliath pulled Elisa to the middle of the room and began dancing as well. Rose watched as other couples went as well. Elisa's parents, Xanatos and Fox, Angela and Broadway. She smiled at them all as she was enjoying watching everyone having a great time.

Brooklyn, suddenly, looked over at her and grabbed her hand from under the table. She looked into his eyes and gave him a small smile. He looked as though he was going to say something, but then stopped; his eyes growing worried slightly.

"Rose… are you alright?" He asked her.

She laughed slightly and said, "Yes, love. I need to take my medication here soon, and unfortunately; I'm feeling a bit tired, but I don't want to be done just yet."

He rose his eyes at her and shook his head, "Rose, if you aren't feeling well, then you need to rest. We need you to feel better. No more seizures… or brain swelling, please."

Rose laughed at him. "I promise I will. I just want to enjoy as much as this night as I can, and spend as much time with you, as possible." She responded back at him, holding onto his claws tightly. "Besides, I can't go to bed when you haven't even asked me to dance yet."

He smirked at her and then stood. He was so muscular; it made Rose blush slightly.

"I thought you didn't like dancing?" He asked her, raising his eye bones at her.

"I don't… but… hey. It's a wedding; and it's a good excuse to be held by you."

Grinning widely, he instantly stood, pushed his chair in and then offered her his claw. "Good… because that's exactly what I was going to ask you. Rose… may I please have this dance?"

She gazed up into his loving eyes and then smiled, gently sliding her hand into his claw; and immediate electricity pulsed through her hands and arms, into his. They both seemed to remember the first night in which they met. When he offered his claw to her; to pull her over the edge of the Brooklyn Bridge. She too was dressed up nicely; and he was so beautiful to her. He smiled down at her and gently closed his claw around her soft hand; and slowly pulled her up to her feet, their eyes never leaving each other's.

He led her to the center of the dance floor, where the other couples were dancing. When they got to the middle; Brooklyn tenderly pulled her close to him, as she placed her other hand on his shoulder plate. His other claw slid softly around her waist; closing the distance between their bodies.

"I… I am not that great of a dancer." Rose said, her eyes never leaving his. "I'll just have you know that."

"I'm not that great either," he said softly. "We'll just be terrible at it together… what do you say to that?"

Rose exhaled in relief and laughed, peering up into his eyes once again.

"As long as you don't spin me too much, then we'll be great. I don't need to get dizzy… or pass out."

"Yeah, that was terrifying. Let's _not _do that again." He replied, looking deeply into her eyes. With that, Brooklyn started to sway gently to the music and took Rose along with him. After a few minutes of trying to get the waltz steps down and stick with the Celtic music; they both couldn't help, but snort with laughter at each other. They continued to try to waltz with each other; but after many times of stepping on toes and claws; Rose and Brooklyn ended up laughing hysterically, gave up, and settled with dancing some sort of interpretive dance for the majority of the slower songs.

"… I'm _so_ sorry." Brooklyn laughed, pulling Rose into a hug, who was laughing just as hard. "That was _horrible_. But… hey! We tried. Now, I get an excuse to just sit and hold you."

Rose finished laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck; allowing him to just sway her back and forth. She swept her long away from her face and was looking deeply and romantically into his eyes. Within a moment of peering into her eyes; he closed his eyes and brought his lips gently against hers; kissing her sweetly. She returned the kiss, tenderly and sweetly.

When she pulled away; she kept her eyes closed; and pulled herself into a full hug, resting her head against his chest. He wrapped his strong arms tightly around her body and held her even closer to him. She could feel every inch of him and she was loving the closeness to him. He was everything to her, and she wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms for the rest of the night.

They stayed together and swayed, back and forth, for three more songs; before exhaustion was really working on her. She opened her eyes and looked up at the clock on the wall. It was nearly 11:30; and she still hadn't taken her medications. Reluctantly; she pulled away from him and gave him an apologetic smile. He smiled sweetly back and gave her another brief kiss.

"I know," he whispered. "It's that time of night…"

Instantly; they stopped dancing, but Rose didn't let go of him yet. She looked over and Lexington and Akira who were still dancing.

"What happens now with them?" Rose asked him quietly. Brooklyn looked up and glanced at his brother and new mate; then back at her.

"What do you mean?"

Rose stayed silent for a few seconds, before answering, "Well… after a Human wedding; the couple will leave for the night and then go on their Honeymoon. What do Gargoyles usually do after their mating ceremony?"

Brooklyn gave her a slight smirk and then frowned down at her slightly.

"Um… they… go and mate. You know… _reproduce_..."

Rose glanced up at him sharply and exhaled in frustration.

"I _know that! _I was just wondering, do they leave the Clan to go be alone for a few days? A few weeks?... That's what I'm asking. Not what they actually _do."_

Brooklyn snorted with laughter again, and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"I knew what you were asking, Rose. I was just teasing you." He paused and then looked over at his brother again. "Usually newly mated Gargoyles leave for a few nights to be alone. Then they return to the Clan; unless they wish to venture off and be their own Clan… but that won't happen for us, we're too small in numbers. Only when our Clans were vast and large; would some mates venture off to create their own Clan in a different location."

Rose nodded; still slightly irritated at him. However; it wasn't really him that she was irritated at; she was mad at the fact that she was exhausted and needed rest. Tonight had been so beautiful… and she didn't want it to end. Brooklyn seemed to be thinking the same thing. He cleared his throat and said quietly, "Come on. You need to take your medications, and then get some rest."

Rose looked down, not wanting to go, but then nodded silently. She had no choice, unfortunately. He took her hand in his claw and walked her away from the dining hall, towards her bedroom, a few hallways away.

They walked slowly; as though trying to waste as much time as they could.

"So…" Rose started to say. "Did you and your brothers have an enjoyable evening last night?"

He smiled slightly and said, "Yeah. We didn't do anything too exciting. They went shopping to get Angela and Akira some gifts for tonight. It was _my _idea too!"

Rose looked over at him, while still walking, and smirked.  
"Oh really?" She teased. "Are you some expert on ladies now?"

He flashed her an adorable smile and clicked his tongue.

"You know it!" He said with great pride. Rose laughed out loud and shook her head.

"Oh boy… you know, if you keep inflating your head like that, it'll one day pop."

Brooklyn broke out into laughter and his sweet laugh filled the entire hallway. Rose couldn't help, but laugh with him again. They had reached her bedroom at this point and both stopped. Brooklyn was still holding her hand in his claw, gently rubbing the top of her knuckles with his talon. She turned to face him and all humor gone. He was staring down at her hands and looked quite serious all the sudden.

Rose didn't know what to say or do at the moment. Instinctively; she wanted to invite him into her bedroom… but the last time she did, both of them couldn't keep their hands off each other, and nearly made love. Though Humans did that all the time out of wedlock, it wasn't a sanctioned thing with the Gargoyle culture. Rose understood and respected that, plus she was still recovering from her head injury. Regardless of their situations, she could not seem to part from him so early. It felt like time was being wasted between them, and she couldn't bare to part from him. Right now, she needed Brooklyn to stay with her. It wasn't just a want; but a need.

She looked up into his face, and he looked as though he was nervous about something, as she could feel his anxiety in her own heart. Frowning slightly; he was usually the one to worry for her, not the other way around. She gently took her hands out of his claw and took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Hey," she whispered, searching his eyes for anything wrong. "What's wrong?"

He blinked a few times and then gently brought his claws up to hold her hands against his face. He gave her a small smile.

"Nothing, my love." He said quietly.

"Hmmm… no. I don't believe you." Rose said a little bit louder, laughing nervously, then looked towards her door and swallowed some courage down.

"Do… do you want to come in?" She asked him. He looked over at her door and stared at it for a minute before shutting his eyes.

"Yes… but I probably shouldn't."

Rose knew that he was thinking about the other night when they seemed to lose all control of their mating instincts. She gently touched the side of his beak and whispered, "Please… ? I _promise_ I'll be on my best behavior. Besides, I need to take my medications and lie down. Could you at least stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Brooklyn looked back over at her and immediately nodded.

"Yes. I can do that." He said, smiling, relief flooding his eyes.

They entered her bedroom; letting the door close behind them with a quiet snap. Rose was holding his claw and led him over towards the bed. Before she made it over there, he stopped her and then pulled her into his arms once again; resting his face against her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. Rose sighed happily; and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. They stayed like that for a few moments; in blissful silence, before Rose broke the silence.

"I love you, Brooklyn." She whispered into his ear.

He gently pulled away from her and faced her, looking her deeply in the eyes.

"I love you, my beautiful angel." He breathed, almost immediately.

They were so close to each other now, it was too difficult to not kiss each other. She stepped forward and gently pressed her lips against his. His lips moved with hers; while his claws lightly touched the revealed skin on her back, from the opening of her dress. This dress was similar to the one that she wore at the gala; the night they first met. Rose could feel Brooklyn's desires start to build as their kiss deepened. She promised him that she would behave; so she quickly pulled away from his lips and then backed away from him, smiling.

He watched her go, with slight sadness, but full understanding. She turned away from him and walked over to the edge of her bed, and sat down with a heavy sigh. She instantly took off the high-heeled shoes off her feet, and tossed them to the side. She then reached for her bedside water and medication bottle and took the pill that she was required to take each day and night.

With one large swig of water, she downed the pill and then put the bottle down. Brooklyn still stood a few feet away from her, as she sat on the bed. She turned to face him and then held out the water cup.

"Would you please fill me up some fresh water?" She asked him quietly.

Without a word, he smiled, nodded, and took the water from her, leaving her room in silence. The moment the door shut, she stood, walked into her bathroom, and put her shoes away in the closet. She brushed her hair, took off her makeup and brushed her teeth. Once her face and bedtime routine was finished, she pulled out a tank top and pair of shorts to put on as her pajamas. By now, her head was starting to hurt and exhaustion was taking over. She reached her arms over her head and tried to take her dress off, but it wasn't budging. Rose tried a few times to get the dress off, but to her frustrations, the dress was getting caught on her hips and chest.

Exhausted and frustrated, Rose groaned and lowered herself to the stone floor, bringing her knees up to her chest and placed her head in the crook of her knees. Brooklyn still hadn't come back; and she was feeling so tired and confused. He was acting slightly strange tonight, and she wasn't sure why. The mating ceremony was lovely; but Rose wanted it to be _theirs._

The intense feeling of love that she felt for Brooklyn tonight was so pure and strong. She continued to keep her head in her knees; wondering what was going on with her love tonight. Without warning, she heard someone gasp and a pair of strong hands wrap around her. She raised her head and met Brooklyn's worried gaze once again. He had come back and she didn't hear him.

"Sweetheart… what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing. I just can't take this stupid dress off. So, I just kind of gave up." She answered him, laughing at herself slightly and shrugging her shoulders. When he was convinced that she wasn't hurt or upset; relief flooded his eyes and he smiled at her.

He then narrowed his eyes and her and looked her dress over. He set his jaw, as though he was forcing himself to take courage, and then asked, "Do… do you need help?"

"Help with what?" Rose asked him, looking up into his face. He looked very nervous suddenly and cleared his throat. For a moment, she didn't think he was going to clarify; but then he said, voice shaking slightly. "Do you... um... need help out of your dress?"

Rose blinked a few times and was slightly shocked that he was offering.

"Oh…" she said, looking around the bathroom. "Um… I mean… I don't know. I was going to just sleep in it..."

"Don't be silly." He smiled nervously. "Be comfortable... I'll uh... I'll help you. If you want..."

Rose stared at him for second and then blinked away her sudden nervousness.

"Oh... um... yeah, sure. If you don't mind, that is. I would actually really appreciate it."

"Of course." He said, holding his claw out to her, to help her up from the floor. Smiling gratefully, she then stood up with his assistance, and knew why he was nervous now. She turned away from him and moved her hair away from her back, so he could see her exposed back; and the layers of straps that held her dress together.

Brooklyn didn't say anything for a few seconds, but when he did he cleared his voice and asked, "So... uh... how, do I uh... help you take this... contraption off?"

"There's a bunch of straps against my skin," she explained to him, feeling her face turn beet red. "They have to slide down together, or else I can't start to take it off. It's too tight against… some... parts on me."

There was silence for a few seconds before Brooklyn muttered, "Got cha."

Rose immediately felt the electricity pulsing through her, when Brooklyn's claws touched her bare skin, and a heat spread through her body as he lightly touched her skin as he took the straps and slowly lowered them down towards her backside. Rose closed her eyes and held her breath at the feelings coursing through her suddenly; and she was sure she was going to explode. More than anything, she wanted to turn around and have him keep touching and exploring her body; but as she thought those thoughts, she wanted to be true to her word, and not engage with him in any intimate matter... regardless of how _intense _they were all the sudden. As Brooklyn was relieving her from the straps of the dress, he seemed to be holding his breath as well, and instantly she could feel him getting closer to her; lightly touching her, and breathing deeply. The seconds that passed, seemed to pass by in agony; more out of the fact that they wanted to give in to what they were desiring and feeling, but was choosing not to. The sensations shot down her back, and she suddenly felt like she was going to pass out.

Luckily; Brooklyn seemed to hold himself together, and once he lowered her back straps all the way down towards the fabric on the dress again, exposing her back to him, she slid her arms out of the dress and then held it against her chest, before he could speak. For his sake, she did this as quickly and discreetly as she could.

"Got it, thank you." She said quickly, not even looking over at him. She was worried that if she turned to face him, then it would all be over. Without another word, she held onto her dress, and grabbed her pajamas off the counter. She quickly walked into her large closet, shut the door behind her, and finished undressing out of the dress. Then she put a sports bra on, and then her tank top and shorts, and took a few deep breaths at the feelings coursing through her. She hung her dress back up in the closet and then exited, finding that Brooklyn was still standing there, where she had left him and he seemed to be in a daze. She walked slowly towards him, and smiled at him.

"Are… are you okay?" She asked him a bit timidly. "I'm sorry... I hope that wasn't... too awkward or uncomfortable for you... but, thank you again. That was really nice of you."

Brooklyn blinked at her and then chuckled nervously.

"Oh... that was uh... _fun... oh uh... _I mean, not _fun... b_ut nice... I, oh, I'm sorry, I mean... sure... _Yeah,_ no problem." He paused, and bit his lip, shooting an awkward thumbs up at her. Rose's eyebrows raised high on her forehead, and she froze in a smile looking at him, as he struggled worse than she'd ever seen to describe anything to her. She didn't have to say anything as he took a deep breath and shook his head, laughing at himself.

"_Wow._.." he muttered, closing his eyes, after he laughed. "That was _painful_... I'm sorry. I meant to say that you..." he paused again, and cleared his throat, raising his eyes to hers and took courage. Stepping closer to her, he took her hands in his claw, peering passionately and deeply into her eyes. "You are _beautiful._.. Rose. And... I am not just saying that. I have never beheld someone so breathtakingly stunning before... and I'm not going to lie to you. I _very_ much enjoyed that. I'm going to respect you and your privacy, but I'm always happy to help you out. Especially, as you needed help getting comfortable for the night."

Rose laughed out and shook her head. "Yeah, that was... _strange._ But, it's okay... I just... noticed that you've been… kind of _off_ tonight. Is everything alright?"

He blinked a few times and seemed to come back to Earth.

"Huh? Oh… yeah, I'm alright." He said, unconvincingly.

Rose shook her head slightly and she crossed her arms over her chest, stopping in front of him.

"Uh-huh. Yeah… you're _really_ convincing me here." She then paused, uncrossed her arms, and tentatively walked forward and placed her hands on his chest piece.

"Be honest with me, please." She said softly. "Tell me what's going through your mind."

He smiled at her; pulled her into his arms, and then kissed the top of her head.

"Nothing is wrong, I promise." He said quietly. "I… just… want to talk to you about something, and I guess I'm nervous."

With that, Rose pulled away quickly to look into his face. His eyes were soft and full of sincerity. However; she was suddenly feeling very nervous.. She was so used to being abandoned and left alone by Kevin; that she wasn't sure if this is what Brooklyn was going to do to her. Perhaps she was being too clingy… but she had a sick feeling in her stomach that, tonight at the mating ceremony, he realized that he couldn't go through with mating with a Human. She didn't know why she felt so unworthy of his love; or why she felt insecure about herself.

All her life, she has been alone and in search of her place and for love. She was brutally wrong about Kevin and the life he would give her; and now she was feeling as though this 'fairytale' love story that she had with Brooklyn was nothing but a 'fling' or a fragment of her imagination.

He didn't say anything to her; but gently took her hands with his claws and walked her out of the bathroom and towards her bed. She turned out the light as they went, darkening the room completely. The snow clouds outside, with the lights of the city, bathed her room in a type of nightlight. He walked her over to her bed and sat her down. Once she was sitting, he sat down next to her. Rose was feeling a great deal of anxiety now; and wished that if he was about to deliver bad news to her that he would just say it and get it over with. As her thoughts seemed to tank her hope down a spiral of anxiety; she looked down and refused to look over at him.

He looked so strong and handsome in his armor and it was driving Rose crazy. He was the most beautiful thing to her; and she couldn't bare their silence anymore. Just before she thought she was going to burst out into tears, he took her hand in his and turned to face her. Rose still refused to meet his gaze, however.

"Rose?" He inquired, raising her head with his talons.

She gulped heavily and then faced him, blinking back the tears. She was going to try as hard as she could to be strong. She didn't say anything, however.

Brooklyn took a deep breath and seemed nervous; but he didn't look upset. He looked quite happy. Rose's eyebrows furrowed slightly as she waited for him to tell her what he needed to say. Finally, he looked deeply into her eyes and gave her a smile.

"Rose… I wanted to talk to you about… _us_." He started to say, holding her hands tightly. Rose took a deep breath and immediately felt the anxiety creep up into her chest, threatening to burst out. If he was breaking their relationship off, she wanted him to just be quick and then leave her to fall apart.

Rose kept her poker face strong and nodded, "Okay…"

He took another deep breath and turned to face her completely now. He brought both legs up on the bed and crossed them. Rose did the same thing, and crossed her legs under each other, and he kept both hands in his claws now. Before he continued to speak; he sat up straight and pulled the sword and the protector off his shoulders and gently set it next to her bed. The sword was getting in his way of being comfortable; as was the rest of his amor, but he would take that off when he was done talking to Rose.

He gazed deeply into her eyes again and then said, in a strong and confident voice.

"My love… I have been thinking a lot about our relationship these past few weeks, and I know that it's still _so_ fast… but it's gone by so naturally. I feel as though I've known you my whole life, and that I've been molded in every way to meet you."

As Brooklyn spoke; Rose could feel her anxiety start to melt a little bit. He was looking at her with such love and devotion, she was beyond relieved to feel that he wasn't going to break up with her. It was still a possibility… however; with his look and tone so warm and loving; she felt anxious for another reason now.

She nodded and said, "Yes. I have been feeling the exact same way."

He smiled at her and then continued, "I also know that we are undeniably attracted and drawn to each other, that's not even a question, but I have never felt more in love with anyone, ever, in my entire existence." He took a deep breath and then continued, "And, I know that we weren't wanting to take any steps in our relationship until we have found and dealt with Kevin. But…" He paused and looked nervous again. Rose allowed him the time to finish his thoughts, however when he seemed to be stuck on his thoughts, she gently raised her hand from his claws and touched the side of his beak.

"What are you asking me, Brooklyn?" She whispered, needing him to continue. He was building this conversation up for something big, that much she could feel.

He raised his claw and took her hand within it again and then asked, "What… are your thoughts on continuing our relationship; regardless of Kevin being out there, and with you… legally, by Human standards, being married to him?"

Rose felt her heart pound excitedly as she stared at Brooklyn. She hadn't yet turned on the bedside lamp; and wasn't going to at this point. Her room was bathed in snow-light and her eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Brooklyn didn't need much light to see; as he was a nocturnal creature. She held her breath and searched his eyes for where she thought he was going with this conversation.

"Are you asking if I would be okay with… us… being mated together and married? Despite me being legally married to Kevin?" Rose asked in a voice barely above a whisper. Silence passed between them for a few moments, as she frantically searched his face and eyes for the truth.

To her immediate relief; he smiled at her and whispered, "Yes, that is exactly what I am asking you."

Rose felt as though her heart was going to beat out of her chest with excitement and love for the Gargoyle in front of her. If he was asking her what she thought he was, she was sure she was going to pass out. She instantly pulled her legs under her and sat up on her knees; and wrapped her arms around his neck, making it so that she was looking down on his face now. Almost by instinct, he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly against him. Her stomach and chest was pressed against his upper chest and neck and she tenderly held his face in her hands. She gazed at him with an utmost serious face.

"Brooklyn… the _moment _Kevin raised his fists to me, he broke _every_ promise and vow to me, in which he made during our wedding ceremony. For the past _eight_ months; I have not felt 'married' to him. I felt abused, alone, and utterly worthless around him." She paused and felt tears fill her eyes, unwillingly. He was looking up at her with an equally serious look and the last thing that she wanted was for her to anger him, by telling him more of the things he would do to her… there was too much horror to tell.

So she continued, lightening her mood slightly, "However; the moment I met _you… _I have felt as though we are meant to be together. As far as I'm concerned, I am _not_ married to Kevin. He broke every vow he's ever made to me. At the end of the day, Human weddings are an individual effort… the law just upholds legal documents. That can easily be remedied. When it comes to being married to someone who I know will love me… then I'm all for it. _Despite_, Kevin being out there."

She smiled down at him as his eyes lit up.

"I was thinking the same thing," he whispered, his tone heavy with desire now. He was holding onto her very tightly now; making her almost lose her breath. She no longer felt tired, as her own desire for him was building up and awakening her. Brooklyn, suddenly, released his claws off her back and she sat back on her knees, so that they were almost the same height. He reached into his chest piece and pulled out a small rectangle box, which was neatly wrapped, and handed it to her.

Rose looked down at it and then up at him with wide eyes.

"I bought this for you last night, while my brothers and I went out, and I wanted to give it to you after the ceremony." He told her, quietly.

"Brooklyn…" she started to say, but then laughed slightly. "You didn't have to get me anything. I know that you have money, given to you from Xanatos, however; I don't need anything. I only need you and your love."

He smiled and laughed slightly at her.

"I know, however; while gift-giving and money is not necessary for us, it has been helpful, since this world revolves around it." He told her, gently caressing her cheek.

She nodded in agreement and said quietly, "Unfortunately, it's a necessary evil. Can I open it right now?"

He nodded and watched her with a smile; as she slowly ripped into the package. Under the paper was a black box, with no name or company on it. She looked up at him with curiosity and smiled at him.

When she opened the black box, she gasped.

Inside the box was a beautiful silver necklace and at the end of it was a pair of wings with a red heart in the middle. She looked up into Brooklyn's face with shock and awe, a smile frozen on her face.

"Oh… my goodness, Brooklyn!" She gasped. "It's _beautiful. _I…" She paused and lost her words. She didn't know where he found this necklace, but she knew exactly why he bought it for her. It represented him and her, together as one heart.

He gently took her hands again, and said softly, "I'm glad you like it. I saw this online… and knew that I had to give it to you, as a constant reminder of my devotion and love for you."

Rose felt tears fill her eyes again, this time out of relief and absolute love for him. He was the best thing to ever happen to her. She looked up into his face, as tears ran down her face.

"I… it's… beautiful, Brooklyn, I love you. _Thank you_." She managed to say.

He smiled tenderly and took her face in his claws, and lightly wiped her tears from her eyes. He brought her closer to him and then said, "I love you too… that's why I wanted to give this gift to you. Not only is it a reminder of my love for you, but also as a token of promise to you, if you'll say yes and agree to my proposal, that is."

Rose blinked in shock and was looking up into his face, slowly processing what he was saying to her. Surely he didn't actually mean…?

Brooklyn lowered his claws, caressing her skin as he went and then took her hands again.

"Rose Connelly, will you accept this gift and token of my love, devotion and commitment to you, and… will you… marry me and be my mate?"

* * *

Rose gasped and felt all air leave her chest. She was lost in his eyes and instantly the electric feelings shot through both of their limbs and into each other; as they kept their hands clasped. This was more than she could have ever wished for. His love for her was true and pure; and she felt that she was going to now live her 'happily ever after.'

Seconds passed by them and she finally whispered, with more tears streaming down her face, "Are you _serious?"_

"I've never been more serious about something in my entire life." He replied quietly, smiling at her. "I know… it's fast, and we can even take our time, based on Kevin still being out there still, but…. This ceremony tonight, and choosing to celebrate love and union, instead of murder and death, has helped me realize that I need to choose _you_, and let our love strengthen us during times of darkness and trial."

He paused, and stared at her, her face was staring down at the pendant and she seemed speechless.

"What do you say Rose?" He asked her quietly. "And… please be honest. If you aren't ready, then I'll completely support you in that decision. I just-"

"Yes." Rose suddenly answered, interrupting his thoughts, stopping him- having never been sure over anything else in her entire life.

His eyes widened and he started stuttering again.

"Wh-what?"

She smiled at him, and then softly touched his beak with her hand, loving him more than anything.

"_Yes_… Brooklyn," She whispered, grinning even brighter, as tears of joy poured out. "I will marry you."

"You… you will?" He gasped, relief showing on his face, and his eyes wide in shock. "Yes? _You will_?!"

"Yes!" She laughed and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders, crying out, " A thousand times, _yes_! _I will marry you! I love you!_"

Within the instant; Brooklyn's face split into the true joy and he wrapped Rose into a rib crushing hug, pressing his body strongly to hers, running his talons through her hair, down her back.

"Ohhh, _my love_!" He gasped in her ear, holding onto her tightly, kissing every inch of her face and head. "_I love you_… thank you!"

They held each other for a long time, before she pulled away. Tears were falling down his own face, and he then cupped her face in his claws, and kissed her deeply on the lips; gently sliding his tongue in her mouth to meet her. Rose moaned out, and then pulled away, wanting to still behave herself. However; the situation had called for more intimacy. Smiling lovingly at him, she tenderly wiped them from his eyes and then brought the necklace up to eye level.

"Will you please, put it around my neck?" She asked him, her voice still shaky with emotions.

He laughed an equally shaky voice and then said, "I'll try my best."

With that, he took the necklace and fastened it around her neck. She moved her hair out of the way, and watched as it hung, beautifully around her neck, and settled in the middle of her chest. The wings and heart settled mid-way down her cleavage. He caressed the length of the necklace down her neck and stopped just inches from touching her chest.

"You're so beautiful, Rose… and you've made the happiest Gargoyle tonight." He breathed, still drinking her in, his face full of desire once again. She smiled at him and sat up on her knees. She promised him that she would behave herself, but they were engaged to be married. This moment wouldn't be complete without a few breathtaking moments of kissing and touching him.

"I love you too. You've made me the happiest Human…" She breathed, looking down at his face again, sitting high on her knees. She instantly started to lightly press her lips all around his face, his eyes, his nose, and finally settled on deeply kissing his lips. He responded immediately and frantically began to run his talons up and down her back, one clawed hand finding the back of her head; holding her tenderly against his lips still.

Screwing it all, she broke her lips from his and ran his lips down the length of his beak and then down to his neck. As she was doing that, she spread her legs and fastened them securely around his waist; holding herself to him. Within the same movement; she pushed him down so that he was lying on his back. He seemed shocked, at first, at this; but then allowed her to continue. As Rose continued to kiss him; she slowed down and brought her lips back up to his lips. While he was extremely attractive in his armor; it made this moment harder than Rose realized; since it was bulky and slightly painful to lie on top of. So, after a few moments of kissing him, she smiled at him and pushed herself off of him, and rolled off from sitting on his pelvis.

He watched her from still lying down on his back, as she giggled at him and scooted herself back so that she was lying down on the right side of the bed. She opened the covers and then laid her head down on the pillow, turning to her left side so that she was facing him. He smiled mischievously at her and immediately pushed himself up. Rose watched him take the chest piece off his chest and shoulders, wrists and shins. He kept the metal belt on, but everything armor, wise, was taken off. He set them gently on the floor; and spread his wings; stretching them for a moment, and then crawled towards her and opened the other half of the comforter off the bed, snuggled in, and wrapped her against his body; using his wings as their main form of a blanket. He then reached under his wing, and brought the comforter up to their waists and secured Rose against his chest, sighing happily.

Rose smiled and began to kiss his skin lightly; sending immediate electric sensation up and down his body, and then whispered, "I can't believe we are going to be mated, Brooklyn. It's like… a dream come true for me. I finally get to have the husband and partner that I have always been searching for."

He grinned at her and pressed his forehead against hers, both gazing into each other's eyes now.

"I know." He whispered. "I'm constantly wondering what I did to deserve such happiness and love."

Rose nodded and breathed, "Yeah. I wonder the same thing as well… I mean… with Kevin I was sure that I was worthless and undeserving of love… but with you…"

"You'll never have to wonder that." He suddenly said, in a sharp tone. "With me, I hope you always know that I love you and cherish you. You and I are one… now and forever."

Rose looked lovingly up into his eyes and brought her hand up to his face.

"Yes… always and forever." She whispered. He smiled, relaxing once again, and pressed his lips against hers, and continued to kiss modestly until Rose broke apart.

"So, when are we wanting to have our mating ceremony?"

He pulled away from her slightly; so that they could better look into each other's eyes; and he laid his head down on the pillow next to hers. "I was thinking whenever you are healed. The doctor gave you strict orders to rest for at least a month… so… next month?"

Rose smiled at him and thought for a moment.

"Well it's nearly the end of December… perhaps we can say, sometime in February? January is too icy cold for something like that."

He snorted with laughter suddenly and then looked at her strange.

"Why does it matter? February is _just_ as cold and icy… but if that's what you want, then it's alright with me. I am just so relieved to know that we are going to be mated together. I'm so happy that you are here with me."

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his thin, but ripped stomach and waist, exhaling deeply.

"Me too." She breathed, exhaustion finally getting the best of her.

He seemed to figure out that she was done for the night and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Good night, my love. I love you."

"I love you too." She barely managed to say, before her world went dark and she fell into the power of her medications and the drowsiness it brought on. She slept a dreamless sleep, but could feel his arms around her the rest of the night, protecting her, and loving her. He was everything she ever wanted, everything she ever needed.

If his love was just a dream, she didn't ever want to wake up.

**** AHHHHH! Yay! It's finally happened. Thanks for reading and sticking around! More still to come, it's gonna be a ride for sure! ****


	20. Chapter 20- Protection

**~Chapter Twenty~**

**Protection**

Rose was startled awake when she heard the sound of stone cracking. She rolled over onto her back and looked around the room with wide eyes. There on the floor, next to her bed, was Brooklyn, who was cracking away from his stone sleep. Brooklyn's eyes suddenly lit up in bright whiteness and he roared; shedding the stone skin away from his flesh, stretching and yawning; his wings almost the length of her long bed.

Rose watched with wide eyes; every muscle in his legs, abdomen, chest and arms being stretched out, and felt herself blushing slightly. She rolled off her back and onto her left side; so rest herself more easily as she watched him wake up. After another large yawn and stretch; he exhaled deeply, relaxed his body and wings; and crouched in his natural stance. Then, he immediately looked over at her and his eyes went wide.

She smiled sleepily at him as he glanced down at her, looking apologetic.

"Did I wake you?" He asked her quietly.

Rose nodded and then said, "Yes… but it's alright. Apparently; I slept most the night after you put me to bed, and all day today."

His eyes widened at her and he looked worried.

"You… slept all night and _all_ day? That's over eighteen hours of sleep. Are you alright?" He instantly climbed on her bed, crawling over to where she was lying, and pulled her up from the bed into a sitting position and wrapped her arms around her waist. He pressed the back of his clawed hand onto her forehead; feeling her head for a fever.

She chuckled at his worry and sweetness.

"I'm alright, Brooklyn. I'm… " she paused and looked up into his wide and worried eyes, with love. "I'm actually _more_ than alright. I haven't felt better than I do now. Perhaps, I needed this much sleep."

With that, she slowly lowered her head to rest on his shoulders and gently pressed her lips against the skin of his neck. He instantly responded to her sweet touches and kisses; and gently pulled her away from him, so he could face her. He brought her mouth to his and began kissing her mouth sweetly and completely. They kissed tenderly for a few moments, before Rose pulled back from his kiss and used her neck to flip her long hair away from her face. Then she thought of something and gazed into eyes with awe and wonder.

"Did… did you really spent the night with me?" She asked him.

He smiled at her slightly and looked a little sheepish.

"Yeah… you fell asleep shortly after we talked, and I just couldn't bear to part with you. I actually think I took a nap as well. It was really something special and new to lie next to you and feel your body and breathing next to mine." He paused and then looked over at her with slight embarrassment. "I… we… I mean, we didn't do anything inappropriate, if you're worried about that. I know that Humans sleep next to each other when they are either married or cohabiting together, but is it alright that I stayed?"

Rose gently smiled up at him; and whispered, "Of course, it's alright. It's very possible that you are the reason that I slept comfortably the whole night and day, and finally got the rest I needed." She paused. Now that she was thinking about it, she didn't have a single thought about Kevin last night, and felt as though she was, not only resting, but finally healing.

"I didn't have a single thought or nightmare about Kevin," she told him, in slight awe, repeating her thoughts to him. "And… my headaches are gone." She added; as she continued internally monitor how she was feeling.

She paused and then laughed, "Are you sure you didn't cast a magic spell upon me? I am serious when I say that I haven't felt better than I do right now."

He gave her a strange look and chuckled at her, "No, no magic spells from me. I wouldn't know any; nor would I ever use magic. That stuff is really scary and unpredictable."

Rose smiled and giggled at him, and didn't doubt him; he had seen wonders that were beyond her understanding. She gently touched his biceps and then whispered, "I missed you."

"I missed you too… so you _really_ slept all day?" He asked her, gently holding onto her.

Rose shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so. But… my headaches are gone; my body doesn't hurt anymore. I feel like I'm finally back to normal, so I'm not complaining."

He smiled down at her and said, relieved, "Good. I'm glad that you got the rest that you were most-likely needing. Are you hungry? We probably should get you something to eat before you take your medications."

"Yeah, I should probably go eat something." She sighed, resting her head against his chest. They were sitting up in her bed, and he was lovingly holding her against him. "I just need a few minutes to get ready for the night."

Brooklyn's eyes fell slightly as he released her.

"Why do you need to get ready?" He asked her quizzingly. "Are you going anywhere?

"Oh, right. I was going to tell you this last night- but never got to it because of the ceremony. Yesterday morning, I finally called Emily and basically told her… everything; minus about you guys. She knows all about Kevin now and what he's doing. I didn't tell her where I was, just in case Kevin somehow booby trapped her phones, while he was lurking around her house when I first disappeared. But, she knows that I'm safe." Rose explained to him.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "I'm glad that you got to call her; I know it has been a while since you've seen her. What did she say about everything that's going on?"

Rose shook her head and scoffed slightly. "She isn't happy about it, I'll tell you that. One thing you need to know about Emily is that she is a very… kind person to those that she loves, but she is strong-willed and strongly opinionated. She has a loud mouth and isn't afraid to give you facts or her opinions bluntly. To say the least, she isn't happy with Kevin. She would gladly join you all in your hunt against him if she could…" She then paused and then stood up from the bed. His eyes were following her and he suddenly looked as though he knew exactly why she stopped talking; and who they were talking about all the sudden.

"Wait… are you guys still going to hunt him down?" Rose asked him. With all of her medical drama and Lexington's mating ceremony; she forgotten when or if they were still planning on searching for him. Brooklyn furrowed his eyes and gave her a dark smile.

"Yup. _Tonight._ Now that Akira and Lex are gone for a few days and their ceremony is over; we are going to go out and start our Patrols. While we are out doing those; we are going to start working with Elisa and her partner Matt Bluestone; to find out where Kevin is."

Rose suddenly looked down at the stone ground, and felt fear rise in her chest. Any mention of his name brought her immediate anxiety; but now, she was also apprehensive about Brooklyn going out. There were Gargoyle bashers, Quarrymen, and other dangerous people out there with Kevin. She knew that he was more than capable of handling himself, but he was now the most important person in her life.

_He's my finance._ She thought to herself, almost not believing that it happened. She raised her hand to clasp around her necklace, which was still around her neck, and felt her heart melt slightly. She truly couldn't bear the thought of him getting hurt, especially on her behalf.

"Hey, now. Don't be afraid. We'll find him. I promise you that." He said, holding onto her tightly, sensing her anxiety.

Rose shook her head and looked up into his face.

"It's not just him finding me that I'm worried about," she told him softly. "It's now that you and I are about to be married… and about to start a life together. I can't shake this feeling that every time we mention Kevin; the peace and life that we are trying to build seems to fade away… "

Brooklyn puffed up his chest as though he was going to start an argument of some sorts with her, so she quickly added, "And I _know_ that you're more than capable of handling yourself and him… but _still._ It worries me. I just found you… and I don't want to lose you."

Whatever Brooklyn was about to say was immediately deflated by her words. His eyes softened and he gently placed a talon under her chin; using his other claws to move her long auburn-hair away from her face, and smiled lovingly at her.

"My love, it'll be alright. You'll see. I have the Clan working with me to find and get rid of Kevin; and then you and I _will _be together. Once all of this nightmare is over. We will be , we can focus on enjoying and living our lives together. You won't lose me, I promise you that."

Rose smiled at him and gave him a brief kiss on his lips, but pulled away too quickly for him to respond. Regardless, he still ran his claws up and down her back, finding the break in her shirt and ran his claws along the skin of her back. She looked and felt so beautiful to him. Her long hair was resting at the bottom of her back, and was wavy slightly. She didn't have any makeup on; which made her seem very natural to him. He always wondered by Humans felt the need to put makeup on their faces. Though he never minded that Rose did it; he loved seeing her for who she truly was.

"What are you looking at?" Rose laughed slightly; making him come back to Earth. He realized that he was zoning out staring down at her; loving the feeling of her beautiful body against his. He smiled softly at her and said, "I'm looking at the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." She looked down at herself and then back up into his face, with a confused look on her face.

"Uh… no." She then started to laugh, and pushed away from him; as though she was self-conscious. "That's sweet of you to say, though."

It was his turn to look confused as he watched her start to walk away from him. He instantly followed and asked quietly; "_Why_ do you do that?"

She turned around to face him and saw that he was looking at her with sad; and slightly irritated eyes.

"Do what?"

He walked over to her and pulled her close to him again.

"Why do you think yourself as ugly?" He asked her, searching her eyes. "I _do not_ understand how you could even think that about yourself. You are literally the most beautiful person, inside and out, with the biggest heart. You help people who need you and you protect everyone around you."

Rose's eyes widened at the speech he was giving her suddenly; but he wasn't stopping and he was gazing into her eyes with intense sincerity.

"You give… selflessly of your time and talents… and you…" he paused and moved his eyes down her face, neck, chest- until he skimmed over her body. "You… drive me _crazy_, Rose. You're literally the most beautiful being I've ever laid eyes on."

Rose's eyes softened; truly moved by his words and compliments, smiled lovingly up to him and pressed her lips against his. He held her close to him and instantly found her skin again, from the sides of her hips up her back. Rose closed her eyes at his touch and the feeling of their lips dancing with each other.

"Thank you,." She whispered against his lips; breaking away ever so slightly. She looked up into his face, as smiled as he was still closing his eyes; enjoying the feeling of her lips against his. "My love? Could you please do something for me?"

He stopped kissing her, opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Anything."

She smiled and said, "Well, as I told you just a few minutes ago. I called Emily, and well… she and I were hoping to meet up tonight; sometime close to nine, at a pizza joint downtown. Her and I used to go together when I would come visit her from college. It's kind of our _secret_ place." She said, laughing slightly, before looking up into his eyes again. "If you're willing, could I please come with you on your Patrols tonight? Just for a short time, and have you accompany me to meet her? I told her that I'm in a new relationship and… well… she wants to meet you."

He was looking at her as though he was somewhat nervous.

"Um… does she know that I'm a Gargoyle?" He asked her slowly.

Rose bit her lip and refused to look at him now. "Well… uh… not exactly… yet. No."

Silence passed between them for a few seconds, until Brooklyn exhaled deeply.

"Um… okay. Well, I certainly don't mind you coming along to help with my patrol. However; I don't know if it's best for you to be out and active right now. You still need to heal… even if that means we never get to really see each other for the next month. I can deal with a short-term absence from you. I cannot deal with you getting further injuries because you stayed out with me or the Clan." He told her, wrapping her up in his arms and continued. "And as for meeting Emily… I mean, I'm happy to take you there. She's your best friend and I would never keep you from her… but again. You're still healing, and I _really _need to spend time hunting down Kevin. Especially now that he's made a move towards you."

Rose didn't think about that, she was just so excited to see and talk to Emily again, and felt defeated instantly. Though she knew that Brooklyn was right; there was a part of her that was sick and tired of being cooped up, day in and day out. Sighing in defeat, she looked down away from his gaze.

"You're right, of course. I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think it all the way through." Rose said, trying to hide her visibly upset face. However; this was Brooklyn. He was essentially connected to her; and he could see and feel everything she seemed to experience. And right now he hated seeing her upset.

He exhaled sharply and ran a claw through his hair, giving in.

"Alright… okay. I'll take you to see her. That part doesn't bother me; but it's been like enduring claws against a chalkboard waiting these two nights to hunt and stop Kevin from coming after you. I gave in, when Lex and Kira announced their decision, and I'll give you a few hours to catch up with her. I guess, I have the rest of the night to keep busy with patrols and the search for Kevin. As long as we don't stay out too late- I'm happy to take you there and to meet her." He told her, grabbing her shoulders, and forced her to look up at him. Rose smiled at him, relief flooded her face. "On _one _condition…"

"What's your price?" Rose asked him, grinning up at him.

"You have to buy me some pizza." He answered.

Rose laughed slightly and placed a gentle kiss on the side of his beak.

"Anything you ask for, babe. I hope you like crazy-odd things on your pizza, because that's what this place is." She said lightly.

He scrunched up his face in disgust and Rose burst out laughing, pressing her face into his chest.

"_Ew_… it's one of _those_ places?!" He exclaimed dramatically, spitting his tongue out and made gagging noises. "I've been to one before and it was _nasty. _A total waste of money if you ask me. _Why_ in the world would you willingly eat something like that?!"

Rose continued to laugh hysterically and then pulled away from his chest, tenderly taking his claw in her hand. He made her so happy; it was unbelievable to her. She loved his sense of humor, and how he had a quick wit to everything, there was rarely a moment when he wasn't making her laugh or smile.

"Yup! Emily and I love it… or at least I think we did. It's been a long time since we've gone. We made it a challenge to eat the grossest thing we can on the menu… and we got fish or.. I think it was a fish." Rose told him, smiling.

"_Gross_." He responded in a disgusted voice. "Well… never mind. I'll do this for free, because I love you, but good luck getting me to kiss you after you eat something nasty like that!"

Rose cocked her eyebrows high up in her hairline, loving him. He hadn't meant to start a challenge with her; but she was a competitive person, and because of that, he was going to lose.

"Ohhh-ho! So, _that's _how you are going to play this, then?" She challenged him, meeting his gaze with intensely sexy eyes, and touched his beak with the lightest of touches and kept that going down his neck, down to his chest, stopping at his chiseled abdomen. "_Hmmmm_… it's too _bad_ you're not going to kiss me… You'd be missing out."

His eyes widened suddenly, and began to breathe deeply. Then, without warning, he grabbed her tightly and a bit roughly and held her against him, lowering his lips to hers to kiss. Grinning mischievously, she side swept him again, teasing him.

"_Uh-uh_." She breathed in his ear. "I thought you said you _weren't_ going to kiss me."

Instantly; Brooklyn growled back in her ear.

"Don't tempt me, my love. If I kiss you, right now, I won't be able to stop. I'll give you what you're dishing out to me right now."

Rose smiled in triumph and pulled back away from his ear, and lightly touched the length of his beak. When he went to press his lips against hers; she placed a finger on his lips, stopping him. "Let's have a competition… if _you_ kiss me, starting right now, then _you'll _ have to buy the pizza and try a nasty piece. But, if _I_ kiss you, then I will buy you the normal pizza, and will take you to that motorcycle convention next weekend."

Brooklyn raised his eyebones up and grinned mischievously at her. A few nights ago; he asked her to come to a motorcycle convention that was happening in lower Manhattan, and really wanted to look at getting him a new bike. He longed to go out riding again and finally give his wings a chance to relax, and see the world from the ground-level.

"Done and done. You're on." He then laughed at her, holding her against him, teasing her. "You're going to lose."

"Oh, I don't know, Brooklyn. I'm pretty competitive. This could potentially last for days… maybe even _weeks_. Are you strong enough to keep yourself from me?" Rose teased him; lightly touching his chest again, sending sparks flying through their limbs. She heard his breath catch in his throat and she grinned at him.

"I'm already winning." She breathed, inches from his lips, grinning widely and laughing.

Brooklyn rolled his eyes at her and grabbed her hand.

"Oh… we will see about that. _We will see_…" He growled playfully, making her laugh harder. Rose suddenly pulled away from him and walked towards the bathroom, stopped at the door frame, and looked over her shoulder..

"I'll be out in a few minutes." She told him, before disappearing inside; shutting the bathroom door behind her. Brooklyn stood for a few minutes before blowing out air in a low whistle. Rose drove him crazy; but he absolutely loved it when she teased him, it was sexy.

He walked towards her bed, and began to straighten the blankets for her, making her bed. Once they were put together nicer, he wrapped his wings around his shoulders, scooted his body over to the center of the bed and laid down on his back; placing his claws behind his head. He stared up at her bedroom ceiling, smiling and thinking of her, for the next fifteen minutes.

He closed his eyes and laid in silence, until he heard the bathroom door open. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look over at her. She had put on a very little amount of makeup, was wearing a long sleeved, dark blue sweater, which hung delicately off her shoulders, and form-fitting dark jeans with a few holes in the knees. She wore ankle high-heeled fashion boots, and her long-dark red hair was freshly curled and was cascading down the front of her shirt and back.

Brooklyn's eyes widened; and instantly jumped up, staring at her with awe. She giggled at his expression; and walked over to him. He reached out to her and pulled her over to him, and instantly wanted to sink his lips to hers. She had put on some fresh perfume and instantly he was overcome with her beauty and how good she smelt to him.

"You're beautiful Rose." He then couldn't help himself and went to kiss her.

She raised her eyebrows at him and pulled away from his face.

"Are… you sure you want to kiss me, Brooklyn? You'll lose the competition."

His face suddenly fell; and he glowered at her.

"This competition is _stupid._" He grumbled, making her laugh again.

"You can yield at _anytime_… but you'll have to eat that pizza."

He smirked back her, staying quiet for a moment, and then shook his head slightly. "I don't like this competition…"

Rose laughed at him and together, claw in her hand, they walked out of her room towards the platform outside.

* * *

Goliath, Hudson, Broadway and Angela were there talking to each other, and Goliath looked up when he saw Brooklyn and Rose walking towards them.

"Brooklyn. Good, I'm glad that you're here. We were just discussing where we would like to start searching for Kevin." Goliath said in his deep voice. Brooklyn immediately let go of Rose's hand and walked over to the others, listening intently in on their conversation.

"Where are you guys thinking of starting?" He asked them, his tone suddenly serious. It was if he was able to flip a 'switch' in his brain from his time with her, to his duty to protect her from Kevin.

"Angela and I were going to search near the Hudson River on the West side, tonight and maybe search near the apartment… but if you would rather do that, then we'll leave it up to you." Broadway answered him, folding his arms across his chest.

"Elisa, Hudson and I will be working together, tonight." Goliath said, handing Brooklyn a walkie-talkie. "Keep this communicator on you _at all times_. We will all communicate on channel 11. I will let you know what Elisa and I find out. They have begun to search his apartment and are sending police dogs out to search for his scent. Thanks to Elisa's suspicions; she has convinced the department to search and start an investigation of the lobby man's death and the link to Kevin's disappearance."

"Sounds good to me." Brooklyn answered; looking from Goliath to Broadway and Angela. "Rose is going to meet her best friend, Emily, right now for just an hour or so. Then I will bring her back here. As we are out; I will search in the South end. That is where her friend is meeting her."

Goliath looked from Brooklyn to Rose and cleared his throat.

"What about her condition? She really should stay here and _rest._" Goliath admonished slightly.

"Yeah, I know." Brooklyn answered him, almost immediately. "I am aware of this. Emily is in the know about Kevin; and Rose needs to still see her for a few face-to-face details. She is also planning to ask her if she knows anything more about Kevin's whereabouts. If she does then we might possibly have more of a lead."

After a moment of thinking, Goliath finally nodded.

"Fine. Rose, you and Brooklyn will go meet your friend. We will all meet back here at the castle an hour before sunrise. Communicate where you are all at; and what you find." Goliath instructed his clan.

With a stiff nod; Brooklyn pocketed his walkie-talkie against his metal belt, which was still attached to his blue loincloth. He turned away from Goliath and towards Rose. She had put on a winter jacket, and was wearing the beanie hat that she always wore whenever they flew in the winter. Brooklyn seemed to have his game face on and looked down at her face with a serious face.

"Are you ready to go?"

She looked down at her watch and then up at him.

"Yeah. It's almost nine, I don't want her to wait for us long."

Brooklyn nodded in comprehension and then easily scooped her up into his arms. He stepped onto the ledge of the castle and Rose instantly shut her eyes, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Though she had gotten used to gliding with Brooklyn, she still hated the anticipation of the initial jump.

As soon as he knew she was safe in his arms, he took off with a running start and jumped off the ledge of the castle; instantaneously catching the cold wind with his wings.

Rose guided Brooklyn to the hole-in-the wall pizza place, downtown. Once they arrived, he found a nearby empty, but deep and dark alleyway, where he descended, gently touched down on the ground, and then carefully lowered her out of his arms. The moment her feet hit the floor she immediately took off her gloves and hat; and began to fix her long and curly hair.

He watched her toss her beautifully long hair from the hat, with slight desire. She smiled slightly at his expression and then checked her watch again.

"Okay, it's nine-o'clock right now." She said, turning towards him. "I'm going to walk out there and see if she is here yet. Her and I are going to eat, catch up on a few things, and then I'll bring her out here to meet you. Are you wanting to wait here…?... Or... do you trust me to be alright by myself? You can start your search for Kevin, maybe just pick me up from here later?" Rose asked him.

He narrowed his eyes and looked around the area in which they were at. Though he had never been to this 'nasty pizza place,' he was familiar with this area. It was a prime spot for thugs, robbers, gangs and muggers. He growled slightly, crossing his arms across his chest, and shook his head.

"I don't like this area, Rose. It's quite dangerous… I do trust you and Emily; but there's no way I'm leaving you here by yourself. It's well after dark, and the _best of the best_ hang around these parts of town. If searching for Kevin has to wait for an hour or so; then so be it. You're current safety is more important to me right now."

Rose looked into his eyes and sighed, understanding where he was coming from.

" I will hurry then, okay? I'm sorry to make you wait… but I do really appreciate you bringing me here. I know you want to be out there searching for Kevin; but truly, _thank you_."

His eyes instantly softened at her words, and then he sighed.

"You're welcome… just…" he paused and looked around warily once more. "_Please_, be careful. I'll be up at the top of this rooftop, and will descend in this alleyway when you come out with her."

Rose smiled gratefully at him, nodding, and went to turn away from him, when he suddenly said dryly, "Also… _try not _to get food poisoning. Choose wisely on your nasty pizza choices."

Rose stared at Brooklyn for a moment, before snorting with laughter. He had the driest humor sometimes, and it was a trait that she absolutely loved that about him. Before she walked away, she turned back towards him and teased, "Are you sure you don't want to kiss me good-bye? Now is the perfect time. You'll never know when you'll be able to again."

He narrowed his eyes and her and playfully glared at her.

"I'm _not_ eating a nasty- tasting pizza. Eating a _normal_ pizza and then going to the motorcycle convention with you, sounds _way_ more enjoyable."

She rolled her eyes, sighed and then turned away from him, shrugging her shoulders playfully.

"Alright then… if that's what you _want_."

She was only able to walk a few steps before she heard him growl loudly and suddenly felt his strong claws grab her and twist her around to face him. Since they were in the dark alleyway, no one could see them.

"No, it is _not_ what I want. _This_ is what I _want_." He growled intensely.

He pressed her back against the freezing cold brick, lifted her whole body up in his arms. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist, and he started kissing her senseless. His claws were running up and down her back, up into her hair. She was wearing a thick coat; and was shocked that he somehow had made his way up her coat and found her bare skin underneath all her layers. He pressed his tongue into her mouth and tasted her, holding her there. She started to breath out of control and didn't want him to stop. However; to her disbelief, he stopped kissing her and dropped her from his grasp, letting her body slid down his slowly, until her feet hit the ground. She was left in a complete daze, as he slipped past her, and started to climb the wall.

"No raw fish, or creepy crawlies, on the damn pizza, okay? Anything else, I'll try…" He called down her from halfway up the wall. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, smiling and laughing. She loved him with all her heart and soul, and truly took her breath away with how much passion he kissed her. She felt that he not only wanted her, but he needed her.

She laughed to herself as she started to walk towards the pizza joint, listening to him clawing his way up the side of the building towards the rooftops. Little did he know that she was going to surprise him with a normal pizza, and was already planning on attending the convention with him next week… and was going to buy him a bike.

* * *

Brooklyn made his way up to the top of the roof, wrapped his wings around his shoulders and then walked over to the edge of the rooftop to watch over Rose as she talked with Emily. From where he sat, he saw Rose running away from the edge of the alleyway, in which he had left her, over towards a young woman with blonde hair, and could hear their squeals of happiness as they hugged each other. Brooklyn rested his face upon his claws and smiled down at his love and her best friend, as they were hugging and laughing.

Her joy was full at that moment and his heart seemed to fly with happiness for her. True, he had lost their little 'no kissing' competition; but he didn't care. He loved her with all his heart and soul, and always wanted to live each moment with her in love, passion, and pure romance. It sickened him to no end that she had to be in hiding from her abusive husband; and had to sacrifice other healthy relationships to keep away from him. Though he wanted nothing more than to start hunting him down, he was willing to do this for her; and was willing to do anything for her.

Rose and Emily broke apart and walked inside the pizza place; where Brooklyn gave a small sigh and relaxed his posture on the ledge. He didn't know how long the girls would talk for… but knowing girls like he did, they _liked_ to talk. He was possibly going to be stuck waiting for Rose for a while.

He sat in silence, tracing various things into the snow, for what felt like fifteen minutes; before a loud crash echoed in the night air around him. He instantly froze, and shot his gaze over in the direction where the noise came from. From there, he could hear distant yelling and the sound of an alarm going off. Brooklyn's eyes glowed white brightly and he started to growl. He bet his skin that there was a robbery happening right around the corner from where he was sitting. He instantly shot up into a standing position and spread his wings, about to take off in flight to check it out, but then stopped, and quickly looked over to where Rose was in the restaurant below him. He cursed the situation instantly, and closed his eyes, growling slightly. His love was down below, and he didn't want to leave her in this bad of a neighborhood, however; his duty to protect was screaming at him to stop the thieves from destroying someone's property… and possibly innocent lives if they had weapons with them.

He thought for a moment on what he should do; and decided to leave and check it out.

"She'll be alright." He said to himself, taking off in flight towards the noises. "She's with Emily… and if I hurry, I'll be back before they are done eating."

Brooklyn glided for a few minutes, until he came around the corner; a few blocks away and instantly came upon the scene of the crime. Inside a jewelry store was a bunch of masked Humans, and they were throwing in as many precious things as they could into large bags.

"Come on! _Hurry up_! The Cops will be here any second, thanks to these damned alarms!" The masked leader roared at his associates. "If we do not get this merchandise to our buyer; we are _all_ dead men!"

Brooklyn touched down in the alleyway next the jewelry store and decided to take his advantage of having the 'element of surprise'. He stood up to his full height, his eyes glowing brightly, and kicked in the door and stood in the doorway; showing the thieves his entire form. He couldn't see their eyes through their masks, but they were probably about to crap themselves.

He smiled ferociously and growled, "_Sorry_. You're buyer is going to have to live without these stolen goods. I have a _slight _change of plans for you _all_."

The men immediately started screaming in panic and began pulling their laser guns out, shooting at him from every angle. Brooklyn immediately used his strength and wings to jump above their gunshots and began to stop their actions, right and left, by fighting them in hand-to-hand combat. This was the exercise and type of thing that relieved a lot of his anger and pressure he felt, at times. He used his tail to smack a few thieves in the faces, instantly knocking them unconscious; and tackled the other two to the ground, growling ferociously.

"SHOOT HIM!" The masked leader screamed to his associates. However; when none of them answered him, he looked around frantically and reached for any weapon that he could see.

Brooklyn had just barely taken out the four goons with ease; and now it was the leader's turn. He quickly ran over to the guns, which were with the unconscious thieves, and used his strong clawed feet to smash them into flat pieces of metal pancakes. Suddenly, Brooklyn felt something hard and cold against his back; pressing into his skin and froze.

"Feeling lucky there, _creature_?" The leader hissed, pressing the last laser gun into the middle of his back.

Brooklyn's eyes glowed furiously, and he growled just as quietly, "Are _you_?"

With that, he jumped up into the air and easily did a back flip, as the leader shot the gun. The laser gun exploded the brick wall of the jewelry store, sending glass and debris everywhere. Brooklyn landed behind the leader and clocked him upside the head with his fists making the leader fall down to the floor; unconscious.

Brooklyn smiled at how easy that was for him; and how he had successfully taken down an armed robbery. His eyes stopped glowing, and walked over to the exploded wall rubble and grabbed some outside scrap metal. With it, he wrapped all the thieves in the iron, and made it so that they wouldn't be able to get away.

The alarms were still going, which meant that the Police have already been alerted of a break in. He set all the thieves in the middle of the room; all wrapped together, and left the store; using his claws to climb up the store front towards the rooftops. As he climbed up the brick exterior; he could hear sirens making their way near this area.

He smiled at himself, and hadn't planned on stopping an armed robbery; but he was always happy whenever he stopped any crime from occurring. It meant that the streets were one step closer to being safer. As he climbed to the top, he spread his wings and took off into the night, back towards Rose. Surely, she should be done eating and ready for him to meet Emily. However; as he was flying through the cold air; he suddenly felt the familiar electricity of warning in his claws, and gasped as it shot all the way through his arms and into his chest.

His eyes widened at this sudden onset of sensation, and knew she was in danger. He had felt it when Rose was about to die from jumping off the Brooklyn Bridge, to the night when she had the realistic nightmare...vision, to now. His heart started to pound uncontrollably. Somehow, somewhere, Rose was in danger and he had left her _alone_!

He clasped his fists shut and his eyes started to glow even more ferocious than ever before, flying as quickly towards her as he could. Hoping that whatever was happening, that he would arrive in time.

* * *

**Back at the Pizza Place**

**45 minutes prior**

Rose looked both ways before crossing the street and right on the corner of the pizza place was Emily. She was wearing an all black outfit with a bright red winter jacket and her blonde hair was curled slightly. Rose immediately broke out into a smile and started running towards her. Emily looked around at her, by her sudden movements, and the moment she saw Rose; her face broke out into the biggest smile. She too started to run.

The girls squealed with laughter and wrapped each other in a tight hug; laughing and rocking each other back and forth. After a few long minutes of hugging; Rose pulled away from Emily and sighed happily.

"Emily!" Rose exclaimed. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's so good to see you too," Emily said excitedly, holding Rose out to get a good look at her. "Girl… you're looking so good. Seriously, the last time I saw you… you were like…"

"Emotionally dead?" Rose finished for her, raising her eyebrows slightly.

Emily sighed heavily and gave her a look of pity.

"Yeah, that's a good way of putting it. But, look at you now! Your face is pretty much...like… glowing. You look so happy!"

Rose laughed slightly and said, "Thank you, Em. I _am_ happy. My life seems to have finally taken a turn for good."

The girls wrapped each other in a warm embrace again briefly, as Emily smiled warmly at her. "I can tell. I can't believe how calm and vibrant you look for still having to deal with Kevin. Is it this new… guy of yours that makes you so happy?"

"Yes." Rose responded, smiling warmly. "He makes me so happy. I can hardly describe it. He and I met the night of the gunman, and he saved my life. Ever since then; we've fallen in love."

Emily's eyes widened as she said this.

"Wait, wait, wait." She laughed suddenly. "Hold on a second. You said he _saved _you from the gunman?"

Rose nodded; and watched as Emily looked confused. "Rose…" She started to say. "That doesn't make _any_ sense; there wasn't anyone there when I came back with the Police. You were just lying there… in a pool of your own blood, and the gunman…"

"Was unconscious and severely beat up. Right?" Rose asked her.

"Right." Emily said, peering suspiciously now into Rose's eyes. "But, I thought that _you_ fought him off."

Rose shook her head. "No. The only reason I survived that night, was because of my love. He didn't want to be seen by the Police, so he and his sister left the scene before anyone could see them."

Emily's eyes widened and she raised her eyebrows. "Your _love_?"

Then she started laughing.

"Oh man… I've gotta meet this guy of yours. He sounds like a dream boat." She paused and started looking around the questionable neighborhood around them. There were very few decent-looking people around them at this time of night and in the neighborhood.

"Where is this mystery man of yours at anyway?" She asked Rose, with narrowing eyes.

"Oh, he's around here somewhere." She said, lying slightly. "He said he would meet us back here after we eat."

"Okay," She replied, content with the answer. "What do you say? Are you hungry?"

"Sure." Rose said, walking inside with Emily. She needed to eat something, so she could take her first medication for the night. The girls made their way over to a table near a large window, where Rose could keep an eye out for Brooklyn. As she sat down and looked out the window; her eyes widened slightly, when she saw Brooklyn's form all the sudden take to flight, and watching as he quickly flew away from the building and was suddenly out of sight.

"What _the_…?" Rose muttered to herself, wondering where he was going. Emily seemed to hear her talk to herself and looked out the window as well, but couldn't see anything.

"Rose…? What are you looking at?"

Rose immediately pulled her attention back to Emily and gave her a small smile.

"Oh… uh… nothing. I thought I saw something." Rose answered her.

Emily nodded and then looked around again.

"Man, it's so crazy how things have changed. I haven't been down here in a long time. Not since college. In fact, the only time we came here was when you would come from New Jersey to visit me. Remember? And _man_… how it's changed around here. The neighborhood has seemed to go to the dogs."

Rose laughed and nodded. "Yeah, it sure has. A lot has changed in the past few months… I don't even know where to begin."

Emily gently placed her hand over Rose's hand and gave her an encouraging smile.

"How about you start from the very beginning? _Everything_ until now."

* * *

Rose talked to Emily for the next half-hour about Kevin and all that he did to her, from the time she married him, to the night of the gala, to just two nights ago, when she found out about Larry's death. By now, their pizza had come out with their salads, but no one had touched a thing. Rose was too busy talking and Emily was too busy listening to her with a disgusted look on her face. Rose told her about all the times he would harm her; essentially rape her and then beat her more. Rose spoke in a quiet voice so that she didn't attract any unwanted attention from other people in the pizza place. She then told her about the Gargoyles; and how Brooklyn had found her. She told her about the connections they felt with each other, then onto the gala night where Kevin threatened her death and cheated on her, and to her attempt to jump off the Brooklyn Bridge. Emily's eyes had widened and she looked as though she was going to burst out into tears. Rose stopped; and couldn't seem to go on either. She remembered how strongly she had thought about Emily as she was hanging off the ledge.

Emily buried her face in her hands and started to cry, as quietly as she could. Rose shook her head and tears were streaming down her face.

"Emily," She choked out. "I… there are no words about how _sorry_ I am for what I almost did. I just… felt as though I had _no way out_. No relief in sight. Kevin was going to kill me that night because I ran away from him. Just like he's trying to kill me now… I only wanted to die at my own hand, instead of his. You have to believe me when I say that I would never hurt myself. I _never _wanted to die."

Emily refused to look at her for a few moments after that, and was staring out of the window.

"Em… _please _say something." Rose begged quietly. "I'm _so _sorry."

Emily took a deep breath and then turned to face her.

"What's done is done… what's important is that you're still here." She muttered, tears still falling down her face, slowly. She sniffed and then wiped them away.

"So, what happened next? How did you survive?" She asked her with a slightly icy tone.

"Well…" Rose said slowly. "That's where Brooklyn comes back in. Because of our connection to each other; he knew that I was in danger and knew where to come. He saved me that night, and brought me back to where him and his clan live, and they have been my adopted family since then. He has become my other best friend… and we have fallen in love."

Rose stopped talking and then looked up into Emily's face, almost dreading the looks that she was going to get because it sounded absolutely crazy.

Emily laughed a shaky laugh and shook her head.

"_Gargoyles_ in New York... " she muttered to herself, then she looked up at Rose. "You know, if you hadn't told me about Kevin first, I would have thought you've gone crazy… and you're still riding the line, in my mind." She paused and then gave Rose a skeptical look.

" I didn't think that they were real, and now that you say they are… I _can't_ believe you've fallen in _love _with one. Aren't they monsters, Rose? They certainly aren't Human… that much I can tell you."

Rose shook her head and looked at Emily with a hard look.

"No Em, they aren't Human… but they _aren't monsters _either. I have seen what a true monster does. Brooklyn and his Clan are the most beautiful creatures I have ever met. Yes, I _know_ that they aren't Human… but you know what? They have the same emotions that we do. They feel pain, love, betrayal, anger… everything you can think of. They are biologically programmed to protect their homes, each other, and the innocent. And they do just that. We have a Police Detective as a close friend and they all work together to stop crime and all manner of evil-doings here in the City. They have hearts of gold and would never hurt the innocent."

She stopped talking and then gently touched the necklace that Brooklyn had given her. She felt a strength pull at her and didn't care to give Emily the full truth anymore. If Emily didn't accept Brooklyn and her decision to be with him; then perhaps she wasn't the loyal friend that she thought her to be.

"They've opened my eyes to a much larger world… one full of magic, adventure, passion, family, the feeling of belonging, and of true love. They have accepted me into their family with open arms and continue to constantly put their lives on the line to protect us, Humans. Even the ones that spit in their faces and hate their very existence because they 'look like monsters'." She paused and gave Emily a serious look, before continuing; more softly.

"Brooklyn and I are _so _similar, it's almost crazy that we aren't the same person. Yes, he's a Gargoyle and I'm a Human… but, our differences seem to compliment each other and makes us stronger together. And… well… If you cannot accept him or his kind, then that's your business. However; when you meet him, I want you to look beyond his outward appearance. Once you do, you'll actually begin to see their beauty and their good hearts. Brooklyn has saved my life… more than once. He loves me and I love him; with all of my heart. He is selfless, funny, adventurous, passionate, loyal and is extremely thoughtful. He takes care of me every moment that he is awake in his flesh form, and I have never felt more happy than when I am with him."

She then pulled out the necklace from against her skin and held it out to show Emily the beautiful pendant.

"See this? He gave this necklace to me just last night. It's a token of love towards me… Gargoyles have no need for worldly means nor money. However; because they protect the City; they get some compensation from the man who houses them, and Brooklyn used some of that money to buy this for me." She paused and let this information sink into her best friend, and then smiled at her. "Last night he used this necklace to propose to me. Once I get feeling better from my concussion here in the next couple of weeks or months, and hopefully once we find Kevin and put him behind bars… we are going to get married."

Silence passed between them; and Rose was sure that Emily was about to freak out. However; Emily blew out some air that she had been holding in, and shook her head.

"Oh my… _Rose_. You've really… man… I don't even know where to start here." Emily said, still shaking her head. Rose narrowed her eyes at her, re-tucked her necklace against her skin, and crossed her arms across her chest.

"That's the full truth, Emily." Rose said, looking deeply into her eyes. "There's nothing else to tell. I know it sounds crazy… and _believe me_ I thought so too at first. However; once I got to know him more, saw their goodness, and felt our connections pulling us together… it just makes sense to me now. He is the love of my life. He's my… well… he's my soulmate."

Emily stared at Rose for a few minutes, before she finally smiled.

"Alright, Rose. I can tell how much you care about him… and though it does sound crazy… I believe you. I will give Brooklyn a chance; and I will try to look beyond his exterior. I am actually quite excited to meet him. If he is as cool as he sounds, then who the hell am I to stop you and get in the way of you being happy?" Emily said, smiling brighter.

Rose's eyes widened and she felt her heart beginning to soar. Her best friend was accepting Brooklyn and the Gargoyles already! It was more than she could ever have hoped for. When Emily saw the relief and excitement on Rose's face, she smiled wider and laughed.

"Thank you, Emily!" Rose exclaimed. Before she could help herself, she stood up and wrapped her best friend in a tight hug. Emily stood to meet her and laughed some more as she returned her hug.

After a few seconds, Emily pulled back and said, "Okay… I think I'm finally read to meet him. Is he here somewhere? I take it, he has to stay hidden from Humans?"

Rose nodded.

"Yeah. Most Humans think the same thing that you and I thought. They are afraid of them… and distrust them from the first moment that they meet them. People don't give them enough credit nor time to actually get to know them. They truly are the best creatures I have ever met. They are much better than Humans in most regards." Rose told her happily.

Emily smirked and said, "Cool. Well let's go meet him then. Plus our pizza is cold by now. I'll grab us boxes to save the pizza and we can eat them later… I mostly came here to meet with you. I haven't had much of an appetite as of late."

Rose grabbed a few boxes, nearby, and both girls packed away their pizzas. However; Rose didn't miss Emily's tone when she said that. She looked up into her best friend's face and gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean you haven't had much of an appetite? Are you feeling okay?" Rose asked her, grabbing her pizzas and putting on her winter coat.

Emily gave her a mischievous look, and then smiled.

"Oh… it's nothing. I've just got a little _bug_ in me is all." She responded lightly, also putting on her winter coat. Rose froze and stared at her. Emily was giving her a bright smile now, and Rose put the two clues together.

"Em… what are you saying?" Rose whispered, smiling back at her.

Emily laughed a light laugh and then gently touched her stomach.

"Chris and I have baby number two on the way." Emily said, breaking out into a huge smile now. "So I've been feeling kind of crappie with the morning sickness."

Rose dropped the boxes back on the table and started to squeal happily.

"EM! Oh my gosh! _You're pregnant!?_ Congratulations!" Rose exclaimed, wrapping Emily in a tight hug once again. Both girls laughed and were hugging for a few minutes before pulling away.

"How far along are you?" Rose asked her with excitement.

Emily laughed again and gathered up all the boxes, handing Rose hers.

"Thank you! Well, I'm about eleven weeks along right now. So… I'm nearing the end of my first trimester; but morning sickness has been brutal with this one! With Katie, I was nauseous, but never really threw up. This one," she paused, looked down at her-still flat- stomach, and said, "I've been throwing up, almost non-stop. I've had to give myself countless IV's to just stay hydrated."

Rose looked at her friend in pity, but wouldn't know what that was like.

"I'm so sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't have suggested such a greasy and smelly place. Are you doing alright? Do you need anything?"

Emily waved her hand and the comment.

"Well, now that you ask… The smell _is_ starting to get to me. Do you think we can go outside. If we do, I'll start to feel better."

"Of course," Rose said, walking with her through the restaurant. "And… next time. Let's pick someplace nicer to eat. I think our tastes have changed since our starving days in college."

"Yeah," Emily laughed. "I would agree. This place is _disgusting_!"

Rose and Emily walked outside of the pizza place and walked together, towards the dark alleyway, where Brooklyn was going to watch for them and wait for them to be finished eating, so that he could meet Emily.

She turned to face her best friend, as they walked, and stated excitedly, "Em. I am _so _happy for you. Truly! I can't tell you how much I have missed you, Chris, and Katie. I'm so excited to finally meet this little one." She then stopped and bent down, and whispered to Emily's still-flat stomach, "Hey there little bug. It's your favorite auntie Rose. Just thought I would say hi! I can't wait to meet you. Keep cooking!"

She stood up and immediately started laughing, and Emily was shaking her head and rolling her eyes slightly at her. "You're _so _weird sometimes."

"No, not weird." Rose teased her. "Smart! Once that little baby comes out, he or she will know _exactly _who their awesome aunt is!"

Emily smiled and nodded.

"That's true. You need to come see Katie; or I'll bring her to where you're staying. She misses you desperately."

Rose nodded and looked sad all of a sudden, her voice was solemn.

"I miss that little sweetheart too! She could come visit me, but I don't know if she won't be too scared by the Gargoyles. I promise, they are the kindest and most gentle of being that I think she would be okay. There is a little baby Human that lives with his family with the Gargoyles, and he absolutely adores them. So, who knows? She might come to love them too?"

Emily nodded and said quietly, "Yeah… well the last thing I would want is for Katie to be traumatized. So, I will be the judge of that first."

"Fair enough." Rose said, leading Emily down the alleyway. They both let go of each other and walked to the end, meeting the brick dead end. Emily shivered against the cold and looked around, holding herself, looking nervous all the sudden.

"Man… I _hate_ alleyways, ever since the gunman… I have nightmares about them, about that night."

Rose nodded, they often bothered her too, precisely for the same reason, and suddenly it felt like she was having Deja Vu. There was little light in this one; much like the one from the gunman night, and they both quite looked around and up towards the rooftops, and began to feel slightly nervous. She saw Brooklyn fly away earlier, but surely he would have been back by now?

Emily walked over and stood by Rose, also looking up and around the buildings.

"So… where is he? I thought you said that your Gargoyle lover was just up at the top, waiting for us to be finished?" Emily asked her, her teeth started to chatter slightly. The icy December wind blew into Rose's face and hair and made her immediately start to get goosebumps. She wrapped her arms around herself as well and started to shake in the cold, and turned to face Emily.

"I… I don't know. When we first sat down inside, I saw him glide off. But, I was sure that he would be back by now." Rose answered, feeling slightly worried. "He's quite protective of me… and wasn't going to leave me alone, especially in this neighborhood."

"Oh, is that why you were looking out the window earlier?" Emily put together.

"Yes." Rose whispered, looking around, and felt a sinking feeling in her stomach that something was wrong. He would never abandon her, even though Kevin told her that he did in her realistic nightmare, but; she knew that he never would, and that Kevin was lying. However, as time passed, and they remained alone, she began to worry about him.

_Did something happen to him?_ She thought frantically to herself. _Is he alright?_

It was past 10:30pm, the pizza place was closing soon, and they would be without protection from the elements and dangerous people lurking around. This neighborhood was rough and was often full of muggers and gangs; hence why he didn't want to leave her alone, without protection, in the first place. She waited another minute, but when he still didn't show, she felt a creeping nervousness, one that was seeming to warn her that something was coming.

"Let's maybe head back towards the pizza place." Rose told Emily, making up her mind to leave; and tugged on her elbow gently. "This was kind of a stupid idea to come clear down here, especially this late. I don't know where Brooklyn is… but it's not safe for us here. Let's wait at the Junkpile until I see him return."

Emily immediately nodded and followed Rose out towards the end of the alleyway.

"Good idea" She whispered.

They were almost at the end of the alleyway, to cross the street, when they both stopped dead in their tracks. A gang of five men walked past the alleyway; and immediately caught sight of Rose and Emily. The men were of all different races; but were dressed up in punk-styled outfits; all being a mixture of bald headed, spiky/colored hair, and mohawked men. Their faces and arms were all covered in obscene tattoos and piercings.

One man, who was bald, had a leather vest on over his bare chest, leather pants on; with chains dangling all down his legs. looked into Rose's face. He grinned evilly at her and begun to smack his lips. From the moment their eyes met; Rose knew what they were wanting, and felt herself start to panic. Emily seemed to feel the same thing.

"Oi, boys- lookie here!" The leader hollered out, catching the attention of the rest of his gang. "We've got some lost ladies here… I dunno bout all yous, but I'mma thinkin' that these lovely ladies need some of _our_ help… how about it? Shall we help them?"

Following their leaders instructions, all the men stopped walking and started down the alleyway in which Emily and Rose stood, drooling, gawking, and snickering at Emily and Rose. Some were holding baseball bats, chains and Rose could see a few guns on various belts. Emily backed up slightly, whimpering in fear.

Rose felt the need to protect her friend from the five males, who were whistling, whooping, and starting to surround them; like a pack of wolves surrounding their prey. Emily started to mumble curse words under her breath as Rose's heart started to drop, and stepped protectively in front of Emily. This was _not_ a good situation to be in.

Rose looked desperately around her, at the rooftops and whispered to herself, "Brooklyn, _where _are you?"

They were not strong enough to defend themselves against a gang of five men. To make matters worse, Rose was still healing from her brain injury, and Emily was newly pregnant. If these men beat them up or raped them; then they both wouldn't likely survive the attack; and if Emily did survive, her baby would most likely not.

"Oh _God_, Rose! What are we going to do?" Emily whispered in her ear, grabbing her arms. "We can't fight them all. You're injured and I'm _pregnant!_"

Rose narrowed her eyes at the bald guy, who lead the rest of the gang over to them, and kept Emily right behind her, holding onto her arms. The men were now whistling and cat-calling out to them.

"I know, I know…" Rose whispered back, feeling like she was truly going to be physically sick. The leader licked his lips, grinning maliciously at her, and sauntered over towards them, backing them into a corner; with the other men surrounding them.

"Come on, ladies. If you comply to our needs… ain't nobody gonna get hurt here." The leader sneered. "Just come with us quietly back to our crib. Once we're there, all yous need to do is take off your clothes, take a lying down, and we'll be in business… "

The other men continued to surround them, and one of the men, closest to Rose, reached out to grab her arm.

"Do _not _touch me!" She snarled dangerously, ripping her arm away. The guy, a large man with a mohawk, started "ooh-ing" at her and looked at his companions with a mocking face.

"She _don't_ like that." He sneered to one of the guys, holding a baseball bat, who jerred back. "… too bad. They look delicious… perhaps we should just, ah, _persuade_ them a bit more." The guy with the baseball said, grinned, and smacked the bat into his hands, repeatedly.

Rose felt her breath catch in her throat and kept holding onto Emily tightly; refusing for any of the men to touch her or Emily. Rose looked up desperately at the rooftops, as the men came closer to them. Then to her relief, she suddenly felt the tingling sensations start in her fingers and gasped out, realizing that her love was close. Wherever Brooklyn was; he would hopefully feel that she was in danger and needed him.

"Brooklyn… ! _I need you_!" Rose begged in a voice just above a whisper. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, willing the electricity to somehow reach him and alert him to her and Emily's need.

"Whatcha say, beautiful?" The bald leader said, walking towards her. "You say you '_need_' us?" His eyes grew large with excitement, and then looked around to this gang members. "Well… whatchu say boys?! Should we take them quickly here? Let's give the lady what she's asking for. She's lookin' like she needs a good lovin' and rubbin' down from _all of us_."

The men around Emily and Rose started to laugh mockingly and Rose could swear that some of them were turning into rabid, wild animals. Glaring at them, she braced herself for their attack and was trying to watch them from every leader suddenly called out to the two men facing Emily.

"You two, grab the blonde. Myself and the other two will attend to this beautiful red-head here. She's the one who is asking for our lovin' the _most_."

Instantly; the two men in the back obeyed their leader and grabbed Emily, roughly tugging her away from Rose's grasps and tackled her down to the ground.

From that moment on, the scene became chaos.

Emily started screaming in pure terror as she was taken down to the ground, and Rose watched in horror as she watched her best friend taken by the two men. Before she could try to fight the gang members, she cried out as the leader suddenly body-tackled her down to the snowy ground and started ripping off the thick coat off her body with a large knife, in which he pulled out from his pants.

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed as loud as she could.

Emily was still screaming, as the other men were cutting off her thick winter coat as well, and she was instinctively wrapping her arms around her abdomen, protecting her unborn child from their attacks.

With a great rush of adrenaline; Rose threw a punch out and clocked the leader straight in the face, gritting her teeth in pain as she did so. He cried out in pain and clutched his nose, while the other two men instantly started to attack Rose, punching and kicking her with powerfully swift movements. She quickly wrapped her arms around her head; to protect it from any more trauma, and cried out in pain as their feet and fists were flying against her arms, back, stomach and chest.

When she began praying for them to stop, they did; and the leader came back to her and instantly sat on top of her; as the other men held her arms above her head, stopping her from fighting back. His nose was bleeding slightly and he pressed his large knife into her neck now.

"Imma show you who's the boss here, _bitch!_" He snarled.

She gasped against the cold, sharp blade, and tried to keep herself still as he held it to her neck; tears streaming down her face. From the side, Emily was still screaming as the men were trying to get her under clothes; and the leader slid his rough and dirty hands up Rose's shirt, touching her skin. She instantly felt sick and couldn't bear to look into his eyes, as his intents were too evil. She closed her eyes, wishing for this nightmare to be over; and for a split second she thought it was Kevin on top of her; touching her, claiming her as his unwilling victim. She bit her lip so hard that she could taste blood, as the gang leader's hands slid from her chest towards her jeans; and began to undo them. Her eyes snapped open and then realized what he was about to do to her.

"No, no, no, no… NO! PLEASE, NO!" She began to scream out; flailing as the other men held her down, with more aggression. They held her down tightly, and she found that she couldn't escape their grasps, the leader laughed viciously as he pressed the knife into her flesh with one hand, and began to undo his own pants with his other. Then before he could proceed more, the night around them was filled with the most fearsome and furious roars, and Rose instantly gave a cry of relief. Brooklyn was here and he was going to stop this madness from continuing.

All the men looked around in terror and started screaming.

Brooklyn came barrelling down from the air; towards the opening of the alleyway and body slammed himself into the leader, sending him and the knife flying off Rose, and down the full length of the alleyway like a rag doll. Brooklyn landed just a few feet past Rose; and she whipped her head to look at him. His teeth were bared, and he was looking around at the horrific scene around him with a tremendous amount of rage; his eyes lit up bright white and his fists clenched, ready for a fight.

From his point of view, when he saw her held down by the two, stunned punks with her stomach exposed and her jeans undone; to the other two men, holding down Emily; his muscles all tensed up and he roared louder than anything she'd ever heard before. All four men yelled out in fear, stood up from holding both Rose and Emily down, and gathered up their weapons.

As Brooklyn continued to quickly survey his surroundings, Rose was crying and seemed beyond relieved to see him, and cried out, "Brooklyn... ! _Thank God, my love!_ Help us, _please_!"

Her plea for help seemed to send another spark of rage and protection through him; and he was going to do just that. He wanted to kill every single evil thug in this alleyway.

The four men began to surround him, like they did with Rose and Emily, and he growled ferociously, using his instincts and skills of combat to anticipate their attacks from every angle. Then, coming from the back of the alley, the leader; bleeding and limping, stalked forward and pointed his knife at Brooklyn.

"Whatchu all waiting for!? KILL THE BEAST!"

The other gang members jumped into action, roaring in fury, and the two that had held Emily down, jumped on top of Brooklyn's back, trying to force him down to the ground. While they did that, the two were holding onto Rose's arms, retrieved a gun and a baseball, and ran towards Brooklyn.

From the ground, Rose's eyes widen in horror and her hand clasped over her mouth, as Brooklyn was outnumbered, five to one.

"BROOKLYN!" Rose screamed, horror and panic punching her in the chest, as the men jumped on him, throwing punches, and forcing him down to the ground. She thought he had been overwhelmed; but then she heard his deep growl; she knew it was not over. He roared out in a deep rage and opened his wings; sending all four thugs flying off him, in every possible direction. They all yelled out in fright and then yelped in pain, as they collided with the walls of the alleyway, and then all fell like flies; immediately knocked unconscious.

The leader looked around in shock when he saw that he was quite alone; and Brooklyn was beyond pissed off. Before he could run, Brooklyn grabbed the leader by his neck, and threw him against the nearest wall, holding him up in the air; cutting off his airway. The leader grasped onto his iron-tight grip and was struggling to breathe, kicking and flailing his limbs around.

Rose jumped up from the ground and ran over to Emily, who had sat up and was looking over at Brooklyn, in all his rage, in horror.

"Are you all right?!" She asked her, glancing over her to make sure she wasn't injured.

"No! No, I'm not!" Emily responded, looking absolutely terrified. "But it doesn't matter; all that matters is that we need to get out of here!"

Rose stood up, grabbed Emily, and ran with her to the clearing of the alleyway, and then stopped once Emily was clear from the attacks. She looked from her best to Brooklyn,and then yelled, "Stay here! I'm going to help Brooklyn!"

"_WHAT?!_" Emily screamed, her eyes wild, grabbing Rose's arm. "Rose… NO! What are you- !?"

She pulled out of Emily's grip, before she could be stopped, and ran away from her best friend, towards the scene of chaos. Just in front of her, Brooklyn was holding the leader by the neck against a wall, and was strangling him; cutting off his airway, shaking in rage. She slid to a stop next to him, grabbed his iron-like muscular arm, and shouted out, "NO! Brooklyn! _My love_! Don't!… Don't do this! Let him go!"

"WHY SHOULD I?" He yelled back, snarling and seething, not tearing his bright white eyes from the leader, who was about to pass out from being strangled. "AFTER WHAT HE WAS TRYING TO DO YOU…?!"

"_Please!_" Rose begged him, tears falling down her face. "I know what he was trying to do… but it doesn't give you the right to kill him! Leave him for the Police; they are on their way anyway…"

When Brooklyn didn't let him go, however, Rose leaped forward and tried to force his claws off the leader's windpipe, but his grasp wasn't budging. Gasping out in panic, she then grabbed onto his beak and forced him to look at her.

His bright white eyes met her pleading, teary ones, and she was shaking her head, crying.

"_I love you_… _please_…! I beg of you! _Don't do this… _it's not the right thing! I understand killing in defense, but this is no longer in my defense. _Please_… Brooklyn, my love, _let him go!_"

Brooklyn's eyes were still lit up in rage, and his claws were still cutting off the leader's air, when suddenly the light faded from his eyes, and his rage-filled eyes softened to shock; as if he couldn't believe that he was doing what he was. Slowly, turning back to the leader, who was now turning blue, he swiftly let him go. The leader fell to the ground, in a clump at Brooklyn's feet and was coughing and gasping, finally getting the air back in his body and lungs.

Brooklyn stood, frozen, and Rose closed her eyes in relief; tears falling down her face. She then walked into his chest, forcing him to walk away from the leader, and held onto his torso; kissing him and crying out in relief. Brooklyn let her walk him a few feet away from the leader; and he blinked a few times, suddenly ashamed of himself; and what he was about to do.

"Thank you…" Rose was gasping, holding onto him tightly. "Thank you, my love…"

He stayed, staring ahead; and then blinked away his own shock. Taking her arms in his claws, his wide eyes met Rose's tear-filled ones, and seemed speechless.

"I...I…" He started to say, his face full of shame, pain and worry; when Rose shook her head and shushed him by placing one finger over his lips.

"Shh, my love." She whispered. "It's okay... I love you. Thank you for saving mine and Emily's life… _thank you_."

She wrapped him tightly in a hug around his torso, and after a few more seconds; he finally relaxed and wrapped his strong arms around her; one claw holding the back of her head. He glanced over to the gasping leader, to the unconscious bodies lying and bleeding all over in the snowy alleyway, to Emily; who stood in frozen shock and horror near the opening of the alleyway, and seemed too terrified to walk anywhere close to him.

Even more ashamed and that he had lost control like he had, he exhaled sharply and closed his eyes, squeezing Rose tighter against him. What the gang was about to do to her and Emily was almost unbearable for him to comprehend. Seeing the leader on top of his love, who was held down by other men who acted more like animals than Humans; with a knife against her neck; as she was screaming. What did him in was the leader beginning to undo her clothing as well as his own. The scumbag was about to harm Rose in a way that was unfathomable to him and his kind; the sanctity of mating seemed to be just that for him, sacred. Not for sickening sport and crime. Tears of rage filled his eyes again, and he shook his head; unable to think about it anymore.

He gently pulled Rose from holding onto him, and peered intensely into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked her in a shaky voice, his claws shaking as well.

"I… I think so." She replied shakily back, trembling from fear and cold. "Emily-"

"I'm right here, Rose." Emily called back. She slowly began to walk towards them, still very cautious and unsure of Brooklyn; and seemed to be wide-eyed at his physical appearance.

"Are you okay?!" Rose asked her, tearfully. "Is the baby…?"

"Don't worry." She replied, placing her hands on her stomach. "They, uh- they didn't get anywhere near me. I got a few punches to the face, and I'm sure I'll have bruises when I wake up tomorrow, but I think I'm okay."

"The baby?" Brooklyn asked suddenly, his attention going to Emily's fear-filled face.

"She's pregnant." Rose answered quietly, keeping her hands gently on his biceps. When he didn't say anything, he looked over at Emily with shame-filled eyes; while Rose raised her arms to cup his face and forced him to look into her eyes.

"_Thank you _for saving us, my love." She whispered, tears coming to her eyes again. "I'm _so _sorry- we came out from dinner and were waiting for you, and then these… thugs just attacked, and we were outnumbered. I couldn't let them hurt Emily and her baby…"

"_No_," he replied, tears coming to his eyes, his voice unstable as he looked back at her. "_I'm_ the one who is tremendously sorry. There was an armed robbery just a few blocks West of here; and I thought I could stop it and then come back in time for you guys to be finished. But, I was wrong; it took me longer to tie the criminals together than I thought. When I was gliding back and felt the warning connection shoot through me, like it did the night we first met, I thought I was going to _die _from the fear…. I _knew_ you were in danger… and it was because of _me leaving_ that you were. This… is _all my fault_. I shouldn't have let you even come- not since you're healing still. I've put _both _your lives at risk… I'm so sorry… Rose- Emily- please… forgive me..."

Rose opened her mouth to argue against him; and Emily even seemed floored by his sincerity; but stopped when she saw the leader of the gang suddenly lurch forward, with a knife in his hand, charging for Rose's head.

"LOOOOOK OUT!" Emily shrieked, placing her hands over her mouth, as the leader lurched forward towards them from the ground. Then, the next moments seemed to happen in slow motion. Brooklyn slowly raised his eyes from Rose's and saw the leader charging for Rose's head with his knife raised and ready to stab her. He opened in mouth in horror, his eyes widened; and with one strong push, he threw Rose from harm's way, and the knife came piercing through his side; right under his rib cage.

Rose grunted out when she fell to the ground, and then looked around quickly to see why he threw her to the ground; and met the most horrific scene. The gang leader was grinning triumphantly; staring deeply into Brooklyn's shocked eyes, a large knife was piercing through his side; just right beneath this rib cage, and blood was coming out quickly.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Rose screamed from the ground in horror and disbelief at how this could have even happened. She had begged him to spare the leader's life; and now this was the consequence. Brooklyn yelled a roar out in pain; as the leader yanked the knife out from his wound and laughed as he fell to his knees; holding his bleeding side. Emily's eyes were wide and her hands clasped over her mouth in silent horror as she watched the large and strong Gargoyle fall in submission to the gang leader.

Rose watched this chaos unfold in horror and could feel his pain, thanks to their connections. The gang leader had injured Brooklyn critically, and it enraged her. She gritted her teeth, yelled out in her own rage, and jumped up from the ground to attack the leader, but a pair of strong hands and arms suddenly grabbed onto her and held her back. One of the gang members had woken up and was holding her tightly in his grasp.

"Not tonight, _sugar!" _He snarled in her ear. She watched Brooklyn gasp in pain from the ground and though he was unimaginable pain; and he whipped his head up and saw that she was yet again in danger.

"NO!" She screamed, struggling against the gang member, needing to help her love and best friend. "NO! Let me go!…I need to help…. _Brooklyn_!"

He reached one bloody claw out and begged the man holding her.

"_Please_…" he begged. "Please, let… her… go. If you're gonna kill anyone… then kill _me."_

The leader cackled out loud, reached inside a holster and pulled out a pistol, cocked it, and then pointed it to his head.

"I thought you'd never ask… _monster_." He mockingly. "Nighty-night."

"No, NO, NOOOOOO!" Rose screamed out, tears streaming down her face; and rage filling her very being. She couldn't lose him, she _wouldn't. _

Then something remarkable happened…

An electricity charged through her, much like what she felt around Brooklyn, but this feeling had more strength and power than she'd ever felt before. It raced through her limbs, burned her veins, and she wanted nothing more than for the power and heat to blast out of her. Gritting her teeth, she grasped onto the guy holding onto her, and willed the sensation to burst out of her and hurt them for hurting Brooklyn.

Just as she thought it, a blast of red-wispy power and electricity blasted out of her hands; exploding it all around her like a volcano, and it's power sent the gang leader, and the stooge holding her, both flying across the alley way, in an explosion of red smokey electricity. The men screamed out as they were hit and the guy holding onto her slammed into a nearby dumpster, crumbling to the ground and no longer moved; while the leader face planted on the ground, slamming his face against the snow and icy concrete, sliding to a stop; also no longer moving.

From the ground, Brooklyn's eyes widened at this new trait of Rose's, and gasped out loud, not believing what he was seeing. The bright red wispy power, of some sort, faded and then Rose was left standing there, gasping in shock, looking at her hands.

There was silence for a second, before Emily shakily stepped forward and gasped.

"_What the fu_-?!"

"What was _that_?!" Brooklyn urged Rose, interrupting Emily's gasps, and forced himself to stand up; grimacing in pain and holding his bloody side as he did so. Slowly, Rose looked up from her hands to him, as he stepped closer to her; and was breathing heavily.

"_Babe?_" He asked in a worried voice, reaching out to her cautiously; but then, without warning, her eyes rolled up inside her head, and she collapsed to the ground.

"Rose!" He yelled, shooting himself forward, and caught her before she could hit the ground, crying out in pain at his own wound. He caught her limp body in his arms, and eased them both down to the ground, holding her in his arms. He grit his teeth at his own stabbing pain but ignored it as he glanced over her body, cupping her face in his bloody claws, smearing her face in his blood as he did so. Sighing out, he was relieved when he could still see she was breathing, and had only fainted. Whatever just happened, had taken all her energy out of her.

"Rose?" He whispered, tears coming to his eyes, unsure of what he had just beheld and worry for her. "Come on, baby… wake up. _Please_… "

She still had her eyes closed, and was limp, as he held her tenderly in his arms. He ran a claw through her long hair, breathing in shallow breaths. Panic was rising in his chest, and his own world was becoming dizzy. He closed his eyes and brought Rose's head against his chest, resting his own head against her head, and was forcing himself to remain calm.

As he did this, Emily slowly and cautiously approached him from the side, looking at him hold Rose with wide-horrified eyes.. However, before he could look up at her; she suddenly looked over her shoulder, and screamed out, "WHOA! LOOK OUT!"

Brooklyn whipped around and saw the leader of the gang sneaking up behind them, cocking his gun, aiming it at his back. Thinking about his unconscious love in his arms,Brooklyn suddenly roared out in an unbridled amount of rage, not caring about his own pain. He ripped himself from Rose's side, and tore after the leader, who looked up as Brooklyn's true anger and screamed out in terror. Brooklyn body slammed himself into him, forcing the gun away as the leader shot it. The bullet streaked past Brooklyn's shoulder, nicking his skin with a slicing motion, making him roar out in anger and pain once again. Luckily, it wouldn't be a fatal wound; and he was more worried about his bleeding side which had been penetrated by the leader's long knife.

Brooklyn kept the leader in his grasp, whipped him like a rag doll to the ground, knelt down, grabbed his head in both of his claws and then forced his head into the ground; with a sickening CRACK. Once done, the leader immediately went limp and lost consciousness.

Brooklyn growled again, panting, and gave his body one rough push away. He was not proud of this moment; but all of these awful men were going to live, and that was more than what they deserved. He turned away from the unconscious and bleeding men and slowly limped back to Rose's unconscious body, holding his own bloody side, which was bleeding profusely at an alarming rate. Emily was leaning over Rose, holding her with great worry, and then glanced up in panic when he knelt down next to her.

"Is… is she going to be okay?" He asked her quietly, understanding that Emily was a Paramedic, like Rose was, and understood trauma and medical issues more than he did.

"I- I don't know." She gasped tearfully, and then finally met his gaze. "She is breathing and has a pulse; I think she fainted… when… she exploded with … magic or something." She paused, and then implored, "Do you know what that was?"

Brooklyn shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to remain focused.

"No." He gasped, "I have never seen Rose do that before… and in my basic knowledge; it sure looked like magic. But… she's a Human, and it's _impossible _for her because…"

"Because magic _doesn't exist." _Emily exclaimed, looking at him with wide eyes, as if he were crazy. Even with him, a mythological creature sitting in front and talking with her, she couldn't seem to swallow it. He looked at her with more shame and closed his eyes, gasping quietly in pain, feeling more dizzy as the moments ticked by.

She lowered her gaze to his bleeding wound and then took a deep breath of courage.

"You're injured…"

"Yeah," He whispered, shaking uncontrollably now. "I fear… this wound is pretty bad… it's not looking good for me. So… please… when she wakes up. Tell… her… that I … I love her."

Emily blinked a few times, and her expression became more frozen in shock.

"So… you…. You really do love her?"

"With every ounce of my being." He replied weakly. "She's my life, my light, and my true love. I promised her that I would protect her from Kevin… and I have failed her. He is out there hunting her, and… now I can't help her… _oh Gods… I can't give up._ I can't let him get her… But I don't know how I'm going to heal from this wound."

"So _don't _give up." Emily said firmly.

He glanced up at her warily; and after a few seconds, she frowned, set her jaw, and then looked around frantically. Not too far away, where the men were trying to shed her clothes, was her backpack purse. Luckily for him, she was a medic and always carried a small pack of trauma dressings. She gently set Rose on the ground, stood up and ran over to her bag, grabbed it and then ran back to him.

He watched her warily as she pulled a trauma kit out , placed rubber gloves on, and then looked up into his eyes.

"I'm going to help you… you're _not _going to die, I refuse to let you give up." She said seriously, frowning at him, and immediately getting to work at patching him up. "If what you say is true, and what she has told me about how much she loves you; then I can't let her lose yet another thing that makes her happy. And… we _need _Kevin gone. If you're willing to do that for her, then hell… you've earned my respect."

He smiled at her, and let her placed a bunch of thick bandages over his side and held pressure. He gasped out in pain at her strength, but was immediately thankful.

"Thank you…" He breathed, smiling at her.

"Don't thank me yet." She replied, giving him a small smile back. "You have yet to still live to tell the tale and tell Rose how much you love her."

Brooklyn sat against the wall, as Emily got to work, securing close to six bandages over his wound and wrapped it tightly with three large kerlix bandage wraps.

"God, your kind sure bleeds a lot… but then again, you guys are a lot bigger, and have a larger circulatory system...so… I _guess_ that makes sense." She mumbled. Brooklyn chuckled slightly, and immediately regretted it, as another intense pain shot past, and he grimaced.

"Yeah, _don't_ do that." She instructed seriously; still wrapping his side strongly. "The wound is very deep. I don't know what you guys do for medical care, but you really might need to have surgery or something. There might be internal damage; and I truly hope he didn't puncture your lung."

"We have a doctor back at my home that can look me over." He explained, "But the sun will heal me. We turn into stone during the day, and can heal through our sleep. If I can make it to sunrise, then I'll be okay."

Emily raised her eyes at him and looked like she was not believing a single word he said. He smiled at her, liking her sense of humor. It was dry and sarcastic, like his was.

"By the way, I'm Brooklyn…" He said lightly.

"Oh? No kidding! _You're _the Gargoyle that is engaged to and is in love with my best friend?" Emily replied sarcastically, smiling at him. "I had _no idea. _Your red skin, wings, beak, claws, tail and horns didn't tip you off _at all._"

Brooklyn chuckled again, grimacing and regretting it, but Emily was done wrapping him; and though he barely breathe against the tight wrapping, he already felt better. Next, she grabbed more dressings and began to wrap his arm, which had been nicked by a bullet, giving him a decent sized laceration.

"I'm Emily." She replied. "Forgive my sarcasm… it's kind of my second nature. But… though you were _terrifying _to behold at first… I… can tell you are a pretty good guy, and I can see how much you and Rose love each other. When she was telling me about you, and how you met, I thought she was insane… but… hey. Love knows no form, I guess."

"It's nice to meet you." He offered kindly. "And it's okay. Sarcasm is my second language too… and I apologize for… _all this."_

He held his good arm out and gestured to all the unconscious gang members sprawled all over in snow.

"I'm not." She said, finishing up with his arm bandage. "They were about to rape Rose, myself and could have possibly harmed my unborn child. If you hadn't come to save us, things might have turned out disgustingly traumatizing."

Brooklyn set his jaw seriously at her words, and nodded. He now knew what Rose meant when she said that Emily was blunt, but every word she said was true and how he saw it. He glanced sadly over at Rose's still face and wanted her to wake up. More than anything, he wanted to have her in his arms, since they all would have to heal from this night. Suddenly, as he thought that, Rose's face suddenly scrunched up, and she started to moan; as she came to. Emily secured the bandage on his arm and then turned to face Rose with wide eyes; and Brooklyn crawled over to her, relief flooding his being, as she began to stir.

"_Finally!_" Emily gasped, smiling brightly, as Brooklyn scooped her up in his arms tenderly.

"Rose?" He asked her quietly. "My love? Can you hear me?"

Slowly, she finally came to, and fluttered her eyes open. The world from her view was fuzzy and dizzy, as were the voices she suddenly heard. After a few seconds of letting her mind adjust, the world came into view and Brooklyn and Emily were looking down at her in relief. She blinked a few times and then sat up in Brooklyn's arms, wide-eyed.

"Brooklyn! Emily!" She cried out. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," Emily replied, "Just a few bruises and cuts, but nothing too bad."

Rose looked form Emily and then looked over Brooklyn's tight bandage over his waist and left arm, and then she remembered everything.

"Oh… my gosh, Brooklyn!" She cried out, tears coming to her eyes as she gazed into his with worry. "My love… are you okay?"

"For a second there, I didn't think I was going to be," he admitted softly to her, but then smiled gently. "However, thanks to Emily and her great medic skills; I think I'll be okay, until sunrise. Then hopefully, I'll be healed."

"Or you can just see a doctor…." Emily encouraged sarcastically. "You know… like any other normal person."

"I'm not normal, though." He teased her. "I'm a Gargoyle. Yes, I'll see Dr. Sato when we get home, but the sun will be my greatest strength in healing."

"How about you ask Rose to use her knew… _powers _to heal you?" She suddenly piped up, looking down at Rose with raised eyebrows. "It looks like she has an ability that is WAY beyond what I ever knew about."

Rose looked up into her best friend's eyes and slowly shook her head.

"I… I don't know what that was." She admitted quietly, looking from her to Brooklyn. "Seriously! I have never felt _anything _like that before… it was like…"

"Magic?" Emily suggested.

"I- I don't know." Rose said, breathing deeply; still feeling dizzy. "I just… I had to do something! That punk loser was about to shoot Brooklyn, and I couldn't let him hurt you." She paused and gazed deeply into his eyes now. "It was the same feelings we have we are connected, but… but it was _stronger _and more powerful than I'd ever felt. My veins felt like they were on fire. Like I was an exploding volcano."

"That's what she said-" Emily chimed in quietly, smiling at herself, quite pleased with her inappropriate jab. Rose paused from speaking and glanced over at her with raised eyebrows, slightly horrified at her best friend's sense of humor.

"_What?!_" Emily laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh, come on! Don't give me that look, you stepped right into that, and _you _know it!"

"Stepped right into _what?_" Brooklyn asked her, confused; and Emily placed her hand over her heart and groaned sarcastically.

"Oh bless his heart, he doesn't know '_that what she said'_ jokes are… don't worry… I'll enlighten your virtuous mind to the dark side"

"You will do no such thing…" Rose laughed, shaking her head. " Brooklyn… this is Emily. She often says inappropriate things and bad jokes. Please excuse her."

"Yeah, we've met." He said, smiling. "She helped bandage me up.

"We're pals now." She piped in, grinning. Rose was about to speak again, but in the distance, they heard Police sirens coming closer and closer to their location.

"Uh-oh," Brooklyn whispered, looking to the clearing of the alleyway.

"Uh-oh?" Emily asked, looking around. "What's uh-oh?"

"The police." Rose answered her, but then turned to look into Brooklyn's eyes with concern. "Do you think you can climb us out of here with your injury?"

"I… I can try." He said, looking around and gauging how much time they had before they showed up.

"Wait… isn't the police coming a _good _thing?" Emily asked them, with wide eyes.

"Not with Brooklyn here." Rose explained, standing up, and swaying slightly as she did so.

"Hey… hey…" Brooklyn said, standing up and taking her arms. "You okay? How's your head?"

"I… I'll be okay." She said, breathing deeply. "It's probably best we get home, and both of us get some rest."

"_Hello?_" Emily interrupted, standing up as well. "What are you guys talking about? _Why_ do we need to leave?"

"Because Police will assume Brooklyn's a monster; and will shoot him down when they see this crime scene." Rose explained shortly, placing her arms around Brooklyn's waist to help support his weight.

"But he _saved_ us." Emily exclaimed, not understanding. "And besides, I thought you said that you have a Cop friend who knows all about the Gargoyles."

"We do," Rose said, holding onto Brooklyn's neck. "But she can't stop the whole freaking department from shooting him down. But we've got no more time to talk, we need to go!"

Emily looked around, with wide eyes, and cried, "_Where_ are we gonna go? There's only one exit!"

Rose looked up at Brooklyn with a small smile as she teased, "Aww… bless her heart. She's about to experience her first climb with a Gargoyle."

"_What?_" Emily asked, suddenly looking very nervous; but Brooklyn took no time, grabbed her arm and swung her onto his back.

"Wha- GAH ... ah _oh… my God!_!" Emily shrieked in a numb voice, as Brooklyn turned towards the wall.

"Hang on, both of you!" He instructed.

Both Rose and Emily held onto him tightly and then he jumped onto the wall, grimacing in pain, at the extra weight on top of him feeling weaker from his injuries. He gasped out and climbed the wall as quickly as he could; stabbing his sharp claws into the brick. Rose had her arms around his neck, and secured her legs around his hips; as Emily gasped out in terror and held onto the back of his neck; nearly screaming out in terror.

"Hang on, Em!' Rose called out, "We're almost there. Don't look down whatever you do."

"Shut UP!" Emily squealed back, and hung onto Brooklyn for her dear life. He gritted his teeth against the pain, and kept going until he was almost at the top.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked him softly, touching his beak.

"I will be-" he grunted, forcing himself through the pain to get them all to safety. Finally, he reached the top of the roof, scaled over and crouched down, to allow Emily off his back and let Rose out from his front, and then pressed his forehead against the cold snowy roof; as Rose embraced him, checking his bandages. The large one on his waist was beginning to bleed through the bandaging, making her heart thump anxiously. They needed to get him home, as quickly as possible. Taking his face in her hands, she forced him to look up into her face, and looked worried, as his eyes began to close heavily. Rose braced herself against the wall, and brought Brooklyn to rest against her chest; and he happily scooted closer to her and let her comfort him, as Emily was pacing back and forth, having a small panic attack.

"Well… that was not _terrifying _at all!" She was saying to herself. Rose would have laughed at her, if they weren't in such a scary situation, but ignored her for a moment, turning her attention to him.

"We need to get you back to the castle." Rose whispered to Brooklyn, holding his face in her hands, as he rested against her chest. "Can you stand? Do you think you can glide?"

"I don't think so-" he answered weakly. "I'm sorry, my love. I have failed you… I… that climb took a lot out of me. I don't think I can glide us back home"

"You haven't failed," Rose said softly, kissing him gently on his face. "You did everything right, my love. I am so thankful for you; and am _so_ proud of you. You saved our lives, got us out that alleyway, and now… it's up to me from this moment forward. It's okay... We'll get home."

"I love you, Rose." Brooklyn whispered, closing his eyes and nuzzling himself even more into her large chest.

She giggled to herself and ran a hand through his wild, thick, white mane of hair, and teased quietly, "Are you comfortable there?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled, holding onto her back and stomach with his claws, keeping himself tightly against her chest. "Yes… shush, don't move… you feel _incredible_."

"Ohhhkay." Rose sighed, closing her eyes and giggling to herself again, unable to help herself from blushing profusely. Emily walked over to them, folded her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side at him; and smiled.

"At least _he's_ having a nice time…"

"Emily, shush." Rose said seriously. "We need to get him to our doctor back at that Castle, he's beginning to bleed through his bandages. I need your help."

"The castle?" Emily asked her, eyebrows raised. "Like… the castle at the top of Xanatos Enterprises? _That castle?_"

"Yes, that castle." She answered, thinking hard about how they could get there, but was drawing up blanks. "That's where they live. They are friends with Mr. Xanatos; and that's where I've been staying."

"You've been staying with _Mr. Xanatos_?" Emily asked her, nearly yelling now. "This whole time, you've been staying with Daddy Warbucks!?"

"Emily, shhh." Rose admonished, holding Brooklyn's head tenderly against her. He was slowly fading into unconsciousness and it was scaring her. "Baby… stay with me, okay? Try to stay awake."

Brooklyn moaned quietly, but didn't say anything; and she felt him become heavier against her body. She looked up and explained, feeling more frustrated and anxious, "Yes. I've been living there. Now… any ideas how we can get there?"

"Sorry, no." Emily said smartly. "I left my wings back at my apartment loft… I didn't think I would need them tonight."

"Emily!" Rose suddenly snapped, growing angry at her constant sarcasm. "Focus, okay!? Please, for once, stop being a smart ass; and _focus._ I, and especially Brooklyn, don't have time for this… please… _help me_!"

"I can't help you with _this_…" Emily snapped back. "I did not ask for us to be dragged to the top of a freaking rooftop, making it _impossible_ for two Humans and a Gargoyle to escape!" She paused, took a deep breath to calm herself, opened her backpack and grabbed the last of her trauma dressings. "I can help re-wrap him, but that's it. I don't know what else to do, I'm sorry…"

Rose closed her eyes and exhaled in frustration, not knowing what to do.

"Okay…" she whispered, holding Brooklyn's head against her chest and leaned her head down upon his. "I guess that's a start…"

"How about you try to wiggle your fingers and nose and magic us out of here?" Emily responded dryly.

"Stop… _please._" Rose gasped, wanting to hit her friend now. "And it… wasn't… _magic._"

She looked down, thoroughly embarrassed by that idea; and refused to look into her eyes, but Emily's eyebrows raised high on top of her forehead and laughed at her.

"Really?" Emily laughed sarcastically. "Well, it sure looked a hell of a lot like what I imagine magic to look like… you know… if it were real."

"Magic isn't real… or at least… _I don't know anymore_." Rose exclaimed, sighing heavily, assisting Emily with the second wrapping of Brooklyn's side. "Brooklyn says magic exists, and he and the Clan think some sort of magic runs in our connection, but I don't know… I've yet to physically see any magic myself. And even if I knew what it was, I don't know if I could just… conjour it up again. I don't know how… "

The two girls stayed in silence, wrapping Brooklyn's bandage with a second tight bandage, before Emily broke the silence.

"Magic… Gargoyles… this is… this is just all so much to take in." She sighed, looking overwhelmed. "Almost two months have passed since you 'disappeared,' and now it's like I don't even know what's real anymore… it's like… you're not even the same _person_."

"I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this" Rose replied, feeling very emotional all the sudden. She didn't know if it was because Brooklyn was lying, critically injured in her arms; unable to speak in order to save his strength. Or the fact that her best friend, who seemed to be the only thing _normal _thing in her life, was telling her that she was different; and it was almost like she was regretful of even getting involved. Tears unwillingly came into her eyes as she helped Emily placed the last bit of bandaged around Brooklyn's waist; and though he remained silent, he was still conscious. Slowly, he raised his face ever so slightly, to meet her tearful gaze, and was looking deeply into her eyes.

She took a deep breath, forcing the tears from shedding, and tried to remain strong. Gazing down lovingly into his eyes, she softly caressed his beak with her hands, holding him close to her and whispered softly to him.

"We're going to figure out a way to get you out of here, my love." She said gently, racking her brain with a plan of how to actually do that.

"_How?_" Emily asked her, worried now. "How do you propose we fly a Gargoyle home to the tallest building in New York, without wings, and without a way to keep him from being seen? From my point of view, we are trapped. We might have to leave him here, and get help from the ground…"

"I'm _not_ leaving him here." Rose snapped, stopping that idea firmly.

She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she heard the Police radios chattering, below them, and then it hit her. Looking down on Brooklyn's belt, was his Walkie-Talkie. She felt silly for not thinking about contacting the Clan for help before now, but this was their way back.

"That's it…" She whispered to herself. "I figured out a way."

Reaching down, she grabbed Brooklyn's walkie-talkie from his belt, as he looked over at her with a groggy expression.

"Oh… _yeah_… good idea. That would have been super helpful an hour ago." Brooklyn suddenly mumbled sarcastically, groaning at his own pain as he spoke. Rose smiled sadly at him, and then pushed the walkie talkie button, speaking clearly into it.

"Goliath… it's Rose. Can you hear me?"

She waited a few seconds, in an anxious waiting game, and was worried that no one heard her; but then to her relief, the walkie-talkie began to static and Goliath's low voice came back, saying, "Yes, Rose. I can hear you. What's going on?"

"Thank goodness," Rose whispered to herself, tears coming to her eyes; before she spoke into the speaker. "We've encountered a gang down here in Southern Manhattan. We are on an alleyway rooftop, just north of the Pizza Cafe on 53rd St. Brooklyn has been stabbed… he's critically injured, and we need help."

There was more silence on the other end; before Goliath came back rushed and panicked. "_What?_ He's been stabbed?!"

"Yes," She said. "Emily and I have bandaged him up, and he is stable for now, but we have no way to get him back to the castle. He'll need to see Dr. Sato first thing when we get there… can anyone help us out?"

Without a second delay, Goliath's voice came back through the radio and urged.

"We are on our way!"

The walkie-talkie staticked some more and Elisa's voice was heard this time.

"Rose, it's Elisa. I'm coming lights and sirens over to you. Police have been notified of some sort of gang presence and shootings in that area and is on scene… is that where you guys are at?"

"Yes." Rose responded. "Brooklyn fought off a gang that was attacking Emily and I. We are just on the rooftop East of the Pizza place. We're gonna wait here for the Clan."

"Copy that." Elisa responded.

"We'll meet you there." Goliath said in a dark and serious tone. Then after a few seconds of silence, he asked quietly. "Is he going to be alright, Rose?"

Rose looked down at her love and found that he was still gazing at her; trying to calm his breathing. She smiled down at Brooklyn with loving eyes and then spoke in the walkie-talkie, her gaze never leaving his. "I hope so. We've bandaged him up, and his bleeding has been controlled from our end, but unfortunately, we don't have much equipment on us. We're lucky Emily had a trauma pack with her. If not, we wouldn't have been as lucky."

"Is he awake?"

"Yes," Rose answered into the speaker. "He's right next to me, and can hear you, but is saving his strength."

"Alright," Goliath replied. "Hudson, Broadway and myself are on our way to you guys. Please update us if anything changes."

"I will," She replied. "Thank you, Goliath."

"Thank you for keeping him alive, Rose…" he replied back, before the static went dead and the radio was quiet. She placed the radio back on Brooklyn's belt and then held onto him, and gently stroked his face.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him softly.

"Like I've been stabbed…" he replied just as quietly. "I'm hurting, tired, and… it hurts to talk."

"Save your strength, then; my love." Rose told him gently, smiling at him. "Try to stay awake. The Clan is on their way."

He groaned and nodded his head against her chest, but continued to take deep breaths, trying to calm his breathing and heart rate.

When Rose looked up into Emily's face, she smiled at her.

"I like him." Emily said, grinning. "He is sarcastic… like me. It's like… you're destined to be with smart-asses."

"Yeah, well he's more than just that." She said, tickling his face, and then stared at him drinking in every detail about him. He was closing his eyes; and was trying to concentrate on his breathing, just like she asked him. She kept her hand on this bandage and hated seeing her love in this condition, in this much pain... and all because he was protecting her.

"Brooklyn… I'm so…so sorry." She breathed, fresh tears falling down her face now.

She pressed her cheek softly against his face; as she was trying to snuggle closer to him. Her body had been through a great adrenaline rush; and now that it was slowing down slightly; she could feel just how _cold _she was. She was shaking and couldn't stop her shaking to stop. He opened his eyes suddenly, as she was trembling, and slowly raised a clawed hand up to rest against her back. She opened her eyes and looked into his opened ones now.

"It's… not.. your fault, my...love." He gasped weakly. "It's _mine_."

"No," she whispered, taking his face in her hands. "You were just trying to protect me… if I hadn't... If only I stayed at the castle… I…" Then she stopped and was fully crying now. She covered her mouth with her other hand and started to sob uncontrollably.

Emily blinked a few times at Rose's break down, and slowly stood up, sensing that they were needing a moment alone.

"I- uh… will be over here," She mumbled to them, stood and walked away. Before Rose could say anything, Brooklyn adjusted himself with a grunt of effort and pain; and pulled her body to his, sitting her on top of his lap. It amazed her how much strength he seemed to still have left, when he wrapped his wings around both of them, for warmth and privacy.

"Please… _don't_..." Rose cried, her entire body shaking now. She wanted to tell him to save his strength, but he always seemed to place her well-being and comfort above his own. He was gazing into her eyes with a deep intensity, and it was as if he was using the last of his energy to cherish this moment with her.

"I… love… you." Brooklyn said quietly.

While his voice was weak; his eyes were holding onto her with great strength.

"I love you too." She finally whispered back at him, tears falling down her face.

He smiled at her words and closed his eyes again, resting his head against hers. He kept one claw on her lower back, holding onto her, and then used his other claw to carefully support her down towards his face. Before they could kiss however, he gasped out in pain; as his side twinged painfully.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him; supporting him again. "When we get back to the Castle; I'll give you pain medication through an IV, if you wish to help with your pain until sunrise.

Brooklyn scoffed, as though he was trying to laugh, and grunted, " I don't like… sharp things… _Obviously_."

Despite the serious situation, Rose couldn't help but laugh, a tear-filled, shaky laugh. Even when he was seriously injured; he still managed to crack a few jokes. She looked down at his wound and was relieved when she saw a decline in the amount of bleeding coming from the second bandage, as Emily did a pristine job at pressure bandaging it. He brought a talon under her chin and forced her to look up into his eyes.

"Kiss… me…" he told her in a quiet voice.

She looked at him with great concern, and then glanced up at Emily's figure across the rooftop, and whispered, "Brooklyn… I don't think…"

But he stopped her by placing a talon over her lips, and whispered, "_Please_… my love. Kiss me."

Rose stared into his deep and beautiful brown eyes, and was amazed that they held so much love and devotion for her. She felt as though he not only wanted to kiss and feel her… but _needed_ to kiss and feel her body against his. Who was she to deny him what he needed? Because he was everything that she needed as well.

With her in his wings, she glanced over at Emily again; who had walked over to the ledge of the rooftop and was sitting away from them, looking out at the view, giving her and Brooklyn their space. She smiled at her, and was thankful that Emily was kind enough to give them this moment of privacy; and then turned back to him. He kept his right clawed hand on her waist and found her skin under the shirt while his left clawed hand lightly slid down her luscious lips; and gently cupped her face. She took a deep, but shaky breath, as his claw found her skin, and then adjusted herself over his hips slightly, so that she wasn't completely crushing him; and straddled over his pelvis.

There was something very different about the atmosphere around them all of a sudden; as she pressed against him. She minded his wound as she lowered her face to his and gently pressed her lips onto his, kissing him slowly and gently at first. Her lips grazed his with the gentlest of touches, and an electric sensation shot through the both of them and Rose felt as though something was coming to life in her stomach..

Suddenly; their soft kisses turned rough and desperate. Both of their breathing started to come with a great rush. He used his strength to hold her body down against his waist, wanting, needing her to be as close to him as possible; and then opened his mouth to hers and let her tongue enter his mouth. She kissed and tasted him with great urgency and felt as though her heart was going to explode. The clawed hand that was holding her chin; slowly caressed down her neck, stopping at her collar bone.

Normally, he had stopped at that point and didn't touch her further, however; he slid his claw, down the skin of her neck, and barely grazed over her chest. Rose let out a gasp; needing more. _Wanting more._ Every touch was giving Rose heart-palpitations; and she felt that she was going to pass out from both of their desires.

He was breathing deeply and wildly and started to explore her skin with his claws and then grabbed her legs, encouraging her to adjust over him better. The movement of her pelvis rubbing against his, created another powerful sensation between them. For Rose, it was in desire; for him in immediate pain, making both of them to gasp out. She slowly began to slow down her lips against his, until she stopped fully. He took a deep breath, and opened his eyes, gazing deeply into her eyes as they pulled away from each other.

"I'm sorry-" he breathed, closing his eyes.

"Save your strength, my love." She said softly, smiling down at him. "Plus… we aren't alone on this rooftop. Perhaps, we should keep it rated PG… or G."

He smirked at her, lightly kissed her lips for a few seconds, and then eased her off his pelvis; so that she was resting on his lap instead, his body relaxing against the ledge of the rooftop. When he looked at her, he suddenly looked upset.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, confused by his expression. "Are you in pain?"

"Yes," He replied in a low voice. "But that's not the issue. I shouldn't have been so selfish to try such an intimate position with you, especially with us not being alone… Nor should I try to touch you right now. Especially with us not being mates… and with what..._those thugs_ were about to do to you. I'm… _I'm so sorry_." he paused and took a couple deep breaths, trying to help his pain. "You deserve more respect than that."

"Oh… I didn't think about all that, _at all!" _She replied with wide eyes. " _Trust me_... when I'm with you, I'm in my safe place. I trust and love you with all my heart… and as for that intimate position… well… it felt more than okay to me, despite being on a rooftop with my best friend in close earshot. It uh…"

She paused and looked down from his eyes, lightly tracing his collar bone with her fingers. "It felt… right, amazing, and just… _so good._ Being with you, and feeling the feelings I feel when I'm with you, is unlike anything I've ever felt with anyone."

His eyes softened at her answer and then pressed his lips against hers again, his joy and love seeming to burst out. Their lips moved deeply and slowly with each other's before Brooklyn pulled away.

"It did feel amazing. But, that's because you're amazing, beautiful… and the one meant for me. So, of course it feels right… because _it is_."

He paused, and then continued to speak in a whisper, saving his strength.

But… we'll take our time with those feelings. For my kind, they are meant to be saved and shared with our mates. So, one night soon, we will be married and mated to each other, and then we will finally be able to be together. And on that night…" he paused and then looked deeply into her eyes as she smiled at him.

"You'll make love to me?"

Brooklyn remained silent for a few seconds, gazing over her eyes as if she were the most beautiful and precious treasure, and suddenly his eyes filled with tears.

Yes, my love," he breathed, bringing his forehead to her and closed his eyes, breathing her in. "I will make love to you… and once we start... _I don't know if I'll ever be able to stop_."

They stared deeply into each other's eyes for a few seconds, and a silent conversation seemed to flow between them. Tears filled her eyes as well, and slowly she leaned her face down to his and gently pressed her lips against his; kissing him deeply. He wrapped his strong arms around her and both of them got lost in their deep and loving kiss.

"I want that very much." She breathed through their kiss, and then pulled away slightly. "You have to live to see that night, however; so let's take it easy and focus on taking care of you."

"You shouldn't have to do that," he whispered, resting his head back down onto her chest; closing his eyes at how beautiful she felt; and allowed her to hold him again.

"That's what soulmates do for each other." Rose replied quietly, kissing his forehead tenderly. "Lovers take care of each other equally. Yes, you do take very good care of me, but it's now my turn to take care of you. I love you…"

Brooklyn gave her a slight smile, through his pain.

"Soulmates... " he whispered. "I… like the sound of… that."

"Good, because it's true." She said softly, kissing his lips gently, but then pulled away when Emily suddenly called out to them.

"Okay… either those are giant ass birds, or that's some more Gargoyles flying towards us!"

Rose giggled at her, as Emily ran over to them and stared up in terror at the descending figures of Goliath, Hudson, and then Broadway. When their heavy clawed feet hit the floor, Emily's mouth opened widely and she gasped, for once speechless.

"Emily…" Rose said, smiling at her. "This is some of Brooklyn's Clan; Goliath- the Clan leader, Hudson, the Clan Elder, and Broadway; one of his brothers."

"Uh-huh." Emily managed, looking like she had seen a ghost.

However, Goliath stepped forward; in his large, mighty and towering figure and came over, knelt down in front of Rose and Brooklyn with a worried look and placed his large claw on his shoulder.

"Broooklyn, are you okay?"

"I've been better, for sure." He managed to gasp out. "Rose and Emily were able to stop my bleeding, but I'm in a lot of pain… and we need to get Rose and Emily in a safer and warmer environment. It's been a long night for us all; one that took a quick and steep descent into bad luck. I would have called you sooner; but I was fighting a gang; five against one."

Goliath nodded seriously, and then looked over at Hudson and Broadway.

"Hudson, take Rose; Broadway take Emily, and I'll bring Brooklyn. Let's get them home and to some medical help."

Broadway and Hudson both nodded and stepped up to them, Hudson collecting Rose in his arms; leaving Brooklyn's embrace and wings with slight sadness, and Broadway approached a very nervous Emily and smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Broadway!" He greeted her, waving at her.

"Emily," she barely managed to get out, watching him walk closer to her with concern. He held up his claws and said, "Easy there… I'm not gonna hurt you."

"What are you doing then?" She asked him, stepping away; and then looked over at Rose and Brooklyn. Rose had been scooped up into Hudson's arms, sitting bridal style in his arms, and Goliath had placed Brooklyn on his back, piggybacking him towards the ledge of the rooftop.

"Uh… well… we need to get Rose and Brooklyn back to our home; and I'm sure we can get you back to your home, but we will need to glide in order to do so." He explained gently as Emily's eyes widened.

"Wha-? You… you mean, you're going to _fly _me?" She exclaimed, looking nervous.

"Of course." He answered proudly. "That's what we're here for!"

Emily eyed him with suspicion and then sighed heavily, running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Fine… okay, okay. I yield. Do what you must, but please… just… _don't _drop me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Broadway replied, scooping her up in his arms without any effort. She cried out in shock and fear, as he did so, but ignored it when Goliath was already running off the ledge yelling, "Let's go!"

Hudson took off shortly after Goliath and Brooklyn, and held Rose in his arms. She had never flown with Hudson, but he was a lot less smooth than Brooklyn was. More to the fact that he hadn't had to carry anyone in particular, as it was always someone else who did so. Rose heard Emily squeal out at the initial take off, but then didn't hear anything accept the cold wind, rushing in her ears. She glanced up into Hudson's face and smiled thankfully at him as he spoke to her.

"Is the lad going to be okay?" He asked her over the sound of them gliding.

"I hope so." She answered honestly. "His wound is deep, and we've bandaged it as much as we can, and used all the bandages we had, but he's in a lot of pain. I don't see how a wound that deep can heal in your stone sleep… what if something goes wrong, and he doesn't wake up?"

"That _can_ happen, if a Gargoyle is wounded enough, but it is rare." Hudson explained. "And I seriously doubt that would happen to Brooklyn, especially for him being a young Gargoyle still. However, if I received a critical or even fatal wound at my old age, it would be a very good chance that I would die in my sleep and remain stone. But even then, it would be an equal chance that I could live. Brooklyn, I have no doubt will be just fine; if we can stabilize him until sunrise."

Rose nodded silently and took a deep breath, her body freezing cold, and her head pounding now.

"I feel terrible." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "I begged him to come with me, so I could see Emily, and tonight turned out terrible. He's been injured, Kevin is still out there searching and hunting me, and I've endangered Brooklyn's life… all because of me. Especially with me still healing, he advised me to stay behind so I can heal; and now things are worse than ever."

"Aye, that all may be true, but maybe tonight we all may learn a lesson from it." Hudson replied kindly. "Brooklyn has always been a strong lad, and has proven himself to be a good leader. However, at times; mostly due to inexperience and his age, he can still react recklessly and make decisions that aren't the wisest. But, that wisdom to react to situations differently comes with time and experience. Brooklyn has chosen you as his betrothed mate; and as such, he's going to be a lot more protective of you than he would of others, and would even bend every rule to attempt to keep you safe. But… this can be dangerous for him, especially as Second-in-Command, as you've witnessed tonight. He injured himself critically by fighting off five armed Humans by himself. It's not wrong that he did so, as we all would have done the same thing, but it would have been wiser to use all his tools, realized he was outnumbered and outgunned, and called for backup, after taking you from immediate danger."

He paused and then looked down upon her.

"I do not expect you to know or completely live the way that we live, since you are Human and still so new to our Clan and our world; but usually mates to the Second-in-Command, strive to keep their mates in check. Be the voice of reason; and encourage wisdom, tactful approaches to situations, and offer the strength and comfort if they need it."

As Rose listened to him speak, she suddenly felt his words sink slowly into her.

"So… you're saying… that I need to encourage him to be less reckless?"

"Yes," He answered. "And to, perhaps, not give him more opportunities to risk his life _more_ than he has to. Tonight was your choice to leave, which wasn't a _wrong _choice, but due to you still healing from your injuries; it probably wasn't the wisest either. Keeping perspective is everything… and I would think that finding Kevin, and mitigating the risk of him finding you is probably the highest priority. He's the greatest threat to you, and he is going to seek him out more angrily and recklessly the more he sees you in danger. Gargoyles protect, that is our sole purpose in this life. And we can get lost in that purpose, especially if we are fearful of losing what we love. We are especially protective of our mates; it's an instinct that is very hard to control and can make us do things we normally wouldn't if we were fighting off any 'normal' enemies. Brooklyn has already had to endure that high-level of protection for you, his chosen betrothed mate, and still has Kevin as a risk against your safety. My suggestion to you, if I may, is to relax and take time to keep yourself safe, by doing so, he won't be stuck in a constant state of that extra aggressive protection mindset. He will be able to see situations more clearly, and will allow him to better protect, not just you, but the whole Clan… if that makes any sense."

Rose stayed quiet for a few minutes and then nodded her head.

"I understand what you're saying, and it makes sense." She answered, staring into the distance, thinking deeply. "Thank you for giving me this advice… I… still feel awful. I never wanted this to happen, I love him."

"I know lass, and I don't fault you for trying to communicate with your friend." He said gently. "I understand that this situation has been extremely difficult for you, but that's just a friendly piece of advice. Brooklyn will _always _be protective of you, no matter what; because he loves you too. But if you stay safe, then he will be able to have a clearer mindframe when he is called to protect and act as Second-in-Command."

Rose stayed quiet and thought heavily about what Hudson had told her; and she was left feeling even worse than she chose to be selfish. She understood where Hudson was speaking from; hundreds of years of wisdom and experience, and wanted to be that strength for Brooklyn. They flew for a few more minutes, before they all touched down on the familiar stone floor of the Castle platform; and within an instant, Rose ran forward and helped Goliath assist Brooklyn inside the warm, main living room; and sat him down on the couch; where he laid down, grunting in pain, and closed his eyes.

Emily had followed them inside, and stayed silent as she cautiously took in the different species around her; and then seemed to get lost in the grandeur of Xanatos' home. Rose quickly grabbed a blanket from one of the couches, brought it over to Brooklyn and draped it over him for warmth; and then used a bunch of pillows to raise his feet to treat for shock. He sighed out and seemed to be exhausted, in and out of sleep, due to the pain he was in. She sat down at his feet, touching his leg and was caught in a plethora of emotions, mostly fueled by guilt. As her love was lying on the couch, he was in obvious pain, and it was all because of her.

The other Gargoyles, Bronx, and Angela entered the room to see how Brooklyn was doing, and Rose then realized that Lexington and Akira were missing; and were most likely enjoying their honeymoon together, and weren't in the knowledge that their brother was badly injured.

More guilt ripped through her, and she suddenly couldn't sit there and do nothing. Looking over at the wall clock, she realized that it was only midnight, and he had to try to stay conscious and strong for another six hours. She looked over to the Clan now, who were surrounding him and conversing quietly with Goliath about what had happened. Rose held onto Brooklyn's leg, feeling extra exhausted, sore and had a horrible headache herself, but she wouldn't leave his side.

Emily sat down quietly in one of the couch chairs near her and was still lost in the medieval world she seemed to step in and was in awe. Just then, Xanatos walked in and made his way quickly over to Goliath; who's conversation with the Clan ceased.

"Goliath, I just spoke to Dr. Sato, and he is unavailable to come at the moment. However, I'm happy to try to make another phone call to try to find another doctor to tend to his wounds and pain…"

"I do not know if that is wise." Goliath answered him, looking worried. "Dr. Sato is the only medical professional in which we trust. Brooklyn is a great amount of pain _now_, and I fear that if he doesn't obtain help now, he will lose all strength well before sunrise."

As he spoke, he suddenly glanced over at his daughter; Angela, and seemed to recall the time she was critically injured by the Hunter's, a few years back. Though she was young, she had been injured enough that her breathing and heart gave way minutes before sunrise; and thanks to Elisa's knowledge of CPR, saved her life until sunrise, giving her a second chance at life. He closed his eyes suddenly gave a huge deep sigh, and continued to speak to Xanatos.  
"I don't know what we can do."

Rose listened in slight desperation, tears filling her eyes, and watched as Brooklyn was groaning quietly at the pain, and then realized that she couldn't sit and watch this anymore. She slid off the couch, onto her knees; grabbed his claw and then brought her face close to his.

With her movement, he slowly opened his eyes wearily into hers.

"My love, please let me give you an IV. " She whispered, stroking his clawed hand in her smooth one. "I am a paramedic, and can give you medications. I know you don't like sharp items, but it'll help sustain your strength until sunrise."

Slowly, Brooklyn closed his eyes again in pain; and slowly nodded. She brought his claw to her lips and kissed it, then stood up.

"Mr. Xanatos, do you have IV supplies and pain medications in your infirmary?" She asked him.

"I have IV supplies, but only carry basic medications, not narcotics. Unfortunately, I don't have the license to have them, nor am I a drug dealer." He answered her. She smiled and then nodded, and turned to Goliath.

"I can give Brooklyn an IV, with the medications Mr. Xanatos has. It may not be strong, and may have to give him more doses throughout the night, but it will help him until sunrise." She explained. "I am more than able to help him medically in that way… and now that I have Emily here, we can clean his wound better and protect it from any infection."

She waited a few seconds for Goliath's answer, as he stared at her. Finally, he smiled at her and then nodded his head, looking relieved. "I forgot that you are a paramedic… yes. Do what you must for him, please. I know and trust you will take good care of him."

"Yes," she replied, smiling warmly. "Once he's taken care of, I will take my own medication and will stay by his side to monitor his vitals and medications."

With that, she quickly walked away and motioned for Emily to follow her, and together they walked away from the living room quickly to head into the infirmary.

"Will you please help me?" She asked her quietly.  
"Yes," Emily replied, walking with her swiftly. "Plus, I will be able to better see this _amazing _home that you now live in. But once we help stabilize Brooklyn more, then I will have to go home, as Chris will probably worried by now, where I am; but I'll give him an explanation. I'm not sure he's ready for the truth, as I still don't think I am."

Rose chuckled slightly and replied, "Yeah… well… I thank you for having such an open mind and are still choosing to be my friend and stick by my side. Despite all the craziness you've seen, heard, and been put through."

"That remains to be seen…" Emily teased dryly, elbowing Rose playfully, then locked her neck in a hold, giving her a hug. "No seriously… this _has _been crazy… but it's been an adventure. You're my best friend, and are finally safe and happy. That's been worth all the weirdness I've endured so far."

Rose smiled endearingly at her, and leaned into her thankfully.

"Thank you, Emily. You're the best…"

"I know." Emily replied grinning cheekily. "What would you do without me? I'm happy to supply your daily dose of normal in your new crazy life."

Rose laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Or _you_ add to it. It's all about perspective."

Both girls laughed at each other lightly, and kept walking and talking all the way into the infirmary. Once they stepped into the large, hospital-like room, Emily's eyes went huge and seemed speechless.

"_Whoa_." She said softly, amazed. "Now this is cool."

The large white room, held a hospital bed and all other manner of medications and technology which were found in hospitals. Rose quickly went to the IV supplies, bandages, and all other supplies that she needed, as well as morphine, and walked away. She didn't want to give Emily the grand tour of the place, as her mind was only on Brooklyn's health and well being. Once finished, they both left walking quickly back to Brooklyn, who was lying on the couch, still in a great amount of pain, with the Clan surrounding him, all looking very worried. Rose quickly made her way over to him, sat on her knees near his left arm and was starting to get the IV kit started up, with Emily's help. She luckily was now in her 'medic' mind frame, and Brooklyn was another patient, one that she would help Rose take good care of.

"Okay, my love." Rose said quietly, ignoring all the looks from the Clan. "I'm here now, and am going to help you feel better."

At her voice, Brooklyn warily opened his eyes and kept them on her, as if he were relishing in her beauty for as long as he could, as Rose continued to get to work on him.

"Em, can you please start to tend to his wounds while I get this started?" She asked her, getting the IV supplies set up. Emily nodded, walked around to the back side of the couch, and and began to undress the dressings.

"I'm worried he might still be bleeding, Rose." Emily said, checking the first couple of wraps. "Maybe it's best if we get that IV in with the medications and fluids and keep his strength until sunrise. If they say he can heal in his stone sleep, then I suggest we not clean his wound. The bleeding is being controlled for now."

Rose looked at her for a moment, thinking, and then nodded in agreement. She cleaned Brooklyn's arm, closest to her, as Emily came back over to her to help puncture and set up the IV fluids. As Rose readied the needle, which she guessed could fit in his body; he watched her with slight wariness now, and was telling the truth when he said that he really didn't like needles. He has had his blood drawn once before; for cloning purposes and hated every minute of it. Once she had everything she needed set up; and ready to use, she handed Emily a light.

"Can you please hold this? I need it pointing down at his left arm."

Emily nodded, took the light;and pointed it into his skin; so Rose could search for decent veins to start his IV. Rose then attached a tight tourniquet to his upper arm, and he winced at how strong she was in putting it on. It was extremely tight; effectively cutting off his blood supply to his arm.

"Ouch." Brooklyn teased her, in a breathy voice.

She looked up at gave him a small smile; but didn't give into his teasing. She was focused a great deal right now and was feeling his arm for any possible veins. After a few moments of searching, she exhaled sharply; and sat up.

"Okay," she said seriously. "I need you to tell me as much as you can about Gargoyle anatomy… in like 30 seconds."

His eyes widened at her and started to chuckle a painful laugh, and regretted it immediately. Rose placed a hand upon his arm gently for comfort and then turned to the others; however, Brooklyn answered for them, which was a good sign for her.

"_What_… are you talking about?"

She looked up into his face without humor and then lifted her own arm up to show him what she was talking about. She pulled her sleeves up, past her elbow and pointed to the blue veins under her white skin.

"See these? These are veins… superficial veins more accurately. They carry de-oxygenated blood towards the heart; where they then turn into oxygenated blood through arteries. You can't see arteries; as they are deep within one's body. I need to know if Gargoyles have a similar circulatory system as Humans. If you guys do; then I can, most likely, start an IV and start you on some pain management."

Brooklyn paused, wanting more than anything to laugh, but decided to focus. He thought for a moment, but then Goliath answered for him.

"There are obvious skeletal differences to Gargoyles from Humans; but as for our blood… we have the same circulatory system. However, it is a bit unsure. Humans have done more with medicine and have more medical and scientific understanding of your body than we know about our kind."

Rose looked up into his eyes with humor now, surprised by his answer.

"Well, as evolved as you guys are… there's always room to grow and learn about who and what you actually are and what makes you up."

"Yes," He answered, giving her a small smile. "Perhaps you're right."

He paused and then turned to the Clan.

"Come, let's give them some space to work, and will be back to check on Brooklyn in a little bit."

With that, he left, giving Rose a thankful smile; and the Clan followed slowly after him. Angela kept her tear-filled eyes upon her and Brooklyn for a moment, before following her father out of the room, leaving Rose alone with Emily and Brooklyn.

"I'm actually good from this moment on, Em… how about you follow the Clan and figure out someone who would be willing to take you home?" Rose asked Emily. "You might even be introduced to Mr. Xanatos as well, he might be able to help you out."

Emily looked a bit unsure, but then realized that she wanted to be alone with her Gargoyle for a moment.

Emily sighed deeply and then said, "Sure. But I'll just call Chris. Is there a phone around here?"

"There is one in the kitchen, you can use that one." Rose explained. "The Clan was heading towards the kitchen, if you catch up to them, they'll guide you to it."

"Cool, I'll see you in a bit." Emily said, standing up and walking away.

Once alone, Rose then turned back to Brooklyn, gave him a soft smile and then said, "Okay. Well, seeing as this is the first time I'm giving an IV to a Gargoyle; it might be a little bit of an experiment. For that I apologize in advance… I just… am gonna have to do my best and guess which vein I can use."

Brooklyn then rolled his eyes and grumbled, starting to act more like himself a bit.

"Yeah, yeah… go ahead and try to find something. I don't care about a little stick of a needle anymore. You've made it impossible to feel my arm anyway."

Rose chuckled and flicked him gently on his numb arm, teasing him; more out of relief that he was talking to her more. His breathing had gotten a lot better since Rose has been sitting by his side, and was starting to act like himself again, to her great relief. She couldn't explain it, but the second she sat next to him, touched his hand or arm; the tingling sensation that they always had never quite seemed to go away, and Brooklyn seemed to be getting stronger and better with every minute.

"I'm sorry, you big baby. Try to hold still."

"I'm not a baby…" He grumbled, lightly. "I took a stabbing for you… I've _earned_ my right to cry."

Rose laughed out loud at his tone; but then as his statement sank into her head; she felt her tears fill up with water and all humor was gone from the situation. She quickly blinked them away; but he caught her moment of emotion. Brooklyn caught it and immediately regretted saying that to her.

"Hey… hey. I was _kidding. _It's _okay_, Rose." He paused and forced her to look up into his face. Her beautiful hazel eyes were full of tears and she looked as though she was trying hard not to cry. "I would _happily_ take any bullet or knife for you… as long as it means that you are alive and safe. Nothing else is more important than that."

He reached his numb arm up, gently caressing her face.

"It's _not_ okay, Brooklyn…" She whispered, in a dead serious voice. "I would also die for you in any given moment. Do you understand that? You are the light in my darkness… and I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. _How_ would I go on living?"

Brooklyn immediately narrowed his eyes at her and said, in a slightly reproachful tone, "You would live a _normal _and happy life, Rose. No questions asked."

Rose shook her head and stared into his eyes with the greatest intensity and snarled, "No. I wouldn't be okay after it… if you died, a part of me will die with you, that much I am sure of. With how much as I feel connected to you… I would die."

Tense silence passed between them as they stared into each other's eyes. Rose's eyes filled with tears, she shook her head and then went back to tending to his pain management. Brooklyn was floored by how intense Rose was being right now, however; her thoughts were the same as his. He felt that very feeling when she had her realistic nightmare; when Kevin had stabbed her to death. He could never forget the feeling of his heart breaking, his soul numbing… and his life breaking into a million pieces.

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat; focusing on him getting the pain management that he needed. She felt around his forearm and was looking closely at his skin once again. After a minute of doing this, she growled out in frustration.

"You're skin is way too thick… I can't feel or see anything."

Then, before Brooklyn could say anything, she looked up at the flashlight that was next to them, grabbed it, and pressed the light in to his skin, skimming the light up and down his arm; and top of his claw, feeling for veins. He had never thought about doing anything like that before; and was amazed by how ingenious she was.

She saw a vein close to his hand and immediately began to feel around for it. She took the tourniquet off his arm; allowing blood to flow freely for a moment; relieving his arm. She placed it tightly around his forearm now; re-tightening the band and felt the top of his claw some more.

"Pump your fists a few times for me please," She told him, quietly.

Again, amazed at her skills and knowledge, he did as she told him. Instantly, he began to see slight bumps of his veins against his red skin, and looked over at her with wide eyes.

"Whoa… you found one. Cool!" He exclaimed.

She raised her eyes at him and this enthusiasm and gave a small laugh. He was suddenly like a child; who was interested in everything she was doing. Once she found the vein she was looking for; she cleaned his skin off with the use of an alcohol wipe; and then took a needle out of it's packaging. She waited a few moments, to steady her hand, before she said, "Quick poke."

Brooklyn winced slightly at the poke; but once it broke the skin; he couldn't feel it at all. Again… he was amazed with her skills and her techniques. Once she secured the line in his vein; she pulled the needle out; discarded in a sharps container that Emily grabbed; and Rose attached the flush line to the IV; cleared his veins out and then taped the IV lines to his skin. She took the tourniquet off his arm, then moving his arm so that it was resting against his stomach.

She drew out the appropriate amount of medicine and inserted it into his IV line.

"Okay… you might feel a little bit funny as I put this into you; and it will most likely make you sleepy."

Right as she said that; he felt himself immediately start to become drowsy; just like the times when he was tranquilized by enemies darts. He didn't like becoming foggy or unable to use his strength; but as he was thinking of the times he had been put to sleep; against his will, the pain started to subside. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

Rose sat down on her backside now; taking her gloves off. Her job was done. His wound had been dressed; and was getting the pain management that he was needing. All she needed to keep him stabilized until sunrise. The sun, would then take over healing him.

"Wow… this… stuff… works _great_." Brooklyn mumbled, slowly entering sleep.

Rose smiled longingly at him, sat up off the floor, and then pressed her lips against his. He, groggily, tried to respond but couldn't fight the power of the drug.

"Sleep well, my love. I'll keep monitoring you, until sunrise." She whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "I love you."

With that, she watched him doze off into sleep; and she stayed by his side the entire night, holding his claw, and praying that she did a good enough job to stabilize him.


	21. Chapter 21- New Discoveries

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**New Discoveries**

A few hours passed by since Rose first administered Brooklyn's IV. Exhaustion was pulling at her, but she didn't care, she was going to do what it took to stay awake. Brooklyn had stayed with her the whole night when he proposed to her, and offered her strength to feel better somehow, and she was going to do the same thing for him. She had eaten very little, just enough to take her own medication, before she quietly and gently eased herself on the floor near Brooklyn's face, and laid her head down upon the cushion, holding his claw gently in her hand. She would have tried to snuggle next to him; but he was lying on his back, taking up the whole couch, completely asleep, and didn't want to wake him.

The morphine seemed to be working and had him completely relaxed as he slept. He was so still, except for the gently rising of his chest and steady breathing from his nose. Rose smiled sadly at him, closed her eyes allowing herself a moment to rest her body and eyes, and snuggled her cheek against his warm arm, in which she was holding.

As she laid there, time seemed to creep by in slow motion, and her anxiety for him was still high, wondering if she did a good enough job in sustaining his strength until sunrise. The Gargoyle Clan still hadn't come back to check up on Brooklyn; and Rose was assuming and hoping that Emily had found a phone and called home, and possibly found Xanatos to help her out. Regardless, with the silence around her, Brooklyn's calm and steady breathing as the only noise, and his warm against her cheek; she felt the heaviness of exhaustion take over; and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Do you think we should move her?"

"No, let her sleep. She's exhausted… this blanket fell off her shoulders. I'll just set it back on her to keep her warm."

Voices trickled in and out of Rose's mind; and though they sounded vaguely familiar, she still couldn't place them. They were two males, that's all she could tell that the moment. As the voices whispered to each other, Rose suddenly felt something warm drape over her shoulders and cascaded down her back.

She frowned slightly, unsure why she was hearing voices in her dreams; but as her mind was pulled from sleep, it became clear to her that they were from reality, and not her dreams. Wearily opening her eyes, Rose found herself still sitting on the cold stone ground, near Brooklyn's face, holding his claw, and had fallen asleep by resting her face on the couch cushion. Groggily, she lifted her face up slightly and saw that Goliath had placed a blanket over her body and he seemed to freeze when he saw that he woke her up. She raised her face off the couch cushion, breathing deeply and stretching, unsure what time it was and how long she slept.

"I'm sorry, Rose." Goliath whispered, leaning over her. "I… was just placing this blanket back on you. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay" She said in a small voice. "What time is it? How long was I out?"

As she looked around, she saw that it was still dark outside, and Brooklyn was still sleeping deeply. However, to her relief, some time while they both slept, he had moved from his back and was resting on his good side, facing her; his claw holding her arms, as if he knew to seek her out in his sleep. She smiled endearingly at him; and was glad to still be holding his claw in her hands.

"It's almost five in the morning," Goliath answered quietly. "You've slept most this night, as has Brooklyn; which is good. Sleep is everything he needs right now, as do you, so please don't let me bother you. We have about an hour before sunrise."

"_What?_" Rose gasped, sitting up; completely awake now. "Dang it… I didn't mean to sleep the _whole_ night! I needed to keep Brooklyn's medications and IV monitored."

When she looked around at the IV bag of fluids and medications in his arm; she was surprised to see that the IV bag had been replaced with another fluid bag; and the line completely replaced, offering Brooklyn the fluids he needed. Blinking in confusion, Rose looked around at Goliath as he stood, smiling down at her.  
"Who… who came in and replaced his line?" She asked him quietly.

Looking around more, Broadway and Angela were standing close to the couch; and Angela offered her a sad smile. However, before the Gargoyles could answer, another voice spoke up from the other couch.

"Who else is _amazing_ enough to place an IV line, other than you?"

Rose's eyes widened upon hearing her best friend's voice; and as Goliath stood and stepped away from her view, she saw that Emily was lying on the small couch with a blanket, and looked to have been sleeping as well.

"_Emily?!_" Rose exclaimed quietly. "I didn't know you were still here! I'm sorry I fell asleep; I kind of just… deserted you. I'm sorry-"

"Eh, don't worry about it." Emily replied, smiling at her from across the living room. "I'm quite used to it by now…"

Rose blinked a few times, and exhaled deeply as her words hit her deeply; but then looked back up at her when Emily started snickering.

"Kidding… goodness… _chill_, woman."

Rose laughed slightly, shook her head, and straightened her back; grabbing the blanket to wrap around her body better.

"I'm sorry, Em." Rose said, rubbing her eyes, still exhausted. "I can't believe it's five AM… what… what did Chris say to you? Didn't you call him?"

"Yes, I did; when we returned back here. And… well," She began, moving her short blonde hair behind her ear. "I explained to him that you and I went out to eat dinner, got too caught up in talking and catching up with each other, and didn't realize how late it was. I didn't want him to wake up to come get me, when he has to get up in an hour to go to work. So, I stayed and told him that I was staying the night with you and would be back before he goes off to work, so someone's home with Katie. I will need to leave here in just a few minutes, especially now that you're awake."

Rose nodded, looking at her best friend with gratitude and was beyond words. Emily smiled at her speechlessness, and continued to speak.

" Plus, when I came back in after calling him, and saw you asleep; I grabbed a blanket for you and myself, and made myself at home here on the couch. And as for Brooklyn's condition, I had to keep waking up to pee anyway, thanks to these pesky pregnancy hormones, so I kept an eye on him. About two hours after you placed the IV, I noticed that Brooklyn's IV bag of fluids was empty. So I took his blood pressure and read his oxygen levels; and then gave him a little bit more morphine and replaced his IV fluids. Then I checked his bandages, and his wound hasn't bled through the bandages, I'm happy to report. So, if what they say is true about them healing when they turn to stone at sunrise, then he has a good chance of healing completely. He's been sleeping like a rock anyway, not a peep out of him, except when he moved to his side and has been snuggling you… it's cute. It's almost like he knew you were there, next to him, and was seeking you out. It was pretty damn precious…"

"You did all that for him?" Rose asked her, tears coming to her eyes.

"Of course… as well as for you." Emily replied lightly, grinning at her and then over at the other Gargoyles. By now, Hudson had come in with Bronx on his heels; and to Rose's surprise, Bronx looked from Rose on the ground, to Brooklyn on the couch sleeping, over to Emily and her blanket lying on her; and made his way over to Emily. Emily smacked her lips together to encouraged him over, snapping her fingers, and cooed, "Come here, ya big boy. Come snuggle."

Bronx twirled in a few circles, yawning, jumped up on the couch at Emily's feet and plopped down lazily, resting his head upon her legs. Rose looked from her in amazement, over to the Clan and all seemed to be okay with this.

"You've met Bronx?" She asked Emily, with wide eyes.

Emily had already begun scratching his ears and said, "Yup. He's such a sweetie! And I've also met your entire Clan too." She paused and looked over at them, as they smiled approvingly of her, and grinned cheekily, teasing. "They are _just okay."_

The Clan smiled back at her, and Broadway came over and lightly pushed her in the arm with his claw.

"Yeah, right." He teased. "You know that we are the coolest Gargoyles you've ever met."

"Broadway… ?" Emily laughed. "You guys are the _only _Gargoyles I've ever met."

"And that makes us the coolest." He snickered back.

"Of course." Emily replied, grinning at him. "You guys are hella cool!"

Broadway turned from her and to Rose's amazed face at their casual exchange; as though they had been friends forever, and mouthed to Angela, grinning, '_We're hella cool!'_

Angela grinned at him, while he continued speaking, this time to Rose.

"While you were sleeping, we've all met with Emily and got to know her; and her us." Broadway explained. "She's funny."

"I can see why you have her as your best friend." Angela piped in, coming to sit on the coffee table next to Rose, smiling down at her. "She's funny, loyal, and a great person. Friends like that are so hard to come by."

Rose nodded, smiling and replied, "Yes, they are. I'm very lucky."

She paused, looked over at Emily and said, "I'm glad you've gotten to know the Clan. They all aren't here though. Brooklyn's other brother Lexington, and his new mate, Akira, were married just two nights ago and have been on their honeymoon, I guess you can say. I hope you can meet them one night; they are both pretty great too."

Emily raised her eyebrows at her, as another familiar voice entered the room suddenly.

"Awh, thanks Rose. You're making us blush… "

Rose gasped at the newcomer's voice and whipped her head around. Coming from the kitchen area was Lexington and Akira; walking in together, holding claws.

"_Akira! Lexington!_" Rose cried out, standing up now. "You guys are here!"

With that, she ran over and gave both of them a big hug, and lingered slightly longer in a hug with Akira, before letting go.  
"What are you guys doing back?" She asked. "I thought you were on your honeymoon!"

"We were, but we kept our communicator on us; and would occasionally listen in." Akira explained. "It just so happens that we heard you call out to Goliath, and heard that Brooklyn had been stabbed. So, we came as quickly as we could. We wanted to be here for Brooklyn and to make sure he makes it safely through the night."

"Yeah," Lexington added quietly, looking at his sleeping rookery brother on the couch and walked over to his figure. "We uh… we weren't sure how serious it was though, and thought it best to come back. So, what's the full story? What happened?"

Rose's heart and stomach dropped slightly, and didn't know if she had it in her to tell; as it was all her fault that he had been injured. As she remained silent, tears filling her eyes, Goliath luckily stepped forward and took that responsibility.

"Everyone was out on patrols for the night; and we all were also keeping an eye out for any whereabouts on Kevin, but then got a call from Rose stating that herself and Emily had encountered an unfortunate run-in with a gang of five men. Brooklyn took it upon himself to protect both of them, and was injured while doing so. He has a deep stab wound to his left side; and a gunshot laceration to his left arm; but Emily and Rose luckily patched him up, called us to their aid, and administered pain management to him. He has been sleeping close to four hours now; and we are hoping that he will be alright once sunrise comes. According to Emily, he is doing well; life wise. His wounds aren't critical anymore; but they are serious enough that we've had to keep a vigilant watch over him."

Lexington was staring hard at his brother, and looked as though he was going to get emotional, and start crying. Broadway came over and placed his claw on his shoulder, offering him comfort.

"Don't worry-" Broadway said quietly. "So far, he's doing well. If he can make it to sunrise in a half-hour, then he'll hopefully be healed by tomorrow night."

"Why was he all alone?!" Lexington suddenly exclaimed, his tone upset. "Normally he has one of us with him! I get that sometimes he can get reckless, as we all can be, but he never should have been alone! This was just an accident waiting to happen..."

"Rose was with him," Goliath explained. "And he did have his communicator with him, but he was stuck in the heat of battle and never got the chance to use it to call us for backup until it was too late. Don't worry; I shall have that discussion with him about not being so reckless, when he wakes up and is healed. And…" he paused and then suddenly looked over at Rose, with a serious expression.

"That is actually a discussion I wish to have with _both of you_…"

Rose looked down, hung her head low, and nodded her head; still unable to speak due to her high emotions, shame and guilt, when Hudson suddenly walked over and wrapped one tight, comforting arm around her.

"No need, Goliath." Hudson said in his thick Scottish accent, pulling Rose to his side. "I have already spoken to the lass about the duties of the Second-in-Command, and what her duties are as his betrothed mate. If you still wish to speak to her, then that's yer call; but I took the liberty in speaking some of my old Gargoyle wisdom upon her. She understood and has agreed to take those responsibilities upon herself. It's going to take a lot to reel Brooklyn in, but if anyone can do it, I know she can. She was just unaware of how we treat our mates and responsibilities."

Goliath looked from Rose to Hudson, and could see how regretful Rose looked about how tonight had ended up, and gave a great sigh.

"No, my old friend." Goliath said in a deep voice. "It is you who passed that wisdom onto _me_… there is probably no one better to have spoken to her on the matter then you. For that, I thank you… Rose…?"

Rose looked up slowly into Goliath's stern eyes, as he stepped closer to her, and continued, "Do you understand Brooklyn's role as my Second-in-Command, and what his responsibilities are?"

"Yes, Goliath." Rose answered quietly; feeling herself blush from embarrassment, as now everyone's eyes were on her and she felt like she was in trouble.

"And do you understand your role as his betrothed mate?"

"Yes." Rose answered quietly. Taking a deep breath, and forcing herself to pull herself together, she continued, "His roles are to protect the whole Clan, to follow your orders, learn from your leadership and have him train to be the next leader of this Clan. And… as his betrothed mate, I am to support him in those duties and… to be more wise about the decisions I make, as they affect the whole Clan and him."

"Yes, that's correct." Goliath said, stepping forward and placing his strong claws upon her shoulders, looking at her with kinder eyes. "I do not wish to treat you like a child, as you are not one, but it is a serious matter. Nor, do I wish to single you out, but I want you to understand your role in this Clan, as you have a very important duty and responsibility. Gargoyles are much more protective of our mates, than Humans usually are; and that will be the case with Brooklyn over you. Especially with Kevin still out there, threatening and hunting you…"

He paused and looked at her with sad eyes now, as tears spilled over on her face, and she hung her head even lower; as if she couldn't handle anymore bad news.

"I also regret to inform you, while we're on that topic, that we could not find him tonight." Goliath continued, this time in a whisper. "But I promise you this… we _will_ find him. You're role for right now is to stay safe. Once Brooklyn heals, and I feel he can come back out on Patrols, then he will help and patrol with us, as a Clan. The police are still searching for him, as well as Elisa. We… we all love you, Rose. Stay safe, stay hidden; and things will be fine. This darkness will pass overtime."

With that, he looked over his shoulder and saw that the sunrise was beginning to start; as a pink, light yellow light began to decorate the dark blue sky outside with color.

"Sunrise is upon us in about ten more minutes." Goliath said to the Clan, but raised Rose's face gently with his large talon and gently smiled down at her and spoke to her quietly, with Hudson's arm still around her.

"Rose, please stay here and get some rest." Goliath said quietly, looking over her wet and turmoil filled face. "And do not beat yourself up. I apologize if I came across harsh or stern with you, but it's been a long night for us all. I do not blame you for what happened, nor do I blame Brooklyn. Sometimes bad things happen to us, but the important thing is that we _learn _from them, instead of wallowing in their consequences, and choosing to not move forward. _Brooklyn will be alright._ He has made it past the critical point of his wounds, and it's almost sunrise. You've done that for him, and have given him that fighting chance to heal. And, knowing him, I know he has fought as hard as he has _for you_. Take heart in that, Rose. Love is the most powerful form of connection and power in this world; and I believe it's because of love that he has made it this far… and because of your love for each other; you and him will do _great _things in this life."

Rose listened to him speak to her, and almost wished that he would continue to reprimand her. As he turned his conversation to the positive; she felt as if she didn't deserve it, didn't deserve to feel better or to be comforted. The only thing sticking in her mind was that it was because she chose to leave the Castle, that he was stabbed by the gang. Because she was down in the alleyway, it was the wrong place at the wrong time, and he suffered for that terrible mistake.

She had never felt this emotional before, and was used to taking Kevin's beatings. It was easy for her to tell herself that she deserved it and it made it slightly tolerable, but this loving reprimand was almost more than she could take. Refusing to look into Goliath's kind and fatherly eyes, she shook her head and clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs, but with tears flowing out and her body shaking with sorrow, shame and guilt; she couldn't hold it back anymore. She full on starting sobbing, wanting to hide, but had nowhere to go.

Instantly, Goliath pulled her out of Hudson's grasp and pulled her into his strong frame, giving her a hug, as she struggled to control her breathing and tears, her throat so tight she couldn't speak or hardly breathe. Tonight shouldn't have happened; and it was all because of her desire to meet with Emily that it did. She didn't know if it was all the abuse she endured, or her younger age; but a part of her felt as if she wasn't meant to be happy or have good things in this life.

As Goliath held her strongly in his arms, comforting her as a duty, her love critically injured on the couch, to the worry of the Clan; she felt responsible for all of it. Their lives were hard enough as it was, well before they met her, and they now had to deal with her mess of a life.

"I'm so sorry," Rose apologized out loud to everyone, sobbing still. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry..."

"Shush, Rose. There's nothing for you to apologize for." Goliath said softly and gently, almost fatherly. "Things will be okay, you'll see. From this moment forward, we will all be a little bit more careful and cautious, is all. Humans in this world have, time and time again, proven themselves a lot more dangerous. Always travel in pairs and know when to glide away from a situation, or call for backup. This is a good lesson for us all."

He glanced down upon Rose's tearful face, and smiled at her.

"Do not blame yourself, Rose." He said quietly. "Brooklyn wouldn't be okay with you sitting here and beating yourself up. This situation was out of your hands; and would have been a lot more grim had you and Emily not been there to help him out."

When Rose didn't say anything, Goliath squeezed her hands once over, before letting her go, turning back to the Clan. Rose stood there, still hating herself, for a few minutes; slowly making her way over to Brooklyn's feet and sat down. The Clan talked in silence for a few minutes, and then all looked up, as Elisa came walking into the room from the elevators. She swiftly made her way over to the Clan, her face full of worry.

"Is Brooklyn going to be alright?!" She asked Goliath, touching his arm. "I came as quickly as I could; and wanted to check on everyone before sunrise."

"Thanks to Rose and Emily's medical skills, I believe he will." Goliath explained, smiling lovingly at his mate. "Sunrise is just moments away; and he has made it past the crisis point. It'll all be up to our stone sleep now."

Elisa smiled lovingly back at him, then glanced over at Brooklyn with one last look of worry, and then turned to Rose.

"I'm sure you'll be happy to know that the gang, in which attacked you guys, have all been arrested. They were pretty banged up; and the leader was brought to Manhattan General in critical condition as well. We think he'll be just fine; but after he's all healed, he'll be brought to jail. He endured pretty intense head trauma… no doubt from Brooklyn beating them all up."

"I have _no_ sympathy for _them_." Rose mumbled bitterly. "They are the cause of all _this. _They can rot for all I care."

Elisa furrowed her eyebrows at her comment, and glanced over at Goliath with slight worry, before sitting next to Rose. She quickly wiped some tears away, shaking in anger, and rested her hand upon Brooklyn's leg, refusing to look into Elisa's eyes.

"Rose…?" Elisa started to say, looking concerned.

"Elisa, _please_." Rose whispered, looking back at her. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

Elisa nodded, and to her relief, dropped the subject. She squeezed her hand in comfort for a moment, before standing and giving Goliath a quick hug and kiss, greeting him. As they looked lovingly into each other's eyes, Rose sadly looked away from them and to Brooklyn's sleeping figure. His face was smooth and peaceful, his chest still rising and falling slowly and evenly, and she longed to have another moment with him; just like Goliath was at Elisa were. Suddenly, she noticed the sky lightening even more, and knew it was time.

Taking a deep breath, she eased herself from the couch at Brooklyn's feet, and began to quickly take apart his IV; removing it from his arm, before he turned to stone. The Clan watched in interest for a few minutes, and Emily then came off the couch, and was suddenly next to Rose; helping her take it from his arm. At the movement of pulling the IV out of his arm, Brooklyn finally began to stir, and moaned quietly. Rose placed a small gauze at the spot where the IV sat, and wrapped it firmly in a wrap, and then clasped his claw when she was done.

Goliath then spoke out and said, "Sunrise is upon us. We will stay here…"

With that, the other Gargoyles began to prepare themselves, as Brooklyn opened his eyes warily, and saw Rose sitting next to him. The moment she saw him looking at her, her heart thumped in excitement and relief, as his eyes widened slightly.

"_Rose!_" He gasped, but it was too late.

"Shhh." Rose shushed him, placing a finger over his lips, and running her other hand through his white hair. "You're going to be just fine, my love. Sunrise is here… I'll see you when you wake up. I love you… _so very_ much."

Brooklyn blinked slowly, exhaling in relief and kissed the fingers that were pressed against his lips. Then the sun came up- and Rose watched as his body was suddenly encapsulated in stone, as was the whole Clan. Once they were all stone, Rose closed her eyes, tears streaming out of her eyes again, and was beyond relieved that he had made it to sunrise. She hoped and prayed, the worst part was over, and didn't know what she would do without him in her life. She stayed by his side, thoroughly exhausted, and felt herself falling asleep once again, until a hand was placed upon her shoulders. She looked up slowly and saw Emily next to her, holding onto her. Rose offered a small smile of gratitude, as Emily pulled her against her in a side hug, and pressed the side of her head against Rose's.

"Good job, you did it." Emily whispered, rubbing her shoulder. "He's made it."

"Thanks to you," Rose corrected, wiping her tears away and sniffing; then turned to face her. "Thank you for being here Emily, and for staying."

"No problem," she replied, smiling. "It's what best friends do."

"Rose." Elisa suddenly said, stepping forward, interrupting their tender moment. "I know you didn't want to talk about what happened, and that's fine… but… I did want to speak with you about what my department has been doing in trying to find Kevin."

Rose closed her eyes again, willing herself to find the strength to deal with more bad news, and slowly stood; with Emily's help and leaned into her for support. Elisa watched her with concerned eyes, and also grabbed onto her arm, as she swayed when she stood.

"Um… you don't look so good." Elisa offered quietly. "Perhaps you should go lie down for a bit."

"No," Rose answered, shaking her head slightly. "I have to see Emily off, since she has to return home soon, and I want to know everything you know. Yes, I'm exhausted, and yes; I'm not doing very well right now, but I will survive. That's what I'm good at…"

Elisa stared at her for a few minutes and then took a deep breath.

"Okay… I'm just… I'm just concerned for you, is all." She started with first. "Promise you'll rest after all this?"

Rose nodded, and waited patiently for Elisa to start speaking again.

"What do you know about Kevin?" Emily asked, looking serious now. "Have you guys found him?"

"Unfortunately no, not yet." Elisa responded. "I wish I had more news than that; but we've ransacked their apartment, collected fingerprints, and have been looking into every available avenue of where he could have gone, since dumping his Audi in the Hudson River… but we've been coming up short. The department has also been searching the river for his body, but not surprisingly, we've come up with absolutely nothing."

Rose slowly nodded her head, feeling dead inside, and had zero emotions to show at the moment.

"This isn't new, Elisa." Rose said quietly. "You and I both know that his body won't be down there… it was all an act. He is lying low; like he always has, and will attack like a cobra. Cunningly fast, swift, and deadly."

Emily looked from Elisa to Rose and suddenly looked worried, as the two women were speaking so casually on the subject of her abusive husband possibly finding and killing her.

"So what now?" She asked Elisa, eyes wide. "Aren't you guys going to do anything to protect Rose?"

"We are doing everything we can to," Elisa said softly. "From Xanatos' home, to the Gargoyles, to her disappearing without him knowing where she's at… and the whole Police Department searching for him; she's as safe as she can be for right now. Now, Emily, I was going to ask you… have you heard from Kevin at all?"

Emily exhaled sharply and then shook her head.

"No. Not since Rose first disappeared, two months ago." She explained. "Kevin kept calling me, and even visited me once. At the time, he seemed like a concerned husband, but it didn't bother me. I, too, was beside myself with worry for her safety and well-being, since she had been acting so off and unlike herself for months. But now that I know what I know; he was most likely making sure I wasn't harboring her at my place and looking for any excuse to make sure I was telling the truth… and luckily for him, I didn't know of anything. If I had, he wouldn't have left my apartment unscathed. He would have been hurting, for hurting my best friend."

Rose glanced over at her, smiling thankfully, as Elisa continued to make conversation with them both.

"Did he appear interested in anything in particular when he came over?" Elisa asked her, rubbing her chin. "Or was he making a general search of the home for any sign that she had been to your house?"

Emily thought hard for a moment and then said, "I'm not sure… he definitely was searching the house, but I let him. I could tell how worried he was for her, and honestly; I would have done the same thing if someone I loved went missing. I felt like I was in a haze that night too… and wasn't as focused as I should have been."

Rose slowly walked over, past Elisa, to sit on the couch at Brooklyn's stone feet and placed her head in her hands, exhaling in exhaustion. Both Emily and Elisa looked over at her, and stared at her for a moment before she spoke.

"I'm _so sorry_, you guys." Rose moaned, hating herself even more. "This is _exactly _what I wanted to avoid… the whole reason I never left Kevin for the _longest time_. I didn't want anyone to worry about me, and I didn't want others to get hurt because of my actions. Now, that's exactly what has happened. From Larry… to Brooklyn… now to you guys. Emily… I'm sorry I caused you so much grief and worry." She paused, looked tearfully shameful over at her best friend and then looked over to Elisa.

"And Elisa… I'm sorry that you've been exhausting yourself and your department in finding Kevin. Because of me, you're overly stressed out, have been forced away from spending time with Goliath because of it, the Clan is worried, and Brooklyn… he… was _critically injured_ while trying to protect myself and Emily. I just… I can't do this anymore you guys. I'm truly sorry for what has happened. I wish this would all just go away and take me with it… it's what's better for everyone anyway."

"No, Rose," Elisa said, stepping forward and kneeling down to sit in front of her. "_Don't_ do that to yourself. It's _not _your fault for any of this; especially as it's because you escaped your abusive husband, if anything I'm glad you did! His actions are _his _alone; not yours. You aren't making him do any of this, and honestly, if it weren't this problem that I'm stuck dealing with; it'll be another drug bust, or crime scheme from my _favorite_ crime boss, Tony Dracon. The life of a Police Officer never stops; it never slows down. And I'm honestly use to it by now… it's what I live for. I help protect my community by getting rid of all the bad guys out there; and now that I have the Gargoyles, that burden has actually been lifted off me tremendously because our goals and inspirations are all the same." She paused and gripped her hand tighter.

"Look, I know you may feel really crummy right now; and having lived in an abusive relationship as you've endured, I know you're used to being 'beaten up' by someone, I've seen it enough in my job. But, because everyone here _loves you_ and won't hurt you for the world- you're taking it upon yourself to beat yourself down, and that needs to stop… _right now_. You're too amazing and have too much worth. Please, don't say those kinds of things about yourself."  
She paused as Rose's eyes filled with tears once again, as her firm words spoke straight to her heart's intent and caught her in the act of doing just that to herself. Rose placed a hand over her mouth, stifling another sob, and was exhausted from crying so much. As Rose cried, Elisa quickly stood and wrapped her in a hug, holding onto her tightly. For a moment, even though Elisa was close to Rose's age by a few years, she almost felt like a mother to her; and that was something she had with her Grandmother, and was something she missed terribly. Rose wrapped her arms tightly around Elisa, and cried earnestly, still not believing how much tears and pain she had truly held in. Now that it was all coming out, it was almost like a dam had burst through, letting out her pain, hatred, and sorrows.

Rose didn't know how much time had passed, as Elisa held her, holding her tightly, as she cried. Making things worse for Rose, Emily walked over to the other side of the couch, bent over, and wrapped her arms around Rose's shoulders, hugging her from behind, while Elisa held her from the front. As time passed, and her tears slowed, she could feel the love from both women and was thankful for their strength in her moment of weakness.

She sniffed and started taking full breaths, willing herself to calm down.

"Thank you, Emily and Elisa." She mumbled in Elisa's shoulders. "What would I do without you guys?"

"Crumble…" Emily teased in her hair, but then kissed the top of her head. "But it's okay, the abused Rose would be crumbling and that's what needs to happen. By letting go of the past, it allows _you_ to truly are to shine through. Elisa is right… You're too amazing, have too many good things going for you, and have so much worth to sell yourself short. Between myself, Elisa, the Clan, and Brooklyn- our love will remind you, every moment that you feel weak and that you're not worth the pain or effort. And if our love isn't enough, I know Brooklyn can break past your stubbornness. All the walls surrounding your heart have already been weakened by his love… that much I have seen. And speaking of that, I need to say this. From what I saw from last night between you and Brooklyn, you guys are freaking _hot_ together!"

Rose inhaled a sniffle and then started laughing, and even Elisa began laughing. Emily grinned happily at her ability to lighten the mood and then laughed at herself. "No, I'm serious! I can't believe I just said that out loud, but Rose- I'm kind of jealous of you."

"Jealous of _me?" _Rose laughed, pulling away from Elisa and Emily and rested herself against Brooklyn's stone legs. "Why? That's ridiculous…"

"No, it's not." Emily interjected, sitting on the arm chair. "My husband, Chris, is the love of my life; but he _does not _look at me the way Brooklyn looks at you, and oh my God, it's _unbelievable_. There is so much passion, love… and he… he sees you as a _treasure_, something of great worth … I have never seen anything like it, but you better believe I'm jealous of it. Even Elisa and Goliath…" She paused and then flipped her blonde hair out of her face and chuckled slightly. "_Hot stuff_…"

Elisa blushed and laughed a bit uncomfortably at her bluntness, but Rose knew how to battle it. She turned her face upward and teased, "Maybe you need to find yourself a Gargoyle lover, Em."

Emily glanced over slightly at the Gargoyle stone statues, and then tilted her head, as if contemplating it. "Well… if I wasn't already married, in love with my husband, and a mother of two; then sure. It would be exciting and exotic _for sure_… I mean from their muscles to their strength… it's a bit swoon worthy. Kind of a forbidden love… so, yeah. _It's sexy_."

Rose laughed out loud and shook her head, as Elisa was staring at Emily as if she were crazy; and was blushing even harder, looking unsure what to say to her.

"Emily, you read too much smut." Rose laughed, feeling much better than she did before.

"Yeah… I have _no words_ right now." Elisa laughed, clearly not used to this type of talk; as both her and Rose were slightly reserved. Rose was more use to Emily's bluntness than Elisa was, and thought it was slightly amusing how it was bringing both women out of their shells. She was blunt, loud and a bit extreme, but was overall sincere and cared a great deal.

"Hey, I can't help it." Emily laughed, looking proud of herself. "You two shouldn't be ashamed of the most _natural _of things. Embrace your sexuality, who you guys are; and love yourselves. You're only given one life, you may as well live it well."

She then looked firmly into Rose's eyes and continued speaking, urging and encouraging.

"Especially _you_. You worry me sometimes, Rose. You can get very dark and grim at times, and it's worrisome. I know you've been through hell with Kevin… and more so than I'll _even know, _I'm sure… but you've been so strong and have made it this far. You're strength has been inspiring and amazing to me. Yes, I'm outspoken and blunt, and you're way more reserved than I am; but I am _nowhere_ near as brave or as strong as you. _Don't_ let Kevin win by throwing yourself away… okay? And you see this guy right here-?"

She paused and pointed to Brooklyn's stone figure, and Rose followed her pointed finger and looked upon her stone love longingly, wishing he was here with her, tears filling her eyes again; Emily' words moving her deeply.

"He _loves _you, Rose. With a love _so_ strong, pure, passionate and full of life and romance- it's every woman's dream, when they dream of love. He literally was willing to _sacrifice his life _to save yours, without any hesitation! That's not a trait to blame yourself for. That trait speaks _volumes _about who he is and what he holds high in value. If he heard you say the things you were hinting to, he would be _utterly heartbroken, _as you are his love, his life and light_._ You need to take time to love yourself… okay? Whenever you're feeling down on yourself, and can't see feel his love or ours, then I want you to look at yourself in the mirror, and speak to yourself. Say kind things, like how thankful you are for your healthy body, beautiful hair and eyes; how you are thankful to have air in your lungs; and for your beating heart. Okay? That's my challenge to you… I want you to find love for yourself. Once you do that, then you'll be able to accept the love of others around you more easily"

Rose stared at Emily with wide eyes, floored by how amazing and inspiring her words were; and how they rang true. Though Emily was blunt, and spoke her mind, most times it paid off and Rose would hear everything she ever needed. Part of the reason she never told her about Kevin before now, was due to the fact, she knew that she would talk her into leaving Kevin with such passion and firmness, a lot sooner, and it had scared her. Though she spoke of her being brave; it took a huge and exhausting splurge of courage to leave Kevin that night at the gala. Rose smiled at Emily, grabbed her hand, thankful for her as Elisa smiled and said softly, "Well said, Emily."

Emily smiled back at her and then urged Rose's hand in hers, staring down at her with intensity.

"Promise to do that for me, Rose?" Emily asked, raising her eyebrows, completely serious. Rose smiled back at her and nodded her head.

"I promise."

* * *

Another hour passed, Elisa went back to work; and Rose was having a tough time trying to stay awake. However, her and Emily had spent as much of that hour, talking, and touring Rose's room. Emily plopped down on her queen sized bed and sighed, relaxing against the soft pillows, as Rose eased herself on the bed next to her, both on their backs looking up at the ceiling.

"Wow, Rose." Emily sighed. "This is a pretty cool gig you got here. You are definitely a lot better off here then if you were stuck in my one-bedroom loft. If you stayed with me, then there wouldn't be any room for you to have space."

"Yeah," Rose replied softly, closing her exhausted eyes. "I am lucky to have found it; but I never would have even thought this would be my home until I met Brooklyn. He is the one who insisted I stay…"

"That's pretty cool." She replied. "So… I've met Mr. Xanatos, he seems like a pretty cool dude for being a snooty rich man… but what's his deal? How did he get involved with the Gargoyles? I mean… you told met that this Castle was once their home and then he bought it… but why does he do so much for them?"

"They are family." Rose replied shortly, shrugging her shoulders. "Brooklyn has told me a little bit about their past with Xanatos, and it never used to be this way. I guess Xanatos used them and often schemed crimes against them; using his high-technology. For a while, I guess they were puppets or pawns in his game or unwilling test subjects. He would attack them, testing his technologies out; all for his own personal and professional gain, and it was a bad deal for a while. Their relationships were untrustworthy and tense between Xanatos and the Clan. This happened for a few years, apparently, but then once he married Fox, and had their son; Alex, then he softened up a lot. The Gargoyles even came and saved his son… which sealed the deal in having him repay his debts to them, I suppose."

"Saved him from what?" Emily asked her, turning to face Rose on her side. "Why did the Clan have to save a baby?"

Rose opened her eyes slowly and turned her head to look at Emily.

"It's a long story… one I don't even think I know all the details. Elisa explained it all to me when she took me out for coffee my first night after being brought here, and it's still nuts to me; but it all comes down to the third race."

"Third race?" Emily asked, with eyebrows raised.

"Yeah…" Rose sighed. "There's more craziness to my crazy world; and I don't think you're ready for it."

"Well now you _gotta_ tell me…" Emily teased, but then checked her watch. "Ehhh… but quickly. I gotta leave in ten minutes in order to get back home in time for Chris to leave for work. Katie should also be waking up soon as well."

Rose sighed, not wanting to divulge in such a long and intricate story, so she decided to summarize. Plus, more pressing things on her mind; things that Goliath had mentioned to her, as well as Hudson. Her new responsibilities as Brooklyn's betrothed mate.

"Um… well... there's basically Humans, Gargoyles and the Third Race; which are essentially fairies, wizards, shape shifters, Gods and Goddess… you name it. All mythological creatures and beings of folklore, do in fact, exist and make up the third race. Shakespeare wrote _A Midsummer's Night Dream _around some of the third race members…"

She paused from speaking and turned to face Emily who was staring at her as if she was about to burst out laughing. After a moment of silence, Rose turned on her side to face Emily and smiled at her.

"What?" She asked her. "Come on, you're not one to remain silent. What's on your mind?"

"Fairies… wizards… shape shifters... ?" Emily summarized quietly, looking rather thoughtful instead of wanting to joke. "Hmmm… that's interesting. Well, even though it sounds crazy, now that I have met the Gargoyles and saw red-magic burst out of your hands, I'm beginning to see the light and _believe _in the unbelievable."

Rose snorted in laughter and turned back to her back and got out of bed.

"Yeah, right…"

"No, I'm serious, Rose." Emily said, sitting up. "That was magic… I just know it!"  
"Oh? So now you're an expert on magic?" Rose teased her, walking over into the bathroom, in which Emily followed her. Since they were best friends, and almost like sisters, they were used to sharing rooms back in their college and dorm room days. Rose began to undress, to get into a different outfit. Emily shot herself up on the counter and kept talking as Rose walked into her closet and searched for another outfit to wear for the day.

"Hear me out." Emily said, resting her back against the mirror, speaking as Rose dressed in the closet. "You don't know who your biological parents are; since you were adopted and raised by Grandma and Grandpa Connelly. I have known you since our freshman year of college; and have never seen any form of magic come out of you, since last night. But… from what you describe about your electricity connections to Brooklyn, to how you two feel fated to be with each other, and then to last night… where he was moments from getting shot, and you weren't going to allow it to happen… I mean… surely you don't think about what it was! It HAD to be magic… what else could it have been?"

"I- I don't know, Em." Rose groaned, settling herself into a tight-fitting long-sleeved black shirt, and a pair of comfortable sweatpants. Coming back out of the closet, she cleaned her face off, brushed her teeth, put on deodorant and pulled her long hair up into a long ponytail, speaking to Emily through the toothpaste.

"I 'eally 'on't think it's 'agic, Em." She paused, spit the minty foam out, rinsed her mouth, and then rinsed her brush with water. "I mean… the Clan says that only members of the 'Third Race' are capable of performing magic. Gargoyles can _learn_ magic and sorcery if they are taught through apprenticeship; as they do have some magic through their veins, hence why they turn to stone during the day and heal from wounds. But Brooklyn couldn't just wiggle his talons and conjure up something without saying it through a spell, or do what I did without any practice or form of magic… whatever _it_ was."

"That's what I'm getting at!" Emily pushed, smiling at her, getting excited for some reason. "What if you are actually half-Human, half-witch or something! A magical being from the Third Race… and you just don't know it?!"

Rose wiped her mouth off from the residue, dropped her toothbrush in its place holder and raised her eyebrows at her, cocking her head in disbelief.

"_Seriously?_ Are you really suggesting that I'm now a half-Human and half-magical being? Do you hear yourself and how _insane _that sounds?" Rose asked her, laughing.

However, Emily shrugged and looked casually un-bothered by this conversation.

"I know it sounds crazy… but _think about it_! Out of everything that seems crazy, this piece of information actually doesn't seem so far fetched. It would make sense, if anything else." Emily explained. "You said that the Clan told you that no Humans can have magical abilities… but _you do_! You never knew your biological parents, so who's to say that you aren't a member of the Third Race… or even somewhat related?"

Rose stared at her for a wild moment, and was thinking about her argument. If she were honest with herself, she hadn't really had a quiet moment to sit down and think about what happened last night, and the power that did explode through her hands. As she stood in front of the mirror and had her hands over the sink, she looked at herself and began to allow herself to consider what that power was. As she stared at herself, her smooth white skin, seemed a bit sunken in, and black circles were forming around her eyes slightly, due to exhaustion, and more than anything, she couldn't see anything or anyone truly remarkable. When she thought about what those Third Race members would look like, she didn't see herself as anywhere near their 'powerful grandeur.'

Shaking her head at herself, she threw on a fake smile; chuckled slightly and turned to face her best friend.

"Why are _you_ so accepting of this all the sudden?" Rose asked her. "I tell you the crazier part of my new life, and you don't even question it. I tell you about Brooklyn, _and _you see him, and you almost have a panic attack. _I _don't even think I buy the whole Third Race thing yet…"

"Well, why not?" Emily asked her, digging deep against Rose's desire. "Why are you so _against_ that idea?"

Rose stayed silent for a moment, thinking about a lot of different things, the current conversation being one of them, and then couldn't help but feel worthless and unremarkable still. Closing her eyes, she shook her head and mumbled, "Because there really isn't anything too special about me, Em. I know you, the Clan, and Brooklyn will argue against me on that; and maybe it's my exhaustion speaking, or hormones or… I don't' know, whatever else… but I don't see myself as someone who is truly spectacular enough to wield magic… to actually make a difference in that way."

Emily stared at her hard for a second before shaking her head.

"_Why the hell not_?"

Rose still didn't say anything and then Emily jumped down from the counter and spoke close to her face.

"Why don't you think you're special?" Emily asked her. "Because from what I see now, and from what I saw last night; I see a beautiful, young woman- who has not let a hellish relationship define her. True, you have moments… but overall, you rise above the darkness and help others around you. You still have chosen to open your heart and love once again. You protect those you love with great strength; and you show courage and bravery that is remarkable to me. Last night, from my point of view… I couldn't even move, Rose… and it was _you _that willed that blast from your hands. You weren't going to let myself or Brooklyn die. Then you did it again, on the night of the gunman. I was _terrified_… unable to move, and couldn't feel my legs while I watched you take on the gunman by yourself. But you did; and you did it to give _me _a fighting chance. You're sacrificing yourself for others, constantly;… but now it's time to look at yourself and save yourself, because _you _are worth it."

She paused, lightly held onto Rose's face and forced her to look at herself in the mirror.

When Rose looked at herself in the mirror, she slowly began to drink Emily's words into her soul, and stared at herself long and hard, wanting to believe; wanting to no longer be her worst enemy. Looking at herself, she forced herself to no longer focus on her flaws; and see herself as Brooklyn's mate.

"I'm worth it…" Rose whispered to herself. Though she wasn't a strong Gargoyle; she was a strong woman. Not only that, but she and him were destined to be together; and while they were together, she would be stronger with him. As she chose and forced herself to begin accepting her for who she was, she suddenly felt an electricity in her fingers. She looked down suddenly, thinking it was the same as the feeling she had when Brooklyn was near, but this time it was different. To her amazement, red-wispy- electrified power suddenly flowed out of her fingertips. It wasn't as strong as when she blasted the room apart, but this was a slow flow of magic. With wide eyes, she raised her hands to her eye level and began to move her fingers around, dancing the magic around her fingertips.

"Em…" She breathed, almost afraid of scaring it away by losing focus. "Are… are you _seeing this_?!"

"_Oh… my… God_…" Emily breathed back, watching the magic unfold. "Rose… you're doing it! _How?_!"

"I- I don't know." Rose whispered, trying to focus. "I… I listened to your advice, and began to see myself as how Brooklyn and you see me. Someone special… someone… remarkable… someone strong enough to be destined to be Brooklyn's mate… and then this just… happened. I don't…"

Both girls stared at it for a moment and then Rose slowly turned to face Emily, not taking her focus from the power. Again, it was here in her fingers, and yet she still was having a hard time believing it. However, as the seconds passed and she stared at the red power, she began to slowly feel like she was somehow complete… like this power has been waiting patiently to unfold ever since her meeting Brooklyn.

They both stayed silent, staring at the red magic, in almost reverent awe; both mesmerized by its bright color and beauty.

"Do something with it." Emily suddenly urged. "Like… focus on it, and make it… I don't know… raise your hairbrush up from the counter top. Something simple…"

"That's simple?" Rose mumbled, staring hard at her magic and then suddenly thought about Hudson's words. They slowly slurred through her mind, _Don't be reckless… _

Blinking her eyes suddenly, she began to feel afraid of it; of herself.

"I… I don't know if I should." Rose suddenly said, feeling afraid. "I've never done this before. It could be dangerous…"

Then as suddenly as she said that, the red wispy power faded, and after a few seconds, it disappeared completely. Emily's face fell and she suddenly gasped, "No! Try it again, Rose! I see a pattern here… you need to just believe in yourself! Believe you can do it, and believe in its power!"

Rose closed her eyes again, feeling more exhausted than ever before, and leaned against the counter, trying to clear the dizziness from her head. As Emily's words ran through her head, she began to snort in laughter.

"Believe in myself?" She teased. "You're acting like I'm Tinkerbell and will lose all power if I don't have believers, or believe in myself!"

"Faith, trust, and pixie dust…" Emily grinned back. "Hell ya, that's what I'm saying! Glad you catch my drift."

Rose laughed, shook her head, and turned away; back to the mirror.

"Hey, " Emily said, grabbing her arm and linking it through hers. "If anything… I believe in you. And… well… I think it's pretty damn awesome that you have magic. Now, I think it's time for you to do a bit of homework in finding out who your biological parents are or were. They might answer a lot of questions for you. Questions you may not have even thought were possible. But, whatever you do, just know I'm always here for you."

Rose smiled sadly and said, "Thank you, and I know. I'm always here for you too. Thanks for your support."

They stared into the mirror at each other, and Rose suddenly felt a pang of sadness, as she knew this was going to be a longer good-bye. Taking a deep breath, and finding the strength to cut all ties for a while until Kevin was caught, she needed to be responsible, like Hudson said, and tell her best friend that it's safer for her and her family to stay away from this moment forward. Tears filled her eyes, as she braced herself for this painful moment, but then as she looked back at Emily, her face suddenly paled and she looked like she was about to pass out. Rose's eyes widened as she turned to face her and asked worriedly, "Em? You okay?"

Without any second delay, Emily suddenly be lined past Rose and ducked for the toilet; violently vomiting into the bowl. Rose blinked a few times, and then jumped into action, standing behind her and helping hold her hair out of the way of getting dirty. She rubbed her best friend's back, and stayed quiet as Emily threw up a few more times, gasping and panting heavily.

When she was finished, she flushed the toilet and then leaned her back against the wall, with Rose right next to her. Emily suddenly looked over at Rose, as she gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Feel better?" She asked her, holding onto her arm still.

"Yeah," Emily gasped, holding her stomach and took a deep breath. "Wow… that wave of nausea hit me out of nowhere." She then paused and cooed at her stomach, in a baby voice. "Whittle bug must be awake and growing… sending hormones to make mommy miserable… _yes you are._.."

Rose smiled as her friend cooed to her unborn child; but felt another pang of sadness. Motherhood was something she always wanted, but most likely would never get- especially now that she was with Brooklyn. As much as she wanted children with him, and as he would make an amazing father, it wouldn't be in their future together. Rose blinked a few times, shaking her mind of that depressing thought and helped Emily stand.

"Here… let's get you cleaned up."

Emily looked at her thankfully and followed her out to the sink. Rose dug into one of her draws and handed her a brand new toothbrush.

"Here you go." She said. "This might help with the taste."

"Thanks, Rose." Emily said, taking it. "However, I probably should just go. I need to eat something, and Chris has got to leave in an hour. Plus, Katie will up soon. I hate to leave, as I feel like I'm at home here as well, but ya know… real life calls."

"Of course," Rose said. "I uh- I'll take you to the elevators and see you out."

Together, the girls left Rose's room and walked the long, medieval hallway slowly towards the elevators. Rose felt herself becoming more depressed as the seconds in silence passed, and she had been dreading this conversation, but it was one that needed to happen. Taking a deep breath, Rose finally spoke.

"Um… Em?"

Emily looked over at her, while walking and acknowledged her name being spoken.

"I uh… this… there is no easy way to say this… but…"

She stopped, and by now, both girls had reached the elevators; and Rose knew it was now or never.

"What is it?" Emily asked her, crossing her arms over her chest.

"On the way back here, Hudson spoke to me… and I know you heard Goliath say this tonight as well… but um… Hudson told me the responsibilities of the Second-in-Command, and what Brooklyn is expected to do and be. Eventually, when Goliath steps down as leader, Brooklyn will step up and be a leader of the Clan. This time of his training is crucial; and especially now that he was critically injured… I, as his betrothed mate, need to start taking on responsibilities of my own, in support of his role. I have been thinking about it all night; and though it makes me _so incredibly sad, _I know that this is what has to happen… at least for the time being…"

Emily uncrossed her arms, and stared at Rose with wide eyes. Glancing from the elevator to her eyes, they suddenly filled with tears.

"Are… are you saying good-bye to me?" She asked her in a hushed voice. "After _all _we've been through together….? After everything I've sacrificed for you?! You're just gonna…"

"No…" Rose said, tears filling her eyes. "I'm not throwing you away. Never in a million years… you'll always be my best friend… but… until Kevin is …"

"_No, Rose_…"

"Until Kevin is found…" Rose continued to push, holding Emily's arms, tears streaming down her face. "I think it's best for us to lie low… and to not talk for some time."

"Rose…" Emily shook her head, tears falling down her face now. "Please… don't do this…"

"I don't want to." Rose stated, turmoil filling her soul. "You're my best friend… but with that, I can't risk yours, Chris' or Katie's safety. We will be spending more time trying to find Kevin, and I have promised to lie low as well, but I don't know how I would ever forgive myself if Kevin somehow found out that you and I had hung out; and you knew where I was… he would kill you, your family… and I can't risk it, Em. I know this sucks, and you may hate me…. But…. I can't… I can't allow anyone else to get hurt because of me. Just please… try to understand… I promise it's temporary, but it's necessary for your safety. Please. Tell Elisa or us if Kevin seeks you out again, but keep yourself and your family safe by staying away from me. I'm trying to be responsible here… and though it's not easy… it's necessary for your safety as well as your family's."

Emily continued to stare at her, with tears streaming down her face, and seemed torn between wanting to hit Rose or break down sobbing and hug her. Rose wouldn't blame her if she did both; as this was the worst thing, for both of them.

Emily tabbed her foot, shaking slightly, and then ran her hands through her short blonde hair, and then glanced back up into Rose's eyes. After a moment of silence, Rose couldn't take it anymore.

"Em… please… _say something_."

"What do you want me to say?" Emily whispered, fighting her tears. "There's nothing I can say to change this… but… I understand. Honestly… if I were in your shoes, I would do the same thing. But again," She paused and offered Rose a sad smile. "You're the strong one, and I'm not…."

"Oh, Em!" Rose cried out, reaching forward, unable to help it anymore. Within an instant, Emily gave in and wrapped Rose in a tight hug, both of them crying and hugging. Emily's shoulders were shaking, as Rose was feeling like she could drop to the floor in exhaustion and grief. She had already lost so much, and while losing contact with her best friend wasn't permanent, it still hurt, a lot.

"I love you, Rose." Emily cried. "Be safe… and find Kevin. You'll be in my prayers… I pray God will protect you and the Gargoyles as you do."

"Thank you for _everything_, Em." Rose whimpered back, holding onto her tightly. "I love you too… give Katie a kiss and hug from her auntie Rose and tell her I love her and will visit her soon, say hello to Chris for me as well… and we will talk soon. This isn't goodbye… just… a parting till next time."

Emily pulled away from Rose, and took her face in her hands, crying earnestly. She wiped Rose's tears away and both girls started to shakily laugh.

"Just remember these few, 'Words of Wisdom' from yours truly… okay?" Emily told her, laughing slightly. "Look into the mirror DAILY and tell yourself how awesome and beautiful you are… because…" She paused and suddenly began to fully cry now. " _You are beautiful, _Rose. You _are _amazing and have so much worth and potential… okay? Stop selling yourself short; and work on loving yourself."

Rose exhaled out a cry, tears streaming down her face and silently nodded her head, as Emily continued her words of wisdom. " … Work on that magic wielding and finding out about your parents, I'm super interested in it… um… what else? Oh, give all the Gargoyles hugs from me and tell them that I will keep their secrets and will always be their friend. And um…"

She paused from speaking, and listened to the beeping of the elevator coming up to the one hundred and twentieth floor slowly and bit her lip, smiling at herself. "On the more serious note… use a condom… or the whole package… but… uh, whatever you do, have safe sex with Brooklyn."

"_Em_!" Rose laughed, completely thrown off by her thought process.

"I'm serious…" Emily replied, laughing and wiping her tears away. "Use condoms… and um… if you have your wedding without me there… I will come and hunt you myself. No joke, that thought just pisses me off."

"How could I have a wedding without my Maid-of Honor there?" Rose asked her, smiling at her. With that, Emily stared at her and bit her lip; more tears coming to her eyes.

"You want me as your Maid of Honor?"

"Duh," Rose exclaimed, holding Emily's hands. "There's no one else who deserves that title. Are you serious right now…?"

She paused and also bit her lip, looked over at the elevator and saw it was almost to them. She had so much she wanted to say to her best friend; but with such little time.

"I am going to miss you." Rose settled with, truly meaning it. "I love you… and thank you… thank you for being there for me always, for putting up with my crazy life, and supporting me regardless of what insanity we've endured together.

"I love and am going to miss you too." Emily said, giving her a tight hug again. "Squeeze Brooklyn for me… and uh… I'll see you soon."

With that, the elevator beeped and the doors opened. Emily pulled away from Rose, gave her a sad smile, and reluctantly let her go; walking inside the doors and pushing the bottom level button. Emily held her new toothbrush in her hands, and held onto her arms, tears streaming down her face and gave a small wave with it.

Rose's face was soaked with tears and have a small wave back at her; and watched as the doors slowly closed shut, making Emily disappear completely from her view. Once the steel doors completely shut, leaving her standing in silence, tears streamed down her face again, and exhaustion got the best of her. She fell to her knees, crying earnestly; letting all her pains and sorrows out. She had already lost so much; and now this was just another thing. More than anything she wanted Brooklyn there with her, but for now, she was all alone.

Somehow, after staying glued to the stone floor just outside the elevators for what felt like another hour or two, sobbing hysterically. Rose had managed to pick herself up and drug her feet into her room and collapsed on her bed, truly exhausted, emotionally, mentally and physically; unable to handle anything else. She collapsed stomach first on the bed and didn't bother with the blankets. Tears were naturally still streaming down her face, and were wetting her pillow, but it wasn't too long before exhaustion got the best of her, and she soon knew no more.

* * *

"Rose? Are you in there? Hello?"

Rose was startled awake at the sound of someone knocking on her door and calling out to her. Her eyes felt like they were made of weights, and her body felt sore; like she had participated in a heavy work out and was physically exhausted and spent. Rose blinked a few times and found that she was still lying on her stomach, and her pillow had been soaked with tears.

She slowly eased herself off the pillow, and looked over at her clock. To her surprise, it was past noon; and was nearing three o'clock. Even though she had been with the Clan for a while, it was still strange for her to sleep during the day and take on nocturnal or graveyard shifts sleep schedules. Yawning deeply, and collapsed back on her bed, this time on her side, and burrowed herself deeply into her covers for warmth. Pulling her comforter up to her chin, she flipped her pillow to the dry side and nuzzled her head into her soft pillow, allowing sleep to take her again. She breathed deeply for a moment, closing her eyes, when another knock was heard against her door, making her jump slightly having forgot about someone being outside her door.

"Rose?" The voice called out again, and she immediately recognized it as Xanatos's voice. "Are you in there?"

Rose closed her eyes again, groaned, and wanted him to go away; but knowing she owed him everything, she cleared her voice and called out tiredly, "Yes… come on in."

She didn't have the strength to leave her warm bed to open the door for him. To her relief, he heard her door open, and heard his slow footsteps enter her room. Though it was lit with bright sun; she still snuggled against her pillow and forced him to come to her. He slowly walked over to her and leaned his head down slightly in order to see her face better.

"Tired?" He asked, grinning. "Did I wake you?"

"You have _no_ idea. And yes. I was planning on sleeping for a lot longer than this..." Rose grumbled back. She took a deep breath and forced herself to turn to the side to better see Xanatos. He chuckled at her grumpiness and then went straight down to business.

"Well, I'll be quick then. Dr. Sato said he has an opening to come see you today, and is on his way now. I feel bad he couldn't come when Brooklyn needed him, but you seemed to fill in the gaps quite nicely."

Rose sat up a bit more off her pillow and raised her eyebrows up at him.

"_Dr. Sato_? Why do I need to see him for?"

"Since you were out last night, and have not been listening to any piece of advice on staying rested, he is coming to the infirmary to give you an MRI again. Make sure things are healing the way they're supposed to." He explained. She opened her eyes and looked up in exhaustion at the man standing before her. His eyes were narrowed at her slightly as though he was irritated that she was needing so much medical attention lately; but when he saw her in her exhausted state his eyes softened.

"Don't worry. You can take a nap during your MRI. We'll give you headphones to muffle out the noises as much as we can." He added softly.

"And you have an MRI machine? Here?" She asked him, still not moving. "I didn't see one when I was there last night."

"It's hidden slightly," He said calmly. "Come. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can rest and I can get back to work."

Rose nodded, groaned slightly but pushed herself from her stomach and stood, and then followed Xanatos to see Dr. Sato. They walked into the full-functioning infirmary in the castle and Dr. Sato was sitting there waiting for her already, and looked like he wanted to get this over with.

"Hello, Miss. Connelly." Dr. Sato greeted. "I hear you haven't listened to my medical advice and haven't been resting as much as you should have."

"Guilty." Rose said, not really caring. Her headaches hadn't really been bothering lately, but now it was mostly her exhaustion. She hadn't slept in well over twenty hours. He smiled at her, as she sat down on the edge of the large MRI machine.

"Okay," he said. "You'll have to undress, put on the hospital gown, and I'll give you the contrast and non-contrast medications through an IV."

Rose sat down immediately and grabbed the gown, ushering Xanatos out.

"I'm good from here, thank you." She said.

Xanatos smiled at her, nodded his head and walked away, giving her the privacy she needed. Dr. Sato instantly started taking her vital signs; and then walked out to let her undress and put on the gown. Once done, he came back in, gave her an IV; and then got to work. She placed the headphones over her ear, and laid down in the machine; allowing her eyes to shut as she heard the extremely loud banging and clanging of the machine; and despite the noise. She was able to take a power nap. An hour went by with the tests, before he came back in and stopped the machine.

"All done. Feel free to get dressed, and then meet me in the library. I'll give you your tests results when they come in." He said, taking her IV out; and took a second set of vitals for data purposes.

Rose nodded and got dressed the minute the doctor left, and then made her way out to the infirmary and headed towards the couch in the library. She sat down with a heavy sigh, and instantly rested her head, wanting to get in more of a nap before the doctor came back with her results. As she lay on the couch, she immediately thought of Brooklyn, in his frozen stone sleep, and longed to be with him. However, she knew he wasn't going anywhere. Rose closed her eyes, snuggling on the couch, and thought of the first night that Brooklyn brought her into this room and warmed her by the fire. That night had seemed like so long ago, and now; two and a half months later, she was engaged, and had a new home and family. She smiled at herself as she stared at the empty fireplace and thought of that memory; the feelings that coursed through her body when she laid eyes on him and how hot her flesh seemed to feel when he touched her. Those feelings were still there, but weren't as intense, since they were together all the time. Still, it was amazing to her how many things had changed. However, on top of the good; was still bad. She had to say good-bye to her best friend and didn't know when she would see her next, and couldn't see or talk to her until she found Kevin, who was still out there somewhere, hunting and wanting her dead.

Rose sighed again, and pulled the blanket over her body, up to her chin, and nuzzled into the couch, desiring heat, as it was suddenly cold to her. The very thought of Kevin seemed to suck all happiness and warmth out of her soul. Not wanting to settle on him being in her mind and thoughts, she turned her thoughts back to Brooklyn and allowed his love and light lull her to sleep, giving her the small power nap she desperately needed. She only had her eyes closed for a few moments, before she heard sounds of footsteps approaching the library, and then the door opened. Dr. Sato and Mr. Xanatos walked in and called her attention.

"I have your test results," Dr. Sato said, walking in and sitting in the armchair across from her. She warily opened her eyes, and longed for just one moment of peace and sleep. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to sit up and give her attention to the doctor. He was looking at her warily, with wide eyes, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. She frowned at his look at her, and slightly turned to look at Xanatos to see what the problem was. But when she saw his expression, his arms were crossed over his chest and was looking back at her with a very calculating look, one she didn't like; and suddenly it felt like she was just barely meeting both of them, in the same room, awaiting her test results, and didn't trust any of them.

"So... " she started to say, looking from both Xanatos to Dr. Sato. "What's the damage report?"

Dr. Sato straightened his large glasses and cleared his throat.

"Well, Miss Connelly… I have looked over every scan and every test result, and I must tell you… I am quite baffled at what I am seeing."

Rose's eyes widened as she looked at the Doctor.

"Baffled… how so?" She asked him slowly.

He shook his head and gave her a small smile.

"Miss Connelly, after last night's attack, I was expecting to see more damage, especially to your healing brain. However; your tests and scans have all come back as normal. It looks as though you've never even sustained a head injury, _ever_… and last night's damage has only left you with bruises; but nothing more than that."

Rose blinked a few times and looked from Dr. Sato to Xanatos.

"Wait… _how_ can that be? I mean… I was hit in the face a bunch of times and kicked. I was really dreading my results after last night's attacks." Rose exclaimed in shock.

"We were too." Xanatos said, looking at Rose with great interest; stroking his beard. "It appears that you've made a _miraculous _recovery."

Dr. Sato nodded and then stood; placing her file away in a large folder in his briefcase. "I'll store these in my office. But, Miss Connelly, you are medically cleared of all injuries and concussions from this moment forward. Your vitals were looking completely normal, and all test results are normal as well… so unless you need me for more, I'll be off. I also don't see any reason to continue with your medications either. Normally, I wouldn't advice that, but if you are healthy, then taking them from this moment on, would probably do more harm than good."

Rose stared at him, not feeling so tired anymore, and was amazed that he saw that she was completely healthy. If she got the sleep she needed, then she was going to be alright, which amazed her. Looking down at her hands, she suddenly began to wonder how she had healed so miraculously. Was it her magic? Or was it her connection to Brooklyn? Either way, it had to be one of those two things. Everything else just wasn't possible.

Dr. Sato stood, placed her files away in his briefcase, stood, and shook her hand.

"It's been a pleasure, Rose. Please do take care, and still get some _rest_… hopefully I won't need to see you for a while. Mr. Xanatos? I'll be taking my leave now; I must attend to different patient's."

Xanatos nodded his head and said, "Owen will show you out, Doctor Sato. Thank you for all your help."

Dr. Sato shook Rose's hand, as she said, "Yes, thank you for everything.

He walked away from her and was met at the door by Owen, who escorted him out of the infirmary towards the main castle's elevators; leaving Xanatos and Rose alone once again. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Rose sighed and said, "Well that was… _strange_. I was so sure that I was going to be an injured mess. At least Brooklyn will be relieved that I'll be alright from here on out."

Xanatos nodded his head and said, "Yes. We all are glad for that… however… I can't help but think that this is not a coincidence nor a miracle. Something has happened to you; something magical, and it has allowed your body to heal. Much like how the Gargoyles heal in their stone sleep."

Rose started to think deeply at his words and was thinking the same thing. Since she was a medic; she had seen miracles… but they were rare and in-between. Her healing happened due to something much bigger than that. She started to rack her brain to think of the moment she truly felt healed; and then she remembered. The night of the mating ceremony; when Brooklyn stayed with Rose as she slept. She woke up feeling completely better. No more headaches; more energy and felt completely renewed.

"I wonder… if this… _connection_ that Brooklyn and I feel for each other, has anything to do with it." Rose mused out loud. Xanatos had his fingers pressed together and was looking at her with great interest now.

"Oh? How so?" He asked her, keeping his tone light.

Rose then relayed the night that he had stayed by her side; the night of the mating ceremony, and when she woke, she felt different somehow, as if she had been healed. As he listened; his interest was growing ten-fold. He was stroking his beard now and was thinking deeply about something.

"So… you think that this connection of yours with him healed you somehow?"

Rose shrugged and said, "I guess. All I know is when we are near each other; we feel those electrified feelings and become connected to each other. I feel everything he feels; pain, joy, worry… I mean you name it. Apparently; he feels the same thing with me as well. I had no idea that this connection to him could also heal me. But… there's a lot we still don't know what this is."

She then paused, and then thought of something, which made her eyes widen.

"Which means… that… because I stayed next to him and was feeling those things, he might be alright as well, on top of his stone sleep!"

Xanatos laughed slightly and looked to be in complete amazement.

"_Fascinating. _I am… truly interested with what happens with you two. I think it's safe to say that you two have a very magical and huge future with each other. All of us get to just sit back and watch what happens I suppose."

Rose smiled and stood, feeling much better, despite her exhaustion.

"Yeah… well thank you for everything you've done Mr. Xanatos. I'm truly appreciative of you and all you've accommodated for me. But, I need to get some sleep."

"Of course," He said, nodding. "Get some rest Rose… we'll talk soon."

She smiled at him, and walked past him, and watched him out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help, but feel that he was silently scheming something. She pushed the heavy doors open to leave, when he called her back.

"Rose, wait one second, please."

She paused, turned to face him and warily looked at him. He uncrossed his arms and stepped towards her slightly, studying her with interest.

"Yes?" She asked him feeling quite uneasy now.

"This may seem odd or random to you… but has anyone in the Clan told you about the Third Race? What that entails and who they are?"

Rose blinked in surprise by his random question and suddenly thought of her red-wispy power episode last night and again in front of Emily that morning. No one, except Emily and Brooklyn knew about it, and part of her wanted to keep it that way; until she figured out what it was and how to control it.

"Um…" Rose said quietly, wondering where he was going with this. "Kind of… I mean, Elisa told me some stories, as well as Brooklyn, but I have yet to actually meet someone of the Third Race for me to actually believe in them."

Xanatos smiled brightly and said, "Well, luckily for you, I know _two_ members of the Third Race… and what you've described to me, with your connections and ability to heal, sounds a lot like their own powers."

Rose froze and looked at him in disbelief.

"What?"

He ignored her for a moment and then continued to speak, as if thinking out loud now.

"Tell me… have you noticed anything else? _Power _wise?" He asked her, refusing to look at her at the moment, and found interest in a tapestry on the wall.

"Power wise?" She asked him, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"Well… magic of course." He said, finally looking at her and smiling. "You speak of your connections with Brooklyn, and now you've made a miraculous recovery… has anything else happened? Regarding magic… and you?"

Rose stared at him for a moment and instantly had the feeling to lie. She couldn't put her finger on it; but the way he was looking at her made her feel slightly uneasy.

"Nope." Rose lied, shaking her head. "Not anything I've noticed."

He raised one eyebrow at her and whispered, "Are you so certain about that?"

"Yes," Rose said in a stiff voice. "I'm sure… now… if you don't mind. I'm really tired, but uh… before I go; you mentioned you knew two people who were members of the Third Race…?" She paused and glanced up into his face, hoping he answered her. "Who are they?"

He chuckled slightly and then lifted his fingers up and cleaned some dirt out from under his nails.

"Oh… well… if you don't have any magic in you, and if the connections are just some _quirky_ thing between you and Brooklyn, then it really doesn't matter. Get some rest, Rose. We'll chat again soon… I'm glad you're doing better."

She stared hard at him for a moment more, before offering him a small smile, and left him alone in the library, taking her dismissal from him. However, as she walked away, she still couldn't shake the feeling that she got from him sometimes, and wasn't sure why. He hadn't yet proven himself devious, as the Clan said he used to be, and also didn't know if it was because he reminded her a lot of Kevin; but regardless of what it was, she felt bad for lying to him. So far, he had done nothing but prove himself as loyal and friendly. Not only was he allowing her shelter for free, but was accommodating all her extra needs as well.

As she walked away, holding herself, she now felt ashamed. The more she thought about her rising powers, and accepted and acknowledged them, the tingling of heat and electricity seemed to be at her fingertips, just moments from bursting out of her. Gasping, she raised her hands and looked at them, as they began to tingle and shake more uncomfortably, as if they are bursting to be let out. If she wasn't careful, she could hurt someone, and that would be even worse for her right now. If Mr. Xanatos knew of some Third Members, then they could possibly help her out with her powers as well. Rose stared at the tingling and heated hands, which felt like they were getting hotter with every second, while walking slowly back to her room, and didn't see Owen walking past her. They nearly ran into each other, but he had stated his intention before they could.

"Are you all right, Miss. Rose?"

Rose looked up just in time, and hid her shaking hands behind her back.

"Oh… yes, sorry, Owen. Um, I'm good. Thanks.."

He raised his eyebrows at her, as if he didn't believe her, and she watched his eyes glance over to her hidden hands, behind her back. He was a man of little words, but this time, he looked as if he was about to start laughing, and didn't believe her.

"If you say so…" He said in his monotone voice. "If you'll excuse me…"

She nodded at him, as he walked past her; and straight into the library where she had just come from, no doubt to speak with Xanatos. Once he was out of sight, she slowly turned to head towards her bedroom, rubbing her hot and painful hands as she went. Once there, she closed the door behind her; shut all her blinds; so the sun wasn't blazing into her room, and crept into her comforters. Sighing, she brought the blanket up past her shoulders, just under her chin, and snuggled up into her pillow, closing her eyes; and tried to ignore the heat and tingling in her hands, which was becoming more painful by the passing second.

Taking deep breaths, she forced herself to relax and to not dwell in the fear of the unknown, especially when it came to Kevin or this new 'magic' in which was now very hard to ignore and be in denial of. Letting her mind drift off to her normal thoughts about Brooklyn, she instantly felt herself relax. Though he wasn't there with her, she could feel his love; and with it's warmth and comfort, she slowly faded into a blissfully deep sleep, knowing that when she woke up, he would hopefully be awake again and well. Once he was, she knew he would take her into his arms and offer her the strength she desperately had been needing.

* * *

Back in the library, Owen replaced Rose's presence with his own, and walked over to Mr. Xanatos.

"You look inter-perspective, Mr. Xanatos." Owen stated factually.

"Yes, Owen." Xanatos said, still staring up at the ceiling. "I am needing to speak to your other half, Puck. The one that knows all about _magic._"

Owen looked down at his boss and gently lifted up his glasses, adjusting them better on his face. "Of course. However; I already know what you are inquiring about, and in all my years, I have never seen anything like this with a Human and Gargoyle. But it is not what's between them that I'm sensing. There is great power and magic in _Rose_."

Xanatos looked up suddenly and questioned, "_Rose?_ I thought Brooklyn would have had the magic line… if any. Rose said that when he stayed with her, the night of the mating ceremony, then she was healed from all wounds; including her concussion damage. I was sure that it was something Brooklyn did, since they heal in their stone sleep."

Owen smiled at his boss with great amusement now. "Yes… from my understanding, there has been an awakening the moment that Rose and Brooklyn met. It had to be him to awaken that connection… however; it is Rose that has a hidden power. Brooklyn only fuels and helps ignite it. Once she realizes what she is capable of… then I believe she will be in full and total control of it."

Xanatos placed his chin on this clasped hands and looked at the door, where Rose had just left, and smirked; "_Fascinating. _Is she half-Third Race then? Half-Human, like Fox?"

"That is what I am gathering and sensing," Owen replied slowly, thinking deeply. "But Rose is different still, somehow… and I have been… _concerned._ My magic senses a power I have not felt in a _long time_… it is similar to Lady Titania's, but is much more potent and powerful."

"Really?" Xanatos asked, intrigued. "Whose power does Rose's remind you of?"

"I have only felt that same raw energy and power in one other being before… and it's evil and power nearly brought Avalon to her knees in great darkness... and since Rose's parentage is unknown... I have begun to wonder if she is related to _her_ somehow..."

"Who?" Xanatos asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Her name is Helena, she's the older sister of Lady Titania's, and is the Goddess of Death."

Xanatos stared at him blankly for a moment, and then repeated his comment.

"Goddess of Death?"

"Yes," Owen answered, looking suddenly fearful. "There was a great war, eons ago, before Lady Titania and Lord Oberon's first divorce. Oberon was just barely pronounced Lord of all Avalon, and took over his mother's place, Mab. It was said that Helena was engaged to be married to Lord Oberon, since she was the first born of the Fairies, but as time went on, his eyes settled for her younger sister, Titania. When Lady Titania and Lord Oberon announced their engagement to be married, and Oberon broke off his promise to Helena, she grew crazy with rage and jealousy and declared war over all of Avalon. Thus, the first Great Third Race War of Avalon was born. Helena, like her sister Titania, was a powerful fairy;and studied all realms of magic, more than even Titania did. It was said that Helena was a vicious and cunning warrior; extremely powerful in all sorts of magic and power, and settled into very dark magic. During years of great battle, Oberon, our Lord, finally won and prevailed, and banished Helena from Avalon forever, into the mortal world. For her punishment, since she caused so much darkness and death, she was pronounced to be Hela… the Goddess of Death in the Human and Mortal World. I have not seen any sign of her since, but know that she is here in this mortal realm… but have not sensed her dark power… that is… until I met Rose. Though Rose's isn't _dark_\- there is a power around her aura that is the same as Hela's, and it has puzzled and unnerved me."

Xanatos stared at Owen for a moment and slowly pieced things together.

"Do you think she could possibly be related to this... Hela?"

Owen's bright blue eyes pierced into Xanatos' dark brown ones, and seemed emotionless.

"I do not know." Owen said. "I was young at that time, and haven't heard much more from Hela since then. But, I do not believe she was able to conceive any children, or at least that's my guess. The only resemblance Rose has to her, is the magic I sense out of her. I have to yet see Rose use that magic, to further determine more. "

"Rose says that she hasn't seen any magic used yet… " Xanatos thought out loud. "But I'm wondering if she has and just isn't saying anything. She seemed pretty guarded when I asked her. "

"That's because she _has_." Owen said dryly, smiling darkly.

"She has?" Xanatos asked, his eyes wide. "How do you know?"

"She was hiding her shaking hands behind her back when I saw her in the hallway just now." Owen said, smiling still. "She's having a hard time controlling its power, now that's its been awakened. All magical members of the Third Race go through this... but it usually begins in youngling years. I did now know her as a child, but I have no doubt that she showed signs of her developing magic."

"An awakening?" Xanatos asked him, smiling darkly at him now.

"Yes," Owen explained. "There has been an awakening in her magic, ever since she met Brooklyn. She _is_ a member of the Third Race; half-Human; half... something else. I'm going to guess Fairy, since her power reminds me of Lady Titania's a bit, and of Hela's. How they are related is unknown to me... but she is not just an average Human. That much _I am positive of_…"

"Hmmm." Xanatos said, rubbing his chin. "Interesting… she's a lot like Fox in that regard, then. Might even be related somehow."

"Yes," Owen said. "However, Fox's powers did not manifest themselves until your son was in danger from Lord Oberon and Lady Titania. And even then, I could not really sense any, and still can't. Her bloodline is still too thin. Due to her being conceived in Titania's Human form and Renard's Human genetics, she has very little magic; hence why we are encouraging young Alex's while he's able to wield it. However, with Rose, I can sense that her magical bloodline is _much_ more direct."

Xanatos stayed silent and looked into Owen's eyes.

"Interesting… we will have to keep a close eye on our young guest, and Owen especially your other half needs to be more in tune with what goes on with her. If you speak of a great evil that she could be possibly descended from, then I suggest we keep it within our control… instead of getting attacked by a great amount of power and magic again."

"Agreed, sir." Owen said, nodding his head. "I'll keep my eye on Rose, and use my magic to sense hers… it definitely developing and sooner than later, it'll grow too much for her to control. She'll need our help."

"And then she'll be _ours_ to control." Xanatos added, grinning mischievously.

Owen looked up at his boss and inquired, "_Oh? _I thought you've put that deviousness in your past."

"I have." Xanatos said. "However… power is power, and I'm a man who desires great power. I would say that unlimited power is something that we all could _benefit_ from. All for the greater good, of course."

"And… if the Clan doesn't allow you to use her?"

"Oh they will." Xanatos said, grinning slyly. "If you say that she is growing close to being in desperate need of help in controlling her magic, then she'll turn to you… in which, I'm sure you can slide around your' Oberon' restrictions and mold her to what I need for her to be? She could be a greater protection and weapon than anyone else in the past."

"Shall I show myself to her? Gain her trust?" Owen asked him.

"Perhaps _one day._" Xanatos replied, thinking deeply now. "For now let's just keep an eye on her and see what she can do on her own. I can't allow you to push your restrictions past the point of no return, and you lose them all from Oberon and now my wife and son are in danger once again. Rose will eventually need our help… and we'll be ready when she does."

* * *

Kevin had been on the run for a few weeks now; and was thoroughly exhausted, but he kept his rage against Rose's betrayal to fuel him, day in and day out. The night he staged his death back in Manhattan, weeks ago; he stole a car and tanked his black Audi into the Hudson River, and then drove out of the City to let the Lobby man's death settle down.

Now that it had, and the cops weren't as vigilant in searching for him, he had shaved his head and constantly wore a hat to keep himself from being noticed. He had dumped the stolen car off in his drive through Brooklyn and purchased, from all cash, a used car. He had a few black market identities and used those to purchase the vehicle. It was the best that he could do for now to keep cops off his trail for some time.

His new name was Scott Yale.

He smirked at himself and his new fake identity, and had paid a lot of good money for the new identities, to some pretty smart thugs and underground criminals. He was a criminal now; and knew he couldn't ever return to his work or his 'normal' life. Plus, to him; this was more exciting and held his interest a lot more. He was good at what he did, and was going to continue to do it until he found Rose. He drove back through the City of Manhattan now, with his bought and registered old Honda Civic; and parked down the street from Rose's best friend's house, Emily. He glowered at the apartment building and had been sitting there all day; but hadn't seen a sign of her. By the middle of the night, he was planning on making his entrance into their loft apartment, when he knew everyone was asleep.

When he last visited her house, right when Rose left him, he placed a recording device on their master phone, and now was back to check if he caught any bait. Near two AM, he exited his car, walked down the street with his baseball hat and a hoodie on, and kept his head down, while he entered the apartment's alleyway. Though there were security cameras, it wasn't uncommon for people of the City to come and go this early in the morning. However, to skip over all that headache and risk of getting caught, he was going to take the hard way in. He climbed the side, outside stairs of the building, all the way up to the roof. Know they lived on the top floor, it would be easiest to sneak in and out that way. Dressed in all black, with tactic belts and weapons, he made his way slowly over to a skylight; which he knew was their bathroom. With one easy 'click' he opened the skylight to the bathroom; and slid in. The bathroom door was open, and as he slowly opened it, he was happy to see that the rest of the loft was dark. He opened the door and silently listened for any movement.

After a few minutes; he didn't hear a single person in the house. He tiptoed his way through and opened a few doors as he went. One door; in particular said "Katie" on the outside. He opened it quietly and walked into the room. There was a little girl, with a messy head of blonde hair all over the pillow. Kevin had met this little girl before; and knew that Rose was taken with her. For one moment, he thought about taking the girl as more of an encouragement on Emily's part to find Rose, but suddenly he heard footsteps; and he quickly be lined it into her closet; his hand on gun from his belt. He was going to shoot Chris if he opened the door and saw him standing there. However, after a few minutes of him panting with bated breath, he suddenly heard Chris speaking on the phone in the other room.

Interested, and convinced he was safe, he slowly opened the little girl's closet, snuck across the room, and out of her bedroom, closing it with a small click. Once out of her room, he snuck across the hallway and listened at the top of their metal spiral staircase, into the kitchen and living space below where Chris was talking, in a hushed tone on their master phone.

"Emily… I really wished you would have called me earlier. I have been worried sick for you!" Chris was saying on the phone, still relatively quietly, as to not wake up Katie. "I mean… I know you were out with Rose, but still. I didn't think you were going to be out _all night long_."

Kevin's eyes went huge as he heard exactly the name he had been searching for so diligently. Rose was with Emily all night? Emily had found her? He clenched his fists up in rage, and now knew that it was his turn to make the next move.

However, he put his thoughts on hold as Chris kept talking quietly.

"Okay, okay. That's fine, I guess. As long as you're safe, then you can stay the night with Rose. I don't like it, but as long as you'll try to be home before my shift at seven AM, then I'm cool with it ..."

He paused as Kevin watched him with gritted teeth. Emily was staying the night wherever Rose was? Then it all became clear as ice to him- whatever number Emily was calling from was surely where Rose was at. Grinning evilly, he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from shooting Chris dead, and forced himself to be patient and wait for his phone call to be finished.

"Okay baby… I love you too. Be safe, I'll see you in the morning…. Yeah, Katie's asleep. She's just fine, babe. But, I gotta go. I'll see you in the morning. Okay… love you honey, bye."

With that, Chris hung up the receiver and Kevin smiled darkly down at the man below him. Chris was also nice and pretty cool to hang out with; though they didn't have too much in common. He was a blue collared construction worker; and didn't make too much money. Whereas, Kevin was a white collar man, who made loads of money and success, and didn't ever give Chris the time to complain about their financial woes. Chris was dressed in his pajamas with a dark blue bath robe, had short blonde hair and a muscular frame. Chris sighed, yawned and slowly began walking towards the stairs to go to bed. Kevin quickly moved away from the stairs, and hid himself in the hallway closet, making him as silent as possible. He stood, with his gun at the ready, listening for Chris' every move; and heard him walk past him; into his master bedroom, and shut the door behind him.

Kevin waited a few minutes to make sure Chris wouldn't suspect anything, and then slowly opened the closet door, snuck out and shut it softly behind him. Once clear, he carefully made his way down the spiral stairs, to the kitchen, master phone; and began rummaging under the base and collected his recorder device. For now, he quickly jotted down the last number called, and recorded it, as it was the number Emily called from.

Kevin quickly kept going through the phone caller list, and was panting in exhilaration, his brain was going a hundred miles per hour; as he only had seconds to get what he needed. If Emily went out with Rose last night, before staying the night with her; then she must have called her sometime the day before, and he needed to collect as many phone numbers as possible. He immediately began to press the up button and was skimming through phone numbers; with their approximate times. He saw the names associated with the numbers and was able to skim past most of them.

"Mom, Station, Gilbane Construction…. Ah… _what's this_?" Kevin whispered to himself. "Xanatos' Enterprises?"

Kevin knew that Chris worked for Gilbane Construction; but didn't realize they were associated with the most powerful and rich man in this entire island. He quickly checked the date and time and gasped. "December 18th- 10:45 AM?"

When he glanced over the number on the screen, he looked at the paper of the number in which Emily had just called from and found that they were one in the same. Grinning evilly, he picked up his device, and quickly took off to head outside. He climbed the spiral stairs quickly and quietly, snuck his way into the bathroom, climbed up the shower and heaved himself up and out of the skylight, replacing the glass afterwards. Once he was clear of the home, he quickly made his way off the roof, down the side stairs and ran into his car.

Once safely inside, and his recording device collected as well as a phone number he knew Rose as at, he rewound the device, pushing play every so often. Minute after minute, he gritted his teeth, praying he got the message recorded. Finally, after five minutes of rewinding and playing, he finally heard their voices. His heart jumped when he heard Rose's, and so he rewound the whole message until their conversation started. If Rose was somehow at Xanatos Enterprises at the large and famous Eyrie Building, then he had to find it out now.

He rewound a few seconds of their conversation, sweating profusely, and pressed play; pressing his ear to the device and listened. Instantly Emily's voice was heard and then Kevin's heart seemed to stop. There, on that phone call, was Rose's voice.

"_... Emily, I can't tell you over the phone. I have to be very careful; he might be somehow tracing this phone call. Because of that, I have to go. But, I want you to meet me…at the junk pile._

"_Okay, Rose. I'll meet you at the junk pile. What day? Emily responded instantly._

"_Tomorrow evening; around 9:00 PM."_

"_I'll be there."_

"_Is it alright if I bring a friend?" Rose asked her. "There's... someone I want you to meet." There was a pause; and Emily gasped._

"_A friend? Like... a guy friend?"_

"_Yes, Emily. He's a very… special guy friend." Rose said lightly, laughing finally, as Emily started to squeal. _

"_Oh my gosh, Rose! You've met someone new?" _

"_Uh… yeah. I guess you can say that." Rose said, quietly._

"_Oooh. Who is it? Do I know him?" Emily asked her, excitedly, but then stopped. "But… wait… are you okay moving onto another relationship? I mean… technically you're still married to Kevin! Isn't this pretty fast? How serious is it?"_

_Um… I think it's going pretty serious. But we will see. He knows about Kevin… and is pretty protective of me, so we are taking things slow until we figure out things with Kevin." Rose responded to Emily. "I'll bring him along, so you can meet him."_

"_You'd better! It will make up for how you've kept the largest of secrets from me… I understand why… but… still. It hurts Rose. I feel like you've taken on a new life and have left me behind. I'm your best friend. Surely, I deserved to know?" Emily asked her, in a quiet voice. _

"_Okay Em. Just promise me one thing?" Rose asked._

"_Yeah?" Emily answered quietly._

"_When you meet my new guy… just… promise to keep an open mind, please? I know that our relationship has gone fast… but I have never met anyone who I have felt more connected to and similar to. He is the kindest, most understanding and thoughtful person I've ever met before. He is… truly amazing. If you meet him with an open mind and an understanding heart, I know that you'll come to love him… as I have."_

Kevin had heard enough.

He slammed his fist down on top of his steering wheel; pressing the 'stop' button, roaring out in fury. Rage was pulsing through him in a way that he never thought possible. Not only had Rose ran away from him; but she had found a new lover. Fuming and seething, he was breathing deeply and could barely see straight. Rose… _his Rose _had betrayed him. She abandoned him and left him, and now she was loving up with someone _special, apparently_, who knows of his existence. He opened a new bottle of vodka and placed the car into drive, speeding away towards the center of Manhattan; where the infamous Eyrie Building sat; as well as the infamous castle sitting up top. Then it all clicked for him. If Rose was truly living there; then she was hiding in plain site. She was in the highest room, in the tallest tower, living her fairy-tale life, and it made Kevin sicker and angrier. But this was now everything he needed. From the phone call to Emily' house from the same number that Emily just barely called Chris from; then it was obvious that they were staying somewhere in the Eyrie Building.

Though it was heavily guarded and secured, he would find a way to her; and he was going to destroy everything she ever loved, the new man she loves, and then would slowly and happily kill her.

"Ohhho, Rose." He growled. "_I'm coming for you_, and there ain't a damn thing you or your _lover boy _can do about it."

With that, he kept speeding towards the Eyrie Building with great speed and aggression. If he was going to find his wife, he needed to start staking it out; finding all the entrances and exit points, different guards switching shifts and when. As she made his way, on the snowy and slushy streets he suddenly saw a lit up Santa Claus in a window, waving joyfully. Then an idea hit Kevin. With every business, came time for closure; especially around the Holidays. Christmas as well as New Years was a whole week of closure and no work; especially for a white collared man like David Xanatos. There would be less security, less workers, and more opportunity for him to break in and find her.

Grinning to himself, he felt like he was receiving Christmas early. Christmas was one week away; and his joy of finding his wife to kill her, was something he wished to give to all the world. It was the greatest break in his hunt for her; and now things could finally be put into motion. He now knew where she was hiding, had a plan and opportunity to get to her, and was that much closer to killing her.


	22. Chapter 22- Awakenings

**~Chapter Twenty-Two~**

**Awakenings**

Sunset descended upon the castle and was darkening the living room full of stone Gargoyles. The light quickly faded, until the sun completely disappeared from behind the horizon. With the dying of the light, it would have left the room in darkness, but Xanatos had timed the lights in all living rooms in the castle to turn on once it sensed darkness. Once dark, their room was filled with light from the various forms of lights, lamps, and the main chandelier above them.

With that darkness, the Gargoyles' skins began to slowly crack, little by little, and then sped up; cracking and splitting, until each Gargoyle roared, stretched, and shed the stone skin off their flesh ones. One by one, the Gargoyles stretched and roared; and from the couch, and Brooklyn roared and stretched, sending his stone skin away, and sighed, as he found himself still lying on the couch. Blinking, he took a series of deep breaths, before sitting up. To his relief, he was not in any more pain, but was left feeling sore, and that was it. Goliath's large claw touched his shoulder, and instantly, everyone began asking him questions at the same time.

"How are you feeling?" Goliath asked seriously.

"Are you alright?!" Lexington sprang forward and asked at the same time.

"Brook, you okay?" Broadway asked on top of Lexington's question. Brooklyn looked around at his clan, who was bombarding him with concerned inquiries on his health and condition, laughed, and held his claws up in surrender.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… guys. Okay. Yes, I'm good. I think I'm going to be okay."

He looked around, smiling at his Clan, who was all there and accounted for; and was looking at him with worry.

"Lad, are ya alright?" Hudson asked him, placing a claw on the couch above his head "How does yer wound feel?"

Brooklyn blinked a few times and took a deep breath, internally checking himself out. As he sat up even more, he said, "I'm… definitely sore and a little bit tired still, but I think I'm healed. It's nothing I can't handle."

With that, he looked down and undid the trauma dressing from his side. As he got to the bottom bloodied layers of the trauma dressing, he was amazed by how much blood he had lost. To his relief, once he saw his skin, there wasn't a single sign that he had a penetrating stab wound hours earlier. The entire clan seemed to sigh in relief at the healed wound and Brooklyn instantly smiled. Next, he undid the small wrapping job, from where his IV was placed, and then the other laceration wound on his left upper bicep. Those, as well, were smooth and looked as though he never had been shot or had an IV. He placed the dressings on the coffee table to throw away later, and smiled up at his Clan.

"See? Concrete-cure-all, at its finest! With another night of sleep; I'll probably not be sore anymore and fully rejuvenated."

With that, Bronx gave a loud boom-like bark in happiness, and jumped up on Brooklyn's stomach, devouring him in sloppy licks. Brooklyn grunted out and instantly began to laugh.

"Alright, alright! Good boy… _get off_!" Brooklyn laughed, gently pushing the large beast off him; moved his legs off the couch and stood up. He gave one large stretch and another yawn and instantly crouched into his natural pose; with his wings secured around his shoulders, like a cape. He glanced around some more, to Akira and Lexington, and gasped out in surprise.

"You guys are here?!"

"Yeah," Lexington replied. "We heard all about your stabbing over the Walkie-Talkie, and came back as soon as we could. We wanted to be sure you were going to be alright."

"Thank you," Brooklyn said sincerely. "It means a lot that you guys would come back from your Honeymoon for me."

"Yeah, well… let's not repeat it again, okay?" Lexington asked him, punching him slightly in his good arm. Brooklyn smiled at him, and then looked up at Akira; who was smiling gently at him. She walked up, and wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm _so relieved_ to see that you are okay." She whispered.

"Yeah," Angela added, also coming over to him and wrapped him in a strong hug over Akira's. "We all were beside ourselves with worry. Don't do that again, okay?"

"Okay, okay." Brooklyn laughed, giving them both a quick squeeze, before letting go and holding his claws up in surrender as they let him go. "I will be from now on. I'm sorry for worrying everyone."

"I am glad and beyond relieved to see you alive and healed, as well," Goliath said. "Do you feel completely healed?"

Brooklyn took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and thought about it.

"Yes," He said with certainty, after a few seconds. "I do feel completely fine. Sore, but that's nothing I haven't had before."

"Good," Goliath said, smiling at him.

"Yeah!" Broadway added. "It's a good thing you're healed; Rose and Emily did a good job at keeping you strong until sunrise."

Brooklyn smiled at his brother, and then it dawned on him. Yes, his Gargoyle Clan was all there and accounted for, but it was not complete. Looking around, his smile faded, and he suddenly noticed that Rose was not there.

"Speaking of… where is Rose anyway?" Brooklyn asked the Clan. They suddenly looked around as well, and noticed, as well, that she wasn't there.

"Good question." Broadway said, touching his chin. " Rose was seriously worried for you, I would think that she wouldn't want to miss you waking up."

Brooklyn frowned and instantly searched his feelings to reach out to see where she was, but then suddenly felt her coming closer to him. His hands tingled with the familiar sensation of her closeness. He turned suddenly to the opening of the room where he heard running footsteps, and there he saw her. She had just run in, her face full of worry, and skidded to a stop. Upon seeing him awake; her face broke out in a bright smile, and was completely relieved.

Brooklyn's eyes widened in happiness upon seeing her, and her very presence and beauty blew him away. Her long, thick, auburn hair was down and straight, instead of loosely curled, and hit her lower back. She was wearing a black pair of skinny jeans, and a form fitting olive green blouse, which looked amazing against her skin and hair color. She had a touch of makeup on, and was wearing a pair of black converse shoes. As he drank her beauty in, smiling at her, she exhaled in relief and ran across the room towards him.

"Brooklyn!" She gasped out. "Thank _goodness_!"

He opened his wings, leapt forward and met her halfway across the room with arms open wide, and collected her into them as she jumped into his embrace with her running start. The moment they touched, their hands tingled pleasantly, connecting them, and everything felt complete and whole. Rose was sighing, nuzzling her head into the base of his neck, while he held onto her as tightly as he could without hurting her. Lifting her off her feet, he then swung her around in circles a few times, making her laugh slightly. Once he put her on the ground, she lifted her head in his embrace, raised her hands and caressed his beak, with tears in her eyes.

"_Oh… my love_." She gasped, searching his eyes with her own, as if she couldn't believe he was there in front of her. "You're alive! You're awake… and you're…" She paused and then ran her hands from his beak to his left side; her hands leaving a trail of heat on his skin as she explored his past wounds.

"_You're healed_!" She finished, glancing back up to look into his eyes, and then hugged him again. "I'm so thankful that you're alright!"

"Yes, my love." Brooklyn said, smiling at her, and holding her tightly. "I'm healed. That's why I call our stone sleep our 'concrete-cure-all.'"

She laughed shakily at his comment, her eyes still filled with tears, and pulled away slightly to gaze up into his eyes. His loving, and endearing smile for her, slightly faltered as he peered deeply into her eyes, and could see a great, deep sadness within them. Sadness, so raw, it seemed to penetrate his own soul. Holding her closer to him now, he ran a talon across her face, wiping a tear away.

"Oh my sweet, beautiful Rose." He cooed softly, not caring that the Clan was right there. "What's wrong?"

She slowly enclosed her hand around the claw that was holding her face tenderly, and leaned her cheek further into his grasp, more tears streaming out. She smiled sadly, trying to be strong, and then shook her head, breathing shallowly through her tears.

"Nothing, I'm just _so relieved_ to see that you're alive." She mumbled, crying, trying to keep control of herself. "I just… I thought..."

As he kept looking at her, his face serious now, he could tell that she wasn't fully telling him the truth. Then her face crumbled, and she began sobbing, her strength giving out. She brought both her hands to cover her face, and it was shocking to him, to see her suddenly so sad.

"Rose?" He asked in a worried voice, holding her hands, trying to see her face. "Sweetheart?"

She moved her hands from her face, as tears streamed out of her eyes, and when she looked up at him, breathing and gasping, she shook her head and whispered, "_I'm sorry_. I didn't mean to fall apart like this… I just… it's been a very hard for me ever since you got hurt. But, I'm truly relieved that you're here now, and aren't dead."

Brooklyn exhaled slowly, smiling warmly, and peered deeply into her eyes with love and devotion. Without hesitation, he pulled her to his chest and held her in his arms, resting his cheek down on top of her head, and swayed her gently back and forth. As he held her, he could feel that she was also in great amounts of pain, and emotional distress, and suddenly, he wanted to take it all away from her; to take her burdens upon his shoulders.

"Oh, Rose..." Brooklyn mumbled, holding her tightly in his arms; and wrapped his wings around them both. "It's okay, honey. I'm right here… everything's going to be okay. We're together now, and nothing can tear us apart."

He could feel her trembling, and tears fell down her face, dripping onto his bare chest, wetting his skin. He held onto her tightly and felt suddenly very worried for her; as her grief and sorrow seemed to swallow up his own soul.

_Did something happen while I was away? _He thought to himself, and then around at the Clan for any sign of what was wrong with her. But they all looked just as surprised and puzzled to see how sad she was. As he continued to hold her tenderly, and let her cry, she sniffed and mumbled against his chest, "I'm also sorry I wasn't out here when you first woke up. I woke up not too long ago, decided to shower, and didn't realize the time."

He closed his eyes and smiled. He could smell that she had showered, as her hair was soft and smelled incredible to him, but it wasn't new to him. She always smelled amazing all other times as well. He chuckled slightly and replied, "It's all good, babe. I was just greeting the Clan when you came out… they were just informing me about what all happened last night."

She took a deep breath and nodded, trying to pull herself together. She wiped her tears away and let his very touch and presence heal her hurting soul. She didn't know why she was so sad and down- but she blamed it on Kevin. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have had to say good-bye to her best friend and stay in hiding; but the worst part was the magic she wielded unknowingly the night before. As the thought about the magic, she tensed up slightly, closed her hands against his back in fists, and grit her teeth.

Ever since last night, her hands had been shaking uncontrollably, and would be as hot as fire; as if literal fire pulsed through her veins. Because she chose to ignore it, it left her feeling more upset, and somehow, more angry. She could sense that her magic wanted to burst out of her, but because she was refusing to acknowledge its existence still, it was threatening to blow up. However, now that Brooklyn was in her arms and he was healed, much about her life seemed a bit brighter, and she was trying to allow him to heal her anger and sorrow. She closed her eyes and tried to take even breaths, to feel his love through their connection to make her feel better. But instead of feeling relieved, her magic seemed to bubble angrily in her chest and limbs, making her more angry and fearful over this new situation, in which she did not want to deal with. As she held Brooklyn, trying to calm herself down, her hands all of a sudden began to shake as she subconsciously thought about them and the fear within herself; and her being the reason he was injured in the first place. Opening her eyes widely, she gasped and then balled her hands into tight fists, not wanting him to see what was going on. However, to her despair, he felt her freeze in his arms and could feel her arms shaking. He pulled away from her slightly, and glanced down upon her face with worry.

"Rose, what's wrong?" He asked her, as she forced her hands to her sides and squeezed them as tightly as she could, hiding them from him, gritting her teeth.

"Nothing," she mumbled and then pulled away from his grasp, out of his winged cocoon, wanting to hide all the sudden. She walked quickly over to the couch that Emily had slept on, and sat down; trying to conceal her hands. Brooklyn watched her walk away from him with alarmed eyes, as her behavior was suddenly very different; and luckily he wasn't the only one to notice. Goliath looked concerned, as well as Hudson and all the others, and even Bronx came whimpering over to her, sensing her anxiety, and began to nuzzle his large head against her leg, almost as if he could sense her discomfort. Slowly, she took a deep breath, and tried to will her hands to stop shaking.

"It's okay, Bronx." She whispered. "I'm alright."

When Rose looked up, Brooklyn was looking completely confused and worried at her reaction, while Goliath cleared his throat.

"Ah… mmm, right." He said, getting everyone's attention once again. "Let's go have some breakfast and then we will get on with the rest of our night and patrols."

The Clan shuffled out of the room towards the kitchen, but Brooklyn kept still, staring at Rose.

"I'll uh, be right there, Goliath."

Goliath stopped walking, looked over at him, then down to Rose, and said, "Actually… now that we are all alone. I wish to speak with you about something... But first, Rose… about last night… I hope what we spoke about is not why you are still upset? You've been out of sorts since then. We truly didn't mean to be stern with you…"

"_What?_" Brooklyn asked, suddenly feeling irritated. If whatever Goliath said to her was the reason she was _this_ upset and acting off, then he was going to have a few choice words with his leader.

"No, no." Rose said, shaking her head. "No, It's… it's not that. I completely agree with you and Hudson, and am going to start taking that responsibility. And… I uh… actually already did last night Emily. It was just a lot harder on me than I thought it was going to be. I'm just… tired, sad, and not… feeling quite like myself, is all."

Brooklyn looked over at her, confused, and felt out of the loop completely.

"Does anyone care to enlighten me on what's going on here?" He asked, holding his arms out, turning to Goliath now. "_What _did you say to her?"

"I spoke to Rose about the duty of your role as the Second-in-Command to the Clan, and then what her duties are in that support role as your betrothed mate. I suggested to her, the same thing I'm going to suggest to you, and that is to take care of not being too reckless in your decision making from now on. I understand last night went out of your claws, which happens to all of us. However; it's something that must always be considered."

"I _have_ been considering those things Goliath." Brooklyn said, stepping forward, frowning. "You know that I have been trying, learning, and have been taking every opportunity to step forward and learn from you. However, last night did get out of hand, and true; while I should have called for back-up, I believe that was my only mistake… that for also not _killing_ those men who were attacking Rose and Emily."

At the mention of them, Brooklyn clenched his claws into fists, and Rose exhaled deeply and relaxed into the chair, trying to keep herself calm. She didn't mean to react the way she did away from Brooklyn, but with her hands shaking, it kept reminding her about the very thing she wanted so desperately to avoid and deny; that magic was real, and that _she_ possessed it.

From her exhaustion, to these past emotional nights, to everything from Kevin and what he did to her, to saying good-bye to her best friend, job, and normal life. It was all seeming to slap her in the face, every second; beating her down. And with Brooklyn getting hurt, it now threw her for a complete loop of what she felt was her slipping into insanity. She closed her eyes at the building tension, and since her and Brooklyn were connected, she began to feel his own anger building; which suddenly began to make her hand-shaking worse. Her magic was seeming to feed off her fears, insecurities, and anger; but with Brooklyn's passionate emotions attached to hers, they were making things _a lot_ worse.

As she felt Brooklyn's anger rising, mostly out of the need to protect her from what _he_ believed was the reason she was so upset, he began to advance on his leader; puffing his chest up.

"Brooklyn, killing in the heat of battle is one thing and we will do such an act if its rendered as our _only _option," Goliath said in his authoritative voice, standing taller, sensing his anger. "But we've taken it upon ourselves to shy away from doing so, _regardless_ of how evil Humans can be. We allow the Police and their Human justice system to take care of them."

"I know that, but do you know what those… _pieces of scum_ were about to do to them?!" Brooklyn suddenly snapped. "I will _not_ apologize for attacking every single one of them and for not thinking rationally, because I know I wasn't. They weren't just mugging them or trying to physically harm them, Goliath… they were going to do the _very _thing that we hold sacred for our mates, and _I lost it_. I should have killed them… every single one of them… _they were_ _animals! _And I wanted to slaughter them like animals!"  
He paused, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, at Goliath's wide eyes.

"But _I didn't," _Brooklyn continued to say, calming down. "Because I have decided to choose life over death and choose _love over hatred, _and I take my responsibility as your Second-in-Command seriously. That much _you_ and Rose have taught me; as it is the Gargoyle way. So, I did not do anything wrong… nor did Rose!"

Rose watched this loud argument, back and forth from Brooklyn to Goliath, and stayed silent, her hands still shaking uncontrollably. Closing her eyes, trying to will the fiery heat in her veins to calm down. She sat on her hands to relieve the tension of the shaking. Goliath stayed silent for a few moments, before he turned to Rose, cleared his throat, and then continued to speak in a calm and even tone to her, his tone apologetic.

"I did not know that they were doing such evil acts upon you and Emily, last night. To have endured that traumatic experience, and then watching Brooklyn get injured, must have been very difficult for you. And… on top of all that, I must have seemed extra hard on you, which probably added to the drama. For that, I apologize, Rose. I never meant to upset you. But, what I spoke to you about last night, about your duty, is still standing and that much I won't back down from. I just wanted to make you aware that last night probably _shouldn't_ have happened, as it was your idea to leave..."

"I know. It's-" Rose started to say, but Brooklyn interrupted.

"No, it's _not_ alright." He said heatedly, and then turned to his leader, defending her. "Goliath, Rose may not have consciously been as aware of what the mate of the Second-in-Command responsibilities are, as other Gargoyles are, but she _has_ been everything, if not more, of what those values and responsibilities required of her. If anyone is to be reprimanded tonight, for last night, it's _me_."

"Brooklyn, I'm not-" Goliath tried to say, but Brooklyn kept going.

"I left her and Emily, against my better judgement, to tend to an armed robbery down the street. I told Rose to wait for me in the alleyway after she was done eating, and she did just that. I never meant to leave her, but when I heard the commotion of the armed robbery a few blocks away, I left; thinking I would back before they were done. However, by the time I got back, the pack of animal thugs were attacking both of them, and from what they were about to attempt, I had never felt more rage in my entire life. So… I'm sorry. I know I can be reckless and all, and I'm trying to work on that, but _it was all my fault._"

"It's not a matter of fault," Goliath interjected seriously. "But _responsibility_. I'm not getting after you or her, so please calm down. I'm merely suggesting that next time you encounter something dangerous; to use _all_ available avenues. That's all. And no one's second guessing your decision, Brooklyn. I just wished it didn't endanger your life."

"Well, that was a no brainer decision, Goliath." Brooklyn said firmly, but was calming down. "The gang leader had jumped up from the ground, lunged forward with a butcher knife, and was _inches_ from stabbing Rose in the back of her head. Had I not been paying attention, it would have split her face in half and the love of my life would be _dead right now. _I did what I did for her, because _I love her_, and I would give my life for hers at any second. I know people don't like or agree with it, but I don't regret doing it, _nor do I care _if people don't like it."

He paused and then looked over at Rose, who was looking at him in shock and deep sadness; something he still wanted to unearth from her soul and take all away from her. He walked over to her, knelt down, and touched her leg. But as he peered into her eyes with love, she suddenly looked angry.

"_You don't care_?" Rose whispered, before he could say anything more. He could feel her body tensing up as he touched her leg; and for her, that anger that had been building in herself, with her shaking hands, now seemed to be fully awake. He didn't care that it was his near-death that has been causing her all her pain and anger?

She set her jaw and narrowed her eyes at him. "Well that explains it all, then, doesn't it?"

Brooklyn gaped at her and then exhaled sharply, shaking his head.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant-"

"You were trying to play the hero, Brooklyn!" Rose snapped, feeling incredibly angry with him, and with every vibration of her hands, the anger seemed to be the fuel to that fire in her veins. "And I don't need a hero… I need the love of my life to _live_."

"I agree with Rose," Goliath added, stepping forward, not feeling the storm that was building between the two of them, as he added his opinion. "While I would also give my life for Elisa's, or any of yours, I don't strive for that outcome _every moment _she or any of you are in danger. That's the reckless thinking I am talking about here…"

"I understand, but that's where you both aren't understanding. I _don't _think way that every time we face a battle. I'm not _that stupid_ and reckless." Brooklyn urged, turning back to Rose, still kneeling in front of her. "I love you, Rose… okay? I'm sorry if it was an idiotic thing to try to sacrifice myself for you, and I promise it _won't _happen every time, because not every battle will have that fate attached. But… I _will_ protect you, no matter what the outcome…"

Rose set her jaw firmly, tears filling her eyes and couldn't seem to control her anger for some reason. His words should have made her feel better, and if she felt like her normal self, she would have dropped the issue and taken him in her arms, enjoying her moment with him, in full- gratitude that he was alive. However, as her hands continued to shake under her hips, she felt like she was about to explode. It was strange, and suddenly felt like she was having an out of body experience, unable to control the rage flowing through her. She didn't know what was going on with her, or why she was suddenly like a fountain of uncontrollable emotions, but ever since the magic burst out of her the night before, she suddenly felt _very different._

Sensing her anger, Brooklyn grabbed onto her arms, knelt closer to her, and his eyes were pleading silently with her to open up to him. After a few seconds of her glaring at him however, he spoke again, passionately and sincerely trying to reach her forgiveness.

"_I love you_, Rose." He said softly, his eyes peering intensely into hers. "I know you aren't happy with me for endangering myself, but… I'm _not_ sorry for it. I would die for you, my love. That is a fact that no one may like, and that I was more than willing to take that blade for you. _I am sorry,_ however; for the pain, sorrow and worry you've endured and are still enduring because of my injuries… but I did it… because I can't lose you."

"And I _can't_ lose you." Rose suddenly gasped out, tears filling her eyes again. "Did you ever think about that? Do you honestly not care that it's YOU that I _want and need_?"

"Rose…! " Brooklyn exclaimed, urging himself closer to her. "_Of course_ I care!"

"I love you more than anything in this world," Rose continued to say, feeling more power and anger splurge through her, tears threatening to spill over. "You just said that you don't _care _if people don't like you risking your life for mine, but I want you to know this. I had to sit around, for _twelve hours and more_, anxiously worrying myself into a frenzy over if you were even going to wake up! I was skeptical and didn't think you could heal from that wound; it was so deep… and there was _so_ much blood…"

She paused, and gritted her jaw firmly in anger as angry, hot tears fell down her face.

"_I'm sorry_, Rose." Brooklyn whispered, begging with her, placing his claws on her legs."Truly I am. And I _do care_… How could you even think that? I care about you more than anything else. I will be more careful next time, if that's what both of you wanted to hear. On my next encounter with a dangerous person on my patrols, I will…"

"_Not go_." Rose suddenly said in a dark tone, rage pulsing through her now. Brooklyn looked up at her with wide eyes, and searched hers in confusion as Goliath narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?" Brooklyn asked her quietly, furrowing his brow at her, shocked that she would even say that, especially with how he felt about her.

"I don't think it's wise to go out and risk your life for _stupid _Humans anymore, including myself." Rose spat out, suddenly very angry, her hands shaking even more. "Hudson and Goliath were right… I should take the responsibility of being your mate more seriously, and I have and _am_. From this moment on, I think it's best if we all just lie low. The less we are out there in the world, the less risk we are for getting hurt. This includes Kevin. If we cut ourselves off from that risk, then he won't find us and no one else gets hurt. End of story."

"No, Rose." Goliath started to say firmly. "That is _not_ what we said or meant…"

"Um… are you joking with me right now?" Brooklyn suddenly asked her, interjecting over Goliath's comment, becoming irritated. He would take that 'final tone' from Goliath, as his leader, and would also respect her if she put her foot down with him if he was being stupid. But putting her foot down on _this_ issue? It was _never _going to happen…

"No, I'm not Brooklyn." Rose suddenly argued, frowning at him; growing angrier and angrier at the conversation, and at her shaking hands under her backside. The heat flowed through her and she was having a hard time cooling off. "I think it's best if we just stop searching for him… and if he finds me, then _so be it_. My death has always been inevitable, but I'm _done_ risking everyone's life for mine. I'm not worth it… and I don't care what you guys say or what Emily tried to drill into my head. I am not worth it, this PAIN is not worth it… and I'm just… done."

Brooklyn and Goliath stared at Rose with wide eyes, mouths open. She ignored Goliath's expression, but couldn't seem to ignore Brooklyn's, as their connected emotions warned her that she had pushed the wrong button with him, as she figured it would, but that's what she believed and was going to stick by it.

"What in the _hell _are you talking about?" Brooklyn growled, his eyes angry. "You want me to stop my attempts at finding Kevin because you're not _worth it?_ Rose, are you _freaking_ kidding me right now? Please! Tell me you're joking… because it's _not _funny..."

"No, I'm not." Rose snarled, sitting up straighter now, clenching her fists tightly; hating herself, hating it all now. "I'm not going to let anyone else risk their life for mine, and if he finds me, then so be it. But _no one _is to patrol for him anymore."

"Rose, I understand your upset." Goliath said, stepping forward. "But you are not in charge and cannot make those decisions for him or the Clan. You're opinion is valued and accepted, but does not have to be followed; especially from where I stand. You are our family, and we will protect our family. That is the Gargoyle way."

Rose grit her teeth at Goliath's comment and then, with teary eyes, snarled in full rage, "Then _I'll leave._ No one is to be hurt on my behalf. I won't allow it."

Brooklyn slowly let go of her arms and leaned back slightly, truly taken aback by her words, his own anger and hurt pulsing through him.

_She wants to leave? _Brooklyn thought to himself, his heart breaking.

Everyone was silent now. Goliath looked from Brooklyn to Rose in shock and didn't know what was suddenly happening, but he couldn't seem to move or speak anymore. He had never seen them argue before. A light bantering back and forth, sure; but this was different. Their anger was bouncing back and forth, feeding off each other, creating a sudden frenzy of tension and hurt feelings.

Out of the corner of his eye, the rest of the Clan had peeked their heads in from the corner out of the kitchen, and were looking just as shocked by Rose and Brooklyn's very loud and intense fight. It was something, they also didn't think was possible. Goliath motioned for them to stay where they were at, slowly stepped forward towards Brooklyn and Rose and urged them.

"There's no need for that, Rose." Goliath said quietly and calmly- looking over at his very angry and hurt Second-in-Command. "I think it's best if everyone just… _calms… down_."

However, right as Goliath said that, Brooklyn shot back at Rose, gasping.

"You're wanting to _leave_? _Why?_ Why would you do that to me?"

"I don't _want_ to leave…" Rose whispered, shaking in rage. "But I _will_ if you risk your life for mine again, especially if it's against Kevin."

His eyes widened at her comment, thinking their fight couldn't get anymore hurtful. Pain suddenly showed in her eyes, and he could feel that she truly didn't mean it, but was trying the tactic of keeping control like she often fought with against Kevin, and it angered him greatly. Surely, he had proven himself to not be anything like that monster? Why was she treating him like he was Kevin?

The very thought of that, sent a rage through his being and he set his jaw firmly. She didn't apologize, nor did she look as though she cared about the pain she was putting him through, which only left him to retort back to the anger he was feeling.

"I don't know what's going on with you, Rose. But, whatever it is, it needs to stop… _right now_. I'm not playing around here."

"Nor am I." Rose said, still shaking, and glaring at him.

"How dare you ask that of me?" Brooklyn whispered, his own anger apparent. "You know how I feel about _him _and how much I love you. Surely you know what I would do to protect you from him... what I would do for you! Rose... _I love you!_ I... I took a knife for you, I'll do that and MORE for you to keep you safe and-"

"And I didn't ask you to do that for me!" Rose cried, suddenly feeling her own anger and pain coming to the surface. "I can't let you do it again! Please, Brooklyn... promise me that-"

"No." Brooklyn snapped, growling. "I won't promise you anything if it means stopping protecting you! Rose, stop this right now; or-"

And that did it for her-

"Or _WHAT?!_" Rose suddenly yelled, standing up, and facing him head on. "What are you going to do about it, Brooklyn?!"

Normally, Brooklyn wouldn't have given in to yelling at her, but when it was about her safety against her murderous husband, he wasn't going to give in. Standing up, shaking in his own anger, he stepped closer to her, towering over her in his full height, and pointed his talons at her face, meeting her angry expression with his own.

"I'm _NOT _going to agree to such an _asinine_ thing! I mean stop protecting you from HIM? I WON'T DO IT! Not when it involved the monster who is TRYING TO KILL YOU, Rose! Are you for real right now!? This is NOT up for argument or discussion!"

"Brooklyn, _if you love me at_ _all, _then you _will_ agree to it!"

Brooklyn's eyes widened, and he stared down at her, with his mouth open and looked horrified.

"Will agree to _what_?!" He urged, shaking in great anger now. "_To_ your _ultimatum_? Stop protecting you so you won't leave me? What a load of unfair BULLSHIT! Sorry Rose, that might have been what you were used to in your abusive marriage to Kevin, but I _refuse_ to agree to this and won't give in to your ultimatum! You and I are to be _equal mates_! Not one towering over the other in abusive control..."

"_Yeah?_" Rose screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Who's towering over who, right now?!"

With him standing at his full height over her, his talon pointed at her; he slowly lowered it and clenched his claws into fists, shaking his head.

"Rose…" Brooklyn snarled, warning her. "_I swear_…"

"You swear what?!" She yelled out sharply, throwing her hands out, not backing down; her anger fully bursting out now. "That you'll _stop me_ from thinking this way? Huh? BEAT THE STUBBORNNESS OUT OF ME? Or… or ... risk your life for me again and strip yourself completely from my life at the next opportune moment?! Do that, Brooklyn, and you may as well just GIVE me back to Kevin! I would rather endure his abuse and pain any day, _every day,_ rather than feel the pain, grief and horrible EMPTINESS I felt when I thought you were lost and dead to me forever!"

Her words stopped him in his tracks, and he froze. From behind them, Akira and Angela both gasped at her razor sharp words. From the instant pain in Brooklyn's eyes, Rose's anger decreased, and was left feeling nothing but shame and instant regret.

"I…" Rose stuttered, having not believed that she just uttered those words to him. "Brooklyn… I'm sorry… I… didn't mean that…"

Everyone was silent, and suddenly the air felt cold; as though it was about to take all the air from her lungs. With him looking at her the way he was, it was the worst thing she could ever imagine. Worse than all her nightmares, worse than his death even. In death, she still knew he loved her, but this look was like he was so hurt; that he was pulling away from her, willingly. Rose wanted to fall to her knees at his feet and beg for his forgiveness, and herself, wanting to die for ever hurting him like she had.

His eyes filled with tears as he shut his mouth tightly, and backed away from her slowly, his entire face and being showing the hurt and betrayal in which she delivered to him, in a humongous blow. Rose's eyes widened, as she instantly reached out to him and took small staggering steps towards him.

"_I'- I'm so sorry, my love!_…" She whimpered. " I don't why I just said that, I know _you would never hurt me_… Brooklyn, _please_…"

"I would _never_ beat you, Rose." Brooklyn whispered, his voice breaking through the icy air around them with an even icier edge, tears in his eyes, backing away from her.

"I _know_ you would never!" Rose cried, stepping towards him again. "I… I didn't mean it…"

"Then _why_ would you say that?" He asked, his eyes begging hers with still an incredible amount of pain and betrayal. "Why are you saying _any of these_ _things_?! That you'll leave me if I don't stop protecting you? That I'll… _beat you _if I don't get my way? My _God, Rose_, is this really what you see me as capable of doing? Do you really see me as a _monster?_"

She stared at him for a few seconds and then shook her head frantically.

"_No, never._" Rose gasped, tears spilling out. "You're _not_ a monster, Brooklyn… I… I am the monster for saying those things. _I'm so sorry_-"

"Then _why?" _He growled, his claws in fists next to him as he stood tall and stiff.

She watched him naturally put a defense around himself, as she often did, and it hurt that he was cutting himself off from her. She didn't know what was going on, or why she still felt the angry energy still pulsing through her, but she hated herself for it. She exhaled, closing her eyes and ran a few hot and shaky hands through her long hair.

"I don't… I don't know what to say-" She whispered, telling the truth, as she truly was lost for words at the moment. He scoffed at her answer, growled angry and turned away from her. She couldn't let him walk away from her, as great damage had been done and now her life was spiraling out of control. She had to fix this, and fast, or else she was going to lose him forever. Anxiety raced through her and she suddenly wanted to just drop down dead. Could they heal from this, or was she losing everything she ever loved and held dearly?

She stepped forward, grabbed his strong arm, turned him to face her; which he reluctantly did. She held onto either side his beak to to force him to look at her, and gave him the answer he was asking for. "Because that's the relationship I was used to for _so long_… and I stupidly defaulted back to it! I didn't mean to, _I'm so sorry! _Truly… _I love you, Brooklyn_."

He glanced down at her with a stiff expression, and crossed his arms over his chest, for once; not touching her.

"You love me?" He asked her, raising his eye bone, as if that was news to him.

"_Yes!_" She gasped, searching his eyes, pleading with him, tears falling down her face. "More than anything…"

"Then _how_ could you ask me to stop _protecting you_? That's the whole purpose of a Gargoyle… protecting those we love, and that's _my_ purpose! I can't believe you want me to let a serial killer find _us all_? The Clan, and _you?_ You want me to just sit back, say 'all is well' and just… let… _that monster_… come and KILL YOU?!"

"_I'm sorry!_" Rose whispered, pleading with him, crying earnestly. "All I know is I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me! I'm _not_… worth it."

As he stared at her with wide eyes; his anger suddenly melted away into unbelievable pain, and tears filled his own eyes again. He unfolded his arms, shook his head, and then grasped onto her arms with an iron-like grip, bringing her close to him. Though it didn't hurt, it shocked her, and she flinched away from him, naturally, as though he was about to hit her, and Brooklyn gasped.

Instantly, she regretted it, and a horror shot through her at what she had done. Pain and shock raced through his face at her reaction, and immediately let her go as if she barely slapped him across the face, and recoiled from her in great pain.

"No, **NO!** I didn't mean that either…!" Rose cried, grabbing his arms, stopping him from leaving her side. "God, I don't know what's wrong with me right now! I'm so _sorry_-"

He brought his face close to hers, and lightly touched her skin with a talon, as if testing a theory, if she would flinch again, but to his relief, she didn't.

"I would _never_ hurt you, Rose." Brooklyn whispered, his voice heavy with emotion.

"I know, I know. I didn't mean to do that, I'm just so wound up right now." Rose cried, holding his claws. "Everything is falling apart; and I'm just making things worse as I try to fix it."

Brooklyn watched her for a moment with concerned and hurt eyes, and could feel the storm within her soul. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to put it own pain away, and help her. He sighed heavily, wiping a few of his own tears away, and then cupped her face gently, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"_When_ will you finally see how much _value _I see in you?" He whispered urgently. "You are _everything _to me! And perhaps this is the reason I'm so… _damn_ protective of you! You're not giving yourself a fighting chance, so _I'm_ fighting for you every second _you_ won't! And… I _will_… because I love you! But, _I need you_ to survive! A life without you, Rose; would be an empty life. A life I don't think I willingly live..."

Rose's lip suddenly trembled, tears streamed down her face, and finally glanced up into his face, his words hitting her heart center bulls-eye. His wide, tear-filled eyes were piercing through hers, and being connected, they could feel each other's pain, sorrow, and, though masked under all the anger, great, powerful, and tremendously passionate love for each other. She didn't know what was going on, but this had gone too far. From seeing the pain in his angry eyes, it was too much for her.

"_I'm sorry,_" she breathed. "Please forgive me, my love; for my words against you! I… I can't take the pain of knowing that I've said such… _cruel and unforgivable_ things to you! And while it is NOT an excuse for my words or behavior, but how you feel about losing me, is how _I've_ been feeling, when I thought that I had just lost you. Every second by myself, was dark, cold, numb and full of the heaviest grief. I… I haven't known how to handle it, and on top of losing everything dear to me… I've been in a very dark place. And… I… I'm so sorry to have hurt you. That is the _last _thing I ever wanted… _I'm so sorry_. I… I don't blame you if you can never find it in yourself to forgive me… but… just know that I am truly and sincerely sorry, and I love you."

Suddenly very ashamed of herself, and all the things she said to him before, she closed her eyes, whipped herself away from his claws, and ran towards the hallway to go to her bedroom, sobbing hysterically, not letting him answer her. Part of her didn't want to hear that he forgave her; because what she said, was truly unforgivable in her mind. But the other half of her was worried that he _wouldn't_ forgive her and would leave her forever, which was something she _could not _handle.

* * *

Brooklyn watched her go for a moment, feeling so confused and hurt, and then turned and saw how in shock the rest of the Clan was over their very loud and public fight. Gritting his teeth not wanting to deal with them and their questions, he turned from them, and suddenly took off after Rose on all four limbs, gaining more speed after her. Though her words had hurt him worse than the knife in his side, he could feel how sorry and panicked she felt. Thanks to their connection, he could feel her regret, pain, worry, shame, and self-loathing.

There was more to this fight, more fire that was consuming her; and while her words hurt him a great deal, he could still feel how much she loved him, and because of that, and his tremendous love for her, he wasn't going to give up on her. His love, devotion and commitment to her wasn't fragile, and wouldn't break easily. Yes, her words rattled it, but it still stood strong in his mind and heart. She also probably needed space, but he needed answers. He had never dealt with an outburst out of her like that before, and every instinct inside him told him to pursue her.

When she reached her bedroom, she opened it; and then slammed it shut, crying. But within a few seconds, he opened the door, closed it quickly behind him, and watched Rose pace back and forth on her floor, crying. She was also shaking her hands out as if they were bothering and hurting her; as if everything was falling apart around her. Brooklyn leapt forward, grabbed her shoulders, turned her to face him, and pulled her against his body.

"No, _please_…!" she bawled, trying to fight him away. "Leave me alone! _Let… me…_ _go_! I'm screwing up everything! I don't want to hurt you anymore… Let me go, _please_!"

"I'll never!" Brooklyn gasped, grunting against her fight, holding her tightly. "I love you, Rose! With all my heart… and I will _never_ give you up on you, I'll never let you go! As long as you'll have me… I'll be with you, forever! If you truly want to be alone, then I'll go. But know this; through all the good times and bad, come rain or shine, hell or heaven, I will be there for you, always, holding her hand and keeping you safe from it all. I know you didn't mean what you said, and I love and forgive you, my sweet angel..."

At his words, Rose quit trying to force him away and gave into his loving touch. Beyond relieved that he still loved and wanted her; panting and gasping, she pressed her forehead against his chest, and cried earnestly. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, as well as his wings, and kissed her forehead, his own tears falling down his face. They had never had this intense of a fight before, but more than anything now that they had; he realized how much they both loved and cared for each other. Their love was almost strengthened through this trial and opposition, making it brighter, more intense, and more real to them. After a few minutes of holding and swaying her, she finally calmed down and kept her arms tightly around his waist.

"_I'm sorry_," she mumbled, feeling exhausted again, as she had been crying more in the last two nights more than she had in her entire life, and was over it. "I'm so sorry, Brooklyn. For all my anger and words… I just… I feel like I'm losing it. I'm losing all control here… Please, forgive me?"

"I already have forgiven you, my love." He whispered, pulling her from his grasp and took her face in his claws. "But it is I, who needs to apologize now. I am also sorry for my anger and temper. You were right… I should have never have towered over you like that, demanding control over you, as that's probably what triggered your own words. Never in all eternity should I speak to the love of my life like that. _I am sorry_…"

She gazed tearfully up into his eyes and ignored the pain and heat still in her hands.

"I know why you did." She said softly. "You were just trying to get it into my stupidly thick and stubborn head that I'm worth protecting… and that you'll never let Kevin harm me. And I deserved it. I was being stupid."

"While that may be slightly true, no matter how much I may disagree with you on certain things, you don't deserve to be yelled at by me." He whispered, shaking his head. "I'm really embarrassed, ashamed and feel like a complete jerk. That was how Kevin treated you, and that is _not_ how I choose to treat my mate."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, too." Rose whispered against his bare chest so tightly she could feel every rib, every muscle in his chest cavity, and his heart beating slightly quickly at their emotional high. "It's not even you I feel angry at… I just… I don't know what's going on with me…"

"Shh," Brooklyn breathed, running his sharp claws through her long hair, and rubbing her back with his other one, holding her just as tightly as she was holding him. "My love, it's all right. My love for you has not changed… it has… in fact only grown tremendously."

Another wave of sobs broke through at his sweet and tender words; and she sobbed, "I _don't_ s-see h-how! After w-what Hum-mans have d-done to you… and after the a-awful, h-HORRIBLE, things I s-said to you. I- I feel s-so undeserving of y-your love!"

"Oh, Rose…" Brooklyn sighed, cupping her wet face in his claws. "Nothing can break my love, devotion and commitment to you. I will _always_ love you, and have forgiven you completely. But now… it's time I beg you for _your_ forgiveness."

He suddenly slid down in front of her, took her hands in his, and knelt down before she could say anything.

"Please, forgive me, my love?" He begged, pressing his lips to her skin, kissing them briefly. "I love you beyond anything I've ever known, and it's not an excuse to treat you like I did. We should only yell at each other if this house catches on fire, or we are in danger and are warning each other… but _never_ should we ever raise our voices in anger at each other. It's also not an excuse, but the thought of Kevin getting to you and hurting you, makes me crazy with rage and worry. I'm so sorry for upsetting you and making you feel like I didn't care about sacrificing my life for yours, and leaving you all alone in this dark and dreary world. I love you so much… I'm very sorry. Please, forgive me?"

Rose exhaled deeply in relief at his words and slowly lowered herself to the cold stone ground, to kneel in front of him. She intertwined her fingers through is talons, closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his.

"There's nothing on your end that I need to forgive, as tonight was all _my_ fault. But regardless, I do forgive you." She whispered. "You are right, I shouldn't have said any of those things, but I was just… _so scared._ When I thought I was going to lose you, I felt like the light in my life had burned out, and suddenly my purpose was over as well. I… I know I have an issue with my self-esteem; and how I see myself as someone worth living, and I'm trying to work on it. Emily helped coach me to start to appreciate and love myself… she…" she paused and laughed shakily, "actually gave me some homework. She told me to speak kind things about myself in front of the mirror, and to thank my body for living and breathing for me. And I'm trying to do that..."

Brooklyn smiled, feeling relieved that she had forgiven him and talked to him like they normally would. He eased his claws out of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him and whispered, "I knew I liked her."

"She's amazing…" Rose said, tears filling her eyes again, and she paused from speaking for a few moments, before continuing in a broken voice. "That's why… it was so hard to tell her good-bye last night… which is another reason why I have been so sad tonight."

Brooklyn blinked and slowly raised her face to look up into his, his eyes full of worry.

"_Good-bye_?"

Rose closed her eyes, crying silently, and nodded; grief overtaking her soul again.

"Yes," she breathed, crying again. "In order to protect her from Kevin, I told her it's best if we didn't speak, communicate or see each other until all of it was over and he was found. And doing that _hurt so much. _From everything Kevin used to do and say to hurt me; it has all built up. And… it makes me so… _angry. _He's not ever here and he's _still _hurting me. I've lost almost everything… and after almost losing you last night, and me getting a taste of that _awful, dark, and heavy emptiness_, I… I truly just want this terror to go away. I feel like I'm living in a nightmare, that same one that we were haunted with a month ago, and I just long for someone to wake me up, hold me close, and take me away from all this darkness."

Brooklyn stared down at her, cupped her face in his claws and shook his head in disbelief at her.

"_I'm here,_ my love." He urged, taking her in his arms and holding her close against his chest. "I'm holding you, and I won't let you go. I'm sorry for putting you through that, _truly I am_… and you're right, I didn't think about the consequences of it on your end, and for that; I'm so sorry. If the tables were turned and it was you who was suffering and dying, I would feel the same way, and that's why I'm so adamant about finding Kevin and _stopping _him. He is the bigger threat, the bigger picture! We'll have small battles along the way, sure; and from now on, I promise I will be alright on my patrols. From now on, I promise you that I'll travel with someone else, or learn to glide away if I can't handle it alone. Okay? But… I'm _not_ going to shy away from the main battle against him, but I won't battle him alone. I promise you, Rose Connelly, that I _will_ live. _I will choose to live for you, instead of die._ I will give everything of myself to make sure _you _are taken care of."

At his words, Rose smiled through her tears, grabbed hold of his claws and kissed the tops of them. "_Thank you, _my love. That is all I've been needing to hear…"

Brooklyn smiled back at her, and watched as she slowly kissed his skin, and he suddenly began to feel another fire in his soul, but this time, it was to take her against his body and kiss her senseless. Taking a deep breath, he slowly began to lower his face to her and whispered, "I'm sorry about Emily… that must have been so hard on you. I wish I was there for you, but now I'm realizing that because I wasn't, is why you are so angry with me. I'm sorry..."

"I'm not angry at you, but only lashed out at you… which, again, I'm so sorry for doing. There's no excuse for it. I've just been so _scared_, Brooklyn…" She whispered, tears streaming down her face, snuggling into him; spreading her legs over his waist to allow her to be as close as she could to him. "The fear I feel is _so real_ right now…"

He closed his eyes, turned his face to breathe in her scent, and hold her to him; but then felt her freeze up. She gasped out loud, as her hands began to shake uncontrollably; and then she suddenly scrambled away from him, gritting her teeth, gasping out in pain. She tried to stop her hands from shaking, pressing them firmly into the cold, stone floor; but nothing seemed to work.

"Rose?!" Brooklyn asked, his eyes wide, reaching out for her. "Baby… _what is happening?_ There is more to this than Kevin, or Emily… you're in physical pain! I can feel it!"

He paused for a moment and watched her hands shake uncontrollably, and it seemed to throw Rose back into the chaotic circle of darkness in which he saw in her. More than anything, he felt the need and duty to protect and shield her from it.

"Your hands…" He whispered, noticing them as the real reason for everything tonight. When she continued to cry out in pain and fear, he quickly crawled over to her, took her in his arms again, and willed their connection to somehow take her pain away, or will her pain into his body. With large, tearful eyes, Rose finally decided to let him in and be honest about everything.

"Something is… _happening to me_." She gasped out, tears streaming down her face, pleading with him. "Ever since I blasted those thugs away with… with…" She closed her eyes and couldn't say it out loud. However, when she opened her eyes again; pleading silently with him, she could see that he understood what she was referring to.

With concern and protection in his eyes, he took her hot and shaking hands firmly in his claws, held them closely to his face, and let their connection tell him everything he needed to know about what was going on; tell him everything she couldn't say out loud; because for her, by saying it out loud meant that it was real. The moment her hands were in his, he could feel how incredibly hot to the touch her skin was; and they were physically shaking; due to a deep vibrating; as if he was holding a live electrical wire. Great amounts of energy flowed through her, and then, snapping his eyes up to her tear-filled ones, he knew what it was.

"_It's magic_!" He whispered, his eyes wide. Slowly, she nodded, finally giving in to the reality of it.

"Yes," She breathed, trying to calm herself down. "Yes, I… I think it is, as much as I've been wanting to deny it. But… ever since last night, I have been in _so _much pain. It won't go away, and I feel like I'm literally about to explode with this energy. It's why I feel so different, so dark… and _angry. _This… energy… feels so familiar to me, but now I fear it. It's like it's a monster that's finally awake and hungry for my destruction."

"What do you mean?" He asked in a breath-like voice.

Rose paused and searched his eyes with her own, trying to find the right words to say. She swallowed her fear down, and with every passing second that he held her hands in his, she finally felt the pain and heat begin to dull, as if _he_ was the remedy. She continued to stare deeply into his eyes, and then spoke the full truth; the one she had been so adamant in denying and hiding from everyone, including herself.

"Something… deep inside of me… has _always_ been there, and it's always been this energy, heat and power… _this… magic_." She whispered, searching his eyes with her own, intensely pleading. "It was dormant, but now it's awake… and I don't know what to do with it, how to control it, nor what it all means, and _I'm scared._ I feel so different now, Brooklyn. With this power coursing through my veins, I suddenly just want to… give into all darkness… and… it's feeding off my fear, becoming harder and scarier to control, and I just want it to _stop_. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." She paused, and clenched her hands together a few times, closing her eyes.

Since her room was dark with no light from her lamp, but was bathed in moonlight and light from City, she could only see a sliver of his face; and did not know what his expression was, or what he was thinking, even with their hands clasped. Their connection flowing through them, and for him, he could feel her; but for her, all she could feel was her angry power.

Before she could say anything more to him, he suddenly scooped her up into his arms, bridal style, lifted her up with ease, and carried her over to her bed. With her in one strong arm, he used the other to crawl over on top of the mattress, and then eased her down onto her back, placing both arms on either side of her head, and crawled over her body, hovering inches above hers. Now that they were on the bed, she could better see his face, and he was gazing down at her like she always loved and desired out of him, as if he loved her more than anything in the whole world. To her relief, her honesty about her magic seemed to make him love and accept her even more.

He looked over her as though she was the most beautiful being he'd ever seen, and suddenly her heart began to pound, but this time, not in fear. Instead of staying there above her, he eased himself down, gently beside her and laid down, cocooning her in his wings. With a relieved small cry, she snuggled into him, as he held her tenderly against him; moving her so she turned on her left side to face him. As she laid in his arms, he slowly brought one claw up from her waist, lightly caressed her face, slid it down her past her chin to her neck, and lightly touched her necklace, in which she never took off.

Then, as she was breathing deeply, getting turned on by his touch, he collected her hands in his, and began to carefully play with her fingers. He slid his talons in between them, and then brought her tender hands up to his lips, kissing them. With every touch, she could feel her fear began to melt, and slowly, the heat and shaking began to fade, settling down deep inside her, where it always lived. As he caressed his lips over her skin, he then stopped and opened his brown eyes to gaze into hers.

"I can feel that power calming down." He whispered in a voice barely above a breath.

"Yeah, it's working… " Rose breathed, closing her eyes in relief, one tear coming out. "_Thank you so much, oh, thank you_…"

"I don't know that much about magic…" He breathed, gazing over her face and lips with great desire. "But, I do know that there is _one thing_, in this world, that is stronger than fear and _all magic_. Do you know what it is?"

Rose smiled up at him, as he began to ease himself closer to her, his forearms holding himself up over her, hovering his face above hers, but allowing his chest to crush against hers. Amazingly, as they touched; their connections trickled through their veins, and suddenly his love and connection to you, began to calm and take over her own powers, forcing the darkness and fear away, leaving her to feel nothing but him and his love finally. Their connection was now the same thing that she was used to feeling, and it felt so good to her. _He_ felt good to her.

"_Love._" She sighed in relief, feeling like she finally breathe again.

"Yes, love." He repeated, nodding and smiling down at her. "And ours especially can cure anything, that much I am sure of, as it just barely pushed all that fear and darkness away. So… tell me, what do you feel now?"

She smiled at him, closed her eyes and allowed his love to fill her entire being, warming her soul, as a light turned on inside her. It was like the magic deep inside her was suddenly fueled by his love, and it flowed comfortably through her, as she felt it always should.

"_I just feel you_." She breathed, opening her eyes.

"And I feel you." He replied, his lips inches from hers now, his body half hovering over hers, their connection magnetizing them to each other. Now that she was free of the dark chains which seemed to hold her hostage, and he was here on top of her, she only wanted to feel him and to also show him who she truly was. However, before that, she felt the need to be completely honest with him. Slowly, she let his talons go, and whispered, "I want to show you something."

"What?" He asked softly, pressing his chest into hers, holding onto her tightly with his arms.

She smiled up at him, brought her hands up in front of them both, and willed some of that magic out of her hand, as it was now controlled and not so angry and under pressure. To both of their amazement, a red-wispy power, warm, and peaceful; eased out of her fingers and danced around their faces, lighting both of their faces with a light red hue. No longer did her hands shake or feel hot, but this time it was comfortable and familiar to her. She smiled warmly at Brooklyn's expression of awe as he watched the red flow of wispy power dance around his face, until she willed it away. It faded, until it disappeared and left them in darkness again.

"Wow…" Brooklyn breathed, amazed. "Rose… you… really do have powers! _I was right_-"

"_I know_…" She gasped back, laughing slightly and took a deep breath. "I still don't know how to control them all that well. But this difference in how I feel right now with you, has taught me that it reacts to my emotions. If I am calm, and focused on love, then it doesn't feel so bad or angry; but if I fear it, then it feeds off of it like a frenzy firestorm like it was before…"

"It's…" Brooklyn said quietly, thinking about what he just saw. "It's so… _beautiful." _He paused and then mused, "But then again… it's from you. So, of course it's beautiful. It all just makes sense now.."

"Yeah, well…" Rose laughed, feeling much better than moments before. "It didn't feel so beautiful just moments ago."

"That's because it was feeding off your fear, instead of our love." He said, taking her hands in his again, easing his talons through her fingers, intertwining them once again. "I don't like magic, as you know, because it's unpredictable; as we've seen tonight. But… this… just makes me love you even more. Thank you for being honest and open with me. I know all these changes in your life, especially with being so sudden, are scary, and have been very hard on you… but I'm here for you, and will never leave your side. I'm here to uphold, uplift and be your strength, love and light when you feel darkness pulling you down. Don't worry; I won't let you fall, and we'll figure this obstacle out together… and Rose… I love you, and _I am so proud of you_. You've been so strong and courageous through all these changes. You have me in constant awe, my love."

Rose stared up at him for a few seconds, feeling more in love with him as well; and since they were connected, they could both feel a tremendous amount of love for each other.

"I love you too, Brooklyn." Rose whispered, her eyes searching his again, and then smiled. "Do you think we have made up from our fight?"

"I sure hope so…" Brooklyn said seriously, shaking his head in disbelief. "Unless you have more to get off your chest, then I'll take it all. Anything to make you feel better…"

"No, I don't have anything more to get off my chest." Rose replied. "Except for this…"

She slowly raised her head off her pillow towards his lips; an energy building as if they were both that same live wire of energy that she had a few moments ago. He watched her face come closer to his with bated breath for her touch, her love, and longed for it more than anything before. From their hurtful fight, to all the things they had been put through; he wanted to feel her, claim her body with hers, and consummate their love. This was their first kiss since he got stabbed, and now their urgency to love each other, especially since their fight, was an overwhelming desire.

As her lips hung inches from his, he could feel her heat come off her body, and it fueled his own mating instincts with great power. Breathing deeply, they both stared into each other's eyes, feeling their moment out. Rose slowly lifted her hands up to his beaked face, searching his eyes with her own, and then caressed her fingers down his beak, leaving a pleasurable trail of heat on his skin as she went. Then, slowly, she slid her soft hands down his neck, to his bare chest, and then finally to his chiseled abdomen; touching and feeling him.

Brooklyn closed his eyes at her touch, grasped onto the pillows around her head, gasping out; as she explored his body, lower and lower. Finally, she stopped just inches above his belt, and raised her eyes to his, gauging his reaction. His eyes seemed glazed over with passion and desire, and the look of love he was giving her was fueling her. She grazed her lips with the lightest touch against his, and suddenly it was all over. Her teasings caused a deep growl to erupt from his chest.

"Oh… my beautiful, Rose… _I love you_… " He breathed against her lips.

She could feel his sweet, hot breath against her face, and she finally couldn't handle it anymore. His chest was pressing against hers, her lips inches from touching, and her legs began to tremble with desire. She finally lifted her body to his, and crushed her lips against his, kissing, and making out with him deeply, making their desires for each other explode in passionate heat.

Brooklyn gasped and moaned deeply against her lips; as he crushed his body against hers, forcing her further into the bed. He let her hands go, and wrapped her body into his strong hold, his mouth opening to hers, their tongues meeting instantly. Their kiss, as if part of the magic, exploded the moment they allowed it, and now their love for each other was all that was burning around them. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, grasped onto his long hair, and kissed him so deeply and strongly, both of them never came up for air, but breathed each other in instead.

Without letting up from their kiss, Brooklyn's claws explored down her face, down her neck, all the way down her back and then held onto her hips. Since she was still lying on her side, Rose willingly eased her leg over his hip, so their pelvis' could better touch. The moment they did, Rose gasped; and suddenly it felt like fire shot through both of them. Without a second to waste, Brooklyn swung himself over her, his whole body looming over hers now, and kept kissing her, not letting her go. Rose adjusted herself to lie on her back, her hands scratching at his skin, inviting him closer to her.

Brooklyn suddenly opened his wings, from being their cocoon, letting the cool air in with a quiet 'whoosh' and he finally released her lips, gazed down at her with great amounts of love and desire. Normally they stopped this, but after all they'd gone through, they weren't done yet.

"I… I shouldn't mate with you," he whispered. "No matter how much I _want_ to… it's the Gargoyle way to wait to consummate our love until we are married."

"Do you want to stop then?" She asked him, touching his face, caressing his skin slowly and softly.

"No," he breathed, lowering his whole body to hers; and closed his eyes as he felt the incredible desire for her. "I don't… I'm not ready to stop, not just yet."

"What about your mating instincts?" She asked him quietly.

"Well… just like your magic." He whispered, placing his strong, muscular arms on either side of her face. "I realized that I can control them… to a point."

"Oh?" She gasped, smiling up at him, her eyes blazing through his. "You're so sure about that?"

"No, but I've got to try, because I'm not ready to stop. I need to feel you right now..." He breathed, his lips grazing across her skin, leaving a pleasurable warm trail as he went. As he kissed her neck, his claws found the bottom of her shirt, and eased the fabric to expose her flat stomach, stopping at the base of her bra. He lightly ran his claws over her skin; moaning quietly as he went.

"If you play with fire, you'll probably get burned." Rose teased, but then closed her eyes, and gasped as his talons caressed her skin. His lips lightly kissed her face, her nose, her eyelids, her lips, her chin, and then slid down her neck; his tongue tasting her sweet skin. Rose groaned, as he did so.

After a moment, he raised his face, and growled, "If this is what it feels like… you can burn me _all you want._"

Rose giggled against his lips as they found hers again. They kissed each other fiercely for a few moments, before Brooklyn broke away and mumbled against her lips, "I'll be in control as long as you don't take your clothes off… _I think_."

Rose laughed at him, pushed him off her, and forced him onto his back, where he was watching her with wide eyes. She then glanced over at him, and had one hand on his chest holding him down.

"Says the Gargoyle who just had his claw all over my skin just now." She teased, slowly easing herself to sit on his pelvis, straddling his waist. His eyes widened even more in pleasure, as she slid her hands over his chiseled abdomen, to his strongly defined chest, pressing her chest against his, and then met his lips with hers.

Brooklyn's claws held her firmly to him, resting over her backside, keeping her secured over his now excited groin. Upon feeling his erection, Rose gasped out, kissing him intensely; while his claws explored up her shirt, feeling the skin on her back, seeking more. Then, after a few intense moments of breathing each other in and touching heavily, Brooklyn grabbed onto her, keeping her secured on top of his groin and, with a deep growl, spun them around so she was under him. With a sharp exhale, he began to deepen his stride on her, moving himself against her, kissing her deeper, exploring her body more.

Knowing they must stop before it was too late, Rose broke away from his lips, still grasping his hair and holding onto him for dear life, and moaned, "We must… _stop_. My love, we have to stop… But… _oh, how I don't want to._."

Brooklyn slowed his kisses, and was breathing against her skin, still crushing her body against the mattress with his own. As he slowed down, he detached his lips from hers, pressed his forehead against hers, and cupped her face in one claw, forcing himself to stop moving against her body. As her legs were still straddling around his waist, she brought one hand up and caressed his beak lovingly, giving him small kisses on the top of it, loving the feeling and large size of his groin against hers.

He slowly lifted his face up to gaze into her eyes, both of them breathing deeply, but kept himself against her. He wasn't ready to let go of their intimate moment, just yet. He lightly slid one talon down her cheek, lightly touching her neck, and then slowly, as if he was gauging to see if she wasn't alright with it, slid his claw over her covered breasts; to feel her beautiful curves for himself. Rose closed her eyes, smiling at the sensation of him lovingly touching her, and his own breath caught in his chest; before he slid it back up to her necklace which rested in between her cleavage.

"_Marry me_." He whispered in an intense voice.

Rose opened her eyes and giggled, as he smiled warmly at her laugh.

"Do you not remember asking me a few nights ago?" She asked him, grinning at him. "You're currently clasping the gift you gave me as I accepted your proposal."

He chuckled slightly, and then placed both claws on either side of her face, and rested on his forearms so he was inches from her lips again. Rose lightly began to explore his back, his side, as her legs straddled around his waist.

"I know that." He said quietly, grinning. "I more meant… despite Kevin… despite all the darkness and uncertainty surrounding us, let's choose love, let's choose _this moment _and many, many more moments like this one_._ In the next few nights, let's have our mating ceremony, become mates, and not wait like we had originally discussed."

Rose stared up at his big brown eyes, as he waited for her answer, anxiously. She smiled at him, and kissed his lips briefly, before she broke away.

"Are you losing patience waiting?" She teased, raising her hands above her head, relaxing her legs off his backside and rested them against the side of his legs, still reveling in the amazing feel of his body against hers.

"What gave it away?" He breathed, teasing her back, drinking her beautiful curves in. Now that her arms were raised above her head, and her hips raised slightly into his erection, he felt himself losing all will to not claim her body, as she was inviting him to do so. He took a deep breath, then lowered his lips lightly down to kiss hers. Slowly, he pulled on them with his own, but then slowly trailed them down her neck once again, but this time he kept going, kissing her chest, over her breasts, until he reached the exposed skin of her abdomen; her shirt resting just below her bra line.

She began to breathe deeply, gasping, and closed her eyes as his lips suddenly met her skin; and instantly another explosion of desire burst through them. His lifted himself off her, slid down, and was now kissing and tasting her skin, going lower down her abdomen, and suddenly Rose couldn't breathe. Her toes curled up, and her fists clenched the comforter on her bed, and her head arched up. He had never done this before, and now that he had, it was like tonight was the night of awakenings.

He kept his lips and tongue on her abdomen, kissed and tasted the full length of her stomach until he met her jeans, and then would travel back up towards her rib cage, and held onto her hips with his claws, pushing her down into the mattress, his weight giving her more pleasure at his exploring. Rose closed her eyes, gasping out loud, and still grasping onto the blankets with all her strength, biting her lips to try not to scream out in pleasure. After a few breathtaking moments, he stopped kissing her, and slowly made his way back up to look into her face. With her hands still grasping the blanket, she suddenly opened her eyes and met his gaze with the same fire and intensity in which he had for her.

After looking into her stiff face, he laughed lightly.

"You okay? Was that too far?" He asked in an amused voice.

"No," Rose exhaled, lost for breath, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "That was… _incredible_…"

"Was it as incredible for you as it was for me?" He asked, easing his now, very excited, groin down upon hers, making Rose gasp out some more. Her body automatically needing him, craving him, so much so it was as if her life depended upon it.

"I think…" She gasped, gritting her teeth against her own instincts, and then forced herself to sit up, and sat over his large groin as he rested on his knees, pausing for a moment. "I think you have awakened me; my mind, body, soul, and now my magic," Rose whispered against his lips. "And I think my mating instincts are probably stronger than yours are…"

He closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling of her body against his more intimately, and held her as they were now sitting upright. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her face a few inches higher than his, and tossed her long straight hair back, which rested at her lower back. Brooklyn's claws kept her shirt up, so his skin was touching hers. She smiled as held her backside against his waist, and looked hungrily up at her, as she pressed her chest into his neck, and began to kiss his beak, his cheeks; her fingers brushing through his hair.

"Oh, they _are?_" He finally asked her, breathing against her skin, and then chuckled. "Hard to determine that just yet… but I'm beginning to believe."

"Never underestimate a woman in love… especially when she's turned on." She whispered against his lips.

At her statement, she only got to tease his lips for a second, before he crushed his against hers a bit roughly; taking large fistful of her long hair in his claws, their tongues dancing with each others. With his claws grasping her long, thick hair, she gasped out against his lips, and leaned her head back, as he, too, was gasping and moaning; losing all control as he could feel her heightened mating instincts with his own.

He kissed, tasted and claimed her neck, and moved his claws from her hair to move up under shirt holding her against him with his arms; his claws finding the back of her bra. The heat between their bodies was unbelievable, and she was sure they had already passed the point of no return. She tore her lips from his and couldn't help but cry out, breathing and gasping out to try to stop him, but he took it as more passion.

Growling deeply, she could feel his urgency and strength, as he suddenly pushed her back onto the bed, his body pressing deeply onto hers, so much so, she could feel how strong his erection was and she suddenly knew they were in trouble. His claws were claiming her skin, and made a fist around her bra. With one slick snap of hi sharp talons, he would have it off in a second, and then it would be all over.

Rose broke away from his lips again and gasped out, "I thought you weren't going to take my clothes off…"

He stopped moving against her, was breathing insanely fast and he slowly raised his face from hers to look into her eyes.

"I…" he breathed. "I wasn't… but… we… _I need you_."

"When we are mated, then _yes_." She said, pushing him away. "I'm sorry, but we've crossed _a lot_ of lines, my love… lines which I'm more than fine with crossing, but I know it's important to you that we don't until we are mated. Because of that, I want to keep my promise to you."

Brooklyn stared down at her, breathing deeply, his erection crushing against her, and she smiled apologetically up at him. He closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, held it in, and then suddenly exhaled in a loud, frustrated growl. He collapsed his chest against hers, took her pillows in his strong grasp, and easily tore through all of them, sending feathers all over them.

"Ohhh.. kay. I'm glad that wasn't my skin." She mumbled, looking at him with slight worry now. He raised himself off her, placed his claws on his thighs and exhaled, looking up at the ceiling with his eyes closed. After a few seconds, he looked down at her, and smiled.

"Sorry… I'm just frustrated right now. I would never do that to you, remember?" He laughed slightly, but looking as if he was struggling to take himself off her.

"Well, what did my pillow do you then?" She cried out, teasing him still. "That pillow has served me so well these past couple of months, and you just… _murdered it_…"

He laughed more heavily now, and lifted himself a bit more off her, but still kept his aroused groin on top of hers.

"I'm sorry," he laughed, looking at her with a great deal of love. "I'll replace your pillows…"

"Why? So you can murder the next set?" She asked him, moving all the feathers away with a shocked face, and realized that _all _her pillows had been ripped through, and gasped. "Brooklyn!... You killed _all of them_!?"

He laughed hysterically, pressed his forehead into her neck while resting on her chest, and she couldn't help but laugh with him, as his belly laugh shook her body. She paused and then laughed, "What am I going to sleep on _now_?"

"_I_ can be your pillow." He grinned, breathing deeply.

"Deal." She giggled, spreading her arms around and held onto the sides of his arms. "But just so you know, next time all you have to do is _ask_ to be my pillow. You don't have to _battle it _with your testosterone-infested mating- battle warrior skills. I'll be your mate, don't worry. You don't have to be territorial."

Laughing a deep belly laugh, truly amused by her humor, and slowly lowered his lips to hers kissing her modestly. He moved his mouth around hers, and then pulled on her lips with a bit of suction, driving her crazy. He raised his face, smiling down at her, and then sighed, "Alright my love. You win… if I can get myself off of your… stunningly, beautiful, goddess-like body, then I actually will need to use your bathroom."

Rose raised her eyebrows at him and began laughing, "Oh? Is that so? Well, enjoy yourself, think _happy _thoughts, and hopefully they're all about me..."

He looked at her for a few seconds, catching her innuendo and then snorted out a laugh.

"Not _for that." _He laughed. "I won't allow myself to do that, unless _you're with me._"

"Oooh, _okay._" She purred, raising her face to meet his lips again, lightly touching them and grinning at herself. "Don't tempt me, my love."

He closed his eyes at her sexiness, and smacked his fists down on the mattress, sending another fluff of feathers to fly around them, and then began laughing in frustration.

"Now you're just being mean." He teased, shaking his head. "Teasing me like this…"

"Guilty, and _not_ sorry." Rose grinned. "Normally that would have been, what us Humans call, 'Make-Up Sex.' Though we didn't quite make it _that_ far, the concept is still the same."

"Make-Up Sex?" Brooklyn asked, raising his eye bones at her.

"Yeah," she explained, giggling slightly. "After a big fight, couples will usually make up for it by having an incredibly steamy session of love-making."

"_Hey..._" He grinned mischievously. "Sounds like my kinda night… _I'm all for that._"

He leaned down over her, kissing her once again, claiming her tongue with his and tasting her sweet scent. Rose moaned against his movements, but instead of continuing, he slowly raised his lips from hers and gazed lovingly, but seriously in her eyes now. "However, my love; let's promise each other one thing from this moment forward."

"Anything," Rose whispered.

"Let's not fight like that _ever_ again." He replied, grazing his talons lightly over her face, tenderly tickling her skin. "No matter how _good_ the 'Make- Up Sex' could be; I don't ever want to go through that again. When we make love with each other, I want it to always be out of love and not out of revenge or anger."

Rose smiled up at him, and touched his face gently.

"We will… and I promise." She whispered. "I never want to see you hurt like you were, ever again. I would rather take that knife and stab it through my own heart-" His eyes got huge as she pressed, "Which I _won't_. It's a figure of speech… which is kind of terrible, I'm sorry. Bad timing, but I'm trying to say that… I'm sorry again. I never want to hurt you."

"You're already forgiven, my love." He answered, relaxing. "And it's okay. I understood what you were meaning. I'm sorry too, for my words."

Rose smiled gently at him, ran a few fingers through his hair and whispered, "It's okay honey. You're words and actions of love have already proven to be stronger than that fight. When we don't bring it up, I almost forget that it happened."

"Same," he answered, smiling warmly. Lowering his lips to her again, he kissed her modestly, and then breathed, "I love you so much, Rose."

"I love you, too." She replied in a breath, as well.

Taking a deep breath, and closing his eyes for a moment, he suddenly raised himself off of her body, and crawled off her bed. She watched him as he went, and was floored by how insanely gorgeous he was.

"I'm going to use the facilities before my bladder explodes." He told her, walking away.

"Or _other_ things," Rose mumbled, before snorting with laughter. He turned back to look at her, grinning, and admired her beautiful figure still lying on the bed, with her shirt raised just below her bra line; and suddenly his desire to return to her was instant.

"Ha-ha, _very funny_." he fake laughed, but then turned at the door frame and gazed at her deeply, speaking to her in a smooth and deeper voice. "I've already told you, that certain explosion… is meant _only for you_."

Blushing fiercely from the bed, she took a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm.

"Yeah, well…" she continued, lamely as if she didn't hear him say that. "About 2000 milliliters of IV fluid was pumped into you to compensate for your blood loss, and possibly more, not including all the morphine I gave you, so it doesn't surprise me that you have to go so badly."

"Ah," Brooklyn laughed, opening her bathroom door. "Yeah… that explains a lot right now."

Rose grinned at him, happy that they had such an incredible moment together. Although they didn't actually mate, the same feelings were there, and they both needed it, especially after almost losing him, and their big fight. He glanced over his shoulder at her, and smiled.

"I'll be out in a minute… don't move."

"I won't." She whispered, smiling at him. As he still watched her, admiring and loving her beauty, she sighed and then raised her head up, looking around her feather- decorated bed.

"Oh my sweet pillow…" Rose cried out. "What has he done to you?!"

Brooklyn laughed out, harder than she'd ever heard him before, and went inside the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Rose smiled to herself as she could still hear him laughing, which made her laugh even harder. Sighing to herself, she closed her eyes and laid there, waiting for him to finish relieving himself. After a few minutes of waiting, she stood up off the bed, adjusted her shirt, bra, and looked into her floor-length mirror at her reflection. Snorting in laughter, she was covered in feathers and looked like a giant chicken. Shaking her head slightly, still not believing that he destroyed all her pillows in his sexual frustrations, she didn't know how she was going to explain it to Xanatos, when she asked him for all new sets of pillows. Shaking the feathers out of her hair, she ran her finger through it, and gazed at herself in the mirror.

The person she saw right now, was so different already than from the dark person whom she saw earlier when she was getting ready for the night. Her skin then, was extra pale, and had hard circles under her eyes, but now the young woman looking in the mirror, had a lot more color to her skin, and looked like a light had been physically turned on. Smiling at herself, she knew this was the Rose she could work with, in learning to love. To her, she could see strength, courage, love, and light in her being, and it was all thanks to Brooklyn.

After a few minutes, she turned away from her reflection, and began to straighten up her bed a bit from their wrestling match. Smiling at herself, she began to straighten up the feathers on her bed, making a big pile in the center of it to clean it up. Once done, she climbed up on her nicely made bed, and sat down. Looking over at her bedside, she smiled at the beautiful flower arrangement that Brooklyn had gotten her a week ago, and made herself a mental note to water them when Brooklyn was done using the bathroom. She then looked over at his note which was still sitting there next to them, picked it up, and then read it again to herself.

"_Rose,_

_I hope you slept well and are feeling better. I might not be back when the Clan wakes up. If you go out to greet us, and don't see me, don't worry. I'm going to be with my brothers. Lexington and Akira are going to be mated tonight at their mating ceremony. It will be one hour after we wake up here at the Castle, up in the Courtyard. _

_If you are feeling up to it, I would love for you to be my date tonight. _

_I've asked Owen to make sure you have fresh food by your bedside when you wake up, so that you can continue to rest and relax. Please, __take your medications__. :)_

_I'll see you tonight. I love you; you're in my heart and mind always._

_Love always,_

_Brooklyn"_

She smiled at his note, and held it against her chest, sinking to her bed, against the headboard. She heard the toilet flush from inside the bathroom, and then heard her sink water running. She closed her eyes, still a bit irritated that she no longer had a pillow to rest on, but was going to make the most of it. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, and Brooklyn came out. When she glanced over at him, he wasn't aroused anymore, but looked quite happy to see her. He rested his arm against the door frame and chuckled. She grinned at him, and laid on her side, still holding the note, as he raised an eye bone at her.

"Whatchu got there?"

"A love letter from my other amazingly handsome and sexy Gargoyle finance, named Brooklyn." She answered, laughing.

"Is that so?" He asked, stepping towards her now.

"Mmmhm," She answered. "He's quite dreamy."

"Oh, I don't know about that… he sounds like a jerk to me." Brooklyn answered, grinning and teasing her.

"No," Rose giggled, preparing space for him on her bed, and snuggling against her arm for a pillow. "He's kind, funny, loving, passionate, romantic, sexy, understanding, protective and just overall an amazing being. I'm quite lucky to have him, as he has always taken such good care of me."

Brooklyn was smiling warmly, as he walked over to her and sat down next to her laying down body. Rose snuggled a bit more into his arm, as it was rested near her face.

"He sounds like a Gargoyle in love." He said softly, touching her face again, lovingly and with the lightest of touches. She smiled tenderly back at him, and longed to have him back in her arms. However, he gave her a devilishly handsome smile as if he were plotting something devious.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, placing the note back on the side table and giggled.

He didn't answer her, but then picked her up in his arms, backed away from the bed, and with a running cannon balled them both back onto the mattress over the large, neat pile of feathers Rose had made, sending the largest explosion of feathers all over. Rose screamed out in laughter as the feathers erupted all around them, and between him grabbing them and rubbing them all over in her hair, messing it up; she didn't have a prayer. She pushed him away, grabbed her blanket and began to playfully try to cover him up, to trap him. Now the bed was a complete disaster, and they both laughed like children, trying to battle each other playfully.

He grabbed the blanket from her, tossed it to the side and wrestled her down to the bed, both laughing as they did so. He sat over her waist, grabbed her arms and held them above her head with ease, as she struggled to get out. Finally, exhaling sharply she collapsed to the mattress, breathing deeply and allowed him to pin her.

"Okay, okay… you win." She laughed. "You've managed to completely destroy my bed… and now I look like a chicken again, thanks for that."

Chuckling lightly at her, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, moving his claws from her hands and gently cupped her face.

"You're welcome, my love." He smiled, holding her in his arms. Sighing happily, she rested her head against his chest and intertwined their fingers together, as Brooklyn rested his head upon hers. They laid together in silence, relaxing for a few minutes, before Rose broke the silence and began to speak her mind.

"I wish we could just stay here all night." Rose whispered, tracing a line with her finger over his chest. "Things are simple while we are guarded by these walls."

"What are you talking about?" He laughed, closing his eyes at her touch.

"I am just mortified by my behavior is all." Rose explained quietly. "I don't know if I could ever face the Clan ever again… they must hate me for how I acted, for the horrible things I said to you… which… for the thousandth time. I'm so, so sorry."

Brooklyn exhaled in her hair and shook his head.

"Enough, my love." He replied. "Stop worrying about it. I've forgiven you, I still love you, and you don't need to worry about them. Seriously, they all adore you. And from that big fight, both of us weren't on our best behavior. It's all part of being a part of a Clan. We aren't perfect beings and often make mistakes too. If you want to speak with them, then that's fine. Honesty leads to trust, and trust is what being a Clan and family is all about. But if you don't feel comfortable, and wish for me to speak them, then I would be happy to do that as well. Whatever you want to do, I'll support you one hundred percent."

Rose smiled at his words, snuggled closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, bringing her lips to kiss his collarbone, and base of his neck briefly. He instantly responded to her touch, looked down at her, as she whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, softly grazing his lips across her face.

"Being so wonderful." She replied quietly. "Seriously, your love feels like a dream to me every night we're together. You're so patient, kind, supportive and selfless. Even on one of our worst moments, you still chose to love me, see past all my flaws, and make me feel like the most beautiful treasure."

"That's because you _are_." He replied lightly, trailing a talon down her face, over her lips, eyelids, down her nose and the length of her neck. "And, I'm just following your lead. You naturally treat me like I'm your guardian angel, which makes me feel needed, treasured, and like I'm fulfilling my duty. Whenever I see you smiling, laughing and happy; it fulfills my own joy. Our love is eternal, pure, and passionately alive. I love you so much."

"Not as much as I love you," she teased, smiling at herself, and began to chuckle as he cupped her hand in his claw and forced her to look into his face.

"Always a competition with you." He whispered in her face, smiling warmly.

"Yes," she grinned, kissing him on the lips; and him reacting to her by breathing her in for a moment and holding her close to him. They kept their kiss somewhat modest and broke apart. She held onto his waist and gently eased her legs in between his. He wrapped his claws around her waist and back, kissing her intermediately, taking breaks from kissing her lips, to her forehead, to her neck. Rose closed her eyes at his touch, and then giggled.

"Keep going and we're gonna start on round two."

"Eh, nothing wrong with that." He teased.

"Yeah," she laughed, pushing him away slightly. "Until we cross that last and final line of abstinence; and the last thing I want for you to feel, after we make love, is regret for not waiting until we were mates. You told me how important it is to you as a Gargoyle; so I'm going to be strong for the both of us."

"Oh, Rose," Brooklyn sighed, shaking his head. "I wouldn't feel regret. If I made that decision, then that would be it and I would deal with with it in full responsibility and _no _regret. I would own up to that decision, and then that night we would make it official to the Clan. When it comes to mating ceremonies, it's a fairly new concept. Gargoyles of old would court, decide on their mate, and then… mate. A general announcement would be made to the Clan Leader, and that was it. No fancy ceremonies, no exchanging of rings or tokens, just… their love and devotion as proof. Then, if any males were at odds with each other and were courting the same female, then they would battle each other for her, if she couldn't make up her mind. But most of the time, the females have the final say in who their mates were."

Rose smiled as he explained who he was and where he came from to her. It was more animal-like to her, and could see how they had adopted the more 'Human' way of celebrating a marriage.

"So, you're saying, that if we followed the old ways of Gargoyles, you and I would have been mates already?" She asked him, interested.

"Yup," he answered, grinning at her; kissing her forehead. "The night I gave you this-" He paused, lightly pulled the necklace out from her cleavage and held it in his claw to show her. "And since you said yes to my proposal, we would have mated and consummated our commitment to each other, and then would have approached Goliath to tell him it was official. A feast would have been put on, but that's about it for celebrations. But that was centuries ago. Some Clans, I'm sure, still follow those traditions; but from what Goliath explained from their World trip, the other Gargoyle Clans for the most part, have stayed pretty close to how we are. They are a mix of old world traditions, and have implemented a few Human rituals or have slight cultural differences."

Rose stayed quiet for a few minutes, thinking deeply about what he told her, and then suddenly had a thought.

"Brooklyn?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Do… do you think our connection is based off my magic? Or do you think it's a completely different thing?"

Brooklyn adjusted himself up on his elbow, gazing down fully upon her face and chuckled slightly.

"That was random... what do you mean?"

Sitting up now, Rose crossed her legs under her, and faced him; gazing deeply into his eyes.

"Our connection." She repeated again. "When we first met, it felt like a… _magnet_ was pulling us together. Both of us just instantly felt awake, whole, and complete. Do you think it's because of my magic; that somehow did this, or is this something else completely?"

Brooklyn sat up as well, crossed his legs as well, and took her hands in his, smiling gently at her.

"I have no idea." He said softly. "But-" He paused, raised on claw and moved a long hair strand from her face, and continued to speak. "Whatever it is; it's _good_. I'm unsure how your magic came to awaken, but when I first laid eyes upon you, something awakened inside of _me._ Magic runs in Gargoyle blood, for our uses only; such as our stone sleep; as I've explained to you before. But, regardless, it feel like you and I are one being."

Rose smiled at his words and then scooted closer to him.

"Well, let's think more about this." She said, thinking deeply. "You and I were our own individuals, before we met. Both alone, both feeling incomplete and unsatisfied. Me, with my abusive marriage, and it masked things as they truly were- and with you…"

"I was striking out in my luck with finding love." Brooklyn said softly, softly caressing her hands with his thumb. "And even though I wasn't alone, I felt completely alone."

"As did I…" Rose added, sadly. "But, I was truly alone."

Both stayed quiet for a moment, before she looked up into his eyes; reached out a hand to his beak and caressed it gently. Smiling, he pulled her against him, and both held each other. She rested her head under his neck, resting her hands upon his chest, and took a deep breath.

"You're not alone anymore, my love." Brooklyn whispered against her hair, kissing her head.

"And neither are you." She replied, running her hands from his chest to his back, right in between his wings. "And… with this… when we met, everything changed for us. We both get that strange tingling sensation flowing through us, and we know when each other are near, or if we are in danger or pain. When we allow it, I can feel your thoughts and emotions, as if they were my own; and… tonight, when you touched me, my own angry and heated magic faded away the moment you touched me. Leaving me only to feel you, your love, and the familiar connection to you."

He smiled against her sweet smelling hair, ran a claw from her scalp, down the length of her back, and then cupped her face with his other claw, easing her face up to look at him.

"Yes, that's all true." He breathed, smiling lovingly at her. "But… I still can't explain it all, I'm sorry- but I enjoy reminiscing. Meeting you was the best night of my life, by far. Everything just adds upon it."

He kissed her deeply on the lips, and she chuckled against them.

"I'm _not just _trying to reminisce with you, but trying to figure some things out… and you're not helping."

He lowered his lips to her neck again, and Rose laughed; but then moaned in slight frustration and desire again, as he was seeming to keep returning to their physical romantic desires.

"Sorry," he laughed against her skin, raising his head now. "I don't know what you want me to say. I don't know why all this has happened, or _how, _but… I'm not going to ask that. Regardless of how or why, it still brought me to you. And instead of constantly questioning fate or destiny, I'm going to thank it; humbly on both knees, for your love and for you."

Rose laughed slightly and then adjusted herself against him, up on her knees, and pressed her chest into his while gazing down upon his face; holding his beak in both her hands.

"You're impossible." She teased him. "I'm not questioning _any of that._ I am thankful- so very thankful for you and our love- but… isn't there a small part of you that doesn't want to know _how or why_ it's all happening?"

He chuckled, held her tightly against him, and said, "Of course there is, but since I don't have the answers right this second, I'm going to choose to be patient, and to just enjoy the moments I have with you."

Rose smiled, ran her fingers through his hair, and was instantly melted by his intensely beautiful brown eyes. Brooklyn lowered his claws from her back to her hips, slowly brought them back over his hips so she was straddling him, and began to kiss her softly on the lips; slowly, and unhurried, but still brought another strong round of desire to shoot through their beings. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, as his claws explored every area of her hips, backside, back, and all the way up her hair and finally cupped her face; while the other arm crushed her against him.

Even though the bed had been torn apart, pillows destroyed, Brooklyn opened his wings in their embrace, wrapped them tightly around them both, and then he eased her onto her back onto the bed, and laid himself down upon her, kissing her deeply. Rose closed her eyes at this new attempt for intimacy, and loved each minute she had with him, but as she kissed and thought about their love and connections and it brought another set of questions.

She broke apart from his lips, and his took no time in lowering his lips to claim her face, chin, and then down to her neck once again.

"Brooklyn?" She asked him again quietly, closing her eyes and relishing in his touch, his strong body on top of hers, and as his his claws explored the side curvature of her body, from the side of her chest to her hips, and then down to her legs.

"Hmm?" He replied in a slight moan, still kissing her.

"Our connection, has also proven to help heal us." She stated quietly, as to not disturb him fully from kissing her neck and top of her chest. "Much like you heal during your stone sleep during the day. The same thing happened to me, when you stayed with me all night when I had my returning concussion. And I know that was you, because I hadn't yet felt my own magic awaken yet. Your touch, your very presence… somehow healed me."

Brooklyn slowed his lips against her skin, and after a few seconds, he raised his face from her body, his eye bones furrowed.

"What in the world are you talking about, my love?"

She blinked a few times at him, and then said, "Oh, right. I forgot to mention this all to you before our big fight. This morning, after you fell asleep, Xanatos took me into the infirmary, and Dr. Sato was waiting for me to give me another MRI scan."

"_Why?_" Brooklyn asked, his eyes going wide in shock.

"Um… because I was attacked by five thugs and was punched in the face all two of them; all when I should have been resting from a brain injury." Rose answered him. "They were concerned that I could have sustained more of an injury, so I was forced to meet with Dr. Sato, had an MRI, and another set of tests done."

Brooklyn stared at her for a long moment, before he suddenly looked upset with himself.

"I completely forgot about all that!" He gasped, grabbing onto her arms. "I'm so sorry, Rose! I can't believe I didn't think about you still being injured… are you alright? What did the scans say? Are you worse off than you were before?"

"Oh goodness, hush, my love!" Rose interrupted, laughing slightly, and placed her fingers over his lips. "Calm down, yes I'm _alright_. My tests came back all normal. Dr. Sato and Xanatos were both completely baffled by them actually. Dr. Sato said that my tests showed that my brain was completely healed, and had no evidence of me _ever _having a concussion. He cleared me medically, and I actually don't need to take my medications anymore."

Brooklyn's eyes got larger as he listened to her speak, and looked as if he couldn't believe what she was saying to him.

"_Really_?" He asked her in an amazed voice.

Rose grinned at him, grabbed onto his hand and exclaimed, "Yes. It's good news if you think about it. And as I thought about the _how and why_, I came to this conclusion. My headaches went away when I woke up after _you_ stayed the night with me, the night of Lexington's mating ceremony- when you proposed to me. And that was all before my magic exploded out of me, when I tried to save you last night. So… I don't know. If I think about how I felt after waking up, it must have been because of our connection that I have healed from my injury. I remember waking up feeling just… _so _good. And don't try to convince me that it was me sleeping for over 18 hours, because I'm a medic and have seen strange things in the medical world, but this was something much different. No concussion just disappears without a single trace of someone ever having one."

Brooklyn thought long and hard about what she was saying, and then placed his claw under his jaw.

"Hmm." He mused. "Now I see why you've been so hung up on our connections and all the questions about what's been going on between us. So… let me get this straight… you are thinking that I have something to do with you healing from your concussions? Just by me staying by your side?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Rose said, grinning. "Think about it… you have _some _magic inside you that allows you to heal and rejuvenate in your stone sleep; and you guys also collect solar energy during the day. And then you also said that when we first met, it was like we are one complete puzzle piece; one in the same."

"Right…" Brooklyn replied slowly, listening carefully to her.

"So…" Rose concluded, pressing the topic, sitting closer to him. "What if… our connection to each other truly allows us _both_ to heal when we are close to each other? I mean, sure I have magic now… apparently, and that could play a part in this whole equation. But it makes sense to me! _You_ were able to heal me, unknowingly, by staying by my side. By doing that, I slept deep and well; and it was the perfect remedy for what I needed. Then, again tonight, you took my hands in yours, as my magic was going bezerk; and I remember feeling that warm, tingling sensation flow from you into me. It calmed my magic down, and pushed into the center of my core. And now that I feel your love, warmth, happiness and light; I feel in control of my magic. Whereas before, I wasn't as it was feeding of my fear and making me uncontrollably angry. So… do you see what this is? Aren't you interested in what is happening with us?"

Brooklyn stayed silent as she continued to speak; after taking a slight pause.

"It's because of _you,_ my love, that I've healed." Rose said happily, sitting up on her knees to better look into his eyes. "And I'd like to think that it's because of me, staying by your side, that you were able to retain your strength until sunrise. I mean, sure I gave you an IV for pain management, and I'm sure that helped relax you; but all in all, every time we are apart and feel so drawn to each other, I think that's why we feel those tingling sensations! _We are each other's remedy for pain management, and healing!_ And it all comes from you, I believe! That much I can feel… and that much I actually believe. It just feels _right_ to me- that's why we can feel each other's emotions and if we are in danger. We are soulmates, literally! Somehow, in some time and space, you and I were meant to be together and our souls married long ago. And now that we've found each other in this life; we are one in the same. Healing and growing together at the same pace."

Brooklyn took a deep breath and shook his head slightly, as if he was in disbelief; then he laughed, taking her hands in his. "This sounds _crazy, _Rose."

"I know it sounds crazy… but search your feelings. Can't you feel the same thing I do? Doesn't it just make sense to you, as it does to me?" She implored, holding onto his arms, pulling herself closer to him.

"_Search my feelings_?" Brooklyn laughed, teasing her. " I think we've watched too much _Star Wars…"_

"Babe, I'm serious!" Rose laughed back, flicking him in the arm.

He laughed, grabbed his arm where she flicked him, and then wrapped his claws around her waist, pulling her close to him, looking deeply into her eyes. As he did, he could feel that same tingling sensation in his fingertips, and it slowly rose up his arms, and then settled into his chest. He kept his eyes on her beautiful hazel ones, and then began to feel everything she was. Though it sounded crazy, that was exactly what their connection was, she was right. The purpose of it was to overall protect each other and to feel when one was needing healing of some sort.

When Rose needed to heal from her concussion, he remembered feeling the biggest desire to take her pain away. And as he held her in his arms as she fell asleep; he remembered feeling a long flow of that warm, tingling sensation flow through him and into her. He soon fell asleep after that, as it was probably due to him needing to rejuvenate as he healed her. Then again to tonight, she did not leave his side as he was waiting for sunrise. He slept the entire time, but he knew she was there. He could feel her presence the whole time; and then just barely, with her great emotional and physical pain. After getting past her great anger, and his own feeding off hers, he felt that overwhelming desire to heal her, and to take all that pain away from her. Then when he took her hands in his claws, laid her down to relax and better hold her, he did just that. This time, tonight, was the more obvious sign that he had, in fact, healed her. The same flow of connection flowed through him, into her, and forced all that darkness away; feeding her awakened magic with his love and light.

And now, as he held her in his arms; their eyes staring into each other's, they both felt like they were having yet another cosmic moment, and it all made sense. He was hers, and she was his; always mean to be and always was going to be. In order for them to continue to be together, they both had to heal and be aware of each other. As Brooklyn thought about all those things, all that they've been through and the feelings they've felt, she was right. This was the reason for it all… the whole, 'why' behind their connections. They were soulmates, and were one.

Tears filled his eyes as he stared into his betrothed mate's eyes, knew that everything she was saying was correct, and couldn't believe that he didn't see it before or wonder why. He took a deep, but shaky breath, and whispered, "You and I are _one_, my love. We've always been one, hence why we both felt so lost and alone before we met, and now that we are together, we will always be one."

Rose smiled softly at his words, gently took his face in her hands; tears in her own eyes, and whispered, "Yes, my love. That is why our connections to each other allows us to be one, now and forever. To heal each other, to live... the same timeline as each other; like Hisashi and Suki from Akira's story. Hopefully as long as you live, I will live and age the same rate as you, instead of dying of old age. I will live a full Gargoyle lifeline; with you."

With her words, Brooklyn exhaled a shaky laugh of pure joy as tears fell down his face. Rose did the same, and pulled herself to him, hugging him tightly. Both knowing now and finally what their destinies were, and it was more beautiful and full of promises that they both were beyond relieved and blessed to receive. After a few minutes of holding each other, Rose pulled away and kissed him deeply on the lips. He held her tightly against him, and kissed her back soundly. Their lips danced together, and with each touch, they felt completely healed from all wounds, physical, mental and emotional. Rose pulled away first and smiled lovingly up at him.

"Brooklyn, I love you." She whispered, running her fingers through his hair, slid down his shoulders and then rested on his arms.

"And I love you, Rose Connelly." He whispered back, holding her waist. "You're right, I should have questioned this whole thing a lot sooner, but haven't. But everything you said is true; I can also feel it, and I am just so _overjoyed._ You are everything to me, my love. And as long as we are together, we can do anything."

"We are stronger _together_." She added, smiling up at him.

"Yes, we are." Brooklyn smiled, kissing her again. "I love you more than words can ever explain."

Another stream of tingling sensations flowed through them both, and Rose smiled at them, knowing that it was his love flowing through her.

"I know…" She whispered. "Words can never be enough, but I can feel your love flowing through me."

"As I can feel yours." He added, pressing his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "And the next step is to physically become one, by making love. Hence why we feel such a pull to do so.. and when we do..." He paused, grinning mischievously and then whispered, "I have a feeling we haven't _felt anything_ yet."

"Funny," She giggled, finding his lips again with hers. "I was just thinking the same thing."

Brooklyn closed his eyes, and claimed her lips with his again, crushing them in a fiery passionate kiss. And again; damning it all, they both laid down once again, with him on top of her, and kissed deeply, feeling each other's bodies and longed to get as close to each other as possible, without actually stripping down naked and truly becoming one. They kissed, rolled around on the bed, and held each other; knowing that she would always have his love, and he would always have hers.

* * *

Hours passed by, and though they didn't give into their mating instincts, they both kissed passionately, and stayed by each other's sides until they felt like they needed to move on with their night or just give into their desires and make love. Brooklyn helped collect some more clean sheets and new pillows from her bathroom's linen closet. To their relief, she had plenty of back ups, and wouldn't need to bug Xanatos about it. Brooklyn and her hadn't made love, but they might have well, by how destroyed her room and bed was. She cleaned up all the feathers with his help, and together they made her bed with clean sheets, new pillows, and then placed her comforter back on her bed; making it nice and straight.

Smiling at herself, and her now clean room, Brooklyn came back out of her bathroom from throwing all the feathers away, and then wrapped his arms around her waist, from behind. He moved her long hair to the front of her chest, and kissed her neck lightly, holding her tightly against him.

She smiled and closed her eyes at his touch, and chuckled, "Thank you for helping me clean up, my love… you know… since you made most of the mess."

His hot breath against her skin, came out in a chuckle and he then whispered, "Of course. Guilty for doing so, but not sorry. I am just… _dreading_ leaving this room as well. I want to just stay and kiss and hold you _all night long_."

"I know, me too." Rose answered, holding his arms with her hands. "However, it's been well over an hour, and I think the Clan deserves to know the truth, and to be apologized to. It wouldn't feel right, after my explosion, if I just ignored it and hoped that everyone would treat me the same. Because you and I both know that won't happen. I need to fix this, and they deserve to know why I freaked out. Though, it's still no excuse for the things I said to you, I still need to make it right. It was because of my built up magic, and it was feeding off my fear, pain and anger at myself for being the reason you got hurt."

"But it _wasn't_-" Brooklyn groaned, not wanting to go back to that conversation.

"AI know, but that's how I felt, and though it wasn't _all _me, they still deserve an apology and _the truth _of why it happened, and how it won't happen again_._ So… um… let's go get this over with, so you can see if Goliath needs you out on Patrol."

"Really?" Brooklyn asked her, amazed; turned her around in his arms and held her close to him still. "You still want me to go out on patrols? But… I thought you said…"

"I regret _everything_ I said to you out there." She admitted quietly, looking down and felt ashamed again. "I won't stop you from being who you are, Brooklyn. You are a Gargoyle; and as such, I will support you in your duty to protect others, including myself. Though it's probably best if I stay away, especially when you go on patrol to find Kevin. Once he's out of the picture, then we can go together once again. But, I was wrong to try to control you and stop you from being who you are, and it was very wrong of me to even suggest those things. As long as you choose to travel with your Clan, stay safe, and choose to live and come back to me; then I'll be happy. And…"

She paused from speaking for a moment, cupped his face in her hands and then whispered, "I'll be waiting here for you when you get back."

"So... you... you won't leave me?" Brooklyn asked her quietly. As he asked that in such a sad question, another powerful wave of emotions shot through her, and tears filled her eyes enough that some slowly streamed out down her face.

"No... _never." _She answered him, shaking her head and sniffing. "I could and would never..."

Brooklyn moaned slightly at her tears, and held her closer to him, whispering, "No... no baby, please don't cry. I'm sorry for bringing it up... I know you won't."

Closing her eyes, with tears falling down her face, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"You are my reason, my purpose, my love, my mate Brooklyn." She whispered into his ears. "I'm so sorry for even threatening you with that damning thought… to leave you alone again. I just feel so bad for it all; for our fight. But you have my promise that I will support you, and be here for you when you return home."

Brooklyn pulled her away from his embrace, wiped her tears gone, and then lowered his lips to hers kissing her deeply. She breathed him in, holding onto his strong arms; and let him kiss her soundlessly. After a few seconds, their kissing became more intense, and his tongue found his way to hers. She opened her mouth to his, wrapped her arms around his neck; and pressed her body to his. After a few seconds of making out, he picked her up,and then spun her around in circles. Rose laughed against his lips, and he set her down on the ground.

"I love you, Rose." He said softly, taking her by the hand and kissing it. "Thank you for your apology and clarification. Though I have forgiven you, I was nervous a part of you was still wanting to hold that over my head."

"I wouldn't do that, my love." She said, shaking her head at herself. "I'm sorry that I even questioned or threatened it-"

"It's okay, Rose." Brooklyn said quickly, waving her apology away. "You've apologized enough, and I know that the words you were saying weren't really from you. So, let's just move on, and keep going forward. Not backwards, sound good?"

"Yeah," Rose said, smiling and relieved. "Sounds good to me."

Brooklyn took her hand in his claw and both walked out of her room together, when she sighed, "Now onto the really scary stuff."

"Don't be nervous," Brooklyn said quietly. "You really have nothing to apologize for."

"Oh, yes I do." Rose argued softly. "I could never look the Clan straight in the eye if I didn't."

* * *

Both of them walked together towards the kitchens, hand in claw, and Brooklyn lead Rose into the kitchens where the Clan was finishing up eating dinner (or in the Gargoyles case, breakfast) before their patrols for the night. She could hear Broadway chatting about something, and his comment was followed by Angela, Akira, Hudson and Goliath's laughter. Upon hearing them, she suddenly slowed her walking until she stopped just outside the entrance. Brooklyn stopped next to her, turned to face her.

"Rose?"

She closed her eyes for a second and then took a deep breath.

"I'm just nervous is all…" She said quietly. "I almost… don't know what to say."

"It'll be fine." He responded, squeezing her hand in comfort. "And if they aren't nice, then I'll step in. Don't worry, you've got this."

Rose took another deep breath, and then nodded her head.

"Okay, let's do this."

Smiling at her, Brooklyn opened the door to the kitchen and pulled her into the room, still holding her hand in his claw, and walked together into the brightly lit room. It smelled really good, as Broadway had made the Clan crepes, eggs, and bacon. They were all sitting at the table, as they left the dining room for Xanatos; and seemed to like the arrangement better. All were laughing once again, eating their food, when Akira suddenly looked up from her food, and saw Rose and Brooklyn enter the room first.

She gasped out loud, and nearly spit out her drink.

"Rose! Brooklyn!"

Instantly, the room went silent, as the Clan quickly stopped what they were doing, and looked over at her and Brooklyn with wide eyes. By their glances of shock, Rose instantly felt overwhelmed, and hated being the center of attention. Goliath stood slowly from his seat as he saw that they were holding hands, and was watching Rose warily. She swallowed hard, and was about to speak; but couldn't as her mouth went slightly dry. Wetting her lips, and clearing her throat, she tried again; but before she could speak; Broadway spoke up first, cutting her off.

"Brooklyn…" He said loudly, looking from him and Rose. "Everything okay?"

Brooklyn smiled at the Clan, and then over to Rose, who offered a small but extremely apologetic smile to everyone.

"Everything's more than okay, Broadway." He answered. "Both Rose and I-"

"Did you guys break up?" Lexington interrupted, his tone a bit sad at the thought of it.

Rose blinked a few times and felt a slight punch to her gut as Lexington asked them so bluntly, and it seemed to make him very sad. Because she had the same thought earlier too; she was sure that her words to Brooklyn were too hard, too horrible, and too hurtful to be forgiven of.

However, to her relief, Brooklyn shook his head, pulling Rose against his side and said, "No, Lex. _Never._ Our love for each other is not fragile, and won't break that easily. We have vowed never to have such a horrible fight again. There will always be arguments, I'm sure, but never to that extent. Anyway, Rose has something to say to all of you, but as for the issues between her and I, they have been well-cleared up and taken care of. All completely forgiven and put in the past."

Rose took a deep breath, gave Brooklyn an endearing smile, stepped forward slightly and explained what happened, from her feelings with Kevin building up, letting Emily go for her safety, and the weight of almost losing Brooklyn. After a few minutes of her explaining it all, except the magic, she finally said quietly, "I… I owe you all a tremendous apology. I know you all were there, and heard that… _awful fight_. And all of it was my fault- no matter what Brooklyn says- it truly was me that was the most wrong. I'm sorry you all heard my harsh and cruel words; and I am beyond mortified by my behavior. Now, I apologize to you, Goliath… "

She paused, turned to face their leader, walked a little more towards him by letting Brooklyn's claw go, and continued to speak to him.

"There were many moments when I argued against your wishes and commands as leader; and was even disrespectful and… I'm _truly sorry._ Never did I mean to question or rebel against your leadership or be disrespectful. It's no excuse, but I was so overcome by some unforeseen thoughts and feelings; from the rage I feel against Kevin, to having to say good-bye to Emily, to Brooklyn's injury, I just… I was so afraid of him, and losing the only family I have." She paused, with tears in her eyes, and looked at each Gargoyle sincerely. "Please, I ask for everyone's forgiveness."

Goliath had his arms crossed, but looked over at Hudson, who gave him a smile. Broadway and Lexington also looked at each other, while Akira instantly stood and made her way over to her, with her arms open wide. Rose smiled in relief and pulled her into a tight hug as Akira held her tightly.

"Oh, dear Rose." She said kindly. "We were all so worried about you two, as we've never seen so much hurt and anger; and I could just tell you were so sad, and Brooklyn was so worried for you. I wanted to keep my distance and not interrupt you two, but I know how much you two _love each other_, and I wanted to just stop all those hurtful words, as they never should exist in such a loving relationship as you two have. More than anything, I wanted to rush over and give you a big hug. You looked so sad, and I could tell you just needed a friend, since letting Emily go was so hurtful to you."

Tears filled Rose eyes again, and though she had cried so much that night, Akira seemed to have a special place in her heart. Though she loved Angela just as much, Akira took more time to get to know her, and often was more intuitive than she was.

"Thank you, Akira…" Rose whispered, holding her tightly, tears falling down her face silently. "You always know what to say."

"Because you are my friend, my sister." She whispered back. "And you forget I was raised with Humans. There are many moments when you are even more emotional than we are, and if approached with love and tolerance, you all respond in such a positive way. You're such an amazingly strong young woman, Rose. You're forgiven from where I stand."

Just then, Angela stood and walked over to them. Akira let her go, and upon seeing her tears, she wiped them away and cooed, "Oh don't cry, sweet girl. You're going to make me cry too."

Rose laughed shakily, as Angela pulled her strongly into a strong hug, much stronger than Akira's, since she was taller than Akira was and ran her claws through her long hair, rocking her back and forth.

"My same thoughts have been those of Akira's as well." Angela said, her eyes tearing up. "More than anything, we just want the two of you to be happy. Having seen Brooklyn before meeting you and how sad and alone he was, we only want you two to not have ended that fight with more heartbreak. It would have broken us all to the core to see such a beautiful and loving couple give up on love and give into hurt and anger. We love you, Rose. We all knew that wasn't you speaking, and we were all just so worried and confused."

Rose held Angela tightly, crying a bit harder; when Broadway came over to them, opened his large arms, and scooped up both Angela and Rose up into a bear hug; crushing both girl's rib cages in his tight hug. Rose gasped out in pain as her ribs felt they were about to break, and cried out, "Okay, okay- Broadway, thank you- please... _my_ _ribs_!"

Brooklyn quickly stepped forward to pull her from getting hurt, but Broadway let them both go, and grabbed her shoulders and she held her ribs, breathing deeply.

"Sorry," he smiled slightly embarrassed; as Brooklyn glared at him slightly. "I am just _so relieved_ that you two are still together. You have my forgiveness, but you did kind of scare me a bit. Angry Rose is not someone I want to meet again or mess with."

Rose chuckled at him, while rubbing her ribs and said, "I'm sorry. I never want to see her either."

He gave her a smile, as Lexington came up and offered her a fist bump.

"Yeah, same goes more me." He said in a supportive tone. "I only want you guys happy."

Rose smiled kindly at him, and knelt down on her knees to give Bronx a big hug, as he came up whining a bit to her. Right behind him, Hudson walked forward, and offered a claw to Rose. After scratching Bronx's ears lovingly, she took his claw and allowed him to pull her to her feet, and pulled her into a very loving hug, much like her Grandfather used to do.

"Lass, you are forgiven." He said quietly. "I do hope my conversation with you didn't make you sad in the first place."

"No, it didn't." She urged, pulling out of his hold and held his arms. "I promise. It was _everything _I needed to hear; it was me not knowing if I had the strength to do it, is all."

"You are a tough one, lass," Hudson told her, tilting her chin up higher with his talon. "And we are very proud of you and Brooklyn. We only want happiness for you both."

"Thank you, Hudson." Rose whispered, smiling at him.

"Yes," Goliath suddenly said, stepping forward. "As the Clan as said, we all forgive you and … I…I forgive you. Let us just put it behind us, and get on with our night."

Rose smiled at him, as he pulled her into his own arms, hugging her.

"Thank you, Goliath." Se said quietly. "I can truly breathe now knowing I also have your forgiveness."

He nodded, let her go, and allowed her to step away from him. She didn't get very far, when Brooklyn placed his around her waist and brought her gently to his side.

"Rose and I… actually wish to speed our engagement up. We wish to have our mating ceremony in the next few nights." He said out loud, smiling down at her. "If you'll allow us, of course; Goliath."

Goliath looked from the pair and stayed quiet for a moment, before sighing heavily.

"What about Kevin?" He asked Brooklyn seriously. "I thought he was our first priority? After he is found, then we will absolutely have your guys' wedding ceremony… but…"

"But when will we actually find him?" Brooklyn asked Goliath softly. "I know I haven't been able to go out and search just yet, but so far, he has disappeared and hasn't made a move towards her. Until he does, will we actually be able to find him, or know where to start?"

Goliath placed a talon on his chin, thinking deeply, considering his Second-in-Command thoughts, before he answered, "You have a good point, Brooklyn. However, I have a feeling that we must take at least the next week to search for him, before doing anything of the sort. Let's get past the Christmas Holiday, and then, if we still haven't found him, we will further discuss putting together a ceremony for you two. Deal?"

Brooklyn sighed heavily, looked down upon Rose's face for a moment, and then smiled. "Alright. That's fair enough. I can wait a week to discuss it more."

Rose nodded her head in agreement, she was sure that they could control their impulses and desires for another week or so. It was better than a few months. Brooklyn squeezed her tighter against his side, as Goliath nodded and continued to speak.

"Good, it's a deal then. As for now, let's start our patrols now; searching as a whole Clan, for him. Brooklyn, if you are feeling up to it, we could use you tonight for patrols. I know… Rose… wasn't wishing for you to leave… but…"

"No, Goliath." Rose suddenly said. "I was wrong. I would never go against your wishes nor force Brooklyn to be anything but the Gargoyle he is. As long as he, as well as _all _of you are safe… then I'll be just fine."

Goliath smiled brightly at her and then said, "I'm sure the eight of us, all together, will be just fine. We'll take Bronx, go to your old apartment, pick something up of Kevin's and see if his great sense of smell can lead us in any direction."

At the mention of his name, Bronx lifted his head up, boomed a few series of excited barks, and began wagging his stump of a tail, lapping his tongue happily. Rose giggled at him, and then turned to Goliath.

"Okay." She agreed, in which Goliath happily nodded.

"All right, all of us are going to work together tonight," Goliath instructed the Clan. "Our primary objective is to find any evidence of where Kevin might have disappeared; and see if we can track him down or make a dent in his whereabouts, and while we are out, we shall stop any crimes in which we see."

Nodding, the Clan began to shuffle away, cleaning up quickly of their breakfast mess, before heading out towards the outside platform. Rose smiled at each Gargoyle as they left, and quietly thanked them, her heart fluttering nervously. It always made her nervous when they left on patrols, especially after what happened with Brooklyn just last night. But with the eight of them going together; it made her feel slightly better about it. But regardless of them all going, when it came to Kevin, she couldn't help but feel an ache of terror and fear building up from inside her.

Immediately sensing her worry, Brooklyn turned her in his arms and held her tightly, before he too, thought of something and gasped, his eyes going wide with worry.

"Wait… Goliath." Brooklyn called out, before Goliath left the room; who stopped and turned to face him. "What about Rose? If all of us go, she'll be left here without any protection."

"Xanatos is home." Goliath said calmly. "As long as Rose does not leave the castle, I do not think she will be in any danger."

Brooklyn opened his mouth to argue, but Rose raised her hands and cupped his beak in her hands and gazed into his eyes lovingly.

"_Hey_," She whispered calmly. "It's okay. _True_, I'm nervous about you guys searching for him, but I'm trusting that you all will be safe. You just gotta trust me that I'll do the same."

He stared deeply back into her eyes, and held her tightly in his arms, before he sighed heavily, his eyes full of worry and concern.

"O-okay." He finally agreed, much to his dismay. "I trust you, Rose. I just… I can't let anything happen to you, I don't know what I would do."

"Don't worry," She said softly, caressing his face. "I'll be fine. I'm not going to leave the castle, and I… I will be here waiting patiently for you to come back. Because you _are _coming back to me."

Brooklyn smiled down at her, lowered his face to hers and whispered, "Yes, ma'am. You have my word."

Then, smiling at her, he kissed her lips modestly; and since they had an audience, after a few seconds, he pulled away.

"Come see me off?" He asked her hopefully.

"Of course." Rose said, smiling, taking his claw in her hand.

She followed Brooklyn out of the kitchen, and together; her, Brooklyn and Goliath made their way out to the very cold and icy platform. The moment they opened the door, the winter air seemed to take her breath away, and naturally she leaned in closer to Brooklyn for warmth. He placed his arm around her waist and guided her to the ledge, where all the Gargoyles were sitting, talking, and waiting for Goliath's go-ahead.

When all were present and accounted for, Brooklyn turned to Rose and held her against him; hugging her tightly. She held onto him, not saying anything. Their fingers tingled, and another wave of warmth pulsed through them, filling each other with their love; telling each other what they couldn't say at the moment. Pulling away slightly, he cupped her face in his claws and kissed her again, this time more deeply, but briefly.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips. "More than anything in this world. I'll be back before sunrise… please… _please _be safe."

Tears filled her eyes, but before she could say anything to him, Goliath walked over to them and handed her a Walkie-Talkie. She took it with a small smile as he explained, "Here. Use this- it's already on the channel that we will be on; and myself, Brooklyn, and Lexington will have one on us. If you need anything or something happens, immediately tell us, and we will return. Keep it by your side, and we will return before sunrise."

"Thank you, Goliath." She answered.

Goliath nodded, silently handed Brooklyn his, and then turned back to the ledge; preparing himself for take off. Brooklyn turned the volume up, and then hooked his to his belt, securing it. When he looked back up into her eyes, it looked as though he was wanting to say a great deal to her; but she placed a finger over his lips and whispered, "Go. I'll be alright. I love you… _so much_."

"Let's go!" Goliath called out, from the ledge, and Brooklyn quickly kissed her again.

"I love you too, I'll see you soon, I promise." He whispered, caressing her face once with his talon, before turning away from her.

The other Gargoyles had already taken off, seconds prior. Broadway and Bronx waited for Brooklyn, to help lift their large Gargoyle-beast into the air. Brooklyn spread his wings, picked up one of Bronx's shoulders, while Broadway took the other, jumped onto the ledge and then took off after the Clan, without another word.

Rose ran after them and stopped at the ledge, watching them glide off into the night. Though she knew they would be okay, she still felt so nervous. From the air, Brooklyn looked behind his shoulder and gazed longingly at her, as she offered him a small smile and wave. He smiled, before turning his head to watch where he was gliding; and right as he did that, she felt the familiar tingling of their connection through her fingers. Giving herself a small smile, a few tears fell down her face as she laughed shakily.

"I know," She whispered, closing her eyes and thinking of him; allowing his love and connection flow through her, hearing what he was silently telling her. "I love you too… _be safe_."


	23. Chapter 23- No Greater Gift

**~Chapter Twenty-Three~**

**No Greater Gift**

Rose opened her eyes after sleeping all day and found that it was not sunny outside, but dark and stormy. She took a deep breath, waking up, and turned to see her clock. It was almost five in the evening, and shortly, the Gargoyles would be waking up from their stone slumber. She sat up in her bed, stretched, and slowly made her way out of bed to look outside. To her joy, large snowflakes were falling silently from the sky, and was delicately falling onto the City below the Eyrie Building.

Rose smiled at herself and was in the best mood. Today was Christmas Eve, and when midnight hit tonight; it would be Christmas Day (or at least the very early hours of it). Rose stood by the window, held her arms, and leaned against the wall; thinking to herself about the past week and what all went on. As she thought of it, it had been a fairly quiet and blissful week; especially since hers and Brooklyn's big fight. She took a deep breath, and silently thought of her Gargoyle lover and couldn't wait to see him after he woke up.

Since their fight a week ago, Brooklyn and the Clan went out on a search for Kevin, and was gone clear until sunrise. She remembered feeling so nervous for his safety and return, but once he walked through the platform doors, she leapt up from the living room couch, in which she had been taking breaks between watching television and sleeping, and jumped into his arms; embracing and kissing him joyfully. Celebrating the fact that he had returned to her alive and safe. While Brooklyn was frustrated that they had come up empty in their searches, his and her love for each other seemed to make things much better. Blissful even.

For a week straight after that, Brooklyn and the Clan would leave shortly after midnight, to start on their patrols for crime and Kevin, and would stay out Rose and Brooklyn seven hours to be together. Before the patrols, they would usually spent the nights together, either by going on dates alone or with the other couples; or would simply hang out and have a movie night.

But tonight was different, as it was Christmas Eve, and the Clan wasn't planning on going out on patrols at all, as they only wanted to relax and enjoy the holiday with each other. Brooklyn had promised that he and Rose would have a nice and intimate date after they spent time with the Clan, celebrating Christmas with Xanatos' family and Elisa.

The Gargoyles never really celebrated holidays, before their time coming to the 21st Century; but now, they all really enjoyed Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas and Independence Day. For them, the holidays brought a feeling of happiness and fun; and seemed to bring the best people out of the City, which was a nice change for them.

And for Rose, this Christmas would be her first Holiday without Kevin, and Emily for that matter. She was used to spending a few Christmases all alone, as her Grandparents died close to five years ago now, and for once; she wouldn't spend the 'cheery' Holiday depressed and alone.

Last Christmas, she was dating Kevin; after one full year, and he proposed to her on Christmas… and then by March, they were married. They made their plans quickly, but then once they were married, was when everything fell apart for her; when Kevin relaxed and showed his true colors as an abusive husband, and Rose couldn't believe how much had changed in just one year. Now, she was engaged once again, this time to Brooklyn, and while it was the happiest she had ever felt, chaos and darkness seemed to loom around her, waiting for the perfect and opportune moment to attack all that happiness and destroy it.

As Rose stared out her large, floor-to-ceiling, in a tank top and short-shorts, she hugged herself a bit tighter. Ever since Brooklyn and the others had been working hard at searching for her ex-husband, she seemed to be more restless in her sleep and couldn't seem to get Kevin out of her head. Though she didn't have any nightmares of him, she seemed to still be haunted by him and all her bad memories of him. During the days, Rose would hard at her job, to bring in income, and then would hit the gym and work out daily. But by nightfall; she would barely last until midnight, when the Gargoyles left for their patrols, before she was too exhausted.

On those nights, Brooklyn would stay and lie next to her in her bed until she fell asleep; kissing and holding her body, until her energy gave out. However, when he would leave her side to go on his patrol, she could physically feel his comfort leave her every time, leaving her mind and dreams to wander into the scary unknown, all centered around Kevin.

She took a deep breath and rested her head against the side of her window pane, resting on one hip, and instinctively reached up her hand and held onto Brooklyn's proposal gift, the beautiful necklace. When he wasn't able to be around her, whenever she grabbed onto it, it felt as though he was near once again. However, as her mind was wandering, for some reason this time, nothing seemed to help her sick feeling in her stomach. She didn't know if it was her anxiety, which seemed to worsen this week, or if something was warning her. No matter how much she tried to push the fear away, something bad was coming; a storm was brewing.

Rose's heart began to quicken with her anxiety, and suddenly she felt her magic awaken inside her. Warming her hands, bubbling in her veins, and yet again; she was battling her fears. Closing her eyes, she took another forced deep breath, forced herself away from the window while holding her hands together, and muttered, "Nope. No, I'm not going there... It's Christmas… just… relax. Nothing bad is going to happen."

It took a bit of self-convincing, but after a few minutes, her magic calmed down within her; though not completely dormant. Shrugging her shoulders, as it was a start, she made her bed nice and neat, then walked over into her bathroom, shut the door behind her, and began to strip down. Since she had a little bit before the Clan woke up, she wanted to relax in her very large bathtub.

Once done, she got out; got dressed in a long-sleeved, black blouse, with skinny jeans, and black ankle fashion boots.. Smiling at herself in the mirror, she quickly dried her hair, curling it; and then did her make up nicely, with smoky eyes. Once done with her hygiene and beauty routine, she grabbed a black leather jacket and walked quickly out of her room to meet Brooklyn and the others. Once she walked outside, into the snow; she was surprised by how it didn't feel as cold. She made her way over to Brooklyn's statue, and rested rested her arms on the ledge by where he stood. His mouth was open and his face fierce, as to ward off any unwanted visitors; and because of the snow, he was covered in at least an inch, with icicles hanging from his mouth.

She grinned, as she knew he would hate waking up being covered in snow and ice, and was about to start to dust all the Gargoyles off from the snow, but was too late. Their internal body clocks registered, and she heard the sound of all their stone skins begin to crack away. Then, all at once, the Gargoyles all burst forth out of their stone skin, roaring and stretching to life.

When Brooklyn's skin cracked away, his eyes lit up bright white, and slowly his stone case moved with his awakened body, and with a great roar and yawn, he burst all the stone and snow off his body and sent it flying everywhere. Rose quickly stepped away, having forgotten to give them room when they woke, and covered her head as snow covered her as if blasted with a snow machine. Giggling, she stepped away, and began to shake the snow out of her long curly hair.

Brooklyn finished stretching and was about to face her; when he went to close his mouth and found the icicles were still hanging from his mouth. Instantly irritated, Brooklyn broke them from the roof of his mouth, and then began to shake the remaining snow off his body and hair.

Rose watched him do this and laughed out loud at him.

Upon hearing her beautiful laugh, and the instant tingling that coursed through both of them; he turned to face her and jumped off his ledge. In front of him, was his sweet Rose, and she looked stunningly beautiful. Her long auburn hair was curled into tighter curls, which still fell at her lower back, was wearing a form fitting black shirt, with jeans, with a black leather jacket,and had done her makeup dark; which made her beautiful hazel eyes pop. He was instantly floored by how beautiful she looked and how much the outfit showed off her amazingly, desirable hour-glass shaped body.

"That's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open," Rose teased him, stepping towards him, with her arms out to greet him. Blinking out of his trance, he stood at his full height, shook his head slightly and gathered her up into his strong arms, holding her tightly. Upon touching her, their connections were complete again; and he was overwhelmed by how beautifully amazing she smelt. Not only had she bathed again, but she had placed a hint of perfume on, and it was making his desire for her even greater. He pulled back from her, and gazed upon her beautifully smooth face, cupping it with his claws.

"What…?" Rose asked him, grinning. "You're not going to tease me back?"

"_Ha-ha_." He finally said, grinning cheekily at her. "I heard you, I was just… so overwhelmed by your stunning beauty, I forgot how to speak."

"Awh." Rose said, blushing slightly. "Thank you. Since it's a holiday, I wanted to uh… dress the part, and look nicer for you."

"I don't care what you wear, you're always beautiful, Rose." He said caressing her face softly. She smiled softly at him, and then at the same time, they both pressed their lips together; kissing each other sweetly for a few seconds. By now, the other Gargoyles had been pretty well used to their more public romance, and while they kept things modest, they no longer hid their affection for each other from them. Akira and Angela, both giggled to each other; stepping inside, as Broadway rolled his eyes and called out in his loud voice, "Get a room, you two!"

Rose opened her eyes while kissing Brooklyn, and broke apart laughing. Brooklyn pulled away as well, and held her tighter to him as he snapped, "_Thanks_, Broadway."

"No problem!" He called back, putting his arm around Angela's waist and walked inside.

Brooklyn glared at his brother, and then looked over at Lexington, who was shaking his head and laughing as well.

"He's got a point. Jeez, the pheromones are real right now."

Brooklyn began to growl in irritation, but Rose touched his chest and laughed, "Oh, hush. Ignore them, they're just being normal siblings. Besides, it's Christmas Eve! Let's not start fights or arguments. The only fight I want to have is us beating their butts at Charades, Pictionary and our monthly battle of _Super Mario Kart_."

He met her smiling face with a warm smile and said, "You're right. Come on. Let's get out of this stupid cold."

He held her against his side, folded his wings in, and guided her inside as she began laughing.

"That's the spirit…" She teased him, placing her arms around his waist.

Goliath had just entered inside the castle, and both her and Brooklyn stopped walking to allow Hudson and Bronx to enter. Bronx's large tongue was out and lapped happily, looking over at her with a goofy- happy face. Rose giggled again, lowered herself to her knees and wrapped her arms around his thick neck.

"Hi, boy! Hi!" She cooed, scratching his ears. Bronx happily stopped and invited the affection for a few seconds, before walking away. She smiled, stood, and faced Hudson; who had just wrapped his wings around his shoulders like a cape.

"Hi Hudson." She greeted, smiling brightly.

"Good evening, lass." He greeting, smiling back at her. "You're looking quite nice, tonight."

"Thank you." Rose replied sweetly.

"And you're all smiles." Hudson said, pulling her into his embrace. She hugged him back tightly, and when he let her go, he placed his claw on her back. "Glowing in fact. It does my heart good to see you and Brooklyn so happy together."

"Awh, thanks." Rose giggled, looking over at Brooklyn; who was resting his arm against the side of the building and smiling endearingly at her and Hudson's moment, as if he was marveling at how beautiful she was.

"I am happy. I have everything I'll ever need; a family and a love that is mine." She finished, turning back to Hudson, wrapping her arm around his waist to walk in with him instead. Hudson chuckled to himself, rotated her to his other side, and then stepped forward and pulled Brooklyn into his other arm.

"Good, I'm glad. Now, come. This old Gargoyle wants to come in from out of the cold."

Together, they all walked inside the warm castle; and Rose couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight in front of her. The main living room was decorated with white lights, garlands, candles, and a forty foot tree stood in the center of the room, with wrapped presents underneath. Other than the Gargoyles, everyone there was dressed up a little bit nicer. Xanatos was wearing a nicely tailored suit, Fox in a nice evening dress; with her orange-red hair curled, and even their young son, Alex, was dressed in a cute plaid shirt with adorable khaki pants. He was the sweetest two-year old she'd ever seen, and smiled even brighter at his own joy.

In the corner, the fireplace had a very large and hearty fire going, giving the room a warmth that seemed to touch the soul. The tree was gorgeously lit and decorated; and she couldn't help but be in awe of it. Rose and Brooklyn walked Hudson over to his single-armed chair, as more chairs and couches were brought in, to fit more guests and Gargoyles. Hudson sighed out heavily as he sat down, smiling at all of the beauty around him; and kicked the chair footrest up.

"Awh… this is nice. Thanks for the help in, Rose and Brooklyn." Hudson said happily. "This old soul is gonna just stay here all night. You two go off and enjoy yourselves."

Rose grinned at him, turned to face Brooklyn, but he already had her back in his arms. He pulled her off to the side and kissed her again. She smiled against his lips, as they moved slowly and carefully with hers, and then slowly pulled away.

"You are in a good mood." She said softly, smiling brightly.

"That's because you haven't stopped smiling…" Brooklyn said happily. "And Hudson is right, babe. You're just _radiant tonight_. You've melted all grumpiness out of me. I'm now gliding on cloud nine…"

"Nah, that's not me." She teased him, holding his beak. "That's this Christmas Spirit of good-feeling ambiance."

"I've been in this Century for four years now, and thus, have celebrated four Christmases… and I'm telling ya, this one is definitely the best one so far." He told her quietly, holding her close. "Because I have _you_ this year… and that automatically makes things more beautiful and joyful."

Rose chuckled again, making him smile even greater at her.

"And this one is my favorite Christmas thus far, as well, because of you." She said, caressing his beak in her hands. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you." Brooklyn teased, kissing her again.

"HEY! Love birds!" Lexington suddenly yelled out across the hallway, from the media room. "Take a break, come up for air for two seconds, and let us kick your butts at _Super Mario Kart_!"

Rose pulled away from Brooklyn's lips, laughing and pressing her forehead into his chest, as Brooklyn yelled back, "Yeah, yeah. We're coming! Don't get your tail in a knot!"

He chuckled slightly at Rose's continued laugh, placed on arm over her waist, kissed her head and then said, "Come on. Let's go show them how Bowser and Princess Peach properly wins a race."

Rose laughed once again, kissed his cheek and sighed, teasing, "Yeah… besides a party can't really start without us there. We bring the fun- to dys_fun_ctional."

Brooklyn looked down at her and then snorted out laughing loudly.

"_I like that!_" He laughed. "That was awesome… Rose, You're clever."

"Among other things, yes." She teased sarcastically. "I'm pretty much the whole package."

"I know you are." He mumbled seriously into her hair, kissing her head again. "And I thank the Gods for you every night; I have been blessed."

"I was kidding, Brooklyn." Rose laughed, walking with him towards the movie room, where the other couples were waiting to play their video games on the large big-screen.

"Yeah, well I wasn't." Brooklyn answered her, smiling down at her. Once they entered the room, Brooklyn took her hand in his claw and announced their presence loudly and obnoxiously.

"The fun has arrived! Now, this party can officially begin!"

Broadway laughed out loud, as Lexington rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Yeah, right. Dream on!"

"Rose come sit by us!" Angela called out from the beanie chairs with Akira. "It's girls versus boys!"

Rose broke away from Brooklyn's grip, ran over and jumped on the beanie bag chairs that Brooklyn hated. The girls all giggled as she pounced in between them and nuzzled together on the beanie bags. Brooklyn grinned happily at them, and then sat down on the couch next to his brothers; as Lexington finished putting the game together and all the game controllers. He slapped the Mario Kart game into the Nintendo gaming system slot and sat on the couch in between Brooklyn and Broadway.  
"Ready to get your princess butts' whooped?" Broadway boomed out at the ladies, as the girls all held their controllers. Akira shut off the lights to the media room as the television loaded their game, and suddenly began to yell out animated instructions to begin the game.

"ARE YOU?" Rose yelled back, over the game volume.

Brooklyn laughed at her, loving her humor and relaxed against the couch, as Broadway laughed.

"HAR-HAR, you're so funny, Rose! I almost forgot how to laugh."

"It's 'ha-ha' Broadway, not har-har." Rose laughed, tossing her head back; as the others joined in their laughing. Brooklyn looked over at his brother, laughing, as Broadway mumbled, "You're girlfriend is mean… you're a bad influence on her."

"Fiancee, actually." Brooklyn teased, getting himself ready to start the game. "And yes. You're probably very right about that."

As everyone laughed, and talked loudly over the game volume; Lexington got the game all set up and everyone picked out their characters, and waited for the game to start.

"_Racers, begin in 3, 2, 1…_" The game instructed, and then it began.

Everyone began laughing, yelling out, and competing against each other, as they all played the racing game.

* * *

An hour passed, as well as a few racing rounds. Rose and the other girls won two out of the three games, and were laughing hysterically at the boys' frustrations.

"_Who_ is the mushroom thing? The toad?" Broadway yelled out, standing up now, and was being very big in his movements with his controller.

"Me!" Angela answered, laughing at her mate's actions; almost losing control of her focus, but then she forced her controller over; mimicking what her character was doing in the game, and began to squeal.

"No, NO!" Broadway yelled out, as Angela's character pushed his character, Luigi, off the race track and into oblivion; ending his lifeline on the game. "OH, COME ON! BABE!"

He slammed his remote down as his character died, leaving everyone to laugh.

"Akira's character, Yoshi, is coming up on us, Brooklyn!" Lexington urged, keeping his eyes peeled on the split screen. Akira's character was Yoshi, and since her and Lex were the best at video games, they were battling the most against each other. Lexington played Mario, Rose played as Princess Peach, and Brooklyn played as Bowser.

Huffing, Broadway sat down and folded his arms as his split screen went dark, and the other five kept playing. Rose gritted her teeth, goading her character to bang into Lexington and Brooklyn's characters; Mario and Bowser, and laughed as they nearly fell off the race track.

"Don't you _even _think about it!" Brooklyn yelled out, moving his controller like crazy. Rose grinned mischievously and attacked his character again, this time succeeding.

"No, ROSE, COME ON!" Brooklyn yelled out and sat down on the couch in defeat, staring at the screen. Rose laughed, as the girls kept tailing Lexington's character, Mario, working together to finish him off. Angela, Akira and Rose, both goaded their characters around Mario's and then tossed him into the ocean, and watched as his character flapped helplessly, and then sank into oblivion; his screen going dark as his character died.

"NOOO!" Lexington yelled out angrily.

"YES, YES!" Angela shrieked, laughing, and high-fived Rose and Akira; as all three of their characters passed the finish line and won the game.

"GIRLS RULE, BOYS DROOL!" Akira laughed, whooping and hollering, as Rose laughed hysterically at the boys' faces. Broadway was shaking his head, as Lexington stared at the screen in anger and disbelief, and Brooklyn had tossed his controller on the ground, sat back on the couch, sighing and looking over at Rose and the girls, glaring playfully. Rose stuck her tongue out at him, and then started laughing again. Just then, the door to their media room opened and Elisa was standing there.

"Hey Elisa!" Angela greeted.

"Hey Elisa!" Broadway, Brooklyn and Lexington all greeted at the same time, as Elisa laughed.

"Hey everyone!" She answered. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Akria answered, smiling kindly.

"Playing _Super Mario Kart_?" Elisa asked, guessing by the characters on the game.

"Yeah," Rose answered. "Boys versus girls, and we completely annihilated them… hence why they are all being poor, pouty sports."

"Um, NO!" Broadway interjected, pointing his talon at her, as Lexington yelled out, "WHATEVER! You gals _cheated. _I demand a REMATCH!"

"Oh, _whatever!_" Angela cried out, laughing, as Rose and Akira made playfully teasing comments.

"Boooooo!" Rose called through her hands.

"Clan Ishimura do _not _cheat."

Elisa laughed hard at their playful competitiveness, and then said, "Okay, okay. Don't tear into each other. I've just come to tell you it's time for dinner. So, press pause on your little game, and come to the dining room please."

With the mention of dinner, Broadway stood up and exclaimed, "Dinner?! Oh, I'm there!"

Angela, Akira and Rose put their controllers down, and one by one, Angela and Akira stood up and walked out with their mates, still playfully teasing each other; and Brooklyn slowly stood and walked over to Rose who was still hanging out in the beanie chair. She grinned innocently at him and held her hand out.

"Care to help your sweet, beautiful and amazing fiancee up out of here?" She asked him sweetly, batting her eyes slightly. Brooklyn stood in front of her, crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at her.

"You killed Bowser… just drove him off the cliff like he was nothing." He teased her darkly. She tried really hard not to laugh at him; and crossed her arms over her own chest, gazing up at him.

"Yeah, well… it was payback when you destroyed my pillows."

"I replaced them that night; so you have no ammo over me on that one." He said in a soft voice. Rose laughed out loud now, groaning in slight frustration, and held out her hand to him again.

"Please? Be a gentleman?"

"I'm not a man." Brooklyn whispered now. "I'm a Gargoyle."

"So… be a gentle...gargman then." She made up, snorting in laughter to herself. "Please, help me up?"

"_Garg-man_? What the heck is that supposed to be?" He snorted slightly in laughter.

"I don't know- just made it up." Rose laughed, stretching her hand out more, and batting her eyes at him; turning on her sexy charm. "Please, my love?"

"Hmmm… last time I needed help out of these, you just sat and laughed at me." He teased her, trying to mask his own smile and laugh, as she hadn't hooked him just yet. "So, maybe I'll just do the same thing."

Rose blinked a few times, sighed and laid back against it, crossing one leg over the other, and rested her head against the bag.

"Fine." She said dramatically, giving up, and placing a distressed hand over her forehead. "You go ahead; I'll stay here and starve. _Cold, helpless… and all alone…_"

Brooklyn stared at her for a moment thoroughly amused by her comment, before he suddenly uncrossed his arms, smiling at her, and grabbed her hand. Grinning at him, she uncrossed her legs and went to brace herself to stand; but then had another idea. When he grabbed onto her hands, and went to pull her up, she yanked as hard as she could so that he fell down on top of her and on the bag; with a cry of surprise. Once he fell down, she grabbed onto his neck, laughing hysterically, as he braced his arms so he didn't completely crush her. When he raised his head, realizing what she did, and cried out in light frustrations. Now, they were both stuck on the bags he hated and struggled to get out of.

"Rose, _you brat!_" He exclaimed, laughing, as she laughed hysterically. "Now we're both going to starve!"

"I'm sorry!" She laughed, wiping a tear away. "_I had to_!"

"You know what? For that; you get this-!"

Instantly, he rolled over on top of her and began to tickle her relentlessly; as she shrieked out laughing and tried to get out of the bag.

"No, no, Brooklyn!" She laughed, shrieking, and trying to roll away from him; but he kept her there and wasn't giving up. "Mercy, mercy; please!"

He quit tickling her; wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and had his legs wrapped strongly around hers, like she was in a cage. He gazed down into her eyes, deeply; and then he lowered his lips and kissed her passionately. Now that they were alone, he took no time in kissing her like how he wanted when he first saw her.

She instantly opened her mouth to his, and let his tongue in to dance with hers and his claws explored her body; all while crushing his body against hers. They kissed passionately, making out deeply for a few blissful moments, before Brooklyn let up and gazed down upon her face with deep love.

"You're _so_ beautiful, Rose." He whispered, kissing her lips softly again.

"Not as beautiful as you are." She replied sincerely, running her fingers through his white hair, kissing him again, and moaning slightly at how good he felt against her. He snorted slightly at her comment and pulled away from her, smirking slightly.

"Uh-huh, sure." He whispered. "That will never happen. You are the most beautiful goddess out there. I'm just blessed and lucky that you even find me remotely appealing or attractive."

"Are you kidding me right now?" She asked him, raising her eyebrows. "Babe, you are the most handsome and sexy being I've ever seen…. And don't worry… I find you _extremely_ attractive and appealing; I wish you could feel what I'm feeling right now."

He smiled down at her cheekily and intertwined his talon through her fingers and raised her arms above her head and willed their connection to awaken.

"I _can_ feel what you're feeling." He whispered; as the warm heat flowed through him, and he could feel her intense desire to mate with him, awaiting to be touched and claimed by him. He closed his eyes, moaned, and could feel himself losing it slightly. "Okay… that probably wasn't the smartest idea… oh, Rose… I want to give you everything you're desiring of me. Trust me; I _so_ want to."

Rose smiled at him, and then raised her face to meet his lips again; as he held her hands above her head; and tightly held onto his claws. They kissed deeply, before she released him, and both gazed into each other's eyes deeply; completely in love.

"One night soon." She whispered back at him, smiling at him. He gazed lovingly into her eyes, and then looked up at the door. Their media room was still dark, but with the door open, and was giving them some light from the hallway. Knowing they should probably go to dinner, before anyone came looking for them, he took a deep breath and then released her hands.

Then, surprising her; he wrapped his arms around her back and held her head in his claws. Before she could ask him what he was doing, he rolled himself off the beanie bag, taking her with him; slammed to the ground on his back all while protecting her with his body, and hit the ground with a grunt. Rose cried out in surprise, and laid on top of him; as he smiled up at her.

"Got us out." He gasped. "Now we won't starve."

Rose stared at him with an open mouth, in shock,and then laughed sadly.

"Oh my gosh, Brooklyn; are you okay?" She asked him with wide eyes. "I feel so bad… you didn't have to do that!"

"Yes, I did." He said, chuckling. "If I didn't, we would have just held the others up. It's best if we get to dinner."

"Good call." Rose said, standing up from his chest, and then offered her hand to his, offering to help him up from the ground. He snorted in laughter, grabbed her hand with his clawed hand; but barely used her as he pulled himself up. When he stood up, he wrapped his wings around himself again, and then gathered Rose up in his arms again for one last swift kiss on her lips.

"Sorry," He whispered, after releasing them. "I can't seem to get enough."

"Neither can I." She whispered, back kissing him one more time. When she pulled away, Brooklyn smiled at her, took her hand in his, and then together they walked out of the media room towards the dining room. Both gasped slightly and squinted at the bright lights, as they weren't used to it yet, but squeezed each other's hands lovingly. It didn't take very long for them to walk to the dining room, but before they entered it, they both could smell all the delicious smells trickling towards them.

Rose closed her eyes and groaned slightly; not realizing how hungry she was; and even Brooklyn seemed to walk a bit quicker. When they reached the room, Rose was instantly in awe of what Xanatos' staff had done. The large table was decorated with candles, winter decorations, and had hot plates full of a variety of delicious food. They were going to have a Ham, with mashed potatoes, vegetables, fruits, freshly baked rolls, and another variety of jellos, salads and pies.

Everyone was sitting down at the table, and were talking quietly among themselves. Xanatos and his entire family was near one end, including Owen; all the Gargoyles and Elisa. Brooklyn walked Rose to one chair, sitting next to Lexington, and pulled it out for her so she could sit.

"My lady…" He said in a formally low voice, as if impersonating Owen.

Rose grinned brightly, blushing slightly at his kind manners, and sat down upon the chair.

"Why, thank you, kind sir." She replied.

He grinned brightly, and then tucked her chair further into the table, before he took a seat beside her. Goliath was at one head of the table, with Elisa beside him, while Xanatos took the other side. Rose took her nicely pressed napkin and placed it over her lap and waited for either one of them to begin the dinner. As they waited, Brooklyn eased his claw over to her hand, and the both of them held hands under the table. She smiled at him, while he winked at her.

Just then, Xanatos stood and all went quiet. He raised his wine glass up to them, smiled brightly and said, "Merry Christmas to you all. I am beyond thankful and blessed to have gained such a wonderful company of fine people… and though we weren't always friends at the beginning, I am grateful that we are friends now; and even better, we are family. And family is everything… so all… please dig into this finely made food and let us give thanks for it and for each other. Merry Christmas."

Everyone raised their own glasses and chanted 'Merry Christmas' to each other, clinking glasses, and though most of the Gargoyles didn't drink the wine, Brooklyn didn't and neither did Rose, as she disliked alcohol. She lightly clinked her water glass with Lexington's and then to Brooklyn's.

"Merry Christmas, my love," Brooklyn whispered as his glass touched hers.

"Merry Christmas to you too." She breathed back, and then together, they drank their ice-cold water.

"Thank you for your kind words, Xanatos." Goliath said, smiling. "We are indeed most grateful for your newly renowned friendship, hospitality, and are happily your family. Merry Christmas."

Xanatos raised his glass to Goliath's in the air, before he took a sip of his wine, then said, "Please, dig in, all!"

Broadway didn't have to be asked twice, as he rubbed his claws together and then began to grab as much food as he could. Rose chuckled at him, and took her time getting her food. As she plated her food, and then passed the serving bowls and plates along, she kept getting a few glances of Brooklyn, who was smiling. This was their first really nice dinner together, and it sparked a few ideas for him, for future date ideas.

Once everyone had filled their plates with food and began to eat, there was very little chatter in between eating, and now that Brooklyn was eating using one utensil, he found her hand again under the table and kept hold of it. The dinner was delicious and filled her with great amounts of joy. Brooklyn was sitting next to her, she had a roof over her head, and a new family. Christmases with her grandparents were spent in a quiet fisherman's town of Bar Harbor; but her Grandma Evelyn would cook up a wonderful mean, and they would open up their cottage-like beach home to all who ventured into their home.

Rose smiled at the simple memory and then a slight pang of sadness filled her, as it did every so often. She often missed her Grandparents and while she had a new family and love of her own, it seemed like a lifetime ago that she lived in Bar Harbor. As the slight sadness trickled through her being, she felt her fingers begin to tingle, and then felt Brooklyn's grip tightened in silent support as he too felt what she was feeling. She smiled loving over at him and was grateful for him, and the fact that she would no longer have to go through things alone.

* * *

Dinner continued on for the next hour or so, and once everyone was done eating, they all cleared the table, and then played card, board and party games close till eleven o'clock. They played charades, and card games; and though Rose enjoyed playing video games, this is what she was used to with her family growing up. This time, playing with Xanatos' family, Goliath, Elisa and Hudson; it brought a new level of hilarity. The later it got, the funnier everything seemed to get for everyone. Rose had also never laughed so hard as she did during their charades game.

Hudson was the best out of them all, as he yelled in frustration at himself because he didn't know how to act out the words he read. He was a good sport about it all, however; and mostly loved seeing his clan together and so happy.

Once they were done playing games, they all moved back over into the living room once midnight hit; and allowed Alex to open a few presents before going to bed. Elisa sat down next to Goliath on the large couch, with Broadway and Angela; Hudson took back his same armed chair, and Brooklyn perched himself on the floor close to the fire and wrapped Rose in his arms, sitting on his lap, with his large wings draped around them both. Everyone was speaking quietly, watching Alex open a few of his gifts, and Rose relaxed into Brooklyn, resting her head against his chest, as he held her waist tightly and rested his head down upon her shoulder.

As Lexington, Akira, and Fox were on the ground playing with Alex, and helping him play with a toy car he got; Goliath stood from one couch and cleared his throat; gaining everyone's attention.  
"Merry Christmas, everyone. In our traditional past; Gargoyles did not normally, celebrate holidays. However, we are no longer traditional and normal." Goliath said with a mischievous grin, looking down at his Human mate, Elisa, who smiled back lovingly at him. "Christmas is a time where we think of others and of each other. We have no need for worldly possessions; but this world is full of amazing technologies, where it would be foolish to not take advantage of _some_ of the treasures it offers. So, if any of you have gifts to give each other. Now is a good time to give them."

Rose and Brooklyn stayed on the floor for a moment, before Rose turned in his lap and kissed him on the cheek. He lightly traced a talon down her cheek and smiled warmly at her.

"I love you, Rose." He whispered. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." She said softly. "I love you so much."

They stared at each other for a few seconds lovingly, before she took a deep breath and said, "I um, have a few presents for your Clan. Wanna help me pass them out?"

"You didn't have to do anything like that." He said, shaking his head. "Babe, I know you don't have a lot of money and…"

"Oh hush," Rose said, standing up from his lap. "True, I didn't… but now that I have a pretty decent paying job, I saved up for gifts. Don't worry-" She pressed as he opened his mouth to speak. "I still have enough to cover for savings."

He raised an eye bone, as she grinned at him; and then stood. She walked over to the corner of the large tree; grabbed a bag, in which she had stored her presents, and began to make her around the room. Smiling, she pulled out a giant bone, and gave it to Bronx. He looked up suddenly, his ears perked happily and sniffed the bone.

"Merry Christmas, Bronx." She said, giving him a scratch on his ears. He sniffed, gave a loud boom of a bark, and then went to town gnawing on it. Brooklyn watched Rose pet Bronx with awe and loving eyes, and his heart was warmed by her kindness and affection she showed to the Clan. She then moved on to Hudson and gave him a funny card, in which he read and burst out laughing, then opened his gift from her and gasped.

"_Hope During War: Inspiring true stories from Soldiers_!" Hudson exclaimed happily. He learned to read one year ago, and enjoyed doing so whenever he got the chance. He looked up into Rose's face and instantly smiled a huge smile. "Thank you, Lass. This sounds like a very interesting read. You didn't have to get my anything, though."

Rose shrugged and then said, "I know… but… you're my family. I wanted to show my love and appreciation to you all."

Hudson looked from the books to her sincere eyes, and then stood. He wrapped her gently in a large hug, holding her for a few minutes. When he released her, he took her small hands in his large claws and held onto them, looking her deeply in her eyes.

"This is my gift to you, Lass." Hudson said softly, smiling lovingly at her. "From this day forth, I would be honored to be your 'adoptive' Grandfather, If you'll have me. I know how much you miss your Grandfather… and you've often said how much I remind you of him… so… if you'll accept this… I…"

Hudson stopped talking, and was getting slightly emotional. He had always had a soft spot for the children in the Clan, and missed out on seeing his children grow, many, many years ago; and felt particularly fond of Rose. Brooklyn greatly respected and loved his Clan Elder; and knew how much this would mean to Rose. Her eyes were instantly filled with tears, and she pulled Hudson into a tight hug.

"Is that a yes, then?" Hudson asked her, chuckling slightly.

"Yes." Rose gasped, crying freely and pulled away from Hudson, saying, "Oh, Hudson… thank you. How sweet of you, thank you. This means the world to me!"

Hudson smiled happily at her, let her go, and then sat down on his chair. "Merry Christmas, Lass. I'm going to start on my book; enjoy the rest of your night with Brooklyn and the others."

She smiled, wiped away her tears, nodding.

Brooklyn was standing near her and was gazing at her lovingly; with tears in his own eyes. He smiled happily at her as he pulled her to his side once again, and then moved on to Lexington, Akira, Broadway and Angela. They all laughed, hugged and teased each other about the video game races, but at the end of the day, they were all best friends and siblings. Lexington and Akira stepped forward and gave Rose and Brooklyn a photo album; as Akira explained, "So, you and Brooklyn can record your adventures together!"

"Awh… thank you so much." Rose smiled, looking down at the simple photo album. She didn't have a camera to take pictures of them, but she loved taking pictures. She would hopefully be able to go out and buy a new camera now; as it was a great idea, especially with the gift that Rose had gotten Brooklyn. She wanted to document every moment she had with him.

She leaned her head back, against Brooklyn's chiseled chest, as he held her waist, from behind. He was lovingly resting his beak against her hair; and seemed to be taking in her sweet scent.

"Thanks for the gift, Rose!" Broadway exclaimed. She had given him a recipe book; Angela and Akira a pretty pair of earrings, and Lexington a gaming book.

"Yeah, same!" Lexington said happily. "You are awesome! You definitely bring up Brooklyn's average… he needed you to do that."

Brooklyn rolled his eyes at his brother, but then said, "You're right, Lex. I was not whole or complete without Rose, here. Nor were you, without Akira."

Lexington turned to him and both gave each other a smile, as they both knew that he was right. Both women had brought great happiness into their lives, and both felt more complete than before. Akira suddenly stepped up, grabbed Rose from Brooklyn's grip and wrapped her up in a sweet hug. Akira was sweet, wise, smart and gave the best hugs.

"Thank you, my sister." Akira said, wrapping Rose up in a hug. "Thank you for these earrings. They are beautiful. You did not have to give us anything, because your friendship is a gift in itself."

"You're more than welcome, Akira." Rose smiled at her, pulling away from her hug. "I saw the earrings and thought you and Angela would really like them."

"And we do, thank you." Angela said, smiling down at her. She wrapped Rose up in a hug and then whispered, "I have something I wish to tell the Clan tonight, after all the Christmas festivities are over. Half-hour before sunrise; I'm going to make an announcement."

Rose blinked a few times as she pulled away from Angela, and gave her an interested look.

"What kind of an announcement?" Rose asked her, quietly.

However; Angela smiled brightly at her and shrugged.

"Nobody knows, not even Broadway. So, since you and Brooklyn will be out and about, can you please just try to get back before sunrise? I'm going to surprise everyone."

Rose smiled gently at her and nodded, "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Broadway and Angela walked away, holding onto each other, as Rose stepped closer to Lexington and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Is it ready?" She whispered.

"Yeah, it's down in the garage." Lexington whispered back in a hushed town, as Akira went over and have Brooklyn a hug.

"Thanks for working on it for me, Lex." Rose kept whispering. "If I did it myself, Brooklyn would have become suspicious at my absence, plus, you're much better at fixing things than I am."

"Hey, it was no problem! You did the hard part, and found one that was decent enough to still fix up and not having to spend a fortune on. Just do me a solid, don't let him blow this one up like he did the last one." He answered her. They both snorted out laughing at each other and Rose crossed her heart and whispered, "I promise."

"Alright, what are you two snickering and whispering about over here?" Brooklyn asked, walking up behind them, glancing at them both with an eye bone raised, and crossed his arms over his chest. Rose turned slowly, grinned innocently at him and replied lightly, "_Oh nothing_. Can't myself and your brother whisper and look like we are up to absolutely no good without being questioned? I mean, my goodness… "

Rose grinned, as Lexington started laughing and winked at Brooklyn. Akira giggled and then reached out to Lexington.

"Come, my love. Shall we finish a few races together?" She asked him sweetly.

"Absolutely!" He responded, holding her waist, and then waved at Rose and Brooklyn. "See you guys later! Merry Christmas!"

Rose waved back at them, as they walked away; and Brooklyn walked up to her and placed a claw on her shoulder. She slowly turned to face him, and immediately a spark of electricity flowed through the two of them. They exchanged a smile at each other; and as they did so, Rose leaned forward to his ear and said, "Follow me. I have a surprise for you."

Brooklyn looked at her deeply; and with slight suspicion.

"I thought we said no presents?" He asked her quietly.

"Who said it was a gift?" Rose asked him, placing her hands on his crossed arms, grinning slyly at him. "I could be… luring you somewhere quiet for some 'alone' time."

Brooklyn's eyes widened at her words, and immediately unwrapped his arms and took her in his arms.

"Don't tease me, my love." He growled, his lips inches from hers.

"I'm not." She laughed back. "Come on… follow me…"

Together, claw in hand, they walked in silence towards the main castle's elevators. Rose pressed the 'down' button and waited for the elevators to make their long way up towards the top floor.

"Where are we going?" Brooklyn asked her.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Rose answered him with a mischievous smile and laugh.

"No, but we have never used the elevators… as it takes us to the lower business levels of the building. So, that right there tells me that we _aren't _going somewhere cozy to be alone. You are a stink, and got me a present."

Rose giggled at his words and turned to face him slightly.

"So what if I did?"

"Because you didn't need to get me anything." He argued lightly, pulling her closer to his side, where she wrapped her arms around his waist, felt something and then grinned even brighter, raising her eyebrows at him.

"That didn't stop _you_, now did it?" Rose asked him, giggling as she spotted a large bag hanging down behind his back and felt it with her hands; and he snorted with laughter, having been caught. He smiled a cheeky smile at her, and draped his wings around his shoulders, hiding the bag from her sight.

"Nope. I was _always_ going to get you something for Christmas, our little deal of not giving you a present was destined to be broken."

"You didn't have to get me anything." She reprimanded gently, touching his chest. "Your love is everything I'll ever need."

"As yours is too…" He said, chuckling. "And yet, here we are. Both having a surprise for each other and arguing about it. There's no point now, what's done is done."

Rose laughed as the elevator doors opened, shaking her head.

"Alright. Come on! We can exchange gifts and then go on our nice date you planned for us." She said happily, grabbing onto his claw when the elevator door opened and drug him inside and then pressed the 'Garage' button and waited for the doors to shut. Once they did, Brooklyn looked over at her with a very puzzled look on his face.

"We're going down to the underground garage? What are we going down there for?" Brooklyn asked her.

"I have _no_ idea." She teased, leaning into him as they slowly descended inside the elevator. "Guess you'll just have to be patient and wait to see."

Brooklyn sighed, chuckling, and then teased,"You do know that I could have _glided _us down a lot faster than taking this stupidly slow thing, right?"

Rose continued to smile, holding in a laugh, as she looked over at him; with eyebrows raised, thoroughly entertained by his attitude. "What are you complaining about? I thought you'd be pleased to be in a long elevator ride; _alone with me_."

Brooklyn paused for a moment; before taking his claw from her hand, and instantly wrapped it around her waist, pulling her to him. "Of course, I'm pleased. I just also know that Xanatos has cameras on these things." He paused and looked up at the cameras in the corner of the elevator. "As much as I want to devour you in kisses, I don't need him or his security team to see us making out."

Rose laughed, flipped her long hair off her shoulders, and flirted with him.

"Isn't that the fun of it all? Where is your sense of _adventure_?"

Brooklyn's eyes widened and suddenly pulled her to him, so that she was no longer facing away from him. "I am always ready for an adventure. As long as this adventure is with you." He ran his claws up and down her back; and then wrapped his long wings around them for privacy. "And by the way… I never got to tell you how…. _insanely _gorgeous you look tonight. I can barely keep myself in check around you right now."

Rose smiled happily, and gazed deeply into his eyes, wrapping her arms around his lean waist. She could feel the bag behind his back and laughed slightly at herself; as he was so cute with her.

"Thank you, it's been a long time coming, but I… finally _feel _beautiful. Whenever I'm with you, I feel like the most luckiest and beautiful woman."

"That's because you _are_." He breathed; his lips inches from hers.

Rose held her breath for a moment and felt the familiar tingling in her hands. She moved her hands from his back and traced them lightly towards the front of him, over his abdomen, the electricity following her fingertips. His gaze deepened; as his eyes passionately looked over her. She smiled at him and then brought her lips to his and began to kiss him passionately and deeply.

Not caring anymore about the cameras, he responded to her kiss by holding her body tightly to his. He caressed his right claw up her back and held the back of her neck; while his other claw softly touched the side of her curvaceous body; from her chest down to her hips. His wings were guarding their privacy from all eyes who may have been watching the cameras. Rose gently ran her hands from his bare chest, slowly down towards his strongly defined abdomen, stopping just above where his belt held his loincloth. A new sharp electric sensation shot through both of them, just then, making both of them jump.

Brooklyn sharply inhaled and pulled away from her lips slightly. Rose blinked a few times and took this opportunity to pull away from him; however, she didn't get far. He kept his claws around her waist tightly and wasn't about to let her escape. He pressed his forehead against hers and breathed, growling slightly, "Why do you tease me so?"

Rose chuckled nervously and bit her lip. "I… I'm sorry. I don't mean to. I just…"

He exhaled sharply, and laughed, "No. Don't apologize. I… I love it when you touch me."

Rose smiled lovingly at him and gazed deeply into his eyes. "I know you do, I love it too. However; we promised each other that we would try to behave until we are able to be married and mated."

As she said that, she reached up her hand and found the necklace that Brooklyn had given her for his proposal gift. It was warm against her skin as she wrapped her hand around the heart and winged pendant.

"This gift is _everything_ to me. Your love and promise to always love me, is enough of a gift to last forever." Rose whispered, smiling up at him. Brooklyn cupped her face in his claws, keeping her face close to his.

"I'm glad you love and cherish it. It makes me feel so good every time I see you wearing it." He said, gently. "But… I _do_ have another gift for you."

He reached down, behind his wings and pulled out a camera bag from behind his wings, throwing her a cheeky smile. Rose's eyes went wide and she started laughing.  
"Hmm… I wonder where you were hiding that?" She teased him, laughing out loud still.

"Merry Christmas, babe." He said, softly, smiling at her.

She took the black bag with great interest, and opened it up. Inside the bag, was a very nice and professional grade digital camera; one that was very fast and took high-quality pictures.

Rose looked up in shock and gasped, "Oh my goodness… Brooklyn! Wow! You… you didn't have to do anything like this for me."

He laughed as she pulled the camera out of the bag and looked it over with awe.

"Eh, it's not a big deal. I saw this on sale online and Lex helped me order it." He told her, smiling at her.

"_That double agent_… I owe him big time." She mumbled to herself, before laughing at herself. "Thank you, my love. I love this so much! This makes sense with the photo album"

She paused, wrapped him up in a hug and gave him gentle kisses and was excited as she now had a camera to take pictures, and to document their relationship.

He chuckled against her kisses, nodded and said, "You're welcome, and yeah. Lexington and Broadway knew that I wanted to give you a camera; so they thought it would be cool to get us an album to put together a photo book of all our adventures together."

Rose grinned, nodding happily; "Well, you nailed this on the head, for sure. I love photography; and want nothing more than to create a book of us, so we can flip through it and see all the fun and amazing times we will have together."

"I agree." Brooklyn responded softly, holding her tenderly against him. "Well, I got the idea when I went to your apartment; the first night you came out on patrol with me, I saw how many pictures you had in your home… and I actually… _kind of_ …. snooped around at the personal shoe box you brought back from your apartment; when you went to the hospital with your concussion." He paused and suddenly looked sheepish. "I… I know that was your personal stuff, and I didn't go through all of it; but I saw that you had a lot of pictures that meant a lot to you. So, in a round-about way, I was hoping that you and I could start documenting and taking pictures of our time together. _Our_ adventures."

They stared at each other lovingly for a moment; before she raised her hand to either side of his face with her hands.

"No, I don't mind that you did that. I have nothing to hide from you, thank you, Brooklyn. This is so thoughtful and amazing. We'll use it always and take pictures of our time together for sure!" She said happily.

He held her hand, smiling, and gently pressed his lips against hers; enveloping her in a deep kiss once again. They kissed for a few more minutes; their lips dancing and exploring each other's mouths. The tingling sensation began to start in their clasp hands; against her chest, and ran up their arms, until it ran down their bodies and their feet. Rose broke away from his kiss and gasped slightly, shaking her head.

"_Wow_… I'm always so surprised by how _strong _some of them feel." She whispered.

Brooklyn pulled away from her face, to easily see her face, and said; "I know it's so nice. It feels _really good _when you and I are touching and kissing. I'll be the first to admit it." He then paused and thought deeply for a moment. Rose watched as his eyes left hers and trailed down the length of her neck and looked at their clasped hands around her necklace. He took a deep breath and then said, "I have often wondered what it would feel like when we... actually… you _know_…"

He broke off and stopped talking, while she felt herself blushing fiercely, and he seemed to be slightly flustered as well. He stepped away from her slightly, opened his wings and chuckled nervously.

"Um… sorry. I didn't mean to make this awkward all the sudden… I just… had a thought, is all."

"No, you didn't make this awkward…" She replied softly. "I've thought the same thing too. Ever since the night of our fight and made up from it in my bedroom… and then we nearly made love… I have never been able to get those thoughts and feelings out of my head. I just… love you so much; mind, body and soul."

Brooklyn and Rose locked eyes for a moment; and were getting lost in each other's eyes, having what felt like another unearthly experience, with the different levels of electricity shooting through each other; connecting them, energizing them. Before they could say anything more to each other about the issue; the elevator stopped and told them that they had reached the bottom level.

Rose blinked a few times and felt herself pulling out from her gaze from him; grinned widely at him, took his claws again with her hands, and led him from the elevator. She cleared her throat, pushing those thoughts of actually, physically being with Brooklyn, from her mind and focused solely on the surprise ahead.

"Alright… for this part, I want you to close your eyes." Rose instructed him.

He looked over her suspiciously, his eye bone raised, and asked, "Why?"

"Because it's a _surprise_, Brooklyn. You gotta open your eyes when I tell you, okay?" She said, laughing again.

He was really not thrilled about being surprised with a gift, but she was absolutely thrilled about this gift; which made him relax. Placing her camera back inside its bag, and strapping it over her neck, she pulled him out of the elevator, and was planning on using the camera to document this moment. When Brooklyn kept staring at her with suspicion, she laughed again and placed her hands on his bare chest.

"Come on, babe. Close your eyes… don't you trust me?"

He was silent for a few seconds, before he exhaled; defeated and sighed, "_Of course,_ I trust you, I trust you with my whole heart and life."

Rose grinned widely and said, kissed her lips against his briefly.

"Good, I'm glad. Now, I need you to close your eyes, I'm going to lead you to your surprise. No peeking!"

He threw her one more interested look before finally relenting and shut his eyes. She waved one hand in front of his closed eyes to make sure that he couldn't see anything, and when he didn't react or flinch to her waving; she took his claws in her hands and began to walk him across the underground garage, towards her gift to him.

They walked a short distance, and when they got to the gift; she stopped walking and stood next to him, keeping hold of one of his claws. Her heart was pumping a million miles per hour, or so it felt like, and her excitement was growing out of control. She had worked really hard the past month to save up enough money to give him this gift; and prayed that he would love it. She took the camera out of its bag; turned it on and was happy to see that it was fully charged and ready for use. Lexington must have helped him set it up, and it was perfect timing.

She held it up; ready to snap his picture.

"Okay, babe." She said, quietly. "Go ahead and open your eyes."

Brooklyn did as he was instructed, blinked a few times and stared at the gift in front of him. Instantly; he gasped and Rose watched with a huge smile, as his eyes opened widely.

Right in front of him sat a beautiful, black and chrome silver Harley-Davidson motorcycle. It was a two-seated motorcycle, had high handlebars, large tires, and slick black leather seats. On top of the seats sat a brand new, black leather jacket; one black helmet and one silver helmet. Brooklyn seemed frozen as he stared at the bike in front of him; and Rose wondered if he had stopped breathing altogether.

Smiling brightly; Rose instantly began to snap a few pictures of his face, capturing this moment. He looked up at her as she clicked a few photos of him, staring at his bike.

Rose moved the camera from her face, and then whispered, "Merry Christmas, my love."

Brooklyn's mouth was still hanging open as he was staring at the beautiful bike in front of him, and finally, after a long moment, he exhaled sharply and looked at her with absolute shock.

"I…. it's... you… _I can't believe_…" He stuttered.

Rose laughed and was floored by how cute he was being. It was making this moment extremely emotional and sweet. She set her camera back down against her chest, gently took hold of his beak and gently pressed her lips to his.

"It's okay. You need to _breathe." _Rose teased slightly.

He blinked a few times and then said, still shocked, "I… is this for _me_?"

"Yes, silly." Rose chuckled. " I pooled together my money and wanted to give you your dream motorcycle. I know that the last one that you and your brother's built meant a lot to you. So, I have been saving my money, ever since the moment you told me that story, bought a used one, and Lex was so nice to come down and work on it for me, while I kept you busy most nights."

He kept his eyes on the bike before him; before he shook his head and then looked at her with disbelief and almost as though he disapproved.

"No… Rose… no, honey… this…." He stuttered again.

He seemed as though he couldn't get his words out, and for a moment Rose thought that he actually didn't like her gift. Rose furrowed her eyebrows and looked deeply into his eyes, trying to reach his emotions. He was growing more and more upset.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked him, surprised by his reaction.

It started out the way she hoped it would; but now it was turning towards the worst, and didn't anticipate this to actually happen. She watched his eyes with growing disappointment; as he seemed more disapproving at her gift than happy.

"Do… do you not like it?" She asked him quietly, feeling her heart start to pump painfully. However, when he looked at her, his loving and passionate gaze seemed to start her soul on fire.

"No… Rose… I absolutely _love _it." He gushed at her, with eyes were filled with tears and his voice was shaky with emotions. "I just… _can't _believe that you have spent this much money on me. I have been saving the money that I have been receiving from Xanatos to buy myself a bike and… I… well… I know that you don't have that much money, Rose. I… I would hate to be the reason you were working so hard, just so _you_ could buy me a bike, instead of me buying it myself. I know you don't like your job…"

Rose smiled and pressed her hand against his mouth, to stop his talking, as he was muttering now. She understood where he was coming from; and it melted her heart.

"Brooklyn; there's nothing more important to me than your happiness." She whispered. "And honestly, having a _reason _to spend my money was a great motivator to _keep_ my job. I do hate it, and you'd better believe I'm going to start to search for something different; but it pays really well. Which is one motivator and reason why I keep it for now ..." She paused and then gently placed her hands on his chest, smiling sweetly at him. "Besides, I didn't spend _all _my money. I told you already, I still have a savings account and back up money. This was just something I _really_ wanted to do for you."

He stayed silent for a few minutes and was processing all that she explained to him, raised his tear-filled eyes to hers and held her in an intense gaze, and then stepped forward wrapping her in a rib-crushing hug. She gasped out slightly at how strong he was holding her; but returned his hug and wrapped her arms around his neck. He buried his face into the crook of her shoulder; and was holding her tenderly.

"_Thank you_." He croaked out in a quiet voice. She ran her fingers through his long, white hair and kissed the side of his face with gentle kisses.

"You're more than welcome… I love you, Brooklyn." She whispered against his skin. Brooklyn pulled back suddenly from resting his head on her shoulder and met her eyes with a fiery and intensely passionate look, once again.

With one swift moment, Brooklyn pressed his lips against hers with a very intense kiss. She kept her arms around his neck; as she opened her mouth to let his tongue in. He held the back of her neck with one claw, as the other easily reached under her legs, and brought her up to easily straddle herself against his waist. She giggled at his kisses and continued to happily make out and kiss him, intensely and passionately.

Finally; after a few breathtaking moments, he pulled away from her, stared at her in total awe and admiration and breathed, "I love you, Rose. Thank you, I will treasure this gesture and gift forever. But…" he paused and then kissed her gently again; still holding her against him, as she straddled his waist. "This gift is nothing compared to how precious you are to me. You are the greatest gift I'll ever receive."

Rose smiled and gently kissed his lips once again; briefly. "Thank you, Brooklyn. I feel the same about you. I love you… _so _much. I am complete when I'm with you."

Brooklyn ran his claw, which was holding her legs up against his waist, slowly up her backside, pressing her into him, and then stopped in the middle of her back. She breathed deeply at his sudden intimate touch; and closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them again, facing his intense gaze. She detached her legs from his waist; and he let her slowly descend back down to the ground. Her body slid intimately against his as she did so; and both of them took a deep gasp. Electricity seemed to pulse strongly through their bodies and seemed to take both of their breaths away, as she slid slowly down his body. When her feet touched the ground; he opened his eyes and instantly cupped her face with his claws.

"Well, I can never seem to thank you for this gift, or the gift of your love… but… it has been a week of searching for… for _him. _And since we've come up empty handed; Goliath said we could discuss a date to have our Mating Ceremony… so… I'll leave it up to you to choose. But, I want to be married to you. No more waiting… I can't keep myself from you anymore."

Rose smiled and kissed him softly on the edge of his beak.

"I have an idea for a date." She said, slowly and thoughtfully. "It may be _super_ lame and cliche… but maybe we could be married on New Year's Eve at midnight, in one week? You and the Clan will wake up that evening; and we can have our ceremony right before midnight. At midnight, and once we kiss; then it'll be the New Year. It can truly be a celebration of renewal and re-dedication. We can kick off the New Year with each other, in a new marriage, a new partnership, _a new life_."

He smiled just then and said, "I think that it is a _great idea_, it's not cliche. Gargoyles don't normally celebrate anything except the spring, summer and winter solstice… but, I love the thought of spending each New Year; renewing and rededicating our love and vows to each other. There's nothing more than I wish to do that with you. It's a done deal. I'll speak with the Clan about it when we return tonight, and we'll get it planned out. One week it is. One more week and you'll be my wife and mate forever."

"One more week…" Rose whispered, tears coming to her eyes, her heart pounding with joy. They stared at each other in complete bliss before they both broke out in gleeful laughs and kisses. Brooklyn collected her up in his arms, and circled them both around as fast as he could; both laughing joyfully. One he stopped, he kept her up in his arms, while she straddled his waist with her legs again, and their lips found each other intimately and passionately; tongues dancing feverishly. They kissed passionately for another few minutes, before Brooklyn broke away from her lips and pressed his forehead against hers.

He gazed into her eyes deeply and then exhaled sharply; laughing.

"This is absolutely _crazy_," She chuckled lightly, shaking her head.

"I know!" Brooklyn gasped, holding her tightly, as she slid back down against him to touch the ground. He closed his eyes at the feeling of her doing so, and then cupped her face in his claws. He opened his eyes, peering deeply into hers and then said, "If someone told me that I would be mated with a Human, just a few months after meeting her; I would have laughed at them. Now, I can't believe I've lived _this long_ without you by my side. I feel like I can freely breathe. I love you so much, Rose."

Rose's breath caught in her throat as she stared at her love; and felt as her heart was filled with love and more healing powers. She gently touched his beak and stared at him with a soft gaze, breathing deeply; and couldn't help but open up more to him.

"I was broken, hurt, and on the brink of death when I met you, Brooklyn." Rose whispered. " I needed a miracle… and I felt that, somehow, someday, I would be able to heal, love and be happy once again, but I thought that the only way I would be able to get that, was by actually dying."

She paused and didn't actually mean to bear her soul to him, right now, but as she did she felt tears enter her eyes and his. "I was holding out for hope; clear up till the night you saved me at the Brooklyn Bridge… and I literally have been able to breathe for the first time in my life. You saved my life, Brooklyn. Each time you touch me, and the electricity enters our bodies; I feel as though our power is stitching up the raw holes in my heart, and it's literally making me whole; completing me."

Silence passed between them for a few seconds; and Rose could feel the electricity pulsing through both of them powerfully. Brooklyn closed his eyes, still holding his head against hers, and was breathing deeply. It was hard on him to hear all her thoughts on how empty and dead she was; but it gave him hope as she told him, that he was the reason she was finally able to heal.

He gulped and took another deep breath; caressed her face and breathed, "It's hard on me hearing how hurt you were before I met you… If I could change anything about our life, I would have searched for you the moment my Clan woke up here, in New York, and I would have protected and loved you. I wouldn't have gone through my many heartbreaks and you wouldn't have had to endure your abusive marriage to Kevin… I would have found you sooner, and loved you longer."

Rose smiled up at him, and pressed her lips against his lips for a few seconds, grasping onto his long hair, passionately keeping herself pressed against him. He could feel her excitement; and he also grasped a clawful of her hair, and held onto her tightly.

She released his hair and pulled her lips away from his, and whispered, "I would have loved that, Brooklyn… however; I believe that everything happens for a reason. Though I don't wish any heartbreak upon you, nor the abuse that I've endured… but... that adversary has made us into who we are today. It has shaped us; molded us, and _strengthened_ us. If we didn't go through our heartbreaks; then this love wouldn't feel as good as it does to us now. It's richer, more alive, more… passionate…"

Brooklyn took a deep breath and nodded, "You're right, of course. I'm just thankful that we are past all those horrors and have each other now. With you by my side, I can do anything."

Rose smiled up at him and whispered, "You give me strength, Brooklyn. You're like… my own superhero; and our connection gives me the power, fuel and strength to continue on."

Brooklyn laughed and held her tenderly against him.

"I don't know about all that, but, I feel the same way about our connections. They breath a new strength and life into me. Maybe… _you're _the real superhero here."

She looked up at him and snorted in laughter.

"Yeah… _right_." She teased, shaking her head slightly; letting her long hair fall down her back. "Now that we've decided on our wedding date, and bore our souls to each other... how about we celebrate and take your new toy out for a joyride?"

She pulled away from him, walking over to the bike and held up the leather jacket to him.

"This is for you…" she explained happily. "You gotta have the 'whole' complete look."

He smiled mischievously and walked over to her.

"Of course. We _both _do. Only then can our joy ride be complete." He said happily. He spread his arms out; wrapped his long wings around his chest, and put his arms into the smooth black leather jacket.

She then grabbed the black helmet and held it out to him.

"Here," she said. "I've ordered this special. It has two holes so your horns can stick out from the helmet."

He smirked at her, and placed it on his head, while she put on the chrome helmet, and then gave him aviator sunglasses to wear on his face. He took them from her and watched as she put her own sunglasses on and looked unbelievably sexy to him. From her delicate curves on her femine body; especially around her hips and chest; to her long deep-red hair, to her 'biker' look. She had a 'bad girl' aura about her; and it was driving him crazy. She stepped towards the bike, straddled the back seat and flirtatiously patted the seat in front of her.

"Well…" she said in a sexy voice. "Are you coming or what?"

With a smile; he stepped forward and straddled the main part of the bike; however he faced her, not the front of the bike. He wrapped his claws around her waist and slid her slowly down so that she straddled his waist. She smiled, as they stared at each other with their sunglasses on. She felt slightly silly going out at night with them on, but Brooklyn loved to wear them and knew it was all part of the look.

They continued to stare at each other; with Brooklyn holding her hips against his pelvis and whispered, "You're so beautiful."

She softly held both sides of his beak; before she crushed her lips against him and let him hold her tightly. Brooklyn continued to make out with her and was desperately trying to find her skin as Rose slid her lips to his ears and whispered, "_Behave_."

He pulled back, away from her and lowered his sunglasses, so he could look at her.

"What if I don't want to?" He growled at her, lovingly and teasingly.

She smiled at him and then said, "One more week, my love… and then you can misbehave all you want with me."

As quickly as she said that; she froze up and was instantly mortified. She didn't quite mean to speak so bluntly with him, about their eventual night of mating each other; and she was thankful for the sunglasses on her face now. She was blushing fiercely and couldn't believe those words left her mouth.

He was frozen, staring at her, as well, and was quite tempted to break every Gargoyle rule and mate with her, right there. He brought a claw up to her face and gently caressed her face; while the other claw gently touched her thigh. Her breath caught in her throat as he slowly, but lightly, moved his claw up her upper thigh, and found its way up her waist and rested on her lower back.

With her sunglasses on, Brooklyn couldn't see that Rose had closed her eyes at his gentle but sensual touch and she had to bite her lip to keep herself from making any noise. He lowered his other claw from her face, and rested it on her left thigh. With one easy, push, he slid her off from straddling his pelvis; and pushed her up on her own seat, so he could turn on his seat. He stood up, crouched over her slightly; and then re-arranged himself so he was now straddling the front of his bike; facing away from her.

Once he did that, he turned back to her and said, "Hold onto me, my love."

Rose slid back down to his backside, minding his tail; wrapped her arms around his waist, and then brought her feet up on his thighs. He breathed deeply, trying to quickly change his thoughts away from her and his mating instincts and turned the bike on. He wanted nothing more than to claim her body to his; and finally mate with her, and needed a quick distraction.

Instantly; the bike roared to life bringing more excitement to him and exhilaration than ever before. He had missed this feeling so much; from the roar and powerful hum of the engine, to the feeling of being free to explore the City from its streets instead of up above. Now that he had a bike again, he could actually travel farther than the areas in Manhattan and Brooklyn; and could take Rose on a road trip, without tiring out his wings.

"Where do you wanna go?" Brooklyn yelled over the powerful bike.

He felt Rose's lips against his ears as she yelled, "Surprise me."

He smiled again and felt his heart race with joy and exhilaration. She was driving him crazy, more so than ever before. Before he could take off, she yelled, "Just… don't drive too crazy. I just realized that you don't have a Driver's License. Beware of other drivers… and… _don't _blow this bike up, please."

Brooklyn laughed out loud, but it was hardly heard over the roar of the bike. He leaned his head back, to face hers; revved the engine and yelled, "I've got you, babe."

"Hang on!" She yelled out, before he could pull on the gas. "Let's document this moment."

She brought the camera in front of both him and her.

"Since we have no one to take our picture; let's do it ourselves!" She yelled, excitedly. Brooklyn helped her hold out the camera; faced it to them, and both of them took a few pictures of them smiling, kissing, holding up a peace sign with their fingers, and pulling silly faces. Once they had a few; he handed the camera back to her; where she placed it back in its bag and secured it against her back.

"Okay, let's go!" Rose yelled over the loud bike.

With that, Brooklyn pulled on the gas and the bike took off, with exceedingly powerful speed, out of the garage; into the snowy night. Rose held on tightly to him; and loved the feeling of being with Brooklyn.

Brooklyn hollered out in happiness as the rush hit him in his face. The December wind wasn't as cold as he thought it was going to be; and the wind blew through his long, thick, white hair. Here he was… on his dream bike, with his dream girl; and joyriding into the night.

Everything was beautiful and perfect. Rose rested her head against his back and closed her eyes to the joy and peace that she felt being with him. Together, they took off into the night, to take a road trip out of Manhattan and to explore a new area together.

* * *

A half-hour after midnight, Kevin rolled up, and parked his old Honda Civic car outside of the Xanatos Enterprise Building. He got out of his car; and leaned against the driver's door; looking up at the great length of the skyscraper above him. It was Christmas Eve; early Christmas morning; and now that it was past midnight, Kevin was in a 'giving' mood. He wanted to find Rose and finally give her a piece of his might and mind; and wanted to give his all to her, tear her limb from limb. One week ago, he found out where she had been hiding, thanks to a phone call she made to Emily from Xanatos' Enterprises office line. Then again, when he was in Emily's home, she had stayed the night with Rose, and again; the number was from Xanatos Enterprises.

For the past week, he had been staging around the Eyrie Building, watching very carefully for patterns of security, and was pleased when his hunch about Xanatos not having as much security on the main level, due to the Holidays, was right. All day long, one security guard was placed near the elevators on the main level, and now that it was midnight, he knew it was now or never. He had enough guns and ammunition to take out a decent amount of people, but he wanted to save those bullets for his dear, sweet, wife. Knowing she was up top the Castle, he also placed a parachute backpack upon his back, knowing that was how he was going to make a quick exit. With guns, knives, a smoke bomb and various other guns attached to him; he was ready to attack.

Looking around him, he noticed something that caught his eye immediately, and he grinned maliciously. Right in front of the infamous Eyrie Building was a classic red ford car; and knew exactly whose car that undercover detective who had helped Rose escape from him the first time, who owned and drove that car, was here at that building.

This cop was about to receive a message from him, before he entered the building, and made his way to the top to find and kill Rose. He walked across the street, towards the car, and investigated it thoroughly, and found that no one was inside of it and it was locked. He smirked, reached inside his jacket and quickly pulled out his new favorite toy, a small car bomb.

Whistling; he looked around and was happy to see that the streets were mostly deserted, since most people were sleeping and waiting for good ol' Saint Nick to show up with presents for their kids. There was no one around him; so he quickly knelt down on his knees, crawled under her car, and placed the bomb-easily in the engine. With one small click of a button, he ignited it; and all he would have to do is push the button on the fancy remote to ignite it.

Smiling evilly; he climbed out from under the car, brushed himself off from the snow and slush; and whistled happily towards the entrance of the Eyrie Building. He opened the doors and strutted into the grand lobby of the billionaire's grand skyscraper, looked around and was amazed by how grand and beautiful it was inside. He continued to whistle as he walked towards the elevators. However; as he pushed the elevator's up button, a middle-aged man, with short brown hair, with a blue security uniform on, came walking over to him.

"Excuse me sir, but you can't be here. The Eyrie Building is closed the rest of the week for the Holidays. Normal business hours will resume on January 2nd." He explained, walking up to Kevin and stopped just in front of him. Kevin looked over at the guard and sized him up.

He could take the scrawny man easily; but he decided to take a different approach with this, and turned on his charm and personable personality.

"Ah… my bad, man. I didn't realize that this building would be closed. I just moved here, and saw this building; and the very cool-looking castle up on top. I was hoping to sneak a closer peak to it. I guess I was hoping to know a bit more about it and how it got here." He told the security guard innocently.

"No worries." The guard said. "This building belongs to David Xanatos."

"Oh, wow! David Xanatos, the entrepreneur and billionaire?" Kevin asked him, pretending to be extra interested and in awe. "I had _no_ idea this building belonged to him… wow. He's a legend. It must be an honor to work for him… and he must pay you pretty well!"

The guard laughed gruffly and then said, "Nah… _I wish_. I make enough to pay the bills; but he pays us guards what any other Security Guard makes in the City."

"So... _not enough_?" Kevin finished for him.

The guard laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah, unfortunate; but true."

Kevin reached into his jacket and pulled out a small wad of cash; and handed it to the guard. The guards eyes lit up in shock and he began to stutter.

"What… the… What's this?"

"I was carrying it around and was giving people in need a pick me up for Christmas. Take it. Go home; and buy your kids a couple nice presents. I insist. I truly believe that you hard-working people deserve to be taken care of."

The guard stared at the money and shook his head, still stuttering.

"No... no, that's very kind of you, but… I couldn't… I…"

However; Kevin pushed the money back to him. "Please, I insist. Take the money."

"I…" the guard continued to stamper. "Thank you, mister… I truly don't know what to say. What can I give you in return?"

Kevin smiled kindly at him, knowing he was about to get exactly what he was searching for. "Well, honestly; I would love to go up to the very top of the Castle and just look around. Do you think I could do that? I promise I'll go up, take a look around, and then come back down."

The guard looked down at his watch and said, hesitatingly, "Um… well, unfortunately, I can't let you go all the way up to the top of the castle. David Xanatos lives up there; so it's off limits to the public."

Kevin gave him a fake, sympathetic look, touched his shoulder and said, "Are you the only one working security right now?"

"Down here in the lobby, yes." He told him. "There's other security guards throughout the entire building; but I'm in charge of the entire business part of the building. Mr. Xanatos has his own security measures up in his castle."

Kevin nodded, truly interested now, and exclaimed in a fake voice; "Whoa, that's crazy. Why does the man have _so much_ security? Sure; I get that he's rich and has it because he can… but what is he protecting up there that needs _that _much security."

The guard gave him a look of uncertainty now; and looked as though he was torn. Kevin needed to push the man more. His new _friend _was about to tell him something that he wasn't supposed to say.

"Well, there's rumors that Mr. Xanatos houses the New York Gargoyles at the top of the castle." He told Kevin, quietly. " I have never seen one… but I swear I've heard roars coming from the very top of the castle."

Kevin narrowed his eyes and wasn't expecting this bit of news. He had heard the nonsense about stupid Gargoyle demons flying around the city, like giant bats; but never paid much attention to it. He blinked a few times and took a deep breath; trying to think of a way to find out if Rose was truly here, since she called from the building, and what the Police woman was doing, parking in front.

"Hmm… _interesting_." Kevin mused. "So, if Mr. Xanatos houses… potentially a bunch of winged beasts, then I suppose he is housing Police Officers too?"

The guard looked at him interested now and asked, "Police Officers? No Police Officers live here."

"No?" He asked the guard, then asked; "Well… out front is that really nice ford. I've seen it around the city, and found that it's an undercover Police unit. It's been here a lot and I'm interested to see who drives it; and why they are always here. Are you stopping crime by yourself and call the Police over?"

The guard laughed and waved his comment away, "Oh no, man; not me."

He then looked out the window and Kevin saw comprehension dawned on the guards face. "Oh… but there _is_ a detective that drives that car. Yeah, she's here all the time, now that I think of it."

"Really?" Kevin asked, truly intrigued now. Now, their conversation was getting somewhere. "What does she do here? Especially if she's here after-hours?"

The guard thought long and hard for a second before saying, "Well, I believe she knows Mr. Xanatos personally and is good friends with his family. She's here all the time, visiting. She usually doesn't stay too long; but I believe they are all having a Christmas Party upstairs and might be there close to all night long."

Kevin nodded his head and smiled at the man.

"How rude of him not to invite his hard-working employees to join the merriment festivities." Kevin fake laughed.

The guard scoffed out a humorless laugh and said, "Yeah, lifestyles of the rich and famous… I do wish that I could go home and be with my family; but since I'm graveyard shift, I'll see my children in the morning. It's better than nothing, I suppose."

"But you have nothing to give them." Kevin said, sympathetically.

The guard looked sad all the sudden and lowered his eyes to the wad of money that Kevin had given him. Kevin _almost _had him where he needed him to be. He was almost there.

"Well, I wouldn't say...nothing." The guard mumbled, running a hand over his short hair. "I mean… this money you've given me… is a couple _hundred. _I… I…"

"Think nothing of it." Kevin said, waving his comment away. "Take it and buy presents for your kids. I think if Mr. Xanatos has security guards further up, then surely he wouldn't miss you? Go on, it'll be our little secret."

"Nah, I really couldn't leave." The guard said nervously. "I would get fired if he ever knew that I left. I'll just have to hit the stores when they open later on, and buy my kids some more gifts."

Kevin gritted his teeth and reached his hand down to his side, where one of his guns sat, feeling the metal against his fingers. This idiot was not helping him out, and he was losing patience. However, if he pulled the trigger too soon; literally, he could lose his advantage.

So, forcing himself to be civil one last time, he forced a smile out and continued to question the guard; needing to get as much information as he could, before he actually went up, with or without the guard's permission.

"Does Mr. Xanatos often have guests staying with him in his personal quarters?" Kevin asked him lightly. "Anyone… _else_, other than that detective?"

The guard thought hard for another moment; his eyebrows furrowed and said, slowly, "Hmm, well; there's Mr. Burnett, but he's Mr. Xanatos' personal assistant. And, uh, there's his wife, Fox- from _the Pack _television show; their son, Alexander… and uh…" he stopped talking, snapped his fingers and pointed at Kevin, with full comprehension. "Oh! You know what? There's also another red-headed female that I've seen around. I've often wondered who is she and why she's here, but I've never seen her leave the times that she's stayed here… I was wondering if she's a niece or something."

Instantly, Kevin's eyes went wide; and he felt his hunting instincts kicking into high gear. This was too easy… way too easy. This idiot was now giving him everything he ever wanted to know.

"_Really?_" Kevin asked him, lightly, barely able to keep his voice under control. "What does the woman look like? Do you know? You said she had red-hair… but so does Mrs. Xanatos, or so I've seen on television. Are you sure it's not her?"

The guard shook his head and said, "No. It's a completely different woman. Mrs. Xanatos has orange-ish hair; this other woman has very long, brownish- red hair. She's about… eh… I would say mid-twenties. Really beautiful, if you ask me. She's always been really nice to me; but I've only seen her once or twice around here."

"Do you know her name?" Kevin asked lightly, trying everything he could to keep his tone light. The guard was a chatterbox and this was the best feeling in the entire world, from Kevin's point of view. Rose was here; he had definitely described her to a perfect t. Now, he would verify it, if the idiot guard would keep it up.

Unfortunately for Kevin, the guard shook his head.

"Nah, man. I don't. I'm sorry. Why? Do you know her or something?"

Kevin thought long and hard about his answer and finally nodded his head. He had been kind to the guard, and hopefully he would accept his 'bleeding heart' and help him out even more. Kevin was excellent at acting; and instantly brought tears forth.

He brought his hands up to his nose and said weakly, "Okay, okay. Yes, I do. You've caught me… I… the reason I am here is because I am actually looking for my wife. She disappeared a few months ago; and I haven't been able to find her. I love her with all my heart and am worried greatly for her. I've chatted with the undercover cop, that's parked out there, says that she's here… and I just… I have to go up and talk to her. I have been so worried for her."

The guards face fell and looked distraught.

"Oh… _man_… I'm so sorry to hear that. Well, do you have a picture of your wife? Perhaps I can look and see if it's the same person?"

Kevin reached into his wallet and pulled out a picture of Rose. The guard took it and immediately gasped; his eyes going wide. "Yeah! Dude, that's the same chick that's here. She lives with Mr. Xanatos!"

Kevin took the picture back from the guard and stepped close to him now. "Are you absolutely _sure_ it's her? I'm… I'm worried she's been kidnapped."

"I don't know about that, man…" The security guard stuttered, unsure. "Mr. Xanatos doesn't seem to be the type to kidnap. Especially when she's the only one that lives there, with his family. There's gotta be another explanation."

Kevin ground his teeth together and tried one of his last, civil tactics, pleading.

"I have to get her back… _please_…" He paused and looked at the guard's name tag, making this more personal. "Adam… _please_. I love my wife and need her to come back home with me. That is why that detective is always here; she's trying to get her out of Xanatos' grasp... and I can't wait anymore. Can I please go up and see if she's there? She doesn't have a phone, so I haven't been able to talk to her… please. I know that she will rush straight into my arms, the moment she sees me. I have to save her from him; or I'll die trying. That's the only thing I want this Christmas; to have my wife back, safe and sound in my arms."

The guard, Adam, looked down at the wad of money again and then up to Kevin's pleading and distraught face. His face softened and then said, quietly; "Alright. Go up. Try the one-hundred and nineteenth floor; which leads up to his atrium, that can sneak you in without Mr. Xanatos' knowledge. I'll pause the cameras for a moment to allow you to get upstairs, but after that; the security system is completely separate. If you take the elevator to the very top; that's where his office and the bedrooms are; he will most likely see you or catch you, so be aware of that. I would take it up to the atrium and sneak around to find your wife that way. And... I'm only letting you up… because you've done me a great service by giving me this money, and it's Christmas. Go on. Try to find your wife and bring her home, because there's no greater gift than love and family."

Adam reached out and touched his shoulder gently and gave him a kind smile, and Kevin returned his smile; smiling sincerely, and felt his insides screaming with glee. This was too easy; it was hilarious. "I couldn't agree more. Thank you, my friend. I hope your kids enjoy their presents."

"They will… thank you… uh… what's your name?" Adam asked him, shaking his hand.

"Oh, right." Kevin said calmly. "Scott. Scott Yale. Nice to meet you, Adam."

"You as well, Scott. Good luck with your wife… Merry Christmas and God Bless." He said nicely.

Kevin walked away from him, waving and said, "Merry Christmas to you, good sir. God bless you too."

With that, he pressed the elevator button again; adjusted his hat so it hung down lower over his face, waited a few moments until the elevator opened its door for him, stepped in and pressed the level in which Adam had told him; and smiled evilly as the doors shut. Once he was alone and ascending; he immediately jumped into action, loading and cocking his guns so they were ready. Looking up, he saw the camera in the elevator, and smiled happily at it. He was willing to risk being seen, but it was what he was hoping for. The Police were so swamped right now, that they weren't looking for a dead guy… and if he played his cards right, they would never find him, but regardless, he quickly pulled out a bandanna and placed it over the camera. He already had a plan in place for his exit; and hoped to desert the Honda and find himself another vehicle to use. He always wore gloves; so the Police would never be able to find the ID in which they needed to prove it was him; Kevin Morrison. He was going to take Rose out of there, place her in a trunk and murder her slowly and tormentingly when he left town, and there was no one to stop him.

After a few long moments of riding the elevator, the elevator brought him up to the floor and the doors opened. Kevin immediately walked out into the large castle's atrium, started whistling the tune of _Jingle Bells_ and walked casually throughout the castle, cocking his gun as he went.


	24. Chapter 24- Security Breach

**~Chapter Twenty-Four~**

**Security Breach**

Xanatos was talking, drinking and celebrating the holiday with Fox, and the Gargoyles, while his son; Alex, had just been put down for the night. He looked around happily at his family and the festivities in which his staff had put up. The Christmas tree was massive and had a modest amount of presents under the tree for Fox and Alex.

Elisa and Goliath were conversing quietly on the couch next to the fire, and Hudson was fast-asleep on his recliner. Brooklyn and Rose had gone out for a joy ride on his new motorcycle; and then the other two Gargoyle pairs were in the media room watching _How the Grinch Stole Christmas _and _The Christmas Story _on repeat. He sipped his red wine, with his arm around his wife and was enjoying himself thoroughly, when he saw Owen, his assistant, walking briskly towards him. Owen stepped up to him and had a look of grimness.

"Owen, you've been working hard and pacing all night." He said, waving his hand over. "Come and sit down; _relax, _it's Christmas."

"Sir, it appears that we have a security breach." Owen told him briskly and seriously, getting straight to the point. Xanatos put down his wine, on the side table next to his chair and stood.

"What do you mean, a _security breach_?" He asked him seriously, furrowing his brow, not expecting that at all. However, Owen quickly began walking away pulling on his arm as he went. Fox looked up in surprise at his desertion, and asked, "David, what-?"

"I'll be right back, darling." Xanatos called out to her, and walked alongside Owen before anyone could wonder or overhear what was going on to avoid any premature panic.

"Owen, _talk to me._ What's happening?" Xanatos demanded seriously.

"Sir, I received a phone call from our upper-level security guards; and they informed me that there's a strange man with a gun, in a baseball hat, walking around the atrium level of the castle." Owen told Xanatos.

"_What?!_" He exclaimed seriously. "What the hell is an armed man doing in the castle? _How_ did he get up here? Where was the lobby guard to even stop him from entering the building?"

"I'm trying to find that out, sir." Owen said, as he was dialing the middle-upper security level of security guards on his large cell phone. Once in his office, Xanatos quickly walked over to his desk and turned on each security camera and projected its pictures on his large wall-sized television screen. He then began using his computer mouse to click on different areas of the castle; searching for whoever was up there.

"When did security see this… _visitor_?" Xanatos asked Owen; who was talking on the phone with security now. Owen looked over at his boss and narrowed his eyebrows at him, moved the cell phone away from his ear and answered him quickly.

"About five minutes ago, or so I'm told. I'm also being told that there is now no more trace of the man, in any part of the castle. Security never saw him leave the building, so he _has_ to be here somewhere."

Xanatos felt cold-dread enter his body; and knew that whoever was in his home, was not friendly, and they were still there somewhere; keeping himself blind. No random citizen was clever enough to escape from all his security.

Suddenly; the lights and cameras all shut down; shutting his computer screen off.

"Owen…?" Xanatos inquired, feeling that cold dread feeling growing.

"Sir, all security has been shut down. Whoever is here, found the control room; we have no electricity, and have lost all sights on this person. I'm calling security up here right now." Owen told him quickly; multi-tasking from speaking to security on the phone and talking to Xanatos.

"Seal off the building. Nobody leaves and no one enters!" Xanatos ordered Owen frantically; running over to one corner of his office, opened a secret door, and grabbed a large automatic weapon. With his gun in hand, Xanatos ran off to warn Fox and to rally the Gargoyles.

* * *

Sprinting, and keeping his gun at the ready; he ran into the living room where everyone was gathered around the fire. The Gargoyle couples had come out from the media room, since all power had been shut off, and all they had for light was the large and hearty fire roaring in the fireplace.

"Hey..." Lexington asked everyone, emerging with Akira, Angela and Broadway. "What's going on? Our movie suddenly shut off and none of the lights are working."

Goliath was standing now, with Elisa next to him, watching Xanatos enter the room with a large gun in his hands, their eyes growing large with shock. Fox looked over at her husband and gasped.

"David?" She asked him nervously.

He thrust a handgun into her hand and said seriously, "Go to Alex's bedroom and stay there. Keep this gun on you and armed at all times."

"What's going on?" Goliath asked him, stepping forward.

"Some strange man has entered the castle and has been able to shut off all my security and power. I'm under the impression that we are somehow under attack and being threatened. He's armed with a gun." Xanatos answered everyone's questions; turning to Elisa at the last known fact. Without another word; Fox sprinted away to grab her young son and to protect him, as Elisa's eyes widened.

"Who is it?" Elisa asked him seriously.

"We don't know," Xanatos said, as Goliath stepped closer to him. "But he has found my control room. I have sealed this building down, no one can enter and no one can leave; save from the platform, but he is on the Castle level. I need everyone's help searching for him."

Hudson had woken up and all Gargoyles were rallying around Xanatos now.

"We will help you search for this man." Goliath immediately said seriously. Without any hesitation, he turned to Bronx, Hudson, and Lexington and ordered; "You three, go start searching this upper area and near the control room. Let's see if Bronx can sniff this man's scent out. Lexington, see if you can turn the power back on and find any trace of him anywhere on the camera's. Radio to us what you find, if anything, and where."

He then turned to the couples and ordered; "Broadway, Akira, and Angela; go search the rest of the castle; even the outside, and see if you can find anyone."

Nodding instantly, all Gargoyles dispersed, searching frantically; with Bronx leading the internal charge, sniffing and growling angrily.

"Do you have any video of this man?" Elisa asked, turning back to Xanato. "That way I can inform police to further help us out visually?"

"Yes, in my office," Xanatos said, instantly walking with her, and Goliath. "I can use my office generator to get my computer working at least. Everything else will take too much time to turn back on and reboot. I do not recognize him, but it would help to have more eyes on what he looks like."

While they walked away, all the other Gargoyles immediately began running around, searching for the threat to their new home, and split up. Quickly, they walked into his office, where he walked over, turned on a backup generator, and once his computer booted up; began typing on his computer to find the video image of him walking out of the elevator, where they last saw him, and rewound the tape.

"He's disappeared from all my cameras, but this is the image we did catch of our mysterious guy." Xanatos explained, playing the video. Elisa narrowed her eyes and watched it carefully. Though it was a guy in a hat, there was one moment where he glanced up at one of the Atrium cameras.

"Hold that image!" Elisa called out, "Press pause!"

Xanatos did just as she told him, and as Elisa stared at the image; as Xanatos automatically zoomed in, her eyes widened and her stomach sank.

"_Oh…. no_." She whispered, eyes wide.

"Elisa?" Goliath asked her, stepping forward and touching her arm. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know who it is?" Xanatos asked. "So far, I still don't recognize him…"

"He's skinnier and skin is more pale than when I first saw him… but…yes, I think I do. And if I'm right, then you _all _know of him."

Xanatos narrowed his eyes and then looked back at the screen, confused; but before he could ask, Goliath asked, "Who is it, my love?"

"Kevin. Rose's abusive husband." Elisa whispered. "He… he's here. That's definitely him!"

At that, the entire room seemed to be made of ice; and Elisa couldn't seem to move, despite her training of staying calm during chaotic events, but still; this one unnerved her greatly.

"_Kevin?!_" Goliath growled, his eyes bright white and fists balled up.

"Yes, one hundred positive." Elisa said in a numb voice, and then snapped out of it. Whipping around, with eyes wide, she grabbed onto Goliath's arms and asked, "Where is Rose and Brooklyn?"

"Somewhere out joyriding on his new motorcycle." Goliath explained. "They are not here is all I know. I know he brought his communicator… so maybe I'll-"

"No," Elisa urged. "This is much too delicate of a situation to tell over communicator. He'll go into a furious state that I would fear would make matters worse. It's best if someone goes out to find them and tell them in person; but regardless, we've got to let Rose and Brooklyn know… I know Brooklyn will want to come and give Kevin a piece of his mind, but protecting Rose _must _be his first priority."

"I agree." Goliath said darkly, walking out with her, and Xanatos with Elisa cocking her handgun as they went. Akira was standing nearby, searching in some of the bedrooms and came out as Goliath called her over.

"Akira, come here quickly!"

"My leader… what is happening?" She asked, stepping forward and immediately sensing a greater urgency from their faces.

"The strange man here is Kevin." Elisa told her grabbing her arms. "Somehow he's found out where Rose is. And if he finds out too much, he'll see all of you as well."

Akira's eyes widened in fear and terror, and then Goliath stepped forward and ordered, "I need you to go out and try to find any trace of Rose and Brooklyn. Let them know what's going on, tell them we are searching for him as we speak, the building has been sealed off; but they are to stay away until I tell them it's safe again. Kevin cannot find Rose here, if he does, I fear the situation will become very grim."

"But Goliath…" Akira argued frantically. "The moment Brooklyn hears he is here searching for Rose; he'll go insane with rage! I do not think I will be able to stop him from returning."

"You're right…" Goliath said. "Well, then tell them to return, and we will finish this once and for all. With everyone searching, we'll find him. Just tell him to protect Rose at all costs… if he even needs that reminder."

Akria nodded and instantly began to run away towards the outside platform, as

Goliath turned to his mate and Xanatos and growled; "We're with you. Let's get searching and put an end to him as quickly as we can. He gets no other chance at this… to harm Rose, or any of us."

* * *

Kevin had easily snuck past the security guards and stumbled upon the control room, and felt quite embarrassed for Mr. Xanatos. As much money as he seemed to spend on his security teams and technology, it was being easily infiltrated. He quickly walked into the control room and shut down all power and cameras; including the building's backup generators, and knew that would keep everyone busy for a minute. They would immediately make their way into the control room, and he needed them to remain busy so that he could locate Rose. Putting on a black mask and black gloves, he ran away from the room; towards the upper level of the castle where the bedrooms were. He ran quickly and swiftly up the atrium stairs and took every hidden passage he could find. He was sure the whole castle was on high alert for him; but he was prepared for it all.

He continued to run and listen to every little noise that he could hear as he got closer to the upper levels of the castle; and found a large staircase which led him up the upper levels of the castle. Once upstairs, he exited the stairs and stopped when he heard voices.

He hugged himself in the shadows against the wall; and listened as heavy sounding footsteps began running down the cobblestone floor. Once they past him; he looked down the hallway at the investigators and nearly felt his heart drop. The two investigators were not people at all… they weren't even Human. They were large; muscular and winged creatures. One large blue male; and one purple skinned female was running on all fours down the cobblestone floors, most likely searching for him.

He didn't allow their monstrous forms phase him, but immediately remembered what Adam told him about Xanatos and his _guests. _The silly tale about Gargoyles living in Manhattan; didn't seem to be a myth anymore.

Kevin put it in the back of his mind and ran silently down the opposite hallway; searching for any trace of Rose that he could. He knew she was there and couldn't give up now, not since he had gotten this far unnoticed. Just then, he heard another set of heavy footsteps running in his direction, and knew that he only had a matter of minutes before they would turn the power back on back on and most-likely find him.

Kevin continued to run down a long hallway, towards where the living rooms most likely were, but skidded to a stop when he heard the voices and footsteps growing closer to him, and looked around feverishly for a place to hide. To his relief, he saw one closed door to his nearest left, and without another thought, he threw himself into the bedroom and quietly shut the door behind him; listening against the door for whoever or whatever was coming towards him.

He heard the sound of metal footsteps, normal feet, and then an enormous pair of feet thundering past the bedroom, but then after a few seconds they disappeared completely. He listened for another few minutes at the door; and was relieved when all noises seemed to leave this floor completely. He exhaled deeply, removed his mask and looked around the dark bedroom.

This bedroom, as well as the medieval castle, had been thoroughly upgraded, and looked incredibly nice. This room, in particular, was very large and had amazing views of the Manhattan skyline from the large, floor to ceiling windows. Kevin walked slowly through this bedroom, and instantly noticed the poster-styled, queen-sized bed, which was neatly made. As he looked around; there were walls of cobblestone covering the whole ceiling and neighboring walls, and to his left was a door which lead into a massive, all-stone made bathroom; complete with a giant tub, walk-in shower, and walk-in, celebrity sized closet. Kevin glanced into the bathroom for a moment; but silently made his way over to the bed, as something interesting caught his eye.

He stopped walking when he saw a lovely bouquet of flowers sitting on the bedside table, and next to the table was a picture of exactly who Kevin had been searching for, this entire time.

Kevin's heart seemed to stop; and , on the bedside table, was an older photo of Rose and her best friend, Emily; back when they were roommates in college.

Kevin felt many emotions pierce through his being. Relief, hurt, betrayal, and an unfathomable amount of rage and vengeance. Rose had been living here, with this… _billionaire, _and his monster Gargoyles. He had heard about them and knew that they, 'protected' the City; but many people were still afraid of them or hated them.

If they were protecting Rose from him, then he hated them instantly.

He gritted his teeth and placed the picture frame back down, then; next to the picture frame and the bouquet of flowers was a handwritten note. Kevin picked it up and read it, silently to himself. His eyes widened in horror as he read it, and he felt more rage than he could ever think to feel.

The note read:

_Rose,_

_I hope you slept well and are feeling better. I might not be back when the Clan wakes up. If you go out to greet us, and don't see me, don't worry. I'm going to be with my brothers. Lexington and Akira are going to be mated tonight at their mating ceremony. It will be one hour after we wake up here at the Castle, up in the Courtyard. _

_If you are feeling up to it, I would love for you to be my date tonight. _

_I've asked Owen to make sure you have fresh food by your bedside when you wake up, so that you can continue to rest and relax. Please, __take your medications__. :)_

_I'll see you tonight. I love you; you're in my heart and mind always._

_Love always,_

_Brooklyn_

Kevin read through this handwritten note and felt his blood turn into fire. Whoever, this 'lover' of Rose's, was suddenly very clear to him. One of the _monsters _was with Rose romantically. Thanks to his cunning mind; he easily pieced together the information he heard from Emily and Rose's conversation, before they met each other; to this handwritten note from the boyfriend, himself. As the puzzle pieces connected in his mind; Kevin felt like blowing the entire room up. Rose had betrayed him in every way possible and was now moving on with her love life… with a _monster._

Suddenly; before Kevin could think anymore about Rose and what she was doing with a winged-creature; there was suddenly a lot more chaos all throughout the building. He heard a great hum throughout the walls; and lights turned on in the hallway outside. He didn't hear voices yet; so he quickly went to work in making sure 'his Rose' knew he was there. He took a pen from his jacket and crossed out her lover's note, and wrote over the penciled note with giant lettering.

Kevin laughed evilly at his words; and was pleased with how tonight went, even if he didn't find her; he now knew where she was, and knew of a few ways to lure her out. Then, he knew of another ally to call in to take care of the monsters for him. Their interference in keeping Rose away brought rage that he didn't think was possible, but that raged seemed to fuel him. Unfortunately; his luck had been spent, would need to celebrate small victories until their grand finale. But now that he knew where she was, whom she had been affiliated with, he would be waiting for her.

Once he scribbled his own note over the monster's love note; he pulled out his new signature gift for Rose and wanted her to be terrified of him. He wanted to keep his presence near her, and to keep reminding her that he was coming for her and was going to eventually take and destroy everything dear to her. He pulled out a long, red rose from his jacket; which he knew she hated, wrapped the green stem with a black ribbon; and placed it gently on her bed, with his new note next to it.

Then, he took the bedside bouquet of flowers, ripped all the petals off and decorated her mattress with the petals and then chucked the glass vase across the room as hard, shattering it all over her floor. He was sure someone had heard his noises; so he quickly took her picture out of the frame, set it down on the mattress next to the note and rose; and then took a knife out of his pants. Raising the knife above his head, he stabbed the knife through the heart of Rose in the picture; securing the note, picture, and rose to the mattress, as he walked out of the room.

He listened outside the door and when no noises or voices were heard, he decided to be even more hilarious and obvious to her. Taking out another large knife out of his belt; he started to carve evil and obscene messages all over every wooden surface he could find in her room; bedposts, bathroom door, and the poster bed poles; sending his message as loud and clear as he possibly could. Still, not hearing anything more outside, he felt a fiery rage pulse through him; and he didn't want to stop there. He had to give it a little more.

He ran over to her bed and started to slash her pillows open, effectively creating a larger mess of blankets, sheets, and feathers all over the bedroom floor. He then carved a horrible message into the headboard of her bed and wished with all his might that he could see her reaction. However, he suddenly heard more voices echoing through the Castle; and knew that this was the time to escape, or never at all. He had a thought to stay hidden in her bedroom; but there were many more monsters in this castle, and his probability of being found was extra high.

He listened to the outside of the door; and once he heard no one physically near him, he quickly opened the door, peeked out both sides of the hallway, shut the door silently behind him and walked quickly towards the stairs up towards the outside of the castle.

He made his quick ascent and listened carefully for everyone around him. The controls had all been turned on, and because of that, he knew the cameras were on, but he had planned for this type of thing to happen. He had a parachute in his backpack and had planned on jumping from the highest point; to reach the bottom. Looking around, he suddenly sprinted as quickly as he could, making his way out to the outside platform of the magnificent castle, and hid effectively behind walls; still listening for any voices. When he didn't hear any; he double checked his pack and made sure it was activated; before sprinting as fast as he could towards the ledge.

The adrenaline was almost too much for him as he tossed himself off the edge of the castle and began his free fall down to the ground below. Tonight had gone so well; it was hilarious and pathetic all at the same time. He had effectively sent a large message to Rose that he was still out there; and still had many plans for her. Though there was no physical sign of her, he knew that she had been living there. His control over her was a very powerful and addictive thing to him.

As he came down towards the ground; he effectively pulled his parachute and slowly descended his way towards the ground, a block or so away from his Honda. Once on the ground; he dumped his parachute on the ground and walked away; reapplying his baseball hat over his head, back towards the Castle. In the distance, he could hear police sirens making their way down the streets, so he began running towards the entrance of the building again. Knowing it was now locked up, he pulled a gun out of his holster, cocked it, and then used the butt of it to break down one of the glass doors, shattering it, and stepped in.

Luckily, all security had been alerted to be upstairs, and his new _best friend_ Adam, was staring at his computer screen of security cameras, with a pale face, and was speaking on the phone with someone frantically. When Kevin broke the glass, he quickly dropped the phone, pulled out his taser gun and jumped out from behind his desk.

"Put your hands up or else I'll shoot!"

"Oh come on, Adam." Kevin mocked, strutting towards him. "It's your old buddy Scott here."

"Put… the gun down!" Adam ordered shakily, his hands shaking as he was pointing his taser at Kevin. "Do it, NOW!"

"Sorry, no can do." Kevin said softly. "You've done a _spectacular_ job for me tonight, truly outstanding. Sure, it was a job that you'll surely be fired for… but hey, the greater cause was worth it."

"I was a FOOL to trust you!" Adam yelled, pointing his taser aggressively at him, but still didn't pull the trigger, which told Kevin that he was scared and didn't have the guts to shoot it, and that fear was something he could and would use against him.

"Yes, you were." Kevin mocked, waving his gun around casually. "But have no fear. Because you have a choice! One that I'm sure you'll make the right decision on. Okay? Here's the deal: help me with _one last thing, _and live to see your children and wife for another day… or… refuse me-" He paused and then pulled out the blinking remote out of his bullet proof vest and grinned evilly. "And I blow up this building… _killing you and everyone_ in this entire place. Your choice."

Adam's eyes went huge and his shaking hand got even worse.

"Y- You've planted a _bomb_?" Adam gasped, looking as though he was about to pass out.

"_Two_, actually… but, no one's gotta get hurt here." Kevin replied, stepping closer to him. "So, why don't you put down that taser, and help me out here. Hm? What do you say?"

Adam stared at him with huge eyes, and Kevin knew he wasn't truly the 'fighting' type. He was breathing heavily and his forehead sweating profusely.

"I… the police are on their way." Adam threatened with no motivation or fight behind his shaky voice.

"I'm shaking in my boots." Kevin replied sarcastically, stepping closer to him, but stopped when Adam grit his teeth and raised his taser higher.

"Stay there!" He yelled out in fear.

"Oh, _come on_, Adam," Kevin whispered, grinning humorously at him, lowering his gun. "You and I both know you won't actually shoot that thing at me. And if you did, it wouldn't do much to stop me because of my bullet proof vest. It would only be a wasted taser line, whereas I have pounds of ammunition. I have outgunned you; and you know it. I also know you are only stalling for the Police to arrive. But with this remote I hold, I suggest you start listening to me and quit stalling."

Adam stared at him with wide eyes, his mouth open agape at the blinking remote in his hand and was breathing even harder now.

"Help me out, and everyone lives. It's truly that simple." Kevin finished, holding his arms out. "You're choice."

"I didn't sign up for this. _Any _of this!" Adam whispered shakily, giving up on acting tough. "I'm just trying to provide for my family and pay myself through college to make my life better! I'm not willing to risk my life for this stupidly low- paying job!"

"Oh, I know." Kevin said softly, for once looking sincere. "Trust me, _I do_. You are working so hard, breaking your back to provide a good life for your family-" He paused and thought of Rose. He had done everything to provide for her and how she responded to his sacrifices made him grip his gun tighter and grit his teeth; rage pulsing through him. "You work day in and day out, and for what? For something to come along and blows up in your face?… _literally_. Forcing you to have to make some hard decisions, and even do some _desperate_ things."

Kevin looked up with his black eyes and then continued in a cold and icy voice; full of malice and darkness.

"So the question you have to ask yourself, my young friend, is what you are willing to do to make a better life for yourself and your family? What _depths_ are you willing to swim in, what rules you're ready to break? There are no easy or simple answers to life's complex questions; but this one is a pretty easy and clear answer. What will you choose tonight? Life… or _death_."

Adam stared at him with tears in his eyes, his breathing ragged, and looked down at his taser, as though he was considering giving into Kevin's terrorism.

"So… you're saying that if I help you?" Adam asked, looking back up at him. "Then everyone lives?"

"_So easy_." Kevin grinned, his heart pounding faster.

Shakily, Adam placed his taser back on his belt and looked like he was about to pass out from fear, looked up into Kevin's black eyes and whispered, "Okay… I'll help. Just… don't hurt anyone. Wha- what do you need me to do?"

"Good choice!" Kevin said, clapping him on his arm, and then guided him back to the computer. "First, I need you to turn off all cameras again so Mr. Xanatos and his security crews are blind once again, then, use that special badge of yours, and go back upstairs to the Castle. Find that woman we talked about earlier, my wife, Rose; and bring her to me. Use whatever means you must to obtain her. But I want her _alive_. I'll be waiting on the corner of 66th S. and Central Park. You have one hour to do so. Failure to perform… then…" He paused and mimicked an explosion with his hands with eyes wide, while mouthing the word, '_boom'_ and made an explosion sound from his mouth. "Do ya get the gist of what I'm trying to say here?"

"Y-yes." Adam replied, shaking greatly with fear.

"Good man." Kevin said, slapping his arm, and then placing his gun near his face, making Adam sweat and gasp more, and thrust it into his hand. "Now, remember. Do _not _tell anyone what you're doing, _especially the police_. Grab her, use this gun if necessary, and do _anything _you can to drag her ass out of the building. Bring her to me in one hour. If not, I blow this building up… and if I'm feeling extra _pissed off, _I have found out where you live, thanks to your employee information… and might pay your _whittle family a visit_. Ya know what I'm sayin'? I know I'm no St. Nick, but boy, I'll bring your family a few little deadly _gifts _of my own. _Capisce_?"

"_Please_…" Adam begged, tears forming in his eyes. "_Don't_ hurt my family…"

"Bring me my wife, then." Kevin snarled, his face inches from Adam's. "Bring her to me within the hour, and then everyone _will_ live."

Kevin heard sirens coming closer, pocketed his gun, and then stepped away; still facing him.

"I'm counting on you Adam." Kevin said, pointing a finger at him. "Don't let me down, or else you'll be responsible for killing hundreds, maybe even thousands of innocent people. I have one bomb planted somewhere in this building, and another one else where. I will detonate the second one around the _half-hour mark_. It won't be in this building, but will keep Police busy. That means you have a _half hour left _to deliver Rose to me, before the last and most deadliest bomb goes off. Tell anyone where I'm at, or not bring me Rose, I _will_ blow this place up and will then visit and kill your family." He paused, at another security station, wrote down his number and then handed it to him. "Call me from this number when you have her. I'll tell you where to rendezvous with me, then."

With that, he stepped out of the glass doors, and began sprinting away, heading towards his car a few blocks down. He had lied to Adam slightly, as the bomb he planted in the detective's car would not be a large enough explosion to bring down the building, and did not plant one in the building. However, the car bomb would be enough to send his message; and would keep Police busy. Black mail was his specialty, especially in weaker minded people.

Timing had been everything in his scheme; and now that he was back at his car, he opened the door and sat inside and then pulled out his paid-phone. He knew the perfect person to contact for his winged-monster problem, as he not only wanted Rose to hurt, but the monster that was _in love _with her, as well.

He had heard about this man and his group who had it out for the Gargoyles; and wanted to make sure the Gargoyles were all included in his explosive and glorious plan on destroying everything and everyone around Rose. Once he dialed the business number, retrieved from his phone book, a british voice came on the other line after a few rings.

"Jon Castaway, here."

"Good evening, Mr. Castaway… my name is Kevin Morrison. You don't know me yet, but I believe you and I can do a lot for each other."

"_Oh.._? How so… _Mr. Morrison_?" Castaway asked, sounding very bored on the phone; as though his time was being thoroughly wasted already.

"I'm on a mission to hunt down and kill my soon-to-be ex-wife. And you won't believe _where_ I have just found her."

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds, before Castaway snarled, "I do not know how you got this number, nor do I care about your stupid marital problems… but…"

"She's living with the _Gargoyles_. The large bat-like _monsters _who I've heard so much about on the news, and how you and your… little _Quarrymen _group… have been trying to hunt them down, but haven't found where they live… and I just infiltrated their home."

"_You_ have found where the Gargoyles have been staying?" Castaway asked him over the phone with an amazed voice.

"Yes," Kevin gritted his teeth. "Because my wife has been staying with them; and is even… _romantically _involved with one. Just think of it… a Human and a Gargoyle; _mating._"

There was dead silence on the other line; and Kevin felt his blood boil insanely hot now. The moment he uttered that _preposterous _fact; he wanted to rip Rose apart; tear into her soft and delicate skin with his knife and beat her until she took her last breath.

When Castaway spoke next; he sounded horrified and disgusted.

"A Human… and a Gargoyle… _together?_"

"Yup." Kevin drawled, his anger pulsing through him like fuel. "So what do you say? Partner with me and I'll help you destroy those filthy monsters… and then I can finally deal with my wife?"

A moment passed between them in silence; before Castaway finally said, in a dangerous voice, "All right, Mr. Morrison. You now have my _undivided_ attention. What can we do for you?"

Kevin chuckled evilly and said, "I hoped you'd say that. I heard that you have enough man-power, weapons, and hatred for the Gargoyles. I want my wife _dead_, and you want the Gargoyles dead. I'm thinking that _we_ can help each other out…because lucky for you, I just found out where they live. So, if you are interested, I can tell you my information; under the promise that you would be willing to help me out?"

A few seconds passed by, and finally he said, "All right, Mr. Morrison. We'll help you out, _if_ you can prove your information to be useful. Meet us at our warehouse- and we can discuss our plans further. This is no conversation to have over a phone call."

"It's so nice doing business with you, Mr. Castaway." Kevin said, smiling from cheek to cheek. " As long as you guys help me take out the Gargoyles; I'll be able to take out my wife."

"It's a deal." Castaway said on the other line, and then told Kevin where to meet him and what time; before hanging up. Kevin tossed the phone over to the passenger seat; and opened a new bottle of vodka, drank large gulps of it, before he finally feeling the buzz he was desiring; and felt happier than he had in a long time.

He stayed hidden in his car for close to twenty minutes, waiting for all the police sirens to pass by him, as they flew on their way to the Eyrie Building and knew his time was up. It had been a half-hour as he told Adam, and wanted to be true to his word. Placing his now empty vodka bottle down; he held up the remote for the bomb attached to the detective's car, and smiled evilly. He pulled his car out from the alleyway slightly, and could see multiple police vehicles around the detectives, but it looked as though they were all inside. Knowing this was the perfect moment, he clicked the button.

Within one second; the red- undercover police vehicle exploded in a fiery and powerful BOOM; sending flames, smoke and parts of the vehicle blasting all around the area. Kevin hollered out in exhilaration; disposed of the remote out his window; and took off towards Central Park, to hide there, until all Police left the area to tend to this new bombing.

He sped away, laughing, leaving the giant cloud of explosion behind him.

* * *

Brooklyn and Rose had been out riding his motorcycle for a one hour and both were thoroughly enjoying their time together. He had driven her to the mainland of Brooklyn, where he took his name in this new world; and took a long tour around the City, stopping at the Brooklyn Botanic Gardens. Once there, he turned off his bike, kicked the kick bar down to steady the bike, took off his helmet and sunglasses; and shook his long mane of hair out.

When he stepped off his bike, he looked back at her and felt his heart melt, as she shook her long hair out of her helmet, and thought she was the most beautiful creature alive. More than anything, he wanted to run his claws all over her body and kiss her fiercely. When she looked up at him, with his eyes drinking in her beauty, she flashed a smile at him, and he quickly looked down. After taking a deep breath, he looked back up at her, and then walked over to her, straddled the bike once again, facing her, and placed both claws around her waist.

"Do you want a turn driving the bike?" He asked her, lightly.

Rose stared down at him, laughing slightly, and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh… um… I don't know. I've never driven a bike before." She said, feeling nervous all the sudden.

"Eh, it's not that hard." Brooklyn said. "Don't worry, I'll help you. If I can do it without a _driver's license_; then you, who holds a legal ability to drive vehicles, will do just fine."

Rose laughed slightly, thought for a moment, and then gazed into his eyes lovingly.  
"Alright, I'll do it." She smiled, and was never one to back down from a friendly challenge.

Brooklyn brought his lips up to hers and kissed her fiercely. She didn't have the chance to respond, however; when he pulled away, stood up from facing her and then helped her sit down on the driver's seat. Brooklyn then walked over to her, and gently placed her helmet back upon her head, smiling at her.

"Safety first, my beautiful; soon-to-be wife."

Rose grinned up at him and held his gaze happily. When he uttered those words; she felt as though she could easily fall down from pure joy and happiness.

"Thank you, my love. But, it is you; who is the beautiful one." She said softly.

Brooklyn snorted out a laugh, rolling his eyes and said in a light voice, "Uh-huh; okay."

He placed the helmet back upon his head, and straddled the bike, sitting behind her. He couldn't help, but tease her; and groan out in her hair at the feeling of being near her once again; in this position. She laughed and was instantly distracted as he placed his claws on the handlebars over her hands, his mouth inches from her ears.

"Alright…" He instructed in a low and sexy voice, sending a shiver down her spine.

She instantly closed her eyes at the sensations being shot through her body, as she felt his lips inches from the side of her face, his pelvis pressed against her backside. She could feel every hard muscle in his abdomen pressed against her back; and loved the feeling of his strong arms caging her in. She cleared her voice and forced herself to focus and listen to what he was instructing her.

He gently squeezed her left hand and said, "This is your break; anytime you need to stop, just pull on the lever." He then gently squeezed her right hand, forcing her hand to feel the other lever, in which he was showing her. "This is the gas; it obviously makes the bike go."

Rose closed her eyes and was trying to keep her breath steady; as he was doing this on purpose, and was driving her crazy. She smiled as he brought his left leg up next to hers; raised his clawed foot and guided her foot to touch the lever; and instructed, "And this is your clutch. From what I understand about vehicles; its part of it's transmission."

Rose giggled, as he was driving her crazy, and said breathlessly, "I know what a clutch is, Brooklyn. My very first car was a manual transmission."

He gently brought his left clawed hand up to the side of her face, and moved her long hair away from the left side, so that it was resting softly against the right side of her body. Rose felt her heart beat quicker and louder as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist; and he rested his claws just under her breasts.

Slowly he brought his lips down against the side of her neck, softly kissing and caressing her now exposed skin with his lips. She closed her eyes, her breath catching in her throat; loving this intimate moment that she was having with him. Electricity was now pulsing through both of them; almost feeding them with more passion and fire. After a few moments of this; he stopped kissing her neck and breathed,"I know. I just needed to show you how the bike runs, since you've never been on one before… and... I wanted an excuse to touch and kiss you once again."

"You _never_ need an excuse to touch me, Brooklyn." She whispered, gently raising her left hand up to touch the side of his beaked mouth; guiding his lips closer to hers.

Brooklyn's eyes were peering into her with great fiery passion; that she was sure she was about to burst into flames. There was great power, love, and passion in his gaze; and it nearly took her breath away. With that, he crushed his lips against hers; with Rose's head cranked back to meet his. His breathing was starting to quicken; and his claws were having a hard time staying around her waist; as her thighs and large chest were exposed to his potential exploring.

Rose knowing this, smiled against his lips; and suddenly turned the bike on, shocking him slightly. She shot him a mischievous smile and revved the engine loudly. He laughed out loud, taking her hint, and leaned back from her slightly. He cleared his throat; kept close to her, and reached up to touch her hands once again.

"Alright." He spoke loudly into her ear, over the roaring of the engine, and used his strong legs to steady the bike, release the kickbar, and put the bike into its driving gear."Gently release the break, press on the gas, all while releasing the clutch with your feet."

Rose did exactly what he asked, but cried out when the bike suddenly shot forward slightly, accidentally stalling the engine. It turned off and Rose was laughing.

Brooklyn smiled and said, "It's okay. I've done that too. Just be careful not to press the gas too hard; ya gotta just _ease_ into this, okay?"

"Okay." Rose said, turning the bike back on.

It roared to life once again; vibrating strongly behind both of them. He kept his claws over her hands and was helping her to ease the bike into driving. Suddenly; with great ease, the bike started to roll forwards, and Rose had gently pressed on the gas with her hand, at the same time, releasing the clutch with her foot. They were going faster and faster, when Brooklyn yelled out happily, "You did it! Awesome job, babe!"

Rose laughed and drove the bike down the road for a few minutes, with Brooklyn relaxed behind her.

"You're doing great." He told her, resting his face on her shoulder; and his claws lightly resting on her hips. She suddenly wanted to go faster, and see where their next adventure would take them, and what Brooklyn didn't know about her was that she had a little bit of a need for speed. She pulled on the gas a little bit more; but was shocked when it was more sensitive than she thought, and the bike suddenly shot forward, like a bullet, sending Brooklyn flying off the bike seat.

Rose screamed out as she was shocked by the sudden speed of the bike and the fact that she could no longer feel Brooklyn behind her. She released the gas, hoping to slow down, but to her horror, felt the bike start to shake and lose control. She looked back in panic and saw Brooklyn running on all fours towards he, and to her relief, he jumped onto the backseat of the bike; grabbed control of the bike over her hands, steadied it, and then applied the brake until the bike came to a stop.

Rose exhaled in relief and rested her head against Brooklyn's chest, closing her eyes.

"_Phew_…" She gasped, as he turned the engine off. "Okay… no more bikes for me. I'll leave driving it to you."

He was breathing quickly, and then said, "Uh… yeah. I agree."

Rose laughed slightly and teased, "Hey now, I really _am_ a good driver… I just suck at driving motorcycles."

"You don't suck." He laughed, wrapped his arms around her waist, and using his strong legs to keep the bike upright. "You're just new to it. When I first got onto a bike for the first time, it took me a while to get used to it, but once I got the hang of it; it felt as natural to me as gliding."

"So, you'll let me practice more?" Rose asked him, hopefully, turning back to face him.

He smiled lovingly down at her and said, "Yes… but… perhaps another night."

Silence passed between them for a few seconds before they both burst out into laughter.

"Yeah, okay." Rose giggled.

Brooklyn kept her in front of him, turned on the bike, and took full control of it; and drove it down the deserted street of the Gardens. Rose rested her hands on his strong, chiseled thighs, to keep herself from falling off the bike, and relaxed into him. Brooklyn rested his face against the side of her face; and drove one-handed; keeping one arm around her waist; to keep her safely on the bike.

They drove around like that, for a few minutes, until they reached a different part of the Botanic Gardens. He looked around at the scenery and liked the romantic feeling of the arches, water attractions, and miles of beautiful flowers. They drove up to a 'secret-garden' portion; and Brooklyn thought this would be a perfect place to take pictures and explore with Rose.

He killed the engine, kicked down the kick-stand, and got off the bike. He took off his helmet once more; and then reached his claw over to Rose, to help her off the bike. She swung her legs around, took off her helmet; and then wrapped one arm around his waist. He smiled and then gently grabbed her hand with his claw; and together they walked, side-by-side down the aisles of flowers.

"It's so beautiful here," she whispered; looking around at the beauty around them.

"Eh… it's alright. I've seen _way_ better." He answered in a slightly bored voice.

Rose blinked a few times and then turned to look at him, with a confused look on her face, as he grinned cheekily at her and then continued, "With your beauty and light next to me? _Nothing_ can compare."

Rose laughed, stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him gently on the side of his face. "How did I get so lucky?"

They stopped walking, and Brooklyn let go of her hand; and brought both claws down on the side of her waist; kissing her fully on the mouth now; fully and completely. He held her body against his tightly and began to explore every inch of her back. He pulled away from her lips slightly and breathed, "It is I who is the lucky one… and I have _no idea_. I must have done something right in my life to be so richly blessed."

She smiled through their kisses; and felt as her heart filled with intense love for him. She didn't know what she did to deserve this as well. Having gone from a loveless and abusive marriage; to a passionate and loving relationship which would soon turn into a marriage, was more than she could have ever dreamed of. Brooklyn knew all the right things to say to her, which helped heal the broken cracks of her soul and heart, and from the way he looked at her, it was as if he was desperately in love with her and was constantly in awe of her beauty.

Rose and Brooklyn broke apart slightly; and Rose smiled at him, giggling. They pressed their foreheads against each other; and held each other tenderly. Though, they weren't yet mated; she felt comfortable around him and wanted nothing more now to be his, fully and completely. She gently stroked his beak and hair, lovingly, as he closed his eyes at her touch. She smiled mischievously; and then immediately took her camera out to capture a picture of him.

Brooklyn opened his eyes and looked at her with challenging eyes as she began to laugh; and snapped more pictures of him. Brooklyn suddenly came behind her, took the camera out of her hands; and began to snap photos of her. She laughed out loud, shook her head; and then struck ridiculous model-like poses. Brooklyn laughed with Rose; but was also feeling great desire towards her. She was so beautiful to him; it was driving him crazy.

"There ya go!" He hollered out, taking photos of her as she was laughing hysterically at herself and her silly attempt to be sexy or serious. "Work it, work it! You're a natural!"

He was laughing hard and smiling widely at her silliness, put down the camera on a nearby column and ran forward to tackle Rose in his arms. Rose squealed in delight; laughing, as Brooklyn gently took her in his arms; holding her and tickling her.

"No!" Rose screamed out in a laugh; trying to breathe, while he tickled her mercilessly. Rose collapsed in his arms, laughing hysterically, and then he relented; and gently eased her to the ground. They were completely alone, surrounded in a pasture of beautiful trees and flowers; as Brooklyn knelt over her waist; straddling her. He held her arms over her head and gazed down at her, lovingly, looking her body up and down, with awe and admiration.

Rose turned towards Brooklyn and immediately felt the fiery spark of passion and desire for him. He looked unbelievably hot in his leather jacket and it added a great deal to his already amazing personality. She felt as though she was seeing and falling in love with another part of him, which was a treat and gift to her.

They stared at each other deeply; before Brooklyn suddenly lowered his body all the way against hers, pressing his pelvis onto hers and then pressed his lips against hers with unbelievable passion; his tongue dancing around hers feverishly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist; bringing their bodies together. He held onto her back and under her legs; kissing her passionately; feeling every available inch of her. He lowered his claws to her jacket, and began pulling it off so he could feel more of her, but was struggling. He growled in irritation at all her clothing, as Rose continued to giggle against his lips.

Suddenly, their intense moment of intimacy was cut short by a whoosh of wind, as though something just glided down near them. Brooklyn's profound hearing picked the sound up and he immediately stopped kissing her, looked around, and was suddenly on high alert. They were no longer alone.

"Brooklyn…?" Rose asked him, sensing his body freezing up, and followed his gaze to a grove of trees. His eyes were wide and still, as though he was listening for whatever just touched down. Suddenly, in one fast movement; he stood, pulling Rose to her feet and held her body against his, while crouching in a protective stance in front of her, growling ferociously.

"What is it?" She whispered, trying to stay calm. Though she felt extremely safe in his arms, whatever danger was near them was still frightening to her.

As they looked around at the surprise visitor; a figure walked out from the corner of the garden, and Rose squinted her eyes to see who it was. As the figure came closer, it was obviously not Human. Brooklyn turned to face the stranger and was growling fiercely, protecting what belonged to him, and suddenly; the figure hit the moonlight and it was Akira.

Upon seeing her, he relaxed his posture and sighed, "Oh… Akira. It's only you. What are you doing clear out here?"

Rose smiled at Akira, feeling a great surge of relief at it not being someone dangerous, and broke out of Brooklyn's grip. They both walked towards her and met her across the garden to greet her, but the closer they got to her, the more they realized that something wasn't right. Akira's face was panicked and looked worried.

"Akira… what's wrong?" Rose asked her, her eyes growing wider; as Brooklyn was glancing at Akira with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sorry for the scare. I knew you two were having a moment, but I have been looking for you two for twenty minutes! You must come back to the castle immediately! Something… something _terrible_ has happened." Akira cried out in a shaky voice.

"What's happened?" Brooklyn immediately asked Akria seriously; his tone of Second-in-Command in full force now. "I've had my walkie-talkie on me all night; but I've not been made aware of anything."

Akira looked from Brooklyn to Rose with horror, stepped towards Rose and then wrapped her in a hug, breaking down in tears. Rose looked from Akira's crying form to Brooklyn's serious face with confusion and dread; and Brooklyn met her eyes with equal confusion and concern. Rose ran her hand comfortingly up and down her back; still staring at Brooklyn with frightened eyes.

"Akira?" Rose inquired softly, speaking to the back of her head. "What's…?"

Akira raised her tear-soaked face and took Rose's face in her claws; looking at her with great concern, and shook her head as though she didn't wish to utter her news.

"The Castle's been attacked." Akira whispered, making Brooklyn gasp out.

"_What?_" He cried out, his eyes wide in fear.

"No!" Rose gasped out. "Is everyone alright!? Who attacked the Castle?"

Tears fell down Akira's face and shook her head, breathing shakily. From the look on her sweet face, Rose could feel her magic awaken inside her out of the great amounts of fear and warning. Brooklyn blinked a few times, glanced down at his talons, and could feel the same thing. Then, suddenly, a reality slid into both their minds, as Rose knew exactly attacked the castle, moments before Akira answered them. And when Akira validated her fear, she felt her whole world crashing down.

"Rose…" Akira whispered. "It was _Kevin_."

* * *

Rose blinked a few times and could only hear her breathing and heart beating frantically in her ears. She didn't know how much time went by as she stared at Akira in shock and horror, and slowly felt her world crumble around her; bringing her back to her dark, cold, inevitable, and fear-filled reality.

"_What did you just say?_" She gasped, unable to breathe anymore.

"Kevin." Akira explained shakily, with tears in her eyes. "He attacked the castle."

"_Kevin?!_" Rose cried out in disbelief. "_How?_"

"He infiltrated Xanatos' security systems, and was armed with a gun. And he…" She paused and looked as if she was about to burst into tears again. Taking a shaky breath she continued, "He… he has found you, Rose. While all of us were searching for him, he found your bedroom and left messages for you. I… I wouldn't dare read them if I were you… they are _horrible_ and disgusting!"

Rose's breathing quickened into panic, and didn't know what Kevin said or where he was now, but with how Akira and Brooklyn was reacting, she knew he must have done something terrible. Rose stepped back from Akira in horror and felt as though she was going to fall down.

"_How?_" Rose choked out, breathing in panicked breaths. "_How did he find me!?_"

She closed her eyes, staggered backwards faintly; and fell into Brooklyn's chest. He instantly wrapped his strong arms around her body; holding her to him, and held her securely up. Gasping out, as if she was being choked out and deprived of oxygen, Rose slowly looked up into Brooklyn's face with terror; and saw that the brick-red coloring of his skin seemed to have drained and paled into a light red. He was breathing deeply, fists clenched against her back, and his was face frozen in murderous rage, staring at Akira. Building inside him was an inferno firestorm of hatred, vengeance, and uncontrollable rage; and she could feel a deep and horrendous growl starting in his chest, as his eyes glowed. Despite her fear, what she felt out of Brooklyn was terrifyingly unnerving her.

"But, that's not all." Akira gasped out, tears falling down her face once more, looking from Rose to Brooklyn. "He… he planted a bomb in Elisa's car, just outside of the Eyrie Building, and blew it up close to ten minutes ago."

If things couldn't get any worse, they just had. Rose slowly brought a hand up to her mouth in horror, and Brooklyn's face fell, his eyes no longer glowing.

"_No_…" Rose moaned out, tears streaming down her face; her worst fears coming to light. "Oh...no, noo, no, no, no, noooo…"

_Not Elisa… _Rose thought to herself, her mind going insane with worry.

"_Shit_…!" Brooklyn breathed under his breath, and then whipped his eyes up to Akira. "Is she alright!?"

"Yes," Akira said in a small voice. "She was still up in the Castle with Goliath at the time of the explosion, but his intention was to kill her tonight… as well as you, Rose. Fire and Police are on the scene now…"

"Oh, thank God!" Rose gasped out, placing a hand over her heart. "So, Elisa is alive?"

"Yes.." Akira said, stepping forward and holding Rose's arm. "And so far, no one I know has been injured in the explosion, but we _must_ get back to the Castle, figure out a plan, and get you to safety."

Silence passed by them for a few seconds, as they both processed this horrible news. Kevin had now found her, he attacked the castle, he's found her. His voice suddenly rang out in her head, from a memory, and heard him say… _I'm coming for you…_

Rose's eyes went wide and she suddenly felt herself pale.

"What about the Clan?!" Rose suddenly cried out, holding onto Brooklyn tightly, so that she wouldn't pass out. "Are they alright?"

Akira nodded and said, shakily; "They are. No one was injured, but he was definitely after _you_. The messages he sent you in your room… it's… it's not looking too good, Rose."

Rose shook her head slightly and felt as though she was slowly falling; she closed her eyes for a second and instantly moved closer to Brooklyn, who was holding onto her extremely tightly. He seemed to be in the same numbing process that she was.

"_How_ _did he find me?_" Rose repeated, pleading with her; crying now. "Akira, _I don't understand_. I have been careful… This whole time I was so sure that I was _safe_…"

Akira's eyes were wide and tearful; as she shook her head. "I do not know that, Rose. I'm sorry. _I'm so sorry_..."

"Where is he now?" Brooklyn asked Akira in a deadly voice, which made a shiver shoot down Rose's spine. She glanced up warily into his face as he shook in anger. "Does the Clan have him in custody? Because if they do… I would _love_ to have a few choice words with this son of a b- "

"They don't have him." Akira interterjected, before he could finish his thought.

"-itch… they... _WHAT_?!" He finished his thoughts and his eyes went huge. "_What do you mean they don't have him?_"

"He came, shut down Xanatos' security and seemingly went to Rose's bedroom, left her a few _nasty_ messages, and then he left… I don't know _how_ he did that at this point, as I've gotten most updates from my communicator. I'm sure Goliath and Xanatos know more now that they've rebooted his security system and have the cameras back online. But, all I know is that he's gone." Akira explained, her breathing becoming more and more calm, but was looking at Brooklyn with concern. He was starting into his fit of anger; which usually resulted in a downward spiral of rage and recklessness.

"So, you're telling me…" Brooklyn whispered, his whole body shaking, and his eyes now glowing in rage, his shackles raised and snarling. "That he came up to the Castle, found Rose's room, ALL without _anyone's _knowledge, and has now _ESCAPED!?"_

Akira stared at Brooklyn, biting her lip and looked very afraid to confirm her answer.

"Yes," she whispered fearfully. "That is exactly what I am saying. I… I'm so sorry… "

An icy silence passed by, and Rose could feel the true anger pulse through Brooklyn as she could feel him spiral downward in his rage.

"Akira… take Rose somewhere safe." Brooklyn ordered, his eyes still glowing. "I'm going to deal with _Kevin_."

"_What?!_" Rose cried out, looking up into Brooklyn's face. "Brooklyn, no-!"

"Goliath needs you two to return to the Castle, right away. Those were his strict orders." Akira said quickly; before Brooklyn could spiral even more. "That's why I've been sent to search for you. He also said that you should store your motorcycle somewhere secure for now; Xanatos has his entire building on lockdown. The SWAT team and all the Clan are still searching for him. However; there isn't a trace of him. So, the Castle might be the safest place for Rose again."

Silence passed between them all for a few moments, before Brooklyn suddenly leapt into action. He suddenly scooped Rose up in the bridal carry, whipped around and sprinted for the motorcycle, grabbing the camera bag as they went.

"Meet us back at the castle," Brooklyn yelled to Akira. "Tell Goliath we are coming in fast!"

Akira nodded, and ran to find a high ground to take off in flight from; as Brooklyn forced Rose to sit on her seat, frantically trying to put her helmet on for her. She tried to help him with it, but he wasn't letting her, his panic was setting her off into her own panic attack.

"Okay, I've got it, _I'VE GOT IT_!" Rose screamed at him out of panic and fear; as he was fumbling with her helmet. He instantly let go of it with a growl, put his own helmet on his head, threw himself onto the bike and roared the engine to life. Rose was barely able to settle into his backside, grasping onto his waist, when he quickly peeled off; racing into the night.

Brooklyn sped well past 90 miles per hour over the Brooklyn Bridge into Manhattan, weaving in and out of traffic, with ferocious speed and aggression. Rose closed her eyes most of the ride, and pressed her face into his back, with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe how the night had turned, from one of the happiest nights of her life, to now the most horrific.

They had been travelling for a little over ten minutes; before Brooklyn had pulled into a warehouse, in which he knew was abandoned. He sped through the chain link area towards the warehouse door; and skidded to a stop; sending dust flying everywhere. He jumped off the bike, killed the engine, and quickly pulled Rose off the back of the bike. When she had dismounted, he kicked the stand down, and raced over to the warehouse door; sliding it open with all his might.

When it was open, he ran back, grabbed the bike; and forced it inside. He chose a dark corner in which to store it, and kicked the stand once again to let it stay. Rose followed him inside and placed her helmet down by the bike. He ripped his off and threw his jacket on the seat, and then; with a ferocious roar; his eyes stayed glowing white with rage; he stretched his long wings out; his muscles bulging, and roared out ferociously. Rose gasped and backed up away from him slightly.

"Brooklyn…" She started to say shakily, but he wasn't listening as he was securing his bike to a nearby pipe. When he was done, his eyes were still glowing in fury, as he walked towards her.

"Let's go." He growled shortly; taking hold of her hand and quickly walking her towards the opening of the warehouse.

"Brooklyn, please! I'm _scared_!" Rose finally managed to get out, crying now, and felt like she was going to pass out. Panic was eating and feasting on all her happiness; and she was almost too scared and numb to feel her magic and their connection.

He could feel her trembling in his grasp, her breath was quick and shallow; so he stopped walking, took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down for a moment. Then, slowly, he turned to face her and looked down into her terrified eyes and, for once, felt helpless in helping her.

"How did he find me, Brooklyn?!" Rose whispered in a breathy voice, as that seemed to be the only question she could ask; and he didn't know how to answer it. The news of Kevin finding her had been a blow to the both of them; and more than anything, Brooklyn couldn't believe that Kevin snuck into the Castle and found where she was staying; all without the Clan knowing, or Xanatos' security Human was proving to be more dangerous than he realized, and it unnerved him. As he peered in her eyes with panic, breathing heavily, he raised his claws to cup her face.

"I don't know, but I _won't_ let him hurt you!" Brooklyn said through gritted teeth, firmly holding onto her. "_I swear it._"

Tears fell down her face, her breathing was starting to shallow into hysteria. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up into his passive face with pleading eyes. "I don't understand what's happening right now! If he has found me and the Clan, then he will _keep_ coming for me… he will _never _leave us alone."

"I _will_ find him, Rose; he won't get anywhere near you." Brooklyn growled dangerously. He was shaking in rage; but he felt himself lose control of his own emotions as he watched Rose's face fall in despair; her eyes showing full defeat.

"I want to believe you, my love… Truly, I do. And it's not that I don't trust you… I just... don't think your word is enough, anymore." She explained shakily. " Kevin _has_ found me! There's no more if, ands, or buts! He's found me despite how secure and hidden as I've been. Who's to say that he won't find out where I am hidden next? He won't give up… Brooklyn, he's going to kill me!."

She pulled away from him, tears streaming down her face and suddenly her knees buckled. She fell down to her knees on the gravel, and Brooklyn's arms were suddenly around her, lowering himself with her; as she ran her fingers through her hair, grasping it desperately. He watched her go through her own downward spiral and felt more angry and upset.

"_No, he won't_!" Brooklyn growled ferociously, tears forming in his own eyes, growing more angry and hurt at her words. "It ends _tonight. _One way or another… _I _will find him and…"

Rose shook her head at him, and suddenly smiled sadly at him, as if she was accepting her fate. "You turn to stone during the day, Brooklyn. You can't protect me then. What will happen when he breaks past Xanatos' security again, and kills me where I sleep? You'll wake up and I'll be dead…"

Brooklyn's eyes widened in fear and shock and couldn't believe that she was saying what she was. As angry as he was feeling towards Kevin, Rose was scaring him more than anything right now, reverting back to being the sacrificial lamb. While it always pissed him off, this time, now that Kevin had found her; it was the scariest thing to leave her lips. He started shaking, as fear and terror pulsed through him.

"Don't… don't say that, Rose." He breathed, begging her.

"It's true, though." Rose whispered, holding onto his chest now. "You know it to be true… he won't stop unless he finds me, and won't hesitate in killing everyone I love around me to do so. I… I can't risk that. The only way it'll end is if I just let him-"

"NO!" Brooklyn yelled out, grasping her arms, tears falling angrily down his face. "Rose, _STOP,_ _please_! I can't handle…! _I couldn't bear_…!"

"He's coming for me, Brooklyn…" Rose said in a voice that was too calm and smooth. "Maybe it's best… if we l_et _him come, give him what he wants. Only then will he leave you and the Clan alone."

Brooklyn's eyes went even wider now; and his fear was quickly replaced with fury and pure rage, this time at her.

"NO!" He yelled at her, holding onto her arms tightly, shaking her slightly. His eyes were wild with hurt and desperation, and he instantly exhaled and held onto his head; forcing himself to calm down. He had promised her that he wouldn't yell at her again, but there they were, back on the same topic that drove him crazy; and with Kevin having found her, he didn't know how to cope. He took a deep breath, and held the top of his beak with his claws and was about to break down.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell at you, I just… I don't know what to do right now. I feel like a complete failure, Rose. I should be strong for you, but I don't know how in this moment. He has found you… and I have failed you… "

Rose closed her eyes and he started crying freely now, and at his words and tears, she cupped his beak in her hands and tried to be strong for him. She instantly regretted saying those things to him, and wanted to make it better, wanted to make things right.

"You have _not_ failed me." Rose gasped, crying earnestly. "I love you, Brooklyn. I'm sorry for saying those things, again. You're right, one hundred percent right. I can't say those things anymore; and I'm so sorry for doing so. Let's think logically here… stick to what we know. Okay? We know that… he doesn't have me _right now_. Though he's found the Castle and attacked; he hasn't hurt anyone, or so we know of right now, and still hasn't physically got a hold on me. While, yes, he has delivered a serious blow to us, but he has still lost this battle, in my mind. His plan has been thwarted, because I'm here with _you _and not being tortured by him."

Silence passed between them for a few moments, before Brooklyn took a shaky breath and looked down at her face, with tears in his eyes. .

"You're right." He whispered, trying to keep himself steady. "You're right my love. He still hasn't won anything yet… and I'm sorry for losing my cool, but you _can't_ say that kind of stuff to me. You've been known to sacrifice yourself for those you love and care about… and I won't let you sacrifice yourself to… to… _him. _I couldn't bear if anything happened to you…"

Rose closed her eyes as a few tears came out.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm just _so_ scared, still…" She gasped. "I mean… _he's found me_."

"No." He said quietly, pulling her into his arms and rested his face against her head. "You said it so yourself, he hasn't found _you _yet. Where you have been staying, yes; he has. But it ends tonight…"

He gritted his teeth and felt more energy surge through him, more rage. As he was holding the woman he loved; he couldn't and wouldn't take Kevin's terrorism anymore. It was going to end tonight; no matter what it took. He pulled back from holding Rose and looked seriously into her face, cupping it delicately.

"Will you promise me something?" He asked her, suddenly.

Rose blinked a few times, clearing her vision from her tears, and searched his eyes.

"Yes. Of course…" She answered him shakily, feeling confused slightly..

He gently took her hand in his claws and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Rose, my love and betrothed mate… promise me, from this moment forward; that you'll _never_ give up." He asked passionately, his voice thick with emotions. "That… no matter how hard things are; or how _hopeless _the situation may appear. You are to _never _give into Kevin's terrorism. Do not let him snuff out the light that burns so brightly in you; the light… that I love _so_ much. Promise me, that you'll help me fight him, by _never _giving up?"

Her lip trembled as she grasped his claws holding her face, and exhaled a shallow breath out, as more tears fell out of her eyes. Silence passed by for a few moments as she kept her eyes closed, and cried earnestly. Finally, she opened them, and smiled gratefully at him; willing him to feel her incredible love for him.

"I promise." She whispered. "I love you, Brooklyn."

"Not as much as I love you." He gasped out in relief, pulling her in a iron-tight hug; tears spilling out of his eyes. A sob escaped from her mouth, as she wrapped her arms around him; while he ran his claws through her hair; kissing her head over and over again.

They held each other for a long while, both still on the ground, when Brooklyn stopped kissing her head; and slowly pulled away from her. Her teary eyes found his; and with another gasp, he pulled her to him again; kissing her on the lips. She grabbed onto his face and held him as he ran his claws up and down her back. Rose sighed against his lips after a long while, and felt like collapsing in exhaustion now. She rested her head down upon his shoulder and closed her eyes, while he wrapped his arms around her once again. He looked up and glanced around the dark warehouse, holding her head, and didn't know how to bring up the next question. He breathed deeply for a few seconds, and then forced the courage up.

"Rose?" He asked her quietly.

"Yes?" She asked him, still lying against his chest.

"I need you to promise me one more thing."

Rose slowly raised her eyes from his chest and searched his.

"_Anything_…" She whispered.

He glanced down at her with worried eyes and lightly caressed his talons down her soft face, and sighed deeply.

"My love…" He began softly. "Please, promise me that no matter what happens tonight… that you'll still see me… as _me_. Brooklyn, your betrothed mate, and… _not_ as a monster?"

Her eyes widened as he said those words and searched his with great intent, not understanding where this question and requested promise was coming from..

"You could _never_ appear to be a monster in my eyes…" She answered him firmly, and then paused as she felt his rage and vengeance building inside him once more through their connection, and knew something else was going through his mind. She narrowed her eyes at him and then leaned back from him slightly.

"Why do you ask that of me? What are you going to do?" She asked quietly.

He stayed silent as he grit his jaw and more tears filled his eyes. As he peered into her brightly beautiful eyes, he couldn't look at her anymore; out of shame. However, as she peered deeply into his soul, she pieced it together, and knew what he was planning on doing.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" She whispered, staring at him with wide eyes, not knowing if she wanted to know the answer or not. He grit his jaw again, closed his eyes, and then forced himself to look into her wide eyes, and answered her.

"He has become too big of a threat to you… and to the Clan." He whispered back. "I… I _must _do it."

Rose stared at him, with her mouth open, and then blinked a few times; trying to process this. She would never see Brooklyn as a monster, but couldn't believe that this was even happening. He seemed too pure, too good to get his claws dirty like that, but he was a Gargoyle, a warrior. Though they chose not to kill; their every protective instinct, as well as their sharp claws and teeth, allowed them to do just that to their enemies if need be.

She looked down at the ground and took a few deep breaths, trying to process what she was feeling, what he was saying, and how best to answer him. Could she still love and accept him after he did such a dirty deed? Or, would she look past it, and see him as who he was; and realize that he did what he did, for her; out of love and protection. As those thoughts flowed through her head, she knew it was the only way, and no matter what, she would love him. Slowly raising her head, she gazed into his eyes, and took his face lovingly into her hands.

"Do I have your promise?" He asked her, staring at her with intensely focused eyes.

She looked up into Brooklyn's pleading eyes and saw pure goodness in them, and could see that this decision wasn't easy on him, either, as it was against the Gargoyle way to kill outside the heat of a battle. But, this was a battle; and it was upon them all. If they didn't put a stop to Kevin, then he would surely win.

"Yes." She finally whispered, holding onto his face. "You have my promise and permission; as I see that it's the _only _way to stop him. He won't quit until I'm dead and gone. And… my love for you won't easily be broken. If you're willing to do that for me, then how could I ever reject or see you as anything but the love of my life and soul? I love you, Brooklyn. I will always love and support you. I know this isn't easy on you, and I… I can't thank you enough for what your doing and sacrificing for me."

"Thank you, my love." He whispered, standing up and collected her in his arms. Raising her face up, he kissed her passionately, and their lips and tongues moving slowly against each other's in a sensual and heated dance, one that would have set both of them off, had the situation around them been so dire.

After a few seconds, Brooklyn released her and set his jaw firmly; standing up straighter, and placed himself into his reserve and tough warrior mindset. He was going to do what was needed of him, whatever it took, he would do it for her. As he stood tall in front of her, holding onto her body; she took a deep breath and felt like he was a soldier; leaving for war, leaving her behind.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, closing her eyes, hating seeing him have to put such an enormous burden on his shoulders. "You shouldn't have to bear this great burden, especially for _me_."

He shook his head, exhaling sharply, and then murmured, slightly reprimanding, "Oh Rose, why can't you see how much you mean to me? How much worth you hold to me? Everything I do, to protect you, is worth the effort and pain. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine once you're safe again. And speaking of that, it's time to go. We'll go back to the Castle, but I will not stay. Once I find out where he last was seen, I will leave."

Tears filled Rose's eyes as she silently nodded, hating that he was going to be leaving so soon, and the fear of Kevin hanging around, still caused her great anxiety.

He gently brought her face up to his, and kissed her tenderly for a few seconds, before he scooped her up into a bridal carry, ran out of the warehouse; and shut the door behind him, securing his motorcycle safely in the abandoned warehouse. He slid Rose to his back and jumped up onto the building, using his claws, to quickly ascend up to the rooftop.

He was moving faster than she'd ever seen him move before, and there was only one thing on his mind; which was reaching the castle to start his search for Kevin to stop and kill him. When they reached the rooftop; he moved her off his back, into his arms and took off gliding into the night, as fast as the wind would carry them.

* * *

Brooklyn and Rose flew in silence for close to five minutes before the castle came into view. Brooklyn quickly took an updraft of wind to keep him high in the atmosphere; while Rose looked near the bottom of the building and gasped out loud, "Oh… _no_."

Brooklyn followed her gaze and saw a large billow of smoke and flames arising from a vehicle down on the street. Upon seeing the destruction, his eyes glowed again and he began to growl ferociously. Both of them instantly knew that Kevin had bombed Elisa's car to send a message to them all. And apparently, he had left a series of messages in Rose's room. They descended quickly to the platform and was instantly met by the Clan, who looked to be in shock.

Brooklyn put Rose on her feet and instantly ran up to Goliath roaring, "WHERE IS HE?!"

Goliath stood like a statue and was looking enraged himself. Rose looked from Goliath to the other Gargoyles; and were standing around Elisa looking protective and upset, while she looked down right disturbed and concerned.

Xanatos was standing in his exo-suite, which looked like a robotic version of Goliath, and was holding Fox; who was holding Alex in her arms. Whatever had happened tonight, seemed to have rattled everyone. There was another whoosh of air; and Akira touched down on the platform, shortly after them, and ran into Lexington's arms, still visibly troubled as well.

"How did he find me?" Rose asked frantically; running up to Goliath, with Brooklyn. She had asked Akira; but she needed to know more. When he didn't speak; she then changed her attention to Xanatos. It was he, who she needed answers from. He looked upset and worried; a little more worried than the rest of them.

"Mr. Xanatos… _what happened_?" Rose urged him. " Akira told us that Kevin was here tonight and attacked the castle… but… I don't understand how. _How_ did he find me? How did he get past your security? And… _how_ did he know where my _bedroom _was?!"

Brooklyn was breathing deeply and kept his eyes lit; walked towards her, placed his claws on her shoulders to offer his comforts, and was also listening with great intent at Xanatos' explanations. He had trusted Xanatos' technology and security to protect Rose and his Clan, while they were unable to and suddenly it all seemed like a worthless waste of time and effort.

"Yeah," he growled viciously. "_How _did all this happen?"

Xanatos stepped away from a visibly upset Fox; and explained.

"Around one thirty, this morning, a half-hour after you and Rose had gone out on your 'joyriding trip,' Owen came into the living room and told me that my upper-security team had seen a man armed with a gun, wearing a baseball hat, enter the atrium level of the castle. By the time I was alerted, however, Kevin had already found the control room and had shut down all our power and security measures. The Clan immediately spread out and searched every inch of the castle; while I worked with Lexington to get the power and security back online. Once I did, I shut down the entire building with high-end measures. Only when we did that, did we see how he actually accomplished to get in, attack, and get out."

Xanatos paused, took a deep breath and then continued to speak, as Rose stayed still, numb with horror. "Kevin was well hidden under a hat; so my cameras couldn't see his face, but had been chatting with my main lobby guard; and looked to give him a wad of cash… most likely to bribe him to let him come up and 'see the that, Kevin moved fast. He shut down all my security, and I didn't see where he went while it was down; but we got it back up and running after ten minutes." He paused and then took a deep breath, looking over at Rose's face. Brooklyn's eyes stopped glowing and he was staring at Xanatos with an indescribable look on his face; as Rose's face was stuck in an emotionless and numb look.

Xanatos stepped forward and placed a gently, metal claw on her shoulder; ignoring Brooklyn's look of annoyance and irritation.

"Once we got the cameras back on… we... we saw him leaving your room, Rose. He had somehow found it; and he took off towards the platform out here. From there, I watched him jump off the ledge of the Castle." Xanatos finished quietly; looking down at her with pity.

"_What_?" Brooklyn growled, his rage becoming uncontrollable.

Rose silently raised her hand to cover her mouth as she processed his horror.

"Is… he?" She asked, barely able to breathe.

"Dead?" Xanatos asked her dryly. "Not a chance, Rose. It appears that he had a parachute hooked to him. Police found a chute lying in the street about one block from this building. Then, thirty minutes after we saw him jump, we heard a massive explosion from outside. I turned the security footage to see what was happening just outside of the building; and I could only see a giant cloud of smoke. After a few minutes of watching; it was confirmed to me that Elisa's patrol vehicle exploded. Police have found a bomb which was attached to the underside of her engine. Had she turned on her vehicle, anytime to leave tonight, she would have died."

Rose remained frozen in a horror-filled state. There was so much fear, pain and anguish filling her mind, body and heart all the sudden. Tonight had taken such a horrific turn; and it seemed to just get worse. Rose turned to Elisa and shook her head slightly. She was standing in Goliath's arms; as he was holding his mate extra hard now. Because of her, Elisa could have been blown apart, and it was too much.

Her eyes filled with tears as she whispered, "Elisa… I… I…"

Elisa took a deep breath and said, "It's only a car, and no one got hurt. That's what's important here. I'll be alright. It's just… the thought of what _could have happened_ that's slightly traumatizing, is all."

Rose blinked tears away from her eyes and turned her attention to Brooklyn, who was about to lose all control.

"Where did Kevin go?" He growled in a deadly voice.

"My cameras saw him heading East from the Eyrie Building… he was in a gray 1990 Honda Civic… and…" Xanatos answered him, but Brooklyn didn't let him finish. Brooklyn suddenly took off towards the ledge, running as fast as he could.

Rose gasped and immediately chased after him, as did Goliath.

"Brooklyn!" Rose cried out; reaching out to him.

"Stay _here_!" Brooklyn yelled at her with ferocious power and anger, whipping around to face her. He blinked a few times, seeing her fear, and exhaled deeply. Though he was shaking in great anger, he grasped both of her shoulders with his claws and held her tenderly, but urgently. Through all the rage, there was great fear in his eyes.

"I've got to track after him, before the trail grows cold, Rose. I've promised you that he will never find your or hurt you… now please, remember what you promised me tonight."

Rose lowered her eyes, looked at her feet and then slowly nodded.

He gently raised her face to look into his eyes and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Rose whispered back at him, her voice breaking slightly from her emotions. "Be safe…"

With that, he opened his wings; and urged frantically, "I'll be back as soon as I can… _stay here_."

With that, he turned away from her, and took off; leaving Rose behind at the castle.

Goliath was standing next to her, staring at Brooklyn's retreating figure, and narrowed his stern eyes. "Broadway, Lexington, Bronx and Hudson… come with me. We are going to follow him and make sure Brooklyn stays safe. We are also going to help him find Kevin. Akira and Angela, stay with Elisa and Rose until sunrise. We will try to return by then."

Without another word; Broadway and Lexington grab onto their Gargoyle Beast; and take off into the night. Then, Hudson and Goliath all spread their wings and took off in flight after Brooklyn. Hudson looked back at Rose and was staring at her with great worry and concern. He was her new adopted Grandfather; and she could feel his love and worry for her from the air.

Rose watched all their retreating forms and felt as though a light had been turned off from her heart while left her feeling numb and cold. When they were all out of sight, she slowly turned away from the ledge and closed her eyes. She had promised Brooklyn to stay safe, and to never let Kevin shut off her light, which was in her soul; but she needed to follow this through and see what 'messages' he had written for her.

Making up her mind, she turned and started running towards her room. She had to read Kevin's messages to her, no matter how disgusting or horrible they were; and had to know what he was up to next. As she sprinted towards her room; Elisa, Angela, and Akira all took off after her.

"Rose, _wait_!" Elisa yelled out, but Rose ignored her.

Akira warned her that what she would see in her room was horrible, but she had to see for herself what was going on. She reached her bedroom and immediately pushed the door open. She reached over to the light switch and turned the light on in her room, and stopped in full shock, terror and horror.  
Everyone had showed up behind her and was silent; except for Elisa.

"_Rose_…" Elisa warned, but Rose ignored her still, as she burst into her room where her eyes meeting an instant state of chaos, and gasped at the mess in which Kevin had created. There was glass shards all over her floor; right by the door. Her bed was torn apart; feathers were scattered everywhere, and looked as though he took a knife to her pillows and bed and slashed them all apart.

As she walked further into her room, she saw that he had carved words on each surface of everything made out of wood. She turned around and read, on the back of her bedroom door, "_I'm going to kill you..._."

As she continued to look around her room, she read "_slut, whore, bitch,_" all over. Surrounding her, labeling her. Though she didn't care about him anymore; his words seemed to still bring her self-worth down, as that was one of his greatest pleasures in life; other than physically hurting her. Rose's eyes left all the nasty and cruel words and saw more words carved on her headboard.

To her horror, it said, "_Dream of me_."

Rose opened her mouth and couldn't believe what she was reading; couldn't believe that Kevin had been here and had found her. She couldn't help, but think of the realistic nightmare a month or so ago. Everything was seeming to be fated… and was working out exactly how fate intended it to.

When she got closer to her bed, she noticed that Kevin had taken her favorite picture of herself and Emily, from their college days, and he had stabbed her portion of the picture with a knife; sinking the picture deep into her mattress. Rose blinked a few times and then grabbed the piece of paper that was next to her stabbing picture.

Kevin had found Brooklyn's love note to her, from a few weeks ago, and wrote his own message over it.

"_I've found you... and you're __mine_ _now. You're going to wish you were dead by the time I'm finished with you. I hope you've enjoyed your sex with your monster; because that's the last time you'll ever be with him. I'm going to rip you apart, limb from limb, stab you until you bleed out, and torture you slowly. But that's not all... you and everyone you've ever loved or cared about is going to die. You never should have left me- but thanks to you, I am now the monster you are desiring so greatly, my Rose. We shall see each other __very soon._"

Rose dropped the paper on the mattress and look at the last message he left for her. On her bed, in the middle of chaos, was one single red rose; lying on her mattress. It's green stem was wrapped in a silky black ribbon. She hated red roses, but this was more as his way of telling her that she was 'his Rose.'

Then it truly hit her.

Kevin _had _been in her room; he had found her… he had found about the Gargoyles… and he had marked _his_ territory very strongly. Rose gasped and felt a cold dread come over. Many people were about to be hurt and killed because of her, and one of them was Emily. She needed to call her and warn her of Kevin's threat; before it was too late.

Rose dropped the rose on her torn up mattress; whipped around and sprinted over to her phone in her room. She quickly dialed Emily's number and waited, with her eyes closed, in dread. The phone dialed and rang for a few minutes, and with every ring, Rose felt like vomiting; no one was picking up. Finally, a short pause was heard and then Emily's voice came on the other line, "It's Emily…"

"Em!" Rose screamed out, "Kevin has found out where I am… he might be coming for you… you…" she then stopped as Chris' voice piped up through her hearing receiver. "And Chris! We aren't available at the moment. So, please leave us a message."

Rose cursed; and slammed the phone back down on the receiver. She didn't know what to do, Emily wasn't picking up. For all she knew, Kevin had already gotten to her and was hurting her, Chris and Katie.

Rose closed her eyes and took a deep, but shaky breath. She knew what she had to do, but it would enrage Brooklyn, for it was extremely dangerous. However; this was her best friend they were talking about, and she couldn't let anything happen to her or her family. Kevin's madness and terror needed to end. Making up her mind; having had forgotten that Angela, Akira and Elisa were still in the room; she ran towards the bedroom door, but Elisa stopped her cold by grabbing onto her forearm.

"Where are you going, Rose?" Elisa asked her seriously. Rose tried to pull away from Elisa, but the female cop kept a iron-tight hold on her.

"Elisa, _let me go_."

Elisa, however, tightened her grip on her arm and glared at her.

"_No_. You're about to go and do something reckless… I've read the note, and I know that Kevin's threatened Emily. I've already alerted the authorities to respond to Emily's apartment, and of Kevin's terrorism."

Rose suddenly felt a hot-boiling rage pulse through her and she yelled in Elisa's face, "The police will NOT help _anything_. You saw what Kevin did here! He came in, threatened me and _all of us_, and left without a single trace… all while under a billionaire's high-tech and state of the art secured-building."

Rose shook her head and then felt panic rising in her throat, grabbed Elisa's arms with her hands and pleaded, "Elisa, Kevin has _evolved_ somehow. He's more horrendous than I remembered. He's an entirely different person, never before was he so cunning and monster-like. Now… he's a terrorist and serial killer. He has found me and found all the people I love and care about in this entire world. He blew up your car because he saw you help me from the apartment; and somehow has found out about us and the Gargoyles. He knows that Emily knows about me… and he's now going to destroy everything and everyone I care about. It's absolutely _terrifying, _and I _don't know what else to do."_

"What you can do, is to stay here, where it's safe for now. Let the authorities and the Gargoyles handle him! They _will _find him, I am sure of it." Elisa urged her, still holding onto her. Before Rose could argue back, Angela stepped forward and gently placed a claw on her other arm. Worry and panic was written all over her face; and her eyes were pleading.

"Rose, _please_ listen to Elisa. We are all so worried about what Kevin has done and what he's planning to do. If you go, then I fear that he will find you."

Rose looked at Angela, pleading.

"Angela, he's going to go after _my best friend_ and her _family. _Brooklyn and the others don't know that! I have to go to her immediately! I can't let Kevin do this. I can't stay here in hiding anymore. The gig is up! He knows where I am at; and he will keep coming until I make a stand."

Rose finally pulled away from Elisa, as hard as she could, and sprinted from the room. Rose didn't get far, however, because Akira and Angela took off after her on all fours, yelling frantically after her, and immediately caught her before she could reach the elevators.

Angela stood in front of the elevator; arms out, as Akira grabbed Rose; crying out; "No! Rose we _cannot_ let you do this! This is dangerous and reckless! Think of _all of us_… how much we all love and care about you. How much _Brooklyn_ loves you! It would kill him and us if anything happened to you… _please _stay here and let us handle this. I have never seen Brooklyn as worked up as he was tonight, and I greatly fear that if anything happened to you, that he would truly come undone. I have a horrible feeling about tonight…. _Please,_ give the males the chance to make things right. Angela and I will go to Emily's to help protect her and her family from anything horrible, if that'll make you feel better."

Rose paused from trying to fight from Akira's grip and then exhaled deeply and sharply. They were right. She had promised Brooklyn to stay there and to stay safe; as she promised Goliath and Hudson to be less reckless, and couldn't bear to break her promises to them, as they were risking their lives for hers. If Akira and Angela went to Emily's, then her best friend would most likely be alright, she had to trust in that.

She closed her eyes, and began to sob, unable to help herself.

Akira took her swiftly into her arms, hugging her tightly, and whispered, "_I know_… I know this is so hard for you. But, you're doing the right thing. Let Angela and I go, okay? We will call you when we've made contact with Emily; and make sure nothing happens to her and her family. Trust us… we won't let anything happen to them!"

Rose nodded silently, still sobbing, and then breathed, "Thank you, my sisters."

"You're more than welcome." Angela answered seriously. "Come on, Akira. I'll tell my father over the communicator. We must leave immediately."

Akira let Rose go, looked at her with worry, and then took off running after Angela, leaving Rose alone with Elisa, who quickly took Akira's place in comforting her. When the females ran out to the platform, Elisa placed her arm around Rose's shoulder and whispered, "Come on. Let's sit you down… I'll stay here with you. This night is nowhere near over."

Rose let her guide her back to the living room couch, as she did not feel secure and was too distraught to sleep, despite how emotionally exhausted and spent she felt.

"What about you?" Rose asked Elisa quietly. "What are you going to do?"

"I've notified my partner, Matt; and my Captain, that I'm alive and well. Matt knows about the Gargoyles and knows I'm here, my Captain only knows that I'm somewhere safe and am laying low until my 'would be' assassin is found."

They both sat down on the living room couch, and Rose instantly brought her feet up to her chest, and rested her face upon Elisa's shoulder, silently crying.

"I'm so sorry for all of this, Elisa." Rose gasped quietly. "Truly… I'm sick to my stomach right now by how much trauma and destruction Kevin is bringing to all our lives. It's _Christmas_… and we are now dealing with a serial killer and a terrorist. I… I am more sorry than I could possibly say. I know I'm not responsible for his actions; but he only wants me dead, and because I'm refusing to give into his wishes, he's spreading his hell upon everyone else. I just want this nightmare to stop and go away…"

"I know." Elisa whispered back, resting her head upon Rose's and closed her own weary eyes. "I'm sorry, Rose. Seeing you go through this breaks my heart… and I can't imagine what you are feeling right now."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and offered each other warmth and comfort, when metallic footsteps were heard. Xanatos was speaking quickly with Fox and Owen quietly, still in his metal Gargoyle Exo suit. Fox walked away with their son and headed towards his bedroom, with a gun still attached to her body, while Xanatos and Owen began walking towards the elevators.

"Xanatos!" Elisa called out. "Where are you going?"

Xanatos stopped and turned to face Elisa, having not realized that she was in the living room. When he looked at her, he noticed Rose sitting next to her, looking pale and terrified.

"Owen and I are going downstairs to have a little discussion with my lobby security employee." He answered quickly. "I want to know what he was thinking when he let that terrorist up here…" He paused and then looked warily over at Rose, as if he didn't want to speak to her at the moment. The anger in his eyes told her that he was blaming her for this attack, which left a pit of guilt in her stomach. "You good Rose?"

Rose stared at him for a few minutes and didn't know why he was asking her that, as she was sure the answer was quite obvious.

"Not in the slightest." She answered him in a numb voice.

"Good." Xanatos replied darkly, obviously distracted. "That means you're on guard and aren't dead."

Turning from her, he and Owen walked towards the elevators. Elisa quickly stood and ran after them. Rose blinked a few times and then decided to follow, as she didn't want to be left alone. They ran past the long hallway, dining room, and then stopped as Owen pulled out his employee ID card and watched him scan it over the elevator button.

"I thought you have shut down all the elevators," Elisa asked, as Rose slowly came up beside her.

"We have." Xanatos said. "However, it's my building. Employees have the right to operate them, using their employee cards, when they are shut down. That's why I wish to find my lobby guard, Adam Montez, before he does anything else stupid."

A few beeps were heard on the keypad, before it blinked green and opened for them. Owen and Xanatos stepped inside the elevator and pushed the 'lobby' button. Rose watched Xanatos' face with tears in her eyes, as Xanatos' dark brown ones bored into hers. When the doors shut, Rose exhaled deeply and lowered her head.

"He blames me for all this." She whispered to Elisa, shaking slightly. "I mean… I don't fault him at all, I'm the one Kevin's after…"

"Hey," Elisa said quietly, taking her arm. "Don't worry about it. He's just worried and has an entire building to check. Police have checked the lobby and are slowly making their way up, clearing each floor. I believe they are on the fortieth-fourth floor. Out of… one-hundred twenty. But we know we are safe now. So that's all that matters."

Rose nodded weakly and turned away to walk back to the couch with Elisa, but then stopped when something caught her eye. The elevator next to where Xanato and Owen took down, was showing that someone was coming up to their level.

"Didn't Xanatos say that all elevators have been shut down?" She asked.

Elisa stopped walking and turned back to face her, and immediately saw what she was saying. The elevator was showing that someone was riding it higher and higher; and was looking to stop at the top floor, where they were.

Elisa pulled out her gun, cocked it, and stepped in front of Rose.

"Yes," She said seriously. "He did… and the only to have access is an employee… unless someone got a hold of those cards."

Rose's eyes widened and gasped, "Kevin?!"

"I hope not, but it could be." Elisa answered, with her gun raised and ready for their surprise guest. "Stay behind me and if I tell you to run, then you do just that. Nothing else. Do you understand?"

Rose's adrenaline was shooting through her and couldn't seem to answer Elisa as she watched with bated breath for the elevator to stop.

"Rose?" Elisa asked her again, ready for any attack. "Answer me. Do you understand what I've just told you?"

"Y-yes." She finally gasped out, and watched as the elevator dinged, and then the door opened. Elisa was stiff with adrenaline, focusing her attention so she didn't shoot first, when they saw who it was. When the doors fully opened, both were extremely relieved when it wasn't Kevin. A young man close to Rose's age, maybe a few years younger, with short brown hair, dressed in a security uniform stepped out of the elevator and instantly held his arms up at Elisa's raised gun with his eyes wide in shock.

Elisa exhaled in relief at the young security guard and lowered her gun.

"Oh, thank goodness," she sighed. "It's only one of Xanatos' employee security guards."

The young man stepped forward out of the elevator, and looked very nervous, almost as if he were lost.

"Can we help you?" Elisa asked him kindly, placing the safety back on her gun and set it safely back inside her jacket. "If you're looking for Mr. Xanatos, he and Mr. Burnett just took the second elevator down to the lobby."

"N-no." The man said nervously. "I'm not looking for him."

He paused and then his scared eyes met Rose's and stayed there for a moment and couldn't seem to stop staring at her. As he stared wildly at her, Rose felt a warning come into her system, and her magic awakened in her limbs, but couldn't seem to focus enough to wield it. It was obvious this security guard was there for her, for some reason. Rose glanced over at Elisa through her peripheral vision, and saw that she seemed to be feeling the same thing through her gut and cop instinct, and slowly reached into her jacket again.

The young man was sweating a great deal, still staring at Rose, as though he found his target, but couldn't seem to move.

"Don't do anything stupid." Elisa whispered to him, her hand inside her jacket, reaching for her gun. However, the guard pulled out his own, whipping it up and his eyes were wild, as if he had a gun to his own head, forcing him to do it. To both Elisa and Rose's shock, it wasn't a taser, which the lobby guards carry, but was a real handgun. She gasped as he pointed it at Elisa and Rose, shakily moving it back and forth.

"I … I'm sorry." He answered, shaking. "I don't want to do this, but she must come with me."

"You're that lobby guard that Xanatos is looking for, aren't you?" Elisa asked him gently, putting the puzzle pieces together. Still not pulling out her gun yet, she was going to try to talk him down. "Adam Montez, right?"

"Yes," he answered quietly. "That's me…"

"Put the gun down, Adam" Elisa told him gently, holding her hands up, showing him that she wasn't going to pull out her own. "Come on, we can talk about this without pointing the gun at anyone's faces. Let's be civil here, okay?"

Adam gritted his teeth in fear and still kept the gun pointed at her and Rose.

"I- I can't." He replied. "I have to bring Rose in… the terrorist demands that I deliver to her to him in fifteen minutes. If I don't, he has another bomb planted here in the building and says he will blow it up if I don't…"

"_Another bomb_?" Elisa asked, her eyes widened in terror, as Rose gasped, not believing what she was hearing. How had Kevin gotten a hold of two bombs? Is that why he had been so silent for the past few months? If so, she had sorely underestimated his ability to sink as low as he has, and couldn't believe he was capable of such evil.

"Yes!" Adam cried out, tears falling down his face. "It'll level this entire building and kill everyone! I have to bring her to him, and more than that, if I don't… he looked at my employee information and found out where I live… and has threatened to kill my family. Please… please…. I _have_ to do this. I _have_ to bring her in… we only have fifteen more minutes… _please_…"

Rose stared at Adam with tears in her eyes and stood still, numb, and couldn't seem to process what she was hearing. With each ticking second of the clock, the night seemed to be getting worse and more twisted. Elisa looked around and spotted a phone, on the wall, near to where they were standing, and had to call up Xanatos. Many things were going through her mind as she suddenly thought of Fox, Alex, Rose, herself, Adam, and all her police officers somewhere in the building. They had to evacuate before everything was destroyed.

"I have to call this in!" Elisa urged. "Don't shoot! I must go to the phone and call Mr. Xanatos! Did Kevin tell you where he placed the bomb?"

"Kevin?" Adam asked confused. "No, the terrorist's name is Scott Yale."

"_Scott Yale_?" Elisa asked him, raising her eyebrows in confusion and disbelief.

"That's what he called himself." Adam argued, still keeping his gun pointed at them.

"Did he have dark eyes, almost black in nature, and really white teeth? Dark brown hair?" Rose asked him, stepping forward, not caring that the gun was pointed at her.

"He was wearing a hat, but yes. That sounds a lot like him. He's really skinny and gaunt, and looks like he hasn't eaten in forever." Adam told her, shakily.

"That's him…" Rose whispered, feeling more numb and terrified. "That's Kevin…"

"Sounds like he has a fake ID to me." Elisa said seriously. "Adam, this situation is _very_ serious. _Put the gun down_, and let me call Xanatos and my Captain. The priority right now is getting everyone evacuated out of this building!"

"He said he won't blow up this building if I deliver Rose to him." Adam explained shakily. "Plus, even if he didn't blow this place up, and I still didn't deliver her to him, he will kill my family, and I can't have that. I have to bring her to him… there is no question on that. I didn't sign up for any of this… but I won't let him hurt my family. Stand aside, or else I will taser you where you stand. Every second I stand here, listening to you, is time wasted."

"Taser?" Rose asked him, and saw that it was _not_ a taser; and he possibly didn't realize it.

"I agree." Elisa answered her focus on her next move, having not heard him, before suddenly whipping out her own gun.

Then chaos ensued.

Adam pulled the trigger out of fear and habit, shooting her before she could shoot him, sending a bullet straight into Elisa's right shoulder, knocking her down to the ground with a small explosion of blood. Her eyes widened, and fell backwards, hitting the ground hard.

"ELISA!" Rose screamed out, rushing towards her.

When she reached her side, Rose slid down to the stone ground, and grabbed onto her, looking over her wound. Elisa was breathing raggedly, obviously in a great deal of pain, as Rose ripped her jacket off her and pressed it onto her wound with all her weight, giving the wound immediate pressure.

"Elisa, come on! Talk to me, please!" Rose cried out, tears filling her eyes.

"It's not the worst, I've had." Elisa gasped, closing her eyes. "Is it just in my shoulder?"

Rose shakily checked her wound, barely raising her jacket over it, and could only see wetness over her black shirt. Gently Rose lifted the black shirt up at her collarbone and saw that the would was in her shoulder. After seeing what she needed, Rose pressed back down on her shirt, and ignored the fact that her blood was all over her hands.

"That's what it looks like to me." Rose gasped out, gritting her teeth in anger at Adam. "I do not know if it exited out of your shoulder blade or not…"

"I'm okay," Elisa gasped. "Run Rose. Do as I tell you now. Run, tell Fox what's going on and stay by her side. You all have to get out…"

"I'm not leaving you." Rose snarled, her palms heating once again, like they did that night. Now that she was feeling something, and not numb, she was going to give into her anger and rage.

Adam was hyperventilating, his eyes wide, looked at the gun in his hands and then tossed it to the side.

"That… that was supposed to be my taser!" He cried out. "Scott or… Kevin… whoever the hell he is, gave me this gun to use, but… I didn't realize I set it where my taser usually sits. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shoot you! I don't want anyone to get hurt!"

Rose grit her teeth in rage, stood, and faced Adam. Her palms were shaking with great amounts of heat and rage; and as she stood there, seething, she willed the power to come out of her fingers.

Adam stared at her and then gasped, and back up, pulling out his taser and pointed it at her. Elisa looked up from the ground, grunting in pain while trying to crawl for the phone when she stopped and couldn't believe her eyes. Red, wispy, electrified power was coming out of Rose's hands, dancing around her fingertips, and her iris' suddenly glowed red, with the same power.

"You hurt her, you bastard! Now, you get to deal with _me_." Rose snarled at Adam. Everyone stared in silence at her, before she grit her teeth, screamed out, and threw a ball of power towards Adam. He yelled out in panic, ducked, and the power hit the elevator door, exploding the doors wide open. Rose had only used her powers once more, but now that she was more aware of them, she kept her sights and focus on Adam and was determined to stop him. As Rose yelled out and threw another ball of power, and another, and another, her power was coming out with ease, destroying everything it hit, as if it was a form of lighting and fire.

"_Rose_…!?" Elisa breathed in disbelief and panic from the ground and watched as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was time for both of them, with this new strand of events, and Rose was giving her the time to reach the phone and get everyone out of the building.

As Elisa was struggling to crawl towards the phone, Adam was crying out in panic as both him and Rose fired her own shots at him. He was sweating profusely and didn't know what to do, as the terrorist didn't mention that his wife was a witch of some sort, but as he fell to the ground, he spotted his taser inches from his hand. He grabbed it suddenly stood up, and shot it out not caring to aim.

Rose's eyes widened as the taser line shot straight for her, and before she could stop it, it hit her center on her forehead, and instantly began to electrocute her, frying her nerves. Her magic instantly shot through her body to offer a shield, and stopped it to a point, but it was still electrocuting her. Electricity formed all around her, shaking and shooting electricity through her entire body, until the line quit electrocuting her, and then she fell to the ground, her world completely black.

* * *

"ROSE!" Elisa shrieked out from the ground, and watched helplessly as Rose fell to the ground, unconscious. Adam rushed forward, grabbed the line from her forehead and pulled it out, picked her up bridal style and began running her towards the only working elevator. He grabbed his employee ID and held it against the pad, until it beeped green. The doors opened, and he drug her inside, and then ran to hit the 'garage' button.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER!" Elisa screamed out in rage from the ground, dove for her gun, and began to shoot it at Adam with her good arm. He yelled, ducked all while covering his head, and shielded himself as the doors shut and were soon out of harm's way, with the shutting of the doors.

Elisa kept on her stomach, shooting her gun, until all the bullets ran out and she was left with an empty Glock, and then screamed out in rage, slamming her fist and gun down on the ground at her failure. The bullets had put a few dents into the chrome elevator doors, but none stopped Adam. With gritted teeth, she began to get up, when Fox skidded to a stop with her gun raised and looked around in shock and horror.

When seeing Elisa's bloodied shoulder, she ran over to her and cried out, "I heard gunshots, and came as quickly as I could! What the HELL is happening?"

"Fox…" Elisa gasped out.. "Go get your son again, and meet me at your helicopter. Kevin has planted a bomb and it's going to go off in close to ten minutes. I am phoning Xanatos now, and my Captain… go quickly…. We must evacuate!"

Her eyes widened in shock and then looked around.

"My GOD!" She shrieked out. "Will tonight ever end!?"

"Go, _now_!" Elisa yelled out, standing up with a grunt of pain and went over to the phone, while Fox sprinted away to collect her son. Elisa ran over to the phone, picked it up and held it against her ear using her good shoulder, and dialed Xanatos' number first.

Within two rings, he picked up.

"Xanatos, here."

"Xanatos, it's Elisa." Elisa gasped out in pain. "Adam is in the other elevator, heading down to the garage level with Rose. But, we've got bigger problems. He said that Kevin told him that he has planted another bomb somewhere in your building. We've have less than ten minutes to get evacuated. Fox, Alex and I, are taking the helicopter out of here. I'm going to call my Captain, and get all the officers out of here. We are out of time…"

Xanatos stayed silent on the line and cussed by yelling.

"_Goddamn_ it!" He yelled out. "Alright. Elisa, leave with Fox and Alex. Do I have your WORD that you will have them and evacuate with them?"

"Yes, you have my word and promise" Elisa said. "I'm calling Captain Chavez now, and then will tell the Gargoyles what's going on. Get everyone you can out of the building from your level! Turn on the elevators and please allow all the officers to get out! They are probably all clearing out close to your hundredth level now… and have no easy way down."  
"_Fuck!_" Xanatos seethed on the phone, breathing to himself, before he began yelling orders out to Owen. "GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE! EVERYONE OUT!"

With a click, Xanatos hung up on Elisa, as she quickly dialed her Captain's number.

After a few rings, her female's voice was heard.

"Captain, speaking."

"Cap, it's Elisa." Elisa said hurriedly. "I have no time to explain, but I've just received a tip from a lobby security officer who last spoke to our terrorist. It's Kevin Morrison, the man we've been searching for. The one who planted the bomb in my car, he has planted a bomb in the building and it'll blow in less than ten minutes. Xanatos knows, and is turning on all elevators to allow you guys to get out. Everyone is evacuating and you need to get everyone out!"

Again, like Xanatos, silence followed her message, before she quickly said.

"Copy that." She said seriously, before she yelled, "Everyone evacuate!" Then with another pause, she was heard back on the phone. "Where are you? Are you somewhere safe?"

"Yes," Elisa said quickly. "I am. Get everyone out! I gotta go!"

Elisa quickly placed the receiver on the base, as Fox came tearing around the corner with a screaming Alex in her arms. He looked to be exhausted, as he kept getting forced awake, and when Elisa saw her; she began to run with her, gritting in pain at her gunshot wound in her shoulder. Elisa grabbed a walkie-talkie from the table, before running out to the platform with Fox towards the helicopter.

Fox ripped the side door open, helped Elisa in, and then Elisa took Alex in her good arm, and then after they buckled him in and gave him a binkie, Fox shut the door and instantly sat in the pilot's seat and started up the helicopter. Elisa raised the walkie to her mouth, turned it to the right channel, and then spoke clearly into it.

"Please, pick up." Elisa whispered to herself, before speaking into the walkie-talkie with a loud clear voice, calling out to Goliath.

* * *

Rose's world was shaky and dark. Voices were mumbling all around her and she couldn't quite seem to grasp reality. Trying to open her eyes, she finally succeeded after a few attempts and was confused at what she was seeing. A man was carrying her bridal style through a car garage, breathing deeply and was talking and pleading to himself. She felt herself being placed down on the ground, as the man wrangled with some keys, unlocked his car, and opened the door to the back seat. Then, she felt herself being lifted up again, and was laid down on the fabric seat, before she heard a door slam shut.

She kept trying to blink a few times to clear her head, but as she slowly came to, her head suddenly felt like it was going to burst open. She closed her eyes and grimaced, as the man turning on his car and with wide eyes looked back at her. She was gasping in pain, holding her head, and was waking up.

'I'm sorry again." The man said, his voice still echoed and distant. "I had no choice… I had to take you."

He turned away from her, put his car into reverse, backed the car out of the stall quickly, before placing it into drive and took off speeding through the garage. Rose grimaced in pain, and forced herself to sit up. Her head was in so much pain; her skin felt like it had been torched with fire, and her mind couldn't seem to think straight.

"Ahhh!" Rose cried out in great pain, grunting and groaning, and Adam kept looking back at her with a mix of horror and worry.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered again.

Then, things seemed to be getting worse. At the edge of the garage, was one of the upper-level security men that was apart of Xanatos' Enterprises. He was holding his hand out and stepping in front of the garage agate and was signaling for him to stop his car. Adam was sweating profusely and knew he couldn't stop. Gunning the gas, he sped forward, and busted through the gate, making the man jump out of the way yelling out. Gunshots were heard, and bullets ricochet off the car but Adam quickly tore down the street. Once clear of the building, he shakily pulled out his phone and dialed the number that the terrorist gave him.

He held it up to his ear and Rose eased herself closer to Adam, to hear his conversation.

"Scott… it's Adam." He said urgently. "I have Rose… I'm on my way to you now with her."

"Good…" Rose heard Kevin's voice speaking on the other side. "Just in time too. You cut it close… the building full of people was about to explode in two minutes."

"I know! I tried to hurry!" Adam said frantically. "Please, don't hurt anyone. I have your wife. I'm coming to 66th and Central Park-"

"No," Kevin said. "I've got those Gargoyle monsters on my tail, and I've just barely lost them. I'll be at the center of Central Park. Come there, and once I have Rose in my hands, I will let you go free and clear. No one to be hurt, no bomb."

"Got it." Adam said, hanging up. Once he set his phone down, and was driving closer to Central Park. Once he turned inside, and was driving through Central Park, further away from the Castle and the street. Rose had heard enough, she was in great amounts of pain, but she couldn't let him do this. However, with every movement of her body, sent a horrible pain down the center of her head and face, not allowing her to move. A few minutes went by, and she tried to force her brain to focus, and knew that with every moment they were driving further into the park, the closer she was getting to Kevin. Finally, having had enough; she forced herself to sit up. Screaming out, she charged at Adam from the back seat and grabbed onto the steering wheel, taking hold of it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Adam screamed. "STOP!"

However, she had grasped it hard enough and was fighting him, the car winding around like crazy, weaving in and out of the lines on the road, onto the grass, and was hitting statues and walls around them.. Adam was grunting while trying to fight her off, but she used her skills from fighting Kevin and punched Adam in the face. He cried out in pain, as she grabbed the wheel and turned as fast as she could so the car went slamming into a fountain wall. Adam was wearing his seat belt, and Rose flung herself back into the backseat, as the car slammed into the wall, igniting his airbags, and screamed out in pain as she was sent slamming, face first, into the back window.

Adam was groaning in pain as Rose fell back onto the seat, bleeding from her nose and lip. Not giving him the time to recover, grunting and crying out in pain, she unlocked her door, and rolled out of the car. Standing up was a painful experience, but she knew that she had to get away. However, Adam was trying to get out his seat belt and follow her, but couldn't as he was jammed in by the airbag and his seat belt.

"No!" He was screaming! "He'll kill my family! I have to deliver you to him!"

"No," She yelled back. "You stay out of this. This is between him and I. Go home… NOW!"

Adam was gazing back at her, his own face red from the airbag, and watched helplessly as she ran away from him.

Rose's head was pounding fiercely as she ran along the sidewalk, through Central Park, running as fast as she could go back to the Castle. She promised Brooklyn that she would stay safe, and that is exactly what she was trying to do. Her head was pounding and hurting so bad that she doubted her magic would be any use, and Kevin was truly a terrifying monster, one she did not want to face alone. Tears filled her eyes, as she tore through Central Park, towards the Castle, praying everyone was safe; and that Brooklyn had found Kevin. More than ever she wanted this nightmare over, and wanted to be back in his arms, safe and sound; as his mate.


	25. Chapter 25- The Chase

**~Chapter Twenty-Five~**

**The Chase**

Brooklyn was gliding furiously along the Manhattan skyline, with eyes glowing white, searching for Rose's murderous husband, Kevin. He couldn't believe that one hour before this had hellish nightmare had occurred, him and Rose were taking an awesome and romantic ride on his new motorcycle,and had decided on an official wedding date for their mating ceremony. Everything seemed to be taking a turn towards the light, until this. Kevin's attack on the castle, Rose's personal space in her room, and Elisa's patrol car being bombed, was sending him into a downward spiral of hatred, rage and pure vengeance.

He didn't know how Kevin had found Rose, or any of his Clan, but it was unnerving to him. Brooklyn couldn't wrap his head around how Kevin had gone completely unnoticed by anyone. Brooklyn felt personally attacked; and couldn't imagine how Rose was feeling. As he thought of her, he hadn't meant to leave her so abruptly; but seeing that Kevin had found where she was living and _sleeping, _had enraged him more than he could believe. The anger was more powerful than what he felt with the gunman, more than the rapist gang members even.

Kevin hadn't put his hands on Rose; nor any of the Clan, but he came and apparently left Rose a few messages in her bedroom. Brooklyn left so suddenly in his rage to find Kevin and put an end to the games and acts of terrorism, that he didn't know what Kevin did to Rose's room. Part of him almost didn't want to know, either.

As Brooklyn thought of Rose; his heart gave a painful lurch. He had left her alone, with Elisa, Angela and Akira… and hadn't thought to console her fully. His rage and lust for vengeance took over completely, and only wanted Kevin dead. Though he longed to go back to the castle to hold Rose in his arms, he knew that he had to eliminate Kevin from the equation. It was taking his every willpower and strength to keep telling himself that he was doing the greater good out here, searching for this evil Human. Only then would Rose be completely safe. Brooklyn's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Goliath glided up next to him.

"Brooklyn… where do you want to start looking?"

Brooklyn blinked a few times in surprise and turned to his leader. Goliath had never stepped back to let him take charge before. However, seeing as this was Brooklyn's problem to correct, for Rose's sake, Goliath was letting him make the decisions, for the most part.

He looked back at the rest of the Clan and saw that they were all flying around him.

At first, he was really annoyed that they had followed him out, and even brought Bronx along, but eventually was thankful for all of them. It was a lesson he was learning right now, leadership wasn't a solitary act- but was teamwork oriented. They were his Clan; and as such, they were a family. They would stick together, no matter what.

Brooklyn's eyes stopped glowing as he said, "We seem to be getting nowhere by flight alone. We should probably take this hunt to the ground, as much as we can. Let's quickly return to the castle to let Bronx smell around Rose's room and get Kevin's scent in his system, only then can he can help guide us where Kevin went. We need to be very quick before the trail goes cold."

Goliath glanced warily at his Second-in-Command; and said, "We will go back and do that… however; I do not think you should come in and see what Kevin had done to Rose's room. I do not wish for you to see it… you're already in great pain."

Brooklyn glared at his leader and his pity; and said with a slight snap, "Thanks for your concern, Goliath, but no. I need to see this through. I'm already pissed off and worried for Rose. Whatever _messages _Kevin left for her, I _must _know. They could possibly lead us to him. The most important thing to me is keeping Rose away from it all. She has dealt with enough as it is."

"No need to turn back!" Lexington yelled out pointing his talon down at the street below. "There is a silver Honda Civic right below us. It looks like the same one Xanatos described to us!"

"Lex, there are at least a couple _hundred _of those models of cars down below." Broadway argued. "How do we know it's the right one?"

"_By checking it out._" Brooklyn snarled, already making his descent towards the car on the streets below, his eye blazing in rage. The car below them was sitting at the entrance of 66th and Central Park, and if it was Kevin, Brooklyn was not going to let him get away.

* * *

Kevin was sitting at his spot, waiting for Adam to bring Rose to him, and was slowly drinking his vodka keeping watch. The Quarrymen stated that they would meet him at 4:30 AM, at their secured location, and he would surely have Rose by then. He couldn't take out the Gargoyles easily by then, so he figured he would still recruit their help. Kevin laughed at himself and was amazed by how easy the night had gone by, but he was no one's fool. Something, eventually was going to screw up, and he was just waiting for it.

Suddenly, as he sat there, he heard an ethereal sound of roars and war cries coming towards him, echoing loudly all around him in the night. Blinking, and throwing his vodka down, he looked at his side mirrors, tilted the driver's one up and saw something that he never would have believed before tonight. Five winged-Gargoyles were diving at an accelerated rate towards him, a red-skinned Gargoyle with white hair, horns, a beaked mouth and glowing white eyes leading the charge.

Kevin grinned evilly at the sight and laughed at himself.

"_Oh yes_…." He snarled, turning his car on. "Finally, some _real_ action. Come and play then, _beast_."

With a quick pull on his transmission, he peeled his car out as fast as he could and tore down the street, flooring his gas pedal to the floor; driving as fast as his car would allow. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed his semi-automatic gun, which held much more ammunition, cocked it, and readied it for his use.

* * *

Brooklyn and the other Gargoyles were tearing towards the car, and Brooklyn was leading the charge, a lot faster and with more aggression; when suddenly the car turned on, and quickly peeled out; making him have to stop suddenly. Flapping his wings and flailing his feet and hands, Brooklyn quickly came to a stop and hovered in the air for a moment. His shackles raised up as he saw a man in a hat, smile at him through the side mirror, and instantly a hot hatred pulsed through him.

Charging himself forward again, he yelled out, "IT'S HIM! _Don't _let him get away!"

The other Gargoyles grabbed onto his arms and gave him a boost with their speed to keep a good speed for gliding.

"How do you know it's him?" Broadway asked Brooklyn, when they got him back up in the air currents, chasing the car."We probably just scared a random citizen."

Just then, the 'random citizen' pointed a semi-automatic gun out his window and began firing shots up at them. Brooklyn and the others gasped out, and began to dodge the bullets. Brooklyn growled ferociously at him, his eyes still glowing bright white, as Lexington teased, "_Random citizen_?"

"Yeah, okay." Broadway said, coming back over. "Never mind."

"Do not let him get away!" Brooklyn yelled out. "Tonight it ends! Capture him, but he's _mine. _I am going to kill him."

"Brooklyn-" Goliath called out.

"No, Goliath," Brooklyn growled back. "You're not going to change my mind, I _refuse _to let him live-"

Goliath glided closer to him and said, smiling darkly, "I was going to say that we are with you. No matter what. I agree with you; it ends tonight."

Brooklyn gave him a dark smile back, and then ordered, "Okay. Keep tight on him. We're doing this together. He may be strong, cunning and a monster… but we are Gargoyles. Tonight, _we_ are the true monsters, and he is our prey. _My _prey."

They followed the speeding car, easily keeping on his tail, as they raised themselves higher in the air. They were just out of reach of his gun, while keeping him still in sight. As minutes passed, Brooklyn could see that Kevin was getting anxious, as his driving became more aggressive and risky, trying to lose them. Suddenly, the car took a sudden turn to the right and was heading for an underground metro.

"NO!" Brooklyn roared, diving towards the car. "He can't go underground! We'll lose our advantage. Lex, Broadway, fly ahead and distract him, try to force him to crash somewhere, Hudson put Bronx down and let him follow on foot. Goliath and I will take on the car. Stop it before he gets underground!"

Everyone nodded and followed his lead, while Brooklyn and Goliath continued to dive towards the car, as Lexington and Broadway took turns in swooping in front of the car. When Brooklyn and Goliath came closer, they both roared out in rage. Goliath landed on top of the car, and ripped his claws into the metal hood, while Brooklyn landed in front of the car, facing Kevin head on. Brooklyn's rage-filled white eyes met Kevin's black ones and to his further rage, Kevin was grinning amusingly as if he was having a blast. Brooklyn made a fist and roared, while sending it through the windshield as hard as he could. His first punch shattered the entire windshield, but not enough to get a hold of Kevin yet.

Inside the car, Kevin looked up at the claws pulling the top of his car apart, to the red demon in front of him, smashing his windshield.

"I don't think so…" He growled to himself.

Kevin slammed his foot down on the break, while pulling on his emergency break, and rotated his wheel, so his entire car did a three-sixty turn; sending both the monster on top of his car and the red demon in front of him, flying off.

Out on the street, Kevin's sudden maneuver tossed both Goliath and Brooklyn off the car, sending them both flying across the street. Goliath hit into a street pole, snapping the metal in half, and it slammed to the ground, breaking; while Brooklyn crashed roughly onto the gravel and rolled a few times, and then hit into the side of another car, smashing mirrors to pieces and sounding its car alarm.

Brooklyn growled to himself, rubbed his head in pain, and then stood; and watched in sudden horror as Kevin's car took off into an underground tunnel, losing Lexington and Broadway who had to pull up as their were no wind currents to keep them afloat. Hudson was running on foot towards him and Goliath, while Bronx took off sprinting at full animal speed after Kevin's car through the tunnel.

"No BRONX!" Goliath yelled out, but the beast was already gone, still tearing after Kevin's car, like a dog to a mailman,barking, snarling and gnashing his teeth hungrily.

"Lads are you alright?" Hudson asked them breathlessly, as Goliath and Brooklyn stood and were groaning in pain. Brooklyn's eyes were bright white as he roared, "DAMN IT! We need to follow that tunnel! Where does it lead out?!"

Lexington and Broadway landed next to them, and Lexington stepped forward.

"Just north of 116th S." He answered.

"Then, let's go!" Brooklyn yelled, running. "We can't let him get away!"

Brooklyn ran as fast as he could, jumped on top of a car, and used that to get some form of air. It was a long shot, but he wasn't wasting any time. Flapping his wings with as much energy and power as he could, he finally got himself as high as he could. Goliath and Lexington took off after Brooklyn, using the same tactic to get high up into the air, while Broadway and Hudson had to quickly scale up a building, in order to get enough air to take off.

For the next few minutes, the Clan flew quickly to the other end of the tunnel and touched down. Brooklyn rushed forward to look into the edge, but didn't hear anything… at any moment, Kevin was going to come tearing past the tunnel, and once he did; he was going to die.

* * *

Kevin laughed out loud as how stupid the monsters were, as he sped quickly through the tunnel. However, he wasn't going to be that obvious to them. Seeing the dog-like beast tearing after him, getting closer and closer to his car, he grinned and knew how to take care of the giant puppy. When he saw the beast right on his bumper, he slammed his car breaks down to the floor, skidding to the car to a sudden stop, and instantly the beast came slamming into his car with an injured cry and whine. The tough impact sounded like a large deer slammed into his car, breaking his back window and crunching his back bumper in.

"Holy shit!" Kevin yelled out, laughing and amazed by how much loud the impact sounded. He hoped it hurt the beast more than it did his car. When his car came sliding to a stop, he put his car into reverse, ran over the beast, and once he could see him from his front lights, he grinned as the beast was lying on his side whining and crying out in pain.

Kevin thrust his car back into drive and took off towards the way he first came in, and tore back out onto the street, speeding away.. Looking around at all of his mirrors, he laughed out loud again and tore back towards Central Park, having successfully fooled the winged-monsters. As he drove to Central Park, he took a left and entered through the middle section and drove quickly into hiding. After close to fifteen minutes of driving, he stopped near a grove of trees, backed in, and then shut off his lights; waiting silently. Just as he parked, his cell phone rang and though he didn't recognize the number, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Scott, it's Adam." The familiar voice said in a rush. "I have Rose, I'm on my way to you now, with her."

"Good!" Kevin said, grinning evilly and then had to stop himself from laughing as he lied wildly. "Just in time too, you cut it too close. The building full of people was about to explode _in two minutes._"

"I know!" Adam cried out, sound extra whiny on the phone. "I tried to hurry! Please don't hurt anyone. I have your wife and am coming to 66th and Central Park-"

"No," Kevin suddenly interjected. "I had those Gargoyle monsters on my tail, and just barely lost them. I'm sitting in the center of Central Park. Come there, and once I have Rose in my hands, I will let you go, free and clear. No one to be hurt, no bomb."

"Got it." Adam said, before hanging up.

Kevin grinned evilly as he snapped his cell phone shut and was thoroughly pleased with himself. Rose was being brought to her by a stupid college kid, and he had stumped the Gargoyle monsters. Everything was going smoothly and according to plan.

As he sat in silence, he slowly drank his vodka, and waited for close to another ten-minutes for the kid to show up with Rose; and with every second passing, he felt himself growing even more impatient. Kevin was about to call the kid back when he suddenly saw and heard a car speeding towards him. He pulled a pair of binoculars out and watched as a white Ford Taurus was speeding towards them and as he looked into the windshield, he saw it was the kid. Smiling, Kevin put down the binoculars and knew he was about to get everything he ever wished, but his smile faded and he suddenly saw the kid's car began to swerve dangerously, and then the car sped past his, serving and crashing into smaller statues, and kept going. Kevin watched as the car went close to a half mile down the road, before it crashed into a fountain up head with an extremely hard impact.

"What the…?" He muttered to himself, but stayed put. As he pulled out his binoculars, he saw the back seat door open, and a young woman, with long. curly auburn hair rolled out of the car, obviously in pain and looking dazed.

Kevin slowly lowered his binoculars and grinned evilly. "Hello, my Rose. _Come to me_…"

* * *

Brooklyn waited outside of the tunnel for a few more minutes and was pacing impatiently. There was still no sign of Kevin or Bronx for that matter. His hearing couldn't hear the sound of an engine, no speeding car; nothing. After five minutes of waiting there, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach, and was thinking hard of what was holding them up. Had Bronx stopped him in the middle of the tunnel? Or something else?

"Where is he?" Broadway asked quietly, breaking their silence, playing with his talons anxiously. "Surely he should have come out by now with going the speed he was going? And even if he beat us to it, wouldn't Bronx have come out by now as well?"

Brooklyn stood there staring, not blinking, at the tunnel exit, and slowly lowered to one knee placing a palm on the ground. Though he wasn't as good a tracker as Hudson or Goliath was, he had picked up a few tricks over the years. The asphalt road was ice-cold to the touch, with no feeling of vibration through it, which would tell him if a vehicle was travelling towards them, and for that matter no tire tracks were present on the light layer of snow. As he stayed on his knee, racking his brain, he suddenly had a thought, which made his blood run cold.

"Or maybe…" Brooklyn whispered, a horrible realization coming to him. "That's what _he wanted us to think_… "

Everyone stayed silent for a moment, as Broadway and Lexington looked at each other with wide eyes, realizing as well what Brooklyn was saying.

"Do you think he turned around and headed back the same way he came in?" Lexington asked anxiously, getting onto Brooklyn's same thought process.

"I think that's exactly what he did." Goliath chimed in, darkly, his eyes lit up brightly in white rage. He had been patient through this whole thing, but now that this Human was planning games, he was well over it. "Lexington, Broadway, stay here and see if he does still come. Hudson, Brooklyn, with me!"

"But, what about Bronx?" Broadway asked, as Brooklyn, Hudson and Goliath all began running towards the side of a building to collect enough height to glide.

"Search for him, we will do the same on our end." Goliath ordered. "Radio back what you find, and we'll rendezvous in a little bit. He can't have gotten lost. It's a straight tunnel… one way or another, he'll have to come out!"

All three of them climbed the walls, and then took off gliding towards the beginning of the tunnel a few miles south. Hudson, Goliath and Brooklyn flew quickly until they finally came to the south end of the tunnel, where they first lost Kevin in. All touched down, and Brooklyn rushed forward to the edge of the tunnel, looking and listening for anything. But just like at the North end, this same end was just as silent. Hudson and Goliath knelt down where they were standing and Hudson ran a claw over some black tire skid marks.

"These tire marks are heading in the South direction… and are not from when he entered." Hudson explained seriously. "That much I am certain of. I think Kevin did exactly what you guys just suspected. I think he went into the tunnel, and then turned right back around, coming back out this end."

Brooklyn gritted his sharp teeth as his eyes lit up, and curled his fists up. "NOOOO!" He roared out, bringing his fists down upon the ground, breaking up the concrete with his fists. "WE WERE SO CLOSE!"

"Brooklyn, stay calm!" Goliath said, rushing forward, and placing a claw on his shoulder. "This night isn't over, and he hasn't won anything yet. We will follow his tracks and we'll not let him go again." He then paused, grabbed his necklace microphone and spoke into it. "Lexington, Broadway- it is as we suspected. Kevin turned around, and exited back out the end in which he entered. We are on the South entrance, meet up with us, and we will continue to track him."

"You got it. We're on our way." Lexington answered back.

Brooklyn was fuming, shaking his head and was very angry with himself for being so stupid to let Kevin slip past him, but his fuming was put on hold when he suddenly heard a cry come from deep inside the tunnel. Hudson and Goliath stopped talking, as Brooklyn stood up; staring into the darkly lit tunnel with wide eyes.

"Was that-?" Hudson began to question, as Goliath stepped forward next to Brooklyn and stared into the tunnel. Then, suddenly another whine was heard, and Goliath cried out in worry, "It's _Bronx!_"

Brooklyn, Goliath, and Hudson took off on all fours to reach their Gargoyle Beast as quickly as they could, and after running for a few minutes, they all reached where Bronx was lying and all skidded to a stop and gasped out loud. Bronx was lying on his side, with blood coming out of his mouth, whimpering; not bothering to move. His front leg was bent in a sickeningly unnatural way, telling them that their beast had been severely injured. To their further heartbreak, his little stub of a tail moved in excitement to see his family there, despite his obvious pain.

"Ahhh, noo." Brooklyn cried out painfully, tears filling his eyes, while crawling forward and placed his claw gently on Bronx's head and gently patted his skin. "Bronx… _buddy_…"

Bronx kept whimpering and was breathing rapidly as if he was extremely injured, and kept still, his eyes closing every time Brooklyn touched him gently. Tears filled Brooklyn's eyes and sorrow clung to his heart. "What?… What did he _do_ to you?"

Hudson knelt down and gently gathered the beast's head in his lap and petted his face, not saying anything, and tears were falling down his face silently. The sorrow on Hudson's face was enough to make Brooklyn burst into full-blown sobs. Above their lamenting, Goliath was standing still, staring down at his beloved pet and companion, and suddenly snapped inside of him. Before he could speak, Lexington and Broadway ran inside the tunnel and both gasped when they saw Bronx lying on the ground.

"Bronx?" Broadway gasped. "Ohh no…"

"What's wrong with him?!" Lexington asked. "Why won't he get up!?"

Goliath's eyes lit up, and his own fangs were bared, and he clenched his fists.

"That _bastard _of a Human did this to him. Ran him over with his car, most likely." Goliath growled as he turned away, trying to keep his own tears from falling. As the other Gargoyles knelt down next to Bronx and offered them more comfort, Goliath suddenly turned back to them and opened his wings. His claws were in fists, his eyes lit brightly up and was baring his teeth.

"From Elisa's life being put into danger, to Rose's,… _to one of our very own_… I will _no_ longer tolerate this madness." He paused, bared his fangs and then ordered, "From this moment on, I will be helping Brooklyn hunt Kevin down. The rest of you will return to the Castle and stay there! Tonight it ends. Tonight myself and Brooklyn will hunt Kevin down… and WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE!"

With Goliath's roaring battlecry, Brooklyn stood and followed Goliath out of the tunnel, while the other Gargoyles carefully lifted Bronx up, all carrying him to keep him steady. When everyone was out of the tunnel, when they all stopped as their communicators staticked and then Elisa's voice was heard.

"Goliath, it's Elisa."

Goliath stopped running, turned to face the Clan, lifted his communicator necklace up and spoke into it, as everyone else stopped to listen.

"Yes, Elisa. I'm here." He answered. "What's going on?"

"Where are you guys all at?" She asked him, in a loud voice.

"The Clan and myself are just North of Central Park. We've tried to tail Kevin, but lost him. Bronx has been critically injured and the others are bringing him back to the Castle. Angela and Akira are staying over at Emily's to protect her family, while Brooklyn and I finish the hunt for Kevin." He explained.

"I need you guys to _all_ come back!" Elisa yelled out, her voice trying to yell over something, which sounded like a loud humming on the communicators. Brooklyn narrowed his eyes and stared at Goliath, as he looked back at Brooklyn with confused eyes.

"Why?" He asked her seriously.

"We've been attacked, Goliath!" Elisa yelled, over the loud humming. "The guard that let Kevin up, came up and told us that Kevin threatened to blow up the building with a bomb if Rose didn't get delivered to him by the end of the hour! I'm in Xanatos' chopper, with Fox and Alex, and Xanatos is trying to evacuate every employee and all of my department as well as SWAT. They are on the hundredth floor, with no easy way out. Fox is flying the chopper a nearby rooftop, that's where I'll be. Everyone else should _stay away_ until this bomb is located and shut off."

Goliath's eyes lit up bright white now and growled loudly, "Is everyone safe?"

"For the time being." Elisa answered. "So far, the bomb hasn't gone off, but we are taking all precautions. But, as for the really bad news. I… I'm alive… but the guard came up and shot me in the shoulder."

"_WHAT?!" _Goliath roared out, looking around at his Clan as if he couldn't believe what was all happening in one hours time, and suddenly, Goliath's face was twisted up in pain and worry. "My love, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm okay! I promise!" Elisa said loudly, "I've had way worse injuries than this… don't worry about me! You need to worry about Rose!"

Goliath suddenly whipped his head up and stared up at Brooklyn, who's worried and terrified eyes suddenly widened even more.

"What of Rose? Brooklyn asked, grabbing his own walkie-talkie and spoke into it, feeling true fear pulse through him. "Elisa! WHAT'S HAPPENED!?"

"The guard, who helped Kevin with this whole thing, came up and took Rose." Elisa explained over the communicator. "_I'm so sorry_… I tried so hard to help her, but he had shot me. Rose was putting up a good fight against him until he knocked her unconscious with a taser. I fear he is delivering her to Kevin."

At that news, Brooklyn's world seemed to collapse, and he couldn't hear anymore of what Elisa was saying. The walkie-talkie slipped from his claw and went crashing to the ground, as if in slow motion, and he couldn't hear anything accept his breathing and frantic heart, and felt like he was going to be ill.

_There was another pawn in Kevin's game? _Brooklyn thought to himself, feeling like he was free-falling. _And he's kidnapped Rose, and I wasn't there to protect her…_

"_No..._" Brooklyn gasped out loud now; his whole body feeling numb, and then suddenly he couldn't take it. "Rose… _gone? Missing_? I- He-"

Brooklyn kept stampering for a few minutes, as tears filled his eyes. He gritted his teeth, shaking in rage, pain and uncontrollable fear, and clenched his fists up into fists and held them against his forehead. Now that he had processed what Elisa knew; his eyes lit up bright white, spread his wings and roared out in pain and anguish; filling the night with his howls of rage; and fell to his knees.

"No! Nooo! ROSE! _PLEASE,_ NOOOO!"

Fear for her pulsed through his entire body and he couldn't believe that he had left her alone at the Castle. He had pushed her to the side and gave into his lust for vengeance against Kevin; and now, she was paying for that decision. The price that she would pay was so high, he didn't know if he could ever forgive himself. His only purpose was to protect her, and now; like that realistic nightmare she had a few weeks ago suddenly came to his mind. Rose had told him what Kevin told her in the dream…

"_"He was telling me… that… you no longer wanted me, and so you gave me back to him._" _Rose had told him, tearfully, as if it were true. "__He also said that I was his, and not yours..."_

_"I've told you once, and I'll keep telling you…" He had replied passionately, meaning every word. "I love you and I will __**never**_ _let you go. You have my heart, now and forever. I would __**never**_ _give you to him… and will not let anything happen to you. It can't be the future you saw… I would die first before I let anything happen to you… "_

As that conversation crept back into his mind, his heart sank and suddenly felt like vomiting. Not only had he failed her, but he had broken his promise to her, and that nightmare suddenly seemed to be the hell he was living right now. In a sense, due to him picking hatred and vengeance; all while leaving Rose alone with Elisa, he had essentially given her to Kevin to take. Since Akira and Angela left to protect Emily, most likely for Rose's comfort, it left it incredibly easy for someone else to come and take her. If Rose had been taken by this guard, and couldn't fight him off; he couldn't seem to fathom what would happen when Kevin got his hands on her. The horror was so real, that Brooklyn didn't know what to do. His love and betrothed mate was in mortal danger, and he had no idea where she was, or what was happening to her.

As he braced himself against the ground, he couldn't help but let his mind wander into the darkest parts of him. After dealing with Kevin, briefly, and seeing his gleefully gaunt face, taunting and playing with him and the Clan, he couldn't bare to think about what he was going to do Rose when he got his hands upon her. Then, his mind took off unwillingly. Though he knew she was strong, images suddenly entered his head as if he saw what she had endured in the past or the future, he couldn't tell….

_Rose trying to fight off Kevin, but was unsuccessful as he beat her; harming her immensely, and touched her in ways that made Brooklyn want to vomit. His high-pitched laughter drowning out her shrieks and screams of pain and horror…_

The images were so real, and disturbing that he suddenly leaned over and truly did vomit; as the thought of her in his grasp upset him so much. The Clan looked over at him with great concern, and once he was done, he breathed heavily and suddenly felt a hot-fire like hatred and rage enter his body, taking over that worry with rage; _fueling him_.

"_Nooooo_…" Brooklyn suddenly snarled to himself, his shackles raising dangerously; growling terrifyingly. "I _won't_ let him take her… I will keep my promise to her! _She belongs with me_… _not to him… never him…"_

Hudson, Lexington and Broadway all looked over at each other, while holding their injured beast, with great worry, as Brooklyn had seemed to lose his nerve. He dug his claws into the asphalt, creating claw-marked holes in the ground, and held onto fistfuls of gravel.

Goliath stared down at his Second-in-Command, feeling his own rage and worry flow through him. The night had just gone from bad to horrible, to the worst-case scenario; as Kevin seemed to have planned it out perfectly. Tonight was truly a battle in his eyes. His Clan and fellow warriors were dodging explosions and attacks from every angle, and weren't able to keep up with it all. Regardless of their efforts, people they loved were getting hurt, gunned down; and they were overwhelmed.

Goliath clenched the necklace radio and asked frantically, "Elisa… _where_ did the guard take Rose?"

"I _think_ Central Park. Or that's where the Guard said Kevin wanted him to go." She answered. "As for us, we are just barely landing on a rooftop a few blocks South of the Eyrie Building. If you guys search for the chopper, you'll see it. We are safe for now. Fox is patching up my shoulder; and I think I'll be okay. The bullet is out of my shoulder; and unless I am unable to move it after it heals, I shouldn't need surgery. So, all in all, I'll live."

Goliath growled, his own rage almost uncontrollable at the thought of his mate injured, his Clan partially injured and worried for their own safety, and his Second-in-Command in full blown meltdown as his betrothed mate was missing and in serious danger. Goliath clenched his fists and growled, wanting to shed Kevin's blood everywhere and end this night.

"My love," Goliath urged, "Broadway, Lexington, Hudson and Bronx will head over to you. Bronx has also been injured… please tend to him, and Brooklyn and I will return soon."

"Oh no… poor thing. Okay, I will do all I can…. Elisa said quietly, the took a pause and suddenly sounded very scared. "Goliath… what else is going to happen?"

Goliath clenched his jaw strongly and felt more rage and protection flow through him and desired to be next to Elisa, and take her in his arms, never to let go. "Kevin is going to _die_, that is what is going to happen next. Be safe, my love. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too," Elisa replied, and then the communicator went silent. However, before Goliath could speak to the Clan again, it staticked again.

"Goliath, it's Angela." Angela said over the radio. "Akira and I are still staying at Emily's house, and have heard everything. It's quiet and peaceful over here. Do you want us to stay or would you like our help? Sounds like everything has fallen apart on your guys' end."

"Yes," Goliath answered. "Kevin is most likely here in Central Park. Head with Akira back to where Elisa is, and where the other are going to rendezvous. Take care of Bronx; and help Xanatos with anything with this bomb. Brooklyn and I are going to deal with Kevin, right now. Be safe, my daughter."

"You too, father." Angela replied, before the microphone silenced.

Goliath glanced up at the other Gargoyles and silently nodded at them, silently telling them to get going. They all gently lifted Bronx up from the ground, and glided away, with Broadway and Hudson using their stronger wings in over time to find a wind current strong enough to help them. Finally, they did, and Goliath watched them glide away. Once they were out of sight, he turned to Brooklyn who was still on the ground, walked up to him and placed his claw on his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Goliath asked him in a very dark voice. Slowly, Brooklyn raised his face and his eyes were glowing white with rage as well, his sharp teeth clenched and bared.

"Yes," he whispered darkly.

"Let's hunt and kill us a monster, then." Goliath snarled.

Clenching his fists, Brooklyn stood, spread his wings, and followed Goliath up into the air. They flew over Central Park for a few minutes and the whole time, Brooklyn felt numb. However, if he wanted to find Rose; he needed to be in tune with his emotions, in tune with Rose. Together, they both flew quickly through the air, heading over Central Park. They descended lower towards the paths, but still high enough up that they could cover more ground.

They flew for a while, starting at the North end, near the Ravine, and were keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of Kevin. Regardless of how angry he felt at Kevin, Brooklyn couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to Rose, as it made him want to find his own grave and bury himself deep inside, instead of face that pain. Him and Goliath had been flying over and around Central Park for close to fifteen minutes, and were coming up empty. However, as they came near the center of Central Park, just south of the North Central Reservoir Lake, they saw a car smoking slightly; crashed against a fountain wall.

"Look!" Goliath called out, pointing his claw. "Down there!"

Both of them descended to the ground, and once they landed, they both gasped and looked around at the wreckage around them. The night was quiet around them, and could only smell the burnt rubber and metallic smoke from the car. No one seemed to be around, and somehow the car had crashed into the fountain. As Brooklyn looked it over, it was a white Ford Taurus, and wasn't the same as Kevin's, to his great relief.

Stepping forward, he placed his claw upon the metal frame of the car and was breathing deeply. Upon inspection around it, Brooklyn immediately noticed that the front engine compartment of the car was crunched in, and all front airbags had been deployed, which told him that the car was travelling at a fast speed. From the skid marks in the snow, to a few broken statues and street lights, to the crashed car; it all made sense. Brooklyn furrowed his eyebrows, stepped backwards, and then opened the back door to look inside the back seat, and there, he saw more of a mess and gasped.

Patches of blood was lining the back windshield with it partially shattered, blood was pooled on the seat, and left a trail out in the snow from the opposite door. Clenching his jaw and fists, he catapulted himself over the car, jumping over it, and landed on the opposite side. The door was open ajar slightly, and as he wretched it open completely, there was a trail of blood, as well as footprints in the snow at his clawed feet. He clenched his fists and followed the trail of blood, which was heading East, in the direction of the Castle.

Goliath followed behind him, as Brooklyn suddenly saw more blood on the footprints, and it was obvious the footprint and blood all came from the same person. With that, he gasped. Kneeling down, he gently traced the footprint and could see the footprint was from a heeled boot,and looked to be about Rose's foot size. When the pieces fit in his puzzled mind, he felt like passing out again.

"I... I think these footprints belong to _Rose_…" Brooklyn whispered, tears filling his eyes. "Which means… this blood… belongs to… "

He stopped and couldn't utter the words that were going through his mind. If she had been in the back seat of that car, then she had been injured. Goliath knelt down next to him, and used his training from Hudson to help Brooklyn determine more about what happened, and lightly touched the imprint in the snow.

"Rose." Goliath finished quietly, looking warily over at Brooklyn. "_If_ these footprints are hers… then she's been badly injured."

Brooklyn closed his eyes, and placed his claw on his beak, and forced himself to take deep breaths, calming himself down. He needed to find her… and couldn't stand to stay still. As long as he kept moving, his anxiety didn't threaten to swallow him up whole, but when he didn't, it was hard to breathe. After taking a few breaths, he remembered about his connection to her, and willed himself to find her. However, as worked up as he still was, he couldn't seem to awaken that connection. Which only made his anxiety worse. Because it was either him that was unable to access it, or there was no soulmate alive to connect to…

Growling at himself and damning his thoughts, he opened his eyes and stood, looking around; refusing to give in and give up on her. There was another set of footprints, from the driver's side that was going North, and knew that those belonged to the driver; the one who kidnapped Rose in the first place. Growling and seething, he began to follow them, as Goliath grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"I know what you're thinking…" Goliath said firmly. "This car most likely belongs to the guard who kidnapped her, and it's obvious that there was a struggle. But look around you… her footprints are going back towards the Castle; while his are going North. Elisa said Rose was fighting the guard back at the Castle before he tased her, and could have been injured from that. But, this blood, here in the snow is fresh and the engine is still hot from the car. Which means, this happened within a half-hour range, or _less_. From the shattered back windshield, she must have forced him to crash the car and was injured from the impact, but _escaped._ He isn't worth following, but _her_ footprints _are_. If we follow them, we may have a shot in finding her before Kevin does."

Sighing heavily, Brooklyn nodded, turned and faced his leader his jaw set.

"Okay." He said darkly. "You're right. Let's follow her tracks and see where she went…"

Together, they followed the tracks and blood, and Brooklyn felt himself getting more worried with every step. Rose had been injured, and for that; he wanted to hunt down the guard who hurt her and snap his neck in half; but the other half of him wanted desperately to find her, hold her in his arms and never let go. They followed the footprints southeast, heading towards the central lawns of the Park; and then, when they were out in the middle of a large piece of lawn, the footprints led them to another crashed car. This time, it was silver vehicle and had crashed into a large tree on the edge of the forested trail. As they stepped closer, they both froze and gasped.

In front of them, was a silver Honda Civic. The very same, Kevin had been driving.

When Brooklyn saw it, he froze and the night had seemed to reach the lowest and darkest point. There, was Kevin's car, crashed into the tree; and all around them was more blood, a smudged amount of footprints, and golden bullet casings. Seeing the destruction, blood and bullets around them, fear overtook his heart and threatened to stop it all together, and began to hyperventilate. As he looked around and gasping for air, all while tears filled his eyes; he spotted something nearby in the snow. He stopped breathing for a moment, and froze again at the sight of it. Though his legs felt weak, he crouched his way over to it, and what he saw in the snow, finally did him in.

In the snow, surrounded by more fresh blood, was Rose's necklace; the very same he gave her the night he proposed to her. It's red heart stuck out in the snow, with the silver wings wrapped around it. Sinking to his knees, he scooped the necklace up in his claw and held it, all while hyperventilating even worse. Tears streamed down his face in rage, pain and terror. He looked up into the sky, closed his eyes, forced himself to take a deep breath and let out a deafening howl, roaring into the night, all while holding the necklace to his chest. When he finished his lament, Goliath ran up behind him and peered over his shoulder, seeing the necklace and more blood in the snow.

"Brooklyn…?" Goliath asked warily, reaching for him.

"_He_ has her, Goliath." Brooklyn gasped out, clenching her necklace in his fists, his eyes lighting up in rage. "_Kevin has Rose!"_

* * *

Rose had been running through Central Park for a while, trying to make her way back to the Castle, but found there was no easy path. There wasn't a soul in the park, as far as she could see; and though the park had some street lights, it was very dark. She stopped running and slowed to a stop, allowing her heart to catch up with her intense breathing. She placed her hands on the top of her legs and bent over, all while grabbing her long, thick auburn hair, and pulled it over her right shoulder to keep it out of her face, and felt like she could easily vomit.

Gasping for air, she straightened up, and willed her breathing to slow down; but still couldn't seem to stay calm. Blood was dripping onto the snow from her arm, and face; and as she looked behind her, she saw that she was trailing blood along with her footsteps. Confused, she touched her forehead, and found that she had been sliced it open, over her eyebrow, and blood was streaming down her face. Walking quickly over to a fountain nearby, she looked into the water and saw that she looked like _Carrie_ from Stephen King.

Exhaling out, she scooped up some ice-cold water and splashed her face clean. The laceration on her eyebrow was still bleeding, but at least her face didn't look as bloodied. She dried her face with her sleeve, and looked around the dark Park; and felt fear grasp onto her heart. Though she could see the New York skyline all around her, she didn't know where she was or how exactly to get back to the Castle. She had been trying to make her way back to the street, but all the walkways seemed to take her in circles. Some would continue taking her South, and not East.

As Rose looked around, holding herself, she longed to be back in Brooklyn's arms. Though she couldn't feel him, or their connection, she knew that he was out here somewhere, searching for Kevin. And this whole time, he probably had no idea that she had failed to keep his promise, which was to stay safe. Though she tried so hard to fight Adam away, she still failed. And here she was; like a lost child in the middle of a large and scary world, with a murderous husband out there somewhere, wanting her dead, and no whereabouts on her Gargoyle lover and protector. Rose didn't know what to do, and wrapped her arms around herself. She was cold, lost, alone and felt extremely unsafe.

There was too much fear and anxiety that Rose didn't know what she could or should do anymore; the cold darkness around her seemed to match her own soul. Tears came into her eyes suddenly and she felt her throat close up with grief and fear. She tried to keep her breaths calm, but she started to hyperventilate and couldn't seem to get her breathing to slow or calm down.

"Come on, Rose." She breathed to herself, through constricted vocal chords. "Breathe… _just breathe_…"

She hadn't had to talk herself out of a panic attack for some time now, and hated that she had to do it again. She kept her eyes closed, and worked through as much of the panic attack, as she could, placed her hands on her lower back, thrusting her chest out; and forcing her rib cage physically open and force air into her lungs. Then, once the air started to come back in, she forced herself to keep breathing, and kept walking along the path. For the next few minutes, she followed the path, walking through the snow, until she reached an open lawn area. Not only was she following the Skyline, but the tire tracks from Adam's car. He came from the streets, and the tracks would lead her back home.

She kept walking quickly, following them through the open area, when suddenly a two bright lights shone in the night; instantly blinding her. Rose cried out and shielded her eyes from the sudden light. Then she heard an engine roaring to life, tires squealing against the sidewalk in sudden speed, and the roar of an engine speeding up, faster and faster; coming for her.

She opened her eyes in panic and saw the lights and roar of the engine coming straight for her with ferocious ; she dove out of the way to the ground to avoid getting hit, right as a car came flying past her. There was another series of screeching tire sounds; this time from the use of emergency braking, and then a deafening CRUNCH.

Rose looked up in shock from the ground, and saw a silver Honda Civic crashed and totaled against a large tree. It's whole front engine had been smashed in, was smoking, and every air bag in the front, had been deployed much like Adam's car had.

Rose blinked a few times and was breathing deeply once again, fear threatening to take over her. She didn't know where this car had come from and never saw it as she had been running. Cars weren't even allowed on his portion of the park; so it made Rose very suspicious. She slowly stood up, and walked over to the driver's side of the car; approaching it with great caution, as she didn't know who would be sitting in a dark car, in an un-drivable part of the park, hoping to run her over… other than _one _person.

Rose slowly and cautiously approached the driver's side of the car, from the back bumper, holding her breath and was praying that the driver would be unconscious. When she was near the back passenger door, The man, who had tried to kill her, was awake and stumbled out of the driver's seat, grimacing and grunting in pain. He was wearing dark clothing, a bullet proof vest, a baseball hat, and was breathing deeply. He then straightened his back, stood, and suddenly faced her, and when she saw who it was, she froze; terror and horror gripping her heart.

Rose gasped at the sight of him, and as much as she needed to run and scream for help, she could not seem to move. This fear was stronger and more immobilizing than any gunman or rapist. There, right in front of her, was Rose's greatest fear.

The true monster in her life.

Kevin.

His dark eyes slowly gazed up into hers, and the moment they did; they seemed to hold her hostage. She couldn't feel her body anymore; the fear was too real, too intense. Here he was, finally in front of her… and she could barely move to escape from him, nor could she hardly recognize him, for that matter. Kevin slowly raised his hands to his hat and took it off his head, and Rose saw that he had shaved his thick head of dark brown hair, so that he was now bald; making him look like a true murderer and serial killer. He had lost a great deal of weight, had seriously paled in his skin tone; and had large dark circles under his eyes; giving his face a skeletal look. The only thing that was terrifying familiar to her was his monster-like, black eyes. They seemed to glisten in the darkness, like a spider's eyes. As she stared helplessly into his face, he looked like the physical representation of death.

He smiled triumphantly when his eyes met hers; making his tight skin stretch over his facial bones as he flashed his still, unnaturally white teeth at her. He seemed to be breathless and overly- excited, and had obviously been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"Hello, _my Rose_." He breathed, looking at her with great hunger. Rose slowly lifted her hands up to her mouth and stared at him, with wide eyes, in horror.

"_Kevin_?" Rose gasped, still not believing her eyes. As she stared at him, he looked truly horrible; and she was unbelievably shocked that _this_ was her same husband, she left two months ago. As she stared him up and down in horror, he was doing the same to her, but from his eyes, it was with great desire and hunger, as though he was imagining her naked.

"Oh-ho… you're _killing _me here, baby. You look _so_ good… so _beautiful_… " He breathed out deeply and mused. "What I wouldn't give to have one more night with you. To have your luscious body under mine..."

Rose lowered her hands, as he was stepping towards her, and held a hand out to him.

"_Stop._" She warned, and he, for once, listened to her and froze. "Don't come any closer to me."

However; he was at least a foot-closer to her and Rose could immediately smell the familiar smell of booze and cigarette smoke off of him; as that is what he had probably been living off of. It was the most sickening smell and brought back massive PTSD. He laughed out loud now and held his arms, as to offer himself to her.

"Oh, come on, baby." He mocked, drunkenly. "Aren't you going to greet your husband? _I've missed you_, it's been too long since we've been together."

Rose shook her head, trying to breathe normally now.

"You're no longer my husband, Kevin. I thought I made that clear to you when I wrote you my good-bye note."

He licked his dry, white lips, looked down at his feet, and laughed a deep laugh.

"Oh yeah. Of course; _that _note. Sure, I read it. But, unfortunately for you, a note doesn't grant a legal divorce, so technically we are still married… and you are still _mine_."

Rose tightened her lips and internally was begging for more courage to tell him off. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "No, I'm not. The moment you raised your fists to me, on our honeymoon night… I _haven't _been married to you."

Kevin was looking dramatically confused and was looking at her like she was a naughty four-year-old, and then rolled his eyes.

"Oh… _this _again." He mocked. "Seriously Rose, that was almost a year ago! Are you still going to hold that over my head? Huh? Why can't you just let it go?"

"I have." Rose told him, standing frozen with tears in her eyes. "I've let _you_ go, and that's made all the difference in my attempt to heal from the damage you inflicted upon me."

He smacked his lips together and said, sarcastically. "You've let me go? By what? Running away…? Sorry, babe. We're still married."

"No, we aren't." Rose whispered, shaking in fear. "I've moved on and refuse to be married to you any longer."

Kevin stared at her, only a few feet from her, and suddenly began to cackle a horribly high-pitched laugh, all while stepping towards her. Gasping, she finally found her legs and began to stumble away from him, as he still laughed amusingly.

"That isn't how _any_ of this works… babe." He laughed. "Let me _teach_ you something really big here… and _please_, try to keep up, ok? There's lots that needs to get done tonight. I know you have…_problems… _ with understanding things and _listening_, but I'll try my very best here to not _beat _it into your head the first time." He paused and stared at her, all while never blinking, making her heart pound insanely hard, as she couldn't seem to break eye contact with his cold, black eyes.

"When a man and a woman get married; they sign a marriage license, alright? That document… or… _piece of paper_, is a _legal _document. In order for, said man and woman, to get a divorce; they would have to appear before a judge and get the divorce granted…"

Rose was slowly kept backing away from him, as he walked closer to her, his glistening black eyes peering deeply into hers. The closer he got to her, the more terrifying he looked to her. He was smiling humorously at her now; flashing those teeth that she absolutely hated.

"Now, have we been to court to see a judge for a divorce?" He asked her, mockingly. He stopped walking and was letting her answer him; and slowly, with tears in her eyes, she shook her head, answering his question, making him gasp out loud.

"Oh… _very good_, Rose!" He exclaimed, dramatically and demeaningly, before he continued to speak darkly and venomously at her. "No, _we haven't_. So… since we _haven't_ been through a legitimate divorce, we _are_ still married and I am _still your husband_." He then paused and looked dangerously at her, his black eyes flashing furiously. "Which _means_ that... YOU _WILL_ HONOR _ME_."

He suddenly pulled a large, black, handgun out of his jacket and pointed it at her forehead. Rose gasped and jumped back from him. He was pointing it straight at her head and was advancing towards her; all while she kept backing away from him.

"_So_, my darling wife..." He said sharply; his anger was becoming more and more apparent, getting even closer to her. "Honoring your husband, means that you will be _faithful _to him at _all times."_ He paused and then leapt forward to grab her, and suddenly grabbed her by the back of the neck with a pierce-like grasp.

Rose cried out in pain and fear as he pulled her long hair down, elongating her neck, and gently caressed the tip of the gun against her temple; running down the front of her face, breathing his nasty breath in her face."... And I would consider a _romantic relationship _with a winged- monster a _massive_ betrayal of our marriage, and a reason for _great _consequence."

Rose blinked a few times, and desperately needed to trick him from knowing about Brooklyn. She gasped in pain as he was still holding her by the back of her neck.

"I…" She gasped. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He smiled evilly at her and breathed, "_Sure you don't… _"

He then brought his fist back and punched her in the face as hard as he could, blood spurting out of her mouth. She screamed out in pain as she fell, painfully, to the ground. Instantly, he stooped down and picked her back up by the back of the neck once again into a standing position; grabbed her long hair, forcing her to look up into his black eyes, and was gazing hungrily into her beautiful hazel eyes. He licked his lips once again; and grabbed Rose's backside to press her body into his.

She bit her lip even harder, to keep herself from screaming out in fright, as everything about him felt wrong to her. Now that she had chosen Brooklyn; she felt completely disconnected from Kevin and felt grossly violated as he held her against his body.

"I saw your monsters tonight…" He whispered dangerously, his nasty boozy breath in her face. "They attacked my car, as I was waiting for my little stooge, Adam, to naively bring you to me. I don't know what you see in them… they are very dull creatures. I easily lost them, and am happy to report that they don't know where I am… or you for that matter."

Rose's eyes widened as he told her about the Clan.

_They found Kevin? _She thought to herself in panic. _Are they all right? Brooklyn… _

Almost, as if he could read her thoughts, he exhaled dramatically, and mused, "Oh, don't worry Rose. They are safe from me, for now. I have you… and don't feel like exterminating their disgusting kind, until I get my fill of you. They have their death coming… but I have recruited a bit more help with that. So, for now, you and I get to enjoy a romantic night together, as husband and wife. How does that sound?"

With him holding onto her, she was gasping out with gritted teeth, trying to get away from him, and didn't say anything. However, knowing Kevin, he kept pushing her; wanting a reaction out of her.

"Let's get back in my car, and go somewhere more private." Kevin whispered, his gun pressing deeply into her temple. "Before I kill you tonight… I want to feel your body again. I want to stick myself into your _sweet, sensitive center,_ and _fuck you_ so hard until you can't walk or think straight…"

Crying out in rage and disgust, Rose kneeled Kevin as hard as she could in his privates, and wrenched herself out of his grasp, and stumbled away from him. However, as he yelled out in pain; he began laughing and launched himself at her again, body-slamming her onto the ground. Rose grunted loudly as she fell onto her back into the snow. Kevin pinned her down, and held her into the snow, with blood still coming out of her eyebrow laceration, and mouth when he punched her. Kevin's black eyes were piercing hers with great disdain and his white teeth were gritted, baring like an animal at her.

"Oh, I see how it's going to be." Kevin continued to growl at her. "So… tell me, which one of those monsters I saw tonight is your precious… _Brooklyn?_"

Rose gasped and stopped struggling, looking into his eyes with wide eyes, and felt her heart almost stop with fear. He knew everything… and she didn't know how. At her reaction, he began laughing hysterically again.

"Oh yes… I found out about him." He told her coldly. "And boy… do I have plans for him." He paused once again, still holding her tightly down on the ground and continued, "He is the red-skinned freak, with horns, and a beak for a mouth, is he not? When they were chasing me… he was leading the charge and looked to be the most _pissed off… _almost as if I had personally attacked him."

"I'm _not_ telling you… _anything_…" Rose snarled, gritting her teeth at him in hatred.

Kevin bared his teeth at her, held the gun to her neck, and then pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it up. Rose's eyes widened as he suddenly brought it down into her thigh; stabbing her, and suddenly the pain she remembered feeling from her nightmare was real. She screamed out in the quiet night and felt her muscles cramping around the knife blade. Trying to get away from him, while screaming, howling and shrieking in pain, he pushed the knife deeper into her leg, all while she was screaming and crying.

"Ohh, yes that's it." He whispered, almost getting turned on by her pain. "Remember to scream like that for me tonight… okay? _It turns me on_…"

"_You're disgusting! I HATE YOU!_" Rose screamed out in rage, shaking her head at him, trying to get herself out of his grip. "You… evil… twisted, bastard! You were never this bad before… you need help…!"

"Don't worry about me, babe." Kevin breathed, pulling the knife out of her leg, and then brought the bloodied knife tip up to her neck; all while pinning her down with his aroused groin. "You're helping heal my troubled soul _right now_."

As the knife touched her neck, he suddenly spotted her necklace sitting on her chest, resting in between her breasts. He slowly brought her hands up her shirt; lifting it up, exposing her with just her bra, and grabbed the necklace in his hand and examined it interestingly in between his fingers.

"This is cute." He mocked, twisting it around in his fingers. "Did your monster get this for you? Oh… he did! Look… wings encapsulating a red heart…I get it now. _How… sweet… and romantic. _If your tastes have changed from diamonds, to dollar store toys, I could have saved a lot of money, a hell of a lot earlier..."

Rose was grunting and still trying to fight him off, but the pain in her leg was extreme. Blood was pouring out into the snow, and her muscle was still cramping painfully around the stab wound. With one quick tug, he broke the chain off her neck and held it in his hand, as he pressed the knife harder into her neck, and lowered his face so it was inches from hers, still taking control of her. She closed her eyes, and was trying to come up with a plan to escape from him, but he had her held down and wasn't letting her go.

"_Tell me, _my Rose…" he growled in her ear. "How does it feel when the monster _touches you _and makes you scream out in pleasure? Hmm? What does this freak of nature do to you that I don't, to make you want _him_ more than _me_?"

Tears came to Rose's eyes as he was taunting her with Brooklyn. He didn't know and would never understand that Brooklyn actually loved and cared for Rose; he wanted her happy, and that they were best friends as well as soulmates. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep her from crying out. Suddenly; he lowered his lips to her neck and started greedily kissing and biting her neck. She cried out in pain, and pulled away from him. However; he grabbed her and sharply jerked her towards him once again, and kept the gun hand against her back; as his other hand painfully grabbed her neck, pressing the knife deeper onto her skin, almost breaking the skin.

"Hmm? Rose… what does he do that I don't?" Kevin suddenly yelled in her face, his anger back; pushing down on the knife hard now, breaking some skin. She screamed out and tried to tear away from him, but he slapped her across the face, with a sharp and stinging motion. She exhaled sharply; and needed to get away from him as quickly as possible. He wasn't wanting to talk anymore; and only wanted to abuse and possibly rape her.

"_He… doesn't… hurt me_." Rose spat through gritted teeth; looking into his black eyes with great anger. Kevin's eyes widened again; and seemed surprised that she actually answered him.

"_What?_" Kevin breathed in her face, laughing, not believing her. He ran the gun back across her face, gently and started to talk to her like she was a stupid, naive child. His tone was dripping with malice sarcasm, and condescension.

"Oh, _come on_; Rose, be serious, now. He's not even a Human! He's _a monster… an animal_. Surely, he _fucks_ like any other animal in heat? Hmmm? Without feeling and without _any_ regard to his submissive?" Kevin laughed a dry laugh and then said, "Don't tell me he actually has _Human-like feelings_?"

Rose closed her eyes, ignoring him, and didn't want to think of Brooklyn like that. She didn't want Kevin putting that fear into her head, because she truly didn't know how Brooklyn would be when they did decide to mate. That was, however; if she actually lived past this hellish night. She opened her eyes, gritted her teeth and glared up into his black eyes with pure hatred.

"He's _not_ a monster, Kevin." She hissed through gritted teeth. "_You are_… and it's _you_ who wouldn't know what true love feels like. _You _are just an empty shell of a Human. A _very poor _excuse for a man and husband, and it is _you_ that will _never_ know what true love feels like; nor true happiness. For that… I feel _sorry for you_."

A very tense silence passed between them; and for once, Rose seemed to have won. She could tell that she had struck a very strong nerve with him and he was struggling to come up with anything good to come back at her. He took a deep breath, and looked down at her lips. He was going to change his tactics up and either was going to sexually assault her or beat her within an inch of death.

"You'd really rather be a monster's whore?" Kevin asked her dangerously, in a very low and silky voice; pointing the gun in her face. Rose took another breath of courage and air and spat, smiling darkly.

"_Yes_. I'd rather be _his_ whore, than _your_ wife."

Kevin's eyes flashed dangerously, as he held her in his iron tight grip. Rose breathed deeply, forcing herself to face him and his cold, empty, black eyes; and then he punched her hard in her face once again, her head smacking onto the ground. She grunted out in pain; having been used to being hit so many times. Her skull and face was already swelling up; and Rose could feel fresh blood pouring out from her skin. Then, she remembered something that could allow her to escape.

Her magic.

Just like against Adam, she could blast Kevin away from her and give herself a chance to escape. Closing her eyes, and trying to relax as he kept smacking her; over and over again, and tried to conjure up her magic, willing it to enter her hands, but then, her head suddenly split in half with pain. Rose cried out finally; making Kevin stop, and was holding her neck tightly in his hands, as she remembered that Adam had done a number on her too, by shooting her head with a taser. Since then, her brain and magic ability did not seem coexist at the moment.

As Rose realized that she was at the mercy of Kevin once again, and didn't have any magic to help her out yet, she gasped and didn't know what to do. With a swift movement, Kevin pressed his thumbs into her windpipe; cutting off her air.

"Enough talk, then." Kevin snarled; still pressing the knife into her neck, as she gasped out in panic, her eyes widening, as her oxygen was cut off. "I haven't been searching for you for all these months to just _talk. _You deserve to be _tortured_ for what you've done to me… you deserve to die a slow and painful death."

"How _did _you find me?" Rose gasped, using what air she could grasp, changing the subject. She wanted to know everything and hopefully come up with some escape plan. She didn't feel any tingling from her connection with Brooklyn; and didn't know how to activate it willingly, especially now that her oxygen was being deprived. He laughed a high-pitched laugh, which sent shivers down her spine; letting up on her airway for a moment, and pressed the gun into her forehead instead.

"Oh… right… _got it_." He laughed dangerously. " This is the part where I tell you _all_ of my cunning secrets. Am I right? You're trying to stall so you can snag the slim chance to run away from me. Isn't that how all those 'action' movies go? Well…" He paused and then continued to spat at her in a vicious way. ""I've got news for you, _babe_. I have found you because I _never stopped_ searching and investigating. I had a very specific _reason_ to find you, so when I found out where you lived, and with whom you lived with... Mr. Billionaire Xanatos and those Gargoyle _monsters, I never gave up until I found a plan to get you from them. _I didn't think anything of those monsters either… until I saw the love note from your monster lover, _Brooklyn_. On top of finding all that bullshit out that, I booby trapped Emily's phone one night while searching for you. And on one of those recordings, I heard a conversation you had with your precious Emily. You were _gushing _about how you met a new lover… and were begging her to look at him with open eyes and with an open heart. It wasn't hard to put the evidence together… nor was it hard to locate the number you called from. And now that I've found you and your monster lover, I'm going to destroy _you and him_… and there's nothing you or him can do to stop me."

Rose's eyes got huge, as she remembered that conversation with Emily. She was worried, at the time that he had, somehow, booby trapped the phone. To her horror, she realized now that he truly did, and had found out about her and Brooklyn when she called Emily to finally let her know that she was alright. This whole time, that innocent moment of wanting to reach out to her best friend, had brought his hell upon them all and was the reason, he found her.

Rose closed her eyes and felt herself growing smaller and smaller, hating herself. She had put herself, the Clan, and everyone else in danger because she reached out to Emily and risked that phone call. She knew it was risky, but didn't care at the time, and now, a few months later, she was here; in front of her murderous and vengeful husband.

She gritted her teeth and snapped back at him, with her own rage pulsing through her.

"Brooklyn _will_ find me, and he's going to _kill you_. I hope you enjoy this night with me, Kev, because it will be your last night _alive_. You found me, _only to perish_."

He leaned in closer to her, his eyes blazing with fury and rage, holding her neck.

"Oh my darling Rose, you put too much trust and faith into your monster." He snarled back into her face. "You all are so far behind my plans that it's quite pathetic. I _knew_ he would come after me… so I staged a trap for them. You see, I've made a little phone call tonight; and have created a partnership with someone that also _hates_ Gargoyles. Have you ever heard of the _Quarrymen, _Rose? You know, the infamous Gargoyle hunters? Well, they've been struggling to locate them, and since I happened upon their home, while trying to find _you, _I've graciously passed on where they are living to the Quarrymen, and in return, they promised that they would help me destroy them. So you see… after I'm finished with you tonight, your monster lover and his other kind will not make it to you. As he and his kind will be dead very soon, as will you."

As Kevin muttered those words, Rose's heart sank and she suddenly felt very afraid for Brooklyn and the Clan, and knew he wasn't bluffing. Him finding the Quarrymen was something she wasn't expecting; nor were the other Gargoyles, and they were all now in very real danger as well.

Her eyes widened up at him, as he smiled down nastily at her and continued to press his control over her. "_I've found you,_ Rose, because you're too _stupid _to _ever_ outsmart me. You were _too_ distracted by your fairytale love life with a _monster_ that you _never_ saw me, or this army of hunters behind me, coming for _all _of you. And now that I have you once again, you're _mine, _and are never going to see your precious _Brooklyn _ever again."

Rose found her moment; and knew that it was _now or never, and_ wouldn't let him or the Quarrymen kill Brooklyn or the Clan. A great surge of power flowed through her suddenly, but as it heated her hands, her head seemed to split open in pain, not allowing her magic out. Crying out in pain again, she bared her teeth at him, and used that energy to force him off her, by her own strength instead of magic. No matter how much it hurt her, she had to fight. She had promised Brooklyn earlier that night, that she wouldn't give up, that no matter how hopeless, or difficult the situation was. She needed to survive; for _him, _as he was doing for her.

She cried out in effort, kicked Kevin in the crotch as hard as she could, and then punched him in his face, knocking him down to the ground; her necklace shot out of his hand and into the bloody snow around them, a few feet away. He cried out in surprise and pain, by her strength and sudden attack on him, and fell down on his back. She took the opportunity, now that he was down, to stand up, and began running from him; going as fast as her feet would take her.

Screaming out in pain and rage, at the pain in her leg; and limped, unable to run on it. She gritted her teeth, crying out and grunting in effort, she still tried to run away, but her leg wasn't seeming to work. With tears streaming down her face, she couldn't give up. He would surely kill her. She forced herself to keep going, to limp through her running; but as her muscles warmed up, she evened out and then broke into sudden sprinting.

As she ran, Kevin's high-pitched laugh echoed in the night air around them, making her run even faster away from him. She was in a wide-open space, which made it very difficult to run from him to hide; or dodge any bullets if he fired his gun. Her magic shot through her, as if her fast beating heart was pulsing it through her bloodstream, energizing her. Despite her bleeding leg, she could keep going. In front of her was an opening of the trees, and she pushed herself as quickly as she could towards them.

Then, she felt her magic warn her of something; like a chill on the back of her neck. Shocked by the sensation, she slowed her running and turned her head around to look at what Kevin was doing, and as she did that; her heart dropped, and she screamed out loud.

Kevin had stood up from where she left him, a few meters away, was smiling brightly and had the gun raised; pointing it straight at her. Right then, a series of loud BANGS shot out in the night, and Rose dove to the ground, covering her head, as he shot the gun multiple times. With a cry in shock, she felt and heard the 'whoosh' of the bullets fly past her head, and couldn't believe how close that was. More fear pulsed through her, and knew she needed to run and keep running. He had gotten good at shooting, and must have been practicing while she was hidden from him.

When she looked back up at him, he looked enraged that he had missed killing her by inches, once again. But instead of re-filling the gun, he threw the hand gun to the ground, and pulled out another, large gun, out of his belt and cocked it. Time seemed to go by in slow motion as she watched him to do, and then once he did so, he raised his head with a sharp whip-like action, and then took off sprinting towards her, faster than she ever thought was possible of him. His face looked deranged, his teeth bared like he a wild-animal coming in for the kill of its prey, and it made her heart drop.

She cried out in fear, leapt quickly up to her feet, and sprinted as fast as she could towards the trees away from him, willing the pain in her leg to go away. She had to distance herself from Kevin and his gun, and get out of the open. Rose could hear his fast breathing behind him, coming closer and closer to her, motivating herself to push herself harder and faster away from him. She finally made it into the safety of the trees, and sprinted through the forested area of the Park, running for her life. During the chase, she gasped out, panting in panic and effort at her sprinting, and looked around in panic for anywhere to go to escape Kevin. As she looked around, she gritted her teeth, and willed her entire self to reach out to Brooklyn through their connection. Since he left, she hadn't felt it, and now; more than ever, she needed him to feel her.

If he didn't come, then she wasn't sure if she was going to make it out of this nightmare alive.

* * *

Back in the clearing, a half-hour later, Brooklyn was clenching Rose's necklace in the bloodied snow and was crying earnestly; the fear of losing Rose swallowing him up whole in grief and fear. Goliath growled, looked around the clearing, sniffing, and tried to find anything that would lead them quickly to Rose and Kevin. However, as he sniffed, there was no known scent around the scene, as it had most likely been too long. He stepped up to the scuffle of footsteps and knelt down. All around him was blood, and a few bullet casings. He picked one up and felt that it was cold, which gave him no time frame of when they were fired.

Sighing in frustration, he looked around some more, and then spotted a black handgun lying close to them. He stood, walked over and gently picked it up. Having been with Elisa, he had been taught how to handle a gun if he wasn't trying to destroy it. Sniffing it slightly, he could smell a strong liquor smell coming off it, and as he opened up the case; all bullets were empty.

"Brooklyn!" He urged, standing up and stepping towards him. "This gun is empty; which means all these casings were shot out and emptied." He paused and then looked around, piecing the mystery together. "There was a struggle here. She was fighting him off…and… "

Brooklyn looked up into Goliath's eyes, truly terrified, and was shaking, tears coming down his face, and gasped shakily, "If you are about to tell me that she shot her, and is dead somewhere… _please_… I can't handle it. If she dies, then I will surely die here and now… "

"No, Brooklyn." Goliath said, kneeling down next to him and placing his claws upon his shoulders and keeping him steady. "I do not believe she is dead. Injured, yes. But, look at these footprints. More blood has been shed, which most likely is from her, yes, but also from _him. _There are no bodies here, so I do not believe no one died; and more than that. I think she ran from him... and he followed."

Brooklyn whipped his head up and looked around through his tears, as he continued to shake with fear.

"How do you know this?" Brooklyn asked him shakily.

"These footsteps," Goliath said, pointing to the bloody footsteps that were running back into the forested area. "Are new, as is the blood. They are slightly stretched out, which means she is running. And with this larger booted footprint," Goliath paused as he was explaining and then gazed up into the forested set of trees to the South. "Is Kevin's; and he followed her… so… heading South, is our best bet in finding them. _Come_… let's take to the air. We might be able to find them if we hurry."

"Goliath…" Brooklyn said from the ground, closing his eyes. "I don't know if I can do this. The fear is too real… I can't handle it if I find Rose's body somewhere, dead. I can barely breathe right now…"

Goliath turned back to face his younger warrior who clutching his betrothed mate's necklace, to the opening of the trees, and then back to Brooklyn. Setting his jaw, he stepped up to Brooklyn, and knelt down next to him, and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look at him.

"Brooklyn… who are you?" Goliath asked him, seriously.

Confused, and slightly in a haze, he looked up into Goliath's face and furrowed his eye bones at him.

"A… Gargoyle?" He answered a bit lamely, not knowing where Goliath was really asking.

"Yes," Goliath answered heatedly. "And what do Gargoyles do?"

"We,,, defend and protect those who need our help." Brooklyn answered, understanding now where his leader was going with the conversation, and was letting him. Any fuel to get him up was needed.

"Precisely…" Goliath said, holding onto his shoulders tightly now. "Now… somewhere out here; cold, and being attacked by her monster husband is Rose. _Your betrothed mate. _This altercation did not happen too long ago; but with every moment you stay on this ground, the closer she becomes to death. Rose is fighting for her life, Brooklyn and _needs you_… and now… it's your duty and responsibility to protect and defend her, _especially _being your chosen mate. So… with all that in mind... are you going to allow to just her to die?"

"_Never…_" Brooklyn whispered, rage entering his being, and fueling his purpose back up, taking over the fear.

"Then…" Goliath yelled. "GET OFF the ground and DEFEND HER LIFE!"

Brooklyn's eyes lit up, stood, and opened his wings up, pocketed her necklace in his loincloth; and then stared at Goliath; who stood up and looked proudly down at him.

"Good choice." Goliath said, smiling proudly at him. "I know how scary this is, almost losing the ones we love; but we must put it to the side and continue to fight…"

"I _refuse_ to give up on her, and let her die." He answered Goliath, seething. 'I _will_ defend and fight for her; and will not allow Kevin to harm her anymore."

"Good." Goliath said. "Let's get going then…" He paused, turned and then pointed to the trees. "They headed South; but to save time, try to connect with her again. Maybe now, you'll feel something. A warning… anything, to better help us find them in time. You knew where she was the night of the Brooklyn Bridge. Channel that same thing, and try to find her."

Brooklyn set his jaw firmly, closed his eyes and forced himself to relax, and to encapsulate his entire thought and mind around Rose. Willing their connection to awaken.

_I will do anything to fight for her… _Brooklyn thought to himself. _She is my life, my love… please… help me find her. Rose… Rose… My love, my mate…. ROSE, WHERE ARE YOU?!_

Suddenly, as he willed himself with a great strength; to think of her, and nothing of her in his arms safe and sound, his body suddenly charged to life. Electricity and the tingling sensation flowed through him like a hot liquid and tingled his talons; going up and down his entire body. Smiling at himself, he willed himself to locate her, and then; just as he did, he could feel himself connect with her, and the fear that was pulsing through her was the same as the same fear he felt inside himself a few minutes ago.

Her heart was pulsing fast, and could tell she was running as fast as she could. The tingling sensation tore through him, making him gasp out in pain at how strong it was. Every time he felt it, it amazed him. However, this pain and urgency was now the strongest he ever felt before. It charged and stung him more than the Brooklyn Bridge, more than the night of the rapists… this was terrifying. As he willed his mind to find her, she was running towards the Queensborough Bridge, just north of the Brooklyn Bridge, still over the East River. She was in a great amount of pain, and was screaming out for him, pleading for him, and it made his heart stop.

If he didn't get there to her right now, she was going to die. Blinking, he suddenly stumbled backwards and clenched his heart, as if he truly was going to have a heart-attack.

"Brooklyn…? Goliath asked him, reaching out for him in worry.

"The Queensborough Bridge!" Brooklyn gasped out, his eyes lighting up brightly in rage and fear. "They are there! QUICKLY! BEFORE HE KILLS HER!"

He didn't wait for Goliath, as he ran as fast as his legs would take him, and forced himself to catch air; and flapped his wings furiously to get high enough up to get the wind currents. Once he did, he charged as fast as he could towards the Queensborough Bridge, hoping that he wasn't too late…

"I'm coming, Rose!" Brooklyn yelled out, his eyes lit up and reaching his connection out to her, hoping, praying and urging her to feel him coming for her. "_Hang on, my love! Keep fighting, don't give up! I'm coming!"_

* * *

Rose seemed to be having an out of body experience as she sprinted as fast as she could away from Kevin, through the forested Park. Time seemed to be passing by in slow motion, and she still felt numb of all emotion except true and pure fear. Kevin was still on her tail- and was closing in on her with every step they took. She couldn't seem to hear anything except her own heavy breathing and pulsing heartbeat in her ears. She dove in and out of trees, sprinting as quickly as she could, and allowed her adrenaline to almost fly her through the woodland type setting, trying to be stronger and faster than him, despite her injured leg. Suddenly, another shot rang out and hit the tree in which she ran past, exploding bark and dust all around her.

She screamed, and looked back just enough to see that Kevin had tried to shoot her again; but missed her by inches. Kevin roared out in rage; but kept running after her, coming closer and closer with every step, re-cocking the gun while he ran. Crying out in panic, she kept running, weaving through the trees with great speed and frantic movements. Rose's heart and lungs felt as though they were about to explode and wasn't sure how much longer she could keep running. Her breathing was panicked and shallow, and suddenly felt herself tire and slow down slightly, her leg giving in, which instantly damned her.

Without warning; Kevin's body slammed into hers with a great grunt of effort from behind, and his momentum threw them both off the trail, down a small hill. Rolling in a ball, over each other and the Earth, crashing into tree branches and rocks; which effectively cut up Rose's face, neck, arms, and knees. They went barreling down the hill, until they both landed on the ground below the hill. Rose landed painfully on her back, which forced the wind out of her lungs. She groaned and cried out in pain; as her body was overcoming the shock of being beaten down like that, but knew that she had to rise and keep going. Grimacing in pain, she forced herself to stand, despite all the pain she was in, and how tired she was; and looked around in frantic desperation.

She had been forced off the trail in which she was near and was in a forested part of the park. It didn't even feel like she was in New York anymore, but the mountains somewhere out in the wild. Rose gasped out in fear, and tried to calm her frantic breathing, when she felt Kevin move next to her. She looked over, into the dark, and started to quickly crawl away from him.

However; before she could escape again, Kevin jumped up from the ground, roaring out like an animal and was on top of her, hitting her and trying to harm her. She screamed out in panic, but he silenced her by punching her over and over again in the face, and every other body part he could effectively harm and maim.

To her luck, if she could call it that, Kevin had lost the gun; and was back to harming her in the ways she was the most used to. Though it was painful, she learned to breathe through the pain, and to keep fighting. With a great cry; she punched him in the face and tried to push him off her. However; nothing seemed to work; and Kevin was now reaching for her airway; choking her again, effectively stopping her airway. She was gasping for breath as he was staring down at her face, with a gleeful look; and was grinning evilly at her. He was achieving everything that he had set out to do. She couldn't allow him to kill her; she _wouldn't_ allow it.

She suddenly thought of Brooklyn and what he would do if he lost her, their beautiful future together was about to abruptly and traumatically end, if she didn't do something. Electricity started to flow through her again, as she thought of Brooklyn, and instantly was filled with power and strength again, like before. She still couldn't will her magic out, thanks to the taser injury to her head, but it would give her enough strength to force him off her. With each heartbeat, the survivor inside her, was forcing her magic to slowly wake back up. As Kevin was choking her out, and had been without oxygen for a few seconds; her mind had never been more clear.

Rose reached all around her and found a fist-sized rock, lying next to her leg. She grabbed and slammed it against his head as hard as she could, over and over again with all her might, until he let go of her. He yelled out in great pain with each blow; and seemed to immediately be dazed, which allowed her to kick him off her. She gasped in a deep breath of fresh air; and instantly jumped up and ran, blindly, away from him through the darkness, again ignoring her leg pulsing painfully. The world around her was spinning as oxygen was trying to reach her brain and lungs.

As she was suddenly breathing frantically again, her eyes started to see again; but were filled with stars. She reached out with her mind with the electricity sensation; and to her great surprise, it seemed to effortlessly stretch out and guide her away from Kevin, through the maze of trees and forest, towards safety. She didn't know how she had the strength to keep her legs running; but again, the electricity-sensation seemed to fuel her with power and strength to keep going. Rose looked back a few times, as she weaved through trees, and saw Kevin looking wildly around the forest floor for his gun. With wide-wild eyes, he found the gun near him, grabbed it and then took off after Rose again.

Rose gasped in fear; and kept pushing herself to keep sprinting, knowing she hadn't won yet, however, neither had he won yet, she wasn't dead.

_Keep going! _She kept screaming to herself, to her connection, and to Brooklyn. _Don't stop! Don't give up! Survive!… think of Brooklyn… Brooklyn!.. .Brooklyn! WHERE ARE YOU!?_

She was feeling sweat and blood running down her leg, arms and face, and was in a great deal of pain, but kept going; as her very survival depended on it. She could no longer hear Kevin behind her, as she suddenly ran under a small bridge and there were statues and large boulders all over her. There were enough statues, that she felt she could hide for a chance at survival. Running towards a nearby statue, she dove behind it to hide from him, and listened for him.

She placed one hand over her heart, and the other over the mouth to silence her loud and wild breathing; closed her eyes, trying to keep as quiet as possible, as she risked this moment to rest. A few minutes went by in silence, before she heard fast footsteps and his heavy breathing approach, but then skidded to a stop near her. She opened her eyes, keeping her hands over her mouth, and slowly peeked a centimeter past of the edge of the statue. Kevin was suddenly in sight, and he was walking around the area slowly, looking around with wide eyes, with his gun raised at the ready. With all the statues around, he knew she was hiding somewhere.

"_Really?_ Hiding from me again?..." Kevin yelled out, panting heavily, as if the cardio was insanely painful for him. "That didn't work out so well last time, now did it? I will _always_ find you…"

Rose stayed silent, and kept her hand over her mouth to keep herself silent from him, as she heard his boots crunch over head leaves and some piles of icy snow. Her heart kept racing as he crept closer to her hiding place. Then, as his footsteps got closer to her, his voice was suddenly heard in a soft murmur.

"Rose?… Oh, _Rose_?" Kevin called out in a sing-songy type voice. "Come out, come out; _wherever _you are..."

She slowly moved away from the edge of the statue; keeping herself low, and tried to hold her breath, and as suddenly as she did that, another gun shot rang out in the night. Jumping in fright, she had to slap her hand over her mouth even harder, so she didn't scream out, as it scared her. He had shot a nearby statue, and was seeing if it scared her out of hiding. However, when it didn't, he kept walking slowly towards her, looking around.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be." He mused happily. "I know you're here somewhere… why prolong the _inevitable? Hm? _You're _mine_ to control, and thus, mine to kill if I so desire… and right now, there's nothing I desire more than to watch you die… "

Rose opened her eyes, still forcing her breathing to be silent, as she heard his footsteps creeping closer and closer to her. Looking around, she had no choice of where to go if he found her. Hdiding, she realized was stupid and wouldn't assist her at all. She had to run and pray that he didn't kill her where she ran, or fight him.

Suddenly, before she could make up her mind, another gunshot ran through the night, but this time it seemed like it was shot right next to her head, and she was sent flying backwards as the gun exploded a piece of her statue off. Shards of cement and stone cut up her face; regardless of her covering her face, and she cried out in surprise at the noise; falling down hard on her shoulder.

Kevin whipped his head around at the sound of her cry, and though he hadn't seen her behind the statue; he wanted to see if his gunshot shocked her out of her hiding place again; like a pack of birds flying away from a loud noise, and was amused when it worked. Kevin laughed evilly; and began to run for her.

"Gotcha!" He yelled out, re-cocking his gun, as she dove away from her hiding place, forced herself to stand, and then they were at it again, running as fast as they could in their cat and mouse game. Rose could see the skyscrapers coming closer and closer to her; and noticed that she almost out of Central Park. Soon, they were going to hit the streets, and to her horror; she realized that there weren't a lot of places to hide. If he shot her; he would most likely succeed. More gunshots rang out in the night, and blew past her head, but she kept urging herself forward. Refusing to give in, wanting to fight him until she couldn't anymore.

She finally made it to the streets and ran down the 59th Street, sprinting as fast as she could away from the Park. She looked up to the skies and didn't see Brooklyn or the Gargoyles anywhere, and didn't know if she was going to survive without them there. This night had turned into a complete and utter nightmare and she needed to make it somewhere safe, and _fast._ She kept weaving in and out of cars, to avoid his gunshots, as he shot at her, each time missing her by inches. Bullets ricocheted off cars, fire hydrants, and building bricks; blasting debris and water all over the place. With each failure, Kevin would scream out in rage and kept coming for her, faster and faster, wanting and desiring her death more than anything now.

Rose kept pushing herself, faster, and was sliding on snow and ice, and was terrified as it kept slowing her down. Whipping her head around, making her long hair blow in her face, she saw Kevin just a few meters behind her; and she knew she was going to die. His grunts, growls and breathing was coming closer to her and she was running out of options.

"Brooklyn!" Rose screamed out into the night sky; willing herself to connect with him, begging and pleading for her connection to have him feel her. "I need you, my love…! PLEASE! HELP ME!"

Running for her life, she suddenly realized that she was in even bigger trouble. She had just run past her last street, before she was running towards the Queensborough Bridge. The large bridge sat right in front of her, and was a straight shot to her death. This night was reminding her greatly of the first night she met Brooklyn, at the Brooklyn Bridge; when he saved her from jumping. Now, she was back at the East River, just North of the Brooklyn Bridge, and was hoping to be saved, but looked unlikely. The only option she had was to be shot, or to throw herself off the bridge. Both of which, she wasn't willing to accept as her fate.

Rose kept running, pushing herself and her screaming lungs, and was crying now. Looking around and trying to find somewhere she could go; anywhere to give her a chance at survival. Now, running over the bridge, she saw a spire, in which she could attempt to climb, quickly; to bring herself to the top and pray her love found her. However, it was very unlikely that she would make it, especially if Kevin kept shooting at her. Looking back, she screamed out in panic, as Kevin was now just a few feet from her and his face was terrifyingly murderous.

_I'm going to die! _She screamed to herself unwillingly; but then she felt something that was her saving grace. The familiar tingling sensation awakened in her fingers, and then exploded through her body, giving her purpose, making her cry out in relief; tears spilling down her face. The connected sensation was shooting through her body; and it was the familiar sensation that Brooklyn was aware of her and was coming to save her. As she ran, she could almost feel his incredible love and strength and could even hear his voice in her head, or so she thought.

_I'm coming, Rose! _He yelled in panic. _I'm coming, my love! Don't give up, keep fighting! I'm coming! _

Looking up, with tears streaming down her face, she remembered her original promise to him that she would keep fighting, and that's what she would do. Looking over, she saw a spire to her right, and then she made up her mind. Crying out, she leapt over a few cables, and then jumped up on the edge of the bridge and began to frantically climb, using her strength to climb. She wasn't quite over the ledge of the river; but would be, once she reached the top. She didn't hear or see Kevin behind her; and thought she lost him, and was hoping to use height as an advantage, as she was now getting used to climbing heights to be with Brooklyn. She wasn't quite half-way up to the top of the bridge, when she heard another gunshot ring into the night.

She thought that he was hoping to scare her again; to hear if she would scream, but this time was different; _much_ different. She heard the shot; but then seconds later, a hot-blade like sensation shot past her left arm, barely missing her ear and side of her head. Rose screamed out in pain; and was immediately blasted in the face with her own blood.

Then, she was falling. She had lost all grip on the bars in which she felt, and had only climbed about five feet up in the air, but was immediately sent rolling downwards, into the other metal-plated bridge, and then fell to the asphalt road with a bone crushing force.

Rose gasped out in pain, and cried out, and couldn't seem to feel her body for a moment; as the breath was knocked out from her lungs again. Her eyesight kept going in and out for a few moments, before she blinked, and all sight and hearing came back to her senses. She quickly rolled over, despite the horrendous pain in her arm; where the bullet grazed her arm, and stabbed leg; and watched as Kevin was stalking towards her; with the gun raised, grinning evilly. He re-cocked it and was aiming it at her head, and was laughing.

"_Really? _You thought it was smart to climb up a goddamn _bridge_ to escape _me_?" He laughed and panting. "Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me…"

He then stopped talking, and looked up at the night sky suddenly with wide eyes. The once quiet night was filled with Brooklyn's roar of anguish, rage, and fury, and was circling all around them. Rose couldn't help but cry out in relief once again, once she heard his roars, and knew the connection was real and not just a desire of her mind.

Brooklyn was coming for her, and would stop Kevin and then they would finally be together in a state of blissful, passionate and romantic love. However; the nightmare still rolled on as Brooklyn seemed to still be so far away. Kevin turned back to face her, his face screwed up in rage, and his white teeth was bared at her.

"Well, Rose. _Thanks_ for the exercise. I enjoyed our night run… but I've got to cut this short. Your monster is here to _save the day." _He stooped down, in a crouch, and pointed the gun at her head and snarled in her face, "Once I'm through with you, there won't be anything left for him to save..."

She was gasping out; and couldn't seem to feel anything but the pain she was in. Blood was pouring out of her wound and was soaking her shirt, and she had a couple small scratches and lacerations to her face, as well as bruises and swelling from his punches to her face.

_Don't give up…! _Brooklyn's voice from his promise earlier tonight, rang in her mind. _No matter how hopeless it seems, no matter how hard… don't give into him…!_

Rose exhaled deeply, closed her eyes for a second, allowing calm enter her soul, before whispering to herself, "I won't give up… I won't give up, Brooklyn… "

Kevin was still coming at her when she gritted her teeth and kicked him, with all her might, in his face. He cried out in pain, took a couple steps away from her, and leaned over grasping his nose. She quickly stood from the ground, and ran as fast as she could towards the edge of the Bridge. When she reached the edge, she whipped herself back around to face Kevin, and to her horror, he was standing now; facing her and was pointing his gun at her, with his face still screwed up in pain and hatred.

Rose gasped, as Brooklyn's roar of rage and horror was heard, but he was too late. Rose looked at Brooklyn just then, wanting to see him one last time, for she knew that this was it for her, her time was up. His eyes were glowing brightly; and his claws were out, ready to attack and maim Kevin; but he was also in shock as he realized, as well, that he would be too late.

Rose's eyes filled with tears as she looked longingly at her love, and closed her eyes as a shot rang out in the night. The next thing she felt was the tearing sensation of a bullet entering through her upper left shoulder, blasting through her chest, above her heart. She cried out in fear and pain; and felt herself falling backwards, and suddenly fell over the edge of the bridge, falling towards the icy waters below.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Brooklyn was screaming out; and the night was filled with his roars of horror. Rose fell; faster and faster, towards the icy waters below, her eyes filled with tears, as she closed them.

_I love you, Brooklyn. _She whispered in her mind; willing it to reach him through their connection, as she couldn't seem to speak, before she fell through the icy waters. _I tried to fight him, I'm sorry I failed. I love you… forever..._

With her eyes closed, she suddenly felt strong arms around her body, making her fall even faster; but before she could process who or what it was, her body and the weight attached to her; crashed through the thick ice-covered, frigid black waters, and instantly the ice water hit her body like a thousand more knives were being thrust and stabbed into her body. Rose wanted to scream out at the pain, but the cold was so intense and instantly overtook her body, and all her senses; leaving her to feel numb.

The frigid black water was all over her, and she felt like she was still falling, deeper into the cold abyss, that she was sure was her hell. She opened her eyes weakly, and saw the moonlight in a circle above the icy blackness around her, and it reminded her of the world above, of Brooklyn. Then, her eyes closed, and then the light faded, encapsulating her in total darkness, as she continued to fall, deeper into her watery grave, and willed Brooklyn and his love to be her last, parting thought, before fading away into death's cold grasp.

* * *

**** Sorry for last chapter's cliff-hanger, but this one's worse... :) You're welcome. More to come... hang in there... ****


	26. Chapter 26- Failure

**~Chapter Twenty-Six~**

**Failure**

Brooklyn was flying as fast as he could, with Goliath close behind him, to the Queensborogh Bridge over the East River, where Rose was running for her life from Kevin. They were just descending towards the scene, when he saw her suddenly sprinting over to a spire to climb and escape from Kevin. Brooklyn knew and lamented that she had been running from him for quite some time, and now, she had nowhere to run. He watched her scale up the bridge quickly, and was incredibly worried for her; but the panic worsened when he suddenly saw Kevin raise the gun up and was pointing it at her.

"NOOOO!" Brooklyn roared; fear overcoming his heart, still too far away to stop the madness from happening. "ROSE!"

BANG!

With a horrible sensation he felt the pain on his left arm, as the bullet grazed Rose's; their connections allowing them to be one with each other. Brooklyn's eyes lit up brightly in rage and horror, as Rose fell roughly to the ground, banging into a few metal pieces of the bridge, before slamming down to the ground. Brooklyn gasped and cried out in pain, holding his own side, as he felt her pain, but continued to fly at a ferocious speed towards them. She was lying on the ground, not moving, as Kevin stalked towards her with his gun raised.

He and Goliath roared out their battlecries, piercing through the once peaceful night air around them. Brooklyn's eyes lit up brightly with his teeth bared, rage pulsing through him, as he watched Kevin approach his love. Descending as quickly as he could, all he could think of was getting down to the ground to save Rose and rip Kevin in half. As he fell closer to the scene, relief coursed through him as he suddenly felt and watched Rose stir from the ground when he roared out.

Their bodies and minds were connected, and he could feel her immense relief that he now was there to protect her. The fear that had been engulfing her, was almost too much for him to bear. He folded his wings flat against his back and took a head first; free-falling dive towards Kevin, reached his claws out, and was preparing to grab, kill, and maim him. Suddenly; as Brooklyn was about one hundred feet away, Kevin raised his gun to shoot her in the head, and terror shot through Brooklyn.

"Nooooo! No, no, noooo… _Come on, come onnnn…. Faster…. Faster!_" He urged himself, free-falling towards Kevin. He roared out in fury and fear, hoping to alert Kevin and scare him away from shooting Rose. However; when Kevin didn't even flinch at Brooklyn's incoming battle-cry, it made him even more afraid for Rose's safety. Then he heard her voice, in his head, sweet and beautiful, and it made his desire to protect her even more powerful.

_I won't give up… _her voice whispered in his head, fulfilling her promise to him. _I won't give up, Brooklyn._

Still watching as he dove, Rose suddenly kicked Kevin in the face, making him to double over in pain, stood up, and ran over to the side of the bridge to escape Kevin's wrath. When she reached the edge and whipped around in fear to face Kevin, she realized that she had nowhere to go, except to jump. Brooklyn took his gaze off Kevin and met hers as an electricity pulsed through him harder than he'd ever felt before, and gasped out. She was in true mortal danger; and she knew it too. He turned his gaze back to Kevin; and as he did, it felt as though his world was going to turn black. Kevin had his gun raised up at Rose; and with nowhere for her to go, she was stuck, and Brooklyn was still too far away.

Brooklyn gasped, his claws still outstretched towards Kevin, and knew in his heart that he was too late. He roared out again in panic and fury, and only had a few more feet to go before stopping Kevin. His eyes locked onto hers once again; and she was gazing longingly at him, as though she was silently apologizing to him and mentally telling him that she loved him.

As if he was the last thing she desired to see before her death.

BANG!

Another gunshot shot out in the quiet night; and Brooklyn watched, in horror and terror, as a violent explosion of blood erupted from Rose's chest. Roaring out, he clenched his chest feeling her pain, and watched helplessly as her eyes widened in shock, before they slowly rolled up into her head, and she fell backwards off the bridge like like a limp rag doll towards the waters below.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Brooklyn bellowed out in panic and horror, but was already on Kevin, and couldn't change his course of direction, until he hit the ground. So, with that as much strength he could afford, he slammed into Kevin with a roar of rage, grabbing onto his neck, used his feet to skid him to a stop, all while throwing Kevin as far away from him as he could.

"MURDERING BASTARD!" He roared, as he threw Kevin across the bridge, and he was still skidding to a stop; hoping that the impact would hurt and stun Kevin until Goliath got to him to kill him.

Once he retrieved traction from the ground, from sliding from his great speed, he immediately tore after Rose; and catapulted himself off the bridge as fast as he could go, free-falling after her. He reached his arms out; desperately trying to grab her arms, but she was still too far below him. Her eyes were closed and her body was limp; which made her descent even faster than his, her feet and head doing back flips in the air.

However, as she fell, he could hear her parting words in his mind, through their connection, and to his further heartbreak, she said, _I love you, Brooklyn. I tried to fight him, but failed. I'm sorry. I love you… forever._

Tears filled his eyes and he cried out to the connections inside him, begging and pleading to them. _PLEASE! Let her live! Don't take her from me… please, let her live!_

A strength and power pulsed through him suddenly; and he felt himself falling even faster towards her. He was just a few inches from reaching her, but then realized that it was too late. She was going to fall through the ice, and would crash through the thick ice, head first.

Gasping out in horror, he grit his teeth, reached even harder out to her, straining his arm past capacity, and finally got a hold on her foot. With a whip-like pull, he quickly pulled her up to his body, caged her in his arms; and rotated his body so that he took the brunt of the impact, instead of her. The moment he turned himself to protect her, they both crashed through the thick icy layer of black frigid water with a huge CRACK and explosion of ice and water.

The pain was horrendous as he slammed roughly into the thick, frozen layer of ice; cutting up his back instantly. The impact was so rough and painful, it almost knocked him out. He had to force himself to not gasp out, and keep air in his lungs, but it was very difficult.

The water was freezing cold and felt like sharp knives were piercing through his thick skin, threatening to his breath away, and take that fight away from him. However, as he sank lower into the water, completely dazed and in unbelievable amounts of pain, he saw Rose's limp body hovering and floating above his. Slowly, they sank lower and lower into the icy blackness abyss, but Brooklyn couldn't seem to move for a moment, as his brain reconnected with his body, fighting past the shock of the impact and temperature change.

Above them, a circle of moonlight was showing from the surface above, and was the only source of light in the heavy darkness around them. More than anything, he wanted to close his eyes and drift away, to not feel the pain anymore, but seeing Rose's limp body above his brought a new sense of urgency and duty. Gritting his teeth again, he ignored his own pain and swam upwards towards his betrothed mate and love.

He reached his claw upwards, took hold of her hand, and then pulled her body down to his; wrapped her protectively in his arms; all while gazing into her face. Her eyes were closed, and with the blood washed away, her skin showed signs of many cuts, bruises and bumps, but regardless of all that, she was beautiful and looked peaceful.

He weightlessly adjusted her body to sit in his bridal style, and her head fell back limply, her arm dropping to her side, and long hair floated weightlessly all around her. Brooklyn's heart broke as he stared at her, and couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. More than ever he longed for her to wake up, so they could live out the rest of their lives together; but as grim as the night looked, he just hoped that she could feel him there next to her.

When she was secured in his arm, against his chest; he used his other arm and legs to swim and kick upwards towards the surface with as much strength as he could muster. With every movement in the water, Brooklyn felt like his body was now on fire, because of how cold the water was. His skin and body was a lot stronger and more able to handle extreme temperatures, but a Human's wasn't. As he thought about Rose, he prayed to the Heaven's above that she would live and be all right.

Halfway up towards the surface, he could feel himself begin to tire and weaken against the icy, frigid temperature, and his lungs were screaming at him, needing fresh air. Still fighting for her life, he looked down once more at her face, and was shocked and relieved to see that her eyes had just fluttered open.

_She's alive! _Brooklyn thought to himself, feeling his heart fill warmth and joy. _She survived!_

Once Rose came to, there was a moment between them that was blissful, beautiful. Her eyes were softly gazing into his, her face was calm, and she slowly raised her hands to touch his face lovingly. The way she was staring at him as if he were her Heaven, and the most beautiful sight. He kept swimming up, and longed to get them both to safety, so that they could both relish in more of those moments. But, then as she came to more, everything went to hell.

Rose realized she was still underwater, and instantly began to panic. Without thinking, she opened her mouth and inhaled water, trying to breathe; but began to drown instead. Brooklyn's eyes widened in shock and horror, as she was drowning right in front of his eyes.

Gritting his teeth in panic, Brooklyn lifted flailing body her up above his head and pushed her as hard as he could to the surface, letting her go, hoping that it was enough push that she could break through the surface , and receive the air she needed; even if that meant he stayed under longer. Just as he promised her that he would try to live for her; but he would still die, if that's what it came down to. After he pushed her towards the surface, she flailed and kicked herself in panic up to the surface, while he slowly sunk deeper away from her.

More than anything, he wanted to reach the surface with her, but suddenly, his own strength and oxygen ran out, his mind and body felt disconnected, and he sank deeper down in the icy abyss.

* * *

Goliath touched down right as Brooklyn threw himself off the bridge to retrieve Rose, who had just been shot by Kevin and fell off the bridge. Goliath watched in worry as he watched his Second-in-Command jump after her, and knew that he would not make it to her, but hoped with all his heart that he would and that Rose would survive. However, he had a duty to attend to first. He trusted Brooklyn to take care of himself and Rose, and his responsibility right now, was to kill Kevin.

When he touched down on the ground, Kevin was groaning and stirring from being thrown a good two hundred feet by Brooklyn; and crashing hard upon the icy asphalt. Goliath's eyes lit up brightly, bore his fangs out and was growling ferociously; and slowly stalked towards him, preparing to finish him and end his life. Kevin was slowly rising from the snowy ground, spitting out blood from his mouth, and when he glanced up and saw Goliath approaching him, and then grinned evilly at him.

Standing up slowly, never taking his eyes off Goliath, he sneered, "Come to kill me, _beast_?"

"For harming my mate, injuring one of my own, and shooting Rose?" Goliath answered him, whispering furiously. "Yes, I am. But first, I'm going to make you pay for what you've done. When I'm finished with you, you're going to _wish_ you were dead, and will beg for mercy."

Kevin grinned even brighter at him and then breathed, "A monster who likes to play with his food before the kill…_I like it._ You're just like _me._"

"Myself and my kind will _never _become like _you_!" Goliath snarled, baring his sharp teeth and flexed his large muscular body, readying himself for the battle. Kevin grinned at him, his black eyes meeting Goliath's enraged brightly lit ones, and slowly began to stalk around, speaking quietly to him.

"I'll be honest with you, monster." Kevin whispered. "I never anticipated to be meeting Gargoyles tonight, nor did I plan on hurting so many innocent lives to get to this point. If only you and your kind would have let me take my wife back, without interfering, things wouldn't have needed to get so messy, or… _complicated_."

Goliath kept his teeth bared at him, and was growling ferociously.

"Gargoyles protect." He told Kevin furiously. "That is what we do, every night. We protect both Humans and our kind alike from evil criminals such as _yourself._"

"How _heroic_…I'm touched by your goodness. So, uh… what do I call you? Since we are being _so civil_ right now?" Kevin sneered, still pacing back and forth, testing his will power and hatching a plan as he did so.

"I will only tell you my name, so that you know _exactly _who will kill you, and end your miserable life." Goliath growled at him and then answered, "I am… Goliath."

Kevin grinned maliciously at Goliath, and then chuckled slightly.

"Hello, Goliath. I would introduce myself, but it appears that you already know _exactly_ who I am."

"Oh yes," Goliath snarled. "We know _everything_ we need to know about you, and the evil you've done. I'm here to put an end to it all."

"Oh, really!?" Kevin laughed, truly amused. "So, let me get this straight. You and your kind are a bunch of _wannabe_ batman's in this insane, dark, chaotic, and cold 'Gotham-like' world? Saving innocent lives day in and day out? Hmm? Well, let me tell _you_ something. The world _needs_ chaos in order to learn stillness. Opposition, to know peace; and darkness to know and appreciate the light. Sorrows… in order to know true joy and happiness…"

Goliath growled deeply at him and Kevin kept pacing slowly across the snow.

"That may be true." He answered in a dark voice, but then pointed a talon at him. "But you are _not_ living that law, but are merely addicted to the control, darkness, chaos, and power this world brings. As long as it goes _your way_, you will always know a fake reality of happiness."

"_Very astute, Goliath_." Kevin snarled back. "Man… I'm _so glad _we are taking this time to get to know each other. It's amazing how you've unmasked my entire _corrupted, evil _soul in a mere two minutes. So, let me take a whack at yours…" He paused, and began to creep towards his semi-automatic gun to his left, while not leaving Goliath's eyes. "You are poor, _misunderstood _creatures; who have been rejected by the world, and are striving to protect and find your place among us Humans, _striving for our approval _and submission to your existence. Am I right?"

Goliath's eyes widened at him and felt unnerved by how cunning Kevin was. His words were slimy and covered in deceits and lies, while all snaked around some truth.

Kevin grinned nastily at him and then whispered, "I thought so… _see?_ We aren't so different from each other in that aspect. We only want our Human targets to be submissive and accepting of who _we truly are._"

"The Humans we protect are _not _our targets, nor do we see ourselves as bigger or more important than the Humans. All lives are precious..." Goliath snarled, clenching his fists, and stepping towards him. "But enough of this!… ENOUGH of your games and lies! You will pay for your actions towards my Clan, my mate, and Rose… for all the terror, evil, and pain you've inflicted upon us all."

"I am sorry for the pain I've caused… but… you really only have yourselves to blame. If you would have handed me Rose, things didn't have to get so messy." Kevin grinned darkly. "And, damn… you're already over our conversation? Here I was thinking we were really becoming close buddies, but no matter… I haven't survived this far, by taking foolish chances. So, let's finish this, Goliath. Give me your best… and I'll watch you fail, as all your other monster kin have failed. _Rose is mine_… and I won't give up until I have ripped her into a thousand pieces."

Goliath growled out, and stalked towards Kevin with his sharp claws raised, cornering him. Kevin grinned, and then looked down at the gun next to his leg now.

"_No,_ it is _you_ who has failed." Goliath growled dangerously. "You're not going free to harm anymore people. You're going to die for the crimes you've committed… and even then, death is too good for you.

"Oh, Goliath. I haven't _failed_." Kevin laughed. "You're just feeling uncomfortable because you know I'm right; and in all this time of getting to know me, you still don't know what I am truly capable of, and that _terrifies you_."

"_NOTHING_ about _YOU_ terrifies _me_! You only ENRAGE ME! Your evil is _everything _I need to know about you!" Goliath roared out, growling ferociously.

"Is it?" Kevin breathed, bracing himself as Goliath was stalking closer to him, and gazed deeply into his enraged white eyes, with his black ones and seemed to pierce Goliath's soul. "_Ah, it is_. Rose has _no doubt _told you all the stories about myself and about how _horrible_ I was to her… when really, what she didn't tell you was that _she deserved it_. You see, I _had_ to beat her, Goliath. It was the _only way_ she would listen to me, and do what I wished. So, if you think about it… it was my legal duty as her husband to do so..."

"If you think _harming_ your _wife _is the _honorable_ and right thing to do, then you have another thing coming." Goliath snarled, advancing on Kevin now, growling furiously. "You think you are a powerful 'man' by towering over your mate? But you are nothing more than a _coward_, and a SICK excuse for a husband! Abuse is _not_ the duty of any man or male, nor should it EVER arise in a marriage. We are to protect and lovingly support our other halves, and treat them with the utmost level of love and respect. We are to live and love our females with equality and respect… _never _to lay a hand or claw upon them to harm or demean them." Goliath paused form speaking and felt himself shaking with anger, rage and vengeance. "Now… don't tell me that a _monster such as myself… _lives by that honorable code, more than _you _do?"

"Oh, don't get all _righteous_ on me, Goliath…" Kevin spat with gritted teeth. "How I treat _my wife_ is _none_ of your concern."

"She is a member of our Clan now." Goliath seethed, cornering Kevin now, and seeing his eagerness to get to the large gun by the wall. They were in a draw, and it was about to go down. "She's family… and with you wanting to harm and kill her… that _very much_ becomes _my_ concern."

"How can she be a part of your Clan?" Kevin whispered. "_She's my wife_…"

"Not for long she won't be…" Goliath grinned darkly back, knowing he was hitting a nerve with Kevin.

"Oh, right." Kevin seethed. "She's chosen to be with your… _Brooklyn_… I believe is his name. He's the red freak who came with you, right? The one who dove after her, and attacked me in my car…? Yeah… he's going to pay dearly as well. He can't fuck _my wife _and get away with it. He, too, will be severely punished."

At that, Goliath roared and leapt forward, grabbed Kevin by his neck and held him above his arm, cutting off his air.  
"How _DARE YOU_ speak about my kin and HIS mate like that! Watch your _disgusting language_ around me, _Human_!" Goliath roared. "I should _rip your tongue out_!"

Kevin was kicking and flailing in Goliath's grip and suddenly began to laugh through his gasping, as Goliath's grip tightened over his neck.

"Well… w-what are y-you waiting for, then?" Kevin gasped, through Goliath's iron-tight grip.. "Do it! _Kill me_… I'm unarmed. Go on. Teach me a lesson… show me… y-your _non-monster, righteous ways_… and the p-proper way to kill someone. Show me the _hero you are posing to be, _under that monster mask!"

Goliath grit his teeth and brought him to his enraged face.

"Gargoyle justice is not Human justice, and do not kill outside of the heat of a battle." Goliath answered him. "But with what you've pulled tonight, the evil you are spreading, has me willing to bend our rules slightly. You've declared war upon us all, and therefore; you _will_ die by my hand tonight."

"Sugar coat it all you want, Goliath." Kevin snarled. "Killing someone is still murder, whether it be justified or not! Now, another lesson to you, that you _should have_ known about a battle. _Never underestimate_ your opponent, and if you want to kill them, then DO IT! Don't just TALK ABOUT IT!"

Kevin reached inside his jacket, pulled out a laser gun and pointed it at Goliath's chest, all while pulling the trigger. When the electricity hit Goliath in his large chest, he roared out in pain, and dropped Kevin to the ground. As Goliath backed away slightly, Kevin body-rolled to the ground, and grabbed the semi-automatic weapon and pointed it at Goliath.

"Well, I've had a nice chat, Goliath." Kevin grinned. "You seem like a nice guy… but I have a wife to kill. I know she survived that fall… thanks to her new lover. But don't you worry… I've got bigger plans for her and you all."

"If you want her, then you'll have to first go through _me first." _Goliath snarled, advancing on Kevin now. Kevin's eyes widened in amusement and grinned even more nastily.

"Oh-ho… don't threaten me with a good time, Goliath." Kevin answered him, pointing his gun at him. "If it's a war you want… then it's war you're gonna get… and it'll be the one that you'll _lose. Rose is mine. _And I've come too far to let her slip past my fingers… "

Goliath roared out his battle cry, as Kevin cocked the gun, and then the battle began. Kevin roared out and fired the gun at Goliath, as the large Gargoyle jumped up in the air and began to throw out punches, and easily clocked Kevin in the face, without being touched by a single bullet.

Kevin rolled away from Goliath and ran. Goliath screamed out, and tore after him on all fours, getting to him in an instant.

"You're strong!" Kevin yelled out. "I'll give you that! But I doubt your bullet or grenade proof!"

He slipped his hand into his bullet-proof vest, pulled out a hand grenade, pulled the link, and then chucked it as hard as he could over to Goliath. The moment it hit the concrete, Goliath was blasted away with an explosion of fire. He slid across the bridge and smacked his head upon one of the walls, and seemed dazed, but was still trying to rise and come after Kevin.

Kevin gritted his teeth and then ran over towards the ledge of the bridge and saw, to his further rage, that Rose was bobbing helplessly in the icy water; still alive. Gasping out, he didn't know how she survived that fall, or his gunshot for that matter. Yes, it wasn't through her heart, but he for sure knew he got her in the chest. As he looked down at the water, the red-skinned monster was nowhere to be found, but with her there alone, it was perfect for him. If he didn't kill her, the icy water would surely do that soon.

Yelling out in rage, he grabbed his gun and pointed it down at her, aiming for carefully this time with the use of his scope. As his finger touched the trigger, he saw her turn towards him from his scope, and as he shot the gun, she screamed out and dove under the water. Gritting his teeth, he re-aimed the gun, and held the trigger down, blasting the area around her with as many bullets as he could; hoping that one of them would hit her.

As the bullets smacked and exploded into the ice and water below, he roared out again, willing his hatred to kill her, and didn't see Goliath coming for him, until he was slammed down to the ground. Kevin hit the ground hard, his gun knocked away, and Goliath punched Kevin in the face as hard and as fast as he could. Kevin cried out and was sure Goliath's monstrously large form and strength had cracked his skull, but he still fought back.

With Rose still alive; he wouldn't give up.

Both of them roared at each other, and Kevin used all his demonic energy to punch, and kick the monster off him. He clocked Goliath hard in the chin, shedding some blood from his large, fanged mouth.

Goliath recovered from the punch, slowly turned his enraged gaze back over towards him. His eyes were glowing bright white and his fangs were shackled as wide as they could; true rage flowing through him. Kevin watched in horror, as Goliath's sharp claw raised above his head, ready to come down to slice open his neck, ready to kill him…

* * *

Rose didn't understand how she survived the fall, or how she was still alive for that matter. Her subconscious was still alive and screaming at her, willing her to open her eyes, and to fight. The pain in her body was still so severe that she didn't want to face it. As she felt the icy fire around her, it was _not_ the peaceful state in which she imagined death would be. Her body was being tortured by the frigid iciness, so much so, it shocked her awake.

Blinking her eyes, painfully at the frigid water, she realized that she was still in the frozen East River, and was surrounded by blackness. Terrified, she looked around in the black, icy water, but then stopped, when felt strong arms around her body. Raising her head up, she was amazed and relieved when the person holding her, was none other than her Gargoyle lover and protector; Brooklyn, and was frantically swimming them up to the surface. She was still in a daze, but it was clear to her that he had either fallen with her and protected her body from the impact with the ice, or this was painful, twisted form of Heaven, and he was an angel. _Her _angel, protecting her from the pain and darkness.

She slowly raised her hands and touched his face, wanted to feel him, to touch him… to love him. As she did, she felt his skin against hers, and instantly their connection flowed through both of them, telling her this was real.

At her touch, Brooklyn looked down upon her and their eyes met, and for one brief moment in time, they could feel nothing but each other. His eyes were worried, panicked, but at her calm nature, they calmed down slightly, and they both gave into this moment, relishing in it. Now, more than ever, she longed to stay in his arms forever and lose herself in his love, but with the icy-fire around her, she realized that this couldn't be Heaven, as this was more like Hell, and was getting even more painful with every passing second. It was too cold, too painful, too dark- which meant she hadn't died. Which meant this nightmare was real...

As she slowly came to, and realized her reality all around her and the predicament they were in, her body immediately needed to breathe. Unable to stop herself, she opened her mouth to breathe, but instead of air, icy water, colder than anything she had ever experienced entered her esophagus and flooded into her lungs; drowning her.

Flailing and panicking, the water entered her body, freezing her from the inside, and choked her; increasing her pain ten-fold, so much so, she just wanted to die. Brooklyn looked down at her, as he felt her flail in his arm, and to his horror; saw her begin to drown.

Within an instant, Brooklyn push her body even harder up to the surface, with him sinking underneath her. She didn't have time to think about it, as her body was fighting to survive. Naturally, she reached her hand up above her head as she kicked her feet frantically, and felt for the surface, until finally her hand found the icy-cold air. Moments later, her head emerged from the water, and she inhaled as much air as she could, all while forcing that water into her lungs. When she gasped in, she inhaled as much air as she could; and violently coughed, gagged, and sputtered water out from her mouth and lungs.

The air was freezing around her head, and seemed to be colder than the water, which didn't feel possible. Her breath was coming out in bright white puffy clouds of air, as she coughed and breathed raggedly and painfully. She flailed out, about to pass out from the pain and began turning around in the water.

_Get to shore! _Her mind was screaming at her. _SWIM!_

However, as she flailed in the icy water, her body wasn't responding to her mind. Her chest and lungs were on fire, and she felt as though she was truly going to die. Looking around, she noticed that there were thick layers of ice around her; making it impossible for her to get out of the icy water to head to shore. Her mind and body was screaming at her, making it impossible to think straight. As her mind was trying to reconnect with her body; she remembered that Brooklyn was still in the water, and then she stopped flailing around and forced herself to calm down enough to focus on one thing… finding Brooklyn. Looking around in panic, she kept trying to tread water, as the icy frigid temperature was threatening to stop her heart, and searched for any sign of her love.

"Brooklyn?" Rose cried out, with a puff of white air following out her mouth. "Brooklyn!?"

When he didn't answer, and no one was near her; fear clung to her chest, and she suddenly wanted more than anything to die. If he died, she wanted to join him in their Heaven and leave this cruel world behind, to live together forever, or so she hoped. As she continued to flail and tread water, her entire body was in a terrible amount of pain; from her head all the way down to her feet, and began to panic.

"BROOKLYN!" She screamed out, crying. The water was still all around her and the ice was placid; her section the only broken section, which meant that he was still under water; most likely drowned. Rose took a deep gasp, and screamed at the top of her lungs out, "BROOKLYN! MY LOVE! PLEASE, ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

After a few seconds of looking around, she took a few shallow breaths, and forced herself back under under the freezing cold water; swimming around and looking for any sign of her love. With the blackness all around her, she could only see a few feet in front of her, thanks to the moonlight, but nothing after that.

Fear, panic, and grief tore through her and she suddenly didn't want to live anymore, not without him. Rose closed her eyes, raised her hands to her face and grasped on; not knowing if she could willingly open her mouth again to finish out her near-drowning incident. Then, as she hovered in the water; wanting to give up, she felt tingling in her hands, the familiar connection to him. Her eyes snapped open and could instantly feel him near her. Somehow, and somewhere, he wasn't dead and wasn't giving up! Relieved beyond words, not wanting to give up anymore, she kicked herself up out of the water and broke through the surface, gasping in air, and again being shocked by the cold air. Rose coughed out and looked around once again, feeling so cold it was unbelievable. However, to her shock, Brooklyn still hadn't surfaced. Before she could react, or search some more for him, above her on the large Queensborogh Bridge, she heard roaring and what sounded like a battle.

She quickly turned around, gazing up at the top of the bridge, where gunshots were being fired, and roars, which sounded like Goliath, were heard. After a few seconds of looking up, Rose saw Kevin's figure looking down at her, followed by an enraged roar from him, as he realized that she had somehow survived the fall and gunshot wound.

To her horror, he swung his semi-automatic rifle from his back, gazed into the scope, and then began opening fire towards her. Screaming out, she took a deep inhale and then forced herself back under water as bullets streaked past her, all around her. Rose knew she couldn't stay underwater for too long, but while she was under; she looked around again, but still could not see Brooklyn in the black iciness. When the bullets stopped streaking past her, she kicked herself back up to the surface, and began to panic again.

"BROOKLYN! BROOKLYN!"

Rose looked around, once again she saw that Kevin had been attacked again, giving her the chance to escape from his gunshots. But with Brooklyn still under, and ice all around her, she had no way out, and didn't want to leave him.

"BROOKLYN!" Rose shrieked out in panic, crying earnestly, needing him to answer her, as grief began to cling to her chest. Suddenly, she heard a loud CRACK of ice behind her, followed by a great gasp of a breath. Turning around in the water, Brooklyn had broken through some ice, and was grasping onto a thick top layer with his claws, coughing and breathing in great gulps of air, resting his head upon the ice, inhaling as much air as he could.

"Oh, _thank GOD_!" Rose cried out, shaking and breathing erratically. "_Brooklyn_!"

At her voice, Brooklyn blinked, all while panting in and out, and whipped his head up to look at her, and once he saw her alive and still trying to fight, his own predicament was pushed to the side. The moment he saw her trapped by ice, still stuck in the frozen water, screaming and crying out for him, re energized him.

"ROSE!" He yelled back, with wide eyes, his voice panicked. Looking around, he saw that he had to punch their way out of the icy river, and fight the strong current that he was suddenly feeling. "HANG ON! I'm coming, babe! I'm COMING!"

Brooklyn made a fist and then began to violently punch a path through the ice to get to her. He couldn't believe that both of them had survived the fall, or their near-drowning for that matter, and that she survived the gunshot to the chest; but he wasn't going to question it.

He wasn't sure how he survived, as he pushed her to the surface, and he sank lower; as if the river current was his death chains, but the connection flowed through him and seemed to give him the strength and clarity of mind to swim to the surface, without the use of oxygen. He wasn't going to question any of this madness, as they were both alive. And more important to him, Rose was alive, and he was going to keep it that way.

With each punch, he fought his way frantically over to her, to grab onto her and to never let go. Once he punched the last bit of ice out of the way, Rose was crying, trying to keep her head above water, and her skin was blue; making him terrified for her, and he swam as fast as he could over to her.

"Brooklyn!" She cried out shakily, and bobbed over to him, weakly kicking her legs. "_Oh, Brooklyn ... !_"

The moment he grabbed onto her body; she wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to kiss him, all while crying hysterically. At the same moment, he wrapped his arms around her also crying, and kissed her face, head, lips, ears, everywhere he could touch and felt like his heart could easily explode by how relieved he was that she was alive.

"_Rose_…!" He exclaimed, through his kisses to her. "My love!… my mate!… _oh, my sweet love._"

Rose clung to him, with all the strength she had left and kept crying hysterically, shaking at an incredible rate, and that kicked started his survival instincts.

"I thought you were dead!" Rose shrieked out, while clinging to him tighter, as if she wasn't hold him tight enough. "Brooklyn, I wanted to die… God, the fear of losing you… oh, _Brooklyn_…"

He closed his eyes and was holding and kissing every inch of her, grasping her hair and was unable to speak. Her fears were his as well, and it scared him more than anything. As good as she felt against him, he could barely feel her against his body, as he was so cold; and could only imagine how cold she was. No matter how much he longed to keep her in his arms; he knew she was going to die if he didn't get her some medical help and warmth; because if he was beginning to freeze, then her body would be close to shutting down all together.

Opening his eyes, he forced himself away from her and looked into her face, with his eyes wide with fear. Her skin was now very blue and almost too pale, as if she were an inch away from death, and that terrified him even more.

"I wanted to die too, but knowing you're alive, I'm going to fight. WE are going to fight. So, come on, love." He urged, taking her hand. "Swim to the shore! Fight! Swim!"

Rose nodded her head, all while shaking violently and could no longer feel her body. Brooklyn pulled on her hand and was leading them through the icy water, both gasping with shuddering breath at how cold it was. Brooklyn punched through the ice, his fists bloody with each blow, but he didn't care. He was giving them a path to swim through, a chance to survive. He pulled Rose with him, as she was gasping out weakly and choppily, trying to kick and keep her body moving

"That's it, baby," Brooklyn gasped out, encouraging her. "Keep fighting, come on. We're almost there."

Above them, the fight still continuing from the bridge, and once again; Kevin had gotten away from Goliath, who had been fighting him, and pointed his gun down at the water, towards Rose. Hearing the battle above, Brooklyn gazed up at the bridge for a moment, and then saw Kevin pointing the gun down at them.

"GET DOWN!" Brooklyn roared suddenly, pulling her under water again, and guarded her with his body as bullets streaked past them and hit into ice piles all around them. Under water again, Brooklyn kept hold of Rose, and once the bullets stopped from above, he pulled Rose up with him, and both of them gasped in air again. Instantly he grabbed onto her arms, as she was gasping and struggling to breathe. They both had been in the water way too long for survival; and he suddenly began to panic, as Rose's breathing slowed and body grew limp and stiff.

"_Swim_ Rose!" Brooklyn yelled out in fear, pulling on her body to his and kept breaking ice as they went, him swimming as fast as he could. "Kick your feet! Come on! _I need you to swim_!"

"I-I'm tr-trying." Rose responded, feeling her body begin to shut down. "I- I'm sorry… -it's s-s-so c-cold."

"I know… I know it i- is, but you c-can't give up! _Don't g-give up_! _I need you_!" Brooklyn urged her, shuddering as well. He pulled her body to his, holding onto her waist, and kicked his own feet as fast as he could, while still breaking the ice all around them. "Stay with me, w-we are a-almost to the shore."

With his claw around her waist, she tried to force herself to keep kicking her feet; though very weakly, but that's all she could think of, as she was losing energy and strength. The icy water was still piercing through her, and now; instead of being unbearably cold, her body suddenly was set on fire. Rose closed in eyes tightly and began to scream and cry out in pain; still gasping and panting. Brooklyn looked back at her with wide eyes, and gritted his teeth, pulling on her as fast as he could swim.

"Almost there, Rose." He said breathlessly "_Hang on_."

"B-brooklyn. I… I l-love y-you." She mumbled, shaking so bad that she could barely speak anymore. Brooklyn grit his teeth and was about to tell her to not say 'good-bye', but when he turned back to look at her, he gasped. Her eyes rolled up in her head and her body went limp, all while her head sank under the water, her strength giving out.

"NO!" Brooklyn roared out. "_Rose_!"

* * *

Goliath was about to slaughter Kevin, with a quick slice of his claw to Kevin's fleshy neck, when suddenly a car pulled up, skidding to a stop; stopping him. Goliath looked up in shock, while Kevin craned his head back to also look at their visitor. Kevin immediately noticed that it was an NYPD cop car; with lights on, and out from the driver side slid out the pretty female cop, the same one who had aided Rose, and the same one, who's car he blew up. Kevin didn't know her name, but the Goliath seemed to know her instantly. His eyes stopped glowing, widened in shock, and he gasped out her name.

"Elisa! What are you-?"

"Goliath!" Elisa yelled out, running towards them. "Don't do it! Don't kill him!"

As Kevin watched her run over, she had her glock gun out in one hand, while her other arm was wrapped up in a sling.

"No, Elisa." Goliath growled, his eyes lit up brightly. "He's too dangerous to be kept alive."

"That may be so…" Elisa said softly, reaching him. "However, you aren't his judge and jury… let the _courts_ decide his fate. With his acts of abuse, violence and terrorism; he'll either spend his entire life in prison, or will have the death chair."

Goliath stared at Elisa, and then growled quietly, "He _shot_ Rose, Elisa, and she fell off the bridge. Brooklyn went in after her, but I haven't seen them emerge yet… ."

She gasped out and her eyes widened in horror and panic.

"Is… she… _are they_?!"

"Dead?" Kevin interjected, before Goliath could speak. "No, but let me go and I'll be sure to finish the job. Then you can take me wherever you wish… _detective_…"

Elisa had been staring at Goliath for a few seconds, both worrying greatly about Rose and Brooklyn; but once Kevin, spoke out, Elisa gritted her teeth in rage and pointed her glock at his head.

"If you know what's good for you…" She seethed, shaking, and trying hard to control herself. "Then you'll _stop talking, right this instant."_

"If you were going to kill me… you would have done so already." Kevin gasped out, still under Goliath's grasp, his one claw crushing his chest to the icy concrete. "Which means, you _won't_ kill me… nor will you let your monster take my head off."

"Don't tempt me." Elisa answered coldly.

Kevin chuckled at her dark humor and licked his lips; wanting to have more fun with her.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked her lightly.

"None of your business." Elisa responded, glowering at him. "So I suggest you SHUT UP."

"You were shot," Kevin continued to say, as if he didn't hear her. "I can tell from the way it's patched and splinted."

"Very smart, you ass hole." Elisa snarled, hating him with every moment of interaction. "If you must know, your college stooge found a spine and shot me in the shoulder, while I was trying to protect Rose…"

She stared down at Kevin with great loathing; and as Kevin stared up at her for a few seconds, his face froze, stuck in disbelief.

"You're _shitting me_…!" Kevin replied, truly shocked and floored. "Adam, _shot you_? The punk actually _used_ the gun I gave him?!"

"Yes," Elisa snarled, thinking deeply about what she should do, cuff him right then and there, or let Goliath continue to do what he was about to do, by killing him.

"Well, well, well…" Kevin chuckled, grinning. "Someone's balls dropped, and the boy turned into a man, after all. Daddy's _so proud. Well… _I guess that's what you get for getting involved and protecting Rose from me, you bitch!"

Elisa stared at him hard, and gritted her teeth in true rage; all while, Goliath roared out in full rage, grabbed his chin, and was forcing his mouth open; to grab his tongue out; but Elisa beat him to it.

With a cry of rage, she slapped her gun against his face as hard as she could. Kevin cried out, as blood exploded out his nose and mouth, and was surprised by how much that hurt. After she hurt him, he rolled around under Goliath's grasp, and began laughing hysterically. At his laughing, she quickly cocked her gun, pointed it at his head, and gazed down at him with great hatred etched upon her face. Kevin grinned up at her and started to laugh mechanically, so much so, it actually sent a shiver down Goliath's spine, and his instincts were shouting at him to kill Kevin immediately.

"Are you sure I can't kill him?" He asked his mate darkly. "Give me the word, Elisa… and I'll make it too quick, clean, and easy. No one will suspect a thing…"

Elisa knew that he was too evil to stay alive, but for all the years she knew Goliath, she wouldn't let him give into that darkness, not when there were other options to consider and pick. And for them, since she was a Police Officer, she had to uphold the law.

"I'm sure." Elisa said, pulling out her handcuffs and readying them for Kevin. "With prison as an option, I have to uphold the law. No matter how much I personally want him gone… and dead."

Goliath stared at his wife for a few seconds, understanding her views completely, and slowly eased his grip on Kevin, giving into the Human laws.

"Aw… you're not gonna give into Police brutality and kill me?" Kevin asked her lightly. "I thought I was _too dangerous _to live?"

"I'll let a judge and jury decide your fate." Elisa snapped, putting her gun back inside her holster. "I have enough evidence against you that'll send you down to your death, soon enough."

"_What evidence_?" Kevin asked, laughing. "I'm innocent, Officer. You can't prove that I shot anyone. You didn't see it, and Rose isn't even here to prove anything."

" I do have evidence… evidence that you have bombed my car, and have plotted with Adam to kidnap Rose. So, all in all, terrorism and attacking a Police Officer won't go down too well in court. But keep it up, and I'm really considering letting Goliath run his claws into you."

"Well… what are you waiting for?" Kevin asked her, laughing. "I've been waiting _all night_ for your empty threats of killing me to have a backbone attached. And, by the way, I'm truly sorry about your car, detective... I heard about the bomb, and it's really _too bad_. It was a beautiful car. A classic. Honestly… it was such a damn crying shame… ."

"_I bet you are_…" Elisa growled sarcastically, fury pulsing through him. "Kevin Morrison, you're under arrest… "

"Oh…?" He mused again, looking from her to Goliath with a widening smile. "Am I? Well, we'll see about that. You forget… I'm a _lawyer_, and have a lot of higher up and _powerful _friends in the law. I also know that you don't have that much evidence against me. Scott Yale is who bombed your car, not me. I'm innocent."

"We've got just enough evidence against you, you piece of _shit_." Elisa suddenly yelled, grabbing him by his jaw, as Goliath growled at him even more intensely. "I have video evidence of you leaving Larry Stevenson's office, _moments_ after his murder… and a testament of Rose's abuse cases against you."

Kevin grinned and then began laughing again.

"Alright…" he said amusingly. "I'll give you that one. That murder was me… and God, it felt so good to let some of that rage out. But, I'll deny it in court; and all my lawyers will back me… you'll see. I'm _invincible_."

"How about I let Goliath tear into you right now, and we'll see just how invincible you truly are." Elisa threatened, snarling at him. Slowly, he gazed up into her eyes with his glittering black eyes and suddenly looked very calm.

"Then, _do it_." He whispered, convincing her and pushing for it. "_Go on_… _nothing_ is stopping you. You know you _want to_… "

Elisa stared down at him, and was unnerved greatly; as she was lost of anymore words. Over her years of being in the Police Service, she had come across a lot of scary villians, but there was something about Kevin was unsettling and terrifying to her. He was like a devil, whispering haunted whispering s into her mind, dragging her down into the darkest part of her soul.

As she stared at him, she thought about how Rose had to endure his hell and torture; his black gaze piercing through her kind soul with his evil; and it suddenly made her sick. He was one of the scariest criminals she'd ever come across; and she had come across a lot of scumbags in her career; and had to remind herself to stay calm as she continued to do her job. She closed her eyes, breaking eye contact with him, and uttered out her next words, shaking slightly.

"You have the right to remain silent, the right…"

"... to _not_ go to jail." He interjected suddenly, his voice full of power and determination.

Without warning, he kicked his legs up, under Goliath's abdomen and launched him, with a great effort, off of him. He rolled away, towards the opposite edge of the bridge, all while Elisa was still stunned by his strength in launching Goliath off him.

Elisa blinked for a moment, and then whipped her arm out with her uninjured arm, and followed him with her gun to shoot him, but he rolled up from the ground, running towards her and back handed Elisa across the face as hard as he could, smacking her to the ground. The moment she hit the ground, stars formed all around, and then Kevin's face was next to hers.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance, detective."

With that, she closed her eyes and passed out. Grinning at her, Kevin picked up his taser, which was closest for him to grab, and tased Goliath, electrocuting him, and not letting go until he was screaming out, roaring in pain, and then finally; collapsed on the ground. Kevin grabbed his gun again from the ground again, and ran back towards the water, and what he saw made him want to explode. Not only was Rose still alive, but Brooklyn, her lover, was alive too; and was pulling her to the shore.

"NOOOO!" He screamed out, cocking his gun and pointed it down at the icy waters below and opened fired upon them. Brooklyn quickly looked up, as Kevin attacked them with bullets, and protected Rose, pushing them both under water once again. But, Kevin kept coming, and kept shooting bullets at them- gritting his teeth and screaming out in rage with every quick kick of the automatic rifle.

Then, without warning, Goliath's roar was heard once again, and Kevin was smacked into. He rolled away from Goliath and was about to shoot him dead with the automatic rifle, but Goliath leapt forward, grabbed the automatic gun from his hands, and crushed it in his giant claws with great ease. Once his gun fell to the ground in pieces, Goliath grabbed Kevin and threw him as hard as he could away from him, into a metal bridge spire.  
Painfully, Kevin crashed to the ground after hitting into the spire, and was struggling to will his weaker body to keep fighting with his vodka high wearing off. He hadn't eaten much food, and wasn't as strong as he once was, and after tonight; that was all going to chance.

Kevin slowly raised his enraged, black eyes, facing the large lavender Gargoyle. Goliath was there once again, grabbed Kevin by the head and began to slam his head down upon the ground, over and over again. Kevin's eyesight was beginning to fail him, and he was running out of ammunition to use against Goliath. Kevin gritted his teeth, clocked Goliath in the face, as hard as he could, and then pulled out a knife from his pants and stabbed it into his arm. Goliath roared out, but it didn't slow him down. He immediately grabbed the blade out of his arm, and with brightly lit white eyes, raised it above his own head to stab it through Kevin's face.

"Tonight… it ends!" Goliath roared out, raising the knife. "MONSTER!"

Kevin's eyes widened in fear, and for the first time he felt like he was truly going to lose, but then a sudden sound of squealing tires filled the air; and a bright light filled the darkness around them. Goliath looked up in shock, and gasped

A large van was speeding towards them, but wasn't going to hit them. Elisa was stirring from the ground, not far away from them, and the van was speeding right for her, mere feet away from running her over. Forgetting Kevin, Goliath roared out in panic, jumped up from the ground and dove for his mate; wrapped his strong arms around her small frame; and body-rolled himself and Elisa from getting hit from the oncoming car. Seconds after he did, the van sped past them, and did a side sweep on the snowy ground, turning a full three-sixty degrees towards Kevin. His eyes widened and didn't know who they were, but didn't question it. They knew him; and were here to help him. When the van's sliding door opened, six men in masks, yelled "GET IN!"

Kevin grinned, stood up, and then ran to the side door of the van, climbed inside, and laughed hysterically.

"TILL WE MEET AGAIN, GOLIATH!" He yelled out, before slamming the door shut, and the van sped off. When Goliath raised his head, and looked around; the black van was speeding away from them into the City, and just like that, Kevin was gone; along with the hope of getting rid of his evil from their lives forever.

Goliath closed his eyes and let out very low and heavy sigh, but then looked down at his beautiful mate, who was still in his arms. He was hovering above her body; holding her; as Elisa still had her gun in her hand and was looking over at the escaping van as well, as it quickly disappeared from their view. Once it was gone, she looked back up into his deep and beautiful eyes, with great worry.

"Did you by chance see where they were heading, and who they were?" Elisa whispered.

Goliath shook his head, sighing out a growl again.

"No. I only saw that it was a black van… but I did not see who was inside, nor where they went..."

Elisa closed her eyes, and let her head fall onto the snowy ground in total defeat, sighing out heavily. Goliath watched his mate with great worry, as she had been injured, and was completely exhausted and spent. Over the past few months, she had been working tirelessly with her partner, Matt Bluestone and the other Officers in finding Kevin, and securing evidence against him. All while feeling helpless the entire maddening time, as dead ends would come up with every angel. Like his own frustrations, Kevin seemed to be untouchable; as he was easily escaping the law, and the Gargoyles', despite all their efforts to catch him. Goliath suddenly felt extremely responsible for his escape, and should have killed him when he had the chance, instead of talking and letting him get into his head.

Elisa turned the safety back on her gun; and placed it back in her jacket, sat up, and with Goliath's help; was helped to her feet. She glanced over the now empty street with sadness, and great frustration, ran her fingers through her long dark hair, and stared at all the different tire marks on the bridge from past travelers. She did not know which tire marks belonged to the van, and they were too far gone to be tracked now..

"_I've failed._" She sighed out in defeat, hanging her head low as hot tears fell down her face. Goliath gently wrapped her in his arms and felt that same weight of failure in his heart.

"No, my love." He whispered heavily. "We've failed. All of us."

He did not know what he would do anymore; nor where to start searching. Nor did he know how to tell Brooklyn that Kevin was gone, and there was no able way of tracking him. After all the insanity tonight, they had lost Kevin, and had failed in protecting Rose from his evil, as well as everyone else in his destructive path.

* * *

When Rose's head slid under the icy water, Brooklyn felt like he was going to die from the fear; he could not lose her. He wouldn't. His eyes lit up brightly in protection for her, and with a roar, he punched through the last of the ice; and pulled her to the shore.

With one arm around her now limp body, he reached out with his sharp claws and anchored them to the wall that was holding up a sidewalk. One he secured himself, he pulled her up from the water over his shoulder, and began to climb the wall. Every part of his body was screaming out in pain, and the sensitive spot in between his wings, was cut up and seemed to make his pain even greater.

Closing his eyes, and gritting his teeth against the pain, he finally got both of them out of the water, and once on the safety of the sidewalk, he lowered her body off his shoulder and hovered inches above her.

"Rose…" he breathed, losing his strength. He braced his arms around her face, and lowered his body to hers, and his forehead against hers, shaking uncontrollably, dripping water everywhere. He closed his eyes, gasped in and out; and tried to ignore his own pain and exhaustion. After a few seconds, he came to, opened his eyes, forced himself off her and laid down next to her, all while collecting her in his arms, and forcing her face to face his. He looked down upon her face, as she laid limply in his arms again, and shook her slightly.

"My love? Wake up… we're out of the water," he said gently, hoping she was just sleeping. "You're safe now."

However, when she didn't respond; immediate panic filled his heart, his eyes widened, and he shook her again in his arms.

"Rose?" He asked her, all while grabbing her jawline with his claws. "ROSE?!"

When she still didn't respond, he quickly glanced over her body, and could see her wounds better; and he wished he could unseen what he saw.

"No, no, no… _NO_!" Brooklyn cried out. Blood was pouring out from her eyebrow, dripping slowly down her face, upper arm from the first gunshot, chest from the last, and her beautiful face was covered in black and blue with bruises and cuts; all from Kevin beating her up. Her jeans were cut up and blood was flowing out of her skin; from what looked like a stab wound in her right leg, during her attempt to flee Kevin.

Her skin was so white, and had a blue hue, that told him that she was beyond freezing. Brooklyn cried out in anguish at how badly injured she appeared, and needed her to wake up. When she still wouldn't respond, he placed her gently back on the ground and lowered his ear to her chest.

"Come on, please… Rose, _don't do this to me_." He begged her, all while listening to her heart and lungs. To his terror, her heart was beating weakly, but she wasn't breathing. Crying out, Brooklyn brought her face up to his, crying earnestly.

"Ahhh, no. NO! _Please, no! My love_…!" He begged and cried; lifting his head up from her chest and didn't know what to do. He wasn't good with medical emergencies; but as he looked down at her, he suddenly remembered Elisa doing CPR on Angela a few years back, when she joined the Clan and was injured by the original Gargoyle Hunters.

Rose's heart was beating still, but he needed to breathe for her. As he stared into her face, an energy flowed through him and he exhaled in relief by their connection, which meant that she was still alive, and he still had a chance to save her. The connection flowed through him like a hot liquid, warming and calming him, and warned him that her life was fading, but more than that, he suddenly had a clear mind, and knew exactly what he needed to do in order to save her. He needed to breathe for her, and keep breathing for her until she lungs worked again.

"_Stay with me, Rose_…" He urged her, lifting her chin up, opened her mouth and then crushed his lips down upon hers and blew air into her lungs, giving her the oxygen she needed. Being careful to not overwhelm her smaller body, he lifted up, inhaled more air into his lungs and did it again. After a few rounds of rescue breathing, he lowered his ear to her chest again and listened, while feeling her pulse on her wrist. Her heart was still beating, but she was still not breathing. Lifting his head back up, he growled and whispered, "Don't give up, Rose! Come on, baby. _Breathe_!"

Lowering his mouth to hers again, he braced his arms on either side of her, and breathed into her, willing for her to live; fighting for her life since she couldn't. He didn't know how long he kept breathing for her, but when he lifted his lips up from her, water suddenly began to drizzle out of her mouth. His heart leapt hopefully, and knew he was getting somewhere with her, but it wasn't enough. He needed to force the water out of her body, and _fast_.

Gritting his teeth, he placed his claws in the center of her chest and pressed down hard a few times, coming up enough to let her rib cage recoil. With his strength; the connection flowed through his claws and into her rib cage; pulsing into her body all while healing and fueling her internal organs to work properly. Brooklyn could feel all this and gritted his teeth even harder, willing his efforts to work, willing for her to survive. After doing some chest compression's, he lowered his lips to hers and breathed again for her; but as he did all that, he could still feel her life fading faster away.

"Nooooo. _Please_…" He pleaded with her in a broken voice, as he lifted his lips from hers after giving her breaths. "Rose… my love… _please,_ don't leave me! I… I _can't_ live without you. _I love you_… if you die… I will surely die too."

Tears were pouring down his face as he gazed into her face, and suddenly felt a rage pulse through him. He wasn't going to give up, and this _wasn't_ going to be her end, and refused to give Kevin the pleasure of knowing he killed her after all. He lifted his face up, pressed his claws back down in the middle of her chest, and pressed down hard and fast.

"Please… baby… please!" Brooklyn was begging, pleading, pushing down even harder and faster, his pleas becoming more intense and desperate. "_Don't leave me_… ! Come on, _breathe_! BREATHE! _COME ON!_"

Just then, large amounts of water exploded out of her mouth, and her body instantly began to shutter violently. Then, before he could react, her eyes opened and Rose began to gag and cough out the water. Brooklyn grabbed her shoulders and turned her quickly to her side, so that she could vomit and cough out the water from her stomach and lungs without anymore issues. Brooklyn closed his eyes, and cried out in relief, and pounded his fist gently on her back, to help her cough the water out of her lungs.  
As she vomited and coughed out the water, she finally was able to breathe again; taking deep breaths in between her violent coughs. Rose was still out of it, as her lungs fought with the vomiting, coughing, to breathe in the air. But, finally, after the final coughing fit, Rose's head fell to the ground limply, and she began breathing in great gasps with her eyes closed again.

Unable to stifle his sobs, he cried out in relief, inhaled a deep but shaky breath in, and then lowered his body next to hers, taking her in his arms, and forced his dead wings around her for warmth, and curled her body, needing her against him, as he cried earnestly into her hair, kissing her head with every breath..

As he held her and felt her heartbeat against his chest, his connection to her naturally pulsed through his body and was offering her warmth, and strength. After a few minutes of crying, Brooklyn calmed down, and then opened his eyes warily, his entire body sore, and beyond exhausted. He couldn't believe tonight's events, and how quickly it all fell apart.

Earlier, he and Rose had gone out on his motorcycle around midnight, and here they were, almost five AM, exhausted, having beaten death more than once; lying under the starry, icy skies, drenched, and turning into ice. As he breathed out white puffs of air, he looked down at Rose's face, which was cradled against his body, to offer warmth, and saw gentle puffs leave her nose and mouth, telling him that she was breathing. Slowly, he looked back up into the night sky, and let his mind wonder about the world he once knew. If there was a higher power out there, it seemed that he owed a great deal to it for allowing Rose to still live.

For early morning, the sky was still dark, and the snow clouds had broken; just enough for him to see the moon and the stars above, which amazed him that he could even see any, with all the light from the City. As he gazed up into the Heavens, and thought about all that had happened, it was too much for him. But Rose was alive, and for that he would be immensely grateful.

Suddenly; Rose moved and moaned slightly, breaking him out of his spiritual trance. Brooklyn gasped and raised his head off hers, to face her. She was breathing and seemed to be in a great deal of pain, her breathing still had signs of water in her lungs. Her body shuddered again, and she began to cough violently. Brooklyn eased her face away from his body, as she coughed more water out, and threw up; the water mixing with blood. Her cough sounded hoarse and painful, but it was doing it's job.

However, if he didn't get her out of the cold and to the hospital, her condition would worsen, as her body had no doubt had pneumonia once again. Rose kept coughing and more water came out. Brooklyn held her, closing his eyes, until she stopped and collapsed again; crying out in pain; tears falling down her face earnestly.

"_Rose_…" He croaked out, crying as well, and gently caressing her face his. "I've got you, honey, _I'm sorry_…. "

She cried out painfully for a few seconds, before she suddenly opened her eyes and was gazing into his eyes with a tearfully, dazed expression.

"Brooklyn…?" she breathed weakly. "_What…_?"

"Shh… my love." He whispered, tears falling down his face, faster now. "Don't speak. Save your strength."

"You're here…!" She breathed out painfully, but sounded relieved. More tears streamed down his face, as she continued to breathe shallowly, and was shaking in his arms. As he looked her over, he held her hand in his claw, and pressed his lips to her cold skin.

"_Of course,_ I'm here. I would never have let you go under that water. I'm sorry I didn't reach you in time… I can't believe I nearly lost you, both times." He whispered, crying still. Looking up at him, her breathing was staggered, but she refused to take her eyes off his; and offered his a small smile.

"I l-l-lo-ve you-you." She whispered weakly, through her chattering teeth and shaking body. His tear-filled eyes found hers, and melted at her words. Her small smile broke his heart, and made things worse for him, as a dam of emotions poured out of his heart.

"_I'm so sorry_…" He cried, angry with himself, as he held her tightly in his arms. "Rose, I'm so sorry! I have failed you in _every_ way tonight, and… I'm _never _going to forgive myself for- for what he's done to you."

"Shhh." Rose whispered, still shaking violently and reached a finger, weakly up to his beak. "D-don't… y-you s-s-save-d m-me. Y-you can't c-control wha-at Ke-evin does, j-just like I-I c-can't."

Brooklyn cupped her face, and cried earnestly, shaking his head; hating Kevin more than anything he ever thought possible. Rose slowly raised her hand up and touched his tears and slowly began to close her eyes, her arm losing strength.

He watched her slowly losing weaken and knew they needed to get moving. Sniffing, he exhaled sharply and then looked down over her wounds, to see how he could stop her bleeding, but was relieved to see that the gunshot hadn't actually punctured vital organs in her chest; and only stayed in her shoulder, and the bleeding had significantly slowed. Rose watched him glance over her body and wounds, blinked a few times and then adjusted her body in his arms, trying to sit up, but gasped at how much it hurt. Instantly; she cried out in pain, shutting her eyes, as more blood exited her shoulder and chest.

"No, baby, _no_." Brooklyn urged, holding onto her tighter now. "Don't move. I've got you, and am _never _going to let you go again. I promise you that… but for now, I'm going to get you to the hospital."

"No…" she moaned weakly. "Don't… want… _hospital…"_

"Sorry." He said, shaking still from adrenaline and fear."You don't have a choice. I… I _can't_ lose you, Rose; and there's nothing more I can do for you out here, so you're going. End of discussion."

Rose didn't argue with him, and only nestled herself closer into his bare chest, shaking uncontrollably. Taking a deep breath, he adjusted her in his arms, and then stood; gasping out in pain.

Rose's eyes widened at his painful cry, and grasped onto his face.

"My love?!"

"I'm fine." He gasped through gritted teeth. "Don't worry about me."

"You're injured!" She gasped out.

"Yes," He answered, holding her closer to him and taking a deep breath. "But, I'll survive. What matters the most here, is getting you to safety. Everything else is secondary to your survival and safety."

"Even Kevin?" She asked him softly.

He gritted his teeth in anger, as he slowly walked and carried her back towards the bridge, where he had left Goliath to finish him off. Growling at her question, he refused to answer it, as he didn't yet know. As they walked, and Rose was out of immediate danger, he suddenly realized something that made his blood turn cold; and Rose picked up on it as well.

"It's so quiet." She whispered, resting against his chest.

Brooklyn stopped walking and stared up at the bridge, his eyes going wide. There was no sign of Goliath anywhere, and all sounds of gunshots and battle was no longer raging above them.

"Yes," Brooklyn replied, still keeping his wings around her. "It's almost _too_ quiet."

He took a deep breath and then began to walk towards the bridge, quicker this time. Since they were on the street, under the bridge, he would try to scale it up to the street above. As he walked, with her in his arms, she gazed blankly up into his face and then lightly rubbed her hand across his chest.

"It's getting warmer." She whispered. "I can… I can feel your connection flowing through my body, it's like a giant blanket."

"I know." He replied, holding her tighter in his arms. "I need you to survive this damned night… and I will give it all to you, if need be."

Rose continued to stare up into his face, and though the connection power was flowing through her, masking her pain and calming her, she could not deny what she was seeing in his face.

"Brooklyn?" She asked him gently. "Are you all right?"

He stopped walking and looked down at her in disbelief, tears still in his eyes and closed his mouth. Very stiffly, he shook his head and breathed, "No. I'm not, and won't be until I know for a fact that you will survive this night; and that all my Clan are safe; and that Kevin's head is cut off from his body and delivered to me as proof."

Rose stared up at him with an inscrutable expression and didn't know what to say. She didn't disagree with him, and only prayed and hoped that the silence uptop meant peace and freedom from Kevin's terror, forever. She hated seeing Brooklyn in this state, and couldn't imagine how much he had endured. She was sure that she passed out numerous times, but the severity of her injuries, she didn't know yet, and only wanted Brooklyn to be stress-free.

She closed her eyes and kept her hand on his chest, while her other hand rested under his arm and held onto his back. As he kept walking, she rubbed her hand in comfort up his back, near the base of his wing, and he winced in pain, gasping out.

Rose's eyes opened, and then slowly moved her hand off his back as she felt moisture. Looking at her hand, she saw it was covered in blood, and with wide eyes she gasped, "Brooklyn! You're _bleeding_…!"

"Don't worry about me." He grimaced. "Just keep your strength, my love, and relax please."

"Were you shot?!" She squealed out, breathing faster now, getting worked up. The connection warming and calming her, was fading and she was becoming more aware of her own pain.

"No, I don't think so." He answered her gently. "I'm pretty sure it was from my body impacting against the ice. I had gotten to you just in time, and forced my body to break the ice for you."

"But… you're _injured_." Rose whimpered, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm okay." He sighed, smiling gently down at her. "Better me breaking that ice than you. It would have killed you for sure, especially the speed we were both falling."

Rose took a shaky breath, trying to ignore how tired and in pain she was, as every injury was slowly creeping back towards her nerves, making her wince and gasp out. Tears filled her eyes and slowly the hot tears fell out of her eyes, and down her cheek.

"Brooklyn…" she whispered. "_I'm so… so sorry._ For _everything_… this is… all my fault."

They had reached the base of the bridge, and Brooklyn stopped and cupped her face in his claw and gazed down into her face. His eyes were piercing hers with such intensity and love, and both of them wanted more than to be free of their pain, and get lost in each other's love.

As if he was thinking the same thing she was, he exhaled out, and pressed his lips to hers; kissing her fiercely. Rose brought a hand up to his beak and held onto his jawline, while her other arm wrapped tightly around his neck, and lifted herself more tightly to his lips. His tongue entered her mouth and both kissed and made out passionately, before she grimaced and the pain in her face was being triggered by his weight on her face.

He opened his eyes, hovered his face just above hers, and bared his teeth in anger.

"I- I'm sorry… it's just my face… hurts. As does my entire body… " She apologized again, thinking the anger was towards her, but he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm not angry at you, my love." He breathed, and then looked up at the brick in front of him. "I'm beyond furious at the pain Kevin has inflicted upon you… he… he better be dead. And even if he is, I want a few minutes with him, to beat the rest of any remaining life out of him."

As Rose stared at him, he cleared his throat, and then continued, "I gotta climb this wall and check on Goliath. Do you think you can hold onto me? Or do we have to go the long way?"

"I… I think I can hold onto you." Rose said quietly, as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Brooklyn opened his wings, making her shake against the cold, since she was still wearing soaking wet clothes, and jumped up on the wall, puncturing his sharp talons into the brick. He started climbing a few feet, before Rose's strength gave out.

"Oh… OH NO! No, I don't have you!" She cried out.

With wide eyes, he felt her slip, and he immediately let go of the wall, grabbed Rose again, and fell to the ground; his feet catching the brunt of them both. Her body slipped slightly from his grasp, and her legs slipped out of his arms, and hit the ground. When her injured leg hit the ground, and she had weight upon it, she screamed out in pain; as Brooklyn quickly grabbed her grabbed her backside and tried to help her keep weight off it.

"Are you okay?" He asked anxiously.

"Ouch! Ow.. oh, _I'm sorry_… I tried… I couldn't hold on… " She gasped out, her face screwed up in pain. "Kevin… stabbed me in the leg, and I- _ow_\- everywhere just _hurts_… My chest… my shoulders… "

Brooklyn scooped her back up into his arms easily, wrapped his wings around her body and gazed down into her face with a painful expression; as if he was torn in between crying or wanting to explode out in rage. He began to walk the long way, towards the side street and the beginning of the bridge; and shook his head with tears in his eyes.

"No, _I'm_ sorry." He said softly, holding her close to him, rubbing his cheek to hers. "I shouldn't have even offered you that choice. You nearly died, for hell's sake, and here I am trying to make you use up even more energy. It was stupid to even ask that of you. I'm sorry- I've got you, babe. Just rest; we'll be up at the top of the bridge in just a little bit. Once I see that Goliath is okay, and Kevin dead, then I will take you to the hospital. This shouldn't take very long at all."

"As long as I'm with you, I'm good." Rose breathed, closing her eyes and rested her head against his neck, kissing his skin gently. "I'm sorry for all I've put you through… truly. I hope you know that I am thankful for you, and am unbelievably and irrevocably in love with you. I can't imagine the hell you've been put through, and more than anything, I long to take all that pain away from you. Take the burden from your shoulders..."

Brooklyn closed his eyes for an instant, but then moaned out. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently.

"You said, everything that I am feeling. Rose…" He breathed against her lips. " I want to take all _your _pain away, and I can't imagine how terrified you were as you were being faced with Kevin and his insanity, and I was not there to protect you. That is what I feel the most terrible for… for failing you and breaking my promise to you."

"You haven't broken _any_ promises to me_." _Rose said firmly. "Babe, you have done everything…"

"_Don't._" He interrupted, closing his eyes. "Please, don't say it, Rose. Don't tell me I have everything right, when I _haven't_. I promised you, when we first met, that I would not let him hurt or find you, and here we are… having gone through both states of hell and broken promises. Rose… God, _I'm just… I'm so sorry_. I wish I… I wish I had _never_ left you behind at the Castle. If only I had been there with you, I could have killed Kevin and we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Don't blame yourself, Brooklyn." She whispered, caressing his face. "You _have_ done everything that you can, with what we've been faced with! You were trying to protect me, by hunting him; which was something that _needed _to happen. You can't stand over me, night and day, as we are all vulnerable. Tonight was more than I ever thought was possible as well, and I _would have _been safe, if that damn college kid, security guard, didn't shoot me with a taser in my head. I was beating his ass with my magic, and could have done the same thing with Kevin! But, Adam knocked me out and injured me. After that, I couldn't will my magic to even respond. That's why I ran from Kevin instead. At first, I was going to fight him and give him a piece of my mind… but ya know… that didn't work out so great."

"I'm sorry, Rose." Brooklyn said quietly, resting his head upon her gently, and tightened his grasp on her body. "That security guard is also on my hit list…"

"Kevin tricked him, as he tricked all of us." Rose said quietly. "He was only doing it to protect his family. Kevin was threatening to kill his wife and kids; he was acting out of desperation and fear…"

"_I don't care!_!" Brooklyn snarled. "It's because of _him_, that Kevin was even able to get his hands upon you tonight."

"Oh, Brooklyn…" Rose whispered, resting her head against his chest, with tears coming to her eyes. "We both knew this was going to happen; ever since I had that nightmare all those weeks ago... It was just a matter of when and how. That nightmare had warned me of tonight, and because we underestimated Kevin, it was bound to happen no matter what we try."

Brooklyn gritted his teeth, as his eyes lit up brightly and began snarling, not looking at her. Rose signed out, grabbed his face and forced him to look into her face.

"But, now we know better…" She whispered, caressing his face. "So, _please_… let's not argue. Not after almost losing each other… I desire to feel nothing except your love; and have you feel mine for you."

Instantly, his eyes stopped glowing, and his gaze softened at her words. Sighing, he closed his eyes and gently kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, you're right, my love." He whispered. "I'm not angry with you, and don't mean to be so brash. Tonight was… just…"

"A nightmare coming true." Rose breathed out, closing her eyes.

"Yes," he breathed back. "One that I fear I'll keep re-living and being haunted by until I know for a fact that Kevin is gone and dead."

"I know…" Rose whispered, kissing his chest, tears falling down her face. "It's going to haunt me too…"

"Then we will fight those demons together." He said firmly. "I will stay with you every night, holding you while you sleep, so that we both will be protected by those demons."

"Sounds like a date." Rose breathed, exhaustion taking over her. It was still so cold outside, but she was numb to it all. His connections were the only thing that relatively felt warm and real to her. As they walked up onto the bridge, he held her closer to him and kissed her head.

"Yes, it is. You can count on that." Brooklyn replied, smiling.

As they walked over the bridge, he immediately noticed that there had been a great battle. Signs of battle were all over the bridge, from bullets, explosions, and to his further shock, an NYPD cop car was in the middle of the road, with it's blue and red lights on, and saw it was Elisa. She was standing in Goliath's arms, and both looked distraught.

For a small moment, Brooklyn's relief was instant, as he saw that both Elisa and Goliath were alive, but then something else snuck into his heart, making it want to quit beating. As Brooklyn gazed around the area, he was thrown into another stage of panic and rage when Kevin was nowhere to be found. Goliath looked up when he saw Brooklyn walking towards them, with Rose in his arms; and instantly both him and Elisa ran towards him and Rose; their faces full of worry and concern. Elisa reached him first and gasped when she saw how badly Rose was bleeding and was injured.

"Rose!" Elisa cried out, tears coming to her eyes. "You're alive!"

Goliath looked from Brooklyn to Rose, with eyes filled with tears and gasped.

"She's alive…" He paused and then placed a strong claw on his shoulder. "Get her to the hospital, Brooklyn."

Brooklyn, however, continued to look around the bridge and didn't see any sign of Kevin, anywhere. His eyes widened; and completely ignored Goliath's orders. Goliath seemed to see where his mind was, as he was holding his critically injured love.

"_Brooklyn_…" Goliath warned, but Brooklyn interrupted him.

"Where did he go? Where is _he_?!" Brooklyn snarled angrily, at the pair, holding Rose tightly in his arms. As he looked around some more, he noticed tire tracks on the ground. The tire tracks made a half-circle in the snowy street, and took off back towards the west side; heading back into held onto Rose strongly; and each movement he made, made her gasp out in pain. Elisa looked from her, to Brooklyn's rage-filled face, to Goliath and sighed.

"He had help." Elisa explained to him shortly, hanging her head down.

"What do you mean, _he had help!?" _Brooklyn howled out, looking from Elisa to Goliath, with wide-eyes.

"A black van, nearly ran over Elisa and I… it would have killed us, had I not seen it last second." Goliath explained, trying to remain calm. "I tackled Elisa and myself away from the car, and it picked Kevin up. It took off, back into the City."

"What happened after I jumped after Rose, Goliath?!" Brooklyn continued to berate them with questions. "You are the strongest of us all! Why isn't KEVIN DEAD!?"

Goliath took a deep breath, and hung his head as well, hating himself.

"Because he wanted me to kill him." Goliath explained. "He wanted to prove that we are unfeeling monsters… and with that, I wanted to give him Gargoyle justice than what he was thinking we were capable of. I'm sorry Brooklyn. As I battled him, he also put up an amazing fight. He is a lot stronger than I gave him credit for… and underestimated him. I was about to kill him, when the van came and picked him up."

Brooklyn felt more rage pulse through him, as Goliath explained what had happened. Kevin had nearly destroyed everything that he loved and held dearly… and now he was gone, once again. Brooklyn's breathing quickened and he tightened his grip on Rose.

"Why are we just STANDING here? Let's follow it before we lose him completely!"

"It's already too late." Goliath said quietly. "There are too many tracks on the ground, and we didn't see who picked him up. We are without any leads."

Rose watched this exchange with wide-eyes. She didn't know what was happening; all she knew was that she was bleeding, in excruciating pain, exhausted, sore, and absolutely in shock over what happened again. Kevin had gotten away, yet again. He was still out there, alive, and hunting her… desiring her death. To make matters even worse; he knew where she and the other Gargoyles lived.

"_We can't just give up!_" Brooklyn whispered, his strength unable to sustain it anymore.

"We won't," Elisa said quietly, touching his shoulder while taking Rose's hand in hers. Tears fell down her face and she sobbed, "I swear it. We won't give up… _I'm so sorry_. You're right, Rose. The Police has failed you, I've failed you…"

Brooklyn stared down at Elisa, with tears in his own eyes, and slowly he closed them and shakily asked, "We… we don't know _anything _about the men who took him?"

"No, other than they were masked and seemed to have it all planned." Goliath explained. "They were in a black van; one I've never seen before…"

As Rose listened to Goliath describe the van and masked men, she suddenly realized something that Kevin had told her, back in the open meadow. His _grand finale _or so he said.

"The _Quarrymen_…" Rose muttered suddenly, as Brooklyn, Elisa and Goliath all stared down at her with wide eyes.

"What did you just say?" Goliath asked her quietly, his eyes widening in horror. Rose closed her eyes and rested her head and hands against Brooklyn's chest, and repeated what she said, numbly.

"Kevin told me tonight that he has found the Quarrymen, after he found out about all of you, and have rallied their help in destroying the Clan. That's probably who is helping him now. That's his final play… to destroy you all… and then destroy me."

Everyone stayed silent for a few minutes, processing what she had said. Tears filled her eyes, and she buried herself into Brooklyn, unable to look at their horrified faces.

"_The Quarrymen_…?" Elisa gasped, and looked up from her to Brooklyn and Goliath.

"Which means…?" Brooklyn interjected with wide eyes.

As Goliath growled, clenching his fists, "They now know where we sleep and live."

A horrific silence passed between the three of them, as they realized how horrible tonight really was. Brooklyn kept his mouth open and was staring at Goliath in horror; as Goliath seemed numb with his own woe. Suddenly, Elisa jumped into action, pulled out her cell phone and started talking with her partner Matt Bluestone, relaying everything she knew, to get officers to follow the car.

Rose overheard her talking quickly, about the color of the vehicle and the general direction in which the car was going, but felt herself fade away slightly. Brooklyn watched Elisa talk with her partner with wide-eyes and then took a deep breath, shaking his head, and then looked down at Rose's beaten face, and felt horrible. She needed to get the hospital… and he wanted nothing more than to be with her… but he _had_ to stop Kevin once and for all; before the Quarrymen found them.

Brooklyn walked over and gently held Rose out to Goliath.

"Please, take her to the hospital… I need… I need to find him, Goliath." Brooklyn said, his heart breaking into a million pieces. He wanted to stay with Rose, but couldn't allow Kevin to get far away. However; Goliath's eyes hardened and pushed her back into his arms.

"No, Brooklyn." He ordered firmly. "She is your betrothed… and I know how much you want revenge against Kevin, right now… but Rose needs you _and_ medical attention more. Try to place your vengeance into the back of your mind for right now and take care of your love."

Brooklyn closed his eyes, sighing, and then brought Rose's body closer to his. She had been awake and alert the whole time, listening to them and felt tears come to her eyes. She could feel every emotion that Brooklyn was feeling; as their electric current was still connecting them. It pulsed through their veins and limbs, as though fueling them.

Elisa got off the phone, walked towards them and said, " I've phone for an ambulance. They are on their way right now. I'll go with her to the hospital."

Elisa walked over to the driver's seat, turned off her blinding scene lights and then opened the back door and sat down, with a heavy sigh; pulling an emergency blanket out. She then held her arms out to Brooklyn, motioning him to hand her over.

"I've got her, Brooklyn." Elisa said softly. "I'll keep her warm until the ambulance gets here. Go with Goliath, rally the Clan and find Kevin. Put a stop to this _madness_… once and for all."

Goliath and Brooklyn looked at each other, as Goliath reluctantly nodded; before Brooklyn looked down upon Rose's face and whispered, "Are you alright with this? I… I can't bear to leave you again."

"With Kevin and the Quarrymen aligning against us all… do we have any other choice?" Rose begged him, crying silently. "Kevin _must_ be stopped…"

"_Rose_…" Brooklyn gasped, tears falling down his face and sighed heavily. "I don't think I can leave you, or your safety to chance again!"

"I know… but I'll be fine. I _promise_." Rose whispered, smiling gently and placing her hands upon his face. "Let the others know what's going on, try to find Kevin, and then meet me at the hospital."

"I don't know if I'll be able to make all that happen before sunrise." Brooklyn argued back desperately.

"Then we'll see each other tomorrow night." She said softly. "Trust yourself, trust in me. Like you trust the sun to rise and fall; for the stars to appear in the night sky... for air to be present in our lungs."

Brooklyn gazed down upon her face, with his mouth open and could tell he was extremely torn between his duty and his commitment to her.

"Rose…" He whispered.

"_Go_," Rose breathed, smiling at him. "I'll be okay…"

"Yeah," He replied dryly. "That's what I thought earlier when I left you at the Castle…"

"Brooklyn," Elisa said, looking positively drained. "I know you don't trust me to protect her, but _I promise you,_ we'll be alright. Kevin is gone, and most likely will need to regroup as well."

"What if I let you guys go, and he bombs the hospital?" Brooklyn argued, holding Rose rightly to him. "We've just been taught, that we can't underestimate him, so we have to think about all the horrible things that can go wrong!"

"True, but Kevin also _wants you _to live in that fear and be in _his_ control." Rose said, taking his face in her hands. "Baby... it's that exact fear that held me bound for so long. I was so afraid to make that jump and leap of faith to leave him. The same thing applies right now. We must take a leap of faith somewhere, somehow, while keeping in mind that he is capable of anything."

"Rose is right," Goliath said, stepping forward. "While I may not have killed him tonight, I do know for a fact that I severely injured him. I would be completely stupefied if Kevin was able to attack an entire hospital tonight as well. His whole objective was to kill Rose; and while we may have failed to catch him, he has failed as well; as Rose lives. I think she'll be safe to go to the hospital for the time being."

Brooklyn stared at his leader for a few seconds, debating what to do, but then as he looked into his betrothed's sweet face. She looked so weak, tired and injured; and knew she needed the hospital. Taking a deep breath, he nodded and whispered, "Okay…"

He walked Rose over to Elisa and gently eased her into the warm car, as Elisa took over holding onto her, and warming her with the blanket. Rose smiled gently at him, and breathed, "It's gonna be okay…"

Brooklyn, however, knelt down didn't care that Elisa's face was right next to his, or that Goliath was watching the pair of them, he was going to tell Rose how much she meant to him. But Goliath's eyes widened upon seeing Brooklyn's back and gasped.

"Brooklyn, your back… your injured!"

"It's just a scratch." He replied, almost immediately. "Nothing our stone nap can't cure."

With that, he turned back to face Rose, and took her face into his claws.

"Brooklyn…" Rose began to say, worried for his injuries, but Brooklyn shushed her gently.

"Shh, babe. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. But… I'm sorry that he's done this to you, Rose. We are going to put an end to his terror; once and for all. I'm sorry that I have to leave you, but I must go. After what he's done tonight… after finding, _hurting_ you and nearly killing you..." He broke off; as tears streamed down his face, and couldn't seem to talk anymore; as his emotions got the best of him. "I'm so sorry… I broke my promise to you, and have failed you... but I _won't_ fail you this time."

Rose was trying to focus on her breathing; to keep the pain at bay, but a new wave of emotions slamming into her heart. Her lips trembled as a sob broke through her throat, more hot tears falling down her face.

"You _didn't_ fail me." She gasped. "I love you, Brooklyn. I'm the one who is sorry, this is... all _too_ much."

Elisa offered Rose back over to Brooklyn; where he lovingly took her into his arms, and lowered her face against his chest and let the sobs roll out of her; desperately, painfully and fearfully. He couldn't seem to stop his own tears, either. He held his left claw and arm on her back, and kissed her on the head.

"I need to go. I'm sorry, I cannot just let him get away."

Slowly; she nodded, and let him go. He gently brought a talon under her chin and looked deeply and lovingly into her eyes. It was different than the terrifying looks Kevin gave her, moments ago; and she forever wanted to forget those eyes.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked her, holding her tenderly.

"Yes, as long as you return to me. _Alive._" Rose croaked out. "_P__lease,_ be safe. Kevin is ruthless, and absolutely terrifying… don't underestimate him. He's with the Quarrymen now. We are _all_ in danger now."

Brooklyn would have laughed at her in the past, and taken her words as a hit to his pride; however, now he took her words to heart. Kevin had suddenly become a force to be reckoned with, as he was surprisingly swift, cunning and strong. They were having a hell of a time trying to just play 'catch up' with him.

Brooklyn nodded and then whispered, "_I promise…_"

He stopped talking and suddenly heard sirens coming closer and closer to them. The ambulance was on its way towards them to take Rose to the hospital. Brooklyn looked back down at his love and then whispered urgently, "I love you _so much._ I'll meet you at the hospital later. Please, fight and continue fighting, Rose. I can't live in this world without you."

Rose felt tears falling down her face, as tears streamed down his.

"I love you, too. I will… I promise." Rose whispered, lifting her good shoulder up to gently caress his beak.

He closed her eyes at her touch; and then opened his eyes to gaze into hers. Sirens were coming louder and louder, suddenly, and Goliath's claw came down on his shoulder, gently. "We've got to go now, Brooklyn."

He nodded his head, and gently placed Rose back into Elisa's grasp.

"I'll find him." Brooklyn said in a deep and powerful voice, holding her hands in his claws. "You have my oath… I'll find him, _and will destroy him_. Then I will return back to you. We will then get married, and live our life together… the way we've planned it."

Rose offered him a small smile as he gave his promise to her.

"Give him hell." She whispered. "Come back to me…"

Brooklyn lowered his face to hers and gently touched her lips with his and kissed her. Rose flinched slightly, as her face and lips hurt a great deal; and Brooklyn instantly pulled away. He inhaled deeply; calming himself, as a new level of rage pulsed through him. Rose couldn't even give him a small kiss, without being in pain. His eyes glowed bright white; and his claws instantly balled up into fists.

She looked ashamed and muttered, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and growled in a deep and malicious voice, through gritted teeth, "Don't be, I'm going to make him pay for everything he's ever done to you… I swear that to you, my love."

With that, Brooklyn released Rose and ran over to the bridge bars, climbed them so he was high enough to catch the wind currents and took off. Goliath looked from Elisa to Rose, and then growled in anger.

"Elisa, I'll meet you back at the castle, later."

Elisa nodded. "Okay, Matt knows about the vehicle, and is sending a bunch of squads out to hopefully intercept. Keep me posted on what you find."

"I'm sorry to leave you all the way out here," Goliath started to say, but Elisa gently put a finger up to his lips. "While you're at the hospital, please get yourself checked out and get some _rest_.

"I will. After we are done, we'll come home to the castle to rendezvous with you guys. We'll, no doubt, need to all come up with a plan to prepare for this type of thing again, and hopefully be more prepared for it."

Goliath nodded grimly and then ran a strong talon down her face tenderly and said, in his deep voice, "I agree." He then paused, as he caressed her face and looked endearingly at her, as though he was reveling in her being alive and well as well. "I love you, Elisa."

Elisa smiled lovingly up at him and whispered, "I love you too, big guy."

With that, Rose lowered her gaze from looking at them; as Goliath leaned over and pressed his lips into Elisa's; taking a sweet and loving kiss from him. After a few moments of kissing, he pulled away from Elisa, and then looked at Rose.

"Return back to us, Rose… healthy and strong. You must be better in order for us to throw together another mating ceremony." Goliath told her, giving her a smile.

Rose's heart started to pound excitedly; which gave more pain to her gunshot wound. She grimaced in pain and smiled back at him, unable to say anything more. Then, without another word, both Goliath and Brooklyn ran towards the ledge of the bridge, jumping off it without another word. Though Brooklyn was injured, his wings were still able to catch the wind currents, and after a few seconds, they both disappeared into the night.

Elisa sighed again, and looked down at Rose, slowly; checked her over and gently touched the side of her face. Rose flinched; but didn't pull away, as she stayed in her arms. Now that Rose was in the warm squad car, she could finally feel herself thawing out and warming up, ever so slightly. Elisa was looking at her with great sadness, at all of the bruises, beating marks, and the gunshot wound on her arm. Though it only grazed her skin; it still looked deep and would need some descent first-aid to take care of it. However; the worst wound was now the gunshot in her left shoulder, through her chest. Suddenly; the night was filled with lights and sirens, and Rose knew that Police had shown up as well as her ambulance.

"Come on." Elisa said softly. "They're here. Let's go."

Elisa placed a hand on Rose's good arm, the other arm around her waist; and lifted her up to her feet. Two paramedics, jumped out of their van and took Rose from Elisa; helping her up to the back of the paramedic box; and were instantly asking her questions for their assessment.

Elisa called out to her and said, "I'll meet you at the hospital."

Rose nodded her head and then laid back on the stretcher; allowing the medics to look her over and her wounds. Elisa backed out of the ambulance, and watched as they rushed away, going lights and sirens towards the hospital. Elisa closed her eyes for a moment, breathing deeply, and was trying to process what had happened tonight; when suddenly a squad car came rolling up to them. A middle-aged, African American officer with a bushy black mustache; rolled down his window and looked at Elisa with concern and compassion.

"Hey Maza, I heard about your vehicle. Sounds like you've had a hell of a night. Need a ride?" He asked kindly.

"Hey Morgan, um… sure. I need to follow the ambulance to the hospital, please." Elisa said kindly, opening the car door and sat in the passenger seat. She shut the door behind them as he took off.

"No problem, detective." Morgan replied.

They drove in silence for a few minutes; allowing Elisa to close her eyes, until Morgan spoke up. "Man, You look _exhausted_. From the attacks, assaults, and to the bombing… is this all from the same guy?"

Elisa, was half-asleep already as well, and weakly said, "Unfortunately."

Morgan blew out a low whistle and said, "Damn… well our department has him now on our most wanted list. He sounds like a piece of work; from all that he's been able to accomplish tonight. I'm sorry that your Christmas turned out this way… "

Elisa sighed, closed her weary eyes, as she remembered that it was, in fact, Christmas morning. For most people, they would wake up to warm homes, in peaceful, loving settings, and open their gifts, surrounded by family and friends. All while her family's Christmas was being spent hunting down a bloodthirsty murderer.

She closed her eyes and breathed out, with tears falling down her face; "Thanks, Morgan…"

"Anything I can do to help?" He asked her gently, looking over at her with worry.

"Yes." Elisa answered, looking up into his eyes, her face full of resolve. "Help me, and the department, to find Kevin Morrison and give him the ending he _deserves_. Only then, can myself and my family be able to wake up from this nightmare and be free."


	27. Chapter 27- Healing Powers

**~Chapter Twenty-Seven~**

**Healing Powers**

Rose opened her eyes warily, and didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that she could see bright lights all around her, and her entire body hurt. She blinked a few times and tried to clear the fuzzy images that were surrounding her; and finally, after a few seconds, she came back to reality, and realized that she was lying down on a hospital bed. The horrors from a few hours ago replayed in her mind; and suddenly she remembered everything… the images entered her mind against her will; haunting her.

_Kevin, her abusive and crazy husband found her and the Clan… . Spent hours chasing her through Central Park and the rest of the City… shooting at her… beating her up… and eventually successfully shooting her, twice. Falling off the Queensborogh Bridge where she nearly drowned and froze to death in the East River… Brooklyn saving her and nearly dying himself… _

Rose closed her weary eyes and longed to fall back into her dreamless sleep, and couldn't bear the fear, nor the new horrific memories that were now going to haunt and plague her from this moment forward. To her further horror; Kevin had escaped and was out in the City somewhere; no doubt planning to come after her once again, this time with the knowledge of her Clan. She felt hopeless, and suddenly was in despair; as if she would never escape Kevin's wrath and hatred.

Tears filled her eyes as her thoughts betrayed her, and took a shuddering deep breath with her silent sobs, and immediately regretted it. A sharp, burning pain appeared in her upper left chest, near her shoulder, and was throbbing excruciatingly. Rose inhaled a gasp of a breath and longed to be past this horrible pain; opened her eyes and looked around the room to try to distract herself.

In the corner of her room was a middle-aged woman, wearing nurse scrubs. She was standing over a bunch of labeled bags and testing tubes. As Rose looked around further, Elisa was sitting in a chair next to her, resting her head in her hands and looked to be fast-asleep, her breathing slow and deep. Sighing deeply, Rose wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep too. She was feeling delirious and restless; as though she was about to break out into a fit of seizures if she couldn't rest. The woman turned towards Rose after hearing her gasp in pain, and saw that she had her eyes open.

"Hello, dear." The woman said quietly to Rose; walking over with some testing q-tips. "I'm just finishing up gathering all skin cells, blood, hair, nails and other samples from you. I'll be done in about five minutes and then I'll leave to let you continue to sleep."

Rose blinked tiredly and rested her head back against the bed. She was about to ask why she was taking blood, skin, hair and nail samples; but then realized that this wasn't a normal nurse, as she was collecting evidence, since Rose was assaulted by Kevin.

Having realized that, she glanced warily down at herself and found that the medics had done a quick and basic gauze wrap around her arm and placed a chest seal upon her gunshot, and gave her an IV for short-term pain management, but all her wounds were still there, unattended to, and very painful. Rose closed her eyes and stayed quiet; letting the police investigator finish up in gathering her evidence, and doing what she needed to collect evidence. Any picture, skin cell, or hair that linked her pain to Kevin was worth the pain. Anything to get Kevin the ending _he _deserved. Rose stayed silent for close to ten-minutes, and finally, she finished up. After securing all evidence in sterile tubes, she took off her gloves and turned to Rose.

"Alright, Miss. Connelly; I've finished collecting all evidence. I'll tell the RN that I'm done; so she can come in and get you ready for your surgery."

Rose lifted up her head, despite the pain and exclaimed loudly, "Surgery!? _What for_?"

Elisa suddenly jerked awake and looked over at Rose, blinking frantically, gathering her bearings.

"Is everything alright?" She asked Rose anxiously, coming over to sit on the edge of the bed..

"Not really." Rose mumbled, closing her eyes and leaned against her pillow. "Apparently I have to get surgery."

"Yes," the nurse explained, kindly. "You still have the bullet lodged in your chest. Now that we've collected the DNA samples from your assault, we now need to attend to your wounds. While you are in surgery, the nurses will clean and dress the rest of your wounds."

"_Perfect_." Rose muttered to herself, sighing heavily.

The nurse gave her a kind smile; gathered up her things, and then left the room. When they were alone, Elisa gently touched Rose's hand, offering her comfort, and looked at her, smiling sadly. Rose weakly smiled back at her, out of kindness only. Smiling felt foreign to her and unnatural, not with numb as she felt.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Rose." Elisa whispered, her smile fading, as it too was fake; and instead tears filled her eyes. "_For everything_… I can't imagine how you're feeling right now."

Rose blinked her own tears away, leaned her head back against her pillow, not wishing to look at her, but answered her in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Numb. That's all I feel… is nothing." She paused, and chuckled humorlessly; darkly, " I guess I can thank Kevin for the physical pain… because it's the _only_ thing that's keeping me connected to reality right now, keeping me grounded and reminding me that I'm still alive… "

Elisa's eyes fell in great concern as she continued to hold Rose's hand.

"Don't do that," Elisa whispered. "Don't dwell upon him and his terror; think instead of you and Brooklyn and…"

"The love we share?" Rose answered for her, feeling anger pulse through her. Though she was in great pain, she took it in and let it give her energy- purpose. "_I have been_… and for some reason, it doesn't feel like enough to tackle the darkness surrounding me. Kevin nearly stripped me of _everything _I hold dear. Brooklyn nearly gave his life for mine, again… and is still out there hunting him down, as Kevin hunts us _all _down."

Elisa sighed and hung her head for a second, before raising it and holding onto her hand tightly.

"Rose, I know things look dark, hopeless and really bad right now… but…"

"If you're going to tell me that everything is going to be okay…" Rose interrupted, finally forcing herself to look into Elisa's worried and motherly eyes. "Please _don't."_

"_Why not?" _Elisa argued quietly and gently back. "Why must you keep yourself in this dark place? I know it's hard to see it right now, but trust me on this. I am a Police Officer, and have seen a _lot _of terrible, _horrible _things in my career. Things that I do not wish upon my worst enemies, in fact. There are nights, in which I do not think I'll ever be able to see the sunrise again, as the darkness around me is so thick and powerful… but still, somehow, the sun rises and a new day begins. But, not only that, a new opportunity arises, leaving me with a choice. Do I choose to choose to linger in that darkness or rise and fight… to continue to do the _right thing?_ To continue to protect those who cannot protect themselves?"

Rose's eyes filled with tears and this time she couldn't stop them from falling, as Elisa continued to speak with her. Elisa gripped her hand tighter and leaned her face closer to hers.

"Rose…" Elisa said in a strong voice. "True, I do not know what it's like to have been in such a dark and abusive relationship… but I have seen the heavy darkness that surrounds its victims. And I also know that you have a choice to make right now, Rose. It's not an easy choice, by any means, but a choice; nonetheless. You can continue to let Kevin haunt and torture you… or choose to rise above his control, power, and darkness; and _fight_."

"I _want to, Elisa." _Rose begged her, hysterical sobs filling her chest; giving her more pain with every breath. "I have tried…"

"I know you have." Elisa whispered calmly. "So, keep trying. Don't give up… there is more light and fight in you, than you realize. More than you may know even right now. But I know you have that fight in you, Rose. You proved that to me by choosing to leave Kevin the first time, to _not _jump off the Brooklyn Bridge, and to fall in love once again months after enduring your own hellish relationship. That tells a _great _deal about _who _you are!" She paused and shook her head, smiling in awe at her.

"Rose, you are _stronger_ than you know. You are _more_ than just what Kevin beats upon you. He wants you to feel worthless, to feel small and insignificant. But, _you are not ANY _of those things, and you _know it. _Yes, this is hard to deal with and is terribly dark; and you're in a great deal of pain. But this isn't the end to your story. Yours and Brooklyn's love and connection, is the most amazing and inspiring thing. Trust in its power; and believe in each other. Brooklyn loves you and would do anything for you. Get past this night, and you two will shine brighter than any star. That much I know."

Rose closed her eyes and let her tears still flow out, and after a few seconds of sobbing silently, she whispered, "Thank you, Elisa."

Elisa smiled a true smile at her and said, "You're welcome. I'll always be there to remind you of what's really true. The whole Clan will, and so will Brooklyn. And from this moment forward, the Clan and the Police are going to be working even harder to bring Kevin down. I'm sure of it."

Rose smiled back at her and then thought of her love; and then sought out the clock on the wall, thinking of him and where he could be or what he was doing.

"It's 6:20…" Elisa said quietly; as though she could read Rose's mind. "In ten minutes the sun will come up, the Gargoyles will sleep soon, and it'll be Christmas morning for everyone in the City."

Rose exhaled, and turned her head to face Elisa, with a pained expression on her face.

"Where are the others? How long has it been since I've been here?"

"It hasn't been long. Kevin shot you around 4:00; and you were brought here immediately afterward when Brooklyn saved you from the water. They just admitted you, took your DNA for the assault charges, gave you an IV to assist in your pain, and now are going to take the bullet out of your chest." Elisa explained quietly to her. "And… as for the Clan, Brooklyn and Goliath radioed for the others to join them, and they were all scanning the area for the van that came and picked Kevin up. As far as I know, they are still out there, searching. I haven't heard from them since they left us at the bridge."

Rose scanned Elisa's face and saw that she looked as tired as Rose felt; it had been a very long, and excruciating night of terror and pain for everyone. She could barely keep her eyes open; and convinced herself that surgery would be a welcome change. She needed to anesthesia to put her to sleep; and hopefully keep her asleep for a long time.

"How long will I be in surgery for?" Rose whispered.

Elisa sighed and shrugged. "I don't know… a couple hours at least, is my guess."

Rose took a deep breath and instantly regretted it. Whatever pain medication the hospital gave her wasn't enough right now; she was starting to feel every ache, pain, stab, cut, bruise, and the spasming of her muscles were the bullet was still lodged. She grimaced and shut her eyes tightly; gasping.

Elisa squeezed her hand more tightly now; and was about to open her mouth to speak when the door suddenly opened. Another woman with light brown hair, about Elisa's age, walked in, and noticed that Rose was in serious pain.

"Okay, Miss Connelly," she said smoothly. "We are ready for you, if you are. We'll get that bullet out of you, tend to your other wounds, and give you all the pain medication you need."

Rose looked over and Elisa; who was glancing down at her with sad eyes. She felt weak and exhausted; and wanted to be free of this pain. Rose continued to take gasping breaths, but nodded.

"Perfect." The nurse said, placing latex gloves over her hands. "Let's get going, then."

The nurse quickly got to work disconnecting Rose's IV from the pain medication; the vital machines, but left the IV line in her arm, to be used during the surgery. She walked around to Rose's bed, unlocked it, and adjusted the bed to fit through the door.

Elisa grasped Rose's hand and leaned her head down, and gave her a hug; all while whispering, "I'll be here when you wake up… and I'll tell the others that you've had surgery. The sun is minutes away from coming up, they'll be stone soon."

"Thank you, Elisa," Rose breathed back, wrapping her good arm around her neck. "Please keep me updated on them. If the Quarrymen are involved in Kevin, then the Gargoyles are in grave danger again."

Elisa pulled back slightly and gave her a soft smile, "I'm sure they are all just fine, but all the same, I will check up on them. I'm just as worried about them as you are."

Rose smiled back at Elisa and then let her go; resting her head back on the pillow.

"Good luck." Elisa said, stepping back, to allow the nurse to push Rose from her hospital room. "I'll see you after."

With that, the nurse pushed Rose's bed from the room and walked her bed down a long stretch of hallway, and Elisa watched as they went, closing the door behind them. She took a deep breath, and made her way towards the window bench, which pulled out to make a bed. She would check up on the Gargoyles later on in the day, as she desperately needed to get some sleep. She had to trust them that they were safe and would be roosting in a comfortable place; since they were most likely going to be caught away from the Castle.

Elisa pulled the small bed out from the couch, grabbed a hospital blanket and pillow out from the room's linen closet, took off her red jacket being careful with her own shoulder injury which had been tended to by the staff; complete with her gun; placing them in a safe place, and laid down on the couch. She exhaled deeply, brought the blanket up to her face and snuggled into the pillow, almost falling asleep instantly. There was silence for a few seconds, before she heard the familiar sound of wings approaching just outside of the hospital window.

She opened her weary eyes and instantly knew that one of the Gargoyles had come. She sat up and smiled as she saw Goliath and Brooklyn outside the window, waving at her. She reached over, unlocked the window, and opened it, allowing them to talk to her.

"Hey guys." Elisa greeted, leaning her back against the wall.

"We only have, but a few minutes to talk," Goliath said in his deep and silky voice. "We wanted to check up on you and Rose, and see how you all are doing."

Brooklyn crouched down on all fours in his natural pose, and looked further into the room, searching for Rose. When he didn't see her; his eyes grew wide as he turned to Elisa.

"Where is Rose?"

"They just took her into surgery. You just barely missed her." Elisa responded quietly, having a hard time keeping her eyes open. She felt a great deal of relief that Goliath and the Clan were safe from harm; it was everything she needed to know, and now was having a very difficult time staying awake.

"_Surgery?_" Brooklyn asked her weakly; his tone full of concern, and he too looked exhausted.

"Yeah," Elisa explained, as Goliath knelt down and gently placed his large claw on the side of her face, softly caressing her skin. She looked over at him lovingly and gratefully, and leaned her face into his palm. She brought her hands up and took Goliath's claw within her and continued, with her eyes closed.

"The nurses took DNA samples from the wounds all over her entire body; and they will take those samples to the Police department. With those samples from her assault, she can finally press charges against Kevin and hopefully we'll be able to finally nab him soon. As for her surgery; they are needing to take the bullet out of her chest; and will tend to her other wounds while she's in the operating room."

Brooklyn closed his eyes, and leaned his head against the window frame, and took a deep breath. He stayed there for a few moments, and appeared like he was already asleep, until he opened his eyes and asked, "How long will she be in surgery for?"

Elisa didn't answer for a few seconds and kept her head rested against the wall. Goliath looked down at his exhausted mate, with concern, and then looked out towards the horizon. The sunrise was seconds away from rising; and then, they too, would finally get the rest they needed.

"The nurses didn't say…" Elisa answered weakly finally; her eyes starting to fail in keeping open. "My guess is a few hours, I won't know until she's done."

Goliath gently moved some dark hair away from Elisa's face, caressing her face gently, and then placed his claws on Brooklyn's shoulders.

"Come… we'll rest here, the sun is upon us. We'll discuss more on what we found tonight when we awaken." Goliath said softly to Brooklyn. Elisa forced open her eyes, weakly, and naturally reached out for Goliath; as though she didn't want him to leave.

"Goliath…" Elisa reaching out her hand to him, wanting him to stay.

"Shh… my love." Goliath shushed her gently, taking hold of her petite hand in his large claw. He gently pressed his lips against her hand, and then moved his lips over to her forehead, placing a gentle kiss on it.

"Rest, my love. We'll talk more tonight. It's been an exhausting night for us all, we all need rest." Goliath whispered.

She instantly relaxed at his touch and quickly fell asleep. Goliath smiled down at his love, stood with Brooklyn, and shut the window. They both spread out to the opposite sides of the window, and knelt down. Goliath looked out at the horizon, and stared until the sun came up, instantly freezing him into his stone form.

Brooklyn rested his chin on his knees and closed his eyes. He felt the brief warm rays of sun on his skin, before he too, was encapsulated into his stone sleep; the aches, pains and cuts on his body, frozen and would hopefully heal; and his energy restored to face another long set of nights.

* * *

Hours, days, or even weeks could have passed when Rose woke up from the anesthesia, as she didn't know how long she'd been out since her surgery. She blinked tiredly, and felt extremely weak. She took a few deep breaths and forced herself to open her eyes.

Looking around; she realized that she was back in her hospital room. The IV was still in her hand, and was feeding her pain medication; which made sense why she was blissfully numb and pain free. She sat up slightly, and looked down at her body. Large bandages were dressed around her left arm and shoulder/chest cavity. She was dressed in nothing, but a hospital gown and her underwear; and noticed that her abdomen and legs had bandages on them as well.

She looked over at the clock in her room, and read that it was six forty-five o'clock in the evening. Rose looked out her hospital window, and took note that it was almost sunset. Her thoughts immediately went to Brooklyn; and she didn't know where he was, nor if he or the Clan were okay. She groaned slightly and started to sit up even more; gently touching the bandage on her shoulder and was thankful that it wasn't throbbing, like it was before her surgery.

Rose exhaled deeply and closed her eyes once again, resting her head against her pillow. So many things had happened over the past twenty-four hours; and it was exhausting for her to mentally and emotionally catch up with it all. As she opened her eyes, she looked around her dark room and wondered where everyone was. She was alone; Elisa was nowhere to be found, and she still hadn't heard from the Gargoyles. She had slept an entire day, and didn't even have an update on her condition, and most importantly, when she could leave this place.

Suddenly; the door opened and her brown-haired came walking in, with Elisa, on her heels. They had been talking quietly; and Elisa had a very concerned look on her face. When Elisa and the nurse saw Rose look over at them, the nurse smiled and exclaimed, "Oh! You're awake, finally! We were growing worried that you were having a complication due to the anesthesia."

Rose furrowed her eyebrows at the nurse, looking confused, and turned to Elisa.

"What is she talking about?"

Elisa looked relieved, sat down on the edge of her bed, and took her hand.

"You went into surgery around seven AM this morning, remember? Your surgery lasted until ten; and then they brought you off the anesthesia and into this room… but… you wouldn't wake up all day." Elisa explained quietly. "They have been monitoring your vitals; but as we were coming closer to the twelve hour mark, the doctor was growing concerned that something else was happening. He's coming in to check up on you, here in a few minutes."

"Who's my doctor?" Rose asked quietly; processing this bit of news as Elisa gave her a small smile.

"Dr. Sato." She answered. "When he heard you were coming into the hospital; he requested for you to be his patient, and since he's a surgeon, he also requested to take your surgery."

Rose rested her head back against her pillow and couldn't help, but laugh slightly.

"Oh man, he can't seem to get rid of me."

Elisa smiled at her, but didn't say anything, as the nurse continued to work and take Rose's vitals.

"How are you feeling, Rose?" The nurse asked, continuing to take and record her vital signs. "On a scale of one through ten, ten being the greatest pain, how would you rate your pain?"

Rose thought for a moment; and then responded honestly; "Um… probably close to three."

"Good! I'm glad to hear that the pain medication is working alright." The nurse smiled; checking her IV fluid. Just then, Rose's door opened and Dr. Sato came walking into her room, smiling at her.

"Hello, hello." He greeted her, sitting next to her in a chair.

"Hey doc." Rose greeted him quietly.

Elisa suddenly stood, and looked out towards the window, while checking her watch. She turned towards Doctor Sato, cleared her throat, and gestured to the window. He looked at her, through his large glasses, and then seemed to understand what she was silently warning him about.

He turned towards the nurse, smiling, and said; "Rebecca, are Rose's vitals recorded?"

"Yes," the nurse, Rebecca, responded. "They are looking great, and her pain management is low. I was just going to hang around here with you until your assessment of her is done."

"That's not necessary, but thank you. I actually need a private moment alone with Miss Maza and Miss Connelly, if you wouldn't mind please stepping out for a few minutes."

The nurse blinked a few times, as she wasn't normally asked to leave the doctor's side. Rose frowned at Dr. Sato suddenly and looked from him to Elisa who was pacing anxiously by the window; and then Rose realized what was happening. Dr. Sato knew about the Gargoyles; and it was just about sunset. Rose gasped slightly and turned towards the window; then looked at Elisa with wide-eyes. Elisa gave her a small smile and nodded, answering her silent question.

Rose closed her eyes in relief and knew that Brooklyn was just outside the window, he was safe, and had come to check up on her. Rebecca continued to look at the doctor, with a slightly confused look.

"Um… sure thing." She answered him. " I'll uh, go check on our other patients."

"Thank you, Rebecca." Dr. Sato said, smiling kindly. Rebecca smiled back at him, Elisa and Rose, and then walked away, shutting the door quietly behind her.

The instant she was gone, Rose turned to Elisa and exclaimed, "Is the Clan here? Where is Brooklyn?"

"Brooklyn and Goliath are right outside the window." Elisa explained, walking over, unlocked, and opened the window. "They came to check up on you, seconds after they took you into surgery, and turned to stone when the sun came up. And now, it's sunset. I'm sure they'll want to speak with you."

Right as she did that; the sound of cracking stone was heard, followed by an explosion of stone, and then a deafening series of roars filled the newly night air. Within a few seconds of their roars, Rose felt the familiar tingling of Brooklyn's presence and suddenly, she wanted more than anything to be out of her bed and be in his arms. She _had_ to go to him, needed to feel his comforting touch, and could think of nothing else.

Before she could move, however; Brooklyn quickly slid himself through the window and entered the room, looking around for her with frantic eyes. Once he saw her in the bed, awake and alive, he exhaled in relief and his eyes filled with tears.

"_My love_…" he whispered, coming over to her, as Goliath entered the room behind him. The second she saw Brooklyn, Rose's eyes filled with tears, and their connection awoke in her body, and she wanted nothing more than to hold him in her arms. Without thinking, Rose quickly and quietly disconnected her IV from her line, took all the vital lines off, kicked off her blankets and then jumped out of bed.

Dr. Sato's eyes went wide with shock and exclaimed, "Rose! _What are you doing!_?"

He jumped up from his seat, and tore after her to stop her; but he skidded to a stop when she limped across the room, jumped into Brooklyn's arms all while wrapping her good arm around his neck and held onto him tightly. The second her skin touched his, the electric sensation shot out between them; and she felt as though she needed to stay there, in his arms forever, as if her life depended upon it. Brooklyn's eyes opened wide, and was shocked that she tore out of bed so quickly, but wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"_Rose…_?" Brooklyn cried out in worry and relief and was afraid for her to be injured further. "Baby, what are you doing?"

Rose continued to hold him, and closed her eyes all while kissing his neck; so relieved to see him alive.

"Greeting you, silly." She replied softly, pulling back to look into his face, but then slowly stopped smiling. "Unless you don't wish to greet me… I just thought since our night, last night after almost losing each other, that we would not waste another moment from being with and loving each other."

Brooklyn chuckled at her nervously all while keeping his claws on her waist, and looked around at Dr. Sato's angry expression, as well as Elisa and Goliath's prying eyes, and couldn't help but notice something about his betrothed mate. Rose was dressed in a hospital gown, and though it was tied together, he could feel that she was very much naked underneath, making him blush greatly.

"Uh, I do _very much_ want to greet you." He whispered, barely moving his lips, and trying not to acknowledge her beautifully desirable curves against his body. "But um… maybe not _right this second,_ my love. We have company."

Rose blinked a few times at him, and then slowly pulled away from him unwillingly. She nodded and smiled, blushing slightly.

"Oh uh, right." She said quietly. "Sorry, I uh, kind of forget about them. I am just… _so _relieved to see that you are alright!"

Brooklyn smiled at her, gently took her in his arms and kissed her forehead gently, ignoring the fact that the doctor's mouth gaped open in shock at their public display of affection.

"I'm beyond relieved to see you alive, my love." He answered softly, keeping his forehead against hers, then he lowered his lips to her ear and whispered, "It's taking everything in me not to show you how _relieved_ I am to see you alive. _I wish I could _kiss you the way I would in private."

Rose closed her eyes at his loving whispering, and felt like melting in his arms. The hot connection flowed through their limbs now, and was awakening her magic. To her relief, now that she had healed from the taser, her magic was still there, and was building up to explode out. But that wasn't the only thing awakening; she could feel Brooklyn's own connection powers desperately wishing to reach out to hers, to encompass her in all of him.

Blinking and slightly stunned by how powerful it was, she pulled away from him slightly and asked quietly, "Do you feel that?"

Narrowing his eyes, he nodded.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels it's power and intensity…" he replied quietly. "I have _no idea _what it means. All I can think of is keeping you in my arms and never letting you go again."

She smiled at him, not wanting to let go of him either, as the power began to flow through both of them, connecting them and her magic. She cleared her throat and tried to think of something else, not wanting the Doctor to see everything yet.

"How's your back?" She asked him, holding onto his arms; not wanting to let him go. "And the rest of our injuries?"

"Nonexistent. '_Concrete-cure-all'_… remember?" Brooklyn answered quietly, smiling for a moment, before his smile faltered as he looked over her beautiful face. Though she had wraps and all her wounds were tended to, her face was extremely bruised and cut up.

He exhaled in pain and disbelief, and brought his claw up to her face; lightly touching her with shaking claws; as if he didn't want to further harm her. Every inch of her face had different colored bruises; some black, some purple; some even green and pale. Her lips were swollen and had cuts. Stitches were placed over her left eyebrow; and had sealed a long laceration cut. Past her past, as his eyes wandered down, her neck also had bruises, a cut where it looked like her neck was almost slashed open, and to his further horror. Bruised fingerprints, which looked like hands, were present. Kevin's hands. Tears filled his eyes and his breath shallow out slightly, and another rage flowed through him. Seeing Rose in this condition reminded him of his own failure. Failure to protect her, failure to find and kill Kevin… and it was suddenly too much. The horrors of the night before pinched through his mind and seemed to stab his heart open all over again. If this was the parts of Rose that he could see, he almost didn't want to see the rest of what was hiding under her thin hospital robe. He now wanted nothing more than to take all her pain away and somehow heal her wounds.

Rose lowered her eyes from his, took his claw in her hands, and gently lowered it from her face, looking embarrassed, knowing exactly what he was all the sudden upset over.

"I'm glad you're alright, my love." She whispered. "It's more than I can say, I guess…"

As he glanced over her face with great sadness; he sighed heavily as a few tears streamed out of his eyes, caressed her face again; and whispered, "Oh… _Rose_… if I could take it _all_ away… your wounds… your _pain_… I _would _in a heartbeat. I hate seeing you hurting like this..."

"I know." Rose answered, smiling through tears. "Thank you. It certainly helps to know that. I'm just sorry for you that you have to look upon my ugliness."

Brooklyn's eyes furrowed, his jaw set firmly as he whispered, "You're _not ugly, _Rose. You're _beautiful_… more than beautiful, actually. You are stunning, breathtaking… and _everything_ I'll ever desire, want, need, and love. It's Kevin's marks upon you that I hate seeing. I hurt seeing you hurt. I only want you to be healed, healthy and shining your beautiful light like you normally do. The light Kevin was trying to kill and snuff out."

Rose smiled at him, and leaned into his touch; longing to keep holding onto him. Just then, they both felt a sudden, intense feeling of electricity increase ten-fold by their words and was shooting through their bodies. Rose's eyes widened, as did his, while they stared at each other. More than anything; as Brooklyn held onto her, he didn't want to let her go. More so, in fact; his connection was telling him _not_ to as something was about to happen...

However, before anything could happen; Dr. Sato's suddenly very angry voice brought them both back to reality.

"_Miss Connelly_! I don't know what's happening here… but, I _insist_ you come back to your bed, _this instant_!" Dr. Sato yelled seriously, his eyes still wide in shock, disbelief, and a bit of disgust at them. "You've just woken up from surgery, and have endured some very serious, life threatening injuries! _You need rest_!"

Brooklyn looked up from Rose's eyes, as he held onto her and glared at the doctor, not appreciating him yelling at her. However, before he could say anything, Rose closed her eyes, sighed, and said reluctantly, "You're right, doctor. I… I just had to make sure he was okay."

"Your Gargoyle…" Dr. Sato began to spat and then paused, glared at Brooklyn, and continued more carefully. "... _friend_, should be making sure _you_ are okay, and should encourage you to come back to the bed to _rest_."

Brooklyn stared at the doctor some more, and Rose thought he was going to argue with him, but after a few seconds, he cleared his throat, eased his arms around her waist and said softly, "Come, Rose. You've heard the doctor… let's get you back into the bed."

Rose seemed to be reluctant, at first, but Brooklyn gently kept his arms around her and guided her back onto the bed. Now that she had gotten up and was walking around, she realized that she was in a lot of pain, and had to rely on Brooklyn to help her limp back onto the bed, gasping out in pain. She only got a few painful steps towards the bed, however; when Brooklyn quickly picked her up as carefully as he could, in the bridal carry, being mindful of her wounds; and eased her back into bed. Rose smiled gratefully at him, as he set her gently down and began to cover her up with her blanket to stay warm.

With a sharp exhale in frustration, Dr. Sato immediately began to reconnect her IV line to her arm, and continued the flow of pain medication doses. Rose tried not to pay any attention to the doctor and his angry glares, but rested her eyes upon Brooklyn's, smiling gently; as he smiled lovingly back at her.

Elisa had just come out from Goliath's loving embrace, and pushed a chair over to Brooklyn, so he could sit down next to Rose. When Brooklyn felt the chair under him, he turned back to Elisa, gave her a thankful smile; and then sat down; keeping close to Rose. Their tingling sensations were shooting back and forth; energizing them, and making it near impossible to keep away from each other. He gently took her hand in his, and was smiling at her, but with sad eyes.

She squeezed his claws, with her hands, and whispered, "It's okay. We're together now, don't be sad."

Tears naturally filled his eyes now, but chuckled, his voice breaking slightly, "I'm not sad… I'm truly happy and relieved that you're alright. It's just… you look _so_ injured, it's hard to see you in these conditions. If I could take all your pain away, right now, I would."

Rose took one hand out of his claw and touched the side of his beak, smiling lightly, while again, another incredible shudder of power flowed through both of them, making them both gasp quietly. Since they still had an audience, Rose chuckled nervously.

"I would do the same for you, my love." She said, trying to stay casual, despite how awake, alive, and powerful their connection was. " But, I'm all right now, I promise. We are both alive and together once again. There's nothing more important than that."

"That remains to be seen." Dr. Sato suddenly interrupted seriously, sitting back down in his chair, facing Rose. Brooklyn and Rose broke their gazes away from each other and looked over him. Rose lowered her hand, slowly, from Brooklyn's beak and Brooklyn let go of her hands, as if the doctor had slapped both their hands in reprimand.

"What do you mean?" Brooklyn asked him warily, and didn't know if he could take anymore bad news within a twelve hour period. Dr. Sato adjusted his glasses and was looking at both Brooklyn and Rose with a stern look.

"We took Rose into surgery around seven this morning, and it took about three hours to take the bullet out of her chest cavity. It had done some pretty significant damage to her shoulder and chest cavity. The bullet had drifted down from her collarbone and was resting near the Aorta; right at the top of her heart. We extracted it, without having to do much with her heart; luckily. And _luckily_, her heart wasn't damaged by the bullet. If so, that would have turned into a cardiac surgery. If the bullet had stayed in her much longer, it could have severely damaged her heart muscles, and then would have caused _severe_ repercussions and complications."

Rose blinked a few times in shock and then glanced warily over at Brooklyn, Goliath and Elisa, and had no idea she was in that much danger of dying in so many different ways. Brooklyn seemed to pale slightly as the doctor was telling them the negative 'what-if's,' and looked extremely worried.

Rose slowly took his claw back in her hand, and intertwined her fingers through his talons for comfort, and then continued listening to the doctor. Brooklyn kept his eyes on the doctor, who was staring at their intertwined fingers, and continued with a bit more anger in his voice.

"During surgery, we also tended to the rest of her wounds. She has a few fractured ribs." He paused and then looked over at Rose, with a serious face still. "Which is why your chest and abdomen are wrapped up tightly. There's, unfortunately, nothing that we can do for fractured ribs, other than _rest_. You are currently on IV antibiotics for pneumonia; thanks to your swim and near drowning in the East River. You're going to feel pretty crummy the next few days..."

Rose blinked a few times and looked confused.

"How did you know about that?"

"Detective Maza filled me in on everything I needed to know." Dr. Sato answered her. "You have quite a bit of water still in your lungs, and though you've coughed up most of it, it's still concerning how much trauma you've been through."

"What else is wrong with me?" Rose asked him quietly, not necessarily wanting to know the answer. Brooklyn stayed silent, holding her hand, and listened intently.

"You have a very large stab wound to your right leg, which I was able to patch together during surgery; but you aren't allowed to walk on it, as you did just now."

Rose's eyes widened at Dr. Sato's continuing speech, as Brooklyn clasped her hands even tighter in his.

"Uh let's see. We've discussed the bullet, your other injuries… that you've broken a few ribs, um… what else? Oh yes, you have another concussion, a little bit of internal bleeding in your chest from trauma, but again… we took care of it during surgery, and you even have a near fractured wrist; which we have bandaged up just in case. The gunshot wound on your shoulder was but a laceration; which I've stitched up, and it'll heal itself in a few weeks."

He looked around at Rose, Elisa, Brooklyn and Goliath, and straightened his large glasses. "What concerns me the most now is how long Rose was unconscious from the time we took her off the anesthesia. Making me think your constant concussions are beginning to create long-term brain damage."

"What do you mean?" Brooklyn asked him, paying close attention to everything the doctor was saying to them all.

"We took her off her anesthesia, around ten-thirty this morning, but she barely woke up, moments before you all entered this room." Dr. Sato said, glancing down at her with worry now. "If you stayed unconscious for another hour, I would have declared you in a coma."

"What's that?" Brooklyn asked him, with worry in his voice.

"A coma is a deep state of unconsciousness, in which a patient may or may not wake up from. If there is enough damage to one's body or brain, then the body goes into a coma. I was very concerned for Rose; as she was riding that line. Only 10% of people who enter into a coma, actually wake up. If she had not woken up, I would have given her two weeks to come out of it… before I would've been forced to declare her brain dead." Dr. Sato explained seriously.

Rose stared at the doctor with her mouth hanging open and then said, with a slight laugh of disbelief, as everyone in the room looked horrified.

"But… _I feel fine._ I'm _awake_ now, there's no need to worry about that."

"True," Dr. Sato said slowly. "However; I was worried you sustained too many injuries and had a complication during surgery. A person doesn't normally stay unconscious for over ten hours after surgery. So, please forgive my dark explanations and sternness with you. You literally just woke up, and I don't want you risking more injury to yourself."

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but Brooklyn beat her to it and said sincerely, "Thank you doctor for taking such good care of her. I owe you a great deal, more than I could ever begin to express."

Dr. Sato glared at Brooklyn for a moment; but then couldn't seem to stay irritated at the pair of them, especially with Brooklyn's kind and sincere tone.

"You're welcome," he sighed, leaning back. "What's left now, is for Rose to rest. I would like to keep her here in the hospital for the next few days, to continue to observe her healing, just to be safe. I'll order another MRI for later on today for that concussion, so I can get a better idea of her damage and how best to deal with it."

"The next few _days_?" Rose groaned, leaning her head back her pillow in defeat.

"Just to be safe, yes." Dr. Sato replied, smiling at her.

Rose closed her eyes and scoffed, teasing him,"_Forget it_, doc. I'll be just fine."

"Sorry, you have no say in this matter." He argued back.

"You can't hold me hostage in this hospital." She said still teasing him, but watched his reaction carefully.

"Perhaps not." He answered quietly, fixing his glasses. "But I _can_ encourage you to stay. And if not, then hopefully your Gargoyle friends can… as it is _imperative_ for you to get some rest. If you do not, you could very well pass a blood clot anywhere in your body, and suffer a stroke, or any other form of thrombosis and blood coagulation. You could still _die_, Rose, if you do not take it easy. You aren't out of the woods yet. The next few days are imperative for your body to heal. As injured as you've been… I suggest, _very strongly_, that you consider staying and listen to my medical advice, _for once_."

"Oh, I was just giving you a hard time, doc." Rose sighed, closing her eyes. "Sorry- I'll quit being a stink. I'll stay. Thank you… "

"Good girl." Dr. Sato said calmly, smiling at her; before looking at Brooklyn and Goliath warily. "I'll uh… let you all be for a few moments, and will tell the nurses not to come in until you all are gone. But _do not_ stay long. She needs her rest."

"Thank you, doc." Brooklyn offered quietly to Dr. Sato, who then nodded awkwardly at him, and then left the room; shutting the door quietly behind him.

Rose was thankful to be left alone with Brooklyn, Elisa and Goliath now; as the tingling sensations were growing more and more painful in her limbs and hands all the sudden. She groaned slightly, adjusted herself on the bed, and started to play with her hands, rubbing them, and felt like the first night her magic awakened. Brooklyn seemed to be feeling the same thing and was looking down at his claws as well, and then they both looked at each other with questioning eyes.

Goliath stepped forward and placed a claw on her shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear that you're doing a lot better, Rose. I'm sorry about everything that happened to you tonight. No one should go through what you've had to endure." Goliath said sincerely.

"Thank you, Goliath." Rose whispered, still grasping at her hands, and trying to ignore the electricity in her limbs and hands, but it kept building with every passing second. Brooklyn also began to fidget uncomfortably in his seat; his face starting to scrunch up in pain slightly, and seemed restless. Rose closed her eyes and tried to breathe, forcing herself to calm down, and didn't know what was happening. All she could think of was that she needed to be near Brooklyn, and he needed to be closer to her.

"So… what happened after you guys left the bridge?" Rose asked, gritting her teeth slightly, trying to ignore the pain.

Elisa and Goliath looked over at each other and then back to Rose, who was in obvious pain, and now to Brooklyn who quickly stood up and was walking away from Rose to stand by the window, grasping his own claws, and shaking them out.

"Brooklyn, are you alright?" Goliath asked curiously.

Brooklyn kept massaging his claws as he responded, "Yeah… I'm fine."

Goliath narrowed his eyes at his Second-in-Command, and then turned his attention back to Rose, who was also massaging her hands. He cocked his eyebone up and was curious about what was happening with them both, as they both seemed to be in the same amount of discomfort. He ignored this for a moment, and decided to ask Brooklyn about it later.

He stepped forward and then explained, "When we left you two at the bridge; we followed the car tracks, and it led us to an abandoned building. Though it was abandoned, we did find a mask from the Quarrymen, and we have no doubt they are back at it again, trying to destroy us."

"What happened when you got there?" Rose asked quietly.

"Nothing." Goliath sighed. " I called the rest of the Clan to the building, and found it was completely abandoned. No one was in the van, and they had, most likely, dumped it and fled somewhere. We are now back to square one of waiting and keep searching for them, until they make their next move."

Rose closed her eyes and rested her head back against the pillow, wanting more than anything to be rid of Kevin, and her pain, … and now the shooting sensation in her hands, feet and abdomen. She could barely take it anymore, as she massaged her hands. It almost felt as though her limbs were going to sleep; and were tingling and shooting down her nerves painfully. She wanted to look at Brooklyn, but he had walked out of her sight and reach.

"Don't worry, Rose." Elisa comforted quietly, as Goliath was watching Rose's and Brooklyn's strange behavior carefully. "We'll keep an eye out for Kevin and the Quarrymen. The Police are on the case and have them all on the 'FBI's Most Wanted' list. They can't get far without being noticed; and once they are found, they will receive no mercy from us. _Any of us_."

"Does Kevin believe I'm dead?" Rose asked him, looking up into her and Goliath's eyes, not knowing if he believed that he shot her dead or not. Goliath exhaled deeply, and looked down at her with stern eyes.

"No… he knows you're alive." Goliath answered, gravely, and at his words; Rose slowly closed her eyes in despair and horror, and shook her head, taking it all in for a few seconds.

"_I'm such an idiot_..." Rose whispered after a slight pause, in a very worried tone, forgetting all about her painful sensations. "It's all my fault that he's found the Clan and _me._ _I'm so sorry_…"

With this new piece of information, Brooklyn widened his eyes, and quickly walked back over Rose.

"What in the world are you talking about?" He asked her, still massaging his tingling claws. "Babe, it's _not_ your fault."

"_Yes, _it is." Rose whispered miserably, shaking her head. "Kevin booby trapped Emily's phone, when I first ran away. So, when I called her, from Xanatos' office, a month or so ago, to tell her that I was safe, he had a device planted that recorded and heard the conversation between her and myself. He then broke into her home, when she stayed here; when Brooklyn was injured, and was able to trace the phone number back to the Eyrie Building, allowing him to further investigate Xanatos."

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily; speaking in an emotionless voice and continued.

"That's why he was there last night, to scope out the security on the lower level and throughout the rest of the building; when he noticed Elisa's car outside. Since he recognized her vehicle, from the day she helped me escape from my apartment, it made him suspicious. That's when he began asking the lower-level guard questions about the building, about Xanatos, about Elisa… and finally about me."

Rose paused and then felt her face start to grimace in hatred as she thought about her ex-husband, and his evil plan for her, and how it lead to this further nightmare.

"He offered the guard money since the guard told him he didn't have much money to give his family a Christmas. And of course, Kevin being Kevin, used his usual charms and tricks, to sympathize with Adam. Kevin told him that he was looking for me, swore he'd seen me around there, and that he _loved me. _He then told him that he couldn't bear to lose me and needed me home once again. Adam, no doubt, softened up to his sop story and told him that he had seen me around, once or twice, and allowed him to go up to the castle to find me. Once there, Kevin found out about the Clan and fact that Xanatos houses you all… and then... " she paused again and closed her eyes in fury.

"With _luck, _he stumbled into _my_ room, and found my pictures, confirming that I lived there. Then, after digging some more, after shutting down the security which bought him some time, he found and then read Brooklyn's letter to me, from a month ago, and pieced together that Brooklyn and I are together… once he figured that out, he tricked Adam to kidnap me, by threatening to kill his family and blow up the Eyrie Building. And that's when Elisa and I were attacked by him; and I was dragged out to Central Park where he tried to run me over with his car; then beat me up, before I got away from him."

"Well, you'll be relieved to know, maybe, that the whole story about the bomb being in the Eyrie Building was a lie." Elisa said, folding her arms across her chest. "It was a ploy to trick the guard. Though there was a bomb under my car, there was no bomb in the Eyrie Building…"

Brooklyn's eyes widened as he was hearing, for the first time, some details from when Kevin had actually found her. Him, Elisa and Goliath stood in a tense silence as Rose seemed to keep talking furiously, about her night with Kevin.

"So he _black mailed_ Adam, tricking him into thinking that if he didn't deliver me to him, that he would blow up the entire building?" Rose asked Elisa feeling numb.

"And because he _did_ bomb my car, it seemed like a pretty legit threat." Elisa finished, nodding her head. "So… no one was injured last night. Scared to death, sure; and my entire department fleeing for their lives from the Eyrie Building, but once the bomb didn't go off, and the bomb squad cleared the building, it was resumed safe to re-enter."

Rose closed her eyes and leaned back against her pillow.

"I don't believe this…" She whispered.

"So, what else happened Rose?" Goliath asked her, stepping closer to her now.

"Well," she continued to speak, sighing deeply. "To my _luck_, Adam shot me with a taser, which stopped me from using my magic against him… and…"

"Magic?" Goliath asked her, his eyes widening. "What are you talking about?"

Rose looked over at him, opened her mouth to speak, but didn't know what to say.

"Uh… well… you see it's um…"

"Rose has magic capabilities, Goliath." Brooklyn spoke up, helping her out. "They presented themselves the night I was injured by the gang members a few weeks ago. Rose still doesn't know how to control them all that well, so we've been keeping it quiet. We wanted her to ease into this new ability without any involvement just yet from the Clan."

"Yeah, I saw it tonight; and it was unbelievable." Elisa chimed in, sitting down at Rose's feet. "I mean… you should have seen her last night, Goliath. Red, electric-like power was just shooting out of her hands, and her eyes were glowing red… like Demona's or… Angela's…"

"My eyes glowed red?" Rose asked her, not knowing this piece of information. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Elisa said, smiling. "When I was able to process it all, I was amazed by how strong you were. You held off Adam amazingly, but if it weren't for his damn taser shooting you in the face, that's when it all went downhill."

"Impossible." Goliath said in a deep voice, staring at Rose with suspicion. "Rose is a Human… and Humans cannot possess magical abilities. Only Third-Race members have that ability naturally."

"I know…" Rose said quietly. "I- I don't know what to tell you. It's been a lot for me to take in as well. And most of the time, I was in denial. It's still no excuse, but part of the reason I was so angry the night Brooklyn was injured, was because my magic was wanting to explode out of me. And… having and accepting magic and a part of me was all too much at that time. Little by little, I have tried to experiment with it, but tonight got away from me. And I still wasn't able to defend myself from Kevin."

"As you shouldn't have to." Brooklyn lamented quietly, before taking her hand in his claw. "I should have been there to defend you, my love."

"We can sit here and play this game of _what-if's_ all night long," Rose said gently, squeezing his claw. "But it won't change what happened. All we can do now is… to…" she paused and then looked over at Elisa, smiled gently, and continued, "... make the right decision, and continue to look forward and fight Kevin. If we focus on our Clan, and the strength of our love… then we will eventually fight our way out of this darkness."

With that, she paused again,and looked back up at Brooklyn.

"_Together_ we are strong. And it is together that we must fight him if we are to win."

Brooklyn was gazing down upon her face, with great love and awe, and after a few seconds; he set his jaw firmly and nodded his head.

"You're right, my love." He said firmly. "And continue to fight, _we will_."

Elisa was smiling proudly at Rose, as she had secretly promised her that she would keep strong through this, and choose love over hate. However, Goliath cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Yes, we will fight." He said seriously. "However, there is still something that is puzzling me. We know that the building bomb was a fake, and the bomb in Elisa's car was a distraction and threat, and now how Kevin found you… but how did Adam know where to take you? What happened after Adam kidnapped you?"

"Well," Rose sighed, trying to think. "After he hit me and I lost consciousness, apparently he dragged me down to his car in the garage; and was driving me to Kevin, who was in Central Park. When I came to, I overheard him on the phone with Kevin, telling him that we were on our way to him, and I couldn't allow it. I promised Brooklyn that I would stay safe and fight him…" She paused and looked over at her love's face, who was staring at her intently and with great focus, and smiled at him, with tears in her eyes. "That… I wouldn't give up, and so I _didn't_."

Brooklyn's eyes filled with tears, and he suddenly looked down, while resting himself by her bed frame and stared at her hands. Rose swallowed, sighed again and then continued to tell the full story.

"I forced Adam to crash his car, but because I wasn't wearing a seat belt, I was slammed into the back windshield… which sucked, _a lot_. But I was alive and able to run, so I did. But as I was following the tire tracks back to the street trying to return to the Castle, I got lost… and that's when Kevin found me. He nearly ran me over with his car, and then… well… that's when it all went downhill. He was beating me up, trying to shoot me, and then I began running for my life. I got away from him, escaping most of his shots, until I ran to the Queensboro Bridge. I had thought that I lost him; and wanted to climb to the top, to escape him. I could feel that Brooklyn was close since we've been connected, but as I was climbing; Kevin shot my arm… then the rest you all saw. No matter how fast I ran; he seemed to run faster."

Rose closed her eyes and wanted to forget everything that happened to her.

"It… it was like he could see into my mind, as though my thoughts are transparent to him. He knew _exactly_ what I was going to do…" Rose shook her head in disgust at herself, refusing to look at anyone, and continued to explain, "So, truly tonight is all _my fault_. He has found me, has found _all of you_, because I took a few risks. I reached out to my best friend and he _knew _that I would do that. He knows my weaknesses… and loves to exploit them. "

She stopped talking and buried her face in her hands, tears falling from her eyes once again. "_I'm so sorry_…"

Silence passed through everyone as her words sunk into their minds. Brooklyn was standing next to her and was pinching the bridge of his nose, with his eyes closed. He hated Kevin and was hating that Rose was in so much pain.

After a few minutes of silence, Goliath took a deep breath and sighed, " If Kevin saw us in the Castle; and he's now working with the Quarrymen, then we all are in tremendous danger. He, most likely, have told them where we are housed. I must speak to Xanatos and the Clan at once about this."

Goliath then placed a claw upon Elisa's shoulder and said, "Come, my love. Let's leave them be. There's much all of us need to discuss. Get feeling better, Rose. We will come visit you later on tonight."

Rose nodded her head, while Elisa walked over and let him scoop her up into his arms; where he then squeezed past the window, and took off into the night towards the castle; leaving Brooklyn and Rose alone. Silence passed between them as they were thinking about everything that had happened with Kevin. Brooklyn stood near her, but wasn't touching her, as he was processing everything.

"I'm _so sorry_, Brooklyn." Rose whispered up at him, tears coming to her eyes. "I feel like I have betrayed you and the Clan when I called Emily. Never in a million years did I think that he would actually trace that call. If I knew it was so dangerous, I never would have done it."

A few seconds of silence passed before Rose suddenly felt his claw take her hand, holding it tenderly.

"Oh, _Rose_." Brooklyn responded softly. "You didn't betray me, or the Clan, not in the slightest. You kept your promises to me, and that's more than what I could say. You stayed in the Castle and tried to protect yourself, but Kevin had planned it all out and fooled us all. And never would I ever fault you for trying to tell your best friend that you were safe… I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes. You couldn't have known that he had booby trapped the phones, so there's no need to beat yourself up over something you had no control over or knowledge about."

Rose signed, and thought about what he was saying to her. As they held hands their connection to each other was growing more intense and heated with every moment.

Ignoring it for the moment, she moved her head over on her pillow to look into his eyes and whispered, "Okay. I won't beat myself up over it… but neither should you. I know you feel responsible for last night, and think you failed me, but you _didn't_. Things went completely out of our hands, and there was no way we could have ever expected or anticipated for Kevin to hit us, on so many different levels, all at once. You didn't fail me, love. _You saved me_… and nearly sacrificed yourself for me… again."

She paused and slowly a tear came out of her eye, as she stared at him.

"I love you… I never wanted any of this pain or stress to come upon you or the Clan. When it was just me getting beat up by Kevin, he wasn't as monstrous as he is now. Nor, did other people get hurt. But now that he's been let loose, he's like a rabid, wild animal who's no longer caged in, and _I'm_ the one who set him free ..."

"To escape his abuse." Brooklyn whispered, interjecting her thoughts. "And for that, there's _nothing_ to apologize for."

"Neither do you, love." Rose said, knowing he was beating himself up still. "Except for sacrificing your life for mine _again_…"

"I won't apologize for that… because I'll do it _every time_ your life is in mortal danger" He whispered strongly, with tears in his eyes. "I will fight for you, and breathe life into you, like I did last night. But… _never _again do I wish to do that. It was like that nightmare you had a few weeks ago. You were so pale, so _lifeless_… I thought I was too late in saving you. And that, is the true nightmare that is going to haunt me for the rest of my life."

Rose took a deep breath, and kept her tear-filled eyes upon him. Slowly reaching up, she gently touched his beak, not wanting him to be without comfort, as he endured his own grief and self-beating. Knowing him, she couldn't easily take that burden away, unless she was completely safe from Kevin. Until then, they both had to do the best they could. Brooklyn took a shuddering breath with tears falling down his face and leaned his face closer to hers, crying earnestly now. Rose closed her eyes at his pain and couldn't take it.

"Brooklyn… come here." Rose whispered, reaching her arms out to him.

Brooklyn looked up at her, through his haze of tears and pain and looked unsure at her invitation. The bed was not nearly big enough for him by himself, let alone with her with him.

"I can't-" he said quietly. "The bed isn't big enough… and I don't want to hurt you…"

However, Rose ignored him, and began to take her blood pressure cuff off, and moved her IV tubing over. With a grunt of effort, she began to move herself over to the edge of the bed. Brooklyn watched her with wide eyes, and when she almost fell off the other side, he grabbed onto her arm and shook his head.

"Rose… no, I don't think-." He started to say, but Rose quickly placed a finger over his lips.

"You could _never_ hurt me, my love. We both need rest and comfort. I can offer one, and this night can offer us the other." Rose said to him. "Lie down, and I'll lie against you."

Brooklyn stared at her for a long moment and looked over her wounds with uncertainty, however; the more he stared at her, the more his connections inside him were pressuring him to do just that. Now that they were alone, they needed each other. He needed her.

As they sat staring at each other, the sensations, from their connection, were growing stronger and stronger with every passing second; so much, he couldn't deny her invitation anymore. Nodding, he took a deep breath and then eased herself onto the bed, lying on his back. Rose minded her tubes and rested herself in between his legs, her body pressed against his. He closed his eyes at the feeling of her and closed his wings around her as she sighed and rested her head against his chest. She was minding her chest wound, all tubes, and literally every wound; but being pressed up against him was giving her everything she never realized she needed.

Another shock of power flowed through both of them, making them both tense up and gasp. Brooklyn tried to ignore it for a moment, and needed to speak to her about last night. With every conflicting and strong feeling flowing through him, he had never felt more love and protection for her, and was relieved to feel her against him, but there was still a lot of grief in his soul.

Rose sighed, and closed her eyes. "Oh… I've been needing this."

Brooklyn carefully placed his arms around her body, and cradled her with his legs; all while cocooning them both in his wings. He kept his eyes carefully on the door for any nurse visits, but didn't care if they saw a Gargoyle holding a Human. He was not ashamed of his choice to be with Rose, and he needed to be close to her for his own healing.

"Me too. But I can't rest just yet... " He said, tears filling his eyes. "Rose… baby… there's a great deal I have to apologize for."

Rose stayed silent for a second, and slowly opened her eyes. Now that she was in his arms, lying on him, she didn't want to think or speak about last night.

"My love… don't-"

"Please, Rose." He begged, tears still falling down his face, while holding her delicately. "I have to get this off my chest…"

"Get _what_ off your chest?" Rose asked him, looking up into his face. When she did, Brooklyn looked down at her and lightly caressed her skin.

"I promised you, when we first met, that I wouldn't let Kevin harm you, or _find you_… and he did all that, _plus more_, and I wasn't able to stop him." He lamented quietly. " It is I who failed you, last night."

Rose stared up at him in disbelief, her mouth opened slightly.

"No… Brooklyn, you didn't break _any_ promises to me. You are being way too hard on yourself…" Rose interjected, reaching her hand up to touch his beak.

"No, I'm not." Brooklyn whispered, interrupting her. "I was out in the City searching for him, instead of staying with you. That was his trap for _me_; to distance myself from you, and I did just that." He closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths to calm himself, and when he opened his eyes again, they were glowing white. His fists were balled up and his voice was shaking with rage as he growled, "_Never again_ will I allow him to separate you from me. I will protect you, and never let him get between us ever again."

Rose opened her mouth to speak; but nothing seemed to come out. His eyes stopped glowing, and as he stared down into hers, they suddenly melted into each other.

As they stared deeply, another pulse of strong electricity flowed through his limbs, into hers; making them both gasp out. As their chests were pressed into each others' another set of sensation flowed through them, like an ocean wave, connecting them even deeper than they've ever felt before. Then, as Rose stared into his beautiful eyes, her thoughts suddenly weren't hers, but his.

"I… I can feel what you're feeling… and _thinking_...!" Rose gasped out in a surprised voice.

"As can I." Brooklyn whispered; staring into her eyes with wonder and amazement.

Suddenly; a strong force pulled down on Rose's arms and shot through her hands. She looked down, and in amazement, saw that her red magic was lightly dancing around her fingertips. She blinked a few times, and didn't know what to say or think. When she looked back up into Brooklyn's eyes, questioning it, he looked deep into thought; and since their minds were connected, she could hear what he was thinking.

_If I could heal you, then I would in a heartbeat…_

Rose stared into his eyes deeply, ignoring her magic dancing around her fingers warmly and breathed, "Brooklyn?"

"I know you can read my thoughts…" He said quietly, staring at her magic dancing around her fingertips. "But... Rose, you told me, just a few minutes ago, that you and I are stronger together. And I agree. I have never understood this connection; while you have always wondered why we have this connection with each other, what it is and what it does? Right?"

"Right." Rose breathed, with bated breath, letting him initiate his thoughts without interfering. She knew what he was wanting to try, and she was all for it.

Suddenly, he gazed down upon her eyes with so much passion and strength, that nearly took her breath away.

"I think I know what to do. What's it meant for..." He said, not breaking eye contact with her. "Rose, I felt our connections come to life when I first met you, and though you carry magic… _I'm_ the one that awakened it inside you. When _you_ awakened my soul."

"Yes." Rose whispered, his lips inches from his, searching their feelings and knowing it was true. "_You_ are the life force of our connections, Brooklyn; and because of that, you have awakened the magical properties within me."

"Because my soul has met its mate." He breathed, lightly touching her hair. "And because we are different species, it's been placed upon us as a gift. To help us better protect each other and be together all our lives. And though we still don't know where you are truly from, since you do have magic… I know that, as long as we are together, we can both live and heal from anything."

Rose kept her eyes upon his, raised herself up slightly, to better look down into his face and then placed her magical hand upon his bare chest, knowing exactly what to do. The red wispy power coursed through his body, energizing him, and ignited his instincts. He held onto her strongly now, breathing deeply both out of effort and shock.

Tears filled her eyes and she smiled down at him, still willing her power to pulse through him, mixing with his own connected instincts, and knew what to do as well. She would fuel him with her magic, and let him heal her since she could not heal herself.

"Brooklyn… my love and mate… " she breathed, her lips inches from his, trusting him completely to do this. "_Heal me, please."_

Brooklyn froze slightly at her request, but with his own instincts shooting through him, as well as her magic as a fuel and aid, he knew he could do it. He grit his jaw firmly, grabbed her legs with his claws and made sure she was all the way on top of him, and gazed up into her wounded face; at Rose's wounded face and body.

Thoughts entered his head and hers and they both heard his voice echo again in both their heads, "_If only I could take away your pain, I would do it in a heartbeat…"_

Rose's eyes went wide as she stared at him; her heart bursting with love towards him, and his towards her. They could feel each other's love and devotion for each other; and it seemed to burn as brightly as the sun. More intense sensations burst through their systems all the sudden; and it was overwhelming for her. Brooklyn was holding himself together, better than she was, but she could see and feel his desire for her turn on; activating his mating instincts. Though, she knew he wouldn't actually make love to her right now, his mating instincts had to be turned on for this to work, as well as hers. She was his and he was hers; and together they were one in every way. That knowledge was essential for this to work.

"Rose, my mate." He breathed, closing his eyes. "_Heal… and be well…_"

He slowly raised his one claw to her face, while the other held her body to his in a very intimate way; and found the back of her thin gown, to make sure his skin was touching hers. As his claw caressed her skin, and he uttered those words, a powerfully vibrating, and warm power shot through both of them, making Brooklyn groan out in effort.

The moment the power shot through her, her skin suddenly began to burn and tingle comfortably, making them want to draw even closer to each other. It was so raw and so powerful; it increased their desire to be one with each other. Brooklyn gasped out, at the power of this connection, and both of them were shaking with this strange sensation, as it shot from Brooklyn through her body; with her magic still fueling Brooklyn to do.

Rose closed her eyes and leaned her face against his, relaxing into his touch, his new strange, but strangely familiar ritual. She ran her hands up his forearms, biceps and chest; still giving him her magic, and was bombarded with another shocking wave of electricity and warmth. Then, with another wave of power, Rose felt something different, and suddenly all her pain started to fade away.

With their hearts, minds, and bodies connected; a sudden wave of sharp-hot; liquid-feeling power overcame both of them, making them both cry out in shock. Brooklyn's eyes widened, scared of what he was creating and doing, and didn't want to hurt her. However; as he gazed down into her closed eyes; she was completely relaxed and the most amazing thing was occurring right before his eyes.

As he held Rose in his arms, and the hot-waves of sensation was shooting from his body into hers, Rose's beaten face started to smooth out, and all her cuts and bruises began to disappear completely. Rose was breathing deeply, and as her pain faded, she opened her eyes and gazed deeply into his eyes.

Brooklyn couldn't believe what he was seeing, as he held onto his love. With each wave of intense sensation, more of her wounds and battle scars started disappearing, making her skin even out, heal, and liven up with color. Gasping, he then understood everything; they both did. Everything from his desire to protect her, to being warned about her in danger, feeling her near… she was his and he was hers.

They were one, and just like he could heal from his 'stone-sleep' deep magic, so could she as long as he willed it; and her magic fuel it.

Her eyes widened in comprehension, as his thoughts flowed through her mind; and with every passing second, she felt her body heal over with a thick, hot liquid type feeling, and it all made sense why they felt the need to be alone. This was a very sacred and intimate moment, much like making love. She had been critically injured, and it took both of them to willingly want to be free of her pain, for them to activate this strange, new power; by their love. To activate a power much like how Gargoyles heal in their stone sleep.

Brooklyn watched in awe as Rose's face lightened to her normal peach-white skin tone, all bruising, swelling and cuts fade away from her face, and left her practically glowing with beauty. As he gazed down her beautiful body; the power of the healing sensation, pushed out the IV from her hand, and the entire line went crashing to the floor. From the top of her head, the power trickled down lower, and lower; hitting every wound, every ailment in her body. From her chest wound to ribs, to every unseen bruises, cuts, and other damage; to her stab wound on her leg; his and her magic combined, healed and encompassed her in his love, and his protection.

A few more seconds of this power engulfed them both, before the sensations slowed down and then stopped pulsing all together. Rose's magic faded, and then stopped altogether. Brooklyn had been breathing deeply, as if he truly had given himself to her and made love desperately and passionately, and collapsed his head back on her pillow, breathing deeply and shaking slightly. Rose's head also collapsed against his chest, her energy spent as well.

After a few minutes of resting against each other and getting their bearings back, Brooklyn slowly raised his head from her pillow and looked down upon her face. Rose's eyes were closed and looked peaceful, relaxed… but not only that, she looked _very_ different than she did just a few minutes ago.

Brooklyn's mouth was opened in shock as he stared at Rose. No longer did her face have bruises or cuts, but she was completely healed and rejuvenated. But more than that, her skin was glowing with life, and she looked and felt beautifully desirable to him, more than he ever thought was possible before now. A new level of love was pulsing through him now, and now that he had a taste of her soul, he wanted to feel more.

"_Jalapena_… Rose!" He gasped, still holding onto her by the waist, but held her out so he could take a better look at her. "Baby, you're completely_ healed_!"

Rose blinked a few times, and didn't know what to think, nor what he was talking about. Those sensations felt so good to her; and it was almost as if Brooklyn and her had made love. The air around them was magical and dense, and something powerful had just happened to them both, especially to her. She didn't want to let go of him, but she had to see for herself what had happened. Something inside her knew, and her magic knew, that his soul and connective powers entered hers and healed her wounds.

"_What?"_ She whispered in slight disbelief, still gazing into his beautifully widened eyes.

He sat her up slightly, and gazed down upon her more fully. Her face was completely healed; all cuts, bruises, and even the fingerprints from her neck were gone. Tears filled his eyes, as he stared at her and seemed to be frozen.

Since she didn't feel any pain, she quickly slid off him and ran for the nearby mirror in the bathroom. When she got there, she walked up to it and was shocked by the woman standing in front of it. Brooklyn came in shortly after her, and still seemed to be in frozen shock, and watched her check herself out. His face full of shock and awe.

As Rose looked at herself in the mirror, she slowly raised her hands to her face and was floored by the woman she saw in the reflection. Just as Brooklyn had said; she was completely healed. Her face was no longer cut up, bruised or swollen; and her skin was smoothed out to perfection; as though she had just been treated to an expensive skin treatment. Her eyelashes were a lot fuller than she remembered them being, which her hazel eyes brighter. Her long auburn-hair was more alive-looking, and richer in color; which only accentuated her beauty.

She looked down at her hands and arms now, and saw that they, too, were cut and bruise-free. The IV had been pushed out of her hand, with no trace that it had ever been there. She ran her hands all the way down her chest to her abdomen, and was in awe that she wasn't in anymore pain; especially when she had fractured a few ribs, and strangely, her body felt more toned and muscular. Not only that, she felt more alive, awake, energized, and healthy. Her head did not hurt, and when she took a deep breath, there seemed to be no pressure or heaviness from the pneumonia.

Her eyes widened, as she realized that her body went through a miraculous change, and suddenly as she stared at herself in the mirror, she wanted to see _all_ her wounds healed and to see _how much_ change she'd gone through. She bent over and began to get to work, unwrapping her leg from the large bandages and threw the bloodied wrapping on the floor and then gasped out. Not only was her face and arms healed, but the gashes, abrasions and stab wound on her legs were also gone. Still completely amazed, she then started to take off the bandage from her arm; and the deep laceration, from the gunshot, was also gone.

Rose's heart was pounding fiercely now, and needed to keep going. Not caring that Brooklyn was still standing behind her, she quickly unsnapped the neck piece to her hospital gown, lowered it to reveal her shoulder and then held it securely under her underarm. Then, she began to take apart the bandage from her chest and abdomen, and held her breath. Bringing her arms under her gown, she began to unwrap the large wrapping and had to see if the wound, in her upper shoulder and chest was healed as well. She kept herself covered in front of him, but was struggling to take the bandage off.

Sensing that she was struggling, Brooklyn blinked a few times out of his frozen trance, stepped forward; reached through the back of her hospital gown, pulled on the bandage slightly away from her skin, and then used the edge of his sharp taloned-fingers to cut through it. When the bandages fell to the floor; he gasped silently as he marveled at Rose's beautiful curve of backside, the sight of her in her underwear, and now bare back.

Before he could do or say anything; she walked towards the mirror to get a closer look. Her hospital gown had closed itself in the back, but Brooklyn could see that by releasing the bandages from her chest; had released her breasts from being so tightly constrained. They looked fuller and more intensely desirable for him. Brooklyn thought he was going to pass out from her breathtaking beauty. He pushed his lustful thoughts away as she suddenly gasped, and raised her hands to her mouth.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Brooklyn asked her with worry, stepping forward and placing his claws on her arms, forgetting all his thoughts from before. Slowly, she turned around to face him, her eyes full of shock and awe, to reveal her bare shoulder to him. She held the thin gown against her chest, and held the fabric under her armpit, to keep herself modest.

Brooklyn, however, held his breath as she was suddenly showing him more skin than he'd ever seen on her. His mating instincts were still in full force as he stared at her and her tremendous beauty. Her skin was smoothed to perfection and, as she was holding the thin gown over her chest to show him her bare shoulder; he felt as though he wanted to undo the rest of her gown, fully take her as his mate, and make sweet; passionate love to her. It took everything he had to focus his attention to what she was trying to show him, and once he did; he gasped as well.

Right under her collar bone, in the center of her upper shoulder and chest; where the gunshot used to be, was nothing except her beautifully, soft, and smooth-looking skin. There wasn't a sign that Kevin had ever beaten or shot her. Tears suddenly came to his eyes; and he was immensely thankful for what the connection had done for his love. There was great power in their connections now. Power and _magic_, it seemed. As he gazed over Rose, his heart seemed to be beating a million-miles per hour. They would discuss their connection later on… right now, he couldn't stand there anymore just staring at her. Not after what he felt when he healed her, and not what he was feeling now.

He took a step towards her as she gasped in awe.

"_Can you believe_…?!" but then stopped talking, when she saw the look in his eyes.

He reached his claw out and caressed her face lightly and delicately, as though she was the most beautiful and fragile thing he's ever seen. She closed her eyes for a moment as he lowered his claws to her neck, and then explored the skin that she was showing him. He ran his talon-thumb over where her wound was, as she re-opened her eyes and gazed lovingly up to his eyes.

"You _healed_ me." She whispered, leaning herself deeper into his touch.

Looking down into her beautiful face, her eyes were brighter and he swore he could see his very future brightly in them. More tingling sensation pulsed through them, suddenly, and he wanted nothing more than to claim her body with his; nothing more than to taste her beautifully scented skin with his tongue. His lips were inches from hers; when another pulse of electricity shot through them, this time; exciting both their mating instincts as if to add to the magical healing ritual. They had become one in mind and souls; and had only pressed their bodies together. Not yet, have they actually become one, physically.

Rose closed her eyes, her lips still inches from his and was breathing quickly. She gave a quick shake of her head, moving her long hair from her face, so it cascaded down her back, and brought her exposed shoulder closer to his lips. He could feel that she was needing to feel him, against her sensual body; as he needed to feel her.

"We healed each other," he muttered, no longer able to deny hers and his desires for each other. With a frantic exhaling gasp; he forced one claw up Rose's hospital gown, to touch the skin of her sides and waist; while his other claw tenderly held the back of her head, keeping her securely fastened against him as he passionately claimed her mouth with his.

Instantly; his tongue found its way to hers, and they both got lost in passionate kissing. Rose was gasping, as he was kissing and holding herself against him, touching her skin. He had lifted her gown above her hips; which revealed her bikini underwear and was pressing her pelvis into his.

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, to lift herself up to straddle his waist; when another shot of electricity shot out connecting them. However; this time, it wasn't to add to their intimacy; but once again, show them clear and vivid images in their minds, much like the first night in which they kissed for the first time...

_It was nearly sunrise as Brooklyn and Rose were standing together on a small cliff, overlooking their charge. Just below them was a sandy beach; and the ocean was breaking calmly onto the shore, in front of them. Brooklyn was standing behind Rose, and had lovingly wrapped his arms around her abdomen, holding her close to him; his wings around them both. Rose and Brooklyn's long hair was gently waving in the soft breeze as they gazed out to the horizon. _

_Below them was the sound of squealing children's voices; and a Gargoyle-beast's happy barks. Rose closed her eyes, reached her hands up to take hold of his face from behind her and was smiling blissfully. Brooklyn lightly grazed his claws up the side of her body and held onto her arms; placing intimate kisses on her neck, arms and the side of her face._

_He loved her and she loved him, and both loved the life in which they both created together..._

Brooklyn and Rose suddenly broke apart; breathing quickly and stared at each other with shocked eyes. They hadn't seen images like that since the first night they kissed. At the time, they both felt terrified of their sudden connection and very unsure of their feelings for each other. Especially with him being a Gargoyle and her being a Human.

However; that was then, and this was their now. And now, it was everything they wanted and thrived on. Rose blinked a few times, breathing deeply, as she was still straddling him; and then whispered, "Those _images… _they _must _be our future. I'm so sure of it now_._"

Her lips were inches from his; and her scent was overwhelmingly beautiful to him. He had figured it out too; but he still wanted to hear her thoughts. He had to make sure what he was thinking and hearing was true. He was breathing deeply in her face, as she closed her eyes and rested her lips against his; barely grazing each other's.

"I've known this all along, but… now it is sure to me as well. Especially as I was able to heal you..." Brooklyn whispered against her lips. "You and I are _one_, always and forever. We were always meant to be together… and now that we are, we will never be apart. _I love you_, Rose."

Rose smiled against his lips and then breathed, "If you love me, Brooklyn… then take me as yours… _please."_

Brooklyn froze, completely, as he was holding Rose against him; his claws still on her beautifully soft skin. Her eyes were glazed over with tears; and he could feel her heart pounding against his chest. He closed his eyes and sighed; breathing deeply. Gargoyles normally mated with their mates… and she wasn't yet, officially his. However; he felt that they both had given each other their promises, oaths, and faithful love to each other. He opened his eyes suddenly and felt that those promises were enough. They've already declared their love and devotion to each other; many times.

"I need you, my love…" Rose whispered against his lips, finally kissing them.

He moaned, and that was all he needed to hear, all he needed to feel; as he lifted her up to straddle his waist and pelvis more securely. He shut the bathroom door with his tail and pressed her body against the wall with his. She wrapped her legs around his waist, arms around his arms; and felt as though she was electrically charged with great power and purpose, as he kissed and touched her.

For Brooklyn, her gown was thin against her luscious body; that he couldn't stop himself anymore. He ran his claws over her gown, touching and caressing every beautiful curve of her chest, holding and caressing her large and soft breasts; kissing her neck deeply and passionately.

The moment his claw ran down from the back of her head to her chest, she threw her head back, moaning- gasping with desire; and grasped onto his thick hair with her hands; forcing her lips back onto his. He started moaning deeply and was seeming to lose all control of himself. Her skin was so soft and smooth against his claws, her body inviting him to hers.

As they continued to passionately make out; Brooklyn held onto her legs, pressed her body into the wall with his, and continued to run his claws up her gown; needing to touch her skin; and feel every beautiful part of her. Rose moaned frantically as she held onto his neck and head. She had never felt as good as she did right then; and not only wanted more of him, but _needed_ him.

However; before anything could happen more with their intimacy, a knock on the bathroom door suddenly shocked them to a stop, both of them freezing mid-passionate make out; pre-love session. Brooklyn's eyes naturally lit up brightly, as he held her possessively against him, growling ferociously; as his mating instincts were being disrupted, but it seemed to bring Rose back to reality. Before she could say anything to console him, her eyes widened as the nurse's voice called out, "Miss Connolly, are you in there?"

Rose gasped out loud, and clasped a hand over Brooklyn's mouth to keep his growls quiet. Luckily the door was shut, so the nurse couldn't see what was actually happening in the bathroom.

Rose looked over at Brooklyn; who had seemed to break out of his mating instincts. His eyes stopped glowing and was staring at her in shock, as though they didn't know what was going on. When he looked down at their entwined bodies, she was straddling his waist, he had his claws up her gown; touching her bare skin, and was frozen on the sides of her rib cage. His eyes widened in shock and in apology as she finally found her voice.

"Um… yes. I'm here… just… using the bathroom." She lied wildly, her voice shaking slightly. "Everything is _all good in here_."

"Alright, dear." The nurse said from the other side of the door. "I'll be right back to take your vitals and give your next round of pain medications."

Brooklyn blinked a few times, breathing deeply, and finally came around to reality. He released her back down to the ground, and away from his heated body. His face was growing more red, if possible, as he slowly and sheepishly lowered his claws from her breasts; which, in turn, accidentally made Rose cry out loud, her own body was tender and sensitive from desire still. Rose's eyes widened as she slapped her hand across her hand across her mouth to quiet herself.

Brooklyn, however, seemed to lose himself in the hilarity of the situation. His eyes widened at her as he tried to keep himself quiet; and suddenly began snorting with laughter. Brooklyn had released his hold from her skin, and was pulling her gown more modestly around her body, all while struggling to keep his laughing silent. Rose shushed him, struggling to contain her laughter as well; and placed her hand over his mouth; both of their bodies were shaking with laughter.

"Uh… are you alright?" The nurse asked her, from the other side of the door, as Rose clasp her other hand over her own mouth again. "Is… is someone _in there_ with you?"

With wide eyes she looked over at Brooklyn, and silently placed a finger in front of her mouth to shush him, as another serious round of laughter came through. Now, the situation was downright hilarious. Brooklyn stepped away from her, wrapped his wings around his shoulders, and had to bury his face into the wall; trying but failing, to stop laughing.

Rose didn't know if she could answer the nurse, without bursting out into hysterical laughter as well.

"I… uh...um…no, of course not. I just… uh… read something funny. I'll be out soon." She barely managed to get out with a squeaky voice.

Brooklyn was now beside himself; laughing against his claws, making loud noises. Rose jumped off the counter, ran over to him and was holding her hand against his mouth, to keep his sound contained. She was starting to snort out laughter; and they stayed hidden, holding in their laughter when they heard Rose's nurse say.

"Okay... let me know if you need anything."

Rose and Brooklyn waited in tormented silence, until the hospital room door shut once again, hopefully meaning that the nurse had left.

"Oh, my stars above!" Rose exclaimed out in shock at him, laughing; as Brooklyn fell to the floor, beside himself; laughing hysterically. He was laughing harder than she'd ever seen him laugh and it was absolutely hilarious to watch. Rose knelt to the ground laughing with him, in pure hysterics, and ended up holding her sides.

"That was _horrible_!" Rose laughed hysterically, her face mortified, as she tried to breathe normally again. Brooklyn stopped laughing and gently pulled her to him, once again, and grinned devilishly up at her.

"That was _awesome!_" He exclaimed. "I mean… the timing of the nurse was perfect! Oh man, that was _hilarious_."

He stood up and held onto Rose's waist, laughing once again. Rose blinked a few times, realization truly coming over, as she remembered what they were doing just before they were interrupted. She glanced up at him, with intense eyes, and placed her fingers on his lips to hush his laughter. When he saw the seriousness in her eyes; he stopped laughing, and then gently wrapped his arms around her body, holding her tenderly to him.

"Brooklyn… I… I really think we need to talk about, what just happened here. Or… _almost_ happened here." Rose said gently, feeling her face start to blush slightly.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes; almost as though he was feeling slightly ashamed.

"I know." He answered her quietly. "I… I'm sorry. We need to be an official mated pair before I… touch you like that… I just… we had just gone through a lot together. I mean, I nearly lost you again last night… and then feeling that very intense connection to you; and then the images that we saw again. It just reminds me that I'm making the right decision to be with you forever."

Rose was breathing deeply as she gazed into his eyes and then smiled.

"I… I don't mind that you were touching me, Brooklyn." Rose said quietly. "You've made me feel things I've never felt before… I feel beautiful when I'm with you. _Wanted_... and like I have a purpose."

Brooklyn quickly looked over at her, as though he was tempted again to touch her, but she quickly cleared her throat and began to tease him.

"I, uh… am bothered, however; that you chose such an unromantic place to try to make love to me… I mean… really? A _hospital bathroom?" _

She stopped talking and looked around in slight disgust, and then looked over at his face grinning at him, winking at him. Though she was kidding around with him; he seemed to take her words to heart, and stared at her, with wide and horrified eyes.

"I… I never really thought about that, I was just too caught up in the intimate moment with you. You're right, oh man… I would _never _mate with the woman I loved in such a _disgusting place_. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Rose. You deserve so much better than this; I'll keep myself in check from now on, I promise. Let's get married first; and then we can finally enjoy each other on our… what you Humans call, 'Honeymoon.'"

Rose smiled up at him and then gave him a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I was kidding, babe… sort of. " she whispered against his lips. "But, thank you, all the same."

He willingly responded and held her tightly against him, keeping his claws around her waist and not exploring her body like he did moments before. When Rose pulled away, she rested her head against his forehead and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Brooklyn." She whispered, taking hold of his claws with her hands. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

Brooklyn smiled tenderly at her and whispered back, "And you are the best thing to ever happen to me, too; my love."

Rose pulled away and then turned towards the mirror, and was looking at her newly-healed body. She snapped the gown over her shoulders, grabbed her long and thick hair, and tossed it over her shoulders, so it cascaded down her back. She took a deep breath and then turned to face him. He was watching her lovingly and then his arms were around her again.

"You are the most beautiful woman, Rose. I know that I misbehaved… but you… felt _so_ good to me. I love you so much." He said softly. "I can't wait to marry you."

Rose was smiling up at him, but then her smile fell slightly, and worry entered her eyes.

"You're still wanting to marry me?" She asked him quietly. " Even with Kevin still out there, actively seeking my death? With the Quarrymen out there, hunting you all? Are… are you sure?"

Brooklyn gazed down into her eyes and suddenly looked very serious and intense.

"I have never been _more sure _about something in my entire existence, Rose Connelly." He told her seriously. " If you'll still have me as your mate, then yes. Now that you're truly healed once again, I don't see a reason to stop our wedding plans. Now that Kevin has made his move; Xanatos will, most likely, have a stronger security force up and running; and Kevin would be a complete fool to try to attack us again. As for the Quarrymen…" He paused and then balled his fists up, growling slightly; "We've been able to handle them before, they are nothing we cannot handle as a Clan."

Rose stayed quiet for a few minutes before sighing.

"Alright. If you're _sure_, then I trust you." She said quietly, touching his chest. "I've never actually dealt with the Quarrymen before; only heard stories on the news, and that they are nothing but a bunch of thugs, criminals and terrorists. I just… it just scares me, is all."

"My love, there is nothing to be afraid of." Brooklyn said fiercely; taking her face in his claws. "You said it before, right when you were healed, that as long as we stay focused on each other and our love; and put our fears behind us, then we are _unstoppable_. I truly believe that, and I am going to go forward, from this moment on, thinking like that. Sure, Kevin is out there, and so are the Quarrymen, but we cannot keep living in fear. Let's you and I focus on each other, our future, and our Clan."

Rose nodded slightly, but then she bit her lip, still looking nervous.

"Okay… I just… I'm still terrified of Kevin." She whispered. "He almost won tonight… and nearly took everything from me. So, I'm sorry. This'll take some getting used to."

Brooklyn looked down at her, confused. "What will?"

"Kevin is not the man that I once knew, Brooklyn." Rose said quietly. "From the moment we got married, he was bad, yes,… but… never _this _bad. I mean, he looked terrifying. He obviously hasn't been eating or sleeping; and has just been living off cigarettes, booze and hatred for me. I didn't even hardly recognize him. Look at all the terror and destruction he caused last night. That was him just jerking us around… think about what'll happen when he actually tries again."

She paused and then stepped away from him, grabbing her long hair, and started to fiddle with it nervously.

"I don't want to think about it, Rose." He said gently, placing his claws on her arms, and slowly, turned her towards him and she gazed up into his eyes. "Trust me, the images of him shooting you will haunt me until the night that I die, but I'm going to choose to focus on _you_ now. You _didn't_ die; and we've just found out a precious gift. I can heal you, Rose."

Rose smiled brightly and chuckled.

"Yes, you did." She said, pulling herself into a hug, resting her head against his chest.

"With the help of your magic, of course." He said, holding her waist, smiling down at her. "Rose… you amaze me. Look at what you've been able to accomplish in such a short time."

"And you amaze me." She whispered back, looking up at him with her lips coming closer to his. "Your love for me is so strong and passionate; that you instantly gave me what I needed. I was injured, and you healed me, without any questions asked. Just how you healed my concussion, a few months ago. Remember that? You probably did the same thing, while we both slept."

"Maybe." Brooklyn exclaimed, chuckling. "I mean, I certainly don't remember feeling those amazing feelings coursing through me, but then again; I don't remember anything after we fell asleep that night. So, that's probably what happened."

Rose stared into his eyes for a few seconds, before she slowly lifted her hands to caress his beak, and then smiled gently.

"Do you… do you think that our connection and it's healing power, fueled by my magic, will allow me to age the same rate as you?" She asked him quietly, gazing deeply into his eyes. "So, instead of me dying at a Human age; I'll be able to live a full life with you?"

Brooklyn's intense gaze seemed to melt her and her legs suddenly felt weak. He held onto her body, tightly in his grasp, as he smiled down at her.

"I don't know that for sure…" he breathed. "But… from what we've seen so far. I truly believe that, as long as we are together, then we can do almost anything. If I can heal you, protect you; then who's to say that you can't live off my life force and stay with me until the end of my life?"

Rose smiled and then rested her head against his chest, running her hands up his bare chest, loving him and his beautifully defined muscles.

"Just like Hisahi and Suki were said to be…" Rose whispered, tears forming in her eyes. He stayed silent for a moment, and then held her tighter in his arms.

"Yes, just like their legend… would you like that? To live for two hundred years?" He asked her softly, his lips grazed her forehead, down her cheek, and then over her lips; reactivating their mating instincts.

"Yes," she breathed back, pulling her face back to gaze back up into his soft eyes. "I would like that _very much_… as long as I'm with you. I'll live for all eternity."

"Me too." He whispered, his lips grazing across her now. "And if this connection does allow us to live a long life together, then you and I can be together for the rest of _our_ lives, and if Kevin comes to end that beautiful promise and gift, well… then I'll end him first. No questions asked; no more threats to you. You and me, we are in this together; and are one, now and forever."

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately for a few seconds; tasting him with her tongue and pressing her body against his. He groaned against her lips, and responded with his own tongue dancing with hers in sweet intensity; but before he could get too far lost in it, she pulled back slightly and then whispered against his lips.

"Yes. _Forever_. I like the sound of that."

"Me too, babe," Brooklyn breathed, caressing his claw down her face and kissing her again. "Me too."

They kissed passionately for a few minutes, feeling each other, before Rose pulled away slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked her softly, still trying to kiss her lips.

"So much has happened in the past twenty-four hours..." she breathed, taking his hair in her hands. "But... it's not yet midnight. Which means it's still Christmas."

Brooklyn smiled down at her and lightly caressed her face.

"Hmm... so it is, my love."

"And you blessed me with the gift to heal..." she whispered against his lips now, teasing him. Brooklyn stayed quiet for a few seconds, before he smiled brighter, holding her face in his claws.

"Yes, I have... so... are you saying that this Christmas didn't turn out as horrible as it felt?" He asked her, lowering his lips to her; kissing her through their conversation.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." She whispered, as he lowered his lips to her neck and tasted her sweet skin, making her groan out. They needed to get out of the bathroom, and get on with their night, because now that she was healed, she was not going to stay- and more than ever, she wanted to get married to him. Their desire to make love was intense. After claiming her neck, he heard of her thoughts flow her mind into his, and he slowed down; raising his face to hers.

"You've blessed me every night with the gift of your life and love." He whispered against her lips once again. "So, I guess. It truly is a good night."

She smiled against his kisses, held onto his neck tightly and then leaned back with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, it is. Merry Christmas, Brooklyn."

"Merry Christmas, my beautiful Rose." He whispered back. "My love... my _mate_..."

With that, she crushed her lips against his once again, and both claimed each other's mouths, breathing each other in and tasting each other passionately. Though they both weren't going to make love in the bathroom; they still wanted to make up for the lost time in replacing the horrific memories and images from the night before, to let their love guide their way through the darkness surrounding them.


	28. Chapter 28- Change of Plans

**~Chapter Twenty-Eight~**

**Change of Plans**

In the bathroom, Rose and Brooklyn continued to kiss passionately for what felt like hours. They never gave into their mating instincts, but were happily touching and kissing each other, until both were exhausted. Brooklyn kept kissing her, as Rose slowly detached herself from his lips, and sighed; leaning in to his heated and excited body; feeling every beautiful inch of him. Brooklyn smiled, and then slowly kissed her forehead, before he too gave up. With her arms wrapped around his waist, he held onto her firmly and rocked her back and forth. Rose raised her face up from his chest, and grinned brightly at him.

Brooklyn smiled happily back at her, while she gazed lovingly up into his face, inviting a kiss, in which he immediately obliged once again, already wanting more. His lips moved against hers with a slow, but deep motion. His left claw gently held onto her waist; as he brought his other claw up to her soft face; lightly holding her face to his; while caressing his thumb up and down her jawline. Rose opened her mouth to allow his tongue to sensually slide in, allowing him to fully claim her mouth. The moment she did that, he started to moan slightly; as she smiled against his lips. She lightly touched his beak and held it lovingly in her hands, running her hands up and down it gently.

Brooklyn opened his eyes and reluctantly pulled away from her lips; still holding onto her face gently.

He smirked at her as he teased, "_Behave, _Rose."

Rose broke out into a quiet laugh, as Brooklyn flashed her a devilish grin, once again as she sighed and pulled away from him.

"I guess I better get back out there before the nurse comes back, and get you to the window before you're seen." She said, opening the bathroom door, taking Brooklyn's claw in her hand, and peeked her head around the door frame. "I don't know how I'm going to explain my miraculous recovery to the nurse, nor how I'm going to leave the hospital, for that matter."

Looking around, she didn't see anyone in her room; and almost stepped out, but Brooklyn peeked his head around as well, and then took charge. He snuck across the room; pulling on Rose's hand as he went, and they moved towards the window. He jumped up on the window seat, opened the window and then gently pulled Rose up to the window seat, standing against his body. Rose's eyes widened as she realized what he wanted her to do.

"No, babe. I can't just _leave." _Rose said, pulling on his arm and stopping him. "I have to check out, or else they will call the Police… and…"

Brooklyn smiled at her, pressed his talon against her lips to shush her, and then said, "Good thing we have an 'in' with the Police; and with Dr. Sato. I'm sure they will vouch for us."

"Yeah, but…" Rose started to say, looking around and down at her clothes suddenly. "I… have _nothing_ to wear, other than this gown."

He looked her up and down, obviously checking her out, and laughed at her while she blushed slightly.

"My love, you look _great_. Let's get you home. If changing into more comfortable clothes will make you happy; then let's go. You're completely healed, you don't need to be taken care of by them anymore. I'll take care of you."

Rose smiled up at him and then said, "I better just ask for Dr. Sato to come in and clear me. Trust me. It will get really messy if we don't; and I don't know about you, but I'm tired of getting caught in messy situations."

He sighed slightly exasperatedly and then said, "Yeah, you're right. I'll be waiting for you out here."

She squeezed his claw and then stepped down from the window seat, as he slid his body through the window frame. When he was out of sight, she walked over to her bed, grabbed the nurse's remote, and clicked the button to call the nurses into her room.

Rose waited a few minutes until one of the nurses answered her remote call.

"Yes?" The female voice asked her, from the remote.

"Can I please see Dr. Sato? It's important." Rose spoke into the remote, and then waited a few seconds for the nurse to respond.

"One moment, please." The nurse responded back; and then the remote shut off.

Rose sat down on a chair next to her bed, in which Brooklyn had been sitting in moments ago; and waited quietly for Dr. Sato to come in and see her. Rose waited close to five minutes in silence before her door opened; and in walked Dr. Sato. He shut the door behind him and then turned to face Rose. The instant his eyes glanced down upon her, his mouth opened widely and he gasped loudly.

"Miss Connelly… _what?!_"

"Please, don't freak out!" Rose exclaimed, standing up and holding her hands out to him.

Silence passed between them for a few moments, before he finally closed his mouth, and continued to stare at Rose with confusion and shock. He stepped closer to her, adjusted his glasses, and then walked around her, like a vulture; examining her.

"Rose you're… you're all… _healed!" _He gasped at her, blinking a few times. "_How_ is this even possible?"

Rose took a deep breath and explained the whole, strange situation to him. As she explained it to him; his eyes got wider and wider; his mouth opened slightly. To prove herself; she showed him that her wounds were gone; every bruise, cut, and broken bone had healed itself. When Rose was done telling him everything; she stood in silence, waiting for his response and reaction. Dr. Sato blew out the breath in which he had been holding in, and weakly found himself sitting down in the chair at the foot of her hospital bed. Dr. Sato took off his large glasses and held his head in his hands, leaning over.

Rose approached him with caution and said, quietly; "Dr. Sato… ?"

Instantly; he looked up at her, with weary eyes and whispered, "I don't know what to think about all of this. First, Mr. Xanatos hired me as his personal doctor, whenever I'm not working here, to tend after you and his family, but then he introduced me to the Gargoyles. Now, I told myself that I wouldn't freak out and would accept them, since Mr. Xanatos was paying me a great sum of money to tend to anyone who'd been hurt and to keep them all a secret. I can see that they are good creatures- slightly terrifying to look at- but all the same; good."

He paused and then stood up slowly.

"Now, you are telling me that there is such a thing as… _magic?_ I'm a doctor; Rose. Science is what I believe in, and I don't know if I can take anymore of this nonsense."

"But it's not nonsense!" Rose explained to him; stepping closer to him. "I know it sounds crazy! Trust me, I do. When this first started to happen to Brooklyn and myself; I was afraid. I didn't know what to think or say… but now I'm no longer afraid. I just needed you to see that I'm completely healed, and am going to leave now. Brooklyn is waiting outside for me and we are going home. I didn't want to leave the hospital without consulting someone first."

Another few minutes of silence passed between them once again, as Dr. Sato stood in front of her, not saying anything. Rose blinked a few times, wondering what was wrong with him; and why he suddenly looked hot and bothered. He was looking down at his feet and was shuffling his hands, nervously in his white coat.

"Doctor Sato…?" Rose asked him, wanting to know what he was nervous about and if she could leave the hospital.

He looked up suddenly, took a deep breath and then said slowly, "Look… Rose. I know that this isn't any of my business… but I _must_ tell you how worried I am for you and the decisions you are making in your life right now."

Now it was Rose's turn to look at the doctor with great confusion, as she stood in silence for a few seconds, before speaking again.

"What... ?" She asked him quietly, thoroughly confused. "_What_ are you talking about?"

"It's one thing to… _befriend_ these Gargoyle creatures, Rose." Dr. Sato suddenly explained to her in a louder voice; his eyes focused sternly and seriously. "However; it's a completely different thing to be… _romantically _involved with one. I don't know if I can bare to know about you and him. I mean… they aren't even _Human, _Rose! We don't know anything about their species. Do they have diseases in which we don't know about? If you become romantically involved with one… who knows what can happen to you; not to mention pregnancy! I mean… we just _don't know._"

Rose's eyes widened with her eyebrows raising more and more up into her hairline, and couldn't believe what she was hearing right now, or how blunt Dr. Sato was speaking with her. At the end of the day, he was her doctor and was nothing more. He wasn't personally involved with her life and nor was he her father- nowhere close.

She clenched her fists and suddenly felt a pure rage flow through her; sending out immediate sparks of electricity from her fingertips. If she were a Gargoyle; her eyes could easily have started glowing at him. She never recalled telling the doctor about her relationship with Brooklyn; only the connections in which they felt with each other and how it healed her, but regardless of this, he had no right to speak to her in such a way.

"You're right, _doc_." Rose answered him darkly; shaking with anger. "This isn't _any _of your business nor your concern. What Brooklyn and I do together is between him and myself. How _dare_ you even…?"

Dr. Sato held his hands up in surrender, but didn't back down.

"I wouldn't be a _responsible _adult if I didn't say something to you." He argued back, still holding his ground. "Think about the consequences of your decisions here… if you two decide to… um… have sex, their could be serious issues which could arise from it. Since they are _not _Human, mating with one could seriously injure you… or even _kill you_. And _if _he doesn't kill you during the act, then you could get pregnant; regardless of any birth control in which you may or may not be on. What then, Rose? What will you do if _that _happens? I don't know a lot about them; but I know that they aren't mammals. Though they have attributes to mammals and Humans, even, you won't be able to sustain any form of life."

Rose was fully enraged now; and wanted more than anything to run away from this man, before she either maimed him or did something much worse. Tears filled her eyes, in full rage, and didn't know why this conversation was bothering her so badly. Was it, perhaps, that this man was approaching this conversation from a 'fatherly' perspective, as he was looking out for her well-being? Or the fact that she had been controlled her entire married life with Kevin? Or… perhaps that she knew this deep down inside her and he was feeding into her deep fears, in which she kept stowed away. She had no idea what hers and Brooklyn's future held; and didn't know the answer to any of these questions.

Yes, she was young still; and yes, horrible things have happened to her thanks to her decision-making skills in choosing Kevin as her first husband- but so had the best thing occurred by those choices- meeting and falling in love with Brooklyn. She glared at the doctor, while tears filled her eyes but remained un-shed.

"You have _no _right to tell me what to do!" Rose snarled at him; pointing her finger at him. "You're not my father, nor anyone even personally related to me… I appreciate your _medical _and _scientific _knowledge; but I don't need it. Yes, I know he's not Human; and yes, I have thought about the challenges in which we may face together; but it is _not_ your business to stand here and lecture me about my life."

"You're acting like a child, Rose." Dr. Sato said, glaring at her. "Why can't you just listen to me!?"

"Because, Dr. Sato! You are my _doctor_! Nothing more!" She yelled. "You don't know _anything_ about me… nor the _hell _in which I have endured with my ex-husband… who, in fact, is still out there _trying _to kill me. Brooklyn is the _best _thing I have ever had in my entire life. You don't have to approve of us; nor do I care if you approve or not. It's _my_ life to live!"

She turned furiously away from him as Brooklyn suddenly opened the window and entered the hospital room. He both felt Rose's anger in his own body, and heard hers and Doctor Sato's yelling. He walked towards both of them, and saw that they were both in a very heated argument., and his eyes widened as he approached them both with caution.

He placed his claws on Rose's shoulders and asked the pair, "What's going on here?"

Before Rose could answer, Dr. Sato shook his head and said; angrily, "Nothing to concern you _creatures_. I'm discussing some business with my patient here… you know, _Human stuff. _You wouldn't understand."

Brooklyn was shocked by the doctor's sudden hostility towards him; but was instantly more shocked when Rose suddenly came undone. She turned away from his grasp towards the doctor, shot forward, and lifted a finger finger up to Dr. Sato's face; who stood still as Rose screamed in his face.

"Do NOT talk to him like that! This isn't any of _your_ damn business to begin with!"

Brooklyn suddenly leapt forward, grabbed Rose and pulled her away from the doctor; protecting both of them as he could feel the situation slowly begin to unravel. He didn't know what was going on, but he had never seen Rose as worked up as she was now, not even with Kevin.

"Hey, hey!… _Rose_… " Brooklyn started to warn; holding her in his arms, preventing her from pouncing on the doctor, as she tried to fight him off her.

However; he was cut off when Dr. Sato suddenly spokein a furious tone.

"Fine, _fine_, Miss. Connelly. Have it your way, I can choose who I help at the end of the day; so if you don't want to take my advice; then you're on your own. I have given you my opinion on this…" He paused and then looked over at Brooklyn with great anger and slight disgust. "... _situation. _I truly wish you the best; but I'm done." He suddenly turned to leave them alone, but paused with his hand on the door handle, stopped and faced them once again. "If it blows up in your face, Miss Connelly; then I hope you know that I told you so, and was only trying to prevent you from further injury and pain."

"Oh, don't get all descent on me, _doc." _Rose snarled back at him, trying to force Brooklyn's arms off her. "At the end of the day, you're just like every other _disgusting _Human who stinks of prejudice, hatred and ignorance! I'd much rather be a Gargoyle, than a part of a race who hates and spits on other's different than them!"

"But you're _NOT _one of them!" He yelled back at her suddenly and raised his finger in her face. "It's unnatural and downright _wrong _what you two are doing!"

Brooklyn gasped at his words and suddenly realized what this argument was all about; Rose was defending their right to love each other and be together, from this man, who he thought, was their friend and ally.

"It's NOT YOUR BUSINESS!" Rose screamed back at him, on the verge of tears now. "How _dare _you lecture me! You are not _my father_…"

"Yeah." Dr. Sato snapped back at her, interrupting her. "And I think that's a lot of the problem. You haven't had a responsible adult to raise you correctly; and to help you make wise-decisions."

Rose gasped at his words, as Brooklyn suddenly felt himself becoming protective of his love. He still didn't know exactly what the doctor said to enrage Rose so, but he had already had enough of it.

"Enough!" Brooklyn suddenly yelled out, holding onto Rose's arms; speaking to both of them. "I don't know what's going on here, but I don't like it… Rose…" he paused and looked down at her distraught face. "We are leaving, _let's go_."

Brooklyn forced her towards the window, and almost made it there, when the doctor followed after them and quietly said, "Miss Connelly… I am sorry to have upset you. I just am truly worried for you; and just want you to make the right decision here…"

Rose stopped, against Brooklyn's claws moving her forward; and stood frozen for a few seconds before finally turning back to face the doctor, while Brooklyn was watching her face with concern.

"Thank you for your concern, but it's still _none_ of your business." Rose said quietly, with emotions pressing thick against her voice. "You don't know who I am… and who I was raised by. My Grandfather raised me by himself and did an _amazing_ job. Please, do not stand there and pretend to the 'great and wise one.' You have no say about me, my life, nor who I choose to love. That's my decision and not yours."

Brooklyn kept his claws on her shoulders and was now eyeing the doctor with great disdain, and wanted to take Rose away from her sudden pain and memories in which this man seemed to be digging up; all of which he had no right to do so.

Dr. Sato closed his eyes and exhaled deeply; shaking his head. When he looked back up at the pair of them, his eyes were full of disappointment and sadness.

"You have my leave to go… I wish you two the best of luck, I suppose."

He turned away from them, walked towards the door, and paused before opening the door, sighing once again.

"Look, Rose… I will still be your doctor; if you ever need me to help you, I will be here. However; my last warning to you, is this…" he paused and was eyeing Rose with great concern. "I fear if you continue down this path, with this Gargoyle, then your life will end. One way or the other… there can be _no _good that can come from this."

Brooklyn glared at him and started to growl slightly; when Rose suddenly spoke up, quietly and whispered, "_Amazing_… every word you just said is wrong, Dr. Sato. You don't know a _thing _about mine and Brooklyn's love for each other, and even if I showed you everything, I still fear that you still wouldn't believe me. So, you can choose to believe what you want; but so can I. There is so much happiness, light and love from this relationship, that it _cannot be _and _isn't_ wrong. All the same, I appreciate your concern, but we're leaving now. I have nothing more to say to you, we can agree to disagree on this issue."

With that, Rose turned away from the doctor, grabbed onto Brooklyn's claw, opened the window and went to climb out of the frame when Dr. Sato suddenly asked, quietly; "Do you really _do love_ her?"

Brooklyn held onto Rose, as she was halfway out the window and was the one to look back at him, cutting off Rose before she could speak, however; the doctor was not talking to Rose, but Brooklyn.

"With all my heart and soul." Brooklyn answered him immediately.

"Then, please take heed to what I am saying to both of you." Doctor Sato urged, stepping closer to them.

"Even though we are a different species, that does not mean that Gargoyles don't have the same emotions and feelings in which you Humans feel." Brooklyn said quietly to him. " I don't know what all was said here, between you two; but I know enough that you have hurt and offended the woman I love, in every possible way, and I ask that you please _stop_."

Rose was holding onto the window frame, listening to Brooklyn speak to the doctor, and was impressed with his ability to speak to the doctor with great patience, tolerance, and kindness; though there was a hint of warning in his voice.

Dr. Sato sighed once again and spoke, this time, to Brooklyn.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause such contention… I just… I have been concerned for Rose since I met her. From her abusive husband, to living with you Gargoyles. I apologize for sticking my nose in a place, in which it does not belong; but I have noticed that you two are very close to each other; and I pieced together that you're possibly in a romantic relationship. I just… as a doctor… there's a lot of risk with you two being physically together. I was just voicing my concern, was all. I'm sorry if I came off forceful or rude; I'm just concerned for her well-being. There are too many risks… too many bad things that could happen."

Rose closed her eyes, and silently let her tears fall down her face as she listened to the doctor speak to Brooklyn now. She didn't want to listen to his opinion anymore; and wanted to go home and sleep. Though she had been healed; she didn't know if she could take anymore drama in such a short span of time.

Brooklyn however; raised his eyes at the doctor and asked him, slowly; "What _risks?_"

Rose scoffed suddenly turned back to Brooklyn and said, fiercely, through her tears.

"Oh _please_, Brooklyn. Don't listen to him! He doesn't know _anything _about what could happen with us…"

"And neither do you." The doctor argued, who then turned his attention back to Brooklyn, desperately trying to reach him.

"Look. I am a doctor." He said urgently. "True, I only know Human anatomy, diseases and risks and I do not know hardly anything about your kind. But, I know that you aren't fully mammal, like Humans are. I am concerned greatly about what'll happen when you two decide to mate."

Brooklyn's eyes widened in shock, and immediately understood why Rose had been so thoroughly bothered. It truly wasn't any of this man's business, as making love was a very sensitive and sacred topic with Gargoyles. He opened his mouth in a snarl, but was cut off as the doctor continued saying forcefully; "Have you concerned the _dangers_ of being with Rose in that way? What _damage _you could do to her body during the act of having sex? _You could kill her_! Don't you understand that?! From where I stand, Rose has been through enough pain. Wouldn't you agree? I thought your kind protects…?"

"We do!" Brooklyn suddenly exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock.

"You would _not _be protecting her; but doing more damage..." Dr. Sato explained quietly, as he stood still, peering at Brooklyn with concerned eyes, while Brooklyn stood in shock before him, and didn't say anything. There were many things running through Brooklyn's mind; anger, shock, and confusion. Though he was angry at how blunt he was being; the doctor spoke a large degree of the truth.

Brooklyn suddenly looked down at the ground, and was seeming to absorb every word he was saying to him. He now knew why Rose had been enraged; but what Dr. Sato didn't know was the things they'd been through together, especially during their connections, and how compatible they _did _feel. More so, if Elisa and Goliath were compatible with each other; even though they couldn't produce children, then so could himself and Rose. They deserved to be happy; and he knew that Rose was the only thing that could bring him true happiness.

Brooklyn blinked a few times, stood up taller, and set his strong jaw shut; glancing down at the doctor.

"I understand what you are saying… and I appreciate your concerns as well, but you don't know us and what her and myself have experienced. Never would I injure the woman I love, but you have given me some information to consider. Thank you. If you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving now."

With that, he turned away from the doctor; forced Rose out of the window, scooped her up in the bridal carry, spread his wings and immediately took off into the night sky. He didn't want to give the doctor one more minute of their time; as they've endured too much negativity fighting against his and Rose's love for each other. He held onto Rose tightly as she cried silently in his arms, and hated seeing her upset. He tightened his grip around her and pressed his face into the side of her face.

"Please, my love; _don't cry_." He said, holding onto her tightly. " Ever since our powerful connection with each other tonight, and physically seeing you heal by our love… I am not afraid to be your mate, if you're not afraid to be mine."

"_Of course,_ I'm not afraid to be your mate." She said, resting her head upon his shoulder. "And as for the sex thing… true, I don't know what it'll be like with us being different species, but all I know is how I feel when I'm around you. I feel safe, loved, cherished, and I know and _trust _that you'll _never _hurt me."

"Thank you, my love. I _would never_ hurt you; so I agree." He reassured her. "Though the doctor had some decent points; he doesn't know what you and I have gone through together. We mustn't let his opinions and half-truths darken our positive outlook on our very bright future together. More than that, Goliath and Elisa have been together for a year and a half, and haven't had any issues, and if they do; they are able to work through them. As long as we are _very careful_; I think we will be just will most likely deal with opposition, like Dr. Sato's opinions, for the rest of our lives together. But, I don't care about them. I'm willing to fight the good fight, because you are worth it. Our love is worth it all."

As Brooklyn said these words to her, she blinked a few of her tears away, and glanced up into his face with great love and appreciation. She gently took his face in her hands and smiled at him.

"You're right, my love." Rose whispered, holding onto his neck, and keeping her secured against him as they were flying high in the clouds, miles above the City. "I'm sorry, there's been a lot going on in such a short time-frame; and _I'm tired_. I shouldn't have reacted to him like I did, but I was just so upset with someone telling me that I couldn't or shouldn't be with you. Being with you is like breathing air for the first time, and without you, I feel that I will die."

She paused and then looked up into his face, a bit sheepishly, and then smiled. "Wow… sorry for being so melodramatic… I just… love you so much; and am tired of people trying to tear us away from each other."

Brooklyn smiled back at her, and sighed slightly.

"Yeah, I feel the same. And don't worry about it. Your reactions had just enough 'drama'." Brooklyn teased, grinning at her. Rose chuckled at him, stuck her tongue out at him while he laughed harder. "Babe, we've endured a lot of hardships together, but those hardships have been worth it. You're worth everything to me."

Rose smiled up at him and gently placed a kiss on his cheek, and lovingly resting her head against his chest.

"I feel the same way." She said quietly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He whispered back at her, kissing her forehead. They continued through the icy-cold air, making Rose shiver slightly in Brooklyn's arms. Naturally, he wrapped his arms around her tighter, and tried to over her body with as much of his arms as he could.

"This may be kind of random." Rose said thoughtfully, after a few minutes. "But, I'm _very_ impressed with you, Brooklyn."

He smiled at her and chuckled.

"Yeah? Why?"

"You handled Dr. Sato's nosiness in our personal business with great maturity and fairness. I wish I could say the same… I pretty much wanted to tear his head off." She said. "And now that I'm away from the situation, I do feel kind of bad for yelling at him like I did."

"You had every right to feel upset, my love. He overstepped your boundaries, and you were only defending our love and right to be together. I am quite impressed _by you,_ actually. You're a force to be reckoned with when you're angry. It was downright hot and sexy seeing you fight for me." Brooklyn said gently, grinning down at her.

Rose smiled cheekily up at him and then chuckled, "Thank you… I think?"

"It is a compliment, my love." He said. "Female Gargoyles are warriors, just as much as the males are. And you're no different. You're a warrior; and have a fierce desire to protect those you love. I feel quite honored that you reacted so strongly, as it tells me that you truly do love and care for me."

"Was that ever a question?" Rose asked him quietly.

"No." He replied softly. "Not at all. But it was nice to see for a moment, before I put my foot down. But, thank you for your sweet compliments, Rose. Ever since Goliath made me his Second-in-Command, I have not taken that oath and responsibility lightly. It means a great deal to me to be a leader that would make Goliath and the Clan proud. Besides, my Clan and myself have fought so hard to be accepted by Humans, despite what they feel about us and our appearance. If I went over to Dr. Sato and threatened him, then that wouldn't have helped our image."

"True," she said softly, holding onto his neck, as they continued to glide high above the City. "Well, I think you handled it very well. I'm proud of you, Brooklyn. I hoped it showed Dr. Sato just how amazing Gargoyles truly are."

"Thank you, sweetheart. But, to be quite honest with you, the thought to tear his head off did come to my mind, because I wanted to protect you." Brooklyn admitted. "But I wanted to give you the chance to fight on your own; and when I saw that he wasn't trying to be vicious to you, it helped me to take a step back and look at the situation with a level-head. Yes, he overstepped your boundaries, and I'm protective of that, but he meant well and so I didn't want to come off as brash or unreasonable. I can't blame him for wanting to share some medical advice to us both, since we _are_ different species. He had valid points to consider as well, even if he doesn't know us like we know each other."

"Points to consider?" She asked him, looking up into his face. "What is there to consider?"

"Your safety, my love." Brooklyn answered, not looking at her. "Since we have chosen to be each other's mates, that title will eventually come with love-making used for creation. I have often thought about it and my future with you, and while there is great beauty, I'm not going to lie to you… there has been a fear in the back of my mind. I do not want to harm you, and there's a very good chance that I _could_… and I couldn't handle that. Doctor Sato said that I could kill you during sex… and I _would never_ forgive myself if that happened."

Rose sighed heavily and scoffed slightly, making him look down upon her face, and saw she looked irritated.

"Rose?" He asked her.

"Oh… _please! _Don't listen to him. You _won't_ hurt me, and you know it.." Rose answered, looking back up into his eyes. "I trust and love you, Brooklyn; so much so, that I haven't even had that fear. You need to trust yourself, and whenever we make it to that beautiful moment, I want it to be just that. Beautiful; not fear based."

"Thank you and I agree, Rose." He said softly, but still looked concerned. "Which is why this… _is_ something we _do_ need to discuss further, _before _we actually become mates. More than a simple casual conversation like we are right now…"

"We will, I promise. I just… don't _want to _discuss it _right now_, okay?" Rose suddenly snapped, but instantly regretted her tone, and sighed. When he glanced warily down at her, and could see she looked visibly upset, he held her closer to him.

"I will respect that. I'm sorry, Rose… I didn't mean to upset you…"

"No, you didn't upset me, Brooklyn." Rose whispered, with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just that… Dr. Sato triggered me slightly more than I realized."

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

Rose closed her eyes and she took a deep breath.

"Last night… when I was fighting Kevin in Central Park, before we ran towards the bridge- he was trying to… place that same fear into my head; and told me that you'll be an unfeeling animal when we make love. And he kept saying that he didn't know why I would choose you over him, as he would happily do the same thing to me… which he thinks you essentially rape me. And… it just… placed some fear into my heart, or the unknown."

"_Rose_!" Brooklyn gasped, his face truly shocked and in pain. "I would _never…!"_

"Yes, _I know _you would never" Rose said, touching his face. "That's not what I meant. I meant that I hated that he was able to take the most beautiful thing in my life and twist it into his evil darkness; mocking me that you were capable of doing such an evil thing to me."

Brooklyn's eyes suddenly lit up with anger, and he snarled, "I would _never _be capable of such an evil act… I just… _I hate_ _him. _Every time you mention his name, I feel like I could come undone. Not only did he injure you to the point of your near death! But, he spoke unspeakably evil things to you about our relationship and the sanctity of it! When I get my claws on him..."

"Brooklyn," Rose said, taking his beak in her hands, and rubbing it gently. "Don't spiral out, honey. I'm sorry that I even told you… I know it's a trigger for you as well…"

"No," Brooklyn said, taking a deep breath and calming down, his eyes fading back to normal. "It's okay, love. I overreact… and I'm sorry. You just complimented me by saying how _level-headed,_ I am, but here I am, losing control by the mere mention of _his_ name." He paused and then took another deep breath, before speaking softly.

I want you to be able to open up to me Rose, _especially_ about the things that are heavy upon your heart, and to be there for you as your best friend, mate, and protector. And… as much as it pains me to admit this… I know Kevin was or, er, I guess still _is_ legally your husband and, as such, makes him a part of your life. I just…it just enrages me that he brings you so much pain, suffering and even place some fear in your heart… about _me_."

"No amounts of fear he _tries _to place upon my heart will ever stop me from being your mate, nor change how I feel about you, Brooklyn." Rose told him gently. "And as for Kevin. Yes, legally, he still is my husband. I can't change that right now; but once this is all over, you have my word that appearing before a judge is the _first _thing that I'll do to fix it. But, until then; just so you know, I don't see him as my husband anymore; and I do not love him anymore. Rose paused, looked up into his eyes and smiled. "_You are the one I love_, and thus, it is you who already feels like my husband. I know we aren't official yet, but I just want to let you know that my heart is yours forever, and now that our minds and souls are _one_; I will forever be committed and faithful to _you_."

Brooklyn gazed down into her eyes and gently smiled back, as she caressed his beak in her hands.

"That sounded a lot like a vow to me." He teased her softly, as his eyes burned with intensity for her. She grinned up at him, as they still flew through the still and icy atmosphere, lifted her lips up to his and kissed him gently briefly before breaking apart, and whispering, "That's because it was. I love you."

Brooklyn stared down at her, with his eyes still wide and intense; and brought his lips down to hers once again, more powerfully this time, kissing her passionately. She giggled against his lips and broke away.

"Eyes on the road, babe." She teased him, still holding onto his face, smiling lovingly up at him.

"There are no roads up here, silly." He answered her, holding her close to him. "Nothing but open air; but I've got you, I promise."

"I know you do." She replied kindly.

He closed his eyes, sighed and placed another kiss upon her lips.

"I love you _so much, Rose." _He said passionately. "We need to get married and mated already."

"I'm ready when you are…" She teased him, which made him look down upon her face with one raised eye-bone.

"Oh, you are?" He asked lightly. "Has it been me that we've been waiting on this entire time?"

"And a few other _minor_ things…" She replied, smiling teasingly up at him. "Just… you know… getting rid of a serial killer ex-husband from my life."

"Yeah," Brooklyn replied sarcastically. "Just the _basic everyday _stuff…"

"Exactly." She said, smiling sadly up at him, paused and then continued to speak, softly. "I'm so sorry, Brooklyn. I'm sorry that we have to deal with all this; and I'm sorry for what I told you just a few minutes ago. As Kevin was putting those… _awful things into my head, _I knew they weren't true. But… because we've never made love, and we _are_ a different species, I didn't know how to defend it. To be honest, there is a part of me that really doesn't know what to expect when we… you know…"

She paused, and began to blush fiercely as he slowly looked down upon her face, reading every detail and every emotion going through her soul. Shyness, self-consciousness, and overall desire for him.

She took a deep breath and continued to speak, "And well, he prayed upon that weakness. I'm sorry. I know that you aren't some unfeeling animal; and never have thought that awful lie. You are very much the opposite, and feel so strongly and passionately with your feelings; and I am _in love with you_ and your sweet soul for that aspect. Yes, we are different species, but I _accept _that about us. Sex is a very normal and natural part of a relationship; and I understand that our relationship and circumstances are anything, but normal. But, I'm not worried about it, because whenever I'm with you I feel safe. And tonight, while in the bathroom as we kissed, touched and were wanting to make love, you made me feel so… powerful, and beautiful, for _once_ in my life. I was your treasure and equal partner; instead of a submissive object like I was with Kevin. I have no doubt in my mind that when we actually make love- that we will make some serious sparks fly and the Heaven's sing. That's how I truly feel about it. I'm not afraid to give myself to you in that way. I love and trust you with my whole heart, mind, soul and body."

Brooklyn looked down upon her, deliberating what she was saying, and then visibly relaxed.

"You really feel that way?" He asked her quietly.

"With all my heart." She said, smiling up at him. "I love you, Brooklyn."

He grinned joyfully down at her and then raised her face to kiss his lips, holding her tightly. When he broke away from her he whispered, "I love you too, my sweet love. _Thank you._"

"For what?" She giggled softly.

"For not seeing me as a monster or animal." He said, with sadness and anger in his eyes. "Everything about Kevin makes me want to murder him violently, but the very fact he placed the fear into your head that I would even treat you like an object for sex, makes me physically sick. I would _never _do that to you. When we are mates, _your_ _needs_ will come first, _always_. Far, far above my own. Please, always remember that."

"I don't have to remember anything." Rose reassured him kindly. "That was Kevin's worthless opinion and idea of you, not mine. For him, everything is revolved around control and power; and with sex, that's all it is to him. Self pleasure, power and control over a 'lesser gender'. No amounts of love, commitment, or respect were ever present. He's the animal and monster… not you. Never you."

Brooklyn stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking deeply, before he smiled gently down upon her face; his loving eyes piercing hers.

"You're so amazing to me, Rose." He said. "For being so strong through _everything_. I am in awe of you."

"Thank you." She replied quietly. "It's nice to be reminded of that, especially when it doesn't feel true."

"But, it _is_ true." He said softly, kissing her on the forehead, and then glanced back up to guide them through the air. "We are almost to the castle, and we can continue to discuss this topic another night, okay?"

"Sounds good to me." She told him, kissing him on his cheek, and beginning to shiver. "It's not that I don't want to talk about it, but I prefer to be in a warm, private place with you, and to first figure out more about Kevin and what our next steps will be."

"I agree." He said softly. "I'm sorry if you're cold. We are almost home."

"After swimming in the icy East River, nothing feels _cold_ anymore to me." She said sarcastically, as he smiled sadly at her, knowing exactly what she meant. They flew in silence for a few minutes, allowing them both the time to think things through, before they endured a long and, most likely, difficult discussion with the Clan. They continued to fly through the City; until the Eyrie Building came into view.

Once it did; Brooklyn cleared his throat and echoed her own thoughts.

"I have no idea what the Clan and Xanatos have decided to do, but tonight might be difficult for us as we discuss with the Clan what to do about Kevin and the Quarrymen now. So, after we discuss things; I propose we take the time for us; and forget the outside influences for a bit and continue our discussion about our future, as well as a much-needed date."

Rose raised her eyebrows at him, smiled endearingly, but then thought of something, and slowly her smile faded.

"That sounds really nice; and you know that I would really love too… but… with Kevin out there _and_ the Quarrymen, whom of which, are seeking all of our deaths now, I don't know if it's a good idea to let him slide away from our radar again. Shouldn't we be spending the time hunting them all down?"

Brooklyn stared down at her, blinking a few times, and sighed, a bit defeatedly, "Yeah, you're right. I would hate for another night, like last night, to happen. Sorry… I'm just…"

"Wanting this to be over?" Rose guessed for him.

He sighed heavily again, and then said, "Yes. More than anything."

She gazed at him sadly, all the sudden, and felt very ashamed.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, resting her head back down on his chest.

He looked down at her with an interested look, and then asked her; "Why are you apologizing? There isn't anything to be sorry for."

"Oh, yes there is." She grumbled, bringing her hands up to examine them and start to pick at her nails. "I just want to be rid of Kevin. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't be hunting all of us; and wouldn't have found the Quarrymen."

"Oh… _this again?_" He groaned slightly. "Babe, you need to stop blaming yourself for this. It's _not your fault._"

"But, it is! You all wouldn't have had to deal with Kevin in the first place, if it weren't for me!" She argued back, feeling more and more horrible, hating that her love and Clan had to even deal with Kevin. They had arrived at the Castle, where they descended gently, and Brooklyn touched down gracefully, but didn't let her down from her arms, and looked angry all the sudden as he glanced down into her face.  
"You're right… we _wouldn't_ have had to deal with him if I didn't know him." He snapped slightly. "However; if I didn't know him, then I would never have known about _you_. You would still be in an abusive and harmful marriage, and would still be living that hellish life. If you stayed with him… he would have eventually killed you. And _if he didn't,_ and you were still alive, that beautiful light that I love so much about you would have burned out."

He released her from the bridal carry, but then kept her close to him for warmth. His eyes were burning deeply into hers with intensity as he said, in a fierce, but low voice, "I don't know what I would have done without you in my life, Rose. I understand that this is a hard time for you; and that you are a kind-hearted person, which I admire it greatly; but it's okay to also take time to worry about and take care of yourself. Or… better yet; let _me_ take care of you."

He stopped talking and then lowered his claws slightly, so that he was no longer holding onto her arms, but gently holding her hands. He brought her small and soft hands up to his lips and lightly pressed a kiss on each of them.

"As you were arguing with Doctor Sato; it occurred to me that you haven't told me much about your childhood, or your Grandfather, other than what you told us on the first night when we first met you. He seems like a wonderful man and example to you, and I would love to hear more about him, if you'll be willing to tell me. I also didn't realize that you had been on your own for so many years and have had to essentially take care of yourself for so long. I just…I hope that I can take some of that burden off your heart; and replace it with my love for you. I _want_ to take care of you, Rose. As my soon-to-be mate, you also have my love now and forever; and my protection. I will always strive to keep that light burning bright within you."

Rose offered him a soft smile; lightly took her hands out of his claws and took hold of either side of his face.

"You're amazing, Brooklyn. Thank you for taking care of me and my broken heart…" she paused and then smiled a teasingly smile up at him and said, "Sorry that you have a fixer upper to deal with."

He stared at her with a blank stare before busting out laughing, shaking his head. He wrapped his claws around her waist and held her tenderly against his body.

"Rose, you are my life now. You're not a fixer-upper; if anything, _I am_. You're constantly shaping me into a better Gargoyle. I don't know how you do it; but every moment I'm with you, I feel like I'm a better Gargoyle, a better brother and friend… a better leader."

Rose smiled up at him and lovingly wrapped her arms around his waist; holding onto him, in a delicate hug, in which he happily returned.

She kept holding onto him, closing her eyes and whispered, "That's what couples do for each other; they give each other, one hundred percent of their time, efforts and love; and keep giving. I will always give my all for you, willingly and happily. I love you, Brooklyn."

He lightly pulled away from her, and kissed her deeply for a few seconds, before he pulled away, and responded, "I love you too. We can continue to discuss this later. For now, let's go inside, out of this cold, and talk to the Clan about Kevin and the Quarrymen and how we were able to heal you, as I'm sure they will be very interested to see you completely healed."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Rose said, smiling at him, taking his claw in her hand.

"After our discussions, I… also want to tell them that we are ready to get married." He said quietly, holding her hands. " Even if we only get one night of bliss before more drama unfolds; then it's worth it. I don't want to wait anymore for the _terrible _to happen; I'm ready to be with you now." He paused and then looked down into her face, almost uncertainty. "Of course… if you're feeling ready and willing to marry me still, regardless of everything?"

Rose smiled lovingly up at him, raised her hands up around his neck and brought her body to his, with her long red-hair whipping across her face. She closed her eyes and pressed a meaningful kiss on his lips; holding him there for a minute, before letting him go. He held onto her tightly, so that her soft chest was pressed tightly against his.

"Of course I'm ready." She responded, caressing his beak lovingly. "You're right. It's time to think of us; and of no one else. Let's get married."

Brooklyn's face lit up with pure joy as he suddenly held onto her, whipped her around in the air, whooping out.

"WAHOO!"

Rose laughed and held onto his neck tightly; until he placed her feet back down on the ground. When he did so, he tenderly pressed his lips against hers, holding onto her tightly. His claws moved up and down her back, as he did so. He pulled away from her after a few moments and pressed his forehead against hers.

"It's December 25th, " He answered her. "Almost the 26th, here in an hour. Do you still wish to get married at midnight on the 1st? Ring in the new year?"

"That's five nights away…" She said lightly. "Don't you think that's a little _too _fast?"

He shrugged and kept holding her against him.

"What's time to a timeless love? Hm?" He asked her softly. "I mean, think about it. We're both ready to be married, and with our connections as strong as they are, it makes sense to just make our mating title official. I say we take advantage of our time together now, and not waste another moment being separate beings. You said it yourself tonight. We are stronger together."

Rose raised her face up from resting upon his chest, smiled at him and chuckled. "You're right, of course… all right. Let's do it! I think we can make that work. That is, if everyone else is okay with it."

"They will." Brooklyn said, holding onto her tightly and resting his head upon hers. "And if not, well, that's okay too. The only person I need to be there, being mated with me, is you. ."

"True again. Well, I will need a little bit of time still. I promised that Emily would be able to be there as my Maiden of Honor; and I gotta get myself a dress. Everything else can be paper flowers and ice-cream, for all I care."

Brooklyn chuckled, kissed her happily on her forehead.

"Hmmm… paper flowers and ice-cream? Sounds like a good idea to me!"

She pulled back, from resting her head on his chest, and gazed lovingly up into his eyes. "We can plan more of this later, love… It's time to talk to the Clan."

He smiled softly at her, before pressing his lips tenderly against her forehead once again. "You're right. Let's get this over with; so that we can finally move on and start our new life together."

He gently took her hand in his claw and began to lead her towards the inside of the Castle. They made it past a few walls, not quite inside, when she stopped walking, forcing Brooklyn to stop, and pulled herself to him. His eyes were wide as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and tenderly pressed her lips against his. He snickered against her lips; but willingly moved his lips against hers, holding her passionately against him, and kissed her deeply for many long minutes.

Rose was the first to pull away, and smiled humorously up at him. His eyes were still closed as he was reminiscing their passionate kiss, and looked as though he didn't want to stop. She closed her eyes, lovingly caressed her lips against his and sighed, "I love you more than anything in this world."

Brooklyn opened his eyes, just then, and grinned devilishly down at her. She had finally walked into a word trap; one that she usually took, but now it was his turn.

"Not as much as I love you."

Rose shook her head, laughing; and then teased, "It's not a competition, my love."

Brooklyn gently held onto her chin and growled, in a low and sexy voice, suddenly; "You're right, it's not… because I've already won."

Rose laughed out loud; and couldn't believe that she had stepped into that trap. She kept hold of him and opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped as Broadway suddenly came out and interrupted them.

"Hey, Brook." He called out, from the door frame. "We need to have a Clan meeting… we… oh!"

He stopped talking and saw that Rose was standing there, in a hospital gown, completely healed, and didn't have a single scratch upon her body. When he saw her standing there, unscathed, he ran forward and gasped, "Rose!? You're here!?"

Rose smiled at him and said, "Yes. I'm finally home."

Broadway continued to stare at her and Brooklyn for a moment, before he rushed forward and gathered Rose up in a big bear hug, and spun her around in the air. Brooklyn smiled, stepped back and allowed his brother to greet her, as Rose laughed. Broadway spun her around, but then quickly set her down.

"Holy…!" He exclaimed, touching his forehead. "I can't believe you're completely healed! From what Goliath and Brooklyn were telling us, you were critically injured and nearly died… but… you ..."

"I'm healed." She announced, smiling gently as Brooklyn came back over and placed his arm around her waist. "Brooklyn healed me."

"Well, I can't take all the credit." He said smoothly. "You're magic fueled our connections. So, it was both of us, my love."

Broadway looked in great confusion over at Brooklyn and Rose.

"What in the world are you two talking about?" He asked.

Rose giggled, stepped forward and grabbed onto his claws.

"I'll explain everything to _everyone." _She said kindly. "It's kind of complicated, but it's time you all knew what's going on with me."

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I'll tell you inside." She repeated again, grinning.

"Oh," he replied, shrugging, and looked over at Brooklyn now. "Okay. Well… I don't think any of us realized that Rose would be released from the hospital… but now that she is here, it's best if she hears what we all need to discuss."

Rose and Brooklyn looked from Broadway, to each other, and silently nodded.

"Wait." She said, stopping and then looked down at her thin hospital gown. "I want to quickly get changed before we meet."

"Okay…" Brooklyn said, holding onto her hand to take her to her room.

"Um… no." Broadway said, holding his claws out to them, stopping them. "Rose… it's best if you _don't_ go into your room. Xanatos' robots are still working to clean it all up from when… _you know_…?"

As Rose listened to Broadway, and his nervous rambling all the sudden, she remembered Kevin's attack upon her bedroom, and knew what he was talking about.

"Oh." She said softly, looking down. "Yeah… _right. That_."

Brooklyn froze and then exhaled deeply, cursing under his breath.

"That's right," He snarled. " Kevin came and tore your room apart, and left you nasty messages… _I completely forgot_."

"Hey, It's okay." Rose reassured him by turning back to him and placed her hands on his chest. "I don't need to get dressed just yet. I mean… I'll just deal with it. No big deal."

"It is a big deal." Brooklyn said to her firmly, before turning back to Broadway."When will the robots have her personal items cleared out?"

"I'm not sure." Broadway replied. "It's been kind of chaotic around here. All I know is that _you_ probably shouldn't go in until it's been cleared out."

"Why can't he go in?" Rose asked. "Hasn't he seen it yet?"

"No, I haven't." Brooklyn mumbled angrily, crossing his arms across his chest. Rose stared at him for a moment and then offered him a weak smile and placed her hands upon his arms.

"And that's probably for the best, love." She whispered, understanding now what Broadway was saying. "It doesn't matter what he said to me, and if it makes you feel better, I don't remember what he said to me, either. Honest."

Brooklyn exhaled heavily, released his arms and took her in his hold, hugging her.

"That's relieving to me." He said quietly, as she pulled away smiling. Together, they took each other's hands and then followed Broadway inside.

As Rose held onto Brooklyn's claw, and allowed him to lead her into the Castle. As they walked into the Castle she felt something dreadful in the air around them, and instantly held onto Brooklyn's claw a bit tighter. Anxiety rolled through her suddenly, as she thought about all the inner demons and memories they would have to discuss, when it came to Kevin's attacks.

Rose took a deep breath and internally told herself to breathe. Though she was safe, in the Castle with Brooklyn and her Clan, she couldn't help but feel that they were in some sort of calm, before a bigger storm hit them.

* * *

Kevin chugged down the rest of his vodka bottle and was sitting in another stolen vehicle, this time with some of the Quarrymen members that had helped him escape the large- Gargoyle, Goliath, and the female detective, Elisa at the Queensboro Bridge. During their exhausting chase through Central Park, he had successfully shot Rose, twice, on he cornered her at the bridge. Once in the arm, and the other in her chest. He didn't see where it hit exactly; but there was a large explosion of blood when the bullet hit into her body, and she fell off the bridge towards the icy waters below, to his triumphant delight.

He put down his bottle, and looked around the small car. The Quarrymen weren't dressed up in their usual armor, but were dressed like him; wearing hats, and large black hoodies. As Kevin recalled last night, he couldn't help but laugh to himself. The look on Rose's face was priceless when she realized that all of her efforts to run away from him, were for naught, when he still managed to corner her. With her right where he wanted her; he had shot her twice, and loved seeing the shock and pain on her face as he hurt her. It was addicting to him.

He then remembered seeing the Gargoyle that was romantically involved with her, immediately collided into him and sent him flying across the bridge, only to swoop down after her. Not finishing him off, was the monster's biggest mistake. Kevin was now after that Gargoyle; since he wasn't too hard to notice. His red skin, white hair and long beak-like mouth were obvious physical traits.

This, _Brooklyn_, was going to be Kevin's next target for getting involved and thinking he could get away with taking _his wife_ away from him. However, with how exhilarating as last night was, he still lost, and Rose still managed to survive. Thanks to her Gargoyle lover catching her, and keeping her alive from the icy water, she lived from what would have been her icy grave; and then twice after that, he was able to try to gun both of them down from the bridge, but never was successful, or so he thought. Between fighting Goliath, he had enough to worry about.

As he thought about his wife, he knew she was a fighter and a survivor; and wasn't as weak as he'd give her credit for, though he would never tell her that. Her spirit and fight was what kept this cat- and-mouse game exhilarating and extremely satisfying to him.

The two Quarrymen, who were sitting next to and in the back seat of the car, were looking at each other with eyebrows raised, as their new 'partner' was laughing at himself and thought he was insane. Their leader, Castaway, had placed them in charge of helping Kevin find his wife and then their next plan of attack was the Eyrie Building, where he said he saw the Gargoyles in the flesh. They had checked that Castle, uptop, many times before; but had never seen any, and were now in charge of making sure that Kevin wasn't completely off his rocker.

Now that they were working with Kevin; they already didn't like him. He was far off his rocker for their personal taste. However; he had a clever and cunning mind about him, and seemed to crave vengeance against the Gargoyles as well as his estranged wife. They planned on keeping him around just to get to the Gargoyles, and not too much longer after that.

"Whatchu laughin' at?" One of the Quarrymen, nicknamed Bones, asked Kevin.

They were sitting just outside of the main Manhattan General Hospital; watching for any sign of the Gargoyles or Rose since Kevin guessed that's where they took his wounded wife. Kevin ignored Bones completely as he saw something fly out of one of the hospital windows. With wide eyes, he grabbed the binoculars and quickly looked at the figures leaving, and felt his heart pound fiercely.

While he silently did that, the other man with them, named Terry, looked over at Bones and muttered, "This one is a bad apple… something ain't right in his head. Maybe we shoulda let the big-lavender Gargoyle leader take him down. I'm unsure why Castaway has insisted that we keep him in _our_ company. I wasn't aware that we were glorified babysitters now."

Kevin smirked at himself having heard what he said, lowered the binoculars, whipped around suddenly and grabbed Terry by the base of his neck, holding him tightly, making him cry out in surprise.

"_Because_…" He hissed dangerously in his face. "I'm a hell lot smarter than the _both of_ _you, _and your leader _knows_ that. Look out the windshield right now, up in the night sky; and tell me what I just saw; while you two were gossiping back here."

Kevin released Terry's neck, throwing him to the side of the car, who rubbed his neck, glaring at Kevin, but did what he told them to, and looked out their window up to the sky. They both gasped when they saw the shape of a Gargoyle flying away from one of the Hospital windows. Kevin quickly grabbed a large pair of binoculars and focused in on the flying shape.

"I… I don't believe it!" Bones cried out. "Crazy-man here, is right! A Gargoyle _was_ here all along!"

"Yes." Kevin drawled slowly, smiling evilly, turning to them and handed them the binoculars to see for themselves. "It's the red Gargoyle that I've been wanting to see, and _of course _he's with _my_ darling wife, Rose. She has somehow survived my gunshots; and now she's leaving the Hospital with that… _thing." _

Both Terry and Bones looked through the binoculars and saw for their own eyes before looking at each other with an evil smile. Bones turned to Kevin, smiling, and said; "So… _boss_. What do you propose we do now?"

"Simple." Kevin answered smoothly, as though he were speaking to children. "We follow them back, to verify that they are still living at the Castle uptop Eyrie Building; and then we hatch out a plan from there."

With that, he instantly turned their stolen car on, put it into gear and sped out into the night, following the shape of the Gargoyle from high above. He grasped the steering wheel tightly and felt his emotions churning dangerously with anger. He couldn't believe that he was so close to killing Rose the other night; but had gotten unfocused and sloppy with his gunshots. He would have to try even harder to get to her; because now, if she truly went back to the Castle; Xanatos surely would have upped his security measures, making it near impossible to reach her now.

They drove and followed the shapes until the Gargoyle landed uptop the Castle, just like he predicted. When Kevin saw that, he instantly turned down a different street and sped away from the Eyrie Building.

"Hey!" Terry cried out. "What the hell are ya doin'? I thought we was going to attack them!?"

"No, there's been a change of plans." Kevin replied dangerously. "We came, we saw, and now we must wait to attack again. That red Gargoyle and my Rose landed uptop the Castle; which means they still live there. However; unfortunately because of my attacks earlier, Mr. Xanatos will have increased his security. We cannot just hang around the building, especially since I blew up that Police Detective's car. Many people are looking for me, and for you guys. We must take our successes with small bites."

"So, what are you thinking we do now?" Bones asked Kevin sarcastically, crossing his arms across his chest. "Blow up the castle from our helicopter?"

Kevin laughed out loud and then said, "No, of course not. Where's the fun in that? If you blow them all up, you can't physically be a part of the action. Don't you want to see your Gargoyle enemies writhe in pain? Don't you want to have _full control _of them as you kill them?"

Terry and Bones looked at each other as Kevin was speaking and both looked unnerved, slightly, but smiled. This psycho man had a great point, and seemed to have more blood lust for the Gargoyles than Castaway did. Castaway was right; Kevin was downright insane, but extremely useful and cunning. He seemed to have a plan for everything; even when things went wrong.

"How do you expect us to get up there to be able to do that?" Bones asked Kevin lightly, starting to like him more.

"Yeah, like yous said before, Mr. Xanatos has increased his security, making it near impossible to just waltz into the Eyrie Building and attack them." Terry added, thinking deeply. "We've got lots of men and weapons, but not enough to conquer the _entire building_, especially with Xanatos' high-tech security and weaponry."

"_And_ not to mention a Castle full of strong Gargoyles. I'm beginning to not see how this is a success…" Bones cut back in, adding more to the conversation.

Kevin found one of their nearby storage units, in which Castaway owned; pulled into it, slammed on his breaks, and turned the vehicle off. He turned to Terry and spoke with a low and dangerous voice.

"Simple, my two con-padres…" He said smoothly. "We need to send a message to my dear Rose, and the Gargoyles; and then cut off their head of operation."

Terry and Bones looked at each other and then over to Kevin with confusion.

"Uh… we ain't followin'." Bones answered, looking at him with stupid expressions. Kevin smirked dangerously, without humor and looked over at the two men, his glittering black eyes boring into theirs.

"Do the two of you read?" He asked them quietly; the air full of danger.

"Yes, we read." Terry snapped at him. "We _ain't_ stupid."

Kevin smiled darkly at them, instantly reached under the seat and threw a newspaper at them. Bones grabbed it irritatingly from Kevin, with a glare, and then looked it over, noticing he threw the New York Times at him.

"The New York Times? What about it?"

Kevin sighed and growled, "I want you to read it… Page _three."_

He watched in agonizing silence as the two men slowly flipped to the page he told them. But, from their confused looks, he knew that he would need to instruct them further.

"On the left side of the page; middle to bottom." He told them in a bored voice.

He watched as they still didn't see what he wanted them to see, so he exhaled sharply, snatched the paper from their hands and instantly began reading the small article in a loud and irritated voice.

"_December 31st- The Four-Seasons Hotel will be hosting a night of luxury for celebrities and businessmen and women, everywhere, for a 'Ringing in the New Year Charity Ball.' 9:00PM, black-tie attire. One of our very own Manhattan businessmen, billionaire and industrialist, David Xanatos, has offered his words and recommendations for visitors and businessmen everywhere. "I attend every year, I wouldn't miss a chance to give back to my community, and ring in the New Year with hopes of another successful year."_

As Kevin read the small article, the two men looked at each other as comprehension dawned on their faces. Kevin, however, stopped reading and tossed the newspaper aside, still spelling it out to the men.

"_Now_," he said smoothly. "Who does the Eyrie Building and Castle belong to?"

"Mr. Xanatos." Terry answered slowly, starting to smile once again.

"Yes," Kevin answered back, his eyes glaring at him slightly. "So… who then, my intuitive friends, would the _head _of the operation be?"

There was silence for a moment before Bones gasped and exclaimed, "Mr. Xanatos!"

"_Very good." _Kevin dramatically said, placing his hands together, thinking deeply. "So… my thoughts were that we need to attack the head of the operation in a _different_ location. One that isn't so heavily guarded, and one where they certainly won't be expecting it. Xanatos will be attending that gala, on New Year's Eve, and will most likely have his wife, Fox, there with him. So, if we attack them, at the Gala, instead of up at the Castle, who can stop all of our manpower and weaponry? They certainly won't have their guns and weapons on them in black-tie attire, and if the Gargoyles come to protect them… then we have everything we've ever wanted to destroy; _in one place_."

He paused, as his eyes flashed dangerously at the two Quarrymen and continued, " So, my suggestion is this. We also ring in the New Year by getting rid of Xanatos. With him out of the way, it'll be a lot easier to attack the Castle after he's out of the picture. I'll most likely leave that attack up to you Quarrymen. And at the same time, I will be sending a message to my darling wife; by attacking her best friend's house, burning it to the ground."

"Why attack her friend?" Bones asked him, rubbing his chin. "What'll that do?"

Kevin smiled dangerously and then hissed, "If you attack Xanatos; and I attack her friend, then it'll eliminate all outside defenses to Rose and the Gargoyles, that's why. Once we get rid of the outside defenses; then we strike in the offense. You guys can then blow up the Castle for all I care- all I want is Rose. I have my own _special _plans for her…"

"And Castaway is on board with all of this?" Terry asked him.

"Of course." Kevin smiled over at them, shrugging. "He's like me, and sees the _bigger picture. _As long as the Gargoyles get eliminated; he doesn't care what I do, nor how I do it."

Terry and Bones stayed quiet, for a few minutes, thinking deeply before Bones smiled and said, "Alright, crazy. We're in. As long as we can get rid of those filthy Gargoyles; then we're down for anything."

Kevin grinned an evil smile and then hissed, "_Excellent. _Let's return back to Castaway, tell him our plans. We'll need to recruit as much manpower and weapons as possible. I will stay close to the Eyrie Building and keep track of Rose's whereabouts. This next line of attacks are going to be _delicious."_

Terry glanced over at him and laughed; "Dude… has anyone told you that you're a downright scary bastard?"

Kevin side glanced over at Terry, as though he had given him the greatest honor he'd ever received, and said with great pride; "Yes, and it feels _so damn good_ to finally let that inner bastard and beast run wild and free. It's been too long since I've had to keep myself in check and control; and now, with no one to hold me back, I can finally begin to live."

* * *

When Rose and Brooklyn walked claw in hand into the large gathering hall of the Castle; they could see that all of the Clan, Elisa, plus Xanatos, and Owen were all sitting either on the couches, or standing; talking quietly amongst themselves. When they arrived into the room, together with Broadway, the full Clan looked over at them, and when they saw that Rose was there and fully healed; she received looks of shock and amazement, as well as screams in relief from Akira and Angela.

"_Rose! _Thank Goodness… !" Akira squealed, jumping up from the couch, as she ran towards her, with Angela shortly behind her. Rose smiled and held her arms out and gathered Akira up in her arms, as she collided with her with her running start; who exhaled in relief, wrapped Rose tightly in her arms and hugged her tightly.

"My sister!" Angela cried out, and hugged Rose as well, who opened her other arm and took her in. The three of them held each other tightly for a few seconds, before Angela and Akira, pulled away with tears in their eyes and exploded out into questions.

"_Are you all right?!_" Akira cried out.

"What has happened to you?" Angela asked urgently. "Goliath told us you had been critically injured, and almost died! But… you… look… "

Hudson stepped forward, after seeing her, and exclaimed, joining the questions; "Aye lass! Goliath and Brooklyn said that you were in the Hospital and had just received surgery! They said you had bruises, cuts, and injuries everywhere… but you look… _unscathed_."

Goliath suddenly stepped forward, as Hudson was speaking, and was also in equal shock as he only saw her close to an hour ago, critically injured, but now she was completely healed. Rose felt small, as he glanced over her; seeing for himself that she was now uninjured.

"How is this even possible?" He growled in a low voice.

Rose opened her mouth to explain, but didn't know where to begin. To her relief, Brooklyn stepped forward and said, "We are still reeling over it ourselves; but I'll do the best I can to explain what happened."

However, before he could just into the story, Rose held her hand out to him, stopping him and looked into everyone's worried eyes.

"No, love." She said softly. "I need to do this."

Then she looked over to Xanatos, who had his arms crossed and was patiently waiting for her explanation, as well as his own turn for conversation. Rose closed her eyes briefly, before she said to everyone. "I don't know where to start, but I first owe you a sincere apology. I did not know that Kevin had been so close in finding me… nor did I realize that he would have been capable at playing so many different hands, attacking us with chaos and destruction, everywhere we turned. You are my family, all of you… and I feel horrible… that you all are dealing with the mess that has come from me leaving him."

"No one faults you for leaving that evil piece of scum." Hudson said seriously, touching her shoulder. "We deal with evil criminals like him on a nightly basis. He just caught us all off guard, which can't happen again. And it won't."

"I agree." Rose said quietly. "Thank you all for your efforts in protecting me, and for choosing to tread through hell with me."

Akira smiled down at her and then grinned, taking her hand in her claws.

"That is what a Clan does." She said kindly. "We are family. And family does not leave each other behind."

Rose smiled at her, but then Goliath stepped forward and said, "That's all well and good, Rose. However, we have a lot to discuss tonight. But, first, you _must_ tell us what is going on with _you. _Not even an hour ago, you had just returned from surgery and were black and blue from bruises, cuts, and could barely move; and now you are healed! How is this possible? What happened?!"

Rose looked from him to the Clan and opened her mouth to speak, but then saw that Bronx, the large Gargoyle beast, was lying next to the fireplace, on top of a blanket and had a large bandage around his waist. He was looking up at her with large, hurt eyes, and was whining quietly, his stump of a tail going weakly as he saw her and greeted her.

Her eyes widened and Goliath's question went past her mind.

"What happened to Bronx?!" She suddenly cried out, looking at the Clan, and they suddenly looked very upset.

"He's been injured." Angela answered quietly, looking as if she was suddenly going to burst into tears. "Kevin ran him over with his car, when the males were hunting him down, before they lost him and he got his hands upon you in Central Park"

Rose's eyes widened in horror, and then quickly ran over to Bronx, slowly knelt down next to his giant body, and placed her hand upon his shoulder, rubbing his head gently.

"But…" Rose stuttered, trying to digest everything all the sudden. "It's been _one_ night since then… and one _sunrise_! Why hasn't he healed yet?"

"He has." Lexington said, coming over to rest next to Bronx, with a shaking voice.

"What?" Rose gasped out. "But… he should be healed then! If he's turned to stone…"

"Breaking bones will heal in our stone sleep, but I fear that there's been too much damage." Goliath explained, stepping forward. "Just like Hudson hasn't healed from his eye damage, Bronx hasn't fully healed from his muscular-skeletal damage. He will most likely have a permanent limp, and I don't think it'll heal more than this."

Rose stared at Goliath in horror and then slowly glanced down, with tears in her eyes, and gently held onto Bronx's head, feeling like she was going to vomit at any second. This whole time, she didn't know what truly happened, and as far as she was aware, no on in the Clan had been injured. But not that one has, everything seemed to fall apart around her. Rose gently petted his head, and the large beast closed his eyes in comfort to her touch, breathing deeply, still in obvious distress and pain.

"Oh, you sweet boy." Rose whispered, leaning her head down upon his and began crying earnestly. "What has _he_ done to you!?" She then paused and whipped her head around to Brooklyn and exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me that he had been hurt!? This whole time… and you didn't mention that someone had been hurt by Kevin!"

"There is nothing you and I can do for him." He responded quietly, coming closer to her. "And, I was going to tell you before you healed, but you were still critically injured, and I didn't want to upset you further… "

"_You didn't want to upset me!_?" Rose shrieked out, looking up at him with wide eyes. "A member of our Clan has been permanently injured by Kevin and this whole time you didn't think to mention it to me?!"

Brooklyn stayed silent and stared down at her with a sorrowful expression, but took her words and silently processed them.

"You were still in the hospital, Rose." Elisa said gently, stepping forward, and sitting behind her. "Brooklyn was only looking out for you first, plus, Bronx is not dead. He will have a battle scar to live with for the rest of his life, true, and it's not ideal, but it's not the latter, and we'll take him just as he is now. Love him and accept what he can do for the Clan still."

Rose bit her lips, as tears fell down her face and leaned her head against Bronx, as he whimpered against her and nuzzled; giving her comfort back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered against Bronx's soft fur, petting him softly. "I'm so sorry."

She closed her eyes as silent tears fell down her face, and then Brooklyn slowly lowered himself down behind her and placed his claws upon her shoulders.

"Rose… sweetheart," He said quietly. "He'll be alright. True, the sun didn't heal him completely, but Elisa is right. He isn't dead, and will have a battle scar. And an honorable one at that."

"Aye." Hudson said, folding his arms across his chest, and looked down at her with his golden blind eye. "There be nothin' wrong with those. He should be proud, as we are all very proud of him… I just… wish he wasn't still in pain."

He then looked sadly down at his furry companion, as the rest of the Clan stared down at him with tears in their eyes. Rose couldn't help but feel completely responsible for his injury, and wished she could do something to help him.

Then, she had a thought. As that wish went through her mind, her magic suddenly awakened in side her and rested into the palms of her hands, heating them with excitement, and then her eyes widened in comprehension.

Brooklyn was able to heal her while using _her_ magic; and while she let him heal her; she never thought about trying to heal herself, or someone else for that matter. She had never actually tried to use her magic for specific things, but now, she wanted to try it. And that way, whether it worked or not, Rose could show the Clan what she was trying to tell them.

Sitting up, she suddenly placed both her hands upon his body and closed her eyes, relaxing herself; breathing deeply, willing her magic to take away his pain and heal his injury. She didn't know if it would work, or really how to control her magic, but inside her mind she willed the magic to awaken and to heal Bronx.

Just as she thought it, breathing deeply, the red power suddenly heated her hands and arms, and slowly flowed out of her, into Bronx's body. Everyone's eyes widened, and the entire Clan made explosive noises in shock; and even Xanatos, from across the room, uncrossed his arms and stared down at her with wide eyes, and turned to face Owen, who's eyes were also wide staring at Rose.

"Owen… _are you seeing this_?!" He asked his associate in a rushed whisper. Owen stared down at Rose and then slowly a smile of comprehension spread upon his face.

"Yes, Mr. Xanatos…" He said quietly, in his monotone voice. "I think I am seeing _everything _quite clearly now."

"And?" Xanatos asked him in a hushed tone, but as Owen watched Rose's powers flow out her body, encompassing hers and Bronx entire being, and then his smile faded; suddenly looking terrified.

"_Oh_… that's not what I expected."

"What do you mean?" Xanatos asked him, but Owen never answered him, and suddenly whipped around and quickly walked out of the room.

" I have to go, sir." Owen said in a rush. "I'll uh… be right back."

"_Wha-_?" Xanatos said, as Owen walked away quickly. "Owen?!"

But he was gone.

Looking around in even more confusion, Xanatos turned back and watched as Rose suddenly wielded this strange and amazing magic. Back around Bronx, the Clan was all terrified and amazed all at the same time, having no good past with magic or sorcery. They all backed away from her, as Goliath's eyes widened in horror, grabbed Elisa away from the red magic, and then leapt forward to pull Rose away from Bronx.

"ROSE! STOP!" Goliath cried out stepping towards her to stop her, but Brooklyn quickly stood, forced his wings open and shielded Rose from him by holding his claws out to stop him.

"No, Goliath! _Watch_… she's trying to heal him using her magic." He urged Goliath.

Goliath's eyes remained huge, staring from Brooklyn's protecting Rose, and Rose's red magic, and sputtered, "_Her… magic_?!"

Lexington, Broadway, Akira and Angela all stepped closer to her after the initial shock , with eyes wide and mouth gaped open, and seemed curiously cautious of her. Hudson, however, took a step backwards and gasped our in horror, "_Sorcery…!"_

Rose ignored everything around her, as she focused upon Bronx's injuries and willed the new, but familiar hot-liquid sensation to flow down her own arms and body and into his. As it came out, she smiled to herself, and knew that it was working. Red-electrified smoke encompassed her and Bronx's body, and had never felt more relaxed or in a natural element as the magic flowed from her hands.

Just like her connection to Brooklyn, at that moment, she couldn't believe she had lived her entire life without knowing she had lost such an important part of who she was. With Brooklyn next to her, and her magic flowing out of her willingly, she felt like she was home and had found a best friend within her soul. A best friend that she had been internally searching her whole life, without realizing it.

A few minutes went by before her red magic faded, and once gone; she opened her eyes and looked down to see what she truly did. Bronx was lying down on the ground in front of her, but after a few seconds of gathering his bearings, he slowly stood on all fours, looked around at her, and the Clan, shook out his fur, and began to walk around, without any limp or injury; booming in happiness and was lapping his tongue happily.

"Jalenpena!" Lexington gasped. "He- he's _healed!_"

Rose turned around at the Clan and smiled at everyone's looks of pure amazement, as Bronx suddenly boomed out happily and bounded up to her, licking her over and over again on her face, having realized that he wasn't in any more pain. Rose giggled at him, and held onto his neck, hugging him back. Over Bronx's massive shoulder, she looked over at Brooklyn, who was smiling proudly at her and touched her shoulders once again. He leaned his face forward and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, Rose." He said quietly.  
"I can heal people, Brooklyn!" She exclaimed excitedly. "And, I don't know if I can heal myself, but I'll let _you_ have that gift, because our connection was so special back at the Hospital."

Brooklyn smiled at her and held her in his arms and then rubbed Bronx's ears, who was still nuzzling into both Rose and Brooklyn. Everyone else still stayed silent for a moment, before Goliath finally spoke up.

"How- how is this possible?" He asked quietly. "You're a Human!"

Akira suddenly walked up to her and knelt down, and placed her claws upon Rose's arm, looking very thoughtful and shocked. Rose and Brooklyn looked over at her, smiling, as she slowly smiled back and had tears in her eyes.

"No…" she whispered, staring deeply into Rose's eyes. "You aren't just a Human. I… I can't place it, but I can just feel that something is very different about you all the sudden. There is great magic and power inside you. A power that you've always had, but have never known until now."

Rose stared at her, very interested in how Akira knew that; but Lexington stepped forward and spoke up asking the question that was going through her head.

"How do you know that, 'Kira love?"

"I have always been interested in legends, long forgotten, and have a basic knowledge of Avalon and her magic." Akira explained. "The Ishimura Clan not only studies Bushido, but we try to study as much about the world around us. I've always been curious about the Third Race, particularly because I've always been sensitive to that magic, and can feel it's aura around its members."

Brooklyn looked up in shock, and looked at Akira in great interest, as Lexington looked equally as shocked, while Rose grinned at her and exclaimed, "Really?"

Akira smiled back and nodded.

"Yes, that's how I knew this 'connection' you and Brooklyn spoke of had to be legit; something of great power and destiny." She explained, smiling kindly. "And though I do not know _the full story _or details; I have always known that Rose was special. Much more than just a normal, flesh and blood, Human." She paused and smiled even brighter now. "And it has been a joy to watch you grow, as well as yours and Brooklyn's love and connection. Somehow, you have awakened the forgotten part of your soul, and are now on the journey of finding out _who you really are_."

Rose stared at her, thinking deeply about what Akira was telling her. But, now that Rose's magic had been awakened, she could feel Akira's aura as well; and it was able to sense hers.

"Who I really am?" Rose asked her softly.

"Yes," Akira said. "Since you did not know your biological parents, I have a feeling they are of Avalon blood and magic. Hence why I'm sensitive to your magic all the sudden." Akira paused for a moment, continued to stared into her eyes, and then asked her, "_How did_ you awaken your magic?"

"It was Brooklyn who actually awakened it." Rose explained to her. "The night he was injured when saving myself and Emily from that gang. He had just been stabbed, and I knew it was up to me to do something, to protect those I loved and it just… _burst _out of me. But, long before then, I had been feeling much different, little by little, from the moment Brooklyn and I touched hands. Our souls are connected, and always have been, so when we touched; it seemed to have awakened much more than we thought."

"So interesting!" Akira exclaimed, looking to Brooklyn now. "Is this how you healed tonight? Did you heal yourself?!"  
"Actually no." Rose said, smiling and turned to face Brooklyn and leaned into his chest. "My betrothed love and mate, did."

"_Brooklyn_!?" Broadway asked, amazed. "_You_ healed Rose?"

Brooklyn chuckled slightly and then said proudly, "Yeah. I did."

"You have magic now?" Hudson asked him warily, looking from him to Rose with uncertainty. But as Bronx, in full healing approached him and nuzzled against his leg, he began to feel better.

"No, I don't think so." Brooklyn laughed. "Not any more than all of us have deep within our souls and Gargoyle bloodline. But, I've always known that Rose and I are different- and our connections are still a bit of a mystery. But,from what I've been able to gather from it… she and I are one, as she mentioned. And if we are one, and I can heal in my stone sleep, then so can she; with the use of her magic and my will for it to happen. Seeing what I've seen just now, Rose can heal others with her magic, but was unable to access it for herself. I had to be the one to will it for her, and heal her. During that time in the hospital, I could think of nothing else except that I needed to take her in my arms and heal her.

Once I did, our connections allowed us to literally feel each other's souls, and we could even read one another's minds. I couldn't stand to see her in so much pain, so I took her in my arms and, and as our minds, souls, and bodies connected, we both worked together in healing each other. I willed it all, but she essentially gave me a boost and fueled it with her magic." He paused, rested his head against Rose's forehead, held her stomach with his arm, and pulled her closer to him. "Just like I can heal in our stone sleep; I willed Rose to heal from her wounds, so she can live a long and healthy life with me."

Everyone stayed silent for a few minutes, before Akira finally spoke out, and whispered, "Just like Hisashi and Suki…"

Rose blinked a few times and then stepped forward, towards her, remembering the night, a few months ago, when she told her and the rest of the couples the Japanese Legends of the only known Gargoyle and Human mated-pair.

"The legend?" Rose asked her. "Is that how Hisashi and Suki were connected?"

"Yes. That is how Suki managed to stay the same age as Hisashi. Together, they aged at the same time; and Suki passed away when Hisashi passed; at almost two-hundred and ten years old."

Rose smiled brightly over at Brooklyn, with tears in her eyes, and both of them knew that this legend that Akira had told them about, had somehow chosen them as another mated pair of Gargoyle and Human. Though the history of the legend is still unknown to them, they knew it to be true, since they were living it. Brooklyn's eyes filled with tears and tightly grasped Rose in his arms.

"I thought they were just legends and stories?" Lexington stepped forward and held his claws out, as though explaining himself.

"Yes, they are." Akira said, grinning brightly at him. "But then again, so are we, my love. So, they can't be too crazy, right? I mean, between Goliath and Elisa being a mated pair, and soon Brooklyn and Rose- I would say it's not crazy at all."

Lexington stared down at his mate, who was smiling endearingly at him, and Rose looked around at the others from the loving embrace of Brooklyn. Hudson was smiling now; ahd sat down and was rubbing Bronx's head, Goliath and Elisa were looking lovingly at each other, while Broadway was standing, still processing it all, and Angela had taken a seat and was looking exhausted all the sudden. Rose blinked slightly and focused a bit more on her, who had turned from her and closed her eyes, resting her arm upon her stomach. Rose opened her mouth to make sure Angela was feeling alright, when Broadway spoke up, loudly.

"Man... I'm not keeping up with things tonight. From Rose having powers, to all these changes. It's been too much." He said, sitting next to Angela. "What's next?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked," Brooklyn suddenly said, standing up and pulling Rose up with him, keeping her by his side. Akira stood as well, and stepped back to stand next to Lexington, and was smiling happily at both of them. Brooklyn looked down into Rose's face, and together, they stared into each other's eyes. "Now that we know a bit more about what these connections are, they are impossible to ignore. Rose and I are meant to be together, and that is _exactly_ what we plan on doing, from this moment forward."

"What do you mean?" Broadway asked, standing near the couch, as Goliath frowned at his Second-in-Command slightly, looking a bit nervous as if he knew what he was going to request.

"We have decided to go ahead with a mating ceremony and marriage, despite everything we've dealt with tonight." Brooklyn announced, keeping Rose close to him for moral support. "We wish to be together, for the rest of our lives, and hope for everyone's support and blessing, as we take this next step in our relationship."

The moment those words left Brooklyn's mouth, there was a very long and tense silence, one of which Rose didn't like, all the sudden. It made her feel very uncomfortable; and she realized that perhaps this wasn't the time to make the announcement. Rose looked around at each of their faces and felt relieved when Lexington, Broadway, Akira, Elisa and Hudson gave them both a small smile; however; her relief was short-lived as Goliath and Angela did not look happy with their news at all, even Xanatos was starting to look uncomfortable. Rose's eyes met Xanatos' for a moment, and she felt unsettled suddenly. His arms were crossed over his chest, and seemed to have a shadow over his face; but she couldn't mistake his expression. It was between interest and him plotting something, like she sometimes felt he was.

She frowned at him, not caring that she was throwing him a dirty look, but it was those looks that he had given her in the past, made her feel like a lab rat, or something to be studied. He smirked at her, and more warning shot through her. She blinked and forced herself to look away from him, and towards Goliath who's final say it was up to when it came to hers and Brooklyn's mating ceremony, ignoring her magic which was flaring up in warning.

Goliath crossed his large and muscular arms across his chest; and glanced down at the pair of them. After a few minutes of deliberating, he finally sighed and said, "I've already given you both my blessing to be mated, however; I'm sorry to tell you this, but I don't feel that right now is the best time. I promise the both of you, that we will put together a nice ceremony for you in time; but we _must_ deal with the current threat to our Clan's and this Castle's safety. I feel that we need to focus on finding Kevin and the Quarrymen _now_… before another attack happens."

Rose could feel and sense Brooklyn's immediate disappointment; but it was short-lived. One amazing thing about Brooklyn, to Rose, was that he had a very strong sense of duty. He was focused on what he needed to do at the time; and while being Rose's mate was something he greatly desired, he also knew that hers and the Clan's safety was the top priority.

Brooklyn took a deep breath, stood up taller as he held Rose to his side and said, "Okay. I agree with you, as well. We will wait until Kevin's and the Quarrymen's threats are over. Still, I had to ask."

Goliath smiled at the pair of them and then nodded his head, pleased with Brooklyn's mature response. He knew how hard it was to stay unpaired from one's mate; and felt for him. However; he also knew that until the threat of Kevin and the Quarrymen was over, then they would not be able to fully enjoy their new life and partnership with each other. He turned away from them, with his wings draped across his shoulders like a giant cloak, and continued to speak to the entire clan now.

"Rose's magic is now a new thing for all of us, as well as their connections… thank you for sharing with us the truth." He stated, looking warily at her still.

"Aye," Hudson said stepping forward. "You must forgive this old Gargoyle… but in my life, I have seen sorcery, and have not grown to care for nor trust it. Ye must take very special care to keep in control of it. Or we find someone who knows magic and can help ya… though I still do not know how a Human has magic."

"Yes." Xanatos suddenly said, stepping forward now. "This new development has us all very, _very _intrigued, Rose. Who knew that you were capable of such… _power?_"

Rose slowly turned back to face Xanatos, and grabbed onto Brooklyn's claw tightly, and forced her connection to flow into his, so he could feel her wariness and warning. Both of their hands tingle, and in surprise, Brooklyn looked down at her as he felt her connect with him. But then, he felt what she was feeling. Rose briefly looked into his eyes, before looking over at Xanatos, and Brooklyn could feel her magical defenses arising suddenly in warning.

He kept her safely against his chest, with his arm around her waist and looked over his shoulder at Xanatos, who was approaching them from the side of the room. Brooklyn had always been wary of him, ever since all his scheming against the Clan, but in recent years, he had seemed to calm down, became trustworthy, and quit scheming. However, as he saw the familiar look of cunningness on his face, he held Rose more protectively against him, having now been made aware of her discomfort.

"What's it to you?" Brooklyn asked him a bit rudely. Goliath looked over at him with furrowed eyebrows at his tone, but Xanatos just simply smiled at him and shrugged.

"What's wrong with being interested in it?" He asked Brooklyn innocently. "The only other half-Human, half-Third Race member is my wife, Fox. But, of course, Owen my hidden Third Race, associate has felt Rose's growing powers and have notified me of it's growth. Just like everyone else here, I am very intrigued about where she is really from and whose child she really belongs to, biologically, of course."

"Wait?" Rose spoke up, resting her hand upon Brooklyn's chest. "Owen knows about my magic?"

"Of course." He grinned. "Owen is really Puck, a Third Race member, and has been assigned to protect my family and teach my son how to wield his magic. Owen has known about your magic, the night Brooklyn was injured, when it was awakened."

"And you didn't say anything to me?" Rose asked him.

"I didn't want to pry." Xanatos replied simply.

"If you both have known, then why hasn't Owen or Puck come to talk to me about it? Had I known he was a Third Race member, maybe he could teach me-?"

"No, Rose." Brooklyn interjected quietly. "You don't want Puck to teach you how to control your magic. He's a trickster, and most of our mishaps from magic have been caused by _his_ doing."

"Oh, come now Brooklyn." Xanatos said, holding his arms out. "No need to dish out an insult when the poor man isn't here to defend himself, plus he's doing a fine job with my son."

"Would he help me?" Rose asked Xanatos quietly. "I… I still don't know what all I am capable of. Nor, how to control it, other than staying calm. If I get myself worked up, then I notice that I can easily lose control of myself."

Xanatos shrugged and grinned cheekily at her.

"Sounds like you've got a good start all by yourself. But I'll mention it to Owen when he decides to come back."

"Where is he anyway?" Brooklyn asked, raising one eye bone at Xanatos; still feeling Rose's slight discomfort.

"Uh, that's a very good question." Xanatos replied, looking around. "However, I can't say I know. But, if I had a guess, he's going to do something or find something about Rose's powers."

Rose gasped and then narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why?"

"I have no idea." Xanatos said, shrugging. "He took one look at you and your powers, turned a whiter shade than he normally is, and ran out of the room."

Rose blinked a few times, and slowly raised her face to Brooklyn's and looked into his face with concern. Brooklyn glanced down upon her face, and though he looked worried, he offered her a small smile; reassuring her as best he could. Xanatos watched their exchange, turned to Goliath, who had been watching the exchange, and nodded at him; signaling him over while continuing to speak.

"However, Owen will have to wait, as will your new, strange powers." Xanatos said in a more serious, business tone, turning back to Rose and Brooklyn. "Now that you're out of the hospital, it's time we discuss what we need to do from this moment forward about Kevin."

Rose took a deep breath and automatically leaned in closer to Brooklyn, who naturally held her tighter against him. She could feel something coming; and her anxiety was beginning to rise uncomfortably. She stayed silent as Xanatos cleared his throat and then continued to speak, speaking solely to her now.  
"Rose," he started cautiously, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "It has truly been a pleasure to get to know you, these few months that you've been here, but I cannot lie to you. This attack upon my business and _home_, endangering my wife and son; has got me making some pretty tough decisions here. Kevin is a lot more dangerous, cunning, and powerful than I thought possible. He snuck past my guard; and even worse, past my high-tech security, and the Gargoyles like a ghost. I have upped my security measures, fired Adam the guard, and have doubled the amount of security teams to patrol the building, on all levels. But, I am still worried that it won't be enough."

Xanatos then turned to Goliath, who nodded at him, stepped forward and began to speak, not just to Rose, but the whole Clan now.

"Last night's attacks on this Castle, Elisa's Police Vehicle, and Rose herself; is extremely worrisome to me, as well. With Xanatos' security measures doubling, it still has me worried. However, between our numbers and strength; to his high-tech weaponry, we _should_ be able to keep any air attacks away from us, as well. That's the only good news I have, unfortunately." Goliath explained, walking slowly around the room, speaking to each Gargoyle and Human.

"Now, onto the not-so-good news." He continued to speak. "We followed the car, in which Kevin was picked up from the bridge, and it dead-ended in an old and abandoned warehouse. It looks to be property of John Castaway himself; validating that the Quarrymen are truly in cahoots with Kevin, which is not good news for any of us. However, nobody was there, as we searched the warehouse inside and out. Meaning that for now, we are unfortunately at a stand-still until they make another move towards us. Until then, we will stay here in this Castle; and all try to lie low for a while."

Xanatos finally stepped forward, with hands behind his back, and looked over at Goliath with a weary expression. Goliath glanced over at him, blinked a few times, and then sighed.

"Xanatos and I have… also discussed an… _option _for you, Rose." Goliath said quietly; not looking at Brooklyn.

Rose blinked a few times, looked between Goliath and Xanatos, and then asked; feeling more and more anxious, "What do you mean?"

No one said anything for a few moments, before Xanatos stepped forward and said, in a smooth voice.

"Goliath and I have spoken about the events from last night… and we both strongly agree that until the threats start to slow down; it would be safer for you to stay down in the Labyrinth…in the old Cyberbiotics underground lab with the Mutated Clan… until it is safe for you to return here. I have spoken to Talon; the leader down in the Labyrinth- Elisa's brother- and they have offered to take you in."

Rose's eyes went wide, as she listened to Xanatos say this, and felt her heart drop down in to her stomach. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and felt as though she was thoroughly being thrown away.

"_What_?!" Brooklyn suddenly cried out, his eyes wide as well, and it appeared to be news for him as well.

"It would just be for a short amount of time." Xanatos explained further, this time to Brooklyn. "She is _always_ welcome to stay here… however; I just had the thought that since Kevin has found her so easily, it might be safer for her to remain in a more hidden safe haven, just in case Kevin makes another move to attack her and this Castle."

Rose's heart dropped as she slowly took in what Xanatos was telling her, and though part of her understood where he was coming from, she couldn't help but also feel that they were getting rid of her because it was the easiest thing to do, not necessarily the right thing.

Brooklyn and Rose had just realized that they were better and stronger together; and that they needed to stay near to each other. Their connection was something they knew was important for each other; and it was also something that the others wouldn't necessarily understand.

"You're getting rid of me?" Rose asked Xanatos quietly; staring into his eyes with great hurt. Brooklyn was silent as he held her against his side; but he looked over at her now, and looked to be frozen in a state of shock and horror. He seemed to be just as upset as her; if not a little more.

"No, Rose." Xanatos comforted gently, stepping forward and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Just… _rehousing_ you for a short time. You'll be safe down in the Labyrinth. Talon and the other mutates said that they would watch over and protect you during the day, and I'm sure Brooklyn or the other Gargoyles will accompany you during the night."

Brooklyn turned his horrified gaze over to Goliath and suddenly stepped over towards him, leaving Rose standing frozen where she was at.

"Tell me this is joke?!" He exclaimed, holding his claws out to Goliath, pleading. "You can't take her from me...!"

Goliath sighed and exhaled deeply, "Brooklyn... please... try to understand-"

"NO!" Brooklyn yelled out. "Tell me this isn't what you two have planned for her?!"

Goliath crossed his large arms over each other and explained, as smoothly as he could, knowing that his Second-in-command wasn't going to like any of this.

"Brooklyn… I _know_ how much she means to you, and I understand your guys' connection to each other, but you _cannot_ let your guard down. Not even for a second; _especially_ with Kevin conspiring against us with the Quarrymen. He has proven himself to be a great and terrible enemy, and is down right dangerous. Rose will be safe in the Labyrinth, until we find Kevin and are able to stop his terrorism. As Second-in-Command, you _must _try to seek to see the bigger picture. This option is _temporary_, and is the only way that I can think to keep the Clan, this Castle, and her safe." He paused and then placed a large claw on Brooklyn's shoulders, who was obviously downcast and offered in a soft voice, "It's the best of all worlds, and though it's a difficult choice, _it's the right one_. Do you agree?"

Brooklyn stayed silent for a few minutes; looking from his leader, to the Clan, and then finally over to Rose, with a distraught face. They stared into each other's eyes and she could tell that he was having an internal battle with ; he had a duty as Second-in-Command of the Clan and to Goliath, and the other was his duty to her, both of which were clashing horribly in this moment. A tense moment passed between him and her; before Brooklyn exhaled in defeat, no longer looking at her .

Yes, Goliath. I agree." He finally relented in a miserable voice, and Rose's heart shattered. Feeling her immediate betrayal and distress, he raised his eyes to Rose's silently begging for her understanding through his hurt and continued in a rushed voice. "It's not going to be easy, but yes, I can see that it's the _right_ thing to do."

When he uttered those words; Rose felt as though she had been gut punched by Kevin once again; but this time it was from Brooklyn. Though they didn't appear to have an option, and he had no choice other than the right one, it still hurt her greatly. Her hands started to tingle as her thoughts and emotions connected with Brooklyn's, and his eyes were instantly full of hurt and worry, as he could feel her great hurt and betrayal. He knew what betrayal felt like; but couldn't believe that she was comparing him to Kevin, and instantly he started to reach out to her.

"Rose…" He begged, but she stepped away from him, and kept her hands clenched in fists, refusing to look at him. Brooklyn stopped walking towards her, but still held his claws out and his eyes filled with tears, feeling more miserable and depressed than he ever thought was possible. It felt like every moment together, they had very little time to rest and enjoy their life and love, before going through the ringer and getting beaten to the ground again.

Goliath stepped forward now towards Rose, and spoke to her gently.

"Rose… it is not an easy choice for _any_ of us. I can see that you are hurt greatly, but know that we all love you and just want what's best for you. We still value your opinion on this, and want to know if you also agree with this plan?"

Rose kept her gaze down at her feet, was shaking slightly, clenched her jaw and then muttered, in a dead voice, "It doesn't matter what I think, it appears that I have no choice."

"Yes, you do." Goliath admonished, stepping forward towards her, going to place a claw on her shoulder. "You always have a choice with us, however…" he stopped talking and froze, as Rose suddenly shot away from him and his claw.

"There's nothing more to discuss, Goliath. I'll go pack." She interrupted in a dead voice.

With that, not bothering to look at the Clan anymore, she turned and walked away from everyone, making sure to stand tall.

"Rose… wait!" Brooklyn cried out, holding his claw out to her, but she ignored him. She walked quickly down the hallway, towards her old bedroom, pushed the door open, walked inside and blinked in shock as she remembered Kevin's attacks from last night in her bedroom.

Elisa and the rest of the Police had come in, and had gathered all evidence from her bedroom, while Xanatos' robots had the bed frame pulled apart. The wood, with all of Rose's messages, were lying down on the ground, in a pile. The room was no longer warm and inviting as it once was. She looked over at the pile and saw two words, sticking out; mocking her.

"_I'm coming for you.._."

Rose immediately felt her loneliness and empty heart start to break down the weak wall she instantly put up just now. She blinked a few times, ignoring Kevin's messages to her, and then made her way into the bathroom. Once again, as she looked around, another realization came flooding over her. None of the stuff in the bedroom or the bathroom, other than her shoe box, belonged to her. Thanks to Kevin, she belonged nowhere; and truly had no real home of her own. He had stripped her of her safety and now her security.

At this point, Brooklyn had come running after her, and found her staring at the floor in the bathroom, with her back to him. When he came in the bathroom, he walked towards her and gently fastened his arms around her chest, holding onto her shoulders, from behind her. He stepped forward, pressing his body against her back, and rested his face into the crook her neck. He was breathing heavily, as he held onto her, and she could feel his tears falling from his eyes, onto her upper chest.

"_I'm sorry._" He mumbled into her skin, holding onto her tightly. "I'm sorry… _I'm so sorry_…"

As he was apologizing over and over again, Rose could feel her own dam of emotions about to break, as tears entered her eyes. Brooklyn was holding onto her, so tightly, that it made her breathing difficult. However; he wasn't about to let her go. He breathed heavily as he kissed the skin of her neck, holding onto her even tighter.

Rose closed her eyes, as a sob built in her own throat. She leaned her head back against his, brought one hand up to hold onto the side of his face, while her other hand, and grasped his arm. She took a deep breath finally; allowing her hysteria to burst forth. Rose closed her eyes and immediately started to cry; sobbing hysterically. Her breathing was shallow, and Brooklyn's grasp on her seemed to be the only thing to physically holding her together.

She raised her hand to her mouth, to try to stifle the noise she was making, but as she tried, all her emotions wanted to burst forth. Anger and hatred for Kevin, hatred for herself, sorrow and grief greater than any loss she'd ever had, and loneliness. Rose collapsed in Brooklyn's arms, going dead weight; and with little effort, he held onto her and eased her to the ground.

Once there, she turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck to secure her body against his, and cried into his shoulder. He held onto the back of her head and pressed his lips against her neck, kissing her lovingly for a few moments; allowing her to scream and cry onto his shoulder as long as she needed to.

"Why is this happening to us, Brooklyn?" Rose cried out, sitting in his lap. "I don't understand. It feels like we get one good thing before a series of beatings come upon us. I mean... D-don't w-we deserve to b-be happy too? I-is this our f-future? Something we can o-only dream of, b-but never p-physically have?"

Tears streamed down Brooklyn's face, as he held Rose in his arms and shook his head.

"I don't know." He replied, feeling dead inside. "I wish I had an answer to that, but I don't right now. I'm just… I'm just so sorry, Rose. I nearly lost you last night, and now… I… I'm losing you again."

At that, Brooklyn clenched his jaw and held her so tightly, her lungs began to be constricted and air was difficult to breathe in. However, she allowed him to squeeze her, as his own dam of emotions and grief poured through. He cried earnestly into her hair, trying to hide his face. Exhausted, she just rested her wet face against his chest and didn't know what to say. Normally, she would have consoled him by telling him that he wasn't going to lose her, but now, their separation was being forced; her time was up. She was being evicted.

Rose didn't say anything as both her and Brooklyn cried, and after what felt like a good ten minutes, she was finally able to breathe more normally; and her sobs calmed down, leaving her breathing staggered and her entire body sore and exhausted. Brooklyn had calmed down as well; and leaned his back against a wall, holding her in his lap. Rose clenched her fists up, against his back and pressed her forehead against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, and suddenly Brooklyn softly ran his claws up and down her back and through her long hair; trying his best to support and calm her down. He then raised his lips up to her ear and whispered, "If I could change this, I would. Please don't be upset with me, my love. I'm _so_ sorry. From us not being able to be mated… to being forced to live separately… I feel like I could die right here and right now."

Rose inhaled deeply, allowing fresh air to clear out her foggy brain, and bring life into her lungs once again. She finally gazed up into his eyes, and saw that he had stopped crying, but looked miserable. She placed her hands on either side of his face, as an intense sensation shot through their bodies, connecting them once again. She could feel everything in which he was feeling and thinking; and he could feel her emotions and thoughts, which, to his shock and surprise, felt completely helpless and empty, as though she didn't any anything more to give.

She pressed her forehead against his, closing his eyes, as he held onto her.

After a minute, he pulled away from her, cupped her face in his claws and said, his voice full of concern, "Please Rose, talk to me. I… I can't stand not knowing if you're going to be all right."

Rose sighed heavily and said, in a stronger voice than she thought she'd have in this moment. "From Kevin's terrorism, to what happened last night, to you guys giving me away to the Labyrinth. I have survived this far from Kevin's abuse, I guess I will continue to survive, I suppose."

He was staring at her with great concern,as he responded quietly.

"Oh my love." He whispered, taking her face in his claws. " I hate this... I do. I never want to be parted from you, and only want you to be able live a happy life. But..." He paused, took a deep breath and then said, in a low and serious voice. "I see now the only way for that to happen is to find Kevin, once again, and make sure he dies. Goliath was right I have been distracted from my other duties as his Second-in-Command, and I need to make sure that I keep my focus on not just you, but the whole Clan, and our Castle. We can and will be together… once this is all over. I promise you that. Once I get to Kevin; you can finally be free to live happily. That is what matters to me."

Rose lowered her hands to his bare chest and gently leaned her cheek against the side of his beak. He held on to her back, while using his other claw to gently raise her face to meet his gaze once again, all while keeping her close to his face.

"I know," Rose whispered. "I understand, truly I do. I don't fault you at all. I know that this is the right thing to do; it's just hard."

"Yeah," Brooklyn mumbled, gently caressing the skin on her face. "Tell me about it. However; Talon and other mutates will take good care of you during the day, and I will be there with you every night…"

Rose smiled sadly and then said, "No, you can't be there _every night." _

His face fell slightly, so she took his face in her hands, and comforted him softly.

"I know that you _want_ to be there, but like you _just _said, you have a duty to the Clan and Goliath… not just to me. I know that you'll always be there for me, and I don't hold it against you. I will cherish the nights in which we can see each other; but I also understand that you have to do what is required of you. If Goliath and the Clan need you to search for Kevin or help protect our Clan and others, then so be it. I'll be alright."

"But, when we connected, right as I agreed with Goliath; I felt you feel as though I betrayed and hurt you, just as Kevin had… and I couldn't bare…" He urged her, his voice becoming more emotional and broken as he remembered this.

"Brooklyn," Rose breathed, shaking her head, and gently touching his face. She sighed and then looked deeply into his eyes, damning their connection sometimes. Her thoughts were no longer hers, and sometimes that hurt each other.

"You _know_ how I feel about you, my love. It's just going to take some time to get used to sharing my thoughts with you. I'm only Human, and I do feel betrayed… but not by you; at least not anymore. You are _not _anything like Kevin… not even close. I'm sorry that you heard my thoughts, I just felt… so hurt, and I didn't realize that you could do that to me, but I'll be alright. I promise."

"Never would I intentionally hurt you, Rose." He whispered, inches away from her lips.

"I know," she breathed back, wanting to get lost in a passionate kiss. She hoped that if they did so, then it would bring the power to heal her broken heart, as it physically healed her, two hours earlier. Rose leaned her face towards his lips, and his to hers, to kiss. However; inches before their lips touched, Xanatos knocked on her bathroom door and walked in. Rose staying in Brooklyn's arms, but turned her attention over to him.

"May I please come in?" He asked, as he walked over to them.

Rose blinked a few times as Brooklyn grumbled, in an irritated voice, "If you must."

Xanatos ignored his snarky remark and turned his attention to Rose. His face looked apologetic as he said, "I feel terrible about this whole ordeal, Rose. You've already lost so much and to now gain a family and then feel like you lose them again… I'm so sorry."

Rose felt a bit of irritation with him, but it quickly faded into humble gratitude, as she saw how sincere he was being with her. He had housed her for many months, but now that his family and home was being threatened, he had no choice but to send her away for his family's and her safety. For that, she could understand; though it greatly hurt.

He smiled sadly at her, looked around the bathroom towards the door to the bedroom and then said, "I… also hoped to stop you before you entered this room again. You don't need to be reminded of Kevin's words to you." He said softly.

"I'm fine." Rose whispered numbly, leaning into Brooklyn's hold. "There's nothing Kevin can say to injury me further. I've heard it all before, and his words do not hold anymore power. Whatever he says to mock, offend, or hurt me, doesn't matter. I now have a new love in my life who remind me how much worth I have, and constantly raises me up, instead of tear me down."

She stopped talking and looked into Brooklyn's with a smile. He searched her eyes and could feel her love, sincerity and gratitude, which made him smile warmly down at her. They would have easily kissed each other once again; but didn't with Xanatos in the room.

Xanatos smiled and then said, "I'm so happy that you two have found each other, I'm sure it will make this separation much harder than it already is."

As Xanatos said those words; Rose and Brooklyn slowly looked over at Xanatos; with equal irritation as that was a rub in the wound. Brooklyn threw Xanatos a nasty look, glaring at him as Rose exhaled sharply.

"_Gee_… Thanks for your words of encouragement." She said sarcastically.

Xanatos held his hands up in surrender and then said, "I meant no harm, here. I also wanted to tell you, that we can get you packed up tonight. While the Gargoyles are asleep, myself and Owen can escort you down to the Labyrinth."

"Wait…" Rose gasped, more dread falling into her heart. "I'm leaving… _tonight?"_

"As soon as you're all packed. Yes." Xanatos answered quietly. "We can't waste anymore time, I'm afraid."

Brooklyn was frozen against Rose, and his mouth opened slightly in shock. However, the shock turned quickly into anger.

"Why so soon?!" Brooklyn demanded, his teeth snarling slightly.

"Because the longer Rose stays here, the more in danger all of us are." Xanatos explained. "Once she is packed, myself and Owen are going to escort her to the Labyrinth in our cars, while you and the Clan travels in different directions."

Dread now trinkled down from her chest and into her stomach, making her sick slightly, and she turned to look helplessly into Brooklyn's face. Her fear about Xanatos was starting to poke at her, and Brooklyn's protection over her didn't skip a beat.

"Are you sure that's the _wisest _thing to do?" Brooklyn snapped at him, still holding onto Rose tenderly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Xanatos answered smoothly. "I have a suspicion that Kevin and/or the Quarrymen are watching this building still. They will expect to see her leaving here in the arms of you, or one of the other Gargoyles. If we take her in one of my personal vehicles, from out back, we should be just fine."

"And what if it isn't _just fine?_" Brooklyn growled, baring a few of his sharp teeth at Xanatos. "What if you guys are followed and possibly attacked?"

"It's a risk we must take, I'm afraid." Xanatos said. "With you guys up in the air, connected to our comms, then we might have a chance."

Brooklyn growled at Xanatos and snarled, "Forget it! It's far too dangerous and risky, I _won't_ allow it."

Xanatos was holding his goatee, listening to Brooklyn, and didn't seem phased by his anger; as he said, "It's the only way. But don't worry, we'll do it as strategically as possible. But it's best if we separate you from Rose. I think Kevin knows about your relationship and will plan on you protecting her at any cost, which'll mean he'll be watching for you. We'll send you Gargoyles out, one or two cars of mine and split up. That way the risk of being followed, with her alone, will be greatly minimized."

Rose thought for a moment about this plan and then numbly agreed.

"That might be best. Kevin will be watching us, no matter what. If we can get me out of the Castle; without them following us, then I'll feel better about going to the Labyrinth."

Xanatos touched his goatee thoughtfully, and then said, "Alright. We'll plan on escorting you to the Labyrinth. I'll call up Talon, and let him know to expect you. Let's get you all packed up and then…"

"No." Rose interrupted him. "_Nothing_ in this room belongs to me. I'll just collect my shoe box of my personal items and be on my way."

Silence passed between all of them, for a few moments, before Xanatos started to chuckle and was shaking his head. "Oh Rose, Rose, Rose…"

Brooklyn's eyes widened slightly as he held her against him a lot closer and growled ferociously, "I'm having a hard time seeing what's so _funny_ about this situation, _Xanatos_."

"I'm just humored at Rose thinking that I'm going to let her leave my home, to live with the Mutate Clan and the homeless… and actually _let _her be homeless." Xanatos explaining, smiling gently at Brooklyn. "There is nothing funny about this situation. I am actually quite sad to see her leave…"

Rose narrowed her eyes at him and asked, "What are you talking about? _None_ of this stuff is mine, so I'm not going to…"

"It _is_ yours, Rose." He admonished gently. " Everything in this room was given to you, by myself and Fox. Please take as many clothes, hygiene products in which you'll need, shoes, jackets… you name it. You are a member of this family and Clan; and I won't let you leave here, even temporarily, without knowing you're going to be properly taken care of."

She was stunned at his words and couldn't believe that he was willing to still take care of her, even though she wouldn't be living under his roof for some time. She stayed quiet for a few minutes before saying, in a quiet voice.

"I… I don't know what to say… "

"There is nothing to say," Xanatos smiled at her and Brooklyn, offering a silent apology to them both. "I know it seems as though we are abandoning you; but it's far from the truth. Take as many clothes as you can fit into the suitcases that I'll find for you, hygiene products, and anything else you may want. Books, movies… you name it. Whatever you need, I'll provide for you. The Labyrinth isn't as luxurious as my home, so I want you to feel as comfortable as you can while you're there."

"That's very kind of you, Xanatos." Rose said, forcing a small smile at him. "I'll just stick with the necessities… but thank you again, all the same."

"You're very welcome." He smiled at her. "I'll have Owen bring in some suitcases; feel free to use as many as you need to pack up what you need. We'll plan on escorted you out, in a half hour. Is that an okay amount of time, or will you need longer?"

"Um…" Rose thought for a moment, and noticed that she was still in her hospital gown, and she realized that she wanted to take a shower. Brooklyn was holding onto her tightly; and she just now realized that she was essentially wearing nothing under her thin hospital gown. She started to blush slightly, at her appearance; and it made sense why Brooklyn had kept his arms around her. He was helping to keep her covered from everyone else. Rose exhaled out a breath and asked,"Can we say closer to one hour? I would like to rinse last night and the hospital stench off me, and get into more… modest clothing."

Xanatos smiled back at her, nodded.

"One hour it is." He said, and then turned to walk away; leaving Brooklyn and Rose alone once again.

Once alone; she turned her face around to gaze into his eyes; and saw that he still had a sad expression on his face. She wanted, more than anything, to take his pain away, as he desperately wanted to do the same thing for her. However; unfortunately for her, it wasn't feasible right now.

She gently pressed her soft lips against his and kissed him tenderly and deeply to offer her love to him. He instantly responded to her lips with his own, wrapped his claws around her and lightly explored her lower back and waist, finding the break in her gown, lightly touching her skin on her back. Though it felt amazing to her; she didn't need them to get out of hand with their intimacy; not tonight.

"I'm… ah… I'm sorry to do this, but I need to shower and get dressed in something different, before I leave." She said softly, pulling away from him.

"As you wish, my love." He said softly, kissing her lightly again for a moment, before reluctantly pulling his lips from hers. He stood up, bringing her with him and slowly stepped away from her, still holding onto her hand with his claw, and looked as though he longed to stay with her; never to be parted from her again. She offered him a small smile, and then wanted more than anything to let him stay.

"I wish you could stay." She whispered, and Brooklyn froze in the doorway. Rose bit her lip and looked down, away from his gaze, but swiftly he took one giant step back to her and gathered her up in his arms; cupping her face in his claw and forcing her to look into his eyes.

His brown eyes were burning with intensity, and were filled with tears again.

"More than anything, I wish I could too…" He whispered fiercely, his lips inches from hers. "To feel your beautiful body against mine; to be one with you. Gods, I wish we didn't have to say goodbye."

Tears filled her eyes and longed for him to touch her as he had said.

"I don't know if we can do this." Rose breathed shakily. "To be apart… Brooklyn we are stronger together. What's going to happen when we go our separate ways?"

"What do you mean?" Brooklyn breathed, his claws naturally finding the break in her gown and lightly caressing her skin, making her groan slightly.

"You won't forget about me, will you?" She whimpered, unable to help herself.

"Forget you?" He gasped in disbelief. "How could I ever forget you, Rose? You and I are one… that'll never change."

"But if we are apart, Kevin could seek me out still!" Rose cried, grasping onto his face. "I don't know what'll happen… I'll be alone…"

She didn't know what else to say at that point, as her emotions got the best of her. Brooklyn grit his teeth, kept his gaze upon hers and slammed her bathroom door shut with his other claw. as he let go and disappeared from her bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

He backed her into the nearest wall, crushing his body against hers and fiercely whispered, "You're not alone, Rose."

With that, he crushed his lips against hers; instantly finding her tongue with his. Their kiss was so intense, that after a few seconds, she had to break free of the movement of their lips and breathe in fresh air, all while clasping onto his neck. He raised her gown up slightly, revealing her panties, so she could better straddle his waist. With tears streaming down her face, he kissed and tasted her neck, all while running his claws up her gown and caressed her skin and breasts, but the feelings he was bringing to her was far too much pleasurable to handle. Not with her having to say good-bye for a time.

Rose held onto him, hating herself, and finally cried out, "_Stop!_"

Brooklyn's lips stopped exploring and kissing her skin, and he raised his face to look into hers; and with a small connection he knew what she was feeling, and it hurt. All of it; though none of it her fault.

"_I can't-_" she sobbed, resting her face against his. "I'm so sorry, but I can't do this-"

Tears came to his eyes, and he slowly let her down to the ground, taking his claws from her skin, nodding.

"I understand." He whispered. "I'm sorry-"

"No, I am." She mumbled fiercely as she grabbed onto his face once again and kissed him passionately, but briefly, before stopping.

"I want to… but I can't." She whispered against his lips. "I love you, Brooklyn. This just… _hurts_…"

"I know." He breathed, nodding. "I do, I understand."

He kissed her modestly on the lips, ran his talons down her face and then took a deep breath, clearing his throat, while pulling away.

"I'll uh… be back when you're done." He said, backing away. "If that's okay with you."

"Of course, it's okay." She whispered, tears still running down her face.

"Good." He said with a smile, stepped forward and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you more." She breathed back, offering him a small smile in which he returned.

"We'll see about that-" he breathed, before kissing her briefly again, and then without another word, turned and left her bathroom, shutting the door behind him, leaving her all alone.

Rose stared at the closed bathroom door for a few minutes, breathing deeply. Though she wanted nothing more than to be with Brooklyn right now, she also was thankful for a moment's peace. She turned around, flipped on the bathtub faucet which began to fill up the deep bowl. She closed her eyes, and thought about everything that she had endured over the past twenty-four hours; and felt thoroughly exhausted. She then willed herself to think back on when Brooklyn and her's mating instincts were activated, as they fully connected their minds and emotions together, and he was able to heal her through his loving touch. She couldn't and wouldn't forget how amazing it felt to connect with him in that way.

She stood, walked over to the mirror and slowly, and bit unsure, stripped out of her hospital gown, letting the thin fabric fall to the ground. As she stood naked; she checked out her body and was amazed at how smooth her skin looked. There didn't seem to be a single blemish on it. Though she was always skinny and in shape; her muscles were a lot more defined, like Brooklyn's, and her breasts seemed to grow by at least one size. Her eyebrows raised in interest at this; and was amazed how much better she looked and felt, physically. As she checked herself out in interest, she then thought of Brooklyn.

She was thoroughly interested in their connections; but also didn't know how far they could extend. It seemed as though any intimate or personal moment she had with herself, would also be seen and felt by him? As she stood there, naked in front of the mirror to prepare for her bath, she suddenly felt worried and anxious that he could somehow connect to her right now. It didn't frighten her, by any means, if he actually saw her naked, at least not anymore- but it just unnerved her thinking about the power of the connections and what they were capable of accomplishing.

Though she looked beautiful; she couldn't help but shake her insecurities that Kevin had instilled in her soul; and suddenly couldn't imagine Brooklyn seeing her in such an intimate setting. She shook her head, exhaled deeply; and didn't want to think about it anymore. They would cross that bridge when they came to it, and she had enough to think and worry about. She turned away from the mirror and quickly settled herself into the warm water, closed her eyes as her tense muscles enjoyed the warmth and relaxation of the warm water.

As she was lying down on her back, in the giant bowl-like tub; she suddenly wasn't sure what amenities the Labyrinth had. Xanatos had just told her that they didn't have as nice of things as he did, which didn't bother her. However; he mentioned that the homeless would live there; which meant that she could possibly have a hard time enjoying a nice and relaxing bath. The most the Labyrinth would have, most likely, were stand up public showers… which she hoped they even had those.

After close to fifteen minutes, and Rose was able to bathe herself, she climbed out of the tub, dried off and got dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans, a loose-fitted blouse, and flat-casual shoes. She brushed her hair, dried it, and let it settle into a long and thick side-braid. She quickly brushed her teeth, and didn't bother with any make-up, since she was planning and hoping to go to bed soon. She checked her wrist watch and read that it was nearing close to 12 AM; and she could definitely feel that. Usually by midnight; she was slowly losing all will to stay awake.

When she opened her bathroom door, she noticed that a bunch of suitcases were waiting inside her room. She opened her mouth in slight shock, as Xanatos had given her what looked like to be close to ten large cases. She doubted that she would need more than one; so she grabbed the biggest one she could handle by herself, rolled it into her closet and got to work packing things away.

* * *

Kevin and the other Quarrymen drove quickly to the main headquarters to tell Castaway about their plans for the Gargoyles, Xanatos, and Rose. The headquarters weren't anything too special-looking from the outside; but Castaway had worked hard to stock the warehouse below the Offices with heavy weaponry, artillery, and heavily armored vehicles. Kevin parked their car in the garage; got out and walked inside, amongst a sea of black-uniformed Quarrymen and women.

Kevin had not yet been made an official member of the Quarrymen, and didn't really care to be an official part of their group. He only wanted his vengeance upon Rose and her red-skinned Gargoyle monster, and needed more manpower to take out Rose's Gargoyle protection. Looking around, many Quarrymen had their hoods off and were glaring at Kevin with looks of great disdain and distrust; which Kevin simply ignored their looks of hatred and smiled smugly at their expressions. He didn't care what others thought of him; he had their leader's loyalty just by giving him the information, and that he's always desired.

Kevin, Bones and Terry made their way up towards the main offices to speak with Castaway. Kevin quickly walked up the hallways, with Bones and Terry barely able to keep up with him. He couldn't wait to get to Rose and give her the ending she's always wished for; with her monster-lover.

Kevin swiftly made his way to Castaway's office door and knocked on the heavy oak.

"Come in." Castaway's voice called out from inside the office, in which, Kevin pushed the heavy door open and swept into the office, with Bones and Terry on his heels.

"Boss," Terry started to say. "Crazy-here was right! The red-Gargoyle just left the Hospital with Kevin's wife."

Castaway turned around his office chair, had his hands clasped, and was glaring slightly at the trio, and their rude interruptions, but he slowly met gazes with Kevin who grinned at him. From Kevin's point of view, John Castaway looked like a nice guy; one you'd meet at a neighborhood block party. But so did he once. Castaway had slicked back blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a thin blonde mustache across his lips. He was dressed in a business suit and raised an eyebrow at him.

"So… your little wifey did indeed survive your attacks?" He asked quietly, in his British accent.

Kevin smirked coldly, "Unfortunate, but true."

Castaway raised his blond eyebrows at him, as though he was still unsure about him and his mental state of mind. Before he could say anything more, Bones stepped forward and said, "He has hatched up a pretty good plan, to catch and kill the Gargoyles- one of which will allow him to still have his revenge against his wife."

Castaways eyebrows rose higher and higher into his hairline, as he looked from Bones, to Terry, and finally settled on Kevin.

"_Really?_" He drawled in his British accent, his eye now boring into Kevin's.

"Yes," Terry interrupted Bones and said; excitedly, "Kevin found out that Mr. Xanatos will be attending a New Year's Eve Gala at the Four Seasons Hotel… he suggested that we take our heavy weaponry and manpower to _him, _and attack him where he won't have his defenses. Once we take Mr. Xanatos out, then we should be able to attack the Castle- as well as the filthy Gargoyles. With Mr. Xanatos out of the way, or as Kevin said, once we take out the head of the operations- the rest of them won't be able to fight back."

Silence passed between them all for a few seconds as Castaway took in this plan with great interest. Finally, after he was able to think he mused to himself.

"Hmm… that is a good plan, for sure. However; I'm hesitant to take out Mr. Xanatos at the Four Seasons Hotel- I feel that it would be a waste of time, weaponry and energy. We have enough weaponry now as well as manpower; that I truly think we can attack his Castle with him there."

Kevin stepped forward now and said, "What are you saying?"

Castaway stood now, walked around his large desk and said softly, "I do not think we should have to attack the Hotel… our focus is on the _Gargoyles_\- and on your wife, Rose. Both of which are _at that Castle_. True, Mr. Xanatos does have high-tech weaponry and powerful defenses, but I do too. I haven't waited all these long months, working my tush off to secure these trades for the weapons, just to take the sneaky way in. I say, if we attack them, then we hit them hard. No more going soft… no more defensive strikes."

He paused as he walked around his office; and gazed upon the many televisions in which he had, to keep track of his workers and the work being done. He smirked at the different aircrafts, equipped with guns, in which he was able to secure, and was proud of himself- and the cult in which he successfully created and sustained.

"If we take them out, then we must go on the offense. Let's take everything we have to them- split up with different strategies. Xanatos can't deflect all of us…"

Kevin stepped forward and snarled, "And what about those Gargoyles? They can fly! Do you not think that they won't try to stop your flying machines?"

Castaway laughed an evil laugh, turned to Kevin and sneered, "That is why we attack them during the day- when they are helpless."

Kevin stared at Castaway for a few seconds and then asked, "What do you mean they are _helpless _during the day?"

"Gargoyles turn to stone, during the day- but the ones in which we are fighting turn to flesh warriors during the night. If we attack them when they aren't able to defend themselves- then it will be all too easy." Castaway answered him, grinning evilly. "Now… doesn't that plan sound much more realistic and appealing than attacking a stupid Hotel full of rich, pompous people? They aren't our true enemies… however; I agree in taking Xanatos out. If we can capture him, take control of his Castle- all while the Gargoyles are asleep, then we have full control of the whole operation. I can have the Gargoyles destroyed- and you can take your Rose… we both can get what we wish for."

Castaway grinned evilly as Kevin was looking at him thoughtfully and was smiling. The Gargoyles were a disgusting and evil force in this world; and it was his responsibility to take them all out. When Kevin had told him that his Human wife was romantically involved with one- he felt like vomiting.

He knew that the Police Detective was somehow affiliated with Goliath, the Gargoyle leader, and also abandoned Humanity for their kind- but Kevin's story was something that he couldn't believe. It made him physically ill to think of a Human having sex with one of those monsters. It made his blood-boil; and his hatred for them, and Kevin's wife- a reason to go forward in destroying their disgusting kind.

Kevin's hatred for his own wife's betrayal- no matter how abusive he knew Kevin to be; was not anything he cared about. As long as he could destroy the Gargoyles, once and for all, he would do everything he could to assist Kevin in having his revenge. It was the least he could do for him, calling him up to tell him about his knowledge of the Gargoyles and their whereabouts. Kevin, and himself, had two things in common. One; they hated the Gargoyles and wished for their destruction, and two; they were evil geniuses.

"All right," Kevin agreed, stepping forward towards him. "I'm on board with this plan. When can we execute this?"

Castaway grinned once again and said, "I have one last shipment of heavy weaponry coming into Manhattan in two weeks. Once we get those in our hands, then we will gather our troops and will attack the Castle. Until then, I say let's tighten our battle strategies, so everyone knows what their roles will be, and practice their shooting and fighting skills." He paused and then continued, slowly stepping towards Kevin.

"What about you?" He asked in a low voice. "What are your plans for your wife?"

Kevin smiled evilly and sneered, "If your troops secure the Castle, then I will find her and keep her captive… I want her red-monster lover to see what happens when he crosses me."

Castaway's eyebrows rose up into his hairline, looking surprised.

"Oh? And who said that I was going to wait for the Gargoyles to awaken from their slumber? I was planning on destroying them while they were stone and helpless."

"... And where is the fun in that?" Kevin asked him, his black eyes flashed dangerously. "We can still attack the Castle, but do it at sunset- while the Gargoyles are still stone… chain them up, so that they cannot fight off you once you have their Castle infiltrated. Then, once you have them in your grasp; they will be at _your_ mercy. They get to watch their home be destroyed; as well as their Clan. You can slowly take out each Gargoyle, _one by one._ Rose will get to watch, and that wretched _Police woman _will have to watch, and there won't be _anything_ that they can do to stop us all. Once there, I plan on torturing Rose, slowly and painfully… to make her monster-lover watch in horror as she dies by my hand."

Castaway stood frozen watching Kevin with an impressive expression. He liked Kevin's plan a lot better- and didn't know why he didn't think of it any sooner. He hated Goliath with all his energy, and liked the idea of the leader of his Clan, watching helplessly as his home, and Clan being destroyed. He couldn't wait for this new order of weaponry to be delivered to him, so they could finally have their revenge against the savage beasts.

Castaway grinned evilly at Kevin, placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "You, my friend, are certainly an evil genius. I like your plan a lot more… what's the point of having all this weaponry, if I can't watch Goliath's Clan perish from his eyes? His rage and hurt is something that I hunger to see."

"My point exactly." Kevin said lightly, crossing his arms across his chest. "If you're going to offensively attack them, and give it your 'all', or so you've said." He paused and stepped towards Castaway and growled through clenched teeth, "Then _give it your all. _Extend _no_ mercy… do _not _let up. The joy of killing is seeing the light leaving their horror filled eyes- to see them _fear _you. Nothing is more powerful than that. "

Castaway grinned and then said, "Normally, I don't like changing plans up- but… " he paused and then said, "sometimes it's for the better. You're absolutely right; oh, this is going to be _absolutely_ delicious."

"Yes, it is." Kevin answered him, grinning maliciously. "My darling Rose and her monsters won't know what's coming for them. Our rage and vengeance against them is more powerful than anything they could possibly have to stop us."

Castaway turned suddenly to Terry and Bones, who immediately stood at attention.

"You two, ready our troops up for a meeting!" Castaway ordered. "Let's get these plans into motion, and start this new year the _right _way. With a _Gargoyle- free _year!"


	29. Chapter 29- Parting Of Ways

**~Chapter Twenty-Nine~**

**Parting of Ways**

Owen made his way quickly through the Castle away from everyone, his mind reeling over Rose's powers. His footsteps were loud and quick against the stone floor as he made his way to the elevators. With the use of his employee badge he was able to go to any floor in the entire building and took the elevator down a few levels, to another private area of the castle; the artifact room.

The elevator opened up with a small _ding, _and he quickly exited. In front of him, was a very dark but small room, with different artifacts all over in display cases. Some were worldly treasures that Mr. Xanatos took pride in owning, and others were found to hold old magic or sorcery inside them. However, in the corner of the room, was the one artifact in which he was searching for. Making sure no one had followed him, he used his employee badge to get inside the room, and then shut the door behind him.

With a small wave of his hand, he used a tiny bit of magic to pause the camera, just inside that particular room, and then walked over to the large mirror that they had bought from the Metropolitan Museum of Art. The large twelve-foot mirror was beautiful in architecture and design, but its beauty was not the reason Mr. Xanatos bought it from the Museum. Since his other half-Puck, was training Xanatos' son, Alexander, they needed the mirror in their possessions just in case they needed to contact Avalon and their Queen, Titania; who was the owner of the mirror.

As Owen looked in the mirror, he smiled at himself in the reflection and placed a hand softly on the outside frame, feeling the familiar surge of Avalonian power flow through his hand, and then suddenly felt homesick. He missed Avalon and its beautiful greenery and hillsides. Now that he was banished eternally from his home; he was beginning to see the short-sightedness of his rebellion.

Taking a deep breath, and shaking away his sorrows, Owen quickly took off his large glasses, pocketed them in his chest pocket, and then willed his magic to contact who he needed to speak to. Closing his eyes, he then started to utter the incantation he was so familiar with since his banishment…

_Mirror of placid glass and frame of white brass, _

_I call upon thee with a humble plea. _

_Send to me; Titania, Queen of the Fairies and of Avalon_

_To the mortal world whose servant has been banished upon._

_Come, Titania, speak to me,_

_I, Puck, your humble servant, bid thee… _

As his hand stayed upon the mirror, he felt the magic awaken from the mirror, and suddenly the glass began to move in waves as if it were made of liquid. Owen stepped back, and spun himself away from his Human-puppet form. Once Owen was away, his true self, Puck was finally back. His long white hair hit his mid back, and he had his long pointy elvish ears once again. He smiled at himself but then quickly bowed, as the glass lit up bright white, and after a few seconds, the light faded and standing in front of him was his Queen, Titania.

Titania was extremely beautiful in nature; was tall, slim, but had a very powerful presence about her. She wore a two-piece outfit, with a light-weight flowy cape coming out of the fabric on her arms. Her skin was light green and her ears were also pointed, like Pucks. Her long red-orange hair flowed straight down her back in a lavish headpiece.

Once she was fully aware of her surroundings, Titania slowly glanced down to the floor and saw Puck, in his true Third Race form, kneeling on the ground at her feet. She raised her hand out to him and said, in her soft but powerful voice, "Arise, Puck."

Puck did as he was invited, stood and smiled at Titania, bowing once again.

"My queen." He greeted, standing up tall once again. "Thank you for coming."

"What would you have of me, Puck?" Titania asked quietly, her voice echoing slightly in the air around them. "What news of my daughter and my grandson, Alexander?"

"Uh…" Puck answered lightly, thumbing his fingers together. "They are both doing very, very well. Little Alex is learning a great deal of magic, and is thriving in his lessons. Let's see, he has just barely learned to start drinking from a water cup instead of a sippy cup…. "

"That is very good news indeed." Titania interjected with his usual ramblings, smiling; but she knew better. "However, that is not why you have called me here to speak to you, now is it? Despite this mirror being a communication for the purpose of the welfare of my daughter and grandson, and that purpose _only. _You are not here to discuss either of them, now are you?"

"You're very wise, my queen," Puck answered, grinning brightly at her.

"Then you have forgotten your place, my servant." She said in a warning voice. "The mirror is to communicate the welfare of my daughter and grandson, and _nothing else_."

"No, my Queen, I haven't forgotten." Puck said, holding his hands up in surrender. "All _is_ well with your daughter and grand-son, and I know what the mirror is meant for, but there is something that I have recently come upon that I feel is of great importance to share with you."

Titania stared down upon Puck's face, musing about what she should put up with from him and his natural habits in trickery, but then gave in, sighing.

"What news do you have to share with me?" She asked him softly. "Make haste, for I cannot be long; as I have other business to attend to with my Lord and Husband."

"I'll be very quick, I promise." Puck said, stepping forward and offering her his hand. "With your grace and great power, it'll be much easier for you to explore my recent memories and to see for yourself what I have seen. Once you see what I have to share, I'll explain it as best as I can."

Titania stared at Puck for a few seconds, before she slowly stepped forward, took his hands within her and then closed her eyes, willing her magic to reach into Puck's memory base and observe what he was wanting to show her. It didn't take her much effort to get into his memories, and what she saw shocked her…

_A young Human girl, with waist long- deep red hair was touching an injured Gargoyle Beast she recalled was from Goliath's Clan, and a red, wispy, electrified power was flowing gently from her hands and from her body, into his; healing him. The girl's eyes were closed, and looked relaxed, while everyone else in the room looked panicked. Titania could even feel Puck's internal warning and uncertainty at his powerful manifestation of power in a half-Human. _

_Not only that, but she could feel the girl's power aura flowing around the room, as Puck's magic sensed it. The girl was powerful… more powerful than she'd seen in a long while; especially from a being that was not pure-blooded Third Race._

_Then, as Titania watched Puck's memories even more, she noticed and could sense a separate flowing stream of white power and light, coursing deep inside the girl's body- different than the red magic that was being manifested. _

_More interestingly to her, the same flow of light power was also coursing through the red-Gargoyle, with whom was standing guard over the girl, protecting her from the Clan and their attempts to stop her magic. The aura in both the girl and Gargoyle, was full of amazingly light power, one that was deeply rooted in ancient magic; a connection based off love; making their separate souls, one. This magic was separate from the girl's red wispy and electrified magic, but all in all, it was in her; and in the Gargoyle- connecting them as soulmates._

_As Titania continued to feel around Puck's memories, and could feel the girl's red- powers growing with each second, and interestingly enough; the girl had very similar magical capabilities that she had, and that unnerved her. She had not had anymore half-Human children, as Fox was her only one. But, as Titania thought about what she was seeing, there was only one other being whose powers were that of hers… one being with whom she had not spoken to, nor heard from in almost four millennia. A being, who had the same powers as she, and had always been a little bit more powerful and greater than even her... _

Titania quickly pulled away from Puck's hands and released him from her telepathic powers and stood frozen as Puck stepped back slightly, held his hands together, and waited for her response. Titania was stunned by what she both felt and seen in those memories, and felt a familiar warning building in her own magic at this strange girl's powers.

"Who-?" She asked him in a still voice. "Who was that girl?"

"She's a Human… well _half-Human_, I am guessing by what I saw tonight." Puck answered her. "Her name is Rose. She lives in the Castle with Mr. Xanatos and is a part of Goliath's Clan. She is to be mated with Brooklyn, Goliath's Second-in-Command; or the red-Gargoyle you saw in my memory, soon-_ish_."

"A Human and a Gargoyle… a mated pair?" Titania mused interestingly, her thoughts processing multiple things all at once..

"Yes, just like the Human Detective, Elisa Maza and Goliath." Puck answered. "They have been together as a mated pair for a few years now. All of the Clan have their mates, except for Brooklyn. But now that he's found Rose, there's been a lot of romance and _lllooove_ in the air…"

"Yes, and I'm amazed by it. I haven't heard of that type of thing in _centuries_. It's a very powerful kind of magic, if not the most powerful and purest form of magic; as it's based off love." Titania said, looking around the room, thinking deeply. "Much has changed since I left Alex here with Fox two years ago. Humans are slowly evolving and becoming more accepting of different species, it would seem."

"Well…" Puck added slowly. "_Barely_. There are still plenty of people who are still afraid of Gargoyles and don't believe in them or any other magic or magical beings, except their _science. _And as for the _happy couple, _they are being faced and plagued with a great deal of adversary right now. Rose's ex-husband is a murderer and abuser, and is trying to kill her. The Clan is trying to protect her, but the castle has recently been attacked." He paused and she gave him a look of disbelief and he continued by holding his hands up.

"Now, don't worry… Fox and Alex _are safe_; but the girl's magic has been building inside her naturally against her enemy, and is growing more powerful by the moment. It's power, I am beginning to grow wary of. And not only that, and I don't know if you saw this in my memory, but there is also another great power flowing around her and Brooklyn; and it is connecting their souls together."

"Yes, I saw that connection around both of them." She whispered, thinking deeply. "Like two lighthouses guiding each other to one another. It's a truly beautiful and ancient bond of love and companionship. And it's a rare thing to be soulmates, especially in different species."

"Have there ever been mated pairs between Gargoyles and Humans?" Puck asked her, truly interested.

"Not as much as Humans have been with Third Race members." Titania replied, smiling slightly. "During our inevitable time in being forced to live among the mortals to understand them and treat them with fairness, there have been many of our kind to find love and companionship with the Humans. Gargoyles are proud and ancient creatures, who mostly stay to their own species, but it _has_ happened, though very rare."

"So, you _won't _interfere with them?" Puck asked her. "What'll big daddy Oberon say about it?"

" I do not think my Lord will be bothered by it, as it does not bother me. That ancient magic is the purest kind of magic, and is the most beautiful in this world. Never would I tear that love from them; but this girl being a half-Human, of unknown Third Race bloodline is what _is _bothering me." She paused, then looked up into Puck's face. "Puck, you've brought me to watch a half-Human wield magic, one I've never seen before. No more riddles, please. Who _is_ she?"

"That's what I was hoping you could help me with, because I honestly do not know either." Puck said, stepping closer to her. "Rose was abandoned by her biological parents, and was raised by Humans in Bar Harbour, Maine. Her parentage is unknown, and thus, I do not know where she came from. But, the other day, a few weeks ago, her magic had been awakened; and it's been growing stronger with every passing day. Oh… and have I mentioned that this was one of the _first times_ she had _ever_ wielded magic? And it's _this_ powerful…? "

"Yes… it is." Titania mused softly, her voice echoing in the room. "So, the plot thickens… her magic has been awakened a lot later than normal Third Race members. Normally, it awakens in childhood, not in early adult years… but with her being half-Human, they age much more quickly than us, so that may be normal for her. Fox's powers never showed in her until I pushed her to do so two years ago. And it looks like Fox is a few years older than this girl. But if that is truly the first time, this… _Rose_… has wielded her powers, then I am _very _impressed. She has amazing control over them as they are _very powerful_…"

"Yes," Puck said, smiling cheekily at her. "Her magic almost has the same properties as you, my Queen. Hence why I have brought you here to ask you about her. We have a new half-Human, Third Race hybrid, with an unknown biological bloodline. But her magic reflects that of yours, my Queen."

"Alas, but she is _not _mine." Titania said, thinking deeply. Then, with a flick of her hand she brought up the memory, so she could rewatch it in the air in front of her. The young girl had similar colored hair as hers, but more as her Human form of Anastasia. The girl's jawline, facial features, and body seemed to be a similar build as well to hers, which made Titania grow even more suspicious.

"The only half-Human I ever had was with Halcyon, my ex-husband. Fox was the only child from that birth." Titania explained. " My Lord and I currently have two children together and are of our pure blood- line. But… this girl… Rose, you say her name is, _does_ look similar to my kin, as though we are somehow related. She looks similar to myself, and her powers resemble that of my bloodline… but… I haven't had any more children. It's… almost as if…" She then paused and slowly her face fell. For the first time, Puck saw that she looked frozen in shock and terror, and that unnerved him greatly.

"M-my queen?" Puck asked nervously, reaching out to her.

"_Hela_." Titania whispered, her voice full of terror, great sadness and regret.

"Hela, your evil sister?" Puck asked her, not wanting to be right.

"Yes." Titania said, killing the memory in front of her and paced the floor now, thinking deeply; her face very serious.

"Hela, the Goddess of Death and my older sister. Four millennia ago, when she was known as Helena, she was banished from Avalon for beginning the first _Great Third Race War_ against my Lord Oberon. Once he defeated her, he then banished her to the mortal world, to reign over the underworld of mortals; Humans, and renamed her to be Hela." She paused and then continued to think deeply about how her sister's powers was similar to Rose's.

"But I thought my Lord had taken away _all_ powers in getting involved with Humans, except to use her calling of taking their departed souls to determine whether they move on or remain in her captivity. Hela's is the only other kinship of mine that wields the same power and could carry that resemblance in our genetics."

"Yes, I had that hunch too, but I didn't want to be right." Puck said softly, unnerved that his powerful queen was showing nervousness for the first time. "That is why I have called you here tonight, my Queen. I haven't sensed magic like that in a _very long time_, as I was just a young lad during that first Great and Terrible War. But I remember fearing Hela, and how powerful she appeared…" he paused and immediately began to backtrack, as Titania threw him a very angry look."Which is… _untrue, _my Queen_._ She's _nowhere_ near as powerful as you and our Lord Oberon."

Titania glanced down upon his face, as he quickly bowed, having meant no disrespect to her or her Lord, but was just as nervous as she was. She took a deep breath, and then forced herself to remain calm.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, Puck." Titania said softly, straightening up and maintaining her posture. "Though your powers have been restricted to only be used when training or protecting Alex, and my daughter; I ask that you keep an eye upon Rose and communicate with me what new developments you see. I must attend my other business and I will also speak with my Lord about what you've shown me; and perhaps…" she paused and another wave of sadness waved over her face briefly. "It is time I pay a visit to see my sister and see what's she's been up to."

"Are you sure that's wise, my Queen?" Puck asked her nervously.

"Hela is my sister." Titania whispered quietly. "And once, long ago, we were close friends and all each other had. Alas, but now we are enemies, and have a damaged relationship beyond help or repair." She paused from speaking, willing the sadness to be buried deep inside her as she continued to speak.

"But… if this girl, Rose, is of my bloodline and is Hela's daughter; then she _must_ be protected from her evil _at all costs_. If Hela is involved, then there's something much bigger going on here, one that could be a danger to us all. I must be made to see the future, of all of Avalon, the Human world, and that of Hela."

"Don't you have that power, my Queen?" Puck asked her curiously.

"No." Titania answered quietly. " I can only see the future in which is related to my interests; which can help me to a point. However, since Helena's banishment; all magical ties from her have been cut off from me, for mine and all of Avalon's safety."

"Then how do you propose to see the future, then?" Puck asked her quietly. He too, was able to project some certain memories or visions of the future, but they were not in full detail like Titania could see, or Oberon. But even their magic had a limit, especially when it crossed into darker realms; which is where Hela had crossed over to.

Puck watched his Queen think for a moment before she answered him.

"I must visit the three fates; down within our Third Race Underworld; and pay a visit to Oberon's fallen brother and Lord of the Dead, Demetrius; and request their predictions. I cannot touch dark magic, but those three can."

"_Demetrius?" _Puck stuttered, looking even more fearful. "H-he is even more _terrifying_ than Hela! Surely, there _must_ be a different way? Could the Weird Sisters be able to see?"

"They can, which is who I'll also ask to venture into the future; but they cannot venture into the dark realms of forbidden magic."

"But… the fates!" Puck exclaimed. "Their services are that of the _dark realm _and cannot be trusted!"

"I must visit them for that very reason. The dark realm is where Hela and her magic exists now." Titania answered him seriously. "That is why I must seek out darker entities, who could navigate those dark and stormy waters of time. But, thank you for your concern, Puck. Rest assured, I shall not venture down there alone. However, if Demetrius values his limited existence, he will _not dare_ to rise against his Queen, save Oberon will come down and _smite him_ once and for all for placing harm upon me. Do not worry for me, my servant. Watch over Rose and bring me word if anything changes. I shall be back soon."

"You have my word, my Queen." Puck answered, bowing slightly, before rising again.. "But… what shall I do about Rose's powers? They are still very young and unruly. How do you propose we nurture them along? Do we continue to ignore them and let her continue to figure them out, or should one of us come to assist her?"

"Not just yet." She answered him. "I do not wish to awaken her magic even more by showing ourselves to her just yet. I must receive answers first."

Puck took a deep breath, and then tried again to convince her; which was very rare and risky, but he had to try.

"My Queen, it is my very humble and _small_ opinion, that I think it to be wise for one of us, third race beings to teach her magic, instead of… _someone else_." Puck said gently. " If Hela _is_ involved with Rose's creation, and is related to her. I would hate for _her _to be the one to reach out and train Rose; especially _if _she's her daughter. Together, if they joined forced, it could mean _a second_ Great and Terrible Third Race War could rage upon us; as well as full World War, involving Humans."

"Only the fates know the future when it comes to my sister." Titania answered him quietly. "And it's to the three fates that I shall arrange to meet with, _very soon_. Then I will pay a visit to my sister. As for the girl, it would only make sense for _you _to train her, since you know her the best and are already training Alex."

"_I would,_ my Queen. Truly." Puck explained, shrugging. "But, Lord Oberon restricted my magic, remember? I can only wield it to train Alex or to protect him and Fox. I do not think I could teach Rose without invoking Oberon's own rage and might upon _my_ head…"

Titania stared at Puck for a few seconds, thinking deeply, but then slowly smiled and turned away from him, to enter her mirror.

"You are cunningly tricky, Puck." She said lightly. "And you are _always_ getting into mischief and bending the rules. You're right, Rose does indeed need guidance, or else it could lead to her destruction and possibly all of ours. _You_ must be the one to teach her to control her magic, even if you cannot use your own magic to do so. I'm sure you could think of some other ways to help teach her. Regardless, she is _your_ responsibility now until I return from my own quests, and inform our Lord of what is happening. Until then, I leave thee now, Puck. Good luck."

With that, Titania gracefully re-entered her mirror; creating the same wavy affects in the glass followed by a blinding flash of bright white light. Then, once she disappeared, the light faded and the glass hardened, leaving him standing in front of what looked like an old antique mirror.

With a quick spin, Puck quickly transformed himself back into Owen, and once he was Human again, he put his large glasses back on, turned out of the room, and with a flick of his wrist; resumed the security camera for that room.

Walking out of the room and back towards the elevators, he was thinking deeply about how he was going to train Rose to use her magic and control it better, without actually using his own magic. But, Titania was right and was a bit mischievous herself; hence why they still got along so well. Oberon's words were law; as was his magic and will, but Titania was able to persuade her husband to do _her_ will. And in this case, as well as most other cases, she was right. This was _too_ important to not get involved in.

Owen activated the elevator with his employee badge and walked inside the doors when they slid open. Pushing the button to head back up top, he thought deeply about how he was going to train Rose, and if he even could without receiving the wrath of his Lord. To complicate things more, from what he had discussed with Mr. Xanatos earlier that night; Rose was to be moved out of the Castle and into the Labyrinth with the Mutates tonight, for her safety and the safety of everyone else in the Castle from her crazy ex-husband, Kevin.

As he rode the elevator up to the top of the Castle, he sighed, rubbed his face and didn't know what was going to happen, nor how to best approach this new issue with Rose's new magical abilities. Something was building and coming in all areas all around them. A storm was brewing, not just in this mortal world, but all magical worlds. Something was building with power, darkness and rage, and was coming for _all of them_, whether they were ready for it or not.

* * *

Back in her room, Rose worked for the next hour packing away her things in a suitcase that Xanatos has brought to her, and was stuffing close to two weeks worth of clothing; or as much as she could realistically fit in the suitcase; while still trying to leave some room for her bathroom items. Brooklyn had returned to her, ten minutes after she started working on packing, and was now helping her. She had pulled a bunch of clothes; coats, socks, shoes, shirts and jeans out of the closet and set them on the floor, where he was nicely folding them for her and placing them in the suitcase; as she was putting together her hygiene products, such as her deodorant, body spray, toothbrush, toothpaste and hair products on the bathroom counter.

They had been working in relative silence, not speaking to each other, as the sorrow in their hearts was filling the silence around them, louder than they cared to admit. Rose had just finished placing everything she would need for her hygiene needs on the counter and looked up into the mirror, looking at Brooklyn's reflection through it.

He was slowly folding each pair of clothing trying to make them look nice and was straightening the creases and crinkles out of each piece of clothing. She smiled lovingly at him, and was thankful for his care for her; but as she stared at him, she realized that his eyes were full of deep sadness. Rose looked up at her small wall clock and saw that they had only fifteen more minutes before they would be leaving, or at least when Xanatos wished for her to be ready. Tears filed her eyes and she glanced back over at Brooklyn's reflection, keeping her back to him. It was almost time for her to leave and they would be forced apart.

A series of great sadness shot through her and tears sprang into her eyes, and suddenly, she had to look away from him, and closed her eyes. Their hour was almost up, and soon she would be leaving the Castle, for an unknown amount of time. She wouldn't know how often she would see Brooklyn, and the thought of leaving him was the hardest to digest. She wrapped her arms around her body and bit her lip to stop her sobs from breaking forth, but the sadness was too much, and it quickly enveloped her.

She quickly hung her head down and tried to hide her face from Brooklyn, but with a small tingle of her hands she could feel herself connecting with him. Gasping out, she tried to force those sorrowful emotions away, to hide from him, but it was too late. Before she could do or say anything, Brooklyn was no longer on the floor, but was behind her.

Instantly, his claws slowly grabbed onto her shoulders and arms, he pressed his body against her backside, and slowly lowered his face to the exposed side of her neck, since her hair was braided to one-sided. His mind had been on the passing time as well, and with her surge of sadness, he too was in mourning.

Rose closed her eyes, and allowed the tears to fall down her face, as his lips and hot breath touched her skin, kissing her gently and slowly. His claws slid across her chest, until he was holding her in his full strength, in a criss-cross hold. His lips moved slowly against her skin, and with each touch she felt herself almost wanting to detach from the numbing darkness inside her and purge herself into his light and love; to live there forever; never to feel hopeless again.

She exhaled deeply, letting that air out that she had been holding in, and slowly leaned her head against his shoulder and chest, raising one hand up to caress his beak, while the other held tightly onto his arm. He pulled her more tightly against him to the point she couldn't breathe, but with all the pain inside her, it felt like she couldn't breathe anyway.

Brooklyn's mouth and tongue moved gently against her skin, moving lower until he reached her collarbone, and then he stopped kissing her. Rose looked over at him, with tears still falling down her face; and he slowly raised a claw, cupped her jaw gently, and then used a talon to wipe her tears away from her eyes.

"_My love_…" He whispered, but he didn't know what to say to her. No words seemed to be good enough at this moment in helping her to feel better; or him, for that matter. Their time together was ticking down and they both knew it.

Rose closed her eyes, leaned into his touch, raising her arm to link behind his neck and willed herself to keep breathing, though it was painful. Brooklyn leaned his face against hers, closed his eyes and held her tightly to him, as his own grief coursed through his body. He kept one arm across her chest and the other was now holding her arm, which was linked up around his neck. He had to force himself to keep his claw securely there, as it was a temptation to slide his claw down over her beautifully large chest and ignite their mating senses and desires even more.

With Rose's scent all around him, it was taking everything in him not to claim her as his own, especially since they had very little time together before they would be forced apart for a while. As their thoughts entered each other's minds, he then realized with a pang of embarrassment that Rose could hear his thoughts about wanting her body, because her eyes suddenly opened and she was gazing into his eyes with a very thoughtful gaze; her tears still slowly falling down her face.

His eyes widened slightly as he exhaled in a chuckle and asked, "You heard all that… didn't you?"

Rose, however, still did not say anything. Instead, she slowly leaned her face up towards his neck, and began to kiss his skin slowly and deeply. Brooklyn closed his eyes at her touch, groaned, and had to tighten his grip on her arm, as to not give into what he was wanting to do. However, Rose's hand slid up his other arm, that was secured around her chest, and grabbed hold of his claw from grasping her arm and slowly lowered it towards her breasts, leaving trails of heat along her skin as he went.

Her breathing began to deepen and quicken as she invited him to touch her, and though it was over her clothing, her body seemed to awaken at his touch. When his claw was over her breast, he froze; and for a moment, Rose thought that he might pull away or pass out.

She stopped kissing him, opened her eyes and looked into his eyes; willing herself to hear what was going through his mind. His face was stuck in shock, but only for a second, as he quickly looked down into her eyes, breathing deeply and gauging what she was doing or wanting. For a small moment, they both stared deeply into each other's eyes, as Rose kept his claw over her breast and inched her lips to his.

A few more silent seconds passed, as Brooklyn stared at her, but then he cupped her breast with his claw, giving into her, and broke the distance between their lips; crushing his mouth and tongue against hers, kissing her deeply and passionately.

Rose gasped out the moment he gave into his desire and their kissing became desperate and fierce. While one claw was claiming her breasts, the other quickly found the base of her sweater and ventured under the sweater and her tank top undershirt, claiming her skin and touching every inch he could reach.

Their tongues danced feverishly, as their lips and mouth danced, and his breath was becoming more frantic. As his claw danced over her bra, under her shirt, and the other was massaging her breast over her shirt, she suddenly wanted and needed more. She broke apart from his lips for a moment, turned in his grasp so that she was facing him now. They both stared at each other, breathing deeply and his claws were still touching her.

Then, they were at it again.

Rose gasped out as their lips crushed against each other and she instantly wrapped both arms around his neck, then jumped up and straddled both legs around his waist. Both of his strongly chiseled arms held her securely to him; keeping her skin exposed, just under her bra line.

Brooklyn's claw moved all over her chest, making Rose gasp out and break apart from his lips to arch her head back. Gritting his teeth in desire, he suddenly crushed his body against hers on top of the counter. Rose threw her arms out to catch herself as he set her down on top of the counter, and instantly the different bathroom items she was trying to gather up, scattered all over, making a plethora of loud noises.

However, that didn't stop them.

Rose kept her legs tightly around his waist and once she knew she was securely on top of the counter, she wrapped both her arms around his neck once again and scooter her pelvis over to his, wanting and needing to feel more of him. Brooklyn's lips and tongue was exploring her neck, and his claws were touching her everywhere, running them up and down her chest and back under her shirt.

While he did that, she ran her hands down his strong arms, sliding down his chiseled chest, and then finally rested at the base of his defined abdomen, where his loincloth sat, testing their boundaries. Brooklyn's lips detached from her neck, and then found her lips once again, pulling her backside closer to his pelvis for closeness and more intimacy. The longer they kissed, the more she felt like she was free falling into his love. She loved him and needed him; now more than ever.

As her thoughts ran through her mind, and in turn, going through his mind; he detached his lips from hers, pulling away so that they were inches from each other's faces. He was breathing deeply and quickly in her face, and lightly touched her face as if she was the most delicate thing to him, but as he did, more tears came to her eyes.

Not wanting to fall back into that numbness, she pulled him to her lips once again and kissed him madly while more tears fell. Brooklyn's face screwed up in pain slightly, detached his lips from hers, but she was still kissing him and pushing herself to him.

"Rose…" He warned, not able to fight away his mating instincts much longer, but she was still coming at him aggressively.

"Please," she breathed against his lips; pulling on his neck. "_Please_…"

Tears came into his own eyes, as he knew exactly what she was thinking and feeling. She had a fear that they would never see each other again after tonight, and she was desiring to love him fully and completely for the first time.

He closed his eyes as she was inviting his claws back to her breasts and her lips were claiming his passionately and deeply, and moaned. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her with even more aggression and desire, which made her cry out slightly in pleasure. She felt so beautiful to him; so desirable. It was enough to make his legs go weak, but more than anything, he felt strong because of her love for him.

Her hands stayed at the base of his abdomen and were teasing him, as if she were going to start pulling on her belt. However, to his further shock, she brought her hands to the base of her sweater, instead, and then pulled it off over her head, leaving her to wear her spaghetti strapped tank-top.

Brooklyn's eyes widened at how quickly she had begun to take her clothes off, and he realized that this had to stop. More than anything he wanted to make love to her, but not out of fear of never seeing each other again. He wasn't about to let that be any future with her. However, as they kissed, he couldn't seem to quit. In fact, her exposing more skin to him was tempting and fueling the fire for her. She was beautiful; every inch of her, and her skin felt so soft against his.

Breathing and panting deeply, he was about to pull her off the counter to the ground, to better feel her body against his, but she suddenly slid her hands across his abdomen towards his back to hold onto him tightly. Then, all while still making out passionately with him, she slid and explored her hands up his back. Her fingers left a fiery trail of heat on his skin, but when she reached the base of his wings, his body suddenly shuddered violently in pleasure; awakening more of his mating instincts.

His eyes snapped open wildly, and without any control of himself; he roared out and both his arms suddenly launched out away from her body. His fists went colliding with the sink, shattering a large piece of the porcelain base off; at the same time his other fist collided with the mirror right above her head with his extreme mating strength; and shattered it into a thousand pieces.

Rose cried out in shock at his sudden aggression, but before most of the glass could fall on her head; Brooklyn whipped her off the counter and pulled her to safety in his arms as the mirror fully came off the wall and shattered into a million pieces all over the counter and spilling onto the stone floor, with a deafening crash. Brooklyn's wings quickly cocooned them both, and he wrapped his arms around her neck and head as the glass shattered, sending glass dust up into the air and all around them.

When the dust settled, Brooklyn opened his wings and kept her in his arms as he was breathing deeply and looked around the bathroom in shock and shame, and he couldn't bear to look into her eyes; as that was a very surprising reaction to the both of them.

Rose's eyes were wide, and she slowly raised her face up to his, not understanding why he did that. It was almost a force of anger that pulsed through him, but when she looked into his eyes, he looked just as surprised as her.

"Brooklyn?" She asked quietly, reaching up to cup his face. "Love, are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah." He answered breathlessness, looking down into her nervous face. "I… I didn't realize how sensitive that spot was. I'm sorry… "

"What spot?" She asked him softly.

"At the base of my wings." He explained. "It's a very sensitive part of a Gargoyle's body and is used to further our mating along. It's uh… _new to me_. Sorry." He paused and then smiled apologetically. "I didn't mean to, you know, break your bathroom."

Rose stared at him for a few seconds,and then chuckled a small laugh, as tears came into her eyes again. She reached up and cupped his beak and rested her forehead against it, feeling that sorrow creeping back into her soul, and then her laughter was broken with her sobs.

"I'm sorry…" She cried, burying her face in his chest. "I'm so sorry, Brooklyn…"

Brooklyn's eyes widened as he held onto her tightly.

"What are you apologizing for?" He asked her in surprise. "Honey, this isn't your fault. This experience was just… new to me… is all."

However, when Rose didn't speak and was crying harder, her body shaking silently. He closed his eyes and groaned slightly.

"Rose… please don't cry. I didn't mean to scare you. Did I.. hurt you… ?"

"No, it's not that." She gasped out, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry I dove into our mating instincts, and made you touch me like that. I just needed to feel something _else_ other than this emptiness and grief. I needed to feel your love, and get lost in you. But… no matter what I do or feel, it won't change anything..."

"Oh _Rose_," He whispered, pulling her gently into his arms and holding her tightly. "Baby, it's okay. _I love you_. Never feel bad for wanting to make love to me; it's what we both so naturally desire and long to do. You just surprised me by touching me there, is all. I'm sorry for the mess…"

As Brooklyn was speaking, trying to keep things light and casual; sorrow and grief built up even more powerfully in her chest, like the night she was forced to say good-bye to Emily. Tears streamed out of her eyes again, and then she couldn't hold back her sobs anymore. Rose clung onto his neck and let out her pain, crying out in the most heart wrenching sounds, that made Brooklyn want to fight and take away all her emotional pain.

Brooklyn's eyes widened at her tremendous pain and cried out, "Rose!? _Honey_…?"

"I can't leave you, Brooklyn." She cried out, gasping for air. " _I can't do this_ _without you, _ I'm _not _strong enough. I'm so sorry for making such a fuss right now, but I just… I can't do this!"

Brooklyn pulled her from his arms and gazed deeply into her eyes as she sobbed; and her heartbreak was shattering his own, like the glass all around them. Tears filled his eyes as he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"This is worse than when I had to say good-bye to Emily." Rose sobbed. "I need you, Brooklyn! I don't know what else to do, I'm not strong without you next to me!"

He listened to her cry and held onto her tightly, thinking deeply about what he could say to her, and what other options she had. Goliath and Xanatos had given her the invitation to stay with them, but it was the riskiest and most dangerous. As Second-in-Command, his duty was to the Clan, but as Rose's mate; betrothed or not, he had a duty to her. He took a deep breath, pulled her from his embrace and then cupped her face looking fiercely into her eyes.

"Then stay with me, my love." He whispered. "I'll protect you, _I promise_, no matter what. I won't ask you to do more than you feel capable of, and if you are bothered by it, then I'll support you. Stay. You and I are stronger together-"

"But then you and the Clan with be endangered; as well as Xanatos' family." Rose argued with him breathlessly. "Me leaving is what makes sense… I just don't know if I can do it! I wish I wasn't so weak, selfish, and pathetic… _I'm sorry_!"

"Hey, _hey_." He breathed in her face, using his talons to constantly clear her tears away. "Don't say that about yourself. You're _not_ weak, and you're the farthest from pathetic and selfish. You're the strongest, most amazing, kind, selfless and most _beautiful _woman I've ever met; a true warrior through and through. I know this isn't easy… but doing the right thing never is. This-" he paused and then felt his own sorrows and sobs rising in his throat. "This _separation_ from you… is tearing me apart and is breaking my heart, Rose. I know you can feel it, as I can feel your own heart breaking. But, if you _can't_ do it, then I'll support you; as I will always support you. Stay, and I'll protect you…"

"But that's not the right thing to do." She breathed in a small voice, and looked into his eyes. "And I have _no_ choice-"

"You do, Rose." He admonished, shaking his head. "You always have a choice."

"No, I don't." She exhaled sharply, tears still falling down her face. "Kevin knows that I lived here, and he'll keep coming back for me. Once he sees that I am no longer here and does not trace me to you, he'll most likely leave you and the Clan alone. So…" she paused and then began to cry again. "You see? This is the _only way_…"

Brooklyn stayed silent and a few tears fell down his eyes and he closed them tightly in grief and hung his own head low.

"I just…" She whispered, touching his beak once again lightly. "I just wanted to take advantage of our time together, while we have it…"

Rose took a few staggering breaths and then stepped forward, taking his face in her hands and then gently kissed his lips again. Brooklyn's eyes opened when she pulled away after a few seconds, and gazed down upon her. She was so beautiful to him. Her long hair was pulled into a side braid and seemed to highlight her amazing jaw line; and now that she was wearing a tanktop, her beautiful curves were standing out. He slowly brought his claws to her face again, and lightly trailed a talon down her beautifully, luscious pink lips; and then slowly slid down her neck, to her collarbone, and then gently rested on her shoulders.

They continued to look into each other's eyes, as he slowly lowered her straps down both shoulders so that he could kiss the full length of her shoulders and neck. Rose closed her eyes, groaned out again, and then pulled herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. As he kissed her neck, she threw her head back and ran her fingers through his long hair. His claws ran down her breasts again, and wrapped around her back, seeking her skin again, before lowering them to her backside and encouraging her closer to him.

He kissed her delicately for a few minutes, loving the feeling of her body, before he pulled away and whispered, "_I love you, Rose_."

"Then…" she whispered, panting slightly. "Why are you stopping?"

"Because I have to do the right thing." He replied, closing his eyes. "As beautiful as you are; and as… _divine_ as your beautiful body feels to mine- I promised you that I wouldn't make love to you in a bathroom… and yet… here we are, in a bathroom, doing things we shouldn't until we are mates."

As he said those words, he looked like he was ashamed of even bringing her more pain, as he wanted to continue to claim her as his own. He bit his lip, closed his eyes briefly and then carefully lifted her tank-top and bra straps to lift back up to rest over her shoulders. She watched him carefully, as he did so, and then his claws ran over her braided hair and kept her close to him.

When his eyes met hers again, she could sense just how upset stopping from claiming her and her body was to him. The hurt around them was so great, that it was something they both wished to hide away from. They both closed their eyes and pressed their foreheads together, holding onto each other's arms, breathing deeply.

"We've got to finish packing." Rose whispered.

Brooklyn slowly opened his eyes, swallowed painfully, and then nodded. Rose backed away from him and then turned and faced the shattered glass all over the stone ground and counter top, and felt herself being filled with her grief and anger she felt a week ago. Her palms began to heat up in a very uncomfortable manner; and no amount of love from Brooklyn seemed to tame it because she could not change her predicament. As she looked around at the glass, she wanted to use that magic and use it, instead of force is deeper into her body.

As she stood, staring at the glass and mess, Brooklyn exhaled sharply; ran his claw through his long hair and sighed.

"Um… I'm sorry about this mess." He said quietly. "I'll uh, have to grab a broom."

"Don't bother." She said darkly, willing her magic to make its way down her arms and into her hands. She raised her hands up, closed her eyes and took a deep breath; willing it to come out of her hands.

However, because she was so upset and not calm, the red magic was not wispy and calm; but suddenly shot out like lightning. It was electrified and angry; and when it shot out, streaks of red lightning shot out of her hands and with a deafening BOOM, it exploded the wall in front of her, where the mirror stood, and sent her flying backwards into the back wall where she crumbled inside the bathtub.

Brooklyn yelped out and shielded his head as debris fell all around them and staggered backwards. Once the initial explosion erupted from her hands and destroyed the wall; he looked up from his arm shield, with wide eyes and observed the damage with incredible shock. Slowly, he turned back to face her and saw that she was inside the large bathtub, also staring out the damage she caused, completely shocked at her own abilities.

She was breathing deeply and frantically; and looked very fearful suddenly. She raised her hands up and couldn't believe the damage she had caused.

Brooklyn rushed over to her and cautiously asked her, "Are you all right, Rose?"

"I… uh… yes, I guess." She answered numbly.

He offered out his claw to her to help her up out of the tub, and naturally she reached her hand out to take it, but then stopped as her hand began to shake as her angry magic still coursed through her. Slowly moving her hand away and clasped them together, whipped her head up and gazed into his eyes with wide and terrified eyes.

"I… _I can't_." She gasped. "I- I don't know what just happened or how I just destroyed that wall! I can't risk what happened, to happen to you. I… I don't want to harm you!"

He didn't push her, but still held his claw out to her and shook his head slowly.

"You won't hurt me, my love." He answered calmly and quietly. "Just as you trust me, I trust you. Remember what we found out a week ago? If you are calm and rely on my love and our connection, your magic calms down. Close your eyes, and focus on my love for you. Then reach out your hand to me when you're ready."

Rose swallowed, closed her eyes and did as he instructed. It was true, when he didn't know that much about magic, but he seemed to know her and her soul and how to pull her from her inner darkness. Then, she thought about her distance from him, and if this happened again, how would she be able to focus on his love when he wasn't there?

Rose bit her lip, forced those thoughts away and took another deep breath focusing on his love and their connection. Then, as she willed it; their fingertips began to tingle peacefully and, like a light being turned on in the darkness, she felt his love enter her body and calmed down her angry magic instantly. Then, like a magnet to another magnet, she slowly raised her hand out and blindly reached out to his claw. Though her eyes were closed, she could sense his claw close to her skin, and with every inch towards him, she knew he was there.

Her hand naturally found his, and the second their skin touched, it sent the familiar peaceful and tingling sensation throughout their bodies. She opened her eyes at him, and saw that he was smiling lovingly down at her, as though what he saw just moments ago, didn't bother him in the slightest.

Smiling shyly back up at him, he pulled her to her feet. Once standing, he slid his other claw around her waist and lifted her with great ease, high above the ledge of the tub and slowly eased her feet down to the ground in front of him. She rested her hands upon his strong biceps and stared deeply into his eyes. He smiled gently at her, and ran his claws through her hair, before taking hold of her waist and pressing his body to hers.

"See?" He told her quietly. "I knew you could do it."

"What if that happens to me again?" She asked him nervously. "What'll I do?"

"I would suggest you try not to use your magic, if you can help it." He suggested gently, cupping her face gently and running his talons along her skin. "Not until we know of someone who can help you train and learn to better control it. But, if something does happen, then I'll come to you and will help you through it as best I can." He paused from speaking, looked sad all the sudden and then whispered, "I will always try to spend as much of my time down in the Labyrinth with you."

She smiled up at him, and gently clasped onto his claw which was holding her face, and then she leaned her cheek into his palm.

"You promise?" She asked him in a very small voice.

"With every breath left in me." He whispered, holding her tightly to him. He held her hands and then gently placed his lips down upon them, kissing them briefly, all while smiling at her. Knowing he wasn't going to abandon her; she knew, as their connection flowed through both of them, that things were somehow going to be alright.

She smiled gently back at him, feeling herself fully calmed down, and tears filled her eyes once again.

"Don't start all that again." He whispered, teasing her, still smiling. "I promise, things will be okay. I will never leave you, and I will always love you. Soon, Rose Connelly, you and I will be one; as mates, and we'll never be forced to leave each other ever again. You'll see."

"How do you know all this?" Rose asked him.

"I don't." He answered her. "But I hope for it; and that's all I can do. I believe in our love, our connection, and our destiny. Though there is darkness all around us, I believe in you and in me. We will rise above this; I have faith and hope that love will win this battle."

Rose smiled more brightly up at him and ran her hands along his beak; feeling reassured and thankful for his light and love.

"Thank you, my love." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He breathed back, inching his lips closer to hers, and holding onto her tighter. "Anything for you."

"You say that it's my light that guides you…" Rose breathed, her lips inches from his. "But, I don't see how that is. Surely, when you look inside me, you can feel that I have a darkness that is rising inside me. I don't know how, but it's come with my magic awakening. How do you still find that love and light inside me?"

"We all have a little darkness inside us," Brooklyn said gently. "It's what we choose to act upon is what is truly important. And as for your light… well… it's always harder to us to like and accept ourselves, but rest assured… your fire is there inside of you. And it's burning fiercely and as brightly as the sun, putting up one hell of a fight against the darkness; and it is amazing to see. You're amazing, beautiful and a true spectacle to me, my love. Do what Emily has suggested, and look into the mirror and try to see that beautiful and most amazing woman that her and I see."

Rose smiled more brightly up at him, then looked over the shattered glass and mess all over the floor, including her deep hole in the stone wall, where the mirror once sat.

"I would love to," she teased him, looking back into his eyes and grinned mischievously. "But _someone_ broke my mirror… during our… ah… _very naughty_ make out session."

Brooklyn grinned down at her, very cheekily now, and laughed, "Yeah, well… it wasn't _all my_ fault, miss, run-your-hands-all-over-me. You were bringing it upon yourself… and you're _welcome_."

He laughed a bit harder now, and pulled her close to him.

"I _very much_ enjoyed our naughty make-out session." He breathed in her face, and ran his talons over her face. "You're stunningly beautiful, my love. My mate."

As he said those things, he slowly began to lower his claws down and rested them just above her chest, creating a hot streak of pleasure on her skin, making her close her eyes again. He felt the same things course through his body, and he exhaled in a smile."The things I felt when you let me explore your body, is out of this world, Rose. I… I can't wait to become one with you."

"With as good and incredibly powerful as it feels," Rose said, running her hands over his bare chest. "Are you sure we'll live through our love-making?"

"I very much might have a heart-attack." Brooklyn teased, laughing slightly; making Rose giggle. "Good thing you'll be there next to me to heal me back to life, right? I know you won't let me die."

"I won't let you die." Rose laughed. "And yes, I'll be there to wake you back up-"

"To only kill me with your unbelievably sexy and beautiful body; and love-making again?" He teased even more; holding her face in his claws.

"Yes," Rose teased back, laughing. "That's a promise."

"Sounds like a good deal." Brooklyn said, inching his lips closer to hers. "If I'm going to die, that's the way I would rather go, for sure."

She stared deeply into his eyes and then whispered, while smiling sadly, "How about we not talk about you dying? We're going to live for each other, remember?"

"Of course." He whispered. "And live, we shall, my love."

Rose and him stared at each other for another few seconds, before she closed her eyes and reached her face up to his lips where he instantly closed the distance; kissing her deeply. Their lips moved unhurried and slowly against each other, sending their connections shooting through their bodies once again. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, securing her body to his, while he wrapped his arms around her waist, and upper chest.

They kissed for a few minutes, enjoying each other, before she pulled away from him, and smiled up at him. She then took a deep breath, turned away from him and looked at the mess in front of her.

"What are you doing?" He asked her gently, placing his claws on her shoulders.

"I'm trying this again…" She said confidently, reaching her hand out and closing her eyes. "I'm calmed down now and know I can do this… _somehow._"

"Do what?" He asked her, teasing. "Summon the broom and mop? That didn't work out so well for Mickey Mouse when he was the sorcerer's apprentice, now did it?"

Rose opened one eye at him, and began to snort with laughter, "You watch _way _too much television, Brooklyn."

He chuckled under his breath and kissed her head.

"I know, I'm just teasing you." He said softly, stepping back slightly. "I believe in you, Rose. You healed Bronx, and even myself without realizing it, but… _how_ are you going to do this?"

She closed her eyes and willed her magic to awaken in her limbs and finally settle gently into her hands, warming them peacefully.

"I have no idea." she whispered back to him, trying to focus her mind and meditation upon her magic. "Just like we don't know our connection works, nor how I willed myself magic into you to heal me, but I've got to _try_. I think if I will the stones to reattach themselves, it _might_ work. I think… or… _hope_."

"I believe in you." He whispered from behind her. "You've got this, babe."

Rose kept her eyes closed, took a deep breath, and then allowed her magic to reach out to every single stone, and shattered glass; and to place them back together. She didn't know how she was doing it, but slowly, she felt that familiar heat leave her hands and it reached out to every single piece of stone and glass, and she willed them to rearrange and fix their chaotic state, back to where they belonged.

From where he stood, Brooklyn watched the red wispy power flow out of Rose's hands and raise stone and glass shards up in the air and they began to correct themselves. Brooklyn's eyes widened and his mouth was open slightly; in silent amazement at what he was seeing. In front of him, Rose kept her eyes closed and was gritting her teeth in effort.

She knew something was working, and was going to keep it going as long as she could handle. As she willed it, her red wispy power collected the stones and glass and began to put them back together; but then, her hands started to shake and her world started to spin uncomfortably.

As Brooklyn continued to watch in amazement the stone reattaching itself in the wall, and was lost in the amazement of her magic all around them. The room was almost put together, the glass still shattered in the mirror, but connected nonetheless. Then, suddenly his connection of warning shot through him, and instantly his eyes flew over to Rose. She was struggling, her entire body shaking and the red power was shooting out at different paces and seemed to fade.

"_Rose?_" He asked her nervously, but she never answered him. Her red magic faded, and then she collapsed limply to the ground.

"What the-? No Rose!" Brooklyn yelped out and sprang for her; catching her mid-fall. Her eyes were closed, and her body limp; as he eased her down to the ground while in his arms. He cradled her head in the crook of his arm and took her hand in his, looking down into her face.

"Rose?" He asked loudly. "Hey!… wake up. Come on, baby. Wake up!"

Her face was peaceful, but she was breathing as he quickly checked and to his relief, as he gently shook her; she groaned slightly. He exhaled in relief, and shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment. Too much had happened in the two nights, and he was tired. Her lying unconscious in his arms triggered that memory of her, just thirty six hours ago, reminded him painfully of her nearly dying in his arms from Kevin's gunshots and the damn river water.

Rose continued to come to, groaning slightly, before she finally opened her eyes. When she did, he opened his own eyes and exhaled even sharper. She blinked a few times and then sat up in his arms, grabbing on her head.

"What?" She asked him weakly. "What happened?"

"That's what I would like to know." He replied, holding her tightly against him as he relaxed his posture and leaned against the stone tub-frame, sitting on the floor with her. "You were trying to fix everything in here with your magic, and then your magic faded and then you collapsed."

Rose blinked a few times and then quickly looked around. To her own amazement, she had been able to fix the stone wall completely, but the glass wasn't smooth. It was put together, but still had Brooklyn's original fist mark and the spider web shatter marks.

"Oh," she replied softly. "That's right… I remember feeling dizzy, but I thought I was going to be okay… but… apparently not. I was _so close_. But I failed… "

As Rose looked around at her failed magical attempt, Brooklyn stared down at her with great concern. He gently took her face in his claws and guided her face over to his; where she could see his concern.

"You didn't fail, Rose." He whispered. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"But, how am I going to learn to control my magic if I keep failing?" She asked him slightly impatiently.

"By being patient with yourself, keep trying, and to not give up." He said softly. As he stared into her beautiful face, he gently cupped her face in his claws and then guided her face over to look at what she did accomplish. Though the mirror still had a spider web of breakage, the mess was cleaned up, the sink put back together, and the wall completely whole. As Rose looked at what she did, she smiled slightly.

Seeing her smile, he also smiled.

"See?" He said gently. "You were able to put that wall all the way together, but just simply lost strength. Be patient with yourself, you just barely realized that you have magic _one week ago_, love. And, not only thirty six hours ago, you were lying near-death in my arms. I know this is part of who you are now, and you're trying to find what it is; but pace yourself, was very impressive and amazing by you… but, I think you're done trying for now."

Rose looked up into his eyes and watched his expression; which looked concerned for her now.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"It's time now that you rest…" He explained, holding her close to him in his arms. " I don't like seeing you pass out by exerting yourself into exhaustion over _magic_."

Rose processed what he was saying to her and knew he was right. Smiling at him, she nodded and then sat up in his arms, feeling a lot better. She didn't go as far as fall unconscious, but she had only fainted.

"Okay," she agreed quietly, smiling at him.

Nodding, he helped her stand up, and then looked over at the wall clock and sighed heavily, as it was midnight. Just as he did, Rose heard her bedroom door open and footsteps made their way across the stone floor coming closer to them. Then, looking over, Xanatos was there in her bathroom door frame.

Xanatos looked as though he was about to say something, but then stopped, and looked around the bathroom and the mess that it still partially was. With furrowed brows he noticed the shattered mirror, though still intact, some mess of the glass still present on the counter top, then looked over to the half-filled suitcase on the floor, to Rose wearing jeans and a tank top, standing in Brooklyn's arms, to Brooklyn holding Rose and staring back at him.

Xanatos opened his mouth to ask what had happened, but then he had a feeling he didn't want to know. He cleared his throat and said, "Rose, we are ready for you, whenever you are."

"Uh, right." Rose answered him, looking embarrassed all of a sudden, and looked down at her half-filled suitcase. "Sorry, I'm almost done."

"Take your time," Xanatos said. "Once you're all packed with whatever you need to take with you, then one of us or Owen will take your suitcases down the correct car. I figured you would need time to say good-bye to the Clan as well…" he then paused and then cleared his throat, speaking slightly uncomfortably.

"Do I uh… want to know what happened with that?" He asked Brooklyn, pointing to the broken mirror.

"Probably not." Brooklyn answered him honestly, leaning against a wall and trying not to laugh. Xanatos started biting his lip, as though trying not to smirk, and kept trying to cover his own laugh by clearing his throat.

"Understood." He managed to say, and then cleared his throat again. "Okay… um… well, Rose. Do you need assistance, or is Brooklyn sincerely helping you?"

"He is." She answered quietly, breaking away from Brooklyn's arms, and began to collect things around the bathroom. "I'll be up in five minutes. I just need to finish placing those clothes on the ground inside the suitcase, and then grab what I have upon the counter for my hygiene products. That's it."

"That's it?" He asked her in disbelief. "Rose… you're only bringing one suitcase?"

"I don't need much." She replied quietly, all while quickly placing the folded clothes in the large suitcase. "Plus, it's a huge suitcase. Thanks for letting me use it."

"No problem," he answered, and then turned away from them. "I'll uh… let you finish, and then we'll see you guys out in the living room. Sound good?"

Brooklyn nodded, as Rose crouched down on her knees and began to work more quickly in packing and also nodded. Xanatos nodded back, smiling at both Brooklyn and Rose, and then walked out leaving them alone once again. Once he was gone, Brooklyn barked out a laugh and slapped his knee. Rose looked up at him with wide eyes and furrowed her brows at him, as he continued to laugh.

"Did you see his face?" He laughed, holding his side, and stabbed his thumb in Xanatos' direction. "That was awesome… almost as funny as the time that nurse caught us in our act in the hospital bathroom." He then paused and wiped away a tear, sighing. "Us and _bathrooms_… it's really gross actually, if you think about it. But, you're so beautiful, Rose… it's kinda like we can't help ourselves. But I really don't mind it, if you don't… do you?"

He turned to face her, but she was silently putting the remainder of her clothes in the large suitcase, and was now placing all hygiene products in large plastic he gazed down upon her and he knew she was bothered. From where he stood as well, he couldn't help but admire her beautiful curves and cleavage from her low tank top, but as soon as he thought about her beauty; she stood and mumbled, "I guess not. But, I'm glad you're amused by it."

She then turned from him and walked into the large closet, pulled out a zip up, black sweatshirt and put it on over her tank stop, zipping it up halfway, making herself a bit more modest. When she walked back out, he lowered his arms from his chest and sighed heavily.

"No, I'm not amused by it." He said softly, and walked over to her; but she refused to look into his eyes, and could feel the turmoil building inside her heart like it had all night. She grabbed the bagged hygiene products and whipped them off the counter in irritation, and tossed them from the counter into the open suitcase. She then grabbed her hairdryer, curling iron and straightener and were about to toss them across the air when Brooklyn gently stopped her, and held onto her wrists.

She forced herself to look into his eyes, and though her eyes were filled with tears, he smiled sadly at her and took them out of her hands.

"How can I help you?" He asked gently.

"By helping me finish packing, please." She asked him in a broken voice. "I can't keep living in this waiting period. If I am to leave, then I want to just leave and get this hurt over with."

He set the electric devices down on the counter and quickly took her in his arms, giving her a tight but brief hug, and kissed her forehead. Though he understood what she was saying and feeling, it still hurt him as well. But, it was like ripping a band-aid off. It hurt less if they did it quickly; instead of dragging the pain and dread out, until it tortured them both.

"Okay," he said softly. "I'm here for you. I love you."

Rose bit her lip, trying no to start crying again; as his pure love and sincerity always seemed to melt any anger she had inside her.

"I love you, too." She whispered, as more hot tears fell down her face. She was glad she wasn't wearing any makeup as it would have been a disaster all over her face by this time of crying so much and so often. "Thank you."

With that, she turned away from him and finished packing; being more careful with the items than she was before. Silently, Brooklyn gathered up the electric items for her hair, sat down on the ground next to her and offered his help whenever she needed it. Another ten minutes went by in silence, and finally her suitcase was filled. Rose pulled out a list she had made for herself, and counted that she had at least two weeks worth of clothing, undergarments, socks, shoes, jackets and coats, and even a few dresses just in case she needed them. With her, hygiene products all packed; she quickly shut the large bag and zipped it shut.

"Okay," she sighed. "That's everything on my list."

"Are you sure?" He asked her quietly.

"I think so." She replied, getting back up to place socks upon her feet and put on comfortable black boots for her outfit for the night. Before she left the closet, she looked around once more, and though she had cleared out a bit, there was still quite a lot of outfits. Some were too fancy for her uses, but knew they were here just in case of anything. Sighing, she shut the light off and then shut the door to her closet.

Brooklyn was still sitting on the ground, watching her walk around and double checking everything she may need. But most of the bathroom drawers had been cleared out and there was nothing else that she could think of. She had shampoo, conditioner, her razor, and soap; but then thought of something.

"They do have… bathrooms in the Labyrinth, right?" She asked Brooklyn.

He stayed silent for a moment, thinking before answering, "Um… I think so. The Labyrinth used to be a huge lab for Cyberbiotics; but now is used for the Homeless. It's been configured for that use. There are rooms everywhere, and hallways. I think Xanatos and Talon worked together and placed plumbing in each bedroom."

"So it'll have basic things for my use?" She asked him. "Like a shower and a toilet?"

"I think so," he answered, smiling at her and watching her fret. He then stood, and gathered her up in his arms once again, hugging her tenderly. Rose closed her eyes and held onto him tightly.

"Don't worry, my love." He whispered against her hair, kissing her head. "We'll figure this all out."

Pulling away from his hug, she smiled at him and then nodded.

"Thank you, Brooklyn." She said softly. "Thank you for helping me pack and for putting up with my bipolar behavior. You're the only normal and stable thing in my life…"

He smiled gently down at her, kept her face cupped in his claws and then lowered his lips to hers, kissing her gently and sweetly. They kissed briefly, before he pulled away and whispered, "Come on. It's time to meet with the Clan…"

Tears filled her eyes again, and so she silently nodded.

"Okay," he breathed and instantly walked past her, gathered up her large suitcase and with a grunt, he lifted it up on top of his shoulder and held it. He then turned to her and offered his free claw out to her. "Ready?"

She took one last look at the large bathroom, held her arms and then nodded slowly.

"Yes," she whispered, turning away and took his claw. "I'm ready."

Without another word, he guided her out of the bathroom, where she took a brief stop to shut off the lights and then shut the door behind her. She didn't want to spend a lot of time looking at her destroyed bedroom, as Brooklyn already was.

Before she could stop him, he grit his teeth; growing slightly and grasped onto the suitcase and her hand even tighter, instantly enraged by what he saw around him. He couldn't see any 'messages' from the wood pile on her bedroom floor, but still some signs of his vandalizm were present.

The mattress was off the bed and placed against a nearby wall, and feathers were ripped everywhere, as well as the flowers he had bought her close to a month ago. Somehow, Rose had kept them alive and well nourished; but now they were wilted and dead. Anger continued to flow through him as he couldn't help but look at the damage that Kevin had done, and reminded him of why he was forced to say good-bye to the love of his life. It wasn't like he couldn't see her again, but the distance would be very frustrating, isolating and lonely for them both.

Rose wanted to stop him from looking at the mess Kevin made, but she couldn't help it either; as she shut the bathroom door and there was a message from Kevin; loud and clear in front of her face. She had forgotten what Kevin had carved into every frame, door and surface in her room, but seeing his handwriting, so largely displayed in front of her, made her gasp out.

Brooklyn instantly turned around to see what she gasped at, and saw, right in front of her was jagged carving of a message, into the opposite side of the door that they both hadn't seen; until she shut the door. Rose couldn't seem to look away as Kevin's message seemed to slap her in the face.

"_DIE, YOU FUCKING WHORE…"_

Rose stared at the message and couldn't seem to feel her body anymore, her breath caught in her throat. Tears filled her eyes as if she could suddenly feel Kevin near her, and she stared at the message in a petrified state.

BAM!

Rose jumped at a noise behind her, and Brooklyn had dropped the suitcase to the floor while instantly pulling her away from the door sharply, and was growling ferociously and snarling. Gasping out, she watched him, with his sharp teeth bared and eyes brightly lit up, charge for the door as if it were a manifestation of Kevin himself. Brooklyn roared out in his deafening war cry and suddenly began to attack the door with his own claws, shredding the message, and punching the door as hard and swiftly as he could.

Rose watched in terror, and jumped backwards as he attacked the thick door with his bare claws, until the messages from Kevin were nothing but shredded wood. Brooklyn was still roaring out, with every enraged strike. She had never seen him this angry, and though it wasn't based towards her, it terrified her slightly.

To her continued shock, he then opened the door and tore it off its hinges with another roar of effort. Rose gasped out as he held the door above his head, every single muscle bulging in anger, and then he chucked it as hard as he could across her bedroom with another enraged roar. The door slammed into the side of her wall, and cracked into multiple places; breaking almost clean in half before falling to the stone floor with another set of deafening noises.

Silence followed after that, and Brooklyn was left standing, seething and breathing deeply; his eyes lit up in true rage and anger. Rose backed away slightly, and held onto herself; needing to get out of her destroyed bedroom. Signs of Kevin were all around her, and it was rubbing salt in each would Kevin had ever placed upon her soul.

"How's THAT for a message?!" Brooklyn yelled out at the door, as if it was Kevin that he had defeated.

Rose's breathing was staggered and she backed away until she felt her window against her back, and then she sank slowly to the floor, feeling faint again. She held onto herself, trying to feel her body again, but was still numb. Brooklyn, however, looked over at her and saw that she was unraveling, and it made him angrier. Not at her, but at the whole situation.

For him, he felt like he needed to get that aggression off his chest and much more, but he wasn't going to let Rose see the signs that Kevin had been in her room anymore. He quickly picked up her suitcase, walked it outside her bedroom and set it down roughly out in the hallway; before entering back inside the room and rushed over to her side.

"Come on, Rose! Let's go!" He urged her, bending down and holding onto her arms. But her gaze told him that she wasn't there, and was zoned out. He grit his teeth in anger and wasn't going to let her break down with Kevin's reminders all around her. He was going to protect her from it and physically rip her from the room if he had to.

"Rose!?" He snapped, shaking her slightly. "Get up!"

. She blinked back to attention and saw that his eyes were still lit up in anger and he was holding tightly onto her.

"What?" She asked him softly, as if she were confused by his anger and didn't know what he had been saying to her. Sighing out, not able to be mad at her as it wasn't her fault for any of this. His eyes faded from his bright white anger and his brown eyes were staring deeply into hers, and his grasp upon her arms loosened.

"Come on," he mumbled, gently helping her up and placing his arm around her waist. "Let's get the _hell outta here_."

"Yeah," Rose gasped out, leaning against his chest. "Good idea."

He held onto her and guided her past her bed to leave the room, when she suddenly paused.

"Rose… _no_…" Brooklyn warned, taking her hand tightly when she tried to walk away from him, but she gently turned back to him and said, "Please, Brooklyn. My shoebox of memories. They're under the bed, I can't leave without them.."

He blinked a few times, looked and saw that it was indeed under the bed, and then looked back into her kind and pleading eyes. That shoebox was the only thing that was from her childhood, so he gently let her hand go.

"Okay." He sighed.

She smiled at him in appreciation, and then quickly walked over and knelt down on her knees to retrieve she pulled it out from under the bed, she quickly opened it to make sure all her precious memorabilia was still there and in tact. To her relief, she saw that the small trinkets and photographs that were of her childhood and college years were still there. The only picture she had lost was that of her and Emily in college, which was on her side table, and with no doubt had been destroyed by Kevin. Counting her lucky stars that he hadn't found the rest of her treasures, she placed the shoe box lid back on the box, and then tucked it safely under her arm, stood up, and then walked back over to Brooklyn; who took her back into his arms.

When he lead her from the room, the minute she left, it felt like she had walked out of an ice-cold room, and was back inside the heat and light. She closed her eyes and exhaled in relief, feeling her body once again. Brooklyn looked hot and bothered, but when he turned to face her, he cupped her face gently in his claws and his expression wore that of concern for her.

"Are you all right, my love?" He asked her. "I'm sorry you had to see all that… Kevin's messages… and _my behavior."_

Rose exhaled deeply and then chuckled slightly to herself.

"It's okay." She sighed, looking into his eyes. "You were just trying to protect me from Kevin's continuing terrorism. It was… uh, intense, but I didn't see that particular message before now, and it shocked me as well. But…" she paused and then gave him a small smile. "You say that _I'm_ a force to be reckoned with when I'm angry? So are you, my love."

"Yeah," he said, softly caressing her face. "I'm sorry you had to see that. But, um… well… let's just say that I have some… _unchecked_ rage and aggression that I probably should get out of my system, sooner than later."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, looking down, and knowing why he was so angry and enraged. It was all because of Kevin, and every single moment he was out there alive and still hunting her, his anger and rage against him was rising.

"Hey, don't worry about it." he said, lifting her face back up and smiled at her. He then walked past her, grabbed her suitcase again and lifted it back upon his shoulder, all while taking her hand in his other available claw. "I'll be fine. But let's go. We gotta get you safely to the Labyrinth, and then I can start to worry about other things, and get my rage and anger into check once again. Ya know, be cool and level-headed once again."

"How are you gonna do that?" She asked him, unsure if she wanted to know the answer. When she glanced over at his face, she knew he was still very angry, and never looked at her as he answered her.

"By finding Kevin and killing him." Brooklyn answered darkly. "And in the meantime, until I find him, I'll take my anger and aggression out upon going on patrols. I'll stop all of those idiot criminals and give them a piece of my mind."

"Brooklyn…" she sighed. "Please, don't go out in that frame of mind. I don't want you getting hurt."

"_I won't_!" He snapped at her and stopped walking, staring angrily down at her. "Would you just please _stop _worrying about me!? I'm more than capable of-"

He stopped talking, bit his own tongue and took a series of deep breaths to calm himself down, and then exhaled sharply. Rose was looking up at him with a calm face, and it made me feel terrible. His eyes softened and he sighed.

"Rose, I- I'm sorry, my love. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. I just-"

"I understand." Rose said softly, while reaching up to touch his beak and gently placed a kiss upon it. "I do… it's okay to be angry."

"Yes," he exhaled. "But it's _not_ okay for me to take that anger out on _you_. I'm sorry, my love."

"You're forgiven." She replied quietly, looking ahead at the long hallway. "Tonight is not over yet. So, let's just get it over with and we both can take out our anger, rage and grief separately tonight, after… after I'm gone."

She looked down at her feet, as Brooklyn's eyes filled with tears and held onto her hand more tightly.

"Gee, can't wait." He replied in a snarky, dark and sarcastic tone; all masking his breaking voice and heart.

* * *

Together, they walked in silence towards the living room, where the Clan was waiting and gathered together. Owen had returned to the room and both were talking quietly.

When they entered the room, everyone's small conversations were put on hold and everyone looked up at them. Rose wished they wouldn't, because she no doubt looked terrible from crying so much. She just wanted to fade away from the attention and be alone; though being alone was the last thing she wanted.

Xanatos finished his conversation up with Owen, who was nodding in comprehension at him, and then turned away; as Xanatos came walking towards Brooklyn and Rose.

"Ah, good!" He said, clapping his hands together. "Is that all you've packed away?"

Rose looked from her extra large suitcase on Brooklyn's shoulder, to the small shoe box she was holding in her arms, and nodded.

"Yup."

"Good," Xanatos said, and then turned to Brooklyn. "Do you want any help with that, Brooklyn? I'll be happy to call up a robot for-?"

"No," Brooklyn snapped slightly. "I've got it. Where do you need it?"

Xanatos looked from his angry face to Rose's numb expression and didn't question anything. He straightened up and pointed to the elevators.

"Down in my personal vehicle. I'll guide you to the right one."

"The right one?" Brooklyn asked him, raising one eye bone in suspicion.

"Yes," Xanatos explained smoothly. "I'll be driving Rose in one, and Owen will take another and we'll try to confuse anyone that may be watching us coming and going from the Eyrie Building. We will all be connected to comms, and will communicate anything we may see or hear."

With this, Goliath stepped closer to them and joined their conversation.

"That's right," he added in a serious tone. "Xanatos and I discussed this further. Myself and the entire Clan will travel in pairs and go separate ways to confuse anyone who may be watching us, and we'll all rendezvous at the Labyrinth _one hour _after our departure. We will help defend anyone who may be attacked or followed. Owen will take one car, while Xanatos drives Rose. Then you, Brooklyn; will take your motorcycle and rendezvous to the Labyrinth as well."

"It's in a hidden warehouse, down town." Brooklyn said seriously. "But, I'll glide to it and pick it up. That's a good idea. Anyone who wants Rose, will probably think she's with me. So, if I can distract or stop anyone from following her car, then that's what I'll do."

Rose closed her eyes and hated that everyone had to take such careful precautions for her; it was almost ridiculous. As much as she also wanted to take one last motorcycle ride with Brooklyn, that idea was quickly squashed of all hope as it was a part of a strategic ploy for her safety.

"Perfect!" Xanatos said. "If you'll follow me Brooklyn. I'll escort you down to the garage and will show you the car that will be taking her luggage. And we can finalize our plans from there."

Brooklyn nodded once, as Goliath turned to Rose.

"Are you all right?"

"Not even close." Rose answered him, holding onto her shoe box tighter and letting go of Brooklyn's claw. "But thank you for asking."

With that, she walked away from the three males and towards Akira, Angela and their mates, who stopped talking and looked up at her as she passed them. She set her shoe box down upon a side table and sat in a chair, alone in the corner nearest the fire.

Brooklyn watched her sadly, before following Xanatos down to the elevators. Once Brooklyn was out of sight, Rose closed her eyes and wished for a moment's peace, where she could sleep. Taking a deep breath, she couldn't remember the last time she actually was able to fall asleep by her own will and doing. The only time she did sleep was when she was either unconscious or during her time in surgery when she was under anesthesia.

Rose kept her heavy eyes closed, wrapped up in a blanket and brought her legs up to her chest, wanting to fall into a world of dreamless sleep; not wanting to think or remember anything that had happened the last few , her thoughts were interrupted by a sweet voice.

"Rose?"

She opened her wary eyes and looked tiredly over to see who was speaking to her; and to her strange relief, it was Akira. The female gargoyle was so sweet and always had something encouraging and peaceful to say; even if she said nothing at all.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you?" Akira asked her softly. "It's okay to tell me no if you just want to be alone, but… it looks like you could really use a friend right now."

Touched and sincerely moved, Rose's eyes filled with tears once again and silently she nodded, as more sobs flowed through her body; shaking her with grief. A sob burst out of her mouth, and Rose could do nothing at the moment except be taken care of.

Akira quickly moved the blanket, and eased herself into the armchair next to Rose, wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly. There were reminders for Rose of her loved ones from the Gargoyles; so much so, it unnerved her sometimes. Hudson felt like her grandfather, Robert; and Akira often reminded her of her best friend Emily.

Akira was very small and petite for a Gargoyle, much like Lexington, but she was strong; and her strength was something different than Brooklyn's. It was that of a sister; a much different kind of love. Akira's heart was huge and was the most love and accepting of all the Gargoyles, in her opinion; it was incredible.

Rose continued to cry, as Akira held her tightly in her arms and squeezed in next to her on the small chair. Akira pulled the blanket back up over Rose, kissed her on the forehead and gently began to run her claws down her hair.

"Go ahead and cry." Akira soothed softly, resting her head upon Rose's. "I've got you, and I'm here for you. If you want to just sit in silence, I'm here. If you need to cry, I'm here. And if you want to talk, I will happily do so. Okay? Whatever you need."

Rose was even more moved by her sincere love and friendship and cried even harder and louder into her shoulder and hugged her tightly.

"T-thank y-you." Rose cried, thoroughly exhausted. "Y-you're so a-amazing, Akira."

"You don't need to thank me," Akira responded softly. "That's what friends and sisters do."

Rose was thankful for Akira and relaxed in her arms while crying earnestly. Just as Akira said, she held her as she cried and was just simply there to hold and comfort her. Rose didn't know how much time had passed as she sat in Akira's arms, but with every passing minute, she began to calm down and found herself staring into the fireplace, watching the flames dancing peacefully.

Her eyes started to feel heavy and it was taking everything in her to stay awake. She took a deep breath, forced herself out of her trance and looked around the room. Brooklyn still hadn't come back from the garage with Xanatos, and no one was still taking the time to relax before taking off for the night. It was nearing close to midnight at this point; and Rose was feeling it.

"Are you feeling better?" Akira suddenly asked her quietly, still running a claw over her hair. Rose smiled weakly and looked up at her slightly.

"Yes, thank you." Rose replied. "You're actually starting to put me to sleep."

Akira giggled and said, "Sorry. Do you want me to stop? Or do you wish to sleep?"

"I don't think I can right now," Rose answered quietly. "As much as I really want and need to. The last time I actually fell asleep was I believe, Christmas Eve. But I stayed up with all of you, playing games until super late. The rest of the time I've either been unconscious or was under the anesthesia when I had my surgery."

"You must be very tired," Akira sympathized. "I feel exhausted and I haven't been involved with all of your hardships directly. But, with everything that has gone on, I bet you're past processing things and only feel numb, no doubt."

"That's exactly how I feel," Rose moaned, unable to raise her head from Akira's shoulder. "And poor Brooklyn has been riding this hell train with me, and we both can't get off. He… he ended up seeing one of Kevin's messages to me; and it was one I hadn't even seen yet."

"_Oh no_," Akira sighed. "What did he say about it or do?"

"He tore his claws through it until we couldn't see the message anymore, then he ripped the door off its hinges and threw it across the room." Rose explained dryly. "Like… freaking _Hulk _style. I have _never _seen him that angry before."

"He loves you." Akira stated factually. "Brooklyn is going to make a wonderful leader one day, because he is such a wonderful Second-in-Command. He cares so deeply about the people he lets into his heart and life, and is incredibly loyal. He normally is very level-headed as well, so I'm sure that was a shock to see him that upset. But, Kevin has come into our home, ripped apart our security, and messed with you; in such a mocking and evil way, it's disgusting. It doesn't surprise me that he reacted so strongly. We all have tried so hard to keep him from that room, but we knew it was only going to be a matter of time before he saw _something."_

"Yeah," Rose said. "I just feel so bad. He's under so much stress and pressure; I wish I could take it all away from him."

"He's under pressure and stress because _you_ are under the most stress and pain. And that's been the hardest of him to see." Akira said softly. "That's what's so amazing about you two. You both are very similar in your personality. He's very loyal, protective, loving, and passionate; and so are you. Both of you are selfless, and give of yourselves without a thought. And sometimes, because you two naturally give too much of yourselves, you two end up fighting and butting heads." Akira paused and then started giggling. "It's kinda funny to watch, actually. But I love you two together; you're soulmates, and that's a very beautifully rare gift. Though I'd like to think of myself as Lex's soulmate, because we are both very similar, but we do not have that 'magical connection' to each other. Just a more subtle connection that is out of choice only. We've chosen to be together and that's our 'connection' I guess you can say."

"I'm glad you've found Lexington," Rose said softly, smiling and enjoying their conversation. "You're such a sweet soul- he seems very smitten by you."

"I'm smitten with _him_." Akira giggled and started rubbing Rose's arm. "He's been so good to me, Rose. I am very blessed. He is my very best friend and the love of my life; and thanks to him, I have gained an even bigger family through all of you, and that is the greatest gift of all."

"I feel the same way about meeting Brooklyn." Rose said softly. "I love him with all my heart and soul. Truly, I would do anything for him. When I met him… I felt my broken life piece together so naturally, it was baffling to me, because I didn't think I deserved to have such a good life or true love. I was in the depths of despair and hell, and was willing to kill myself just to escape Kevin's wrath. But he saved me, Akira. Brooklyn saved me; in every possible. And he says that I'm his light in the darkness, but he is mine."

As Rose thought about Brooklyn, she felt herself become full of sorrow once again, but she was too tired to begin crying again. Being with Akira, seemed to soothe her greatly.

"I _love _you two together." Akira repeated, grinning brightly. "I know I already said that, but seriously, I'm like your number one fan, and am rooting for you guys. When I first heard about your guys' connections, everyone else was looking at Brooklyn like he was crazy. He felt the most physical need to come to your side, even though you two had never formally met and he didn't know where you were. But I knew and heard of those 'soulmate connections,' and I had a hunch that the connections you two were having, were one of those. And seeing how miserable and lonely he was before, I prayed to the Gods that it would lead him to you… and it did."

Rose laughed and said, "Are you taking credit for being the one to encourage Brooklyn to come save me at the Bridge?"

"Not tooting my own horn here," Akira grinned teasingly. "But yes. I did encourage him to go, because I knew of that deep connective magic. And thank Goodness I did, and that he listened to me; because it brought him to you, and you to all of us. He received a beautiful mate, and gave me another sister of the most extraordinarily strong, beautiful, kind and fighting spirit."

"You still feel that way about me?" Rose asked her quietly. "Even after all that I'm putting the Clan through?"

"Oh, of course I do." Akira exclaimed. "Rose, my sister, I love you. We _all do_… but we're all just been so concerned for you and Brooklyn. There's been a lot at stake, and there's been a lot of stress as of late, but all of us mostly just feel helpless. We want to be able to help you guys out more, but every time we've tried, it's either out of our claws, or it's not our place."

"And is…" Rose asked quietly, but then paused and looked around the room at the other couples. Angela was asleep on the couch, while Broadway and Lexington were playing a card game quietly, while Hudson and Bronx were taking a nap as well in the other armchair "Is the rest of the Clan on board with Brooklyn and I coming together as mates? I know Elisa and Goliath are mates, but is it weird for Lex and Broadway to see their brother being with a Human?"

"No," Akira said softly, shaking her head. "Broadway and Angela has always been supportive of your union, same with Hudson and Goliath, of course. However, my Lex, I would say, had the hardest time at first. But, think about it. The trio of brothers have always been the best of friends. Broadway and Brooklyn have the adventurous spirit in common, while Brooklyn and Lex have the intellectual aspect in common. Lex had a harder time believing that Brooklyn wasn't just 'settling' for the first girl to give him the time of night, if that makes sense. So in a strange way, he was mostly looking out for _you_. He didn't want you to hurt Brooklyn, and he didn't want Brooklyn to drag you along with him, if you were unwilling. But now, everyone loves you. You're a part of this family and we protect our family."

"That's good to know." Rose said, smiling. "I thought that Lexington hated me at first."

"Nah, he didn't hate you." Akira said. "He's just a lot more reserved and has a harder time speaking how he feels. But don't you worry about anyone else. You've got enough to worry about right now. From Kevin, to this move tonight, to your newly found magic… Rose you've got enough on your mind. But, I have to tell you that I am in awe of you and your strength. Can we just… talk for a minute about _how amazing_ this is that you have magic?!"  
Rose chuckled slightly and eased her head back against the couch so she could better talk to Akira. Her face was excited and purely curious; and if anyone could understand her and her magic. Akria could.

"I hated it at first to be honest with you." Rose explained quietly, trusting her completely. "And... I'm _still_ feeling it out, because there are times where I don't know about it. It's hard to explain it all, but it'll all started when I first met Brooklyn, the night he saved me from that gunman. I felt our connection as the _first _'strange' thing, and we hadn't even touched yet. It was simply when he and I first looked into each other's eyes. Then again, at the Brooklyn Bridge, when he and I touched hands, I could feel our bodies and minds literally magnetize towards each other. It was so beautiful, intimate, and the most _incredible_ experience. I knew I wouldn't be alone anymore, and that I would always have him in my life."

Akira's eyes misted over with tears and she breathed, "That's _so beautiful."_

Rose smiled even brighter at her and could begin to feel that deep love for Brooklyn, the more she talked about it, and as she recalled all they've been through so far, she felt extremely lucky, blessed and fortunate. It was beautiful.

"Tell me more, please." Akira added softly, still playing with Rose's long hair, making Rose grin brightly up at her.

"Okay… well… we grew closer to each other after that, as you all know." Rose said softly. "And though it happened very fast, time means nothing when I'm with him. It seems to slow down whenever him and I are near, and often get lost in each other's eyes. The closer that we've become to each other, in every way, I have felt my magic slowly begin to awaken within me. Though I didn't know what it was at first." Rose paused and began to get lost in her thoughts, while staring into the fireplace.

"Then," she continued softly, remembering every small detail from a week ago. "When Brooklyn was injured by the gang members, and I blasted them away from myself, Brooklyn and Emily with my magic; I felt an… almost, forgotten or lost part of myself wake up."

"_Really?_" Akira whispered, her eyes wide.

"Yeah," Rose explained. "At first, I was terrified. Like… I couldn't stop shaking and it felt like the magic was going to explode inside me, and that's partially why I acted so terribly that night, when Brooklyn and I had our first ever big-fight. I was being torn apart with all of the fear, and my denial for being anyone other than who my Grandparents made me to be. I wanted to just be _me_… Rose Connelly, adopted daughter of Evelyn and Robert Connelly. Not Rose, who all-the-sudden-has-magical-powers, and now has an extremely complex life. Things were much simpler before…"

"Simpler, maybe." Akira said softly. "But empty and lonely, yes."

Rose looked into Akira's black eyes, and though they were extremely dark, they were full of kindness and purity, and were vastly different than Kevin's black ones.

"Right." Rose agreed, smiling at her.

"I don't know about you, but I actually really like the magical-wielding Rose." Akira said kindly. "Because she is the one who is growing _alongside _your betrothed mate, Brooklyn. And like I've said, and _I'll keep saying_, you and Brooklyn are what dreams are made of! From your guy's magical connections of being soulmates, to your magic, and your strongly and deeply rooted love… Oh, I swoon over you two and am tremendously happy for you both. I'm also very interested in what destiny has in store for _both of you._"

"Yeah?" Rose laughed, grinning at her.

"_Yes_." Akira answered, smiling brightly. "You two deserve the very best, and both have such goodness and purity in your hearts. I know you and Brooklyn will be happy and that destiny will give you both your happy ending; as well as a life full of adventure, passion, and true love. As I have thought about your connections; I truly think that you two will have a very important story to tell and will leave an incredible legacy behind you both. There is a very strong and potent energy between you two; and it's contagious for all of us."

"I am very lucky. Brooklyn makes me a better woman and a better person." Rose said softly, feeling more and more blessed to have him. "If it weren't for him, I would have no love in my life, no light in my dark world, and no sense of purpose. He calls me his light in the darkness, but he is mine. I would be lost without him." She paused and then shook her head, sighing.

"That's why… I feel so lost right now with the thought of living in the Labyrinth, away from him. Brooklyn and I have had some incredibly intimate moments with each other, and during such times, we have learned more about our connections to each other. We've come to the conclusion that him and I are stronger together; and weaker when we are apart. That is why I am so hesitant to go to the Labyrinth. I know that it's for the greater good for everyone; but I cannot help but feel that this is a bad choice…"

She sighed again, grabbed her long hair, turned back to Akira and then chuckled softly; "But then again… things have been and will continue to be bad as long as Kevin is still out there."

Akira gave her a sympathetic look and said, "I'm _so _sorry, Rose. My heart has been breaking for you since the moment I heard about Kevin's attempt to kill you. Never before have I ever felt more scared and helpless. And now that you and Brooklyn have defied the odds of surviving, and now are being forced apart… I can't imagine how hard this is on both of you. It's truly breaking my heart, but it is the right thing to do. Though, I know how hard it is to wait and be patient."

Tears filled Rose's eyes again as she nodded her head.

"Thank you…" She sighed. "I just want to be his wife and mate, already; and to finally be rid of Kevin forever."

"I know how hard that can be." Akira said gently, moving a hair out of Rose's face. "I had the same issues when I was in Japan with my Clan. Lexington and I had met online, and instantly fell in love. We had so much in common, and found that we could talk about _everything_. When I asked my leader and father to come to America to be with Lexington; he refused, and wanted me to stay in the Ishimura Clan. He knew of Goliath and greatly respected him, but it was too hard for him to let me go and be mated with a young Gargoyle in which he didn't personally know. Lexington spoke with him online, which was also hard on him because he doesn't appreciate technology like Lex and I do; but Lex offered his promise to him how he would take care of me."

She smiled as she thought about this memory and then continued, "That's how my father eventually let me come here, by seeing the goodness in his heart and humble plea. Then, a week later, Xanatos and Fox came and picked me up by helicopter. I promised my father that we would one day soon return home to Japan to be with my Clan for a little while, but the wait before I was able to come to America was _excruciating_. It was near torture to be so close to Lex; but yet so far away from him…. However… as the Helicopter flew away and I watched my father waving at me from down below… there was a moment where I was unsure of everything. I didn't know if I had the strength to leave my father, and to follow my heart to a Gargoyle male with whom I had never physically met."

"You…" Rose began to say, feeling very sad for her all the sudden. "You left your home, your Clan, and came to another Clan, in a strange world, to be mated with Lexington?"

"Yes." She answered, smiling brightly.

"That must have been very difficult." Rose said sympathetically. "Do you miss your Clan much? Your father?"

"Oh, yes. With every passing night… " Akira answered honestly. "But the sting faded quickly when Lex and I saw each other for the first time. I live my life by trusting destiny to guide me and my heart to live the life that I am destined to live. Though it was hard to leave, the moment I saw Lex, and met the others, I knew that I was truly where I needed to be. _I was home._ It may have not have been magic to guide our journey but it was-"

"Destiny." Rose said, smiling at her happily, with tears falling down her face.

"Exactly." Akira replied, smiling gently down upon Rose's face. "And just like any adventure or destiny-driven life; hardships will _always_ come your way. What's important is how you deal with those hardships. Trials can either break a relationship or make it stronger. From what I see, with you and Brooklyn; nothing can come between you if you don't let it. As long as you keep your love alive- you two are unstoppable."

"I sure hope so." Rose told her, then she sat in silence for a few seconds, thinking deeply about her next topic of conversation, until she finally decided on one. She closed her eyes briefly and then opened her mouth to speak.

"Um… Akira?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I trust in you some more about some more… um… _intimate_ things between Brooklyn and myself?" Rose asked her in a voice just barely above a whisper, as to not attract anyone's attention. "I mean… it's kind of private. But, I know Brooklyn wouldn't mind me telling you. The others he might mind… a bit more."

Akira smiled shyly at her and then whispered back, "Yes. You can always tell me anything. Just… um… just so you know. I am a bit more traditional in nature. So, if it's too intimate, it's best if that stays between you and Brooklyn."

Rose blinked a few times and then giggled.

"No, um. It's nothing that deeply sacred. But it's… things Brooklyn and I have seen, during our times of being connected; in our minds and such."

"Okay." Akira said softly, giggling. "I think I can handle that."

"Um… okay." She replied quietly. "Uh… I don't know really were to begin… but… here it goes."

Rose swallowed, and nervously began to play with her fingers. Then, after deliberating with herself, Rose took a deep breath and then dove into the full story about hers and Brooklyn's connection, the images in which they saw when they had kissed for the first time and how they felt as one when he healed her, in which their mating instincts had to be turned on for, in order for it to work. Akira listened as Rose whispered the full truth to her; and told her about all the vivid images in which they had together.

"... it was the _strangest_ thing, Akira." Rose finished telling her, in a soft voice. "When we shared our first kiss, and when we saw the vivid images of us together; I was scared. I mean, we _both_ were. We were unsure about being with each other- largely due to being of different species. But we also couldn't deny what the images showed us; we saw us together, married, and even saw two children running away from us… or so I thought."

She paused as Akira was thinking deeply; but then Rose continued to speak.

"And… I know this sounds crazy… but I haven't been able to get it out of my head since that very first time we kissed. I couldn't help but feel that those children will possibly, one day, belong to _us… maybe_. I just didn't think it was possible, with him being a Gargoyle and I being a Human."

Akira shook her head slightly and said softly, "I am beyond amazed to hear of these connections in full detail. It reminds me so much of Hisashi and Suki's legend as there aren't very many differences that I can see, yet."

She paused, looked up at Rose, placed her claws upon her shoulder, and then said, " I have no idea if you two are able to actually conceive children, but I _am_ a believer in the legends of Hisashi and Suki… you know that. And with that, I also believe that there are possibly many more Gargoyles and Humans who have been able to connect, mate and create their own species; but we just don't know anything about them. But I could be very wrong as well.

If you and Brooklyn are truly meant to raise Gargoyle and Human children, then that means it is meant to be. Maybe that's how Humans and Gargoyles eventually come together? By your hybrid children."

Rose smiled slightly and then chuckled nervously.  
"I had that thought once, but uh… I don't know." She said. "The more I speak of these visions, the more I am questioning it all…"

"Don't." Akira stated. "Never question what has been given to you as a gift, Rose. The heaven's and Destiny is sending you and Brooklyn a beautiful gift; a snippet of your future together."

Rose grinned at her, laughed slightly and then added, "It _can't_ be, Akira. Brooklyn is a Gargoyle and I'm a Human. It's impossible…"

"But, you're not just _any normal _Human, Rose." Akira affirmed. "You've proven that by the magic you've been able to wield. So, who's to say it's impossible? Hm? Sure, to you, it is impossible for a Human to wield magic, but yet here you are. It may be impossible to be magically connected by Destiny to another species… but… what you and Brooklyn have is real and a _living, breathing_ thing. And…" Akira paused and then smiled. "Gargoyles existing has always been thought to be _impossible_, but yet, here we are."

Rose stared at Akira, letting her wise words sink deeply into her soul; and though her mind kept telling her it wasn't true, her soul knew better. The words Akira was saying was the most truth she'd ever heard in one conversation. Her heart began to flutter nervously, as the thoughts of possibly have children with Brooklyn, seemed to turn on, yet another light, from deep within her. Another lost part of who she was, it felt like. Rose sat in silence, listening to Akira speak, as she continued in a very dreamy voice.

"Rose… Although it's been impossible in _your_ mind, that does not make it _impossible_."

Rose slowly looked back up into her face and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Is it possible then?" Rose asked her in a whisper. "For him and I to conceive life?"

"That, I do not know." Akira replied softly. "I may be well-versed in things of magic and legend, but I cannot actually wield magic, and nor can I see in to the future. I can only trust what my heart tells me, and right now, it's telling me to never give up hope of such a gift and blessing. You never know… you may, very well, be able to conceive life for being brave enough to live by what you know, and proving that love knows no form. I haven't any idea what your story will be… but…" she paused once again and then whispered, smiling widely, "I _cannot wait _to see it unfold. Whatever it is, I know it will be _beautiful_. And I know you may not be able to see that beauty yet, but I know you two will be strong through it all. Kevin cannot break what you two have… that much I am so sure of."

"Thank you, Akira. More than I could ever say. You're words have soothed my soul; and have brought great amount of hope and light into it." Rose said softly, resting her head against Akira's, as she wrapped her strong arms around Rose.

"You're more than welcome, my sister. I have enjoyed our talk, and though I am so sad to see you leave, it's _not_ the end. We are a Clan and will always be here for you. Angela and myself have already discussed that we will come to visit you in the Labyrinth, as often as we can. This next chapter of all of our lives will, no doubt, be an adventure. But I feel like this separation will only make your and Brooklyn's love much stronger than it already its. Fire creates the strongest metals on Earth; and that is how you and Brooklyn will be made, by embracing and fighting the fires of opposition and hardship together, and together, I know you two will come out on top."

"You think so?" Rose asked her, with tears in her eyes.

"I don't just think, _I know._" Akira whispered, holding onto her hand tightly. "Search deep inside yourself, Rose. Find who you _really _are, and finally see what Brooklyn and myself can see. You are a strong, beautiful, kind, selfless and most extraordinary woman. _You are a warrior._ I hope you know that you can always come to talk to me about any of this, especially when you and Brooklyn are mated. Us sisters need to stick together and have each other's backs."

Rose smiled and rested in Akria's hold for a few moments, before she looked up at her and whispered, "Are you sure you aren't some _Great _and _All knowing spirit, _who's been sent here to guide me through this life?"

Akira giggled and asked her softly, "Do I seem like a great and all knowing spirit to you?"

"Without a _freaking doubt_." Rose said strongly. "You say to listen to my heart, and that's what my heart is telling me. You're are an incredible being, Akira. The way you sometimes talk, it's like you've been reincarnated into this life, and have such wisdom about you. It's unreal, almost."

Akira giggled again and held Rose tightly in her arms, hugging her.

"Well, sorry to say, but you're wrong on that." She replied. "I'm just me. Akira."

"No, you're not just _you._" Rose argued quietly. "You are my Guardian Spirit; to lead and guide me. While Brooklyn is my soulmate and Guardian Angel, my light in the darkness."

"Oh, Rose." Akira laughed, now very amused. "Thank you, sweet sister. If that's how you see me, then I will gladly try to live up to your expectations."

"What expectations?" Rose laughed. "Any expectations I have, you blow them out of the water, every time we talk! You go so far above and beyond anything I ever expect to hear out of you, it's ethereal to me. You have the most incredible way of knowing the right things to say."

Akira smiled endearingly down at Rose, who returned her smile, and then Rose jumped slightly. Before Akira could ask her what was wrong, Rose looked past her shoulder and then smiled. Just then, the familiar closeness of Brooklyn pulsed through her limbs and hands; connecting them. Akira looked down at her and smiled an even bigger smile.

"Are your hands tingling?!" Akira asked her, getting excited by the connection happening right as they had talked about it. Rose laughed at her excitement and giddiness and nodded her head.

"Yes," Rose answered. "Brooklyn, my love is back."

* * *

Akira looked up eagerly as Brooklyn's voice was suddenly heard. Him and Xanatos were walking from the elevators towards the living room, their voices and footsteps getting quicker.

"_So cool_!" Akira whispered excitedly.

Rose grinned at her, and wanted more than anything to rush into his arms and never to let him go. Her heart quickened, which made the connection flow through her limbs with a great amount of speed and energy; and knew Brooklyn was feeling the same way.

Just then, Brooklyn turned the corner and quickly walked into the living room, looked around and saw Akira and Rose cuddled up together on the arm chair, in a large blanket near the fireplace. His face was stony and looked to be stuck in a terrible mood, but when he saw Rose being comforted by Akira, he couldn't help but melt at the sight of both of them.

Rose gave him a true smile, and though it looked as though she had cried some more, she looked to be doing a lot better. Relieved, more than he could say, he walked over towards them; with his wings securely wrapped around his shoulders, keeping his eyes on Rose; who he felt naturally drawn to.

As Rose watched Brooklyn approach them, tears filled her eyes, and then she glanced over at Akira, who raised her eyebrows at her and goaded her to give into her desires.

"You ladies look comfortable." He said, smiling cheekily as he approached them and knelt down on the ground at their feet.

"We are." Akira said, grinning happily, as Rose gently moved the blanket and eased herself down into his lap. Brooklyn's eyes lit up excitedly and bit in shock, but didn't push her away. He opened his wings and Rose instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, sat in his lap and hugged him tightly. Brooklyn didn't know how to respond for a moment and held his claws were frozen in mid air, until her lips reached his ears and then spoke the most beautiful things to him. Things he had been needing to hear and feel…

"_I love you_, Brooklyn." Rose whispered in his ear, and was thinking about all the things that Akira and her had discussed, willing those thoughts and feelings to enter his mind and body. "You're my soulmate, my love. My mate… and I'm _so thankful_ for you and this love that we are so blessed to call our own."

Brooklyn's eyes filled with tears, and was in awe of how much light he felt pouring into his soul; pushing his own darkness and grief away. Somehow, her speaking with Akira had been able to melt the darkness away from her heart, leaving it with nothing but light, hope and pure love for him; her soulmate.

As her connection flowed through her limbs, Rose closed her eyes and rested her head over his shoulder and willed that light and love to flow into his body, to give him the same peace that she was feeling. Though she didn't use any of her red magic; this magic in their connection felt bright white, pure and beautiful. Like she was giving a piece of Heaven to him, and him to her.

Slowly, Brooklyn brought his claws down upon Rose's back and cupped her head, closing his eyes at what relief she was giving him by sharing what she felt for him, and how their love, from their beginning to now, had endured and is still enduring. He exhaled deeply, held her tightly to him and gathered clawfuls of her clothing in his grasp. He leaned his face into her hair and breathed her scent in, feeling her body pressed to his and her heartbeat pounding with life against his own chest.

She was life and light in this moment for him, and he was blown away by how amazingly strong their connection was; and how it filled his entire being with a new purpose it felt like. A reminder of why he was fighting so hard for her; and this was why. Rose, was the heart of everything in his world.

Rose kept her eyes closed as she tightly held onto him, and rubbed her hands gently against his shoulders; enjoying the heat that followed from her fingers onto his skin, and she turned her head to breathe the scent of his hair in as well as his skin. After a few amazing moments of holding each other in silent peace, Brooklyn opened his eyes and looked up into Akira's.

She was holding her claws up by her mouth, smiling and tears were slowly coming out of her eyes. Brooklyn slowly smiled at her and then said quietly, "I don't know what you said to her… but… _thank you."_

"Rose just needed a reminder about who she really was." Akira told him softly, wiping some tears away.

Just then, Rose loosened her grip on him and pulled back to gaze into his brown eyes; and his, into her clear hazel eyes. She raised her hands up to his face and touched the side of his face, endearingly, as Brooklyn lightly cupped her face and ran his talons over her beautifully smooth face. He held onto her tightly still, but gazed deeply into her eyes and chuckled, grinning brightly.

"_Thank you_, my sweet and beautiful mate." He whispered in her face. "For reminding me of who I am, as well as _my_ true purpose… which is protecting and loving you."

"As that is also my purpose for you. And thanks to Akira, I've also been reminded of that, and of who I am." Rose offered softly, smiling lovingly up at him. "I've been surrounded by so much darkness, that I have overlooked the beautiful gift that our love and connection is. Once I recalled how lucky and _blessed _I am to have you in my life… the darkness in my own heart just disappeared, and that has left me with nothing, but my strong and unbridled love for you. And…" She paused from speaking as tears filled her eyes. "I just want you to know… that… I'm going to be okay. Okay? I'll be strong because this _isn't _our end. It is, but the beginning of another chapter with you, and if you and I can brace the darkness together, then our future is as bright as our faith." She paused again and then grinned even brighter while caressing his face; as his own tears fell down his face and was looking deeply into her eyes with great hope.

" And I'm holding onto that faith with everything I have…" She finished whispering, her lips inches from his. "I promise you, Brooklyn… my love and mate… that once I leave this home for the Labyrinth, I'll be okay."

She smiled even more at him, holding back her own tears, and then grabbed onto his cnd grasped it tightly. "_We'll _be okay."

Tears fell down even faster down Brooklyn's face out of relief, awe, and his soul being touched by her sudden strength and light; it seemed to have humbled him to his knees. He bit his lip and exhaled, pulling her back into his arms, hugging and holding her tightly.

"I love you, Rose." He whispered in her ear. "Thank you for giving me the strength and the hope I have been so desperately needing."

She smiled against his hair, pulled back slightly and gently cupped his beak, her lips inches from his.

"Thank Akira." Rose smiled brightly. "She helped me remember what's really important."

He grinned down at her, and then couldn't help himself anymore and kissed her on the lips modestly, but deeply. Rose kissed him back, and after a few blissful seconds, they released each other. Then, Brooklyn turned to face Akira, while holding Rose tenderly against him and sighed, "Akira… I… I don't know what you did, but you've brought great strength to Rose and I; and have re-awakened our connection and purpose. Not that it was gone, but… it was… we were… "

He paused, looked back down at Rose, who was smiling up at him and then finished his thought for him.

"We were lost." Rose offered quietly. "Blinded by the darkness and the fear. Out of touch from it and from each other."

"That's right." He agreed quietly, taking her hands in his claws. "But never again…"

"We may be forced apart." Rose told him softly. "But we are never going to be apart. I know that you'll always be with me, and I'll always be with you."

"Right." Brooklyn whispered, smiling lovingly down at his love and mate. He then looked back up at Akira, who looked very happy and pleased with herself, and asked, "How did you do it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Akira teased lightly. "Rose and I were just having an amazing conversation about everything you two have been going through. She opened up to me about everything."

"_Everything?_" He asked, his eye bone raised and looked over at Rose warily.

"No, not everything." She replied, grinning even more brightly and knowing what he was thinking of. "Just more about our connections and my magic. I received the 'Akira insight to it all.' And she guided me out of the darkness by helping me remember our love and how powerful it truly is."

"You're giving me too much credit, here." Akira giggled. "I knew Rose needed a friend, and while some of my insights to legend and magic was more developed than anyone else's here, she found that strength deep inside her all by herself."

Brooklyn sighed, unable to stop smiling and looked relieved. While still clasping onto Rose's hands, he smiled at the two females. One was the love of his life and his soulmate, and the other was the only other member of the Clan who seemed to understand Rose and himself and what they were both going through; without physically going through it herself. He loved, respected and appreciated Akira, and would always have her back, as she always had his.

"Thank you, Akira." Brooklyn said sincerely, shaking his head slightly. "More than I can ever hope to repay you… thank you."

"For?" Akira laughed, looking now a bit lost..

"For instilling hope, strength and light into Rose and myself." He told her seriously. "I did not know how her and I were going to survive this separation, but now…"

"Now we will." Rose offered, kissing him on his lips briefly, then smiling brightly at him. He smiled back, clasped her hand even tighter and nodded.

"We will." He whispered back. "I love you…"

"I love you too." She breathed, wanting to get lost in his kiss again; but stopped when Akira suddenly jumped up from the chair, crying happily and cried out, "And I just love you two! See? I'm your biggest fan!"

Rose laughed out loud, let Brooklyn go, and held her arms out as Akira lowered herself to the ground and wrapped her arms around both Rose and Brooklyn. Brooklyn laughed and held onto both Rose and Akira tightly, as they shared a tender moment all together. Then, out of nowhere, Broadway came running over and yelled out, "COOL! Group hug!"

Brooklyn looked over, with wide eyes, and cried out, "No-no!"

However, it was too late.

Broadway collided into the whole group and wrapped his arms around them all, squeezing everyone tightly, mostly Brooklyn who was squished between Broadway's big gut and his arms. Rose and Akira giggled and laughed, and were able to pull away from his claws, as Broadway held tightly onto his brother; now doing it out to tease and spite him.

"Brooklyn!" Broadway fake cried out. "I- I just wanted to say that I-I just love having you as my brother. You and I never get to enjoy these moments very often…"

"And for a good reason!" Brooklyn gasped out, struggling to breathe. "Lay off ya big beast!"

Akira and Rose laughed even harder, as Broadway pulled Brooklyn over to him and began stroking his long white hair, all while Brooklyn was flailing to get out, now laughing in frustration.

"Dude!" Brooklyn struggled. "Keep this up and I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Alas… but you cannot, as you never have." Broadway added in a dramatic voice, throwing his other claw up to his head. Lexington came walking over to them, grinning mischievously, as Brooklyn playfully roared out and elbowed Broadway in the side, making him grunt out and roll away. Rose laughed as Brooklyn and Broadway suddenly began to playfully fight and roll around, wrestling and laughing.

Akira stood up and helped Rose to her feet so they could get out of the way if Brooklyn and Broadway began to wrestle in their direction; but they collided with the sofa, in which Angela was asleep on, and she was suddenly startled awake.

Lexington yelled out, "DOG PILE!"

And then collided on top of the wrestling pair. Angela's eyes widened in anger; as Hudson was also startled awake by their loud voices. She looked over to gather her bearings, saw Akira and Rose standing over to the side giggling, while the three pair of males were wrestling, yelling out and laughing playfully. She groaned, rolled her eyes and then tried to adjust herself on the couch, when Broadway's large foot kicked out and moved her couch on the stone floor a few inches.

"Hey!" She finally yelled out angrily. "CUT IT OUT YOU THREE!"

With that, Broadway, Brooklyn and Lexington stopped; rolled off each other, and looked up at her with wide eyes.

"GUH!" She growled, standing up and stepping over them with disgust. "You guys are so ANNOYING! Grow up out of the hatchling stage!"

Broadway quickly stood up, as Brooklyn and Lexington followed behind him, and he held his arms out to her and offered gently, "I'm sorry, babe. We were just messing around."

"Well, I was sleeping!" Angela snapped at him. "But no! No one cares that there is someone else here in this castle other than you three and Rose!"

Rose's smiling face suddenly faded at Angela's jab, and felt like she had been slapped in the face. She quickly looked over at Akira, who was eyeing Angela warily; and seemed to be aware why she was so upset.

Brooklyn blinked and then quickly looked over at Rose, who looked worried and slightly uncomfortable. Broadway stuttered a bit and then tried to console her some more.

"I- I'm _sorry_, Angela." He apologized sincerely. "Honey, I didn't mean to wake you or make you mad."

By this time, Hudson had stood from his chair and stretched, while Goliath emerged from the kitchens, having finished his discussion with Xanatos, who was following behind him with Owen. But all remained quiet, as they could tell that an argument was happening.

Angela exhaled sharply at Broadway, looked over at her Clan, and then rested her eyes upon Rose; who looked shocked and hurt. Angela sighed again, this time in defeat.

"I… it's okay." Angela said quietly to Broadway, and then turned to face Rose, who stepped towards her and looked very concerned.  
"Angela…" Rose started to say, holding her hands out, beginning to apologize. "I- I'm so sorry that you feel that way. I hate being the center of attention, and hate even more that things have been so frustrating and stressful for the Clan because of me… and… because of Kevin. It was the _last thing _I wanted… I'm…"

Angela, however, stepped forward and grabbed Rose's shoulders, shook her head, and exhaled.

"No, Rose." Angela said softly, looking very apologetic. "_I'm sorry_. I didn't mean that, and don't know came over me just now. I know things aren't your fault, and more than anything, I'm so sad for you. I love you and don't want to see you leaving; truthfully, . I've just been so worried for you, upset… and honestly… very, very tired and feeling unwell myself. I guess I just wanted a selfish moment. _I'm sorry_."

Rose stared at her and blinked, a horrible realization coming over her.

Now that she did mention it, Angela didn't look well. Her purple skin was pale, she had lost some weight, and deep circles had formed underneath her eyes, as if she couldn't catch up on enough sleep, no matter how much she slept. Even more concerned now, Rose quickly cupped Angela's face, feeling her skin temperature, and was ever more nervous to feel that she was cold and clammy to the touch. Rose then placed the back of her hand against her forehead and was relieved, to a point, to feel that she didn't have a temperature.

"Are… are you alright?" Rose asked her, now letting go and grasping her hands. "You… you don't look or feel too well. You're right, in all this madness, I didn't realize…" she then paused and then looked concerned over at Broadway and Goliath. "Did any of you realize that Angela isn't feeling well?"

"Rose, I'm fine… I"m.. " Angela began to explain, but was cut off when Goliath stepped forward and placed his large claw on Angela and Rose's shoulder.

"Aye. Rose." Goliath said softly. "Angela has told us that she is feeling unwell…but… "

"Then you need a doctor!" Rose urged her with great worry, interrupting Goliath.

"Yes, perhaps down the road." Angela said softly, and then offered Rose a smile. "But really, I just need rest and as much water as I can take in." She then paused and looked up at the Clan, who had gathered around them all, and smiled. "I told you all on Christmas that I had something to announce… and I know we need to take Rose to the Labyrinth, but I would like to quickly make that announcement right now, if I may."

She looked around at her father, Goliath, for his permission; and smiled when he nodded; and looked just as concerned as Rose felt. However, the only one who looked joyful, was Akira. Rose, Hudson, and the three males were looking at Angela with nervousness and a little bit of fear of the unknown. Rose stepped back towards Brooklyn as Angela grinned, and then spoke to the whole Clan.

"I'm sorry to you all." Angela began. " I know I've been unlike myself. I have been moody, unwell, exhausted-even after waking up from our stone sleep- and have been unapproachable; mostly to my mate and love Broadway."

She paused before she turned her attention to him, grabbed onto his claws and then whispered, "I'm sorry, my love."

Broadway gently held onto her claws, smiled back at her, as Angela turned to Rose and then said, smiling apologetically, "And I apologize to you- Rose. I _was_ upset with you for this madness, but it was an unfair thing to be angry at. When I heard that you had nearly died, I felt terrible and was greatly worried for you. Last night went from bad to even worse… and I feared for your life, even after Elisa took you to the hospital."

She paused once again, looked down and then explained, a bit more shameful and said quietly, "Akira and I did glide towards Emily's, and watched over her home for a bit… but the truth is that I was feeling too exhausted to stay there. I asked Akira if I could head back to the Castle; in which she said yes. So I turned around, but had to return here. I hated myself for having to do so and felt so _useless_… but then, as I thought about my different symptoms, I realized what is going on with me. I wanted to tell you all the news earlier… but with last night's events, I never got around to it."

"What news?" Goliath asked her, still watching her with great worry. "Are you alright? My daughter, I have been so worried for you. I knew you were going to tell all of us eventually… but… "

He stopped talking when Angela smiled brightly up at the whole Clan, as she looked around at each Gargoyle, Rose saw a twinkle enter her eyes. Angela turned her head to face Broadway now, and gazed lovingly and happily into his eyes, taking his claws again.

"I'll try to watch my moodiness from now on, and I'm so sorry I've been unlike myself and haven't been approachable… but the truth is that something _very good _has just happened to me… to _us_." She told Broadway, still smiling.

Rose blinked a few times, and then it became very transparent to her.

She gasped, whipped her head around to face Akira, who was smiling knowingly at her and nodded.

"I'm… well… Broadway and I… are expecting an egg." Angela said softly, her voice shaking with excitement and emotion.

The moment Angela announced her pregnancy, the entire Clan burst out with excitement, hollers and gasps. Brooklyn's eyes were wide with shock and excitement, Akira and Lexington were smiling and laughing in excitement, and Goliath was standing frozen in shock; but after a moment to process the new, his face was overjoyed, it looked as if he was going to burst into tears.

Broadway looked the most shocked, as he was staring at his mate.

"Are… are you _serious?!_" He gasped at her, his eyes huge.

Angela smiled happily at him, placed one of his claws over her abdomen and gleefully exclaimed, "Yes. I'm serious… it's true! We are going to have an egg! In six months' time."

It took another few minutes for Broadway to fully process this news, before his face burst out in complete and utter joy. He hollered out in joy, wrapped his large arms around Angela and kissed her. When he released her, Hudson stepped forward, and wrapped her up into a bear-like hug.

"Congratulations, lass!" He exclaimed, with tears rolling down his face. "This does indeed explain everything; but I'm so glad that you are going to be alright! What great news this is!"

As Hudson stepped away from Angela, he clasped Broadway's claw in congratulations, while Goliath sprung forward and wrapped his daughter tightly in his arms, holding her tightly.

"I am beyond happy for the two of you." He told her, he too, crying now. "What a gift! What celebratory news this is!" He released Angela, and cupped her face and smiled proudly down at her. "Oh, Angela, my daughter. It has been too long since our Clan has been able to claim that we are thriving, but now… now we can finally say that we are! This brings great joy and pride to my heart. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Father." Angela whispered, all while hugging him again. Once Goliath let Angela go, and went to hug Broadway, Akira jumped into Angela's arms and both girls squealed in happiness, hugging each other tightly.

"See?" Akira exclaimed, pulling away from Angela. "I told you everyone would be thrilled!"  
"You knew?" Rose asked Akira.

Akira smiled over at Rose and nodded.

"Yes, she told me he news when she and I were protecting Emily's apartment. That was, before the bomb threat of course, so we all ended up staying out in the cold a lot longer anyway, but it's all right."

A sharp sadness hit in Rose's heart, threatening to start poisoning the light and happiness in her heart, but she ignored it and walked over to Angela, hugging her tightly; who hugged her tightly back.

"Congratulations, Angela!" Rose whispered in her ear, feeling tears of joy filling her eyes. "I'm so happy for you and Broadway, as well as the whole Clan. This is the best news… I"m so thrilled."

"Thank you, Rose." Angela said, cupping her face after they released each other. "I'm sorry again for lashing out at you. It was not right and unfair of me to do so."

"Hey," Rose chuckled lightly. "It's all right. You're now growing another Gargoyle inside you. That's going to be exhausting and a lot of work… you're very much forgiven, as it is understandable."

With that, Rose stepped back as Brooklyn wrapped his arms tightly around Angela and was offering his congratulations to her. Rose smiled lovingly at him, but slowly walked backwards away from them,towards her chair. She gave her congratulations, but now just wanted to give the Clan their moments in celebration. Rose sat down on her chair and continued to smile as Brooklyn let Angela go, and then offered his claw to Broadway, who in return, lifted Brooklyn back up into a strong bear hug. She giggled at the sound of him gasping and struggling to breathe; and once Broadway released him, he back slapped Broadway on the fat of his larger stomach and exchanged a teasing smile at his brother.

Then, he looked around and saw Rose sitting by herself on the chair, and instantly made his way over to her. She smiled up at him as he approached her, and stood when he reached her. She stared deeply into his eyes for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around her, both of them sighing contently. She closed her eyes and held onto him tightly as he cupped her head and tightly held her to him.

"Congratulations, Brooklyn." Rose whispered in his ear. " This is wonderful news for the entire Clan. I know how much you all have suffered and endured from your time in Scotland and losing most of your Clan. Now, it's time for you guys to thrive and grow in number once again."

Their connection flowed naturally into both of them, and filled each other with intense love and peace. Brooklyn pulled back from her and smiled, while he cupped her face gently in his claws.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He whispered, with tears in his eyes. "Yeah, we were very few in numbers when we came here to Manhattan. It has doubled, now that all of us have our mates… but Angela and Broadway are the first to have a Gargoyle egg since coming here. Things are finally coming together for the Clan; it's truly awesome."

He looked down at her, with one claw resting on her back, while his other claw held both her hands against his chest, and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "We will soon have our own, 'happily ever-after', by becoming a mated pair. Which'll finally allow you and I to be together."

Rose smiled at his words and then rested her head against his bare chest, closing her eyes, and was was starting to feel extraordinarily tired.

"Yes," She whispered happily. "Together _forever._"

Knowing she was exhausted, Brooklyn eased himself into the armchair and then pulled her into his lap, to rest against his chest. He kissed her forehead deeply and lingered his lips there for a moment, before he lifted them up and rested his head against hers.

She stayed comfortably resting against Brooklyn, as he held her tenderly against his body. She opened her eyes suddenly looked up into Brooklyn's face and then asked him, quietly, "Do you remember the last image in which we saw when we first kissed- a few months?"

Brooklyn was glancing down at her, with an inscrutable expression on his face.

"Yes. How could I forget?"

"What do you remember from them?" She asked him quietly.

Brooklyn stayed quiet for a moment, breathed in deeply and then spoke.

"Um… well. It was some time ago, but I believe it was vivid images of you and I together; at, what looked like to be different phases of our relationship. And then… um… there were what looked like two fuzzy images of children running away from us. But um.." he paused and then laughed. "That could be very wrong."

Rose smiled as she rested against his chest.

"I don't think you're wrong." She stated in a whisper, staring over at Angela laughing and smiling at the Clan, while holding her still-flat abdomen tenderly. Brooklyn's face lowered closer down to hers, while his arms tightened around her body.

"What are you talking about, love?" He chuckled.

"Well… I hope you don't mind that I spoke to Akira about our connections." Rose exclaimed gently. "But, she's the only one that knows the details about legendary things… and well… her and I both think that… those children in which we saw and heard were and will be… somehow… _ours_."

Rose felt Brooklyn freeze up slightly as she whispered that thought to him. He blinked a few times, and then looked up to where Rose was staring. Together, they both watched the whole Clan surround Angela, still offering congratulations to the expecting Gargoyle and her mate, in silence.

Rose smiled sadly at the exchange; and was feeling light envy for her. She didn't know if her and Brooklyn could produce children, but it was on her mind a lot more as of late, especially the closer that her and Brooklyn were to making love.

"What are your thoughts on that?" Rose asked him, in a voice just barely above a whisper, after a few moments in silence. She lifted her head slightly off his chest, so she could glance into his eyes, and found he was looking at his Clan, with slightly sad eyes as well, and then forced himself to look down into hers. His kind brown eyes met her vibrant hazel eyes with questioning and uncertainty, then shook his head.

"I… I really don't know, Rose." He said truthfully. "When it comes to you and I and our ability to connect as deeply as we do; it seems that normal rules no longer apply to us, and I do have great faith in you , our love and our connection… but then… there's a very logical part of me that takes over in my brain. You are a Human, and I'm a Gargoyle; and as it stands right now, Goliath and Elisa are the only other Human-Gargoyle mating pair that I've been acquainted with; and conceiving a child has been _impossible _for them."

"I thought it was all impossible too," Rose added gently. "But then, Akira mentioned that me, being a Human and having magic is impossible; by _logic, _but yet, I _have _magic and am Human. And again, how we have a mated- soul connection, which is impossible for most, but yet; here we are; connected and are blowing those odds away. Then, how I used to think that it was impossible for Gargoyles to even be real or exists; but…"

"Okay, okay. I get the point." Brooklyn said softly, resting his head upon hers and was thinking deeply. "Akira is very deeply involved in all things surrounding magic, myth and legend. And she has made very good points, which you two have repeated." He paused, still thinking deeply, but then gently raised her face to look at him.

"However, some things _are _impossible, Rose. But to ease your mind, I will give you this promise that we _will_ try. If having children is what you want, then we will try for them. However, I do not want you to endanger yourself or even beat yourself down if it does not happen for us. Okay?"

At his words, Rose's eyes lit up and she felt like she was going to faint.

"You… you want to try to have children with me? _Really?!" _Rose exclaimed breathlessly; not necessarily understanding why she was feeling so happy all the sudden. She had never thought about or fussed over having kids with Kevin or even having them before getting married, but now; it felt like her whole world was coming together.

"Yes," Brooklyn smiled, holding her close to him. "When we are a mated pair, yes, we will try. Over and over and over again; we will try."

He grinned as she began to laugh at his innuendo, but then she held her hands up to her mouth and felt so happy, and that happiness connected into his body which made him just as joyful.

"I-" she said in a shaky voice. "I don't know why that makes me so happy. I-I've never thought about being a mother before now. But now that I'm with you… having a family with you just… _makes sense_ and it's what I want for us both!"

"It makes me happy too, Rose." Brooklyn said, holding her tightly. "However… let's not worry about this right now, okay? I'm going to keep my head on straight as we have other things to tackle first, okay? And even after we are a mated pair, let's just… um… take our time before thinking about starting a family, okay?"

"I thought that was the whole purpose of making love?" Rose teased him, grinning brightly.

"Well… it's _a _purpose and means." Brooklyn grinned back. "But it's not the _only_ purpose…"

"_Oh-ho,_" Rose mused. "I see how this is going to be."

"Hot and steamy first? Um… _yes_." He breathed in her ear, before kissing her face. Rose laughed out loud and was amazed by how much more blunt he was with her, but she loved it. They both wanted to make love more than ever now in their relationship.

Rose blinked a few times, still gazing into his face, and suddenly thought of something. She took one of her hands out of his claws, and gently took hold of his beak, caressing it softly.

"Now, what happens when I _can't _ever conceive children with you?" She stated, feeling more and more upset with this conversation. A light tingling went pulsing through her limbs, and she was sure that he could feel the same connection.

Brooklyn sighed, not wishing to have this conversation with her anymore, and certainly not share what he was feeling with her on this sensitive topic. He wanted children of his own, but he wanted Rose more. If he would have to endure a life without children of his own, but was able to live a happy and fulfilled life with Rose, then so be it. He would happily be a mentor to Broadway and Angela's eggs, as well as Lexington's and Akira's. He wouldn't completely miss out on being an interactive exemplar to the newly hatched eggs and young Gargoyles. However, he couldn't lie to Rose. It did make him sad- but as long as she was with him, it was doable.

"We can tackle that issue when we come to it." He said quietly and gently. " But for right now-"

"Will it make you sad if I can't?" She asked him, interrupting what he was about to say. He held his breath for a second and then exhaled it sharply.

"Rose…" He started to say.

"Just… _please_, answer me." Rose interjected quietly.

He sighed again and then looked down into her face.

"Yes," He mumbled against his will. "Of course, it'll make me sad, but that's why I _don't _wish to think about nor dwell upon those thoughts, right now. We don't know what the future holds, but what I will always be happy and thankful for is you and your love. If we can't have children, then oh well. We will always have Broadway and Angela's eggs to mentor and help look after; as well as the eggs in which Akria and Lexington will surely have one day as well. And as long as I have _you_ in my life… I'm more than okay with it. We will always have each other and our love, and that's good enough for me, as long as it's good enough for you."

Rose stayed silent for a few moments, re-resting her head against his chest, allowing him to keep holding her against him and then smiled up at him.

"Of course, it's good enough for me." Rose whispered, caressing his face. "Our love and you… is more than I deserve. I will always be thankful for you and our love. As long as I have you, my life is fulfilled and happy. And although I've always wanted children, and can't have any, doesn't mean that we can't adopt somewhere down the line or… adopt a… _puppy_ or something."

He closed his eyes and couldn't help, but chuckle slightly, holding her extra tightly.

"A puppy?" He mused, holding onto her back, pressing her body into his.

"Yeah," Rose answered him, laughing slightly. "Humans do that all the time, if they don't have children or can't have children… they adopt, what they call; 'fur-babies,' or adopt actual children- but that option is usually way more expensive."

Brooklyn raised his eyes at her and asked, a bit shocked, "Humans have to _pay _for children, if they are unable to naturally conceive ones on their own?"

Rose nodded and said, "Sad, but true. But then again, water, food, clothing, and shelter all cost money in this world. Everything you'd think should be a basic right for survival, costs money. That's why there is homelessness and poverty all around us, and even worse in different Countries. It all comes down to money being a common denominator in the equation."

Brooklyn exhaled sharply and shook his head, looking irritated.

"That's messed up." He grumbled.

Rose nodded and said, "Unfortunately, that's life. Life isn't meant to be fair, by any means, but we make the best of the hand we are dealt. Just like we are right now, right?"

Brooklyn didn't say anything for a few minutes, as he held her in his arms, but then finally sighed and said, "Right. And uh, speaking of that, it's probably time for us to head. If you're ready"

Rose nodded, feeling her stomach start to sink uncomfortably. She didn't want to go to the Labyrinth; but she didn't have a choice in the matter. She stayed in Brooklyn's loving hold and embrace for a few silent moments before she breathed, "Okay."

He stared down into her face, and together they felt the familiar tingling flow through them, connecting them with that same power and light that they felt before. He slowly lowered his lips to hers, to kiss her, when Xanatos suddenly came into the living room, and had just gotten off the phone. He walked over to Brooklyn and Rose and lightly tapped Brooklyn on the shoulder to alert him. Brooklyn looked up and looked over at him, with sad eyes. Rose looked up as well, and glanced over at Xanatos with tired eyes, but also knew what he was about to say.

"I know the Clan is celebrating a moment of joyous news… but our cars are ready to go, whenever you are." He spoke to Rose.

Rose sighed and said, quietly, "Yes. I guess I'm ready. Let's get this over with."

Reluctantly; she let go of Brooklyn, and stood up. Just then the Clan came over to them, and Goliath stepped forward as Xanatos asked him, "Is your Clan ready?"

Goliath looked over at the Clan and then nodded, his face looking very sad all the sudden. "We are."

"Okay." Xanatos said."Everyone knows the plan?"

Members of the Clan nodded, as Brooklyn slowly stood up from his seat and placed his claws on Rose's shoulders, taking every seconds to still feel her close to filled her eyes and naturally she brought her hand up to clasp his, as this was the moment she was least looking forward to.

"Okay." Xanatos said seriously. "Rose and I will be car # 1; while Owen will be driving car #2; both black limos. I will head directly west of here, and then will veer North, towards the Labyrinth, while Owen will head East."

"Yes," Goliath said. "Myself and Hudson will head East with Owen, while Lexington, Akira and Broadway head West, following you and Rose with great Care, while Brooklyn will temporarily head South, collect his motorcycle from his hidden shed, and then will rendezvous will us at the Labyrinth, just North of here. Everyone understand?"

Again, the clan nodded, as he continued, "Angela will be staying here with Bronx."

He then looked up into his equally sad eyes at Rose; and said, a bit tearfully, "Okay… well… I guess I'll just see you there."

Rose offered him a half-smile, pulled out of Brooklyn's grasp, and started to walk away with Xanatos, when she was suddenly stopped by Angela. Instantly, when Rose turned out to face her, she wrapped Rose into a very tight hug, and held her there for what felt like two minutes straight. Rose felt tears come to her eyes and was very thankful for Angela's love, and was horribly sad to leave.

"I'm sorry that I was being so cruel to you, Rose." Angela whispered in her ear. "I'm also so incredibly sad and sorry for you. We all love you, and can't wait to have you back home with us. Akira and I will come visit you as often as I feel okay to come, okay?"

Rose nodded, as tears were streaming from her eyes and a sob was building in her throat. Embarrassed of her tears, in front of the Clan, she buried her face in Angela's neck and whispered, "Thank you, Angela. I'm so… _happy _for you and Broadway. You two deserve this- please let me know if you need anything- you know where I'll be. Don't be a stranger; I'll need as many friends as possible."

"Thank you, Rose." Angela whispered back, letting her slowly go. "Both Akira and I will come visit you, we promise."

Rose wiped her tears away from her eyes, and offered Angela a smile. She nearly got away from her embrace, but was immediately scooped up into Akira's tight hug, who gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head and said, "We'll see you soon- my sister. I love you dearly."

When Akira let go of her, Rose looked over at Brooklyn, who was leaning against the nearby chair and was holding the top of his beak, obviously fighting away tears of his own, and longed to say one last goodbye to him; but then she was being hugged by the rest of the Clan.

Broadway ran over, picked her up off the floor, spun her around, and held her in a rib-crushing hug. Rose laughed slightly through her tears and returned his hug. When he put her back down on the ground, he said, in a slightly embarrassed voice, "We'll see you later, Rose. We always tease Brook… but he has found one of the coolest Humans ever, other than Elisa, of course."

Rose laughed slightly, wiped more tears from her eyes, as Lexington stepped forward and hugged her.

"Thanks, Broadway." She said shakily, shaking Lexington back.

"Yeah, what they've said." He said, pulling away from her. "You're seriously awesome- and I can't wait for you and Brooklyn to become a mated pair. You two deserve to be happy… so chin up. Things'll be okay. We will come to visit you. Don't worry about a thing."

Still crying, Rose nodded at his kind words and wiped her tears away.

"Thanks, Lex." She whispered.

As soon as Lexington stepped away, Bronx came bouncing over to her and instantly nuzzled against her, wagging his tail, licking her. She laughed, still through her tears, leaned down and rubbed Bronx's ears, giving him a nice pet.

Hudson stepped forward then, and lovingly wrapped her up in his arms.

"Aye, lass. We will miss ya." He whispered in an emotional voice. "Like everyone else has said… ye are our family now. This isn't a good-bye, but a temporary separation. Once we find Kevin and stop him, we'll have yeh back here in no time. We'll get yeh and Brooklyn mated- don't yeh worry about that. I- I will miss ya my Grand-Daughter."

With that, Rose felt that extreme sorrow burst through her chest. She held onto Hudson tightly and sobbed heavily, having remembered that he took her as his Grand-daughter. He reminded her of her Grandfather, Robert, and it was like saying goodbye to him all over again.

Rose pulled away from Hudson and tearfully exclaimed to the whole Clan, wiping her tears away with her sleeve now.

"_Oh my gosh,_ you guys… you aren't making this easy _at all_."

At this point, Angela was crying as was Akira and Hudson, while Brooklyn was having the hardest time holding himself together. Broadway and Lexington stepped up to his brother and placed claws upon his shoulders for support.

Goliath stepped forward now, and wrapped her into his strong arms, holding her tightly. Goliath was a lot larger in stature, than Brooklyn was, and had to settle with wrapping her arms around his waist, as much as she could, to return his gesture.

Once he pulled away, he held onto her arms and said tearfully, "Rose… I truly am sorry for this painful transition. You are a member of this Clan, and are _always_ welcome here. As Hudson said, just now, once we find Kevin; we _will_ have another mating ceremony for you and Brooklyn. Let's just get you somewhere safe, for now."

Rose nodded her head, smiling up at Goliath and said, "Thank you, Goliath."

With that, she released Goliath, stepped away from him and stood next to Xanatos. When all good-byes were said, Xanatos stepped forward, and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked her quietly. With tears streaming down her face, she slowly nodded; though it wasn't the truth. She didn't think she would ever be ready for this. Xanatos nodded, turned to Brooklyn and then called out to him.

"Brooklyn! Care to escort myself and Rose down to the car?"

Taking a shaky breath, and wiping his own tears away, Brooklyn nodded and instantly walked towards them. Rose was breathing shakily, held her arms out to him, and he immediately slid into them, and wrapped his own arms around her. Together, they walked side-by-side towards the elevators, as Xanatos turned to the Clan and said, "Okay. We'll see you guys there. One hour. Keep your communicators on you all."

"Will do." Goliath stated seriously, then turned to the rest of the Clan. "Come. We've got work to do!"

Rose looked back behind her and saw the Clan dispersing towards the ledge and then took off into the night. Xanatos opened the elevator for them, and once the doors opened, he pushed the 'Garage' button and slowly the doors shut them all inside.

Time passed in excruciatingly awkward silence, as Rose stayed in Brooklyn's arms and he was struggling to control his own sorrow and tears. When they reached the bottom level, Xanatos walked out first, swiftly, and allowed Rose and Brooklyn to follow more slowly behind him. When he was out of earshot, Rose raised a hand up to his beak and guided his face down to hers.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered.

"I know." He replied quietly, tears still falling down his face. "Doesn't mean it doesn't suck any less, though."

Rose chuckled slightly, through her tears, and nodded her head.

Xanatos quickly slid into the driver's seat and started the limo, and Rose saw that another black limo started the same time as his. When Brooklyn walked her to the car, she quickly turned towards him and rested her hands upon his chest.

"I don't have much time, and I-" She urged, but he beat her to it. He quickly grabbed onto her arm and hid them behind a pillar, so they were out of sight of Xanatos and Owen for a moment. He then wrapped his arms around her and crushed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply and passionately. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, and instantly their tongues met and both were gasping and moaning- kissing quickly; tasting each other.

Brooklyn lowered himself slightly, to get his arms underneath her backside and then lifted her up to straddle his waist, and then pressed her back into the cold column. With tears rolling down both their faces, they kissed, and passionately made out, making their worlds spin in pleasurable pain, as it was their good-bye. Though he was coming to the Labyrinth, it was the end of this chapter of their life and they had to relish in it as much as they could. His claws ventured all over her body, and ended up clasping a clawful of hair, until he forced his lips away from her. Both of them were breathing deeply and gasping. Rose was staring deeply into his eyes, when he slowly let her down to the ground. He stole one last passionate kiss from her before resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm going to head to my bike." He whispered. "I've got a radio and will be right there if there is _any _trouble or danger. Okay?"

"Okay," Rose whispered back at him, not sure how she could physically leave him. His face screwed up in pain as he cupped her face and shook his head.

"_I love you, Rose_." He whispered desperately. "_Never_ forget that."

"I love you too." She whispered back, unable to help herself again. She gasped out and kissed his lips in a rushed passionate make out, in which he relented and gave into. However, after a few seconds, he quickly pulled away from her and then kept going. She reached out to him, and held his claw, but he kept going and let his claw slide out of her hand.

He backed away from her, with tears in his eyes, and was breathing deeply.

"Go, Rose!" Brooklyn called out to her. "I'll be right behind you. _I love you!_"

Rose watched him continue to back away from her, nodded at him, and then forced herself to walk away from him, both of their hearts breaking with every step. She quickly walked to the car, opened the door and then slid into the backseat, slamming the car door shut behind her, tossing her shoe box next to her. Xanatos looked at her from the rear view mirror, stayed silent, and immediately grabbed the radio

"Alright everyone- I have Rose. Radio checks… Owen?" He stated loudly into the radio.

"I can hear you sir." Owen replied.

"Goliath?" Xanatos spoke once again.

Instantly, Rose could hear Goliath's voice on the radio; "We can hear you too; Xanatos. Loud and clear."

"Perfect." Xanatos said. "Alright; Goliath- you and the Clan can go; we'll meet at our rendezvous point."

"We're on our way." He answered him.

"Brooklyn?" Xanatos asked.

"Copy that."

At the sound of Brooklyn's dark voice, she closed her eyes and sunk into her seat. Xanatos placed the radio on the dashboard and waited for a good five minutes before pulling out from his underground garage.

"Alright, everyone. Rose and I are on now on our way."

And with that, their car took off quickly into the night. With the streetlights lighting her window every few seconds, Rose looked around at the cab around her; and realized that this was the first time that she had ever been inside a small-sized limo. Though it wasn't as long as a party one; it had the luxuries that every rich person would most-likely have. She placed her seat belt on, and then gazed out the tinted windows and longed for this nightmare to be over with.

She didn't know anyone in the Labyrinth- and would be living down with the homeless. It was pure destiny for her to meet Brooklyn; and by doing so, he introduced her to a comfortable life at the Castle. Had she not actually met him, and still left Kevin, she would have ended up on the streets with the other homeless; and as she thought that, she felt like she had come full-circle. As they drove to the Labyrinth, she couldn't help but think that Kevin had won this part of his wishes for her. She was being forced away from Brooklyn and the Clan; who all made her feel extremely happy and safe, and ended up on the streets.

She sighed, rested her head against the side of the seat and closed her eyes. It was well past midnight now, and she had dealt with a great deal of hardship in the last few months; and didn't know how much more she could take.


	30. Chapter 30- The Labyrinth

**~Chapter Thirty~**

**The Labyrinth**

Brooklyn was lost. Lost in his thoughts, and lost in the pain of having had to say goodbye for a short time to his love and betrothed mate, Rose. Even though he would be seeing her at the Labyrinth, there was still so much uncertainty and fear filling his heart and thoughts, making him doubt everything he knew. It helped him to know that Rose wasn't going to give up, and was going to be strong through their forced separation, but it still enraged him to no end. Rose had already lost so much; and he wasn't about to let her lose anymore.

He also wasn't going to be selfish, but, with as many years that he spent alone and isolated, he didn't want to return to that state of heavy depression and loneliness. Rose had changed his life for good; and now that she was being forced away from him, he could feel the stark contrast of the love and happiness he had known, to the darkness and depression he left behind; and it was plaguing his mind like a slowly-moving poisoning.

He was gliding in the cold night sky and was exhausted; physically, emotionally and mentally. He had just left Rose alone with Xanatos, and was trusting that man with his mate's life and welfare, but didn't feel good about it. The whole time while leaving her, he was praying to the Gods that Xanatos didn't revert back to his old self and turn on them. He wouldn't have even questioned it, but Rose had, earlier that night, shared her discomfort with how he made her feel sometimes. Her discomfort and slight distrust of Xanatos, made his old feelings of distrust arise in him as well.

Which, for Xanatos' sake, he hoped he was wrong.

When he left Rose in the parking garage, heard all the radio checks, he quickly scaled up the side of the Eyrie Building to get enough air, and then took off towards Southern Manhattan to pick up his motorcycle, and to keep an eye out for trouble. Every night, since Kevin's attacks, had left him feeling light-headed and lost, as though he could no longer see in the darkness, like he was no longer the warrior he was.

Kevin's ruthless and cunning attacks had scared and unnerved him; leaving him to question whether he was even strong enough to protect Rose and his Clan, and if he was strong or wise enough to be Second-in-Command. He had only a brief confrontation with Kevin, and as easy as it should have been to take him out, he still failed. That failure that was enough to bring out the worst thoughts, and to have rage to pulse through him. Rose was the only light that seemed to keep him focused and grounded from wanting to give into his own darkness and rage.

Fuming, he flew as quickly as he could towards the garage in which he stowed his motorcycle, and had only glided a few blocks away from the Castle when he suddenly noticed a car far beneath him. Though most cars out at night didn't bother him, this one was. It was hanging out in a nearby alleyway, sitting in darkness; and was obviously lurking near the Castle. Gargoyles were never the ones to attack first, but he knew this car was up to no good at first glance, and his first instinct was to take them out.

Gritting his teeth, he became suspicious that it could be one of the Quarrymen or even Kevin himself. Setting his jaw firmly while keeping his eye on it, he continued to glide through the night air towards his bike, and to his growing suspicions, the car pulled out from the dark alleyway and began to follow him, ever so steadily. At this point, he did not doubt that they were staging near the Castle to watch the whereabouts of himself, Rose and his Clan. He grit his teeth in anger as the car kept following him, making every necessary turn to follow him.

Brooklyn had been gliding along for close to fifteen minutes, and was now was making sure that they _were_ following him. It was obvious now, that it was either Kevin or Quarrymen, and he wanted them to follow him instead of the others. He would do anything to keep them off Rose's tail; and was wanting to take them out, once and for all. As looked ahead to where his warehouse was, and smiled a dark smile as he looked at the ground below him and saw the car was right beneath him.

"So… " Brooklyn growled to himself as he began to descend towards his warehouse, with the car following him quickly. "Ya wanna play? _Fine then_… _let's play._"

* * *

Terry and Bones sat in their stolen Buick vehicle, in their black hoodies and military get-up; staging four blocks away from the Castle; and were waiting for the Gargoyles to make their move. Castaway sent them back out to watch the Castle and patrol the area, while he kept Kevin occupied with other things. Bones and Terry hated the bat-winged freaks, and wanted them dead, but more than that, they were happy that they were fulfilling their blood lust, adrenaline of doing crime, all while getting paid for it. Inside the car, Terry was smoking a cigarette, while Bones was keeping an eye out on the Castle through his binoculars in the driver's seat.

Terry slowly blew out smoke from his mouth and snarled, "I don't see why we gotta be out here doing deeds for that insane _motherfucker_. Castaway is a nut himself for letting him into our group. He'll be the end of the Quarrymen… and our paychecks. Mark my words."

"Castaway only did that because, apparently Kevin was able to get inside Xanatos' home and blew up a detetives car, all while going unnoticed." Bones answered quietly, still looking through his binoculars. Terry, however scoffed and blew out more smoke.

"And you _believe_ him?!" Joey scoffed. "Ever since we helped save his ass at that bridge, he has only been talk, no action… and since sitting here, nobody has moved inside the castle! Why are we still sitting here, and ain't Kevin here to help us?!"

"Because Castaway wants psycho occupied and leave the Gargoyle hunting to us." Bones snarled, lowering his binoculars. " Castaway has kept us from prison, and is giving us a decent paycheck to just _sit here _and keep an eye out, ya ass wipe. Now, shut up, pay attention for any Gargoyle, and stop complaining. You've never had it this good."

"Don't tell me what to do," Terry snarled, raising his fists at Bones. "Ya wanna go? I'll kick you to the curb, right here; right now."  
Bones grit his teeth at Terry's anger, and was about to open his mouth to argue with him, when Terry's eyes suddenly widened and was looking past him.

"Whoa, dude! Check it out!"

Bones raised his fists at him, grimaced at him and snarled, "I wasn't born yesterday, Terry. I ain't gonna fall for that trick! The last thing I need is for that cigarette butt to burn into my face."

"Shut the fuck up and LOOK!" Terry yelled, forcing Bones to turn his face to where he was showing him. Bones, being forced to turn his head by Terry's hand, looked out the windshield and saw the outline of a Gargoyle flying towards them. Bones' eyes widened as Terry's hand slowly fell from holding his face, and both were momentarily stunned.

"He was right." Bones whispered, believing their psycho-partner now. "I can't believe that bastard was right! They _are _living in that Castle… _this whole time,_ they've _really_ been there…!"

"And there's one, gliding, all by himself." Terry interrupted, grinning evilly. He slowly blew out one last smoke, threw the small butt of the cigarette out of the window, and then turned to Bones, who was smiling darkly back to him.

"Shall we follow it?" Bones asked him lightly.

"Ain't that what we are gettin' paid for?" Terry grinned, with a mouth full of gold teeth.

Nodding, Bones slowly pulled the car out of the alleyway, and carefully followed the Gargoyle, who was gliding a few hundred feet up from them; just barely hovering above the top of the skyscrapers. As he drove, he kept his distance from the flying figure above them, as to not blow their cover, all while minding all traffic and laws so that they didn't attract any unwanted attention from Police. Terry pulled out the binoculars again and looked up into the sky to get a better view of what they were chasing. He was quiet for a few seconds, using his binoculars to better his lenses into focus, and then began to laugh a dark chuckle.

"What do you see?" Bones asked him quietly.

"Oh, it's a Gargoyle, all right." Terry replied softly, grinning darkly. "And… oh, lookie here... It's the red one that the psycho one is all about trying to find. Apparently that winged-bastard is _fucking_ his wife… HA!"He paused and began laughing. "God, how _disgusting_ is that?!… I thought the psycho was lyin', but the more I hear about his wife, the more I am ready to exterminate them _all._ But, I can't believe our luck! We _finally_ have one in our grasp! Would you get a look at _him!? _He's not as big as the purple-leader; but he'll do just nicely!"

"Would you stop foolin' around, all ready?" Bones snapped back in irritation. "Get Castaway on the phone and have him meet us with back up."

"_Fuck_ backup," Terry sneered. "We don't need them, we can take him ourselves. Besides, he's all alone anyway."

"I've learned from experience not to underestimate a Gargoyle." Bones argued back, still driving carefully. "They are _ruthless_ in a battle."  
"Gettin' _scared_?" Terry mocked.

"_Nooo_…" Bones emphasized, gritting his teeth, and gripping the steering wheel tighter in anger. "I'm being cautious, like you should be. One Gargoyle is strong enough to take us _both out_. Plus, if he's alone, he won't be for long. They always travel in groups, and if they are alone, help from the other beasts usually isn't too far away."

Terry smirked at him and continued to look into the binoculars on occasion, as Bones carefully but quickly drove a safe distance behind the flying Gargoyle. However, as they were driving, the red-Gargoyle suddenly began making random turns, heading further into Southern Manhattan. Immediately, Bones began to follow him, driving a bit faster and after a few minutes of this, Bones grit his teeth and turned to Terry.  
"The beast knows we are following him." He spat out, frustrated.

"So?" Terry replied. "Keep tailing his ass."

The cat and mouse continued on for another ten minutes, or so it felt like for them, as they silently followed the Gargoyle into lower Manhattan. Then they saw him begin to descend towards the ground.

"Hurry up and see where he's going!" Terry snarled, holding onto the dashboard as Bones immediately began to floor the gas, pushing their car along faster. They slid around a corner, sliding on the snow and ice and sped towards an old warehouse, that had fences all around it. But as they sped towards it, Bones blinked and looked up into the windshield, and saw that the red-skinned Gargoyle disappeared.

"_Shit_!" He yelled out. "Where did he go?!"

Terry immediately began to search all around them, and yelled back, "You were suppose to TAIL HIM, Bones!"  
"No, that was YOUR job!" Bones yelled angrily. "I was driving!"

"Castaway is gonna have our asses if we lose him!" Terry snarled, lowering his binoculars and began to look around some more.

"Not unless we don't tell him." Bones suddenly replied in a quieter voice, slowing the car down as they approached the warehouse, where they last saw him.

"Not tell our boss that we backed down from a fight with a Gargoyle and lost?!" Terry asked him with wide eyes. "I don't think so… how about we find the bastard, get rid of him, tell Castaway and get pay raises?!"

"It's just _one_ stupid Gargoyle." Bones spat back at him with gritted teeth. "He wasn't worth it anyway."

Right as he said that, Terry grabbed the side of his head, and hyper-extended his neck, whispering and snarling in his ear.

"A dead Gargoyle is worth EVERYTHING! It's our _cause_…"

"Let _go of me!" _Bones yelled out, whipping his head out of Terry's grip, rubbing his neck and eyed him with great resentment..

"Unless you don't really believe in the Quarrymen's cause… " Terry mused darkly, looking at Bones with suspicious eyes. "Huh? Is that it, Bones? You don't really have the guts to take one out…?"

Bones grit his teeth and bared them at Terry in full-anger, turned to face him and yelled, "SHUT UP YOU FUC-"

CRUNCH!

Suddenly, something hard and fast smacked into the side of their car, almost as if it were another car or deer, and made them slide and spin out on the road. Bones tried to control their spin out, but couldn't as the tires hit a sheet of black ice. Both men braced themselves as the car suddenly slammed into the fence of the old warehouse, crunching the front end of their Buick in slightly. At impact, both men smacked head first into the steering wheel and dashboard, grunting out in pain.

A few minutes passed in silence as Bones groaned, grabbed his tender head, and then turned to face Terry; who was also awake but had a huge bruised goose-ache on his forehead. They looked at each other with wide eyes and instantly they got into their Quarrymen training.

Terry grabbed a handgun out of his holster, as well Bones, who then turned to his partner.

"What in the _hell_ was that?!" He asked him, in amazement.

Looking around some more, he was amazed to see that his driver's window had been partially shattered, somehow, by something. "There aren't any cars out of here! And neither did I see any animal on the street!"

Terry, however, looked over at him with disbelief and snarled, "A _street animal_?! What are you stupid?! What street animal do you know of that lives here in this City and could have caused _this much_ damage to our car and knocking us off the road?! Huh? A fucking _alley cat?_!"

Bones ignored Terry's usual sarcastic lip; suddenly gasped, looked out to the windshield, searching the area frantically, and then had a thought.

"Hey… was it the Gargoyle?!"

Terry opened his mouth to speak, but then was interrupted by a deafening roar just outside of their car. The two men looked at each other with wide eyes, and then, without warning, something slammed down upon the hood of their car; while two red sharp claws dug themselves deeply into the top of the vehicle's hood above their heads. A screeching sound of tearing metal filled their car as the Gargoyle began tearing their car roof off, grunting in effort and growling ferociously.

Bones and Terry looked up, as their roof opened up, and to their great shock they saw the red-Gargoyle standing above them, holding the ripped hood of the car in his claws. His sharp teeth were bared at them in his beaked mouth, growling and snarling ferociously, while his eyes glowed brightly white in rage at them.

"I would bet my paycheck on that… " Terry mumbled back at Bones, answering his question, whose mouth was open in shock. Terry then silently cocked his gun; readying himself for battle.

* * *

Back in Xanatos' car, Rose had rested her head against the window and watched each passing street lights pass by, as they made their way to the Labyrinth. She had no idea where it was located, and had never been there before, but she didn't care. Sighing heavily, she forced herself to shut her eyes and think of her love, Brooklyn. This move and separation was going to be the hardest on them, and she just wanted to fall into a dreamless sleep; to think and feel nothing except his love.

A few minutes passed by in silence, and with the silence and darkness around her, it didn't take very long for her exhaustion to finally overcome her. Her eyes grew heavy, and she finally slid into a strange; middle-world between sleep and unconsciousness, where her mind immediately took off into a dream; which mostly felt like it was processing its memories…

_Herself and Brooklyn were back inside the Castle, in her bathroom, and were kissing passionately like they had earlier that night. He was touching and kissing her in the same passionate way that he was before. With her invitation, he slowly lowered his claw to her breast and began to massage it heavily, making her body spring to life in heat. Their mouths were claiming each other's, both gasping out by how good it felt for them both._

_Her body was being turned on with heat and passion making her throw her head back and cry out in passion, wanting more and needing more from him. But unlike tonight, Brooklyn suddenly whipped her to the ground aggressively, and let her fall on her back. She grunted out in pain and shock and stared up at him in anger and disbelief. Before she could ask him what his deal was, he was eyeing her in a very dark and scary way, so much so, her voice choked in her throat. Then a strange and heavy darkness seemed to surround him, disorienting his image slightly. _

_She blinked in confusion and opened her mouth to speak, but with a twisted look in his eye, she was petrified where she laid. Brooklyn's brown eyes suddenly turned black, and slowly he lowered himself to her and hovered above her body. Then, his black eyes lit up, glowing bright white in anger; and he bared his teeth at her, snarling like a wild-animal._

"_Brooklyn!?" She gasped out, her eyes growing wide with fear. "What… what are you doing?!"_

_He never answered, but, instead, began to claw at her clothes; tearing them off her body. She gasped out, her eyebrows furrowing in panic, and tried to stop him; to fight him off her, but she was nowhere near strong enough for him._

"_STOP!" She screamed out. "Brooklyn! STOP!"  
_"_You're mine Rose…" he growled at her, tearing at her undergarments and started to take off his loincloth. "I thought you wanted this? To be my whore…?!"_

_Rose's eyes widened in horror and began to cry earnestly._

"_No… NO! Stop, this isn't you! BROOKLYN!" _

_But he didn't stop, and kept coming for her- claiming her as his. She screamed out in pain; but the pain was not where she thought it would be. Her head began to tear open like when Adam tased and then felt the same wounds from her chest, shoulder, and leg burst open with pain and blood; from when Kevin shot and stabbed her. She screamed out, while Brooklyn laughed a high-pitched laugh in her ears, but then his laughs slowly faded into Kevin's laugh and then her world went black._

_She couldn't see anything else around her, but could only hear his high-pitched laugh, smell of booze and blood, and then felt that indescribable feeling of the icy East River stabbing her body all over with it's iciness. Looking around, she suddenly realized that she was drowning in the East River once again, the icy water filling her lungs and forcing that terrifyingly familiar heaviness in her lungs and chest. Unable to breathe, the icy blackness pulled her down faster and faster into her icy, black abyss with Kevin's shrieks of triumphant, evil laughter, surrounding her…._

Rose's eyes snapped open, and with a yelp, suddenly shot up and banged her head against the top of the car. Groaning, she closed her eyes and grasped onto her head for a few seconds, rubbing it better, before opening her eyes and looking around. To her relief, she was still in the back of Xanatos' car, on her way to the Labyrinth and must have dozed off.  
Rose groaned again and sat up fully, shaking slightly.

"_What in the hell_… ?!" She gasped out, thinking about the nightmare she had. And, thankfully, as she thought about it, it wasn't anything like the images she once saw in that realistic vision a few months ago.

But just like in that one, Brooklyn was in her dream, loving her and nearly mating with her, but then it twisted and Kevin was on top of her, killing her. However, unlike that dream, it felt more like a vision and felt like she was there. With every stab of Kevin's knife, or Brooklyn's touch and kisses… she could feel it all. For this one, she was not in any pain, nor was her connection and magic warning her about anything. This was just a nightmare; plain and simple. A messed up concoxion of her brain, but unfortunately there wasn't anything simple about its meaning or her life as of late. It alarmed her greatly that she saw Brooklyn in the same evil state that Kevin was, but knew that Brooklyn would never treat her as such, or rape her; but him being twisted as a manifestation of Kevin was what bothered her to no end.

She grit her teeth, and slapped her head down into her hands; breathing deeply. She couldn't believe what she had just dreamt up. Her mind was twisting Kevin's evil and Brooklyn's love for her into one giant monster; haunting her dreams, making her fear the only good thing in her life.

She closed her eyes in horror and held her head; wanting to burst into tears again, and was even more exhausted than before. More than anything, she wanted Brooklyn next to her to hold her and give her that comfort that he always gave her, but she also needed to sleep. Though it was a nightmare; she was extremely peeved that she was unable to take a half-hour nap without immediately being plagued by the darkness surrounding her. No matter what she tried, Kevin always seemed to be in her subconscious thoughts; haunting her, and it was getting even worse now that she was being forced away from Brooklyn's light, love and strength. She didn't know how she was ever going to sleep peacefully, or if she could make it through this damning time alone. She stayed in her seat, leaning over with her hands in her face, when a man's voice suddenly called out to her.

"Rose… we-"

Naturally, Rose's eyes whipped open and she screamed a high-pitched scream in fear, looking around wildly. To her surprise, Xanatos was looking back at her with wide eyes, and her scream made him jump. His mouth opened to exclaim his own surprise at her reaction; as she clasped her hand over her panicked heart, and sighed heavily.

"_Oh my Goodness,_" She gasped out, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. "_Xanatos_… It's just you… I'm sorry."

"Uhm…" Xanatos said slowly, blinking. "Yes, it is me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Rose."

" No, it's um…" she said quietly, opening her eyes and looking at him with an embarrassed and apologetic look. "It's me, not you. I'm sorry. I guess I dozed off and um, didn't realize I was still in this car. I'm sorry for screaming…"

"It's okay." Xanatos said, smiling slightly. "I was just trying to tell you that we've made it to the Labyrinth."

Rose blinked a few times, and realized for once, that the car had indeed stopped, and they were sitting in a very dark, concrete tube; almost like they were in the middle of an underground tunnel. Weak, yellow lights, were on the walls and spread out every twenty feet or so, but the light did not seem to do anything for the dreary and dark area. With widening eyes, she looked out her tinted window, and hoped that it was the tint that was making it look so horrible.

"We're _here!_?" She asked him quietly, as Xanatos turned off the car and was already getting out of his driver's seat.

"Yes, we are." He responded while shutting his door, then walked to her door and opened it for her. "Come on, I'll help you with your luggage and walk you inside. The Mutates are expecting you…"

Rose grabbed her shoe box, scooted across the seat, and took Xanatos' extended hand; where he helped her stand out of the car. Once she got out, he walked over to the trunk to retrieve her luggage, and with wide- horrified eyes, she shut her door and looked around.

The tint of her window had not been far off, as the world they were suddenly in was indeed very dark, moist, and eerie; everything Rose _did not_ wish to be around. She looked around feeling even worse about this situation, as Xanatos grabbed her suitcase from the trunk of the car, and together they walked down a long stretch of hallway which looked to be a single railroad; towards two floor-to-ceiling concrete doors. Rose didn't say anything to Xanatos as they walked along in silence and was horrified as she slowly started to take in her new home.

She was thankful for the Mutates for letting her stay with them; but she already knew that this was going to be a very depressing time in her life. She would be away from Brooklyn, away from her actual home, and away from the sunlight.

Before they could reach the large doors, they suddenly opened with a loud boom, and creaking sound, as the metal scraped against the concrete. Rose slowed down her walking and watched, as a few of the Mutates, in which Rose remembered seeing at Lexington and Akira's mating ceremony, stepped out to greet them.

The largest of them all, was Talon, who she knew that he was the Mutate's leader and Elisa's brother; personally known as Derek. He was easily the size of Goliath, had the same large bat-like wings as him, but had a body and face of a black panther. His yellow eyes were slitted like cat's eyes; which made him look more fearsome. Behind him was the massively muscled Tiger-looking mutate, Claw, who Rose found out was a mute and couldn't speak. Then behind him, came Brooklyn's past love interest- Maggie.

Maggie's face was of a cat's, with the same slitted cat eyes as Talon's, and had a very slim; but muscular body; and floor length curly blonde hair. Rose felt a pang of jealousy for some reason, as she could see why and how Brooklyn thought her to be so beautiful in the past- because in a Gargoyle's eyes, she certainly was.

She also couldn't help but notice that Maggie's small frame had rounded near her abdomen; as Rose looked over the three mutates with wide eyes; her eyes grew even bigger with comprehension. Maggie, as well as Emily, and now Angela; were all now expecting children of their own, which made her feel extra depressed. The three mutates walked towards Xanatos and Rose; and Talon offered his claw out to Rose, smiling kindly.

"Rose, welcome! It's good to see you again." Talon greeted her kindly.

She reached out and shook his claw with her hand and replied, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Hello, Talon. Um… yeah, you as well."

Talon let go of her hand, smiling, and then said, "I'm sure you're just being nice. Goliath has updated me about all that's going, and I'm sure you wish you didn't have to be here. I'm truly and sincerely sorry to have heard all about your husband and what you've had to endure. It must not be easy for you to be forced into hiding- but I hope that you will find our home comfortable and a safe haven, until the Manhattan Clan is able to find him and put a stop to his hatred."

Rose smiled up at him sincerely, appreciating his bluntness, and replied quietly, "Thank you… and thank you for letting me stay here. Yes, it has been very difficult to find a different home, but I understand why. And for that, I am very grateful to you and your Clan, for your kindness and service towards me. I know we all briefly met at Lexington's wedding- but I can't tell you how much I appreciate you taking me in, even if we don't know each other all that well yet."

"Of course!" Talon replied, waving her comment away with his claw. " Everyone is welcome here in the Labyrinth. My wife, Maggie, has set up your room- and though I know it's not as nice nor as luxurious as Xanatos' home, be rest assured that it has been cleaned, furnished, and we hope that you'll be comfortable there."

"Oh," Rose replied a bit shyly, moving a hair of her face. "Thank you. That's very kind of you."

With that, Maggie came out from behind Talon and gently placed her claw upon Rose's shoulder, giving her a kind smile and comfort, as though they were good friends.

"Rose, my name is Maggie." She said in a raspy voice. "I'll help you up to your room and show you around if you wish."

"Um, sure." Rose replied quietly, giving her a small smile back. "Thank you, and it's uh, nice to finally meet you too. I know we saw each other at the mating ceremony for Lex and Akira, but never got to introduce myself."

"I understand," Maggie replied, walking her inside the large concrete doors. "I was tired that night and so Talon, Claw and myself left a bit early. So, no worries. I'm excited to get to know you while you're down here. There's not very many females that I get to talk and Akira just love you and have said nothing but good things. I'm sure we'll become very good friends."

When she was this close to Rose, she could see that Maggie was indeed pregnant and looked to be close to five-to six months pregnant- from a Human's point of pregnancy. Rose smiled up at Maggie, but didn't say anything to her, as they all walked past the large metal doors from the hallway into a large living room- looking facility.

Inside was a lot lighter than the dark hallway and Rose suddenly felt as though she had stepped inside a large facility- as the Labyrinth used to be Cyber-biotics property. As Rose looked around some more, there were three stories of rooms for personal use, what looked like laundry facilities, and places for eating and relaxing.

The homeless had streamed clothing across, on drying lines, to dry their clothing all across the three levels of floors- and she could see that this place was home to a lot of people. There were concrete pillars holding for support beams all around the Labyrinth's flat living area; and archways in each lead to different levels and rooms all throughout.

"I cannot thank you enough, Talon." Xanatos said quietly, dropping Rose's luggage on the ground, once they were in the living quarters of the Labyrinth. "Rose has become very near and dear to the Clan, and my family; and hope for her to continue to be safe."

"Of course!" Talon replied. "We're happy to house her for as long as need be."

Xanatos smiled and nodded at him, and then turned around to face her.

"Once it is safe once again, we'll have you return back to the Castle." He said softly. "That's a promise."

"Thank you," she replied quietly, feeling a pang of sadness as she could feel Xanatos rushing to leave, now that she was no longer his problem. She took a deep breath, ignoring his body language, and then asked, "Where is the rest of the Clan? I thought they said that they'd be here by now?"

Xanatos looked around at her words, and then seemed to notice that they weren't there yet, but looked unconcerned.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." He replied in a cool voice, checking his watch. "I gave them an hour block to get here, and we're getting close to that. I wouldn't worry about them, there are eight of them, and one hunter. What could happen?"

"Uh… well since that hunter is Kevin, and he's involved now with the Quarrymen, and is out for blood?" Rose asked him in a dark and irritated voice. "_A lot._"

Xanatos stared at her with an inscrutable expression, and looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but there with her, he slowly smiled at her, placed a hand upon her shoulder and said softly, "Hey, it will all be okay. Have faith… they'll be here soon."

"Sooner than you think, perhaps." Talon suddenly said. "I think I see them coming now."

With that, Rose whipped around and turned to face the large concrete doors that were still open a crack, and as she listened; she too could hear the sounds of talking and their claws walking along the concrete floors, getting closer and closer to the main doors.

Just then, the doors opened and Goliath, Hudson, Broadway, Akira and Lexington all came walking into the Labyrinth, talking amongst themselves. Rose smiled at all of them as they appeared to be unharmed and unscathed, as the Mutates all walked forward and began to greet them in a very friendly manner.

"Goliath!" Talon stepped forward and greeted him by grasping his claws, shaking them. "It's good to see you again, my friend, any trouble getting here?"

Goliath shook his head, and stepped closer to the center of the room.

"Thankfully no." He replied in a happy voice. "We didn't see anyone following us; so I would venture to say that no one knows that we've moved Rose down here."

Rose felt immediate relief as he uttered those words, but as she looked around at her Clan, she couldn't help but notice that it was not complete. Akira came up and gave her another huge hug, before greeting Maggie, and Rose quickly stepped forward and grasped Goliath's large arm.

"Where is Brooklyn?"

Goliath looked around at her, smiled, and gently took her arms in his claws.

"He went to grab his motorcycle, remember?" He said. "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Rose slowly smiled back at him and nodded, taking that as a good answer for now; as Xanatos suddenly stepped forward and gestured to Maggie's swollen abdomen.

"Well, well, well… it looks as if you all have some great news to share as well. I had no idea that you were expecting, Maggie. Especially when we last saw you at the mating ceremony."

All the Gargoyles gathered around at them, as Maggie smiled.

"Yes," She said in her raspy voice, holding her abdomen gently. "Derek and I are expecting a child together… I will be due in March. I'm about 28 weeks along now."

"Congratulations," Goliath said, smiling. "We just found out that Angela is expecting an egg with Broadway. It brings me great joy to see our Clans beginning to flourish."

Maggie's eyes lit up as she exclaimed, "Angela is pregnant? Oh, that is wonderful news! Congratulations to you all as well. Where is she?"

Broadway, however, stepped forward and answered for Goliath.

"She's back at the Castle, resting. She's in the early stages and isn't feeling all that well." Broadway explained. "She's extremely tired, and has been spending her nights lying down on the couch."

"Oh goodness, I know how she feels." Maggie sympathized with a small smile. " I was in the early stages as well, when we saw each other a month or so ago at the ceremony. But, I'm hopefully out of that stage now that I'm halfway there."

"Will it be an egg… or will it be more of a Human birth do you think?" Akira asked gently, taking her arm gently. "I apologize if that's a personal question- I've just never met mutated Gargoyles before. I'm curious to know the difference."

"It's not personal." Maggie said, smiling at her. "But, I'm… I'm unsure to tell you the truth. I'm thinking that it'll be more Human based- since we all used to be Human, and were not formed from eggs like Gargoyles are. That is only my guess, however. We will find out in March, I suppose. If I even get to the full-term 40 week, Human gestation timeline."

"Are you receiving any prenatal care?" Rose suddenly asked.

The paramedic in her was wondering the same thing that Akira was, and was interested to see how Maggie would handle a Human-like birth with a small creature like her and Talon.

"Elisa has referred me to Dr. Sato." She answered kindly. "He's kind of… turning into our Clan's personal doctor."

Rose narrowed her eyes slightly at the mention of Dr. Sato; as the last time she had met with him, didn't end on a good note. But knowing him, and knowing the medical field like she did, she didn't know how he could be her doctor since he was a General Surgeon and MD; so much so, she spoke up her concerned questions.

"How can that be?" She asked her, raising her eyebrows. "He's a General MD and Surgeon, obstetrics aren't in his scope of practice."

"He did mention that, yes." Maggie said softly, smiling at her. "But he is doing his best to help me through the pregnancy, and has an Obstetrician doctor friend that is supervising his practices..." She turned to Broadway and said, "I'm sure he'll also help Angela, if she needs anything."

"I'll pass that along to her, thanks Maggie." Broadway answered, smiling back.

While the Clans talked among one another, Rose sighed and turned around to face the large concrete doors, wishing and hoping that Brooklyn would soon arrive. Goliath told her that no issues were found, but something in her gut was telling her something was wrong. She didn't know if it was paranoia, or not, but as she stared at the opening, her anxiety crept even higher and higher, with every ticking second that he wasn't there.

Rose kept her shoe box in one arm and slowly made her way over to the couches, to sit down. Looking around, it was a quaint little living room, with a few couches, and a few coffee tables for people to sit and relax. She sat on the couch, crossed her legs and relaxed against the back of the couch, closing her eyes. Akira made her way over and without a word, she sat down next to Rose and grabbed onto her hand; offering her silent comfort again.

Rose opened her tired eyes, and offered her a small smile.

"Don't worry." Akira whispered. "Brooklyn will be back soon."

"Do you think anything happened to him?" Rose asked her instantly, with great worry.

"No." Akira replied calmly. "He had a farther distance to travel than the rest of us, but if you're worried about him, then try to feel for his connection with yours, like he often does with you. You might be able to know more about where he's at than we do."

Rose stared at Akira for a few seconds, and then nodded. Slowly, she closed her eyes and willed herself to somehow do what Brooklyn does with her, and reach out her connection to find him and connect their souls together. She knew, despite time or space, she could somehow find him if she tried hard enough, only didn't know how to wield that connective magic to him.

She exhaled deeply, while keeping her eyes closed, and focused on her breathing; willing his name to enter her mind, and let nothing else surround his presence in her mind. Just as she did that, her palms tingled with familiarity, making her smile. However, her smile faded as she suddenly felt Brooklyn's racing heartbeat in her own chest and heard his roars of rage like she could hear an echoing battle in the distance. With that, she also felt that something was wrong, _very wrong_.

Rose's eyes snapped open wide and could feel herself begin to panic, while gasping out.

"Rose?" Akira asked suddenly, her eyes wide, grasping her hand tighter. "What's wrong?"

Tears filled her eyes, as she turned to Akira and then whispered, "He's in trouble."

"_What_?!" Akira gasped out, but Rose didn't stay by her side a second more. She sprinted from the couch over to Goliath and placed her hand upon his thick, muscular arm.

"Brooklyn is in trouble!" Rose gasped out, barely able to breathe.

Goliath glanced down at her for a moment and asked, "What?"

"I tried reaching out to him through our connection, and he's in some sort of danger! I don't know what's happening, but we've got to help him!"

Goliath was about to question her, but since he no longer doubted his Second-in-Command when it came to their strange ability to connect and know where each other was at, or if they were in trouble, he trusted Rose's same instincts. Goliath kept hold of Rose's hands, and immediately took action. He quickly snatched up his walkie-talkie and spoke into it clearly.

"Brooklyn, it's Goliath. Where are you at?"

However, the communicator staticked and then went silent, so Goliath tried again, speaking even louder.

"Brooklyn!... Brooklyn!... Come in!"

When the same thing happened to the radio of it following with silence, Rose quickly whipped away from Goliath, and turned to the doors with tears in her eyes, not knowing what to do. A part of her wanted to sprint as fast as she could to Xanatos' car and take off towards the warehouse, hoping she would see him somewhere. But the other part of her knew that the moment, she tried to escape, that her Clan or the Mutates would stop her.

As she stared at the door, debating what she should do, Broadway stepped forward and urged his leader, "Where is he? Why won't he pick up?!"

"I don't know…" Goliath said quietly, staring at his radio. Then, he slowly turned to Rose, walked forward and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him.

"Can you feel where he is at?" Goliath asked her in a whisper, his eyes wide with worry.

Rose stared back at him, took a deep breath and answered him quietly, "I… I don't know. But I'll try…"

Goliath nodded at her, and backed away slowly to give her space. She closed her eyes, tried to calm herself down again; and willed her connection to reach out to him. Instantly the tingling sensation began to creep up her fingers and arms; telling her that he was alive at least and somewhere out there.

"_Please_," she whispered to herself and the connected magic within her and Brooklyn. "Tell me where he is… is he all right? _Brooklyn_…? _Brooklyn_… where are you, my love?"

* * *

As Brooklyn descended down towards the warehouse, he saw their vehicle approach the area, and knew he needed to send a message of his own. He laid his wings flat against his back, taking a head dive towards their car; and slammed into the car with all he had and forced it off the road, while it was still driving, making the goons crash into the fence surrounding the warehouse.

Brooklyn slid across the snowy ground, with his eyes brightly lit up and was growling ferociously. Leaping up in the air, he slammed his clawed- feet down upon the roof of the car, dug his claws into the roof and ripped the metal apart. Once he could see inside, two men were staring with wide eyes up at him, and were wearing black, military based clothing.

Now that he was staring down at them, he could see that both had guns and were overcoming their shock of seeing him stand above them, with a piece of their car ripped off from his claws, and he had never seen them before, but he knew they were up to no good. One was a muscular brunette, and the other was a bald headed skinnier man, with half of his teeth gold, and both were trying to hide a gun from him. He wasn't going to attack them first, until he made sure they were Quarrymen. Brooklyn skimmed over the two men, and then gasped as he noticed that the bald headed man had the Quarrymen symbol tattooed on the back of his neck.

At that, Brooklyn roared out in fury, tossed the car hood away and snarled, "You're gonna wish you hadn't followed me… _Quarrymen SCUM!"_

From inside the car, the bald headed guy pointed his gun out and began shooting it at Brooklyn, who easily dodged it by jumping off the car. As he did that, both men jumped out of their car and were pointing guns at Brooklyn.

"I thought you said Gargoyles didn't attack first?!" The bald one screamed at the brunette, who was eyeing Brooklyn with great resentment.

"Shoot first, ask questions later!" The Brunette replied, and instantly began shooting at Brooklyn, making shots and bullets fly around everywhere around him. Brooklyn roared out in rage, jumped towards their car to dodge their bullets. However, to his anger, they were strategically coming at him from every side, and he only had a few seconds left before he was shot. Gritting his teeth, with his eyes still lit up brightly, he waited until the bald headed one came to the bumper and then instantly swiped his tail out, knocking the bald one off his feet.

With a yelp, the bald one fell to the ground flat on his back; and Brooklyn grabbed onto his neck, tossing him away as hard as he could. He then picked up and destroyed the gun with one close of his fist.

"Terry!" The Brunette yelled out, and then began running at Brooklyn, yelling out and pointing his gun. Brooklyn roared out in rage, grabbed the back of the bumper, ripped it off and slapped the brunette across his body, with a hard swing. With a cry of pain, the man fell to the ground; dazed and was at Brooklyn's mercy. Brooklyn held his claws out to him, advancing on him, when he suddenly heard the bald man, Terry, running towards him and screaming out his war cry; with their signature electrified hammer in his hands.

"I'm comin' Bones!" Terry yelled out, and with another yell, he slammed it hard into Brooklyn's back, and instantly the electricity began to fry Brooklyn's nerves.

"AHHH!" Brooklyn cried out, falling to his knees.

"How did that feel, _monster_?!" Terry sneered, pulling the hammer up and was now pointing a gun at his head.

Brooklyn was dazed, but just for a moment, before he snarled, "Like THIS!"

He then twisted on the ground, so that he was now facing Terry; laid on his back and then used his legs and kangaroo kicked Terry in the stomach, sending him flying away once again. Brooklyn then jumped up, turned and grabbed the man, Bones, by the neck squeezing the frail Human's airway with ease. Bone's eyes widened, grabbed onto Brooklyn's claws and tried to pry them open, as he kicked and flailed as he closed his airway and brought him close to his face.

"Are- are you g-gonna kill me?" Bones gasped, staring Brooklyn widenly in his eyes. However, Brooklyn eased his grip but kept growling at him.

"I should for you vermin hunting my kind, and pairing with the true _monster _who is trying to _kill _and torture the woman I _love_." Brooklyn snarled, holding him above his head by his neck.

"The Human woman?" Bones whispered, his eyes growing wide. "So… so it's _true?! _You… you are really with her?!"

"Yes, but that's _none of your concern_!" Brooklyn replied, growling angrily and gripping Bone's neck even harder, making him gasp out, struggling for air. Just then, a BANG rang out in the night; and a hot-stabbing sensation shot into Brooklyn's upper arm.

"GAHH" Brooklyn roared out in pain, and dropped Bones to the ground. Brooklyn gasped out, hunched over while holding his bleeding shoulder with his claw, and turned to face the bald one, Terry, who had a gun raised and was grinning maliciously.

"Gotcha, ya filthy beast!" Terry yelled out, running towards Bones. "Come on, Bones! Help me finish him off!"

Brooklyn looked over at Bones, while clenching his arm, and stared at him with an angry expression. Bones frowned down at him, grit his teeth and then raised his gun up at Brooklyn, but hesitated. At his hesitation, Brooklyn's eyes quit glowing and his dark brown ones pierced through Bones' blue ones.

"Yes," he gasped out humbly, answering his question. "I do. I love her… and I'm trying to protect her from Kevin, the psycho monster your gang is aiding…"

At his words, Bones' eyes widened and he hesitated from shooting Brooklyn. Terry was breathing heavily, but then yelled out, "BONES! _Shoot him_!"

"Shoot me… " Brooklyn whispered, his eyes no longer lit up, and were pleading with him almost. "... and Rose, the Human girl, _dies_. _All_ of my kind dies. Is that _really _what your Quarrymen cause is? To kill innocent lives… all because we _look different_?!"

Bones was still staring deeply into Brooklyn's eyes, shocked at his words, and opened his mouth to speak, but Terry roared out in fury and ran forward.

"FINE! If you won't be man enough to do it, then I will!"

Terry re-cocked his gun, pointed it at Brooklyn, who was still staring at Bones and whispered, "Is _this_ what makes you a man?! Because if so, I'm HONORED to be a Gargoyle, as I protect those with whom I love! _Human and Gargoyle alike_!"

With that, Brooklyn took advantage of his hesitation, roared out and tackled Bones to the ground, who almost seemed too stunned to move, as Terry's gunshot rang through the air, and streaked past his head.

Growling, Brooklyn picked up Bones' gun, crushed it in his claws, and then threw him as hard as he could against the car. Bones yelled out, and then grunted in pain as he slammed into the car, and then crumpled to the ground. Snarling, with his eyes blazing white again, Brooklyn roared out and attacked Terry, who cried out and shot at him, but Brooklyn stopped his shots, by knocking him hard to the ground.

With a thud, Terry slammed to the ground with Brooklyn on top of him, raised his fist and then began punching him in the face as hard as he could, over and over again. He grasped him by his neck and threw him, with another roar, into the side of the car and slammed against the back window, shattering it. He then rolled off the back trunk, and crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Breathing heavily, Brooklyn's eyes faded back to normal and stared at the two unconscious Quarrymen, knowing what he should do, but was having an internal battle over what he _wanted _to do. They were unconscious, and defenseless right now, but once they woke up they would be back at it again, hunting himself, Rose, and the Clan. But, since they were defenseless, it was the Gargoyle way to show them mercy.

Growling to himself, he stalked forward towards them, grabbed them both by the cuff of the neck and began dragging them towards a nearby dumpster in an alleyway. Once they were there, he spotted some rope in the trash, grabbed it and tied the two men together. Terry was out cold, with blood falling down his mouth, and nose; while Bones had a small cut over his forehead and was slowly coming to.

Groaning and moaning, he slowly opened his eyes and found that Brooklyn was tying him tightly against Terry with rope. He gasped, as he came to, and looked up into Brooklyn's face with slight terror.

"What- _what are you doing_!?" He gasped out.

"I'm taking the trash out." Brooklyn replied dryly, giving the rope one tight set of knots, with a grimace in pain at his bleeding shoulder. "Don't worry- tomorrow is trash day and someone will find you, I'm sure."

"You're _not_ gonna kill us?" Bones asked him quietly, staring hard at Brooklyn, trying to figure out his game.

"_I should_." Brooklyn snarled at him, gritting his teeth at him. "But that's not the Gargoyle way since you two were defenseless. Now, since you're _Quarrymen_, you have my full hope and wishes that you and your other Quarrymen partners will rot in prison for your crimes for the rest of your lives."

Bones continued to stare at him, thinking deeply about what he was saying and doing, and was slowly taking his physical body in; since this was his first time seeing them up close and personal. Brooklyn grabbed him and Terry, lifted them up, and set them next to the dumpster. However, instead of walking away, Brooklyn crouched down in front of Bones, grabbed the cuff of his neck and brought him close to his face once again.

"And when you are found…" Brooklyn breathed in a very dark and dangerous voice. "Tell your master, _Castaway_, that my kind will _not_ put up with his terrorism anymore. The next time I see you attack myself or the ones I love, I will not show you mercy again. We are not monsters or demons; but are a family unit and we will protect our family." He paused, staring intensely into Bones' blue eyes and then growled, with his eyes glowing bright white.

" Then…" he snarled, his sharp teeth bared at Bones. "I want you to tell that piece of _shit, Kevin_… that I _will_ be protecting Rose from him with my life. So, if he wants her, he'll have to make it through _me_ first… and when he tries to come for me or her, _I will kill him_."

Brooklyn glared at Bones, whose eyes were huge at this point, listening to him. Brooklyn then let go of Bones with a quick toss of his wrist as though he was disgusted by him, and continued to speak.

"Kevin is a _monster_, and I don't understand how you can even work with him! He abused his wife, and _tortured_ her on a daily basis. She is another _Human_… shouldn't you, a Human, be protecting each other?! Or am I, _a monster_, the only one who values _all of life_ around here?"

When Bones still did not respond to Brooklyn, he pointed a sharp-talon finger at him and whispered dangerously, "Mark my words, Kevin's _never_ going to lay another abusive, and monstrous hand upon the woman _I love… ever again_. Is there anyway I'm not making myself clear to you?"

Bones grit his teeth in his mouth and frowned at Brooklyn.

"I'll pass on that message." He replied in a quiet voice.

Brooklyn lowered his talon, his bright white eyes faded, and he slowly backed away from Bones, frowning back at him.

"Good." Brooklyn said darkly. "Enjoy your night, _Quarryman_. Count your lucky stars that I'm allowing you to live. But come at me, Rose, or my Clan again, and you won't be so lucky. We will show you or the Quarrymen no more mercy- that is my _one and only_ warning to you. Now, my other suggestion to you while you're waiting for the trash man to find you, is to perhaps take a better look at your life choices and choose to do something better with it… instead of _throwing it away._"

Brooklyn then paused, turned back to face the Quarryman, Bones, and smiled darkly as if he was impressed by his use of words to describe him literally sitting by a dumpster. Bones watched him leave and couldn't help but scoff out a laugh, hating himself for letting the Gargoyle's dry and sarcastic sense of humor get to him. Brooklyn smiled at Bones' irritated laugh, then took off across the street without another word.

Bones watched in interest as the Gargoyle, Brooklyn, jumped over the fence with ease, walked over to the abandoned warehouse, opened the chains, and then slid open a large garage door and walked inside. Bones blinked a few times and was confused about what he was doing inside the old warehouse, or what he could possibly be getting.

Gasping out, he tried to break free of the tightrope, but with Terry unconscious against him, the rope was too tight for him to try to wiggle free or work on the triple knots. Bones sighed and leaned his head back against Terry's and could feel his heartbeat echo through his own chest, and was relieved when his buddy was alive.

As Bones sat there, he was incredibly intrigued and shocked that the Gargoyle did not kill him or Terry; and that he was stating that he was in love with the psycho's wife; and was protecting her. He had never actually had a conversation with a Gargoyle, but his capability to talk and state emotions was the most astonishing to him. Bones felt like he sat on the cold and snowy ground for what felt like five minutes, thinking deeply, before he suddenly heard the roar of a motorcycle engine. He whipped his head up, with a furrowed brow, and watched in continued astonishment, as Brooklyn suddenly emerged from inside of the garage with a very nice, black and chrome motorcycle, wearing a black leather jacket, a black helmet retrofitted to fit his horns, and had a chrome set of aviator shades on.

The Gargoyle was sitting on it and was easing himself from inside, with the engine humming nicely. Once he was out of the garage, he got off, shut the garage and re-secured it with chains, climbed back on, and took off through the fenced area. Bones watched, with wide eyes, as the suddenly dressed up Gargoyle drove past him on a very nice motorcycle. Brooklyn watched him for a moment, before tearing through the streets heading north. Bones continued to stare after him, until he disappeared completely from view and exhaled out.

"The bastard has a _bike_…?" He gasped out, feeling impressed, and slightly envious of him.

* * *

Brooklyn continued to drive, as quickly as he could towards the Labyrinth, knowing that he still wasn't out of the clear. He had tied up the Quarrymen, Bones and Terry; and secured their limbs tightly. So, unless Bones miraculously got out of the rope and called for back-up; he hoped he was in the clear. The only thing that made him nervous, was that he saw him riding away on his back driving north.

Brooklyn kept weaving in and out of the streets, and was keeping a safe eye on any sign of trouble or any more people following him. However, as he drove through the near empty streets, he was relieved when no one was following him. Pressing harder on his gas, he urged his bike faster, as he now only wanted to see Rose again. For once, he felt impressed with himself by being able to stop the two Quarrymen by himself, but with a painful reminder, his shoulder twinged, making him gasp out.

He hadn't heard from Goliath or the others, and now hoped that they were also all right and hadn't run into trouble, or Rose for that matter. Then, as he drove, he suddenly had a thought; if Quarrymen were set up near the Castle and followed him? What if more were set up more North and caught Rose?

Blinking, he naturally pressed on the gas pedal and sped forward, going faster and faster with every panicked mode of thinking. He reached down for the walkie-talkie, and thankfully it was still there, but over the roar of the engine he wouldn't be able to hear anything or anyone. Brooklyn kept driving as fast as he could, being wary of his surroundings and any Police Officer who could try to chase him, but he was relieved when he made it just outside of the Labyrinth.

This building was north of Central Park; and was close to a half-hour drive from the Castle. From the outside, it was a concrete building, that had a series of railroads entering through it's large metal gates- and looked to be an old, abandoned industrial building. As Brooklyn drove up to the gates, he slowed down, and then came to a complete stop at the entrance and used his talons to type in the correct pin to open the gate.

Normally, he entered from a street entrance, nearby; but because of his bike, he had to take the front door. After dialing in the pin, he waited as the gate opened up, and once it did, he slowly eased his bike forward, and made sure the gate shut behind him. Once it did, he urged the gas forward and drove deeper and deeper into the dark and moist tunnel, and as he went, the road let him lower and deeper underground.

His mind wandered desperately for Rose and prayed that she and his Clan was all right and did not come across any trouble, as he had. Then, to his massive relief, his claws began to tingle and he felt Rose try to connect with him. Brooklyn cried out in relief, shut his eyes for a moment, and urged himself towards the end of the road, towards his love, Rose.

* * *

As Rose stood at the entrance of the Labyrinth, with her eyes closed, she could feel hers and Brooklyn's connected magic come to life, and she suddenly felt him near her. His heat and light was pulling towards her like a magnet, and Rose suddenly cried out in relief. Her fingers and hands tingled even more powerfully and then she felt his presence nearby.

Right as she did, there was a sudden sound of a motorcycle engine, echoing and roaring throughout the Labyrinth tunnels, coming closer and closer to her. Rose opened her eyes, looked towards the door and smiled brightly with tears in her eyes. She turned around to look at Goliath, who was looking back at her, and offered him a smile and a nod of her head, letting him know that it was Brooklyn.

Goliath's face instantly melted in relief, and nodded back at her with a grateful look. Rose turned back to face the door, and after a few more seconds of listening to his motorcycle speed closer and closer to the entrance. After a few minutes, Brooklyn finally arrived on his bike, slowed down to squeeze through the opening of the doors, and then eased his bike forward along until he was all the way inside the Labyrinth on the railroad, and then killed the engine, leaving silence behind him.

He then kicked down the stand, stood up, and took off his aviator shades and helmet, leaving his black leather jacket on, with his wings wrapped around his chest. The Clan's had never seen Brooklyn, other than Akira, Broadway and Lexington, in his biker getup- and everyone looked at him with great interest.

Rose's eyes were filled with tears, and instantly when he got off the bike, she sprinted towards him, and jumped off the small ledge towards him. The moment he set down his helmet and saw Rose running towards him, it was like they hadn't just seen each other. Any time away from each other was too long.

Brooklyn quickly put down his helmet, walked around his bike and purposely walked towards her, as she sprinted for her, and when she flung herself into his open arms, he instantly scooped her up into his arms and hugged her tightly. He was relieved that she had arrived at the Labyrinth safe and sound, and as she touched, she could feel his great relief, and he could feel hers for his safe return.

"Oh, Brooklyn!" Rose gasped in his ear, hugging him tightly, running her fingers down his long white hair. "You're safe! I… I was so worried!"

Brooklyn held Rose in his arms, closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. She was so beautiful, lovely, and everything he would ever want. As they held each other, he slowly eased her out of his tight grasp, cupped her face in his claws and gently kissed her on the lips, knowing they had an audience and he couldn't kiss her like he desired.

After he kissed her and pulled away, still holding onto her face, she gasped out, "Brooklyn… I reached out for you with our connection and could feel that you were in some sort of danger. And, with you being late, I didn't know what to do! Is… is everything okay?"

Brooklyn pulled away from her, smiling gently at her and whispered, "Yes, my love. Now that I'm with you and know that you are safe… I am perfectly fine."

Rose smiled back at him and slowly lowered her hands to hold onto his biceps, when he suddenly winced in pain on his left shoulder. Brooklyn grimaced and shut his eyes, as though he didn't want her to know that he was in pain. Rose blinked a few times, and then furrowed her eyebrows at him. He was refusing to look at her, but she willed herself to connect with him; making him close his eyes again. Both their hands and arms tingled, and slowly Rose could feel a very sharp and painful wound on the side Brooklyn's left shoulder, and it instantly reminded her of the gunshot wound she received from Kevin in her upper chest and shoulder.

Her eyes widened in horror at him, and opened her mouth to demand what happened to him, but Goliath stepped forward, crossed his arms, and beat her to it.

"Why didn't you answer your walkie talkie?" He asked Brooklyn seriously. "Rose could feel that you were in danger. Did you come across any danger?"

Brooklyn opened his eyes, gave Rose a side glance and silently spoke to her through their connection, and she could hear his thoughts;

_Please don't say anything, I'm fine... _

Rose blinked in shock at what he asked her do in his mind, but took her hand and walked her up the ledge's ramp to go up to the rest of the Clan, keeping his left shoulder frozen in a comfortable way.

"I did." He replied honestly to Goliath. "After I left Rose in the parking garage with Xanatos, I headed South towards lower Manhattan to retrieve my bike, like we all discussed. However, about ten minutes in, I noticed a car had pulled out from an alleyway, just a few blocks south of the Castle. I was suspicious of it from the get go, and I tried to fool them to see if they were following me. And, after a few more minutes of trying to lose them, I knew they were. I had no idea if it was Kevin or Quarrymen, so I went to the warehouse and it was two Quarrymen scouts. I got in a slight altercation with them, but I beat 'em."

"You got in an altercation with two Quarrymen?!" Goliath demanded, his eyes growing wide. "Why didn't you call for back up?"

"Everyone was too far North of me, but I knew I could handle them." Brooklyn answered, looking Goliath seriously in the eyes. "I promise I wasn't being reckless, but trouble had followed me, and I wasn't going to let them get away to find any of you or Rose for that matter."

As Rose listened to what happened, she felt her heart sink and horror settled deeply into her stomach. Since they were still connected, Brooklyn glanced over at her through his peripheral vision and squeezed her hand a bit more with his claw.

"The Quarrymen _followed you_?!" She gasped out, feeling faint. "W-was Kevin with them?"

"No," He answered, turning to face Rose now, keeping her hand in his. "I have never seen these two before in my life. But don't worry- I beat them. They don't know anything about us moving you tonight… or at least, I hope they don't." He then paused and then turned to face Goliath and the Clan with wide eyes. "Did any of you have any trouble? Anyone follow any of you?"

The Clan shook their heads, while Goliath answered, "No. It was quite calm tonight- we didn't notice anyone following us."

"Same here." Xanatos said, almost immediately after, stepping forward. "I kept checking in my rear view mirror, but no one was following us. Owen also called me and said the same thing. Kevin and the Quarrymen must have only had those two scouts out, which followed you. Which is probably lucky for us in getting Rose here without any detection."

Brooklyn nodded and looked incredibly relieved, held Rose tenderly against him, and hugged her to his side.

"Good, I can finally breathe knowing that you'll be safe." Brooklyn answered, kissing her on the top of the head. "It was the best case scenario, that we were going to have scouts follow any of us, I would much rather them find us than you."

Rose opened her mouth to argue against him, but again Goliath beat her to what she wanted to say to him.

"What about the scouts?" Goliath asked. "Where are they now?"

"Tied up against a dumpster in an alleyway, just right across from an abandoned warehouse, where my bike was." Brooklyn answered him with a dark smile. "They didn't have any radios on them, so with their hands and limbs tied up as tightly as they were, they most likely won't be found until the garbage company comes and finds them."

Goliath stared at Brooklyn, who was smiling at himself as though proud and very amused of what he was able to accomplish, raised his eye bone and sighed in relief.

"All right." He said. "You think we are in the safe then?"

"With moving Rose successfully without Kevin's detection, yes." Brooklyn answered him, holding her tighter against his side. "They don't suspect a thing. As for them knowing where _we _live, well, that's still something that has been discovered, unfortunately. Thanks to _Kevin_."

Goliath nodded darkly, and then said, "Well, thank Goodness that you all are safe. I'm glad that you were able to handle the two Quarrymen yourself. Good job, Brooklyn. I'm proud of you."

Brooklyn blinked in surprise, and then smiled warmly at his leader.

"Thank you, Goliath."

"Are you injured at all?" Goliath asked him, making sure his Second-in-Command was completely unscathed. Brooklyn blinked a few times, straightened up and nodded.

"Yup." Brooklyn lied smoothly. "Not a scratch on me."

He fooled Goliath easily, who nodded, but Rose was not so easily fooled. She had her arms around his side and was shaking in slight anger, and then slowly raised her face up to glare at him. Through their connection he could feel her anger, so he warily glanced down at her for a second, before tightening his grip on her and spoke to her in his mind.

"_Easy… I'm fine, Rose."_

"_You lied to him!" _She responded back in her mind angrily. _I can't believe you straight up lied to him."_

"_Calm down, babe." _He replied smoothly in his mind. "_I didn't lie to him, it's true, I don't have a scratch on me... "_

"_Yeah!" _She argued back; and if she had actually been talking to him verbally, she would have been screaming at him. "_You have a gunshot in your shoulder!"_

"_Yeah… and that's not a scratch. So, I didn't lie to him. I just told him what he needs to know."_

Rose exhaled in anger, refusing to speak to him, even in her mind at this point. He looked down at her with a smile, but she found nothing funny about it. Letting him go, she walked away from him and wanted nothing to do with him for a moment. When they were alone, she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

"What about you guys, though?" Rose asked Goliath, with a concerned voice, trying to mask her anger at Brooklyn. "Kevin and the Quarrymen might come after you all at the Castle. What will you guys do if that happens?"

"We will take care of it." Goliath answered for her. "They are formidable foes, but we have conquered them before. As long as we stick together as a Clan; then all will be fine."

Rose took a deep breath, and then nodded; knowing that's all they could do or say to make her feel better. "Alright. As long as everyone is sure… then I can breathe easier as well."

Maggie stepped forward suddenly and said, in her gentle; but raspy voice; "Rose, should we head towards your room and help you get settled? I'll quickly show you around the Labyrinth as well, you look exhausted."

Rose took a deep breath- but finally nodded.

"I am quite tired, yes. I would really appreciate finding my room, so I could possibly go to sleep."

Instantly, Brooklyn stepped forward and place his hands around her, once again, and said, "I'll come up with you."

Rose did not smile or acknowledge him, but stiffly walked away, following Maggie. At her behavior, Brooklyn exhaled deeply and then couldn't help but chuckle, which made her even angrier. Together, they walked up towards the center of the Labyrinth towards where Maggie was standing.

Maggie smiled at Brooklyn, and said; "Brooklyn, would you mind carrying Rose's luggage? I'm afraid I'm unable to carry anything- especially up the stairs."

As Brooklyn and Rose walked towards Maggie and Rose's luggage, he seemed to finally see Maggie's delicate form, and his eyes widened. Rose watched him look her body over and settled on her slightly protruding abdomen.

"Oh… wow. Um…" He said in a low voice. "You're expecting, as well?"

Maggie smiled brightly, looked endearingly over at Talon and placed her claws on his chest, who was smiling lovingly at her and said, "Yes. We just barely told the rest of the Clan; and we also heard about Angela. It's just wonderful- we are very excited."

Brooklyn stayed silent for a few moments before he grasped Rose's luggage in his claws, and took Rose's hand in his.

"Um… yeah, that's great news. Congratulations." He responded in a sad and melancholy voice. Rose looked over at Brooklyn and couldn't help but feel that he was feeling slightly envious of Talon- but she hoped that was just her own, strange, jealousy overcoming her. She knew how much he liked Maggie a few years ago, from Broadway and Lexington telling her.

Though he seemed to have gotten over his crush with Angela- Maggie was different. Apparently, she was the first female Gargoyle that he fell in love with in his new time in Manhattan. And although she was once Human- he seemed to genuinely care for and like her. The way he was acting now, seemed to hold some remnants of that, which bothered Rose slightly.

She wasn't a jealous person, and didn't want to open that issue with him, especially since her current husband was thrusting a great thorn into the middle of their relationship; forcing her to hide and forcing him to constantly fight for and protect her.

"Are you sure you're okay to carry my luggage for me, _darling?_" Rose asked him , in a innocently malicious voice. At her mocking tone, Brooklyn raised his eye bones at her, giving her 'the look' back, and furrowed his eye at her.

With a painful grunt, he lifted it up with his good arm, and shot her a cocky smile.

"_See?" _He spoke to her in his mind. "_I'm fine…"_

Still not speaking to him, she ignored him, and then turned to face the Clan. At this time, Xanatos clapped his hands and then said, "Well, I'm going to let you all get settled here. I'm needing to head back and get some sleep." He then paused, turned to face Rose, slowly came over and offered his hand to hers, in which she took it. "Good luck, kiddo.I hope to see you soon and hope you are comfortable here. We'll see you again soon."

"Thank you for everything." Rose said sincerely, shaking his hand briefly, but then stopped. He watched her for a moment, before she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Truly, I owe you more than I could ever say, David. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you and your family. It was the last thing I ever wanted."

Xanatos eyes widened at her actions and words, but slowly he brought his arms around her and hugged her equally as tightly. After a few seconds of hugging each other, Xanatos let her go and had tears in his eyes. When she saw his emotion, he quickly cleared his throat and tried to look cool and un-bothered.

He patted her on the arm and whispered, "Take care, Rose."

She smiled at him, as he turned to Talon, walked forward and shook his claw. "Talon… thanks again for doing this."

Talon shook his hand back and nodded, smiling at him.

"It's the least I can do. We'll take good care of her here. You have my promise."

Xanatos walked away, waving at the Clan and Rose, looking visibly relieved, but sad at the same time. Rose knew that it must have been hard on him to have his family in so much danger, and couldn't blame him for feeling relieved to be rid of her; but seeing the sadness in his eyes, she knew he still cared for her. She smiled sadly at him, waved back, and watched him disappear behind the large doors. Next, the Clan looked over at Rose and Brooklyn, and all of them were looking at Rose with sad eyes.

She hated good-byes; since she had to endure so many throughout her lifetime. But, she smiled at them, trying to be strong, and said, "I've already said my good-byes to you all… we'll see each other soon. Please, don't forget about me down here, and all will be good."

Goliath smiled at her, stepping forward and wrapped her in another hug, once again.

"We would never." He whispered in her ear, then pulled away. "Take care, Rose."

With that, the Clan waved at her, as Akira quickly ran up and gave her another tight hug.

"I'll see you soon!" Akira whispered in her ear, then gave her a kiss on her head.

Rose nodded, trying to hold back her tears, and watched as the Clan began to disperse from the Labyrinth. Goliath waited until they were all out of sight, faced Brooklyn and then said, "We'll see you home, right before sunrise."

Brooklyn nodded silently at his leader, and watched them all disappear from the Labyrinth. As it suddenly became quiet, Talon turned to Claw; the Tiger Gargoyle, and said, "Claw- do you mind doing a quick patrol? Make sure everyone is settling down for the night?"

Claw silently nodded and walked away from them.

As he passed Brooklyn and Rose, he stopped; gave Brooklyn a high-five and then offered Rose a friendly smile. Before he left, she teased him and asked, "Hey! Where's my high-five?"

Claw turned towards her, and a bigger grin lit up his face, swiftly walked back to her and gave her a super high-five. When his claw hit her hand, it left an extremely loud clap; and Rose instantly shook her hand out, laughing.

Claw gave her a sheepish look; as Rose was still laughing.  
"Ouch…" She laughed, still shaking her hand. "You have a great high-five. It's good to see you again Claw."

He grinned brightly at her, raised his claw and suddenly shook it across her hair, messing her hair up. He could have easily have laughed out loud, had he not lost his voice in the mutated transformation.

"Oh… wow. Okay, then." Rose grumbled teasingly and laughed, straightening up her hair.

"Hey now, you two." Brooklyn warned, in a semi-teasing, but semi-serious tone. "That's borderline _flirting."_

Rose glanced over at Brooklyn and raised her eyebrows, while Claw's eyes went huge. He shook his head, held his hands up in surrender, and started to walk away from Brooklyn, who laughed, stepped forward and lightly punched Claw in the shoulder.

"Calm down, Claw; I'm just giving you a hard time." He said, walking back to Rose. Claw then relaxed, waved at them, and then made his way towards the living quarters of the Labyrinth, while Talon stepped forward.

"Maggie will show you to your room-" He explained kindly. " If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to let us know. One of us will always be patrolling at night and during the day- and tonight is Claw's turn. So, if you need anything, just let him know."

"I will, thank you Talon." Rose replied, smiling at him.

He nodded, yawned largely, stretched his large body and then sighed heavily.  
"If you'll excuse me, I need to return back to bed and get some sleep- since it's my patrol tomorrow night." He turned to Brooklyn, shook his claw firmly and then continued, "Brooklyn, it's so great to see you again. You're always welcome here; I wouldn't ever want to be the one to get in the way of your love… who is… by the way, quite beautiful and very strong with what I've heard rumors of. I wish you two the best future; and cannot wait to attend your mating ceremony."

Brooklyn smiled at Talon, sighed and said, "Yeah… if we can get there. Things keep seeming to get in the way, but one day we will have our turn, and it will be amazing." He then glanced down, lovingly at Rose and continued, "She is the best, most beautiful, strongest, and most amazing thing that's ever happened to me. I am beyond blessed and lucky."

Rose's anger at him melted at that moment, and she instantly felt horribly for being rude to him. His large, brown eyes were full of sincerity and not a single hint of sarcasm. He smiled even warmly when he felt her anger fade away, and she lovingly smiled up at him and was about to speak, when Maggie stepped forward and said, "I'm so happy to see you two together. You make a beautiful couple- it makes me so relieved and happy to see you happy, Brooklyn."

"Thanks, Maggie." He responded, forcing his eyes from Rose's. "I'm happy for you and Talon as well for your new addition."

"Thank you." She said softly, touching her abdomen tenderly. " Derek and I are thrilled."

"Yeah." Talon added, gently holding Maggie in his arms. "We are beyond thrilled to be parents." He paused and gently kissed Maggie on her lips and then continued to speak, this time just to her. "I'm sorry to do this, but I've got to get some sleep, babe."

"Don't feel bad, Derek." Maggie replied quietly. "You've been working overtime to let me sleep more during the night. And for that, myself and this baby, thank you."

"Of course," he replied, kissing her once again. "Anything for my family."

Rose watched the two embrace, and couldn't seem to watch anymore. She was happy for them, but twice in one night of having more of what she couldn't have thrust in her face. Brooklyn was also not watching the pair embrace, and was staring at a nearby tapestry with great interest.

Maggie kissed Talon once more and said, "I'll be in soon- I love you."

"I love you, too." Talon responded, pulling away from her, and walked away. When he was out of sight, Maggie turned to Brooklyn and Rose.

"Follow me." She said, smiling. " I'm sorry about the stairs, but I wanted you to have the room in which you can see the Eyrie Building from the ceiling window. It also has the most light- I figured you would enjoy that."

"Oh, that's uh, very thoughtful of you Maggie." Rose replied quietly. "Thank you, I really appreciate that."

Maggie smiled back at her, and nodded.

"No problem." She replied kindly. "I know what it's like to feel displaced. That was my whole few months in this new body- I felt like a freak and had lost my freedom and purpose in life. It wasn't until I met Derek when that all changed for me."

As they climbed the stairs, and Maggie was speaking to them about how much Derek had helped her during her transformation, Rose couldn't help but glance over at Brooklyn to see his expression, and to her slight bother, he looked stone-faced, as though he didn't want to be anywhere near this conversation, or that he was in pain; she couldn't really tell at the moment.

Rose looked away suddenly, blinked a few times, and tried to ignore her feelings of insecurities. The tingling sensation started in her hands, but she did everything she could to ignore it and focus on other things, as she didn't want Brooklyn to know she was feeling that way. She was exhausted and didn't want to deal with anymore drama tonight.

After climbing three flights of stairs, they came to the very top floor and Maggie walked them towards the end of the hallway. There were many doors to their right; and Maggie guided them to the very last door on the end of the hallway, used a key to open it up, and stepped aside to let Rose and Brooklyn in.

Rose turned towards Brooklyn and quietly said, sensing his pain of his arm.

"Honey, I can take my bags now. You don't have to carry them, if you don't wish."

"It's fine." He muttered back at her, obviously in pain, all while not looking at her. "I've carried them this far, what's a few more feet?"

He then passed her, walked into the bedroom and gently set the luggage on the bed, in the center of the room, and then looked around silently. Rose followed him into the tiny room and looked around, trying to ignore the gnawing feeling in her heart and stomach of anxiety. Taking a shaky breath, trying to push her tears away, Rose glanced around her new room; her new home.

There was a small, full-sized bed in the corner of the concrete wall, a small nightstand next to it with a small lamp. Across from the bed, there was a tiny slide-across closet, with mirrors for the doors, and to their instant left as you walked into the room, there was a tiny bathroom.

As Rose explored more into the bathroom, there was one tiny sink, a toilet, and a stand up-shower, with one door of shelves for storage. Rose took a deep breath, backed out of the tiny bathroom, and walked back out to her tiny bedroom, and was immediately drawn to the small window at the edge of her bed. Right there, where her feet would go, was the window that showed the Eyrie Building. Since they were underground still; and were on the third floor, she could see the ground view of the Manhattan skyline and the Eyrie Building.

Rose smiled thankfully at this gesture and immediately felt relieved. Now her separation from Brooklyn wouldn't seem so hard- if she felt lonely, she could look out the window and see the Castle. Rose closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to sleep all the sudden; when Brooklyn's claws rested gently on her arms, comforting her. She naturally leaned into Brooklyn's touch and almost forgot that Maggie was still there.

"Will this room be alright for you?" Maggie asked her, nervously. "I know it's not as nice as Xantos' Castle… but…"

. Rose opened her eyes instantly and looked over at Maggie gratefully.

"Yes, Maggie. This is _perfect_, thank you." She whispered, smiling at her. "Seriously, this is more than I was expecting, so this is truly wonderful."

Maggie smiled brightly at her,and looked relieved.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that!" She said happily. "Do you need anything before I leave?"

"No, Maggie." Rose replied quietly, leaning into Brooklyn's chest and holding onto him. "Thank you; I think I just need to get some sleep."

"Alright, then." Maggie said, backing out of the room. "Here is a lock on your roor, only on your side, so you can lock it at night for privacy. And here's a key, so you can lock up from the outside." She paused, placed a small silver key on Rose's dresser, and then continued to speak. "Your bed has been freshly made with clean linens- and if you ever need to change them out, there are more at the top of your closet. Fresh towels are in the bathroom, as well as toilet paper. Laundry facilities are downstairs; and are there for your use. If at any time you need anything, just let me know."

"Thank you," Rose said softly, closing her eyes again at Brooklyn's comforting touch.

"Thanks, Maggie." Brooklyn whispered in a low voice.

Maggie nodded at him, and walked out of the room; quietly shutting Rose's door behind her, leaving Brooklyn and Rose to finally be alone, once again. Rose glanced around the small room, as a few moments of silence passed between them, and then finally turned to Brooklyn. He was looking solemn, downtrodden, and borderline depressed.

Rose took a deep breath, set her shoe box down on side table next to her bed, and forced herself to smile.

"Hey now… It's not _as_ bad as I thought it would be. I… I will bring out a few of my pictures, so it becomes more homy around here. I'll even try to develop the photos from our camera so I can look at us, whenever you're not here." She paused to smile lovingly up at him, however, he continued to stare down at her with a sad expression.  
"I could also add some color to brighten the place up." She continued, trying to keep her tone light, as she was looking around the small and dark space. "I also really like the view… It was very kind and thoughtful of Maggie to open this room up to me. With the Castle in view, I won't feel so cooped up, and can always feel that I am back at home with you."

Brooklyn offered her a small smile back and held onto her arms tenderly, but didn't say anything. They stood holding each other for a few moments, before Rose said softly, "Okay… take off your jacket, love."

Brooklyn took a deep breath and chuckled at her.

"I'm fine, Rose." He whispered in her face, coming out of his sad haze. "Do you need help unpacking? Or…"

"Or you can let me heal you." Rose argued quietly back, as he snorted.

"_Please_… it's nothing my stone sleep can't fix." He replied, gently touching her face.

"Really?" Rose asked him lightly. "Doesn't seem like it's something that can wait."

Brooklyn huffed out an annoying breath, rolled his eyes, and tried really hard to keep his patience with her.

"Rose…" he said slowly. "I'm _fine… "_

"No you're not." She snapped slightly, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're bleeding all over my new bedroom."

Brooklyn blinked in surprise, looked down at his left arm and saw that a good deal of blood was dripping out of his leather jacket. His eyes widened as he looked at it as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

"Oh, would you look at that?" He said lightly, as though he wasn't bothered by it at all. "So, I am."

Rose exhaled heavily, and immediately walked away from him into her bathroom, to quickly gather up some towels. On one of her shelves, she grabbed a few small hand towels, got them wet, and then walked back to him. He was still standing still, as she approached him. Without speaking, she quickly grabbed the cuff of his sleeve, of his good arm, and pulled on it as he pulled his arm out. Then, gently, she slid the other arm off of him to reveal his wound.

She gasped as she saw his wound, and stared at him with an open mouth. The whole top side of his left shoulder had been deeply cut into, as the bullet grazed his shoulder. Blood was oozing out of his arm at a steady rate, and though it wasn't an artery cut, she needed to stop it and fast. She pressed the towels to his shoulder, and then pushed on his chest so that he walked backwards and sat down upon her bed.

"See?" He told her lightly, grinning at her. "I told you it wasn't that bad."

"_Not that bad_?!" Rose argued with him, looking into his eyes in disbelief. "Babe, you were only a few inches away from your bones being revealed! I'm also _shocked _that it hasn't grazed an artery. If it did, you wouldn't have lasted as long as you have. You could have bled out. Baby, this injury is quite serious! I can't believe you played this off as if it was _nothing_..."

"It is nothing." He replied, smiling at her. "I feel fine, there's just a twing here and there, but nothing I can't handle."

Rose stared up at him in irritation, and set her lips firmly, not saying anything. She pressed the towels to his wound, sat next to him on the bed, and quietly kept pressure on his wound. A few seconds passed by in silence, before Brooklyn brought his good claw up to her face and gently moved a talon across her cheek.

"_Hey_... " he said softly. "I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have lied to Goliath about this, but everything else I was telling the truth on. The Quarrymen weren't that hard to defeat; and though I had a close call, I'm fine. Truly… what's important to me, is that they followed me and wasted their time playing cat-and-mouse with me, and not you. Kevin wasn't with them, and from my knowledge, they have no idea you are in a safe and unknown location."

Rose slowly looked up into his eyes and felt their connection flow more powerfully through them, making them both get lost in each other's eyes. Silently, she pulled encouraged Brooklyn to sit all the way on her bed, his legs crossed, until he was facing her; and he followed her wishes silently as well. When he was facing her, she slowly eased herself closer to him while sitting on her knees, and sat up to get a better look at his shoulder.

Brooklyn naturally placed his good claw around her waist, and stared deeply into her eyes, feeling his mating instincts turning on in their silence. Rose was inches from his lips, and with her scent all around him, he closed his eyes and longed to have her even closer to him. She closed her eyes as well, as she kept a hand over his wound and leaned her forehead to his.

Then, with his encouragement, she straddled her legs and hips and sat over his pelvis, getting impossibly close to him. With them in such an intimate position, Rose opened her eyes and looked deeply into his eyes. Both were breathing deeply, and suddenly their connections flowed through both of them, connecting them completely. Rose could hear his every thought, which was about her and how much he wanted to make love to her; and to have her as his mate, and then she could feel how much pain he truly was in.

Silently still, she raised her other hand up and placed it over his bloodied towel and closed her eyes, willing her healing powers to enter her body; to flow through his, and heal his shoulder. Rose closed her eyes and leaned her head into his, as he too closed his eyes, allowing her to heal him.

Instantly, the calm wispy red power flowed out of her hands and encompassed his shoulder wound, and in her mind; with him able to hear her, she spoke out calmly…

"_Heal… Brooklyn, my mate. My love. Heal…."_

Brooklyn smiled upon hearing her beautiful voice in his head, and wrapped both claws around her waist and allowed her to heal him, just as he had earlier that night. The red power flowed all around them, and after a few minutes of her allowing her power to heal him, she could feel his pain fade until it was nonexistent. Her red power faded, and then both Rose and Brooklyn opened their eyes, staring at each other. Rose then lowered the bloodied towel and to her amazement and relief, his wound was healed and had no sign that it was ever injured.

She ran a gentle hand over it and smiled at herself, with relieved tears in her eyes. She then used the wet towel to wipe up the trail of blood that was left on his skin, until it was cleaned up. Brooklyn then took the towel from her hand, and threw it across the room, holding her waist tighter, pressing her pelvis into his.

"Thank you, my love." He whispered, his lips inches from hers.

"You're welcome." She breathed back, running her fingers up the side of his face; caressing his skin. His breathing came more frantic with every touch of her fingers; and then slowly, she slid them down his face, over his collarbone, and then caressed his chiseled chest.

He held his arms out, and released his wings from being wrapped around his chest, so that she could continue to explore his chest and abdomen without anything getting in the way. Her fingers slid all the way down his chiseled abdomen and rested just at the top of his loincloth, her breathing becoming rapid with every touch.

She looked up into his face and breathed, "I love you. You're so beautiful, Brooklyn…"

With that, Brooklyn cupped her face with one claw, and the other held her tightly against him. He then slowly lowered her body to the bed, so that he was looming over her, with her legs straddled over his waist. With her lying on her back, she gazed up into his eyes, as he closed his eyes.

"I'm nowhere near as beautiful as you, Rose." He breathed, lowering his lips to hers, and pressed his body down upon hers, speaking through his kisses. "I love you so much too. Thank you for healing me."

She smiled at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. At that, they both opened their mouths to each other and kissed even deeper, tasting each other, and breathing each other in. Now that he was actually with her, even as he was lying on top of her and kissing her passionately, she did not think about the nightmare she had in Xantos' car. With how she was feeling now, she felt like she was in Heaven, and forever wanted to feel this way. Rose's hands slid all over his body, his hair, his back, and tried to reach his sensitive spot between his wings. At her attempt, he grinned against her lips and chuckled.

"Rose…" he admonished gently. "I love you. But, it's best not to activate that, like we found out earlier tonight. Plus, it's been a very long night. We both should get some rest."

Rose blinked at him, and laid her head back down upon the bed and gazed up into his eyes.

"You're going to stay with me?" She gasped.

"If you want me to." He replied, looking into her eyes hopefully. "But… if not… I understand…"

"_Yes_, please." She instantly said, holding his arms. "I would like for you to stay and sleep by my side, very much."

"Good," Brooklyn whispered, kissing her gently on the lips again briefly. "I'm glad you agree. Goliath gave me permission to stay with you until sunrise. Plus, after tonight, it might take a little bit longer until I'm able to come back. But, I promise I will."

Rose stared up at him and then smiled lovingly.

"Okay." She kissed him on his lips briefly again, before she pulled away and pushed him off her so she could sit up. "I'm going to get ready for bed now, okay?"

He nodded at her, and with that, she pulled away from him, got off the bed, opened her suitcase down on the ground, and began to separate the bathroom items from her clothing. He watched her quietly take the 'potions' from her bag and head towards the small bathroom by her front door.

"I will be out soon." She whispered to him, standing back up.

"Feel free to hurry back out." He said softly, grinning at her. She grinned back at him, giggling slightly, and then nodded. When she disappeared behind the door, he sighed out, laid his head down on her pillow, and stretched his body out- placing his claws behind his head. Now that Rose had healed his shoulder, he felt amazing. Closing his eyes for a moment, he thought about Rose and was happy to be here, alone, with her. Though this wasn't the place he would wish for his love to stay; however, he agreed with her. It was a lot nicer than he expected as well, and Rose was right. It wasn't _terrible. _

She had the basics- a roof over her head, a bed, a fully equipped bathroom, and even had one small television on top of a small dresser. It certainly wasn't the Castle, nor was it what he would pick out for her, but circumstances being what they were- it was better than nothing. Regardless, he still felt terrible that Rose had to hide away in this place and couldn't live with him. As they were forced to live apart; he was going to now focus his full energies on finding Kevin. Once they put a stop to Kevin's evil, then him and Rose could finally be together, never again to be forced apart.

At the same time, in the bathroom, Rose quickly undressed from her sweatshirt, pants but kept her tank top and shorts on, which were under her clothing. She let her hair out of her braid, brushed it out, and found that it had curled nicely from her shower earlier that night. She washed her face clean, brushed her teeth and used the bathroom.

Though the Labyrinth was underground, damp, and dark; the Cyberbiotic Company installed modern day technology, plumbing and heating options, and for that she was grateful. She put away all of her bathroom items, took her sweatshirt and jeans that she was wearing and folded them neatly on the counter. In the morning, she would finish taking care of her clothes and unpack, but for now, she longed to get back out to Brooklyn and fall asleep.

She checked her wrist watch and sighed feeling more and more exhausted. It was nearing two in the morning; and she desperately needed sleep. When she stepped out of the bathroom she shut off the light behind her, walked around the corner, and immediately noticed that Brooklyn was lying on his back on top of her full-sized bed, and was easily taking up most of it. His eyes were shut, with his claws behind his head, and looked extremely calm and peaceful.

When he heard her leave the bathroom, his dark eyes opened and instantly found their way over to hers. When he saw her, in her tank top, shorts and extremely curly hair down- without any makeup- he was in immediate awe of her natural beauty. Ever since he was able to heal her; her beauty was emphasized, body defined, and skin was made smoother and more delicate-looking. Her hazel eyes were bright against her dark eyelashes and her beautiful pink lips were full and luscious-looking.

Brooklyn was stunned by her beauty; and though she was always beautiful to him, his breath seemed to be taken away by her now. She had the most stunning figure and now that it was more exposed to him, it made his claws sweat. Her legs were long, and defined in muscle. Her arms were toned nicely; and while the rest of her body was thin and toned in muscular perfection, her hips were curvy. Her abdomen was flat and toned, while her chest was large and perky.

Instantly, he gasped quietly, sat up from lying down, and stared at her with his jaw dropped; his eyes wide. He hadn't really seen her body like this before; and only got one taste and glimpse of it in the Hospital; and her breasts back at the castle. She was a goddess of true light and beauty. Rose smiled at him, giggled slightly at his expression, and knew what he was gaping at.

"What are you staring at?" She asked him in a quiet voice, still standing near the wall of her closet, facing her bed. Whenever Brooklyn gaped at her, like he was doing now, it made her feel good; beautiful. She had never felt good-enough for Kevin, nor all that beautiful, but now that she was with Brooklyn, he made her feel beautiful every single night. When he would kiss and touch her, it was as if it would be their last time together.

He didn't say anything as he sat up in her bed and swiftly slid his legs off her bed, so that his clawed feet hit the floor, slowly stood to face her, and instantly started to smile lovingly at her. She smiled shyly and leaned against the wall just outside of her bathroom, next to her new closet, and kept her eyes on him.

He was gazing deeply into her eyes and slowly made his way across the room towards her, their electric sensations starting to tingle pleasantly in her hands and in his claws- increasing in power the closer Brooklyn came to her.

When he reached her, he kept his deep brown eyes on her vibrant hazel ones and was gazing intently into them, as though he had never been more in love with her. She smiled up at him softly, their bodies creating a heat already, even though they weren't yet touching. He raised his claws up and lightly grazed her arms- sending shivers up and down her skin- as he went. He lightly caressed her skin up her arms, shoulders, and stopped when he reached her face, in which he gently cupped her face in his palms. He was smiling peacefully down at her as she closed her eyes, leaned into his touch, and kissed the palm of his claw tenderly.

Keeping one claw holding the back of her neck, and one around her waist, he guided her face to his until their lips touched, creating the usual fireworks in their body. Just like every kiss they had in the past, they breathed in each other like fresh air; and kissed passionately; their lips moved in perfect harmony with each other. He then stopped kissing her for a moment, leaving Rose to keep wanting more.

He smiled against her lips and then breathed, "You're _so_ beautiful, Rose."

Rose smiled up at him and then whispered, "Thank you… but if you really think so, you should keep kissing me."

Brooklyn chuckled at her comment, before he did as she wished. He lowered his other claw down her back to press her body more into his, as his lips met hers with a rushed sense of urgency. Rose moaned out quietly as she raised her hands to hold onto either side of his beak, and to keep his lips against hers.

As Brooklyn was holding onto Rose's waist, he found a break in her shirt; and instantly explored his claws up her back, loving the soft feel of her skin. Their tongues found each other and danced around passionately, inviting more intimacy. Rose stepped forward towards him, pressed her chest against his, as well as her pelvis against his and wrapped her arms around his waist. Rose held onto his face, and then slowly slid her hands down his chest with the lightest of touches, all the way down his abdomen again. Brooklyn's breathing intensified slightly as her light touch against his skin created an electric sensation; leaving him wanting and craving more of her.

He was smiling at her now, his eyes flashing with excitement, as she suddenly laughed and flung herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, legs around his waist, and straddle her body against his. He held onto her, and let her tackle him onto the bed, as she laughed. When he fell down on his back on the soft bed, he too was laughing and held Rose tightly on top of him, wrapping his long wings around their tangled bodies, and gazed lovingly into his eyes.

With her on top of him, he had his claws up her shirt, wrapping his arms all the way around her exposed skin,and held her body even closer to his. She raised her eyebrows at him, still smiling, as she lowered her face towards his and gently pressed her lips against his. He immediately moaned, breathed deeply, and deepened their kiss by pushing his tongue against hers once again.

He felt so good to her, as she felt incredible to him. Another sensation of electricity flowed through them, connecting them, as they kissed, touched and held each other. Rose could feel his powerful love and desire for her- and he could feel hers towards him. However, as they kissed faster and deeper, Brooklyn could also feel how exhausted Rose was; and though she was thoroughly enjoying this and was awakened by his touch and kisses- she was still needing to sleep and to take care of her exhaustion.

When he felt that, he slowed down his lips against hers and slowly raised his face from hers. He opened his eyes and chuckled slightly at her, as she was still closing her eyes, and looked to be in complete bliss.

After a few seconds, she opened her bright eyes, and loved the sensation of his claws and skin against hers. She was slightly surprised that he had behaved himself, especially as they were so close to each other; with her lying down on top of him.

However, instead of continuing with their intimacy, he adjusted himself on her bed; moved over to lie on his side, and pressed his back up against the wall. He kept Rose in his arms as he did this, so that she was now lying on her left side facing him, and still pressing her body into his.

He kissed her soundly on the forehead for a long minute, before he lowered smaller kisses down her face; lightly kissing her closed eyes, the tip of her nose, cheeks, and lowered lovingly down to her neck. He was holding her upper back over her rib cage, and held onto the side of her back as he kissed her neck- lightly grazing his tongue over her skin, tasting her briefly.

Rose closed her eyes and was breathing deeply; she loved him and wanted more… needed more. However; he quit teasing her and moved his lips from her neck, and then claimed her lips with his, one last tender time. He kissed her deeply and intimately, before he finally pulled his lips away.

"I love you, Brooklyn." She whispered when he pulled away. He lightly pressed the tip of his beak against her soft cheek, kissed her forehead one more time and then whispered, "Not as much as I love you."

"Mmmhm." She hummed, smiling at him and cuddling into his warm body.

"It's true." He argued lightly, lightly running a talon down her face, making her close her eyes his touch. He slowly then lowered his talons from her face, past her jawline, and lightly touched and rested just over her cleavage, his own mating instincts rising as he thought about her luscious breasts. Rose moaned slightly at his touch, but as he held his claw there, he remembered that he had something to give her.

"Oh, " he said, suddenly sitting up while opening his wings. "I forgot. I have something I wanted to give you."

Rose's eyes widened at his sudden movement, as he left her lying on the bed without his warmth next to her. She placed her arm under her head and gazed lovingly up at him, and smiled in disbelief.

"Give me something?" Rose mused quietly, feeling her exhaustion take over her as she was lying there. "You have given me e_verything_ I'll ever need or want. I only need and want your love, Brooklyn. Besides, Christmas is over, and we've done our gift exchange."

"I know." Brooklyn said softly, turning and sitting on his knees. "But this is something I found. And uh… it already belongs to you."

Rose blinked at what he just said, and watched as he slowly reached into the top part of his loincloth, reaching for something, and instantly she felt her breath catch in her throat; while her face blushed like crazy.

"Uhmm…" she said a bit nervously, a bit breathlessly. "What… are you doing there, honey?"

However, before she could wonder anymore, he pulled out her beautiful, silver necklace from his loincloth and held it out to her. Forgetting the thoughts of what she originally thought he was doing, she gasped loudly, sat up and touched the necklace in his hand, as if it was a dream that she was suddenly having.

"Is- is that?!" She cried out in disbelief, amazed at what she was seeing.

"Yes, it is." Brooklyn answered, with tears filling his eyes. Rose's eyes went huge, and she clasped both hands over her mouth, tears filling her own eyes.

"My _necklace_!" She gasped out. "Oh, Brooklyn! You found it!... I thought I lost it forever. Kevin, he… he tore it off my neck as he was…" She paused and slowly raised her hand up to her neck, remembering his hands over her airway trying to kill her, before she lowered it and shook her head and the memory away.

"It doesn't matter what he was doing." She continued to say, refocusing back on him, as Brooklyn's eyes glazed over with more hurt and pain. She gently touched it and then whipped her head back up to look into his eyes.

"Where did you find it?" She asked him quietly.

"After the Clan and myself lost Kevin, and Bronx was hurt, we sent the CLan back to the Eyrie Building to check out the bomb threat. Then, Goliath and I continued our search in Central Park, as we believed that's where he was going. Elisa then told us about Adam kidnapping you, and I… I felt my whole world fall apart, Rose." He paused, with tears in his eyes as he finally recounted his night from hell to her for the first time. "We came across the first crashed car, which was Adam's and saw all the blood… and with Goliath being such a good tracker, he quickly was able to find out that it was yours. And… again… I thought I was going to die, right there in absolute worry for you."

Rose watched him recall the story to her with wide eyes and had never heard his night before he found her at the bridge, and tears filled her eyes and she felt his deep grief pulse through him. He sniffed, took a deep breath and then continued to speak quietly.

"We uh, then came to the meadow by following your bloody footprints; and that's where we saw Kevin's crashed car against a tree. The same one we had lost that night, and I knew it was him. Then…I saw that your footprints lead right to his. Then, there was more blood, more footsteps, bullet casings and empty guns… and I…." He paused again and had to look away from her, still clenching her necklace. "Then I saw this… in the snow… and it had blood all over it, and I feared the worst."

He took a deep breath and then said in a shaky voice, with tears running down his face, and looked up into her teary, shocked eyes.

"I thought I lost you then Rose." He whispered. "I thought you were dead… and that I was too late to save yo; and I wanted to die. I sank to the snow and mourned for you, howling in the night, and didn't know how to go on, or breathe for that matter… but thanks to Goliath being there, he got me refocused and said that you hadn't died, and that you were running for you life, due to the evidence of your footprints in the snow, heading into the forested part of the park. And because of that, I _was not_ going to give up. I wasn't going to give in… and I was going to continue to try to find you, defend you from Kevin, and then kill him."

He sniffed again and shook his head, in obvious anger with himself, "That, as you know, never happened; and you know what happened after I connected with you and met you at the bridge. But…uh, that's how I found your necklace. I've uh… cleaned all the blood off since then, and didn't have any pockets, so um… sorry for making you nervous. I wasn't…"

However, Rose cut him off by flinging her arms around him and kissing him so passionately and powerfully that it took his breath away. She instantly straddled her hips over his again and held tightly onto him, touching him all over his chest, abdomen, and down his chiseled legs. Then she detached her lips from his and kissed all down the length of his neck, while her hands slid up his legs and wrapped tightly around his back.

He closed his eyes and let her love him, all while breathing her scent in. When she detached her lips from his neck and looked into his eyes, tears were rolling down her face and she cupped his face in her hands.

"I had no idea…" Rose breathed, tears flowing down her face. "I'm so sorry, Brooklyn."

He took a deep breath, nodded his head and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her against his pelvis.

"It's not your fault my love." He whispered. "But, all the same. I have your necklace, if you want it back?"

"Yes, _of course, I do_!" She gasped immediately, as more tears continued to fall down her face, and moved her long curly hair to one side of her body. "Can you please reattach it?"

"Of course." He breathed, smiling at her, and gently re-attached the necklace around her neck. Once it was one, it settled nicely in between her breasts, and Rose gently touched it with her hands, closed her eyes and smiled at him in great love and relief.

"_Thank you_," She breathed.

He took her face in his claws gently, before he kissed her again. Both of them were exhausted, as the two nights had taken all their energy away. And now that both of them spent a few moments to relive that nightmare, they both slowly gave in. Brooklyn still was kissing her passionately, and then lowered back onto the bed, all while wrapping his wings around them both like a blanket.

He pressed his pelvis into hers, teasing them both for a moment,and held her body tightly against his, until he let up from his kissing. Her eyes stayed closed, and she wasn't sure she could reopen them. He felt the same exhaustion, lowered his body next to hers so he was lying on his side and cuddled her to him, while wiping her tears away.

"Brooklyn… I…" Rose tried to say, but it was slurred and she already felt miles away, but Brooklyn gently placed his talon over her lips and quietly shushed her.

"Sleep, my love." He breathed, holding her tightly. "We are both exhausted… _sleep._"

Rose had already closed her eyes and could feel the exhaustion taking over her unwillingly. These were the moments in which she felt the happiest in life- with him lying next to her, holding her, and offering her the peace, comfort, love and security; in which she'd always desired.

Brooklyn's body was warm against her cold skin and with his long wings wrapped against her, she had no need to get under the covers of her bed. She adjusted her body so that she was still next to him; but was more resting on her back, instead of her side. She sighed happily, rested her head on his bicep, and nuzzled into his chest. She placed one hand next to his chest, while the other hand sought out his available claw. She slid her fingers through his talons and held his claw; and then rested both her hand and his claw next to her head. He smiled lovingly at her and didn't want to leave her side.

Since Gargoyles slept in their stone sleep; they never had the joy of sleeping next to their mate. They were able to take naps, but the stone sleep was different than actually dreaming and holding one's body. He nuzzled his head into her soft pillows and leaned into her head, breathing in the beautifully sweet scent of her hair. He was impossibly comfortable right now, and was determined to get in a good nap and stay with Rose for as long as he could. Goliath had allowed him this night to be with Rose, since she was going to stay in the Labyrinth. He was also going to keep Brooklyn busy in tracking down Kevin, which was alright with him.

Brooklyn closed his eyes, exhaled deeply and then breathed, "Are you comfortable?"

When he raised his head off the pillow, slightly to face her, he smiled endearingly at her as she was already close to being fast asleep. She was smiling slightly and mumbled a delayed response.

"Hmmm… yes. Please… stay."

Brooklyn lightly grazed his lips against hers, kissing her, and then whispered against her lips, "I am staying, my love. There's nothing more important than being here with you."

Rose sighed, nuzzled herself against him more and then breathed, "I love you."

Brooklyn smiled, tightened his grasp on her as he eased his head back down against her pillow and top of head and whispered, "I love you, too."

She smiled at his comment, but then after a few seconds, her body completely relaxed and was already engulfed in sleep. Brooklyn looked over her face and felt himself becoming overwhelmed with emotion, by her beauty, light, and all that they had overcome in just a short period of time. Rose, his love and soon-to-be mate, was the most beautiful person he'd ever met; inside and out. When he thought about all the horrors in which had gone through, it troubled him greatly. It was a crime for such a beautiful woman to have to endure such hell, darkness and hurt.

His dark eyes skimmed over her closed eyes, full pink lips, and beautiful white skin- and couldn't help but think about the bruises, slaps and punches that she used to take, on a daily basis, from Kevin. Though the abuse left a huge scar on Rose's soul; she never let it affect her unless she was talking about or near Kevin. It was actually hard to believe that Rose had endured such abuse and hell from her husband; since she was an extraordinary light and strength for Brooklyn.

Tears suddenly filled his eyes as he lovingly held the greatest and most beautiful treasure he'd ever received in his life- nothing in this world would ever top how important Rose was to him, and nothing could ever describe the love in which he was feeling for her. He would give his very life and last breath for her and would happily sacrifice everything he was for her life, her light, and her happiness. As he thought of these things, he lightly touched her face while he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Rose." He whispered intensely. "_So… so much._"

He didn't expect her to respond to him, as she was fully asleep at this point. She was incredibly tired and desperately needed to get some sleep.

He closed his eyes for a moment, before he raised his head, opened his eyes, and glanced over her body once again. He couldn't seem to keep himself from doing so, as he couldn't believe that this woman next to him was his- and that he was lucky enough to have such a strong light in his life- lighting the darkness around him. As he glanced over her, he admired her skin; it was smoothed out to perfection and her peaceful face was almost too breathtaking for Brooklyn to behold.

Now that she was lying on her back, he could see how incredibly curvaceous and full her breasts were, which made it extremely tempting to run his claws over them. She was breathing softly and was still holding onto his right claw, which was rested under her neck to offer a place for her head to rest, and her fingers were laced through his talons.

He gazed over her beautiful body and couldn't help himself anymore. He took his available claw and lightly ran his talons over her skin until he ran over the fabric of her shirt; and lightly caressed his talons up her abdomen, over her soft chest, and settled on touching her neck, necklace, and then face, lightly tickling her skin with his talon.

With every inch in which he was touching her skin, was sending pleasant tingles through his talons, up his arm and though his entire body. He closed his eyes at the sensations and allowed them to take over him. When he re-opened his eyes and held Rose's figure; he was reminded that he had never loved anyone as much as he loved her.

Brooklyn smiled at himself softly and finally re-nestled himself down against Rose, holding onto her hand tightly, which held his left claw, and kept his available claw modestly down around her waist, still finding some skin. He knew that Rose didn't mind when he sought out her skin near her abdomen or back. It seemed therapeutic to both of them and they only wanted to feel more of each other's skin.

With her scent all around him; he happily forget about all their troubles, the darkness all around them from Kevin's terror, and willed Rose's strong light and presence heal his darkened soul, his past downtrodden heart, and engulf him in peace and love.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and listened to Rose's soft his wings secured around both of them, he rested his legs next to her, and used his tail to wrap around her legs; keeping them fully together. He smiled softly and nuzzled his face just over the top of her head. The lights were all turned off and he peacefully listened to her breathe; and was the happiest he'd ever felt. Had he known that sleeping next to her, like this would create the same intimate feelings of love that mating did; then he would have done this a lot more. They had only slept together once, but both of them didn't remember it all that well.

He took a deep breath, and felt the gentle rise of her beautiful chest against his, and let it lull him into a blissful state of rest and sleep. For the first time in months- he slept without the nagging nightmares of her death, which had been plaguing his mind and dreams during stone sleep, and finally dreamed of nothing; but their love and their bright future together.

* * *

Brooklyn slowly woke up a few hours later in Rose's bed, only a half hour before the sun was supposed to rise. Brooklyn blinked a few times and realized that he hadn't moved for over six hours; and couldn't believe that he took that long of a nap. But, as he recalled how much him and Rose had been through; he easily could close his eyes again and keep sleeping. He took a series of deep breaths through his nose, trying to reconnect with his body, and felt as though he had been floating through space.

Warily opening his eyes, he looked around Rose's new room in the Labyrinth, and noticed that the night sky was starting to lighten outside of her window. Brooklyn groaned slightly, and knew that he would have to leave her side, but didn't want to. He looked down at Rose's sleeping figure next to him, and felt his heart fill with an unbelievable amount of love for her once again. Rose had let go of his claw, turned from her back onto her left side, and was snuggled into his chest. She was still fast asleep and was breathing steadily.

He smiled lovingly down at her and wanted to kiss her, but with time ticking down, he had promised Goliath that he would be back before sunrise. Exhaling deeply, he began to lift himself up from the bed, but then noticed that he was in a slightly tough predicament. Rose's right arm was draped over his waist and her legs were tangled in between his. He never remembered them tangling themselves together as such; but somehow they had managed to become a human-Gargoyle pretzel. He hadn't moved much from his position next to her, but she had molded her body to his, and his wings were still folded around her and him, providing a great deal of warmth between their bodies.

He took a deep breath, lifted his body up off the mattress slightly, and gently unhooked his wings from being around Rose's still figure. Gargoyles wings were luckily very pliable and he was able to easily move them, so that they were now resting naturally behind him.

Rose took a deep breath, as the cool air around them suddenly flooded in on their sauna-like cocoon, leaving her to naturally adjust herself to snuggle even closer to him. She moaned slightly as he quickly moved his arm, which was resting under her head, and claimed it back. Silently gasping in pain; he realized that his entire arm had fallen asleep and felt ten times heavier than it actually was.

He shook it out, moved his talons, and willed the blood to cycle through his body, while sitting up away from his love, just enough to look upon the rest of her body. He watched her with great awe and was still feeling incredible feelings of love for her. She was stunningly beautiful to him; and seemed even more beautiful when she was peacefully sleeping next to him. When he looked down at their legs, in order to see what he would have to do to undo them, he realized that she was resting her right leg on top of his hip, which had allowed her pelvis to rest intimately against his.

Brooklyn's eyes widened as he realized how close him and Rose were to each other. It was probably a good thing he essentially went unconscious, or else his mating instincts would have aroused him, and things could have possibly have done a completely different way for them.

He blinked a few times, took a deep breath, and gently placed his claws on her legs. She was wearing short-shorts, making it so that he was touching the skin on her upper leg. As he gently moved her legs to free his; she was naturally trying to still keep herself against his warmth and comfort.

He wished that he didn't have to leave her in this moment. She was beautiful and he wanted more than anything to kiss every inch of her body until she woke up, only to finally make love and consummate their relationship and love for each other. Though that wasn't the most important thing to them, and it certainly wasn't the only reason that they wanted to get married, they had reached the point in their relationship where they both desired each other greatly; and it was growing increasingly difficult to hold off.

He lightly skimmed her skin with his claw, loving the feeling of the electricity flowing through him, as his heart started to pound excitedly and the electricity suddenly awakened him fully. Rose was starting to stir slightly, as he knew the feelings of electricity were pulsing through her as well. He didn't want to wake her, especially since she needed rest; so he stopped caressing her skin, gently pushed her leg off his, and inched his body away from her.

He looked around and didn't know where else to go- his back was pushed against the stone cold wall and he couldn't leave from the foot of her bed due to the window being there. His only option was to climb over her body.

He slowly moved, trying to lift himself off her bed; by climbing over her. He braced both claws on either side of her face and planked himself so that he was now hovering over her body. The bed creaked painfully loud suddenly and Brooklyn froze, gritted his teeth, bracing for the worst; and then gasped as Rose suddenly took a deep breath, turned over from being on her left side and settled on her back. She reached her arms above her head, stretching them and her body, and then exhaled softly; keeping them delicately near her head.

Brooklyn exhaled quietly in relief that his movements didn't awaken her, but he really didn't want to leave now, not without her knowing that he loved her. As he was hovering above her body; with her now stretched out on her bed, Brooklyn closed his eyes, exhaled and then had to remind himself that he wasn't going to make love to her until they were mates, and wouldn't dare without her consent… however; this position they were both in was making his body break out into nervous sweats. Then, he thought about her if he left without saying good-bye to her… without waking her.

If he were in her situation, he would have hated it if she left his side without waking him up- especially since it wouldn't be as easily to come visit her anymore. He didn't know how busy he would be and it could potentially be a few nights before he could see her next. As he thought of his, Brooklyn gazed down upon her with an overwhelming sadness and couldn't do that to her; or himself for that matter. He had to wake her and then would hope that she would fall back asleep after her left.

He looked out of the window and hated this one aspect of his existence; he hated having to go to sleep in his stone sleep. Sunrise was coming with a surety; and so he would have to make this good-bye quick.

He gently eased himself back down to her side, but adjusted himself so that he was leaning over her slightly and could see her face fully with his own. Now that his arm's feeling was back, he slid his right arm back under her neck and took hold of her back, securing her to him. With his left claw he gently began to tickle and caress her skin with his talons, gazing lovingly and deeply into her face. Rose was beginning to stir the more that he touched her, and suddenly his sadness turned quickly into intimacy. Naturally his body moved closer to hers, and he leaned over her, though not quite to the point where he was dangling over her like he was, moments ago.

Electricity was pulsing through them, and Brooklyn closed his eyes at the comforting and arousing feeling. He stayed like that for a moment, still lightly touching her face and neck, and could feel himself getting lost in his love for her. He kept his eyes closed, enjoying the feelings in which he was having, and opened his eyes when he suddenly felt her hand lightly caress his beak.

His eyes were instantly met by her stunningly vibrant hazel eyes- which seemed to be more blue than usual. Though he was shocked that she was suddenly awake, she smiled warmly at him, her eyes blazing with love for him. He leaned closer to her face, adjusting himself so that he was bracing himself, with his arms, over her face. His upper body was over hers, leaving his hips and legs to still rest next to hers.

"Rose," Brooklyn whispered. "I don't want to keep you awake… but I wanted to let you know that I have to leave, it's nearly dawn."

When he was telling her this, she continued to stare into his eyes with a deep intensity; and it was nearly doing Brooklyn in, especially with her not saying anything. There was some sort of power he felt radiating off her; where somehow, without speaking- she was making it increasingly difficult to force himself to leave.

"I enjoyed sleeping with you, my love." He finished whispering, his lips inches from hers. "I love you more than anything in this entire world… I'll try to come back as soon as I can. I'm sorry that I have to leave."

Rose continued to gaze into his eyes and still didn't say anything. She was holding onto the sides of his face, and started to caress with the tips of her fingertips, and was seeming to take his face, eyes and body in with her eyes.

Brooklyn gulped slightly as he could feel his mating instincts beginning to take over, and knew that he needed to leave before things got out of hand. The way she was looking at him, the way her body felt against his, and how much love they felt for each other; was about to burst forth.

"Rose…?" Brooklyn started to say nervously, but was stopped by Rose placing her finger against his lips, shushing him. She was smiling gently up at him and suddenly slid her one hand from his face, down his neck, shoulders, biceps and further down over his chiseled abdomen. His breath was catching painfully as she kept going, with the lightest of touches, and stopped where his belt rested over his loincloth.

He kept his eyes securely locked on hers, as she was doing this. She then raised her head off her pillow to softly claim his lips with hers. Instantly, there was a burst of energy and an intense sense of urgency between them. It was almost as if they were two charging batteries; and their bodies had created friction through out the night as they slept, collecting that power and energy. Her scent, lips and feeling of her body was making him lose his very will to stop himself from making love to her. Their lips moved perfectly together, their tongues instantly finding each other, making their experience more intense.

Rose's hands were all over him; feeling every muscle in his abdomen, back and arms. Before he knew it, Rose's legs wrapped themselves around his hip again, inviting him to lie on top of her, and it was taking everything it had in him to keep himself from doing so.

Suddenly, Rose's hand crept down his arm and grabbed hold of his claw. For a moment, Brooklyn thought that she was going to hold it, like she had done all throughout the night, but was shocked when she suddenly started to guide it down from her neck towards her chest. His eyes opened just then widely, and he pulled away from her lips, when she had placed his claw over her breast.

"Rose… no." Brooklyn said in a weak voice, not really meaning what he was saying. "We _can't_\- especially with it being so close to sunrise. I'm _sorry." _

Rose blinked a few times, as though she finally realized that the sun was about twenty minutes away and he really was needing to leave. She bit her lip slightly as she rested her head back down on her pillow and looked instantly disappointed.

"You're right." She whispered, smiling sadly up at him. "I'm sorry… I… I'm still waking up. I don't know what's come over me."

Though she had laid back down and had given up; Brooklyn still kept his claw over her beautifully perky chest, breathing deeply, and couldn't seem to move it now. He quickly glanced out the window and then back to her face, with a great sense of urgency. Rose watched his face transition through a plethora of emotions- before his eyes blazed through hers. She thought he was going to leave right then, but then he said in a low growl-like voice.

"_I know_ what's come over you…"

With that, he grabbed her hands in his claws, forced them above her head, climbed over her so that he was now straddling over her, and began to intensely kiss her, his claws touching her breasts and massaging them with his palms. Their tongues met and started their natural dance, as Brooklyn pressed his body and pelvis onto hers, rubbing against her roughly, making her instantly cry out with pleasure against his lips.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and held herself against him, as his claws left her chest and explored her legs, abdomen and then returned to her chest. Rose broke away from his lips and strained her neck to hyper-extend so that he could kiss and taste his skin. Both of their mating instincts had fully awaken now; allowing Brooklyn and Rose to have their electric-feeling connections start to shoot through them; intensifying their feelings for each other and their bodies.

Brooklyn slid his claws up her shirt, clear up until he found her sports bra. He was slightly disappointed that he couldn't feel all of her skin; but it stopped him enough as he could also feel the sunrise coming closer and closer, with every passing moment of time. He growled ferociously against her lips, pounded the side of her pillow with his fists, and then forced his hips to rise off hers. He was growing more and more frustrated by always being forced to stop; and though it wasn't her fault, it was tough for him. Rose didn't seem to understand his frustrations, as she was still lost in their intimate moment with each other.

She was sliding her legs, up and down the back of his, and was clawing at his back with her nails to try to bring his body back down to hers. He groaned in frustration slightly against her lips as it actually hurt somewhat, but felt good at the same time.

As he slowed down their deep kissing, Rose suddenly reached her hands down, away from his body, and started to tug and pull at her shirt. Brooklyn looked down at what she was doing, and gasped. He stopped kissing her and leaned away from her; took hold of her hands with his claws, and stopped her.

"Rose… please stop trying to take your clothes off." He warned her in a gentle tone. She looked confused as she suddenly stopped tugging at her clothes, and gazed up at him.

"Are you wanting to do that part?" She asked him sincerely, and almost innocently.

He was taken aback and stared down at her with a great deal of shock and then started to laugh; as he thought that she was kidding. However; as he gazed down upon her bright eyes, he realized that she was not joking and was looking up at him with great confusion and sincerity.

He immediately stopped laughing, but kept smiling down at her; with as much love and gentleness as he could muster towards her. Since the power was still pulsing through them; connecting them, she and him both could sense what each other was feeling. He didn't want her to feel rejected by him, but the sunrise was almost upon him and he still had to glide back to the Castle. He would have to leave his motorcycle with her at the Labyrinth; since it took twice as long to ride through the City than it did to glide.

Thankfully; Rose seemed to hear his thoughts, understood where he was coming from, and could feel his greatly intense feelings of love for her. He gently caressed her face with his talons, and delicately pressed his lips against hers, kissing her soundly. After a few moments, he pulled away.

"Another night I promise _I will_, my love. For now, unfortunately, I must go." He whispered against her lips, holding onto her face tenderly, and hating the fact that he had to leave.

He started to sit up, but Rose shook her head slightly, not ready for him to leave her just yet, she didn't know if she'd ever be ready. She reached back for him, and wrapped her arms around his neck holding her back against her body.

"Please… _not yet_, my love. You have a few minutes left to still make it back to the Castle before sunrise. I don't know when I'll see you next… please… _please_ stay a moment longer."

Brooklyn searched her face and pleading eyes for a few seconds before he did as she wished. He too, couldn't bear to leave her, and she knew that.

He rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "I _don't_ want to leave, Rose. It's breaking my heart."

"I know." Rose responded softly, holding her body to his, trying to push the tears away from her eyes. She closed her eyes, as they had their foreheads pressed together, and couldn't take the gnawing pain in her heart anymore. She kept her hands firmly grasped behind his neck, and started to lightly ran her fingers through his long, white hair as tears started to run down her face.

Brooklyn opened his eyes and saw that she had clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle her sob, and tears were streaming down her beautiful face. Now that he had seen her crying, she was trying to hide her face from him; and instantly it was breaking his heart even more.

"Oh no… _please_. Please, don't cry, Rose." He gasped out, her tears were threatening to begin his own grief. " Everything will be alright, you'll see. It may appear to be dark right now, but our love with shine our way through. You are my love, my _everything_. Please stay strong, positive, and safe. I will visit as often as I can; I promise! _I love you_."

Rose sniffed, wiped her tears away from her eyes and said in a broken voice, "I know things will be alright- I trust you completely. I always have and I always will… just promise to not forget about me down here?"

Silence passed between them for a few seconds before Brooklyn moaned quietly, took a deep breath and then lightly used his talons to wipe her tears away and cup her face.

"_How_ could I forget about you?" He breathed passionately. "You mean _everything _to me."

Rose smiled up at him, still wiping tears away, and then said, " I know, I'm sorry for saying that. I know you'll be back for me; I'm just… scared of losing you. I love you so much."

Brooklyn smiled gently and pressed his lips tenderly against her forehead.

"I love you too, Rose. And you won't lose me… you're my life now. You're the very beat of my heart, breath in my lungs, and wind under my wings. You're the greatest thing to ever happen to me." He paused from his intense speech and then teased her, "Now… do you really think I would forget about you?"

"No." She said, smiling; gently pressing her lips against his, stealing small kisses.

He smiled and willingly responded to her light kisses, until she pulled away and gazed deeply into his eyes. He took a deep breath and then said, "I'm sorry, but I _must_ go. I'll be back for you soon, I love you so much."

After he said this, he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her soundly. Their lips moved together in a deep and rushed kiss; but he then pulled away much quicker than she wanted. He went to stand up again, but she kept her legs secured around his hips, and was starting to feel slightly angry. He looked back down at her, with a surprised look, as she urged him in an intense and fiery voice.

"Kiss me like you mean it, Brooklyn. Like you're _truly _going to miss me"

He blinked a few times in shock, opened his mouth as though he was going to argue with her, but then stopped. He shut his mouth, set his jaw firm, and then looked out the window again. Since he knew every second of the sunrise; he knew that he had ten minutes left. He would have to rush out of the Labyrinth and glide as quickly as he could- but he has pressed his luck in beating out the sunrise before; this wasn't any different. He then glanced back down upon Rose; his mind made up.

He lowered his body back down to hers, pressed his lips strongly against hers, ran his claws up the side of her face and gently grasped onto her long, beautiful and thick red hair. He kissed her soundly, deeply and intensely; as though this was going to be their very last kiss together. He thrust his tongue in her mouth, dancing fiercely with hers. They both were breathing deeply and started to moan. This kiss was so deep, intense and beautiful; Rose started to feel emotional once more and tears crept back into her eyes. Since they were connected with each other; she could feel how much he loved her- and vice versa.

Naturally, she grabbed hold of his back and kept her legs tightly around his waist. As he was pressed against her, she could feel his excitement and arousement, and it was making this moment incredibly difficult to not fully consummate their love; right here, right now. However, Rose understood that tonight would not be their time to do so.

After a few minutes of deeply kissing her, but doing nothing else, he finally pulled away from her and was peering into her eyes deeply. He smiled sadly, and rested his forehead against hers, as she gently took hold of this face.

"I love you so much." Brooklyn whispered with a great intensity. "I'm sorry to have to leave… if I could stay and keep kissing you… touching you… then I would in a heartbeat. You are beautiful; and you are _everything_ to me, my love."

Rose smiled up at him and then rested her head back down on her pillow, exhaling tiredly.

"I know you would." She sighed still looking deeply into his eyes, trying not to shed the tears which were still in her eyes. "I love you, Brooklyn. You're in my heart and mind always."

Smiling down at her, he quickly pressed his lips against hers, and briefly kissed her soundly. After a few moments he pulled away and breathed, "I'll see you soon, I promise."

Then, taking one quick breath, Brooklyn flung himself off her body and walked quickly out the door. He paused to stare at her for a moment more before he shut the door behind him, and took off running on all fours to escape the Labyrinth as quickly as he could, to reach the Castle before sunrise.

The moment he left, Rose immediately felt the room become colder, darker and less welcoming. As she watched Brooklyn leave, he took the feeling of security with him; leaving loneliness and fear to suddenly creep into her heart. She was still feeling exhausted and truly had nowhere to go now.

She got under the cold covers of her bed for the first time, and willed herself to go back to sleep; but the moment she tried to close her eyes, tears escaped them. She tried to hold in the powerful sob; but her grief was too intense at the moment, and she cried and cried; until she cried herself back to sleep.

* * *

**** Four Hours Ago****

Back in the alleyway, Bones had fallen asleep, as he had nowhere to go until someone found them or until Terry woke up. He slept for two hours, until he felt Terry stirring behind him. Bones' eyes snapped open and he sat up slightly, to allow Terry to move around. However, when Terry found that his body was tightly bound with rope, he began to panic.

"What the-?!"

"Calm down," Bones offered calmly. "Terry, it's me, Bones. The monster tied us together with rope, he got away."

Terry took a few breaths and then felt his mind reconnect with reality.

"What-what happened?" He asked weakly.

"The Gargoyle knocked you out cold, and tied us together. I've been unable to get us out, or to call for help." Bones explained calmly, but Terry cursed out loud.

"DAMN IT!" Terry snarled, trying to fight against the ropes, which only cut off Bones' circulation.

"Hey, hey!" Bones yelled. "Cut it out! Don't you think I've tried this already? The bastard has us in this good."

Terry exhaled sharply and rested his head against Bones.

"Shit dude…" Terry sighed. "We're fucked if Castaway finds us like this…"

Before Bones could respond, a British voice answered for him.

"Fucked, indeed."

Both Terry and Bones gasped, and looked up to see that their boss and leader, John Castaway was standing with his arms crossed over his chest in front of them, with Kevin close behind him. Kevin was dressed in the same black military get-up as them, but Castaway was in his usual business suit, with his blond hair slicked back.

Kevin, however, looked as though he had eaten, took a bath and had even gotten some sleep. His skin was more tan than they remembered it being, and the black shadows under his eyes were less pronounced. Now that he was well rested, he had a power about him that was intimidating.

"Cut them free." Castaway ordered Kevin calmly. Terry and Bones warily looked up at Kevin, as he grinned his impossibly white teeth at them, stepped forward with a knife in his hand and slashed it down upon them. Terry gasped out in panic, as Bones stared at Kevin in his black eyes. The moment they were cut free, both men stood and wiped their outfits off from rope; and then stood at attention in front of Castaway.

"So…" Castaway asked softly. "What happened here? You two went MIA for over four hours, not responding to our radios, and here we find you two tied together clear off your course of area. Explain yourselves."  
Bones went to open his mouth, but Terry beat him to it.

"We was in our area, boss." Terry explained, stepping forward. "But then, we saw the red-Gargoyle, the one that Kevin is after the most. He was flying South of the Castle, and was alone. So, we took off after him; and he lead us here, where he combated us in a fight."

Kevin stared at them in silence; his fists curled up, as Castaway remained relatively calm.

"Why was he coming here? What's so special about this place?"

"Uh…" Terry said slowly. "Well, I don't really know that, sir. He apparently knew we was followin' him, so he attacked us before we could attack him. I shot him in the arm, but he knocked me unconscious. Bones, here was conscious before me, and I woke up being tied to him with his rope."

Castaway then looked over at Bones with his sharp blue eyes piercing through his own blue ones.

"Well, Bones." He drawled in a quiet voice. "Do you have anything _better_ to tell me? More than just the Gargoyle beating the shit out of two _highly-trained _Quarrymen?"

"He didn't say anything to us about what he was doing, but we were too busy trying to kill him, sir." Bones replied quietly. "We knew he was one of the Gargoyles that you and Kevin wanted, so we tried to follow and get rid of him. However, when he attacked us, he came at us fast and strong; and forced our car to crash."

"Yes," Castaway said, rubbing his chin. "That is strange behavior for a Gargoyle to attack first. However, it's not uncommon for their kind to be savage. Continue…"

"Well, after he knocked Terry here, unconscious, I battled him some more, but he also got the best of me. I woke up after a moment and found he was tying us together. He said, 'that the trash man would find us, since we are trash.' Then… he walked into that garage across the way, pulled out a freaking nice, black and chrome, Harley Davidson, and rode off."

Castaway froze, while Kevin placed his hands on his hips; his black eyes piercing angrily into Bones'. Bones, however, ignored Kevin's looks of pure rage and murder, and looked into Castaway's; who snickered after a moment, and then fully began to laugh; his laughter sending shivers down his spine.

"Tell me, Bones…" Castaway snarled after having his laughing fit, grabbed onto his neck and whipped his close to his face. "Are you high? Drunk?"

"No, sir." Bones replied quietly. "I'm telling you the honest-to-God truth. He took off on a bike… and was heading… most likely back to the Castle."

Castaway stared at him as though he were crazy, but Kevin stepped forward and asked in a very quiet voice, looking very calculating.

"He is a Gargoyle, and has _wings_…" Kevin whispered, as if Bones was stupid. "Why would a _flying _creature, such as himself, have the need for a _motorcycle_?"

"_I don't know._" Bones snarled at him, as Castaway let go of his neck cuff. "I'm not makin' this shit up, though. He had the whole freaking get-up though. A helmet with holes in the tops to allow his horns to come out, a nice leather jacket and even wore a pair of shades. He drove away without any other word to me."

Castaway stared at Bones some more, thinking deeply, and then asked him another question, in a very light tone.

"Okay… Bones. We'll go with this, for now… where did he drive off?"

Bones thought deeply and knew the Gargoyle drove off North, but as Castaway stared at him, as well as Kevin's black eyes, he couldn't help but remember the words that the Gargoyle had begged of him…

_"Kevin is a monster, and I don't understand how you can even work with him! He abused his wife, and tortured her on a daily basis. She is another Human… shouldn't you, a Human, be protecting each other?! Or am I, a monster, the only one who values all of life around here?"_

Something about that Gargoyle's face, tone, and emotion struck a nerve with him. Either the Gargoyle was the world's greatest liar and actor, or was truly sincere. Bones didn't have any opinion over Kevin's wife, but for some reason he began to feel uneasy about the whole situation. Without missing a beat, Bones looked up into Castaways's eyes and answered him.

"He went South." Bones lied smoothly. " Most likely to take a back road to the Castle. After he left, I didn't see where he went, obviously."

Castaway stared at him for another few seconds, sighed and then said, "Thank you, Bones. That'll be all. Both of you get inside the van. We'll regroup back at the facility."

Bones nodded at his boss and then took off without another word, still ignoring Kevin's murderous gaze; his black eyes following him as he walked into the belly of the van, with Terry behind him.

"Something isn't right." Kevin said, once they were out of earshot. "I don't know how to place it, but he's lying about something."

"No," Castaway said smoothly, turning back to face Kevin. "He's one of my oldest and best trained Quarrymen. He would _never_ lie to me."

"So, you really believe him when he says the Gargoyle took off on a _fucking bike_?!" Kevin snarled. "_Really?_"

"I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later." Castaway answered coolly. He then turned to Kevin, placed a hand on his shoulder and continued to speak. "Our black market weapons will be here in two weeks' time. We will keep scouts near the Castle… but until then, we wait."

"It's awfully _convenient _the Gargoyle led them here, don't you think?" Kevin asked Castaway quietly.

"Convenient, how?" Castaway asked him.

"It's almost like the Gargoyle _wanted them_ out of the way." Kevin said, thinking deeply. "While something else was going on."

"Something with your wife?" Castaway asked him, guessing, as Kevin stayed silent. He scoffed out slightly and then turned his black eyes over Castaway's vibrant blue ones.

"If they value their existence, then I sure hope not…" Kevin answered him darkly.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later." Castaway answered him. "If they moved Rose, then we'll find out when we blast away Xanatos' home with our black market weapons. Until then, I suggest we continue to train the men, get your strength back, and focus all our energy upon being ready to take on the Gargoyles when they come in."

Kevin turned from Castaway and settled his black eyes upon the Eyrie Building and thought dangerous thoughts about his wife, Rose and the monsters that were protecting her. It was obvious, Brooklyn, had let a strategic attack upon the Quarrymen, while something else went on. And, if that was the case, the monster wasn't as stupid as he gave him credit for.

"Yes, that'll do for now." Kevin sneered, turning back to Castaway. "We've got work to do…"


	31. Chapter 31- Distractions

**~Chapter Thirty-One~**

**Distractions**

One week had passed by since Rose was dropped off at the Labyrinth, and while it wasn't horrible for her, it wasn't great either. Brooklyn hadn't been able to return to visit since spending the night with her, and had barely managed to get back to the Castle before sunrise, according to Elisa. Then, when he came out of his stone sleep the next night; he was immediately put to work by Goliath in searching for Kevin and the Quarrymen, all while still tasked with his normal City patrols. She knew he was busy, and would come to visit her when he could, but it still didn't change how much she was missing him, the Clan, and the Castle.

Rose was sitting on her neatly made bed, working on her laptop to get some of her job done. It was a blessing when she unpacked her luggage and was surprised to see the laptop, and knew that it was Xanatos who had snuck a brand-new; high tech laptop computer into her luggage, allowing her to still continue to work at her job online.

And work she did; most of each day and even throughout some nights to keep herself busy, trying not to think of the creeping depression that was surrounding her at all times. Whenever she stopped working or moving, she would lose all energy to do anything. Nights were the worst for Rose; as it brought hope and anxiety that she would be visited by someone from her Clan, including Brooklyn; but then would pass in bitter disappointment as no one would show up. With those terrible night, when the hopeless loneliness or anxiety didn't have her, the nightmares of Kevin coming to kill her, would.

As the week passed by she only left her room to eat, and even then, she tried to hold off on that for as long as she possibly could. Whenever she did leave her room, she would always ask the Mutates about the Clan- but every night seemed to be the same set of answers. They just didn't know. They didn't leave the Labyrinth enough to know what was happening in the real world.

Rose was thankful for the shelter and kindness of the Mutates, but being down there in the Labyrinth seemed like a whole new world to her, a whole new life. The Mutates and Clones were hiding out, away from the people above, and were acting like actual hermits. They had each other's company, the duty in helping and protecting the Homeless, but seemed to need nothing else other than that. For the Mutates; it was enough; but for Rose, it was downright depressing. Because of that mentality, she worked as much as she could to keep herself mentally busy, or else she felt like she would start to go insane.

She hated her job of working for a medical supplies company; but she still worked day and night until she was completely caught up and was forced to find something else to do. Sitting on her bed, Rose sighed and looked at the small date on her laptop. She had been working endlessly for close to four days straight, and got a lot done. However, now that there were no more medical orders to fulfill she was left with nothing to do. And today of all days, was a depressing one.

It was New Year's Eve, one week since Kevin's attack on the Castle, and for Rose, it felt like a lifetime had passed since then. But the worst part of this day was that, if her and Brooklyn had their way, they would have had their mating ceremony at midnight and would finally be husband and wife. However, thanks to Kevin, that was no longer happening.

Rose slowly looked up from her computer with tears in her eyes, and glanced out the window towards the Eyrie Building and thought of Brooklyn, as she always seemed to do. It was close to noon, and knew Brooklyn would be in his stone sleep. But she hoped that he missed her as much as she was missing him.

She sighed heavily and fell back onto her bed and stared longingly out her tiny window at the Castle. At first she was thankful for the chance to see the Castle; but now, she resented it. The scenery of what she lost, and was without, seemed to mock her every time she glanced out. More than ever, she wanted to have the freedom to go outside and to take long walks along Central Park, breathe in the fresh air again, and be able to be free to do what she wished with her time. Now, she felt as though she was locked up in a prison, with no known date of when she would be able to make parole, and the small glimpse of the outside world seemed to mock and taunt her situation.

Sighing again, Rose closed her eyes as a few tears fell down her face, and she clasped Brooklyn's necklace; the one he recovered when Kevin tore it off her neck, and tried to think of him. But, just like every time she did, she felt nothing. He was not near her, and thus their connection had faded into the background.

More tears fell down her face and threatened to completely encompass her in its grief. She quickly sat back up, wiped her tears and tried to distract herself a little bit more. Though she was sick and tired of staring at her computer screen, she opened another tab and began to look at different jobs. Even if she was just searching; she had to keep herself occupied. As she searched silently for a few minutes, there were plenty of jobs working full-time in Manhattan's General Hospital as an ER medical nurse with her paramedic license, but it was impossible to actually leave the Labyrinth. Rose bit her lip, as each job she came across didn't work for her situation, and then it dawned on her that nothing in the real world, would. Her job was an online job, and though it paid very well, it was dull and she hated every single second of it. No matter how much she longed to move on with her life, she couldn't, not as long as Kevin was still out there searching and hunting for her.

Rose slammed her computer shut, exhaling sharply, and couldn't seem to handle being cooped up in her small bedroom anymore. She _had_ to leave and had to do something good with her time here, and to interact with someone before she completely lost her mind. She pushed the computer off her legs, swung her body off the bed, and walked swiftly out of her room, slamming the door behind her. Walking quickly, she walked down the long set of stairs towards the main living area; and passed many homeless people's rooms as she went. A few smiled at her, while some others just stared at her, but she ignored both. Unlike her usual getup, today, she was sporting a more Goth-grunge look to go along with her depressed and melancholy mood. She was wearing a pair of cut up jeans, her favorite black Metallica band tee-shirt, black converse shoes, and an army baseball hat. Her auburn hair was down in a long wave, hitting her lower back; and had put on some darker makeup to offset her own bum-look. Rose normally didn't dress in such a dark and rebellious set of colors; but she was feeling it today.

As she walked down the hallway from her bedroom, her mind wandered and thought about how the Homeless could bear to live in such a dark and dreary place. She slowed down her walking and began to process it. Then, the more she thought of it, the Labyrinth was a huge blessing for the Homeless and their families. If not for this shelter and the Mutate's protection; they would be out on the streets, in the wintry and icy elements, and would have to protect themselves from the merciless thugs, gangs, and other criminals.

Rose passed by one family's room who had their door wide-open and couldn't help but notice what they were doing. Intrigued, but trying not to be a snoop, she stopped walking and peeked in to watch their interaction. It was a young family; with a mother, father, who looked a few years older than Rose, but not by much, and had two young girls. The father was playing a game with the girls on the floor, while the mother was ironing, what looked like her husband's only work suit. Just by looking around, Rose could tell that he had been trying to find work for some time to provide for his family and hadn't had any luck.

They were laughing, smiling, and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying their time together despite their hard circumstances. Their room looked to be the same as Rose, but it didn't have a window, but only had one small sky light in the ceiling to let in natural light. The bed was the same size as hers, and the children shared a small twin sized mattress on the floor. They seemed to have even less than Rose did; and she suddenly felt immensely ashamed of herself for complaining.

Her eyes lowered from watching them, and silently walked away from their door to continued to walk towards the stairs and then rested her forearms over the banister, looking out over the Homeless in the living quarters below, still thinking deeply. So far, this experience was proving to be incredibly humbling for her; both good and bad, as she was being forced to be away from Brooklyn. However, as she saw all the people around her, she realized just how blessed she really was.

The homeless had less than what she had, but unlike her at the moment, they were grateful, thankful, and even happy for their life down here. The man with the young family didn't have a job to provide for his family, all while Rose had been complaining about her well-paying job. Though she didn't enjoy it, compared to her paramedic job; she still had one and it was supplying her with a good amount of income; which was more than the man with the family could say. And although she had been separated by Brooklyn and her new family; they still found a place for her to live and to be safe.

As she continued to realize her blessings, it dawned on her that she still had the breath of life in her lungs and her heart was still beating, despite Kevin attempted murder of her. She was young, beautiful, healthy, had a job, had a family and a love of her own- and now a home; still free of charge. When she thought of what she did have, instead of what she didn't, the good vastly outweighed the bad.

Rose closed her eyes and couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed for being such a brat. Though life was hard right now, and things seemed to be dark and hopeless; she still had much to be grateful for. Reaching her hand up to clasp around her necklace, she took a series of deep breaths. Just by touching it, she could almost feel of Brooklyn's love for her. As she stood in peaceful silence, her mind suddenly remembered her Grandfather, Robert; and what he would tell her about serving other people.

Her adoptive father, who was more like her Grand-father due to his old age, was a prime example of a man with a tough exterior, who was poor, but was rich in his heart. Rose remembered that he worked day in and day out to work hard from her Grandmother and herself; while never complaining about it. Not only that, he was always serving people around him, and would help them with problems in which they were having. He even taught Rose important lessons about charity and helping the weak and weary traveler.

She closed her eyes and didn't know if he was really there with her, but liked to think so. If there was anything he taught her, it was that charity was the sure way to happiness. As she thought of that, she could almost hear his Irish voice telling her one of his daily words of wisdom, and remembered a certain memory of it well…

_Rose was eight-years-old, and her and her pop were working past the closing hour in the family store. Rose was cleaning up the counters and mopping the floors, while her Grandfather was fixing a fisherman's broken pole in his side-shop. Even though it was way past the store hours, Rose watched her elderly father working diligently on fixing the pole. _

"_Pop, whatcha doing?" Rose asked him, in her small voice._

"_I'm fixing this fishing pole really fast, lassie." He answered her, not looking up._

"_Why?" She asked him, putting the mop down and pulling a chair up to sit next to him at his tall work table where he fixed most smaller items or did his smaller carpentry jobs._

"'_Cause, it belongs to a travelling fisherman. The lad is here in Bar Harbor for the night, and has to leave first thing at dawn." He replied quietly._

_Rose blinked in confusion, and watched her pop delicately trying to fix a broken line, with his tired, but strong hands, and was looking through a magnifying glass to better connect the line to the pole. Rose had watched her pop work on boats and run his fisherman store her entire life, and knew a thing or two about ships, fisherman gear, and the correct types of bait for different fish. However, as she looked over the tattered pole, she knew it was really old and wouldn't last a day out in the Ocean._

"_That line is absolutely fried, and the wood is all splinted."_

_Her pop looked up from his glass and glanced over at her with an amused face, his blue eyes sparkling against his tattered face. _

"_Is that so?" He asked her with an amused voice._

"_Yup." Rose answered him. _

"_When did you become an expert on fisherman gear?" He asked her lightly, smiling proudly. _

"_Today." She replied proudly, as he chuckled at her, but then she continued to speak, "Pop, I've watched you my whole entire life do this kinda stuff; and you can fix anything."_

"_Ya think so?" He asked her, his smile and amusement growing even bigger with every minute._

"_Yes," she replied with a smile. "But, I've also seen a lot of broken fisherman's gear… and this one is the worst one. It looks like crap." _

_Her Grand-father immediately began to laugh his throaty laugh, and then immediately began coughing roughly. Rose watched him cough for a few seconds, before he sat up straighter and placed a hand upon her 'mop of red hair' like her mother would always call it, as it was almost messed up and disheveled. _

"_Who taught you that word?" He asked her, trying to hide his smile._

"_You did." Rose answered in her child-like honesty, making him laugh out loud again, again followed by a string of violent coughing. He hit his chest a few times, and then was able to breathe a bit clearer._

"_Damn cigarettes." He mumbled to himself, before clearing his throat and then looked over at her, scolding her slightly. "Well, Rose… um 'that word' is a bad, potty word. Young ladies such as yerself don't say those kinds of things. Ya hear me? Yer nana wouldn't be too pleased if she heard that word come from yer mouth. She'll swat yer butt, and then chase ya with a bar of soap to wash your mouth clean."_

"_Oh," Rose replied, not realizing it was a bad word, and shivered as she had that happened to her a few times before. "Sorry, pop."_

_He smiled down at her and continued to look back at his work, as Rose continued to watch him fix the line. The work place was dark all around them, except for his few overhead lights._

"_Why can't the fisherman just buy a new fishing pole?" She asked him innocently. "We have way better poles and stronger lines than this one, in our store."_

"_Aye, that we do." Her Grand-father answered her. "But I'm placing some of our strong lines into this one and am fixin' a few broken pieces where the line and pole connect, so it can be stronger to uphold against the strong Atlantic waves.."_

"_But why?" Rose asked again, getting more impatient. "Why can't he just buy a new one?"_

"_Because the lad doesn't have a lot of money." Her Grand-father answered her, still tinkering with the line and pole. _

"_Can't you just give it to him in a discount?" She asked him, placing her chin down on the table and looking tiredly over at him._

"_Aye, and I have." He answered quietly. "But this service I'm doin' out of the goodness of me heart."_

"_Why?" Rose asked again._

_Her pop sighed, took his glasses from his face and rested his cheek down upon his palm, looking down at Rose with a raised white, bushy eyebrow._

"_Rose, do ya feel good when you help someone out?" He asked her quietly._

"_Yes." She replied, smiling. "I like helping people."_

"_I know ya do, lass." He answered, smiling. "So do I. That's why I'm doing this… I know how hard it is to provide for a family, and how difficult it is to be a fisherman. It's a low-income, under-appreciated job, with a great deal of back-breaking work. But we do it because it brings food home to our communities, families, and grocery stores all around this Country. So, if I help a fellow fisherman and hard-working man out there with something, then I'm doing my part in serving others."_

"_Oh," Rose replied, grinning at him. "I get it now… he doesn't have money to pay you. So, you're helping him out by fixing his pole for him, so he can bring his family home food?"_

"_Aye, Rose." He replied, smiling. "That's exactly what I'm doin'. Helping others forces pride out of one's soul and brings humility to yer spirit; which makes a person much happier and content with life. Ya understand what I'm tellin' ya, Rose?"_

Then the memory faded…

Rose smiled, with tears in her eyes, as she remembered his words of wisdom and that memory. A momentary moment of grief filled her chest, as she sorely missed her Nana and Pop; but was everything she was today because of them. She slowly opened her tear-filled eyes, looked up at the ceiling at a crack of sunlight, and then felt at peace; as if he were there with her now; telling her to get her '_arse_' in check, and help others around her.

"Okay, Pop." Rose whispered to herself. "I understand, thank you."

Whether it was her mind coming out of its depression, or a true intervention from her pop, or both; she knew her behavior and sulking had to stop. While she was at the Labyrinth, there was a lot that she could try to help out with when it came to the homeless. Maggie, Claw, Talon and the Clones were all assisting, day in and day out, in keeping the Labyrinth clean, the people were fed, and things running; as well as protecting their home and all who lived there. There was plenty to do.

Making up her mind, Rose quickly made her way down the stairs, to the main quarters of the Labyrinth to find one of the Mutates. But after searching for for a few minutes, she couldn't find them anywhere, and knew that the Clones were in their stone sleep since it was daytime. Finally, she wandered into one of the lower levels, where she knew Talon and Maggie lived, and searched the doors down the hallway, until she saw them both chatting in what looked their open bedroom. Maggie was folding some laundry, while Talon was writing a list. Rose didn't like to intrude, so she quietly knocked on the open door to get their attention.

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?" Rose asked timidly. At her voice, both Mutates looked up in surprise from talking with each other, and from what they were doing and both smiled at her.

"Rose, _hi!"_ Maggie gasped out. "Please, come in."

"Thank you," Rose answered, stepping cautiously in and looked around. They definitely lived in one of the bigger rooms, but it wasn't too much larger or different than hers was. Their bed was a king, instead of a full-size, and had a larger bathroom. They had two larger ceiling lights and a small window out the side, which was barred from the outside. And a large gated whole in their wall that was most likely duct work. Other than that, everything else was the same. After she looked around and stepped in, she smiled at them.

"Hey, Rose." Talon said, looking surprised to see her. "I see you've finally decided to come out of your room? Are you gonna finally eat some food and socialize?"

Rose chuckled dryly at his half-joke, half-truth; and shrugged her shoulders.

"_Yeah_," She said slowly. "I'm sorry I've been so moody and depressed. It's time to stop feeling sorry for myself, and start to pull my weight around here. I've done as much work as I can with for job, but there's more work that I can help with… and I needed to leave my room, so there's that. So, uh… I was wondering if I could help you guys around the Labyrinth?"

Talon blinked a few times in shock and then said, "Oh, uh… sure. Like… what kind of stuff?"

"Anything." Rose answered him, shrugging. "Chores? Laundry…? Uh… cleaning toilets… ? Anything, seriously."

Talon and Maggie looked over at each other with wide eyes, and then Talon stood up from his chair, stepped forward and put one claw on her shoulder.

"Wow, Rose… that's… _so awesome_ of you to offer!" Talon exclaimed, grinning brightly. "If you're willing, then yeah, we actually do have lots of work that needs to get done around here before tonight. With Maggie expecting, and Claw and I pulling more double shifts, we all haven't had the energy to keep up with everything that needs to be done around here for New Year's Eve."

"Not anymore." Rose grinned. "What can I do to help out?"

"Are you sure you're feeling okay to help out?" Maggie asked her a bit nervously. "I mean, you are our guest, as well."

"I'm _more_ than sure." Rose explained, grinning at her. "I've had my time to get caught up with work and to wallow in my own self-pity. But now, I'm done with it. I have been thoroughly humbled, and want to start being of good use to you guys. I realize that I need to be thankful for what I have and help out where I can. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to to pull my head out of my ass, but I have and now and am going to help you guys out. Just say the word, and put me to work."

"You certainly _are_ Brooklyn's equal." Talon laughed, patting her shoulder with his large claw. "The more we speak, the more I can see it. He, too, has a very dry sense of humor, quick-wit, and sarcasm. But, also like him, has a great sense of duty, leadership, and a good heart. Everything you have and are, Rose."

Rose laughed slightly and never thought about her humor being the same as Brooklyn's, but all the same she appreciated the comment.

"I appreciate you all taking me in." Rose said, this time with no sarcasm and all sincerity. "And I am sorry for how I've been acting."

Talon smiled down at her with a grateful expression.

"It's all right to have been depressed, Rose" Talon said gently. "Enduring what you've been forced to endure this whole year, I am amazed at your strength. It's much more than what Maggie and I were able to handle. The whole first year of our transformation, we were in a terrible depression. I spent most of that year blaming Goliath for my transformation and raged war against him and the Clan."

"Yes," Maggie replied quietly. "And I was willing to drink poison in order to not be in this body anymore. I'm so ashamed of what I almost did… I wish I were as strong as you, Rose."

"You're stronger than you know, Maggie…" Rose replied slowly and sheepishly. "And I know that because you are still here today, and are in fact, giving life to another being like you." She paused and smiled at Maggie, who naturally placed her hands upon her abdomen, as Rose continued to speak.

"I guess, you never know how strong you are until being strong is your _only_ choice." She then paused and looked down from them. "It's that or die. That was the dilemma I was faced with before I met Brooklyn. Did I let Kevin kill me, or was I to take that control away from him, and do it myself?"

Maggie stayed silent, as Talon nodded his head and replied in a whisper, "Brooklyn told us how you two met. I'm glad he got to that bridge in time…"

"Me too." Rose chuckled in a broken voice, tears having filled her eyes, in which she quickly wiped away. "_Me too_. Brooklyn truly saved my life that night; and has every night since we met. He gave me another option, which was the chance and choice to live and love again… and I took it. And I'm _so_ thankful that I did."  
"So are we, Rose." Maggie said quietly, with tears in her eyes, and then glanced down upon her with sorrow. "You must miss him."

Rose didn't mean to enter their bedroom to just talk about herself and all her current sorrows, but as she did, more grief began spilling in her soul. The more she spoke of Brooklyn, the more she did, in fact miss him. But not only that, the nightmares that contained Kevin and his terrifying hatred and lust for her death, plagued her every other thought. It was a double-edged sword. Think of Brooklyn and how much she desperately missed him, or have her thoughts naturally worry about Kevin and where he was; what he was doing and planning with the Quarrymen. And remember the horrendous night, a week ago, where he almost killed her.

"So do I." Rose managed to say in a whisper, before she cleared her throat, and looked up at them. "So… what can I do to help you guys out around her?"

Talon smiled at her, patted her shoulder and then said, "Follow me, I'll give you a few things that we need help with before tonight."

Rose nodded, as he and Maggie walked out of their bedroom and headed towards the kitchens. When they got there, Talon turned to her.

"Tonight is going to be a _very_ busy night for all of us." He explained to her. "Since it's New Year's Eve; I have a lot of the Homeless' families and friends that come to visit in the Labyrinth, meaning that security is going to be a very huge issue, and will require me to keep on top of that as much as I can. Maggie normally preps the food; but with her feeling more exhausted and run-down; it's been up to Claw and I… but we're running on empty ourselves."

As Rose listened to Talon she could see how exhausted he truly looked. She stepped forward, placed her hand upon his shoulder and smiled up at him.

"You're exhausted Talon. Why don't you go get some sleep?" Rose offered. " I'll take care of _all of this_. I'll get meals together, clean the place up really fast, and help the residence with whatever they might need. Then, at sundown you'll be fully charged to be up for security purposes." She then paused and turned to Maggie, who also looked exhausted and spent. "You too Maggie."

He looked down at her with wide eyes and a shocked face, as Maggie looked relieved.

"_No_… I couldn't let you just do this all by yourself." He told her with uncertainty, but Rose could hear the hopeful tone in his voice. Sensing his hope, she smiled even greater, and laughed.

"_Yes. _I'm sure, Talon." Rose reassured him. "I _need_ to be put to work, and to stay busy… _please_. You get some sleep before tonight and I'll keep myself busy. I'm not the best cook out there, but I've made my fair share of meals in my lifetime."

Talon stared at her for a long minute before he broke out in a huge grin; and immediately looked relieved.

"Wow, Rose. _Thank you- _I don't know what else to say… I feel bad kinda for letting you take all this responsibility upon your shoulders, but if you could tend to those things, it would be such a _huge_ relief for me."

Rose waved his comment away and said, "Don't worry about a thing. I've got this."

Maggie looked at her for a moment and then rushed forward and hugged her.

"You're an angel!" She gasped, holding onto her tightly.

Rose laughed at her, and shook her head.

"Nah, I'm not…" She said softly, pulling away from Maggie. "I just like helping people. I miss my job as a paramedic, and though most of the time it was crazy, at the end of the day; I loved it for that exact reason."

"That's how I feel being a protector." Talon said, smiling at her. "I used to be a Police Officer like my sister, Elisa, and was a Pilot. Now that I have wings, I can still get that adrenaline to fly, but protecting those who need my help down here is like I'm back in the good ol' black and blue uniform world."

"I understand." Rose sympathized quietly, knowing how hard that must have been for him to say good-bye to his old Human life, for a hidden world. As it was exactly the world she was currently living in.

"You guys get some sleep." Rose told them quietly, ushering them out of the kitchen. "Don't you worry about a thing. I've got this."

Talon placed his arm around Maggie, turned back to Rose and smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much, Rose." He said. "Truly. This is a blessing for us."

"Think nothing of it." Rose said quietly, smiling back him as they both walked out of the kitchen and disappeared from her view. Once they were gone, she threw her long auburn hair in a messy bun under her hat and quickly got to work prepping pots, pans and food for a large-scale meal for the homeless.

* * *

For the next six hours; Rose cooked the homeless their meals, using an assortment of food in which she found in the large kitchen pantry, cleaned all the main areas, and managed to get some of her own laundry done. She made them all meat and cheese sandwiches, with chips and fruit for lunch; then made a large spaghetti meal with salad and bread for dinner. She wasn't a professional cook; but it made her day when every man, woman and child came up to her and sincerely thanked her for her meal and told her that it was the best meal that they've had in a while. She also enjoyed meeting more of the people, in whom she was sharing the Labyrinth with.

Talon, Maggie and Claw came walking in from their naps, and looked refreshed. Claw sniffed the air and then came running up to Rose, and scooped her up into his large arms and squeezed her in a hug.

"Hi Claw!" Rose laughed. "Ya hungry?"

He nodded his head frantically, as he placed her back down on the ground. Rose held up a large plate of hot food, and laughed again when Claw's eyes widened in awe. He took the plate with an almost reverent manner and then walked away to slam the food down. Rose giggled as he tiptoed away from her, being extremely cautious with his food, as Talon and Maggie stepped up with wide smiles.

"Wow, Rose!" Talon exclaimed, looking around. "This smells and looks _incredible."_

Rose laughed again and shrugged.

"Thank you, it's nothing too fancy. It's just spaghetti…"

"It's better than what I could have cooked up." Talon admitted in a small grumble, collecting his plate from Rose.

"This is very true." Maggie added, taking her own plate, smiling lovingly over at her husband. "Thank you, Rose! This looks spectacular! And the rest of the Labyrinth looks and smells so clean and fresh! You're amazing!"

Rose smiled weakly at her, hating getting attention all on her and blushed slightly.

"Thanks. You guys go on and enjoy your food."

"We'll help you clean up afterwards." Talon promised, walking with Maggie towards Claw, sitting down at a long table.

As Rose continued to serve the homeless their dinner, the door to the kitchen opened. Rose looked up and nearly dropped the plate she was holding, as the Clone Clan suddenly came in, and it dawned on her that she had never actually seen or met them before. She knew of them from what Elisa and the Clan had explained to her. Dr. Sevarius, a brilliant but evil geneticist had taken DNA from Goliath, Hudson, Lexington, Elisa, Broadway, and Brooklyn and created the Clones; after using Derek, Maggie and Claw and turning them into Mutates. As Rose stared at the Clones, she was unnerved. Although they had different names; and looked different in coloring than her Clan- they all were still Clones of the Manhattan Clan. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Brooklyn's clone walk in, Malibu. He was holding claws with the clone mixed with Elisa and Angela's mother; Demona. The female, who Rose knew to be Delilah, was his romantic interest. Malibu was teal in color, had red wings, black-almost green hair and red eyes.

She much preferred Brooklyn over Malibu, as he freaked her out a bit. He was still of Brooklyn's DNA; so couldn't be much different than him, but it still freaked Rose out. Rose cleared her throat and began to serve the Clones their food, trying not to let their appearances affect her. If anything about her relationship with Brooklyn had taught, she would and could never judge a creature by how it looked. However; it did make Rose feel slightly better when Brooklyn told to her once, that even he did not like to be near Malibu. He and Malibu did not talk or come near each other if they could help it.

Regardless of all this; the Cloned Clan was very simple in their programming; so it was like she was speaking with children. She smiled kindly at them as they came up to her to gather some food, and they all seemed very thankful of her service to them. Talon had been working with them a great deal to teach them how to think for themselves, write, and read. From what she had heard from Brooklyn, Elisa and Talon- they have improved a great deal and were now very bright.

When everyone had come to eat; and were gathered in the large dining hall, just outside of the kitchen. She lifted her hat up and wiped her forehead with her arm when Talon, Claw and Maggie had just finished eating, and came up to her. Claw was grinning from ear to ear, showing his sharp, pointy teeth, and clapped her on the back. He was thanking her for her good job today, in his muted way, while Maggie stepped forth and wrapped her gently in a hug.

"Thank you so much for all your help, Rose! I can't believe how hard you worked today; you're truly an angel." She gushed, while holding Rose against her tightly.

Rose chuckled slightly and then replied, "Thank you.. It's really not a big deal- I just wanted to be of help. I didn't want to sit back and be useless anymore."

"You were never useless." Talon said, stepping forward as Maggie let her go and stepped back to give her some space, as Talon continued to speak.

"It means a great deal to all of us what you've done today. You've let all of us sleep; and were able to accomplish a great deal of work- I'm seriously impressed; and even more impressed by your meals. We haven't had anything this good since Maggie hasn't had the energy to cook. I wish I could say I cooked; but that's more my sister, Elisa, and my mother's area of expertise. I'm lucky if I can toast a piece of bread without burning it."

Rose laughed and nodded her head.

"I've been there before, for sure." She admitted. " I don't know if I'm a very good cook- but I had to learn. My Grandmother passed away when I was twelve, so I had to learn to cook for my Grandfather. If I didn't; then we would have lived off of frozen meals, military packets and Spam sandwiches."

Talon gazed down at her teasingly and laughed, "What's wrong with that?"

Rose laughed back and shook her head at him.

"Nothing," she teased, grinning cheekily. "Unless you value your taste buds and have a strong stomach."

Talon and Maggie laughed out loud; and even Claw's shoulders shook up and down; his smile wide. He didn't have any voice; but she could tell that he was laughing as well. Rose's heart seemed to melt and was coming to like the Mutates a lot; and was also thankful for her lesson in humility today and for all the work she did. Seeing the homeless smile and sincerely thank her for her efforts; was enough to chase her depression away.

Once everyone had eaten; Rose, Talon, Maggie and Claw helped clean up and do the dishes. They tried to send her away to relax; but she wanted to see this last chore through, and with it getting closer to nighttime; she wanted to stay as distracted as possible.

The depression and pain of being away from Brooklyn on their planned mating ceremony night, was creeping around the corner in her mind and heart; waiting for a moment of weakness in her mind. She couldn't and wouldn't allow herself to be alone or to let that grief and depression overtake her.

For the next hour, she stayed elbow deep in the soapy water cleaning and rinsing off the dishes, and then handed them to Maggie; who dried them off. When Maggie had them dried, Talon put them away; and across the kitchen Claw was taking the trash out. Rose looked up from her scrubbing and smiled at Claw, who she noticed was staring at her. When he was caught staring at her, he suddenly flinched and squeezed the large black bag too hard, causing it to burst open. With a POP, the spaghetti contents of the bag came spilling out all over the floor and all over Claw.

Rose gasped out, alerting Maggie and Talon to the mess, and everyone stared at Claw for a few seconds. Rose pulled her hands out of the water, dried them off and went over to help him. He was soaking wet in red spaghetti sauce; and looked less than pleased.

"Oh dear…" Rose said, biting her lip and trying hard not to laugh at him. "You okay?"

Claw briefly looked at her, obviously embarrassed, and then shrugged his shoulders. Maggie then came over to him, and when he looked at her, his expression sulked and he suddenly looked like a sad cat who'd gotten wet; but this time it was with spaghetti sauce.

At his expression, Rose, Talon and Maggie all burst out laughing, unable to help themselves, followed by his solemn expression melting into a smile as well. Though it was a disaster to clean up; Claw had remained upbeat about it- or at least Rose thought he was- he couldn't speak his mind either way.

"Come on, Claw." Maggie said, leading him from the kitchen. "Let's get you cleaned up."

With dishes done; the homeless fed, and the Labyrinth clean- except for Claw now; Rose was starting to feel tired finally. Maggie escorted Claw towards his room to get cleaned up; while Talon helped Rose mop up the remaining spaghetti sauce mess. They worked in silence and were almost done, when Rose suddenly heard her voice being screamed out.

"ROSE!"

She looked up, shocked, and glanced around at who would be calling out her name. She glanced over to the two large doors of the Labyrinth and suddenly saw her best friend, Emily, running towards her. Rose stood still for a moment, frozen in shock, until her brain connected that it was really her.

"_Emily_?" She gasped, still standing and holding the mop. Once she could see Emily better; Rose dropped the mop of the ground and immediately started running towards her as well, shrieking.

"OH MY GOSH! EM!"

When they reached each other, both girls held onto each other tightly in a hug, and were giggling like they were school-girls once they let each other go; Rose stared at her in disbelief. Emily's short blond hair was down and slightly curled, was wearing jeans and a nice blouse, and Rose could begin to see her once flat abdomen, begin to show the tiniest bump.

"Rose… _my God_, where have you been?!" Emily exclaimed, letting her go and was looking her up and down. Though she seemed happy to see her; there was great worry and concern as well.

"It's a _long _story, but I'm happy to see you!" Rose gasped out, tears filling her eyes. She stared at her best friend for another few seconds, breathing deeply, but then felt confused. "_How- how_ did you find me?"

"It's a long story." Emily replied, shaking her head, but collected her back in her arms hugging her tightly. After a few seconds of hugging, Emily let her go and then dove into her explanation.

"I hadn't heard from you since we last went out to the pizza place; and I know you told me to stay away, but I tried to call Xanatos' building to tell you Merry Christmas; but no one picked up. Then, the next thing I knew, that night a buttload of Cops and SWAT were surrounding my apartment building- not allowing any of us to enter or exit… and I don't know… I just knew something had happened with you and Kevin. I called again, and kept calling until someone finally answered. Owen… I believe he said his name was; told me that you were living somewhere else, but wouldn't tell me where or why."

Emily stopped speaking and then shook her head, looking at Rose with wide and worried eyes.

"I have _no_ idea what's going on anymore…" She whispered with tears in her eyes. "I thought that I had lost you again… But then Mr. Xanatos, _himself_, came to my apartment, picked me up, and told me that he would take me to you. And now here we are… in… uh… wherever the hell we are."

"Xanatos brought you to me?" Rose asked her, tears filling her eyes again, feeling floored that he would do such a thing for her.

"Yeah," She replied, smiling. "He must really care about you. Or must have been really sick of me calling- one or the other."

Rose smiled at her, as tears fell down her face now. Seeing her best friend was the perfect thing to help lift her spirits up even more, and with an exhale in relief, she quickly gathered Emily back in her arms, hugged her tightly and cried. Emily held her tightly, rubbed her back and was also crying. After a few minutes of hugging, Rose looked up over Emily's shoulder, she saw Xanatos in a tuxedo, leaned against the back wall, smiling happily at them.

Rose smiled sincerely back at him, and mouthed, "_Thank you so much_."

He slowly nodded his head, as Rose let Emily go, and said; "I promise I'll tell you _everything_\- it's been… _insane _to put it simply."

"I'll say." Emily grumbled, still looking around at the Labyrinth around them with slight disgust. "_Why_ are you living here now? I thought you and Brooklyn were living together in the Billionaire's Castle. You guys were planning on getting married and all that… _weird_ jazz."

Rose sighed, opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Emily suddenly gasped and moaned, "Ohhh… _no_. _You guys broke up_."

Rose froze and was stunned from speaking for a few seconds and forgot that Emily liked to state false facts; who seemed to thoroughly embrace her facts as the truth. She stayed quiet before she started to chuckle.

"Um… no, Em. We haven't broken up." She told her with a small smile on her face.

When Rose said this, Emily suddenly seemed slightly downtrodden, as though she was hoping that this was the case. Emily liked Brooklyn, but she still couldn't quite get the 'different species' out of her mind. Before they could continue their conversation, however; Xanatos walked up to them.

"Surprise!" He grinned.

Rose smiled at him, let go of Emily, and quickly wrapped him up in a hug, to his own surprise.

"_Thank you_… you have no idea how much this means to me." She whispered in his ear. She quickly let go of him and stepped back. "It's so good to see you!"

"You're welcome." He chuckled. "And it's good to see you as well, Rose."

"Why did you bring her to me?" Rose asked him. "I mean, not that I'm grateful… just surprised."

"Emily kept calling the main building line- which is still closed for the Holidays; but Owen thought it best to finally answer since it was coming from the same number. We figured, after a few days of the same number calling, that it was either Kevin trying to speak to you, or Emily. Luckily for us, it was Emily trying to get a hold of you. When Owen spoke to her and explained that you no longer lived with us, I had an idea to bring her to see you. With the same discretion in which we used to move you here, of course."

"Thank you so much." Rose said softly, blinked and then looked him up and down as though she was seeing him for the first time tonight."You look nice and fancy- where are you headed?"

"Fox and I have to make a brief appearance tonight at the Four Seasons Hotel for their annual business New Year's Eve Gala." He explained, grinning a bit cockily. " I finished getting ready, so Owen and I took a quick drive out to Emily, pick her up to take her here for a few, and then will pick Fox up in just a few minutes."

Rose nodded her head, and then jumped into asking the questions she was truly dying to know.

"How is the Clan doing?" Rose asked him in a bit of a rush. " How's Angela? How's… Brooklyn?"

Xanatos held up one hand, laughed slightly and then answered, "Fine. They're all doing fine, Rose. They've been quite busy, all of them. Not only have they been patrolling the City; like they normally do, but they've been trying to track down the Quarrymen and Kevin. I've even tried to offer my assistance in using technology to track them down, but we haven't had any such luck in finding them yet."

Rose took a deep breath, feeling her stomach begin to hurt, and nodded.

"Understandable… it doesn't surprise me that Kevin has vanished once again." She said softly. " He is very cunning and sneaky; and I doubt they will be able to find him unless he wants them to find him. I have a horrible feeling that him and the Quarrymen are cooking something up for myself and the Clan. I feel terrible that Kevin has become such a threat to everyone…"

"It's not your fault, Rose." Xanatos interrupted, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "With as dangerous as he is to all of us; we are all glad and thankful that you aren't in his control anymore. Stop blaming yourself for his actions; he's the true monster; you're unfortunately just his bait. You aren't making him do these horrid things; it's all been his choices and his own will-power."

Rose sighed and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just want to get this nightmare over with. The last thing I want is for the people I love to get hurt."

"Don't worry, Rose." Xanatos said, smiling at her. "We'll come out on top at the end- you'll see."

"How do you know that?" Rose asked him, almost begging.

"I don't know it, but I _hope_ for it." He said. "There's a difference-" He paused, looked down at his wrist watch and then said, "Well, I've got to be off now. Our party starts soon. You two enjoy your evening together, I've heard rumors that you might be able to see Brooklyn tonight- but who knows-" he paused again and then winked at her. "Happy New Year, Rose. I hope it's one that is truly new and rejuvenating for you."

With that, Xanatos waved and walked away from her and Emily, shutting the massive Labyrinth doors behind him. Rose turned to Emily who was still standing, with wide eyes at her; and looked as though she was about to burst open with all of her questions.

Rose giggled, hooked her arm through Emily's and said, "Come on, let's go to my room; and I will tell you _everything_ that has happened."

As Rose started to guide Emily away when she caught the eye of Malibu; who looked just like Brooklyn and stopped, staring at Rose with even wider eyes.

"_What in the_…?" She gasped.

"Just… come on. _Trust me_… you're going to need to sit down- I have a lot to explain to you." Rose interrupted, laughing slightly; and pulled her best friend along, heading towards her room. Emily continued to stare at the Cloned Gargoyles with shock, and followed Rose silently as she lead her up into her room.

When they finally reached her room, Rose opened the door, and stepped aside so Emily could enter. Once in, she shut the door and allowed Emily to quietly walk around the tiny room. She peeked in the bathroom, then walked over towards her full sized-bed, and then turned around in a circle, taking everything in. She was nodding slightly at the stone walls around them, tiny window, and the small amount of space she had from the door to her bed. Rose stayed quiet as Emily finally sat down, stared at her with wide eyes and was still nodding mechanically, as though she was forcing herself to approve.

"Well…?" Rose asked her, trying not to smile.

"You _really_ should fire the decorator, Rose. They did a horrible job- it looks like a _prison_." Emily replied sarcastically. Rose couldn't help but laugh and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I know it looks bad- trust me on that." Rose said. "But I haven't gotten around to 'perking' up the place. It's been… um… a really bad week…"

"I _can't _imagine why." Emily mumbled, cutting her off. Rose laughed some more, shook her head and then continued, "But _then… _ I decided to be _grateful_ for this new home, and to relish in the fact that I'm safe from Kevin, for now. So today, I served the Homeless, placed my own cares and worries behind me, and it has really helped me. I feel happier, and can see hope once again. Though it's hard, I'm going to keep serving those in more need than I, andI know that I'll be just fine."

Emily was looking over at with an impressive look and blew out a breath.

"_Wow_…" She said slowly. "I was not expecting that answer to come from your mouth… I mean… that's _great _Rose. I'm very impressed by your ability to stay so positive. I would be… just… losing my mind here." She paused and then said, "You still have to tell me what's going on though and what's happened."

Rose took a deep breath and then asked, teasing her slightly.

"Well, how much time do ya have?"

"_All night_, if I have to." Emily responded, raising her eyebrows, challenging her.

Rose smiled at her, got comfortable on her bed and then instantly dove into the story covering everything from Kevin finding her on Christmas night, his messages to her in her bedroom, him bombing Elisa's car, their terrifying chase through Central Park, to him shooting her twice which lead her to falling off the bridge, to Brooklyn saving her, to her being hospitalized and going through surgery, Brooklyn and hers connection and her magic combining so he could heal her, them nearly mating, to now- and her new temporary life in the Labyrinth.

Emily stayed silent the whole time and was staring at her with a gaped open mouth and horrified eyes. She couldn't believe what Rose had just told he as it was too much to take in, but it all made sense now. In the late hours of Christmas Eve, before her and Chris went to bed, there was chaos on the news about a potential terrorist in New York City due to a Police Unit being bombed just outside of Xanatos' building; to the SWAT team showing up on her doorstep, in the early mornings of Christmas Day, waking her and Chris up in terror. It all made sense; but it was also a great deal to process.

Emily stayed silent for a few minutes and didn't say anything to her. Rose stayed silent to let her process everything in which she had just told her, as she realized that it was quite the story. She also told her about the Clan, Angela's pregnancy, and the backstory behind the Labyrinth Clan; including the Clones as well. Rose watched as Emily's eyes filled with tears, and then the next thing she knew was her best friend's arms were suddenly wrapped around her, hugging her tightly. Emily hugged Rose for a long time, holding her, and before long Rose could tell that she was crying.

She let Rose go, wiped her tears away and sniffled.

"_I'm so sorry_, Rose… I _can't_ even believe that all this is happening to you. I can't believe that he shot you, and that I nearly _lost you again._ Kevin is… ugh… he's such a BASTARD! _I hate him_…I hate what he's done to you, what he's planning for you, the Gargoyles and even _myself and my family!_"

Rose smiled sadly at Emily, and let her continue to unwind.

"You know what!?" She suddenly yelled, tears streaming down her face. "Brooklyn really _is_ the best _damn _thing to happen to you! I'm so happy and relieved that you two are able to find such happiness and love during this time of horror, and that Brooklyn loves you enough to protect you, by keeping you here, and to spend his nights hunting that son of a bitch! I hope he finds Kevin and rips his limbs apart… no… I hope he does _more _than that. I hope he slowly tortures him into madness… I…"

"Kevin is already mad." Rose said softly. "And Brooklyn would never torture his enemies; no matter how much the enemy deserves to die. The Gargoyles are fair in their dealings with their enemies. They kill during the heat of battle, if they absolutely have to; but normally they leave their enemies to Elisa and the Police."

"Do you really think Brooklyn will let Kevin go to the _Police _after what he's done to you? And what he is still _continuing_ trying to do?" Emily asked her with heavy sarcasm. "I like Brooklyn and the Gargoyles- but what I saw of him, in trying to protect you and I from that gang full of rapists; he was in full-on _kill _mode. And I don't blame him at all, those pieces of shit didn't deserve to live."

Rose thought for a moment about Brooklyn, and then answered her best friend.

"No." She whispered, slightly hating this thought. "I don't think Brooklyn will give him any mercy this far into this horrible nightmare. He _will_ kill him. Kevin has slid past their logical sense and has proven to be much too dangerous to continue to live. Brooklyn is angry with him; unbelievably angry with him, and hates him more than anything."

Emily exhaled dramatically and scoffed, "I don't blame him, I hate Kevin too."

"So do I." Rose answered her softly. "But, it is what it is- and for now, I'm alright. I promise. As long as I have you, the Clan, and Brooklyn… I'm _happy_; and there's nothing that Kevin can do to get in the way of that."

Emily stayed quiet for a few moments, before she glanced up into Rose's eyes, grimly, and then said in a low voice.

"He _can_ still kill you, me, and the whole Clan, Rose. Don't be _naive_… you said it yourself; the Gargoyles are still vulnerable to fatal wounds. To be quite honest, after hearing all this, I… I'm _worried_ for you Rose. Kevin doesn't even seem like the same person that I've met before… this is just… _insane. _I… I don't…"

"I know." Rose answered her, placing her hands over her arms. "Trust me, I know what you're feeling all too well. Kevin is _not_ the man I married; nor is he the person who I remember dating. The night of our honeymoon was when the abuse started. It started out slow and small, and he was way more apologetic to me then. Now, when he hurts me, he thinks I deserve it. He has become a serial killer, a murderer and a true monster. I don't even know _who_ he is anymore; and the more this nightmare continues, I don't know if I _ever_ knew him. I mean…" She paused and closed her eyes, unable to get the image of skeletal Kevin out of her mind.

"It was like something out of a horror film, Em." She continued quietly, with tears in her eyes. "You should have seen him when he cornered me in Central Park. Kevin has shaved his head, and looks as though he hasn't eaten since the night I left him. He is so pale, gaunt… and just… looked undead. It was _so terrifying _to look at; he's almost like a zombie."

Emily stared back at Rose as though she was going to burst into tears and slowly shook her head, still in disbelief.

"What are you going to do now?" She whispered. " I don't even know what _I'm_ supposed to do! I feel like my family needs to go into a protection program or something."

"You already are." Rose said, smiling at her. "It's called the Gargoyle Protection Program. During their nightly patrols, they are protecting the City and have been keeping an eye out of you, Chris and Katie."

"I guess I owe them mine and my family's life then, huh?" Emily asked her gently, smiling gratefully. "At first I was really unsure about the Gargoyles; but they keep impressing me the more I get to know them."

"That's because they are impressive creatures," Rose said. "They are more evolved than we'll ever be. They have more wisdom, love, and forgiveness in their souls than we'll ever know. True, they aren't perfect; but neither are we. They are still learning this new world and its rules- but they are humble and stick to protecting innocent lives. That's who they are."

Emily exhaled deeply, sat back down on Rose's bed, and gently touched her slightly protruding abdomen. Rose watched her for a moment and smiled sadly. Her best friend looked exhausted, and was just barely starting to show. Rose placed her hand on her hand and smiled.

"How is the baby?" Rose asked Emily gently, trying to start up another conversation, and to not talk about Kevin anymore.

"The baby is good." Emily smiled up at her and looked relieved that they were finally talking about something normal- not Gargoyles, mass-murderer husbands, or magic spells involved. "I'm fifteen weeks along; and at my eight week mark, we heard it's little heartbeat. It's been so surreal; and I… I am sorry that I haven't been around to help you. I mean, I feel like you and I are living in two separate worlds right now. But now that I know _where_ you are, I'm here for you, and I will be here for you as often as I can."

Rose looked over at her best friend and felt like bursting into tears again. Emily spoke the truth; they both were living in completely different worlds, but it was more than that. She had tried to stay upbeat and positive; but now, she felt as though she was able to truly be herself around her loyal Human friend.

"Thank you." Rose was barely able to choke out.

Emily smiled back at her and decided to keep talking about something good to distract them both; so she settled on talking about Katie and her new pregnancy. Rose listened quietly to her friend, but also was starting to wish she wouldn't talk about her pregnancy anymore. It was suddenly too raw of a thing to talk about; as it was something that she would most likely never get to have. Luckily, Emily seemed to see the emotions on her face and stopped talking. She then looked around the room and saw a shoebox sitting next to Rose's bed.

Curious, Emily picked it up, opened it and then stopped talking. Rose watched her as she picked it up.

"What this?" Emily asked her.

"Just a few keepsakes." Rose explained, silently wiping some tears away.

Emily looked up at her, had her hands on the top and asked, "May I?"

Rose nodded, and she immediately opened it. Once she saw what was inside the box; she suddenly burst out laughing, seeing all their old photographs from college.

"_No way_!" Emily exclaimed, laughing. "These are from our dorm days in college! I can't believe this… you've kept all these?"

"Of course," Rose told her, smiling and glanced down at the photos they took of them partying and goofing off, still trying to remain under control. "I have kept as many important photos as I could. This was the box I retrieved from my apartment when I first left Kevin. I had to make sure I got it. It had a couple thousand dollars in cash for an emergency, and had all my important photos and keepsakes."

For the next few minutes; Emily flipped through her photos and both girls remeniced and laughed at the fun times in which they had in college. Emily pointed to one, where they were celebrating Emily's bachelorette party, before she married Chris, and was the only night where Rose had actually managed to get drunk.

Looking back, that was her first and last time she ever cared to drink, as the next day she woke up, unable to stand; and was battling vertigo, nausea and vomiting. Rose shuttered at that memory; and never picked up another drink again, and the desire to get drunk again was something she never wanted, as she had never felt more ill in her entire life. Her Grandfather used to drink on occasion, but never got to the point where he would get hung over. As Rose though about him; he smoked more than he drank, both habits in which her Grandmother hated.

Emily was laughing hysterically, wiping tears from her eyes and sighed, "Oh man, those days were the _best. _We had so much fun with our roommates."

"Yeah," Rose chuckled. "I _don't_ miss that night though. I had never been drunk before and it was the worst feeling in the entire world. _Never again_…"

"Oh, that's right!" Emily laughed again. "You got so sick! Oh my gosh, I _totally_ forgot about that. I felt so bad for you; you were still hung over at my wedding."

"It was the worst…" Rose grumbled. "I have never touched alcohol since then."

Silence passed between them for a few minutes, and Emily sighed.

"That was the best night for me though. All of us girls partying, and having fun… and then I got married to Chris. He's been literally my guardian angel, has given me Katie… and now this little baby."

Rose smiled sadly again, and whispered, "I am so happy for you, Em. Truly."

"The wedding night was so much fun too, remember how we all danced?" Emily continued to talk, suddenly not aware of what she was saying. "And how I kept trying to set you up with guys and then you met…" Then she paused and froze, eating her words almost instantly.

"That's the night I first met Kevin…" Rose finished for her, shrugging numbly. "It's okay. You can say it. It is what it is, Em."

Rose hated this; everything good that Emily and her could relate and talk about, somehow came back to Kevin. She and Kevin had met through a mutual friend at Emily's wedding, but she hadn't started to date him until she almost done with college. They kept in contact with each other; but he would stalk Rose and would keep coming back to her. He charmed her until she relented and began to date him. They dated for one full year before they got married, and it wasn't until they married in February, when he started to physically hit her. As Rose looked back, there were many red flags and danger signs, but she was too 'in-love' and stupidly naive to have noticed them.

Emily bit her lip, and didn't seem to know what to say at that point, so she put the pictures down, and then looked around the room for something to do.

"So…" she started slowly. "We've both caught ourselves up into each other's lives, what now? How are you and Brooklyn _really_ doing?"

Rose smiled at her, knowing she was digging for 'dirty details.'

"I… um… we are fine, Emily. We are making the most of this situation. It's hard for us to be apart from each other."

Emily smiled at her sadly, but then slowly began to grin a more mischievous smile.

"And uh… how is it when you two are together?" She asked her lightly. "Are you… uh… _thoroughly_ enjoying each other, and being safe?"

Rose blinked, could feel herself blush, and began to laugh uncomfortably.

"Of course, we are." She replied. "He's brought me to this Labyrinth for that very reason. To be safe from Kevin…"

"That's _not _what I was meaning." Emily grinned, knowing that Rose was stalling.

"What do you mean then?" Rose asked her lightly, having a hard time hiding her smile, while Emily raised her eyebrows at her and then grinned mischievously.

"You know _damn _well what I am really asking." Emily laughed, enjoying making Rose blush. "You two have such a hot and sexy connection, with your magic and all that. How is it when you're… ya know… _together_?".

Rose laughed out loud, shook her head, feeling her face heat up.

"Emily, I love him, and he loves me." She explained, not looking at her. "We are both the happiest when we are together; what more do you want to know?"

"Okay, okay…" Emily laughed, grinning even more. "Not what I'm asking, love, so I'll make it more obvious here. How is the _sex!_?"

Rose stared at Emily with her mouth gaped open; and didn't know what to say. Emily was extremely open and blunt; and though she was used to it, it was surprisingly difficult to talk about this topic with her. She already shared her entire soul and thoughts with Brooklyn; and this was a very sensitive topic between her and Brooklyn. Even though Emily was her best friend, she didn't want to talk about it so casually. Rose blinked a few times, closed her mouth, and then answered her honestly.

"I… uh… I wouldn't know."

Emily gasped and grabbed her hand.

"No… _freaking_… way!" She nearly shrieked out. "You two haven't… _done it _yet?"

Rose felt herself start to blush fiercely, shushed her, and answered her quietly.

"No, we haven't."

Emily stared at her with wide eyes, and seemed floored.

"Rose!" She gaped out. " You guys _have_ to know what it's like before you make that commitment to be together! He's completely different than you! What if sex is different for him than it is for us? What if you two aren't able to enjoy each other that way in the way you wish? There are so many things to consider…"

"We'll be just fine." Rose told her a bit sharply, remembering this same conversation with Dr. Sato and didn't want to repeat it with Emily. "True, we haven't consummated our relationship yet, but believe it or not, we want to save that commitment for marriage. I know it's a bit outdated…"

"It's _ancient_." Emily muttered.

"_BUT… _" Rose continued as though she didn't hear her, smiling now, "It's what _we _have decided. It's important for us to wait. _Trust me_, we've had plenty of people telling us their opinion about our relationship. But, just so you know, I have zero doubts and fears about being with him. Our strong bond has made it clear to us that we are meant to be. We have had intimate moments with each other… and in those moments nothing has felt more right. That's all you need to know."

Emily was looking her over, with raised eyebrows and giggled suddenly.

"What do you mean you've had _intimate _moments? How can you have intimate moments without it leading to sex?"

"Em… seriously." Rose laughed, exhaling in slight frustration. " I'm not getting into this with you. You're my best friend; but some things just need to be private with me, okay? And this… topic is one of those things. Brooklyn and I share thoughts and emotions through our soul connection- and because of that, _nothing_ feels private anymore to me. So, for once, I want what Brooklyn and I have, to stay between him and I."

"Alright, alright." Emily said, holding her hands up in surrender. "Girl, you know I have your back. You're a lot more reserved than I am, and I've always known that, despite my efforts to bring a more 'wild child' out of you. But, I am happy that you've found someone who completes you. It sounds like a dream; I hope that it continues to be exactly what you need it to be."

Rose smiled, relaxed, and was grateful that Emily finally took the hint and backed off. The beautifully intimate moments, in which her and Brooklyn had with each other, was something so special to her, that she didn't want to share it, and wanted it to be experienced between herself and Brooklyn. More so, she would have felt extremely betrayed if Brooklyn chose to share them with the Clan. He said so himself to her that some things were meant for mates and not the rest of the Clan; and what him and Rose did together was one of those things.

"Thanks, Emily." Rose finally said, smiling widely at her.

Emily playfully rolled her eyes and then said, "You're welcome… so… have you guys talked about a date? When are you planning on getting married?"

Rose froze as her question sank into her heart; punching it slightly. She tried to pretend that it wasn't bothering her, but it was. It was disappointing and hard to realize that her and Brooklyn wouldn't be getting married tonight, and that she hadn't seen him for some time. She actually didn't know when she would next see him again, it had already been a week and hadn't seen him since he dropped her off and slept next to her.

"Well… we had originally planned a date on Christmas Eve, before Kevin attacked the Castle for… um… _tonight_." Rose explained quietly, looking down. "But, then Kevin came in and ruined everything. So, now; I don't know when we'll be able to be mated. We feel it's best to get Kevin out of the picture first, before we get married. Then, and only then, will we be able to start our lives together."

Emily gaped at her in disbelief and then, without warning, she swatted Rose's arm, making her jump slightly.

"Ouch!" Rose exclaimed in anger, rubbing her shoulder. "What the hell was that for?"

"Did you really think you could have gotten married, ONE WEEK after setting a date?" Emily snapped. "I know we talked about me being your maid of honor, before you banished me from your life, but GOD, you were only going to give me _one week's notice_?!"

Her words punched Rose in the stomach, and tears instantly sprung into her eyes.

"I did not banish you from my life." Rose whispered. "It was the only way I felt I could protect you and your family."

"Yeah…I know, I know." Emily sighed, calming down. "But Kevin still came at you, hard and fast. Now, it doesn't matter. From this time forward, I'm here for you. No more getting rid of me, you're gonna need your own army against him. We are stronger together…"

Rose blinked and whipped her face up to look at her with wide eyes. Emily looked nervously around the room and then back at her.

"Uh… did I say anything wrong?"

"No," Rose said, shaking her head and blinking. "You just um… that's something Brooklyn and I always say to each other. We are stronger together; and weaker apart. That's why I hate being away from him. But, we feel it's the only way until Kevin and the Quarrymen are found. That's why we are putting our marriage on hold…"

"Yeah," Emily sighed, "Well, as long as you give me longer than _one week_; I'll be there."

Rose grinned happily and wrapped Emily up in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much for understanding! Seriously; I couldn't have my wedding without you as my Matron of Honor, that's just crazy talk."

"Damn straight!" Emily joked, pulling back from her hug and smiling. "I'm glad you haven't completely lost your sense of reality here."

Rose relaxed her back against the wall, laughed. "I know, this all seems crazy."

Emily scoffed and said, "Ya _think!?"_

They both started laughing at each other; and Rose was thankful for her best friend's understanding and support. Even though she was brash and outspoken, her loyalty and friendship was unwavering. They stayed quiet for a few moments before Emily looked over at her and grinned a mischievous grin.

"So… you keep calling your up-coming wedding, a _mating _ceremony. What is that all about?... And please tell me beforehand if it's going to be anything animalistic and barbaric… I mean, I'm all for being _wild_ and all… but I don't think I could come and participate in something like that…"

Rose suddenly laughed out loud, harder and louder than she had in a long time. Tears formed in her eyes, but it wasn't from sorrow. Rose fell back on her bed and was trying to gain her sense of control back from laughing so hard.

"Em… no!" She laughed hysterically. "Oh my gosh… _no_."

Emily was smiling down at her and started to join in her laughter."Well, you gotta explain it to me; I'm so confused."

Rose sat up, wiped the tears from her eyes, and tried to control her laughter.

"A Mating Ceremony is the same thing as a Wedding to them. Female and Male Gargoyles, call each other their 'mates'. Yes, there is the action of 'mating' and sex is involved in those relationships; but it's the same thing as calling Chris your husband or spouse and you make love to him. Same thing. He is your mate; it's just different terms is all."

Emily nodded and then said, "I figured that out as much; I just didn't know the culture of the Gargoyles. They seem to have Human emotions; and similarities in their physicality; I just… _I didn't know _for sure, is all."

"Yeah, Em. That is going to be our greatest test of our friendship." Rose laughed and teased. " You'll attend my Mating Ceremony; it'll be _birthday suit dress code_ and other freaky things will happen there. Be prepared to have your mind blown."

Emily burst out laughing just then, and then both of them burst out laughing hysterically. Rose didn't know why this was so funny to her; but it was crazy talk. After a few minutes of setting each other off into round after round of laughter; the girls finally calmed down.

"Okay, okay." Emily said breathlessly. "In all seriousness now, where are you going to have your wedding?"

Rose was breathless from laughing and slowly wiped tears away from her eyes. She then straightened her hat on her head, laid back down on her back, and placed her hands behind her head.

"Great question, I have no idea, yet." She answered quietly. "We haven't gotten that far in planning it. Lexington and Akira's Mating Ceremony was at the Castle, Angela and Broadway had theirs in Central Park… and… well, for Brooklyn and I… I've had the _thought_ to maybe get married in the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens. That's where he took me on his Motorcycle for a romantic getaway, before Kevin attacked the Castle, and it was the best date we've ever been on." She paused from speaking, and thought about that night with a smile on her face. The night before Kevin's attacks that is…

"It's beautiful there," Rose continued to explain. "And it's his namesake, so it's almost like it's fate or 'meant to be', much like our relationship. But I don't know, I still have to ask his opinion on that location, though I'm sure he wouldn't care. He's really sweet to me; and usually desires for me to be happy."

"How precious," Emily said smiling at her, but then her eyebrows suddenly furrowed. "Wait… hold the phone. Did you just tell me that Brooklyn drove you to the gardens on a _Motorcycle_? Don't Gargoyles have wings so that they can fly?"

Rose giggled, but corrected her.

"They don't fly; Em. They only can glide on the wind currents with their wings, but yes. You heard me right; he has always loved motorcycles and used to drive one, when they first came to this world. So, I bought him a used one for Christmas."

"Goddamn." Emily said slowly. "That's _a lot_ of money for someone who doesn't have a driver's license! Rose, what are you thinking?! He doesn't even know _how_ to drive… how can he…?"

"He actually can, and he's really good at it." Rose smiled at her, correcting her again. "Him and his brothers spent a lot of time, before we met, trying to learn how things operate in this Century. Back in Medieval Scotland, they only had horses and wagons. So when they came here and saw the moving vehicles; they went to junk yards and tinkered with engines, cars, motorcycles... I mean, you name it, they tried it out. They read up on how to put together an engine; how to take care of cars, and re-built a motorcycle. They are really smart, read up on a lot of things, and Lexington actually helped rebuild this one I got for Brooklyn. He did a great job with it."

"Wow. Really?" Emily asked her, clearly more impressed. "That's awesome; I didn't know they were literate."

"Hudson and Broadway are still learning how to read and write." Rose explained kindly. "But as different as the Gargoyles look, Em, they are just like us. They are just as smart and capable of learning new things as we are."

"Hmm." Emily said, thinking of something. "It's no offense to them; I just never thought of it that way… well, hey, I've got an idea. Since they can read, you should write Brooklyn a letter, or maybe a series of letters, and then surprise him with them when you see him next, or use it for your wedding as a gift. It's sweet and thoughtful; and he would seem to enjoy that gesture from you."

Rose smiled, sitting up; and felt very excited.

"Em! You're a genius! That's a _great_ idea."

She sat up, grabbed her computer to pull open an open document before Emily placed her hands on it and said, "No. Handwritten is always more romantic. Plus, I need your computer."

"You're right." Rose smiled; but then paused and looked at her with slightly suspicious eyes. "What do you need my computer for?"

"To search for wedding dresses, duh!" She answered simply, taking her computer from her and opening it, grinning. "It's my duty as your Matron of Honor to help you search for the _perfect_ dress."

Rose immediately sat up excitedly, jumped off the bed, and sat down next to Emily.

"I'll write my letters later… you've got my attention now." Rose gushed, smiling at her best friend. "I don't want it looking anything like the large and overly large ballgown I had at my wedding with Kevin; this wedding has to be completely original and special."

"It will be, because you are." Emily said softly and sincerely. "Kevin wasn't right for you, but Brooklyn is! So this wedding will be your actual, true wedding. You're marrying the love of your life; and there's nothing more special than finding true love."

Rose felt herself tearing up once again, this time out of pure joy.

"Yes." She said softly. "He is my true love. My soulmate"

"Then let's find a killer dress to blow your soulmate's mind away." Emily grinned, getting to work, typing away on the computer keyboard, finding dresses perfect for Rose's perfect night.

* * *

Brooklyn hadn't been able to come back to visit Rose since leaving her at the Labyrinth, one week ago, and it was driving him insane. He was standing on a rooftop and was thinking of Rose, as he always did. He was crouched on his perch at the Castle, having just woken up, and was gazing out over the large, brightly lit, and loud City, with a firm jaw and deep anger and hurt in his heart. Leaving Rose after sleeping next to her was the hardest thing he's ever had to do in his life, and the more he was away from her, the more he thought of her. His heart grieved and was filled with rage at Kevin, because it was because of him that they were being forced apart.

He closed his eyes, exhaled and thought about what it was like leaving her that night…

_Him and Rose had spent six hours sleeping next to each other, and it was the most intimate and beautiful experience. Then every moment they were awake, they were kissing, touching, and nearly claiming each other as mates. But when sunrise was upon him, he had to leave Rose at the cold and dark Labyrinth. She had begged him to kiss her like he would miss her, and more than anything, he wanted to strip her down and make sweet love to her. _

_However, instead, he literally had to fling himself off of her beautiful body across the room, and claw himself out of the Labyrinth, away from Rose. He could feel her pain with every step he took, and it was close to torture for him to keep going. The worst part of that night was not his own grief; but when he slowly felt their connection fade into the background, into a dormant and distant phase. The only way he kept it active, to make sure she wasn't in any mortal danger, and to keep that comfort of her love near him, was to think of her every moment of each night, which seemed to kill him. The happy and light part of him stayed in the Labyrinth with Rose, and he was left with his depressed and dark part of his soul. That night, he couldn't contain his own grief, as he cried all the way back to the Castle; barely making it back before the sunrise._

_He had touched down on the stone, turned away from the questioning stares of his clan, and the scolding look from Goliath, as he cut it too close to sunrise. However; Brooklyn didn't care about anything in that moment and ignored everyone's looks. He jumped up onto his roosting spot with his head down on his knee, and gratefully let the sunshine encapsulate his body and grief in stone. The instant the warm rays hit his skin as tears fell down his stone face. _

_The next night when he roared awake, felt energized; and also felt more enraged than ever before. The hurt and grief of having to leave his love was tremendous and he wanted to stay focused in ridding Kevin from their life for good. He wanted Kevin to suffer as much as he was suffering right then, being forced to be away from the woman he loved with all his heart and soul. _

_The Clan had gathered around him, and Goliath placed a claw on his shoulder, offering silent comfort to him, almost as if he was pardoning his close-call in returning back home before the sunrise. _

_When Brooklyn turned to face his Clan; he could see that their faces and eyes were all focused and set in motivation in finding Kevin. Brooklyn slowly stood up on his roosting spot, setting his jaw firmly and then growled, with his eyes lit up in rage._

"_Let's catch this bastard."_

Brooklyn blinked, and exhaled in great frustration, and shook his head. Since then, the Clan had spent the next few nights for a week straight searching and patrolling. But it was Brooklyn who did not stop, who did not pause. The others would search, but then return back to the Castle to rest, but he wasn't about to give up. Kevin, and now possibly the Quarrymen, were out there somewhere and were plotting against them all, and for Rose's death.

He could feel more rage building inside him for the situation, and hated Kevin more than any Human he had ever hated before, even more than the Vikings that destroyed his old Wyvern Clan. If he didn't get his revenge against Kevin; then the hatred would run his blood cold, and he didn't want to become empty like Demona had, where her revenge was all that was left of her.

Luckily for him and unlike her, he had something and someone to live for; he had Rose and her love. But, if he lost that, then he feared that he would lose himself; as Demona had. Brooklyn grew more frustrated with each passing hour, and now, with each passing night. It had been one full week since he last left Rose in the Labyrinth, and it had become true and unbridled agony to be away from her. He hadn't stopped searching for Kevin, and would only stop when the sun would rise, encapsulating him in his stone sleep. But even then, his mind did not rest. Nightmares of Rose's death would haunt him and torment his every nerve. When he would wake up, some nights, while the others roared away- Brooklyn screamed himself awake, feeling frightened and in more agony.

. Tonight was different in a worse way; when he had burst to life from his stone sleep, he stared out at the City skyline with a truly dark and depressed expression. He had another dream of Rose's death, and tonight was one night where he couldn't seem to handle it.

Tonight was a night in which he was absolutely dreading; it was New Year's Eve.

He brought his claws up to his mouth and was deliberating a lot of things. If Kevin hadn't gotten in the way, tonight would have been his mating ceremony to Rose, the start of his dream, the start of their life together, and now that it was ripped apart, he couldn't seem to bear the pain he was feeling in his heart; as it was mixed with pain, grief and rage.

The more he was away from Rose, the less light he felt in his heart and soul; but the more he was unsuccessful in finding Kevin, the more of a failure he felt. He couldn't bear to return to her without being able to tell her that she was truly going to be safe. He promised her that he wouldn't let anything ever happen to her; and that Kevin would never hurt her. As he sat up-top the Castle; and thought of all the things he was failing at, all the promises he was breaking, it was eating him up alive.

Immediately, he clenched his fists up, and growled out in true rage at Kevin; his eyes lighting up. He was being denied everything, Rose was suffering as much as he was, and it was all Kevin's fault. Brooklyn wanted to find him more than anything, and tear him limb from limb. He was feeling enraged that he was coming up empty, with no sign of him every passing night. Even worse; Brooklyn had vastly underestimated Kevin. Had he only followed his intuition to kill Kevin when he was at their apartment, all those months ago; it would have all been over.

Brooklyn blinked a few times as he heard claws stepping towards him, tearing him away from his brooding and extremely dark thoughts. From the heavy claws on the stone ground, he knew it was his leader. Goliath stepped up and placed a claw on his shoulder getting straight to the point of his visit.

"Brooklyn." He said in a calm voice. "Go and see her."

Brooklyn was growling and half expected Goliath to give him a lecture about not getting lost in his vengeance; or something along those lines. However, that was not what Goliath said. Brooklyn's eyes stopped glowing, and looked back at his leader with wide eyes.

"What?" He inquired a bit confused, and taken back.

Goliath stepped closer to him, wrapping his large wings around his broad shoulders, like a cloak, and said, "You've been searching tirelessly for Kevin, for _many_ nights now. You haven't eaten, haven't hardly rested and… I know that you and Rose were planning on getting married tonight. That must be very difficult on you, as it would be on me if I were in your position… "

When Goliath said this, Brooklyn took a deep breath and wanted to hide his sudden grief from his leader, as he did not want him to see his pain. However; Goliath knew Brooklyn better than that, clasped his large claws on both shoulders and forced him to face him head on.

"_Go_ to her." Goliath urged him. " You've done a good job in fulfilling your responsibilities, but right now you need to take time to heal and rest your mind. Myself and the rest of the Clan will split up our Patrols and will make sure all stays sound tonight. Take Rose out for a date, surprise her with something good. It may not be your wedding, but make it romantic. Tomorrow night, we will restart our search; and will refocus our focus on Kevin. For now, we all need a break. _You more than anyone_."

Brooklyn stayed silent for a few minutes and let Goliath's words slowly sink into his depressed soul. Nothing would make him happier than to see Rose once again; to hold her in his arms. Seeing her once again would bring his soul peace, her light would take away his darkness, and her touch would begin to heal his troubled heart and mind. Goliath was right; tonight was supposed to be the best night of his life, but it wasn't- however; as he thought of things, he suddenly felt more downtrodden.

"I…" he said, hating the words he was about to utter. "I probably shouldn't."

Goliath looked utterly shocked. He wasn't expecting those words to come out from Brooklyn's mouth, especially when it was about seeing Rose.

"Why not?" He asked him, thoroughly confused.

Brooklyn gazed depressingly over to the North, towards the Labyrinth and thought of his love, there; by herself and began to hate himself for his failure in protecting her.

"Because Kevin is still out there somewhere, Goliath, and knowing him he isn't resting either until he finds and kills Rose." He explained in a low voice. "And as long as he's out there, he's a threat and danger to her. I… I cannot face Rose knowing that I haven't been keeping my promises to her. I promised her that I would keep her safe; and that as long as I was there, he wouldn't find her. I have failed, Goliath. So… as much as I long to see her, I… I don't think I can until I've found him."

Goliath stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking of what to say to his Second-in-Command and then finally settled on words of wisdom in which he learned through the betrayal of the Clan at Castle Wyvern all those years ago.

"Brooklyn…" Goliath started. "I can't imagine how you are feeling right now, and I am sorry for how things have turned out for you and Rose. While things seem dark right now, _it's not over_. She loves you still, and I know you love her. But… when it comes to having a responsibility to someone, and then you fail… well… no one knows that feeling better than I. When I came back to the Castle Wyvern and found all of our Clan smashed dead, I felt guilty. More than that; I felt betrayed and responsible. I had failed my Clan."

"That wasn't you, though." Brooklyn shot back at him, turning towards him now. "Demona admitted it herself. It was her who worked with the Captain and allowed the Vikings to come back during the day, destroy our kind, and capture the Humans… it wasn't _your_ fault."

"It's not a matter of fault… but of responsibility." Goliath said quietly. " It was my duty, as leader, to protect my Clan and the Castle, as well as the Humans… and I failed. The situation grew out of my control. I still feel a pang of failure, from time to time, but there is one thing I have learned from that experience."

"And what's that?" Brooklyn asked him, allowing his words to sink into his soul, to help and guide him.

"Failure is the greatest teacher." Goliath finally said, turning to face him. He placed a claw on the side of the Castle and continued to speak, looking out at the City. "You say that you feel responsible in protecting Rose from Kevin; and feel as though you have failed…"

"Because I _have_." Brooklyn said darkly, shaking his head. "I _have _failed her. Kevin is still out there somewhere! I underestimated him; and now I won't rest until I find him and…"

"But you _haven't_ failed, Brooklyn." Goliath urged him, looking back over at him. " Rose is _alive_, she is hidden somewhere safe and is a location unknown to Kevin, and we are searching for him without his knowledge of us doing so. I would say those are the only things that matter right now."

"But… " Brooklyn tried to argue.

"No." Goliath said flatly. "No more _buts._ We haven't failed; and you haven't failed. True, Kevin found her a week ago, but he didn't kill her. She survived his attack, and now we know that we cannot continue to pretend that he isn't a large threat. His attack has become a lesson in which we now have learned from. We will continue to do our best in protecting her, our home and family, and the innocent Humans out there in the world. That's our duty and responsibility, and although some nights we do not conquer over all our enemies; that doesn't mean we have failed. As long as we pick ourselves back up and keep protecting and fighting for the ones we love and care about; we can never fail. We only fail when we _stop _trying and give up."

Brooklyn exhaled sharply, closed his eyes for a moment, before turning back to gaze out towards the direction in which the Labyrinth was located and felt his heart internally scream out to him. Goliath was right, he needed to see her once again. He needed to hold Rose in his arms again and smell the sweet scent of her hair and feel her heart beat again his chest. Only then, would his world feel right again.

Goliath placed a strong claw upon Brooklyn's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Are you planning on giving up on her, Brooklyn?"

Instantly, Brooklyn set his jaw firmly and turned to Goliath with a serious and firm motivation.

"_Never_…."

"Then, you're not failing. Keep protecting her, keep trying to find Kevin, and rely on us, your Clan and family, when you need more strength. We won't let anything happen to her, for together, we will take him down for good."

"I look forward to that…" Brooklyn said darkly, still hating Kevin's existence.

"Brooklyn…" Goliath said a bit more seriously. "You also should mind the grudge you have against him… while there is a time and place to have justice, it can easily become Vengeance. Vengeance is a vicious beast that you know I have dealt with, it does not bring justice and happiness, but only brings on more pain and hatred. I learned that the hard way when I thought the Hunters hurt and nearly killed Angela. I sought them ought only to endanger Elisa's life. After Elisa fell, to what I thought was her death, I left that dam feeling the worst I have ever felt in my life. I don't wish those feelings of true failure and pain, upon my worst enemy. When I let my grudge and vengeance towards the Hunters settle into my heart and soul; it ended up blinding me completely, from what I should have been doing, and what was right." Goliath said. "And I know you've struggled in your feelings towards Demona, for that exact same reason."

"Yeah," Brooklyn said through gritted teeth. "I understand my hatred towards her was blinding me; and I tried to work on that. But this is truly the hardest thing I have ever had to deal with, Goliath. This… Human…no… " He paused and shook his head, unable to speak about him. "This _monster… _hurt her every single moment when she was in his care. He dared to raise a fist to her and make her feel fearful for her life; so much so, that she felt her only way out was to kill _herself._"

Brooklyn took a deep breath, and immediately felt a large weight of grief settled into his heart. Tears filled his eyes as he thought about those evil things, and Demona was right about one thing, when she tried to tempt him a few years ago. Some things in this world, would blast his soul, and this was one of those things.

"Rose has endured so much pain from him." He continued to lament through enraged tears. "I love her too much to let it happen anymore… Kevin deserves to _die_; and with every passing moment knowing that he is out there hunting her to kill her, it's _tearing me apart. _I don't understand how a man could harm his wife… "

Brooklyn stopped speaking as his tears suddenly broke through, and streamed down his face. Grief and sorrow were ripping at him so hard, it was suddenly bursting through. To his surprise and shock; Brooklyn felt Goliath's strong arms wrap around his shoulders, giving him a side hug.

"I don't understand it either," Goliath said quietly. "Their ways are certainly not ours… and there is great evil in this world. But… not all Humans are like that. We've seen countless goodness from them; and t is our burden as Gargoyles to constantly see and defend the good against the evil. It is a rewarding effort, but it can be a very heavy burden. That is why we stick together as a Clan. We cannot face this world, and its hidden evils, by ourselves. Take heart in knowing that what we do is good; and for our efforts we are rewarded. You have found love in Rose; and it is the truest and most beautiful form of love, I have ever seen. Take heart, Brooklyn… and seek for the good things in life. If you dwell upon the darkness and evil; it will surely consume you, like it has Demona, and you'll live a half life, an unhappy life."

When Brooklyn didn't say anything to him, tears still falling silently down his face, Goliath continued to speak to him.

"_Go_, Brooklyn." He said softly. "Take a step away from the darkness and go to the light. Go to Rose, and give her our best. We will start back up searching for Kevin tomorrow night. For now, give yourself a rest and stop beating yourself up. You're doing all you can for her; and that _is enough_. If you don't go for you, at least go for _her_. She probably misses you as much as you miss her. Love… is a _selfless_ thing. Remember that."

After a few seconds of gazing out to the North, Brooklyn finally looked up with tear-filled, grateful eyes and whispered, "Thank you, Goliath."

Goliath smiled back at Brooklyn, nodded his head, and squeezed Brooklyn against him slightly

"Go… make tonight a night to remember, for both of you. You deserve it."

Brooklyn, wiped his eyes clear of tears, smiled at Goliath, and then turned away from his leader. He spread his long wings, jumped off the ledge over Goliath's head and ran into the Castle to gather his brothers and their mates. He would need everyone's help to make this night perfect. Running into the living room, where his brothers and their mates were, he got their attention and they all looked up at him in surprise.

"Brooklyn!" Angela said, smiling at him.

"Hey, buddy!" Broadway exclaimed. "Where ya been? It's New Year's Eve… we are all gonna go watch the fireworks at midnight; at Times Square. Are ya in?"

"Yeah," he said, walking up to them. "Rose and I will be there."

"You're going to see Rose!?" Akira gasped out, smiling widely, as his brother's looked relieved and happy.

"Yes, I am." Brooklyn said, smiling at them. "I want to surprise her with a nice date, since tonight was suppose to be our mating ceremony."

"Oh, how sweet." Akira said, clutching her chest with her claws.

"Cool!" Lexington chirped in. "Do you need any help?"

Brooklyn looked over at his brother and grinned.

"Actually, I'm glad you asked. I do need help; I want to make this night a romantic and perfect date."

"We're in." Broadway said, stepping up to him. "If anyone knows about romance, it's me."

A few scoffs were made by Angela, Akira and Lexington; which made Broadway frown slightly, as Brooklyn raised an eye bone at him in disbelief. Broadway grinned at him, placed a claw upon his shoulder and then continued, "_Anything_ to make you happy again, bro. We've been concerned about you."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Brooklyn said. "I… I love Rose. And I have been way too obsessed with trying to find Kevin lately; that I am sending myself into a frenzy of hatred and vengeance. For tonight; I want to see her. I want to surprise her with a nice and beautiful date."

"Anything you want, we'll help with." Akira said, stepping forward and placing a gentle claw on his arm. "We love Rose too, and we want both of you to be happy."

"Thanks Akira." Brooklyn replied warmly, appreciating his new sister more and more.

"What do you have in mind?" Lexington asked him.

Brooklyn smiled devilishly at him and replied, "Oh… something nice. If you're all in, let's get started. I want to be done before midnight. Broadway…?"

"Yeah?" Broadway answered a bit unsure.

"I'm gonna need your best dinner recipe and your amazing culinary skills, you're gonna teach me how to make food… better than what I'm able to make it as..."

"What?" Broadway teased. "You don't wanna serve her burnt toast?"

"Hey, that was one time." Brooklyn argued back. "But… yes. Please, I need your help to make an awesome meal."

"If it involves good food; then you've come to the right Gargoyle." Broadway said, holding his giant belly.

"Perfect." Brooklyn said, smiling at him. "Let's get to work then."

* * *

They spent the next hour making his surprise date location look perfect. Once it was, they headed back to the Castle so he could practice his culinary skills with Broadway. After an hour of cooking, they were ready for the date- Brooklyn took off towards the Labyrinth to retrieve Rose. The closer he got to the Rose, the more relieved and happy he started to feel. He remembered that his motorcycle was still down in the Labyrinth, as was his biking jacket, helmet and wanted to take her out for a ride. As long as Rose was with him; he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

Brooklyn glided for ten minutes, towards the Labyrinth, and felt himself become even more excited to see her. He wanted to keep his emotions under control so that he wouldn't alert her to his presence; and wanted tonight to be a surprise for her. As he kept gliding, he finally saw the flat surfaced ceiling of the Labyrinth and started his descent towards it. When he touched down, he quickly made his way inside the secret entrance, and then took off running down the long tube of concrete until he came to the two large concrete doors, in which Talon was standing guard in front. He met Talon at the door and greeted him by shaking his hand firmly.

"Brooklyn!" Talon said happily. "It's so good to see you again! We've begun to wonder when you would come back again to visit. How are things?"

Brooklyn smiled up at him and felt like his heart had wings.

"Hey Talon." He said breathlessly. "Things are about to get a _whole lot better_."

Talon grinned down at him, put a large claw on Brooklyn's shoulders, and guided him inside the Labyrinth.

"Yeah? Things are going rough for ya too, huh?" He asked him. " Have you found Rose's husband yet?"

"He _isn't _her husband anymore." Brooklyn growled maliciously, then looked over at Talon and cleared his throat, forcing that rage down and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry… I uh… didn't mean…."

"No, no." Talon said, holding his claws up. "No need to apologize. I touched a nerve. I'm sorry."

"You're fine." Brooklyn sighed, turning to him. "And to answer your question, uh… no. I'm afraid to say that it's not going as well as I would have hoped. I wish I had better things to report in regard to him. We have searched night after night, all night along; and have come up empty-handed. There aren't any signs of Kevin or the Quarrymen anywhere."

They kept walking as Talon shook his head slowly.

"It's horrible. I'm sorry for Rose, you, and the Clan. He sounds like a dangerous piece of work."

"Oh… _he is_." Brooklyn answered darkly. " I've underestimated his strength and will-power in attempting to hurt and kill Rose. However; he'll find that my will is equal- if not _stronger _than his. He won't hurt Rose anymore, I _refuse_ to let it happen."

"You're strong, Brooklyn." Talon said quietly, as they stopped walking at the base of the stairs, and turned to face each other. "I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to Maggie; or if anyone was actively searching for her and wishing death upon her. We will help you guys out in searching. Once we get this night over with, being a Holiday, the Labyrinth will calm down and it'll make things easier in helping search."

"Thank you, Talon." Brooklyn said gratefully. "It hasn't been easy and the Gargoyle in me doesn't want to stop searching until he is found and is stopped. But… _tonight_…"

He trailed off and gazed up the stairs towards Rose's room and sighed, he was so close to her, yet so far away.

"Tonight, Rose and I were planning on getting married. That was the plan before Kevin attacked the Castle and found Rose. Now we are putting all of that on hold… and… well… I'm taking a break and am going to surprise Rose and take her on a date. I still want to be here for her and ring in the New Year together. It's the least I can do to hopefully raise her spirits. I can't imagine how depressed she's been. I know I have been…"

Talon smiled widely and said softly, "That's sweet. I'm sure she'll absolutely love to see you again. She uh… has been quite depressed and isolated for the past few days… poor thing wouldn't eat for days..."

Brooklyn glanced over at Talon with wide and concerned eyes, and his heart leapt painfully. He didn't know that she hadn't been eating or having such a tough time. Had he known that she would have that hard of a time living in the Labyrinth, then he would back have come back for her much sooner.

"_What?_" Brooklyn gasped, his mind now going straight for Rose.

"Before you freak out, she has been a lot better." Talon said, holding his claws up. "She came down this morning and asked all of us what she could do to help out around here. I wasn't going to put her to work, since she is our guest, but she insisted. So, myself, Maggie and Claw went to get some much needed rest; and she did everything around here. She cleaned, served the Homeless food, and attended to all of their needs." Talon explained as Brooklyn's eyes went wide.

"She did _all_ that today?"

"Yes." Talon said, smiling down at him. "And… you _will_ be pleased to see the difference serving others did for her. It's like a light was turned back on inside her. I am truly grateful and appreciative of her help. She served these good people down here with strength and great kindness Forgive me for saying this about your betrothed… but… she is a light to everyone that meets her, us included. I can see why you were drawn to her so strongly; she is a beautiful soul."

As Brooklyn heard all this about Rose, his heart started to melt.

"No, it doesn't bother me, not in the slightest." He explained to Talon kindly. "_Thank you_ for telling me this… you have no idea how relieved I am to hear that she's doing well. I feared so much that she has been unhappy; as I have been, but to hear that she has risen above the darkness, to shine her light and help others in need; shows me that she does have tremendous strength. A strength… that only one can learn. She has had to be strong through serious darkness, when living with Kevin…"

"I cannot imagine the pain she's been through." Talon said quietly. "It breaks my heart that being strong was the only thing she had left in that life."

"Yeah," Brooklyn said, staring up at her door, ready to see her now. "Rose has a light about her that shines incredibly bright. It does not surprise me that she searched for ways to turn it back on. That's one of the many things that I love and admire about her. She has a strength, kindness, and huge heart… it's humbling to see."

"She's been incredible." Talon said gently. "She's really doing well now. Xanatos just showed up and brought a blonde-headed Human female. They seemed to be friends."

"Xanatos brought _Emily_ here?" Brooklyn asked him, shocked; his attention back on Talon.

"Yeah," He answered, placing his claw on his chin. "He mentioned that she had been calling the Eyrie Building since Christmas, wanting to know why SWAT was outside her house. So, he brought her here. They've been up in her room for about three hours now. I've heard laughing, and they seem to be having a great time up there."

Brooklyn smiled warmly and glanced up the stairs. He was happy that Emily was brought to Rose by Xanatos; he didn't know he did that. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one who was trying to look out for Rose's well-being during this hard time.

"Well, I won't keep you any longer." Talon said, clapping his shoulder. "I've got to get back to my post. One of the Mutates can take Emily home if you are unable to- just let us know. Have fun on your surprise date tonight."

"Thanks." Brooklyn said watching him walk away from a moment. Then he immediately began climbing the stairs, three to four at a time, heading towards Rose's room. When he approached the door, he found that it was open ajar and heard both Rose and Emily talking excitedly about something. The moment he heard Rose's laughter, he closed his eyes and had to brace himself against the wall with his arms, as the connection to her slammed through his body, as if a dam had broken open, and suddenly the connection to her soul was as strong as the first night he laid eyes on her. He was now complete again, his soul was being stitched whole by her presence. With her so close to him, he could finally breathe, and wanted more than anything to wanted to burst into the room, gather his love up into his arms and show her how beautiful he thought her to be. For now, he gently pushed the door open a few more inches so he could see her once more, even for a few seconds. What he saw made him absolutely want to do just that.

His claws started to sweat; and he now wanted to burst in and kiss her senseless. He closed his eyes again and willed her to feel the same connection he felt and smiled as it touched her soul; awakening it once again, telling her that he was there before knocking on the door…

* * *

Rose and Emily had spent the next hour chatting on her bed about wedding dresses and the more they looked at gowns, the more excited she felt to marry Brooklyn. Emily was now looking at bridal salons in the City and began to plan a day for them to go and actually try on some.

"Since you're schedule is relatively open, let's try for Saturday! That gives us one week… we can go in, you can try some dresses on and see how they fit you, then we can debate whether or not you wanna buy one then or if we wanna go somewhere else…"

Rose smiled as Emily kept rambling on about making a dress appointment, but as she talked, Rose suddenly had a thought, and slowly her smile faded. She couldn't leave, not until Kevin was found. Her face and demeanor fell, so much so that Emily noticed and stopped talking about making an appointment, placed a finger under Rose's chin and gently lifted her face to look at her.

"Hey," She said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Kevin," Rose responded angrily, not skipping a beat. "Kevin is what's wrong."

"What about him?" Emily asked her, shocked that this came up so randomly. They hadn't been discussing him for the past hour, and now he was being brought up again, Rose looked miserable.

"I… I can't go to try on wedding dresses Saturday, Em." Rose said in a devastated voice. "Or _ever_ for that matter…"

As Rose looked up at Emily, she looked shocked and annoyed.

"_Why not_?" She demanded.

"Because if I go, Kevin will find me." Rose told her, feeling emotional again. "That's why I'm here in the Labyrinth. I'm in hiding… and I don't think it would be smart for me to jeopardize that; especially when Brooklyn and the Gargoyles are sacrificing their evenings to try to find him. I can't be stupid and reckless, I must stay hidden. I… I really was looking forward to it, but I'm sorry. Until he's found, I can't go anywhere."

Emily blinked a few times and exhaled sharply, scoffing.

"If Kevin really finds us in… oh, I don't know… _Kleinfeld Bridal _or… God knows what other bridal store, for a _one hour_ appointment, then you weren't safe to begin with." She snapped slightly. " If he found you _that _quickly, then he is watching you now, and knows where you're hiding. I mean, I get that he found you at the Castle and really messed with your mind; but let's be real, Rose, you were always out with Brooklyn, and that Castle is a popular attraction being a medieval Castle on top of the _largest skyscraper_ in the entire world. It's _meant _to be seen and looked at. I didn't even know that this… _Labyrinth_ existed and is well guarded. To make you feel better, I'll pick you up tomorrow and…"

"No." Rose suddenly said, looking terrified. "You can't pick me up. What if he's still following _you_ around? Don't forget that you're still a target and he'll be watching you like a hawk. He knows how good of friends we are; and he'll play that card. If he finds your car, then he'll find me. Especially with being out during the day. If he attacks me, then I'll have no one to lean back on because the Gargoyles are in their stone sleep."

Emily narrowed her eyes, sighed and exhaled angrily.

"God, you're paranoid…"

"You're damn right, I am!" Rose shot back at her, standing up, feeling rage pulse through her suddenly. "I have been fighting Kevin _every single day_, since I got married to him, Em. And… _every single day,_ I have prayed that I would live to see another day. Whenever he came home from work and went straight for the booze, I mentally, physically, and emotionally had to prepare myself for what was about to come when he was drunk. I had to endure the wildness in his eyes when he would find me; and would either hold me down and _rape me_, or he would physically beat me, until I couldn't feel my body, and scream in my face until he decided I had learned my lesson." She paused and was seething, with tears streaming down her face.

"Em… you have _no idea_ what's it's like to be hurt every day, to live in such fear of him, hatred for him… and to now be… _hunted _down like a dog!" She cut off, crying now and shook her head now yelling.

" I mean… I'm supposed to be his _wife, _for God's sake! He's supposed to take care of me and love me! Now, I am in hiding from him. I thought I was safe up in the Castle, but he found me… regardless of Xanatos' security measures, regardless of the Gargoyles being there. _He. Still. Found. Me. _So, YES! I am _paranoid_… and terrified."

Emily's eyes were wide as she sat still on her bed, letting Rose vent what was truly being hid away in her core, and the truth finally coming out.

"When I faced him on that bridge, over a week ago; I was _sure_ I was going to die." She whispered, through tears, her voice full of emotion and rage. "I tried to survive his attacks, to run and out run him, but the whole time he kept up to me. His desire and will to kill and torture me is _so_ strong, it was terrifying. When he pointed his gun at me; even with Brooklyn so close to saving me, I knew he would be too late, and Kevin finally had his way. He shot his gun, and shot me twice. When I fell off the bridge, towards the icy waters below, I thought that I was done for and wouldn't get the chance to live a happy life. And when I slammed through the ice, Brooklyn had saved my fall and both of us nearly drown! But Brooklyn refused to give up on me and literally breathed air back into my lungs and used our connection to keep me alive.

Brooklyn's love and sacrificed has c_hanged me_. And I thought I lost that forever… but I survived thanks to Brooklyn; and through our connection he healed me. So, call it magic, destiny or whatever you want, but I'm calling it a _third and final chance_. I'm not going to blow it; or press my luck anymore. I'm placing my faith and trust in Brooklyn and the Gargoyles to find him. Until that happens, I need to stay here. I need to stay hidden. No matter how depressed I am, no matter how much worry and anxiety I have for Brooklyn's safety, I promised to stay here and stay safe. So here, I'll stay. I won't chance it again… I'm sorry for appearing panicked or cautious, but I have to if I am so survive this nightmare and live out the rest of my life with Brooklyn."

Emily continued to stare at Rose, and all teasing was out the door. Tears were in her eyes and she shook her head slowly, staring at her best friend in shock and horror.

"_I'm sorry._" She whispered, tears falling down her face. "Rose… I'm so sorry for what he's done to you, and the hell you've endured. You're right. I can't imagine that, and I feel sick to my stomach when you tell me what you've endured…" She paused, stood and then walked over to her, placing a hand upon her arm. "Have you told these things to Brooklyn? About what Kevin used to do to you?"

"Some." Rose answered, wiping the tears from her face. "Not all; but he doesn't need to know the dirty details. He knows enough; the rest… I choose not to remember. I'm choosing to forget."

"Rose…" Emily started to say, but she shook her head.

"No, Em." She stated numbly. "Trust me. Some things are best left unsaid. Brooklyn reacts _very _strongly to what I tell him about Kevin, and he's already beyond angry and full of hatred for him. He's a good, kind and gentle soul- and sees enough evil in this world- I can't burden him with more."

"But honesty is important in a relationship; as is trust. You must tell him, or talk to someone about Kevin. If not him, then a psychologist counsellor or…"

"Eventually, I will." Rose answered. "But for now, Brooklyn knows enough. He gets the gist of what Kevin's done to me, and we leave it at that. Brooklyn wants him dead, and is facing the darkest parts of him to do that. I woke go stoking that fire with unnecessary facts."

Emily stayed silent for a moment, before she finally nodded and looked miserable.

"I hope for this nightmare to be over soon, for your sake." Emily said, holding Rose's arms. "You have been so strong for so long. That light I see in you is fading. Soon it will burn out; and I fear for you if it does. I _can't_ wake up one morning to find out my best friend has killed herself… okay?"

"Emily, I wouldn't." Rose said strongly. "I… I just felt I had no choice on the bridge. I didn't want to die but just wanted to be free of the pain…"

"But will that be enough when he's gone?" Emily asked her in a whisper. " Surely you won't still have some lingering PTSD, or… depression?"

"I might, I don't know." Rose said, shaking her head. "All I know is that when I'm with Brooklyn, my world feels right again. I am happy; and that's the hope and light I'm holding onto."

Emily sighed again, and then offered her a small smile."Okay… just… promise me, you'll seek help if it becomes too much for you to bear?"

"I promise." Rose said, smiling at her. Emily took a deep breath and then collected her in her arms, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry." Rose said in Emily's shoulder.

Emily pulled away, offered her a small smile, and said, "Hey. It's not your fault at all… this is all Kevin's fault. Okay? And… we'll go shop for wedding dresses when it's safe for you to go out into public once again."

Rose smiled sadly, and nodded, as she fell backwards and lounged on her bed once again, looked over at her and didn't say anything. This day was full of highs and lows much like a roller coaster. She didn't know what to make of it nor how to react. Sighing heavily, she checked her watch and was surprised when it said that it was almost ten o'clock at night. Though she was happy to have Emily here with her, she missed Brooklyn, and wished with all her heart that he would come to see her tonight. The knowledge that their wedding was supposed to be tonight was becoming more and more unbearable.

Emily also looked down at her own watch and sighed.

"Um… I'm sorry, Rose, but I do actually need to get going." She told her quietly. "I don't want to leave you like this; but I promised Chris that I would go out with him tonight."

Rose smiled sadly at her friend, and tried to ignore her own feelings of the familiar loneliness in which she'd been feeling every night since she came to the Labyrinth. They were creeping upon her melancholy heart and was threatening to devour her the moment Emily left.

"No worries, I understand. Go, have fun" Rose told her, sitting up. She wrapped her best friend up into a large hug and finished, "I really appreciate you coming. I hope you have a Happy New Year… and uh… feel free to visit me here, whenever you can or want to. You know where to find me now."

After a moment of hugging, Emily pulled away.

"Happy New Year, Rose. I pray with all my heart that you guys find Kevin soon and put his abuse behind you. And of course, I'll come and visit you. You're my best friend, I love you."

"Thanks, Em." Rose muttered, offering her a small smile. "I love you too."

Emily smiled at her, standing up to leave, but before the two could continue to speak to each other, Rose felt an overwhelming awakening of hers and Brooklyn's connection. It felt like a dam was being broken, and suddenly his light and love was flowing into her body, into every limb, every crevice of her soul; making them one once again.

She gasped out, and couldn't help but sink down to the ground, momentarily overwhelmed by how much power and strength she was feeling. The white power flowed through her and seemed to awaken all of her magic, and she could feel him there with her, in the Labyrinth, just outside her door. She gasped again, and looked up towards the door, as Emily slowly lowered herself to the ground and was looking at her with great concern.

"Rose…?" Emily asked, taking hold of her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Rose slowly looked over at Emily, with tears in her eyes and whispered, "It's him. Brooklyn… _he's here_. I can feel him…"

"Brooklyn?" Emily gasped as her eyes widened. "How can you be so sure?"

Rose closed her eyes, smiling in relief, and let tears stream down her face.

"Because my soul is now complete, and I can feel him close by." Rose whispered, and then after a second she laughed at herself. "Oh, Emily. How could I be so foolish to think that he would forget what was to be tonight? And think that he would leave me here without seeing me?"

Emily slowly began to smile, helped Rose to her feet and quickly pulled Rose over to her bathroom. "Then get refreshed up, shower and all that fun stuff. I'll pick you out an outfit, and then will be on my way to leave you two hotties alone."

Rose smiled at her, as Emily walked quickly over to Rose's closet and picked her out an outfit to wear. After a few minutes, she came back to her and tossed some clothes at her, as someone suddenly knocked on her door. Rose held the clothes against her chest and looked into Emily's eyes with a wide expression.

"He's here!" Rose exclaimed breathlessly. "_Em_…!"

Emily quickly gathered her up in her arms and kissed her on the side of her face.

"_Breathe_…" Emily whispered in her ear. "You shower and get ready. I'm going to answer the door and ask him to take me home, really fast. Okay? Is that alright? I know you want to see him, but I need to go home. So, relax and get ready to make out with him so hard you two will give in and finally have _sex!"_

Rose laughed and shook her head, as Emily let her go and grinned at her, half-teasing her.

"Relax. Shower and get ready, and I'll send him back to come pick you up, okay? I'll tell him to wait for you in the lobby."

"Thank you, Emily." Rose whispered, smiling at her.

"You're welcome." Emily said softly. "Just remember that I'm always here for you.. We'll see each other soon and get your wedding dress. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan." Rose said smiling with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for coming. It's meant the world to me."

"I love you, Rose. We'll see each other soon" Emily said, smiling, giving her another hug.

"I love you too, Em." Rose whispered against her ear.

Emily let her go, as Rose shut and locked her bathroom door, and then Emily quickly unlocked and opened her bedroom door. Brooklyn was on the other side, and had waited patiently as he heard both girls saying good-bye to each other.

When Brooklyn saw Emily's face, he smiled.

"You two didn't have to say good-bye to each other on my account." Brooklyn greeted, grinning brightly.

"You heard all that?" Emily asked him with one eyebrow raised.

"Gargoyles have really good hearing." Brooklyn said, looking amused and overall really happy. He paused from speaking and then shook his head slightly, "Emily, _thank you_ for being here with her. She struggled so hard saying good-bye to you the first time, it broke my heart to see her have to lose you."

"But she hasn't lost me." Emily said, smiling at him. "And she isn't losing me now. From now, I'm going to be here for her." She paused and then quickly stepped towards her and shut the door behind her. Brooklyn watched her with wide eyes and listened as Emily turned back to him.

"Rose knows you're here and is showering. Okay? I know you want to see her really bad, but give her a moment to doll up for you. She's had a really bad day, and I need to tell you a few things."

"Bad day?" Brooklyn asked her, raising his eye bone at her. "Talon said that she was struggling, but then ended up serving the Homeless down here, and was in a good mood."

"That's true." Emily said quietly. "And that did happen, but I know my best friend. And she's not doing well. I know you and her are dealing with a lot; but when all is over with Kevin, you need to encourage her to seek out professional help."

Brooklyn stared at her, his confusion becoming even more apparent.

"What… are you talking about?" He asked her.

Emily took a deep breath, had tears in her eyes, and looked nervous.

"I would never share Rose's secrets if I didn't feel it was important. Okay? But this is important..." Emily told him in a whisper, then grabbed onto his arm and pulled him in the corner just outside of her bedroom door. Emily looked around quickly before looking back at him, and held his claws in her hands. "Brooklyn, have you guys found Kevin yet?"

At the mention of his name, Brooklyn's eyes darkened and she could immediately sense his anger.

"No," he said in a low voice. "We've been searching for him and the Quarrymen all week long, and have come up with nothing. You better believe it's been driving me into an uncontrollable amount of rage and darkness; and it was against my better judgement to come here. But, I needed to take a breather and a step backwards and be with Rose again. She and I are stronger together… we are soulmates and she's my light."

"And you are hers." Emily whispered, smiling at him for a moment before it faded. "And I'm glad you're here to see her. I know you two are better when you're together. But, Brooklyn, I have to ask this… what are your plans when you find him?"

He stared at her for a long hard moment, thinking deeply about if he could trust her to not judge him or not, but then decided to be completely honest with her.

"Gargoyles do not kill outside the heat of a battle." Brooklyn began to explain quietly, his voice low. "And our way of justice is not the same as Humans. In normal circumstances we catch criminals and leave them for the Police to take care of them- but-"

"Are you going to kill Kevin?" Emily asked him bluntly, grasping his claws tightly, her blue eyes piercing his dark brown ones. A few seconds went by as he thought about what he was going to say, then firmly set his jaw and nodded after a moment, anger pulsing through him.

"Yes." Brooklyn finally answered. "Kevin has surpassed _any_ chance for mercy or justice from me. He is going to die for doing what he's done and is continuing to do to Rose."

Emily stared deeply into his eyes, and then her mouth suddenly began to twist up in a dark smile.

"_Good._" She whispered, tears filling her eyes. "Because after what Rose told me about what he's done to her just last week, and in the past- that _bastard deserves to die_. I hope you rip him apart, and really make him hurt."

Brooklyn didn't say anything to her but simply stared back into her eyes, and suddenly looked nervous, but nodded, nonetheless.

"I promise you, I will do everything I can to rid him from Rose's life and to protect her from him." Brooklyn said softly.

Emily slowly nodded and smiled at him. Then, after a few seconds, she looked like she was about to burst into tears. Brooklyn's eyes widened as tears suddenly streamed down Emily's face, and then she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He gasped out slightly, and didn't know what to do as another Human was hugging him. However, before he think about what to do; she slowly released him and was biting her lip.

"I'm sorry-" she said softly. "I just… I have been side-lined for this whole thing and I can't tell you how _thankful_ I am for you and the Clan. What all you are doing for Rose. I… she is my best friend, my sister, and to see how much you love her; it makes me feel so much better for this whole damn situation. I feel responsible for all of this, you know."

"What are you talking about, Emily?" He asked her, chuckling slightly. "It's not anyone's fault, except Kevin's. Rose does this same thing… as do I. I feel like I've failed her by not catching him by now, or killing him that night when he had her kidnapped. So trust me… there's a lot of the blame game going around here- but-."

"But her and Kevin met at _my wedding, _four years ago." Emily breathed, crying harder now. "And _I encouraged_ her to pursue him, and to let him court her. I encouraged her, over and over again; and after a couple of months, she began to date him. And… you wanna know what's worse?!" She paused and started to become hysterical. "When her and I would see each other _every day_ at work, I could sense that something was very wrong; and asked her every day, but I never pushed her harder. I never saw the abuse… I never heard anything wrong in her marriage… but knew in my gut that something was wrong, but still did _nothing…"_

Brooklyn exhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

"Did you know he was abusing her?" Brooklyn asked her quietly, looking at her once again, holding onto her arms to offer comfort, and Emily quickly shook her head.

"No," she replied shakily. "But _something_ was wrong… that much I knew. But I'm her best friend, I should have known! I would have taken her from that hellish marriage- I"

"There's no point in beating yourself over the past." Brooklyn offered her quietly. "You didn't know, and if you would have taken her from Kevin- without her and I meeting- I would never have met her. And Kevin would have tried to kill her, you and your family. Trust me; from what I'm seeing out of him, it wouldn't have been a good situation… that much I am certain of."

Emily slowly nodded, while she wiped her tears away.

"You're right." She sniffed. "I'm sorry for being such a big baby. I just- I can't believe all this is happening to my best friend. She's so strong, and I know you two are amazing together, but she will need to seek out some counselling for her mental health, after all this is over. Okay? She's endured more abuse than I think she's even told you. She kind of… vented and let loose at me tonight, and it scares me. How much do you know about what he did to her?"

Brooklyn exhaled, shook his head and suddenly wanted to run from her.

"Some." He said painfully. "Knowing Rose, she has told me enough. How he would beat her and such… but… Emily… I don't think I _can_ know anything more. It sickens me too much to hear what he would do to her, but I promise- I will _always_ be there for her if she needs to talk to me; and I will listen and out for her, I promise. But for right now, I'm choosing to focus on our love and finding Kevin. That's all I'm able to handle at the moment. Okay? And if she trusted in you with some dark secrets that I don't know, then that's fine. As long as she heals from this nightmare and his abuse, then I don't care who she talks to. But, I will do everything I can to help her heal mentally, physically, and emotionally. You have my promise."

Emily nodded, and smiled sadly at him, wiping the remaining tears from her face.

"Thank you, Brooklyn." She said softly. "You know… you are the best thing that has happened to Rose. I mean that in the most sincere way. It only makes me feel better, with her going through his hellish nightmare with Kevin, because she has you in her life. You are the coolest Garg… guy."

"Garg-guy?" Brooklyn laughed, grinning at her.

"Yeah, yeah." Emily sighed, elbowing him in the chest slightly. "Don't let it go to your head with my made-up words. Just continue to take care of my best friend. Okay?"

"I will." He said gently, smiling. "But… she's taking care of me."

"She'll do that." Emily said laughing slightly. "But um…" she paused and turned back to Rose's closed door and both of them could hear running water from Rose's shower, through the pipes in the walls. She then turned back to face Brooklyn and gave him a small smile; and batted her eyes.

"What… are you doing?" Brooklyn asked her, laughing slightly, not understanding what she was doing.

"Um…" Emily started to say and began to play with her fingers. "I have a favor to ask of you… "

"Depends on what that favor is." He teased her, making her smile and giggle.

"Well, since Rose is showering and wants to get stunningly _gorgeous _for you and your guys' hot date… which I am assuming you're gonna take her on a date?"

"You would assume correctly." He replied, grinning at her.

"Cool, cool." Emily said, biting her lip. "Well, since she's still needing to get ready… would you be willing to glide a pregnant lady home for her hot date with her husband?"

He smiled brighter at her and chuckled slightly.

"Sure." He replied. "I can do that."

"Thank you, Brooklyn!" Emily said thankfully, grinning at him. "And do you like how I said 'glide' and not fly? Apparently there is a difference."

Brooklyn laughed at her, offering his arm to her and walked with her down the stairs.

"Rose corrected you, didn't she?"

"Yup." Emily said, grinning even brighter. "I'm so happy for you two. And don't take this in a wrong way, but you are so lucky Gargoyle to have her. I know she's lucky to have you as well, but she is a rare gem. That's the biased friend and sister in me, but I just had to tell you just in case you didn't realize…"

"Oh… Emily." Brooklyn sighed, shaking his head. "Trust me, I _know _how lucky I am. I thank the Gods and the universe for Rose in my life on a nightly basis. She's my light and my life. I realize my very nothingness compared to her. I love her more than anything in this life. She is the warmth and light in my soul, the wind beneath my wings and the very beating of my heart."

Emily stopped walking and turned to face him with wide eyes, and then clamped her hands to her chest, as tears came to her eyes.

"Oh my God, that was so sweet!" She whispered. "You came up with that just now? Just… out of your mind? That poetic compliment just flowed right out of you?"

"Uh," Brooklyn chuckled. "I guess so… yeah? It's just the truth."

"Oh boy…" Emily swooned, taking Brooklyn's arm once again. "I can see why Rose loves you. You've got this whole bad boy routine going, you're mysterious and buff, different and sexy, and you are sweet, poetic and romantic. God, that was _hot._"

"Um… thank you?" Brooklyn laughed, turning to face her.

"Sorry, excuse my mouth." Emily said. "These pregnancy hormones make everything worse."

"You're fine." Brooklyn laughed, walking her to the main Labyrinth doors. He, then reached under her legs and scooped her up in the bridal carry, making her gasp out and grab onto his neck.

"Sorry…" He said softly. "I probably should have asked or warned you…"

"No, no…" Emily said, immediately relaxing. "This is fun. It's not every day I get swept off my feet. Keep this up and I might convert over to Gargoyle lovin'."

Brooklyn glanced down at her as she burst out laughing.

"Oh honey, I was kidding. I have a feeling you're gonna get to know me really well in this flight." Emily said patting his chest. "You're either gonna love me, or think I'm insane… or a little bit of both."

Brooklyn laughed at her and began to climb the outside Labyrinth wall to take them outside.

"Don't worry," Brooklyn said, spreading his wings and getting ready to take off into the night with Emily in his arms. "I don't get scared away that easily. You're Rose's best friend, which makes you mine."

"I like the sound of that." Emily said, smiling warmly at him, then reaching into her pocket and pulled out some money. "Here, take this and buy her some flowers. No roses, she hates that. But I'm sure you knew that."

"Thank you." Brooklyn answered her, taking off into the air. "That's a great idea. Thanks for being so supportive of her and my relationship. It means a lot to us."

"Hey, that's what friends are for. Right?" She asked him lightly.

"Right." He replied, smiling, gliding her back to her home.

* * *

Back in the Labyrinth, Rose finished up her shower and her beauty routine. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and then brushed and dried her long auburn hair. Emily had picked out a pair of light blue skinny jeans, tan ankle boots, and a light pink long-sleeved blouse which fit loosely off her shoulders and a strapless bra. It was soft and almost silky and complimented her skin tone nicely. Rose quickly dried and loosely curled her hair, applied a small amount of makeup, and then finished off with some sweet smelling perfume.

A half-hour had passed by as she walked out of her bathroom and looked around her bedroom. Everything was clean and put away; so she walked to her closet, grabbed a tan jacket to match her outfit, and saw Brooklyn's black leather jacket in the corner of her floor. Smiling, she grabbed it, took it to her bathroom and quickly wiped the dried blood off of it. Once it was clean, she grabbed her room key, left her room; locking her door, and then took off down the hallway towards the lobby.

She had no idea if Brooklyn had returned to the Labyrinth from taking Emily home, but she walked towards the stairs, through the main lobby and then walked for the Labyrinth doors. Talon was standing there, gave her a bright smile and whistled slowly at her.

"You look _beautiful _Rose!"

"Thank you," She replied sweetly, looking down and blushing slightly. "Has Brooklyn returned yet?"

"Actually yes." He answered, smiling even brightly. He's just outside these doors, waiting for you." As he said that, she suddenly felt Brooklyn's presence nearby. All at once, she felt the familiar electricity flow through her hands, arms, torso and legs; connecting her soul to his. The sensations flowed steadily, gently, and seemed to provide her with an extra layer of warmth. She smiled at Talon as he opened the doors for her, and she slid past him. Right as she left the Labyrinth, there right in front of her, standing next to his motorcycle was Brooklyn.

Tears filled her eyes, and she couldn't stop smiling as he was standing there holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers in his clawed hands. He was dressed in a different loincloth than his normal blue one, and was the darker colored one with the heavy metaled belt, and Rose recognized it as the same one he wore at Lexington and Akira's mating ceremony.

His eyes widened at the sight of her, as she stepped out from the Labyrinth doors, which slowly closed behind her, leaving them alone. The moment their eyes met, she and Brooklyn suddenly felt the electricity intensify and pull each other towards one another, and she was vaguely aware of herself as she started to step towards him, and he towards her. He was gazing upon her the way she loved- as if she was the most precious and beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

Before he could react, she took off running towards him, laughing as she went. It didn't take him long before he too lunged forward and scooped Rose up tightly into his arms. She gasped the moment their bodies touched once again, and felt like her heart was about to explode. She buried her face into the side of his neck; breathing in his familiar scent, while wrapping her legs securely around his waist.

He spun her around a few times, both of them laughing, before he stopped and forced her to face him. She slid down from his waist and both of them stared into each other's eyes with deep love and intensity. No words were said yet, as Brooklyn tenderly took her face in his claws, and pulled her lips to his. She grasped both sides of his beaked face and willed herself to kiss him as he was guiding her face to his.

Once their lips touched, they both felt the electricity shoot powerfully through their bodies, which seemed to ignite the flame within both of them; and it was suddenly burning in an inferno. They craved, needed, desired and felt the uncontrollable need to be with each other. They began to kiss frantically and desperately, running their hands all over each other. Brooklyn kept one claw around her jaw, while the other held onto her back; securing her body to his, and slid his claws up the backside of her shirt. As he stopped near her bra-line, she felt as though a fire was being held near her skin where he was touching her.

She ran her fingers through his long white hair and gasped as his tongue entered her mouth, dancing sensually with hers. The claw which was holding her chin, slid lightly down her neck and touched the skin of her collar bone, shoulders, and stopped before touching the soft and silky fabric of her thin sweater. After a few breath-taking moments of making out powerfully and passionately, Brooklyn finally broke free from her lips, and gazed upon her. He slowly lowered his claws to either side of her hips and gently pulled her hips to his. Rose closed her eyes at the feel of him, and then gently pulled on the back of his neck, so that they rested their foreheads against each other.

He closed his eyes and breathed in her beautiful scent. She looked stunning to him- she was wearing a different pair of jeans, a pair of ankle high-heeled tan boots, and a light pink shirt that rested off both her shoulders, offering him easier access to her soft and luscious skin. Her long deep auburn hair was curled lightly and was resting near the bottom of her waist. Her makeup was softly done and accentuated her beauty.

He gasped out loud as he explored his claws around her backside, up her shirt, and then he started kissing her again, needing to kiss her again. He wrapped both arms under her shirt, kissing her desperately, and slid his lips from her lips, to her neck, and then started to kiss and taste her collarbone and exposed shoulders. Rose had her eyes closed and was breathing deeply, allowing him to explore and claim her as his.

"Oh, _Brooklyn_..." She breathed suddenly, holding onto the back of his head tightly, keeping his lips to her skin. "I've _missed you_."

As suddenly as she started to speak, he stopped kissing her, and quickly raised his head to face her. His dark eyes were full of fiery passion; one of which Rose desired to gaze into those same eyes for the rest of her life. There was so much love and passion; it was something she thought she'd never get in her life.

Brooklyn suddenly picked Rose up by her thighs and rested her pelvis over his waist. She wrapped her legs around his waist and back, held onto his neck, as he walked her over to a wall and gently pressed her body against it as he claimed her lips with his once again, pressing his body into hers, and felt every available inch of her body with his claws.

Rose was nearly breathless from their powerful making out; before he stopped, let her safely slide back down to the ground, and instantly pulled her to him in a rib-crushing hug. He rested his face into the crook of her neck and was breathing very frantically and deeply. He kept his claws under her shirt, needing to feel her skin against his.

He turned to his face into her neck, kissing his, as he breathed, "_Rose, my love… _I can finally breathe again. I've missed you terribly."

Rose smiled to herself, as tears came to her eyes, and pulled away from his hold slightly, just enough to see his face. She cupped his beak with her hands and forced him to look into her eyes; and found that they were glazed over with tears as well. She smiled gently up at him, raised her hands to the top of his head, and skimmed her thumbs over his eyes forcing the un-shed tears out of his eyes.

When he opened them again, she pressed her lips against his and kissed him. Their tongues danced once again for a short moment, before she pulled away and whispered, tearfully, "I love you… I've been so lonely and lost without you. I… I don't know how I survived this long without you by my side."

Brooklyn let out a broken chuckle, as more tears came to his eyes. He rested his forehead against hers and somehow managed to speak.

"I love you too- I have _no _idea how I have survived this long without you as well, my love. The more I am near you, the more I feel that all of our hardships have shaped, molded and prepared us for our life together." He paused, took his forehead off hers and gazed deeply into her hazel eyes. "All I know is that I have waited for over one thousand years for you."

"I'm sorry that I made you wait that long." Rose teased him slightly, smiling up at him. He chuckled at her comment and lightly ran his claws through her hair.

"My love," Brooklyn said, pulling her against him, holding her. "I would have waited for another thousand years, if I had to. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you as well." Rose whispered back, gently stroking his face. He smiled and closed his eyes at her touch, and when he opened them again, he took a deep breath, and continued to smile and stare at her.

Suddenly, as if he remembered where they were, he suddenly said, "Oh… hang on."

He let her go, turned around and then stooped down to pick up the bouquets of flowers he flung on the ground when he ran for her.

"These are for you."He said softly, giving them to her.

Rose laughed, stepped forward and took them from him. Naturally, she sniffed them and immediately loved their scent. Brooklyn always picked out the most beautiful bouquets for her and seemed to take great thought when thinking of her.

"Thank you, I love them, and I love you." She said, nestling herself against his bare chest and holding onto his waist tightly. "When I felt our connection, when Emily was in my room, I was so relieved that you were coming to see me, especially tonight. I did not want to be alone."

Brooklyn gazed down into her eyes and suddenly looked very sad.

"I know." He whispered. "I, too, was dreading tonight, and did not want to be alone either. Tonight was suppose to be the start of our lives together and thanks to... " He trailed off, and suddenly his eyes glowed white as rage entered his being. "Thanks to _him,_ we will not be able to be mated tonight and…I… I'm sorry, my love. I have failed you. I haven't been able to find him; I wasn't visiting you because I wanted to get rid of him for you, and I… the hatred for him… I couldn't bear the thought of him finding you again… I…."

"_Shh_, please." Rose suddenly hushed him by placing her finger over his mouth. "Let's not focus on that. Let's just enjoy this moment."

His eyes stopped glowing as he looked down upon her face as she kept her one hand, holding the flowers around his neck, while the hand near his mouth trailed lightly over his beak as she rested her forehead against the bottom of his neck.

"I just want to feel peace." Rose whispered, trying to conceal the tears from her eyes. "I don't want to think or discuss Kevin tonight… I know that you all haven't any luck in finding him; and I don't fault you _at all_. I just... I want to forget about him for one night, please. I have been separated from you due to him for too long; and I don't want our night filled with thoughts of him."

As she said this, his eyes softened. He took her face in his claws, raised it to face him, placed a gentle kiss upon her soft lips.

"Okay, my love. You're right. Tonight is about us; and nobody else." He whispered, and Rose immediately felt relief flow through her, as she smiled back up at him.

"Thank you." She breathed against his lips, before kissing him once again, forcing her tears away. They stayed like that for the next few minutes, kissing soundly, before she pulled away.

"I also have this for you." Rose said, breaking away from and walked near the Labyrinth doors where she dropped his leather jacket. She picked it up, walked back to him and grinned at him. "I figured you were gonna take me out on your bike, so I cleaned all the blood off this, and thought you'd want to complete your look."

"Of course." He said, grinning at her. "Thank you, my love."

Grinning back at him, she placed her flowers down on his motorcycle seat, and held his jacket up as he spread his arms out, wrapped his long wings around his chiseled chest, and then put his leather jacket back on.

"You're so handsome and sexy." Rose said, as he pulled her back into his arms.

"Thank you," He grinned, holding her close to him in a tight hug and smelled her sweet hair. "Emily said the same thing…"

Rose laughed out loud and gazed up into his face, instantly placing a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for taking her home." She whispered, still keeping a few inches from his lips. "I'm sure you got to know her a bit more than you would have liked…"

"That's for sure!" He laughed. "She's a firecracker, but I like her. I was happy to take her home; as long as I was able to come back here and return to your arms."

"I'm thankful for your safe return as well." Rose whispered. "I've missed you so much, and was half-alive."

"Me too." He breathed back, gazing deeply into her eyes. Then, he cupped her jaw and kissed her passionately, but modestly. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and secured herself to him, as he kissed and held onto her tightly. After a few moments, he released her and pulled away from her smiling warmly down at her.

She held onto him, smiling, and then asked, "So… what did you have in mind for us?"

"Hmmm… well… I was thinking we enjoy a quick bike ride to our next destination, then have a nice candle-lit dinner with just the two of us." He told her quietly, moving some curly hair away from her shoulder, so he could feel her soft skin. "Then we'll meet up with the other couples, play a few games, and then we'll all somewhere special for the midnight New Year fireworks. How does that sound?"

"Sounds _perfect_." Rose smiled sweetly up at him.

He kissed her briefly on the lips, before taking hold of her hand with his claw and guided her to his bike. When they reached the bike, she placed her helmet on her head, as he did the same thing. However; as he straddled his bike, he did not sit in the front, but in the back.

"Wanna drive?" He asked her, placing his aviator sunglasses on (or moon-glasses as Rose teased him). She smiled and nodded, stepping forward. She swung her legs around and sat down in front of him. Once she did that he slid down the seat closer to her, she moaned out quietly and smiled to herself. She loved feeling his body tightly against hers, and with his lips close to her skin, she leaned her head back and longed to get lost in him, his touches and kisses. He wrapped his arms around her waist, just below her breasts, and held her tightly to him. Then he slowly moved her long hair away to her side and kissed her neck gently and exposed shoulders.

Rose closed her eyes and placed her hands on his chiseled upper thighs, wanting to savor and enjoy this moment with him and the feelings of intense intimacy which were flowing through both of their bodies. Brooklyn's hot breath was breathing down on her skin, as his lips grazed her skin leaving trails of pleasurable fire, and slowly she raised her hand to hold the side of his jaw to guide his lips over hers.

Smiling at her, he closed his eyes and did as she silently commanded and pressed his lips against hers, their lips and tongues danced sensually, moving ever so slowly and deeply. He then released her lips, smiled down at her, placed the flowers next to them and then whispered in her ear.

"I'll guide you where we are going- just don't throw me off again."

Rose laughed as she roared the engine to life and loved the sound it made as well as how it made her feel. The last time they had ridden together was on Christmas Eve before Kevin's attacks, and it seemed more than a week ago. Brooklyn used his clawed foot to kick the side stand away, and helped Rose balance the bike.

With his past training, she eased the clutch out while holding down the gas and they took off easier than they had in the past down the concrete tube of the Labyrinth towards the outside air. The closer they got to the outside world, the faster Rose held down the gas, forcing the bike to go faster and faster.

Brooklyn could feel her exhilaration and desire to leave the dark Labyrinth, so he placed his claws over her hands and slammed the gas down so they took off even faster. Rose laughed out loud, and knew what he was doing. Their connections flowed through each other and both were excited for their night of freedom. When the bike burst past the metal gate, Rose closed her eyes as the fresh wintry air blasted her and she couldn't help but yell out.

"YES! FREEDOM!"

Brooklyn whooped and hollered out as well, pumping his fists, and both of them began to laugh. He lowered his claws back down to hers on the handlebars and yelled over the roar of the engine.

"Great job, babe! You nailed it this time!"

Rose smiled and yelled back, "Thank you; I had the best teacher."

Brooklyn rested his head down on her shoulder and kissed her neck, holding her impossibly close to him.  
"I love you, Rose." He mused in her ear. "Let's get this night started… shall we?"

Rose let go of the gas and let Brooklyn take over the handlebars, closed her eyes and leaned into his chest and rested her helmet against the side of his neck, unable to stop smiling as tears filled her eyes.

"I would like that very much…" She said, looking up into his eyes, and touched the side of his jaw with her hands. Though he was wearing his moon-glasses, she knew he was feeling the same relief and utter happiness as they were finally back together, alive, and passionately in love with each other. He smiled down at her, gently pressed his lips against hers briefly, and then pulled his claw harder on the gas, making the bike pick up speed. He kept his eyes on the road, held his love against him, as they sped off into the night to enjoy their night of freedom together.


	32. Chapter 32- One Step Closer

**~Chapter Thirty-Two~**

**One Step Closer**

Rose couldn't believe that she was with Brooklyn once again, after many agonizing nights of being forced apart. He had surprised her with a romantic evening, starting with a motorcycle ride towards a candle-lit dinner in a nearby area of Central Park. When they reached their destination, Rose killed the engine as Brooklyn balanced the bike and kicked the stand down. He stood up, took his helmet and sunglasses off; as Rose did the same, and walked hand-in-claw through a small garden.

Rose gasped in awe as they walked through a grove of trees which made her feel like they were in a Winter Wonderland. Brooklyn kept gazing over at her, smiling brightly, as she was obviously happy with his date thus far. They walked past a small grove of snowy bushes and into a landing where he had set up a table for two, with candles burning all around them. Rose stopped walking, gasped, and placed her hand over her mouth. Brooklyn had brought the flower bouquet out from the motorcycle and placed it in the center of the table.

"Ta-da." He announced, holding his claws out at their romantic dinner spot. Rose was at a loss of words and stayed still, smiling at him. Brooklyn had set the small table for them both, two chairs, and already had a warm dinner sitting on two plates. Brooklyn was grinning brightly, had his claws on her chair, and then offered his claw out to her.

"Oh my goodness, Brooklyn." Rose gasped, looking around happily. "You've set this all up for _me_?"

"Of course," Brooklyn laughed, still holding his claw out to her. "I wanted tonight to be special because you mean _everything_ to me and deserve to be taken care of."

Rose grinned back at him, stepped forward, and immediately took his claw in her hand. He gently guided her towards the chair, helped her sit down, and pushed her chair towards the table. He pulled out a sparkling cider drink and filled her champagne glass up halfway. Rose wanted to burst out laughing because of how sweet and cute he was. He sat down across from her, poured his own drink, and then set the large glass bottle down by the flowers in the middle of the table.

He picked up his drink and held it up, "A toast to us."

Rose laughed slightly, picked up her cider, and held it up as well.

"A toast to us, I love you."

"I love you more." He grinned mischievously, clinking his glass gently against hers, before drinking it down. She laughed out loud for a few seconds, shook her head at him, before she drank hers down as well. As Brooklyn refilled their drinks, she glanced down at the food in front of her and was immediately impressed. In front of them was a pot roast, with vegetables, and mashed potatoes.

"This smells so good." Rose complimented, sniffing the food, which suddenly made her mouth water. She hadn't eaten much while she was stuck in the Labyrinth; and didn't realize how hungry she was until there was a warm meal in front of her. "Did you make this?"

"Yeah," he responded happily. "I hope you like it!"

Rose immediately took a modest bite of the roast, vegetables, and potatoes and felt herself floating almost.

"Oh my _goodness_… " She closed her eyes and moaned happily. "I had no idea that you were such a good cook. This reminds me of the meals my Grandmother used to cook for us- there's nothing better than a homemade pot roast."

Brooklyn took a few bites of his own food and smiled gleefully. "Thank you. To be honest with you, I actually had a lot of help from Broadway and... a recipe book; but I am proud of how it turned out. I don't cook as much as Broadway does, but I do enjoy it, especially if I cook for you. It's amazing how many different things I want to try because I wish to please you."

"Oh yeah? What kind of things are you wanting to try now?" She asked him in between bites. Brooklyn was chewing his food, thinking deeply for a minute before he answered.

"Well," he started to say. "Cooking for one example. Um, providing for you financially is actually another."

"_Really_?" She asked him in awe of his answer.

"Yeah, really." He answered, cutting up more of his pot roast. " You see… money is foreign and unnecessary for my kind, but I understand that this world requires some form of exchange for shelter, food and clothing. Due to that inevitable fact, and the fact that I love you, it's making me want to be the best mate that I can be, and a better Gargoyle. I've never been pushed so much in my entire life to help provide a good life for you."

"Oh… honey, I don't want you to feel pushed… or pressured ever…" Rose started to say, reaching out to touch his claws.

"No, no. You've misunderstood me, my love." He interrupted, smiling at her, but still taking her hand from across the table. "It's a _good thing_. Since Goliath made me Second-In-Command to him- I've had to step up in my leadership and responsibilities. I feel like I've been growing in skills, maturity, and leadership. But ever since I've met you I feel that I've grown exponentially. You see, male Gargoyles need companionship to help us grow, mentally and emotionally. That's why Gargoyles mate for life- we aren't meant to be alone; it isn't good for our development. Once Gargoyles are older, like Hudson, they don't _have _to have a mate to feel fulfilled. He feels happy just by being with his Clan, and though he had his mate for a long time before she passed on, he hasn't wanted to re-mate with any other. We believe in a… 'once in a lifetime' type of love."

Rose smiled over at him, interested in the Gargoyle ways. She was loving that he was speaking so openly with her about how he felt he was growing in maturity; mentally and emotionally, since he's met her. She continued to eat silently, listening to him, before she thought of something.

"What about Goliath and Elisa?" She asked him. "I thought Goliath's first mate was Angela's mother… uh… Demona is it? If Gargoyles mate for life- then- how is it that Demona and Goliath aren't together, making things work out? I mean I know they had a big falling out- but do Gargoyles also believe in divorce?"

"Yeah, for the most part." He answered her, eating some more of his food, and still keeping hold of her hand. "Demona was and still is a special case, however. I know that Goliath still cares deeply for her and for her well-being; but ever since the Massacre at Castle Wyvern; Demona has been twisted and corrupted past the point of no return. Goliath realistically lost his mate more than once. He thought she was destroyed with the rest of the Clan, before we were sent into our thousand year sleep, and then lost her again when she betrayed him- back when Xanatos hatched his evil plans and schemes against us. Demona has been an enemy of all of us ever then. Goliath and the rest of us strongly believe in our moral code; which is we protect all innocent lives. Demona does not believe in that anymore; she wishes to destroy all of Humanity- which isn't what we believe in."

Rose thought for a long moment before she asked him.

"Well… doesn't she have a _slight_ point?" She asked him quietly, while still eating slowly. " I mean, look how terribly you and the Clan have been treated in the past and even now in the present? You were all betrayed by the Vikings, then were placed into a magic sleep spell by a wizard out of blind vengeance, and then have been faced with evil Humans, criminals, and schemes ever since then. I mean… since I have lived with one of the worst Humans on the face of this planet; I can see how her heart has turned to stone. It's easy to let that hatred, rage, and hurt overtake ones soul… making it turn black and empty."

Brooklyn had raised his glass of sparkling cider up to drink, but stopped as he was taking in her words. He slowly lowered his glass and kept his gaze upon her face; looking at her with great intensity and slight worry.

"Back when she was trying to trick me, yes; I believed her. But I don't anymore." He started to explain slowly. "Demona has been living a half-truth when it comes to Humanity. She has lost her very purpose as a Gargoyle; and no longer protects. I don't doubt that she has seen the worst of Humanity throughout her cursed immortal life- however; she _chooses_ to only see the hatred, bigotry, and evil doings in Humanity. I have learned that there is good and evil in all of us; it's what we choose to focus on and live in is what's truly important." He stopped talking for a moment, before continuing, "Besides… I _know _there is good and light in Humans because I have _you_ in my life now. You are truly the one who is making me to be a better Gargoyle, and even though you have also seen the worst in Humanity; I can see that you have refused to let that darkness curse your heart and soul, and I greatly admire you for that."

Rose was staring at her love from across the table and wanted to believe what he was saying to her. He didn't realize how insecure she felt- nor did he realize how lost she felt sometimes. Thanks to Kevin and his abuse; she had been in 'survival' mode for so long- it was tough for her to be vulnerable once again, especially with her heart and emotions. She had allowed Brooklyn into her life, with remarkable ease, but now that they were talking about more serious things, she suddenly didn't know how to react to his words. She wanted to believe him, but part of her didn't.

There was still a darkness inside of her that threatened to take her once she was vulnerable once again. Perhaps, Emily was right. She couldn't keep internalizing her true feelings and would eventually, probably sooner than later, seek out help for what she had been forced to endure with Kevin.

"Brooklyn… " She started to say to him, unsure how to say what was on her mind. She sighed looked deeply into his eyes from across the table.

"I… I'm not exactly who you think I am. I am not _that _strong, nor am I that full of light. The more I've been away from Kevin, the more unsure I feel about myself. You are definitely helping me work through my insecurities, which I am thankful for. But… I just… I don't want you to be disappointed in me if I don't live up to your expectations."

Brooklyn looked confused for a moment before asking her, "What expectations? I don't expect anything from you more than what you already give me. Rose, you actually reach _far past_ my expectations. You're more than what I could have ever hoped or wished for."

"I'm sorry…" she chuckled, slightly. " I just don't feel all that amazing. I am moved by your words, and I thank you regardless. But I'm having my own insecurities come out now that I'm away from Kevin. And… while I'm apologizing, I'm sorry for bringing him up on our romantic night out. I'm sorry, I told you I didn't want to even bring him up; and then I naturally brought him up… "

"You don't need to apologize for anything, Rose," Brooklyn said seriously, looking at her with a slightly concerned. They were silent for a moment before Brooklyn squeezed her hand across the table.

"You do know that you can confide in me about anything, right? I want you to vent, talk or confide in me about whatever you need. I understand we are having a romantic night out, but if you need to discuss Kevin and get some things off your chest; then I would rather discuss it; rather than let you continue to hold that burden on your heart, soul and shoulders. I want you to talk to me about things on your own time and in your own way. I just want you to be happy and at peace with yourself and your life."

Rose smiled up at him and took his claw in her hand.

"Thank you." She whispered up at him. She thought hard for a moment and then said reluctantly, "I don't want this evening to be about Kevin… but… I also can't ignore him either. I feel like he's in every single crack in my life. If we discuss more serious things for the next few minutes- get on the same page with each other- then I feel we can move forward. I don't _want_ to talk about him; but I also need to have some closure."

"I understand," Brooklyn said quietly. "So… tell me this, since we are talking about more serious things. Why don't you believe when I compliment and tell you how amazing you are to me?"

Rose sighed, thought for a few moments and then answered him quietly.

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that Kevin has beaten me down for so long that I don't see myself like you do. But I am trying to work on it. You and I are building each other up with trust, love, commitment, support and friendship; but that's something I'm not used to yet. I have had to build so many walls up against Kevin, it is a scary thing for me to be so vulnerable to you. It's not _because of you_, nor am I scared to be with you, but it's just… I've been abused for so long that it's going to take some time for me to get past this insecurity. I'm also worried that you'll become impatient with me, and become tired of my… baggage I guess I should say. Sometimes, I feel unworthy of _you, _and your pure love. I'm afraid that you'll realize that I'm a mistake and leave me."

Brooklyn sat and listened as Rose poured her heart and fears out to him; and didn't realize how many complex layers of walls she had to build up against Kevin's abuse. It made his anger against Kevin more raw and untamed, but he also felt hurt that she felt these feelings of insecurity, fear and unworthiness. He also couldn't believe that she said that she didn't feel worthy of his love; which was an incredibly ridiculous thing to think in his mind. He took a deep breath and couldn't believe how deep this conversation had become; however, he understood her fears, as he has had his own fears and insecurities.

"Rose," Brooklyn said quietly. " I am here to tell you that you're fears and insecurities are just that, fears and lies. I _completely understand_ where you're coming from though. I have my own insecurities about myself and relationships. Hell, I have had extremely rotten luck when it came to trying to find my own mate. I had been rejected time after time, and it has taken a toll on me, for sure." He paused for a moment, looking down the vegetables on his plate and pushed a few of them around.

"At one point, I also felt unworthy of love and thought that there was something wrong with me. But then you showed up in my life; and I was proven wrong. I, too, sometimes feel unworthy of this love in which we share; and the power of our connection. However, I am humbled by it and am not planning on wasting another second fighting against it. I have found the most beautiful soulmate, and I will give you my 1000% effort in keeping you protected, secure, and happy. That- I promise you."

He stopped talking suddenly as he saw that Rose's eyes were filled with tears, and sorrow was apparent on her face. He put his drink down, stood, and slowly walked over to her. When he came over to her, he slowly lifted his claw up to her, beckoning her to grasp it. Rose watched his face and was instantly reminded of the first night they actually spoke to each other at the Brooklyn Bridge, when he held his claw out to her to save her life.

"Do you remember the first night we met at the Brooklyn Bridge?" He asked her gently.

Rose instantly smiled up at him, with tear-filled eyes and whispered, "Of course. How could I forget that night? You saved my life. It was also the first time, in a long time, I felt that I was going to be alright."

"Did you trust me back then?"

"Yes."

"Do you still trust me now?" He asked her in a voice just above a whisper.

Instantly, Rose put down her napkin, turned her body to face him and raised her hand up to his outstretched claw. Their electrified connection started to tingle in their fingertips and seemed to draw their hands together. Rose slowly slid her soft into his claw, and kept caressing his skin, as he pulled her to her feet and towards him. She slid both hands up his arms and rested them on his chest. Rose gazed deeply into his beautiful dark eyes and kept her lips inches from his.

"With my life." She breathed.

"And I trust you with mine." He whispered, running his claws up her back, through her long and thick red hair, until he cupped her face tenderly. "Rose, I know you are afraid of losing me, but you have nothing to worry about. I will always love you and I will always take care of you. I will never leave you alone, no matter what it takes; I _will _protect you. I know you are afraid right now, and that's _okay_. I understand what it's like to be afraid..." He paused for a moment, gazing into her eyes and then whispered, "But… since we are bearing our souls to each other; I… I'm afraid of losing you, too. Every night that passes and Kevin is still alive and out there somewhere searching for you and wanting to _kill _you. It makes me physically ill and terrifies me more than anything. A week ago- my life nearly ended- as I watched Kevin shoot you twice, and again as I watched as you fall off the bridge, and nearly lost you when I saved you from the water. Since then, I have been feeling like a complete failure since I have not been able to find and stop him yet. I've never felt this helpless before in my entire life."

Rose blinked a few times and suddenly looked up into his face, searching his suddenly pain-filled eyes with hers. She did not want Brooklyn to feel responsible for Kevin's actions. Before she could console him, he continued to speak in a miserable tone.

"As a Gargoyle, I've always been sure that I could protect and help those who are in need of my help. Now that I have you; _you_ who is the _love _of my life and soon-to-be mate, I feel like I haven't been able to fully protect you and it's… the _worst _feeling in this entire world."

He paused, held onto her bare shoulders, and gazed deeply into her eyes with a deep hurt. Rose's eyes were wide and in shock as he bore his feelings to her. She opened her mouth to insist that he was wrong- he was not a failure to her, however; before she could say anything to him. he suddenly dropped down to one knee, held onto her hands, and pressed his forehead into her abdomen.

"Please forgive me, Rose. I have failed you by not finding Kevin and protecting you from his evil intentions. I have been so angry with him and with myself- I wanted this night to be a night where we can forget about him, but you're right. It's near impossible to push away the fear of what he's going to do; and for me, I cannot ignore the fear of losing you and my failures to stop him. I beg for your forgiveness, it is because I haven't been able to locate Kevin that you are still hurting, and It's been the most frustrating feeling. I watch you suffer, day in and day out, and I'm unable to protect you from that pain… I'm… _I'm so sorry_, Rose. I will continue to atone for this madness as long as I live, I _promise _you that."

Rose shook her head as he was saying this and instantly fell to her knees in front of him, grabbed his face in her hands, and forced him to look up into her eyes. Reluctantly he did so with tear-filled eyes.

"You have _nothing_ to apologize for, Brooklyn." Rose urged him firmly. "Do not do this to yourself. It is Kevin's choices, making it is all _his _fault."

Brooklyn stayed silent, gazing into her eyes with a great deal of misery, as Rose continued to firmly, but lovingly speak to him.

"And my love, you _do _protect me. I have had to protect myself and my heart for a long time; and now; with you by my side, I finally do not have to. Which is _such a relief._ As long as I have you by my side and have your love; _I am happy_. I am not afraid; although there is much to fear right now. I do not fault you for not finding Kevin, I feel _terribly guilty_ that you have been sacrificing much of your time and nights in trying to find him for me…"

"_Don't_," Brooklyn interjected, just as seriously. "I have gladly done it to protect you; and to rid him for our lives forever."

"How could I ever fault you for doing that, then?" Rose came back and asked him, gently caressing his beak. "You're sacrificing so much for me… I do not think you as a failure. That's the _furthest_ thing from the truth. I love you more than anything in this entire world; I cherish and am unbelievably in love with you… which... also terrifies me.

"Why?" He asked her, with sincere eyes. Rose lowered her gaze and focused on her hands in his claws, tears forming in her eyes once again; the grief threatening to push through her dam of walls.

"Because… I have lost _everyone_ I have ever loved or cared about. I am terrified of losing you too. I know you say that you love me… but will this stress with Kevin eventually break you? Will you ever get to the point where you cannot handle it anymore? So much so, that you'll leave me, rightfully, to rid yourself of this stress forever?"

Brooklyn stayed silent and watched Rose's face with shock as he took in her words. He gently cupped her face in his claws, bringing her eyes to up his and whispered, with surety, "Never. I would _never _do such a thing to you; I love you, Rose. _I don't care_ about the stress, I'm not focused on that. I only care about how this affects _you_. It's how you're being affected is what is hard for me to bear. We haven't had much stability in our relationship yet, and that makes it difficult; for _any _relationship to survive. We also have your ex-abusive husband, who is hunting you, the Clan, and all the ones we love. There is extreme stress going on in your life, and I understand that you may feel broken, unworthy of anyone's love and commitment; because you _never _had that with Kevin. However… " he paused and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him.

"You're _not_ with Kevin anymore, you're with _me. _And I will _never _let you feel those feelings anymore. Rose… I understand that you've been hurt, torn apart, controlled, betrayed, beaten upon and have had months of fears and insecurities crammed into your soul, but I'm here to tell you that I _see you. _When I look at you, I see a breathtakingly beautiful young woman who has been through Hell and back. However; you have taken that fire and heat and have turned it into goodness. Much like a diamond is put through the refiner's fire; it's still a diamond. These trials have refined you into the brightest light, and now that I am here, I will make sure you don't have to continue through that fire anymore. I promise to treasure you, support your past, and encourage you to move forward and live in the present; and to also have hope for the future. I know you may feel worried or scared now… but I give you this vow right here, right now… of my everlasting love for you."

He clasped her hands in his claws and gently pressed them to his lips.

"I vow to you that I will _never _leave you alone. You will always have me to support, love, and cherish you. I vow to be patient with you, though it'll be more you being patient with me, I'm sure. Rose Connelly; you're the love of my life. My soulmate. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

As he was giving her his heartfelt speech, Rose was trying very hard to hold in her tears of grief. She was embarrassed that these feelings were coming up on their romantic night out; however, how he was treating her made her feel definitely more safe and secure in how she was feeling, which made her dam of emotions and held in fears bust forth. She nodded her head at his words, placed a hand over her mouth, and finally let her tears spilled out of her eyes.

He knelt closer to her, gently taking her face into his claws, and helped wipe her tears away. He was gazing upon her with such love, that her embarrassment for crying was suddenly erased; and she felt more connected and in love with him.

He gently kissed her on her forehead, before he finished speaking, whispering, "I vow to spend the rest of my life to show you and remind you that you are priceless, worthy and deserving of true love. You deserve to be taken care of for the rest of your life, to not have to worry about being insecure and unsafe, and you deserve to have someone love you unconditionally. I know that I'm not perfect, but I promise you that I will always try to show you how much I love you. Please, be patient with _me._ I'm can be an idiot at times; and I'm working on it; but ... still please don't give up on me_._"

Rose laughed slightly through her tears, and gazed lovingly into his dark-brown eyes. They were full of so much light, love, sincerity and passion, that it seemed to melt her heart and insecurities away. For the first time in a long time, she finally felt that she did deserve to be taken care of like he was doing, and that she deserved to be happy. Rose sniffed her tears away, gently grabbed onto her necklace which was hanging around her neck and showed Brooklyn the pendant in which he gave her, smiling gently at him.

"Brooklyn, you are the best thing that has ever been mine." Rose whispered. "I'm sorry I'm so guarded sometimes… but you have my promise and vow to always love you. You have my commitment, love, friendship, loyalty and patience. I will never leave you alone because I have fallen, completely and irrevocably in love with you." She paused, as he was grinning blissfully at her, and continued, "Thank you for listening to me; thank you for being so patient with me, and allowing me to have a dark moment of breaking down on our beautifully romantic date. Thank you for loving me the way you do… I am in love with you, Brooklyn."

When she finished saying these words, Brooklyn stood up from kneeling down, brought her into a standing position with him, and instantly wrapped her up in his strong arms.

"I am in love you with you too, my sweet love." Brooklyn breathed against her lips.

Rose naturally pushed her hands and arms through his enclosed wings, around his chest, to find hold herself against his skin, like she tried to do the first night in the Labyrinth. Feeling this, he quickly let go of her- shed his jacket- opened his wings with a great 'WHOOSH' of air; and cocooned her against him with his wings.

Their lips immediately found each other as they kissed passionately. Tonight had turned out to be a night of vows to each other- and it felt very natural to Rose as well as Brooklyn. Though they still weren't officially mated to each other- their commitment was true and unbreakable to each other. He understood her fears, insecurities, and she understood his. Together they were going to love each other, and work together on making each other feel safe, secure, supported and cherished always.

As they continued to kiss, Rose had wrapped her arms around his waist, caressing his muscular abdomen with her hands, as his claws were exploring up the back of her shirt, touching and stroking her skin, while his other claw was holding the back of her head, securing their lips together. She pulled away for a moment before she smiled up at him, laughing slightly.

"What's so funny?" He asked her breathlessly.

"We've recited vows to each other on the night we were supposed to have been married and mated." Rose stated, looking into his eyes. "Does this mean that we _are _mates now? Or at least in your culture?"

Brooklyn smiled lovingly down at her and then explained, laughing slightly.

"Back in the ancient days- yes- we would have been. Mating Ceremonies weren't as much as a thing, until we saw Human weddings. Though we never cared for exchanging of tolkens, we enjoyed the sanctity and celebration of marriage, It was something we also believed in. Now, it's important to have a ceremony for the whole Clan to witness our union and vows. So no, we aren't; _officially_. However; it feels like we already are mates. You have felt like my mate since the moment I laid eyes on you."

He then paused, looked deeply into her eyes and then lowered his lips to her neck; instantly making Rose feel like she could fall into her own mating desires at any second.

"Which is why not making love to you, and consummating our love finally, is becoming so increasingly difficult to control. I have told you how much I love you- now it's only natural for me to want to _show you_ and communicate my love and commitment to you by being fully _one_ with you." He muttered against her skin, kissing her skin deeply.

Rose closed her eyes at his kiss and wrapped both arms around his neck, holding the back of his head; keeping him there. She ran her fingers through his long hair and breathed in his beautiful scent. She didn't know how best to describe it; but he smelled of pine scented stone. They had never voiced, so casually, their desires to make love to each other- but each night they spent together, the closer they seemed to get.

Though she had general fears about getting hurt again and being left alone, she desired greatly to show Brooklyn how much she loved him as well; and the only way they could now was to communicate that through physical love. Their connections had been connecting them since the moment they met; and she could only imagine how strong and powerful they would be when they physically become one through making love. She blinked a few times, felt the electricity shoot her and him, and suddenly felt emotional once again, but this time not by fear or insecurities.

"_Brooklyn_…" Rose breathed, closing her eyes. "... I want to make love to you."

Brooklyn froze and was searching her hazel eyes with his own. His heart was pounding suddenly very fast and he felt his claws going numb slightly. Rose was unbelievably beautiful to him tonight; and there was nothing he wished more than to make love to her as well, but he had vowed to her and to himself to hold off until they were married and official mates. He caressed her face gently, and with great feeling, kissed her lips. Her desire for him was making it unbelievably difficult for him to stay strong and not strip her down right there.

"Oh _Rose_," Brooklyn whispered in a moan, pulling away from her lips. "What I wouldn't give to do that right now…"

Rose smiled slightly, teasingly up at him before she challenged him.

"You said there wasn't anything you wouldn't do for me? Making love to you is now becoming a physical _need. _Don't you want to sometimes say, 'Screw it' to tradition and just take full advantage of our short time together?"

Brooklyn stared down at her as though he was seriously considering her words. She had a point; he lived off the notion that they should take advantage of their time together since it was now so fleeting. However, his sense of duty and who he was as a Gargoyle was everything to him. He kept his long wings around her, grasped onto her body with his strong arms, and gently tackled her to the snowy ground, his body looming over hers. Rose was slightly startled by this; but didn't fight him. He seemed to be thoroughly convinced by her words, from her point of view, and they were moments away from finally becoming one.

Rose's heart started to pound out of control as Brooklyn slowly lowered his face to hers, kissing her softly and almost teasingly. Her breathing suddenly came to her a bit erratically; and she tried to kiss him harder, but he was in control of this moment. Trying to take control back; she wrapped her legs around his waist, arms around his neck and tried to pull her body to his, but with his strength, he still kept her away from him.

Growing a bit frustrated, Rose pulled her face away from his, and glared at him.

He was smiling teasingly down at her and said, "There's nothing I want more than these few things. Your safety, your love, you as my mate… and to make love to you. Everything else is secondary in my life. It… it _is_ _unbearably_ difficult to hold off on not claiming your body with mine, but... I have to be honest with you… and I _can't _believe I'm saying this right now… "

"Say what?" She asked him breathlessly, fearful of what he was about to tell her.

"It wouldn't feel right if we consummate our love with Kevin still haunting us; and with us not being officially mates yet. I'm sorry- "

When he said those words, she let go of him and fell the few inches remaining to lie her head on the snowy ground, which she was surprised she never hit. His claws were holding the back of her head, so that she wouldn't have rest on the cold ground.

She blinked a few times, still feeling frustrated, and was actually feeling slightly hurt. However; she swallowed that pain up, and thought it through. As she did so, he made complete sense. Making love was important for both of them, and it was sacred to them. She didn't want Kevin's presence anywhere near her new life with Brooklyn. So she took a deep breath and then gazed up into his eyes.

"Why do you tease me so?" She grumbled teasingly.

"Because you tease me _all the time_, I'm just giving back what you put me through." Brooklyn grinned mischievously back at her. "Besides; when we do get married, I plan on finding a really nice spot for us to be together. Though this garden is beautiful and romantic; it's not where I want you and I to be."

Rose smiled, forgiving his teasings, and gently kissed him once again.

"Okay, fine. You win... this time." She whispered.

Brooklyn smiled brightly down at her and did not pull himself from her, as he suddenly began to passionately claim her mouth with his. She slid her tongue into his mouth; which he immediately responded to, and wrapped his strong arms around her body.

Rose moved her legs back up to cling onto the sides of his hips; and to her delight, he lowered his pelvis to hers- slowly rubbing himself over her one time- giving them both a quick feel of the sensation they both craved so intensely. Rose gave a small gasp in pleasure, and he seemed to stop breathing all together, as a sudden sharp and electrified sensation shot through their bodies; starting to ignite the flame of passion within them both.

He quickly pulled up; and knelt over her. Rose glanced up at him and could see the silent struggle and battle within himself to take her as his right then; so she decided to make it easier on him. She slowly moved from being under him and gave him a simple, yet gentle kiss on his lips.

"It's okay, we'll wait.." She whispered to him, taking his claw and then standing both of them up. "You're stronger than I am in that regard. I'm sorry… I haven't been touched, without feeling good about myself, and I have ever been _made love to_. I feel so desperate to feel that love from you. But, I will wait until the time is right."

Brooklyn grinned at her and whispered, "Thank you, my love. The wait will be worth it. _Trust me_; we'll have to take at least one month away from the Clan. I have a feeling we're going to be unbearable to be around."

Rose laughed out loud, and kept hold of Brooklyn, hiding her face slightly from him as she began to blush furiously. He started to laugh with her, as she asked lightly, "You think we'll be that bad?"

"_I know it._" Brooklyn breathed against her lips, kissing her soundly for a few minutes before he pulled away from her. "Have I convinced you enough to trust that I will never leave you alone and will always love and be patient with you? Through the darkness and the light, through sickness and health; I'll _always_ be by your side."

"Yes. I trust you and believe you." Rose answered softly. "I'm sorry I made such a fuss tonight and that I did doubt you for a moment- I should have had more faith in you. That's my issue though and not yours. I'm going to work on it. You and our love is beyond worth it."

"Thank you," Brooklyn smiled down at her, holding her tenderly against him, gently running his talons through her long red hair. "You're right, our love is beyond worth it. _You_ are worth it."

They stayed in each other's arms before Brooklyn opened his wings, and looked around the garden with slight humor.

"Let's finish our, now cold dinner, and head towards our next destination. We've most likely missed games with the couples, but that's okay. I'd much rather spend all my time with you than with them." He then kissed her gently on her cheek. "However, it is growing closer to midnight, we don't wanna miss our next activity."

Rose smiled apologetically up at him, as it was her fault that they were going to be finishing their dinner cold. She was glad that they brought up their feelings and fears because confiding in each other had only helped them grow closer to each other. Though they were of a different species; she was thankful that communication didn't seem to be a huge issue in their relationship, as it seemed to be in most Human relationships and marriages.

For the next few minutes, they finished their dinner quickly, engaging each other in teasing and casual conversations, including what she had been doing in the Labyrinth and how the night went with Emily. Brooklyn pushed his empty plate away and was smiling across the table from her; listening to what she was telling him.

"I'm so proud of you Rose," Brooklyn told her in awe, as she finished telling him about her day. "You say you aren't full of light or any of the amazing things in which I describe you, but you _are_. I am inspired that you have taken a depressing and difficult day and served those in need around you. When I came to the Labyrinth to tell Talon that I was going to take you out, he also told me all you did for everyone. You are inspiring and I have never felt more proud of you."

Rose smiled up at him and then laughed at him.

"Thank you, but really it was the memory of my pop who helped humble me. The Homeless are grateful for the Labyrinth, whereas I was complaining about it. I have a free roof over my head. Those people are jobless when I was also complaining about my job. I learned something really important tonight; while I was having a 'woe is me' moment, and I realized that I am incredibly fortunate. I have you, I have the Clan, I have Emily, the Mutates, Xanatos, the Castle, a job, and I'm _alive." _She paused, shaking her head slightly as though she couldn't believe she didn't see all those blessings as such earlier. Brooklyn gazed over at her in awe.

"I'm honestly glad that I had the experience in which I had today. My Pop often taught me that service and charity was the sure way to happiness, and in those moments, serving those people; I felt truly happy. I grew up striving to be more kind and open to helping others in need, and as I thought of my Grandfather; I also thought of you and felt your love. In my darkest moments, I felt your love, and it helped me remember that I'm not alone."

"You're Grandfather would be very proud of you, as I am." Brooklyn said, grabbing her hand across the small table once again. "I'm very happy that you've had such a good day. I'm relieved that you felt my love while you were alone, as I am always thinking of you; and love you more than anything. I'm also happy that Xanatos brought Emily to see you, that must have been a great gift. When I heard you and her laughing; it brought me great relief and delight to know that you were having a good night."

"You heard her and I laughing?" Rose asked him, holding his claw tightly. "You were outside my door?"

"I came to the Labyrinth to knock on your door and surprise you by taking you out on this date, then I heard that Emily was with you. So I waited patiently for you two to finish."

"I am surprised you didn't break down the door to come to me." Rose laughing, teasing him.

"Funnily enough; that did go through my mind." Brooklyn laughed. "It was _agonizing_ to stop myself from not bursting through your door and kissing you senseless on your bed, but I decided it was best to not include Emily in our passionate make-out sessions."

Rose burst out laughing.

"It's probably a good thing you didn't. Emily would have probably be scarred for life as she thinks a 'mating ceremony' is some animalistic ritual in which we all mate in front of each other."

Brooklyn was taking his last swig of sparkling juice when it nearly burst out of his mouth. Rose watched him, laughing hysterically, as he struggled to choke it down. When he finally swallowed it, he coughed hard for a few moments, and then immediately burst out laughing. Both of them laughed hysterically for a few minutes, before Brooklyn asked her, breathlessly.

"She _said that_? Does she really think that's what a Mating Ceremony is?"

"Not anymore." Rose laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. "I had to give her a few moments of grief from that, but I explained what it was to her. She was very relieved that we didn't all strip down naked and go nuts on each other."

Brooklyn clasped his claw over his mouth and continued to laugh, never leaving her gaze. She grinned, loving his laugh, and allowed him a few moments to calm down. He took a few breaths, still struggling to stop laughing when he finally managed to speak again.

"I would have kept it up if I were you." He laughed.

"Oh, I did." Rose grinned, chuckling at herself. "But, she truly looked horrified, so I stopped."

He laughed some more, shaking his head. "That's so freaking _awesome_ and hilarious. I can't believe she actually thought that… tell her that we aren't _that _kind of an animal."

"What animal has an insane and grossly sadistic mating ritual?" She asked him, truly wanting to know if he knew of any.

"Not any that I know of." He laughed again, finding that idea still hilarious to him. She smiled and laughed at him, also recalling her conversation with Emily, shook her head, as their laughing calmed down and they sat in silence for a short minute.

"Well," Brooklyn said, continuing with their conversation. "What else did you two discuss?"

"Oh just… random things," Rose replied lightly. "Her pregnancy, a bit of Kevin again, and you of course… and then asked about when we were actually thinking about getting married."

"What did you tell her?" He asked her, placing his claws under his chin.

"That it was supposed to be tonight, but now we have no idea."

Rose's smile suddenly fell suddenly, as she recalled that moment of her conversation with Emily, and suddenly dreaded what he heard. False hope.

"I'm sorry, Rose," Brooklyn said quietly. "I wanted to be married to you tonight more than anything tonight as well."

"Oh, I know, But, um… she was trying to make me feel better by talking about taking me to try on wedding dresses."

At this, Brooklyn's eyes widened and his eye bones raised up.

"That's a great idea!" He exclaimed in excitement. "You should go with her and try some on. I know how important a wedding dress is to the bride. That might give you something to look forward to when I'm not gracing you with my presence."

Rose grinned at him, as he chuckled at himself, but then her smile slowly faded.

"Oh… yeah… that. Well... um… Emily and I _were_ looking at wedding dresses online, and we were talking about going on Saturday, but um. It wouldn't work out, which sucks, because I _really was_ looking forward to doing something like that.".

Brooklyn's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched her smile fade and suddenly felt confused.

"_Was_?" Brooklyn asked her. "Surely you aren't still excited about that? It's normal to wear ceremonial clothing to a Mating Ceremony; just like my armor. It's a huge deal to wear a wedding dress for you females, especially on your wedding day."

"It _is_ a pretty big deal." Rose explained, not wanting to bring up Kevin again, but was realizing that it was coming, regardless."I want to find a wedding dress for our special night, but then I realized that I couldn't go."

Brooklyn blinked a few times and asked, shocked.

"Why not? Why can't you go?"

"_Why not?_" She repeated, questioning him now. "My love... I _can't_ leave the Labyrinth. We're back to discussing Kevin now, which I wanted to avoid. But, he's definitely been keeping a sharp hawk's eye on Emily and her whereabouts, and because of that, I'm actually quite nervous that she _did_ come tonight. I couldn't possibly risk Emily's life, your guys' efforts and nightly sacrificing in trying to find him, and risk my life once again to go _wedding dress shopping_."

Brooklyn still didn't say anything as she continued a bit louder and more dramatic.

"According to Kevin, I am _his_ property, _his_ punching bag, _his _wife- or so he calls me... and I'm his sex slave. I guarantee you when he finds out about us taking that next step in our life, he'll step up his killing game for sure. He'll chop me up, burn my remains, clone me so he could torture and rape me once again, and then slowly and finally kill me a second time, leaving me for dead somewhere."

When she looked up at him, after a few minutes of silence, she noticed that Brooklyn was taking deep breaths in an attempt to try to calm himself down; but was looking beside himself with anger and hurt, regardless. His claws were balled up into fists and he looked as though he was about to either burst out crying or upturn their table and take after Kevin in a murderous rage.

She instantly felt awful for speaking to him in such a blunt and dark manner, and didn't mean to disclose her deepest and darkest secret to him. She closed her eyes, wishing she hadn't said anything to him, and knew that she was now in a world of regret as Brooklyn was now going to find out the truth about her relationship with Kevin. It was not just physical abuse… not even close. She had been having nightmares about her death the last few nights; and it was fresh on her mind. Since he hadn't been there to sleep next to her, she hadn't slept well. Little did she know that her death was in his nightmares as well; and was a traumatic and sensitive subject for him.

Rose took a deep breath, exhaled it out, and quickly stood up from her seat. She walked over to him, sat gently down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck trying to calm him down.

"_I'm sorry_." Rose whispered, kissing him on his lips for a few seconds before letting up. "I'm _so sorry_. I shouldn't have said those things, I've been having nightmares lately; and haven't been sleeping."

"I have been having similar nightmares too…" He breathed numbly, not looking at her. It was as if she had described his same nightmares to him; and he was now reliving the horrible images once again.

"You have?" She asked him, shocked.

"Yes." He said, turning his face to look at her. "It makes sense with us being connected, for us to see the same thing, especially if we are in turmoil."

Rose closed her eyes and rested her head against his forehead.

"I'm so sorry for what you've seen, my love. You shouldn't have to live through the hell in which I have had to endure…" She told him, closing her eyes, forcing the familiar tears away.

He gently cupped her face in his claws and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Tell me the truth, Rose." He said firmly, his face full of seriousness, his breathing was struggling to stay calm. "You say he made you a 'sex slave'... did he… did he ever hurt you in _that way_? I know he physically hurt you, by hitting you- but did he _really_…?"

Rose stayed silent and slowly looked up into his eyes, tears filling her. After a few seconds of her deliberating what to tell him, she finally exhaled and looked away from him.

"Yes." Rose whispered in great uncertainty, terrified of his reaction. "Yes, he did."

Brooklyn also froze, forcing his claws to rest upon the table, and not touching her as she sat on his lap. She could feel him shaking in rage, as his rage-filled eyes looked out at the garden's ledge, his jaw and sharp teeth setting firm in his strong mouth.

"_How often_…?" He asked her, his voice dangerous. Rose suddenly felt very afraid of his reaction and knew that he would be angry if she did not answer him.

"Brooklyn…" She started to say, standing up from his lap suddenly and holding herself. "It doesn't matter anymore…"

"HOW OFTEN?" He yelled, standing up now, sending his chair falling to the ground behind him. She could feel his anger from behind her; and though it was not directed at her, it still unnerved her. Her lips trembled as she told him the honest truth; as Emily had advised her to do. He didn't need every detail; but this part of his abuse, Brooklyn didn't seem to know about.

Reluctantly, she turned back to face him; and finally answered him, with tears falling down her face.

"Every day… multiple times a day." She whispered, afraid of him for the first time, afraid of his reaction. She watched his eyes widened and it was as if her answer was settling into his heart at a tremendously slow rate. He took a few staggering steps back from her and grasped onto the table in front of him as if he were about to pass out.

"Brooklyn…!" She said worriedly, stepping forward, but he was breathing deeply, still processing what she told him.

"I'm sorry!" She said anxiously, placing her hands upon his arms. "I'm _so_ sorry. That is _my_ burden to carry; not yours…"

"He did _that_ to you…?!" Brooklyn suddenly roared out, disrupting the calm night air with his screams of rage and torment, his eyes glowing bright white. He suddenly turned to her, his eyes still bright white; but she could see more anguish than rage towards her."And you _never told me_…?! We both have discussed mating with each other? _Especially _when I have laid down next to you, or _on top of you_…. when we've kissed… you _never_…"

"I never told you, because I don't feel like you were taking advantage of me or trying to hurt me." Rose urged him, taking his beak in her hands, to force him to look at her; trying to calm him down. "Brooklyn, you love me, and I love you. It is _much _different with you, than it was with him. I never felt _anything_ with Kevin… please try to understand…"

"He…" Brooklyn gasped out, as if the very thought of him doing that to her was causing him physical anguish.

"I told you I was broken." Rose cried out, tears streaming down her face. "_This_ is what I was afraid of… I'm afraid of losing you. That my baggage will be too much for you… Brooklyn, _please_..."

Brooklyn suddenly turned away from her, grasped his talons through the table, slashing them straight through the wood like paper, and sent the table flying through the air with a roar of absolute rage. Rose jumped back in shock and fear at his reaction, and watched as the table shattered into a thousand little pieces, against a nearby bridge, and couldn't believe this moment. Their night was seemingly ruined, and it was all thanks to Kevin and her not being strong enough to fight him off her.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, hating herself.

"Brooklyn…" she whispered, not looking at him. "I am so sorry… I do understand if you must leave me. I… I don't expect you to stick around. I truly don't. Just know that I will always love you, no matter what. I am so sorry. Every crack of my life is filled with his evil, and I'm sorry for bringing him up again."

Brooklyn's eyes stopped glowing and before she realized it, he stepped up to her and wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her against him tenderly. This moment was vastly different than the rage in which she saw just moments ago; but as he held her, she could feel him trembling out of control; as if he was freezing cold. Relieved beyond measure, she cried earnestly; holding him back tightly, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry," he breathed in her hair, crying now, hot tears running down his eyes. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that… I just… oh, my _sweet love_…" He paused and held her tighter in his arms. His heart was pounding frantically in his chest; and she could almost feel his anguish as she held him. "My angel… how could he do that to you?! I don't _understand_…"

She pulled away from him slightly, sobbing and asked, "So, you're not going to leave me?"

"Never." He said, with great strength and sincerity, tears still falling down his face. "_Never_, my love. I love you. You're everything to me… I just feel ashamed of myself for pressuring you to mate with me. I can't believe…"

"Brooklyn, _no_. Don't think like that." She urged, taking his face in her hands. "I promise you that I would have told you if you did anything to make me feel uncomfortable, but you _never_ have. For the first time, I feel loved when I'm with you. _I feel cherished_. I'm more than an object to have sex with; I'm the woman you love. I understand the difference between abuse and true love and I have always held onto that hope that it still existed in this world, somewhere. When we finally get married; I am not afraid or timid to make love with you. It's what I _want_… because it's with _you, _and is another way to communicate our love for each other. That much I understand, so please… don't hold back your feelings for me. Trust me on this okay? _Please?_"

"Okay," Brooklyn said, holding her close. "As long as you're sure, and promise to communicate with me if I push you too far?"

"I promise." She whispered, smiling up at him, feeling relieved. "And I'm okay. You know what I've gone through now, but also know that I am healing. I love you, and have never felt happier than when I am with you."

"And I, with you." He replied, holding her closely against his body, his tears drying up from his eyes. Relieved, she rested her head against his chest and relished in this moment with him. He swayed her gently back and forth, holding onto her, and letting her calm down; and him, his wrath for Kevin. He gently held onto the back of her head with his claws and looked past her head, hating Kevin still.

"Rose?" he finally asked, softly.

"Yes?" She replied, lifting her head up to look into his face.

"I am sorry for my reaction, just now. I… I hope I didn't scare you."

"No," she replied, smiling up at him. "I knew you would be angry and though it was amazing how much strength you truly have, I trusted that you weren't going to hurt me." She said.

"And I would never," he replied sincerely. "However… we do need to now discuss what's going to happen from this moment forward."

With anxiety pulling at her heart, she stepped backwards slightly in his arms so she could get an even better look into his deep eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked him nervously.

"With Kevin," Brooklyn replied darkly and bluntly. "The plan with him was always to capture him, give him over to the Police, and kill him _if _we rendered it absolutely necessary during the heat of a battle."

"Okay?"

"Well, I'm changing the plan a bit," Brooklyn said maliciously, holding her tightly in his arms. His eyes darkened slightly as his face twisted up into a dark glare. "I'm going to kill him for doing that to you, for doing _everything_ hurtful to you. He's going to pay for what he's done."

"Brooklyn, no," Rose told him seriously. "You're not a killer… and I won't let you become one on my behalf."

"That doesn't make me a killer, Rose." He argued back heatedly. "That makes me a decent being who won't allow my love's abuser to live to hurt you or anyone else like that ever again. And… I wasn't asking for your permission. I'm telling you what's going to happen, so you knew and were aware."

Rose stepped back slightly and shook her head at him slightly.

"You're scaring me, Brooklyn…"

"I'm not going to allow him to live, Rose." He whispered, stepping forward after her. "What would you have me do to Kevin, after knowing what I now know? Hmm? When you told me that he laid his hands upon you, to hurt you, that was enough for me; but I was willing to let it slide and give him to the proper authorities… but _now_? He committed the grossest, most awful of sins against you… against _any _being; female or male, and you're telling me that he still deserves _mercy?"_

"Kevin is a killer," Rose said softly to him. "_Not you_. Please, Brooklyn…"

"Please tell me you're joking?!" Brooklyn nearly yelled. "DO NOT ask that of me, NO! He deserves to DIE for what he did to you! End of discussion."

Rose looked up into Brooklyn's wide eyes; with an unsure expression, but refused to back down her gaze. Electricity flowed through her and him, and she was able to feel his absolute true love for her; and though he was beyond tired of Kevin, he was doing this out of love for her. He was willing to kill him, in order to protect her and anyone else from his gross crimes. She closed her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to fully trust him, and let this test in their relationship pass. After a moment of deliberating, she opened her eyes to find that he was staring her down with great intensity waiting for her to fight back with him, but she wasn't going to fight with him. Instead, she forced herself to remain calm and peaceful.

"Okay," Rose said gently, folding her arms across her chest. "Fine, Brooklyn. You… you do what you feel is best and what is right. If you feel that killing Kevin is the right choice, then I will stand by your side. I have _no _love for Kevin, and he _does_ deserve his fate, but it needs to be justice; not out of vengeance. I trust you, and I love you. Because of this, I will stand by your side; as you've been standing next to mine; regardless of how broken I am and regardless of my… past."

"You're _not_ broken." He said, turning to her; his expression softening. "You're beautiful and perfect just the way you are. Your… whatever you called your past… _baggage... _is not too much or too heavy for me to handle. I will always love and be here for you."

"As I will always be here for you… " she answered, looking him deeply in his eyes, stepping closer to him. She took his beak in her hands and caressed it gently with her hands, gazing up at him, lovingly.

"When we first met; I felt that I could trust you because of the look in your eyes, even though I had just seen you take on a dangerous gunman with your bare claws." She explained to him. "It was a terrifying situation; but I knew you wouldn't hurt me for the world… and now, even though what you say is scary; I can see that you are doing it out of love and protection for me. So, though I don't necessarily agree with _killing him_, I know he deserves whatever fate comes his way. Whatever you decide to do in that moment, when you meet him again; I trust you to do the _right thing_. For the _both _of us."

Brooklyn was quiet for a few minutes, staring intently into her eyes, reading her every expression and drinking it in. Suddenly, he leaned his face closer to hers and gently pressed his lips against hers, kissing her sweetly. Instantly, she responded and held onto him tightly, loving every feeling he was making her feel.

He pulled away after a brief kiss, and whispered, "Thank you, my love. I…must admit, I am shocked by your answer. I fully expected you to fight me more on the issue."

"Why would I?" She asked him, smiling gently. "You're a good and honorable being; a Gargoyle. The love of my life… I'm choosing to trust you and to fully believe in our love. There's been enough fighting for tonight, with too many ups and downs. Can we please just… try to forget what I said, and try to enjoy the rest of our night together? _Please_? There is nothing more to honestly tell about my past with Kevin. You know it all now. No more surprises... I only want to feel your love from this moment on. I don't want to recall the horrors I've had to endure; I just want _you_. You make me feel loved, beautiful, worthy and safe…"

Brooklyn held onto her tightly, closing his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I will _never_ forget; but I will allow you to distract me. You're right, tonight is supposed to be about _us. _We've had a beautiful dinner… in which… I overturned in my rage. Sorry about that…" He said sheepishly and looked past her now, realizing the disaster in which he created on their date, in shame. She smiled up at him, reached out, and held onto his face with her hands.

"Hey… don't worry about it. I was done eating anyway, and I'm ready to move on with our date, if you are." She said softly. He smiled down at her, and gently moved some hair away from her face with his talon, caressing it down her skin. She closed her eyes, and naturally moved her lips closer to his.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked her, coming closer and closer to her lips.

"I want you to please kiss me like you normally do." She whispered, her lips inches from his. "_Mean it_ and never stop to worry about me and my consent. I love you and _want you._ Please don't be awkward about being physical with me."

"You promise to tell me…" he started to say, but she placed a finger over his lips.

"Yes," she breathed. "I promise. But, I can tell you right now that I will never feel uncomfortable with you. That being said, I want you to kiss me, Brooklyn…"

He continued to stare down at her, with their lips inches from each other. They could both feel the tingling sensations, building up in their hands, limbs, and cores; igniting the flames in which they both carried for each other, driving them both crazy with desire. It didn't matter to him that she had been with another man before; but she also had been hurt before, in ways that were incomprehensible to him. He never wanted to aggravate or trigger any negative feelings from those experiences for her.

But now, as she was inches from his lips, trusting him completely, he knew that she would be okay in his care. He wouldn't hurt her further, as he loved her too much to ever harm her. If she felt ready to marry him, and even told him tonight that she was ready to make love with him, then he would continue to treat her as he did before. With respect, love, and show his passionate love for her.

As if a magnet was suddenly activated, his lips found hers with an incredible amount of power and passion. Her mouth naturally opened and invited his tongue into hers; in which he willingly obliged, and kissed her long and passionately. His claws and arms wrapped around her, and as their bodies were pressed against each other through their deep connection.

With each wave of electricity, he could feel her feelings and could also hear her thoughts. To his joy, he felt that she loved him and wanted him to be hers forever. She wasn't haunted anymore by Kevin; other than the fact that he was somewhere out there, still hunting her. But, her dark history with Kevin was being healed and replaced with good memories by him and his love for her. He pulled back from her lips slightly, and smiled happily at her and felt great relief suddenly.

Her hazel eyes opened up and gazed dreamily up into his, and she smiled back at him, knowing that he read her mind and felt her true feelings for him. She nuzzled her face against his beak and let his lips trace along her skin; igniting more electricity between them.

"I love you," she breathed, as she let him kiss her gently. "More than anything…"

"Not as much as I love you." He breathed back, kissing her mouth fully now, running his claws up her shirt again, feeling her skin against his claws.

"I know," she finally relented. "I'm beginning to see that… I guess I need to step up my game."

He smiled against her lips and kept kissing her with great feeling, holding her tightly against him, as he kissed her deeply. Their breathing became more and more shallow; as they deepened their kissing strides; allowing each other to feel every inch of each other. Brooklyn held onto the back of her head, and loved the taste of her. Finally, after what seemed like a long time, he pulled away, breathing deeply, and gently skimmed his talons down her face.

"You're beautifully perfect the way you are." He breathed. "You love me exactly how I need you to do so."

He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, holding her close to him for a few seconds more. She felt like she could easily fall asleep in his lovingly hold, when he suddenly whispered, "We've got to go. It's almost midnight."

"Okay," Rose whispered back.

Brooklyn looked over at the mess he made, while still holding onto her, and looked as if he was disappointed in himself, but she turned his face to hers once again.

"Don't worry about it." She whispered, smiling at him. "Tonight as been _beautiful_… and… enlightening. We've grown as a couple; making it through the hard times and continuing on loving each other."

"I love how you can always look on the positive side of things." He said softly, moving more hair out of her face, as a slight winter wind was blowing all the sudden.

"I try to make the best out of life." She answered him. "And right now, my life is perfect." He kissed her gently on the forehead; and then grabbed her hands with his talons.

"So is mine." He said, kissing her hand. "So, let's ring in this new year with each other. Make this the beginning of a new adventure, together."

"Attah boy." She grinned, letting him guide her back to his motorcycle. "I like that plan."

He smiled at her, as he helped her get back into her jacket. Then he wrapped his long wings back around his chest, allowing her to help him into his leather jacket.

She loved it when he wore his biker getup; and felt even more attracted to him, if that was possible. He was always half-naked around her, but it was strange when he wore more clothing, that he was even more desirable to her. She bit her lips slightly; as he put his helmet and aviators on.

"Wanna drive again?" He asked her, handing over her helmet.

"Sure." She said, putting on her helmet, and then straddled the seat. "Where are we going?"

"We'll drop the bike over to Xanatos' garage; and then I'll glide us to our next destination from there." He answered her, getting on behind her. He instantly wrapped his strong around her waist and held her tightly against him. She closed her eyes at his touch; and leaned into him. He leaned his lips instantly over her neck; and Rose seemed to melt into his grip. He held her tightly against him, and moaned slightly at the feel of her against him. He cleared his throat slightly and took a deep breath.

"Oh… uh… second thought. How about I drive?" He asked her. "I can reach the pedals and handlebars easily with you still in front."

"Sure thing." She answered, still keeping her eyes closed.

He scooted closer to her, moving her so that she was almost sitting on his lap; and took charge of the bike. He turned on the engine; roaring it to life, and immediately send the bike roaring through the night. Brooklyn rested his face on her shoulder; as she held onto his upper thighs to keep her steady on the bike. The winter wind seemed to cut through her clothes, but as she was against him, all she could feel was his warm body against hers. She closed her eyes while he drove them through out the night, and relished in this moment. More than once, she felt Brooklyn lips gently caress on her neck, before he was nuzzled his face against hers, resting on her shoulder, holding her waist tightly with one arm, while he drove with his free claw.

"What about the mess we left?" Rose suddenly yelled in his ear, so he could hear her.

"Eh, don't worry about it." He yelled back. "I'll come back and clean it up later."

She smiled at him, as he continued to drive through the night and was excited for their next destination. She also was incredibly relieved that tonight hadn't been ruined by her past, and that Brooklyn loved her enough to see past her scars; and love her for who she was, not for what happened to her. His love and acceptance for who she was, made her fall in love with him, all over again; with a more passionate fire of love.

Something she could barely contain.

* * *

They drove quickly through the night; and Rose leaned her head back against his collarbone, absolutely loving the fact that they were together and that she was outside in the fresh air. Nothing was more enjoyable to her than being with him; especially on his motorcycle. They drove in relative silence to the garage, under Xanatos' building, and began to converse with each other again now that they could hear each other over the roar of the engine.

When he parked the bike, safely inside the garage, they stepped off and Rose watched Brooklyn remove his leather jacket, helmet and aviator sunglasses. Rose took a deep breath as she watched every muscle move in his abdomen, chest and arms as he shed the jacket. He lifted his arms up; allowing his long wings to set themselves free and rest naturally behind him on his back, and felt her desire for him increase ten-fold. When he set the clothing under the bike seat, he slowly looked up at her and smiled gently.

"What are you looking at, my love?"

"_You_." She replied, almost breathlessly. "You're one sexy-beast."

He snorted in laughter and stepped closer to her, his eyes blazing with passion.

"Yeah?" He asked her, moving his talons to gently take off her helmet. She smiled at him when he took it off her head, and she shook her long hair out; letting it fall all around her face.

This time, it was his turn to admire her beauty, and it seemed to take his breath away. He put the helmet to the side, gently cupped her face in his claws, and straddled the bike right in front of her. Rose naturally slid into him, easing her pelvis to sit over his, and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her chest into his. As he stared at her, his face was dead serious.

"I'm nowhere near as sexy or as beautiful as you are." He whispered, holding her tightly against him.

She closed her eyes, moaning slightly, and kissed him deeply, pressing herself deeper onto him, wanting and needing to feel closer to him. To her delight, he responded as such, and massaged his claws over her back, along her legs and pressing her backside into his pelvis, kissing her soundly and deeply. She giggled at him, pulled back, and then gazed deeply into his eyes.

"I thought you said we should hurry from this point forward?" She teased him, holding onto him tighter.

"That I did." He said, standing up suddenly, keeping her straddled against him. "Let's get going my love"

He walked them out of the garage, closing the side doors behind them, and Brooklyn immediately took to climbing up the side of the building. Rose instantly clung tighter to him, holding onto him with her arms and legs, as gravity pulled on them the higher up they got. Cold, winter air blew her long red hair around her face, but she didn't dare move her arms to adjust it, as she didn't want to fall. Brooklyn was a quick climber and used his leg and arm muscles beautifully. As he climbed in silence, she knew he would need to get pretty far up in order to get enough wind current to fly them towards their next destination. She decided to bring up a conversation to help ease away the hurtful and hard conversation in which they had earlier.

"So, " she said to him, ignoring the fact they were high above the ground now. "Aren't you going to say that you're proud of me?"

"I always am, my love. But be more specific, please? What for?"

"I thought you would be happy that I didn't take any unnecessary risks tonight or tomorrow? Aren't you proud of me that I didn't go outside with Emily and get my wedding dress? I wasn't going to be reckless. Thus any potential disaster has been avoided..."

Brooklyn exhaled deeply, snorting with laughter as he continued to climb, with her straddled to his front.

"Yes. I am happy that you are safe; I'm always happy and thankful for that. I just wish that you didn't have to sacrifice what you want to do to stay hidden from.. _him._ You should be able to go out with your best friend and prepare some things for _our _wedding night without worrying about if your crazy, abusive ex-husband is going to find and kill you.

"Ohhh, _come on now_." She replied sarcastically, keeping her tone light and teasing. "Where's your sense of fun? What's life without a little drama, a little bit of _danger_? It makes it interesting, keeps us on our toes, ya know?"

Brooklyn's eyes bore into hers, as he immediately showed his reaction to her dry-sarcastic humor. She thought that she had perhaps pushed her luck too soon with him; but was surprised when he suddenly teased, dryly, still climbing the building.

"I think our Gargoyle-Human relationship is enough to keep things interesting, don't you think? Surely, we don't need to throw a psychotic serial killer into the mix?"

"_Darn it_," Rose replied with a sigh, almost as sarcastically. "I was hoping to keep that danger alive… Oh well, what about Gargoyle hunters, then? They sound like _fun_."

"Denied." Brooklyn bantered immediately back at her, beginning to smile slightly.

"No Gargoyle hunters?" Rose asked him, with a fake sense of disappointment. "What? Well, what the heck do you wanna do to keep our lives on the brink of mortal danger?"

"I've always wanted a fire-breathing dragon," Brooklyn responded, playing her game. "They are hot-tempered, untamed, and… ya know… eat anything they wish, once they burn you to a crispy critter."

Rose nodded seriously at him, keeping up the facade of teasing, and said; "Hmm… that sounds promising. Where could we find one?"

"Well," Brooklyn said, smiling brightly at her now, with loving eyes. "We would have to go into the third world of Avalon- where all the wizards, elves, and other magical/mythological creatures live. There might be some around there."

"Okay." Rose smiled back at him. "I've always wanted to be a fire-breathing dragon owner- perhaps he could burn Kevin to death for us. That would be _so_ helpful."

Brooklyn started laughing now and said, "I would be a _very_ proud daddy."

Rose grinned at him, laughing too, and rested her forehead against his shoulder, holding on tightly to him. At this point, Brooklyn had managed to climb half-way up the Eyrie building, and they were up high enough to get a decent amount of wind currents to glide. Brooklyn stopped climbing, spread his long wings out, and then jumped off the side, instantly catching the cold current with his wings. Within the same motion, he grabbed onto her and moved her body over so that she was in the bridal carry; within his arms. He held her tenderly against him, as they flew, and she smiled up at him; her long hair blowing around her face.

"What should we name our fire-breathing dragon?" Rose asked him quietly. "Our dragon _has_ to have a name."

Brooklyn thought for a moment, and stayed quiet for a few moments, so much so; Rose thought that he was done playing around with her. However; after a few minutes, he finally replied.

"How about Nashville? To kind of go along with my name, being from a City? You and I both love music and Nashville, Tennessee is what is called the 'Music Capital of the World,' or so I've read in a couple of magazines and books." He paused, and then gazed down into her bright eyes and smiled lovingly down at her. "What do you think of that?"

As Brooklyn said that out loud; they both felt the familiar shot of energy flow through them- connecting them even more. For some reason, Rose felt a sense of familiarity- though she didn't know what was so familiar about that name. Brooklyn seemed to feel the same thing as her as they searched each other's eyes. Rose gently brought her hand up to his face and trailed it thoughtfully and lovingly.

"_I love it_," Rose whispered seriously, searching his eyes meaningfully. "I don't know why… but that name sounds so… _familiar _to me."

"Yeah, me too," Brooklyn answered her. "As we are making up a fake-name for our _fake-_ dragon, it just came... naturally to me."

Rose blinked a few times and smiled mischievously up at him again. The moment lost.

"Hey now! This is _not_ going to be a _fake _dragon. We're going to make it happen. You said whatever I want, you'll give me." She teased. "I love the name Nashville for it if it's a male. We could nickname it Gnash, for short, if we wanted."

Brooklyn stayed quiet, as though he was thinking deeply about something. Seeing this, she continued to speak, knowing he would share what he was thinking with her when he was ready. She was going to push him or try to read his mind.

"What about if it's a female dragon?" She asked him, casually. " What name should we name it?"

Brooklyn rolled his eyes at her but kept his playful smile on his face.

"Whatever you want, I suppose. This is your fake-real-fake dragon baby; child... pet _thing_." He said sarcastically. "You can name it if it's a female."

Rose grinned up at him, laughing slightly, and then thought for a moment about girl names she liked. It had to be something fitting for a dragon; something tough and fiery almost. However; another electrified sensation shot through both of them and one name came clear to her mind. Rose blinked, gazed up into Brooklyn's eyes with sudden questioning as this name floated naturally into her mind, as the name Nashville did into his.

"Destiny," Rose said quietly. "Like our love and connection."

Brooklyn stayed quiet, as Rose thought hard about what she was feeling all a sudden. For some reason, she had a fleeting thought about the images of children, herself and Brooklyn had once seen; and she felt for sure, those children in those visions were Nashville or Destiny.

She took a deep breath, blinked the images away, and ignored it for the moment. She didn't know why she felt such a connection to those names, all a sudden, but it unnerved her slightly. She blinked a few times, cleared her throat, and decided to keep distracting Brooklyn and herself with their 'fake' dragon baby... pet... _thing_.

They kept gliding through the winter air; and Rose noticed that Brooklyn was guiding them towards downtown Manhattan, near Times Square, and instantly she knew what they were wanting to do. They wanted to be apart of the New Year, traditional, 'ball' dropping ceremony, and be a part of the hype. She smiled at herself, wanting to keep talking to him.

"Well, until we can go to Avalon to pick up our new deadly child to keep up our dangerous life. Until then, maybe you and I can join a gang. Get in with a motorcycle gang, perhaps. You had good luck with one once." Rose teased, hardly able to get through it without laughing. She looked up at Brooklyn with wide eyes, laughing as he laughed. He seemed floored that she was teasing about his bad night, a few years back.

"What is wrong with you?" Brooklyn laughed. "Are you trying to push my buttons? Get a reaction from me?"

"_Absolutely_ not." Rose grinned devilishly at him, tossing her long hair off from her shoulders as it blew in the wind, throwing him a sexy look. "I have _other_ ways of getting a reaction from you."

Brooklyn raised his eyebrows at her and started laughing once again.

"_Hmm_…" He mused, holding her close to him now. "Please do demonstrate."

She grinned mischievously at him and then teased. "Sorry, but I will _not_ demonstrate anything while we are hundreds of feet up in the air."

He smiled down at her, holding her close. "I would _never_ drop you, Rose. That's actually how most Gargoyles begin their mating is in the air. True fact."

Rose stared into his eyes and half-expected him to start laughing; however, when he didn't, she gasped in shock.

"You're not kidding are you?"

"Nope." He grinned down at her. "Call it a foreplay thing, if you wish. But we are more than capable of it up in the air; before things settle down to the ground."

"Yes… where _all _things should occur," Rose said, still shocked to learn that piece of information from him. He laughed at her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, my love." He said softly. "I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable, remember?"

"Good." She said, holding onto him tighter. "Because that would actually be something I would freak out about."

"What?" He asked. "Beginning mating foreplay in the air?"

"Yup." She responded. "Though I feel safe with you, that's a little above my comfort level."

"I thought you wanted to live in the _danger zone?_" He teased her, grinning. "You wanna own a fire-breathing dragon, but don't want to participate in something completely _natural_ for a Gargoyle?"

Rose stayed quiet for once, as he caught her off guard. She kept quiet for a few seconds, deliberating his argument, and then finally looked up into his face.

"Okay." She replied gently. "I'll try it with you."

"What?" He asked her, completely taken back, looking down at her face with shock. "R-really? Babe, I was totally kidding; I know how much you hate heights…"

"But it's a part of who you are as a Gargoyle," Rose said quietly and sincerely. "When we get married, we will be uniting both of our worlds together. Our habits, our cultural differences… and… because I love and trust you; who's to say that I can't try to compromise with you? As you have with me?"

Now it was his turn to stay quiet; as they glided above the beautiful City. He opened his mouth a few times, trying to find the right words, before he finally whispered, "You're amazing… you do realize this, right? I never would have mentioned this to you, but I can't believe you'd be willing to try that with me."

"Of course." She replied, smiling up at him. "You're my fiance; and soon to be husband and mate. It's what we do for the ones we love."

Smiling down at her; he pressed his lips against her forehead and sighed a hot breath against her skin.

"I love you…"

"I love you, too." She replied, kissing him gently on his cheek. They continued to glide through the night air and were beginning a descent towards Times Square like Rose had guessed.

"Times Square?" She asked him, grinning up at him.

"What gave it away?" He teased her as they got closer and closer to the skyscrapers. She hadn't flown with Brooklyn for quite some time, and the exhilaration was something she absolutely loved and missed. There was just something about gliding above New York City with her lover Gargoyle which made her extremely happy.

She couldn't believe that she didn't care for New York when she first moved here; and now there wasn't any other place to her that felt like home. Brooklyn held onto her tightly as they flew above the busy streets below. New Year's was one of the busier Holidays for New York City and thousands of people stayed up to go to Times Square, as well as the National News Crews, Celebrities, and other guests. Rose could see a nice spot on top of Times Square building, where the other Gargoyle couples were lounging. They had brought a few chairs, snacks, had glow in the dark jewelry around their wrists, necks, and ankles.

Rose grinned brightly at the couples as Brooklyn landed softly on top of the building. The moment he placed her on her feet, Angela, Akira, Broadway, and Lexington all came rushing towards her. Angela and Akira reached her first, squealing happily and wrapped each other in one giant hug, laughing.

"Rose!" Angela and Akira both cried out, holding onto her tightly.

"Hi, you guys!" Rose said smiling brightly.

"Rose!" Lexington yelled out excitedly rushing forward to also hold onto her; while Broadway came over and wrapped his large and strong arms around the entire ball of Gargoyles with Rose stuck in the middle. Everyone cried out, as Broadway squished everyone together and lifted them all a few inches off the concrete floor.

"Broadway, you're squishing us!" Rose gasped from inside the circle. Instantly, he let everyone go; and all the couples backed away to give her space. Rose held onto her chest and took a deep breath, but smiled at everyone.

"I've missed you guys so much!" Rose exclaimed, as Brooklyn stepped forward and placed his claws on her shoulders.

"We've missed you too!" Akira said happily, taking her hands in her small claws. "The Castle hasn't been the same without you there with us. How have you been?"

"I'm good, I had a rough couple of days, but things are finally starting to look up." She responded, looking at all of their smiling faces and then lovingly up to Brooklyn, who smiled down at her. After one loving look at each other; Rose turned her attention back to the couples and then asked, "How have you guys been?"

"We're good!" Lexington answered. "Same old same old around our parts of town. We've been searching almost every night for Kevin, though- sorry to say that hasn't been quite as successful as we'd hope, but we're still trying."

Rose smiled at him, hating that his name was brought up again. Brooklyn even froze slightly behind her; as it was still a tender topic. Shaking it off, she stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling brightly at him.

"You guys are doing _great_; I'm so thankful for you all and what you've been sacrificing."

Angela suddenly stepped forward and pulled her into a large hug once again, one of which Rose returned. Rose could feel her strong stomach protruding slightly; which made Rose pull back and look down. Rose's eyes widened happily as Angela smiled happily at her. Angela was already beginning to show a slight bump on her abdomen and had changed into a one-piece outfit once again to help her keep her changing body modest.

"Rose," Angela said softly. "I wanted to apologize again for how I treated you before you left. I'm so thankful you are alright and that you are my sister."

Rose smiled brightly back at her and said, "Thank you, Angela. You've already apologized to me though- and I have forgiven you. But… that's old news! Girl- you're already showing? How is that possible?"

"Gargoyles only are pregnant with the eggs for six-months, before we deliver them," Angela explained to her smiling, as Broadway came up and placed his claws on her shoulders. "The eggs then harden and continue to develop for another six-months after delivery. So, over one year's time, the eggs hatch and we'll have a hatchling here soon."

Rose smiled at the two of them and said, "I'm so happy for you both, truly. This is such a wonderful addition to the Clan."

Angela placed her arm over Rose's shoulders and guided her over to the edge of the tall Times Square building in which they were standing on, and said, "Thank you. We are very excited as well. But, we are so happy that you could make it tonight! How was your guys' romantic date?"

"It was wonderful!" She responded sincerely. "The food was delicious! My compliments to the head chef… It was a very romantic and lovely dinner." She grinned over at Broadway and winked at him.

"No problem!" Broadway said, smiling brightly at her. "Brooklyn won't ever tell you this, but I've taught him almost everything he'll ever know!"

Instantly, Brooklyn reacted and scoffed at him, "Yeah, right. It's more like the other way around. But you keep telling yourself that if you need."

Rose laughed at their usual light teasings with each other, and let Angela and Akira take her over to their comfortable set up, where they had glow jewelry ready for her and Brooklyn to put on. The argument between the two males stopped, when Lexington excitedly, exclaimed, "It's almost time!"

Akira walked over to Rose and placed a few glow-in-the-dark plastic jewelry on her wrists and over her neck, to wear as a necklace, and overlooked the party below. Brooklyn put his own glow-in-the-dark jewelry on and then came to sit by her. Everyone talked and caught up for a good couple of minutes before they were down to thirty seconds on the countdown clock for the 1998 New Year to begin.

"Look!" Lexington shouted out, pointing as the ceremonial ball was preparing to drop and open up. Neon lights were going crazy; lighting up the area around them, as if they had suddenly stepped inside an active clubhouse. "It's starting!"

Everyone gathered around and watched in awe, gasping as they were getting ready to ring in the New Year. Rose had never felt more exhilarated than she did right now, with her standing up on the rooftop of the Times Square building, being right above the action, to the people's roars of excitement. She laughed out loud and turned toward Brooklyn who was laughing and smiling just as much. There was a large digital clock, being screened up on a nearby skyscraper, so they could watch and count down with the world clock.

Rose could hear an announcer from down below yell, "Allll right, New York City! The Countdown is on! 10-9…"

"8-7-6" Angela and Broadway yelled out together, as Akira and Lexington yelled, "5-4-3.."

"2-1…" Brooklyn yelled; and everyone, all together screamed, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Rose laughed out loud, whooping and hollering, as the large ball dropped it's paper continents out on the streets below; at the same time fireworks blasted through the streets; igniting the sky all around them with large flashes and thunderous booms. Rose couldn't believe the celebration chaos all over them; and turned just in time to see that all the Gargoyle couples were kissing each other. Before she could turn herself to face her love, Brooklyn suddenly grabbed onto her arms and turned her to gently face him.

As the fireworks were going off, he wrapped his wings around her, cupped her face in his claws, and pressed his lips passionately against hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck; kissing him as the New Year began.

If Rose could have placed some romantic ethereal music behind their scene, it would have been a movie-making perfection, as she and Brooklyn kissed. There was so much noise, light, and chaos going on around them; but the moment their lips touched, it all faded into the background. All she could feel, hear, and see was just herself and Brooklyn. Their connections flowed warmly through them both; and for some reason, this kiss seemed to be much different than all the others. It was slower, not as rushed, but it was intensely deep. Every time their lips moved against each other, Brooklyn would pull away ever so slightly; just to claim her lips again.

Their heartbeats connected and synchronized with each other, as their chests were pressed securely together. Since they were in his wings, Brooklyn gently moved his claws from holding the back of her head, down to her legs; where he effortlessly picked her up, so that her legs could straddle his waist.

She instantly wrapped her legs around him, as he held onto her backside, and ran her hands over his face, as she continued to kiss him. They continued to kiss passionately for what felt like an eternity; before they both broke apart, and as suddenly as they did that; and opened their eyes, the explosion of lights and firework's booms were still erupting all around them.

Rose gazed down into Brooklyn's dark eyes and could see and feel his love for her; as he could feel and see hers for him. A soft, but icy wind flew past them just then, moving some of Rose's long hair across her face and into Brooklyn's. He released her legs allowing her to slide sensually down his body to touch the ground with her feet once again, their eyes never leaving each other's gazes. Brooklyn smiled at her, raised one claw to her face, and gently moved her long blowing hair away from her face.

"Happy New Year, my angel." He whispered, despite the thunderous booms of the fireworks around them.

"Happy New Year, my love," Rose replied, holding Brooklyn's face in her hands.

Brooklyn smiled back down at her, gazing at her exactly how she loved for him to do so; as if she was the only woman he had ever laid eyes on and was madly in love with. He held onto her body and brought his lips back down to hers, kissing her deeply, sensually, and with great meaning. He caressed her skin as he did so, on her back, and then on her face. His right claw lightly skimmed over her face, and rested just under her jaw and held onto the sides of her neck; as he continued to kiss her.

Rose slid her hands across his muscular and rock-hard abdomen, loving the feeling of his muscles under her hands. She kept moving her hands to his back and slid them up towards his shoulders, where she then pressed herself against his body. Time seemed to be standing still as they continued to kiss deeply and sensationally, until Lexington suddenly said, "Um… are you guys ever going to stop?"

Rose smiled against Brooklyn's lips and started to chuckle. She had completely forgotten that the others were there; as that was one of the best kisses in which she and Brooklyn had ever had before. She didn't know what was so different about it, but she hoped that she felt those amazing sensations every time after this embrace.

Brooklyn opened his eyes and was peering down into her eyes, and seemed to be thinking the same thing she was. When he pulled his face away from hers and faced his brothers; he still kept Rose tightly held against him.

Broadway and Lexington were looking at them with wide-eyes; as the girls were trying hard not to laugh. Rose bit her lip and hid her face from them, as she started to blush and laugh at the same time.

"You guys need to get yourself a room." Broadway suddenly said, putting his arms around Angela's protruding waist, holding onto her. "I mean, we've all been there, but _dang-_ your guys' mating pheromones are all over the place here."

Rose gaped open her mouth and looked over at Broadway now, completely shocked. She gasped out a laugh as Brooklyn kept his glaring eyes upon his brother.

"Thanks for that." He snapped.

"Just pointing out the obvious," Broadway said lightly shrugging. "You guys have been making out for at least five minutes."

Rose didn't realize they had been kissing for that long, and luckily they hadn't been making out, just kissing deeply. Rose smiled shyly at everyone and then laughed.

"Um…sorry guys. Happy New Year, everyone."

"Happy New Year, Rose and Brooklyn." Broadway, Angela, Akira, and Lexington all said back to her.

With that, everyone walked over to the blankets they had laid out on the cement ground; since the fireworks were blasting right on top of them. Rose turned to Brooklyn, who held out his claw to her, beckoning her to come forward towards him. With a small smile, she stepped forward, took it, and let him lead her over to her spot on the blankets to watch the show of fireworks right above them.

He tenderly scooped her up into his wings, laid down on his back, and let her snuggle up against his body for warmth. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and listened to the soft beating of his heart. All of the couples ooh-ed and awed at the firework show right above them; but Rose turned her face upward to look at Brooklyn's face.

He was also gazing down at her, as though the only thing he wanted to look at was her. She smiled lovingly up at him as he grinned and slowly brought his lips down to hers. Their kiss didn't have the same intensity as the one at midnight, but it was still amazing to them both. Rose's lips were soft against Brooklyn's and they kissed tenderly and slowly, reveling at the moment they had with each other.

"I love you so much," Brooklyn whispered against her lips, lightly stroking her back, arms, and face with his claws.

Rose smiled against his lips and hummed her response as if she didn't want him to stop. He chuckled against her lips and then began their same slow, passionate, deep kissing; but only for a few moments.

When he stopped, he took a deep breath and turned his face upwards to look at the firework show right on top of them, pulling Rose next to his body; holding her tenderly. She ran her fingers up and down his abdomen, watching the fireworks as well. She glanced up at Brooklyn, as he looked down upon her face.

"We are one step closer to being together _forever_," Rose whispered to smiled lovingly at her, kissed her forehead, and then whispered.

"Yes. One step closer, my love."

* * *

Across town, in a more industrial part of Manhattan, Kevin sat outside by Castaway's boats at the docks; watching the Manhattan skyline blow up with fireworks. He stood with his arms across his chest, feeling dead inside; with nothing but the fire of vengeance and hatred in his heart. It was now a new year; and more than ever he actually missed Rose and wanted her back in his life, which angered him more. He was now starting a new year without her in his life; and he had to wait until more merchandise was delivered to Castaway before they were planning to attack Xanatos' building, specifically the Castle.

The more he thought about his wife; the more he felt himself going more insane and mad with grief and hatred. The icy water was splashing Castaway's boats quietly as he eyed the tall Eyrie Building without blinking. He couldn't stop thinking about Rose and what she was doing up in that Castle, and how lucky she had gotten. She escaped him the night of his business gala three months ago; and apparently had gotten into contact with the billionaire and the Gargoyle monsters, who were now vigilantly protecting her- and the red-one, _Brooklyn_; was in a romantic relationship with her.

He set his strong jaw firmly and narrowed his eyes at the thought of that. It was too strange to him, too evil, too much of a betrayal. His wife couldn't be so stupid to leave him for a winged- monster. Her betrayal of him had awakened the demons within his life, he was nothing but an empty shell now. Though he desired to kill her; he only wanted her back in his arms at this particular moment, then he would see what would happen once he got his strong hands around her smooth and beautiful neck.

He was alone, standing outside, staring at the Eyrie Building when he suddenly heard footsteps approaching him. He blinked a few times and turned his eyes to look at the approaching figure from his peripheral view. Castaway walked up to Kevin and stood next to him, also crossing his arms across his chest and stayed silent for a few moments before saying, "I've got some good news for you."

"What is it?" Kevin asked him, still not breaking his gaze from the Castle.

"Our machinery is going to arrive one week earlier than we were originally thinking… I would say by the end of this week; we will have all the weapons we need, and then we can infiltrate the Castle, seize Xanatos' defenses and eliminate the Gargoyles and your wife once and for all."

Kevin blinked again and finally broke his gaze away from the Castle, to look into Castaway's face. The Quarrymen's leader was dressed in his usual business suit; and his blonde hair and thin mustache looked to be a silver-color in the darkness.

Kevin smiled darkly at him, and then growled, "_Excellent_."

"The plan is put into place; everyone knows where they will be stationed, and what is going to happen." Castaway explained smoothly. "We are going to first seize the Castle down during the daytime; get Xanatos out of the way, and then we will cuff up the Gargoyles. You've convinced me to keep them alive until they shed their stone skin- I want them to see how much trouble they are in- and then, I want to pick them off one-by-one, leaving Goliath for last. He is their leader and thus gets to suffer the most."

"I don't care what you do to the other monsters, just leave the red-one to _me_. That's the one who has taken a liking for my wife; and for that, he will pay and suffer under _my _hands. I want him to watch me kill her slowly. I want him to suffer as much as I am right now." Kevin said in a soft and deadly voice.

Castaway chuckled slightly and then said, "_Fine._ The red-one is all yours; and we will be behind to support you in killing him. If what you say is true; then that is a great evil in which needs to be wiped off the face of this Earth."

When Kevin did not respond to him, Castaway nodded and turned away from him, walking away. Terry and Bones; who he had assigned to work with Kevin were standing at the doors of the dock house, and were watching Castaway speak to Kevin, or who they called, "The Psycho." When Castaway was out of Kevin's earshot, he stopped and leaned into Bones and Terry and whispered, "When we eliminate the Gargoyles and our work is done… I want you both to kill him; he is much too unstable to keep alive, and knows too much about us."

Bones and Terry looked at each other, and then Terry responded with a smile, "You've got it, boss. Your wish is our command."

"_Good_." Castaway smiled evilly at them and laughing lightly. "It's going to be a great year, I can just feel it."

He turned to walk away from the two men when one of his spy henchmen came walking up to him, with a dark smile on his face. The man, by the name of Marcus, walked towards Castaway holding what looked like photographs in his gloved hands. Marcus was Hispanic and had a long goatee on his face.

"Ah, Marcus." Castaway greeted him. "What do you have for me?"

"Even better news, I'm happy to report." He said in his broken English. "The other scouts and I have been out following the whereabouts of all the Gargoyles, as you've instructed us… and we have interesting evidence to share with you and with Mr. Morrison."

With the sound of his name, Kevin turned away from staring up at the Castle and glared at the Quarrymen spy. Out of the men he's met, he appreciated the man's keen mind, spy tactics, and blood-lust. He stepped towards him, as Castaway raised his eyebrows.

"Interesting, how?" Castaway asked him curiously.

"See for yourself," Marcus said, handing Castaway the photographs in his hand. Kevin looked over Castaway's shoulder; and something was instantly sparked to life inside of him. The photographs were photos of the red-Gargoyle, Brooklyn, gliding to and from a building, in which Kevin had never seen before.

"What am I supposed to be looking at here?" Kevin asked the spy slowly. "This is the red-Gargoyle that is most protective over my wife… what's this got to do with anything? Gargoyles are always flying around this city at night."

Marcus smiled darkly at Kevin, stepped forward, and then explained, "We've been watching the Castle still- and all the Gargoyles are either leaving from there or returning back… but there hasn't been a sign of your wife in weeks."

Kevin's eyes narrowed at Marcus and felt himself coming to life again.

"_Go on_…" He drawled at Marcus.

"The red-Gargoyle has been traveling to this building, once at the beginning of the night and once tonight. We were interested by it, so we investigated. This building used to belong to Cyberbiotics- a Robotics Company- and was their underground research facility. Now it is swarming with Homeless people and seems to be a 'safe have' of some sort. We've seen a few come in and out of it. A more interesting fact about it though, is that it is heavily guarded, with iron bars and two sets of codes."

"Get to the _point,_ Marcus," Castaway said patiently, but with an air of danger.

"Ever since Mr. Morrison's attack on the Castle; we've seen more security measures placed upon the Eyrie Building and up top the Castle… so we've had a thought," Marcus explained, finally getting to the point with a dark smile. "We've seen… _other _Gargoyles- ones we've never seen before- come out of there as well. I have strong reason to believe that there are more Gargoyles here in Manhattan than that of Goliath's Clan…and that they live down in that research facility."

"Interesting…" Castaway said, thinking deeply.

"So?" Kevin snapped. "What the hell do we care about them?"

"We've seen the red one glide in and out of that place, which gives me suspicions that they have placed your wife down there, to be protected in another heavily guarded place," Marcus explained, grinning nastily at him. Castaway blinked a few times, while Kevin looked down at the pictures again, the spy's words sinking slowly into his soul like hot tar.

"So…" He whispered more to himself than to anyone else. "You're saying the red-Gargoyle has _moved _Rose from the Castle… to protect her from _me_?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Marcus said, smiling evilly. "And I think they did it the night Bones and Terry was taken down by the red-one."

When Kevin stared up at him with empty eyes, as Marcus turned his attention to Castaway and continued, "Sir. I believe we should split this attack up. I have physically seen Gargoyles, not of Goliath's Clan down there. I suggest that we take our weapons and attack both places at once. If we do not; I believe that the Clan down in the research lab, will surely come to Goliath's aid and we very well may get outnumbered quickly."

"A whole new Clan?" Castaway mused to himself, holding his chin with his hands. "_Impossible_. There is only one Female that I've seen in Goliath's Clan, and she's never been pregnant, and hasn't always been a part of his Clan… so how could these monsters _reproduce that _quickly?"

"I do not think they are reproductions of Goliath's Clan," Marcus said. "They are all adult Gargoyles and look to be more feline-based, much different than the Gargoyles' physical traits. One has a body of a Panther- and I think he's the leader of this new Clan."

"Very well, Marcus," Castaway said darkly. "If there are more Gargoyles than what we've seen in Goliath's Clan, then our way forward is clear. We must exterminate _all of them, _at the same time. You're right- we will split our forces up. One will attack the research facility; while we attack the Castle, all before sunset."

"I'll take the research facility." Kevin suddenly said, crumbling up the photo of Brooklyn up into his fists. "If my wife is there, I will deal with those _monsters _for you and then will kidnap my wife… I will then rendezvous with you at the Castle. I will exterminate my wife in front of the Gargoyles… and you may have all of them for yourself, Castaway. But the red-one is _mine._"

Castaway smiled evilly at Kevin and then at Marcus, "Sounds like a plan to me. Our new weapons will be here soon, so during this time, we shall make preparations and then we will strike them all down and will finally kill them all… Marcus... " He turned to Marcus now and smiled at him. "Good work, I'm pleased with this information. I have one more assignment for you, and this will also prove useful for Kevin."

"Anything you need, I'll do sir..." Marcus said, standing at attention.

"Pose as a homeless man," Castaway told him, placing his hands upon his shoulders. "On the night before our attack, enter the research facility; scope every entrance, exit, loopholes… everything we may need for our strategic strike."

"It shall be done, sir." He smiled up at Castaway with dark eyes.

"Marcus," Kevin said suddenly, stepping closer to him. "While you are there, locate my wife… and make sure she is there. Talk to her, befriend her if you can, and then place this somewhere on her body. That way I can have my eyes on her at all times."

He placed a small GPS device in Marcus' hand, which looked a lot like a small battery head. Marcus looked down at it and then smiled up at Kevin.

"Easy enough," Marcus said, grasping the device in his fists.

"_Very good_," Kevin smiled evilly at him. "We are now one step closer to victory and my vengeance."

"_Our_ vengeance." Castaway corrected him, grinning maliciously. "This victory will be a _glorious_ one, ridding ourselves of the Gargoyle's filth…" He paused and then looked from Marcus, Kevin, to Bones and Terry.

"Alright," Castaway said, more business-like. "Enough chat. We all have work to do, let's get going. Happy New Year everyone… I have a feeling it's going to be a _good one._" He walked away, placing a hand on Marcus' shoulder as Kevin slowly turned back to face the Manhattan skyline. Marcus, the spy, had brought a new fire into his soul- a sense of hope. It made perfect sense that the Gargoyles would hide her from him, but like he always promised her, he would always find her.

"Ho-oh," He mused to himself, grinning evilly. "I know where you are, Rose. And I'm coming' for ya baby… _I'm coming_… "


	33. Chapter 33- Calm Before The Storm

**~Chapter Thirty-Three~**

**Calm Before The Storm**

Rose and Brooklyn stayed out well past midnight snuggling with each other, watching the fireworks, until Rose could barely keep her eyes open. She couldn't help herself as she kept drifting in and out of sleep as Brooklyn was lightly stroking her skin with his claw.

The incredible fireworks show had ended and the other couples were now standing and cleaning up their blankets. Broadway yawned loudly, stretched his large body out, and then helped Angela stand up. Rose watched from the ground, with pure exhaustion, as he whispered something into Angela's ear which made her giggle. He then held her tenderly against him, lovingly rubbed her slightly rounded stomach and then kissed her gently. Rose smiled at their sweet embrace, and was jostled out of her tired daze as Brooklyn started to sit up. He had her head supported on his bicep, laid on his side, and loomed over her slightly. Seeing her tired eyes, he smiled at her gently and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"We probably should head back to the Labyrinth,." He told her quietly, with a hint of sadness. Rose stared up at him for a few seconds, wanting to argue with him, and then slowly nodded. It would be pointless to argue against the inevitable and would have to return to the Labyrinth. But she did not want this wonderful night to end, and didn't know if she could let Brooklyn leave her alone again. She stared up into his large, brown eyes, and smiled sadly back at him.

"I guess we should." She answered him.

He sighed heavily, grunted slightly as he got himself off the ground and stretched out his own body and wings; yawning. Rose smiled and blushed slightly watching him do so, as every muscle from his legs to his abdomen, chest and arms; flexed. Sighing, he then offered his claw down to her where she took it and he pulled her effortlessly to her feet. He stared down at her for a few seconds, as she moved her long hair out of her face and began cleaning up their blanket.

Broadway yawned loudly, stepped over to Brooklyn and clapped his brother on the back.

"Happy New Year, Brook!"

"Happy New Year," Brooklyn said smiling, as Angela came running over to him and hugging him. Rose smiled at the pair and watched as the trio and their mates all gathered around them. After Angela hugged Brooklyn, she came over and wrapped her arms around Rose.

"Happy New Year, Rose!" Angela whispered in her ears.

"Thank you, Happy New Year to you too." Rose replied, looking over just in time for Akira to hug her; both girls giggling. Brooklyn turned to the others and then said, "This was awesome, but I've got to bring Rose back to the Labyrinth now."

"Aw, I wish she didn't have to go," Broadway said sadly, turning to her and giving her a tight hug. "It feels like we just got you back."

"I know what you mean," Brooklyn muttered, sighing heavily, as he watched Broadway and Rose hug tightly. Rose was smiling sadly and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, Broadway." Rose said quietly, as he pulled away. "That's sweet of you to say. But, we'll see each other again soon. Right?"

"Right!" Broadway answered, as Lexington stepped forward and pounded his fists against hers.

"Yeah," He answered, smiling. "We'll have you over for couples game night, one of these nights. Or we'll come to you. Whatever is safest."

"Sounds like a plan, Lex. Thanks." Rose grinned, as Brooklyn came over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked up into his eyes and both of them lovingly smiled at each other for a few minutes, before he gently kissed her on the forehead and then lowered his lips to her ears.

"I don't think I can stay long, but could I stay with you until you fell asleep at least?"

When he pulled his lips away to look into her face with a hopeful expression, she smiled at him and whispered, "I would love that, thank you."

He nodded, smiling at her and then held her close to him.

"I'm going to drop Rose off to the Labyrinth, and will stay with her for a short time." He told them. "Tell Goliath, I'll be back in a few hours before sunrise."

"Cool," Broadway said, giving them both a thumbs up, as Lexington nodded.

"Have fun you two."

Rose grinned at them, as Angela stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Rose again, whispering in her ear, ""It's going to be okay, Rose. Soon you'll be back home with us; and I'll speak to father about your mating ceremony. I can see how close you and Brooklyn are becoming- we will honor you both with a ceremony the instant Kevin is out of the picture."

Rose pulled away from both of them and blushed slightly.

"Is it that obvious?" She teased her, laughing.

"From the pheromones, to your very body language, yes. _Very._." Akira said softly, grinning cheekily. "Don't worry about it. It's natural… just… keep yourselves in check until you're mates."

Rose could feel her face deeper with hot red blushing, and looked down away from them, as they both giggled at her.

"Don't be embarrassed." Angela said, pulling her from Brooklyn's arms, and grinning at her. "It's completely normal. We've all gone through this-"

"Do you have a ceremonial wedding dress picked out yet?" Akira asked her excitedly. "Perhaps we could go with you to find one! That might help things along…"

"No, not yet. And um… well, I _was_ going to go with Emily on Saturday, but then realized that I couldn't leave without being safe-" Rose answered them. "Whenever… _that_ is. So, sure. We can go when Kevin is no longer a nuisance."

Angela and Akira both looked at each other at this news and Angela stepped up to her, looking hopeful and excited.

"Done! I'm so excited! Get some rest then, Rose." Akira said happily, taking her hands in her claws. "We'll see you soon, my sister."

"Bye," Rose said waving at them, and watched as all four of them jumped off the edge of the Time Square building heading towards the Castle, leaving her and Brooklyn alone. Rose watched them glide away for a few moments until they disappeared from their view, and then turned around to face Brooklyn and saw that he was watching her with a loving, but sad expression on his face. Taking a deep breath, not wanting to let that sadness affect her yet, she smiled and stepped towards him.

"I enjoyed our New Year's kiss tonight." She complimented softly, as she reached out and grabbed onto his claws, while gazing into his eyes. "That kiss was movie-worthy almost, you should be very proud of yourself."

He chuckled at her, and pulled her into his arms, holding and hugging her tightly.

"It really was an _amazing_ kiss," He said softly, rubbing his claws up and down her back. "But then again, _every kiss_ I have with you feels incredible."

"Awe, thank you." Rose grinned. "Well… every time I see you; I fall in love all over again."

Brooklyn laughed and held her against his chest, kissing the top of her cold nose.

"Hey, that was my next line." He said, grinning and then began to chuckle again. Rose laughed with him and peered up into his face, their lips inches apart from each other.

"Wanna try to remake that kiss?" She asked him in a whisper. "It's just us two now… no audience to boggle at us."

He chuckled briefly, then smiled warmly at her and lowered his face to hers.

"Of course I do." He whispered, his lips inches from hers.

Smiling, Rose instantly pressed her lips against his and initiated the kiss; and Brooklyn immediately kissed her back, deeply, and held onto her tightly. He wrapped his arms around her back, and one claw cupped the back of her head, gently grabbing a fistful of her hair. Rose moaned against his lips, wrapped her arms around his neck, and opened her mouth to let him in.

Brooklyn slid his tongue into her mouth and claimed her mouth, while she and him breathed each other in. She ran her fingers through his long white hair and pressed her body against his, wanting and needing to feel more. Brooklyn's other claw quickly found the bottom of her shirt, and instantly came sliding up her back; touching her skin and making her shiver against his touch. His claws left a trail of pleasurable heat against her skin, so much so she felt like she could lose strength in her knees and fall to the ground, but he held her close to him.

With every touch, their kiss deepened and Rose felt herself losing control. Brooklyn's talon suddenly slid across her back and slowly explored her own flat stomach near the front of her jeans, sending a strong trail of heat down her abdomen making her gasp out; and disengaged from his lips in surprise. Brooklyn's mouth slid into a smile, as Rose exhaled out a giggle.

"That was um… I… _oh, forget it._ I love how you make me feel. I love you, Brooklyn." She whispered, securing her arms around his neck and bringing her face closer to his.

"I love you, too Rose." He whispered back, moving her curled hair away from her exposed shoulders, and then grinned. "I love how I make you feel too… as well as how you make me feel."

They stared at each other deeply, getting lost in each other's eyes, as a thick smell of fire powder and smoke settled around them from the fireworks, and the air suddenly felt thicker and more silent. Rose smiled at him, and then lifted herself up so she sat higher against his chest, straddling her legs over his hips. Instantly, Brooklyn's arms tightened around her and held her tenderly in silence, both of them knowing what they had to do, but didn't want to do. After a few seconds, Brooklyn sighed, raised his claw to cup the back of her head and closed his eyes.

"We best get you back." He whispered, kissing the side of her head, never wanting the night to end. Rose slowly looked back up into his eyes and offered him a courageous smile.

"If we must." She said slowly raised his talon up along her face and gazed deeply into her eyes, with a great sadness, and took a deep breath.

"Unfortunately, we must." He whispered.

"It's okay… _really_." Rose told him, lowering herself down from his hips and placed her hands on his biceps as he kept her face cupped in his claws. "The more you leave me, the more I know you'll owe me _big _time when we are finally able to be together."

At that, Brooklyn's solemn expression melted and he couldn't help but snort out a laugh.

"Is that so?" He asked her lightly, as she nodded.

"Yes," She replied, grinning mischievously at him. "You've collected quite a debt so far, my love."

"_Oh_…?" Brooklyn whispered, lowering his face closer to hers. "And how then, my dear, am I ever supposed to repay that debt to you?"

Rose grinned mischievously at him and then whispered, "By marrying me… and then you'll figure out the rest, I'm sure."

Brooklyn chuckled at her, and then lowered his lips to hers, moaning slightly as he kissed her deeply. When he pulled away, he exhaled and whispered, "Message received, my love. And yes… I will happily repay that debt to you."

"As I will to you, for putting you through all this hell…" She breathed back, her smile fading, the usual feelings of sadness finally taking over her. Brooklyn placed one talon under her chin and forced her to gaze back up into his face, looking solemn himself.

"No need." He whispered. "Just you being alive, and loving me, is enough."

"Oh, but just you wait." Rose said softly, grinning cheekily at him. "You'll want to cash in my offer sooner or later."

"Hmm…" Brooklyn chuckled, pressing his lips to her and speaking through their kiss. "How about sooner?"

Rose closed her eyes and kissed him deeply for a few seconds, as his claws ran all the way up her back, exposing her back, before letting her go.

"Okay," Rose whispered, nodding. "It's a promise."

Brooklyn stared down at her while he brought his claws out from under the back of her shirt, and straightened it out. He looked around for a few seconds, sighing heavily. Rose slid her fingers through his talons, and pulled on him to head towards the ledge.

"Come on." Rose whispered, getting the inevitable in force. "Let's go, babe."

She kept pulling on him, and before she could say anything more to him, he quickly bent down, scooped her up in his arms while spreading his wings and leapt off the building. Rose gasped and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, as his wings caught the current; and they began gliding towards the Labyrinth.

"I've got you," Brooklyn whispered in her ear, as she held herself in an iron-tight hold against his body. "It's okay."

"I know," She gasped back, trying to relax, and closing her eyes. "You took me by surprise is all."

"Sorry," he said, grinning at her. "I thought you were used to heights by now."

"I thought I was too." Rose laughed, relaxing enough to gaze into his eyes. "Apparently not."

"I'm sorry, my love-" He said apologetically, smiling at her. "I'll warn you from now on, if you wish."

"It's okay," Rose grinned at him, resting her face against his. "I know that I'm safe in your arms. I'm not afraid-"

"Good," he said softly, kissing her forehead, and tightening his grip on her. "Because I'll never let you go…"

Rose slowly raised her face up to look into his eyes, as her long hair blew in the wind, and smiled at him, while caressing his beak.

"Good to know-" She whispered back.

* * *

After a good ten-minutes of gliding, Brooklyn touched down just outside the Labyrinth, at the rooftop access, and together him and Rose walked, hand-in-claw towards the roof entrance. Once there, he lifted the grated iron bars up with ease, turned to her and placed his arm around her waist.

"Hold onto me. I'll lower us down." He instructed softly.

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, facing him, and then jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Like this?" She asked him, trying to hide her smile.

"Um… yeah…" He smiled back. "That works… it works _better_ for the bedroom, but you won't hear me complain."

She gasped at him, as he began to laugh out loud at her expression and reaction.

"_Brooklyn!_" She gasped out, holding in a laugh, as he full on laughed out loud. "That was naughty."

"I'm sorry-" he laughed in a deep chested voice. "That was inappropriate of me-"

Rose slowly smiled at him and giggled, but then whispered, "Inappropriate, but _true_…"

Brooklyn raised an eye bone at her, with his eyes opened wide, and it was his turn to gape at her, as she giggled.

"Who's dirty minded now?" He laughed, holding one arm around her back. "You play the innocent- does no wrong- but deep down we both know you aren't."

"Marry me, and find out." She whispered in his ear, and then laughed out loud as he glanced over at her and looked like he was about to pass out.

"_Wowww_." He drawled, teasing her, but grinning from ear to ear. "Just- wow."

Rose laughed out loud, and buried her face in the crook of his neck, blushing.

"HA!" He laughed, tickling her sides making her scream out in laughter, and forcing her to face him instead of hide. "You're blushing!"

"No, I'm not-" Rose laughed; trying to hide from him, but it wasn't working.

"You're as red as I am, love." He teased her, grinning brightly. "Nothing to be ashamed of. I guess we'll have to wait and see who the true, 'freak in the bed' will be."

She giggled at him while shaking her head.

"No comment." She laughed, as he tightened his grip on her, keeping her legs tightly secured around his waist. He was smiling amusingly, kissed her forehead, and then jumped down the small circled hole, and slid their bodies down the hole, using his claws to hang from the ceiling for a moment before putting the gated iron bars back. Brooklyn's back was to the ground, while gravity pulled her body to his.

She could have easily let herself give into the feeling of her body being pressed against his in such an intimate way, but as Rose cautiously looked down over his shoulder, she immediately regretted it. Gasping out, she closed her eyes, buried her face into the side of his neck and clung to him, as he laughed quietly.

"I shouldn't have looked…" She gasped out. "I'm not used to hanging from the ceiling like a bat."

"Don't worry- I've got you, love." He replied, wrapping one strong arm around her. Then, he let go of the ceiling and did a flip, landing gracefully on his feet, with his arms securely around her body. Rose opened her eyes, and looked into his eyes, as he looked proud and slightly smug.

"See?" He asked her. "Nothing to it."

"Impressive." She laughed, letting go of him and sliding down to the ground. "But then again, you've always been impressive to me. So, no shocker there."

He grinned at her, took her hand in his claw, and began to lead her down the dark concrete tube, towards the main Labyrinth concrete doors. They continued to walk in silence, until Rose couldn't take it anymore, and had to say something to him.

"Thank you for tonight, my love." She said softly. "It was really romantic, thoughtful and beautiful. I love you so much, and I am _so_ thankful for you."

Brooklyn looked down at her, slowed down their walking, let go of her hand and then placed his arm around her shoulder, holding her closely to his side. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispered, "You're welcome, sweetheart. I had fun tonight as well- I especially enjoyed being with you; even though we had a few moments of hardship, I'm glad we worked it out."

"Me too." She said softly. "I know we can figure anything out, if we put our heads and hearts together, but… regardless of that, I wish tonight didn't have to end." She paused from speaking, as they walked closer to the large Labyrinth door and suddenly felt the familiar pang of loneliness enter her heart. She closed her eyes slowly and didn't want him to leave, so instead, she stayed silent and wanted to suddenly burst into tears. Sensing her feelings, Brooklyn held her closer to him and sighed heavily.

"I know." Brooklyn said in a low voice. "We just have to be strong until that glorious night comes where we will _never_ have to part ever again."

Rose looked over to see his face, and it was clear to her that he didn't want to leave her alone again either. Before she knew it, they had reached the large doors to the Labyrinth, and both of them stood still, not moving, not looking at each other. Rose closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then turned towards him. His face wore a miserable expression as he looked back into her eyes.

She smiled sadly at him, stepped forward towards him and gently touched his face.

"You said you would stay with me, until I fell asleep, right?"

"Yes," he whispered back to her. "I will stay until you're asleep."

"So…" She whispered, grinning. "I guess I stay up all night and hold you… keeping you with me until dawn?"

Brooklyn grinned back at her, chuckled and pulled her to him.

"Oh, Rose." He said softly, kissing her forehead. "If only it were that easy."

"I know," she replied, looking up into his face. "I was kidding- I know you have responsibilities to still take care of."

"And you need sleep." He responded, caressing her face lovingly with a talon. "I will stay with you until you're fast asleep. It's only one in the morning- I have plenty of night left, meaning that I have plenty of time to _stay with you_."

"I'll take whatever opportunity I have to be with you." Rose whispered, sliding her fingers in between his talons. "So… let's head inside to begin our snuggling… shall we?"

With a smile, Brooklyn lifted their entwined hands up to his lips and placed a small kiss on her fingers before he led her through the large metal doors into the Labyrinth, where they were met by Talon, who was still standing guard at the doors and was looking over the, still-busy, Labyrinth. The Homeless were just starting to settle down; but it was obvious that they had put on a small party for the new year.

When Talon saw them, he smiled and said, "Hey guys. How was your date?"

"It was amazing." Rose answered, leading Brooklyn inside with their hands still clasped together. "Brooklyn surprised me with a wonderfully, romantic dinner; and then we joined the other couples to watch fireworks at Time Square."

"Oh cool!" Talon exclaimed, smiling brightly. "That sounds like fun; I bet Times Square is a nightmare right now."

"Yeah, it was pretty busy." Brooklyn commented, looking around the busy Labyrinth. "I actually have to patrol the City for trouble here in a little while- so if you don't mind, I'm going to stay with Rose for a little while longer- but then I'll need to head back to the Clan."

"Of course," Talon said, nodding. "I don't mind. You two enjoy your time together- we'll talk again soon."

Brooklyn smiled at Talon, nodded, and then guided Rose by her hand throughout the Labyrinth, up the stairs and towards her room. When they reached it, she pulled out her small key, unlocked her door, and then walked inside with Brooklyn following closely behind her; shutting the door behind him.

Her room was pitch dark, except for the small window at the foot of her bed and the skylight at the top of her ceiling. Rose walked through the small dark room, towards her bed, and felt for the lamp on her bedside table, turning it on. It lit up her small room with a soft light and Rose turned to see that Brooklyn had followed her and was settling himself on her bed, with his back against the cold stone.

Rose smiled at him for a few moments before she said, "I'm going to get ready for bed, okay? I'll be right back."

"Okay." He answered her, smiling back. "Take your time, love."

She walked over to her closet, took off her jacket, and shoes; and then walked over to her dresser, where the small TV sat, and rummaged through her night clothes. As she browsed through her dresser; she realized that she never retrieved her clean clothes from the dryer, and had more clothes in her bathroom, that she never got to put through the washer, meaning that a lot of her night clothes were dirty.

Rose paused for a moment and noticed that she did have a lacy and silky, black strapped dress that she grabbed and loved to sleep in. She took a deep breath and thought long and hard about if she should dare put it on. She didn't want to tempt him more than what he was comfortable with right now; but she also had very little choice as all of her bed clothing were dirty.

"You okay over there?" Brooklyn asked her from her bed, lying on his side, watching her. Closing her eyes, and cursing herself slightly; she picked it up, stood up and replied over her shoulder, "Yes. I was just… thinking."

"About what?" He asked her quietly, smiling.

"Well…" she said slowly, moving a strand of curly hair around her ear, still speaking to him with her back facing him. "I kind of _forgot_ to finish my laundry today. But… um… it's all good. I'll do it in the morning."

"Okay." He replied. "I would offer to help you, but I won't be here."

"It's okay," She replied, smiling at him over her shoulder. "Thank you, though."

"Anytime." He said, still lying down on her bed, smiling at her. With that, she walked towards the bathroom and shut the door behind her. When she was inside, she exhaled in relief, flipped on the light, and looked down at the black piece of fabric in her hands, letting it fall against her body; holding it up by the spaghetti straps.

Slowly, she looked up into the mirror at herself and shook her head. It was a more modest piece of lingerie, but it was still lingerie; plain and simple, and she didn't want to make Brooklyn feel uncomfortable. She knew that he had to leave tonight, and couldn't stay with her. But if she put it on, it would most likely make it harder for him to leave her. Taking a deep breath, realizing that she didn't have any choice, she tossed the black strapped short silky dress on the counter, and stripped down out of her clothing.

"Yeah, it's definitely laundry day tomorrow." Rose mumbled to herself as she noticed how largely piled up her basket had become. She didn't think she packed all that many clothes; but it was amazing that her hamper was already full, and she had a large pile in the dryer down stairs.

Before she put on her black skirt dress; she used the bathroom, washed her hands and face, brushed her teeth and then brushed her long red-auburn hair out. When she was completely ready for bed she realized another thing that made her palms start to sweat, as well as her heart pump frantically. With him there, she didn't have any clean bras to wear with her piece, other than the strapless one in which she was wearing, which were not comfortable for wearing to bed.

Rose stared up at herself in the mirror and shook her head at herself, not knowing if she could walk out to him, dressed in a skimpy black outfit, without much coverage. Rose closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe.

"Don't be a coward-" She whispered to herself. "It's just Brooklyn out there… and he's eventually going to see me naked anyway."

She smiled unconvincingly at herself in the mirror and groaned, her smile fading, and she leaned her head down on the counter, trying to figure out what to do. That did not help her feel better, but she had no choice. He was also going to be her mate and husband soon- and would eventually see her naked ,or more exposed than what she was used to. However, after the tough discussion they had tonight about her past with Kevin's sexual abuse, she didn't know if she had it in her to expose herself to him this soon.

Rose closed her eyes for a moment, and gathered her courage up. Then, taking a deep breath, she unhooked her bra, took it off, and slid on the black, silky and strapped piece. Once on, it hugged her in all the right places, and hit her a little above her knees; but she was so nervous to walk out in front of Brooklyn like this. Rose had to admit; she looked incredible, but she didn't want to upset him by having dressed like this before getting married.

"It's just Brooklyn." She whispered to herself in the mirror, still gathering up the courage to walk out of her bathroom. "He's your best friend and the _love of your life_. Get it together… _seriously_… he wears nothing but a loincloth for goodness sake, and your worried that you're not wearing something more _modest_?"

As Rose uttered this fact under her breath, she chuckled at herself; opened her bathroom door, shut off the light and forced herself to walk out towards him, having completely convinced herself that it would be fine. However; as she walked out towards him, he raised his eyes to her from her bed, and gasped. When Rose turned to him, with a very nervous expression on her face, his face showed her exactly what she wanted, but was also slightly afraid of. His mouth gaped open, his eyes were huge; as he looked her hungrily up and down. She then bit her lip slightly and immediately broke out into explanation, as if she were in trouble.

"I'm sorry… seriously, _so sorry_… I…know what this looks like." She explained nervously. "But uh… because I didn't finish the laundry today, I, um… had nothing more to wear. So you get…. _this."_

He didn't say anything for a few seconds, after her nervous explanation, and she watched him gaze at her, drinking her beauty in. She played with her fingers nervously and felt herself blushing fiercely, lowered her face, and suddenly wanted to run away and hide from him. But before she could, he was suddenly in front of her, and took her fiddling hands in his. She closed her eyes, still refusing to look up into his as she blushed, and exhaled out in defeat as she could feel his body heat close to hers..

"I… I really am sorry." She started to say, blushing, and still unable to look at him. "I know we don't want to be tempted anymore to make love with each other- but I really had nothing else to wear, and I…"

He placed a talon on her lips, stopping her from talking, and slowly raised her chin up to gaze into his eyes The moment her eyes met his, and saw how much he loved her; she felt her nervousness melt away. He cupped her face in his claws and was breathing heavily in her face, his body heat so intense, she felt her own instincts firing up. He rested his forehead against hers, and slowly traced his talons down her neck, lightly grazing her exposed skin travelling down her shoulders and arms. Rose closed her eyes at his touch, and needed more, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her soft chest to his rock-hard one.

"You're _so beautiful_." Brooklyn finally whispered, lowering his lips to hers and kissing her gently, but meaningfully. Rose closed her eyes at his touch and wanted this night to never end. His lips pulled on her sensually, and their tongues danced together; creating more heat between them. As they made out- his claws explored all over her silky get-up, and then his lips left her lips and claimed her neck. Rose threw her neck back in ecstasy, holding onto him tightly and moaned. Brooklyn cupped her face once again, raising his lips and tongue back up to claim her lips, before grasping onto her long hair. Rose tried to keep up with him, touching him and feeling his own amazingly strong body with her hands, but he seemed to be moving too quickly for her.

Without releasing her lips, he leaned down and easily scooped her up into the bridal carry in his arms, walked a few steps over to her bed; and then gently eased her down on her back while he laid on top of her, still kissing her. Rose knew they probably should stop, but she suddenly had no will of her own.

Brooklyn broke away from her lips, and began to kiss and taste her neck once again, lowering her straps from her shoulders; breathing more deeply and faster with with every touch. He felt beautiful to her; and with every passing second, she could feel his excited groin pressing harder and harder onto hers. Moaning and gasping for breath, she licked her lips to try to find her voice, as his lips trailed down her neck, going lower towards her chest.

"Brooklyn-" She gasped out, finally finding her voice, and hating herself for doing so. Upon hearing her voice, he stopped what he was doing and slowly raised himself off her body. He was breathing deeply, and his eyes seemed dazed; as though he wasn't thinking- but was acting out of his love for her and his instincts.

"_I'm sorry_." She breathed, as he stared into her eyes, breathing frantically. From the look in his eyes, she half expected him to damn it all and begin to kiss her again and fully give into their mating instincts, but then he blinked a few times and slowly began to raise her spaghetti straps back onto her shoulders.

"No, I'm sorry." He whispered, closing his eyes. "I- you're…"

"Shh.." She breathed, closing her eyes and kissing him again. His claws froze above her head, as she kissed his lips again. She moved her lips tenderly against his, holding onto his face, and then let him go, staring up into his closed eyes; which slowly opened back up.

"It's okay," She whispered in his face. "I'm sorry I don't have anything to cover myself up a bit. I.. I could maybe wear a sweatshirt or-"

"No," He said, raising himself off her body and laid next to her. "I'll behave. I promise. I just want you _at all times _now. There's nothing more that I want than you… no matter what you wear, that'll never change. But…" he paused, lightly grazed his talons down her face and then trailed them lower down her neck, over her necklace and then over her soft and thinly covered chest. "This… certainly _doesn't_ help things."

"I'm sorry." She said breathlessly, as he raised his claw away from her chest.

"Hmm," he mused, grinning at her. "I'm not."

She smiled back at him, and felt beautiful as he glanced over her body. He suddenly lifted her body up, slightly off the bed, and wrapped his wings around her, cocooning them together to offer them both warmth. Rose smiled up at him, as he pulled her body back down towards his, and laid her on his chest, as he lay on his back. She nestled her head upon his shoulder and pressed her lips into his chest, running her hands and arms over the side of his abdomen.

"Thank you." She whispered. "It's not that I don't want to make love… I just…"

"I know." Brooklyn whispered, pressing his lips against hers once again. "You're so beautiful regardless, my love. You are driving me absolutely _crazy_… but… I'm not going to take advantage of you. I have a duty to return tonight, and we've already been through this. I'm not going to make love to you until we are mated; that is important to me… _however_…"

He paused as he ran his talons through her long hair, down her neck and stopped just inches from her low hanging neckline- where her cleavage was showing a lot more than normal. He gently pulled the necklace, in which she never took off, and looked at the pendant that he gave her. He ran one talon over the heart shaped wings and then said, "I can't deny that I want to kiss you even just for a moment of intense passion."

Rose smiled up at him and then said, "I'm _always _up for that, I just want you to not make yourself frustrated by not being able to fully mate with me."

"I'm always in a state of frustration when I'm around you," Brooklyn said softly, paused, and then chuckled, releasing her necklace. "But don't worry. I'll behave myself."

Rose laughed slightly, kissed him on his lips and then snuggled closer to him; before she had an idea. She suddenly rolled on her other side away from him, opened her side table drawer and pulled out a book. She nestled back into his arms, lying against his chest and showed him it.

"What is that?" He asked her curiously.

"The other day, I went down to the main part of the Labyrinth and was searching for some books to read, and came across one that I just _had_ to borrow." Rose explained to him, smiling wider now. She laid on her back, still in his arms and wings, and then showed him the front cover, laughing.

"_1000 of the Corniest Jokes on Earth." _Brooklyn read out loud; and then started laughing. "Oh _no_."

"Oh _yes._" Rose told him, starting to flip open to a few pages. "This little book of stupid jokes has literally been my bible lately. It has kept me up laughing; and has even helped me with my depression a little bit. Want me to read you a few?"

Brooklyn gazed over at her, with a humorous smile on his face and then said, "Sure, I _cannot wait _to hear these."

Rose smiled wickedly and then adjusted herself closer to him. He held onto her body, in his strong arms and sighed happily, waiting for her to start reading to him. Rose flipped open to a few random pages, read through some jokes, and then started laughing by herself. She could feel Brooklyn's smile against her skin and knew he was ready.

"Okay, okay." She started, trying to hold together her laugh. "They are really corny- so be prepared. Here we go, '_What did the tired criminal need?'"_

Brooklyn smiled at her, thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"I don't know. What did he need?"

"Arrest." Rose answered. "Get it? He needs A-rest?"

Silence passed between them for a second, before Brooklyn burst out laughing. Rose couldn't help herself anymore and laughed with him, and loved his laughter more than anything

"That's the _stupidest_ thing…" Brooklyn laughed, holding her body tighter to his.

"Oh, they get better." Rose told him, wiping tears from her eyes. "Okay- here's one of my favorites. 'How does a train eat?'"

Brooklyn grinned down at her and started chuckling once again, "I have no idea. How?"

Rose bit her lip, snorted, and then said, "_It goes chew chew._"

With that, Brooklyn and Rose both lost it laughing hysterically. She didn't know if it was because it was late, or just them enjoying their time together- but they both could not stop laughing. Brooklyn suddenly grabbed the book from her, while still laughing and went to find some of his own to tell her. Rose grinned at him, rested on her side, supporting her head in her palm as he searched through the pages. After a few seconds, he burst out laughing again.

"Oh my goodness," he laughed. "I don't know if I can read this…"

"Do you want me to?" She offered, holding her hand out.  
"No, no." He said, trying to calm down. "No, I've got this." He then paused, cleared his throat a few times, took a deep breath and then lifted the book up again.

"Alright- babe. You ready for this?"

"Of course." She grinned back, loving him.

"Why did the bike fall over?" He asked her, biting his lip; trying not to laugh. Seeing his reaction, she instantly began laughing and didn't know if she could speak.

"Why?" She barely managed, wiping tears away.

"Because _It was two tired…" _Brooklyn laughed; as Rose and him took off into another round of hysterical laughing; both barely able to breathe. Then their laughter battle began- for the next hour, Rose and Brooklyn both took turns reading corny jokes to each other until both of their sides hurt, and were out of breath. Finally, after her joke, Rose threw the book away from them, as Brooklyn was holding his stomach and laughing so hard he could barely breathe, he laughed, "Okay, enough of this. My stomach hurts from laughing, I can't take anymore corny jokes."

Rose laughed at him, and sunk down to her pillow and his wing all while breathing deeply. Brooklyn had buried his face in her pillow and was still laughing hysterically, when she turned to face him and rested her head next to his on her pillow. Smiling up at him, she raised her hand up and began caressing his face, instantly calming him down.

Breathing deeply, he raised his face off her pillow, chuckled at her a few more times, before he calmed down, wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against his chest and kissed the top of her forehead. Rose closed her eyes at his touch and started to relax instantly, feeling exhausted all the sudden. He peered down lovingly into her eyes, as he brought his claws up to gently caress her face lovingly.

"That was fun," Brooklyn muttered, his lips inches from hers. "I like it when we can talk and laugh without any effort."

"Yeah, it doesn't take much for us to goof off does it?" Rose smiled at him.

"No," Brooklyn laughed back at her, still trailing his talons across her face. "But that's okay. What's life without love, fun, and laughter?"

"Nothing that I can think of." Rose replied, giggling, and caressing his beak softly. His eyes stared deeply into hers and slowly they got lost in each other's eyes. Rose closed her eyes and pressed her nose against his, and instantly the tingling sensation of their soul connection awakened and flowed into each other; making them one. Brooklyn closed his eyes at the intense sensation and held onto her body even closer, breathing onto her exposed skin of her shoulders.

"I love you, Rose." He breathed against her shoulder, kissing her skin. "Thank you for making me smile and laugh. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me too." Rose whispered back, letting him slid his talons in between her fingers, gazing deeply and now quite seriously into her eyes, as though he was wanting to claim her body again with his. As Rose saw the change of seriousness, she blinked a few times and felt her heart quicken. Brooklyn had said that he wasn't going to take advantage of her as she slept; and never in a million years did she think he would, but the way he was gazing at her, was making her wish that he _would._ Rose raised her hands up to his face and lightly touched his beak; searching his eyes desperately.

"What are you thinking about, Brooklyn?" Rose whispered to him.

"A lot of things." He answered simply, as he kept lightly touching Rose on her face, her neck, upper chest, arms.

"Like what?" She asked him quietly.

He smiled gently down at her, and suddenly adjusted his body so that he was straddled above her, barely resting down upon her body with his. Rose took a deep breath and longed for him to just continue with what he was doing. She needed to be touched more; needed to partake in his love, and needed to feel him inside her. She ran her hands up his muscular arms and stared deeply into his eyes.

As he kept his plank above her; his body inches from touching hers, she could feel the heat coming off his body and it was delicious to her. He was struggling just as much as she was in fighting their desires, but was refusing to give into his desires.

"You're _beautiful_, Rose." Brooklyn breathed in her face, his face inches from hers. "I want to claim you as mine more than anything in this moment, and I'm growing weary from trying to stop myself."

Rose blinked a few times at his sweet words and she felt her mouth dry out slightly. She was exhausted from having to torture herself as well, but she couldn't let him take the fall for something that was incredibly important to him, she had to be strong as well.

"I _know_." Rose exhaled, barely able to breathe somehow. "I am tired too, but once we are mates; it'll all be worth it, I promise."

Brooklyn smiled at her, closed his eyes and then lowered his lips to hers, meeting them slowly and sensually. He only kissed her for a few seconds before he stopped and whispered, "Yes, it will. I love you. Get some rest, I'll need to be leaving soon."

"Must you?" She breathed, as tears filled her eyes, grief punched her in the chest, and suddenly left her feeling even more exhausted. Her sadness filled his body through their connection, making him moan out in frustration. He lifted his body off his side so he could better see her face, and took her face in his claws.

"Oh, _Rose_…" He whispered in defeat. "You know I don't want to."

"I know." She whispered back, smiling sadly. "It just… doesn't change the fact that saying good-bye to you just hurts _so much_…"

At her words, Brooklyn closed his eyes, sighed, and lifted himself up from the bed. Rose watched him, with tears in her eyes, as he climbed over her body once again, straddled his hips over hers, and slowly lowered his body down on top of hers. He kept his eyes on hers, planking his body above hers, and then crushed himself to her, all while his lips found hers; kissing her fiercely and passionately.

The moment she felt his beautiful body on her, she gasped out and wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her nails into his skin, urging him to continue. Rose closed her own eyes and sighed out, as his claws caressed up her body and then slid in-between her fingers, raising her arms above her head. He kept kissing her in an unrushed and steady set of movements, his body slowly sliding against her which made her gasp out against his lips. However, before she could say anything, he stopped and raised his face; smiling sadly down at her.

"I can feel how tired you are, my love." He said softly.

"Can you also feel how much I love and need you?" She asked him fiercely, tightly closing her fingers over his talons.

"_Yes_," he whispered, his voice shaking slightly. "And I want you too… _trust me… _but… time is ticking away and I'll have to leave soon. I want to get in a slight nap with you first. Please, my love? Let's sleep together, and let our connection lull us both to sleep to finally get some sleep? Nightmare free and all?"

Rose sighed, giving up, and closed her eyes.

"Okay, my love." She whispered. "We'll sleep."

With her eyes still closed, she felt him lower his lips down to hers again, kissing her deeply but briefly. Once he stopped, he pulled up and gazed lovingly at her, then gathered her body up in his arms and kept her there, as he fell to his side. Rose sighed contently, wrapped her legs around his, her arms around his waist and kissed his chest. Brooklyn kept her tightly in his arms, as his wings still encompassed both of them, keeping her warm. Rose sighed, keeping her eyes closed and ran her hands down his side.

"You'll stay with me until I fall asleep?" She asked him softly.

"Of course." He responded, kissing her lightly on the lips. "I have about an hour to two at most to sleep with you. Don't worry- I'll make sure I let you know when I leave."

"Thank you," she sighed, resting her head upon his chest, and loved the feeling of his body against hers. She closed her eyes and instantly began to feel the exhaustion creeping up on her.

Brooklyn closed his eyes, resting his head on her pillow and his face against her head, his own exhaustion finding him. He kissed her forehead and then whispered, "_Oh, Rose_. I'm so in love with you… sleep well, my angel. "

"I'm in love with you too… " Rose breathed back. "More than anything I've ever known."

She felt his lips kiss her forehead, and then he reached over with a claw and turned off her lamp, enveloping her room in darkness. He then breathed deeply and adjusted her body to his, so that she could feel his heart beat through her own chest, and his breathing was right against hers. With the darkness all around them, Rose fell into a deep sleep, knowing she was completely safe and secure in his strong arms- knowing that she would finally sleep free of nightmares…

* * *

Rose slept deeply and felt Brooklyn's love flow into her body, as they were sleeping in each other's arms. Other than knowing he was still beside her, she didn't know how much time passed, but her dreams were full of Brooklyn, their romantic date in which they had that night; and of his lips and body against hers. She longed for it to be real as she thought about her love for him and his love for her.

She could still feel herself in reality as she slept; but felt something coming in her chest, changing her thoughts and superficial dreams. For some reason, the familiar tingling sensation started in her hands and then shot through her entire body, as if she was being connected with Brooklyn. She would have awoken by its sensation, but she couldn't seem to wake up.

Then, suddenly; she felt herself being whisked away from reality; into a very real dream- much like the one she had a few months ago- when she dreamed of Brooklyn making love to her; then to have it be Kevin on top of her, viciously stabbing her to death. And like that dream, she could hear some waves crashing in the distance. Once she stopped falling through the black space in her mind, it now sounded as though she were really there- next to an Ocean…

_Rose was suddenly standing on a large grassy cliff, near where she grew up in Bar Harbor, Maine. She looked around the landscape and immediately recognized her favorite lighthouse on the corner of the land, which was standing tall and strong; signaling a light out to all who might've been lost at sea. Rose's eyes went wide as she recalled all the memories of climbing up that Lighthouse; playing with childhood friends- watching fishermen in their boats coming towards the docks in Bar Harbor. Roses' heart suddenly leapt painfully as she recalled all those simple times._

"_I'm home?" She muttered to herself as she looked around. She glanced towards the ledge of the cliff, on the other side of the Lighthouse, and saw her hometown village. With a jolt in her heart, she longed to run down to her childhood home and see if her parents were there. _

_However; before she did, she suddenly heard a great crash of thunder in the distance. Startled, she looked back towards the ledge of the cliff to look out towards the sea. As she walked along the grass, she wondered if she was back the very real nightmare in which she had a few months ago- where she was killed by Kevin, as this seemed to be the same place in which that took place._

_As Rose continued to look around, she realized, in horror, that _it was _the same place- and was not Scotland in which she first thought, but was right around the corner from where she grew up. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing her black, silky outfit in which she went to bed with- and was surprised by how in tune her senses were. This was no ordinary dream. It was like she was really there- _

_The wind was blowing hard, blowing her long wavy hair around, and as she looked out to the horizon; she saw a very dark and ominous wall cloud of a Hurricane heading towards land, creating large waves in the ocean below and blowing each tree and grass blade violently; sending Ocean mist up to her face. _

_She could hear the rumbling thunder as it was approaching, and it gave her heart a sense of great danger. Soon, she knew she would have to take cover. She walked barefoot along the grass towards the ledge of the cliff; to try to find out why she was there, and what this new realistic dream was trying to warn her about. As she walked towards the lighthouse, feeling drawn to its light, she suddenly saw an older gentleman standing not far from her, who also gazing out towards the stormy horizon._

_Rose gasped slightly, and felt that she somehow knew him. Walking slowly towards him, the man was dressed in an old pair of jeans, with a plaid- button up shirt, and was smoking a pipe. Although his back was facing her, her heart began to pound frantically, and tears filled her eyes. Everything about him looked like her Pop, Robert.. Before she could ask him who he was, and why she was there; the man suddenly said, "There's a storm a comin' Rosie."_

_Rose's heart leaped painfully, and she gasped out loud. She knew that voice with the Irish accent- and there was only one person in her entire life that had ever called her by the nickname of Rosie. She rushed towards the man and placed her hands on his arm._

"_Pop? Is that you?" She gasped out. _

_Slowly, the old man turned, and it was indeed her adoptive, elderly father. His short white-hair was blowing in the stormy sea wind, and his face was exactly as she remembered it. He had many wrinkles and hard lines on his face, but his vibrant blue eyes twinkled at her. _

"_Aye, lass. It's me." He replied softly, taking his pipe out of his mouth. _

_Rose stared into his face for a few seconds, before she burst into tears, holding her mouth with her hands. His eyes filled with tears as well, as he gathered her in his arms, holding her tightly- much like he used to when she was a young girl. Rose continued to sob, hardly able to breathe, as her bottled up grief poured out._

* * *

Brooklyn was sleeping deeply, subconsciously knowing that Rose was lying in his arms, and it was helping him relax and sleep effortlessly. He loved taking naps with her and, as long as he was going to be Rose, he was going to take them. She often spent other night staying up with him, giving up her sleep to be with him. However, since he slept in a stone sleep; he enjoyed sleeping next to Rose which meant he could feel her beautiful body against his more often, and took every opportunity to be next to her, as it was a very intimate thing for him.

He didn't know how much time had passed, nor how long they had slept, but he suddenly heard Rose begin to breathe faster, and moan slightly. He took a deep breath, ignoring it for a moment, willing himself to keep dreaming of her and her beautifully luscious body against hers. However, as more seconds passed, their tingling soul connection pounded through him and began to stir him awake. He slowly stirred, trying to relax again, but then another sound made his eyes snap open. Rose was beginning to thrash back and forth in his arms, crying, and was obviously having a he saw her in great amounts of pain and was crying, he sat up slightly, completely awake and alert, and looked over her face.

"Rose, honey! Wake up!" He whispered, trying to wake her up, but nothing helped.

Since he could see in the dark, he could see the great amounts of grief on her face, and it was like she was being faced with something of great sorrow. He caressed her sweating face with his talon, and then had a thought. He closed his eyes, cupped her face, and willed himself to force their soul connection to take him into her dream with her… and when it did, he was suddenly brought into that very strange, but real dream world that he was in a few months ago- much like the hellish one with Kevin…

_When Brooklyn opened his eyes, he was standing on that same hilltop, that Rose was murdered by Kevin, and saw that they were a lot closer to its edge than before. And unlike the nightmare Rose had, this landscape had a large lighthouse. Brooklyn looked around in shock and immediately had to secure his wings against his shoulders as a very strong and severe storm was building up in the horizon, making the Ocean go crazy against the shore. _

_He grit his teeth and knew he could not stay there, as Gargoyles relied on gentle wind currents to fly. Looking around, he saw a small town below the hilltop, and could see that the homes had already been boarded up to protect against the fierce winds of the approaching hurricane, which Brooklyn knew he would need to seek shelter immediately as well. But with Rose out here somewhere, he wasn't going to leave until he found her and brought her with him. _

_Thinking of her, he raised his arm up to his forehead to protect his eyes from the fierce windy ocean spray, and looked out towards the edge of the cliff. There, to his amazement, he saw Rose, in her black silky sexy outfit, hugging a very frail-looking, old man. _

"_Rose?" He mumbled to himself and quickly began to climb the hill, and hide behind the lighthouse to hear what they were doing, and who this man was. When he could hear them- his heart broke for her. She was sobbing and holding him tightly; and somehow he knew who it was. The old man was her adoptive father; her pop. _

_Seeing her in pain, he wanted more than anything to reach out and console her, but for right now; she was not in danger, other than the approaching storm, and he listened to her and her pop speak… _

_From where she stood, Rose cried out and pulled away to face her pop._

"_I can't believe it's you!" She cried out, and looked over him. Everything about him was the same, and she couldn't believe it. He smelled of tobacco and wood; and his frail- yet strong body- was warm to the touch. It was as if he was really there with her; and he was wearing the same outfit he wore when he died._

"_Aye, child. I'm here." He muttered, holding onto her tightly. He didn't show his emotions much, but when it came to family, and her especially; he often became the softest teddy bear anyone had ever seen. Rose finally let go of him and stared into his face, which was wet from tears. _

_She shook her head in disbelief, and sobbed, "I miss you so much…"_

"_And I miss you, Rosie." He said in his gruff voice, which was full of emotion. "I have been watching over you; and I am sick with grief and anger at how much hurt you've been through."_

_Rose knew immediately what he was referring to and couldn't stop the second set of grief and sobs from bursting out. _

"_I have been so lost, Pop. I… I don't know what to do anymore. You and Nana were my lighthouses in the dark… and I don't know how to carry on with this burden."_

"_I know it feels like that, Rosie." Her Grandfather said, trying to comfort her. "But you are stronger than you know- I know you can get through this."_

"_How?" Rose asked him, crying more. " I don't know what to do anymore!"_

_She wrapped her arms around her Grandfather's neck and sobbed like a child, for a few minutes. He let her cry while gently holding and rocking her back and forth like he used to. When she had calmed down, he let her go, and cupped her face while wiping her tears away._

"_Child, If I could take away all of your pain; I would in an instant." He told her as gently as he could in his gruff voice. "And if I could be here for you, I would have stopped you from ever meeting that... monster. I know that I'm not one to judge a book by its cover… but you have made a huge mistake in meeting him, and I cannot do a thing to help you. That is something you must do on your own… "_

_Rose sniffed and misunderstood what he was saying, as she exhaled in despair. _

"_Oh, Pop… I know that Gargoyles looks different, but they are __not_ _monsters. My soon-to-be new husband, is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. I just wish you were here to truly see how happy he makes me. He is not the real monster here; and is not the cause of my pain. Please try to see past his appearance… if you could see his good heart, I know you'll approve of us being together."_

_Her Grandfather gazed down into her face, and narrowed his eyes at her._

"_I was not talking about Brooklyn." He told her in a slow and serious voice._

_Rose froze slightly and didn't know how he knew Brooklyn's name, but before she could ask him, she felt an impending sense of doom approach her heart as she now knew who he was talking about. He was referring to the other monster in her life; the true life horror story._

"_How did you-?" She asked him, but he ignored her and looked past her._

"_You can come out from behind there now, lad." Her pop called out to someone behind her. Confused, Rose whipped her face around and with wide eyes, saw Brooklyn approach her from behind the lighthouse, with a very uncertain look on his face. As the wind whipped her hair all around her, she felt complete. Safe. Her connections flowed through her, and she knew he was actually there with her._

"_Brooklyn! My love…!" Rose whispered, running for him. _

_Brooklyn had heard the conversation between her and her pop; and for a moment, he felt completely heart-broken as her Pop talked about Rose meeting a 'monster' and he was sure he was referring to him being a Gargoyle. Then, as his sweet angel came to his defense, they both were taken by surprise when her Pop called Brooklyn by name, stating that he was not referring to him or the other Gargoyles, and then he looked past Rose and right into his eyes; inviting him over._

_Brooklyn exhaled in relief and gathered Rose tightly up in his arms, holding onto her tightly. Rose then pulled back, and gazed into his eyes with wide-tearful eyes._

"_Are you really here?" She asked him, holding onto his talons._

"_I am." He replied, his voice echoing slightly, in the strange world around them._

"_This is the same place that I had that first real-nightmare," Rose said in a rushed voice. "And just like it, everything feel so real…!"_

"_Yes, it does." He said, blinking and looking around with fear. However, as he looked away from her, he saw her Pop smiling approvingly over at them. Rose pulled away from him, gazed up into his face and saw him looking at her pop. Smiling, she took his claw in her hand and whispered, "Come on… I want you to meet my Pop."_

_Rose pulled Brooklyn by the hand, over to her pop, and smiled up at him._

"_Pop," she said softly, holding Brooklyn tightly against her. "This is Brooklyn- the love of my life and finance." She then paused, looked over at Brooklyn and said, with tears in her eyes, "Brooklyn… this is my pop. Robert."_

_Brooklyn smiled at Robert, stuck his claw out to shake Robert's, and to both, Rose and Brooklyn's surprise, Robert smiled back, stepped forward and grasp Brooklyn's claw, shaking it._

"_It's so nice to meet you, sir." Brooklyn said. "The man who has raised Rose… I cannot tell you how thankful I am for good people like yourself."_

"_Nay," Robert said, letting go of his claw, with tears in his eyes. "It is I, who is immensely grateful for you, Brooklyn."_

_Rose stared at her Pop with tears streaming down her face, as Brooklyn looked completely taken aback._

"_Me?" He asked Robert in confusion. "Why?"_

"_I have been lookin' down upon Rose, since the day I passed away." He explained in a heartfelt voice. "And I have watched her succeed, make choices that determine her life, and… then I saw her meet that monster… Kevin Morrison." He paused, as his jaw quivered. "And I could do nothin' to stop or help her. I have watched her struggle, cry, get hurt; be abused… and then sink so low into her hopeless despair that she would try to kill herself."_

_He paused from speaking and couldn't seem to continue. Rose began to sob, placed a hand over her face, as Brooklyn held her close to him; his own eyes filling with tears. Robert took a deep breath, and then continued to speak to them._

"_However, "He said, taking Rose's hand and glancing deeply into her eyes. "Then I saw… this… Gargoyle come in and save yer life. I was unsure about what they were, of course, but the more I saw your soul connections and love; as well as Brooklyn's good heart- I knew he was the new lighthouse for you, lass."_

"_Lighthouse?" Rose asked him, holding Brooklyn tightly._

"_Aye." Robert said softly, nodding. "Yer guiding light, in the darkness and storm surrounding ya. And…" He paused again, placed a hand upon Brooklyn's shoulder and began to cry. "It was more than I could have ever hoped for my dear little Rosie. Thank you, Brooklyn. Thank you for taking such good care of my sweet girl, while I have been unable to."_

_Brooklyn stood tall, with tears in his eyes, and slowly he nodded his head, placing his claw upon Robert's shoulders for comfort._

"_You're welcome." Brooklyn said seriously. "I promise you… I will continue to love, respect, cherish, support, defend and protect Rose. With all my heart, strength and very life. Your daughter… she…" he paused and looked down upon Rose's face, taking a deep breath and then looked back at Robert. "She means everything to me."_

"_That's wonderful to hear." Robert said, smiling a true smile at him, before turning to Rose and taking her hand. "And… you have my blessing to marry each other."_

_With his words, Rose let go of Brooklyn and collected her Pop back in her arms._

"_Oh Pop…" She cried in his shoulder. "Thank you…"_

"_There's no one better…" Robert said softly, holding and hugging her tightly. "I'm so proud of you, Rose. You've been so brave… and you've been so good to the Gargoyles. You and Brooklyn have been destined to meet."_

_Brooklyn smiled at them hugging, feeling completely relieved and humbled to have met the man who raised Rose, and to have made a good impression with him. For once in his life, he wasn't judged by how he looked as a Gargoyle, but by the character and strength of his heart- and for that- it meant everything to him. _

_Robert let go of Rose, smiled at her for a moment, but then a huge bolt of lightning flashed above them, instantly filling the air around them with thunderous booms. Rose cried out in fear; and the wind started to pick up, whipping her hair all around her, filling her heart with fear and dread. Her father, however, turned away from her; looking towards the incoming storm with a wary look, and walked towards the edge._

"_Pop!?" Rose yelled out, stepping towards him, but Brooklyn grabbed her hand and held her to him. __He then turned to both of them, with wide and worried eyes._

"_I don't have much time left…" He told them, as Rose shook her head._

"_Please don't go… " More thunder crackled above them._

"_A storm is coming, Rose…." Robert told her loudly. " And you best damn be ready for it when it does."_

"_What are you talking about?" She yelled above the howling wind. Her father turned back towards her, and urgently grasped her face in his frail hands, his eyes were panicked and holding her gaze with great worry. _

"_Rosie, I do not have much time left. Do you remember when you were a little girl; all the Hurricanes that would have and what I would do to protect you, your mother and our home from its forces?"_

"_You… you would board up the house, days before it hit land." Rose answered back._

"_Yes," He said. "I wouldn't let that damn storm rip my family and home apart. The same thing is true for you! Ya mustn't let the evil forces through your walls, board up every crack in your soul; be on guard and do not let evil destroy you."_

"_Pop… what are you saying?" Rose asked him, feeling more and more afraid. The storm all around them was threatening to blow them over. "Are you referring to Kevin?"_

_Brooklyn's eyes widened, as he held Rose to him, and watched as Robert's face suddenly seemed to darken at his name. He then slowly looked up at Brooklyn, and nodded his head._

"_Aye, Rose." He answered in a grief and anger filled voice, turning his attention back to her. "He is comin'... and you must be ready to stand against him when he does."_

"_What?!" Rose cried out, trying to brace herself from the storm. "How? He doesn't know where I am!"_

"_He will find out..." Robert said frantically. "I can't say nothin' more than that… but I had to come and warn ya, Rose. He's comin' for ya… "_

_At his words, Rose felt the horror attack her heart, and she felt like collapsing down to the ground. However, Brooklyn stepped forward and grabbed Robert's hands, all while keeping her securely to his side._

"_How?" He begged him, his voice breaking slightly in worry and rage. "How does he know where she's at?! When is he coming?"_

"_I can't say…" Robert gasped out, shaking his head slowly. "I'm sorry- I would if I could… but I must go now. I'm being called back… but please!" He paused and took hold of Brooklyn's shoulder, with tears streaming down his face, and looked like he was stricken with grief._

"_Protect her…" He cried, shaking. "Please, protect my little girl…"_

"_I will…" Brooklyn breathed back, with tears in his eyes. "I promise."_

_With that, Robert nodded and broke away from Brooklyn and quickly kissed Rose on her forehead for a few seconds, and turned away from her._

"_I love you, Rose." He said, pulling on her hand. "I always have and always will…"_

_Pounding rain was now being pelted down upon her skin, the wind howling so hard that Rose could barely hear or see anything anymore. _

"_No! Pop!" Rose cried out, tears pouring down her face, reaching out to him and trying to follow him. "Please, don't leave me again! Pop…FATHER!"_

"_Rose!" Brooklyn cried out, taking hold of Rose as she was trying to fight away from him._

"_Please, don't leave me again!" Rose screamed out, tears falling down her face; but as her pop walked towards the edge, he suddenly vanished. Once he was gone, the storm hit them like a punch to the face. Rain, wind and thunder attacked them from all sides. Rose could hardly see anything, as the storm hit the land around her with a full scaled force of a Hurricane; whipping her around, threatening to blow her away. Rose fell to the ground, trying to brace herself from the storm, and she felt Brooklyn fall to the ground, bracing his body with hers._

"_Rose, you need to wake up!" He yelled in her ear. "Honey, wake up!"_

"_NOO!" She screamed out, crying her full grief, anguish and rage out to her father, not listening to Brooklyn. "PLEASE- COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!"_

_As Rose cried helplessly on the ground, holding and bracing her head against the storm; she suddenly heard another familiar voice- one that was in the wind, all around her. Brooklyn's strong arms were holding her, around her chest, and was looming over her body taking the brunt of the storm for her. He suddenly raised his face to the storm all around them, and Rose suddenly felt a sick feeling in her stomach, as the voice in the wind and rain was suddenly Kevin's high-pitched laughter._

"_I'm coming for you, Rose…"_

_Rose's eyes widened and terror pulled at her, as Brooklyn's grip around her tightened. Then, Kevin's figure; dressed all in black came out of the wall cloud, grinning maliciously at her._

"_Kevin…" Rose whispered in horror; and couldn't feel her body. Brooklyn's eyes lit up in rage, forced her to stand up, and pulled her away from the spot._

"_We gotta GO!" He yelled at her, grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him. "Rose, NOW! Wake up, honey!"_

"_You think you can protect her, Gargoyle?" Kevin drawled, raising a gun up to them. "But you can't… THIS BITCH IS MINE!"_

_Rose's eyes lit up in horror, as Brooklyn began to snarl, growl and brace himself to attack her; but she came back to reality and knew she had to wake up. She went to grab Brooklyn's claw, but it was too late. He shot himself forward to attack him with a roar of rage, but Kevin raised his gun up, and had the high ground over Brooklyn. Rose watched in completely horror, unable to do anything but scream. as the gun shot out- BANG!_

"_BROOKLYN! NOOOO!" Rose screamed; her whole world crumbling into utter and complete darkness…_

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Rose screamed awake, and her eyes flashed open, as her mind pulled away from that realistic nightmare. She jumped, was breathing frantically, and was sweating and shaking all over. She instantly looked over and was relieved to see that Brooklyn had also gasped awake. He was looming over her body, and had her face cupped in his claws.

Rose gasped in and out, having a full-on panic attack and was relieved to see that she was back in the Labyrinth, in her bed, and was soaked from sweat not from the rain. When she saw Brooklyn above her, she squealed out again, reached over to the bedside table to turn on the light. Once on, she turned back to him and cupped his face in her hands; making sure he was real and that he was alive. He was also breathing deeply, and looked to be lost in his thoughts or in a daze.

"Brooklyn…?" Rose asked him, shaking so badly she could barely hold his face. "Talk to me, _please!_" Brooklyn slowly raised his claw to the base of his neck, on his chest, and touched where the 'dream' bullet had hit him, and though it was a dream, he still could somehow feel the pain of the bullet hitting and instantly killing him in the dream. However, as he took deep breaths, the pain subsided, and he was very much still alive.

"_Brooklyn_?!' Rose cried out again, beside herself with grief, worry and terror, which broke him from his trance. He blinked, shook his head, and instantly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm okay," he whispered, pulling her to him. "Relax, Rose. Baby, I'm okay."

Rose was crying earnestly, and shaking in terror as she touched the base of Brooklyn's neck with her shaking hands, relieved to see that he was very much alive. Gasping out, she pulled herself to him, straddled his hips with her legs, and kissed the base of his neck.

Brooklyn closed his eyes at her kiss, and held her tenderly against his body.

"Rose, it's okay." He whispered in her shoulders, kissing her skin. "Babe- I'm-"

"You can't do that to me." Rose suddenly said, pulling up to face him. "You can't leave me… okay? Especially if Kevin is involved… Brooklyn, please… please don't die."

"Rose, I'm here, I'm alive. Okay? It was just another nightmare…" Brooklyn began to argue, but Rose suddenly pushed him away from her and leapt off the bed, having a panic attack.

"Just another nightmare?!" She yelled at him, tears streaming down her face. "Brooklyn! This wasn't just a normal nightmare… this… this was a _warning_. My pop was really there, he… _Kevin_… and you… " She broke off from speaking, held herself and now was struggling to breathe; making Brooklyn immediately leap off the bed after her.

"_Rose?!_" He cried out, taking hold of her.

"I can't breathe-" she gasped out, feeling herself grow weaker. He quickly grabbed onto her, scooped her up into his arms and laid her back down on the bed. He took her arms and raised them above her head, and sat over her hips, opening up her chest.

"Breathe…" He ordered calmly. "Rose… breathe with me. Come on…"

Rose's breathing was frantically shallow, but as Brooklyn was above her, physically opening up her chest and being her guide- she felt herself syncing her breathing with his.

"That's it, love." Brooklyn whispered, taking deep breaths in; holding it for a few seconds, and then exhaling, and watching her follow his lead. "Good job, keep breathing with me."

She closed her eyes, as her breathing began to deepen and slow down and she suddenly felt their soul connection flow calmly through both of their bodies; and like a light was being turned on in her body, she could feel his immense love for her and it instantly melted her panic and fear away. Keeping her eyes closed, she took a few deep breaths, in and out, and then slowly opened her eyes.

"That's it." He breathed, gazing down upon her face with great worry. "Are you okay now, love?"

"Yes," she whispered, feeling in control of her emotions now. Slowly, she sat up, and Brooklyn released her hands from the bed, and helped her sit up. She gazed up into his eyes, before he quickly took her in his arms, and kissed her on the lips briefly.

"Thank you." Rose whispered as he pulled away. "I'm sorry you had to see that… I… I haven't had a panic attack in a very long time. Not since before I left Kevin, and I didn't have the leisure of having someone help me through it."

"I wish I could have done more." Brooklyn whispered, cupping her face, as she smiled and shook her head.

"My love, you did everything perfect." She whispered, feeling tears fill her eyes again. "I just… I don't understand what's going on. Were you really there with me in that dream?"

"I was." Brooklyn replied, nodding his head. "I woke up to see you having another nightmare. I tried to wake you up, but couldn't. So, I summoned our connection and willed myself to enter your dream; to pull you from its grasp, but I found it was another realistic one. But, because you weren't, you know, being stabbed by Kevin- I didn't immediately engage. And… when I saw you talking with your pop; I just knew it was him, and so I stayed behind listening."

Tears filled her eyes, and she felt that grief pull at her heart again. Sniffing, she lowered her head onto his shoulder and cried, as Brooklyn held her tenderly to him.

"It's been eight years, Brooklyn." Rose whispered. "He looked, felt and even smelt exactly as I remembered him. He was even wearing the same outfit he wore when he died…"

Tears filled Brooklyn's eyes as he held Rose tightly to him.

"I'm so sorry, Rose…"

"I miss him so much…" Rose cried, tears streaming down her face. "I can't believe he was really there… as the years pass; it feels like the grief just intensifies. It hits me like that Ocean in that dream. Sometimes a little bit at a time, but then other times, it's like that Hurricane, and it threatens to pull me under. Grief, has a gravity and it pulls me down sometimes. I miss him and my Nana so much."

"I understand how you feel, and I'm sorry. Losing someone is never an easy thing..." Brooklyn whispered, rubbing his claws up and down her back. "But, if there's any justice in this world or the next, then they are still here with us. Your pop said so himself. He's always going to be with you- and is watching down over and loves you."

"Do you really believe in that?" Rose asked him, looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah, I do." He whispered. "When I lost my Clan at the Wyvern Massacre, I was sick with grief as well. And sometimes, there are times, where I still think of them and miss all of my brothers and sisters... but... with that loss, I've gained much more than I could ever imagine. Grief will always be there, but so will love. And I know that love is brighter than the darkness of grief. As long as I have you, I know that I will make it through these hard times."

Rose smiled up at him, through her tears, and touched his arm.

"Do- do you think my pop is in Heaven?" She asked him quietly. "Do you believe in a place like that? Or... a better place?"

Brooklyn stayed quiet for a moment, thinking deeply, before he sighed.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "Gargoyles… don't really have any specific spiritual beliefs, but I do believe that there must be a good place for all of us to go- because there was a good place where all of us came from."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked him quietly, surprised by his answer.

"Well..." Brooklyn said, thinking deeply. "To tell you the truth, I didn't really believe in an afterlife, until I met you. After our souls connected, and I first laid eyes on you… I don't know about you, but it was really strange to have never met or seen you before; but the moment our eyes met, my whole life and soul connected to yours. It has occurred to me, that I _must_ have known and loved you sometime before this life. And after seeing your pop, who has moved on, come to you and say that he's aware of you and of what you're going through, it makes sense that we would return to a better life than this one. That's my hope… and I'm sticking with it."

Rose stayed silent, and played with his claws for a few minutes, as he held her in his lap. Slowly, he brought a talon up under her chin and raised her face up to his.

"It's a nice thing to hope for." Rose said smiling at him, as he gently wiped her tears away. "I hope for that too-"

"It makes sense to me." He smiled down at her, and gently played with her face. "I must have loved you way before our life here, I love you more than anything in this life, and I know I will love you long, long after we are gone."

Rose smiled at him, wrapped an arm around his neck, while her other hand caressed his beak. He smiled back at her, and slowly she lowered her lips to his and kissed him deeply. He held her tightly against him, then slowly moved himself so his back was against the wall; and allowed her to kiss and touch him tenderly. Their mouths opened to each other and made out slowly and passionately, and Brooklyn's claws slid up under her silky gown; finding her bikini style underwear, and with a gasp, he broke away from her lips; and leaned his head back against the wall, groaning.

Rose bit her lip and exhaled out.

"I'm sorry- I'm making this hard on you." She whispered, gently holding his face in her hands.

"It's okay," He chuckled, keeping his claws on her exposed waist, and looked down at her, touching her exposed legs and upper thigh, making Rose shiver and gasp out. "You're just so beautiful."

"Thank you." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pressing her body to his; allowing their pelvis' to touch even closer. "You're beautiful too, Brooklyn…"

She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder, as he rested his head against hers, and slowly caressed his talons down her skin with his eyes closed.

"I'm just so tired…" Rose breathed against his skin. "I haven't had a realistic dream like that, since the first one all those months ago. But… I haven't slept one night since Kevin's attack on the Castle. Every time I try to fall asleep here, I have normal nightmares, and I don't sleep well."

"I'm sorry, my love. I have been having nightmares too." Brooklyn replied, still rubbing her back; opening his eyes now. "Kevin is haunting both of us… and it's evident now that I must keep searching for him, before he finds you."

With that, Rose slowly lifted her head off Brooklyn's shoulders and looked fearfully into his eyes.

"Pop said he's found me…" Rose whispered, lightly holding his beak in her hands. "Do you think he has?"

"I have no idea." Brooklyn replied darkly, taking her hands in his claws and lowering them from his face. "_But I intend to find out_…"

With that, Brooklyn lifted her off him, laid her down, and then got off the bed. Rose watched him with wide eyes, jumped off the bed and tore after him, grabbing his claw before he could scale up her wall.

"Brooklyn, no!" Rose cried out, taking his claw. "Please, _don't go-_!"

Brooklyn turned back to face her, grabbed her shoulders and looked as though he was in a world of pain and anger.

"Rose, I _must_-" he gasped, holding her shoulders tightly. "Your pop did warned you, but he also warned me. Kevin hasn't stopped searching for you, and I have to do the same thing! I must find him before he finds you. That's the only way these nightmares will go away, that's the only way you and I can finally be together as mates."

Rose opened her mouth to speak, tears filling her eyes, but he stopped her by kissing her fiercely, holding her tightly against him. His lips pulled on hers sensually and deeply, only to come back and claim them again. Rose wrapped her arms around his waist, moaning; as he cupped her face gently. He then released her lips, and kept hold of her face.

"I promised you and your pop that I would protect you…" he whispered fiercely. "And protect you, I will. Rose… you're the love of my life. I'm going to take this warning seriously. It's time to refocus myself on that."

"Brooklyn-" She gasped out, tears falling down her face again. "I can't lose you… I have a terrible feeling. This time, you died in my dream… I can't lose you… _please_…"

"You died in the first nightmare." Brooklyn whispered, caressing her face, his lips inches from hers. "And I nearly lost you at the bridge… Rose… they may come true to a point. But _we _have the power to control our destinies. That much you taught me, by fighting to live. I'll be more careful, and will fight to live. _I'll live for you_, my love. And once Kevin dies, then you and I will continue to live together. _Nothing_ can come between our love."

Rose stayed silent, and slowly nodded.

"Okay." She whispered, "I believe in you- I believe in our love."

"As do I." He whispered back, holding onto her tightly. "And your pop, gave us his permission to marry… which… I don't know about you, but that has made me even more determined to make sure we live."

"I'm so happy that he did." Rose smiled, tears still flowing down her face. "I'm so thankful you got a moment to meet him."

"He is incredible," Brooklyn whispered passionately. "But I knew he would be, because you are, my love. A part of him will always live in you."

Rose smiled up at him getting lost in his chocolate brown eyes, and felt their connection flow beautifully through both of them.

"Thank you." She whispered, resting her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you so much Brooklyn."

"I love you, Rose." He whispered, kissing her head, and holding her tightly. "I always have and always will."

They held each other in silence for a few minutes, but then Rose could feel his thoughts flow through her mind, and she knew that he had to leave. Exhausted, she pulled away from him and turned to her clock, saw that it was almost three in the morning and sighed. She wrapped her hands around her arms and silently sat down on her bed, looking away from him.

"Rose?" Brooklyn asked her quietly.

"You have to leave, don't you?" She asked him, still not looking at him.

Brooklyn sighed heavily, walked over to her and sat down next to her. He reached his claw out and took her hand in his.

"I don't want to- but yes." He replied softly. "I must. I told Goliath that I would be back, and now that I have been warned about Kevin finding you, I must take action. I'm sorry, honey."

"I understand." Rose whispered. "I do. I'm just so exhausted… and worried. I can't lose you Brooklyn. I've lost so many people… and I can't lose you too."

Brooklyn wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him again.

"You won't lose me, Rose." He whispered. "I promise." He paused from speaking, raised his claws up her bare arms and cupped her face delicately. "I'm sorry you've endured, yet another, heart-breaking dream and nightmare… and I'm sorry for leaving- I just… I _can't_ imagine living my life without you either. I have promised you so many things, and I feel like I keep breaking those promises, I'm sorry. _I'm so sorry_…"

"You have nothing to apologize for." Rose told him, holding onto his biceps. "You saved me from the end of that dream and pulled me out of the abyss. I think that's the point of it all. Our love with save us; if we can cling to it and weather the storm together."

"If I could only find Kevin…" Brooklyn suddenly growled maliciously, still holding onto her. "When he and I do meet… he will receive _no_ mercy from me. All of this hell, misery and terror is going to end soon- I won't rest until I find him."

"_No,_" Rose said, reaching up to take his face. "Please, don't. Don't drive yourself mad again- _I need you_. I can't have you stay away from me too long… _please_."

"I won't." He said, running his claws down her neck slowly towards her chest. "I can't stay away from you either…not as long as what I did this week. That was just stupid."

He trailed his claws softly down over her chest, towards her abdomen, where he rested his claws on her hip bones, pulling her towards him. He closed his eyes at the sensations flowing through him, as he caressed his talons down her body softly- her silky thin fabric allowing him to feel every curve available to him. He rested his beak against her head and took a deep breath. Every night was torture for him- he glanced out the window and saw that he needed to leave. Sunrise wasn't for a few more hours, but he ended up taking a nap as Rose fell asleep and stayed a lot longer than he told Goliath that he would. He closed his eyes and ran his claws across her waist, holding her close to him.

"I'm sorry, Rose." He whispered, in a broken voice. "I have stayed _way too late_… longer than what I told Goliath… I…. I must head back to the Castle. I must find Kevin."

Rose's eyes filled with tears as he said this, and though she understood why, she didn't know if she could handle being alone after what she had seen. Her dream wasn't as terrifying as her other nightmare- but this one had a very real and foreboding undertone to it. Her Grandfather had appeared to her and warned her about Kevin. He was coming for her, and she needed to prepare herself. When she didn't say anything to him, he let her go slightly so he could look into her face.

"Rose?" He asked her, looking extremely worried.

"I'm _scared_, Brooklyn." Rose told him quietly, looking up into his eyes. "My Grandfather was warning me about Kevin… he says that he will be coming… and I cannot shake the feeling that he was speaking the truth. I do not think it was just a dream- _this was real_. I just… I don't know what to expect. I don't think Kevin knows where I am- but I am terrified about what's going to happen. Something bad is coming, I can just feel it."

"That's why you have me." Brooklyn told her in a fierce voice. "I am a warrior Rose, and because of that, I will fight to the death for you. You are _my love, my mate… _ I will not let Kevin come near you…"

"I won't let you let you _fight to the death_ for me, Brooklyn." Rose interrupted him and held onto his arms tightly, her eyes full of fear. "You say that you can't live without me, but I can't live without you! "

"If it comes down to that, then I will. No hesitation." Brooklyn told her seriously.

"_No_. I won't let you do that for me." Rose said tearfully, her voice becoming hard to control. Brooklyn stared down at her for a few seconds, took a deep breath and then said gently.

"Do not worry about it right now, I promise you I will be careful. It will be Kevin that dies, not me… I just wanted you to know what I am willing to do for you. Do not be afraid, nothing will take you away from me. I will not let _anything_ happen to you."

Rose stared into his fierce eyes and nodded after a moment.

"Okay…" She whispered. "I trust you, Brooklyn. I… I'm sorry for all this…"

"_I love you_," Brooklyn whispered back at her. "I am a Gargoyle, I will protect those who I love and care about. That is who I am, and I am damn proud of it."

Rose smiled tearfully up at him, blinked a few tears away and said, "I am damn proud of you too; thank you for staying with me, my love. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He whispered, suddenly gazing into her eyes with a great deal of intensity. He ran his clawed talons up her back into her hair and kissed her fiercely, running his tongue in her mouth; dancing urgently with hers. Rose was all the sudden taken aback by how strongly he was holding onto her and kissing her passionately.

In one swift moment, he opened his wings, lifted her up into the air, and pulled her body underneath his, immediately crushing his against hers. Rose gave a slight gasp as the strength and weight of his body fell on top of hers. Once they were on the mattress, Brooklyn straddled himself over her body and pressed his pelvis down upon hers.

She closed her eyes at the sensations pulsing through her, the feeling of him on top of her was the most incredible and beautiful thing in the entire world. Brooklyn suddenly grabbed onto her arms and raised them above her head; and then slid his claws slowly down her bare arms, and lightly caressed over her bra-less chest- over her silky gown. Brooklyn was taking large gasps, as he slid his lips from her and tasted her neck, kissing her deeply, touching her intimately.

Rose closed her eyes, arched her body up against his and was breathing quickly, in small gasps. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, her fingernails scratching down his back.

Brooklyn's claws had rushed down her body and pulled the skirt over her hips, exposing her underwear to his pelvis, and he ran his talons lightly over the fabric, caressing his talons over her hip bone. He raised the skirt up to her abdomen- touching her skin with the lightest of touches, exposing her stomach to him. She could feel every strong muscles in his abdomen against her stomach, and she felt like crying out in pleasure as well as in awe. With his lips claiming her neck, he slowly lowered his lips and tongue down her thinly covered breasts, to her exposed stomach and slid his lips down her skin. His hot breath against her skin, made her body react in a pleasurable way, she quickly grasped the blanket and her whole body tensed up as he kept sliding his lips down her exposed stomach, and stopped when he reached the top of her underwear.

Rose cried out, as Brooklyn suddenly growled out and came back up to claim her lips with his, his tongue sliding into her mouth. As she clung to him, her straps fell down her shoulders; and she suddenly wanted to tear her nighty all the way off and allow him to continue to claim and explore her body. A powerful surge of connection flowed through them, and both of them could hear each other's thoughts. Both filled with a powerful desire for each other; each wanting the same thing.

He disengaged from her lips and she fell down on the bed, breathing heavily and staring up at him; as he looked down upon her face with eyes full of pain and frustration, gritted his teeth, and balled his claws up into was breathing deeply and she could see that he was aroused, which made the moment even more intense and desirable for her.

"_Brooklyn_…" She started to say, in total awe at how beautiful he was to her, but he placed a talon over her mouth. He was gazing hungrily down at her body- and could also see her flat stomach, as well as the outline of her large breasts through the black fabric and he wanted to finally make sweet love to her. He took a large breath and forced himself off her, hating himself almost.

Rose watched him go with hurt in her eyes and said again, "No… Brooklyn…"

"I'm sorry, I _must_..." He growled, his fists clenched up.

Rose launched herself off the bed, straightened out her dress, and walked towards him. He faced away from her; and since she knew he couldn't have her in front of him, she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, holding onto him tightly. She closed her eyes, pressed her lips against his back, right in between his wings and then whispered, "I understand- I love you… please come see me again soon."

With that, Brooklyn turned to face her; and wrapped her tightly in his arms. She could feel his arousal against her and it nearly made her pass out- but she didn't dare move. He slowly let her go and placed a deep kiss upon her lips, slowly moving his lips against hers.

"I won't stay away long- I'll be back. I promise…" He whispered fiercely. "Never forget how much I love you."

"Don't worry." She whispered back. "I could never. I love you, too."

With that, he let go of her and jumped over her, using his claws to scale her wall, and headed towards her skylight. Rose blinked a few times in shock and then asked him, "Why are you going out that way?"

He paused near the top, looked down at her and then said, "Um… because I don't need people asking me questions, and have to calm my mating instincts. Plus- it's a window, which means it should be able to open."

With that, he forced the window open, which allowed some snow to creep through and fall down into her room. Before he left, he glanced back down at her and stare lovingly at her.

"Try to get some sleep, my angel." He said softly. "I love you, and will return to you very soon."

With that, he went to climb out of the skylight when Rose suddenly called out to him.

"Brooklyn!"

He paused once again and looked down at her. Rose bit her lip and shook her head slightly. "Please, _please_ be safe."

"I will." He replied. "I promise."

With that, he climbed out; shut the skylight behind him- and disappeared from her view. Rose stayed standing for a few seconds, wrapping her arms around herself, and didn't quite know what to do now, except try to fall asleep. However, like last time, when Brooklyn left; he seemed to take the last bit of light and warmth with him, and left her feeling scared, lonely, and cold.

Rose took a deep breath to calm herself down, and then climbed back into her bed to hopefully get back the sleep in which was stolen from her due to the dream. She quickly got inside the covers and could feel a bit of warmth that was left over by Brooklyn's body; and she quickly snuggled herself in the covers, to keep that warmth there with her.

As she laid in her bed, she thought about the dream she had, of Kevin, and how she could possibly protect herself from him- she didn't want Brooklyn to sacrifice himself for her, and she wouldn't let him do such a thing- but she had to cling to the hope that her and Brooklyn's love would endure past this hell and darkness. She took a deep breath, shut off her lamp and tried to let sleep overtake her; wanting nothing more than to forget everything, and for once, sleep without the nightmares of hers or Brooklyn's death.

Her pop had warned her that a storm was coming; and ever since coming out of that realistic dream, Rose's magic was stirring uncomfortably inside her giving her the sense of an unsettling calm. Like the calm before the storm hit.

* * *

**** Author's note** Thanks for reading guys! I had write this little note in here... I lost my father last year to cancer, and I had to place my own bit of grief in this story. I miss my dad more than I could ever begin to describe- and I hope you all, reading, who may have lost someone you love; feel some sort of comfort. Grief will hit us in waves, like the ocean, but the love we have for our loved ones will always be there. 3 Shine on- Sunmoonlight**


	34. Chapter 34-Visitors

**~Chapter Thirty-Four~**

**Visitors**

The next few days were thankfully busy for Rose as the Holidays came and passed. The usual hussle and bussle of the City seemed to be in full swing once again, which meant that Rose's work picked up, making it easy for her to be distracted during the day and left her feeling exhausted by nighttime.

She picked up a morning and day routine as well, which also made things easier for her to adjust to her new home. She would wake up early, take a run around the Labyrinth, find new tunnels to run down and then would turn around when she hit a gated exit. Once she worked out to her satisfaction, she would spend a few moments meditating and stretching before she would grab a small breakfast high in protein, drink water, and then would get ready for the day.

Rose worked mostly in her room, but lately would take her computer down to the main living areas so that she didn't feel as secluded. People would say hello to her; but for the most part left her alone to work. When she needed to take a break, she would talk with the Mutates or the Clones, do her laundry, or even play a card game or two with Claw. Rose loved to play games and thoroughly enjoyed playing board or card games with Claw. The two of them had become really good friends since her being down in the Labyrinth.

Maggie had told her about how one of the Mutates, Fang, revolted against Talon and was banished from the Clan. Fang was Claw's closest friend, even though he was a bad example to him. Since his banishment, Claw hadn't really had anyone to hang out with; and even though he couldn't speak, Rose thought he was hilarious and very kind and really needed her friendship.

Rose and Claw sat across from each other at one of the public tables in the living room and were playing an intense game of Chess. Rose was competitive by nature; making it difficult for anyone to beat her in any game. Claw was having a hard time trying to beat her; and would sit and stare at the board for minutes at a time trying to outdo her.

Rose smiled mischievously up at him and tried her hardest to keep from laughing. She was one move away from 'check-mating' him, and was amused by his attempt to stop her from winning, again. Finally, after a good ten minutes of debating his next move; he moved his Castle forward, as Rose grinned and started laughing.

She moved her queen forward towards his king, and said, "Check-mate. I win."

Claw's eyes widened in shock at her move and then smacked the table with his fists, knocking all the pieces off the board onto the floor. He looked quite upset, which made Rose laugh even harder. At her laugh, he calmed down, smiled warmly at her and then fist bumped her, which was his way of telling her 'good job.'

"Thanks buddy." She said, standing up and stretching out. Her body was quite sore by how long she had been working out each morning, but it felt amazing to her. She was quite happy when she was able to work out, since she was quite muscular and in shape; it made herself feel much better whenever she was able to go. Claw was resetting the game when he suddenly held up a deck of cards and showed them to her, silently asking her to play another game with him.

Rose smiled kindly at him and laughed, "Tomorrow, we'll play again. Okay? I am going to go back to my bedroom and relax for a bit."

Claw smiled back at her and then nodded, stood up and walked away. Rose watched him go and then checked her wrist watch. It was seven o'clock in the evening, which meant that Brooklyn and the rest of the Clan would be waking up out of their stone sleep any minute now. Rose stood up, walked across the Labyrinth and climbed the stairs towards her room to get settled for the night. She hadn't seen Brooklyn for a few nights- not since his last visit on New Year's Eve/New Year's Day.

She had been thinking a lot about him lately, as always, and about the very real dream in which she had. Though she was staying busy with work and her clientele, she couldn't shake the feeling of anxiety that she had ever since she had that dream. Her Grandfather had definitely visited her and warned her about Kevin; but she didn't know when or where she would see him next, and it was terrifyingly unnerving for her.

When Rose made it back to her room, she walked in, shut the door behind her and went straight over to her bed, where she had her laptop charging. She opened it and began to search the internet for wedding dresses. Rose smiled at herself at the thought of marrying Brooklyn; and had been enjoying wasting time online searching for styles of dresses in which she liked, saving the pictures to her computer. Though they still didn't have a date set in stone; they would be mated the moment Kevin was no longer a threat to her and the Clan, which to her seemed like it could be years from now.

Rose had been wearing a sweatshirt all day, since the January air seemed to be seeping inside the Labyrinth lately, but now that she was inside her room it felt a lot warmer. She took off her sweatshirt, walked over to her closet and settled into a loose-fitting tank top, over her sports bra- which she never took off after her workout, nor had she changed out of her tight-fitting workout pants. Rose's long wavy hair was in a messy bun; keeping it out of her face. When she got dressed, she walked back over to her bed, laid flat on her stomach and was searching for more wedding dresses with a smile on her face.

Rose then went to her media files, wanting to listen to some music. As she searched her music library, she had a number of different things that she enjoyed listening to. Her library had 80's rock, classical, Broadway musicals, 80's pop, some Celtic sounds, and 80-90's country music. She decided to turn on the shuffle and just let anything and everything play in which she had on her computer- mostly to fill the silence of her room.

Suddenly, as she pressed play, her library automatically turned on a soft and beautiful Celtic song; which soft flutes immediately seemed to soothe her. With her Grandfather on her mind lately, as well as her hometown of Bar Harbor, she missed how her Grandparents would have an old radio playing classical songs as well as old traditional Irish tunes, complete with flutes and bagpipes.

Rose quietly listened to the music, searched through different wedding dresses and saved the ones she liked on her computer, for what felt like another fifteen minutes or so, before she suddenly heard the skylight above her pull out of the ceiling. She gasped, stopped what she was doing and looked up to see who or what was entering her room.

She turned to her side to better look up; and as instantly as she did that, Brooklyn came crawling in, across her ceiling, re-attached the sky light, and then launched himself from the ceiling, in a forward flip, until he touched the ground right next to her bed. When he stood up taller, he turned to her and smiled brightly at her.

"Brooklyn!?" She cried out, surprised to see him, and sat up slightly.

"_My love_," He greeted her, instantly walking towards her.

He climbed up onto her bed, and crawled on top of her body; kissing her abdomen, grazing her chest, before finding her skin again, kissing her neck sweetly, and sliding his lips up to her lips. Rose smiled through his kisses and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, as this was the greatest gift she'd ever received. Brooklyn kept his wings up out of their way, straddled over her and laid down on top of her body. He wrapped his strong arms under her back and waist and kept her tightly held down with his strong body.

Rose giggled against his lips as he grabbed onto her hands with his claws and slowly raised her hands above her head, slowly caressing his claws down her arms to slide down the sides of her chest. He kissed her lips slowly; taking his time to fully press down and then pull back up onto her lips, sliding his tongue sensually in her mouth as he kissed her. Rose started moaning in pleasure at his greeting; and felt as though she was going to lose herself in this sensual kiss when he stopped; raised his head, and began peering down into her eyes with the most warmest and loving of inhaled deeply, smiling down at her lovingly and then exhaled.

"Hi, sweet Rose." He said, smiling and laughing at himself.

"Well, hello to you too." She greeted him back, laughing. "Someone's in a good mood!"

"Eh, not really." He admitted, still lying on top of her and gazing down into her face. "But I knew of a beautiful girl who lives here that could make my night a lot better."

Rose giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh yeah?" She asked him. "Who knew that you'd be into homeless chicks."

"Just one." He grinned, kissing her again. She giggled against his lips, closed her eyes and was loving the feeling of his body against hers once again. She ran her fingers gently through his talons, feeling beautiful within his embrace, and moaned.

"Mmmm- I've missed you."

"Not as much as I've missed you." He said softly, pressing his whole body down upon her; wanting and needing to feel more of her. He lowered his face towards hers; as she lifted her head off the mattress and met his lips in midair, inhaling deeply through her nose as they kissed once again. Brooklyn let go of her hands, and he grasped onto her back of her head and back- and tightly held her against him, their lips moving in harmony once again- this time a bit more urgently than before.

Rose pulled away from his lips, moved her hands from the back of his shoulders and lightly skimmed her fingers down his beak; not kissing him, but not moving her face away either. She gazed deeply into his dark eyes, her nose touching his small nose at the top of his beaked mouth. Rose giggled again, as Brooklyn smiled at their embrace.

She had the most beautiful eyes and looked incredible to him. He could smell a more natural scent off her; as though she had been sweating earlier and hadn't rinsed off. She didn't stink at all- but it drove him crazy, especially with her being in such a revealing tank-top and tight workout pants.

"You're beautiful, Rose. I can't even handle it." He complimented her, kissing her gently on her lips again.

"Thank you." She said softly, smiling at him. "You are handsome too- I hope you know that, so much so; you make my heart flutter every time I see you."

"I've been working on my beauty routine." He answered her lightly and sarcastically, making her laugh. Rose wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and exhaled a sigh, as she relaxed under his body, closing her eyes.

"Am I crushing you?" He asked her as he laid his head down next to hers.

"Yes, but in a good way. Don't you dare move..." She answered easily, scratching his back lightly with her nails. "You being on top of me feels _so_ good right now."

"_Hmm_." He moaned into her ear, nuzzling his face against hers, with his body pressing even harder onto hers. "Good to know, because it feels _amazing _to me too."

She smiled, with eyes closed, and whispered, " I'm so glad you're here."

He gently lowered his lips once again to hers and kissed her deeply, before he let go, and placed his arm under her neck so she could rest her head on his biceps. He closed his eyes, in complete bliss as he rested his head against hers. He stayed on top of her, resting for a few more minutes, until he opened his eyes.

"So," He asked her, looking up at her computer seeing the pictures of wedding dresses on models, and smiled. "What are you doing?"

Rose looked up into his face, smiled and then answered, "I'm looking for a wedding dress."

"Yeah?" He asked her in total bliss. "I can see that, the dresses look really nice. Can't you just order one online and call it good… or do you ladies have a different way in finding one?"

Rose smiled even brighter, raised her head to kiss his shoulder gently, before she rotated her body, underneath his, to lie on her stomach. Brooklyn raised his body a few inches, to let her do so, but when she was lying on her stomach- his eyes widened in continued bliss and desire and he pressed down against her once again; loving this new position. He wrapped his arms back around her chest; and the tops of her bare shoulders and neck; kissing her madly.

"_Brooklyn_…" Rose tried to say, but then started laughing has his tongue trailed along her neck. She buried her face into her blanket, and then raised it back up to face her computer screen. "Baby, I can't concentrate when you're doing this."

"Sorry…." He breathed into her ear, but didn't stop and didn't seem sorry at all. He was feeling the backside of her body with his claws for a moment, and then slid off her body and laid on his side right next to her. Rose smiled as his back was pressed against the wall; making it easier for her to spoon him, her back to his chest. She slid across her mattress, into him once again, pulling her computer over with her. He kissed the top of her head, supported his face with one claw, and held onto her abdomen, right under her breasts, keeping her close to him.

"I have been a lot busier with work now that the Holidays are over… but when I'm winding down for the night- I've been saving pictures of dresses that I like." She explained to him, resting her head on his bicep, which was holding his head up.

"Can I see what you're wanting?" He asked her, smiling.

Smiling mischievously, she closed the internet browser and turned onto her back to face up at him. His dark eyes followed her, and gazed hungrily up and down her curvaceous body.

"_Not a chance_. I want my dress to be a complete surprise for you. No peeks before then." She teased him, lightly touching his beak.

Brooklyn smiled warmly, laughed slightly and then said, "Okay. Sounds fair to me, I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress… and _out_ of it for that matter."

"_Brooklyn!_" Rose exclaimed, laughing, with her eyes widening. "You're being naughty tonight."

"_Not sorry!_" He answered, laughing as well. "Can you blame me here? I'm just being honest, making love is a natural step in taking our communication and relationship to the next level, no need to be bashful about it. I've chosen you as my mate; and now I want all those perks related with that title."

Rose laughed even harder, turned towards his body, wrapping her arms around his waist resting her head on his bicep. "I know; I don't blame you, at all. I feel the same way."

He smiled warmly at her, kissed her lips gently, before whispering, "_Good._"

"So what have you been up to for the past few nights?" Rose asked him, lightly trailing a finger down each defined peck on his chest.

"The usual." He answered, watching her trail her fingers up and down his chest; loving the feeling of her touch him. "Patrolling the City, stopping evil stone cold, kicking idiot's butts… all the normal things in the life of a Gargoyle."

Rose snorted with laughter and closed her eyes, smiling.

"You're funny… I'm proud of you. This City is a lot safer than it used to be thanks to you guys." She responded. "And uh… Kevin-?"

"-is still a bastard." Brooklyn replied venomously, instantaneously. "Stupid jerk is no where to be found." He paused and then sighed. "I'm sorry, Rose."

Rose blinked at his sudden hostility, and knew that she did not want to open that topic with him tonight. She cleared her throat, rested her hands on his chest and whispered, "It's okay. We'll find him, you're doing great."

"Y_eah, right_… " He snapped, but then paused, sighed again, and collected her tighter in his arms, calming down. "Thanks, love. Sorry, I just um… don't want to talk about _him _right now."

"I don't either." She replied. "So, let's keep talking about something else."

She smiled at him, as he gently smiled down at her, and then she moved her fingers down towards his abdomen, feeling each muscle with awe and feeling- his eight pack was defined perfectly. She could feel Brooklyn react to her touches, and it brought an even bigger smile to her face. He suddenly moved his claw from resting over her side, and gently took her hand which was skimming over his muscles and raised her hand to his lips, kissing the top of it softly.

"Why do you like doing that?" He asked her suddenly, softly massaging her hand in his.

"Do what?" She asked him back.

"You're always touching my muscles." He laughed at her. "Do you have a strange fascination with them or something?"

"Um… _yes_." She laughed back. "You're so _beautiful_ to me, Brooklyn. You're amazingly built, and it's normal for a female to want a strong male to be hers; strength is attractive to us."

"Oh yeah?" He asked her grinning brightly, showing more of his sharp teeth to her.

"Yes." She answered him with assurity. "Just like I have physical traits in which you are attracted to…"

"_Ohhh yes, you do!_" Brooklyn answered her, gazing over her body again, smiling devilishly. He grabbed her and started to pull her on top of him as she laughed; but then stopped when he realized that music was coming quietly from Rose's computer. He froze and listened; to his joy, one of his favorite bands, _Journey_, was on. He reached over her and pressed the volume button, turning the sound up a little bit louder. The song, "_Faithfully_,' had just started and he immediately gazed over at Rose with a soft smile on his face.

"I love this song." He said softly.

"I love it too, it's a nice love song." Rose responded, smiling warmly at him.

Brooklyn laid there next to her for a moment, listening to the lyrics with his eyes closed before he opened them and gazed into her eyes with a funny look on his face. Before Rose could ask him what he was thinking, he suddenly climbed off her bed standing up, wrapped his wings around himself and then offered his claw out to her. Rose sat up slowly, still smiling at him, and then stared at his outstretched claw.

"What are you doing?" Rose laughed at him.

"Will you please dance with me?" He asked her, his loving gaze piercing straight through her. Rose's mouth was opened and was gaping at him for a moment, not sure what to do or think. She wasn't the greatest of dancers; however, as she looked into Brooklyn's eyes; she couldn't resist him. She slowly slid off her bed and took his claw with her hand. He gently clasped his claw around her hand and then led her into the center of her small room, his eyes never leaving hers.

To her surprise, he slowly bowed in front of her and as he came up, he said, "My lady."

Rose continued to stare at him in shock and awe, as his left claw suddenly clasped around her right hand. His right arm wrapped delicately around her waist, pulling her body towards his. She stepped towards him, as their bodies were now touching; their faces inches from each other. Brooklyn smiled down at her and then started to sway her to the beat of the music.

"Brooklyn, wait!" Rose suddenly said, quite nervous.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, stopping immediately, looking down at her with confusion.

"I…" She started to say, then paused; his eyes were searching hers with confusion as she was suddenly very nervous. "I _can't dance_… I haven't been dancing since I was a little girl. And when I did dance; my Grandfather let me stand on his feet while he did the waltz or the Irish jig or something insane."

Brooklyn's confused look suddenly vanished as he started to laugh slightly.

"Oh, my beautiful Rose." He told her lovingly. "Don't you remember dancing with me at Lex's mating ceremony? You did great then, and will do great now. It's _okay_; let me do all the work. I am not the best dancer either, but coming from Medieval Scotland; dancing was a social thing. I have picked up a few things here and there. If you want, you can stand on my feet; just please have this dance with me."

Rose blinked a few times and then smiled up at him.

"Okay… I'll dance with you. Just please don't laugh at me if I mess up." She told him, stepping towards him once , he took her hand again in his claw, while he gathered her waist in his right claw and immediately started to gently step around the room, in the waltz, to the beat of the song.

"I would never make fun of you." He said softly, smiling down at her.

With his comment, Rose couldn't help but keep smiling. She didn't think one could waltz to _Journey, _but Brooklyn was doing so beautifully. As large and fearsome as Gargoyles looked compared to Humans, she was surprised by how smooth and easy Brooklyn was to dance with. They danced the entire length of the song, and as time went one, Rose began to mentally remember each step in which they would take and began to relax into the dance, thoroughly enjoying herself.

When she did begin to relax and understand the steps more, Brooklyn stepped up the dance steps a little bit, by adding a few turns, swirls- in which he would turn her around in a circle, and even a few romantic dips; where he would dip her close to the ground and steal a kiss from her. Rose laughed whenever he would do that, and smiled the entire time until the end of the song. Brooklyn slowed down their movements until another song shuffled from her music library and it was a _Def Leppard _song, which was their first concert together. Rose and Brooklyn grinned mischievously at each other as _Pour Some Sugar On Me_, came on.

Since it was a faster song- Brooklyn pulled her to him and whispered in her ear, "Just follow my lead… we're about to have some adventurous fun."

"I trust you." Rose laughed at him, as he suddenly started to swing her around the room, dancing a bit more crazy. Rose couldn't help herself as she laughed the entire dance; as they suddenly made up an interpretive dance to the beat of the song. Brooklyn was laughing with her until the chorus came; in which they both broke out singing at the top of their lungs.

"_Pour some sugar on me! Ooh in the name of love. _

_Pour some sugar on me! In the name of love._

_Pour your sugar on me, I can't get enough!"_

Brooklyn stopped dancing and singing, and watched Rose as she suddenly whipped her long red hair out of its hair bun, did a hair flip; and sang, a bit seductively while teasing him, "_I'm hot, swicky, sweet- from my head to my feet, yeah!"_

Brooklyn blew out a breath, at her sudden true sexiness, as she seemed to come out of her nervous shell. She smiled at him, and began to laugh at herself, blushing at his expression. He blinked a few times and came out of his daze.

"Whoa… you have a _really _good voice babe. I had no idea you sang." He said, stepping towards her, as she laughed and let him gather her up in his arms.

"One of my many talents, I assure you." She said playfully, gently wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you going to dance with me or not?"

"I thought you were too nervous to dance." He teased her, grinning brightly.

"I am." She said, blushing even harder. "But I love being with you and I'm having fun."

"You're having fun?" He asked her, loving her shyness all the sudden.

"Yeah," She giggled, making him smile even brighter at her.

"Good.' He said, gathering her up in his arms. "Then that's all that matters."

They continued to make up a dance to the song, and both settled on doing the 'Chicken Dance' making each other laugh even more. Since he loved rock music; and really enjoyed this band- he let loose and started to make up his own moves to the music. He grabbed hold of her hands, spun her a few times around in a circle and then she turned and faced him, he kissed her passionately. Rose instantly met his desires with her own, and wrapped her arms around his neck; as he grabbed her legs and brought her up to straddle his pelvis with hers.

They continued to make out, all while his claws creeping up her tank top, caressing her stomach and hips to the point where his claws were inches from where the line of her low-cut underwear sat. Rose broke away from his lips by a few inches and gazed deeply into his eyes. They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before another song came on- this time it was an Elvis song, '_I Can't Help Falling in Love With You.'_

Rose smiled warmly at him, and then whispered, "Ohhh… I love this song too."

"Well," Brooklyn whispered, gently lowering her body back down to the ground, and then gathered her hands in his. "Let's dance to it."

This time, Brooklyn did not waltz with her, but pulled her to his body. Rose closed her eyes and Brooklyn swayed her gently back and forth- slow dancing with her, both of them silent- listening to the beautiful lyrics and slower beat. They danced in silence for most of the song, before Rose started to hum the tune as they danced. As the song came to it's last few verses, Rose quietly sang to Brooklyn, blushing the whole time.

"_Take my hand, take my whole life too… for I can't help falling in love with you_."

When the song stopped, Brooklyn stopped swaying with her, and gently placed a talon under her chin, guiding her face to look up into his. He couldn't seem to speak, as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. His lips moved unrushed against hers as a strong electricity flowed through them both, connecting them.. As these connections increased, Rose slid her hands up his chest until she wrapped her arms around his neck, and then lifted herself up to straddle his waist. He kept his claws wrapped tightly around her back as they kissed passionately.

Brooklyn and Rose both broke a part after a few moments and smiled warmly at each other. Rose pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes, and sliding back down to the ground.

"I love you, Rose." Brooklyn whispered. "I love you so much"

"I love you too." Rose whispered back, gently caressing his face with her hands.

"You have an angelic voice," he whispered to her. "You should sing more for me, please."

Rose giggled at him and then breathed, "I've never sang in front of anyone before… but I am sure I'll sing for you soon."

"What other hidden talents do you have that I don't know about?" He asked her while lightly swaying her back and forth.

Rose thought for a moment before she replied, "Um… well I played the piano a lot when I was younger. My Grandpa had a pair of bagpipes that I tried to learn once, that was hard but fun."

"Wow, that's so cool." Brooklyn said happily. "I've picked up a few books about tempo, technique and instruments when we first awakened in this century. I would love to learn to play the Guitar, that's my next goal."

"The guitar would be awesome." Rose replied. "I wouldn't mind learning that either."

"It's a date then." He said, smiling at her. "We'll learn to play the guitar together, and you can sing."

"It's a deal." Rose chuckled, resting her head against his beak.

They smiled lovingly at each other for a few seconds, before another noise was heard above them. Rose and Brooklyn looked up in shock and watched as her skylight was taken out again; and Akira and Angela both slipped through the opening and jumped down into Rose's room.

"Akira… Angela... !" Rose cried out, shocked to see them both there.

Brooklyn kept his hold on Rose as he stepped her backwards so that Angela and Akira could land safely in the small space of Rose's room. When they did, they folded their wings across their shoulders and smiled happily at the pair. Rose smiled widely at them and then rushed forward, giving both of them a huge hug, in which they both responded to.

"Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you guys!" Rose cried out, laughing, and stepped back after giving them both hugs. "What are you two doing here?"

"We are kidnapping you, Rose- I hope you don't mind." Akira squealed, unable to contain her joy.

"No, you aren't." Brooklyn spoke up, smiling at them. "I forbid it."

"Denied!" Angela said, also stepping forward. "Come on, Rose. Get a coat on; we're going out for a girls date."

"Where are we going?" Rose asked, laughing.

"It's a surprise!" Akira said, grabbing onto her arms. "One I know you'll just _love_!"

Rose looked from Akira, to Angela and Brooklyn, and then shrugged her shoulders. She walked over to the closet and pulled out the gray; work out sweatshirt she was wearing earlier, put her running shoes back on, and then pulled her long hair back up into a messy bun. When she was ready, she turned back to the girls and asked, "Where are you guys going to take me?"

"That's all apart of the surprise." Angela said, grinning at her. "Don't worry, Brooklyn. We won't keep her out too long."

He raised his eyebone at them as they both started giggling, and couldn't help but chuckle at them.

"Alright. I'll bring out Rose the long way; we'll meet you ladies outside the Labyrinth." He said, placing his claws on his hips.

"Okay, see you then!" Akria said happily, winking at Rose. Rose watched Angela and Akira climb up her bedroom wall towards the ceiling and left the way they came through the skylight, and then turned to Brooklyn with curiosity.

"What the heck was that all about?" Rose asked him, laughing.

"I literally have no idea." He answered honestly. "They have been really… _giddy _since we first woke up."

Rose raised one eyebrow at him, as she put her heavy pull over sweatshirt back on, and asked, "_Giddy?"_

"Yeah," he answered her, taking her hand in his claw and started walking out of her room. "They were really excited about something. But… you females can be pretty unpredictable; so I don't know what is going on with them. Part of me wishes that they would tell me, but part of me doesn't. I'm just as much in the dark as you are."

Rose laughed as they stepped out of her room, locked her door, and then Brooklyn took her hand in his claw and began to descend the stairs towards the main living room of the Labyrinth.

"I'm not unpredictable." She retorted playfully. "Thanks to our connection, we are able to literally think and feel each other's feelings and thoughts. I would say that makes me pretty predictable."

"True," He said lightly. "But I don't tap into that connection by choice very often. I like having that space sometimes… no offense to you, of course."

"None, taken." Rose laughed. "I'm actually glad you feel that way. I mean, it's an awesome thing to be connected to you, but it is nice to feel each other in real time and not know what each other is feeling and thinking before actually living through it. You know?"

Yeah," he answered, smiling back at her. "Trust me, I do. It's cool that you feel the same way that I do."

"Of course." Rose said, grinning at him. "We _are_ soul mates, after all."

They had made it down the main stairs and were walking hand-in-claw through the living room to leave out the main doors, when she spotted a homeless man, in a large black trench coat, walking towards them. He had his nose buried in a map and was obviously not paying attention to where he was going.

Brooklyn also saw him walking towards them, and gently pulled Rose closer to him, to let the man pass. However; right as the man started to pass by them, he suddenly stumbled over the leg of the coffee table and fell right into Rose.

With a cry of surprise, the man knocked Rose to the floor and fell on top of her, making her grunt out in pain. Rose's eyes widened in shock at the man on top of her; and his dark eyes widened as well. He tried to get off her frantically but couldn't before Brooklyn roughly grabbed his trench coat by the cuff of his back, and lifted him off of Rose, holding him up in the air, growling at him with his eyes glowing white.

"Uh… pardoneme." The man started pleading. "Accidente… _accidente_."

Brooklyn growled at him for a moment, before setting him roughly down on the ground and pushed the man away, as his eyes faded back to normal. Turning back to Rose, he bent down to help her up, and before he could ask her if she was alright, the man pushed past him to get to Rose, and began bowing slightly, repeating- "Lo Siento... I am sorry."

The man bent down to grab Rose's hands, but Brooklyn stepped in the way, growling at him and forced the man out of the way, as he picked Rose off the floor. The man blinked at Brooklyn in surprise, and he glared at him in anger for a few seconds, before turning to Rose.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, with his eyes wide.

"Yeah," she replied, holding her head. "I think I bonked my head against the tile, but I'll be alright. This guy took quite a stumble…"

"_Yeah_," Brooklyn growled maliciously. "A _purposeful_ stumble to effectively knock you out of my grasp and onto the floor… " With that, he turned back to the Homeless man and eyed him with great disdain, growling at him. Rose placed a hand on his arm, and gave him a look of disapproval.

"Don't be ridiculous." Rose whispered to him, frowning. She then turning to the man and spoke in a clear voice, smiling. "It's okay. It was an accident."

The man was in his mid-fifties, or so it looked like, and was hispanic. Rose noticed that he had dark brown eyes, brown skin, a shaggy black goatee; and his long black hair was pulled back with a beanie hat. He was wearing bagging clothing, which was very dirty, and looked to have just come off the streets.

"Gracias, Amiga." The man said, bowing once again. Brooklyn glared even harder at him, and began to growl slightly, but Rose gave him a side glance look, stepped forward smiling kindly at the man and began to speak to him.

"Do you speak English?" She asked him clearly. She didn't know how to speak Spanish, and made a mental note to begin to learn. However, the man seemed to understand her okay, as he gave her a smile back and replied to her.

"Un poco… a… a little." He replied, holding two fingers up to signify 'a little'.

Rose nodded in understanding, bent down and picked up his map of New York City and handed it back to him.

"Gracias," He said again, taking the map, and then looked around with great uncertainty.

"Um… are you lost?" Rose asked him slowly. "Can I help you find something?"

"Uh…" He replied. "Si- looking for place… to stay?"

"You're in the right place, then, this is called the Labyrinth." Rose said kindly. " You're more than welcome to stay if you need to. Are you new to New York City?"

"Si." The man replied, nodding. "I come from South America… sorry for…" He stopped talking and motioned with his hands how they both fell down.

"No problem." Rose said, smiling. "Just be careful next time."

Rose smiled at the guy, turned to leave when he suddenly grabbed her arm, stopping her. Rose looked back at him, but Brooklyn grabbed the man's wrist roughly, growling and snarled, "Hands _off._"

"_Brooklyn_!" Rose gasped, surprised by how hostile he was being to the homeless man. "What's gotten into you? He's fine- he didn't mean-"

However, the man grinned at Brooklyn, held his hands up in surrender, slid past him and began to talk to Rose again.

"Do you live here?" The man interrupted, and asked her in broken English, ignoring Brooklyn completely. Rose looked at the man, as Brooklyn turned around with wide eyes. The man was clearly not getting the hint to back off; and part of him felt that the man didn't care, and was clearly seeking after Rose.

"Rose…" Brooklyn whispered, stepping forward and quickly grabbing her arm with a pincer like grip.

"_Ouch_, Brooklyn… what are you doing?" She asked him.

"Let's go." He said, pulling on her.

"What? _Why?_ What's wrong?!" She asked him, feeling completely lost by his reaction. "You're acting insane all the sudden."

Brooklyn turned back to speak to her, but the man suddenly came after them once again.

"Porfavor," the man repeated, taking her other wrist and stopping Rose from exiting with Brooklyn. "Do you live here?"

Brooklyn's eyes widened even more, and was about to break the man's wrist in half if he kept touching Rose. However, Rose pulled her hands out of both Brooklyn's and the man's grasp, turned to the man while clearing her throat and answered him.

"Um… temporarily yes, but I'm only a guest here. I won't stay here for long."

The man nodded, understanding before he asked again, "Cómo te llamo?"

"Oh um... sorry I don't speak-" Rose replied, laughing nervously, but the man took a step towards her and asked her again more clearly.

"Your… name?"

"M-my name?" Rose asked him, looking a bit unsure, but before she could speak, Brooklyn pulled on her arm again and growled, "_Don't_ answer him."

Rose scoffed at him, throwing him a glare of surprise ignoring his rudeness, and then answered the man.

"Rose. My name is Rose."

The man smiled warmly at her, stepped forward, and said, "_Rose_… muy hermosa. _Beautiful_. Like the flower."

"Yeah," Rose faked a laugh at him. "Thank you."

"Marco." He said."Me llamo, Marco."

"Nice to meet you, Marco. Best of luck to you down here." Rose said smiling, declining his hand shake. She wasn't trying to be rude, but she had lived down with the homeless enough to know how dirty and unsanitary they were from the streets. She then walked towards Brooklyn, and roughly took his claw in her hand.

When they started to walk away from the homeless man, she looked up into Brooklyn's face and saw that he was looking very suspicious at the man. The man watched the two walk away, hand in claw, and then went back to reading his map.

"Hey…" She suddenly snapped, when they were out of the man's ear shot. "_What the hell is your problem?_ Huh? He didn't mean to run into me- he's just an out of town- Homeless man, who is trying to learn English. Why did you treat him like that?!"

Brooklyn walked slowly with her, thinking hard about something before he turned his head back to the man and seemed to be bothered.

"Brooklyn…?" Rose asked him, looking over at him angrily now.

"Something doesn't feel right." He told her suddenly. "I… I don't know how to explain it, but the moment he started walking towards us, my protective instincts shot out of control."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked him. "He's just another homeless man; if you haven't looked around lately, this place is crawling with them."

"Yeah, I know that." Brooklyn said a bit impatiently. "I just… something about him was _off._"

"How so?" Rose asked him curiously.

"Well for one thing, he kept trying to grab onto you." Brooklyn snapped. "And for another, he was completely out of line for bothering you like that." Rose raised her eyebrows at him, scoffing, as he paused, and then he continued in a low voice, "It was almost like he was _trying_ to run into you. And why would any person need to bring a map down here in the Labyrinth?"

"_Brooklyn_." Rose retorted a bit disapprovingly. "He was _lost._ I don't know how he found the Labyrinth, but the Homeless have their own kind of world it feels like. They are like ants to an ant hill; they follow each other, two by two. I don't understand why you're acting weird!"

"Because my Gargoyle instincts are telling me that something is wrong, Rose." He told her a bit firmly, looking at her, as they made their way to the large metal doors. "If I have learned anything about leadership from Goliath, is that I cannot let me guard down. Everyone's safety depends on me."

"And you're doing an amazing job at it, babe." Rose said, trying to remain calm. "I know you're still a bit _distrusting_ to other Humans, but-"

"It's not that at all, Rose." Brooklyn interrupted her, speaking a bit louder. "I give all Humans the benefit of the doubt. If they don't react hostile to me, I don't react hostile to them…"

"Well, this guy wasn't being rude to you _at all_," Rose came back at him, a bit irritated now. "And you treated him like he was the scum of the earth."

"That's just _it_, Rose." Brooklyn said, stopping to look at her, and then looking around the Labyrinth. "He didn't react to me as _most_ Humans do. If he's from South America, I know that there is the small Mayan Clan in which Goliath met on their Avalon Odyssey, but I would bet anything that this man probably has _never_ seen a Gargoyle before. Most Humans are _terrified _of us when they first see us for the first time."

"So… you _wanted _him to be afraid of you? Rose asked him, a bit unsure.

"No," Brooklyn exhaled sharply. "No, I don't, but he _wasn't _which is abnormal for Humans. It's worse than that, he acted like I was _invisible, _and kept coming after you, seeking information almost. His focus was purely on _you_."

"And _what?_ You didn't like _not_ being in the spotlight for once?" Rose asked him angrily, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ugh, Rose, _no_!" Brooklyn snapped at her, getting frustrated now. "You're not understanding…"

"Because you're not making any sense!" Rose argued back, frowning at him; and he met her gaze with an angry scowl. Sighing, she hated fighting with him, so she took another deep breath, stepped forward and gently grabbed his arm, lowered her voice, and spoke to him with kindness.

"Look… I know that I don't understand a lot of things, okay? You're very protective of me, which I am thankful for, but you have to admit that you're still very distrusting to Humans…" Brooklyn opened his mouth in an anger to argue back at her, but she continued to speak in a gentler tone, saying, "_But_… that being said… _maybe_ it's time to realize that _not everyone _is ill-willed towards Gargoyles. That man did not mean to bump into me, and from what I could see he was trying to be friendly."

"A little _too _friendly, Rose!" Brooklyn snarled. "He nailed you to the ground!"

"He didn't mean to." Rose sighed.

Brooklyn stared down at Rose with a hard glare, and then looked up at the man, who was suddenly gone. He blinked a few times, looked around the Labyrinth for any signs of him, and was shocked to find that he was no longer anywhere in sight.

After a moment of thinking hard, Brooklyn finally exhaled deeply, grabbed hold of Rose's hands gently and then said, defeated; "You're right. I'm sorry- I am protective of you, and I will try not to be too possessive, judgmental or quick to hostility…"

"Thank you, sweetheart-"

"But, I'm _not wrong _about my instincts." He suddenly glared down hard at her, his tone serious and grim once again. "They have _never _lead me astray before… okay? Something was seriously wrong about that man, and from now on, I will keep an eye out on this dude. He seemed shifty- and with everything going on with Kevin, we can never be too careful. Just _please_…" He paused and gathered her up in his arms, his tone lightening. "Please, promise me that you'll be careful. I know I may come off extra paranoid right now; but in truth, _I am_. Ever since that dream the other night, where your pop was warning us about Kevin finding you, it has me on edge. I just don't want you getting hurt… watch your back and lock your door every night, _especially_ if _Marco_ is staying here. I will visit you from the skylight from now on, and you keep your door locked at all times. Okay? It'll make me feel better about everything… _please_?"

Rose sighed and breathed out deeply.

"Okay." She whispered, reaching her hands up his arms to rest on his biceps, leaning her lips towards his and kissed him gently. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"Thank you, my love." Brooklyn said, his face calming down, and his body posture immediately relaxing.

"We better get me to Angela and Akira before they start to wonder where I am." Rose told him, pulling on his claw.

"Oh yeah," He replied, following her out of the Labyrinth, looking behind him once more, still unable to shake his uncertainty and suspicion. "_Right…_"

* * *

The Homeless man had been peeking at the red-Gargoyle and Rose from behind a shrub bush, and was watching them carefully. He had placed the device, in which Kevin gave him on her body, when he 'ran' into her- and also verified that she was in the Labyrinth. He watched them leave through the heavy metal doors and then spoke into his microphone, which was hooked to his trench coat. "Eagle eye from the Hawk."

"Go ahead hawk." Castaway's British voice came through on the other end.

"It's been verified that Mr. Morrison's wife is staying down here; there are a bunch of homeless people, and there are Clones of Goliath's Clan, as well as three feline-looking Gargoyles down here. Eight Gargoyles in total."

There was silence on the other end for a moment before Castaway's voice came back, in cold fury. "Good work. We will exterminate _them all_, stay undercover. We attack tomorrow at dawn, when most of our enemies are unaware. Our weapons are ready; we will strike tomorrow…. Good work, Marcus."

"Thank you, sir." Marcus said, grinning evilly around the Labyrinth. "And just a heads up for Kevin… his wife is leaving with the red-Gargoyle. I placed the device on her body, he should be able to keep an eye on her whereabouts from now on."

There was silence again, on the other end, until Kevin's cold voice said, "Good work. I will let her have her evening of fun; for tomorrow it all ends. I will follow her whereabouts to see where she and the monster are going, but won't interfere. Good work."

"I do what I can." Marcus replied, laughing to himself. This little attack was too easy; under his New York map was the map of the Labyrinth- and he was studying it and venturing its halls, knowing every exit and entrance with full precision.

* * *

Rose and Brooklyn walked claw-in-hand through the tunnels of the Labyrinth, punched in the security code at the end of the tunnel, and walked outside where Akira and Angela were conversing quietly with each other and waiting for them. When they approached them, Angela and Akira stopped talking; looked up and both sighed, stepping towards them.

"There you two are!" Akira said.

"Where were you guys?" Angela asked, with hands across her chest. "Our surprise does have a timeline here."

"Sorry." Rose answered them. "We were stopped by a Homeless guy who needed some directions."

Angela stepped forward, and grabbed Rose by her arms.

"No worries, we'll just need to hurry to make it to our surprise on time. I would carry you, but seeing I'm pregnant, I'm not really allowed to carry people anymore. Are you okay gliding with Akira?"

Rose looked over at Akira, who was at least a foot smaller than Rose, but if Rose learned anything from the Gargoyles, it was that they were strong- not matter what their size.

"Sure," Rose smiled at her. "That's not a problem with me."

"I may be small, but I am still a Gargoyle." Akira grinned proudly at her. She kept smiling at Rose, and then turned her gaze over to Brooklyn, where it dropped slightly.

"Okay!" Angela said, clapping her claws together. "Let's go! I can't wait to see your face Rose! This is going to be the best night ever!"

With that, Angela ran forward, climbed over the small top of the Labyrinth ceiling and then took off into the night. Rose felt slightly awkward as Akira was standing there; but she suddenly wasn't paying attention to her anymore, and looked concerned for Brooklyn. Before Rose could speak, Akira stepped forward towards Brooklyn, placed a claw on his arm, and then whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Brooklyn mumbled. "I'll tell you later… "

"Brooklyn… " Akira kept asking gently. "I know when you are seriously bothered… tell me…"

Hearing their conversation, Rose took a slightly impatient breath, stepped forward and spoke for him.

"The homeless guy we ran into, literally ran into and accidentally knocked me down to the ground." Rose explained to Akira, crossing her arms over her chest. " Brooklyn says that something about him, and I quote, '_doesn't feel right,_' but the guy was from out of town and was lost."

"Is that's what bothering you?" Akira asked Brooklyn quietly, almost as if she didn't listen to Rose.

"My protective Gargoyle instincts were going nuts in there." He mumbled, throwing Rose an angry look at her condescending explanation. "Rose is downplaying that; but it's understandable… I guess I _can_ overreact sometimes."

"_Sometimes?_" Rose teased him, smiling at him. However, when he looked over at her, his eyes were full of hurt and slight betrayal. Rose blinked a few times, was shocked at his expression, and didn't mean to offend him.

"Oh, Brooklyn… _I was kidding_… I…"

"Brooklyn is our Second-In-Command," Akira said seriously facing Rose now, but still speaking to her with her kind but firm tone. "If a Gargoyle's instincts are warning them; then you _should_ listen. I know that Gargoyles and Humans are different; and you two are finding out similarities and differences in your relationship. But, my advice to you, my dear Rose, is to always trust Brooklyn's instincts. They are true and are there for a reason, they don't lead us astray."

Rose stared wide-eyed at Akira and never thought that she would butt into hers and Brooklyn's business, but she didn't really appreciate it. However; Akira was too sweet and wise to Rose that it was hard to be upset with her. However, her pride, for the moment, wasn't wanting her to let them win this battle just yet. She had learned to love the Homeless down there and longed to see the kindness and good in all people, whereas Brooklyn and the Gargoyles saw crime and evil all night long. She began to wonder if their exposure to that was hardening their souls slightly, and didn't know which to believe at the moment.

Rose took a deep breath, smiled at Akira and said, "Thanks Akira… you're right. I don't understand a lot of things yet, especially when it comes to the Clan and the way Gargoyles. I do trust Brooklyn and his instincts; I just… I guess he and I don't quite see eye-to-eye in this situation. It didn't seem that big of a deal to me in the moment, that it did to him. That's all."

"And that's okay to not always agree." Akira said kindly. " I don't always agree with Lexington- but things have been scary for you lately. I would trust Brooklyn's intuitions, especially when it comes to your safety."

"Okay. Thanks." Rose responded a bit shortly; her pride being shot down, and done with this conversation. "Uh… shall we get going? Since I've already kept you and Angela waiting? I would hate to keep her waiting any longer than what she needs to."

Akira looked deeply into Rose's eyes and could sense that she was irritated with her and Brooklyn, but was still trying to be positive.

"Yes. Let's go." Akira said, smiling nervously.

Akira opened her long wings, exposing her light blue Kamota outfit; and Rose was impressed. She had to hand it to her, she always was dressed in the most beautiful Japanese wear, and had a great sense of style. Akira turned around and offered her back to Rose.

"Sorry, I can't carry you like the males can. You get to ride on my back, if you're alright with that."

"Sure, it doesn't bother me… just… can you please give me one second?" Rose asked her.

Akira looked from Rose to Brooklyn, smiled warmly and then said, "Sure thing."

"Thanks," Rose said gratefully, and then turned to Brooklyn and walked over to him. He was in his natural crouched position on the ground and looked quite a bit downfallen. He didn't look up at her when she approached him, nor did he stand.

"Sweetheart?" She asked him, gazing down upon him. He slowly raised his face to hers, with hurt in his eyes but didn't say anything. "I'll be back soon… what are you going to do while I'm gone?"

He stayed silent for a few seconds before answering, "I will probably go to Lex and Broadway and see what they are up to."

"Lex and Broadway are out on Patrol." Akira added in quietly, though she wasn't trying to listen, their hearing was a lot better than Humans. As Akira said that, Brooklyn gave a heavy breath, opened his wings, stood to his full stature and then said in an angry voice, "I guess I'll go on patrol then."

He turned to leave, but Rose stepped forward, grabbed his arm and then forced him to face her once again. She knew Brooklyn well enough by now that she knew that he was hurt and angry with her- and she hated it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered sincerely. "I can tell you're angry and upset with me… I… I never meant to hurt, offend, disrespect or demean you or your instincts. Never in a million years would I want you walking away thinking I was doing that to you. _I'm sorry._"

Brooklyn's eyes softened slightly as Rose apologized to him; and gently took her in his arms, holding her against him.

"It's alright, Rose. You don't understand quite yet and that's okay. I love you, and forgive you." He told her, holding onto her body, gently caressing her back up and down with his claws.

"I'm trying though… _I really am_. I'm sorry."She said softly.

"Shh." He told her gently, smiling down at her. "I know you are. We can discuss this later… now go and have some fun with Angela and Akira- it sounds like you all are going to have a blast. I love you."

"I love you too," She whispered, bringing her face up to his. "Will you be here when I get back?"

"Whenever I find out when that is, then yes. I will be." Brooklyn answered her, smiling. "I will go out on my patrols and then will join you later tonight… if the girls ever relinquish their hold over you, that is."

Rose grinned up at him and laughed.

"Yeaaahh." She answered him, slowly. "I might not see you until tomorrow night if that's the case."

He laughed softly back, caressing her face with his talon.

"It won't be that long, they know better than to keep you from me all night." He said softly, bringing his lips down upon hers, kissing her sweetly and deeply. They kissed for a few seconds, when he pulled up and said, "Have fun, I'll see you later."

"Okay, I love you." Rose breathed, kissing him once more for a few seconds before she pulled away from him.

"I love you too." He replied, smiling at her, as she smiled warmly back at him. "Have fun and be safe."

"You too." She said, stepping away from him and running over to Akira. Brooklyn watched her go with uncertainty as she jumped onto Akira's back, who held onto the back of her legs, climbed the side of the labyrinth and then took off gliding into the night.

Brooklyn watched them glide away, farther and farther into the night, before he too climbed onto the Labyrinth's ceiling, spread his own wings, and took off in the opposite direction to start on his patrols. He felt a lot better that Rose had swallowed her pride, which was something that was hard for him to do, and was grateful that she was such a kind and understanding soul.

However, as he glided away, opposite to her and Akira, he couldn't seem to push the feeling away that something was coming; something big and bad. He didn't know what to make of it, but something was not right and it unnerved him that he didn't know what or what to expect.

* * *

Akira and Rose flew with general ease over Manhattan; and for the most part it seemed like a very calm night. The City seemed so beautiful from a distance- once you could breathe above the smog and not hear the noise from the people, construction and vehicles, it made it a pleasant place to be.

Rose's arms were holding onto Akria's neck tightly; as she rested on her back, and she found that it certainly was a more awkward way of gliding. Rose was trying to not choke Akira, mess up her wings, while still staying secured on her back as they flew miles up in the sky. Akira was flying towards lower Manhattan, and started to descend.

"So… " Rose asked her, leaning her head close to her ears. "Are you going to finally tell me where you all are taking me, and what the surprise is?"

Akira giggled and then said, "You'll find out soon enough."

Rose sighed slightly and then teased, "You're killin' me smalls."

"Just be patient." Akira giggled again. "You're going to be thrilled, I just know it! We all are so excited!"

"I can't wait, then." Rose replied, laughing slightly.

Akira and Rose finally descended down on top of a random snowy rooftop, which Akira gracefully and gently landed on her feet, allowing Rose to finally jump down. She started to walk around the rooftop and had no clue where they were. Since they were on the roof- it was difficult to tell where they were. Akira walked over to a large sky light and motioned for Rose to come over.

"It's down here. Climb on my back and I'll drop us down." Akira told her, excitedly.

Rose laughed again and replied, "Okay."

She walked over to Akira, jumped onto her back, and clung to her small frame and she opened the skylight, and jumped down into a brightly lit, beautiful-looking store. When Akira landed, and Rose was able to jump off her back, she looked around and suddenly gasped. She whipped her head to look back at Akira, who was holding her claws together and look positively delighted and burst out laughing.

"No...WAY!" Rose cried out, holding her hands against her mouth.

Right in front of her, waving happily was Angela, Elisa, Elisa's mother, Diane, Fox, Maggie and Emily; and all around Rose was a room full of mannequins wearing wedding dresses.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled out gleefully and ran towards Rose, holding their arms out to hug her. Rose eyes filled with tears and couldn't believe that this was happening; this was the best surprise and couldn't wait to spend time with all the women she looked up to and finally pick out a wedding dress.

Emily ran forward first and nearly ran Rose over by hugging her, both girls squealed in delight and held each other, nearly breaking each other's ribs. After a few long seconds, Emily and Rose let go of each other and Rose exclaimed, "I can't believe you are all here! What a seriously awesome surprise… I am so touched… I can't even…"

She stopped talking as tears came streaming down her face. She had never dreamed that anyone would do something like this for her.

Elisa stepped forward, wrapped her arms around Rose and said, with a small chuckle, "Hah- _surprise_! You deserve this honey. Coming from someone who is mated with a Gargoyle- it is _worth _it. You've been through so much stress lately, so now it's time to celebrate love and have a much-needed GNO."

Elisa pulled back from Rose and wiped her tears away.

"Thanks Elisa." She said softly; hugging her again. Once she pulled away from Elisa, she went over and hugged everyone else. Fox, Diane, Maggie, Angela and Akira.

When Rose pulled back, she said to everyone, "Thank you all _so _much. I am so touched by you being here and surprising me with this. I love Brooklyn; and cannot wait to be married and mated with him- this is going to be amazing! Also, thank you to Angela and Akira for setting this all up and tricking me into coming with them."

"It was actually all Fox's doing," Angela said, smiling. "We all discussed this idea and were planning it since we all got together at Christmas- but it was Fox who called ahead and secured a bridal session, with bridal consults who would not mind Gargoyles to be a part of the bride's entourage."

Rose turned to Fox and felt herself melt with gratitude, but Fox stepped forward and said, "Eh, it's not a big deal. You're family and it was easy enough to call ahead to get the best of the best. Pay someone enough money; they don't care who or what creatures are a part of the bridal consultation."

"Thank you," Rose said, gratefully to every woman. "Thank you all for being here."

Just then, a tall and slender woman with dark brown hair came out, with a clipboard in her hands walked over to the group; and almost didn't mind that Gargoyles were in the mix and asked, "Okay. Are we all here? Where is the bride?"

"She's right here!" Akira said happily, pushing Rose forward slightly.

Rose smiled shyly at the lady, and suddenly wished that she dressed up nicer, and wasn't in workout clothes and a heavy sweatshirt. Rose stepped forward and voiced that to the lady, as she shook her hand.

"Sorry, I would have dressed up nicer if I knew I would be coming here." Rose told her sheepishly.

"No worries." The lady smiled kindly. "It was very sweet of them to surprise you with trying on a wedding dress… well, welcome to Kleinfeld Bridal Shop, my name is Susan and I'll be your wedding dress consultation for the rest of the evening. Let's start with your name?"

"Kleinfeld Bridal?" Rose gasped, looking around at all the women around her in shock and awe and then settled her gaze upon Emily. Kleinfield Bridal was a very expensive and elaborate wedding dress shop, one that Rose would never be able to get an appointment in, at least for another year.

Emily was grinning from ear to ear and then gushed, "_I know_! Daddy Warbucks has got you spoiled. I can't freaking believe we are in _Kleinfield_! Last I checked, it was completely booked! You're one lucky gal to have two openings so close together."

Fox smiled at Emily's comment and then said, "_Daddy Warbucks_ is happy to give Rose a night out trying on the best of the best. It wasn't too hard to bump us in."

"I'm Rose Connelly." Rose finally answered Susan, smiling at her.

"Rose, that's such a pretty name." Susan complimented. "Welcome! Mrs. Xanatos has paid for an unlimited bridal consultation time; so since it's after store hours… for your special friends here, we will stay here as long as you need. Let's get you the dress of your dreams."

"Awesome." Rose said in awe, still not believing that she was in a bridal shop to find a wedding dress.

"If you'll follow me, we'll get started!" Susan announced to the whole group, walking them deeper into the store. Rose followed the consultant, while all the other women were gushing at beautiful dresses in which they passed.

Inside the store, there were soft sofas for the women to all sit down on, with a selection of small bite sized cheesecakes, brownies and fruit; complete with sparkling ciders and waters to choose from, as well as chalk signs to tell her if they approved of the dress or not. Each lady sat down on the couches, as Angela and Maggie seemed to drool over the sweets.

Angela picked up a few treats, sat down and sighed, "Ahhhh… this is _where it's at! _Broadway would be so jealous of me right now; he loves anything sweet."

"Same," Maggie said in her raspy voice, sinking down and rubbing her stomach tenderly. "I don't often get this luxurious of a girls night out! This is amazing!'

Rose smiled as everyone was chatting and eating their sweets, while Susan took her aside, took her measurements and asked her a few questions about her fiance and their wedding date.

"Um… well," Rose started to say. "We don't have a wedding date actually set just yet, but we are hoping to have it sooner than later, if that makes any sense… and well… he is… uh…"

"A Gargoyle, right?" Susan asked her, making it seem like not a big deal.

Rose blinked a few times at her in shock and then said, "Yes. That's right… how- how did you know that?"

"Mrs. Xanatos told us a little bit more about your special situation." She answered simply. "I'm not one too judge- but it is certainly a very unique thing, for sure. As long as you're happy- that's what's important, right?"

"Right." She agreed, thankful for her understanding."Wow...um. Thank you."

"No worries. Alright, the next thing on the dockett… " Susan said happily. "Mrs. Xanatos has also mentioned that there isn't a budget for you tonight; so we can just pick anything you'd like in your size and style-type and we'll uh… go from there."

Rose blinked a few times in shock, with her mouth gaped open and said, "Oh my gosh- they do way too much for me. I am willing to pay for my own dress, if need be. I could possibly afford a maximum $5,000 dress- in… _payments_… but…"

She stopped as Fox suddenly came over and shook her head.

"Not a chance, Rose." She said with her eyebrows raised. "David and I want to do this for you, please let us take care of this for you."

Rose stared at Fox for a moment before she answered her.

"You've already have done so much for me. I couldn't possibly…"

"_Rose_." Fox said gently. "It's not a huge deal; please. Go out there, pick the dress you want to Brooklyn to see you in, and don't worry about anything else."

Rose thought for a moment, allowing Fox's words to sink into her head, before nodding.

"Okay, thank you so much. I don't know if I could ever repay you…" Rose said.

"You can't and never will have to." Fox said happily. "Go on! This is on us… please."

Rose smiled at her and then started to wander the aisles of weddings dresses by her size; and then with everyone's help; started to pick out different styles.  
"I think you should wear a big poofy one!" Angela said, picking one 'Cinderella' ball gown out for her to try on. "This will look gorgeous on you!"

From that point forward, all the other ladies pitched in their opinions on which dresses Rose should wear; and against Angela's desires, Rose denied trying on a ballroom gown one, since she wore one to her first wedding and she didn't want to repeat anything from that dreaded night with Kevin. Angela nodded and understood; and moved onto other styles in which she thought were pretty.

"I think you should show off your figure." Emily suggested pulling a long-sleeved silky dress out, that didn't have much fabric. "Make him go crazy for you, seriously… go _sexy_!"

"Em, I can go sexy _later_… " Rose laughed, blushing at the very topic. "This is my wedding night; I want to keep it romantic, classy, and beautiful."

After another twenty minutes of enduring women throwing white wedding dresses at her, Rose walked into her dressing room, stared up at all the dresses in the bags, and felt overwhelmed and exhausted. Sighing, she sat down on the chair in her changing room, and suddenly didn't know which one to start with. The changing room was small, but had three mirrors in front of her to allow the 'bride' to get a better view of the dress, and Rose slowly looked up into the mirror and couldn't believe that she was going to be a bride soon. It almost felt surreal, as if it wasn't actually going to happen.

With a small knock, Susan suddenly came into her room, interrupting her melancholy thoughts and shut the door behind her.

"All right!" She said, clapping her hands. "Let's get you in some dresses, shall we? Look through these and tell me which one most pops out to you."

Rose looked from the different gowns for a few seconds and searched them carefully. She suddenly felt overwhelmed and suddenly started laughing.

"I'll just start trying them on, there's too many; I'm overwhelmed! If I like them, I'll walk out and show the others, if not; then we'll undress and move on."

"I like that plan," Susan agreed, laughing. "I'll give you privacy to change. Let me know when you are ready for your first dress."

With that, Susan left the room to let Rose get out of her work out, casual look. She took off her shoes, sweatshirt, and went to take her tank top off when she suddenly felt something against the back of her neck. Curiously, she raised her hand to touch what it was, and found that something metal was stuck to her skin- as though it was made of super glue. She pulled on it, as hard as she could, but it wouldn't budge, and it was extremely painful against her skin.

"_Ow_… what the?!" She mumbled to herself, looking at herself in the three-tiered mirror. She was standing in her sports bra and work out pants and walked towards her bridal mirror, trying to turn herself around to feel it, but couldn't see what it was. As Rose touched it, she was surprised to find that it was metal, and whatever it was, she couldn't recall how it got there.

Rose forced herself to stay calm, as she thought of the only person who could maybe help her. She blinked a few times, walked over to the door and called out to Akira from behind her doors. A few seconds went by until a small knock was heard on her door; Rose quickly walked over and opened it.

"Hey," Akira said quietly, trying to speak through the small opening of the door to keep Rose modest from her. "Did you call for me?"

"Yes." Rose told her seriously, and pulled her into the dressing room, quietly closing the door. Akira walked in and stared at Rose confused; as she suddenly saw that Rose was half-naked, but looked distressed.

"Do you need help into a dress… or…?" Akira asked Rose quietly.

"No, Akira." Rose told her frantically. "I was getting undressed just now, and found _this_."

She turned around, moved her long hair out of the way, and showed her the metal piece which was still stuck to her neck. Akira gasped quietly and touched it gently with her talons.

"What is it?" Akira asked Rose in a serious tone..  
"I don't know!" She said frantically. "I was hoping that you would be able to tell me, since you and Lex are tech savvy… but whatever it is, it's _not coming off." _

"Okay, okay," Akira said gently, trying to calm her down. "I'm going to tug it off your skin, this might hurt, but I'll hang onto this and give it to Lexington when we are done here. He is much more tech savvy than I am with these types of things, he should be able to decode this in no time; and we can find out what it is. Do you know when you got it placed on you?"

Rose shook her head slightly, while racking her brain.

"No…" She gasped out. "I was working all day in my room- played a few card games with Claw, and then was with Brooklyn until you guys came to get me… but… I…" She paused then, thinking for a moment, before she continued. "I wonder if it was when the Homeless man bumped into me and knocked me down to the ground… that's the _only _thing I can think of…Maybe _that's_ why Brooklyn's instincts were warning him..."

"Okay… right." Akira said, hiding her worry. "Well, let's get it off you, and then we won't worry about it until we are done here. We'll get this figured out."

"Thanks, 'Kira." Rose said gratefully, holding her hair out of the way and bending down, showing her neck to Akira. Akira took a deep breath, and gently clasped her talons around the metal piece.

"Okay, this is gonna hurt, so just bear with me." Akira said quietly. " I'm sorry a thousand times in advance for this…"

"Just do it." Rose griminced, bracing herself for the pain.

Akira tugged quickly and strongly and Rose instantly felt the metal piece come off; but with a price. It ripped some fresh skin off the back of her neck, making Rose cry out in pain.

"AH!... yeah… okay… _ow_!" Rose gasped, breathing deeply.

"Are you alright?" Akira asked her in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Rose answered her, standing up, holding her neck and checked her hand for any blood, but didn't see any. "What is it do you think?"

Akira was holding the device up in the air and was turning it around in her talons, looking at it carefully.

"I…" she started to say, but then stopped; her face showed a great deal of concern as she looked it over. However; as she glanced it over, she cleared her throat, and secured it in her Kamota saying, lightly, "Let's not worry about it right now, okay? Let's get you a dress and I'll give this to Lexington. He'll be able to decode it for us, and tell us what it is."

Rose took a deep breath, choosing to take Akira's advice, and focus on the wedding dress situation instead.

"Thanks Kira; I appreciate your help." Rose said kindly.

"Of course." She said softly, quickly stepping out of the dressing room. Once Akira was out of her dressing room, she quickly pulled out the device that she pulled off Rose's neck and looked it over with great interest and concern. It was a small silver piece of metal, and looked to be a small battery. As she looked it over, her stomach began to hurt slightly as she grew suspicious of it.

Akira looked at Rose's closed dressing room door and then quickly walked away towards a phone that was sitting at an abandoned desk. She picked up the receiver and dialed the Eyrie Building's Castle number, and waited for a few moments for someone to pick up. After a few rings, Akira heard Owen's monotone voice pick up.

"Xanatos Enterprises."

"Owen, it's Akira. Is Lexington there by chance?"

"I believe he just arrived from patrols not too long ago. Let me go check for you, and I'll put him on the phone. Will you please hold?"

"Yes, I'll hold." Akira answered him, sitting on the edge of the desk and looked around nervously. She didn't want to miss Rose coming out in her first wedding dress, but she also couldn't let this potential problem slide past her. Another five minutes passed, when she finally heard someone come back on the line.

"Akira?" Owen's voice said suddenly.

"Yes?" She said softly. "I'm still here."

"I found Lexington, he's right here."

"Thank you so much Owen." Akira said, twisting the phone cord nervously in her talons, until she heard her mate's voice on the other line.

"Akira?" Lexington asked her on the other line. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Lex," Akira said hushed and urgently. "Are you back from patrols?"  
"Yeah, Broadway and I just go back five miunutes ago." He answered. "Is everything okay?"

"If you're asking if everyone is safe, then yes. So far we are." Akira explained quickly. "We are all here at the Kleinfeld Bridal, in downtown Manhattan with Rose like we've discussed, and will be here a little bit longer, but Rose and I just found something on the back of her neck, and I think we might have a problem."

"What kind of a problem?" Lexington asked her, his voice getting more worried. "What is it that you found?"

"It's a small piece of metal and looks to possibly be a tracer." Akira said, biting her lip. "And… I think it was placed by an undercover Quarrymen."

Silence passed between her and him for a second, before Lexington sighed heavily.

"Do you still have it?" He asked her nervously.

"Yes," Akira replied. "I'll bring it to you when we are done here…"

"Don't bother." Lexington said seriously. "No offense, but you guys might be there longer than you all plan. I'll come pick it up from you, plug it into my laptop, deactivate it, and then begin to diagnose it."

"Okay," Akira agreed softly. "Thank you, Lex."

"No problem." He replied. "Where is Brooklyn at?"

"All of us females are here, and I think he went out on patrol… or at least that's where he said he would be when we left him at the Labyrinth."

"Okay," Lexington said seriously. "I'm coming. The important thing is if that thing is a tracer, we need to get it turned off… and I would hurry that dress appointment up. If it's online, then whoever bugged her, will know that she's there."

Akira looked over towards the room full of women, all of whom she loved and adored and felt sick to her stomach. No matter how excited she felt to be doing this with Rose, it now was looking to be the most dangerous thing they could have ever done.

"Akira?" Lexington asked her, as she stayed silent for a while.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Akira whispered.

"Me too." He replied. "I'm coming! Okay? For now, try to get everyone out of that place."

"Okay, I'll try." Akira replied, looking down at the metal piece in her claw and felt numb. "I'll see you soon, my love."

"Akira…" Lexington said softly. "I love you honey. Be careful."

"I will. I love you too." Akria replied, and then slowly lowered the receiver down on the base and stayed still. Her instincts were telling her that something was wrong, and though she didn't know what yet, she could feel that something terrible was coming…

* * *

For the next half hour, Rose tried on wedding dress after wedding dress and didn't quite seem to like any of them. They were all beautiful and each female in her wedding entourage seemed to like them all; but Rose couldn't see herself in the glittery, sparkly dresses in which they all picked out for her. Exhausted, after trying on what seemed to be her twentieth dress at least; she sat in her bridal satin robe looking at the disarray of wedding dresses around her and felt overwhelmed. Susan walked in suddenly, and shut her changing room door.

"So… what are your thoughts?" She asked her softly.

"Scattered and overwhelmed." Rose laughed, turning to face her. "I've tried on a ton of wedding dresses and I can't seem to pick one. They are all so beautiful."

"Well, you told me you like lacy, classic and romantic." Susan told her smiling. "How about I take my professional expertise and bring in a gown I think you'll love. Sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan- I don't know about you, but I'm _exhausted_." Rose told her, sitting down on the soft bench seat in the room.

"Don't worry," Susan smiled at her. "It's all part of my job- you are a seriously gorgeous girl- let's complete your look by making you a _bride_."

Rose smiled at her as she walked away; leaving her alone in her changing room, and waited patiently for Susan to return. After what seemed like ten minutes; Susan returned with a giant white dress in her hands. Rose smiled as Susan hung it up on her hanger; and then took it out of it's protective bag. Upon seeing it; Rose immediately smiled and exclaimed, "Ohh… it's _beautiful. _I have a good feeling about this one!"

"I knew you would." Susan smiled back at her; taking the dress down to help her into it. Rose slowly got dressed inside the dress, while Susan helped button it up, and when Rose saw herself in the dress- she gasped and felt tears come to her eyes as she felt truly like a bride.

Upon Rose's smile; Susan said softly, "Ohhh yes! This one is amazing! You look _gorgeous,_ Rose… should we go out and show the others this one?"

Without any word, Rose smiled tearfully and nodded.

The girl standing in front of the mirror was the same beautiful red-headed girl; but this time she was truly a bride. The wedding dress was everything Rose wanted- it was a soft, lacy, romantic gown. It's sleeves were quarter-length in all- lace material; and hung off her shoulders. The white fabric of the dress hugged her chest nicely; but then flared out softly at her waist; and though it wasn't a ballroom gown, it wasn't hugging her body either- which were all the 'sexy' dresses Emily wanted her to try on.

The dress had soft fabric and tulle underneath all the lace, a very light beige undertone, a light pink band which added a tiny bit of color to all the white; which matched well with her light skin stone and the long dress hit the floor just past her feet. As Rose turned around to admire the back, she noticed that the light pink band had a small bow; which cascaded to her feet; but then the dress kept going in a beautifully long and delicate train.

Susan held the door open for her, and Rose excitedly gathered up the beautiful dress in her hands and walked out to the others, with a bright smile upon her face. The instant she saw everyone- all their eyes widened, and silence was followed as Rose came out in front of them to step in front of the many mirrors around her. She turned around to face them all, after giving them a 360 degree demonstration, and smiled brightly at them. Everyone seemed speechless, until Angela gasped and said, "Rose… you're _so _gorgeous!"

"This is _you_." Emily suddenly said, with tears in her eyes. "You are positively glowing- this is it for me. How do you feel?"

Rose smiled up at everyone and met Elisa's eyes, who just smiled and nodded at her.

"I feel like a bride." Rose said to everyone. "I think this is the one!"

The entourage of women looked at each other before holding up all their '10' signs and all started to talk at the same time in agreeance with her. Rose smiled at everyone as Susan came in with a lace veil, which matched her dress perfectly and said, "You can't be a bride without the _whole _look."

She placed the veil at the base of her bun; and just then the whole room of women started to tear up. Angela and Maggie were staring at Rose with looks of such awe. When she turned back to the mirrors; Rose's eyes filled with tears and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She gasped, placed her hands over her mouth and instantly started to laugh and cry at the same time as Emily came running up to her and held her tightly.

"You're _so_ beautiful, Rose!" She whispered in her ears. "You deserve this- and I am so happy for you and Brooklyn."

"Thank you, Em." Rose whispered, hugging her best friend back- when they pulled away; she was instantly hugged by Maggie and Angela, who were laughing and had tears in their eyes.

"We need to get you and Brooklyn mated now." Angela exclaimed, as both Gargoyles let her go. Angela was crying, due to her hormones, but smiled at her and hugged her again.

"I am so happy for you and Brooklyn." She said through her tears. "You're a beautiful bride."

"Yes, you are." Elisa suddenly said, stepping forward.

Angela let Rose go; allowing Elisa to step in and give Rose a big hug. Rose hugged her tightly back and said, so her and both Gargoyles could hear, "I'm just trying to keep to the tradition of beautiful brides in the Manhattan Clan."

Elisa smiled brightly at her and said, teasing, "You better believe it- those boys have little clue how good they truly have it."

"Amen." Angela said, laughing. "We need one more mating Ceremony to look like total babes to remind them!"

"I'm always up for a new dress." Akira suddenly exclaimed happily, stepping forward all the sudden from a side room. "I love getting new outfits."

Rose was about to ask her what she was doing, but placed that question on hold and decided to enjoy her moment of finding her wedding dress. Now, whenever they got rid of Kevin, they could get married. Akira kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly.

"You're so beautiful, Rose!" Akira whispered in her ear. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you." Rose said excitedly, pulling away from her. "And don't worry- I'll buy you all a dress. They will be gorgeous!"

Elisa, Angela and Akira smiled brightly at Rose and let her hug the others in her group.

* * *

Kevin was sitting inside his quarters at the warehouse and had plugged in his GPS unit into his computer, which Castaway had lent him, and was tracking where Rose was at currently. The computer searched for a long time, and though it wasn't the fastest form of tracking- it was new technology and hoped that it worked.

He placed his hands on his chin and was forcing himself to remain calm and patient as the technology was doing its thing. Marcus, the Quarrymen spy, had delivered the news he had been waiting for all along- the whereabouts on where his wife was. To his surprise, she was no longer up in the Castle up top the Eyrie Building like he thought, but was in an underground hide-a-way location where the Homeless would flock- a safe haven- and was apparently protected by a new Clan of other Gargoyles.

Now that he knew where Rose was, Kevin was having a difficult time not taking her down, right then and there, but he needed Castaways' weaponry and man-power to take down Rose's Gargoyle defenders. He _had _to play by Castaway's rules or else he wouldn't be able to hunt and kill down Rose without being stopped. He was strong and cunning- but not as strong as a whole Clan of Gargoyle monsters.

Kevin took a quick swig of his booze, and found that it no longer gave him the edge he was craving. All he craved now, was Rose's body to quiver under his murderous grasp. He wanted to kill her and kiss her all at the same time. It was a strange feeling for him; to hate someone so much, but desperately need them back.

The more he thought about her; the more obsessive he became over her, and didn't know whether he wanted her dead, or if he wanted her in his bed, or even a little of both. He gritted his teeth at the computer, wanting to bash it in with his fists when the GPS suddenly zoomed in at a building in lower-Manhattan.

Kevin's eyes went wide as he immediately took the cursor of the mouse to click on the GPS dot to see where she was at. His heart started to pound in furious beats, and then seemed to stop dead when the store front picture showed up on his computer screen.

"_Kleinfeld Bridal?"_ Kevin whispered to himself, feeling confused for a slight second, not understanding why she would be in a bridal shop, until it hit him. He stared at the computer screen and felt his blood begin to boil, she was in a bridal shop to most likely pick out a wedding dress so she could marry that red-Gargoyle… since they were in a romantic relationship with each other.

Kevin felt himself start to shake out of control, as he realized this new piece of information and felt the new blow of betrayal on his empty heart. He could not go to her now, and promised himself that he wouldn't attack her until Castaway's new plan at one hour before sunset the next day; but now his rage was even more potent than ever before. He grit his teeth, breathing deeply through them, reaching his boiling point. He quickly stood up, knocking his chair over and began to roar uncontrollably in rage.

"Nooo…" He roared. "NO, NO, NO…. NOOOOOOOOOO!"

With his rage, he thrust his fists into the computer screen, killing the image instantly, shooting glass and wiring all over the place. He could feel fresh blood coming out of his knuckles and top of hand, but the pain wasn't anything worrisome to him, it felt good. Throwing his fist down over the computer, he kept going; punching it and smashing every piece of metal that he could, over and over again. Blood was splattering all over the place, from his fists, and he kept roaring out in an uncontrollable rage. Finally, he stopped, breathing deeply and immediately took off out of the room, to ready himself for the upcoming war.

He didn't need to know anymore about where she was; she would return to her safe haven Labyrinth, to keep away from him. Tomorrow evening he was going to surprise her in the best way possible; he was going to destroy her and then destroy everything she ever cared about or loved- starting with her monster Gargoyle lover.

* * *

A half- hour went by; Rose had gotten dressed in her work out outfit, as Fox paid for the dress and all alterations, so that the dress could be picked up one week from then. After one week, she and Brooklyn would be able to be married, if they so chose, and it was extremely exciting to her.

Now that Rose was back in her sweatshirt and work out outfit, and everyone was outside the store, ready to leave, she began to say good-bye to everyone. She hugged Maggie good-bye who kissed her cheek and said, "You're so beautiful, Rose! I'm thankful that I've been invited to this- I wish I could glide you back to the Labyrinth, but seeing that I'm pregnant, I can't."

"No worries," Rose smiled back at her. "I'll see you back there."

With a nod, Maggie took off gliding into the night, with Rose watching her go. Elisa came up to her with her mother, Diane; and both women gave Rose a hug.

"Miss Rose." Diane said softly. "I cannot wait to get to know you more, you make a beautiful bride. You mean so much to my daughter- which makes you family."

"Thank you Diane," Rose whispered lovingly. "It made me so happy to see you here; thank you for your support and love."

"Absolutely." Diane said. "I'm happy to do so, I also love the Gargoyles. They are the most beautiful and amazing creatures, and they have become my family, as will you. I'm very happy for you and Brooklyn."

"Thank you so much." Rose responded, hugging Diane again.

"Mom and I are going to go back to my apartment; she wants to go to bed before she drives back home." Elisa told her, hugging her as well. "We will see you soon."

When Elisa pulled away, Rose waved at them as they got inside Elisa's temporary police unit to drive away- as Fox came up to her and said, "Owen is here to pick me up as well."

"Thank you for doing this for me, Fox." Rose told her kindly. "None of this would have been possible without you. I really appreciate you buying me my dream wedding dress."

"You're more than welcome." Fox told her kindly, stepping into the large black vehicle. "It will be ready for pick up in a week- Susan told me that she would call me when it is ready- and once it is, then we can finally get you and Brooklyn married. David and I will help fund that as well, just let us know where you wish and we'll make it happen."

"Thank you, Fox." Rose responded, truly humbled.

"You're welcome- you looked positively stunning and breathtaking- I can't wait for your wedding. We'll see you later."

With that, the black car sped away leaving Rose alone with Angela and Akira. Once she looked over at them, her eyes narrowed slightly as Akira was speaking quickly and urgently to Angela about something, and then handed her the metal piece which was found on her neck. Rose quickly walked over to them, and when they saw her coming- Angela quickly took the item and took off running towards the outside wall of the bridal show, scaled up the brick and then flew off into the night.

"What was that all about?" Rose asked Akira.

"Lex was on his way to pick that metal thing up from me, because I called him and told him about it, but we finished here a lot quicker than I realized. So, I told Angela about the device we found on you earlier and now she's going to meet Lexington, and then head back to the Castle. Since I still have to take you back to the Labyrinth; I've asked her to tell the others what happened and to have Lex look it over and decode it." Akira explained to her. "Don't worry about it though. We'll get it figured out; and we'll tell you everything we find out."

"Okay," Rose sighed, feeling more and more exhausted as they stood there, out in the January cold, and talked. "Thanks for doing that for me."

"Of course." Akira said, smiling. "The Clan will always be there for you, as we are here for each other."

"I know," Rose said softly. "Still, it's nice to know that I have so many people looking out for me, and care about my well-being."

Akira nodded and turned around to motion for Rose to jump on her back, and said, "There are many people who care about you, not just us and not just Brooklyn."

Rose jumped up on Akira's back and held tightly onto her as Akira scaled the bridal store wall so she could gain enough height for her wings to glide. Once they climbed the store front and reached the rooftop, Akira spread her wings and then took off into the night.

"Thank you for everything." Rose said to her Gargoyle sister, as they were flying through the night sky. "I feel very blessed to be a part of this Clan and to have you and Angela as my sisters. I don't know how I would have survived any longer without all your love, friendship and support."

"You're stronger than you know, Rose." Akira told her kindly. "I believe that what we are forced to go through will only make us stronger beings… more humble and kind in nature. This current test, you and Brooklyn are being faced with, will bring you closer together and will prepare you for your future together; you must remain strong and optimistic."

"I am trying to do those things, and I will keep fighting." Rose told her quietly, holding onto her tighter. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, my sister." Akira giggled, as she heard Rose suddenly yawn and relax a bit more on her back. "Let's get you back… we've had a very exciting, but long night. Have you and Brooklyn thought about where you would want your mating ceremony to be held?"

Rose smiled gently at the thought of marrying her best friend, when she answered, "We haven't formally talked about it… but… we've been to the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens a few times together- and I think it's beautiful there… plus it's my soon-to-be mate's namesake. There's nothing more telling than to possibly have it there."

"Awe, that is so sweet!" Akira exclaimed. "I also love those gardens, it's _beautiful_ there. I think you guys should be mated there! That's a beautiful example of your guys' love for each other- you've met at the Brooklyn bridge; and your mate's name is Brooklyn… you should get mated in the place where you two were bound to meet. "

"I agree." Rose said softly, smiling and starting to doze off. "Destiny is funny that way…"

Akira laughed and said, "Yes it is; I have loved watching you two find each other and begin to write your love story. I believe that if two hearts are meant to be together, no matter how long it takes, how far they go, or how tough it seems- fate and destiny will bring those hearts together to share their love forever."

"Just like Brooklyn and I." Rose responded in a whisper.

"Yes," Akira said softly. "Just like you and Brooklyn- just like Lex and I… Just like Elisa and Goliath even… or dare I say, you and Kevin… we never meet people by accident. They either become a lesson or a blessing, and you have a little bit of both going on right now. However; I am hoping that Kevin will be found and we can just focus on the 'blessings' in your life."

"Me too, Akira" Rose said, looking around the City below them with sudden solemness. "Me too."

Rose and Akira glided quietly back to the Labyrinth and Akira took her to the skylight over her bedroom. She didn't let go of Rose, until they reached the inside of her dark room. When Akira's clawed feet touched her stone floor, Rose slid off her back and instantly wrapped her in a big hug.

"Thank you again, Akira." Rose told her quietly.

"You're welcome, my sister." Akira replied, releasing her. "Get some sleep- we will see you later."

Rose nodded, smiling kindly at her, and watched as Akira jumped up onto her stone wall, climbed up to the roof and then disappeared through her skylight, gliding back to the Castle. Rose took a deep breath and smiled. Tonight had turned out amazing, for she had finally found her wedding dress and it gave her a great deal of hope for her future, even with Kevin still out there. Nothing else seemed to matter other than her love for Brooklyn and what destiny had planned for them.

Rose yawned and then walked over to her bedside table where her wrist watch was sitting and checked the time. Amazed, it was almost two AM, she shed her clothing, and jumped into the shower for a quick rinse off.

Once she was out of the shower, she put on another sports bra, with a loose fitting tank top and shorts for her bed clothes, brushed her hair and teeth, climbed into her bed, and wrapped herself up with her warm blanket. She closed her eyes and instantly began to think about that wedding dress and of Brooklyn. She knew that he went on patrol tonight, to allow her, Angela and Akira to have a girls night- but she greatly missed him and longed to be in his arms once again.

One of her most favorite things was to be in his arms and wings, and to feel his strong, warm body next to hers. His scent, his body, his persona… everything about him, was soothing and comforting to her. With him next to her, she felt safe, loved and felt as though she was finally home. She also felt like she was the most beautiful woman on the face of this planet when she was with him- as he would gaze deeply and intently into her eyes. She thought of his kisses; the unbelievable feeling of his lips against hers- and how his strong body felt when he would lie on top of her and press every muscle into hers; his pelvis and groin against hers.

Rose smiled to herself as she thought of every detail she loved about Brooklyn- and almost as though he was there with her in spirit, she finally felt herself being lulled to sleep- her mind and spirit at peace for once. She loved Brooklyn with all her heart- and was truly going to be married to him! It was enough bliss that she couldn't seem to think of anything or anyone else. To her relief; she finally drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming sweet dreams about her love.

* * *

In the depths of the Labyrinth, Marcus had been searching its halls with great attention to each detail and would only stop walking to draw the details of each hallway and channel on a piece of paper. He was walking into a deeper part of the Labyrinth, where he saw some cages with bars in front of him- much like prisoner cells. Interested and intrigued; Marcus nearly stepped forward to investigate when a deep voice suddenly called out and caught his attention.

"Hey… you cannot be down here."

Marcus cussed silently under his breath and put his acting skills back on his face and voice. He turned and saw the panther-looking, male Gargoyle walking towards him, he recognized him as the leader of this Clan- and was the male in charge of everyone who came and left the Labyrinth. If Marcus wasn't careful- this large creature could very well toss him out for breaking rules and being suspicious. Marcus cleared his throat, turned his document over and pointed to the map.

"Lo Siento, amigo… eh… donde… uh… living room?" He faked asked Talon.

Talon stared down at him for a moment, and then said, "You've gotten lost?"

"Si, si amigo." Marcus told him, playing up his innocence.

"Alright, follow me." Talon said, gesturing him to follow him back to the living room.

Marcus followed this leader, Talon, back to the living quarters of the Labyrinth. When they reached the living room, Marcus bowed a few times and said, "Gracias, amigo."

Talon smiled kindly at him, bowed his head back and said, "Just stay around here and you won't get lost."

With that, Talon walked away leaving Marcus to stand near the public couches with a dark smile on his face, chuckling to himself. Suddenly static was heard in his earpiece and Castaway's voice was heard.

"Marcus, how is it going down there?"

"I've been scanning each hallway, exit, entrance and the layout of the building and I'm ready to send you the blueprints, via fax; whenever you're ready for them." He answered his boss quietly.

"Good, good." Castaway said. "Yes, if you are able to access a computer then we will need those plans before we attack at sunset."

"Sunset?" Marcus asked him quietly, and a bit surprised. "Boss, I thought we were gonna attack at dawn tomorrow?"

"Plans have changed a bit." Castaway answered him. "Kevin has found out that his wife has gone to a bridal store; which can only mean that she's planning on… _marrying_ that monster, which is something we _must _put an end too. Sunset will give us a better timeline before the Gargoyles wake up from their stone sleep. Plus, we are still having a heck of a time getting all of our weapons ready on our aircrafts. We are shooting for attacking around 6PM tomorrow evening- one hour before the Gargoyles all wake up. That should give us plenty of time to secure each location without any interferences."

"Understood, sir." Marcus said slyly. "How is psycho-man handling the news about his wife marrying one of these beasts?"

"As well as you would expect any mentally insane and unstable being to act- he's been readying weapons of his own for his darling wife. I've already told him the plan, and he wasn't happy about it- but he finally came around. We'll plan on 6PM; be on the lookout for our army and then we'll see you at the rendezvous point." Castaway said.

"Will do, boss." Marcus replied, using the public computer and printer to fax Castaway the blueprints he drew out of the Labyrinth. "The plans are coming over to you now."

"Excellent work, Marcus." Castaway said, laughing darkly. "I just love it when things go according to plan."

* * *

Brooklyn was out on Patrol the entire night since he left Rose to be with Angela and Akira for some sort of girls night. He had no idea what they had planned for her, but they both seemed really excited about it. On his patrols, he met up with Goliath and Hudson who were out on their own patrols together and decided to join them. They were in the middle of stopping an illegal shipment of weapons at a nearby warehouse, from a bunch of criminals, and secured them all with large pieces of iron- holding them all hostage, until the Police arrived to pick them up. Elisa had the night off and wouldn't be there to help pick up the criminals- but either way the Humans were going to jail- and their work was done for the night.

"Our work here is done." Goliath told him and Hudson. "Let's return home, dawn is approaching."

"Aye," Hudson replied. "We all need some rest, I'm gettin' too old for this type of fighting. Humans are becoming more resourceful and cunning in their fighting skills…" he paused and he held out his legendary fighting sword from Scotland and sighed, "This old thing isn't proving to be as useful as before."

"Nonsense," Goliath said lightly. "You have _years_ of fighting left in you; and the best warriors rely on courage, honor and family or fellow warrior's support. You have all three my friend; and that sword is more useful than you'd think. A lot of these modern Humans do not know the art of ancient fighting like we do. it's not too old or out-of-date to use against them. If anything, it surprises them and stops them in their tracks."

"Yeah," Brooklyn agreed, placing his claw supportingly on Hudson's shoulder armour. "We've been able to stop Humans and their weapons with our own _bare claws_\- I would say that we are extremely useful."

Hudson sighed before pocketing his sword.

"Aye, lads. Ye are right. Forgive an old Gargoyle's senile opinions- I am proud of our Clan and what we are able to accomplish."

Goliath smiled at his old mentor, opened his wings to catch the wind currents with his wings when his communicator beeped in his ear.

"Goliath, it's Lexington. Where are you guys at?"

"A nearby warehouse- we just stopped a very large illegal shipment of weapons. We are just about to leave to come back to the Castle.." Goliath answered him.

"Is Brooklyn with you by chance?" Lexington asked, his voice full of worry.

"Yes," Goliath replied into the speaker. "He was out on his own patrol before he caught up with Hudson and I. Why do you ask?"

"Akira found something very alarming tonight, you guys probably should come back to the Castle, right away." Lexington said seriously. "We don't have all the pieces of information- but from what I can see, It's _not_ good news."

Before Goliath could speak into the speaker, Brooklyn's anxiety suddenly shot through the roof. He hadn't brought his own communicator that night, but he could hear Lexington speak through Goliath's earpiece, and his thoughts went immediately to Rose, as they usually did.

With wide eyes, he stepped forward and asked Goliath, "What news do they have? Akira was with Rose tonight, did something happen?!"

Goliath's eyes narrowed as he responded to Lexington and said, "We are coming back to the Castle now, we'll meet you there to discuss what's going on."

With that, the communicator went silent as Goliath turned to Hudson and Brooklyn; who were glancing at each other with an anxious expression. Rose was Brooklyn's mate; for all intensive purposes, and she was Hudson's adopted Grand-Daughter.

"Quickly now!" Goliath urged Brooklyn and Hudson. "We must hurry back to the Castle before sunrise; and to hear what Lexington has to say."

Goliath, Brooklyn and Hudson all took off running and used their own body strength to jump off the ground and glide on the wind currents and ground level- slowly ascending their way up above the skyscrapers towards the Castle. They flew for close to five minutes before they reached and touched down upon the Castle's platform.

Brooklyn wasted no time and ran as fast as he could into the main living room area, with Goliath and Hudson on his tail, and found Lexington, Angela, Broadway and Akira crouched over Lexington's computer, talking quickly and quietly about something. Once they heard the others come in, they all looked up- worry was written all over their faces.

"What is it, Lex?" Brooklyn asked his brother immediately upon arrival in the room. Lexington glanced around the room and waited a few seconds for Goliath and Hudson to arrive so they could hear as well.

"Lexington, what news do you have for us?" Goliath asked him seriously. Lexington, however, glanced over at Akira and nodded his head. Akira stepped forward, with a solemn look on her face and explained.

"Tonight Angela and I surprised Rose in finding a wedding dress for your guy's upcoming mating ceremony…" She explained softly and nervously. " Elisa, Fox, Maggie, Emily, and Diane Maza were all there with us." She paused and then looked at Brooklyn. "That is where we took her tonight."

Brooklyn blinked a few times and stared at her and Lexington in confusion. Relief flooded him and his heart was filled with joy instead.

"Oh," he sighed, exhaling deeply. "That's… that's _wonderful_ news! Why would you say there's bad news? That is honestly the greatest thing I have ever heard. It warms my heart that you all took the initiative to surprise Rose and spend some time with her… I…"

"Brooklyn!" Akira said seriously and frantically, immediately cutting him off. "Please _listen_! Sunrise is upon us in five minutes; we have much to discuss and a lot of potentially bad news… we aren't sure what to make of it…"

Brooklyn stopped talking and stared at Akira, as the anxiety came back. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"What is going on?" He asked her anxiously.

"When Rose was changing out of her clothes to try on wedding dresses, she called me into her changing room and we… we found something on her." Akira said, her eyes growing with worry.

"What do you mean you found something on her?" Brooklyn asked, his mind going a million-miles-per hour in trying to understand what they were trying to tell him before sunrise. As he asked that, Lexington held up a small metal device and placed it in Brooklyn's claw.

"Rose found this on the back of her neck," Akira explained to him as he flipped it over a few times to look at it. "She doesn't know how she got it on her… but it was certainly glued on tightly to her skin. She asked me to help her pull it off her; and asked me if I knew what it was. Upon first glance, I had a suspicion on what it was, but I wasn't sure. Lex is more tech savvy than I am, so I knew I needed to get this back to him as quickly as I could so he could look it over. However, I didn't want to ruin Rose's moment, since she gets to have so few of them… so the moment we finished with her wedding dress shopping, I sent Angela back here to give this to Lex; and I took Rose back to the Labyrinth to get some sleep. When I returned back here, we hadn't heard from you, but Lex had decoded it… and now we believe our worst fears have been realized."

Brooklyn looked up at her words and stared into her eyes with a silent horror.

"What did you find out?" He asked in a voice barely above a whisper. "What is this… _thing?"_

This time, Lexington stepped forward and said, "It looks to be some kind of a tracker… it's digital and very expensive. I've asked Xanatos for his advice and he believes that this tracker has a _GPS_ unit in it. I've been able to disconnect it for now, so it's no longer on. Now, where this gets scary is if it was on Rose for a long time; if so, then I believe someone knows where she is… but we aren't sure _who _placed it on her just yet."

"What does _GPS _mean?" Brooklyn asked Lexington in a blank numbing voice.

"According to Xanatos; it means, 'Global Positioning System' which allows the viewer to see where anyone is at any time, in any corner of the world." Lexington told him warily. "It's a new technology which is still being tested out by Militaries and other large corporations; Xanatos Enterprises included… however- we have _no_ idea how any random citizen could get their hands on it… so it would of had to _have_ been someone who has access to this new technology."

Brooklyn stayed frozen for a few seconds, trying to think and process this bit of information as Hudson stepped forward and asked, "How did this… _GPS _tracker get on her in the first place? You said it was on the back of her _neck_?"

"That's right," Akira said, staring at Brooklyn.

"Impossible." Goliath said seriously. "How could that device been placed _on _her body? Brooklyn has not left her alone, nor has the Mutates seen anyone from the Quarrymen or Kevin for that matter… how is this possible, and what does this mean?"

Brooklyn blinked a few times, and then the horror shot up in his body like a plague. His eyes widened and met Akira's and the rest of the Clan with terror-filled eyes.

"_The homeless man_…" Brooklyn breathed.

"What?" Broadway, Hudson and Goliath asked him, stepping forward slightly to hear better, but Brooklyn didn't answer- as he was petrified with horror and fear.

Akira's face suddenly dropped suddenly as she said, "That's who I was thinking, as well..."

"What homeless man?" Goliath asked quickly.

"There was a homeless man who was wandering around the Labyrinth, didn't speak much English and looked to be from out of town." Akira explained fearfully; when Brooklyn didn't say anything. "Rose and Brooklyn told me that he was reading a map when he 'accidentally' knocked Rose to the ground; flat onto her back. Brooklyn was upset with Rose because his protective instincts were particularly high and untrustworthy of this man for some reason, and it irritated Rose that he was being rude to a man who she believed hadn't meant to run into her…"

"But he _did_!" Brooklyn suddenly gasped, unable to move. "I had the most powerful desire to protect Rose from him… because _he did_ place a tracker on Rose, he would've had to! And if he placed this tracker on her… then…"

He paused as he stared at the Clan in horror, and suddenly grasped Akira by her arms and begged, "Where is Rose now? Is she safe?"

"I think so, I put her back in her room and she went to sleep…" Akira answered him.

"Lex did you trace the tracker back to any source?" Brooklyn asked his brother quickly, letting go of Akira. He glanced around to the window as well, and could feel that sunrise was quickly approaching them. He had to get answers quickly; and had to make it to Rose somehow.

"Yeah," Lexington said quietly. "The computer has been searching the database for fifteen minutes now…this technology is a bit advanced for the computer's abilities, but it _should_ give me coordinates here soon."

Everyone gathered around the computer, and saw that the upload was at 99%. Brooklyn took a deep breath and prayed with every fiber of his soul that Rose was safe and that this tracker hadn't told anyone where she was at. Suddenly, the computer dinged and was at 100%- a few more seconds went passed and then a symbol appeared on the computer which made the entire Clan gasp.

There on the computer screen was the Quarrymen symbol.

Brooklyn's eyes lit up, bright white, as it all connected in his mind.

"_Noooo_…" He gasped out, feeling his whole world collapse all around him.

"Oh my gosh! The Quarrymen…." Angela gasped, placing her claws over her mouth.

Goliath started to growl at the symbol and snarled, "_Castaway_!"

"Wait… I don't get it." Broadway suddenly said slowly. "If a Quarrymen has found the Labyrinth, then that means that they've found the Mutates … and if they've found the Mutates… then that means that they've found…"

"_Rose!_" Brooklyn choked out, his whole body unfreezing. "If Castaway and the Quarrymen know where she is… then…" He paused as his entire world seemed to collapse suddenly, his eyes widened in horror and instantly he felt like vomiting. "... _so does Kevin!_"

Without another word, Brooklyn shot away from the Clan on all fours out to the platform, his heart pounding in his ears as his worst fears became reality.

"_No, no no!" _He yelled out, tears blinding his eyes. "_GODS- PLEASE, NO! ROSE!" _

He was running as fast as he could towards the ledge of the Castle and then realized the awful predicament he was in. The sun was seconds from rising; which meant that he was too late.

"NO, BROOKLYN!" Akira screamed in terror, following after him; and a lot of the Clan's screams and yells were behind him.

"BROOK!" Broadway yelled out from behind him.

"BROOKLYN!" Goliath roared after him, inches behind him.

"You can't! _THE SUN_!" Angela shrieked, also reaching for him, as Lexington grabbed and pulled onto one of his arms, trying to stop him.

With one deafening roar; Brooklyn's claws were reaching out to the horizon, his wings spread out, and was nearing the ledge of the Castle when the sun peeked over the horizon and froze him and his Clan up in stone for the day, stopping him stone cold from protecting Rose from the Quarrymen and from Kevin. He was unable to stop his worst nightmare from coming true…

Kevin finding and killing his beautiful love and mate, Rose.


	35. Chapter 35-End Of The Dream

**~Chapter Thirty-Five~**

**End Of The Dream**

Rose woke up the next morning with the sun beating down upon her face and felt incredibly relaxed, rejuvenated, and in a state of bliss. She took a series of deep breaths as her body forced itself to wake up. She stretched out in her bed and sighed deeply at how good it felt to awaken her muscles.

She climbed out of her bed, made it look nice and neat and then went over to her closet, got dressed in a long sleeved gray sweater. With it, she wore a pair of skinny jeans and gray flat fashion, ankle high boots. Rose walked over to her bathroom, brushed her teeth, curled her long red hair in a loose curl and put on a medium amount of makeup, accentuating her hazel eyes. Once she was ready for the day, she cleaned her room, bathroom and then started on some laundry down in the main living portion of the Labyrinth.

Since it was a Saturday, she didn't necessarily have to work, and wasn't planning on touching any work until Monday morning. Last night had ended in such a good note that she didn't want to ruin her good day. She had to do her laundry, but other than that; she only wanted to write Brooklyn more handwritten letters and relax.

When she put a load of clothes into an open washer, she brought her notepad out; which she had been writing love notes and letters to Brooklyn since New Year's Eve. Two weeks had passed since that time and it had been a roller coaster ride for her. There still wasn't any sign of Kevin, nor the Quarrymen, and she didn't know how much longer she would be stuck living in the Labyrinth, but the times she spent with Brooklyn were in bliss.

She sighed as she settled herself down on the couch, and started to write Brooklyn a letter. So far, she had written him a letter a day; some funnier than others, but whenever he wasn't there, she wrote him. Her letters were full of how much she loved him and about how excited she was to marry him.

She spent the next few hours writing him a letter and once she was done with that, she finished her laundry; and then after lunch, decided to take a nap for a few hours. She woke up, feeling even more relaxed and rejuvenated; and helped out around the Labyrinth wherever she was needed. At dinner time, after she ate, Claw came up to her and showed her a deck of cards, asking her to play a few games with her in his silent way.

Rose smiled and laughed before she said, "Sure thing, let's play!"

Claw smiled brightly back at her and then settled himself on the public couch, setting up their card game. She didn't know what game Claw wanted to play tonight, as they had played poker in the past, war, slap jack, and a 'neighbor' game, which was hilarious to play against Claw. She talked to him for a few minutes as she shuffled the cards; and he was smiling at her, listening. She didn't know what was going through his head, but the way he often looked at her made her feel that he liked her. She tried to ignore it, but sometimes it made her feel slightly uncomfortable; since she was committed to Brooklyn, and didn't want it to ever become an issue. She liked Claw as a good friend, but nothing more.

Claw was still staring at her as she was shuffling the deck of cards; but stopped when a sudden boom was heard from somewhere outside of the Labyrinth's heavy metal doors, shaking the celing's lights, their couches, the table and the ground slightly. Claw's attention suddenly shot away from her as he looked towards the doors.

Everyone in the Labyrinth stopped what they were doing and quieted down, as more booming sounds were heard, shaking of the floor around them. Rose whipped her head over to the noises, put the deck of cards down on the table in front of them, and slowly stood facing the doors. Talon quickly came running out from the kitchens and walked quickly towards the large doors, looking over at them as he did.

"Do you guys know what those sounds are?" He asked them, seriously.

"It almost sounds like a series of Earthquakes…" Rose answered, stepping down away from the table, towards the doors as well. "Or… explosions."

Talon hadn't yet reached the large doors, when they suddenly blew off their hinges in a large and fiery explosion. The large force of fire, dust, and debris blew Talon off his feet and sent him flying across the room, where he smacked into the wall by the kitchens and then slid down to the ground; unconscious.

In that same moment of explosions; Rose screamed and fell to the ground, bracing herself from getting hit by stone and metal debris; but was suddenly pulled away from the doors and large bat-like wings cocooned themselves around her, protecting her from the flying objects of debris.

Rose looked up in shock and saw that Claw had her in his grasp and was lying on top of her, using his large body as a shield against the explosions. When the dust settled and people had either been killed during the explosion or were silent, waiting for the next attack, Rose looked up into Claw's face, with worried eyes. He looked down at her and seemed to realize that she was underneath him, and blushed slightly. He let her go, with a shy look on his face, but then looked over towards the doors in horror; as they heard people entering the Labyrinth.

Rose looked over his arm and then had to place a hand over her mouth to stop her scream. People dressed up in black uniforms with masks, electrified hammers, and other manner of weapons; started running through the front doors; screaming at the homeless to stay down. The Quarrymen had found and were attacking the Labyrinth. Claw quickly picked her up off the floor and ran as fast as he could to hide her somewhere from the Quarrymen.

As they were running; more explosions rocked the Labyrinth, but this time it was through the ceiling; collapsing it down to the ground. Rose screamed and both her and Claw dove out of the way of falling concrete and roof. It collapsed with a deafening crash to the floor; killing whoever had been gathered in the living room ending screams of terror abruptly, and sent sharp pieces of glass and cement towards her and Claw.

Rose landed hard on her stomach, covering her head with her hands, and felt blood already seeping out from her hands, cheeks and knees, from the impact to the ground as debris showered her body. Rose coughed hard as the cement dust was thick and choking her lungs out of fresh air; and then started to feel around for Claw, to see if he was uninjured or not.

"Claw?" Rose coughed, trying to still feel for his body. "_Claw_?!"

She finally found his wing and used it to pull her body towards his; and felt around for his face. Finally, as the dust began to settle; Rose saw that he was alive and breathing, but was knocked unconscious. Relief poured through her when she felt his pulse; but more worry and anxiety pounded through her as she realized the predicament in which they were in.

The Labyrinth was under attack from the Quarrymen- and it was only six PM- the Gargoyles wouldn't be awake from their stone sleep for another hour, if the Quarrymen hadn't been there first. She prayed with all her heart and soul that Brooklyn and the Clan were safe; and that Xanatos' security measures were enough to hold off until sunset.

Rose went to stand up; to hide her and Claw, but he was too heavy to drag away. She had no choice but to save herself and try to find some weapons to help defend the Mutate Clan from the Quarrymen's attacks. However; as she thought that, she felt a great dread of horror. No weapons were allowed in the Labyrinth; so it was all down to the Mutates and Clones to hold the tremendous number of Quarrymen.

She glanced over at Claw in terror and true grief. She couldn't just leave her friend, lying there, especially since he risked his life to protect her. However; if she didn't try to escape and get help from the Gargoyles, they would all be in a large amount of trouble. Tears streamed out of her eyes and down her dusty and bloody face, as the dust stung her eyes and as the grief of leaving her friend was tugging at her heart.

Reluctantly, she stood up from Claw's side and started running through the dark hallways to exit the Labyrinth. She would not last if she stayed; she had to leave the Labyrinth and run towards the Castle. Xanatos had weapons; and she also needed to make sure Brooklyn was safe. If they were then they would be able to come and help fight.

Still running as fast as she could, she looked back at the many masked beings with large guns, and could immediately see that the Mutates were vastly outnumbered. Terrified, Rose continued to run away from them, through the dark passages, when someone suddenly grabbed her by her screamed in the dark, but a strong clawed hand stopped her scream by clasping over her mouth. Rose's eyes widened with fear; but as she turned around, she saw that Maggie had a hold of her.

"Oh… Maggie." Rose gasped in relief. "It's you… I… "

"Rose!" Maggie urged, holding onto her tightly. "You must flee; it's him. It's _Kevin_, your ex-husband. He is here with the Quarrymen… I just saw them entering through the front doors. _You must get out_!"

The moment Maggie mentioned Kevin, she felt the safe world around her collapse and burst into flames. Her worst nightmares were coming true, and the end of her dream was here. Not only had the Quarrymen had infiltrated the Labyrinth; but Kevin was at the head of the operation, which meant that he was coming for her. Rose felt herself turn numb, as the sounds of explosions, gun fires and other sounds of war occurred around her in a diming, fading sound.

_Breathe, _she had to tell herself. _Just breathe… _

Rose blinked a few times, shaking, and grabbed hold of Maggie's arm. She had to get her out of the Labyrinth as well. She was eight months pregnant with a mutate Gargoyle baby; and was in a very delicate state.

"Maggie, come with me!" Rose cried out. "The Quarrymen _will _find you and exterminate you; especially since you're pregnant!"

"I cannot!" Maggie said frantically back. "I can't leave Derek! I will stay and fight with the Clan; you however have the chance to escape, and escape you _must_!"

"_How?!_" Rose cried out, feeling more panicked and anxious at the seconds ticked by. "The Quarrymen are all over the place! Almost every exit is blocked, I don't know how to get out of here!"

Before they could say anything more to each other, another explosion rocked the Labyrinth and both girls fell to the ground screaming and covering their heads. Dust and debris fell all around them, making both cough hard- choking on the heavy smoke and dusty air.

"Rose!' Maggie coughed, grabbing for her again. "Go to mine and Derek's room, there is a duct system on the wall; remove the crate and crawl out of here. I am unsure where it goes, but I believe all ducting systems lead outside somehow! Head back to the Castle and tell Xanatos and the Gargoyles about our attacks! The sun is almost down, which means that the Gargoyles will come to our aid and you'll be safe."

Rose hesitated for a moment before she asked, in a small voice, "And what of you? _I can't_ just leave you…"

"I'll be alright." Maggie responded, softly. "I'm worried about you, we cannot let Kevin find you. Please, go! We will be alright; I have a duty to stay and protect those who live here."

Rose stared at Maggie for a few moments before she pulled her into a hug, holding Maggie tightly against her.

"Be safe." She whispered in Maggie's ear. "I'll go and get help."

When Rose pulled back, Maggie had tears in her eyes and nodded, and then Rose ran as fast as she could towards Maggie's and Talon's was dust, smoke and the sound of explosions all over her; as well as the homeless' screaming and sounds of gunfire. She couldn't bear the thought of someone she loved and cared about getting hurt, but their only true hope was her Clan. As she was running, she finally found Talon and Maggie's bedroom, in which she threw herself inside and slammed the door shut; locking it.

Though it wouldn't help her against an explosion; it would at least buy her time. She didn't think anyone followed her, but she still had to hurry. If Kevin was there then he was going to most likely search every room for her. Maggie and Talon's room was quite large, compared to the other guest rooms, and had a large king-sized bed in the middle of the room.

She quickly glanced around the room and found a decent sized gated duct system in which she could fit through, however it was too tall for her. She looked around desperately as the sound of war was going on outside the bedroom; and grabbed a nearby chair to set down against the wall. She stood up on the chair and tugged the metal grate over the duct system, throwing it to the side. Even with standing up on the chair, she was still barely able to grab onto the hole in the wall.

Taking a deep breath, she jumped up and caught the edge of the duct hole with her hands and used every bit of strength she had to pull herself up into the duct hole. She didn't know how she managed to make it through, but she was able to; and was thankful that she was skinny enough to army crawl across the duct system.

She could hear guns firing all around her, and now that she was in the metal duct work, they echoed ten-times louder than actually being out there. She crawled for what seemed like five minutes, breathing deeply as she crawled. Then all the gun fires stopped shooting; leaving an extremely eerie silence behind them, and Rose froze. In the silence, a very familiar voice echoed through the different vents, making Rose's blood to run cold.

"You all have put up a tremendously impressive fight; however, the battle has been lost for you. It is pointless to resist…"

Her heart seemed to stop as she whispered to herself, "_Kevin_…"

Curious, she crawled towards one covered vent hole and stuck her head close to it. She realized immediately that she was in the duct system right above the main living part of the Labyrinth. Below her, the Quarrymen were all raising their guns, surrounding the remaining homeless and now tied up Mutates.. They all seemed to be alive and well; but with Kevin and the Quarrymen involved, that would remain to be seen.

Glancing down, she gasped quietly to herself as Kevin was dressed in all black, from head to toe, and was wearing a black bulletproof vest, with guns and knives hanging casually on a large belt as well as up his arms and down his legs. He was wearing black leather gloves as well as combat black steel-toed boots, and was walking slowly in front of the Mutates. His shaved head was marble white; and the monster down there was barely recognizable.

He used to be her husband, but something evil had truly taken over him physically. He was not the same being he used to be; and that terrified her more than anything. He seemed to be an empty shell of a man; a zombie, a killing machine. As Kevin stalked closer to Talon, she could see that he was struggling to get out of his chains and was growling ferociously.

"What is the meaning of this attack?" Talon yelled at him, his eyes bright white. "We have done nothing to you, we protect all who venture down here in the Labyrinth."

"Yes, I know." Kevin replied coldly. "I am actually looking for someone that you are 'protecting'... and I will not rest until I find her."

Rose's heart started to pound painfully as she heard his soft, yet cold words rise up towards her. However; slight relief flooded through her as it appeared that he had no idea where she was at. He was ruthless in wanting her found and she couldn't bare the thought of him hurting someone she loved to get that information out. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself; as no one answered him. Kevin looked around the room, at the different Gargoyle mutates; his black and dangerous eyes boring into each of their eyes.

He took a deep breath and then continued, a bit louder, "Her name is Rose Morrison; she is a woman in her twenties, has long reddish brown-hair… you can't miss her really… she's quite easy to recognize. According to my intel; she has been living down here for some time and has been seen with a red-skinned monster- a Gargoyle."

Talon was struggling against his chains, and snarled, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"No?" Kevin asked him dangerously. "Well, you may want to reconsider your answer, if you value you or any of these other _freaks-of-nature _lives. Now, I am going to ask you again. _Where is she_?"

Talon glared with his bright white eyes at Kevin and growled, "We protect the homeless… and welcome any who ventures down here for safe haven… but _I do not know _of any Rose Morrison, nor have I seen anyone who is described like that."

Silence passed between the two and Rose could almost feel Kevin's anger rising off of him, like hot tar an extremely heated day. She watched helplessly as the Quarrymen, and all their guns were pointed at the Mutates and as Kevin's anger became more apparent; his patience growing thin.

He leaned in closer to Talon, smiled a nasty white smile at him, and whispered, "_Liar."_

More silence passed between everyone as Kevin suddenly stood, walked past Talon and then grabbed Maggie by her chains and pointed a loaded gun to her head. Maggie cried out as Kevin held the barrel of the gun roughly to her temple, and closed her eyes with tears pouring out.

Rose gasped, and held her hands over her mouth. This was a nightmare coming true; she couldn't live with herself if someone she loved and cared about got hurt or died on her behalf. She wanted to scream out to stop him, and get his attention off Maggie, but her voice wouldn't seem to work as she was petrified with fear.

There was a series of noises that erupted from the Talon and the Clones in objection, but they were quickly silenced when Kevin shot the gun up in the air. Following the shot, everyone stayed silent as Kevin recocked the gun and then held it to Maggie's head.

"Now, _monster_." Kevin hissed at Talon. "Perhaps you want to reconsider your answer? I'll only ask once more; where… is… Rose?"

Talon shook his head slowly, his face showing shock and horror at the loaded gun being pointed to his pregnant wife's head and Rose wished that he would sell her out already, because somehow she was too terrified to speak out herself.

"I… I…" Talon started to say, staring at Maggie in horror as she was pleading with him to not say anything. He seemed torn as well; as he was trying to protect Rose's whereabouts, but his pregnant wife's life as well. His eyes stopped glowing and he then begged quietly, "_Please… _do not harm my wife and unborn child; I _beg you."_

"I'M THROUGH PLAYING GAMES, GODDAMN IT!" Kevin suddenly roared, holding the barrel of the gun at Maggie's head roughly and looked demented, his eyes bugged wild at Talon. "I'm losing _all_ patience here! I _know_ Rose is here somewhere and you all are hiding her from me. Now…if you want your FREAK BITCH WIFE here to LIVE, then tell me NOW! WHERE… IS..._SHE_?"

However, before anyone could speak; one of the lead Quarrymen stepped forward and urged coldly, "Sir, have you forgotten Castaway's strict orders? _No Gargoyle is to be harmed_ until we reach our rendezvous point. We cannot let you threaten these creatures more…" he stopped talking and then turned from Kevin and ordered the masked Quarrymen, "Alright, we are done here. There isn't any sign of the girl, but we have the creatures. Load 'em up and let's chopper them out to meet up with Castaway."

Rose cried out in relief, and rested her forehead against the cool metal ductwork; as the army of Quarrymen listened to the leader instead of Kevin, and it made her realize that he wasn't truly in charge. She almost wanted to laugh at his face, as he looked positively deranged and beside himself with anger as he suddenly was dethroned.

He was breathing deeply; fuming at everyone around him, until he finally pocketed his gun against his will and walked away from the scene, not saying another word. Two masked Quarrymen followed behind him, as a helicopter suddenly descended just above the Labyrinth and let down lines to hook the Mutates and Clones up and take them to wherever they had planned to go.

Rose quickly moved away from the vent and started to army crawl towards one of the outside ductwork, which would be to keep crawling until she felt more icy cold air. Finally, to her great relief, she reached one of the outside vents. She moved her body so that she was lying on her back, and kicked the vent cover, as hard as she could, until it came off and crashed to the ground. She slid on her bottom side, going feet first, and was able to squeeze her entire body through the hole. She held onto the outside of the hole, dangling down, and visually measured how long of a fall she should anticipate.

To her relief, it wasn't much of a drop and there was no sign of the Quarrymen or Kevin around her. Letting go, she dropped to the snowy ground and immediately took off running around the building until she saw the Quarrymen's helicopter. She was anticipating going to the Castle, but she also felt responsible for the Mutates and Clones' safety. If she was going to help save them then she needed to tell the Gargoyles where the Quarrymen took them.

She hit behind a nearby tree and watched with bated breath as the Quarrymen's helicopter raised everyone up by their chains. To her surprise, another Quarryman Helicopter showed up, which allowed each Quarryman and Kevin to ride; following behind the one with the Mutates. After a few minutes of loading everyone up, the Helicopters slowly started to ascend higher above the Labyrinth rooftop, and then both took off towards Central Park.

When she knew she was safe from their views, she took off running towards Central Park as well. The Castle was just on the West side of the Park; and she was north east of the Castle. She didn't know what to expect, nor where the Helicopters were going, but she didn't know what she was going to do now that Kevin was hot on her tail once again. Her Grandfather was right; Kevin was the storm and he was coming… she would have to be brave enough to stand against him.

Ignoring her pounding heart and screaming lungs, she kept sprinting as fast as she could along the trails of Central Park to get to the Castle; still keeping an eye on the Helicopters. Suddenly, she came to a clearing of trees and was able to see the Castle clearly; and to her horror, the Helicopters were heading there as well.

Rose slowed her running until she stopped dead, her breathing growing more out of control as she realized how serious and fatal this night would be. The sun was moments from setting; but the Helicopters were descending above the Castle. She gasped in horror now that she was looking hard enough at the Castle. Smoke was seen from the top; and then it all seemed to become clear to her.

"Castaway has _already_ attacked!" Rose gasped to herself, barely able to breathe. She whipped her face to see that the sun was still setting, which would mean one thing…

"_Brooklyn!_" She suddenly screamed, throwing her hands over her mouth, trying to stop her tears from bursting out of her eyes, as horror and terror suddenly filled her heart. Brooklyn was still stone; as was the rest of the Clan, meaning they were in significant amount of danger. She prayed that Castaway hadn't smashed them into dust and that she still had time to save them… somehow.

Rose took off sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her, ignoring and not caring about how much her body and lungs hurt, she could feel the love and duty to protect pull her towards Brooklyn and her Gargoyle family. She _had_ to save them at all costs and wouldn't give up until her own last dying breath.

* * *

**** 60 Minutes Prior****

Xanatos had just settled himself down at the dinner table with Fox and Alexander; as Owen was serving them their dinner. He had a busy day full of international meetings; and had been cooped up in his office for most of the day. However, near lunchtime, he decided to take a venture around the Castle to stretch his legs out, to see what Fox and Alex were up to, and then went outside to check up on the Gargoyles.

What he saw had puzzled and worried him slightly; they weren't in their usual roosting spots facing the horizon, but were clumped together, and all looked distressed, particularly Brooklyn. He looked to be the most fearsome Gargoyle, out of them all, and looked as though he was about to launch himself off the platform, with Akira, Lexington, and Goliath closest to him. They were all reaching out to him, as though they were trying to stop him from leaving seconds before sunset.

Xanatos placed his hands on his chin, thinking hard about what would have alerted them to want to leave the Castle seconds before sunrise- and if it was Brooklyn- then it must be something related to Rose. Xanatos frowned and checked his watch as Owen had just finished serving him and his family dinner, and sat down to eat with them.

"Sir?" Owen asked him in his stiff and monotone voice, looking up from his food and seeing that his boss wasn't eating and looked either thoughtful or worried. "Is everything alright?"

Fox looked up from eating and feeding Alex his food, which mostly ended up on the stone floor, and stared at her husband as well, as he answered him.

"Owen, do you know why the Gargoyles are in those positions outside? They looked like they were all trying to leave. However, it's unlike them to take risks like that seconds before sunrise."

"Yes, I noticed that earlier today as well, sir. I do not know why they were trying to rush off so suddenly before sunrise… perhaps there's a different reason…"

"Owen, shh." Xanatos suddenly said loudly, sitting up taller in his seat, and holding his hand up to silence him. "_Listen_…"

Everyone stayed silent for a few seconds as they heard the soft humming of a helicopter coming closer and closer to the Castle.

Xanatos looked over at Owen and asked, "Do you hear that?"

"Yes, sir." Owen said seriously, immediately standing and walking over to check the security cameras. Just as he started to walk towards them, the security alarms starting toning off loudly and aggressively. Xanatos stood and ran over to the large window in the dining room and looked out. What he saw made his heart drop and he knew that they were all in a significant amount of danger and trouble. There was one helicopter, with the Quarrymen sign on the tail of the aircraft, and they had their guns aimed at the Castle.

"OWEN!" Xanatos yelled. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Just then, he rushed over to Fox and tackled her and Alex to the ground in protection, as a series of gunshots and explosions rocked the Castle…

* * *

"Very good, men." Castaway smiled, standing up in the main helicopter with his mask on. His weapons were working smoothly and nicely against the Castle's automatic security systems, as the powerful guns were exploding the Castle with fire and smoke. "Just remember! DO NOT harm the Gargoyle statues, I want them _alive_ for now!"

"You got it boss." One of his Quarrymen leads said; then turned to the others and ordered, "Go down and secure those statues in chains, do not harm them- repeat; NO HARM is to come to the statues. Mr. Castaway wants them alive for now!"

Once the helicopter stopped firing at the Castle, including the external semi-automatic guns Xanatos had placed for protection, destroying them all. Five men in their Quarrymen uniforms jumped down from the helicopters and immediately started to wrap the stoned Gargoyles in strong chains which had electrical surging through its metal; meant to weaken the Gargoyles if they fought past them.

"Keep firing upon the Castle!" Castaway screamed at his associates. "Then we will go in and secure Mr. Xanatos and his family from interfering."

The Quarrymen lead kept firing until the main living part of the Castle was in shambles.

"Alright men! Go down and secure Mr. Xanatos and his family in the same chains! Go, go, GO!" The Lead Quarryman yelled. The helicopter landed on the platform; as twenty Quarrymen jumped out and began to seize the Castle from within its walls.

* * *

Xanatos looked up coughing from the ground and looked around at the disaster around him. He gasped in shock at the mounds of stone, dirt and glass surrounding their once beautifully put together dining hall; now it looked like something out of a war zone. The helicopter's bombs and missiles had completely destroyed his home- and now the Quarrymen were most likely coming after him, his family and the Gargoyles, since they had stopped firing. He looked down and saw with great relief that Fox and Alex were alright; but Alex was screaming his head off.

"Are you alright?" He asked Fox, helping her stand.  
"I… I think so." She answered weakly; struggling to hold onto Alex, who was beside himself crying.

"Take Alex and run!" Xanatos ordered her. "These weapons were massive enough to most likely shut down our main system and the external guns. Get to safety!" She looked at him as though she was about to argue with him, but he pushed her away and yelled, "GO! Fox, now! Go to the safe room, and stay there until I come to get you!"

With that, she took off running, while Xanatos looked around him and saw that Owen was unconscious near an archway; large boulders of stone were surrounding him, one in particular was near his head. Xanatos breathed out an exhale in relief and thought him very lucky to not have been killed by its blow. He ran over to Owen and felt for his pulse, which he was relieved to find that he had one.

He then ran over to a nearby safe box where a large gun was stored, grabbed it, and went to protect his home from intruders. However, as he stumbled over the rubble, the dining room was stormed by a sea of Quarrymen. Instantly, Xanatos started firing his gun at them, hitting as many as he could manage; but Fox's scream alerted him to her; and not to who was coming at him.

"FOX!" Xanatos roared in her direction, and started to run towards where he sent her, but a blast of light he was sent flying through the room. He landed painfully hard on the ground, gasped out in pain as he hit the stone floor hard; effectively knocking the air out of his lungs.

Before he could react, Quarrymen masks were standing over him, reached down and grabbed him by the cuff of his neck. He tried to fight back or demand what they were thinking, attacking his private home, but then his world went black.

* * *

Rose kept pushing herself harder and faster as she sprinted through Central Park, taking every detour and short cut she could think of. Every moment she wasn't up there, the more at risk the Gargoyles were against Castaway and the Quarrymen. She felt like vomiting and could feel the hysteria of tears forming in her eyes as she kept thinking about what would happen if she were too late.

Finally, coming close to the edge of Central Park, she stopped running and had to take a breather, as she started to hyperventilate, hot-tears streaming down her face. The thought of losing Brooklyn was like death; if he was gone, she would surely die as well. Rose bent over, trying to breathe, and was crying hysterically in panic. Fellow runners were looking over at her as she was creating a lot of attention all of a sudden, but she didn't care.

"Come on, Rose." She gasped to herself, trying desperately to breathe. "Keep going; _you cannot stop! _They need you… Brooklyn needs you!"

She could have laughed at herself in that moment if the situation were different. It was a bit ridiculous that she had to keep giving herself pep talks, but this one seemed to bring her out of her horrible thoughts and into reality. She didn't know what was going on up there; and couldn't stop running until she did know. She didn't care if Kevin killed her at this point; she had to face him, and had to see if Brooklyn was alive.

Rose got her breath back, and then started sprinting again, this time not stopping until she reached the Eyrie Building. People on the busy streets were watching her with shocked and interested faces, as she sprinted past them, and was probably a panicked and sweaty disaster. As she ran, she could suddenly see an extremely dark storm coming towards Manhattan, and could feel a cold front hit her skin all the sudden. The wind chill was freezing cold and was seeping through her thin sweater..

She hadn't watched television in a long time and never knew what the weather would be like, but this storm seemed dreary and terrifying; much like the situation she and the Clans were now facing. She prayed that Xanatos' security measures were in place and possibly had been successful in stopping Castaway and the Quarrymen.

However, as she burst into the lobby of the Eyrie Building, there was no security anywhere to be seen, as they were probably all up top or making their way up there. Taking advantage of the situation, she sprinted to one of the elevators, clicked it open, and then pushed the Atrium button. She hoped that there wouldn't be anyone on the lowest level of the Castle and that she could slip by, towards the Platforms, and see what was going on.

When the elevator shut, she quickly backed into the back and closed her eyes, finally allowing herself to breathe past the pain of running that far. Though she could see the Castle from the Labyrinth, it had been farther than she thought.

"_Please be okay_," Rose whispered to herself, forcing tears from her eyes, and thinking of her love. "_Please, _don't be dead."

Rose kept whispering pleadings and prayers out loud until the elevator stopped and dinged open. She quietly snuck out and made sure that no one was around; and to her luck, no one was. She ran out of the elevator towards the main part of the Castle; and ran through as many stairs and detours that she could remember.

Only when she reached the upper main portions of the Castle, where Xanatos and she used to live, did she start to see evidence of the Quarrymen. She ran down the long hallway, where her bedroom used to be, and out into the main living room, just outside the kitchen, and was met with a disaster. The living room was not like it used to be; it looked as though a bomb had been dropped. Half of the roof was blown apart, letting in some of that icy pre-storm air into the room, and all the windows were blasted open. Most of the furniture was broken and overturned as well.

She hid behind one of the living room couches; and saw Quarrymen outside, with their uniforms and masks on; carrying heavy guns. At this time the sun had set and if the Gargoyles were alive then they should have been awake… but there seemed to be no signs of them, which terrified her. Petrified for her Clan and her love; she be-lined it to one of the broken windows and hid in a nook, where she could hopefully take cover for a moment.

As she glanced out the window, she was instantly met with more chaos. The platform had been destroyed. However, to her immediate relief her hands started to tingle and she knew Brooklyn was alive and near, but was in danger. It didn't take her long to see, but Brooklyn; as well as the Clan, was in thick metal chains and seemed to be totally defeated and unable to break free from their chains. Castaway, with his blond hair and mustache stood near, as Kevin stood right in front of Brooklyn.

Her heart pounded insanely as she saw her love and her murderous ex-husband face to face- showing an equal amount of hatred towards each other. A great battle was about to take place; and to Rose's horror, the storm had arrived; literally and figuratively. Thunder snow began to furiously boom around them, as slushy snow/hail started to pumble the ground, making it slick and icy. Rose closed her eyes, and rested her head against the window sill for one moment, breathing.

_Breathe, _she coached herself. _Just breathe… you can do this. _

She opened her eyes, with a determined look on her face. She hated Kevin with every fiber in her being; and she wanted nothing more than to be rid of him and his evil, and to finally have the beautiful future she had briefly tasted and seen with Brooklyn. It was now or never; the storm was here and she was finally ready to stop him or die trying.


	36. Chapter 36- Unraveling

**~Chapter Thirty-Six~**

**Unraveling**

The sun began to slowly die beneath the snow clouds on the Manhattan horizon, casting a shadow upon the City and the Clan. Once its light completely disappeared, Brooklyn broke free of his snowy stone skin, roaring and stretching ferociously and immediately went to jump off the ledge and glide as fast as he could towards the Labyrinth. However, when he went to move, he realized that his wrists and ankles were in metal chains, and were stopping him from leaving.

He gasped in shock and anger; and instantly heard the same reactions from his other Clan mates; and even an enraged roar from Goliath. Brooklyn's eyes whitened in rage and tried to break the chains, but as he tried; as the others did, an electricity- so powerful and hot as fire- suddenly shot out from the chains and burned his skin; electrocuting him and every nerve in his body. Roaring in pain, he stopped fighting against them, collapsed to his knees, and then turned to see what was going on.

What met his enraged gaze was something out of the Wyvern massacre back in Scotland; and it instantly shocked him and broke his heart. The Castle was damaged greatly; with stone, glass, wood and cement scattered everywhere. It looked as though the Castle had been bombed.

As he surveyed more of this new situation, he quickly turned his attention to the Clan and found they were all chained up as well, and to his horror, right in front of them was a small army of masked Quarrymen. They were armed and standing at attention with their guns pointed at each of them. John Castaway, the Quarrymen leader, was standing in front of his small army with a sickening smile on his face.

Goliath suddenly roared a deafening roar, with his eyes lit up brightly, and tried to break out of the chains again- which instantly electrocuted him and passed on that voltage to the rest of the Clan, making Brooklyn roar out in pain once again- as well as every Gargoyle in his Clan. Goliath's roar of rage ended up being a scream of pain; and it brought him to his knees in submission, killing the electricity instantly.

"Hello, Goliath." Castaway said softly, smiling evilly up at him, enjoying the sight of him struggling against the chains. "It's good to see you again…"

Goliath took a couple of deep breaths, stood up and then roared.

"CASTAWAY! What is the meaning of this attack?!"

Castaway smiled darkly at him, and stepped forward slowly towards him.

"Really, Goliath?" He whispered breathlessly. "You've had this battle coming for you for some time now. I am merely a man who has seen a great evil rise in this City and has risen up to fight you and your evil kind."

"I have had my fill of you! THIS ENDS NOW!" Goliath roared, tugging on the chains once again- igniting its power for the third time.

"NO!" Lexington yelled out at him, realizing that they were all in the same chains. "GOLIATH, DON'T!"

But it was too late.

Goliath was encompassed in the electricity, and was instantly roaring in pain as the power fried all of his nerves. With his chains lit up with electricity, it spread to each Gargoyle, as they were all connected. Screams and roars of pain came from each Clan member and once it hit Brooklyn again, he closed his eyes- roaring out in pain- and instantly felt his energy, collected over his stone sleep, diminish greatly.

"_Father!_" Angela screamed out helplessly, being encompassed by its power and fell to her knees. Goliath quickly quit fighting and sank to his knees breathing and gasping in pain, as he realized that the chains were connected to his Clan and he was injuring them by trying to fight.

Once he quit fighting, the electricity stopped frying them all; leaving them all to pant and groan in pain. Goliath was panting, and was holding himself up with his shaking arms, and the sudden horrible realization of their predicament became apparent. He and his Clan could not escape the chains; and were surrounded by Castaway and the Quarrymen. Not only that, but Xanatos' security systems and weapons were compromised, and it was very likely that they were all about to be massacred. They had lost, before able to fight back, and the Quarrymen had the upper hand. Goliath slowly raised his horror-filled eyes to Castaway's gleeful ones, and stared at him as he began to laugh quietly.

"Do you like my new technology, Goliath…? " Castaway whispered, stepping closer to Goliath and knelt down just outside of his reach. "These new-electrified chains and black-market laser guns are _stronger_ than you and your Clan with _ever _be." He grinned brightly again, stood, and began walking around the platform, with his hands behind his back, and began to lecture them as if they were a grade-school class.

"You see." He began to explain, smoothly, obviously very proud of himself. "Myself and the Quarrymen have been preparing for this night for a _very long time_. For one full year, we have been searching tirelessly for your kind- and though we've had many suspicions that you and your Clan lived here in this historical Castle, we simply did not have the evidence to prove it. And, since most of us were in hiding, I knew I had to be patient and time things out right. I knew we would come out on top soon… and good things would come to us by waiting. And now…" He paused and began to laugh evilly, gripping his gloved hands into fists.

"I am _proud and happy_ to say that it has; and we are now _finally _taking control of your evil kind _for good_. You and your Clan _must _be exterminated… and I can see that it's all in good timing too…" He paused and then walked over to Angela, who was resting weakly against the wall of the ledge, and was whimpering quietly in pain. He pointed his fingers at her stomach, which was protruding enough to show that she was pregnant, and grinned maliciously "I'm destroying your kind _before_ this female can deliver another… _monster _to plague this Earth."

Broadway's eyes lit up brightly, as Castaway mentioned his mate, and started to roar uncontrollably; fighting the chain_s, _which immediately started to electrocute him and the Clan. Everyone roared out in pain, as the power electrocuted them, and he quickly stopped. At this point, everyone had sank to their knees, feeling completely drained and helpless. Broadway grit his teeth in rage, as tears filled his eyes; a hatred for Castaway obviously apparent.

"_You_…" He howled. "YOU BASTARD...you…"

Castaway's smile grew even bigger at Broadway's enraged defeat, as Angela suddenly gasped out in pain and leaned her head against the ledge wall, where she had collapsed.

"_Broadway_!" Angela cried out weakly.

Broadway quickly looked away from Castaway, and gasped as Angela's coloring paled terrifyingly. She was clutching her stomach in pain, and looked as though she was moments from passing out. At this, Goliath quickly looked over at his daughter, as did the rest of the Clan, in horror.

"_Angela!_" Broadway asked quietly, gently trying to reach her, without activating his chains. "My love, what is wrong?"

"The… electricity… has hurt… me and our child, I fear…" She answered weakly, her eyes closing and tears slowly escaped her eyes. "The Clan… _must stop_ trying to fight past them. I… I don't think myself or our child can take another hit."

Broadway couldn't reach her and didn't dare start another powerful surge of electricity through the metal chains; as he could see that his mate and child were in danger. Brooklyn started to growl in protection for Angela, and he wasn't the only one. Goliath gasped, with tears in his own eyes, and crawled forward slightly, as much as the chains could allow, and pleaded before Castaway

"Please…" He begged quietly. "Castaway… I know that most Humans are capable of great amounts of good; as well as evil, just like the rest of us. We are all imperfect beings, but Gargoyles _protect_. That is our purpose and our nature, and right now, we are unable to protect ourselves. Please, dig deep within your soul and please give us mercy. My daughter is pregnant with her first child. The first child in our Clan in _centuries_. If your anger and vengeance is against me, _then destroy me_. But _please, I'm begging you, _spare my Clan, my daughter and her unborn child."

Silence followed Goliath's pleas, and the masked Quarrymen kept in their straight line, holding their large guns, but a few looked over at each other. However, Castaway smiled even larger at Goliath, stepped forward and knelt down on his knees in front of him.

"How _touching… _that must not have been an easy thing for you to say. You, a monstrous beast, begging the Quarrymen for mercy." He paused from his sneering, looked deeply into Goliath's eyes and then his face softened and he nodded as he continued to speak seriously. "And mercy, I do certainly hope you can obtain in the next life, Goliath. But tonight- _I am your reckoning."_

Goliath's eyes widened in horror at Castaway's words, as Castaway stood and backed away from him, gesturing to the army of masked Quarrymen, with high-tech guns in their hands, and spread his arms out; as if introducing them to the Clan.

"We are Quarrymen- and I am afraid we cannot allow your daughter and her unborn monster to live. But _thank you_ for your humble pleas. It's wonderful to see that you finally respect us, and understand your rightful place before Humans."

Goliath's eyes widened in horror at Castaway's words; part of him wanted and needed to fight back for his Clan's sake, but couldn't risk Angela's health. He slowly turned to look at his Clan, lined up against the ledge with him, and met each of his family member's eyes with great sadness and sorrow.

Bronx was on the edge next to Angela, who was next to Broadway, then past him was Hudson, Lexington, Akira and then Brooklyn. They all looked back at him, and none of them knew what to say. Brooklyn kept down on one knee and once he met Goliath's gaze, they shared a brief moment of the burden of leadership and responsibility to the Clan's welfare, as Leader and Second-in-Command. The failure of them being able to protect the Clan was real, and it was about to be the death of their kind. Goliath closed his eyes and slowly looked away from Brooklyn, and right as he did that, Brooklyn's heart broke. He was crouched and sitting on one knee, and with tears in his eyes, he pressed his forehead into his knee.

Many thoughts were going through his mind at that time, and most of it was surrounding his Clan and family- and how they had been dealt a large blow. As he closed his eyes, he felt a powerful amount of grief, sorrow, and failure enter his heart and soul- darkening it and making it cold. They were unable to fight back, and even if they did, they risked Angela dying or losing her child- or both- and it wasn't a risk they were willing to try for. Not with all of the Quarrymen standing in line, ready to open fire upon them all, even if they did obtain a miracle in breaking past the chains.

As he kept his head on his knee, he felt hopeless despair. Not only were they about to die, but he didn't know where Rose was, or what had happened to her. He closed his eyes and willed himself to think of her, and connect with her; but to his terror and further sorrow- he felt nothing. Hudson stepped forward from his own crouch, placed a claw upon Goliath's shoulder for comfort and stood up proudly before Castaway.

"Why didn't ye just destroy us while we were stone then?" He asked courageously. "Why make a mess of your City and of this Castle? If ye wanted us all destroyed so badly; then why have us awake, but unable to fight back?"

"Because, _old one_," Castaway explained quietly, walking towards him now. "I wanted to look you in the eyes when I killed you and your clan, and wanted you all to see and understand how we the People feel about your kind and the evil you spread. Thanks to your existence; you have forced war upon us, and so a war you shall have! Killing you while you were stone and defenseless wasn't going to be as enjoyable of an experience for us…"

"War was never meant to be _enjoyable._" Hudson growled back at him. "Take this bit of wisdom from an old soldier. In times of war, killing someone is unfortunately; sometimes part of the package… but it is usually against those who are endangering your homes, communities and families. Gargoyles _protect the innocent_ and have never placed any of you or your family in danger. So, this is not a _war_. What ye are doin' is a massacre of innocent lives, on unborn children, and my Clan- _my_ _family_. We have done ye no wrong, man; nor the Humans you claim to represent. Ye are only killin' us out of bigotry and hatred. There is _no_ honor in that."

"Oh, _please_." Castaway laughed. "Save us on your 'words of wisdom', old one. What I am doing _is_ honorable. Your filthy kind is nothing but a monstrosity, and it _must_ be destroyed."

"Believe what you want to…" Hudson continued to speak, glaring at Castaway. "However, from where I stand, ye might want to look in the mirror. For in that reflection, you will see the _true_ monster here tonight."

The masked Quarrymen standing at attention behind Castaway, suddenly looked at each other, as if Hudson's words resonated with them a little bit. However, Castaway smirked at Hudson and then walked away.

"Thank you, old one, for your opinion on what war is…" Castaway whispered, looking sideways at his army of Quarrymen who were beginning to grow restless. He then turned back to Hudson and snarled, "However, it does not matter to us. You all are our enemy; so we'll go forward with our plans."

At that, he turned away from him, and faced Goliath with a finger pointed.

" Goliath, you're the mighty leader of this Gargoyle Clan, and as such; you get to watch your kind be destroyed right in front of you, before I mercifully grant you your own death. And for that mercy you so humbly asked me for… I shall grant that for you. Starting with your impregnated daughter. I will make hers and her unborn child's death quick- while the rest of you will be slowly electrocuted in a slow and painful death… "

"How can you be so cruel?!" Akira shrieked out suddenly, her voice full of tears and rage. "I have grown up in a Clan which lives among Humans for Centuries; and we have known nothing but peace and harmony! I cannot understand nor fathom your intentions! Hudson is right, we have done you no harm! You claim we are evil, but you are the one who has captured my family, plan on destroying all of us- who have no means of defense- and plan on killing an unborn child?! _This is wrong_!"

Castaway blinked in surprise at Akira, as if he had just then realized that she was really there. With her outburst, he slowly walked over to her, and was grinning more maliciously at her. Lexington was breathing hard and his eyes lit up brightly, his own protective instincts going off for his beloved mate, and slowly Brooklyn raised his head from his knees. When he saw Castaway approaching Akira, he snarled his teeth at him, and slowly stood- him and Lexington stepping closer to her- showing Castaway their disdain for his approach to Akira. His eyes widened in humor at their reactions, so he stayed where he was; and Akira gently placed her claws on Lexington and Brooklyn's back; silently telling them to stand down. Akira stood still, and as petite as she was, she stared Castaway down with disappointment and disdain.

"Hmmm… you're a lovely new face aren't you?" Castaway smirked. "Let me guess- this little green one is your mate?"

When he asked her, Lexington responded with more hissing and snarling- his eyes lit up brightly- making Castaway begin to laugh out loud, as if the threat was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. "Oh yes, I can see it now. It's amazing that you two are so small, and yet talk _so big_; even when you have _little_ chance at winning. Just like how the littlest of dogs seem to yap the loudest."

At his words, Akira's eyes lit up red and she too began to hiss at him. Castaway started laughing and stepped away from her- still speaking to the Clan, while answering her question.

"It is not wrong to eliminate a great threat to Humanity… and I will not discuss this further. But first- I want you all to say hello to your Human protectorate… the one who has failed you."

Castaway stepped to the side, as one of the Quarrymen stepped out from the doorway carrying a beat up, bloodied and bruised Xanatos. The Quarryman threw Xanatos at Castaway's feet; and was barely conscious.

The Clan gasped, as Goliath cried out in worry, "Xanatos!"

"Yes, Mr. David Xanatos… " Castaway sneered. "You would have thought with as wealthy as he is, that he would have spent an even greater amount of money on his security systems. While they were tough to take down- my weapons were even _better_. I got them off the black market and it's laughable how easy it was to tear down these ancient Castle walls… _pathetic really._"

Castaway then turned and kicked him in the abdomen, making Xanatos yelp out in pain; as blood was coming out of his mouth. He gazed up weakly and painfully at Goliath for a moment and the two shared a moment of silent pleadings and conversation.

"If… you survive and I don't…" Xanatos whispered through a mouthful of blood. "Please… take care of… Fox and… Alex. _I'm… sorry_… I couldn't… protect you all better…"

Goliath stared at his previous enemy; but current friend and ally, with tears in his eyes, and responded in a deep voice, "It is I who wishes we protected you better as well... but all the same… if we do survive, you have my word; _my friend_…"

Tears slowly escaped Xanatos' eyes, as he slowly bowed his head, gasping deeply having been severely beat up by the Quarrymen's electrified hammers and new laser guns.

"How touching," Castaway sneered coldly, as he suddenly picked Xanatos up by the arm and threw away from Goliath, into nearby Castle wall. "However, I'm not in the mood for _touching _conversations."

Upon impact with the wall, Xanatos yelled out in pain as he smacked his head and then crumbled to the ground, completely unconscious. Goliath raised his claws out to Xanatos, with wide and worried eyes, and then closed his fists and eyes, gritting his teeth.

"If you are destroy us…" Goliath snarled, breathing deeply. "Then what are you waiting for? DO IT! Claim that revenge you have been boasting about for so long, get it over with already."

Castaway turned to face him, with a gleeful smile on his face, and stayed silent as an approaching helicopter's blades were suddenly heard in the distance, coming closer to the Castle. With the approaching hum of blades, the Clan's attention perked up and began to look around for the source of the noise. Brooklyn blinked a few times,

"Oh, we will get started here in just one moment." Castaway answered Goliath darkly. "Don't you worry yourself. You and your kind will soon receive the death sentence you are now begging for. We have been waiting because your Clan isn't the only Gargoyle Clan that is going to be destroyed tonight. Nor is the blood being spilt tonight the only blood… there is a Human traitor that will be thoroughly dealt with, thanks to her association with _all of you_.. ."

Just as he said that, Brooklyn whipped his head up and an ice cold terror clung to his heart, as he suddenly realized what Castaway was saying. The only other Clan, other than theirs, was the Mutates and Clones… and since Kevin was nowhere to be found, he was suddenly terrified of his and Rose's silent connection. There was only one reasonable explanation for Rose's silence… and he feared that silence. If they had Rose, she was either severely injured, unconscious or even dead- and that would explain her silence in their soul connection.

His eyes widened, as another Quarryman helicopter approached from the distance, and slowly descended onto the Castle platform, down aways near the fountains where Lexington and Akira's mating ceremony was. Castaway looked up, with a gleeful smile, as the Helicopter lowered down on the stone; blowing dust and wind everywhere. Once settled on the stone, the engine was immediately killed; and the blades began to power down- still blowing an icy wind upon the battlement.

"The rest of my men and death party are here!" Castaway introduced loudly, grinning brightly. "Coming up all the way up into this high atmosphere, from way down from under the ground… the Labyrinth monsters..."

Brooklyn's heart sank, and he gasped out, "_No!_"

Goliath, and the others in the Clan, looked down at Brooklyn's horror-filled face, and realized the same thing he did. Not only were they going to die tonight, but many more Gargoyle lives were going to be slaughtered, and most likely- so would Rose.

From the helicopter, the doors suddenly opened to both of them and more masked Quarrymen with weapons walked out with the Mutates and all the Clones, in the same electrified chains; and looked like they had all been beaten up or captured while fighting. Talon, a very pregnant Maggie, Claw and all the Clones were in chains and were walking towards Castaway and thrown on their knees in front of him.

The Clan gasped at the sight of the other Gargoyles capture; and Brooklyn's eyes widened in horror as a very battered Talon, who looked around at the Clan and hung his head down low.

"I'm sorry, Goliath… I have failed." Talon mustered weakly, blood pouring out of his mouth. "There were too many; and their weapons were the most powerful I've seen… we weren't a match for them."

Before Goliath could answer him, Castaway stepped forward and mocked Talon.

"Of course, you weren't a match for us," Castaway snarled, looking at him with great disgust. "You and you're… _abomination creations _will all be destroyed tonight." He paused from speaking to Talon and then looked around at the cloned versions of Goliath's Clan- and then over to Delilah, whose head hung low. He exhaled sharply, looked back over at Goliath and snarled, "What in the _hell _kind of reproduction stunts is this, Goliath?! You couldn't live with your own kind, but had to clone them to double your Clan's strength? It's disgusting… evil… deplorable…." he paused again, sighed, and then continued speaking in a smoother voice, "But no matter. I will give them all the mercy they require."

He looked over at his army of Quarrymen, and then turned back to Talon.

"By the way- it's time you knew my name, monster." Castaway whispered quietly. "I am John Castaway- the leader of the Quarrymen, and savior to all mankind."

"Yeah… " Talon growled slowly and sarcastically, his eyes lit up bright white. "Some mighty hero you are… destroying innocent lives… "

"You're lives are worthless and anything but innocent!" Castaway yelled in his face. "I was unaware of your disgusting Clan, before a fellow spy of mine found your kind. And when I was plotting my revenge against Goliath's Clan- I knew you, and your monstrous kind must join Goliath's Clan in death…"

At his words, Maggie was silently crying, holding her larger stomach, as Claw stared at Castaway in wide-eyed, open snouted horror.

"What of my wife, Castaway?" Talon yelled out angrily. "We used to be Human before we were transformed into these winged-creatures! Maggie is my wife; and she is carrying my child!"

Castaway raised an eyebrow and glanced down at Maggie, who was trying to hide her stomach from him, but seeing how pregnant she was, his eyes widened and his face screwed up in rage, as a masked Quarryman approached him from behind.

"Sir," Marcus said, taking off his hood and smiling at him. "That is all the Gargoyles from the Labyrinth. "We've rounded them all up, and are ready to start exterminating them whenever you are."

"Ah, yes." Castaway replied, his anger puffing down slightly. "Thank you, Marcus… we are nearly there…"

Upon seeing Marcus, Brooklyn's eyes lit up bright white, he stood up, clenched his fists tightly and roared out in rage; all while being careful to not activate the voltage on his chains.

"_You!_" He roared, seething and pointed a talon at Marcus. "_You_ are the homeless man who knocked Rose down in the Labyrinth and marked Rose's neck with _that tracer_… you… you're the reason for _all of this_!"

At Brooklyn's enraged comment, Marcus grinned maliciously at him and laughed; as Castaway slowly turned to face Brooklyn, again, almost realizing that he was another dangerous enemy that was needing to be dealt with. However, before any of them could speak; another figure, dressed in an all black-military styled outfit, a bullet-proof vest, black steel toed boots, and had guns, knives and all sorts of other weapons draped around his body stepped forward out of the sea of Quarrymen.

"He's not the reason for _any of this_…" The man suddenly said, in a soft but deadly-cold voice. "_I am_…"

Brooklyn's eyes stopped glowing and he felt his heart drop when he saw who it was. There, having just come from the helicopter, was a strong, yet gaunt looking man; with black eyes, all black military clothing, white teeth and gaunt white skin.

It was Brooklyn's sworn mortal enemy.

Kevin.

When he stopped next to him, his black eyes went immediately to Brooklyn's, and instantly the two males exchanged true looks of hatred and malice. As Brooklyn's eyes were looking at the evil Human before him, he couldn't believe the cold wave he was suddenly feeling in his soul. In all his years, Brooklyn had lived in darkness and fought away evil from innocent lives, but never had he ever seen such darkness and evil before, especially in one Human. As Kevin's black eyes pierced into his brown ones, he felt a rush of rage and hatred pulse through him. However, as he continued to glare at him, it became obvious that Kevin did not look pleased, or triumphant.

Brooklyn blinked, looked around suddenly and then slowly realized that Rose was nowhere to be seen. Once that fact dawned upon him, he exhaled out in relief, and then slowly met Kevin's gaze of hatred once more, with a triumphant smile- making Kevin grit his teeth in anger as the two of them had a silent conversation- Kevin did not have Rose- and for that Brooklyn grinned darkly at him, mocking him and willing Kevin's hatred to awaken the full-blown warrior Gargoyle defender living inside his soul. Now that Kevin was in front of him, he was going to fight. No matter what it took- he was going to kill Kevin.

Castaway looked over at Kevin with a slight look of disgust, before he cleared his throat, narrowed his eyes and slowly walked towards Brooklyn, tapping on his gun with his gloved finger as he went. Brooklyn forced his eyes off Kevin's and upon his new approaching enemy, set his jaw firmly and bared his sharp teeth at Castaway, growling fiercely. Castaway stopped just shy of where Brooklyn could create a surge of electricity again and try to maim him; his icy blue eyes boring into his own.

"Brooklyn, is it? " He whispered in a deadly and dangerous voice. "The red-Gargoyle who've I heard _so _much about. You've made yourself quite the target… more than you probably should have. As this… extermination of your kind… is all _your fault_."

Kevin smiled darkly over at him, taking his turn to mock Brooklyn as Castaway's words punched him in his gut. He internally blamed himself, but to have someone say it out loud was almost more than he could take. However, he continued to glare at Castaway, not giving into his poker face.

"What are you talking about?" Brooklyn whispered, trying to calm the terror and rage in his heart.

"What am I talking about?" Castaway asked him, raising his eyebrows, looking surprised. He then looked around at the army of Quarrymen and talked to them, as well as Kevin. "He doesn't know what we are truly here for men… the real reason his kind is being destroyed tonight!"

A few Quarrymen laughed darkly, as Castaway turned back to face him with his face screwed up in rage. He opened his mouth in a snarl, but Kevin stepped closer to them both and cracked his knuckles together.

"Perhaps, I can remind this… _freak_… of his sins and _why_ we are here."

However, Castaway ignored Kevin and stepped towards Brooklyn, eyeing him with great hatred, making Kevin's anger more apparent- but this time towards Castaway. Brooklyn narrowed his eyes at them both, and it was obvious that there was a great divide in leadership and opinions. Kevin wasn't the kind of man who liked to be controlled or told what to do, that much he knew about him.

Castaway leaned his face closer to Brooklyn's, while his icy eyes bored into his own.

"Does being romantically and intimately involved with a _Human girl_ ring any bell to you…?" Castaway whispered venomously.

At his question, all eyes remained on Brooklyn for a moment, from his Clan, to the Mutates and Clones, to the Quarrymen- who were getting more restless with every passing minute of standing there- to the pure fury and hatred of Kevin, to now Castaway's face. Knowing he was going to die anyway, he slowly smiled darkly at Castaway.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Brooklyn whispered in a mocking tone, and only got to revel in Castaway's look of rage for one small moment, before he slapped the end of his large gun across Brooklyn's face.

Brooklyn grunted out in pain, as Akira gasped, "_Brooklyn!"_

Goliath gritted his teeth, and now that Castaway and the Quarrymen were beginning to physically harm members of their Clan, more tension raised and Goliath stood, growling furiously. Castaway ignored everyone's tension and restlessness and then pointed his finger at Brooklyn's face.

"LIAR!" Castaway seethed. "You know _damn well_ what I am talking about, monster! It is an _ABOMINATION _to even think about procreating or having sexual intercourse with _another_ species other than your own! My anger and desire for revenge against your kind was _fulfilled_ when I heard about you and your _darling Rose…"_

At the mention of her name, Brooklyn slowly raised his face up to Castaway's and growled furiously. The butt of the gun hurt, but it more enraged him, now that they mentioned Rose's name. However, Castaway suddenly froze, and then quickly turned around to face Kevin and looked at him impatiently, noticing for once that the Human traitor, in which he was talking about, wasn't there.

"Where is your wife, Kevin?" He asked him in a slow and dangerous voice.

"I don't know… but I'm _about _to find out." Kevin responded in a deadly voice, staring maliciously at Brooklyn. Castaway, however, looked from him to Brooklyn and narrowed his eyes, as though he could care less.

"She must have escaped the Labyrinth, somehow, and we can deal with her later. For now, we've got _all _the Gargoyles and it is time to put an end to them!"

The Quarrymen started making noises behind Castaway, as if they were growing more blood thirsty and excited to be able to finally take out the Gargoyles. However, before Castaway could turn to them and give them their orders, Kevin suddenly stepped past Castaway and stood in front of Brooklyn, his black eyes never leaving his. Both males stared each other down in cold hatred; but Brooklyn remained strong in his resolve against Kevin.

"No Kevin," Castaway said dangerously. "We don't have time for-"

"You've got your precious Gargoyles _exactly _where you wanted them!" Kevin snapped, turning to face Castaway. "They aren't going anywhere… all _thanks to me_. So, for that, you'll allow me this moment."

A few Quarrymen members began to make impatient noises, but Castaway held up a hand to silence them, all while staring at Kevin's black eyes. With a look of disgust, he slowly nodded his head, and instantly Kevin whipped his head back to look at Brooklyn- smiling darkly.

As Brooklyn stared into Kevin's evil eyes; he remembered Rose telling him how she felt whenever he would look at her when he would hurt her; and it was through those same black and evil filled eyes where Rose's deepest fears and memories lied. Brooklyn would not and could not allow Rose to be tormented by him anymore, and it was time to keep his promise to Rose that he made long ago. He wasn't going to let Kevin hurt her anymore, and he was going to protect her and kill him, even if it killed him first.

Kevin smirked darkly, all the sudden, right as Brooklyn thought those things and seemed to be thinking the exact same thing, and then turned to two Quarrymen next to him.

"Terry, Bones…search the Castle. Find Rose, and bring her to me… _alive_…" He whispered to them, his gaze not leaving Brooklyn's; as thunder was suddenly heard and an icy/sleet began to fall from the sky. The two masked men looked at each other, and then slowly looked over at Castaway, who silently nodded. With that, they quickly made their way inside the Castle, searching for the girl who was the root of the issue.

* * *

Rose was sitting outside of the window and didn't know what to do. There were so many Quarrymen facing the Clan, with their guns raised and were restlessly waiting to give into their orders from Castaway to kill her family. She rested her chin down upon her hands and was frozen solid, from the icy wind, that suddenly made her breath come out in white puffs, and her soul was frozen in fear.

She was racking her brain, trying to think of how best to deal with this, and the only thing she thought of was to just step out from her hiding place, and sacrifice herself to Kevin. But, that wouldn't solve anything with the Quarrymen, and wouldn't settle well with Brooklyn. Knowing him like she did- he would unravel and tug on those chains, endangering his life, and consequently the Clan's, to save hers and she couldn't allow that. She had to stop Kevin and the Quarrymen somehow, and had to do it right and quickly. The moment she made that jump, the waves would destroy everything and everyone she ever loved, much like that Hurricane in her dream.

Fear and panic pulsed through, making her gasp and shake- Brooklyn and the Clan were bound with chains, that electrified every time one of them moved and tugged on them, and Rose had to stop herself from screaming when she watched them all injure and weaken themselves; her fear particularly high for Angela and Maggie and their unborn children. Tears filled her eyes, and was fighting off a panic attack, when she suddenly felt a hand tightly grasp over her mouth, and an arm; made of stone, kept her from running off- and pulled her away from the window.

Rose gasped and instantly tried to fight the person off, but whoever it was, he was very strong.

"Shhh… Rose, don't struggle!" The strange man whispered in his familiar monotone voice. "Come with me-"

Rose's eyes widened, and suddenly stopped struggling. The man led her into the kitchens, where he finally released her and whipped her around to face him; and when she saw him, she gasped.

"Owen!" She cried out, but Owen quickly placed his good hand over her mouth, shushing her. As Rose looked over his face, he was sporting many bleeding lacerations and bruises on his face and lip, but his striking blue eyes were piercing hers with great anxiety.

"Keep your voice down!" He whispered fiercely. "I don't have much time… I have to find Fox and Alex and keep them safe at all costs. I know Xanatos is out there, and once I find Fox and Alex; and bring them to safety, then I will return and help fight."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked him in a frantic voice. "You… you' re going to _leave?_ But- the Gargoyles- Xanatos!"

"I know, _I know_!" Owen whispered in despair, holding her arms tightly. "I know this isn't the time to tell you this- but I am really a member of the Third Race, with the true name of Puck. Lord Oberon, and Queen Titania of Avalon have granted me the usage of my magic only to train Alex with magic, or to protect him as well as Fox. _That's it_\- their safety is vital if I am to come back and help you finish off the Quarrymen. But I cannot explain the forbidden use of my magic to my Lord, if I haven't protected Fox and Alex first. Okay? I know this seems backwards, but that's why I'm telling you this now…"

Rose stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth and then exhaled.

"I've heard… rumors… but-" She paused and then shook her head. "It doesn't matter! Owen, how can I help the Gargoyles? Our family? _Please_…"

"Rose, you have magic inside you!" Owen urged her, looking around for any approaching danger. "I have felt it awaken, and I have seen it when you healed Bronx. Rose… it's a magic that I haven't seen in a very, very long time. But, I know it's extremely powerful. You are capable of more than you'll ever know, _especially _when you are doing it to protect the ones you love. Channel into that magic, Rose, let it fill your soul and use that soul connection you have with Brooklyn to further it along. Focus solely on its power and what you want it to do… The entire safety of the Clan, Mutates and Mr. Xanatos rests on your shoulders right now."

At this moment, two voices were heard throughout the Castle, and Owen's eyes widened even more as he turned back to Rose, who was staring at him with a horrified expression.

"You can do this… okay?" He told her in a voice just barely above a whisper. "Just remember that energy is energy- whether it comes from science or sorcery. The greater the charge, the greater the impact- but too much can drain your power like a battery. So be aware of that."

Rose tried to follow Owen's strange advice, as more fear pulsed through her chest; her heart pounding frantically.

"Owen… _what_?" She gasped out, shaking her head; but he interrupted her.

"On my way to finding Fox and Alex, I will activate the Steel Clan to help fight the Quarrymen. Then, once I know mother and child are safe, I will return to help you."

Rose went to open her mouth to speak, but Owen quickly looked around and tore away from her; running away from the kitchens, leaving Rose to stand in a stupefied state.

She hadn't really thought about using her magic, as it never came to her mind; but she hadn't tried to wield it since she left the Castle and left Brooklyn. As she stood there; she was willing to give it a try- anything to save her Clan, to save Brooklyn. Breathing deeply, she turned from the kitchen and was about to leave through the door, when suddenly two masked Quarrymen entered. Upon seeing her, she gasped out and both their eyes went wide under their hoods.

"Bones!" One yelled out, holding a large gun in his hands. "There she is! _Get her!_"

Rose gasped out in fear and began to back away; as the one raised his gun at her.

"No, no please!" She begged them, raising her hands up. "You don't understand! My husband is crazy- he'll kill me, please!"

"Terry… _wait!_" The man named Bones said, reaching out to his partner who was advancing on Rose, but he didn't listen.

"Yeah," the man named Terry smirked. "Thanks to you- he's been ours to put up with. But once we deliver you to him, he'll no longer be ours to be bothered with."

Before Rose could do anything, he leapt forward grabbing her, tackled her down to the ground, and pinned her with his body; all while trying to reach for his hammer. Rose cried out, trying to fight him off her, but he was too strong.

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed out, trying to get out of his grasp as Terry was struggling to keep her under him.

"BONES!" He yelled out. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS YOU WAITIN' FOR! Help me get her to Kevin!"

Bones quickly took off his hood, and Rose saw that he was a younger man, closer to her age, had short dark brown and light blue eyes, and was watching them struggle; having his own internal struggle it seemed, as well. Rose used his hesitation, pulled Terry's hood off and saw that it was a man in his forties, with blonde hair and brown eyes, with a goatee of facial hair with many golden teeth in his mouth. Once his hood was off, she closed her eyes and focused her will and attention on her magic, awakening it.

Then, as quickly as she thought of and focused on it, the magic heated up in her palm and she smiled at herself. The man on top of her, Terry, was going to get a piece of her mind. Literally. However; before she could will the magic out of her hands- something hard hit Terry across the head; effectively knocking him unconscious.

Rose gasped out, as Terry grunted out in pain and then watched as his eyes rolled up into his head, and slowly rolled off Rose; landing face first on the kitchen tile. She gazed down at Terry with wide eyes, and then looked up to see that the man, Bones, had hit his partner across the head with a wooden rolling pin. He was looking down at her, and for a split second, they stared at each other; both unsure what was going on.

"What are you-?" She finally asked him, slowly standing up, but he interrupted her.

"Go." He said seriously, pointing to the kitchen door.

Stunned, Rose blinked a few times and gasped, "What?"

"Go!" He urged her again. "Before Kevin finds you. _Go, now_!"

However, with him pointing his finger towards the door, she still didn't budge an inch. Instead she narrowed her eyes and him and slowly stepped towards him.

"Y- You're a Quarryman." She stated quietly, still stepping towards him. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I don't believe what Kevin is doing is right." He answered her, breathing deeply. "I have spent the last two months with that psycho; and he's a serial killer and needs the electric chair. The things he would say he did to you… he was proud of that shit, and it would make me physically sick."

Rose stared at him in amazement, and couldn't believe that this Quarryman was actually proving to have a heart or soul for that matter.

"But… you hunt Gargoyles and cause the same kind of terror…? Why would you care about what happens with me?" Rose bantered with him, easing her magic deep into her chest, not allowing it to be used just yet. There was a look of great uncertainty in his eyes; and she felt she could convince him to help her.

"Yeah," Bones sighed, looking even more confused. "But you're Human… and what we are doing to them is different… "

"_How?_" She asked him. "How is killing innocent Gargoyle lives _any _different than what my husband would do to me?"

"Because they are monsters." Bones said lamely; as if he had that answer programmed into his brain. Rose stared at him and slowly shook her head, looking deeply into Bones' eyes, stepping closer to him.

"No, they aren't." Rose whispered. "And I can see in your eyes… you don't really believe that either."

"How do you know what I believe in…?" Bones argued with her, glaring at her, but standing his ground. "You don't know me…"

"No," she said quietly. "But a true Quarryman acts just like your buddy, _Terry_, and wouldn't have helped me, like you did just now."

"If you want me to deliver you to Castaway… I will… I-"

"No, you won't." Rose said quietly, looking deeply into his eyes. "I don't believe you are capable of killing and hunting the Gargoyles. You wouldn't have helped me if you didn't have a heart…"

"I'm not discussing this!" Bones suddenly said angrily. "I am sparing your life because I don't want to see what Kevin has planned for you. Okay? So, take my act of mercy and _leave._"

"I'm not going anywhere." Rose said, crossing her arms over her chest and standing her ground.

"_Why?!_" Bones snarled in her face, throwing his hands up. "You're going to risk getting caught by psycho-man, and _dying _a cruel death… and _for what?_ For…_those… monsters?"_

"Yes." She answered simply. "And the Gargoyles are _not _monsters… they are my family. You say that I don't know you, but you don't know them like I know them. They are good, kind-hearted, and protect innocent lives. Despite people hating them or being so afraid of them that they reject them… they still protect because that's _who_ they are."

Bones exhaled sharply, turning away from her, and crossed his arms over his chest- not saying anything.

"What is your name?" Rose asked him quietly. Bones stayed silent for a few seconds, before he responded, still facing away from her.

"My name is Bones…"

"Your _real _name?" Rose asked him again, this time more gently. Bones ignored her for a few seconds, and Rose thought he wouldn't actually answer, until he slowly turned back to her and sighed.

"Mike." He answered gently. "My name is Mike."

Rose quickly reached out to him and placed her hands upon his arm and took his hands in hers; using any means she realistically could to dig deep into his humanity.

"Mike…?" Rose asked him quietly, her hazel eyes searching his blue ones frantically. "My name is Rose… and I know this is strange for you. But, I'm _not_ leaving the Gargoyles to die. Please… _please _find it in yourself to help me. I am begging you… I cannot let Castaway or Kevin hurt them. _Please help me_…"

Mike's eyes grew large at her pleas, and with her hand clasping his- he knew he was in trouble. Rose was extremely beautiful; and while he did not hail himself as a hero, he seemed to melt in her terrified gaze and give into her plea, but his own fears came out first.

"If I turn on Castaway, then I will be beheaded for treason." Mike answered her quietly, shaking his head, but seemed mesmerized by her beauty and especially her hazel eyes. "I can't risk that… I'm sorry."

Rose lowered her head, but still kept her hands on his arms and took a few deep breaths. She was losing time. Nodding silently, she then looked back up into his face and gave him a teary nod.

"I understand." She answered him. "Thank you for saving me from Terry… but… I fear that my destiny is going to be death, no matter what I decide, or who tries to save me. The truth is this… I _have_ to face my husband, and can't run away from him anymore. But more than that, I have to save my Clan- my family… and the true love of my life."

She let go of his arm and began to walk away, but was stunned when he grabbed her shoulder and stopped her from walking. She turned back to face him, and it looked like he was continuing to debate things in his mind.

"That red-Gargoyle…?" Mike suddenly asked her. "The one with the horns and beak? It's true, isn't it? Kevin and Castaway weren't kidding around… you really _are_ intimately involved with him?"

Rose watched his face, and he seemed sick with just the thought of her being with a Gargoyle- but she was not ashamed of her love for Brooklyn.

"Yes," She whispered to him, tears entering her eyes. "But it's not what you may think… I love him, Mike- and he loves me. I know it doesn't make sense to you- or most Humans for that matter- but he's the best thing to ever happen to me. They aren't monsters… but feel the same feelings that Humans do, and I won't let them die… "

Mike watched her, with a horrified face as she explained her feelings about Brooklyn to him; but after a few seconds, he blinked and sighed heavily.

"And you would really give your life for him?" He asked Rose, with an inscrutable expression on his face. "For them all?"

"In a heartbeat." Rose answered him, smiling sadly as a few tears fell down her face. He looked stunned by her answer, and stayed silent for a few seconds, until he spoke up again, chuckling slightly.

"You know… I ran into your… Gargoyle lover two weeks ago." He admitted quietly. "We were following him and he engaged us in battle." He paused, smirked, and then shook his head slowly. "Then…before we knew it, he had us. And you know what? He surprised me. He could have slashed our necks open with his claws… or his teeth, killing Terry and I- but he _didn't_. I have never seen a Gargoyle up close before, or even talked with one, but he didn't have to spare my life. He even gave me a piece of advice… which surprised me even more…"

"What did he say to you?" Rose asked him, smiling at the thought of Brooklyn sparing his life and trying to help someone who he could have easily killed.

"He placed Terry and I next to a dumpster, and said while I was waitin' for the trashman to find us the next day, that I should reevaluate my life instead of literally throwing it away." He answered her, smiling slightly. "And I did. Later on that day, my ex-girlfriend called me up and told me that I had gotten her pregnant… and well… since then; I have been re-thinking a lot of things. And maybe that's why I helped you tonight…"

"Why?" Rose asked him softly.

"Because she's having a girl." Mike answered her, smiling. "And uh… the more that bastard, Kevin, was goin' off about hurting you and uh… even raping you when he captured you… I couldn't help but think about my own little girl. Yeah, my girlfriend and I aren't together anymore, but I am still gonna be a father. And though I don't know that little baby yet, I still can't imagine anything happening like that to her."

"Thank you," Rose answered him, feeling sick to her stomach. "Truly. But you now know why I can't stay here and let the ones I love get hurt by the Quarrymen or Kevin. And… I understand if you and I part ways- then that's okay. But, if there's a part of you that wants to fight for what's _right_, then please… Mike… I _could really_ use your help. Against Kevin… against Castaway. Please…?"

He gazed down into her eyes and stayed silent for a few minutes, so much so, she wasn't sure if he was going to answer her or not. However, with precious seconds ticking down, she suddenly heard screaming and yelling from outside on the platform, and it sounded like Kevin. And from his tone; things were turning bad-fast.

With tears in her eyes, she whipped her head back to look at Mike and began to back away from him- when he placed his gloved hands upon her again, forcing her to look up into his face.

"Okay." He said seriously. "I'll help you…"

"What?!" She gasped out, holding her mouth; as he placed his Quarryman hood back on his face. "_Really?!_"

"Yes," he answered through the hood. "If what you say is true about those… Gargoyles… then I'm going to choose to trust you. God knows our world needs protection; and when my little girl gets here, I want to know that there is good creatures out there who'll keep our streets clean. I've really made a mess of my life, and have done a lot of things I regret. But, maybe leaving the Quarrymen and taking charge of my life, by helping you and your Gargoyles, will give me that chance."

"It will, I strongly believe that life will turn around for you- because starting now, you're making the right choice." Rose answered softly, tears filling her eyes. "Thank you so much."

"Thank me when we get out of this alive." Mike replied, looking around the kitchen, already getting to work with a plan.

"Do you have a way to get the Gargoyles out of those chains?" Rose asked him in a rush, feeling more anxious to get out there to save Brooklyn and the Clan. "With them still in those chains, the battle will be vastly overwhelming for us."

Mike quickly pulled a small key out of his vest and handed it to Rose, as he suddenly began to take Terry's black Quarryman jumpsuit off his unconscious body.

"What's this?" Rose asked him, looking at the small key in her hand.

"It's the key to the chains." He explained, pulling the clothes off Terry. "Place it against the chain, press the red button and hold it there for ten seconds- it'll turn off the electricity. Then your Gargoyles can burst through those chains I have no doubt."

Rose's eyes widened and felt relief pulse through, overwhelming her system. She had a way to get Brooklyn out of those chains, and once she did; she knew that they had a chance to win against the number of Quarrymen. Kevin… was still another story.

When Rose looked up at what he was doing, she blinked and stepped back slightly.

"What… are you doing?"

"Put these on." He said, throwing her Terry's uniform and hood. "I have a plan to get us both out there, undetected from Castaway and Kevin, and to get your Gargoyles free."

Without questioning him, she quickly put on the uniform, belt, and large hood on and quickly pocketed the small key in a pocket in her chest area. She had to get out to the Clan and Brooklyn as quickly as she could- and with her new friend she prayed and hoped that she could truly trust him; and had a chance to pull it off.

* * *

Kevin was standing in front of Brooklyn; eyeing him with great malice and hatred- one in which Brooklyn was returning. He stepped forward and whispered close to Brooklyn's face.

"So… you're the infamous _Brooklyn? _The red-skinned, winged _freak_ who tried to attack me on Christmas? The one who is protecting and harboring my Rose from her _rightful husband_…? The monster… who is _fucking my_ _wife_."

Brooklyn didn't say anything to Kevin, but began snarling; hating him, as a few of his Clan members hissed out their disapproval of Kevin's use of disgusting verbiage and language.

"She's _not_ your wife," Brooklyn growled in a low and deadly voice, not breaking his eye contact with Kevin's. "_Not anymore_."

Kevin stared at him for a moment more, before he burst out laughing, in a shrill high-pitched and shallow laugh which sent a shiver down Brooklyn's spine.

"Oh… and uh… you think she's _yours_?" Kevin asked him, mockingly. "Tell me something, _monster_… what makes you think you can claim my wife as yours? Hmm? Is it some… animalistic hold you have over her? If so, I fear you're going to be bitterly disappointed." He paused, as Brooklyn didn't answer him, and stepped a little bit closer to him, glaring at him with great intensity. "She is _not_ yours and will _never _be yours. I hope you have enjoyed your time with her; and sincerely hope the sex was worth it. Because when I get my hands upon her, I'm going to make her hurt and scream; and there's not a _damn _thing you can do to stop me."

Brooklyn's eyes lit up, bright white, and growled as Kevin; his hackles rising dangerous. He tightened his fists even tighter, and longed to pull on the chains and kill his true mortal enemy. If only Kevin was a little bit closer to him, Brooklyn could sink his long, strong jaw and sharp teeth around his small fleshy neck, like he's seen before in his and Rose's nightmares, and put an end to his evil. Hatred was pulsing through his veins and he craved Kevin's death more than anything.

When Brooklyn still wouldn't say anything, Kevin kept pushing Brooklyn's rage, wanting and desiring a reaction out of him. He smiled evilly at Brooklyn, getting exactly what he was wanting out of him, and then decided to take it a little further.

"In case you haven't guessed, you dull creature." He hissed at Brooklyn. "I am Kevin…and I have been waiting a long time for _this… ."_

Right as Kevin said those words, he slugged Brooklyn in the abdomen as hard as he could, making Brooklyn grunt in pain and collapse to his knees, his fists still caught in the chains. The metal hissed angrily at his movements; but didn't ignite.

"Brooklyn!" Akira cried out, who was standing next to him, and looked down in horror. "Leave him alone!"

"Shut up, bitch!" Kevin snarled at her, and then knelt down on the ground to look at Brooklyn's face, smiling triumphantly now. Brooklyn gritted his teeth and glared up into Kevin's black eyes, with true hatred, as Kevin began to laugh maliciously.

"I thought you… _Gargoyles_, were a lot tougher than you are, but it appears I still have the upper hand. Here I thought you would be _difficult_ to fight." Kevin mocked him, laughing.

"Open these chains and I'll show how a Gargoyle can _really _fight." Brooklyn replied in a snarl, and stood up suddenly; making the chains hiss. Kevin's eyes widened in entertainment, as he was receiving the rage and reaction he was desiring from him.

"Ooh… _scary_." Kevin sneered, grinning maliciously, standing up to face him. "Why would I need to open the chains, when I have you right where you need to be? I have sent my men inside the Castle and any minute now, and we will find Rose. Our spy's led us to that wretched Labyrinth, which I must say was a great and cunning plan, but it's not clever enough. I know she's here; and when I find her… I'm going to tear her apart, limb from limb and kill her slowly, _right in front of you_."

"Good luck finding her." Brooklyn growled, shaking with anger; still not feeling anything in their connection. "She's not here, and you'll _never _get your hands on her ever again."

Kevin stared at Brooklyn, long and hard for a minute, before he broke out a slight smile; as if he believed Brooklyn's words for a moment, but then decided not to.

"You're a _liar._ I know she's here with you… I know you've been keeping her hidden from me." Kevin whispered, his voice only carrying over to Brooklyn. "But, the attempt was in vain, I'm afraid. I'm _going_ to find her; and even if I have to keep _you _alive, while your monstrous kind _die, I will. _Because, I want you to see her _writhe in pain _by _my_ hand. I want to watch your face as I stab, maul and then _kill_ her in the cruelest way imaginable… "

Brooklyn's breathing began to increase, as Kevin's words were getting to him. As much as he tried to ignore his taunts, they were settling deep inside him. He closed his eyes, willing his mind to not be present; as he could no longer stand Kevin speaking about the woman he loved in such a disgusting way.

"She _is_ _beautiful_… isn't she?" Kevin kept speaking, diverting in topics suddenly; as though he was searching for the perfect nerve to touch on Brooklyn, to get a larger reaction. "I mean… I guess I can't blame you for wanting her for yourself."

Brooklyn felt himself bubble up in more rage, as Kevin was now venturing down this sacred topic of conversation with him about Rose. Kevin sighed out, as though he was having a casual conversation with a friend and looked longingly into Brooklyn's eyes, as though remembering good times.

"Yeeaahh… I can never forget how _I would feel_ whenever I touched her in such a pleasing way. I wonder, does it feel as good for you to _touch_ my wife; as it does for me? Do you enjoy taking advantage of someone weaker than you? Someone who is unable to fight you off them?"

Brooklyn grit his teeth even harder as he knew where Kevin was going with this conversation, and wasn't about to allow him to talk about _his love_ in such a way. Kevin smiled as he could see the internal torment he was causing Brooklyn and kept going even further.

"Do you enjoy making her scream out in pleasure?" He asked Brooklyn, in a voice barely above a whisper.. "If you do… then you and I are more like each other than you may realize…"

"I'll _NEVER_ be like _you_!" Brooklyn suddenly yelled out, unable to contain himself anymore. Rage pulsed through him as hot as fire, his eyes lit up brightly, and pulled against the chains to launch at Kevin as hard as he could. The chains however, restrained him and he was instantly electrocuted- thus electrocuting this Clan. He yelled out in pain, as the excruciating power flowed through him, weakening him greatly; and he instantly regretted it as he heard Angela's shrieks of panic in his ears.

Protection shot through him for her; and though Angela and Akira weren't his mates, they were two females in which he loved and deeply cared for; and now the unborn hatchling inside Angela- who was his brother's kin. A defenseless and truly innocent member of his Clan- and he wouldn't allow it to come to harm. Once Brooklyn settled down, gasping out in pain, Kevin laughed gleefully as though that was the most entertaining and satisfying thing to watch, before he knelt down in front of him again.

"I bet that felt good, didn't it?" Kevin snarled. "You deserved it though, monster. You _deserve_ to be punished for stealing her from me; for _thinking_ that you'd _ever_ have a chance with her! I'm going to enjoy killing her. And perhaps… before I kill her and move onto your death, I'll even give you some pointers on how _best _to have really _fuck_ someone… I can demonstrate for you with Rose tonight, if you wish… I can make her scream for real… "

"_SHUT UP! YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD_**!**" Brooklyn roared out suddenly in a venomous voice, his eyes still lit, and his teeth bared at him. He didn't fight against the chains, but he stood up tall and towered over him, showing him his full standing stance; his body shaking as his Clan were also responding to Kevin's evil speaking.

Akira grit her teeth, hissing and snarling in a very venomous way, and she wasn't the only one. Everyone in the Clan, including Angela, began to snarl, hiss, and voice their disdain to his words, making Kevin's eyes light up in pleasure, as if their reaction was the one he really wanted from them. Brooklyn stepped forward, ignoring the hissing and humming of his chains as he raised a talon up to Kevin's face.

"You WILL hold your tongue from speaking about the woman I _love_." Brooklyn snarled. "I don't care about these CHAINS, I _will_ rip your head off your shoulders and tear your tongue out myself..."

"The woman you _love?_" Kevin whispered in a deadly voice, recovering quickly from his outburst, and now it was his turn to seethe once again.

"_Yes._" Brooklyn snapped back, bringing his own face closer to Kevin's. "I have what you will NEVER have. I have her love and there is _nothing_ you can do to stop us from being together."

Kevin's eyes widened suddenly as Brooklyn finally nicked one of his many nerves, and looked shocked. However, the shock was short lived as Kevin suddenly balled his fist up and slugged Brooklyn as hard as he could in his face. Brooklyn grunted out in pain as the force of Kevin's punch sent his head backwards, and he was amazed by how hard the frail human could punch; and though it hurt, it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. However, the thought about Kevin's fist against Rose's fragile face, enraged Brooklyn even more. If it hurt him as hard as his body was, then it must be excruciating for her.

However, Kevin wasn't finished with him. His eyes were lit up in a murderous frenzy, and he kept punching Brooklyn in the face as hard as he could. Brooklyn grunted out every time, but refused to give in. One punch, then two, then three… but Brooklyn kept taking it. The Clan started to cry out in anger at Kevin; but nothing stopped his actions. Finally, he stopped and stood up, his wild eyes staring down at Brooklyn's crumpled body, when Bones and Terry- his two side kick Quarryman stepped out from inside the side of the Castle.

"Sir," Bones said, speaking to Castaway and Kevin through his hood. "We've finished our search of this Castle, and there is no sign of the girl."

"_What?_" Kevin gasped, looking backwards at the masked Human.

Brooklyn looked up from the ground and smiled triumphantly at Kevin's sore loss. Wherever Rose was, he still hoped that she was safe. But, just as he thought about her; he suddenly felt the overwhelming tingling sensation of his soul connecting to hers, making him gasp out. His eyes widened and he suddenly felt like he was going to be ill. Not only was alive; but she was nearby.

"No…" Brooklyn gasped under his breath, willing his thoughts to somehow connect to her, wherever she was.

_My LOVE! _He screamed out in his head. _I can feel you… stay away! Don't do this- don't come to me! Kevin is here… go! Leave me! _

However, as he was breathing and thinking those things in his mind, he suddenly felt another wave of his connection with her; and he could feel her love. It was so overwhelming, it was as if she was right in front of him. Blinking, he quickly scanned the sea of dark blue masks, and couldn't see her anywhere, yet it felt like she was standing right next to him. Then, to his further feelings of panic, he heard her sweet and beautiful voice in his head.

_Too late, I'm already here, and am not going anywhere. _Her voice whispered. _I love you… this ends tonight… _

Kevin froze, and was breathing erratically, while Castaway seemed unconcerned.

"Oh well, it's of little impor-"

But he was cut off, when Kevin turned back to Brooklyn, in a murderous twisted face and grabbed Brooklyn again; punching him with his fists and the butt of his gun, making him hurt as much as he could- but Rose's voice was heard loud and clear in his voice.

_NO! _She screamed out in his mind.

There was chaos all the sudden, Castaway began to scream at Kevin, while the Clan roared out Brooklyn's name but didn't dare activate their own chains with electricity. Kevin was screaming out in rage, punching Brooklyn's face as hard as he could, and then finally settled for slugging him as hard as he could in his bare abdomen once again.

From the corner of Brooklyn's eye, the Quarryman named Bones- the same one he thought he tied up a few weeks ago- was standing with another shorter masked Quarryman, who did something strange. The masked person suddenly leapt forward, as if they were wanting to stop Kevin, but Bones quickly placed his arms around the person's waist, and whipped them back. No one seemed to notice, except Brooklyn, as he suddenly very drawn to that masked being- for some strange reason.

Brooklyn exhaled out in pain, as the pain started to grow more intense- so much so, he could feel blood pouring out from his mouth, which was rare for a Gargoyle to be injured so much to bleed; especially when punched. His body was way more equipped to take such a hit; but Kevin's punches kept coming.

"ENOUGH!" Castaway suddenly roared out, stepping forward and holding Kevin's fists, stopping him. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

However, Kevin ignored Castaway's commands, grabbed Brooklyn by one of his horns and forced his face to look into his deranged one.

"WHERE IS ROSE?" Kevin screamed in Brooklyn's face. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

When Brooklyn didn't immediately answer, Kevin punched him as hard as he could in his abdomen again, causing Brooklyn to exhale out in pain. He took a few deep breaths, to keep himself from vomiting, but kept his face strong; forcing his eyes on Kevin's wild ones.

"_I'd die… _ before I tell you _anything. Y_ou can go to _hell_." He answered Kevin, taking short, gasping breaths.

Kevin grit his teeth, his rage boiling over now; and suddenly stepped away from Brooklyn releasing his horns. Kevin then whipped out a laser gun on his belt, cocked it, and shot it into Brooklyn's wing, causing him to yell out in true pain. When he looked over his left shoulder, he saw the gaping hole in his left wing just above his shoulder, and gasped. He grit his teeth against the pain, fell down to his knees and was breathing in small gasps as his wing throbbed in agony.

Again, the shorter Quarryman, standing to Brooklyn's left made a movement as if they were wanting to stop the violence, and at the same time, he heard Rose's voice in his head scream in panic and horror.

_BROOKLYN! NOOO!_

Kevin re-cocked the gun, ignoring Goliath, and aimed it towards Brooklyn again, but before he could pull the trigger, Castaway stepped in. He slapped Kevin's hand down, and screamed at his face, slapping the gun down.

"ENOUGH, I SAID!"

He then punched Kevin as hard as he could in the jaw, sending him staggering backwards on the ground. When he recovered, he looked up into Castaway's angry face in shock.

"I'M the one in who's in charge here, and I say _enough_!" Castaway screamed in his face. "WHO CARES where the girl is. YOU need to get your priorities straight. The real problem are these Gargoyles! We have them _all_, now it is time to destroy them by firing squad. Once they're dead, we can finally be free of their vileness!"

"You promised me that if I helped you find these Gargoyles; then you would help locate my wife!" Kevin snarled, stepping forward, forgetting his punched jaw. "I need these creatures _alive_ until they tell me where she is at! I won't allow their deaths _just _yet… they know where she's at and I will _make _them tell me!"

Castaway took a deep breath, turned towards Kevin and glared at him.

"_I don't care_ about your _stupid_ lost wife anymore, Kevin." He sneered at him, showing his true colors to him now. " Yes, you've helped me find the Gargoyles, but I have _no will_ in my soul to find her right now. The real war is in front of us. A war that I will end, right now."

Castaway then stepped away from Kevin, who was looking at Castaway in shock, and towards the line of Quarrymen who had been standing at attention; their guns next to their sides.

"Ready the weapons!" He yelled out, and upon his command, the Quarrymen all raised their guns from their sides and cocked the lasers into place; allowing them to warm up.

Brooklyn set his jaw firm and felt tears come to his eyes; he took a deep breath and then looked over at his Clan. They all were doing the same, exchanging looks of love with each other. Angela was crying, holding her stomach with one claw, as Broadway reached over and grabbed her other Claw. Each Gargoyle did so, holding each other's Claw's, connecting each other down the line of Gargoyles. The Quarrymen brought over the Clones, Maggie, Claw and Talon over to sit on their knees in front of Goliath's Clan- and all looked to be crying. Maggie was sobbing, unable to control herself as she realized that she was about to lose her unborn child and her mate.

Brooklyn exhaled deeply, sank to his knees in defeat, and then suddenly felt a soft claw grab his right claw. He looked up and saw that Akira had reached over to continue their line of holding each other's claws. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"At least Rose is safe… I love you my brother." Akira whispered. Brooklyn's eyes filled with tears and he was unable to speak, nodded at her and then looked down at the line of his Clan; where Goliath was in the middle. He was holding Hudson's and Broadway's Claw, and his eyes were also filled with tears.

"I love you all-" Goliath said firmly and emotionally. "Family is _everything_… and I pray the sun will shine upon us all in the next life when this nightmare is over."

"Ready!" Castaway screeched out, standing behind the line of Quarrymen; who had their guns raised at each Gargoyle. Kevin suddenly stood and yelled, "You _promised _that you would help me find her!"

Castaway ignored him, as he yelled louder, "AIM!"

"I NEED THEM ALIVE!" Kevin roared, his face growing more mad and deranged.

Brooklyn closed his eyes, holding onto Akira's claw tightly with his own. As he would drift off into the next world or life; he would think of Rose and he would love her always.

"_I love you, Rose_…" Brooklyn whispered to himself, allowing her love to fill his heart, hoping that she would live a fulfilling and happy life without him.

_Wherever you are. _He willed in his mind, closing his mind and willing his soul to connect to hers. _Know that I love you. I will always love you. I wish we could have been together forever. Stay away… I'm sorry I was not strong enough to rid Kevin from your life. But you are my mate. My love. Good-bye… I loved you in our past life, I've loved you in this one, and I'll love you in the next. It is there that I will wait for you…_

As he thought those things, he felt his connection to her soul pull him closer to her; and he could feel her so closely to him. She _had _to be next to him; there was no way she wasn't, unless she had learned to become invisible. He slowly turned to the masked Quarryman to his left and felt extremely drawn to them- which disgusted him.

Ignoring that pull, he willed his mind to imagine Rose and how beautiful she was; how much he loved her, and to focus on nothing else. Castaway was screaming for the Quarrymen to shoot them, while Kevin was pulling out his own gun. Brooklyn couldn't see Rose anywhere; but he knew she was there with him, and again he looked over at the masked Quarryman who was fidgeting frantically, as the one by the name of Bones, was holding them still.

Castaway opened his mouth to scream the word, 'fire', but couldn't when Kevin suddenly aimed his gun and shot Castaway in the head.

BANG!

Everyone gasped as blood exploded all over the place and Castaway's body fell to the ground- having been fatally killed. Brooklyn's eyes widened in shock; and silence followed his actions.

* * *

Rose felt like she was going to be sick, after watching Kevin brutally beat up Brooklyn, right in front of her eyes, but nothing could have prepared her for this. It happened in slow motion as Castaway was killed by a gunshot to the head, while Mike was holding her back and was preparing his own gun to shoot Kevin in the leg and create a diversion to allow her to release the Clan from their chains. Rose watched with wide eyes as Castaway's body fell to the ground, blood spilling out of his head.

"_Oh my God!_" Rose breathed under her mask, slowly looking up into Kevin's deranged face; having just witnessed him actually murder someone before her eyes. And though it was the Quarryman leader, it was still unnervingly terrifying to see.

"Holy _shit!_" Mike whispered under hood, talking to her. "Kevin's losing his shit here... okay, change of plans. Be ready to run and release the Gargoyles, okay? Order 42 is gonna happen now; and the Quarrymen have been ordered to kill him. Once the Gargoyles are released, you all leave as quickly as you can. Understand?"

Unable to speak, Rose slowly nodded, pulled the key out of her pocket and held it tightly in her hand; her eyes still on Kevin. From across the platform, Kevin was breathing deeply, his eyes on Castaway's bloodied body, and then slowly looked up and faced each Quarrymen's shocked looks through their masks. Their leader had been shot, however; they still had one order from Castaway. The leader took off his hood and stared at Kevin with wide eyes.

"He shot Castaway!" The brunette leader yelled, from behind him. "FOLLOW ORDER # 42- KILL HIM!"

"I knew Castaway was going to have no more need of me… and I no longer need _any of you either_." Kevin snarled, smiling darkly, watching as each Quarryman quickly lifted up their guns. The leader of the Quarrymen started to yell out his orders, but Kevin was faster in his instincts and started blasting each Quarrymen in the chest with his own gun.

BANG!

"You're dead!" Kevin yelled out, and then pulled on the trigger of the laser like a machine gun- taking them all down in vast numbers. "You're ALL dead!"

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Gunshot after gunshot; Kevin was finally free to let out his aggression; and was violently shooting each Quarrymen down. Some were simply injured and stunned, but others were hit fatally. Kevin moved smoothly and quickly, shooting each Quarrymen who was coming near to him, and others he smacked down with his own fists.

"Shit!" Mike yelled out, firing his own gun- but Kevin was too fast and was taking out people in masks. "LOOK OUT!"

Rose screamed out, as Mike tackled her to the ground and covered her body with his, as bullet pelted through his body. Mike screamed out in pain, making Rose shriek; but her scream was lost in the chaos and screams of each Quarryman getting gunned down. Gunshot after gunshot, Kevin took each man and woman down. Once he was finished with the ones around him, he turned and sent a series of lasers towards the Quarrymen helicopter, where they hit the gasoline tank, igniting a fiery explosion.

BOOM!

Flames and smoke exploded as the Helicopter burst into flames; shutting down all communication for back- up. Brooklyn watched with shock and horror as this Human took down all of the Quarrymen, without hardly any effort. Kevin fired one last shot at the last Quarrymen; where they screamed out, and then fell to the ground. On the ground, Mike was grunting and groaning in pain; but Rose could hear that he was still alive.

"Oh, God!" She shrieked out. "Mike! Are you okay!?"

He was breathing deeply in her ear, and was in obvious pain.

"I… I don't know. One laser hit my bullet-proof vest; but it's a new gun from the black market." He told her, gasping out. " It's burned through it like paper; and the other is in my upper leg… God… this fucking _hurts_… GAH!"

"What can I do?!" Rose asked anxiously, as he kept lying on top of her.

"Get to the Gargoyles, and set them free!" Mike groaned, pulling off his hood so he could breathe better, and then rolled off her. "Hurry! I was not expecting Kevin to shoot us all down like dogs. We need the Gargoyles now, or else we are both dead- especially when he finds out you're not really 'Terry.' Hold the sensor against their chains for ten seconds! I've got my gun… I'll cover you from down here."

Rose gasped out, quickly stood; holding her key in her gloved hand and quickly began to make her way over to Brooklyn; who had been closest to her. Tears filled her eyes as she recalled his parting thoughts to her, and wasn't going to allow him to die. When she stepped out with Mike, in her Quarryman disguise, their connection came to life and he knew she was there somewhere. It would have been hilarious, if not such a scary situation, because he kept looking straight at her and looked disgusted at her Quarryman disguise, but if only he knew… but for right now, he couldn't. Not until she set the whole Clan free, so that they could help her dispose of Kevin, once and for all.

* * *

Silence passed between everyone for a moment, before Kevin suddenly re-cocked the gun and turned towards the two remaining Quarrymen who were standing behind him. Bones had taken off his hood, and Terry was standing; looking unscathed. Kevin grinned at Bones, and saw that he had shot him- but since it was a sea of masks- he didn't care.

"Bones, Terry!" He snarled dangerously. "What's it going to be boys? Are you with me? Or do you wish to join the rest of your Quarrymen pals?"

Brooklyn looked over at Bones, the man who had taken the hood off, and recognized him as the same guy that he tied up at the garbage can the night the Quarryman scouts attacked him when they were moving Rose to the Labyrinth. Brooklyn's eyes narrowed at his wounds, and could see how much pain he was in, and he actually felt bad for him. Bones seemed to be the only Quarryman who actually seemed the most 'Human'. When Brooklyn spoke to him, he acted the least hostile, and had the potential to change- which was the most sad and disappointing to him. He could change, as could the other Quarrymen, but he was choosing hatred, bigotry and terrorism against an innocent species.

Bones looked from Kevin, over to Brooklyn and both of them looked at each other for a moment, before Kevin slowly began to step forward towards him and the other masked one who had frozen. As Brooklyn looked over at the one standing, he kept feeling Rose's connection and it was throwing him off- Rose was close to him, he could just feel it, but still didn't know where she was.

Though it was strange, the masked Quarryman closest to him was holding a small metal device in their gloved hand, and had hid it behind their leg… but unfortunately for them, Kevin saw that movement, chuckled darkly and slowly began to stalk forward holding the gun up, ready to shoot them both.

"Terry…?" Kevin asked the masked man, closest to Brooklyn. "Whatcha got in your hand?"

The masked Quarryman didn't respond, and simply stood there, either unsure what to say or were quickly coming up with something to tell Kevin. Kevin grit his teeth, stepping closer to the masked Quarryman, still rising his gun; while Lexington whispered so Akira, Hudson and Brooklyn could hear.

"That Quarryman isn't acting like a normal Quarryman…"

"Aye." Hudson said, narrowing his eyes. "Unless they hate Kevin more than us… ?"

Brooklyn, however, didn't say anything as Kevin stepped closer to the Quarryman. He felt his connection flowing from him and he was confused, because Rose was so close but yet, he still hadn't seen her. He narrowed his eyes and watched the Quarryman closest to him, with suspicion.

_Rose…? _Brooklyn asked her in his mind. _I feel you… you're so close. Where are you?!_

However, before he could wait for her response, Kevin approached the Quarryman and looked at their hands and grinned maliciously.

"Terry… why are you holding the metal key that deactivates the Gargoyles' chains from the electricity?" Kevin asked quietly, his voice cold and dangerous. "You wouldn't be so _stupid_ to betray _me_ and let them out? Now would you?"

At that, the Clan gasped and their eyes widened at the thought of a _Quarryman _assisting them and letting them out of their chains; as Kevin pressed the gun to the masked 'Terry', and suddenly as he did that, Brooklyn felt his familiar warning connection flow through him and seemed to electrify him; as the chains did. He gasped out at the pain, and felt that Rose was somehow in danger all of the sudden, right as Kevin placed the gun to the masked Quarryman's forehead.

"Brooklyn!" Akira asked him, looking at him with wide eyes. "What's wrong?!"

"Rose!" He whispered to her. "She- she's in danger!"

"What?" She gasped out, looking around. "Where is she?!"

Brooklyn was trying to feel for Rose's presence, but still felt her close to him, somehow.

"I-" he began to say, but then stopped, as Kevin suddenly whipped around to face him. He heard him speak Rose's name and then things happened in slow motion. Brooklyn's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what was going on and felt like he was going to die of shock; as it suddenly made sense why he felt connected to the masked Quarryman… because it wasn't a Quarryman at all.

It was Rose.

Kevin narrowed his eyes at Brooklyn, but then Bones fired his laser gun at Kevin and hit him in the chest; making him roar out in pain, all while "Terry' pulled their arm back and clocked Kevin in the face, knocking him down to the ground. However, he didn't stay down, but stood back up, whipped his gun out as 'Terry' made another movement towards Brooklyn with the key.

"KEVIN!" Mike yelled from the ground, stood and instantly charged for him in hand-to-hand combat. "DIE you son of a bitch!"

With that, both men began to engage in a massive fight, punching, kicking and tackling each other down to the ground, all while Bones screamed out to the masked Quarryman.

"GO! GET THE GARGOYLES OUT! GOOOO!"

The masked Quarryman wasted no time, and instantly ran up to the chain in between Brooklyn and Akira, and held out the metal key to deactivate the electricity. However, before they could, Brooklyn suddenly grabbed onto their wrist and stopped them.

"Brooklyn! What are you doing!?" Goliath roared out. "THEY ARE HELPING US!"

However, Brooklyn ignored him and still held the Quarryman tightly, growling and snarling, with his eyes lit up in anger. He didn't know what was happening but he needed answers.

"_Who are you_?!" Brooklyn snarled. "Why are you helping us?!"

"Brooklyn!" Lexington yelled at him. "WHO CARES! Get us out!"

But Brooklyn shook the Quarryman roughly and roared, "WHO ARE YOU!?"

The Quarryman, gave the metal disc over to Lexington suddenly, who looked at it in amazement, as 'Terry' used the free hand to remove their mask. Brooklyn's bright white eyes suddenly faded and he gasped, as 'Terry' was not a man at all. But his love- it was Rose all along. Her long- curly auburn hair fell out of the mask and cascaded down her back as she looked deeply into his eyes, not afraid of his anger, but instead stepped closer to him.

"Someone who loves you _very _much!" She replied passionately, her lips now inches from his.

The Clan gasped out her name, and a series of other greetings, as Brooklyn released his iron-tight grip on her wrist and stared at her in shock.

"_Rose!?_" He gasped out in relief and shock to see her revealed as that Quarryman. Rose grinned at him, with tears in her eyes and slowly brought her hands up to his face.

"Yes, my love. I am here."

He stared at her in amazement, and couldn't seem to wrap his head around what was going on, until it all clicked in his brain. Bones, the Quarryman was still fighting Kevin; and apparently was helping Rose all along. But with that, Kevin was a few feet away from his love and she was unprotected.

And then the horror hit him…

"_Rose!_" He gasped out. "_What are you doing here!?_ You must leave! You-"

"No!" She suddenly interrupted and stepped away from him, grabbing the key from Lexington's claw. "I'm getting you guys out of here! This key needs to sit against the chain for ten seconds, and it'll disengage the power."

She instantly pressed the metal piece against the chain between Brooklyn and Akira, holding it there, and once it began beeping, she held the red button down counting in her head to ten.

"I'm so relieved to see you alive and all right, my sister!" Akira gasped out, tears falling out of her eyes.

"Same!" Rose gasped out, getting to five in her head. "I'll have you all out here in just a minute. Once it disengages, then you'll all be able to break out of the chains with ease! And then Kevin will be vastly outnumbered."

However, right as she said that, the fight suddenly ended with a loud yell of pain. Rose was at seven in her mind; and could see the device turning yellow, working at deactivating the electricity. She whipped her head around as Mike's voice was heard, screaming, "ROSE! LOOK OUT!"

Brooklyn had been watching Rose try to unlock the chains, but another BANG shot out in the night; and suddenly a laser beam flew straight into the back of Rose's hand and the key went flying, over the ledge of the Castle.

"AHH!" Rose screamed out in pain, holding her burned and shot hand close to her chest.

"_ROSE!_" Brooklyn yelled out, as the Clan gasped and cried out in horror. Rose cried out in pain and quickly grabbed onto her hand. Whipping around she looked over and saw that Kevin had bested Mike, and was slowly lowering the laser gun at her; his eyes growing wide at the sight of her. Brooklyn's eyes lit up in rage, at her pain, and the fact that he couldn't do anything for her, as Kevin now realized that she was there. His true nightmare was beginning to come true; even though they had come so close to being free from the chains. He was still stuck on the chains, unable to help her or his Clan, Kevin was there, and Rose was unprotected.

Kevin looked at Rose, up and down, like she was an object to be gawked at, and slowly his shocked face twisted up into a dark and truly evil smile. She looked so beautiful to him; even in the slushy snow which was wetting everything around them, and he felt as though his world of vengeance was complete.

"Finally… _Rose_…" Kevin breathed, his eyes growing wide with excitement, grinning evilly.

* * *

After recovering from having the key blasted from her hands, Rose's eyes widened in horror as she realized that Mike had been knocked unconscious, and Kevin's attention was now on her- his body and face frozen as if she had excited a wild animal.

"Rose…!" Brooklyn whispered from behind her, begging. "_Run_…"

Rose, however, ignored Brooklyn's quiet plea and slowly faced Kevin head on, glaring at him as she clenched her hands into fists. The key to letting Brooklyn and the Clan had been lost over the ledge of the Castle, and like Owen said, it was all up to her now.

"Hello… my darling _wife_." Kevin breathed, stepping towards her. "Oh, I have _missed you_…"

"I bet you have!" Rose snarled in anger, taking off her gloves; unzipped the Quarryman jumpsuit and kicked it away from her. His eyes widened as he saw her in her jeans and gray fashion sweater; and began to laugh.

"Ohh yes…" He drawled, gazing at her body up and down with lust and desire. "That certainly is better… isn't it?"

Rose grit her teeth at him gazing at her in that way- because according to her- he no longer had that privilege. Icy sleet began soaking her outfit and hair, and as she stood there, staring at Kevin; she felt her magic heat up her hands- fueled by the rage she suddenly felt for him and the hell he has brought her, the Clan, Xanatos, and Brooklyn. The tingling and electricity inside her was charging to deliver him a blow, one she hoped, that would kill him at first impact. However, before anyone could do anything, another voice joined their party.

"FREEZE! NYPD!"

Rose gasped, and looked over- Elisa had come charging out of the Castle, with her black glock gun raised towards Kevin.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!" She screamed out, her fingers on the trigger. "DO IT, NOW!"

Goliath gasped out at seeing his mate and yelled out her name, while Rose saw Kevin's actions way before Elisa could. Kevin quickly raised the gun in his hands, turned to face Elisa and shot it.

BANG!

"ELISA!" Goliath roared out in pain as the powerful laser shot towards her, and at the same time, Elisa's gun went off, shooting into the night. However, before the laser could hit Elisa in the face, Rose raised her hand and shot out her own red-electrified power out of her hands, stopping the bright white laser in mid-air, inches from Elisa's face- all while Elisa's bullet hit Kevin in his bullet-proof vest. Gasping out in pain, he stumbled backwards a bit, and held onto his chest in shock, but then looked up to see what was going on- and what he saw made him freeze in horror.

Red, electric-like smoke was coming out of Rose's good hand, and her eyes were glowing red. With gritted teeth, she was willing the thin laser beam from hitting Elisa in the face.

Elisa's eyes widened, cried out, and then stepped backwards from the laser, which was hissing and spitting out electricity with angry energy- hovering in mid-air.

Brooklyn's eyes widened at her use of her power, and slowly a proud smile formed on his face. For a moment he had forgotten about Rose's magic, and though he had seen it many times before, it impressed him so much still. The Clan all gasped out in relief, as the Mutates cried out in shock.

"She-" Talon began to stamper. "She…"

"_She has magic_!" Maggie gasped out.

"YES! GO, ROSE, GO!" Akira screamed out triumphantly, as Elisa stepped out of the way of the laser, smiling triumphantly.

Seeing his plan blow up in his face, by Rose's unknown and unexpected magic, Kevin slowly turned and faced Rose with a wide-eyed look of horror and shock.

When Elisa was safely out of the way, Rose let the laser beam go and it hit into the side of the Castle, exploding some stone away. With her eyes still glowing with her red power, as well as her hands, she slowly stepped towards Kevin, who was gasping in pain, but raised the gun to her now.

"So…" He growled, glaring maliciously at her. "You're a witch now?"

Rose stared at the man she used to call her husband with great hatred, clenched her fists and felt her magic build up in a power she could barely contain- her hatred for him fueling it.

"I guess I am…" She answered him coldly, and right as she did- he raised his gun with a scream of rage. However, before he could shoot her, she raised her hand and willed the red-electricity of magic to explode out of her hand, striking him in his chest, with her own scream of rage.

With a yelp of pain, and wide eyes, he went flying backwards and slammed through the stone wall, in a loud explosion of her power and the stone. Much like she had destroyed her bathroom, before leaving for the Labyrinth, she felt her power flowing through her in rage. Once he was gone from her sight, most likely having been knocked unconscious, a dark smile twisted up in her face.

Right then, the Clan, the Clones, and the Mutates all roared out in joyous celebrations though not daring to activate their chains. Rose took a series of deep breaths, letting her magic fade, until it disappeared- however, because it was a lot of energy used; she sank to her knees, feeling dizzy.

Panting, Elisa pocketed her gun, and ran over to help her up.

"Rose!" Elisa cried out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She gasped out, standing up with Elisa's help. "We need to get the Gargoyles free; or else this night will truly end in more blood."

"I agree…" Elisa said, as they both ran towards the chained up Clan. "Any ideas?"

"There is a key, a metal device that the Quarrymen used to activate the electricity in their chains." Rose explained to her, turning back to the Clan. "Kevin blasted it out of my hands and it fell down to the ground below us. I have no idea if any of these Quarrymen will have a key on them… but that was the only way I know how to get them out! The voltage is the same as those guns. It's much more powerful than yours or any of Xanatos' guns-"

Thinking deeply, Elisa walked over to Goliath, placed her hand upon his chest, before reaching out to hold Angela's claw, worry etched all over her face, then she turned back to Rose.

"Do you think any of these guys will have a key?" Elisa asked, pointing to the dead of unconscious Quarrymen bodies. Rose opened her mouth to speak, looking uncertain, but was interrupted.

"I doubt we'll be able to find one… but we shouldn't waste anymore time.."

Everyone gasped, and Rose turned around with wide eyes to see that Xanatos had finally regained consciousness and was walking towards him, in his red Gargoyle exo-suit. He was sporting a limp, and his handsome face was bruised and bleeding, but he looked to be okay. The Clan gasped out his name, as Rose rushed forward and placed an arm around his waist to further help him over to them.

"Thank you, Rose." Xanatos said, smiling thankfully down at her as he continued to grimace in pain. "We can possibly use some of the Steel Clan to divert the current, but I am unsure how well that will actually work. Especially with the pregnant females; they are in a much more delicate state and can't take another hit of voltage"

"Xanatos is right!" Broadway said, holding onto Angela, as she was still on the ground. "We cannot activate our chains, without it affecting Maggie's and Angela's line… it's too dangerous."

"We'll find a way!" Elisa said, glancing around. "Kevin is now unconscious, as are most of the Quarrymen… that gives us only precious time to try to get you guys out! Xanatos, Rose… let's search the Quarrymen for a key! That is our best shot for now… "

Nodding, Xanatos, Rose, and Elisa split up searching each Quarryman frantically. Rose quickly checked every pocket or chest piece, in which Mike had taken the key out from, and then called out to them.

"Check their chest pieces! That's where Mike had his!"

Brooklyn watched them search for a key to let them out of their chains, but he blinked in confusion at how Rose knew the Quarryman's name- or how she gained his favor; and made it a mental note to ask her later. Seconds ticked into minutes; and with every passing minute, the Clan watched as they all came up with nothing. When Elisa had reached Castaway's body, she gasped out.

"Castaway is_ dead?!_"

"You can thank Kevin for that…" Rose answered her darkly, feeling her anxiety rise- and with the mention of his name; Elisa and her quickly exchanged looks of horror.

"Speaking of… I need to handcuff him!" Elisa gasped out, quickly stood and ran towards the exploded stone wall, where Rose had sent Kevin through. Rose instantly stood and ran after Elisa, as Brooklyn yelled out after her.

"ROSE! NO!"

Rose and Elisa quickly scaled over the mess of stone; and both gasped. The wall had blasted through into the living room, but there wasn't a sign of Kevin. Seeing that he was no longer there; Rose felt her heart sink and panic set into her chest.

"He's gone!" Elisa gasped out, looking around, as Rose stared at the floor unblinking- frozen in shock. Elisa quickly looked over at her, grabbed her arms and shook her slightly. "Rose?"

Snapping out of it, Rose closed her eyes and whispered, "We _have_ to get the Gargoyles out of those chains! We don't have any time to lose now!"

With that, Rose whipped around and ran back of the damage, with Elisa on her heels, and ran out to the platform. Brooklyn exhaled in relief when he saw that they were okay, but he could feel Rose's anxiety, as she ran towards him.

"What's going on?" Goliath asked, seeing the same distress on Elisa's face.

"Kevin is no longer there." Elisa quickly explained, looking around in panic, and then settled upon her mutated brother, Talon. "And we can't find a key anywhere… so we've got minimal time before we will see Kevin again... "

The Clan, Mutates, and Clones's eyes widened in shock, while some looked positively diminished of all hope. The icy sleet was pouring down upon them, and had soaked them all head to feet.

Xanatos stepped forward all the sudden, raised his arm gun from his exo-suit at the line between Broadway and Goliath.

"Not if I can help it!" Xanatos said, activating his own laser gun at the chain and began to hold it there. To the Clan's relief, it didn't activate the charge of the chains, but Xanatos' laser began to slowly overwhelm the charge in the line. Freezing cold, and soaked, Rose watched with hope as Xanatos took to holding the laser against the line, took a shaky breath, stepped towards Brooklyn and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying and needing to feel his love over her extreme worry and anxiety.

"I'm so sorry, Brooklyn!" She cried in his shoulder. "I have no idea if this will work, and I don't know what I will do if it doesn't. There is no key to let you guys out, and… Kevin…"

She cut off from speaking and grief pulsed through her, as he held onto him. Their connections pulsed through both of them, connecting them and their thoughts. Brooklyn could feel her grief and fear, but to Rose's greater fear; she felt his resolve on their predicament, and had accepted that he was going to die. Gasping, she quickly let him go, grabbed onto his face and shook her head.

"_No_…" She breathed, tears streaming down her wet face. "You _aren't _going to die… you…"

"Rose." Brooklyn interrupted, looking at her seriously while he gently reached his chained claws up to grasp her hands. "Kevin is awake… and probably regrouping somewhere to attack. I don't think Xanatos will get us out in time, and there is no way to get us out- not without endangering Angela's hatchling." He paused, held her closer to him as tears filled his eyes, and his voice shaking. "You have done _beautifully_… but now it's too late. You _must_ get out of here before he comes back! Run as fast and as far away from here as you can, leave New York if you must. Take a bus- or train- go anywhere; _hide_, and if I make it through this night- I will find you… _I promise_. I'll never stop searching until I have you safely back in my arms. I'll search this entire planet if I have to… "

"_No_" Rose gasped through gritted teeth. "I _won't_ leave you, Brooklyn!"

"Yes, you will!" Brooklyn ordered her, pulling her roughly closer to him, tears filling his own eyes. "My love- _please…!"_

"_NO!" _She yelled out, crying. "I WON'T!"

"Rose- _listen to me!_" He admonished through his teeth, holding her hands tighter in his grasp. "You have the chance to escape him, and escape him, _you must!_ Please, go!"

"No!" Rose argued with him through gritted teeth, not caring that he was growing angry at her. "I'm NOT leaving you!"

Brooklyn opened his mouth in a snarl to yell at her, his body shaking with anger, however Rose stared deeply into his eyes; her own resolve stronger than his.

"_No._" She whispered firmly, repeating her argument and grabbed hold on his beaked face, forcing him to look into her angry eyes. Then, after a second, she glanced over his bloodied face and then to the gaping hole in his left wing. Her eyes widened at his injuries and felt herself become physically ill- as her anger faded and left her to worry for him. Over his left shoulder was a large hole in his wing, which was bleeding slowly and with every movement, he seemed to be in a great amount of pain.

"Oh, Brooklyn… _your wing_… " She gasped out, fussing with his wing, making him gasp out in pain.

"I don't give a damn about it! " Brooklyn yelled, becoming even more angry with her, grasping onto her arms tightly. "_Listen to me and get this through your HEAD_! I am chained up and unable to protect you! He'll KILL YOU if you don't leave!"

Tears fell down her face, as she relaxed her breathing and inhaled deeply- her own anger fading. She was going to win this argument by showing him how much she loved him, instead.

"Yes, my love.. I know… and I understand. But… _I don't care_." She breathed softly, sliding her arms around his neck and holding her against him, hugging him tightly again- shocking him. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in a snarl, but she pressed her face against his and placed a hand over his mouth. She closed her eyes and held him tenderly.

"I have been running for _so_ long, Brooklyn." She whispered against his face. "We both have done all that we can- but I will not and cannot let Kevin continue his terror and evil intentions. No matter the outcome… I'm staying with you. To live… or to die; we will face him together."

"_Rose_… no… " Brooklyn argued weakly, giving into her touch against his better judgement, feeling afraid for the first time in a long time, tears falling down his face and he grabbed onto her arms, holding her close since he couldn't wrap his arms around her.

"Am I a part of this Clan?" She suddenly asked him firmly and seriously.

"Well… yes…"

"And am I going to be your mate?"

Brooklyn took a deep breath, and then urged, "Yes… _but_…"

"Then, _I'm staying_." Rose said flatly; taking his beak in her hands, her lips inches from his. "I'm staying with you, come hell or high water… _I don't care_. I'm not going to hide away anymore. We've tried that route already by hiding me away, twice; and it _hasn't_ worked. What we need to do now is to work together to get rid of him."

"But… _Rose_… he's stronger than I thought." Brooklyn argued; his voice full of passion. "His will to kill you is _unbelievable_; and I'm chained up! Until we find a way out of these, I'm stuck, and _can't_ help you."

"It doesn't matter how strong he is." Rose told him gently, running her fingers softly over his skin.

"It _does_!" Brooklyn cried out, grasping onto her arms tightly with his claws, the chains almost igniting them both in electricity. "Rose… I'm _not strong enough_… "

"Oh, please!" Rose groaned, rolling her eyes. "You are a GARGOYLE; there's nothing you can't do when you set your mind to it."

"That's not what I was meaning…" Brooklyn tried again, but Rose kept interrupting him.

"You _are_ stronger than him, Brooklyn!" Rose said fiercely. "Once we get you out of these chains, then…"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" Brooklyn suddenly yelled, shaking her slightly so she would finally listen. She stared into his tear-filled eyes and watched as he hung his head low; completely giving in.

"I _can't_, Rose. _Please_, babe! I can't bear the thought of you dying under _his_ hands. The _sickening _and _cruel _things he was threatening to do to you in front of me, is more than I'm able to handle. I _can't _get out of these chains, and can't watch him hurt you… I'm not… strong enough for that."

Rose looked deeply into his eyes and could feel his pain and desperation. His love for her was strong, as was his fear of losing her. Tears streamed down her face, as she suddenly closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his, kissing him deeply for a few seconds. When she released him, he exhaled shakily and pressed his forehead against hers, crying now.

"Shhh..." Rose shushed him. "My love, it's going to be alright; we're together now, and that's all that matters. Our will to be together and love each other, is _stronger_ than his will to destroy me. He's only _one_ person against you and I. _We_ can conquer him together, I just know it. We are _stronger together_… remember?"

Brooklyn stared deeply into her beautiful hazel eyes, which were unafraid and full of hope. Though they were nearing the end of the line; he could feel her strength and light radiating off her and it brought him a new sense of hope.

He smiled gently down at her, leaned his face closer to hers, and then sighed.

"Right…"

Rose smiled at him, as he leaned her lips closer to his to kiss her again, when Kevin's cold voice was suddenly heard.

"Isn't this just… _precious_?"

Rose gasped away from Brooklyn's lips, turned around, and didn't have time to react as Kevin swung his heavy gun like a baseball bat, slugging her as hard as he could across her face; sending her flying away from Brooklyn into the rubble.

"ROSE!" Akira and the Clan screamed out, over Brooklyn's roar. Rose slammed hard down on the cold, wet stone and cried out in pain, blinking away the black dots which were arising in her vision. She slowly tried to get up, whimpering, but found that she couldn't.

The Clan gasped out in shock, having not seen him sneak up- as they were too busy watching and praying that Xanatos' laser could free their chains. Xanatos stopped his laser, turned to face Kevin with wide eyes, but Kevin took his gun and blasted him in the chest, making him yell out in pain, and sent him flying away from the Gargoyles, as Elisa fell to the ground, protecting her head from the blast.

Brooklyn immediately reacted by roaring out in rage; his eyes lit up, and lunged for Kevin, tugging on the chains as hard as he could, making the electricity shoot through his system, enveloping him in great amounts of burning pain- which consequently charged through the line to his screaming Clan.

Thinking of Angela, he stopped and sank to his knees, breathing deeply, his circumstance becoming desperate. He had to get out of the chains to protect Rose from him, as his nightmares were now coming true; he was unable to help Rose. Kevin had injured her horribly, and for that he was going to die. With his eyes still lit, he began to roar and howl, while watching helplessly as Kevin started to stalk towards her, laughing evilly, and slapping his gun over his palm.

"Well, well, well," He said coldly, stepping towards Rose. "So, the rumors _are_ true. I wanted to believe that somehow this affair with that monster wasn't real… but you've proven me wrong, Rose. You truly are a _whore._"

Rose tried to blink away her dizziness, as she scooted herself away from Kevin, but he stalked towards her, enjoying watching her try to crawl away from him. She closed her eyes, as her head was bleeding and splitting open with unbelievable pain. She tried to will her magic into her hands, but just like when she was injured by Adam; she couldn't wield her magic. Not with a head injury. Then, with a swirling storm of pain, she lost all strength and collapsed to the ground; Brooklyn's screams of horror in the background- and suddenly she heard Kevin's ice-cold voice in her world between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"I could be who you want, Rose." He whispered in her ear, grabbing her with a pincer-grip on the back of the head- keeping her in the world of consciousness. "If it's a monster that you prefer; I can be that monster. I can make you scream like he does…"

"Kevin!" Elisa suddenly yelled out, lunging for him to knock him down to the ground; but he saw her coming. He was holding the back of Rose's neck tightly, and was kneeling on the ground next to her body- stood- and with one more swing of his gun, he hit Elisa's face as though he were knocking a fastball out of the park. With a shriek of pain, Elisa went flying in the other direction, and fell to the ground at Goliath's feet; completely unconscious. Goliath's massive body strained against the chains and was roaring in complete rage; due to is mate being beaten down.

"ELISA!" Goliath roared out, feeling more helpless as this nightmare was continuing. Brooklyn gritted his teeth and stared at Rose, who was lying on the ground, and had not moved for a moment, before Xanatos stood up and began yelling out a battle cry.

"KEVIN!" Xanatos yelled, raising the guns on his exo-suit at him. "You're reign of terror is _over_!"

Kevin grinned maliciously at him and then started shooting at him without warning, not waiting for him to attack first. The guns in which Castaway had secured, were more powerful than his, and it easily took out the weapons system on Xanatos' suit. Xamatos yelled out in shock as the guns' lasers easily penetrated his suit and took out his weapons, just as they had on his Castle and his security system.

"Looks like I need to invest in new weapons," Xanatos muttered to himself. Throwing his fried gun down, he ran forward, yelling in rage, and began a hand- to- hand combat with Kevin.

"Too bad you don't have the weapons to STOP ME!" Kevin screamed back, hitting Xanatos hard with a mixture of his powerful lasers and his fists, making Xanatos yell out in pain.

Rose suddenly raised her head from the ground, and gasped as Kevin said that. He was right; the lasers the Quarrymen had shipped were a lot more powerful than she'd ever seen; and were the same voltage power that the chains were made out of; which meant that she could possibly use the guns' laser to short out the Gargoyle's chains.

Gasping that that sudden brilliant thought, she turned herself on the ground and noticed a laser gun was lying close to her, next to an unconscious Quarrymen member's body. Through a haze of pain, she gritted her teeth and began to army-crawl over to the gun. Once there, she grabbed it and then turned herself on the ground so that she was pointing the gun at the line between Lexington and Hudson.

Her world was very dizzy, and she was struggling to hold the gun up in her hands, but she had to get the Gargoyles free. Grunting out in pain, she forced herself to stand despite the vast swarming of her brain. though still very dizzy. The Gargoyles were all trying to get out of their chains, as Lexington yelled, "If only there was a way to divert the charge!"

"With this work?" Rose suggested weakly, walking over to them, holding the gun. Blood was seeping down her forehead, and she could hardly stand still, but she had to try to get them out. If they got out; Kevin's game was over.

Lexington's face suddenly lit up and exclaimed, "YES! The lasers seem to have the same effect; they must be made by the same manufacturer. Try it, it _should _work!"

"Good work, Rose." Goliath gasped, thoroughly exhausted and desperate. "Quickly now, try it! We _must_ get out of these chains."

Rose quickly tried to figure out the large gun, and found that it was unlike an ordinary gun, she fumbled with it's different buttons and didn't know how to activate it's charge. She felt extremely dizzy, from Kevin's hit, and they were running out of time. Gasping out, she fell to her knees as her world was spinning violently- and she could barely raise the gun.

"Rose, are you all right?!" Brooklyn asked her, his eyes widening at her wounds. Her face was bruising up, and fresh blood was pouring out of her mouth, nose, and her forehead; due to Kevin's gun.

"I've been better..." she replied weakly, still trying to figure out how to work the gun, without losing consciousness. Kevin's grunts of rage and Xanatos' screams of pain was stressing her out greatly. Frustrated, she aimed the gun at the chain-link between Hudson's and Lexington's chains, choosing to just pull on the trigger and pray it worked. Once the voltage wires were fried, the Clan could all burst out of their chains without any problems.

"Come on, Lass!' Hudson encouraged her, his eyes wide with worry for her. "Divert the charge and we'll take this fight!"

"I-" she gasped out. "I can barely see straight…"

"Point it to my line, lass!" Hudson yelled out. "Hold the trigger down, and one laser will bound to set the charge free.."

"Yeah…" Rose argued weakly, looking up at him with wide-eyes. "... and killing you with it…"

"If that's the price for my Clan's freedom, safety as well as yours... then I'm willing to pay it." He told her seriously. "Do it, Rose. I'm old- I've lived a good life. Set my Clan free- live your life with Brooklyn, and be free of Kevin forever. Shoot the gun, Rose!"

Tears streamed down her face, and grief flowed through her- her love for Hudson was great.

"I… I _can't._" Rose whispered, shaking her head. "_I can't do it_... not knowing that I could kill you."

"Rose… listen to me!" Hudson exclaimed- and slowly Rose raised her head to look into his eyes, and they were filled with tears.

"Lass, you can do it… and ye _must_." He urged her. "Shoot the line… even if it hits me. Get the Clan free… it's okay. I'll be okay. I promise."

Rose stared at Hudson, with tears flowing down her face, and got lost in his eyes for a moment. But then, with a BANG- Rose was shocked out of it. Xanatos and Kevin were still hashing it out with each other; but with one blast of light, followed by Xanatos' yell, she knew she was out of time. Rose whipped her face around and saw that Kevin had beaten Xanatos and his robots, and had turned to see her with a gun in her hands.

Kevin roared out in rage, running towards her, as the Clans began to scream a warning at Rose. She was all that was left for him to take down.

"ROSE!" Brooklyn roared out, as Hudson yelled, "DO IT, LASS! DO IT NOW!"

Rose's head was spinning so badly, she couldn't see straight- but she stood, raised the gun, pointing it at Hudson's line, and prayed that she didn't kill him. Kevin's roar of rage was coming closer to her. He didn't have his gun, probably thanks to Xanatos, but he was going to beat her down, until he most likely killed her. Tears streamed down her face, grief pulsed through her, as she took a chance and pulled the trigger. With a bright white light, the laser shot out of the gun and exploded the line. Rose didn't know if it worked or not, because Kevin's body slammed into her ground, right as she shot it.

Rose and Kevin went slamming to the ground, and before she could even scream out in pain, Kevin's body rolled on top of her, and instantly began to punch her as hard as he could; with great strength and energy- and the pain was so great that she couldn't help but scream out as loudly as she could. With every blow to her head and face, she could feel her world fade into darkness, and Brooklyn's screams of rage were growing quieter. She hoped that Elisa's gunshot to his chest would have slowed Kevin down, but he was acting like a cockroach; impossible to kill or harm. Falling down to the ground painfully; she tried to brace herself, but with each punch, she was becoming weaker against him.

Just then, Kevin grabbed onto her long hair, hyper-extending her neck and roared in her face, "I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING! YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!"

Then, he placed his hand over her throat, cutting off her screams, cutting off all her air; suffocating her. She was sure she was going to die and suddenly she felt herself connecting with Brooklyn; and closed her eyes- willing their connection to fill him with all of her remaining strength; giving him the boost he needed to break free.

"BROOKLYN!" Rose shrieked out desperately, over Kevin's grasp, feeling her world begin to fade. "HELP ME!"

But then, a bright light filled the night sky and then a deafening explosion was heard, along with his rage-filled roar...

* * *

Rose had just barely shot her gun at Hudson's line, before Kevin tackled her down to the ground, and was now maliciously beating her up.

"NOOOO! ROSE!" Brooklyn roared, tugging against the line once again; activating it's excruciating charge. "GET OFF OF HER!"

But just then, the laser shot at Hudson's line seemed to be doing something. The line began to fizzle and short angrily; and to everyone's relief, Hudson was uninjured, and Rose had managed to hit the line, dead center.

"IT'S WORKING!" Lexington yelled out triumphantly as the sizzling line began to overheat and increase in shorting the line out. The Clan was watching as the line was about to explode, when they suddenly heard Rose's screams from the ground. Her screams were physically painful for Brooklyn, and suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. His body and mind connected to hers, and he could feel every blow to her fragile body- his hands tightly around her throat.

"BROOKLYN!" Rose managed to scream out- "HELP ME!"

And he came undone- his eyes lit up brightly, he grasped his claws into fists and roared out into the night with as much fury, rage, and unbelievable power he had within him; as if he was truly coming to life.

"EVERYONE TUG ON YOUR LINES!" Brooklyn roared. "ALL TOGETHER! FINISH THE FUSE OFF! NOW, NOW, NOW!"

"Aye," Hudson yelled back, over Rose's screams, his face screwed up in pain, at the sound of them. "We've got bigger issues, coming to, if we don't!"

Brooklyn whipped his head, to the right, to see what he was talking about; and to his horror, most of the Quarrymen, who were only stunned by Kevin's attacks, were beginning to wake up. Horrified at this new development, he looked over to his left and watched as Rose was screaming, rolling around on the ground, with Kevin was maliciously punching her still. Her screams were making his brain and heart fit to explode; this was their most desperate hour.

"NOW GUYS!" Brooklyn bellowed, feeling rage pulse through him, _needing _to get to her. The familiar electric sensation shot through him, making it difficult to breathe as Rose's scream echoed in his head. He grit his teeth and allowed the sensation to pulse through him, igniting his body with all the power and rage he could muster, they had to get out, and he wouldn't stop fighting the charge until they did.

All at once, Broadway, Goliath, Hudson, Lexington, Akira and Bronx all tugged on the chains with all their strength and might, as did Talon, Claw, and the Clones. Angela and Maggie stayed down, trying to protect their unborn from the electricity and hoped that they could get out first. Upon their force against the chains, electricity shot out into their limbs, burning and painfully electrocuting them all; causing all the Gargoyles to shriek in pain-deafening the air around the battle. Brooklyn held on with everything he had in himself, choosing to focus on his connections and the power he felt coursing through his veins. He willed the powerful connections to break the chains, his thoughts on Rose.

_Come on, BREAK! _He thought to himself, screaming. _BREAK! _

After a few seconds of pure hell and torture; he could start to feel the electricity on the chains start to finally fuse out; and then to everyone's relief, a large and deafening explosion came from inside the chains; and the electricity stopped, allowing each Gargoyle to break free. Brooklyn blasted the metal pieces away from his body; roaring out as though he had finally awoken for the night. Though his face, abdomen and wing was in tremendous pain; nothing mattered to him, except that Rose, his precious love, was being taken out by Kevin on the ground in front of him.

The Quarrymen who were waking up, which was at least close to fifteen of them, were suddenly aware of the free Gargoyles, and gasped out in horror. They all quickly stood, grabbed their guns, and began screaming, "They're free! KILL THE MONSTERS!"

Then the battle truly began.

The Clones, Gargoyles, Elisa and the Mutates leapt forward attacking the remaining Quarrymen, while Brooklyn lurched forward towards Rose and Kevin- his claws outstretched to Kevin. Roars, screams, and mad chaos ensued in the night air all around them; but Brooklyn could only hear Rose's screams in his head and felt her pure fear and desperation for relief.

* * *

From the ground, Rose was trying to protect herself with all her might, as Kevin threw himself at her, punching her face, repeatedly. She could feel blood already pouring out from her wounds and her head was pounding painfully; thanks to his blow to her head from his large gun. Kevin's black eyes were wide in anger and lust, when he suddenly glanced up as the night was filled with deafening roars and a bright white light. Rose looked over with a bloodied and bruised face; and saw Brooklyn, and the rest of the Clan, burst out of their metal chains.

She watched as Brooklyn's eyes were white with fury; every single muscle bulging angrily; and then, wasting no time, was suddenly charging towards them. Rose cried out in relief at the sight of her guardian angel Gargoyle rushed forward to save her, and closed her eyes as tears poured out. Brooklyn lurched at Kevin, with his sharp claws and teeth out, ready to kill him.

"You're a _dead man_!" Rose snarled in Kevin's face, smiling triumphantly, as Kevin looked around wildly, hatching up a quick plan. To her surprise, he suddenly lifted her body off the ground, holding her body tightly against his.

"Not as dead as you!" He hissed back, running them away from Brooklyn's quick figure. Rose reached her arms out to Brooklyn, but then watched as his brightly-lit eyes widened in horror and shock. Just then, Kevin tossed himself and Rose off the Castle ledge; so that they were now free-falling towards Earth below, with Rose's scream of terror following them.


	37. Chapter 37- The Power of Love

**~Chapter Thirty-Seven~**

**The Power of Love**

"NOOOO!" Brooklyn yelled out, reaching out for Rose; but Kevin had already pulled her over the edge, her screams of terror following them. Without another thought, he catapulted himself off the ledge of the Castle after them, free falling towards her, reaching his claws out to her. Kevin still had his iron-tight grip on her, while Rose was trying to fight away from him, by reaching her hands out to reach Brooklyn's claws. Brooklyn grit his teeth in an effort to fall faster to reach her; but then his eyes widened as he bellowed a warning.

"WATCH OUT FOR THE LEDGE!"

Kevin growled at the sight of Brooklyn still coming after them; but thanks to him, he was warned about a concrete ledge on the building's South side, which roofed Xanatos' offices. He quickly pulled out a device from his weapon belt, which looked like a gun, and then pulled the trigger. A hook shot out of the device and landed on a metal frame from up above them, securing himself from falling to the ground below. Once the hook secured itself to the protruding concrete, both Kevin and Rose stopped falling, and to her surprise, Kevin kept his grip on Rose as the line suddenly caught and swung them, like a giant swing, back and forth over the concrete lip and over the Earth below them.

Suddenly falling past them, Brooklyn grunted out in pain, opened his injured wings, and did a few flips in the air to change the direction of his body. He reached out his claws to catch onto the side of the building, and dug them into the concrete, stopping his own descent. They had been falling so fast; that Brooklyn slid down close to fifty feet, before his claws caught the traction on the concrete siding.

He was breathing deeply, as he glanced up at Kevin and Rose swinging on the line like a pendulum, over the ledge, and gazed up in horror; realizing the touch predicament they were in. With his wing injured, he couldn't glide upon the wind currents, which would do himself and Rose no good if Kevin decided to drop her or if she slipped.

Not wasting any time, Brooklyn began to climb the edge of the building, using his strong sharp claws to indent into the cement and try to get up to her somehow, before the night got any worse than it already was.

* * *

Rose looked down and saw Brooklyn to the side of her, climbing up the building; but Kevin had her against him and wasn't seeming to want to drop her. Not understanding why he was keeping her secured to him, she looked up into Kevin's face and began to slam her fists down upon his chest.

"_Now what!?" _She yelled at him. "Are you just going to drop me to my death?"

"Dropping you would be too easy of a death… and too good for you." He sneered at her. "_Especially_ since the freak has wings and could catch you."

"WHY DO YOU CARE HOW I DIE?!" She shrieked out, hating being this close to his body, face and devilishly black eyes. "If you want to kill me… then just do it already!"

"I want to torture you and your precious Gargoyle…" He answered her, struggling to hold onto her and the line. "But because the beasts got out of their chains… we are dealing with a small change of plans. This is called '_improvising_. You'll soon get the death you are begging for, my darling wife."

"I'm not yours anymore!' She screamed at him, trying to wiggle free, making them swing even more over the concrete lip, further out to the open air.

"STOP struggling!" He screamed back, as they were still swinging over the ledge and then out onto the free-earth below. "You're going to bring us _both_ to our deaths!"

"Maybe that's what's best… " She snarled, hating him. Then thought about their predicament and knew that in order to kill him that she would have to go down with him. She suddenly wrapped her legs around his legs, shocking him by her sudden closeness, grabbed his knife from his belt and then raised it to non-fatally cut into him.

"NO, ROSE!" He roared, no longer caring about the swinging line, and instantly grabbed onto her fists, stopping her from stabbing him. They both grunted in efforts to fight each other; and fought the strength of the line; which made them swing even further back and forth over the ledge. Rose looked up at the line; and saw that it was stressed by their weight and surely wouldn't hold them much longer; especially if they were fighting each other.

As she fought against Kevin, she then looked over to the side and saw Brooklyn scaling the side as quickly as he could, coming much closer to them now; but Kevin did as well. To his rage; he saw him coming for her, swung his fists against her head and punched her as hard as he could. She cried out in pain as his fist collided with her skull which he then was able to force the knife out of her fingers, by squeezing them painfully.

"AH!" Rose screamed out in pain and rage as the knife fell down towards the Earth below. Roaring out, he grabbed onto the back of her neck and squeezed it as tightly as he could; forcing her attention on his face.

"Brooklyn! HELP!" She screamed out, as he pinched the back of her neck and cranked her neck, forcing her face inches from his.

"I _can't believe_ you're wanting to leave _me for him!..." _He roared in her face, his face twisted up in pain. "I HAVE GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING!"

"You gave me _nothing!" _Rose screamed back at him through his tight grasp, as tears streamed down her face. "I gave you _all of me, Kevin,_… and when it wasn't good enough for the hole in your heart and soul, then you resorted to violence and made my life a living hell!"

"It didn't have to be like that!" He yelled at her, his voice on the verge of pleading. "I _tried_ to teach you, Rose. I _tried_ to be patient… but _you wouldn't ever listen_…!"

"AND I WON'T!" She shrieked. "I HATE YOU!"

Kevin's wet face twisted up in pain for a few seconds as he took in her words, breathed heavily, and then to her shock; he slowly let go of her neck, and moved his hand to the front of her face, as if he were suddenly wanting to be extremely gentle with her. She took in a few gasps of breath and stared up into his black eyes with great confusion, as he earnestly began crying.

"But… _I love you_." He whispered, his tone sincere for one. "You just refuse to see it! I've been _so _angry with you, Rose. But ever since you left, I have been living in a terrifyingly lonely, angry and _dark _place and have only wanted to be free of this pain! I'm here to kill you… but… now that you're in my arms- I'm willing to extend you mercy. Choose me, Rose- not _him. _If not, then I will continue with my plans and make sure you receive the death you deserve. "

She gasped at him, and didn't know what to think as Kevin held onto her tightly, and gazed deeply into her eyes. She didn't believe a single word he was saying, as it was only to butter her up for his next set of beatings, but as they hung in the air- with her true love climbing and coming for her, she had to get out of his grasp.

"You say you love me..." Rose whispered in a broken voice and tears streaming down her face. "But someone who truly was capable of love would NEVER follow that sentence up with that you'll kill them."

"I know!" He gasped out. "But please Rose… what choice do I have?!"

"YOU CAN CHOOSE TO STOP THIS MADNESS!" Rose cried out, shaking her head and crying earnestly. "Let me go to make my own choices, and seek out the help you need! Kevin… _please… let me go!_"  
"_No, Rose_!" He argued. "Choose me! Not your MONSTER! Drop this poisonous dream of yours and come home! Be mine once again, and I swear on my life that I will do right by you. If not… I _will_ kill you- as you give me no choice but to do so."

"_You're insane_!" Rose gasped out in a terrified whisper with wide eyes.

"Maybe so… but I am insanely in love with you!" He urged, staring deeply into her eyes with his own wild black ones.

Rose opened her mouth at him to respond, but found she had no words. Kevin was beyond help, beyond reasoning with. Seeing that he was not going to kill her right then, gave her an opportunity to escape his grasp. Tears streamed down her face once again and knew she had to do.

Seconds passed, as she stared into Kevin's black eyes, and waited until they were closest to the building before she made her move. It was against her every instinct, but she knew what to do to completely catch him off guard. She also knew Brooklyn was watching her, and would have to beg for his forgiveness later. But it was now or never if she were to escape Kevin's grasp.

Forcing bile down, she grabbed his face and then pressed her lips against his, kissing him deeply and intimately. She wrapped her arms around his back, and kept kissing him, like he would want her to; with ferocious passion. And just like she knew he would, he instantly responded to her, groaning in instant passion and held her tightly against him, passionately making out with her.

* * *

Brooklyn watched Rose and Kevin fight against each other with wide eyes and great worry as he kept climbing the side of the Eyrie Building to get to her. However, when Kevin knocked a large knife out of her hands, Rose did the unimaginable- something that made his whole world come crashing down. Out of nowhere, she pressed her lips against Kevin's, kissing him madly and deeply- with the same intense passion and intimacy that he thought was reserved for him, and him only.

Gasping out, he stopped scaling the building and felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces. His eyes widened, and the familiar taste of Human betrayal was like poison to his heart and soul. He didn't know why she was kissing him; but as he watched them swing back and forth; he saw Kevin's fight give in and he wrapped his arms around her body, like Brooklyn would, and began to passionately kiss her back.

Brooklyn's eyes lit up in rage and jealousy, hating Kevin even more; but didn't know what would have possessed Rose to kiss him in such a passionate and intimate way. As he watched the love of his life, passionately make out with someone else, especially his enemy. It felt like a hot iron was being shoved down his throat; and he couldn't breathe.

Tears filled his eyes as anger, hurt, betrayal and rage settled deep inside of him. As he watched them kiss, he suddenly felt himself losing all will to keep himself on the side of the building, as she seemed to no longer love him… but then, before he could spiral down into the darkest part of him, he realized what she was doing, and then he was _truly_ horrified.

* * *

Kevin was grunting, gasping, while he was kissing her- and his world seemed right for a moment. Rose's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck; her legs straddling his waist, while her soft and soaked breasts were firmly pressed against his chest. Her lips and tongue were all over his mouth, and her arms were moving all over his arms, waist and down to his legs.

He didn't care what she was doing, but closed his eyes as Rose's lips and tongue detached from his; and slid down his neck- making him cry out in pleasure. He held onto the line with one hand, but his other arm wrapped around her waist and held her close to him. Then he felt her hand grasp something on his leg, and before he could realize what she was doing, it was too late to stop her. Her hand clasped around another knife on his belt, as her lips came sliding up to his ear.

When her lips detached from his, she hissed,"_You_ are _incapable_ of feeling love… you… _monster!_"

With that, she quickly and smoothly pulled out another knife from Kevin's pant's leg and then stabbed it with one quick motion into his shoulder, making him shriek out in pain. When they swung over the concrete, she forced his arms off her, and let herself fall close to ten feet, before she slammed onto the concrete ledge.

"NO!" Rose heard Brooklyn roar out, as she fell.

Once she hit the concrete, she grunted and cried out in pain; but then to her shock and terror; the concrete was all ice and from the speed of her fall, she suddenly rolled and slid until her body rolled off the ledge. Screaming out, her fingertips barely caught her before she was seconds from free-falling towards the Earth, miles below the Eyrie Building.

"AHHHH!" She screamed out, barely able to hold onto the slippery ledge. "BROOKLYN!"

"ROSE!" She heard Brooklyn scream out; and watched as he instantly started to climb the sides of the building as quickly as he could to come up to her. "HOLD ON, I'M COMING!"

Tears fell down her face, and with them connected, she willed her thoughts to enter his.

_I'm sorry you had to see that! _She cried out, barely able to breathe. _I had to distract him the only way I knew how… I'm so sorry… it is you I love. Only you!_

* * *

Kevin was crying out in pain; as he pulled the knife out of his shoulder, and felt like he also had a knife sliced deeply into what was left of his heart. What he told her was true and yet again; she denied him and chose death. Gasping out in pain, both physically and emotionally, he saw that she was hanging on for dear life off the ledge of the concrete lip, and to his further rage, the red-monster, Brooklyn, was making his way quickly up the building to reach her- to claim her as his own- to take away what belonged to him.

Kevin was now more angry and full of desire to kill his wife, if she wouldn't be his then she wouldn't be anyone's. She had used her body, and sweet and addictive kisses to distract him and betray him once again. She had chosen the monster; and for that she _would_ die, no more mercy invitations extended. Kevin gritted his teeth, and began to activate his belt, to let him down to the ledge. Once he got there, he would push her off the ledge and give her the death he desired for her. She would fall too quickly for the monster to catch her; and she was splatter all over New York's streets.

Smiling at that thought, he quickly began to lower down towards the concrete. When his feet touched the ground, he quickly and angrily began to try to detach himself from the hook to go to Rose, but to his rotten luck, the device was jammed and wasn't allowing him to detach from the line.

"CURSE THIS DAMN THING! Kevin screamed out, pulling on the device like a rabid animal trying to escape a cage. He couldn't cut himself free, as that was his only way off the stupid ledge, but he needed to get to Rose before the monster did.

* * *

Struggling to stay on the ledge, Rose heard Kevin's screaming which made her heart pound with fear. She knew that he was now past the point of no return of extending mercy towards her; and was going to make sure he killed her. Brooklyn was right; Kevin's will to kill her was terrifying, but that wasn't all of her problems. Due to the slushy, wet and icy snow still falling; the concrete lip was icy and she was losing traction.

"BROOKLYN! HELP!" Rose screamed in panic. "I'M SLIPPING!"

"Hang on, my love! I'm coming!" He yelled back, and to her relief, she saw him reach the lip of the concrete. With a loud grunt of effort, he detached his claws from the Eyrie Building side, threw himself over, and caught the edge of the concrete pad- digging his sharp claws into the concrete. His teeth were gritted and he instantly began to use all his upper strength in full pull ups and began to claw his way over to her

Rose watched him as he stabbed his sharp claws into the concrete, and couldn't believe that his body was capable of so many different things. Here, he was using his amazing strength to reach her, his sharp claws to stab into concrete- yet, when he touched her, he was the most gentle and passionate creature. She was also amazed at his upper-body strength as he started to slide his claws quickly around the semi-circle protruding cement; while Kevin was still trying to detach from his device.

Brooklyn was almost to her, when she tried to adjust herself. However, as she did, her fingers suddenly slipped even more- taking her thoughts away from thinking of him and was instantly in terror. She was moments from slipping, and he was still too far away.

"MY LOVE! _Please hurry!_…." Rose pleaded, holding on as tightly as she could, and didn't dare to move. If she tried to pull herself up; she would fall for sure. Then, without warning, her fingers began to slip despite her holding on so tightly.

"Oh no!… NO, NO! NOOOO!" She screamed out in terror, as her fingers slipped all the way off the ledge, and she began to free- fall.

"BROOKLYN! AHHHH!"

* * *

Seeing her grip begin to give out; Brooklyn gasped in horror, swung his hips a few times to get as much momentum as he could, and then used all his strength to fling over to her, grunting out in effort. The instant his claws dug into the cement next to her; her grip slipped.

"BROOKLYN! AHHHHHH!" Rose screamed, free- falling; but then she stopped falling as his claw caught her by her arm.

"_I've got you_!" He gasped out to her, grunting with great effort to hold himself to the small area concrete rooftop. "I've got you!"

"Oh, Brooklyn!" She cried out, clearly terrified. "Thank goodness!"

Brooklyn glanced down at her, with his teeth gritted, and felt his claws begin to slowly slip from the ledge due to his and Rose's weight.

"_Damn it_…." He gasped out to himself, and then yelled down to her. "It's icy out here, so I can't pull you up without my claws slipping past the concrete. I need you to pull yourself up! Okay? Use my body to climb up!"

Rose took a deep breath, was in great amounts of pain and soaking wet; but her overwhelming fear of heights was far surpassing those things. Brooklyn was just as soaked, and his rough skin was slippery, almost like wet leather, making it more scary for her to try to scale up his body; but she had to try. If she could secure her body against his, she would finally be safe.

Lips trembling, she nodded her head and gasped, "Okay… I'll try."

"Come on, babe. You've got this." Brooklyn encouraged, holding tightly onto her arm. He stuck his long and muscular leg out to her to take grasp of, and said; "Grab onto my leg, and climb up my body!"

Nodding again, she used her other hand which wasn't in Brooklyn's grasp, and wrapped it tightly around his lower leg.

"Good job." Brooklyn said, grunting in the effort to keep his claws secured to the wet concrete. "Do you have a good grip on me so I can let your arm go?"

"Yes." Rose gasped, holding onto his leg as tightly as she could.

When he let go of her other arm, she instantly grabbed onto his upper thigh with her other arm; and began to pull herself up his body; swinging her hips and using as much upper body strength as she could muster.

As she did that, Brooklyn reached up and stabbed it into the concrete with his other claw, securing them more to the concrete lip; all while he heard Kevin still struggling to detach himself from the device from up top the ledge. Gasping out in fear and pain, Brooklyn kept his eyes upon Rose, but his ears were listening to Kevin's shrieks of rage, and could tell that he was getting closer to getting out of his tangled wiring.

Rose kept climbing up his body; until she finally wrapped her arms around his waist and then both legs around one of his legs; using it like a pole to climb. He detached one claw from the concrete lip, knowing he had better traction, and then reached down and grabbed a hold of her back.

"That's it, babe." He said straining to keep himself on the side of the concrete, forcing himself to focus. "Come on, you're almost there."

Rose pulled herself up his body; and then wrapped her arms around his neck; her legs straddling around his waist, and once she was securely against him, she began to instantly cry; tears started to fall uncontrollably. Her body hurt tremendously; but her relief to be in his arms again was more than anything she could have ever wished for.

"Oh… _Brooklyn_!" Rose cried out, holding onto him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck with an iron-tight grip. "That was _so scary_!"

Brooklyn wrapped his one arm around her back; and buried his face into her long; wet hair, breathing deeply. Closing his eyes, he grasped on her sweater and loved the feel of her body against his. He allowed himself to fully enjoy the sweet scent of her hair before he forced himself to focus.

"It's alright, you're going to be alright," he mumbled, soothing her by rubbing her back with one of his claws. "I've got you…and I'm _never_ going to let you go."

"_I'm sorry_…!" She suddenly cried out, holding his face with her frozen hands, tears streaming down her face. "_I'm so sorry_ that you had to watch me kiss him! I _can't imagine_ what you were feeling when you saw that, but _please forgive me!_ It was the _only _thing I could think of to distract him enough so I could get away from him! We are in a massive mess; and it's all because of me. You're injured because of me, we are hanging over his building because of me… and I… I hurt you, Brooklyn, and for that I don't know if I could ever forgive myself, but please… I love you, and I'm so sorry!"

She paused as he stared at her with a painful expression, his own tears spilling out of his eyes, his voice so thick with emotion that he couldn't speak, nor could he argue against her. A sob escaped her mouth, knowing that everything she said was right, and she pressed her forehead against his.

"_Oh God_, Brooklyn!" She cried, sobbing, holding his neck. "_I'm so sorry, my love!_ The kiss _meant nothing _to me, _you _are the love of my life, my soul mate, and the _only one for me!_ It was my only chance to escape… _I'm so sorry_. Baby, please. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry!"

At her heartfelt apology, Brooklyn held her tighter against him and could feel that she was telling him the truth. With tears streaming down his face, mixed with sleet, he exhaled shakily, and then smiled sadly down at her.

"Thank you, my love. It did hurt…" he paused from speaking for a moment, took a deep breath and then exhaled sharply. "Oh, what am I kidding? It hurt _a lot_ to see you kiss him… to see his disgusting hands all over you in that way… but I understand why you did it, and it doesn't matter anymore. You stabbed him in the shoulder with a knife to get away from him, and are now safe in my arms. I understand now that you faked it to get away from him. But… it _was_ reckless to fall to your possible death…"

"_Brooklyn_…" She gasped. "I had to… I'm sorry-"

"I know…" He softly interjected, holding her tenderly against him. " I understand why you did; and I forgive you, my love."

"Thank you." She whispered in relief, as he held her tightly against him. "So… what now? How can we get back up to the castle? Your poor wing…"

"I'll climb us back up." Brooklyn answered her, looking around and still listening to Kevin struggle. "Once up there… I want you to find somewhere safe to hide… and I will take care of Kevin. He's going to wish he never came here… or dared to place his hands upon you."

With the malice dripping in his voice, she closed her eyes, and rested her forehead against his.

"I'm so sorry, my love." She whispered again, holding his face in her hands. "For everything… for this whole mess. Do you forgive me? I promise the kiss meant nothing. I stopped loving Kevin a _long _time ago, and the moment I laid my eyes upon you- in that alleyway with the gunman, is when I fell deeply in love with _you_, and it's with _you_ that I know I'm meant to be with. No one and nothing else matters."

They stayed there for a moment, breathing deeply, and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Brooklyn then slid his claw from her back and gently caressed her face with his talons.

"Oh my sweet, beautiful angel." He whispered, leaning his lips closer to hers. "_Of course_ I forgive you. Just… _never_ do that again, okay? I didn't realize how jealous or hateful I could become, but seeing you kiss someone else, _especially him_, nearly did me in."

"I could never and would never. That was the only time, I promise." She breathed. "My love, lips and body only belong to you now."

He smiled and softly laughed, grinning lovingly at her all while looking immensely relieved.

"Good." He whispered, his lips inches from hers. " Because you and I are one…"

"Always and forever." Rose breathed back, smiling at him and inching her lips towards his.

Taking a deep breath, he went to kiss her when they heard Kevin finally detach from his device and began to run for them; screaming out in rage, as he had been watching them in their own intimate moment. His heart officially broke and filled with hatred as he saw Rose's true love for the monster; and it was nothing like she gave him.

"She's MINE, monster!" He screamed, stopping so that he was standing right over Brooklyn's claws, pointing a large laser handgun out to them. Brooklyn gasped and then took evasive action.

"HANG ONTO ME!" He yelled at Rose, released her body with his claw and swung them both to another part of the ledge; right as Kevin shot the gun.

BANG!

Rose screamed out, but kept herself clung to the front of him; and was watching over Brooklyn's shoulder, in horror, as Kevin kept coming for them, faster and more deadlier than ever- the lasers exploding concrete, and flying past their heads.

Brooklyn kept swinging their bodies, to get momentum from dangling off the edge of the concrete, but was being slowed down due to the many windows below them; which made it difficult for his clawed feet to gain Rose clinging to him, to his inability to glide or get traction with his feet and was relying solely on his upper strength; Brooklyn grit his teeth in terror, but kept fighting. He couldn't and wouldn't allow Kevin to win.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Kevin kept screaming out in rage, shooting the gun inches from their bodies and faces, but amazingly, none were hitting them- as Brooklyn was moving quick enough. However, he knew that if he didn't get them both out of there, his luck would soon dry up. Kevin had amazingly gone through a full round of lasers, and was quickly letting the gun recharge, which gave Brooklyn the small window of chance to get out.

"_Look out!_" Rose screamed out, holding onto his body with everything she had, and warning him seconds before Kevin re-cocked his gun; now again fully charged. Focusing only on his and Rose's escape, Brooklyn looked over to the side, roared out in effort and tossed both to the side of Xanatos' building; finally ridding themselves of the semi-circle.

Rose closed her eyes and did everything she could to not scream or look down, as they were now jumping through the air; with the city wide open below them. To her relief, Brooklyn dug his claws into the side cement of the building with all four claws, slide down a few feet,but quickly obtained traction and then quickly began scaling up the building, with his back to Kevin.

Rose kept her legs tightly hooked around Brooklyn's waist; and looked over his shoulder, as he scaled up the building quickly; and gasped when she watched Kevin aim his laser gun carefully at them, as they were now a very easy target.

"BROOKLYN!" Rose screamed out in terror, but there was nothing to be done; Kevin had already shot it.

With another loud BANG; the laser shot into Brooklyn's side; right below his heart. Brooklyn bellowed out in pain; stopped his ascent, and now was barely able to hold onto the concrete, his breathing becoming suddenly very shallow.

"Noo! NO! My love!… Are you alright?!" Rose cried out, looking into his face. His eyes were showing a great deal of pain, and was gasping, all while trying to staunch the wound with his left claw. Blood was pouring out at a rapid pace, which alarmed Rose greatly.

"_Oh God, Brooklyn_!" She gasped.

"I…" He started to gasp, until he pressed his forehead into the side of the building, alarming Rose even more. "I am losing my strength…."

"Brooklyn…" Rose started to say, but then stopped as she saw Kevin raise his gun again. She gasped and then shrieked, "He's going to shoot again! We _HAVE _to move!"

Brooklyn quickly looked over his shoulder; and then without another word- seeing as they had no choice- spread his injured wings out and tossed themselves off the side of the building, right as another BANG shot out in the night, missing them by inches.

Rose cried out in fear, held onto him even tighter while closing her eyes, as he was forced himself to fly on his injured wings; and it was the scariest thing he had ever attempted to do as well. He tried to force most of the weight on his right wing, as his left was unable to fly, and it took everything in him to try to glide them further north of where Kevin was.

Brooklyn gritted his teeth; forcing himself to glide through the pain, until they were on another part of the Eyrie Building. Brooklyn guided them into the concrete, so that he could re-claw his way up the side of the building, but due to his injured wing, they would end up smashing into the that they were about to make a hard impact against the concrete, he held her head with one arm against the crook of his neck, and used his shoulder to brace themselves against the hard concrete.

"HANG ON!" He yelled, bracing himself and her for the impact.

Once they slammed into the hard building, he grunted out in more pain, but then re- dug his right claw into the wall, as well as his feet to stop their descent. His talons broke through the concrete with ease; but the weight of their bodies made them slide down ever so slightly, until his claws received full traction against the concrete, stopping their descent finally.

Rose cried out, gasping and breathing deeply, as she was trying to keep herself against him; and they both stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to both gain their bearings. Brooklyn took a deep breath, trying to steady his dizziness and then forced himself to continue to scale up the North side of Xanatos' building, slowly. Rose had kept her eyes closed the entire time, but now that they were secured against the concrete; she opened her eyes and focused on Brooklyn and his critical wound.

"Are you okay!?" She gasped out, shaking from fear and pain.

"I- I don't know." He answered, while gasping in pain.

Rose's eyes were wide in terror and worry, and quickly glanced down to look at his side. Once she saw it, and saw how much blood he was losing, she cried out in shock.

"_You're bleeding at a rapid pace_!" Rose gasped, placing one hand over his bloody side; trying to stop his bleeding.

"I know…" he growled, trying to focus on getting her to safety.

"Are you alright?" She asked him, trying to assess him.

"No," he finally answered her honestly, in small gasps. " But I will be… once I know… that you are safe…"

"Brooklyn…" Rose asked shakily, placing her arm on his wound- pressing down, and hugging herself tighter to him, to try to slow his bleeding . "What can I do for you?"

"You can _survive_… that's what you can do for me." Brooklyn grimaced; pushing himself harder and harder, as they were nearing the top of the Castle. He could feel her pain-filled, teary gaze upon him, but he refused to look at her; as he was struggling to get them to safety, struggling to breathe.

"I'll _only_ survive this nightmare if _you_ do…" She finally whispered to his dismay.

Brooklyn exhaled sharply, stopped climbing as his arms were shaking slightly, and looked as though he was about to pass out at any moment. Rose kept her hands over his bloody wound; and even gathered up some of her sweater to cover his wound and soak up his blood.

After taking a few deep breaths, trying to stay conscious, he finally looked over at her with anger. He pressed his body against hers; using his legs to hold her body up against the stone, and looked at her with powerful passion as though he was never more serious about anything in his entire life.

"You _will_ survive… end of story." He growled at her. "Even if I do not make it through tonight… you _must _survive. Promise me…"

"Brooklyn…!" Rose interjected, growing more upset and angry, her own blood and tears streaming down her beaten face.

"_Promise me_!" He yelled at her now, tears filling his eyes, his face inches from hers. He was in a great deal of pain; but seeing her face as bloodied up and bruised as it was, he could barely handle seeing her like that, so he lowered his voice and pleaded with her instead. "_Please_… _promise me,_ Rose,… that you _will_ survive tonight! That you will live a happy and fulfilled life… even if… even if I'm not there to live it with you."

"_Without_ _you_?" She breathed, staring at him in disbelief. Silence passed between them for a few seconds before she barely managed to speak again. "A life without you is not a life I would be willing to live… so _don't you dare_ talk like that! You're going to be alright, we are together now. I'm here and will never leave you alone again."

He was breathing deeply, his arms shaking, as he was losing blood at a quick pace, which scared Rose more than anything. He raised his pain-filled eyes to look at her and then whispered, "I love you, Rose."

Tears fell down her face silently, as she breathed, "You're going to be okay, Brooklyn… _please ...don't do this_…. "

"I love you, my love… my sweet angel… _my mate_." He breathed again, his breathing becoming erratic and unstable. "I love you _so much_…"

Rose's lips quivered from grief and her sobs as she stared into his face, hardly able to breathe by herself. He was scaring her more than Kevin ever had tonight

"Don't leave me." She whispered.

"I would never… and even if I did; I would always be with you." He answered, tears falling down his face, which was showing an unbelievable amount of pain. "Rose Connelly… you are the wind beneath my wings, the love in my heart, the air in my lungs and the very reason my heart beats- the true love of my life. I… I don't know what's going to happen tonight, but… please… allow me to declare my undying love for you…"

"_Brooklyn_…don't… " Rose tried to interject again, on the verge of sobbing.

"No, Rose." Brooklyn continued to urge, pressing himself to her. "Please… let me speak. Okay? I… I am hurt; I am losing energy, and I must tell you this before anything happens."

"_Nothing_ is going to happen!" Rose screamed out, taking hold of his face. "You're _not _going to die! Let's keep climbing up to the top! _I'll heal you_, it's not too late! _Please_…"

"Rose Connelly," Brooklyn said powerfully, interrupting her while pressing her body tightly against the stone, his lips inches from her. "I give you my vow of everlasting love, _right here, right now_. I know it's not official until our Mating Ceremony; but if I don't make it, I want to give you my vow right now."

"Please… don't…" Rose cried, but he kept speaking; his voice breaking with emotion.

"I love you more than anything in this world…" He said seriously, gazing deeply into her eyes. "_I'm sorry_ for breaking all my promises to you, and I pray that you'll find it in your heart to one day forgive me… I promised you that Kevin would never hurt you, but as I can painfully see; he still has. I only want a life of joy and happiness for you; as well as true love. From this moment on, if you'll have me… I, Brooklyn; Second-in-Command to the Manhattan Clan, do give you my heart, my love, my life… from this moment on, if you'll have me as your mate and husband, I will spend every waking moment of my life to protect and love you."

Slushy snow was still falling out of the sky; much like an icy rain, dripping down their faces. As Brooklyn said those words, Rose was frozen, but had never felt more warmth than she did just then, but also never more terrified.

"Tell me those _beautiful vows_… at our _Mating Ceremony_, Brooklyn…" Rose whispered fiercely, her lips trembling in grief and fear.

Brooklyn smiled at her words and leaned his face into hers, kissing her lips passionately, his tongue danced with her in her mouth. She naturally wrapped both arms tightly around his neck, closed her eyes, and held onto his body with her legs. He let go of the concrete for one moment, as he held her against him, his claws feeling her skin. Their lips danced passionately, as Brooklyn pulled on her lips, deepening the kiss with every motion.

If someone would have told Rose that she and Brooklyn were sharing a passionate make out moment, on a vertical side of the largest skyscraper, miles upon miles in the atmosphere, she would have laughed. But this was no laughing matter; this kiss was terrifying for her. Although he was kissing her passionately; it seemed like he was kissing her good-bye.

"Please, stop…" she gasped against his lips, trying to re-position herself against him to pay more attention to his gun wound, but he wasn't letting her go.

"No, my love." He growled against her kisses. "I need… to feel you… and kiss you… one last time.

"Don't talk like that!" Rose cried out, her tears streaming down her face. "_Stop!"_

He growled against her lips, not wanting to stop, but then suddenly stopped; his skin paling; and Rose thought he was going to pass out right then, which would send them both to their splattering deaths.

"Brooklyn!" Rose screamed out in terror, shaking his face, trying to keep him awake. "We must keep going! We're both going to die for sure if we stay here; _come on_! We have to keep fighting! KEEP CLIMBING!"

"Sorry… _I'm sorry_. You're right… " He breathed, looking down at his side.

Rose followed his gaze, and felt herself growing even more faint with terror. If she didn't stop his bleeding, he would surely bleed out. However, to her relief, he seemed to read her mind and finally began to ascend up the wall again, grunting out in pain and effort, and kept going slowly until he finally reached the top.

Once he grasped onto the top, she reached up to grab the ledge with both her hands and then used her own upper body strength to climb over. Once her feet touched down upon the Castle, she immediately leaned down over the ledge and grasped onto both his arms.

"Come on, my love!" Rose gasped, pulling on him as hard as she could. "_Work with me!_ Use your feet to climb up; we are almost there!"

Brooklyn took one deep breath, held it in, and then did as she instructed. He used his legs to climb over the ledge of the Castle; rolled over the top of the ledge, and then fell down to the ground without bracing himself. He closed his eyes and was breathing rapidly, as Rose quickly dropped to her knees and tried to stop his wound from bleeding.

"Brooklyn!" Rose said firmly and seriously. "Come on, babe. _Stay _with me!"

He weakly opened his eyes, and took her face gently in his claws, holding onto her tenderly.

"Rose…my beautiful mate… " He breathed weakly, his breathing becoming more shallow by the minute. "_I love you. _I… I'm so _sorry_…I wish we could have… been together… _forever_..."

"What are you talking about?!" Rose cried out, tears falling down. "WE STILL CAN AND WILL!"

"_No_…" He whispered, closing his eyes. " I'm sorry… I had… to keep my promise to you. I told you that… I would die for you. "

"NO!" She screamed in his face, tears streaming down her face. "_Fight, Brooklyn_! Stay with me! Please! I _NEED _you, my love! _Please, stay with me!_"

However, to her horror; Brooklyn closed his eyes, his body went very still, and his breathing stopped, making Rose go into full- panic mode.

"Brooklyn!?... _BROOKLYN_!" She screamed, tears falling down her face, her own breathing started to come in shallow breaths as she started to hyperventilate. "Please, baby! PLEASE! I'm not strong enough without you here beside me! Brooklyn!… _Don't leave me, please_! _I love you!_"

However, when he did not respond, grief and fear coursed through her. She would surely die too if he died and left her alone in this dark world. Needing to do something drastically immediate to save his life; she remembered the times where they healed each other; and needed to do that now. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to breathe calmly; and thought deeply about their connection; allowing the electricity to fill her entire being.

Once she allowed it, the soul connection came alive immediately; filling her entire body up with his light and love- and not only that- her own magic awakened- with an overwhelming power, one that nearly took her breath away. She gritted her teeth as she held onto his body and willed herself and their connection and the strength of her magic to heal him. Even though her head was splitting open in pain, due to Kevin's head blow, she was ignoring her own pain and was willing to give everything she had, to let Brooklyn live. Just then, the familiar hot-liquid-like feeling sensation creeped up from the core of her body and then it moved through every limb until it spread out onto Brooklyn's body.

"Don't die!" She whispered, allowing the power to flow through her with intense power. "Please, don't die! Come on, stay with me!"

The electricity pulsed through her limbs and then suddenly exploded out of her hands; but this time, her red, wispy power radiated from her hands and settled over Brooklyn's wound; surrounding it like a cloud of red mist. Rose's eyes widened and she grit her teeth in pain, gasping out, and feeling like she could easily pass out.

However, she kept willing it out of her. For the next few minutes, the power and electricity pulsed through in waves; some more powerful than the others and continued on before the powers naturally stopped.

Rose gasped as she released her hands from his skin; and suddenly felt like passing out. She fell forward, lying over his chest and stayed there, breathing deeply, until she could see clearly once again. Unsure of how much time had passed, she laid on his chest until she felt strong enough to raise her head off and then glanced down at him, where she felt her heart pounding painfully and gasped in shock.

His eyes were still shut; but his wing and side wound had completely healed itself; as well as all of his wounds he received from Kevin. She ran her fingers over where his gun wound used to be and was relieved that she had still managed to heal him. Wanting to celebrate with him, she then realized that he was still unconscious and unresponsive.

"Brooklyn?" Rose asked him quietly, shaking him slightly. "Babe… wake up. I _healed _you… I ... Brooklyn?"

Panicked at his lack of response, she rested her head down upon his chest and listened for a heartbeat; as well as a pulse on his wrist; and was shocked when she didn't hear or feel anything.

"NO!" Rose screamed out suddenly, sitting up. "No, _please_! This should have worked! Don't leave me! _I love you_!"

Rose stared down at Brooklyn's still form and felt like she was going to die as well. She placed her hands on his chest, crying earnestly for a few moments.

"Brooklyn… _please… _She begged him, sobbing uncontrollably. "Baby… don't do this… don't-"

Then another thought came to her, and couldn't believe she had just now thought of it until just now. She was a paramedic; and CPR was the basic skill of saving ones life. Taking a deep breath, she instantly sat up on her knees, placed her hands onto the center of his chest and began doing compression's, pushing down as hard as she could.

"Don't you dare give up on me!" Rose cried out at him, manually beating his heart for him. "Come on, Brooklyn! I won't let you give up! Fight my love! FIGHT!"

Rose continued fast and hard CPR for a few minutes, delivering rescue breaths against his lips, blowing air into his lungs; and then kept pushing on his chest. However, with every ticking second that he wasn't breathing or had a pulse, she was losing him. Closing her eyes, she grit her teeth and willed her magic to exit her hands again.

"Come on!" She gasped out, tears falling down her battered face. "Let him live! Please let him live!"

With every compression, her red- electrified power seeped out of her hands and, thanks to her connection to him, she could feel his heart receiving electricity with every pulse. She forced her body weight into his strong chest; forcing his rib cage to manually pump his heart, and pushed on the red power as much as he could; allowing as much force to come and heal him as she could possibly muster. She continued to work on Brooklyn, with fast and strong CPR; when she suddenly heard a voice, which turned her blood ice cold.

"I'm _so_ sorry about your loss…" A cold voice suddenly said, as Rose was focused upon Brooklyn's compression's. She gasped, looked up and saw Kevin staring down at her, grinning maliciously, and then without any warning, he body slammed himself into her, and threw her away from Brooklyn.

"NOOOO!" Rose screamed as they slammed hard into the concrete, still screaming out as loud as she could. She had to keep doing CPR on Brooklyn, and couldn't let him die. Gritting her teeth at Kevin, she suddenly felt more rage pulse through her than ever before. The red misty power radiated out of her body, through her hands, and out of her eyes; so much so that all she could see was Kevin's outline in a world full of blood red color.

"_What the_… ?!" Kevin cried out, shocked at the red power coming out of her hands; and looked terrified at her as her eyes were glowing red.

"MURDERING BASTARD!" She shrieked in a high-pitched scream; kicking, biting, and punching every surface of Kevin that she could get a hold of.

He tried to hold her hands down; but she used the power in her hands to send him flying off her, with an explosion of red, electrified and powerful magic. Kevin hit into the side of the Castle with a loud and painful sound; and Rose stood, her entire body surrounded by power. Kevin stared at her with wide eyes; before he grit his teeth, picked up his gun and shot one laser at her face. Rose screamed out, and raised her hands to defend her face, and to her surprise, nothing hit her.

Opening her eyes, she glanced over at Kevin, who was staring at her with shock, and amazingly the red power, around her hands and body, had stopped the laser in mid-air- just like when she saved Elisa. It's bright white laser point was hovering in mid- air, making angry sizzling noises.

Roaring out in rage, Kevin shot another laser at her, growling in frustration and rage, but she again deflected it by her own defenses. Screaming out in rage now, Kevin kept shooting the gun, over and over again to try to get past her red wispy shield of power; but with each attempt, Rose successfully stopped it. She took a series of deep, calming breaths and glared maliciously at the man she once called her husband, as he lowered his gun and snarled his teeth at her- inching himself towards her.

"You know what happened to witches back in the olden days?" Kevin whispered, coming closer and closer to her. She remained silent as she watched him stalk towards her, his black eyes glittering in the light of the lasers, smiling evilly now.

"They were hung… or burned alive." He breathed, just a few feet from her now.

Before she could stop him, he dipped down and tripped her by grabbing hold of her legs and body-slamming her to the ground. Rose's head hit hard on the ground, as the stream of angry laser beams all shot forward and blew the wall behind her apart with a large explosion of light and stone.

Dazed, the red power stopped coming out of her hands, and allowed him to take charge again. He grabbed another knife out of his pants and instantly used the opportunity to stab it down through her shoulder. The moment it sliced into her skin and body; she screamed out in pain, and red wispy power seeping through her hands, trying to defend herself from his attacks. However; he fought past the strange power and pulled the knife back out, and stabbed her in her chest- where he once shot her.

"AHHHH!" Rose shrieked out, feeling herself weaken- and knew that this was going to be her end. However, she was going to fight until she couldn't anymore.

He pulled the knife out of her chest, as blood was streaming out of her body, and then, with a dark and triumphant smile, he raised the knife and lowered it quickly to stab her into the center of her face. With one surge of power, she brought her hands up to defend herself; and she successfully stopped him, inches from the blade penetrating right in between her eyes. Kevin was sweating as he gritted his teeth even harder, gasping and grunting in an effort to pierce through her powerful, magical defense, and sink the blade through her skull, as Rose was crying out in desperation.

"_Nooooo_!" She moaned, struggling to keep her power active, but was slowly losing strength against him- and to her terror, his knife was inching even closer to her face. "_Please… nooo_!"

Seeing that her magic was only protecting her face, he quickly brought down the knife through her leg-slicing into her bone- making her scream in horrible pain. As she screamed out in pain, she tried to blast him off her, but was in a world of unbelievable pain and couldn't. With the knife still in her leg, he brought his fist down upon her face, punching her over and over and over again- to the point where she couldn't hear anything anymore, except muffled noises. Black dots were filling her eyes, as blood was seeping out everywhere.

"_Please_…!" she weakly gasped out, as he pulled the large knife out of her leg and was grinning maliciously down at her. "Let… me… go…!"

"Oh, I'll _never _let you go, Rose." Kevin gasped coldly, as he brought the knife back down to her face. She cried out, raised her hands again and somehow the magic still pulsed out of her body- using the last of her strength protecting her skull from the blade. However, Kevin suddenly raised himself over her and began using his full body weight to try to push the knife past her red-power defense, to slice through her skull.

"Now that your Gargoyle lover is dead, I will claim you as mine! Even if I have to kill you first… "

"I HATE YOU!" Rose shrieked at the top of her throat, so much so she thought she was going to rip her vocal chords a part. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME! I'LL KEEP FIGHTING AND RUNNING FROM YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE IF I HAVE TO!"

"We'll see about that." He snarled, gritting his teeth while using his other hand to dig his fingers tightly into her vocal chords, cutting off her airway. She tried to cry out, but he was holding her throat tightly cutting off all air- and she was now gasping for breath- but to her horror- no air was coming in.

With the air gone, and no more oxygen pulsing to her brain; her power slowly sputtered before fading away completely. She opened and closed her mouth a few times to get oxygen in, tried kicking Kevin off her, and grasped his hands with her own trying to release his fingers; but he was not budging and she could not breathe. Tears filled her eyes, and with every second of him choking her out, she felt her world fade more and more.

"_See_?" He growled triumphantly, his nasty breath filling her nostrils; making her sick. "Even with witchy powers; you will NEVER be as strong as I am. You will never be worthy of anything… you're a whore, a bitch, and that's all you'll ever be. Good-bye, my darling _wife! _I have had my fill of you!"

He raised his knife once again over her face to stab her in the middle of her skull; and this time, with no air in her body she couldn't fight back. Tears fell down her face as the last thing she would see was Kevin's evil face smiling down at her, getting everything he ever wanted. She held onto his hand, and felt her throat begin to spasm. After a few seconds more, she would enter respiratory arrest, and then her heart would give out. Giving up, and finally accepting her death, she stopped fighting him and willed her death to happen. Only then would she be with Brooklyn again; and that thought was better than living in this life without him.

"_I love you, Brooklyn…" _She gasped out with her last breath and closed her eyes, as Kevin stabbed the knife down to pierce through her skull...

However, the knife never touched her.

Rose's eyes snapped open, when she didn't feel anything- but couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing. Inches before Kevin stabbed her, Brooklyn was suddenly there, stopping Kevin's hand from delivering the knife into her head, and he looked more dangerous and enraged than ever before. His eyes were glowing bright white; sharp teeth bared at Kevin as he clasped his strong claws around his fists and arm wrestled him from Rose. Kevin gasped and whipped his face around to see the red- enraged Gargoyle taking full control of the situation.

His dangerous growls and roars filled the air around them, and it was like thunder was surrounding them; his rage towering over Kevin's. Brooklyn grabbed Kevin's other hand, and forced it off her windpipe; allowing fresh air to enter her lungs, and lifted him away from her snarling furiously.

When she was free from his death grasp, Rose coughed and inhaled as much oxygen as she could to replace what she lost, gasping for air, rolling around on the icy ground. She grasped onto her neck, with her hands, and was battling her airway which was spasming painfully- still not giving her an adequate amount of air. However, since she couldn't speak, Brooklyn was focused on one thing; and one thing only.

"_You… will… NEVER… harm her again!_" Brooklyn snarled venomously, shaking Kevin's body. "I told you tonight that you were going to DIE for everything you've ever done to her, and I'm going to keep that promise now… _happily _and _mercilessly_"

"But… _but_…" Kevin gasped, his eyes wide, and was looking afraid for the first time. "You were… _dead! _How is this possible?!"

Brooklyn didn't answer him verbally, but growled venomously; eyes blazing, and slowly closed his strong fists around Kevin's fragile hands; breaking and shattering all the bones. Kevin screamed out in pain; and was kicking and trying to get away from him, but to no avail.

Brooklyn roared out in a horrible roar, lurched himself forward; and threw himself and Kevin to the ground away from Rose. They both slammed into a side wall, where Kevin grunted out in pain, but kept fighting him. He whipped the knife out and tried to slice through Brooklyn's neck, but Brooklyn quickly stopped it and slashed his claw across Kevin's face instead- giving him four deep lacerations.

"AHHHH!" Kevin shrieked out and he fell to his knees, holding his face. Then, with blood pouring out of his face, he gazed up into Brooklyn's murderous face and gasped, "_Please!_... _Mercy_!... Show me mercy!"  
Brooklyn roared out a terrible roar, grabbed Kevin's neck in his grasp and brought his face inches from his.  
"_You_…." He seethed through sharp, gnashing teeth. "_Never _gave Rose _mercy… _so… you will receive NO MERCY FROM ME!"

Brooklyn kept hold of Kevin's head in his claws, and then slammed his head onto the ground, with a sickening CRACK- knocking him unconscious instantly. Brooklyn was snarling fiercely, raised his sharp claws to his face and was going to deliver his death by sinking his sharp teeth into Kevin's exposed and fleshy neck- but didn't as a small and weak voice called out to him- instantly breaking his focus.

"_Brooklyn_… !"

He turned quickly to see Rose lying on the ground, struggling to breathe adequately as blood was seeping out from various stab wounds. His eyes faded into normal, and instantly widened at the sight of her and grief filled his soul at how badly she was hurting and struggling. She was still gasping for air, her right shoulder was bleeding profusely and her face was battered up, with bruises and fresh cuts; and blood pouring out of almost every possible area of her face.

Forgetting about Kevin for the moment since he was out cold, he leapt forward and skidded to a stop next to her body and then sank to his knees; wrapping her up into his arms and cradling her body tenderly.

"_Rose!_" He gasped, resting his face in the crook of her shoulder, holding her tightly. "Oh my GOD!... _Baby_… what has he-?!" He then paused and saw the stab wounds on her shoulder, chest and leg- as well as the many lacerations and bruises to her face- so much so- he could barely see normal light-peachy color of her skin.

He felt sick to his stomach as he observed her wounds, and his breathing turned shallow as well. He raised his claw over her face and wounds, without actually touching them, and was shaking so badly he could barely hold her in his arms. Suddenly, tears streamed down his face, as his eyes lit up in fury and his claw turned into a fist.

"_What has he done to you!?_" He seethed in deep grief; his sharp teeth gnashed in pain.

Rose closed her eyes as she was in her angel's strong arms and started to sob weakly. The relief that he was actually alive was something that she could barely comprehend, and her love for him was indescribable. She weakly lifted her hands to cup his beak, ignored his outburst and sobbed- speaking to him about she felt was the most important thing.

"_You're alive!_" Rose cried out in a hoarse voice, after a few minutes of him holding her tightly. "I… I thought-"

He, however, gazed over her wounds with great worry and gasped out, growling slightly. "Yes. I am… but don't worry about that! My… sweet love… your shoulder… your _face_! There's so much blood here… "

"I'll be alright," she answered him weakly, as she closed her eyes, allowing more tears to fall down her face, and took a shallow breath. "See? My throat is beginning to open back up again… and I can start to breathe again. He wasn't able to completely choke me out…"

"_He… will… pay_!" Brooklyn roared out, holding her tightly to him, going to stand up, but before he could stand, she touched his arm and gasped out a painful breath.

"No… please." She gasped out. "Please, don't leave me."

"I will never." He answered her more softly, gazing down upon her eyes with his no longer glowing; but this way, she could see how dead serious he was as well as angry. "However… I'm not finished with him _just yet."_

Tears filled her eyes, and slowly she tried to show him she was alright by trying to stand up; but struggled as the pain was overwhelming.

"No, babe!" He urged, forcing her to stay down. "You're injured… stay lying down. I-"

However, she ignored him and the pain and stood up anyway- with him rising with her, keeping her in his arms. She stayed there for a moment, before she began to sway and Brooklyn tightened his arms around her, as she leaned heavily into his body.

"Rose..." He said softly, trying to remain calm. " Lie back down, please. You're injured…"

"Now that I'm in your arms again- I will be alright, I promise." She responded, holding herself against his strong body, hugging him tightly. "I just can't believe you're alive! I healed you with my magic and our connection… but… I couldn't feel her heart or pulse before Kevin came and attacked me. I… tried to fight him… but he kept stabbing me. And…" she paused, and started to cry more earnestly. "I'm so sorry- but once he had taken my air away, I could no longer fight him. My magic and all strength faded… and I was going to let him kill me. I only longed to join you in the next life and wanted nothing more than to be with you."

Brooklyn breathed deeply as he held Rose in his arms and closed his eyes. Tears fell down his face and his own sobs threatening to break through. Rose was ice-cold to touch, and had been out in the sleet-ice cold elements for much longer than she had in the past, and the only warmth he felt off her was the blood that was seeping out from her body. Her once peachy-colored skin was pale white, and when not bleeding, was patched with horribly large and vast, black, blue and purple bruises and swelling.

Brooklyn took a deep breath, feeling thankful that she saved his life, so he could be alive to stop Kevin- but this nightmare was not yet over. With his face over her shoulder, he slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Kevin's unconscious body with more hatred, and rage. He clenched his fists up against her back and his eyes lit up bright white.

"_He_ is going to _die_ for hurting and doing this to you!" Brooklyn hissed dangerously. " I swear, I _will _have my revenge! I hate myself for not being strong enough to stop him, but I _am strong enough to kill him_. He's _mine _for daring to touch you and harm you like he has…"

Brooklyn went to break away from her grasp, to maim and kill Kevin, but Rose stepped in front of him, stopping him and pressed her lips against his, launching herself up onto his body; kissing him passionately. Brooklyn seemed shocked for a second at her actions, before he gently pulled her away.

"What are you doing?!" He asked her, looking deeply into her eyes.

"What does it look like?" She asked him in a hurtful voice. "I nearly lost you, Brooklyn! I am so relieved that you're alive; I love you so much…"

With her words, he gave up his revenge on Kevin's still body for a moment, gazed deeply into her eyes, and suddenly responded to her passionate kisses. When their lips touched, he held onto her tightly, and kissed her gently- considering her wounds.

Though her face hurt, she still kissed him with as much passion and love as she could muster, their tongues dancing together in great passion. She held onto his face tenderly, kissing him quickly; her breathing coming quickly in gasps. They kissed for a good while, before Brooklyn gently pulled away from her lips, smiling softly. He rested his forehead against hers and chuckled.

"You're not trying to distract me, are you?' He teased her lightly.

"Absolutely not." She whispered, tears falling silently down her bloodied cheeks. "I know what you have to do with Kevin… and it's okay, I won't stop you. I know it must be done. But just for another moment, I wanted to show you, truly, how much I love you and am thankful that you're alive!"

"Thank you, my love." He whispered. "I am thankful to be alive too… and it's all because of you that I am. Thank you, Rose."

"How did you come back?" She suddenly whispered, gazing widely into his eyes, ignoring her own pain and struggling to stand. "You weren't breathing… your heart wasn't beating. I had healed your wounds, but you weren't responding… how…?

Brooklyn slowly raised his claws to her face, and gently touched her; thinking deeply, wanting nothing more than to finish Kevin off and then heal all her wounds, like she did with his.

"I don't know…" He admitted quietly, gazing over her still-beautiful, but battered face. "I guess I lost consciousness and was stuck in a place where it was dark. However, though it was dark, I could still hear chaos going around me; and I heard you screaming out. You were in danger still, and somehow I felt the same electricity we feel when we connect; and then I just… woke up."

As he said those things, he looked down at his rib cage, under his heart, and noticed that his wounds were gone. He lightly skimmed his claws over the area in which Kevin shot him, and then looked up into Rose's eyes with amazement.

"Thank you for healing me, my love." He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. "You must have given me enough energy to wake- that and the power of our love wakened me."

"You're welcome." She said, with tears streaming down her face. "And I'd like to think it was our love as well. I could think about was how much _I love you_; and that I truly can't live in this world without you."

Brooklyn stared down at her beautiful, but bloodied face, and felt his heart beating faster in desire for her. He was alive _because of her_; because of her strength and love. Tears came to his own eyes in admiration, appreciation, and love for her; and gathered her face gently in his claws.

"Thank you, Rose… " Brooklyn whispered, his lips inches from hers, loving the familiar connection of her- and with every second they were touching- his body was naturally gearing up his own strength and connection to flow into her body and heal her. Blinking at the familiar sensations, he nodded his head, closed his eyes and then pulled away from her slightly.

"Let me deal with Kevin… and then I'll heal you like I did back in the hospital." He said softly, lightly touching her face. Then, once all is said and done, we can finally be together- and become mates… officially."

Rose exhaled deeply as tears fell down her face, relief all over her face, and she nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered, smiling happily. "I love you so much!"

"Not as much as I love you." He breathed, inching his lips towards hers. "You and I will be together forever… from this moment forward."

Electricity was pulsing through both of them, magnetizing them towards each other to kiss. However, as Brooklyn was inches away from touching his lips to hers, a dark figure moved past her head making him gasp out in horror, and suddenly realized who was now awake, and his heart dropped.

But it was too late.

"I wouldn't count on that…" Kevin's icy cold voice suddenly said, as a gunshot rang out in the night.

BANG!

* * *

Brooklyn didn't know what happened, until blood splattered all over his chest and face. For one wild moment, he thought he was shot yet again but didn't feel any pain. He blinked in shock, and still couldn't register any pain- but at the time of impact, Rose cried out, and then her body went limp in his arms and fell forward into him.

"_Rose?!_" Brooklyn cried out as she collapsed in his arms. He eased her down to the ground, his heart pounding painfully, the fear threatening to eat him alive.

"_My love?_ What's-?" He begged her, moving her hair away from her face to look upon her face to ask her what happened; but then froze when he saw what happened. To his horror, Rose had a small hole at the base of her neck, with a great deal of fresh blood pouring out of the wound. Her eyes were still open and was still alive for the moment, but was horrifyingly still- barely breathing.

"Oh… GOD, no, no, _NOOOO!_!" Brooklyn roared out, fear tearing at his newly beating heart as he held her in his arms. He gently laid her down on the ground and cuddled her body to his; his claws desperately running over her face, and then placed his claw over her chest trying to staunch her severe bleeding.

"My love, please… stay with me!" He cried. "_Come on_! You just barely restarted my heart; and I _will _do the same for you!"

To his horror; she was gasping for breath, and he felt her growing heavy in his arms, and then to his shattered heart, her eyes closed and her breathing began to slow down, and he could feel her connection fading rapidly- and it felt like he was fading into darkness as well.

"NO!" He screamed out, tears pouring out of his eyes. "ROSE! NO!"

"FINALLY!" Kevin laughed, pumping his fists in the air, over Brooklyn's screams of grief and horror. "You've _lost _monster… and now… _she's going to die!_"

Brooklyn's eyes were bright white, and slowly looked up at the monster who was responsible for Rose's fatal gunshot, and who was cheering triumphantly. As he watched Rose fight for her life, he gently placed her body on the ground and knew what he had to do. He stood above her body protectively, shaking in complete fury, and raised his shackles at Kevin.

Kevin's face was bleeding profusely from his claw marks, and seemed to be very unstable on his feet, as though Brooklyn's head blow had injured him greatly, but not enough to stop him. Kevin was laughing a high-pitched laugh, beyond happy that he had shot Rose, and he was now holding his arms as if inviting Brooklyn over to him.

"Come on then, monster!" Kevin yelled, his eyes wild. "It's just you and I, now!"

Instantly, rage and vengeance pulsed through him, filling his entire being with the only life and purpose he had left. Wasting no more time, he roared out in a true animal-like screech; jumped up in the air, and took down Kevin.

Kevin yelled out and pointed his gun at Brooklyn, shot it a bunch of times, but each laser streaked past Brooklyn's face. Kevin slammed down to the ground, with Brooklyn on top of him. Kevin roared out in rage and kneed him in the crotch. Brooklyn grunted out in severe pain, but refused to give in. However, Kevin rolled away from him, pointed his gun up and began to shoot in every direction.

Roaring out, Brooklyn spread his wings, and used his strong legs to jump up from the platform, using different parts of the castle to jump back and forth on, while also using the wind currents to glide him. Brooklyn swarmed dangerously around him, getting closer and closer to him, and Kevin wasn't fast enough in trying to shoot him down. Kevin screamed out in rage and was shooting the gun maniacally in every direction, despite the broken bones in his hands.

The lasers crackled and sizzled out of the gun with great power and blasted apart every single part of the Castle, trying to follow Brooklyn's flying body. But every time he shot out, it was like he was a ghost or shadow of a being- haunting and hunting him- getting closer and closer as Kevin turned around in circles.

Kevin began to breathing erratically, sweating profusely with a cold sweat, and then didn't see him anywhere. He grit his teeth, stopping his gunshots, and stalked around the area for the Gargoyle, searching for him in silence.

"Who's hunting who?" He muttered, sweating profusely now.

He gazed over at Rose's still body, which now has a pool of blood underneath her, and smiled. He would have happily let her live if she'd only swallow her pride and allowed him to be her husband again. However, her defiance and betrayal was more than he could forgive. As he walked along the frozen and wet Castle platform; the only noise he could hear was the sound of his own staggered breathing, but he knew the Gargoyle was close to him.

"Come out, come out; where ever you are!" Kevin mocked in a sing-song voice. "Come and avenge your sweet Rose's _death. Make me pay _for what I've done to her. Prove to me that you are the true monster here! "

Then to his sudden surprise; Brooklyn suddenly landed behind him from up top the Castle, roaring deafeningly. Kevin turned around to shoot the gun in his face, but Brooklyn grabbed him by his neck in one Claw, cutting off his airway raising him from the ground, and took the gun out of his hand with his other claw, and crushed it easily in his fists.

"_If you insist… " _He hissed venomously while crushing his windpipe in his strong grasp.

Kevin was kicking and gasping out in pain, unable to move, unable to fight him off; and Brooklyn used every ounce of strength he had to squeeze Kevin's neck.. The sounds and sight was awful and made Brooklyn sick to his stomach, but his will to rid the world of Kevin was enough for him to keep squeezing- despite Kevin's screams in the peaceful air around them.

With one strong effort, and roaring out in rage, he finally snapped Kevin's frail neck in half; severing his spine from his head internally. Kevin's black eyes instantly went still and fixed, and neck went limp in his grasp; and Brooklyn knew it was all over. Tears came to his eyes, as he held the dead Human in his claws, and dropped his body to the hard, stone floor, in disgust. Unable to hold his sob in anymore, he staggered backwards and fell to the ground, crying earnestly, holding his stomach; and stared at Kevin's corpse. He hated the fact that he had to kill someone, but it was necessary. He had to do it to save the love of his life.

Suddenly, remembering about Rose, he whipped his head up; tearing his gaze away from Kevin's and launched himself across the Platform to instantly pick up Rose's ice-cold, limp form. When he reached her, blood was pouring out of her chest and had created a pool of blood around her head, hair, and body. Her eyes were open and staring blankly at the wall of the Castle, and her breathing was so shallow that he couldn't tell if she was alive or not.

"_Rose!_" Brooklyn cried out, gently picking her up in his arms and cradling her head in the crook of his arms to support her neck, and held her body to his. He gently touched her face, trying to get her to look at him, but she continued to stare at nothing.

"Baby… _please_…" he gasped, his voice barely able to speak. "Don't leave me… you saved me… now please, help me save you."

He guided her face to look into his eyes; but she was struggling to keep them open.

"Brook...lyn…" she managed to breathe weakly, blood pouring out of her neck at an alarming rate.

"Yes, it's me…I'm here." he whispered, relieved that she was still alive as tears streaming down his face, but placed his claw over her neck wound- willing his connection to heal her. " It's all over now. You're safe."

"I… I… love… " she tried to say, but was unable to finish her thought as her eyes suddenly became fixed, her neck slumped back slightly, and her body went limp in his arms.

"No…." He gasped out, shaking her slightly. "NO! ROSE! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

When she wouldn't respond, he crushed his lips down on hers, blowing air into her lungs and willing his entire connection power, that was in his limbs and body to flow from him, into her and save her life. He would willingly give his last breath for her continue to live and couldn't believe that she had just saved his life, but now she was in the same situation he was in just a moment ago. This was just like her near-death at the bridge, when he pulled her from the icy-waters; but from her stillness, pale skin, and fixed eyes- he knew it was over.

He raised his lips from hers and felt his world fall apart, as she still stared at nothing.

"NOOOOO!" He howled out, grief coursing through him- feeling more empty and lifeless than ever before. "NO, ROSE, NOOO!"

He held the back of her head with his claw and then raised her face up to his shoulder, crying earnestly into her hair, unable to stop his grief-filled screams. The same fear, grief and sorrow from the realistic nightmare she had all those months ago, was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. The grief he was feeling was cold, numb, and had a weight that was unbearable.

He continued to cry and hold her limp body in his arms, and was sure he too, was going to stop breathing- his very will to live gone with her. He cried and howled out in the night, holding her tightly, and didn't hear anyone approach him- or the sound of wings for that matter- however, the Clan had heard his screams and came to his aid after dealing with the Quarrymen. Akira was first to land, looked around at the horrible scene around her and clasped her claws over her mouth.

"Brooklyn!" Akira screamed out, rushing up to him- with the Clan landing and following behind her, but then skidded to a stop when she saw Rose's still form, and stared at what she saw - gasping in horror.  
The whole Clan came running to his aid behind Akira; and were met with the same terrible sight that stopped Akira in her tracks. Rose was limp, lifeless, and bleeding everywhere in Brooklyn's arms; as Brooklyn was howling and sobbing uncontrollably with Kevin lying lifeless just a few yards away. Akira's eyes filled with tears and she clasped her claws over her mouth, stifling her sobs and fell to her knees, unable to speak.

"Rose?... Lexington asked quietly, stepping forward; but then saw that she was gone he placed his claws on Akria's shoulders and immediately hung his head in sorrow. "_Oh… no..._"

"_Oh… God_… _Brook_… I'm so sorry." Broadway whispered, as Angela screamed out in horror; and instantly began sobbing in her mate's shoulder. Hudson hung his head low, pulled his sword out of his side belt and sank to one knee, using it as something to hold onto, as he too hung his head and sobbed quietly.

"Oh, Lass…" He mourned quietly, tears streaming down his face. Goliath had Elisa in his arms and slowly dropped her to her feet, as she clasped her hand over her mouth and looked from the gruesome death of Kevin- to Rose's even more gruesome death- and was beyond words. Goliath silently stepped forward towards Brooklyn, he too crying instantly, and clasped a supportive claw upon Brooklyn's shoulder, as Bronx began whimpering and began howling mournfully into the night.

"Brooklyn…" Goliath gasped out, sinking to one knee and pressing his forehead into the side of Brooklyn's head, hugging the side of his body to his. "There are no words I can say… other than that I… _I'm so sorry_-"

He paused, wiped his tears away, took a deep and shaky breath and continued to try to console him, as Brooklyn continued to sob in Rose's blood-filled hair, "I wish there was something we could do to bring her back… but with Kevin gone- she'll hopefully now be at peace."

Brooklyn was barely able to breathe, as Goliath's words sunk deeply into his mind and soul. He raised his face up from Rose's, his gaze lost in a hopeless pain, and then slowly and shakily looked down upon Rose's open and fixed eyes.

"There is still something I can try…" Brooklyn whispered, while strangely feeling his connections coming to life in his body, stronger than he ever felt before. He kept hold of Rose's neck in his claws, closed his eyes and instantly willed every single fiber of his being and strength into her- filling her empty body with his life, his love, his connection.

He couldn't explain it; but she was somehow still there with him within his soul. He breathed in and out, deeply, and grit his teeth in effort as the fire-hot liquid shot from his body into hers, healing her, and with everything he had- he willed her to live. To his relief, the electricity crashed through him, but it was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It pulsed through him like the waves in the Ocean; taking his breath away, and felt like iron-hot metal coursing through his blood stream.

He prayed that whatever was going on, with his connection to her, that it was helping Rose to live once again. He held her body to his and kept thinking in his head, '_Save her, please… whatever you are… whatever this power is…. Please, save her. Let her wounds heal, let her heart beat once again… I love her… I'll give anything I have to her. Please work- please save her!'_

For the next few minutes, he willed everything he had; everything he could give to her in sensations of pure agony. Brooklyn didn't know what was happening, but he was suddenly whisked into a 'real-world dream' like he and Rose had seen before- his mind and soul truly there...

* * *

_A bright light surrounding him, and as he looked around; he saw that they were in the same spot on the platform that they were just moments ago, but the castle was not destroyed and light, as bright as the noon-day sun, was all around him.  
Breathing deeply, looked down at his claws and was amazed that he was still flesh and not stone, with as bright as it was around him. He shook his head and slowly looked up; and to his amazement and relief, he saw Rose standing in front of him- wearing a long, spaghetti strapped white dress. Her long auburn hair was down and curly, her face and body completely healed. When he saw her in front of him, she slowly turned to face him and was smiling brightly._

_His eyes widened at the sight of her and gasped at the beautiful angel in front of him._

"_Rose?!" He croaked, tears falling down his face as he stared at her, taking a few staggered steps toward her. "Is that you? Are you really here…?!"_

_She smiled even wider at him and slowly nodded._

"_Yes, my love." She said softly, her voice echoing slightly. "I am here." _

_She then opened her arms to him and silently invited him over into them, in which he instantly stumbled forward and collapsed into her arms, tightly wrapped his strong arms around her body. She felt so beautiful to him, and her body was soft and inviting- it was as if he was really there with her. Crying earnestly, he held her tightly, kissed her head and rocked her in his arms._

"_Oh, Rose!" He cried out, his body and voice shaking from sobbing. "I'm sorry, my love! I failed you- Kevin… he…"_

"_He is gone." Rose whispered, still holding him tightly. "And can't hurt us anymore."_

"_I can't live without you, Rose! Please, come back! I need you... " Brooklyn cried, pulling her from his arms and cupped her beautifully soft and smooth face in his claws. She had tears in her bright hazel eyes, and held onto his biceps, gazing lovingly up into his face. _

"_I couldn't live without you either." She replied softly. "That's why I'm here… I'm in your soul, and you're in mine. If you heal me, like you did in the hospital, then we'll be together forever like we've always talked and dreamed about."_

_Brooklyn stared down at her with wide eyes, and stayed frozen as she raised her hands and wiped his tears away._

"_I don't-" He said quietly. "I don't understand. What are you saying?"_

"_Heal me and bring me home, Brooklyn." She whispered in his face, her lips inches from his. "With the power of your love- bring me to life."_

"_But… I don't have magic like you do." He urged anxiously, feeling himself fading from this Heaven-like world and held onto her tighter- not wanting to leave without her. "How can I do it? I don't know how!"_

_Rose, however smiled at him with great warmth and love; cupped his face in her hands, and slowly brought her face closer to his._

"_But you do, through our soul connection… " She whispered against his lips. "Will it to heal me, to bring me back. With the power of our love and soul connection- we can do anything as long as we are together."_

_He let her words sink slowly into his soul; but then as he did, he no longer could feel her body in his claws- and she began to slowly fade away._

"_No!" He cried out in fear, as tears streaming down his face. "Please, don't go! What if I fail?! I can't live without you! I love you!"_

"_I love you too, and you won't fail." Rose's voice whispered in the bright white world- as she completely faded from his view. "I trust you with all my heart and life to bring me home. Bring me home, my love…"_

* * *

Brooklyn opened his eyes, gasping, and could feel his familiar sensations flowing from his body into hers. The Clan was still mourning for her, but he could feel her soul inside his. With the hot-liquid sensation flowing through him, he calmed his breathing down and thought about her and his love for her; and willed their soul connection to bring her back.

He didn't know how much time had passed- but suddenly he no longer felt grief; but felt at great peace. He closed his eyes again, breathing deeply; much like he was meditating. Then, another wave of the sensations flowed through his body into hers; but this time he felt a bright light enter his being and he knew it was her soul- and with that light- he willed it into her empty body.

Akira has looked up at this time, and gasped out, getting the attention of the Clan; crying out, "_Look!_"

Everyone looked up from their mourning, and all gasped out as well at what they were seeing. Brooklyn's eyes were still closed, and looked to be in great amounts of calm peace, but out of his claw- which was covering her gun wound under her neck, was a white power that was forming through Rose's pale white skin- healing each wound; slowly giving her white skin a more alive and healthy peach color. Her long auburn hair had faded in color slightly, but now it was vibrantly dark red like before.

Brooklyn continued to allow his connections to flow into Rose's body, and after a few minutes passed, with him closing his eyes and willing her body to heal and live- his sensations suddenly subsided and to his physical relief, went away all together. He exhaled deeply, relaxed his body against the castle wall and held her body against his, with tears falling down his face. He was exhausted, thoroughly spent and was grateful for the painful sensation to have passed; but now he was terrified to gaze into her face; and couldn't live with himself if he failed in bringing her back.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, gently moved her body in his arms so he could look into her face, and what he saw nearly took his breath away. Rose's once battered, bruised and bleeding face; had been healed completely, leaving her once pale, black and blue skin, completely healed from all bruises, cuts, and was even her normal peach color.

Brooklyn gasped out loud, and lightly touched his talons over her smoothed out skin; and felt like bursting into tears again. Next, in full anxiety, he looked down at her chest at the base of her neck, moved his claw out of the way and saw that her gunshot wound had healed. Tears streamed down his face, as a loud sob left his mouth; and couldn't believe that her wounds had been all completely healed, but her eyes remained open, still and empty.

"Rose…?" he breathed, unable to talk above a whisper. "My angel- _please_… wake up. Come back to me… I need you here with me. I love you more than anything in this life."

Everyone waited with bated breath, as Rose's fixed eyes stayed the same- but after a few seconds, a light seemed to enter them- bringing her hazel eyes back to normal- and she suddenly blinked, and gasped in her first breath of life.

Brooklyn cried out in relief, as the Clan exploded out in joyous cries, and shouts at her return. Rose closed her eyes, breathing deeply; allowing herself to stay still as her body reset itself. Brooklyn was in complete shock and disbelief, as he realized that he hadn't failed- but had brought Rose back to life; completely healed. He closed his eyes and sobbed, slowly bringing her face back up to his, holding her tightly in his arms. Her soul connected with his once again- and her heart was beating as their chests were pressed together, and now everything was right once again.

Rose slowly raised her hand up to his bicep, and held onto his arms.

"Brooklyn?" She asked him quietly, over the Clan's continued shouts of triumphant celebrations. He slowly released her from his hug, to cup her face and gaze deeply into her eyes. Tears streamed down his face, still sobbing uncontrollably- this time in joyous relief- as he looked over her healed face and body with great love.

"Yes, my love!" He choked out, smiling at her. "_I'm here_… I'm here."

"You did it." She whispered, grinning at him and grasping onto his face; her lips inches form his. "I knew you would bring me back home to you."

He couldn't stop staring at her, as he held her close to him- and shook his head in disbelief, laughing slightly.

"You and I are one, Rose." He whispered, his lips grazing hers. "I wasn't going to give up on you. No way I could willingly live in this world without you."

Tears streamed down Rose's face as she cupped his beak in her hands and searched his eyes with hers, their connection magnetizing them together. Not caring that the Clan was right there, Brooklyn wrapped his arms around Rose's back and crushed his lips to hers- kissing her deeply- as she instantly responded to his lips, closed her own eyes, kissing him intensely and grasped his long, white hair in her hands. As they kissed, the Clan began clapping and whooped out their approval- not a single eye dry. Rose and Brooklyn continued to kiss passionately, before Rose pulled away slightly, grinning at him- and slowly looked back up into his eyes.

"Our connection and your love… _saved me_…" She whispered.

"As has yours." He whispered back, kissing her passionately again- running his claws through her long, wet hair. Then he wrapped his wings around her to keep her warm, and kissed her senseless, feeling every part of her wet body with his as much as he could. They kissed passionately, and took great joy in their moment of reunion and triumph.

Brooklyn broke away from her, and through tears and smiles; he laughed and wrapped her tenderly in a hug, as she smiled and responded; wrapping her arms around his neck; running her fingers through his thick white hair.

"I love you, Brooklyn…" She whispered in his ear. "I love you _so _much…"

Words, however, wouldn't come to his voice box as tears continued to roll down his face. Instead of answering, he raised his face again and kissed her, claiming her mouth and body, never wanting to let go, never wanting to stop. His life had been saved, in more than one way; and this time it was by her living. They continued to kiss passionately for a long while; before Rose broke away breathlessly, and laughed, "Baby… you gotta give me room to breathe for a moment, please."

"Sorry." He said, immediately sitting. "I'm just _so_ relieved you're alive!"

"I am too…" She said, running her hands up his strong arms. "Both of us survived tonight, against all odds; and for that I am thankful. I love you, and never want to be apart from you."

"I can finally breathe again, knowing you're alive and will be alright." He answered her, opening his wings, but still held her tenderly against him. She gazed lovingly into his eyes for a moment, before she looked around the platform and saw the Clan surround them. Instantly, Akira and Angela both slid their way into Rose and Brooklyn's embrace and hugged her.  
"Rose!" Angela cried out, holding onto her tightly. "You're alive! You're all right! Thank goodness!"

"Thank you," Rose whispered, hugging Angela back tightly, before she let her go, gazed into her eyes with worry and placed her hands on her abdomen. "Angela! Are _you _okay? I worried for you and Maggie with the chains! Is your baby okay?!"

"I think so." Angela answered her, smiling at her, as Akira side- hugged Brooklyn's neck; closing her eyes in relief, with tears streaming down her face. Brooklyn held all three females in his arms and rested his head against Akira's- thankful for her comfort and presence.

"It was terrible at first." Angela continued to speak, rubbing her abdomen lightly. "However, since we were able to break past the chains- thanks to your laser shot- we were able to break free. I'm a bit tired, but I think myself and this hatchling will be just fine."

"Good." Rose whispered, as tears fell down her face. "I'm so relieved to hear that."

Angela grinned lovingly at her as Broadway knelt behind her, placed an arm around Angela's waist but lowered his face down, used the other to wrap around Rose's shoulder pulling her into a side hug, and kissed Rose's forehead.

"Thank Goodness you're alive and okay, Rose." Broadway said, hugging her- as Lexingotn came up to her other side and wrapped his arms tightly around her other side.

"You sure scared us…" He said softly. "I'm thankful you're okay."

"Thank you Lex, Broadway." Rose answered, as they pulled away; giving her some space. Rose looked over at Brooklyn- as he still kept her in his arms- and gazed up into Akira's eyes. Instantly, she began sobbing- leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Seeing you in that state was more than I could bear." Akira cried, holding onto Rose tightly. "But when I saw Brooklyn heal you- I began to pray to all Gods, Goddess and powers in this world to bring you back to us- to Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn and I are one." Rose said softly, rubbing Akria's back as she slowly opened her eyes and stared lovingly into Brooklyn's. "I saved him tonight- and he saved me. With the power of our love and soul connections; no bonds can ever hold us from each other. He and I will stay together forever."

Akira pulled away from her, wiped her tears away- making both of them laugh slightly- as Rose raised her own hand to wipe Akira's tears away.

"I know." Akira said, smiling. "And together you will be."

When she pulled away, Hudson and Bronx came over to her- and Hudson wrapped his strong arms around her.

"It's a miracle!" He breathed, holding her close to him. "Thank Goodness you're going to be alright, lass."

"Thank you, Hudson." Rose whispered, grinning happily and holding him tightly. Once he pulled away, Goliath came back down to one knee and wrapped his strong arms around Rose- not saying anything. He held her for a long time, sniffing, and Rose knew he was crying. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Goliath… it's going to be okay." She whispered in his ear. "Please, don't cry."

Goliath pulled away from her, quickly wiped his tears away, and held her hands his claws.

"I'm not crying," he teased her slightly, his voice croaking- as Brooklyn placed his claw on his leader's shoulders- while still keeping an arm around Rose. "I, too, am thankful you are alive, Rose. The heartbreak of losing you… was too much."

"I'm here now." Rose said softly, smiling at him.

"And here you'll stay." He said, clearing his voice, and standing back up. "From this moment forward, you are back in our Clan- to live- and as early as tomorrow night; we will put together your mating ceremony if you so wish."

Rose's eyes widened at his words, gaped at him and then looked over at Brooklyn, with joyful tears in her eyes, as he stared intensely back.

"I'll marry her, right here, right now if I could." He whispered, holding her close to him. She smiled at his words, held his face tighty in her hands and slowly moved her lips towards his as Akira piped up.

"She can't." Akira teased, grinning brightly. "Not without her dress…"

Rose paused from kissing him and laughed slightly.

"She does have a point." Rose whispered apologetically. "We-…" She then paused, and began to look around, with wide eyes.

"Rose?" Brooklyn asked her, holding her tighter against him. "What's wrong, babe?"

Rose opened her mouth to respond, but suddenly realized what all had gone on that night. Now that her reunion with Brooklyn had slowed down, she quickly looked over at the Clan and had wide eyes.

"Wait…" she said slowly, turning to face Brooklyn. "Where is Kevin?"

Brooklyn stared at her for a few seconds, and his eyes slowly narrowed- his demeanor darkening slightly. With that, she looked around- towards the edge of the platform and saw his body lying on the snowy platform. She froze slightly, and could see his black pant leg from where she sat, but Broadway quickly cleared his throat and stepped to the side so that he was blocking Kevin's body from her view. She placed her hands upon Brooklyn's chest and turned to face him once again; her eyes searching his.

"Is he…?" She gasped out, pausing.

"Yes." Brooklyn answered immediately, his voice was dark and numb. "He's dead. After he shot you… I… killed him.."

She placed a finger over his lips to quiet his nervous stampering, and slowly began to stand up. Brooklyn gasped at her, quickly stood, and held her as if she were about to fall over and pass out again.

"Rose…" he warned quietly, keeping her arms in his claws. "Baby… don't rush yourself-"

With that, he paused and suddenly felt light headed himself. He staggered backwards for a second, but Goliath reached out and held Brooklyn stand, as Rose reached her arms out and wrapped them around his chest; looking anxiously into his face.

"My love?!" She gasped out, as he chuckled nervously.

"I'm okay," Brooklyn said softly, closing his eyes for a few moments. "I'm sorry- I should have realized that I gave a lot of myself and energy to you tonight. We both will be quite weak…"

"You two must rest." Goliath suddenly admonished. "Sunrise is still four hours away- and all of us have been through a great deal tonight- especially you two."

"I'll be okay, Goliath." Brooklyn said, keeping Rose in his arms, and feeling a lot better. "I won't argue against taking a nap though-"

"I, too, feel all right for the moment." Rose told Goliath, before looking over her shoulder towards where Kevin was lying. "But… forgive me. I must make sure for myself that Kevin is gone. It's not that I don't trust anyone- I just- he was once my husband… I just-"

Brooklyn didn't say anything, as Elisa suddenly came over to her and wrapped her arm around her waist- while supporting her arm.

"I'll help you over there." Elisa said softly, resting her head against Rose's for a moment. "Tell me what you want done with his body and I'll make sure he gets put in a body bag and shipped off to the right mortuary."

Rose smiled at Elisa gratefully and nodded her head.

"Thank you, Elisa."

"I'm so thankful that you're alive and all right, as well." Elisa said, helping her over to where Kevin was lying, away from Brooklyn. However, as they passed Broadway- Brooklyn suddenly came on Rose's other side and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm here for you, Rose." He said softly. "I know this won't be easy on you… I just…"

"Brooklyn," Rose breathed, smiling at him. "Babe, you did wonderfully. Don't worry- no matter what I see- I will always love you. Remember?"

Brooklyn slowly nodded his head and then both of them stepped closer to Kevin's body- and once Rose saw him more closely, she felt her stomach drop and instantly became nauseous.

Kevin's body, lying on the ground, in a broken and unnatural angle, and his neck was misshapen- making it clear to her that Brooklyn had snapped it in half. His skin color was already an icy pale; ashen color, and he looked nothing like the man he used to be. After spending her time in the medical field, she knew that he was gone- and had no idea how to feel.

"Rose?" Brooklyn asked her nervously, hating looking down at his corpse; but Rose held his claw in her hand, turned to face him and rested a finger upon his lips.

"Shhh.." She suddenly whispered. "It's okay… just… please give me one moment."

He nodded silently at her and watched as she slowly turned away from him, and then walked over to Kevin's body and stared down at it; unsure how to feel, unsure what to do. The monster and demon who haunted her, hurt and abused her, made her life a complete hell, was finally dead…

Rose stared down at Kevin with an inscrutable expression, as he lay on the cold wet ground; staring blankly at her; his cold black eyes fixed and un-moving. Tears were falling down her face, as the grief suddenly settled into her heart. She kept staring at those black empty eyes, and then collapsed to her knees, holding herself, sobbing. She didn't know why she was mourning for Kevin, but this past year of being hurt, abused, and tormented into hiding all seemed to come out. The man who was responsible for all the hurt was finally dead and gone, but so was her _husband_.

Brooklyn crouched next to her, gazing down at Kevin in a state of shock and regret, as he was the one responsible for his death. Gargoyles normally didn't kill unless they absolutely had to, but this was one of those moments in which it was rendered absolutely necessary. He slowly looked over at Rose, as she was having her moment of grieving; and understood her complexity of emotions. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and closed Kevin's eyes so she didn't have to look into those eyes anymore; and then gathered her up into his arms.

"Rose…" He started to find the right words to make this situation better for her; but instead of listening to him, she continued to stare into Kevin's face, trying to breathe. By her reaction, Brooklyn was sure that he made the wrong choice in killing him, and didn't know what to say to her to make things better, but he had to try.

"_My love_…" he begged, stepping towards her, his claws outstretched towards her. "I'm sorry! _I'm so sorry_… please… come away from him, you don't need to see him like this…"

"Yes, I do." Rose suddenly said, in a dead voice.

"_Please_, my love." Brooklyn begged her, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry I killed him, I was just trying to protect you. I know you've always asked me to turn him over to the Police, and God knows I _tried, _but when I thought he killed you; I was beyond rational thinking. You are the very breath I breathe, and I was sure I was going to die too… a life without you is not a life to me… please, forgive me for killing him. I'm so sorry…"

He came over and knelt down in front of her, grasping her in his claws, tears streaming down his face; his emotions all over the place. She looked over at him in shock; and then seemed to snap out of her trance.

"Are you alright, my love?" He gently asked her after a few minutes in silence, wiping the tears from her face. She took a few more deep breaths, sniffs, and then finally gazed up into Brooklyn's face.

"He's _gone_…" She whispered, running her hands up his muscular arms.

"Yes… I know. I'm sorry." Brooklyn repeated, unsure how to feel. He watched her glance over upon Kevin's body with a stillness; but it was almost icy in nature.

"I'm not." She suddenly said quietly, glancing back up to look into Brooklyn's face. "I am finally free of his abuse… and _you're alive_! I can finally breathe knowing that you're here with me…"

"I can too… these last moments I didn't know how I was going to stay alive without you here with me." Brooklyn breathed, smiling at her. " I am in awe of you, as you have not only saved my life tonight, but you saved the Clan's… and you did everything I have asked of you, by surviving."

"As you've saved me." Rose breathed back, gazing deeply into his eyes."I'm sorry you had to see me mourn Kevin just now- I don't expect you to understand…"

"But I do." He whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You are a good person, a kind-hearted woman- and while he was a monster- he was still your husband. I'm sorry. I hoped to spare you of this pain."

Elisa stepped forward and helped Rose stand up.

"It's better this way." Elisa whispered. "He was too dangerous to live."

"I know." Rose said, taking a deep breath and running her fingers through her hair. "I always wished for him to find peace- to let me go and find happiness once again- but he was too disturbed. I only hope he can find that resolve in the next life."

"Me too." Elisa whispered, side-hugging her. They all stayed silent for a moment, and then Rose turned to face Elisa.

"What do we do now?" Rose asked her. "What happened with the remaining Quarrymen?"

"They are tied up- and I've spoken to Matt and my department should be any second." Elisa told her. "That's why we were coming to check up on you guys. It's best if you all seek refuge deep within the Castle, so that the Police can helicopter the living Quarrymen out of here to jail. And then, we have a lot of bodies to bag up and transport to the morgue."

"Could you bag Kevin up?" Rose asked her quietly. "I will deal with his body later… there's just…" she paused, closed her eyes and felt herself growing weak. "There's just so much to do now. I don't know where to begin!"

Instantly sensing her weakness, Brooklyn kept his arm around her and held her gently to his side.

"What do you mean?" He asked her softly, as Rose took a deep breath and leaned into his side for comfort.

"I have to bury his body- pay for all that stuff; appear to the courts, legally become Rose Connelly again and everything in Kevin's name to mine. I have to sell our apartment, most likely to pay for his funeral costs- I don't plan on having a funeral, but I still have to bury him and…"

"Rose…" Brooklyn started to say, sighing heavily; as Elisa interjected.

"No," Elisa said, taking her face in her hands and forcing her to look at her. "You don't have to do _any _of that. At least not right now. For right now, you all need to get inside- get _warm_ and dry- and let my department clean everything up. Owen came out, shortly after Kevin pulled you off the side, and used his Puck magic to help us tie up the Quarrymen. Then, Fox and Alex came out from safety. Owen has Alex, and Fox is transporting Xanatos to the hospital. His robots are already beginning on cleaning up the Castle platform. Tonight is over- you need to rest. You both do."

Rose stared at Elisa for a moment, thinking deeply, then looked down at Kevin's still form. Taking another deep breath, she then looked at Brooklyn. He smiled warmly down at her, and instantly she turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his chest- hugging him tightly. He wrapped his strong arms around her- holding her close to him- as she whispered, "Okay. Let's go inside… it's over."

Brooklyn smiled at her after she let him go, took her hand in his claw and gently began to guide her away from Kevin's body- over to the Clan. Goliath looked at his family and smiled gently.

"Let's go inside and rest." He said warmly, as Elisa wrapped her arms around him. "We'll let the Police do their work- ours is done."

With that, the Clan- Brooklyn and Rose walked inside one of the doors, and the further they entered the warm Castle; the more Rose was aware of how wet and ice-cold she was. Brooklyn had healed her, brought her back to life; but as she instantly began to thaw out- her body still ached, hurt, and was thoroughly exhausted.

Brooklyn looked down at her, with her hand in his claw, and could feel how hurt and exhausted she still was.

"Are you okay?" He asked her quietly, stopping her- as the Clan moved on without them. They were in a hallway- just outside of the dining room- and Rose could feel her eyes closing in exhaustion. She exhaled deeply, and rested her head upon his chest- wrapping her arms tightly around him. He cupped the back of her head with his claws; and wrapped his wings around her body. She could feel his hot breath down the back of her neck, and as he held her body to his- a heat began to rise between them. She slowly raised her face to his, and gazed deeply into his eyes.

"I'm _more_ than okay." She replied, reaching up and taking hold of his face gently. "Just tired… sore… but the monster who has hurt me, abused me, and has haunted my thoughts and dreams for these past few years is finally _gone_. I'm _relieved_… "

"I'm relieved too…" He whispered, his claws gently caressing her face- as if she were made out of glass. Heat and feelings of deep intimacy continued to rise in both of their bodies- and they had not been able to truly kiss and communicate to each other how they really felt- how relieved they were to both be alive.

Slowly, Brooklyn lowered his face to hers until their lips were inches from touching. Rose closed her eyes and longed to feel his touch once again; especially the soft, tender and passionate way he would kiss her lips. It had been too long since they've been able to be together.

His lips slowly; but deeply, claimed hers, his tongue entered her mouth and danced sensually with hers. Immediately, she moaned at his touch and kiss, and could feel the heat, intensity and power enter through her body. His claws explored up her backside, pulling her hips against his pelvis, and then instantly slid her up her soaked sweater, easily finding her skin once again.

Brooklyn kept his touch slow and light, as though he was touching a fragile piece of art., which only made her want him to touch her more. The moment her pelvis touched his; she wanted to scream out in pleasure, as she suddenly felt complete being pressed against him. She threw her arms around his neck, allowing him to pick her up off the ground with his strong arms up her sweater, holding her firmly to him, as well as exploring up her back and into her long and messy hair. His right clawed hands and talons found the base of her head- his claws gently taking hold of her long hair; and held her face against his to secure their lips as she naturally straddled his waist with her legs.

She suddenly broke away from his lips and threw her head back as his lips instantly found their way to her soft fleshy neck, and began to kiss as well as taste her skin. Since their minds were connected, they both were having a feeding frenzy over their desires for each other; but Brooklyn suddenly slowed down as one of Rose's thoughts entered his own; and could feel her body weaken. He had healed her; but she was still recovering from being dead; as was he.

With one strong inhale; Brooklyn stopped kissing her all together and pulled away from her slightly, so he could look into her eyes. They were closed, as she was lost in passionate love for him, but then opened. He exhaled deeply and eased her legs off his waist to touch back down on the stone floor. She didn't want him to stop; but she knew that her wandering thoughts had stopped him. Cursing herself slightly, and the connections for allowing him to venture into her mind and stopped this heavenly moment, she reached out to him saying, "No… my love. Please, _don't stop_… I'm fine! I promise, we can rest later."

She tried to kiss him again, but he smiled gently at her and took her outstretched hands in his, and pressed his lips tenderly against her skin; before he raised his dark eyes up to hers.

"We must rest, Rose." He whispered to her, smiling even brighter now. "But you have my promise that when we are married; I won't stop. I will not stop until we are both exhausted."

"I'm holding you to that." She whispered, grinning mischievously; before resting her head against his beak. "You're right… I… I'm sorry. Not only me, but you gave your entire soul to save mine- so much energy."

"I did." He said softly. "And I would do it again in a heartbeat. I'll be fine. But we need to get you dry and warm. More than ever- I wish to lie in your arms and sleep with you, knowing that we are both free from this nightmare."

"That sounds _wonderful_." Rose breathed, smiling at him; as he caressed her face with his talons. He stared down at her, as he lightly pulled on her pink lips with his talon; and then guided her face back up to his. With an exhale, he claimed her lips with his- sticking his tongue exotically in her mouth; tasting her and kissing her passionately again. She moaned as he claimed her, his arms holding her tightly; and exploring all over her body. Heat and passion rose up their bodies once again, and the exertion left Rose suddenly faint. He stopped kissing her, felt her begin to fall; and quickly gathered her up in the bridal carry in his arms while opening his wings.

"Sorry-" She tried to say, weakly; but Brooklyn was looking at her with great worry, and shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry." He said, holding her close in his arms and began to walk inside the Castle- past the dining room. "I shouldn't have pushed anymore intimacy. We both are not yet clear of this night. Let's get you dry and then let you rest."

"As long as you stay by my side." Rose said softly, resting her head on his collar bone.

"Or course." He whispered, resting his head upon hers and smiling. "There's nothing else more important than being with you."

"Good." Rose whispered back, smiling at him, as he kept carrying her past the dining room. The Clan was making their way into the large media room- when she heard her name being yelled out.

"_Rose?!_"

Brooklyn stopped walking suddenly, and tightened his grasp on her; as she looked over to see who it was. Running towards them, with his hands in handcuffs; was Mike. He was limping, had blood coming out of his nose, lip, and looked to be beaten up. Elisa looked over and saw that he was approaching them. She whipped her gun out, ran towards him and raised it up.

"STOP!" She yelled.

"No, it's okay!" Rose yelled out, wiggling out of Brooklyn's arms and swayed as she stood on her feet. Brooklyn kept his claws around her arms, keeping was eyeing Mike with great distrust, as he approached Rose. Elisa looked over in confusion at the approaching Quarryman- and even more confused when Rose rushed forward and hugged him. Brooklyn narrowed his eyes at them, as Rose exhaled out in relief, and pulled away from him. His hands were in cuffs and couldn't hug her back, but he grasped her hands in his.

"Holy crap, Rose!" He exclaimed "Are you okay? I can't believe you escaped… _or that you survived!_ Where is psycho?!"

"Whoa, whoa." Rose laughed, holding her hands up in surrender. "Calm down, Mike. Yes, I'm okay. Brooklyn saved me…" She paused and looked lovingly at her love, and then back to him. "And… Kevin is uh… dead."

Mike looked down at her, then up to Brooklyn and shook his head in amazement.

"Good riddance." He said seriously. "That guy was bad news- and that's saying something coming from an ex-Quarryman."

Elisa, and the Clan watched Rose and the man talk, as if they were friends, with wide eyes.

"Ex-Quarryman?" Elisa asked him, pocketing her gun and stepping forward, and Brooklyn folded his arms across his chest- still looking distrustful of him.

"Yeah," Mike said slowly, running his hands through his short dark hair. "I have been feeling out of sorts for quite some time now- and about this whole thing with Castaway. Even when myself and my partner, Terry, followed you to the warehouse…" He paused and looked warily into Brooklyn's narrowed eyes, then took a deep breath and continued to speak, more nervously, as the Clan slowly surrounded him.

"I uh- can't speak for all of them." He continued to speak, pointing to the tied up; unconscious Quarrymen in the living room. "But I… I just wanna say that I'm sorry for all the grief I've caused you all. When I met Rose tonight, and was ordered to bring her to Castaway and Kevin… I just… _couldn't_-" He paused again, looked down at Rose and smiled at her- then stepped towards Brooklyn nervously. With every step, Brooklyn's eyes narrowed, but he stayed still.

"Um…" Mike started out, sheepishly, looked at the Clan again; and then took off his glove and stuck his flesh hand out to Brooklyn. "I'm sorry for everything. I uh… I can tell ya'll are good creatures and that your hearts are in the right place."

"Did I hear that right?" Angela asked, stepping forward in awe and teasing him. "A _Quarryman _admitting that we are not monsters?"

"Yeah, well… I prefer ex-Quarryman now." Mike chuckled softly, smiling at her, as she smiled back.

"So do we." Goliath said, crossing his arms over his large chest and looking pleased, as Mike turned back to Brooklyn.

"I hope you uh, don't mind me sayin' this… but you uh… you've got yourself one amazing woman. She convinced me to be courageous and stand for what's right… but uh… it was actually you that helped me the most. The advice you gave me… when you left Terry and I at the dumpster. You were right, I have been throwing my life away, for a very long time. But now, I'm hoping to do right by my own family; by my unborn baby daughter. Thank you."

Brooklyn stared at Mike's hand with amazement, and was caught off guard. Rose chuckled at his expression, walked over and wrapped her arms around his bicep, smiling at him. Brooklyn blinked a few times, cleared his throat and reached his available claw out to him, and briefly shook his hand.

"Uh yeah…" He answered awkwardly. "Sure thing. Thank you for your help as well. I didn't realize you were helping Rose until she took off the Quarryman mask. But, sincerely, thank you for helping to save her."

"Of course," Mike answered. " I couldn't stomach what Kevin would say about her. I hated that Castaway forced us to be with him because he was a disgusting bastard- a whole different level of evil, in my opinion. The things he would say about Rose, even though I didn't know her, made me ill. I had to do the right thing."

"It's never easy to do the right thing." Goliath suddenly said, stepping forward and placed his claw on his shoulder. "But it is a reward in itself. Thank you for helping Rose, and for helping my Clan. My family."

Mike smiled at Goliath, but still looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Um, sure thing." He said, looking back at Rose. "I'm glad you're alright and are safe."

'Thank you, Mike." Rose answered softly, feeling more weak as she was standing there. Brooklyn quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to his side- as Mike looked back and forth between them.

"I'm still not gonna be used to this idea of you two being together…" Mike said slowly, shaking his head. "But hey, if you two is happy, then who the hell am I to judge?"

Brooklyn looked lovingly down at Rose, before looking back up at Mike and smiled at him.

"Thank you for understanding." He said quietly. "We are very happy"

"You're lucky.." Mike said suddenly, looking at him. "She is strong, kind… and beautiful- inside and out." He paused, blushing slightly and refused to look at either of them now. "A true gem."

Brooklyn took a deep breath, knowing and sensing that Mike was attracted to Rose, but didn't let it bother him as Mike glanced up at him once again.

"Thank you," Brooklyn replied. "I know she is."

"Take good care of her, ya hear me?" Mike asked him, nodding his head.

"I will." Brooklyn replied, holding her tighter against his. "And don't worry- I know she is the most incredible woman. I am blessed and beyond lucky to have her; thank you for your kind words, for your help.."

Mike smiled sadly, nodding, and backed away from them slightly.

"What about you?" Rose asked him, feeling more exhausted as she was standing there. "What's going to happen to you now?"

"Uh," Mike said a bit snarky, looking down at his handcuffs and then glanced over at Elisa. "Looks like I'm heading to jail- but it's alright. I deserve it. I'll serve my time in jail, and will hopefully get out before my baby daughter is born, and hopefully I can patch things up with my ex-girlfriend. Only time will tell."

"If you continue to have good behavior, you'll hopefully get your sentence time cut down." Elisa said softly, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "Plus, I get to tell the judge that you saved multiple people from Kevin… that should count for something."

"Nah, I ain't no hero here." Mike replied to Elisa, smiling at her. "But thanks, I'll take any help I can get."

Elisa smiled back at him, as Matt- her red-headed detective partner came walking in. Broadway, Lexington, and the other Gargoyles waved and smiled at him- and came over to Elisa.

"The department is coming up right now." Matt told her.

"Okay" Elisa replied, turning to Goliath. "You guys better get going. We'll take this over from here."

The Gargoyles listened to her and quickly turned away, making their way into the media room- where more couches had been brought in to house them all until sunset. Goliath gathered her up in a hug for a moment before whispering, "Then you'll come and get some rest yourself?"

"Count on it." Elisa responded, kissing him lightly on his cheek.

Goliath nodded at her, turned to Rose and Brooklyn and motioned them to follow him. Brooklyn kept his arms around Rose and gently guided her away.

"Thank you, Mike." Rose said, waving at him. "Good luck with everything."

"You too." He replied, watching them walk away from him, before he walked over to a wall, and sat down. Waiting for the Police to collect him and the other Quarrymen. Down the hall, Goliath turned to Brooklyn and began to speak quietly.

"Brooklyn- how about you and Rose make yourselves comfortable in the library. Set up a fire, get her warm and dry, and set up the couch so she can sleep." He told them. "Rose you know your way around- and know there's a bathroom nearby, or you can use your old room. It still does not have a mattress- nor are the other rooms ready…"

"It's okay." Rose told him quietly, leaning into Brooklyn even more, feeling her eyes close. "We'll stay in the library for tonight. I'll visit Xanatos soon and see what he wants me to do."

"Welcome back home, Rose." Goliath said quietly, smiling at her. "I believe the Mutates are in the library right now- and will sneak out through the back side of the Castle."

With that, Goliath and the rest of the Clan entered the large library- and Rose stayed outside of it for a moment more, looking around at the destroyed living areas of the Castle. She didn't know how they were going to rise from the ashes in which were around them.

Brooklyn looked down at her, hearing her thoughts and gently cupped her face.

"Rose?"

She blinked a few times, took a deep breath, and then finally turned her face to look into his.

"How do we rebuild from all this? The Castle and the Labyrinth are destroyed…" She whispered, looking into his face with urgency and worry. However, when she looked up into his face, he was smiling gently and softly raised his talons to skim her long hair away from her face, trailing softly along her skin as he did so.

"We have _everything_ we need to start to rebuild our lives, Rose." He replied softly.

Rose finally smiled up at him by how good he felt against her, and rested her hands on his chiseled chest, leaning her body into his and reaching her face and lips to kiss him. The moment their lips touched, another wave of sensation shot through them, which made them deepen their touch and kiss more. Rose slid her hands up his chest so that she could touch his face and hold onto the back of his neck. They kissed deeply, but modestly for a few seconds, before Brooklyn broke away, smiling.

"Come on." He whispered, taking her hands in his claws. "Let's see the Mutates off, and then get you cleaned up."

"Don't threaten me with a good time." Rose chuckled, pulling on her messy hair- which was drying but had blood all over. "I feel disgusting right now."

"Well you look beautiful." He whispered, kissing the top of her hand, before leading her into the library. When they arrived, the Clan and Mutates looked up- as well as the Clones- and another series of joyous noises were made.

"Rose! You're alive!" Maggie cried out, as Talon exclaimed, "You're alright!"

Rose smiled at them as Claw suddenly rushed forward and scooped Rose up in a huge hug from behind, breaking her from Brooklyn's grip, and spun her around a few times. She broke out laughing at Claw's playfulness; and Brooklyn stepped back a bit so that Claw wouldn't smack Rose into him as they spun, and smiled.

"Hi bud!" Rose gasped in his tight hold. "I've missed you too!"

He let her go and placed her on her feet, much to her rib cage's relief. She held her sides and smiled brightly up at him as he tried his attempt at sign language, which Rose was familiar with due to her time in the Labyrinth. From his movements, she could tell that he was trying to tell the story of the ceiling nearly falling on top of her and then he didn't know where she was after he came to.

Rose smiled kindly at him, stepped forward and touched his arm saying, "_I know_, that was scary. You were knocked unconscious and you're much larger than I am, so I couldn't move you from danger, I'm so sorry. There was so much chaos around us; from the bombs to the Quarrymen's guns… I didn't have a weapon to help protect you all, since the Labyrinth doesn't allow weapons, so my only choice was to try to escape and make my way to this Clan and recruit their help. However; once I got here, I soon found out that the Quarrymen had split up their attacks, and had already attacked the Castle. I… I was never more terrified for everyone than in that moment. So, believe me when I say that I am beyond relieved to see everyone alright and safe."

Talon made his way over to Rose, as Maggie ran past him, towards her ,and hugged her tightly.

"We were all sick with worry about you, Rose!" She gasped in a thick voice, with tears filling up her eyes. She pulled back after a tight hug and said, holding her face with her small clawed hands, "I was beyond relieved when the Quarrymen or Kevin couldn't find you… but then I feared greatly for you when we touched down here and saw that the Quarrymen had attacked and taken down Xanatos' security and all the Gargoyles were chained up in their stone forms. I… I must admit. Tonight started out very grim from the goodness we saw out of you in the Labyrinth; to your bravery tonight, fighting your terrifying abusive ex-husband… I am truly in awe of you. Thank you for saving us _all,_ including my unborn child. You have saved everything dear to me; and for that, we are forever indebted to you."

"_Oh_…" Rose said sheepishly, running her hand through her semi-dry, but extremely dirty and snarly hair. "I don't know about that, Maggie. I didn't save you guys, the Gargoyles did. Without them, I fear the battle would have been lost with just me. I created this giant mess by marrying Kevin in the first place… but regardless of that, I wasn't going to let him win."

"But… I heard that you died!" Maggie suddenly asked her, in a very serious voice. "I heard Brooklyn's grief filled howls outside…"

Rose stared at Maggie for a few seconds, unable to speak for a moment, before tears filled her eyes, and thankfully Brooklyn was suddenly there, holding her.

"I uh-" She said softly. "I did die. Brooklyn too…"

"Wait… _what?!_" Goliath suddenly asked, and now everyone's eyes were on them.

"Yeah," Rose said softly. "When Kevin pulled me off the side of the Castle, we landed on the concrete lip hanging over Xanatos' offices. Brooklyn got to me, before Kevin could get to me, but was shot trying to get me to safety. We barely made it up to the Castle, before his heart stopped beating, and I used my magic and our soul connection to bring him back."

"Just like he did with you?!" Akira piped up, stepping up to them, looking at them with wide eyes.

"Right." Rose said, leaning into Brooklyn. "Kevin reached me once again and was stabbing me, when Brooklyn came and stopped him. "But… then… unfortunately, Kevin wasn't dealt with yet, and ended up shooting me when he and I weren't paying attention to him. I think that's when you all came to us… and I can't really explain it, but I never really left. My spirit and soul connected with Brooklyn still; and I knew that if he healed me, using our love and connection, that I would live once again."

"Your soul connection... " Akira gasped, clutching her heart. "Brought you back to life!? _Both of you?_"

"Yes," Brooklyn spoke up, resting his face down upon Rose's head. "The power of our love saved both of us."

Everyone stayed silent for a moment, as tears filled Akira's eyes and Angela clasped her mouth.

"How romantic!"

Rose laughed and her comment and wrapped her arms around Brooklyn, sighing happily.

"Yeah," She replied quietly. "We are both pretty lucky to have survived."

"Well thank goodness you didn't… _stay dead._.. that's very lucky to have those powers!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Yes, thankfully it _didn't_ come to that." Brooklyn suddenly said in a hard voice, not wanting to remember Rose's dead body in his arms.

"It appears that we all have been very lucky tonight." Talon said, placing his arm around Maggie. "Thank goodness our Clans have survived tonight."

"Yes," Goliath said, shaking Talons' claw. "We shall come and help you rebuild the Labyrinth. But for now, we must all rest."

"I agree." Talon said, grinning. "I won't turn down that. Come, my Clan. It's time to leave."

Maggie stepped forward, hugged Rose tightly and then said, pulling away, "Good luck you two! We will see you two whenever you decide on your mating ceremony… we will be there."

"Yeah," Talon said happily, also wrapping Rose up in a gentle side hug. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thank you so much." Rose said happily, relaxing a bit, as exhausting was slowly creeping into her being. It was close to two AM at this point; and the night had been full of terror and high-adrenaline. "I have thought a lot about our mating ceremony… and I actually do know where I want it."

"_Oh?_" Brooklyn suddenly said, stepping forward again to stand next to her. "And where would that be?"

"The Brooklyn Botanic Gardens, of course." She replied softly, turning to face him- telling him this for the first time. "It makes sense to me to be mated in the place of my love's namesake; especially since it was one of our favorite places to go on dates. The gardens are absolutely beautiful and will be a perfect place to exchange our vows to each other; in front of everyone we love."

Brooklyn looked at her with a stillness for a small moment before his eyes softened even more. He took her face in his claws once again and gently pulled her to him; kissing her forehead with a long and tender kiss. Rose smiled at his modest kiss, and held onto his forearms as he held her face. After a moment of him kissing her, he stopped and then pulled her body to his, holding her tightly.

"What did I do to deserve such a beautiful, selfless, and most amazing woman?" He whispered, closing his eyes.

"I am pretty great, aren't I?" Rose teased him, lightly being sarcastic.

"Yeah, you are." He said honestly, without any doubt in his mind, smiling brightly at her.

"That settles it then." Goliath stated, smiling at them. "We will all help each other rebuild this Castle and the Labyrinth; and will wait until Rose gets her life settled. Once we are _all _settled, then we will pick a night to make this ceremony happen."

The Clones and Mutates all nodded, smiling at them, and walked out; and waved good-bye. Goliath then turned to his Clan, and said quietly, "I am very proud of all of you, and for the hard work we've done tonight. Let's go and find Fox, Alex and Owen… and make sure they are alright; and then we will check up on Xanatos. He will most likely have been taken to the infirmary. We owe him our lives as well, so for now, let's use this time to start to clean up this Castle, while Rose and Brooklyn get some rest."

He offered her a small smile and he said that and started to walk away, the Clan dispersing from the Library, leaving Rose and Brooklyn alone. Rose closed her eyes for a few moments as they stood in silence, and exhaled deeply as more exhaustion settled into her sore body. Brooklyn quickly walked over to the fireplace, grabbed fresh wood; and ignited it with a few matches, and within a few seconds; a warm fire was up and going for them.

Then, he walked over to a cabinet, and grabbed out blankets and sheets, placed them on the couch and then came up from behind her, wrapped his wings around them and cocooned them together, sitting down in front of the fire; holding Rose's waist.

"Time to get warm my Human- Popsicle." He teased her, holding her tightly. She giggled at his smiled through her closed eyes; and twisted around, so that she was facing him again while resting in his lap, and rested her face against his beak. He was also closing his eyes, feeling her and loving this moment with each other.

"Mhmmm… I've missed this _so _much." Rose breathed, running her hands up and down his exposed chest and abdomen, touching his chiseled muscles, and then finding her way to his back, holding him closer to her.

"I have missed these moments too…" Brooklyn breathed back, immediately finding her lips with his, kissing her soundly and deeply, wasting no more time. She breathed him in and kissed him deeply and passionately for what felt like a few hours, when they finally pulled back, breathlessly. They hadn't rushed anything; but had kissed each other, with their tongues dancing sensually, slowly and with great feeling.

"You are… soaked." He added, in a very quiet voice, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah," Rose laughed, looking around the room. "I need to get out of these clothes so I don't get hypothermia again, plus I have tons of blood stains… which is sad. I actually liked this shirt; but it's trash now."

She stopped talking for a second but then looked around the library fondly.

"Funny enough, if I did get hypothermia, this is where you first rescued me when I last had hypothermia; where you held me against you to keep me warm."

"How could I forget… as it was one of the best nights of my life?" Brooklyn whispered.

"Me having hypothermia was one of the best nights of your life?" She teased back, raising her eyebrows at him.

"No," he said, with great intensity. "But, it was one of the many nights in which I fell in love with you..."

Rose stared deeply into his eyes, smiling gently at that memory; and knew what he was referring to. The fire in the fireplace, was burning heatedly; like it was that night, and she was again, safely in his arms, not to be harmed again by Kevin.

Brooklyn gazed lovingly down into her eyes; gently touched her face, before he slowly lowered his claws down her neck, over her perky chest and lower still until he reached the bottom of her soaked shirt. Heat followed his talons, on her skin, and she felt her breath catching in her throat. She knew exactly what he was doing; and was not going to stop him. Sitting up now, she straddled his waist, ignoring the spark of intense intimacy and heat that she felt for him and longed for him to continue what was going through his mind. He held onto the ice cold fabric for a few moments, his breathing a bit staggered, and without any fear, she raised her hands over her head; allowing him to help her out of her soaked shirt.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, before Brooklyn finally mustered up the courage to pull up on the fabric, exposing her skin to him, and revealing herself in only a bra for coverage. His eyes drank her beauty in, as he dropped the wet shirt on the ground, and started to breath uncontrollably. She lowered her hands down, and slowly took her soaking wet jeans off; to reveal her underwear; and then slid her arms around his neck, pressing herself against his skin. He had actually never seen her in her undergarments; but in a thin black night dress. While he was turned onto her beauty that night; nothing seemed to top what goddess was before him now.

Brooklyn's breathing was coming in gasp-like inhales, as though he was literally struggling to breath. No longer wanting to just stand there, Rose pressed her lips against his, and encouraged this intimate moment along. Though she had always seen him, with just a loincloth on for modesty, there was something exhilarating about being half naked herself, and touching his skin with hers. Her lips danced delicately against his; their electricity sensation going crazy under their skin, connecting them, also encouraging their intimacy. Brooklyn seemed to be in shock as she kissed him. She pulled away from a moment, and realized that he must have been trying to keep their promise of not mating before getting married.

Smiling sadly to herself, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to just… strip in front of you. I'm going to find a blanket to cover myself up, and try to get warm."

Before she could walk away from him, however, he blinked a few times and then immediately grabbed her back to him, wrapping his strong arms around her half-exposed body, re-covering them up with his wings.

"Nothing to apologize for," he whispered, standing them up and cradled her in a bridal carry, walking them both towards the couch. "Forgive me… I just… I have never seen anyone more beautiful than you. I'm still going to be true to my word, as I want to be married to you, but… I _have_ to feel you right now, if you'll allow me to."

She smiled at his words and wordlessly let him carry her over to the couch, where he eased them both down, to lie down, her body under his. Instantly, she could feel the heat off his body, and it seemed to soak deeply into her ice-cold skin, warming her up. It could have also been the connection sensation flowing through them, to 'heal' her, by warming her; but regardless of what it was, Rose didn't care. The only being she cared about was right on top of her; and the way he was looking at her.

Brooklyn wrapped one arm under her neck, to support her head, while he pressed his body to hers; kissing her deeply on the lips. Rose naturally invited her to him, by spreading her legs and resting them over his hips; and then secured her arms under his arms, holding him closely.

She could feel every abdomen muscle against her exposed stomach; and could feel the arousal of his groin against hers, and she swore that she was about to pass out. She broke away from his lips, gasping in pleasure as he kissed her neck with the lightest of touches- his hot breath against her skin as he moved them lower towards her cleavage. He then slowly began to rock and rub his groin over hers creating intense friction for them, and a sharp pleasurable sensation shot through both of them; making them jump slightly. His breathing came in gasps, and she almost passed out; her toes curled against his rock-hard calves, as she groaned out in pleasure.

His breathing and kissing became more intense as he kept slowly rubbing himself over her, but as he did so, she felt herself actually pass out. When he felt her consciousness fade; he suddenly stopped and raised his body off hers and gazed down upon her with wide eyes, and to his anxiety, she was about to lose consciousness.

_"Rose?!"_ He urged, shaking her slightly; and after a deep breath she came back, looking extremely pale.

"Sorry… I… oh, sorry… I don't know what just happened. Where were we? " She whispered, trying to pull him back down to her, but he resisted her.

"No... we're done." He said seriously, and stared down at her with great worry. She closed her eyes, longing for him to continue to do that to her, but then reality set in; and she still wasn't well. She ran her fingers through his hair, breathing deeply; before she shook her head, hating herself for stopping this now.

"No," she argued weakly, but he quickly stood and grabbed a few blankets for the pile and placed one over her half-naked body, and then sat down next to her.

"You've got to rest." Brooklyn said softly. "No more make outs tonight."

"Damn it." Rose grumbled, moving her face on her pillow to look at him, and smiled at him. "You were taking my breath away…"

Brooklyn continued to stare at her nervously, before he couldn't help but crack a smile and chuckled despite how he was feeling.

"_Good one_…" He teased her, as she grinned at him, placed the blanket over her chest, and then reached her arms out to him.

"Come here…" She said softly.

"There's not enough room for me." He grinned at her, resting his head down upon his arm and gently ran his talons through her hair, but stopped when she suddenly shot a glare at him, with her eyebrow raised, as if she didn't care.

"_Come… here_…" She repeated seriously, smiling at him as he began to laugh at her demand.

"Okay, okay." He said, holding his arms up in surrender. "Don't bite my head off."

He moved the blanket for a moment, and couldn't help but stare down at her beautiful body, and exhaled while shaking his head. He then gathered her into his arms and lifted her up.

"_What?_" She asked him, grinning mischievously.

"We uh… probably shouldn't have shed your clothes, babe." He said in a cracking voice, easing himself down on the couch, and laid her on his body; with her back to the couch. He wrapped his wings around them, and then grabbed the blanket again, so she was more covered and warm. However, with her body against his, he looked her up and down and couldn't help but admire her beauty, and was blown away by how amazing her skin felt against his.

"Yeah?" She grinned at him, lightly tracing a finger over his chest, teasing him- before she slowly raised herself to lie on him and began kissing him.

"_Why not?_" She breathed against his lips innocently, smiling at herself, loving that she was teasing him. "It's survival- one-oh-one."

He chuckled dryly, closed his eyes and refused to look down at her, and placed a claw over his face.

"Because… we uh... _oh... boy_... " he answered lamely, obviously trying to ignore her touch, her beautifully luscious body against his. She grinned at herself, and began kissing his bare chest, trailing her tongue over his skin, making him jump and tense up. She laughed at herself and his reaction, moved her long hair away from her face, and kept teasing him, kissing him lower and lower- until she reached his abdomen.

Rose saw his other claw grasp tightly onto the couch, digging his talons into the fabric, as he was slowly losing control. However, before she could go lower, he grabbed onto her arms, slid her back up to his face, and he turned and looked down upon her now. His eyes were excited, and his smile was teasing. He grabbed hold of her hands, slid his talons through her fingers, and then raised her arms over her head, while he straddled her.

"What are you doing to me?" He growled, his lips coming down to hers; making her groan out in pleasure. He pulled on her lips, kissing her deeply, his tongue dancing with hers- before he lowered his lips to her neck. She closed her eyes and laughed, as he tasted her neck; and then slid one claw down to graze over one of her breasts, before trailing a talon down her stomach; sending a sensation of pure intense pleasure to her stomach.

However, before she could begin hyperventilating again, to pass out, he stopped and whispered, "That's why. You almost lose consciousness whenever you get excited, and I can't seem to keep my claws off of you."

"And that's a bad thing?" Rose asked him breathlessly, as he raised his face to look down upon hers.

"If you're passing out while doing so, then yes." He explained, laughing slightly. "While you are… _unbelievably_ beautiful and beyond desirable, I didn't think I could be the strong one tonight… not after _you_ shedding your clothes, but I will for your safety."

"_Me?_" She laughed at him. "Um… _no,_ that was all _you_ who started that fire."

"Only because you let me…"

"So?" She grinned mischievously at him. "It didn't take you very long to give into…"

"Can you blame me?" He grinned back at her, running one talon over her bra; down her abdomen, and lightly over the side of her underwear.

With every touch, he seemed to create a line of fire against her skin; and a trail of desire in which Rose desperately needed to surrender to. She closed her eyes and groaned slightly at his touch; and wanted more than anything for him to continue; but the next thing she felt was him moving his body off hers. He settled against the couch, next to her, and held her close to him. She could still feel his aroused groin against her, which made things difficult, especially as she was half-naked in his arms- but she was finally dry and was warm, much like she needed to be.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you… you know… stripping down." she teased, not meaning it, trying to breath away that fire still lingering on her skin.

"I'm glad you did." He breathed, kissing her on the forehead, and then moving them to her lips; and holding her cold body close to his to gather more heat. "Especially with what we've endured tonight. I don't know about you, but I need to feel your heart beating against my chest." He paused and ran his talons from her neck to cup her breasts; kissing her neck, breathing her in and the beautiful feeling of her breast in his claw.

Rose took a deep breath, still trying to calm down the fire that Brooklyn seemed to leave on her skin; and when he rubbed himself against her groin, she almost felt as though she could have exploded in pleasure if he kept doing that much longer. However, before she could become faint again, he released her breast and wrapped his arms around her. Sighing, she snuggled up to him, and tried to relax more in his loving hold; raised her head to look into his eyes, and instantly was met with his lips. They kissed each other, modestly and unhurriedly.

"It feels like we've been with each other much longer than we truly have." Rose whispered against his lips, as their electric connections started to build in their hands, feet and stomachs, as they touched and held each other, their bodies creating more intense heat of passion and desire. "It seems like a lifetime ago that we battled Kevin… and it's only been one hour."

"I know," Brooklyn breathed, through small kisses on her lips, lingering his on hers. "Though it was the hardest thing I've ever done…especially almost losing you… it was worth it. _You_ are worth fighting for…"

"If we had to do this all over again… trial and all with Kevin… would you? If it meant we would meet each other and fall in love?" Rose asked him, her bright eyes peering into his dark ones.

He stared at her for a moment, thinking deeply, before he answered in a deeper voice.

"Yes. Without question, I would fight this all over again _for you_. But, luckily for us, we won't have to, as the outcome was well in our favor."

Rose giggled at him, claiming his lips again with hers and her hands up through his thick white hair, deepening their kiss. He immediately responded to her, holding her even tighter against him, almost taking her breath away once again. She began to smile again through their kisses, making Brooklyn pull away slightly.  
"What's so funny?" He teased, kissing her on and off.

"I was just thinking about if we had to live that nightmare again, and while I agree with you, I wouldn't _want _to if I didn't have to… but… there is _one_ thing that I _would_ relive, over and over again, _without _question." She answered him.

"Yeah?" He asked her, grinning mischievously at her. "What would that be?"

"I would relive falling in love with you." She said, doing her best to gaze into his eyes with as much intense love and devotion for him, in which he always; somehow, looked at her.

After a moment of staring at her, he smiled warmly.

"We _can_ relive that, my love. Every moment of every day, in fact. We don't have to go back in time to fulfill that wish."

"How?" She asked him, running her fingers over his abdomen; making him smile.

"Because every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again."

Rose stared blankly at him, and thought she had a good 'pick-up' line, but was floored when he pulled that one out of his head and heart. She shook her head in disbelief, smiling, and laughed.

"_Wow. _That was a _really _good one."

Brooklyn grinned, laughing softly, as he came closer to her again, his dark eyes burning through hers.

"I thought so… but it wasn't hard to come up with because it's true." He said softly, now bearing his soul to her. " I love you, Rose. Words can no longer try to explain or describe my love for you. You are my life, my soul, and now the very reason why my heartbeats; and my heart continues to beat, thanks to you." He paused from his speech, shook his head as tears entered his eyes, and his voice was suddenly very emotional.

"When I came back over to you, after I killed Kevin, and felt your soul leave your body- and glanced down upon your limp body- I couldn't stand it. Your dark and empty eyes will always haunt me, and in that moment, I could not breathe. I could not stand to live another moment without you next to me. When I found your soul within our connection, and I willed you back to life, I felt light enter back into my own life. When you came back, you gave me purpose, a reason to keep living, to keep fighting…"

He paused again, as Rose's eyes filled with tears, and then both of them silently began to cry- as the feelings of love and grief were real with them. He cupped her face with his claws, and then lowered his forehead to hers, sniffing and breathing deeply as his tears fell down his face and slid onto her skin. Sobbing weakly, Rose reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he began to kiss her, both of them still crying. When he stopped, he breathed in deeply and continued to speak to her, through a whisper.

"Rose… I cannot tell you how thankful I am that you came back and lived. How grateful I am to have a second chance with you. I fall in love with you every time I look at you. You're beautiful, inside and out, and I am floored into a state of awe and amazement at your strength, kindness, selflessness, and beauty in which you carry in your heart and soul. I'm the luckiest Gargoyle on the face of this planet because I have been given you to take care of and love, and that is the greatest honor I've ever been given."

He leaned closer to her her lips, lightly grazing them over her skin and then slid down to her neck. Rose closed her eyes in total ecstasy at his touch and kisses; as he breathed through his kisses.

"Just like every time we touch… every time we kiss… I can feel you in my very soul, and I fall even deeper in love with you." He finished; leaning his aroused groin back to touch hers, increasing the intensity of their desires. Rose smiled through her tears, tilted her head back breathing deeply as he kissed her passionately.

"Oh, Brooklyn…" She breathed, wrapping her arms around him, kissing the side of his beak. "I am completely, irrevocably, and _desperately_ in love with you."

He smiled against her skin, and then slowly raised his lips back up to hers to kiss her soundly, passionately and breathlessly. Their lips and tongues danced feverishly together, immediately feeling like they were about to break down that wall of will and finally make love.

"Not as much as I'm in love you." He breathed back, holding her body against his, easing himself back on top of her. His lips urgently found hers once again, as they quickened and deepened their intimacy.

"It's not a competition." Rose smiled through their kissing; their lips moving in harmony with each other.

"It's not… because I've already won."

Rose laughed, shaking her head at him, and pressed her face into his chest; hugging him tightly. Brooklyn continued to chuckle, but then eased his strong, heavy body off hers, and then rested his head, holding her tightly.

They laid in each other's arms in silence for a few minutes, allowing Rose to finally feel her body start to thaw out, and her muscles to relax. Once they did, she then realized how truly exhausted she was. It would have had to have been close to two am; and now, she could hardly keep her eyes open as he held her against his warm body. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, as he ran his sharp claws up and down her arm and then up into her hair, tickling her softly.

"Brooklyn…?" She mused, barely conscious at this point.

"Yes, my love?"

"You're putting me to sleep… I have… to still… find blankets and sheets for… the couch." She said slowly, with a bit of a slur.

Brooklyn chuckled softly, bringing a smile to her face.

"I know... "

"So, you're doing this on purpose?" She asked him, falling deeper and deeper into sleep, her body becoming heavier.

"Why in the world would you need blankets, when you have _me_?" He asked her softly; his hot breath against her face, his lips kissing hers with the lightest of touches.

Rose tried to force her eyes open, but everything from tonight was literally knocking her out cold. Now that she was safe and was no longer in danger, she was losing the control and will to fight off sleep.

She smiled at his words, and then rested her face against his warm and started kissing his chest, while running her hands up and down his sides, pausing to cling onto the bottom fabric of his loincloth. She was breathing deeply, and seemed to be a stupor of a dream in which she never wanted to wake up from, and then blindly raised her lips up to meet his, wherever they were. To her joy; her lips were met by his, and his strong arms were all around her, keeping her against him. He paused his kissing and breathed, in a voice almost as quiet as the wind.

"Sleep, my love…"

However, she didn't respond as she was completely out.

He smiled gently down at her and rested his own head down on the couch, holding her against he stared down at her face, he drank her beauty and every beautiful detail in. She had very long, dark lashes, and a few freckles on her cheeks. Her lips were pink and full; which made them very desirable to kiss; as was her soft and smooth skin. His skin was a lot more rough and a great deal tougher than hers; but she seemed to love his body and skin enough. He lowered his lips down once more to claim her beautiful pink ones, slowly and sensually. He didn't want to wake her, nor take advantage of her; but he loved her so much, it was hard not to lie there and kiss her. When he came back up from kissing her lips, he ran a talon over her cheek as lightly as he could and felt his heart beat faster. He was indebted to her for fighting off Kevin when he fell victim to him.

She stepped up and saved _his _life and for that, he was in awe of how amazingly strong she was for a Human. Now, finally; Kevin was out of their lives and when the dust settled, they would be able to be married. As he gazed over her beautiful body; he then thought about the horror of nearly losing her. Her calm face, with eyes closed, reminded him greatly of that awful moment. Taking a deep breath, he rested his claw upon her chest, and felt her heartbeat softly and normally. Tears naturally came to his eyes again as he held her tightly against him, and felt like sobbing hysterically. The feelings he had tonight were more than he could bear, and he prayed that he wouldn't have nightmares over that experience. As long as he could feel her heartbeat in her chest he knew he would be okay.

He smiled at that thought, kissed her lips once more, before whispering, "I love you… I will _always_ love you; and I'll never let _anything _happen to you ever again. You'll be safe in my arms and heart always."

With that, he wrapped his arms tighter around her delicately soft and curvaceous, half-naked body and allowed their breathing and hearts to synchronize, as he closed his eyes; resting. He then opened his eyes, as he had to drink her beautiful body in, once again, before he rested. In awe, he admired her large and perky breasts in the bra; her flat stomach, and her curvy hips, to even the shape of her pelvis. She was so beautiful and desirable to him, so much so that it was beyond difficult to be next to her, in such a way, and to not make love to her.

However, with her completely asleep and unaware of him, he would never take advantage of her. When they made love, he wanted her to be his mate; and wanted to feel her touch, and her body moving against his, with as much force and passion in which he would lovingly give her. Taking a deep breath, he held her tenderly against him, willing his own eyes to close. They would become one soon enough; and he would wait for as long as it took for them to be completely ready for that beautiful night.

For now, he wanted to have this small, intimate moment with her; and hold her sleeping body against his, feeling her rising chest against his; reminding him that she was breathing and that her heart was beating. Reminding him that she was now, finally, free and safe from any more pain, therefore; making him free and safe. As long as she was alive and breathing; his life would be in complete and utter bliss.


	38. Chapter 38- Promises

**~Chapter Thirty-Eight~**

**Promises**

Sunlight was peering softly into Rose's bedroom, and danced across her skin; waking her slowly from her deep sleep. She opened her eyes slowly, squinting sleepily into the bright light; and found herself lying on her back with her long red hair cascading over her pillow, and her hands resting up by her face. Rose took a deep breath, allowing herself to wake up and once she had come to, she looked around the room in which she was sleeping in, and immediately smiled.

It had been over a month since Kevin's reign of terror at the Castle; and a lot had happened since then. She was no longer living in the Castle, or on the couch in the library; but was in her nice, warm, king-sized bed in her own apartment- the apartment in which Brooklyn and her chose together.

Blinking tiredly, she stretched happily in the soft sheets, and then looked around the light-filled room. Her master bedroom was lightly painted, and had a window seat which allowed a vast amount of sunlight in. She slowly moved her head across her pillow and turned to lie on her side, and gazed at the picture on her nightstand. There, next to her, was a picture of herself and Brooklyn on Christmas, when she gave him his bike, before Kevin's reign of terror began.

She finally got the pictures developed from the camera and placed them all around her brand-new home, paying tribute to her new family, to Brooklyn. She smiled at that picture, as it was one where both of them were smiling happily at the camera; with their biker gear on, and Brooklyn was in his leather jacket and sunglasses, both of them in a state of complete happiness and bliss. Leaning forward slightly, she kissed two fingers to her lips and then touched them to Brooklyn's picture.

"Good morning, my love." She whispered. "I can't wait to see you tonight... "

She smiled happily and then nuzzled herself a bit more into her soft comforter, as she wasn't quite ready to wake up just yet. Much had happened since Kevin's attack at the Castle, over a month ago, but she had been completely engaged in getting her life secured so that she could make it to the night, in which both herself and Brooklyn had been looking forward to the most.

Their wedding.

Tonight, she was finally going to be able to make her vow to him, and tonight their life was about to become one in every way. She stretched again, holding onto her long hair, and felt excitement settled into her stomach, as she thought about finally marrying her best friend and soulmate.

Rose had been incredibly lucky, in her endeavour to recover her life once again. In one month's time, she had taken care of Kevin's body; paid for it to be buried in a nearby cemetery, and though there was no funeral, her and Emily paid a small visit to his grave after all was said and done. She closed her eyes and didn't want to remember any of that pain anymore, and it was now up to her; as his legal widow, to take care of him.

Next, she went to the courts and secured everything in her name; including her maiden name of Rose Connelly. Now that she was no longer holding Kevin's last name; it felt like an anchor had been taken away from her shoulders, no longer drowning her in the icy waters of abuse. While there, it was decided that she was found innocent from any law penalties; as her and Elisa had collected enough evidence against Kevin, from the photographs the night Kevin shot and beat her up, while trying to kill her on the Queensborough Bridge, and witness statements from Elisa, Matt, and Morgan the Police Officer.

Kevin's death was marked as defensive on her part; and she went free from serving any jail time. She was granted a divorce by his death, secured her maiden name, and received every bank account of his, in which he hid from her.. Most of the money she received; she used to buy her new apartment with Brooklyn, and then donated most that money in rebuilding the Labyrinth for the Homeless, and then another half to the 'Battered Women's Shelter', where abusive women and often times their children would go to escape their abusive husbands.

Next, after that, she then put her old apartment up for sale; including all the furniture, and didn't want anything that reminded her of Kevin as she had her fresh start with Brooklyn.

To her luck, she ended up finding, within that same week, a brand new top floor apartment with a rooftop access; so that Brooklyn could easily land and walk down into their home. Her and Brooklyn had searched the internet for places within their price range; as they pooled their finances together to begin their life together as husband and wife; or mates in his eyes. Brooklyn had been paid a fair amount of money, by his allowance with Xanatos, and now that it was in Rose's possession, they agreed in every part of where that money should go or be saved.

As Rose laid in bed, she smiled to herself as she remembered what Brooklyn had said to her regarding her not living in the Castle full-time, a few nights after Kevin's attack. She had found another pair of clothes, and had showered, thanks to one of Xanatos' many bathrooms, and was in the library, sitting on Brooklyn's lap, talking with him…

"_Babe, I don't understand why you are buying a new apartment… you have a home. This Castle is…"_

"_Not our home,." She told him gently; as she cuddled against him on the library couch, in which she had been sleeping the last few nights. It had only been a few nights after Kevin's death and the Quarrymen's arrest, and much had changed since that night. Xanatos returned from the Hospital and immediately took to work in restoring the Castle. Within two days and two nights, with the help of his robots and his construction company, most of the Castle had been cleaned up of all debris, and was in the process of being rebuilt._

_Brooklyn was sitting up, with his back against the couch's arm and had her in between his legs, with her back resting against his abdomen and chest. As they had been talking, he had his head rested down upon the top of her head, one of his arms was wrapped around her waist, while the other was holding her soft hand. She slid her hands through his talons and relished in the feeling of his skin and scent all around her._

"_I know it's a place I can come and relax, but it's not a place where I would feel comfortable living full-time. Xanatos has been generous enough to let me stay here to get my life rolling again, but it's exactly why Elisa doesn't live here with Goliath…"_

"_Rose…" he tried to convince her, but she raised her hand to hold onto his beaked face, and smiled at him._

"_Brooklyn," she whispered, leaning into his embrace, glancing up into his face. "When we are married, don't you want a place where we could be together… as a couple?"_

_He paused from trying to speak over her, and was glancing down at her with great interest. They stared at each other for a few seconds, as Rose giggled at his expression._

"_Alright," he compromised, holding her tighter against his chest. "I'm listening…"_

"_Think about it." She mused, smiling at him. "I just sold my old apartment and actually received a decent amount of money from it. What I will do now is put a down payment down upon another place; one with a rooftop access, so that you could come visit me anytime you wished. And since I have an interview at Manhattan's General Hospital in their ER Department, I would be extremely close to work; and would still be close to you. I would spend my nights and days there at our new place and then on my nights off, I could come visit you here at the Castle. What you have to remember is that this place is for us… not just me. I want it to be your home as well…" _

_He took a deep breath, holding her tightly against him, and then whispered; his lips against her ear, "Will this make you happy? Is this the fresh start you want?"_

_She glanced lovingly up at him, her lips inches from touching his._

"_Yes," she breathed, wanting and needing to feel his lips against hers. "It would make me very happy. I want a place where you and I can be together without interfering with anyone else. We can always be with the Clan and do fun things; but it's just a second home where you and the Clan can always come and hang out. We could maybe host group dates with everyone- you know, just another place to visit?"_

"_Then I'm all for it." He said softly, bringing his claw in which she had been holding, and caressed her face lovingly. "And I see what you're saying… I think it's a great idea. Whatever place you find, I'm sure I'll love."_

_Rose smiled up at him and whispered, "That's exactly what I was thinking… not only will it be that, but it can be a place where you and I can be together, just the two of us… alone..."_

_Brooklyn stayed silent for a few seconds before he slowly lowered his claw, which was holding her waist, down her hips to her upper legs, making her breath catch in her throat, and hummed low in her ear._

"_I definitely like the sound of that..." _

_Rose closed her eyes at his touch, and knew that they had to get married soon, as their desire to mate was overwhelming. She took a deep breath, smiling at his teasing and exploring claws, and then raised her arms above her head to rest around his neck, near his collarbone._

_She could feel his heart beating quicker against her back, and could feel him become increasingly more warm and aroused. She smiled at herself and enjoyed his reaction to her and desired for him to become one with her. _

"_What are you doing to me, Rose?" He growled in her ear, unsure where to place his claws for the moment._

"_I don't know what you're talking about…" Rose teased him innocently, glancing up at his face. She turned her body slowly, so that she moved against him and then rested her face just inches from his, her long hair falling all around them. _

_He didn't respond as he exhaled out sharply and claimed his lips with hers, immediately tasting her beautiful scent and skin. He pulled her hips down roughly against his pelvis and kept her there against him. She laughed and raised her head, inches above his, and flipped her hair away from him._

"_You're so beautiful…" he whispered, inching his face towards her. "I'm so lucky to have you…"_

"_Not as lucky as I am." She smiled back at him, kissing his lips again briefly, only to pull away and tease him. _

_Growling at her teasings, he ran his sharp talons through her hair and forced her lips to crush against his; their tongues immediately dancing feverishly. He ran his talons up her shirt, feeling her skin and used his other claw to cup her backside. Though she was wearing her usual jeans, his touch was starting to turn her on and drive her crazy with desire._

_She straddled her legs around his hips, kissing him passionately, and then finally raised her lips from his. His eyes were closed as he was pulling her body against his, her on top of him. She smiled lovingly at his expression; as his eyes slowly raised to meet hers. _

"_Marry me, Rose." He begged her, his body becoming hotter with every second of her body pressed against his._

"_I will, my love," she whispered as she ran her hands over his face; her large chest pressed against his. His eyes widened in pleasure, as she was grazing her lips across his skin, to breathe into his ear. "I promise..."_

She smiled at that memory and longed to feel his body against hers once again, but was glad to be there lying in her own bed again, in her own apartment; as it represented her move towards her new life with Brooklyn. She sold her old apartment, with all the furniture included, and used her savings to buy all new furniture; including a new set of couches, kitchen table, and bedroom set for her and Brooklyn, which consisted of a large king-sized bed.

Once they were married, she anticipated him to visit her more than he did and to spend the nights with her more than he did the Clan. They both knew that once they were married and got into a rhythm and routine; they would find the balance from her Human life, to his as a Gargoyle. He had a duty to his Clan as Second-in-Command; and she would never get in the way of that.

She stretched her body, yawned, and then finally decided to get up, as she glanced over at her alarm clock on her bedside table and saw that it read, '8:45'. Sitting up and stretching her arms above her head, her long hair cascading down her back, just resting above her backside. She loved this new place; as it was cozy-feeling and had a lot of natural light.

Unlike her old place, which felt cold and too modern, she had added a lot of color to the boring white walls. The king-sized bed was sitting in the middle of the room; and she had found an apartment with a master bathroom en suite and giant closet. She was happy that some apartments in downtown featured that, as it was rare. Her bedroom was the largest room in the whole apartment, and had space, in the corner, where she had a small desk and computer, where she could work.

It had been three weeks since the time that she told Brooklyn she wished to find a new apartment for them; and their new life together. Since then, she had been able to accomplish a lot and had finally relaxed into a state of bliss. She was able to move into this new place, which had a beautiful rooftop access. Brooklyn and Rose worked together to make a small garden, complete with an outdoor couch with a fire pit for alone time or couples hang out place.

It wasn't huge when it came to square footage, but it was plenty of space for them. It also had tall ceilings so he could walk around full height without having any issues. The kitchen wasn't very big and had everything they would need. The table and living room shared a space; but it was still cozy and had space for a large entertainment center. Then, across from her room was one small bathroom and another little room. This room was Brooklyn's music room, where he bought an acoustic guitar, a small piano for her, and kept their hobbies in that small closet in the room. Up top on their personal rooftop, Brooklyn, Lexington and Broadway also read up on how to build a small shed and actually built a decent shed where Brooklyn kept his motorcycle and other tools to tinker with his bike.

Lexington loved this space as well, as it featured a great work space for him to also help Brooklyn work on the engine, since they shared that hobby. Three weeks there, the Gargoyles have all been by to visit; helped her move in, and was their third home. They all rotated between visiting Elisa at her penthouse suite, or to her and Brooklyn's new home, and then to the Castle where they stayed.

Rose smiled at herself again; and stood up out of bed, slowly making her way across their room, and paused to admire her new picture frames near the bed and on top of her stand up dresser. She went and developed the pictures that Brooklyn and her took on their first bike ride together, right before Kevin found them all. Though that night ended in terror; she loved those pictures. Brooklyn looked so handsome in his biker get up; complete with his aviator sunglasses; and she didn't look half bad either.

Her long red hair was curled down one side of her chest, as she wore her own helmet and was smiling brightly over Brooklyn's shoulder. Both of them looked incredibly happy; and every time she glanced at them, it made her emotional. In just a short time, her life had been turned around for the better. This was _their_ home, _their_ space and she was in the most loving and amazing relationship. They would continue to have trials in their life, and would have normal couple arguments, but he was everything she ever dreamed of, and their love was true, deep, passionate and sincere.

After smiling at the pictures for a few minutes, she walked away from them to take a quick shower. Walking into the bathroom, it was quite simple. There was only one sink, with a small counter for her beauty routine, but had a stand up shower, toilet, and one deep bathtub in the corner. She knew she would enjoy those baths, after long days at her new Hospital job in the ER; and would especially enjoy Brooklyn's company, as she was sure he would happily oblige.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at the woman in front of her. Her skin was glowing, making her look even younger than she ever was used to, but she also seemed more mature. Her long, deep auburn red hair, was thick and hit at her hips; in loose curls. She had more time to work out, since Kevin's attack, and thanks to that and her and Brooklyn's healing connections; she was in the best shape she had ever been in.

Rose took a deep breath, as she stood in front of the mirror and felt herself growing more and more anxious. She had accomplished everything she needed; but tonight was the big night in which she and Brooklyn had been looking forward to the most. Rose turned from the mirror to start her warm shower, when her front door buzzed. Unsure who would be bothering her this early in the morning, especially on such an important day as this, she quickly threw on a t-shirt over her tank top and walked out in the living room, not bothering to cover up her short-shorts.

She peeked out through her door's peephole and gasped when she saw who it was.

Unlocking the door, she threw it open and squealed, "Em! Hi!"

Emily was standing her, with very casual clothes on and her hair thrown up in a messy bun, as if she had just woken up not too long ago. A small bump was protruding out from her stomach, as she stood there beaming at her. Rose scooped her best friend up in a hug for a few minutes, before letting her go.

"This is a surprise!" Rose exclaimed, stepping back slightly. "What are you doing here? I thought we weren't going to meet until tonight."

"I decided against it." Emily grinned. "Since we had our girl's night/ bachelorette party; with Akira, Angela, Maggie, Delilah and Elisa last night… I wanted to take you out during the day, and thought you would like to get your hair and nails done. You know… _bridal _stuff."

"That sounds… amazing!" Rose said, beaming back at her friend. "But, how about some coffee or green tea and breakfast first?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Emily laughed, stepping inside Rose's new apartment. "We gotta have our energy up. Tonight is the night… we wanna be ready and all glammed up."

Rose shut the door behind Emily and then turned to her, feeling tears start to come to her eyes already. The moment she woke up, she hadn't been able to control her anxiety and excitement, and as time was passing; that excitement was only growing.

"I can't believe it's finally here," Rose sighed, stepping towards Emily and grasping her hands. "Em… tonight is the night… I'm _finally _marrying Brooklyn."

"I know," Emily grinned brightly, pulling her back into a big hug. "We partied hard last night, all of us girls, and I am exhausted… but we need to get you bridal ready. Elisa said she'll meet us at the salon down the street. So I was thinking that we should get a scalp treatment, nails done, have lunch, and then we will go to the Castle to finish getting you ready."

Rose pulled back from Emily and walked into her kitchen to pour herself a coffee and Emily a decaf coffee for her baby.

"Sounds like a plan… but first… coffee and breakfast, and can we try to have a nap?"

"Not a chance." Emily said, sitting down at her island seats. "We've got too much to do."

"So, we officially have a portion of the Gardens reserved, correct?" Rose asked Emily.

"Yup."

"And you're okay taking photographs of the whole night?"

"I am thoroughly excited to try my talented skills at my amateur photography, yes." Emily responded, as Rose was prepping the coffee pot.

"I have my dress…"

"It's at the Castle with Fox."

"And…"

"_Rose_," Emily interrupted, holding her hand out to stop her. "You're fretting… _don't worry_. Today is a day to just _relax,_ okay? This is _Brooklyn_ we are talking about… he's only your dream man… or… uh… Gargoyle, I mean. Everything will be alright!"

"I know it will." Rose responded, pouring Emily her cup of decaffeinated coffee, and then went to start a fresh pot of black coffee for herself. "I have been looking forward to this night since the moment I met him… I just can't believe it's actually here."

"Yeah," Emily said, smiling at her, blowing air on her hot coffee. "February 4th is such a good day to have a wedding. Not too close to Valentine's Day, where that would be almost as cliche as New Year's Eve/Day… but… it's still the month of _love._"

"It feels surreal to me, Em." Rose explained, waiting for her coffee to filter through the coffee machine. "I mean… one month ago we were battling Kevin and the Quarrymen; and I almost lost Brooklyn forever. Now, here we are, Kevin and Quarrymen-free, I have a new job… one in which I love already, a new home…"

"Which is super darling and fits you and Brooklyn so well." Emily interjected smiling, sipping her coffee.

"Oh, thank you..." Rose continued, pouring her freshly made coffee. "The castle has been all but repaired, minus some small fixes, and Xanatos has donated enough money to help repair the Labyrinth… everything is back to normal."

Emily laughed, shaking her head and said, "You're version of normal is completely different than mine… but yes. As normal for you as it will ever get, I'm sure."

Rose laughed as well at Emily's comment, sipped her coffee and then replied; smiling.

"Yeah… you're right, it is still abnormal… but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love Brooklyn with all of my heart and soul, he is my soulmate. No doubt about it."

"I don't doubt it," Emily said quietly, smiling at her. "I am so happy you two have found each other; as weird as it still is to me… you two are actually perfect for each other. Regardless of you being from different species."

"Yeah," Rose answered, staring into her coffee smiling at herself. "He's so beautiful…"

"Not as beautiful as you are going to be tonight." Emily smiled. "Seriously, he's gonna freak when he's sees you!"

Rose smiled nervously and didn't say anything as she started to prepare a small and simple breakfast for them; but the silence didn't pass through them for long as Emily always found a way to keep talking.

"So, were you able to recover all your stuff from the Labyrinth?" Emily asked her, now helping herself to an apple, which was sitting in a fruit basket on her kitchen counter. "What about your notebook with you love letters to him? Are you still planning on giving those to him to read during your honeymoon?"

"Yeah, I found everything." Rose responded, stepping forward and lowering some toast for herself and Emily; as well as starting on some scrambled eggs. "Luckily my room wasn't destroyed during the attack; so I was able to recover everything in near perfect condition."

"That's super lucky!" Emily said. "Speaking of letters and such; do you have your vows written down?"

"Yeah," Rose said, beating a bowl of eggs and watching for the toast to rise, without burning. "I hope to say what's more on my heart, but I have notes… so I'll take it with me just in case I forget the things in which I wanna say."

"Do you know if Brooklyn is getting you a ring?" She asked, still eating the apple.

"Um… I actually don't know that." Rose answered Emily. "Gargoyles don't normally exchange tokens during their Mating Ceremonies. So, no. I don't expect him to get me anything like that."

"He got you that necklace, in which you never take off." Emily said while sipping down more coffee, smiling at her.

Instinctively Rose raised her hand to grasp around the heart and wing shaped necklace in which Brooklyn bought her, during Lexington and Akira's mating ceremony, the night when he proposed to her- asking him to marry her. She smiled at the feeling of it and the memories behind it and turned to flip the eggs around. Once she did that, then she tended to buttering and putting jam upon the warm toast.

"Yeah," she said while plating her and Emily's quick and simple breakfast. "Like I said, I don't expect him to have one for me… his love is all I'll ever need."

"Awe," Emily responding, biting into her food gratefully. "That's so sweet... Thank you for the food, by the way. You sure know how to take care of a pregnant lady."

Rose laughed, "I try… all I know is you get more moody when you _don't_ have food."

"That's not much different than before," Emily teased, scarfing down the eggs and toast.

Rose laughed even harder, almost choking on her eggs and turned to Emily.

"You said it, and I didn't… but yes. Precisely."

"I… am going to allow this behavior," Emily teased her more. "Any girl should be allowed to be as sassy as she wants on her wedding day."

Rose looked over at Emily and then snatched her food away, giving her a teasing smile. Emily slowly turned to her with eyes widened in shock.

"You better give me that food back before I _really l_ose it. I'm hangry." Emily warned her.

"_Hangry_?" Rose asked her, laughing and having fun teasing her best friend.

"Yes… 'angry' and 'hungry' mixed together." Emily said, snatching the plate back. "I'm pregnant and am also allowed to be a bitch if I want."

Rose shook her head and laughed.

"Whatever… I cooked you that food. If you're not gonna be nice, whatever I giveth, I can and will taketh away."

"Try and I'll bite your hand off." Emily teased.

"I don't know if that will settle well with you baby." Rose teased back, eating her food.

"Har har." Emily said dryly, quickly finishing her plate of food. "Alright, I have to ask you about tonight. You gotta give me some sort of detail here."

Rose started chewing a little bit slower and furrowed her eyes at Emily.

"Tonight?" She asked, thoroughly confused. "I thought you knew everything? You are my Matron of Honor… shouldn't you know everything about what goes on?"

"I'm not talking about the Ceremony… which yes, I have got your back on that. I am meaning what happens _after _the Ceremony. You said Brooklyn mentioned that he's planned a Honeymoon for you, but hasn't told you anything about where you guys are going?" Emily asked her, leaning closer to her. "Are you nervous?"

"About…?" Rose asked.

"The honeymoon?" Emily asked her, drinking the rest of her coffee. "You know… the having sex part?"

Rose nearly spit her coffee out her nose; as Emily's question caught her off guard.

However, as Emily asked that question, Rose's heart fluttered excitedly and nervously. She knew she was over exciting herself; and wasn't nervous at all to be with Brooklyn. Every time she thought back on how close they had gotten to wanting to break each other down and make love, it felt so good, natural and beautiful to them… but tonight they would be finally able to consummate their marriage… and she didn't know what to think about it. She put her coffee down, and tried to take a deep breath, while swallowing the coffee.

"Em…" she started to say.

"I know, I know." Emily interrupted, holding her hands up. "You've told me before, it's personal. I just hope you know exactly what you're getting yourself into. You know, you don't wanna all the sudden have this-" she paused and rubbed her small pregnant belly and continued, "to happen, first night."

"Oh, Em." Rose sighed, standing up; no longer hungry. "I don't think we are capable of getting pregnant… so I'm not too worried about that."

"Are you still taking birth control?" Emily asked her, also standing up to put her dishes in Rose's dishwasher.

"Um…" Rose said quietly, facing her after their dishes were put inside the washer. "I mean, I have pills, but haven't been taking them as of late. With Kevin trying to kill me and all; it has distracted me, and Brooklyn and I haven't actually made love yet… so…"

"_Made love,_" Emily scoffed teasingly. "That's so cute how you can't actually say the correct term. Any matter…" she paused and began to rummage through Rose's medicine cabinet; and found what she was looking for after a few seconds. She handed Rose her birth control pill bottle and said, "I would take one now… and be active on taking them, just until you two are sure that you can't get pregnant. Trust me; _if _it is possible for you two to get pregnant… it probably isn't smart to actually risk it. Since you're Human, it could be very dangerous for you to carry a Gargoyle child… thing."

"It's impossible." Rose laughed, shaking her head at her. "But to make you feel better, I'll take them."

Rose raised her eyebrows and took one tiny pill and drank it down in one quick gulp of water. She smiled at Emily; and then placed the bottle back inside her cabinet.

Emily smiled back at her and then said, "Thank you, cupcake. Okay, well. I'll help you pack for your honeymoon when you're at the Castle getting ready, but for now; let's go and have a relaxing day. Mama needs her toes done; even though my stomach is little right now, I'm barely able to touch my toes to keep them painted and looking nice."

"You've got it." Rose laughed, walking towards her bedroom; with Emily following her, and said, "Let me make my bed and get dressed, and then we will go."

"Tonight is going to be spectacular!" Emily exclaimed, helping Rose make the large king-sized room. "You're going to be the most beautiful bride."

"Thank you," Rose smiled, glancing over at her and Brooklyn's photo by her nightstand and felt her heart flutter some more. "I can't wait to marry him, it needs to be sunset already…"

"It will come." Emily smiled at her. "Just have fun with me today, and it'll go by quicker than you'll realize."

Rose nodded her head as they finished making the bed, and then quickly walked into her bathroom to get dressed. She picked a casual dress-skirt with an infinity scarf, and ankle high-boots, threw her hair up in a large messy bun, brushed her teeth, and didn't bother with make up since that would be done that the Castle tonight. Fox had hired a few people to come in and do everyone's hair and makeup; including her Gargoyle sisters. She couldn't wait for that to happen, but for now; she would go enjoy getting a scalp shampoo treatment and then her nails done.

Once she was ready, she stepped out from the bathroom and said, "Alright. Let's do this!"

"Atta girl." Emily said, smiling. "Let's rock n-roll!"

* * *

Rose, Emily and Elisa spend the next few hours with each other at the beauty salon, getting their nails, eyebrows done; while getting a scalp treatment. The morning and afternoon hours passed by quickly, as the ladies all hung out and then went out to lunch together. The next thing Rose knew, was that the late afternoon had arrived and her and Elisa made their way back to the Castle to start getting ready for the ceremony; as Emily went back to Rose's place to pack her a 'Honeymoon' bag full of everything she would need to be gone for a few days/week.

Rose was able to get one quick nap in; but only for what seemed like twenty minutes or so, before the beauticians arrived to get her hair and makeup done. Rose took a quick shower to wash her body; and then let the hair stylists, in which Fox hired to attend to all the ladies in her wedding party, to get to work on her long thick hair.

For three hours she sat in the chair and let the beauticians do her hair and makeup; and was quite pleased with what they were able to accomplish. Her makeup was beautiful and she was amazed by how great they made her look. Her dark eyelashes were naturally long; and they did a wonderful job in accentuating her bright hazel eyes with a smoky eye look. Her deep red hair had been curled up into an up-do, which almost seemed like a 'messy bun' but much more elegant. Her face was smoothed out while her cheekbones were accentuated with the light touches of makeup. Her pink lips had a light color on it, which made them pop even more.

She smiled at herself in the mirror and felt pleased with what the beauticians did for her. With her nails, and eyebrows done, she felt like a million bucks. All she needed now was to put on her dress and head down to the Gardens, across the Hudson River, and get married to her love.

Fox suddenly came into the room, with her hair done in an elegant bun and was wearing a strapless deep blue dress. However, before she could say anything, the doors burst open and Akira walked in with Angela right next to her. They both had smiles upon their faces; and each ran up to her hugging her, squealing in excitement.

"Rose, you look gorgeous!" Angela gushed.

"Thank you, Angela." Rose answered her, smiling and then stood up. She had been sitting for close to three to four hours; and had never taken this long to get ready for anything. Now that the Gargoyles were awake, she knew that Brooklyn would be getting ready with the other males in his ceremonial battle armor, which made her very excited. The closer they were getting to their wedding, the closer they would be able to be together forever.

She faced them with a beaming smile on her face and said, "Okay… your guys' turns."

Akira and Angela squealed in excitement and began to get changed into their light pink dresses that Rose picked for her wedding colors. They were busy chatting with each other in the back room, when Elisa came out in her light pink dress with her long black hair pulled back away from her face. It wasn't very often that she saw Elisa out of her uniform casual wear, but all the same, she was a stunning woman.

"Wow…" Rose gasped, smiling at her. "You look _amazing _Elisa!"

"Thank you, Rose." She responded, giving her a small hug. "You look beautiful as well. I love your hair and makeup… Brooklyn will lose his mind when he sees you. I'm very excited to see you and Brooklyn be mated tonight; our Clan will finally be complete."

"He and I have been waiting a long time for this moment, for sure… and thank you." Rose smiled at her. "I hope he likes how I turn out."

"I am sure he will," Elisa said, keeping one arm around her shoulders, standing next to her waiting for Angela and Akira to finish getting dressed. "Brooklyn has always thought you were the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on. We were all shocked by how quickly he was taken he was with you; but since we've gotten to know you, it's not hard to do. You two complement each other and we simply adore you."

"Thanks, Elisa." Rose said, smiling at her.

Angela and Akira then stepped out from behind their changing rooms, in beautiful light pink dresses; which both complemented their skin tones.

"These are beautiful, Rose!" Akira said, excitedly, twirling around in a circle, letting the flowing fabric flow around her. Angela was smiling happily and then turned to the mirror and gently touched her clawed hand to her abdomen, which had been growing significantly over the past few weeks. Angela was three month along with her pregnancy; and because they only carry the eggs to six months- she was finally starting to show, since she was almost half-way done.

Rose smiled at her sisters and then said, "Alright. Time to do your guys' hair and makeup if you wish!"

"Yeah, we should also get you in your dress, Rose." Fox said, stepping up; smiling at her. "Our limos are almost ready to take us to the Gardens; it'll be at least a half-hour drive to get past traffic and all the way to the gardens in Brooklyn. The men will be dressed in no time; we'll not want to make your soon-to-be mate waiting all night long."

"Very true," Rose said. "Okay; my turn!"

Angela and Akira sat down on the chairs in the room, where the hired two beauticians got to working on their hair and makeup; ones that Fox knew wouldn't mind being in the same room as a Gargoyle, while Rose got in her wedding dress with Elisa's help. Elisa and Rose fumbled with the dress for a few minutes, but once she got it secured on her body, Rose couldn't help but beam with a smile she couldn't seem to erase off her face. Elisa finished buttoning up the dress up her back, and adjusted the skirt; and started to tear up.

"Rose… it looks even better than I remembered." She gasped, holding her mouth with her hands.

Rose stepped out from behind her changing room and was instantly met with a series of screams and squeals. Her dress fit her perfectly, and was a long a-line type lacy dress, with off the shoulder laced quarter-length sleeves; with a soft pink sash and bow; which matched her bride-maid's dresses perfectly. Her dress was extremely long, elegant and very romantic-looking. Now, with her hair and makeup done, she felt like a bride. Elisa walked over to her and gently placed the diamond studded lacy veil in her curly hair, and then stepped back with more tears filling up in her eyes.

"It's all perfect. You're beautiful." Elisa said quietly, wiping her tears away.

"Brooklyn is going to pass out when he sees you." Angela gushed, stepping forward and hugging her, with Akira right behind, hugging her in a group hug.

"I sure hope not." Rose laughed.

"Oh, he just might." Akira added. Their hair had both been done up in an elegant updo, to match Rose's; and didn't wish to put makeup on. Just then, Maggie stepped inside the room, in her light pink dress that Rose gave her a few days ago, and had her hair done with how she wished; which was curled and down to her ankles. Delilah stepped inside the room with a very timid look on her face as though it was awkward for her to be there, but once she saw Rose in her wedding dress, she gasped.

"Wow… that's a _beautiful dress!" _

"Thank you!" Rose exclaimed, walking towards them, hugging them both. "I'm so glad you guys were able to make it."

"Of course," Maggie responded, smiling. "We were both talking about how excited we are to be apart of your wedding line and how much we love these dresses."

"They are very different than what I'm used to wearing, but I love them." Delilah answered, a small smile starting to form on her face.

"Are we all ready to go then?" Rose asked them all, and to her excitement, they all smiled and nodded at her; as Emily suddenly came into the room, in her light pink dress, and blond hair curled and makeup done.

"_Now_, we are, because I'm here." She said, stepping forward and hugging Rose. "You're _gorgeous_, Rose. Brooklyn is going to completely lose it! He is one lucky Gargoyle."

"Thanks, Em." Rose said, stepping back. "Where were you?"

"While you were napping, I had the beauticians do my hair and makeup and got you all packed for your Honeymoon. It's all in the trunk of the car downstairs; Owen placed it in the right car for me."

"Thank you for taking care of that," Rose said. "Now… I hope you actually packed me clothes, and not just _your _version of clothes."

"You're welcome," Emily grinned mischievously. "And I don't know what you're talking about… I guess you'll have to wait and see."

Before Rose could respond, Fox stepped forward and grabbed Rose by her shoulders, saying; "It's time to go, unless you want to be late to your own wedding."

"No, I don't want to wait any longer to marry the love of my life." Rose answered, smiling at her closest friends. "Let's go."

* * *

Rose and her wedding group sat in the black limo in which Xanatos had lent them for this night and sat in relative silence, while everyone else was chattering away. They had been driving through Manhattan for close to twenty minutes; and she could see that they were crossing over the Brooklyn Bridge to make their way to the Gardens.

She sat back against her seat, and allowed herself to close her eyes for a few moments, trying to remain calm, her heart pounding and her anxiety pulsing. For nearly a year, she had endured pain, sorrow, abuse and tormented hell with Kevin; and now almost one year later, she was getting married to Brooklyn; and part of her was wondering if she was making the right decision in marrying again.

She trusted Brooklyn with her life, and knew that he would never hurt her, but there as part of her that would always be scarred from her first marriage and afraid of committing herself to someone who would know her intimately and trust him to love and protect her. As Rose sat there, with her eyes closed and fears running through her head and heart, she felt a hand suddenly softly touch hers.

She opened her eyes and turned to face Elisa who had been quietly sitting next to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked her softly, as to not interrupt the other's conversations. The Gargoyle gals and Emily were all having a great time, enjoying their glamorous way of transportation, instead of flying. Rose smiled at them, who weren't paying any attention to them, and then turned to face Elisa.

"Yeah, I'm great." She answered, hating the fact that her voice squeaked a little bit and her body was trembling slightly. Rose gently bit her lip and refused to look Elisa in the eye; which tipped her completely off. Elisa was a cop; and having someone lie to her was all apart of her job.

"Rose…" Elisa asked slowly. "What's wrong?"

"I…." Rose started to say, but then didn't know what to say. She didn't know why she was feeling this way; as she was going to be married to Brooklyn. But perhaps, now that it was finally here, in front of her, she didn't know if it was the right time. Rose closed her eyes once again, leaned her head back against the leather seat and sighed.

"I'm scared, Elisa." Rose finally managed to get out.

"Scared?" Elisa asked her in a shocked tone. "Of getting married to Brooklyn?"

"No…" Rose replied, shaking her head slightly. "Of… _marriage in general_. I just…" She paused and turned slightly to face Elisa, holding tightly onto her hand, as it was comforting to her. "With as much as I went through with Kevin, only _one_ month ago, I am scared about finally making this decision once again. Brooklyn and I are different species; and officially meshing our lives together is going to be hard. I mean… he's a nocturnal being for Heaven's sake… and we have to find balance somehow…"

"Do you love him?" Elisa suddenly asked her, quietly.

Rose paused from trying to speak and searched Elisa's golden eyes with her own. Elisa was looking gently at her, without judgement, but was waiting quietly and patiently for Rose to answer her.

"More than anything." Rose answered, finally after a few seconds.

"Then, what is the issue?" Elisa asked her. "Yes, marriage is hard; and _yes_, it is a lot harder to make it work with a different species, but the Gargoyles aren't much different than us. I know this more than anyone here. It has been difficult to incorporate Goliath's life and mine into one married life. But… you know… if you love someone enough, and they love you back, then you will somehow make it work and find a way through the hard times. Rose, you and Brooklyn have gone through much trial and hardship in just a few months of knowing each other. You two have been chosen and connected by destiny somehow, and you both have worked together to defeat Kevin."

She paused for a moment and then smiled at her as Rose still looked anxious.

"Gargoyles are very Human-like as you will learn; and I know you and Brooklyn will be just fine. You two have a home, in which he'll probably be with you a lot more than before, and I know Xanatos will help you with any financial things you may need because Gargoyles can't work like you and I. But, I know Brooklyn will make a fine husband and mate for you. As for the night thing… well… yes, it may be hard for a while; but marriage and love comes down to sacrifice. I know he is willing to sacrifice some nights away from you while you work or sleep, and it may come down to you sacrificing some of your sleep to be with him, since he cannot physically be there with you during the day. As long as you get some sleep, then Humans can be nocturnal as well. I think you're just nervous…"

"Maybe…" Rose said slowly, letting Elisa's words of wisdom sink in.

Elisa then chuckled slightly. "I can almost guarantee it, Rose. I _know_ what you're feeling right now; because I, too, was _terrified_ the night Goliath and I had our Mating Ceremony. It took him and I a few years to actually come to face our feelings for each other; but when we did, I have never looked back since becoming his wife and mate. I work some nights; and see him as much as I can, but the nights we do get together, we talk; we communicate, have fun, and just thoroughly enjoy our time together. That's all you can do. Just like any normal Human relationship; it'll take work on both ends. It'll take communication, patience, sacrifice, love and understanding."

As Elisa was speaking to Rose, she suddenly felt much better about marrying Brooklyn; and everything she was being told was right. It was silly for questioning what she was really doing, because at the end of the day, she knew that she and Brooklyn were meant to be. There wasn't any doubt about her love for him, but it was the taint of marriage she had been stained with that scared her the most.

Rose smiled back at Elisa and said, "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm being stupid with my nerves and all. Brooklyn is the love of my life and is everything I want… I just can't believe I'm getting married again."

"I'm sure it's strange, especially since you had a horrible experience with Kevin." Elisa said a bit sadly. "But, I know for a fact that Brooklyn will _never_ treat you like Kevin did. You will always be safe with him, and I have a strong feeling that once you see him at the end of the aisle, all of your fears will melt away. You're just having premarital jitters, which is normal for _any_ bride."

"Yeah, you're right." Rose chuckled nervously. "Thanks for talking to me."

"Anytime." Elisa said, smiling. "I will always be here for you. Anytime you guys are having your first argument, or you have questions about how they think versus how we think, or even how to approach intimacy with them. Ultimately it's going to be you learning for yourself, but I will be happy to talk through whatever you need and give you advice if needed or wanted."

"Thank you, Elisa." Rose said softly, squeezing her hand again.

Just then, the car started to slow down; and Rose's heart started to speed up again. She didn't realize that they were already there; and the Ceremony was essentially beginning. Once the car came to a full and complete stop, Elisa smiled and turned to her.

"We're here, this is it. Just remember to breathe, okay? You'll be alright. We love you and are so happy and excited for you both, this is the beginning of a new chapter for the both of you."

Rose could only nod kindly at her, as her mouth seemed to dry out and watched as Angela, Akira, Fox, Maggie, Delilah, and then Elisa shuffled out of the car, before she took a deep breath, gathered up her long and full dress to also step out of the car. One gloved hand reached out to help her out, and when she looked up; Owen was standing tall and was smiling warmly at her.

"Miss Connelly, you look beautiful." He greeted her, with a rare smile.

"Thank you," she responded, and gratefully took his hand; stepping out of the car. Right in front of her was the large garden hedge; which had a beautiful gazebo in the center of where they chose to have their Ceremony.

Behind the tall hedge in front of her; she could see that the wedding garden was filled with ambiance lighting and soft classical music was being played from inside. It was only a matter of time before she would be walked down that aisle to Brooklyn; and her heart was pounding.

Angela, Akira, Maggie, Delilah, Emily and Elisa all slowly stepped out from the large hedge, towards the aisle, to start the wedding procession, with their flower bouquets in hand. Rose gulped a few times and was breathing heavily, trying to calm herself down when a warm and familiar voice spoke to her.

"Lassie… you look _beautiful._"

Rose shot her head up at the familiar voice and smiled in relief when Hudson landed next to her, dressed in his ceremonial armor with a kind and gentle smile on his face. Rose exhaled a soft laugh, still shaking with nerves as he stepped towards her. He reached his claws out and took her hand in his; peering down upon her face with a gentle expression.

"I was honored when you asked me to walk you down the aisle to Brooklyn… I know you probably want your grandparents to be here, but all the same; I am honored. You are beautiful; and I... " He cut off speaking suddenly, as he gathered his thoughts, but before he could; Rose leapt forward and pulled Hudson into a hug, holding him tightly.

Hudson stood in shock at her embrace for a moment, before his body relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. They held each other for a few minutes, before Rose pulled away with tears in her eyes and said softly, "You are my family, Hudson. There's no one better I could have asked to give me away to Brooklyn. You are my grandfather, and I love you."

Hudson's eyes widened; and were suddenly full of tears.

"And I love you, my grand-daughter."

Rose and Hudson smiled at each other for a few seconds before he offered his arm to her, in which she quickly took and faced herself towards the aisle. Hudson could feel her trembling and chuckled slightly.

"Relax, child." Hudson said slowly, patting her hand with his available claw. He then leaned his face close to her ear and whispered, "Brooklyn is just as nervous as you are. We're all ready for you and him to be married; it all begins with one footstep…"

Rose took a deep breath and nodded her head forcing her brain to connect with the rest of her body. Brooklyn was on the other side of that hedge, in the middle of the garden, and he was waiting for her. All of her bridesmaids and maids of honor, started walking down the aisle; and it was now completely up to her. She smiled at herself, looking at the edge of the hedge; and knew she was doing the right thing.

"Are you ready, lass?" Hudson asked her, smiling.

"Yes," Rose replied. "I have been ready for this for a long time…" She paused for a moment before she looked over at him and asked, "Promise not to let me trip and fall?"

"I promise." Hudson smiled even wider at her. "I would never."

"Then let's go." Rose said softly, looking back at the aisle. "I'm ready…"

* * *

Brooklyn was standing at the end of the aisle in the heart of a beautifully lit garden, with his heart pounding excitedly as he looked around in awe. Xanatos and Fox had kindly reserved out a portion of this hidden gem for their mating ceremony; and it was everything he could have wanted for himself and Rose, plus more. All around him were small party lights, which were streamed across white linens, making the gardens seem more magical and romantic. The scent of flowers, fresh grass and shrubbery added to the beauty of the venue. As he looked around at all the guests, he was amazed at how his clan had truly grown; both Gargoyle and Human alike.

He was standing in his ceremonial armor, as he had worn for Lexington and Akira's mating ceremony, and was wearing his dark-blue loincloth with a thick metallic belt holder, and his breast-plated suit of metal; with metal pieces for his arms and shins. On his back he wore his usual sword to represent his warrior status, and also had leather finger-less gloves on his clawed hands.

From the soft lighting flooding down upon their romantic venue, to the classic live music being played, to his clan sitting down upon the chairs facing him; he suddenly felt very nervous. He didn't know why he was, but the more he thought about his beautiful soon-to- be wife and mate walking down towards him, it was nearly doing him in. Goliath was standing next to him, in his own set of armor and was silent, but happy.

Xanatos, Fox, Alexander and Owen were sitting in the front, with Elisa's family right behind, to the Labyrinth Clan full of Mutates and Clones; while his own Clan sat on the other side of the aisle; but he wanted to see Rose already. Fox had just walked in, which told him that the ladies had all arrived and they were about to start their ceremony.

His heart was pounding frantically, and with each beat he could only think about how he was lucky and blessed to still have that heartbeat thanks to Rose, her love, and her healing powers. They were together this day because of her bravery and fierceness in trying to protect herself and him from Kevin's rage and vengeance; and because of her saving him, he was also able to save her from that same death

Brooklyn took a deep breath and felt like pacing around the gazebo, in which he was standing, as he was staring at the edge of the hedge thirty feet in front of him. He forced his claws to be together to stop their fidgeting. As Brooklyn was lost in his nerves, Goliath looked down at him, smiled and said in a low voice so only he could hear him.

"_Relax_… once you see her walking towards you, you'll forget every single nerve."

"What if she doesn't come, Goliath?" He asked him suddenly, glancing up at his leader with a worried expression. "What if… what if she thinks this is all a mistake?"

"She won't and doesn't." Goliath replied, placing a strong claw upon his armored shoulder. "Rose loves you, and you two were destined to be together. The moment I saw how connected you two were and how deeply you fell in love, I knew this wasn't coincidence. During the battle, a month ago, her strength, courage and dedication to you and our Clan cemented my own love and respect for her. She is very much a part of this Clan, and brings much light, color and beauty to it. You have made a very wise choice in choosing her as your mate. I know she will be a strength, wisdom and courage that you will grow from, to one day make you a very fine leader."

"Thank you, Goliath." Brooklyn said with pure astonishment and respect for his leader. He was moved by his words and knew that the right choice of mate could make or break a Gargoyle. From what Goliath was saying, he had chosen a mate who would make him much better than he was; and greater than he could be. As Second-In-Command to the Clan; he also knew that Rose would help him grow even more into that leader that he wished to be and would support his role and share his burdens with grace and strength.

Goliath smiled down at him and said, "I'm very proud of you, Brooklyn. I know you two have been looking forward to this moment for a long time; and now you get to enjoy this beautiful night with your mate.

"My _mate_…" Brooklyn whispered to himself, amazed that they were finally having this night.

Him and Rose had done a lot since Kevin's attacks, and it already felt like that happened a lifetime ago. They had both moved on and were ready for this new chapter in their life together. From Rose purchasing their first apartment together, to burying Kevin's body; to this moment, where they were finally able to be together. It had been very difficult to wait for; but it was happening, and Brooklyn wanted nothing more than to have Rose in his arms, never to let her go.

As Brooklyn stood there, for what felt like hours, he finally saw Rose's bridesmaids walking down the aisle, with bouquets of flowers in hand and in light pink, flowy dresses. The classical music started a slow waltz type song, and Brooklyn felt his claws becoming more sweaty. This was it; the moment he was looking forward to the most.

Angela was the first to step out, walking down the aisle and truly looked beautiful. The wedding guests turned in their seats and smiled at her, who was smiling back at everyone. Her long, black hair was thrown back in a loose braid, with flowers delicately placed in her hair. The dresses had been altered for a Gargoyle's anatomy; mostly for their tails and wings; but everything else looked absolutely amazing. She was wearing the bracelet that Broadway had bought for her and he was beaming at her; his face completely stupefied at her beauty.

Next, behind Angela came Akira; who's straight hair was pulled back, half up, half down style; in the same pink dress as Angela. She too, looked beautiful. Brooklyn smiled at both of his sisters, and though Akira's eyes and smile was upon Lexington, before she sat down next to him, she glanced up at Brooklyn and winked at him. Brooklyn felt his heart pound a little bit more as Akira's expression told him that he was close to the moment of seeing his love, Rose.

He watched as Elisa walked down the aisle, smiling gently at Goliath before she sat in the front next to Fox and Xanatos. Next, came Maggie and Delilah; his two former love interests. Though it was strange to him that they were there; it came to a great relief to him that he felt nothing as he watched them walk down the aisle. Maggie had her eyes and smile upon Talon; and Delilah was all smiles as she was looking at his clone self; Malibu.

Brooklyn took another deep breath and couldn't help but feel happy for the ladies; but he was ready to see Rose. Finally, Emily was the last to walk out; and was giving Brooklyn a smile that told him that he was the luckiest Gargoyle in the whole world; which he didn't doubt.

He smiled at her as she also sat down next to Elisa, and kept her eyes locked on his. She narrowed her eyes slightly at him and then took a dramatic breath, as to tell him to breathe and then mouthed, "Relax… she's coming…"

Relief flooded his being and didn't know why he was wondering if she would actually show up, but decided to blame it on his own nerves. After everything they had both seen, felt and gone through with each other; he should have had more faith in her love for him.

Just then, the guests all stood, and Brooklyn stared out at the edge of the hedge where he suddenly felt his world go into slow motion, this was the moment he was waiting for all along, ever since he laid eyes upon her, months ago. He knew this night was their destiny.

Stepping out from behind the hedge, escorted by a very proud-looking Hudson, was Rose.

The moment he saw her, his breathing caught in his throat and was suddenly unable to breathe. Her long red hair was curly and pulled back into a loose bun, with a white lacie veil cascading down her head towards the ground. She was wearing a beautiful full, but laced white dress, with a light pink sash across her waist. The dress hung delicately off her shoulders and clung to every curve beautifully. It moved with her body in such a way that made him feel like he was in front of a Goddess.

If Rose was nervous, it didn't appear that way. The moment she glanced up from the ground to look at Brooklyn, a connection; unlike anything they both had ever felt before, occurred. Both of their hands were filled with tingling sensations, and they were instantly in each other's thoughts and hearts. The world around them went silent, muffled, as they could both feel and hear each other's feelings and thoughts.

To his great relief, he could feel that she was indeed nervous, but never once thought about running. She was ready to be his forever; and the moment their eyes met, her nervousness melted away, as did his. Rose's face was beautifully smoothed out and accentuated with a light bit of makeup, but it was her smile that burned brighter and more beautifully than the sun. Brooklyn couldn't feel his body as she was walking towards him, and they had another cosmic feeling moment.

As Rose walked closer to him with one arm in Hudson's, their connection broke and both could hear the music and the small background noises. Rose's eyes never left his and his never left hers, and she suddenly started to walk towards him more quickly, but Hudson slowed her down and chuckled, "Slow, Rose… slow and steady. I'll get you there, I promise."

Everyone in the audience started to laugh lightly; breaking up the intense moment for everyone. Brooklyn cracked a laugh through his tears, and didn't realize that he was crying. Her beauty and light was something he was in awe of; and words could not describe his love for her. Rose lowered her head slightly laughing at Hudson's words and they both slowed down their walking, making it a bit more torture for them both. Goliath placed one strong claw upon his shoulder to offer Brooklyn comfort as his feelings of love boiled up for her near his breaking point. The closer she got to him, the more beautiful she was to him.

She raised her face again to meet his eyes and broke out into the happiest smile he'd ever seen on her face; and it made him nearly want to rush to her. Hudson and Rose had finally reached the base of the stairs of the gazebo, where Brooklyn was just a few small steps away from her. It took everything in him to keep himself from launching at her to take her in his arms, but with Goliath's claw still on his armored shoulder, it kept him from doing so.

Hudson turned Rose to face him, and smiled a tearful smile at her in which she returned to him. He clasped his claws on top of her hands and whispered, "You're beautiful; I'm so happy for you two. Take good care of the lad… I know he will take good care of you."

"I will, I promise. Thank you, Hudson." Rose whispered in a tearfully filled voice.

Hudson gently patted her hands with his claws and then leaned forward to place a soft kiss upon her forehead. After a few seconds, he pulled back and then stepped away from her to stand next to Elisa on the front row, wiping his tears away from his eyes as he did so.

Rose glanced around at the standing guests for a moment, smiling at them, and noticed that there wasn't a single dry eye in that venue. She then slowly turned her gaze around to her love, Brooklyn; and saw that he was also crying. A small cosmic moment passed between them, as they stood so close to each other, but weren't yet touching. He was a few steps taller than her, and with him standing at his full height, she raised her face to be able to look into his.

With a gentle smile on his face, he took a deep breath and then slowly stepped forward, offering his claw to her to take. As he did this, flashes of the past seemed to pass through his and her connected minds and they remembered the very first moment they actually had met at the Brooklyn Bridge. She was about to committ suicide to escape her life from Kevin, while he braved his nervous and broken-heart to take a chance upon their connections; to take another chance at love.

He had offered his claw out to her, slowly and silently pleaded with her to trust him and take hold of it… that if she did, he would love her, no matter what, and promised he would save and protect her from that day forward. While it had been very difficult journey, he kept his promise and did just that. She thanked God everyday for her decision to take his Claw then, and was ready to take his Claw once again.

She gathered up her dress slightly and stepped up a few steps of the Gazebo; reached out her left hand to him and slowly slid her hand across his claw before clasping it. An enormously powerful shock of electricity shot through them the moment their skin touched; making them both jump slightly. Brooklyn immediately closed his claw around her soft hand and guided her up to the base of the Gazebo to stand in front of him. Slowly, she climbed the stairs and allowed him to guide her up to him; without ever breaking eye contact with each other.

When she finally reached the base of the gazebo, she slid her other hand into his claw and stared intensely into his beautiful dark eyes. More than anything, they both wanted to kiss each other and seal the ceremony's vows and to be mates forever, but they had to be patient for just a few moments longer.

She smiled brightly up at him as he chuckled slightly, almost like he couldn't believe that she was this beautiful, full of light and love for him, and was standing in front of him ready to be _his _mate.

"Hi, babe." She breathed, laughing slightly.

"Hey," he breathed back, grinning happily. "I'm lost with words… you are stunningly _gorgeous. _I'm so lucky to be marrying an angel... I must have done something right."

"Thank you." She whispered back, gripping his claws tighter and couldn't keep from smiling at him. "You look incredibly handsome as well, I love seeing you in your armor."

"Yeah?" He chuckled softly, holding her hands and rubbing his talons on the tops of her hands. "Thanks babe."

"Thank you everyone for being here." Goliath suddenly spoke out in his low, but loud voice, shaking Rose and Brooklyn from their quiet conversation. "You may all be seated."

Rose took a shaky breath and looked out at the crowd who had seated, while Brooklyn gripped her hands tighter in his claws, exhaling out his breath he felt he had been holding for what felt like hours. He smiled at her and could tell that she was nervous; but as they were still connected; he felt that it was the very notion of being married that made her feel anxious, and not because of him. He knew that she was scared because of what she experienced with Kevin; but he hoped to show her that their marriage wouldn't be anything like hers and Kevin's.

_I'm nervous too, _He said in his mind; knowing she could hear him. _But our marriage is going to be different than what you experienced with Kevin, my love. _

_I know it will. _Rose answered back in her mind, smiling at him. _I'm not scared to be married to you- I was nervous about taking this step again in general. But now that I'm here with you, all my fears are gone…. And I just feel you and your love… and that's all I need._

_I'm glad you feel that way… I love you so much, Rose… _He responded in his head, holding her hands tighter in his claws.

"I guess I'll start out by saying how grateful I am for everyone in attendance today." Goliath started to say out loud, interrupting their silent conversation. "As we come together once again, we are celebrating the unity and marriage of Brooklyn and Rose. This night is a night in which we _all_ have been looking forward to, and I know that they are extremely excited as well… if they can hear what I am saying, that is. They seem a bit lost in each other's eyes..."

Rose and Brooklyn blinked away from each other's loving gazes, and cracked smiles at Goliath as the guests started to laugh quietly. He chuckled in a low voice, winked at them, and then continued, speaking a bit louder for everyone to hear, as Rose glanced back up at Brooklyn and mouthed, "_I love you too."_

"Brooklyn and Rose's love is something that has not only inspired me; and has inspired all of us in attendance here today. Their relationship proves that love knows no boundaries, and knows no difference in form. Before my Second-In-Command knew Rose, he knew heartache, loneliness and the burden of leadership and responsibility. However; the moment he met her; everything changed for the better. While we were all unsure about their relationship at first, I couldn't deny; as leader, how happy he was." He paused for a moment before smiling down at Rose, before continuing to speak his speech.

"It was _you_, Rose, who brought that light back into his life, and was not something any of us could do. For that, I am thankful for you and am beyond honored to be initiating your mating ceremony tonight."

As Goliath said those words, Rose's eyes filled with tears and slowly turned her attention back to Brooklyn, who's eyes were also filled with tears and was smiling back at her.

"Love is something both Humans and Gargoyles both believe in and strive to work towards. It's in a Gargoyle's nature to mate for life and to be faithful and loyal to our mates throughout our lives. Though we look different on the outside, Gargoyles think, feel and act much like Humans do. We strive to protect those we love and have an intense desire to love and to be loved. Though none of us are perfect beings, we all have to strive for our love, relationships and marriages to work." He paused again, letting his words sink into their minds, before he continued to speak, a bit louder and clearer.

"Brooklyn and Rose, as you two join each other in this journey of unity and love; know that marriage requires work and effort on both ends. It's not 50/50; but is both of you giving 100% to each other. Love and marriage is a _choice_; choosing to love and sometimes _fall back in love_ with your spouse, especially as times appear dark and hard. Learn to communicate with patience, kindness, and respect for each other; as there's nothing more harmful than sharp words full of anger and malice. Marriage is also sacrifice- learning to cohabitate with each other is something that takes work, forgiveness and patience on both your guys' parts. As long as you both continue to choose love and each other; then there's nothing you two can't do."

Rose and Brooklyn smiled at Goliath's words of wisdom and felt their hearts pounding in anxiety and excitement for this moment.

"Brooklyn," Goliath said, suddenly. "You may begin your vows."

Brooklyn turned his attention back to her and stared at Rose was a great intensity. He was holding her hands tightly in his claws and took a deep inhale of air as he gathered his thoughts and courage.

"Rose…" he began, talking in a calm tone; although she could feel anxiety build up in his heart. "Goliath is right. Before I met you, I was in lonely anguish and didn't know who could help me or what I could do to escape what I was feeling. I was doing my best to be Second-in-Command to this Clan and was trying my hardest to do my duties and fulfill my responsibilities. However; I couldn't deny the sorrow I was feeling, and I knew that I couldn't continue down that path. I was searching for love, purpose and great meaning in this life- and I was looking for that companionship in everyone in which I came into contact with; but never could seem to find it… but then I met you…" He paused from speaking, took another deep breath and then continued."Rose, at first, when I met you; I actually felt _more_ confused and conflicted than I did before..."

The audience laughed a bit louder at his words and Rose couldn't help but laugh along as well. Brooklyn grinned at her, and never tore his gaze from her.

"There was a great deal of confusion inside me," he continued a bit louder, as the audience fell into silence again. "But you had turned on a light inside my soul, and I could not deny the connection we first felt when we laid eyes upon each other. Though we are different species, you being a Human and I being a Gargoyle; it was never a big deal for me. Our love for each other has been the most beautiful thing, and it's something that I have been insanely blessed with. I am thankful for you, Rose. You have replaced my nightmares with dreams, my darkness with light, my worries with happiness, and my fears with love… everything good comes from you."

He paused from speaking and Rose instantly felt herself fighting her tears, as she felt his own emotions building up. Tears filled his eyes, and he was trying very hard not to cry- which left his voice shaky. She smiled at him, and grasped his claws tighter as he continued to speak in a voice thick with emotion.

"I have been in love with you since the moment I laid my eyes upon you, all those months ago in that alleyway. I was never able to truly forget your beauty and the glorious light I saw in you. When you allowed me to be in your life and graced me with the same feelings of love and acceptance; I knew my life would be complete, my heart was healed and my soul enlightened. You are the wind beneath my wings, the love in my heart, the air in my lungs and the very reason my heart beats- the true love of my life."

He paused again for a moment and let his own tears fall from his eyes; as everyone else seemed to be moved by his heartfelt words, but they didn't know that those were the words that Brooklyn vowed to her after he was shot by Kevin. Rose couldn't help herself as she began to cry more earnestly; and he gently took her in his arms, and wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry," He said lightly, grinning and teasing her. "You'll make me cry…"

Rose shakily laughed, as the audience laughed, but mostly were wiping their eyes. He took a deep breath again, as Rose's tears fell silently from her eyes and continued, holding her hands even tighter now.

"Rose Connelly." He said more clearly, smiling through his tears. " I, Brooklyn… Second-in-Command to the Manhattan Gargoyle Clan- do give my vow of everlasting love and devotion to you. My heart forever belongs to you; you are my best friend, mate… _and wife_. I promise to love you till the end of time, faithfully and completely. I promise to be your best friend, supporter, and protectorate for all the days of my life; to make sure you are happy and taken care of. I promise to…"

He paused again, as more emotions filled his eyes with tears and clouded his voice, as he seemed to be adding his vows in by the bottom of his heart.

"I promise to _never _lay a claw upon you other than in love, and will _always _protect you from those who wish to place harm upon you. From this day forward, you are my mate, my beautiful wife. I promise to be forever faithful to you and will love you…. now and forever. You have my heart, Rose. No amount of time is long enough to be with you, but I'll start with forever and for all eternity."

When Brooklyn stopped speaking, Rose's face was soaked with tears and there didn't seem to be a dry eye in the venue, especially when he promised to never hurt her. She quickly wiped her eyes and cheeks, before her makeup could run, and was shocked when Broadway suddenly stood up, walked over to them, pulled out a small box from the side of his loincloth and held it out to Brooklyn.

Brooklyn smiled at his brother, took it with a small, 'thank you' and then turned back to face her. The small black velvet box instantly reminded her of the necklace, in which he gave her, when he first proposed to her. As she stared at Brooklyn with shock, with the black velvet box in his claw; she thought of one thing, as there was only one thing it could be.

He held it up and smiled gently at her.

"Gargoyles don't normally have the tradition of exchanging tokens to represent our love for our mates; but since you _are_ Human… I thought it would be a fitting compromise."

Everyone stared with bated breaths, including Rose, as Brooklyn calmly opened the small black box to show to Rose. Once opened, she gasped. There, in the small box, was a beautifully simple; single ruby wedding ring with small rose gold diamonds surrounding it. It was not an ordinary diamond, like most brides got, but Brooklyn had stuck to the color of his skin, her name, and the uniqueness of their situation.

"_Brooklyn…_" Rose gasped while clutching her chest, unable to seem to speak anything more than his name.

He chuckled slightly at her and then said, "When I saw this ring; I immediately thought of you. Red seems to be a fitting color for us, and though it's not a diamond, it's still a very valuable gem. I researched what a Human ring meant; and was impressed by the symbolism. A ring is given to a bride and groom, to represent the vows in which they give to each other on their wedding night. The ring symbolizes a circle; much like the vow given tonight; endless and eternal. So, this ring I give to you today, as that same reminder. If you'll have it and me; I pledge my eternal love for you."

She stared at him, impressed that he thought to buy her a ring, and seemed to be frozen. They never discussed giving each other rings; and never expected him to spend his funds on her in such a way. However; she did buy him a ring as it was her Human tradition; and to her surprise he seemed to have thought of the same thing making this ceremony all that much more special.

Goliath looked over at her, smiling, and said, "Rose, now it is time for your vows, and then you may take the ring in which Brooklyn has offered for you."

She smiled, took a deep breath, as Brooklyn gave the opened ring box back to Broadway to hold, and took her hands back in his. She glanced over at Emily silently, who immediately stood, walked up to them and stood silently behind Rose, wiping her tears from her face.

Rose glanced into Brooklyn's eyes as she thought about what she wanted to say to him. Though she had written down some thoughts; she never needed to pull them out. As she searched his big, brown eyes; she remembered every single thing she thought of when they first met.

From his eyes; she knew what to say.

"Brooklyn," she said quietly. "As I look into your eyes; I am reminded why I chose you to be my husband and mate. As everybody here already knows my backstory… and the hurt I endured with my ex-husband and previous marriage… they probably don't know what was going through my heart and head during those times. I was broken; truly. And when I first met you, in that alleyway, I was scared. Emily and I were being terrorized by a gunman… a madman… and I was sure I was going to die that night. By his hand or Kevin's; it didn't matter to me; all I knew was my time was surely up. But then you showed up and saved me; giving me a second chance at life. I was scared of you and Angela; as you fought the gunman off me; and I was unsure what was going on. However, as I looked past the shock of how different you were and looked into your eyes, I knew I was going to be safe with you. Your eyes were so different than the eyes of the abuser I knew so well back home; they were full of compassion, love, kindness, goodness and sincerity.

In that moment, I fell in love with you as well. Our souls were immediately connected, and I couldn't stop thinking about you, long after you disappeared from the alleyway. We were separated for a time, as I was in the hospital and you were busy with your own responsibilities- and when I went home- you did not know where I was. But not a day went by that I _didn't_ think of you. I was forced to endure my everyday life of living in complete fear and hostility with my ex, and there were many times when I wanted to give up; to give into… his beatings. Sometimes I wanted to anger him to the point where he finally _would_ kill me…"

She paused from speaking, as Brooklyn's face fell and old anger entered his eyes. She smiled sympathetically at him and continued, "However; I never did, because I would think of _you_… You would bring feelings of peace to my heart; and I knew that you and I were meant to one day meet. That hope of seeing your kind eyes again was what I needed to stay strong until that day when we would see each other again. As more time passed, that was the _only_ hope and light I clung to. The possibility of having someone love me and protect me from the nightmare in which I was living was everything to me; and it kept that small flame inside me lit."

She paused from her speaking as tears filled her eyes again and she continued saying, "Brooklyn… the next time I saw you was on the Brooklyn Bridge, where I was wanting to jump to my death... to finally escape Kevin and the _horror_ he brought to my life. I could not take any more betrayal and hurt; and sadly, that hope and light had vanished inside me… or so I thought.

To my shock and surprise, you did not see me as the broken Human in which I saw myself, and did not judge me for feeling that way. You only saw beauty, light and strength; and it has been through _your_ eyes in which I have been able to truly begin to heal and live again. I will never forget the feelings I felt for you when you reached your claw out to me and urged me not to jump. You made your vow to me that night… the vow to love me, support me, and to protect me, and I believed and trusted you with my life; and still do. I thank God _every day_ that I did choose to take your claw that night and trusted my life in your capable arms."

She stopped speaking as tears streamed down her face and grasped his claws with her hands, before she continued in a broken voice. Tears fell down his face, as she could hardly speak.

"You _saved my life _that night and gave me a _new_ reason to hope. You protected me from myself; and saved me from Kevin's wrath. You say that I am your light… but in reality, _you_ are _mine_. I knew that I loved you from the moment I saw you, and I will _always _love you. You saved me, in every way possible, and for that; I am beyond thankful for you. With all my heart and soul; I am thankful and happy to be yours, now and forever. "

She paused once again, as Brooklyn wiped tears from his eyes with his claw and a smile came upon her face. She took another deep breath and said, in a stronger and more confident voice.

"Brooklyn, Second-in-Command to the Manhattan Gargoyle Clan. I, Rose Connelly, do hereby give you my heart, my love and everlasting vow to love you, support you and also… do _my_ very best to protect _you_. I will love you in sickness and in health, through trial and good times, through darkness and light. I give my heart, as _broken_ as it has been, and trust you with it with my whole life and soul. I promise to be your best friend; best wife and lover that I can be for you. I love you with all my heart and soul and am so thankful for you in my life… we are stronger _together_, and I am _irrevocably _and _desperately_ in love with you."

With that, she turned again to Emily, who was an even bigger sobbing mess. Rose giggled at her; as Brooklyn chuckled, and both of them saw that she wasn't the only one sobbing, as most of their audience was blubbering at this point. Emily stepped forward and took out a small black velvet box similar to Brooklyn's. When she turned back to face him, he blinked tears away and looked shocked.

She grinned, and then offered the box to him, laughing slightly at his shocked expression.

"I did not expect you to buy me a ring; as I knew it wasn't Gargoyle tradition… but _I did_ want to also get you a ring from my Human customs."

She opened the box and showed him the pure silver men's band, with a trail of red around it. She altered it to have a small, but thick chain around it, so he could wear it around his neck, instead of on his talons. She grinned at him and laughed as he gasped at her ring.

"It has _red_ around it." He said in a quiet voice; almost as if he was in awe.

"Great minds think alike." She responded, smiling and winking at him. "A ring to symbolize our eternal love and commitment to each other, from this moment forward."

Brooklyn grinned at her, as tears streamed down his face, and Rose silently placed it back in its box and handed it back to Emily, until their ring exchange; and right then, Goliath spoke up, while wiping his own eyes.

"There aren't any more words that I could say to add to this beautiful night of vows," Goliath said, as Brooklyn and Rose clasped hands again, staring deeply into each other's eyes. "All I can say, is that these two have a great destiny in front of them, and I am honored to know these two and initiate their wedding. I am so proud of you, Brooklyn and Rose. I offer my greatest hopes and wishes of success, and happiness to the both of you. Brooklyn, please take the ring out of the box and place it upon Rose's left, fourth finger, as per Human tradition, and say your final vow."

Brooklyn did as he was instructed, took Rose's ring out of the box that Broadway was holding, and turned back to her, while holding her hand up.

"With this ring, I take you, Rose Connelly, as my mate and _wife_, with a vow of my endless love and devotion for you. I love you my beautiful angel, my love." Brooklyn said, placing the beautiful wedding ring on her fourth finger, gently. Rose smiled at the beautiful ring, and could feel the intense build up between her and him. They were almost there; just a few more seconds away they would officially be mates.

Rose quickly took the ring attached to the long chain out of the box in Emily's hands and turned back to him. She placed it around his neck, moving his long white mane of hair away and smiled as the ring settled itself in the center of his chiseled and strong chest, over his metal breastplate.

"With this ring, I take you Brooklyn- Second-in-Command to the Manhattan Gargoyle Clan, as my husband and mate; with a vow of my endless love and devotion. You are my love, and light. I love you so much."

When she was done placing the ring around his neck, Brooklyn brought his claws up and took her hands in his once again, their bodies and faces naturally gravitating themselves towards each other; like two magnets pulling on each other. Her bright hazel eyes stared into his dark brown ones, and Goliath's last words to them were everything they had longed to hear since the moment they met.

"Then, it is my duty, honor, and great privilege as leader of the Manhattan Clan to proudly announce you Brooklyn, my Second-in-Command, and you Rose Connelly as mates. Husband and wife; for as long as you both shall live. May the Gods bless you both with light, prosperity, and protection in all of your days together. You two are now one; now and forever. Brooklyn…. Rose… you may now kiss to secure these vows in front of myself and all these witnesses here tonight… as mates- as husband and wife."

Rose and Brooklyn didn't let Goliath fully finish that sentence as their lips automatically found each other in a blaze of intensity and great passion. The moment their lips touched; the whole world around them seemed to grow quiet and only leave the sounds of their two beating hearts and breathing, as their souls connected.

Her fingers threaded themselves through his thick hair and he cemented his grasp around her small waist, holding her firmly against his body and his lips against hers. They kept their kiss modest; but it was deeply intimate. They were now mates; husband and wife, and had kept their promises to each other and finally made it to the moment they most looked forward to the most.

Hours, years or centuries could have passed by, as they kissed each other and wrapped their arms around each other. Their lips dancing delicately against each other, and their hearts started pounding faster, as Brooklyn brought one of his claws up to the back of her head, running his talons through her curly hair. She could only feel his lips move against hers; and his strong arms around her back, holding her body to his, as they kissed. However; as they were brought back to reality they heard the audience shout out in celebration and applaud to their union. Rose had her eyes closed, but slowly opened them as they pulled apart. Brooklyn opened his eyes and stared at her for a few seconds, before a smile of true happiness flew across his face.

He trailed one claw up to her face, caressing her skin, and whispered, "_We did it!_ We are finally mates!… _I love you so much_, Rose."

"Not as much as I love you…" She whispered back, smiling teasingly at him, and pressed her lips against his in a hurried and desperate kiss. He chuckled against her lips and invited the second kiss, but only for a few moments, as he felt slightly embarrassed to be in front of so many people and his Clan, kissing her. He now didn't care about the rest of the festivities for the night; and only longed to be alone with his new mate and bride.

They pulled away from each other, smiling happily as their hearts soared. Brooklyn suddenly gathered Rose up in his arms and spun her around in the air, whooping and hollering in joy. Rose squealed out in laughter and held onto him and he spun her. After a few spins, he set her back down and cupped her face in his claws; kissing her lips once again. The audience was still clapping; but was slowly dying out as they broke apart.

"Congratulations, you two." Goliath said, smiling down at them both. He placed his strong claws upon Brooklyn and Rose's shoulders and continued, "Truly. I have never been more proud and overjoyed at this union."

"Thanks, Goliath," Rose said, smiling at him, as Brooklyn held her against his armored chest piece. Goliath smiled at them both as they turned to face their audience, beaming in true happiness who were all smiling and clapping enthusiastically. Brooklyn took Rose's hand in his claw gently, turned to her and whispered, "Come my love, let's go to our Ceremonial dinner… but first, I want a moment alone with you."

She grinned up at him and whispered, "After you, my husband."

He grinned brightly at her, held onto her hand tightly and then began to lead her down the gazebo steps carefully so she didn't trip over her long white dress. Once safely on the white aisle, Brooklyn led her by the hand down the aisle, allowing people to see them pass by. Rose looked from every happy face; Human and Gargoyle like. There was Xanatos' family; with Fox, Alex and Owen to their left, with Elisa, Emily, and Hudson to their right on the front row; then there was Lexington, Akira, Broadway, Angela, Bronx lapping his tongue happily out as they passed by. She then looked over to the Labyrinth Clan with Maggie, Talon and Claw clapping; and Claw pumping his fists in the air happily at her. She giggled at Claw and was thankful for his friendship and enthusiasm.

Then, there was Elisa's family- the Maza's were smiling approvingly at her and Brooklyn; then she looked to the Clones- who were all equally ecstatic to be there. Delilah was holding Malibu's hand and looked like a princess in her pink, flowy dress.

Rose was on cloud nine now that she was married to Brooklyn, and now looked over at his handsome face. He instantly smiled back at her, still walking alongside her, and she knew she made the right decision. Her heart was thumping excitedly and longed to have a moment alone with him. They no longer had to hide away from danger and keep their mating desires in check; they could be finally be together, as mates. Rose grinned back at him and could have swore that they both began to walk a bit quicker, now that they passed their audiences, and were about to leave the hedge. The guests were rising and were about to follow them out, to head towards the other side of the hedge, for dinner and dancing.

Seeming to know this, Brooklyn quickly pulled her through the hedge's entrance, over to a private corner, and began to devour her in sweet kisses. Rose giggled past his lips, but happily returned his sensual kiss, he ran his claws over her face gently and pressed his body against hers. She closed her eyes and exhaled in desire; wanting more, as he lowered his lips to claim the skin on her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him close, loving him.

However; as she opened her eyes once again, she spotted a pair of hate-filled red glowing eyes, in a dark corner near their hiding spot, watching them maliciously.

* * *

**** FINALLY! Brooklyn and Rose are now mates! The happy couple will have some fun here soon- but danger is still lurking around the corner. Thank you all for following this story and reviewing! Please, keep up the awesome reviews as they really do help me! Enjoy! We've got a few more chapters to go before the end of this story. Shine on!****


	39. Chapter 39- The Uninvited

**~Chapter Thirty-Nine~**

**The Uninvited**

Rose jumped and gasped out loud at the sight of the bright red eyes looking at them maliciously from the corner of the gardens. Brooklyn froze at her gasp and stopped kissing her immediately, his eye bones raised slightly. He cupped her face in his claws and raised her face gently to look into his to better look at her.

"My love?" Brooklyn asked her, his eyes full of worry. "Did… did I just hurt you?"

"No…" Rose whispered and staring past him as his eyes furrowed suspiciously at her. He then turned around to look behind him to see what she was looking at, and to his shock, he saw what was watching them and he too froze. Suddenly, his protective instincts began alerting him with danger for himself and especially for his new mate.

"Who is it?" Rose asked him quietly, placing her hands upon his chest piece, as Brooklyn slowly lowered his claws from her face, turned around and stood protectively in front of her with a growl forming deep inside his chest.

From where they stood, Rose could swear she recognized the creature somehow and knew that it was a Gargoyle; a female Gargoyle more specifically, but she didn't know who it was. However, Brooklyn did seem to know who it was, and was instantly hostile. He held onto her bare shoulders with both claws, as the dark figure sauntered out from the shadows and came into the soft lighting of the venue.

Once the creature did so and came out into the soft garden lighting, Rose gasped when she saw her. The female Gargoyle was beautifully- ferocious looking, and was eyeing Rose with great contempt. She was tall and slender, but was vastly ripped with muscles. Her skin tone was blue and she wore an immodest two piece rag-like pieces of cloth for clothing. Her red glowing eyes were the same color as her wildly long, fire-red hair.

As Rose gaped at her, she swore that the Gargoyle actually looked a lot like Angela; but obviously did not have the same skin tone, hair color or kind face that she did.

Once the creature was fully in their view; Brooklyn's eyes suddenly lit up bright white; his wings opened up quickly from resting upon his shoulders, and he suddenly pulled Rose behind him, growling viciously. Then to her further shock at his sudden hostility, he drew out his sword from his back and held it in front of them protectively. Rose's eyes widened in horror, as she had never seen Brooklyn actually draw a weapon against another Gargoyle, or have such a strong amount of hostility with one.

As the seconds ticked by, it seemed that he wasn't the only one who didn't approve of her presence. The Clan, as they were exiting the ceremony gardens and saw who was visiting, they quickly jumped up in the air and landed protectively around Brooklyn and Rose offering them immediate back up. Rose looked around with wide-eyes and was amazed by the sudden defensive wall that her new siblings were creating around her, as Brooklyn stood in front of her. The rest of her guests, the Clones, Mutates, and Humans looked shocked, and nervous. Most of them seemed to recognize this new face; but the only one who looked extremely confused was Emily.

Her best friend quickly walked over to her and stayed close to her.

"What's going on?!" Emily whispered in a rush, looking around at the snarling Gargoyles with wide-eyes.

"I don't… " Rose started to say in a whisper, trying to tell her that she didn't know, but stopped when Goliath suddenly stepped forward with true anger etched upon his face. He too was staring at the female with a hard expression, and seemed to match each Clan member's face of distrust, except for Angela. She gasped out loud upon seeing the female and then started to run towards her.

"Mother?!" Angela suddenly cried out, but Broadway held out a protective arm towards her, stopping her from getting closer to her.

"_Mother_?!" Rose gasped, looking from Angela and this new Gargoyle; as the resemblance now made sense to her. She had heard about Angela's mother and Goliath's ex-mate through stories in which Brooklyn, Elisa and Angela had told her. Stories, which made Rose nervous. She was a Human, and Demona _hated_ Humans. Brooklyn kept Rose protected behind him, as he snarled the Gargoyle's name maliciously.

"_DEMONA!"_

"In the flesh…" the ferocious-looking Gargoyle sneered at him in a casual response, as if she was used to being greeted by the Clan like they were.

"What are you doing here?" Goliath suddenly demanded, stepping forward with his claws in tight, angry fists. Demona, however, didn't seem intimidated by Goliath's words nor seemed to care about Brooklyn's weapon suddenly being drawn. She crossed her arms around her large chest and smirked at the Clan's angry looks.

"Whatever are you talking about, Goliath?" She asked in a sneering, mocking voice. "I have come to _every_ Mating Ceremony in this Clan. You think I wouldn't miss this one?"

"We didn't invite _you!_" Brooklyn snarled, his sharp teeth bared at her.

"No, of course you didn't." Demona snapped back at him. "The only one I was invited to was my daughter's." She paused and turned her attention to Angela, and then rested her eyes upon her protruding belly, before continuing to speak. This time however, she spoke in a much gentler tone, as though she wasn't hostile moments ago. "So, it is true then? You are expecting an egg?"

"Yes… it's true." Angela answered her in her same kind voice, smiling slightly. "With my mate Broadway. The egg will be delivered at the end of April."

"This makes me very happy to hear my daughter." Demona said in a motherly tone; full of pride and love and, for once, she looked from Angela to Broadway and smiled brightly saying, "Congratulations! This is happy news indeed."

"Thanks…" Broadway replied in an unfriendly tone, before Angela could speak. "That means a lot coming from _you._"

Demona, however, smirked at him and didn't seem to care about his unfriendly tone towards her, but turned her attention to Lexington and Akira, who were standing closest to Rose.

"I also came to your guys' ceremony a few months ago." She told them, placing her hands on her hips. "I must give you my congratulations as well."

"You came to ours?" Lexington asked in a surprised voice. "_Why_?"

"Because, against what you all think of me, I take pride in _all _of your successes." Demona explained calmly. "When I heard you were getting mated to another Gargoyle, I had to attend and offer my support. So, I perched on the top of the Castle and stayed until your vows were over. I must say I am pleased to see yet another female Gargoyle enter this Clan. Akira… is it? We have never met before; but I am Demona- Angela's mother- and I welcome you to this Clan."

Akira opened her mouth a bit timidly to say something back to her; as she had also heard much about Demona, but didn't quite know what to say. However, before she could, Goliath interrupted their moment of greeting.

"You are _not _a member of this Clan!" Goliath growled, crossing his arms over his large chest. "You have lost the meaning of the word by betraying us, time and time again. I have told you that you are banished from all contact with us, save be with Angela, under _my _jurisdiction_._"

"Oh, Goliath." Demona said darkly, turning her angry expression back to him. "This _is _my Clan, and while I admit I have made mistakes along the way… I do care about all of them, except for you, of course…"

Goliath growled maliciously at her; as she smirked at him, proud of herself that she threw some shade out at him. She took a deep breath and then finally settled her dark brown eyes upon Rose's once again, and glared at her from over Brooklyn's shoulders. The moment she did, Rose felt the familiar coldness enter her chest, as Kevin's black ones used to when he had the intent to hurt her. She was used to Kevin's black eyes; but seeing the same power and evil in a much stronger creature actually seemed to unnerve her slightly.

Instinctively, she slowly reached out and gently placed her hands upon Brooklyn's back, resting them upon his waist, and naturally leaned closer into his back. She tried to keep her facial expression calm, but her silent desire to be protected was noticed by Brooklyn, who responded more strongly against Demona's presence; and was also noticed by Demona.

A nasty smile spread across her face as Brooklyn's growling became more angry at her, raised the large sword up to Demona, and reached his free arm around to hold Rose against him. But despite his anger, she smirked and stepped closer to him.

"Oh, put that down." Demona laughed mockingly at Brooklyn. "We don't need to cause a scene here…"

"No… _let's…" _Brooklyn growled at her, his body becoming more tense. "You're trespassing and _unwelcome_ to be here. Leave… _NOW." _

"Brooklyn, put the sword down." Goliath ordered him seriously. "This is not the time nor place to engage with her."

"_Yes, Brooklyn_." Demona mocked in a smooth voice. "Listen to your benevolent leader… you wouldn't want to… _frighten _your little Human whore much more than she is right now, wouldn't you?"

With that, Brooklyn threw the sword to the ground in anger; and pointed a sharp talon at her.

"Do NOT speak to _my_ mate like that! I don't need a sword to take care of _you_!"

"ENOUGH." Goliath yelled out, stepping in between Brooklyn and Demona, but more to stop Brooklyn from pouncing on her; as she stood strong and unwavered at his growing anger. More than anything, she seemed thoroughly entertained by his anger, as though it was childsplay for her. Brooklyn kept his lit eyes upon Demona, snarling furiously, but doing as his leader was instructing. Then Goliath turned back to Demona with a cold and hard expression on his face.

"_Now… _back to my original question. _What _are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Really, Goliath? I've already told you why I've come… " Demona said, grinning maliciously at him. "I've come to all mating ceremonies as of late, and came because I knew Brooklyn was being mated tonight. Although I had no idea _who_ he was being mated with, I wanted to offer my support seeing that Lexington and Broadway have decided to mate with their _own kind. _I recognized this… _Human_ before, at Akira and Lexington's Ceremony, but I had no idea that she was… _romantically involved_ with him, and the one he chose to be his _mate_..."

As she said the last words, her eyes lit up bright red once again to show her anger, and then turned her gaze over to Goliath and stepped towards him, showing her great anger and equivalent strength to him.

"I knew you were crazy for being the police woman's mate, and I have been thwarted time and time again in stopping you and her. However, because of your forbidden ways, I feared for the trio's futures, as I did not wish for your example to rub off on them. I have been relieved with our daughter's mating ceremony; and then again with Lexington's."

As she spoke her eyes slowly faded back to normal, but her rage against Goliath was still very apparent and obvious, it seemed to make Rose cower ever so slightly more against Brooklyn.

"Once they were mated, I could breathe easier because they were proving to be smarter and wiser than I gave them credit for." Demona continued in a dangerous voice. "They chose to be mated with _their own kind,_ unlike you. But then, there was still _Brooklyn _to prove against the rule. And of course, him being your Second-in-Command and in direct contact with you and _your example_, I have been worried for him. I told myself that he wouldn't be so stupid to do what you've done…" She then stopped talking, threw a nasty look at Brooklyn and snarled, her eyes glowing bright red again. "But I was _wrong_… I should have known he would have stooped down to your level and settled with a filthy Human, further damning our kind into _extinction_!"

"Thanks for your concern, but it's not wanted or needed." Brooklyn growled at her, his fists clenched tightly against Rose's back. "You aren't involved with this Clan anymore… so what I choose to do with my life is between myself and _my Clan."_

At his words, however, her anger seemed to trump his; and she suddenly began to snarl even louder pointing her sharp claw at him.

"As _Second-in-Command_, you have the responsibility of _EVERYONE_ in the Clan!" Demona hissed back dangerously, eyeing Brooklyn with serious disappointment and rage. "I am _ashamed _and _disgusted _by your choice to ALSO become romantically involved with a _Human_ as Goliath has! I have tried to destroy him for his treachery and abominable ways; but I now know that I must destroy you as well!You were always so horribly desperate for love and companionship; but never did I think you would settle for a _Human…_ someone other than your own _species… _It's disgusting… "

"Who I decide to mate with is _none _of your concern, nor business, Demona!" Brooklyn growled venomously, and as this argument went on, Rose wanted to say something to Demona to also defend hers and Brooklyn's love, but Demona suddenly let out an unearthly shriek of rage, her wings suddenly spread out; and every Clan member tensed up for an oncoming battle.

"IT AFFECTS US ALL!" She screamed at Brooklyn who instantly tensed and crouched in a defensive position in front of Rose, growling ferociously at her. Rose gasped out, naturally wanting to protect Brooklyn from her rage, but Akira quickly stepped forward, grabbed onto her and Emily and pulled them away from the inevitable fight.

"You damn FOOLS!" Demona shrieked out, her anger rising with every second now lashing out at the entire Clan. "We are _very few_ in numbers and cannot reproduce as often as Humans do! If you choose to be with a Human, we will be _even less_ in numbers. Eventually, our kind _will_ fall into extinction- and it will all because of _you and Goliath!_"

"Mother, please! Stop this!" Angela cried out suddenly, stepping forward, and placing her claws gently upon her arm.

"There are Gargoyle Clans all over the world! We are not the only Clan… and we will _not_ become extinct. Rose and Brooklyn love each other, and she is good… amazing, even! You have to give her a chance…"

"I will give _no Human_ another chance." Demona snapped at her daughter. "They have had more chances to prove themselves, and time and time again, they have betrayed and destroyed OUR KIND!"

"But Rose is not like them, nor is Elisa!" Angela pleaded with her mother. "The Humans who raised me on Avalon were also good. P_lease mother_… there are good Humans out there! I wish I could make you understand… and see..."

"NO, it is YOU who I wish would open your eyes and see the world for what it really is, Angela!" Demona cried out in great frustration, turning to look at her daughter now. " Humans are _evil_ and our kind should no longer protect and defend them! It is this simple truth you must learn, my daughter. But you NEVER will as long as you are under Goliath's care and abominable example. Is is you, who I fear will _never_ see the truth."

"_Mother_," Angela pleaded, her eyes filling with tears. "I am old enough to make my own choices and to see things how I feel are _right_… and how I see it is that hatred and holding grudges has blinded you _all these years_. Please… put the hatred behind you and realize how much _good _is still in this world. Only then can we be a Clan… and a _family… _once again."

"There's nothing I want more than that, my darling." Demona said a bit softer, her angry eyes filling with great pain. "But until you have lived the life I have, and seen the horrors I have seen… you cannot tell me to put it all behind me and forgive those who have hurt and wronged me. As long as you and Goliath allow this-" she pointed to Rose and Brooklyn and continued with a disgusted expression, "- _abomination of a union_ to happen. Then, I will _never _join this Clan."

Angela's eyes filled with tears, and her claws naturally went to touch her small but protruding abdomen, her broken mother-daughter reality coming to the surface. As long as Demona continued down this hate filled path, Demona would never be able to spend time with Angela's child, and once again, she would be missing out on the greatest treasures that life could produce. Family.

Demona's eyes suddenly lit up into blood red eyes; and suddenly turned to Rose, seething. With a growl, she pointed her sharp talon at her, and was hissing in anger and malice.

"_You…. filthy Human!" _Demona yelled out. "You will _never _belong to this Clan, as NO Human should _ever _belong to any Gargoyle Clan! I have no love for Goliath; and I barely tolerate the others, but _my daughter_ is involved in this madness, as well as her unborn egg, and that makes _me_ involved! Brooklyn won't always be there to protect you, _especially_ during the day! He is stone, but _I am cursed to be a Human. _During the day, I can and WILL deal with you, even if that means that _I kill you_!"

Rose was frozen, staring at Demona's hatred-filled eyes, and couldn't believe what was happening moments after her beautiful mating ceremony. However, before she could say anything, Brooklyn's eyes lit up in white rage and his sharp teeth were gnashing at Demona viciously.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH _ME_ FIRST!" Brooklyn suddenly roared out, coming undone, and lurched out to Demona before anyone could stop him. With a shriek of rage, he knocked her off her feet, and his force sent them both flying through the air, and knocked her onto the ground, onto her back. With a loud grunt he raised his sharp claw raised above his head to maim her, but from where Rose stood, Demona wasn't about to let him hurt her.

"_Brooklyn!_" Rose screamed out in warning, pulling on Akira's grasp who held onto Rose securely and kept her away from the Gargoyle fight.

With roars, shrieks, and gnashing of teeth, the two fought viciously, and Rose watched in horror as Demona shrieked out in rage, and then brought her clawed feet up against Brooklyn's abdomen and kicked him off her, sending him flying off her, where he slammed into the ground grunting out in pain.

"Brooklyn! NO!" Rose cried out, trying again to rush forward towards him but was stopped by Akira who tightened her arms around her, and was struggling to hold her.

"No! Rose, you mustn't!" Akira cried out, stopping her from engaging. "This is between them!"

Unable to fight past Akira's hold, Rose had no choice but to watch in horror as Demona rolled off the ground to her feet to further attack her husband, and as Brooklyn picked himself up, to engage in yet another attack. They faced each other in a challenging way, snarling and growling ferociously- but to her relief, Goliath, Broadway, Hudson, Bronx and Lexington rushed forward and were readying themselves to help Brooklyn the moment he wasn't able to defend himself or his mate anymore.

"Brooklyn, Demona! _Stop!_" Goliath roared out, tensing to get involved, but Brooklyn came at her again.

"You'll NEVER threaten _my mate_ ever again!" He roared furiously, running towards her and throwing punches which she easily dodged, and then they both began wrestling with each other. With as strong as Brooklyn was, however, Demona seemed to be a force of nature and was easily thwarting Brooklyn's every attack.

"She is NOT your mate; she's a filthy HUMAN!" Demona shrieked out, and with another shriek of rage, she pulled her claws out of his grasp, and punched him in the face as hard as she could. Rose's eyes widened in horror, and screamed out, as Brooklyn flew across the gardens, and fell to the ground with a grunt of pain, temporarily dazed.

"Mother, please stop!" Angela screamed out, and Brooklyn's temporary defeat activated the Clans interventions; and it was Bronx who barked loudly and suddenly bounded forward and leapt upon Demona, snarling and gnashing his teeth into her arm. Demona shrieked out in pain and rage, and punched the Gargoyle-Beast off her, where he slammed into a nearby hedge. Rose's scream of horror never left her as she watched the large puppy fly across the garden, but it had enraged the rest of the Clan, including Talon, who stepped forward to help break up and stop the fight.

"You cannot defeat all of us, Demona!" Goliath called out, standing on one side of her, while Broadway, Hudson, Talon, and Lexington surrounded her on the other side. Brooklyn's eyes stayed glowing white as he shook his head, stood, and then started to stalk forward while facing her head on, snarling ferociously.

Demona looked around at the ground as if searching for her options, and then saw one.

"Yes… _I can_!" She said coldly, and then suddenly launched herself to the side, knocking Lexington across the gardens, as he was the smallest one and easiest for her to take out; then barrel-rolled across the ground to the sword Brooklyn had discarded. She then launched herself into the air back towards Brooklyn, with the blade raised, aiming to kill him.

"DEMONA!" Goliath roared, now pouncing forward.

"MOTHER!" Angela shrieked out, holding her claws against her mouth in horror.

"NO!" Rose screamed out in horror and couldn't let Demona hurt or kill Brooklyn- her new mate and husband. They had just barely been married, and both had vowed to protect each other, and protection was what _he _needed at this moment. She fought hard out of out of Akira's hold with a grunt of effort, and before Akira could stop her, she ran forward against the heavy white fabric of her white dress; and threw herself into Demona's strong frame from behind.

Demona cried out in shock as Rose crashed into her, mid-attack on Brooklyn, and knocked her down to the ground. They hit the ground hard; and it took both of them a moment to realize what was going on. The moment they did, Demona's eyes widened at her interference and it enraged her more.

"You stupid girl!" Demona shrieked out, standing up and advancing on her now. "You'll pay for this insolence!"

"Then _make me pay_!" Rose cried out bravely; standing up from the ground, her long white dress cascading all over the ground. "It's _me_ you wanted to hurt originally, right?"

"_Yes… _" Demona sneered, smiling nastily at her, realizing that she was right. Then in lightning speed; Demona launched herself from the ground, towards Rose with the sharp blade in her claws, aiming to penetrate her heart. In mad chaos, and at the same time, the Clan and Brooklyn launched themselves all at the same time to stop her.

"NOOO!" Brooklyn roared out, pouncing for Rose to get in between her and Demona's blade. However, before he could reach her, Rose instantly raised her hands up to defend herself and the familiar sensation of tingling and electrifying power shot through her limbs without any hesitation.

Instantly, her magic erupted from her core and ignited the red, wispy power in which she willed to burst out of her hands; inches before the blade sliced through her chest cavity. The power hit Demona in mid-air, blasting her away from Rose in an explosion of red electricity, zapping Demona's nerves and blowing her across the gardens.

Everyone watched in shock, and the Clan froze from their attempts to stop Demona, and were amazed to see the powerful Gargoyle slam into the hedge, across the way, and crumple into a heap at the ground, moving no more. Rose had hit her so hard that it effectively knocked her out.

Brooklyn used his clawed feet to quickly stop from his launch, slid across the ground, and grasped onto Rose, holding her against him as his eyes widened in shock and horror. Many things were going through his head at the moment. One, relief that she wasn't injured, two, was the sudden manifestation of power that they were all still getting used to seeing and being around; but the third was that she had, yet again, tried to sacrifice her life for him. He stared down at his mate with wide eyes, as her power slowly faded from her hands and body. Once gone, she kept glancing over at Demona's still form and placed her hands on her hips.

"That's for trying to ruin my wedding night." Rose said out loud, and the crowd of the wedding party cheered.

"Good job, Rose!" Akira cried out, laughing, and running up to them. "I haven't seen your magic in motion since you healed Bronx! You are like… a natural now! I mean, I was impressed when you told me how you defended yourself against Kevin, but seeing it in real-time, was absolutely _incredible!"_

Rose chuckled at Akira's encouragement, but couldn't help but keep her eyes on Brooklyn's angry expression and knew that he disapproved. Sighing, she turned to face him and placed her hands on his breastplate.

"My love…" She began to say, but before she could say anything to him, he came undone at her.

"WHY…?! _Why_ would you provoke her like that?" He cried out, grasping her arms tightly in his claws, his eyes full of worry and anger. "You knew that she would try to kill you! _Why did you get involved_!?"

"Um… excuse me?" Rose asked, not caring that he was angry with her. "I got involved because I wasn't going to let Demona take you away from me."

She then paused from speaking, sighed, and then continued in a gentler tone.

"I can't lose you, Brooklyn…"

Brooklyn's eyes widened as she responded, and suddenly scoffed at her.

"You can't lose _me_? Hmmm... interesting." He replied sarcastically. "Well, I can't lose you either and I _can't_ relive what I almost lost one month ago! We have that 'fear of losing each other' in common, so, how about we start implementing it and stop being reckless in the face of imminent danger!?"

"Okay…" Rose snapped back. "_You first_…"

He opened his mouth to argue, but seemed to have been slammed down by her, and suddenly didn't know what to say. However, before she could continue to argue with him- their minds connected- and she saw a flashback of her dead corpse in his mind; and the fear and grief that was attached to that memory went slamming into her heart. The best night of their life of being mated as a couple, was being haunted by that terrible moment and it was still so fresh in both of their minds, as well as the fear of losing each other.

Instantly, she regretted saying that to him and forced herself to deflate and remain calm. He was still being haunted by that memory and still deeply troubled by how close to death they both got. How close they both got to losing each other forever.

Rose sighed, closed her eyes, and understood where he was coming from. Though he was angry with her; it was all based on worry for her. She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes to look into his angry and worry-filled ones, which were moist with tears.

Since she was in his arms, she glanced up into his eyes, and instantly their souls and minds connected- and she could hear his thoughts of worry and anger at almost losing his newly mated wife. Instantly, she began to defend herself against his angry and worried expression, in their connected minds to not let other people around them hear their conversation.

_I know what you're about to say, my love. _Rose whispered in her mind. _But if I did not get involved, she would have killed you. Just like you were stepping forward to protect me, I was only trying to do the same for you. It's what we vowed to do for each other, just moments ago… _

_I can't lose you, Rose! _Brooklyn argued back, instantly, in his mind, as if he hadn't heard her. _My love! When will you see what? She could have killed you, and I have just barely gotten you as my wife… as my mate!_

_I know… I know… _Rose argued back in her mind. _Sweetheart, I understand… but please… I…_

_No, Rose… _Brooklyn shot back in his mind, his eyes bearing deeply into hers and were moist with tears. _Your dead corpse in my arms is always here in my mind, haunting me, from when Kevin shot you last month. Please… I can't lose you again. I can't have you risking your life… especially for mine._

Rose smiled at him, almost wanting to laugh out in frustration, and gently raised her hands up his biceps, shaking her head.

"When will you finally trust me to be your equal?" Rose asked him out loud, very quietly, easing her head down upon his chest piece.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her just as quietly, holding her arms in his claws as she rested her head against his chest. "I _do_ see you as my equal!"

"Really?" Rose asked him gently, raising her face slightly to look into his eyes. "Your actions say differently."

Brooklyn narrowed his eyes at her and looked thoroughly confused.

"_What?_" He asked her, with a slight edge to his voice.

"We vowed to each other, just moments ago, that we would protect _each other_." She explained gently to him. "You were doing so with me just now, which I am thankful for- and love you with all my heart and soul. But when you were in danger… suddenly _I'm in trouble_ for stepping in to protect you from that same danger? That doesn't seem too fair… nor right… "

Brooklyn held her closer to him, gently placed a talon under her chin and slowly raised her face to look up into his and he sighed, shaking his head slightly. He seemed to be at a loss of words, as part of him wanted to still be angry at her for risking her life like that, but her words also rang out great truth. She _was_ his equal, and her power and bravery was more than capable of defending and protecting him.

"I…" Brooklyn started to say, but then stopped, and sighed again- this time in defeat. He rubbed his claws up and down her arm, as she gazed up into his face. His eyes suddenly were sad, and she could hear the thoughts flow through his mind, and she understood how he was feeling.

Worried. Defeated. Anxious. Afraid to lose her again. They had just barely gotten married, and already they were facing more opposition that sought to tear them apart. She slowly raised her hands up to hold onto either side of his long beaked face and gently caressed it.

"I… I'm sorry, Brooklyn." She whispered gently. "I know what you're about to say…"

"Yeah?" He replied in a choked voice, tears suddenly forming in his eyes. "What am I about to say?"

"You never want me sacrificing myself for you…" She answered bravely, looking into his eyes. He stared down at her, with many emotions flowing through him, and finally he settled on slight defeat from his anger. He exhaled deeply and rested his head down upon hers.

"_Yes_, now when will you understand that; my love?" He asked her quietly, in a still and almost dead voice. "I need you _here_, safe, and not sacrificing your life for mine."

"I _do_ understand that, my love. _I just don't agree._.." Rose responded firmly, and his eyes widened at her as she continued to take her stand against him. "We are married now, and just like you vowed to protect me, I also vowed to do the same. I _always will _fight for you_._ Just like you won't let someone harm me… I love you too much… and couldn't let her hurt you…"

Brooklyn kept hold of her, as he stared down in her eyes with a loss of words, closed his eyes, and then took a deep breath.

"_Rose_…" He sighed, trying to will patience to fill his being. "Please… babe. I have been dealing with Demona for over a Century… and you've just barely met her tonight. You think she was angry then? She'll be a lot worse when she wakes up and will try to come at you again… and when she does, you will not-"

"_No_." She interrupted strongly.

"-get involved…uh… _what?_" He asked her in a shocked voice that she suddenly was so defiant to his protection and advice. "_Rose…!_"

"No," Rose repeated again, placing her hands upon his chest. "Don't, '_Rose_' me. We are stronger together, Brooklyn- when will you understand _that?_ We vowed to each other just now that we would always protect each other and be each other's _equal_. That means you need to please stop treating me like I'm made out of glass. With you by my side; I feel stronger than ever before. With you by my side, I feel that I can do _anything_."

He stared at her for a few seconds in shock, before he sighed heavily and shook his head, holding her closer to him.

"I always knew you were stubborn, my sweet angel." He teased her, a small smile dawning upon his face. " I just didn't realize it would have grown ten-fold when we got married."

"Is that some sort of a deal breaker for you?" She asked him lightly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Absolutely not." He said instantly, grinning brightly at her now. "I'm in this for all eternity, just… _please_. Promise me this one thing?"

Rose stared at him for a few seconds, deliberating what he was asking her.

"Depends on what it is… " She told him, as he smirked at her.

"Don't put yourself in mortal danger for me anymore, okay?"

Rose continued to stare at him, blinked a few times, and then instantly shot it down.

"Nope, sorry. I _can'_t promise you that. I _will_ step in if you're life is in danger…but…"

"_Rose… I swear_… " Brooklyn warned in controlled anger, his tone serious and his gaze intense in her eyes.

"BUT…" Rose continued to speak a little louder as if he didn't interrupt her. "I _can_ _compromise_ with you. Every battle we face, we face _together. _And what I _will_ promise you is this… I will no longer be reckless, okay? What I did with Demona, yeah, okay… I admit that was reckless. But I will _never_ stop protecting you and our love."

Brooklyn eyed her for a few moments, before he exhaled in frustration but couldn't help but smile at her, shaking his head at her stubbornness.

"Okay, _okay… fine_. It's a deal my beautiful, sweet… _stubborn_, wife." He said teasingly. "I understand what you are saying. I am protective of you, and always will be- and I do see you as my equal. I know you are strong, and especially with your magic I know you are capable of doing amazing things. However, you don't know Demona like I do and don't know what she's capable of. So…" he paused and exhaled sharply once again, and pulled her closer to him, and lowered his voice so he was speaking a lot quieter and gentler to her. "... please my love… my beautiful wife. Stay with me and continue to be safe. I _can't_ lose you again."

Rose stared up into his eyes, and felt her eyes moisten with tears, as the near death of them both, from one month ago, was still very raw in their souls. The fear and grief so close to their memories. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his beak, and began to caress her hands up and down it.

"I understand what you are saying, my love, and how you are feeling." Rose whispered, as he held her tighter in his arms. "I'm sorry for worrying you. But please know that I feel the same way. You forget that I almost lost you as well, and I can't lose you either. We just got married, and yet, we already have enemies trying to tear us apart. I'm sorry for getting involved, but I knew I could handle her with my magic. Next time, I won't _provoke _her, but I can't just stand by and watch her attack you."

"I can handle her." He mumbled against her face, rubbing his claws up and down her back and arms. "But I understand what you are saying as well. We will take on our enemies together, my sweet mate, from now on. I just can't lose you ever again."

Rose looked up into his eyes and slowly raised her lips to his, breathing against them.

"Thank you, my love." She told him softly, continuing to caress his beak, which made him close his eyes at her touch. "I love you so much… and don't worry. You _won't_ lose me. Never again."

"How do you know?" Brooklyn asked her, opening his eyes and holding her close to him. She slowly raised her eyes to his once again, and gently smiled at him.

"I know it… because I know that you _won't_ allow it." She whispered. "Just like I won't allow someone to take you away from me. You and I are one… now and forever… my love. My mate. _My husband._ Nothing can tear us apart; and I know that we can live through and heal each other as long as we will it."

Brooklyn's eyes softened, worry slowly fading, and a smile crept across his lips as he inched them towards hers.

"Hmmm…" Brooklyn breathed, relief flooding his mind and being at her words. "I like the sound of that. And I like _even more _that you are now my sweet, hot, and beautifully sexy wife."

"Me too." Rose whispered, raising her lips to meet his in a passionate kiss. However, before they could kiss, the Clan clapped at her performance, making them jump slightly, having forgotten about the chaos around them. Rose smiled apologetically at him, as she pulled away from his lips.

_I'll make that kiss up to you later, I promise… _She whispered in her head, and instantly he smirked at her, and held her closer to him.

_I know you will. _Brooklyn replied back, kissing her on the forehead, and then whispered in her ear, "Tonight… you and I… will be making up _a lot_ of lost time."

Blushing slightly, Rose bit her lip and had to try to hide her slight embarrassment, but was interrupted when Emily suddenly came over and wrapped her arms around Rose.

"OH MY HELL!" Emily screamed out in her ear, holding her tightly, and laughing. When she pulled away from her, Emily's face was amazed and seemed breathless. Rose laughed at her, as Brooklyn slowly shook his head, with a small smile on his face.

"That was _incredible_, Rose!" Emily exclaimed, taking her by the hands. "Truly! I haven't seen you since before you moved to the Labyrinth, and haven't seen your magic performed like that since the rapist gang! That was SO cool! Have you been practicing?! Do you know who your parents are yet?!"

Rose laughed at all of her questions and raised her hands up.

"Whoa there…" Rose laughed, pushing Emily away slightly to give her and Brooklyn some space. "No. I haven't done any digging into any of that. I've been a bit preoccupied with trying to survive an abusive and murderous ex-husband, Em… " She paused and lovingly gazed up into Brooklyn's dark brown eyes and seemed to melt in them. "... and have been preparing to finally marry the love of my life; my soulmate. I'm in no rush to dig into my past… as I've realized that it does not matter. What matters is already in front of me, and our future together."

Brooklyn smiled down at her with the same amounts of love, endearment and intensity, as a flash of light suddenly broke them from their gaze, and both blinked in surprise at Emily; who had just barely taken a picture of them with her large camera.

"Sorry…" Emily said, lowering the camera. "Wedding photographer, remember? I just… _had _to capture that moment with you two. I swear… you both just get… so lost in each other's eyes. It's a cosmic moment for sure. A memory I'm sure you'll both, one day, thank me for capturing." She paused and looked between Rose and Brooklyn, who were staring at her blankly.

"You're welcome." Emily said cheekily, grinning at them. "So… I'm just letting you know that I'll be following you two around and will be capturing many more _memories _of this night. Just so you're aware. So… behave or… don't… I mean, it's whatever you want me to eventually have developed at the photo store."

Rose slowly smiled at her best friend and giggled, as Brooklyn looked a bit unnerved at Emily's warning. Reading his mind, she knew that he only wanted to be alone with her and to finally get lost in the joys of their newly mated life, but couldn't as long as they were at their wedding party. Rose slowly placed her hands upon his breastplate and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for the warning, Em." Rose said, grinning and teasing her. "Brooklyn and I will have to just find places to hide from you."

"Challenge accepted." Emily teased back, clicking the camera once more in their face, and then walked off, as the others in their Clan came forward. Brooklyn watched Emily go, and groaned slightly.

"Can we just leave already?" He asked her, half-teasing, half-serious.

"I don't think so." Rose answered him, laughing, as the Clan approached them, still cheering her on for knocking Demona unconscious like she did. As she looked around at all of them, even Goliath seemed pleased with her.

Rose was impressed with herself, and the fact that she was getting better at controlling her powers, and wouldn't get dizzy after manifesting them- but knew it was going to take a bit more convincing, on her part, to make Brooklyn feel more trusting and comfortable with her protecting him when need be.

"WAHOO" Lexington shouted out from behind her, pumping his fists. "Now that's how we should deal with Demona from now on!"

Rose smiled and was about to say something to him, when they all suddenly heard movement from the corner of the garden, where Demona lay. She was coming to, and was holding her head, groaning out loud. The Clan turned to face Demona, all standing in front of Rose and Brooklyn, waiting for her to make her next move; when she suddenly looked up and looked as though she was about to freak out once again.

As Brooklyn looked down at his new wife, and thought about everything she said. Rose was strong, brave, and fearless; a force to be reckoned with- and he had to give her that chance to fight alongside him. An overwhelming feeling of love and protection flowed through his being as he held his wife in his arms, and realized that he would do anything for her. He kissed her deeply on the forehead, took a deep breath, and then took her hand in his claw. She suddenly looked up into his eyes, and he tightened his grasp around her hand.

"Together?" Rose asked him quietly, with a hopeful tone.

"Together." He replied quietly, smiling at her, and then hand in claw, they walked past the Clan, towards Demona. The Clan's eyes widened as they did so, and even Demona was watching them with disbelief, her eyes shifting to Brooklyn to Rose and their enclasped hands.

"Alright here's how this is going to go… " Brooklyn snarled at Demona, still keeping Rose at a safe distance from her. "I'm _tired_ of this same damn battle. First with Kevin, then Castaway, and now you! I won't let you hurt her or this Clan anymore… _this ends now_. Leave now, Demona."

Demona, however, stood up growling; and completely ignored Brooklyn. Her dark eyes shifted over to Rose, and stared at her with a disconcerted expression, as if she was thinking deeply about something.

"_How_ did you do that?" She asked her in a low voice, slowly walking towards her now.

"It doesn't matter!" Brooklyn yelled at her; holding Rose against him tighter. "You're time here is up! Leave now, or else I and this Clan will _force_ you to leave."

"I'm not leaving until I receive answers!" Demona snarled at him angrily, finally acknowledging him; and continued to walk towards them. Rose didn't know what to say, but suddenly did not feel afraid. She turned her head to gaze up at Brooklyn, and though he kept his eyes on Demona, she heard his voice in her head.

_Be careful_. He told her quietly. _She is capable of anything… _

Nodding, she turned back to face Demona and felt calm strength, as Brooklyn and her soul connection flowed into each other, giving each other strength.

"With the use of my magic." She told her calmly. "I don't know… how I have magic, but I do. And I use it only to defend myself and the ones I love from those who threaten our safety."

Demona squinted her eyes at her, as though she couldn't believe that a Human was saying sorry to her; and continued to walk towards her.

"You just performed magic; _strong_ magic.." Demona said to her. "_No_ _Human_ can wield that kind of power… it's _impossible_..."

"Um… yeah, well it's a new thing to me… and I didn't really believe it was magic for a while..." Rose started to say, but Demona cut her off.

"I _know_ magic when I see it!" She snarled at her. "And what you just wielded is _very_ powerful magic. _How_ did you do it?"

"I don't know-"

"HOW!?" Demona yelled, coming closer to her.

"Enough!" Brooklyn snapped at her, his eyes glowing bright white. "_You're done here_."

"Oh, don't make me hurt you again!" Demona snarled angrily at him, pointing a talon threateningly at him.

"Demona!" Goliath yelled, stepping close to her. "You ARE done. Leave this place, now!"

Brooklyn quickly stepped in front of Rose once again; holding her tightly against him, but Rose suddenly pushed him away. His eyes widened at her, and his mouth opened to argue with her, but she quickly said, "No… please, my love. I'm not afraid of her…"

Demona smirked at Rose's newfound bravery; but looked a bit unnerved as Rose suddenly walked towards her and faced her with a determined look upon her face. Rose held her chin up high and felt more power flow through her being; recharging her; if she needed to defend herself from another sudden attack from Demona.

She could sense Brooklyn behind her, tensing up, and to her amazement; their connection flowed through both of them, uniting their thoughts and hearts. She could feel his anxiety for her; but to his amazement, he could feel her raw strength and power surging through her, ready to defend herself from Demona without any thought nor any question. At the power he felt through her body, he relaxed slightly and smiled at his mate; trusting her to face Demona.

"I _am_ telling you the truth… I don't know how I did it." Rose shot back, her eyes staring into Demona's with anger. "All I know is that it's always been a part of me; and awakened when Brooklyn was in danger a few months ago. I have used it a little bit at a time, but haven't needed to use it unless I'm defending myself, or the ones I love, or even if they need to heal from wounds." She paused and stepped forward slightly, towards Demona, narrowing her eyes at her. "You were about to hurt _my husband _just now… and I can't allow that. You were also about to slice that sword through my heart; which I would say was enough of a threat to trigger my defense mechanism."

"I have never heard of such a power in _a Human_. A Third Race member, yes, but a _Human_…?" Demona sneered at her, trying to be malicious, but couldn't hide her surprise either. "I can't believe _you_ have powers… especially strong enough powers which can stop _me_… "

"That's what happens when someone is _trying to kill you._" Rose snapped back, holding her own. "Human or not… maybe we aren't as pathetic and useless as you may think."

Demona stared at her hard, unblinking, and stupefied that she was talking to her in such a way. Her wide and anger-filled eyes were searching Rose's, as though she was trying to peer into her soul and read her mind. Rose matched her hard gaze; and used an internal power, to push back against her.

Rose didn't know what she was doing, but had only seen mind-reading in movies or TV shows, but whatever she was doing to push against Demona; was enraging her suddenly. Finally, after a few long seconds of trying this, Demona suddenly blinked and turned to face Owen; in the crowd of shocked bystanders and snarled in anger, completely beside herself.

"_You _know something about this, don't you… _Puck?!"_

The tall, blond man, with a personality the size of a mustard seed, adjusted his large glasses and kept by Xanatos' side, looking unphased by Demona's question.

"Whatever do you mean?" Owen asked in his monotone voice.

"Don't play tricks with me!" Demona demanded, pointing her talon at him. "You know something about this girl, don't you? That is why she has found herself here, with _this Clan_, under Xanatos' care!"

"We do not know what you are talking about." Xanatos suddenly said, smiling darkly at Demona, as though he did, but wasn't going to say either way. "Brooklyn is the one who found Rose, and it was him who brought her back to the Castle. Owen had nothing to do with their meeting and courtship."

Demona stared at them with great distrust, seething, and then finally turned her attention back to Rose; who narrowed her eyes at Demona and glared hard, showing she was not afraid, nor intimidated by her. Demona, however; smiled nastily back at her, flashing her white sharp teeth.

"I can sense that there is more to you than meets the eye… _Rose_. Though I am going against my very desire and nature to thrust my claws through your throat; I am now intrigued by what powers flow your veins… " She then turned from her and stalked towards Brooklyn, grinning mischievously. He eyed her with great disdain as she stooped down, picked up his sword, and then handed it to him, handle up.

"In case you're unaware of this… this is a weapon, not a decoration. Next time, _use it._" She advised mockingly.

"Don't _tempt _me." Brooklyn hissed at her, snatching the blade from her claws; and placed it in the holder on his back. He then walked over to Rose, bringing her back into his protective hold; and immediately cupped her face in his claws. They were still connected; and the power he felt, as well as her will-power against Demona, had amazed him tremendously. If Rose could be so brave around Demona, then he would too. He wasn't about to let her hatred of Humans get in the way of him showing his Human wife his true feelings and love. He gently kissed her forehead and held onto her body tightly.

"Awe…" Demona sneered, looking disgusted by the display of affection. "It truly is _true love, _isn't it?"

"Yes" Brooklyn snapped at her, holding Rose closer to him. "But you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?"

"_No_. I wouldn't." Demona said coldly, turning her dark eyes to Goliath with great contempt. Brooklyn felt a sudden pang of shame; as he never meant to bring her and Goliath's broken relationship into the conversation, as they did use to know great and true love for each other. Goliath's face fell at her jab, as she continued to speak maliciously.

"However, I _do_ know power; and your precious Rose has plenty of it… _somehow_. So, a word of caution for you, _Human. _You are surrounded by many individuals who would love to get their hands upon your power and exploit it to the world; using it against you and the Clan for their own personal gain. Myself included..." As she said this, her hard gaze glowered over to Xanatos and then continued, staring back at Rose. " I will spare your life tonight… but you've been warned… "

"You'll _spare my life?"_ Rose asked her, challenging her.

"Yes." Demona interrupted, snapping impatiently. "I know it's against your Human nature to be humbled from such acts of mercy; but _you're welcome _for it. Now go on, and enjoy the rest of your evening with Brooklyn. I promise you this… we _will_ meet again…"

"Don't hold your breath!" Brooklyn growled at her, holding Rose against his chest. Demona flashed another challenging smile at him and her, and turned to leave, but stopped and looked over at Angela; her face instantly becoming soft.

"I hope to see you soon, my daughter. It has been too long since you've come to visit me." She said softly.

Angela's face seemed torn as soon as she said that, and it was clear to everyone that she wanted to go with her mother right then and have that mother/daughter bond she'd always tried for, but the other half of her was grounded in reality. Her mother was straight up dangerous, and couldn't be trusted around the Clan, her or her unborn egg, not until she willingly put her schemes behind her. With that, Angela did not say anything to her, and sadly looked at the ground.

Demona could sense the sadness; and stuck her chin up away from the hurtful silence. She threw one last hateful and filthy look over at Goliath; as if it was all his fault that Angela and her relationship was strained, threw her strong wings open, climbed up the hedge wall, and took off into the night without another word to anyone.

Rose stared into the night sky after Demona, and their party was left in pure silence. She didn't know what to say to anyone; as they were here; fresh from making their wedding vows and already the world seemed to be coming after them, full of hatred and with the intention to tear them apart.

"Brooklyn, are you alright?"Goliath asked, stepping forward, his face inscrutable.

"Yeah… I'll be fine." He answered his leader in a quiet voice, holding his new bride against him.

Goliath nodded in silence and turned his eyes to Rose.

"Are you alright, as well?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "I'm alright."

"I'm sorry that she has come to make a mess of things, especially tonight being your wedding night… I… I wish there was something we could do about her." Goliath said in a low voice, as if he were talking to himself.

"It's okay, _really_." Rose said, stepping forward and placing a hand upon Goliath's arm. "It's not the worst thing that's ever happened; one way or another, her and I were bound to meet. And as much as she hates Humans; it's safe to assume our meeting wouldn't have gone well any other time either."

Angela took a deep breath, stepped forward and sighed, "We have all tried so hard to include her in our Clan; and to give her chances, but each time she has not wished to part with her hatred and old ways. Not even to have a relationship _with me_…"

"I'm sorry." Rose said sadly, turning to face her now. "I can't imagine having a parent who refuses to change for the good of a child... "

"It's sad to say… but I'm used to it by now. It is I, who is sorry." Angela said, stepping forward to her. "I'm sorry Demona crashed your guys' wedding night."

"There's nothing for you to apologize for," Rose said kindly, grasping Angela's claw in her hand. "It is not your fault, but all the same, thank you."

"I just wish Demona would finally open her heart up and change…" Angela suddenly said, with great emotion, tears coming to her eyes. "Why must she come and ruin such a beautiful night?"

"Much like Humans have feared us," Goliath explained quietly, placing his claws upon Angela's shoulders. "It is the same for Demona. She has lost sight of what's really important, and has let hatred; as well as grudges and pride, cloud her judgement and blind her completely. I fear she will never see the truth…"

"She loves you though, Angela." Rose said, trying to be more positive. "I can see that… so she can't be _all _bad."

"Uh… yes she can." Brooklyn said, crossing his arms across his chest. "You've only met her for ten minutes, we've known her for more than a Century."

"Aye," Hudson added, placing his claws upon Rose's shoulders. "Demona has always been a Gargoyle who has struggled in finding her place. When I used to be leader, she constantly fought against my wishes and mocked me for my older age. Her fascination with magic was also something of great worry…"

Rose blinked a few times and then looked over at him.

"She knows magic?"

"Aye." He answered her, narrowing his eyes at the thought of it. "She's a down-right ruthless sorceress."

Rose stared at him, and couldn't help but catch his tone of great distrust and disapproval of the idea of magic.

"Does magic scares you?"

"No, it doesn't _scare me_." Hudson snapped. "But it is _very_ unpredictable. It's not a very common attribute for a creature with magical powers to have good intentions. All magic comes with a price, and most magical beings let that power consume them, corrupt them, and they think they are better than the rest of us without magic. I have never been a fan of magic-wielding creatures. Most of them are pure evil… "

At his words, Rose blinked a few times and felt her heart sink into her stomach. She must have nicked a nerve with Hudson, but never before had she actually heard of his opinions about magic; but now that she had, it offended her slightly.

"Is that what you think of _my_ magic…? Of _me_?" She asked him softly, turning fully to look into his face now. Hudson froze, and looked down at her with his good eye was surveying her with great worry. Silence passed between them for a few seconds before he answered her.

"Oh lass…" He began to say, stumbling on his words. "I'm sorry… I never meant to include you in that… I… uh…"

"You think that I am capable of becoming corrupt? Of being evil?" Rose asked him, becoming more and more upset. Brooklyn quickly placed his claws on her shoulders and stopped the conversation before their special night could become any worse.

"No, he didn't mean that… " Brooklyn told her softly, before throwing a very angry look at his elder; but Hudson, stepped forward and took Rose's hands in his.

"Lass, I'm so sorry. No, I do not think you are even capable of such a thing." He said emotionally. "Forgive me. I have been a victim of evil magic for so long; that I forget one simple truth. Much like this world, yes; there is great evil and darkness, but also great light. Just like with magic… there is good and bad, and yours…" he paused and shook his head slightly. "Yours is good because you choose to use it for good, but…"

"But what?" She asked him quietly, fretting with her hands.

"It worries me that your magic has grown in such a short amount of time. If it becomes too powerful, without training, it _could _consume you."

Rose stared at Hudson for a few seconds, when Brooklyn suddenly cleared his throat, and took her in his arms.

"Well… on that _happy note."_ He said sarcastically, snarling at his elder slightly. "How about we move onto the rest of this night, shall we? You know… celebrate our _wedding?!" _

Rose blinked a few times and felt like she had been through a lot in just a short amount of time, as Emily was flashing her camera around, taking pictures. Rose groaned slightly, and wanted to just rewind the night to where her and Brooklyn were in complete bliss from having just vowed their promises to each other.

Just then, Elisa stepped forward after she sent her parents towards the other hedged garden, where their wedding party was to take place, and then urged everyone else to follow.

"Okay," Elisa said loudly, taking charge. "Everyone to the wedding party! Come on, let's go."

When the Clones, Mutates, Elisa's parents, Emily, and the Clan began to file into the next garden, she then turned to Rose and Brooklyn and urged them, silently, to take a deep inhale and exhale.

"Okay, you two." She said softly. "I want you two to stay out here, and do whatever you need to do to get past this hump in the night, and come back to that romantic and loving aura that you two had after your vows. We'll start having the guests eat their dinner, and won't start the dancing or anything until you two arrive."

Brooklyn took a deep, calming breath, and looked immensely relieved and thankful for her.

"Thank you, Elisa." He said softly, wrapping an arm around Rose's waist. Rose smiled at Elisa, but was still bugged at how the night had gone, but thankfully, they were about to have that chance to be alone, where she knew they would make up for lost time. Elisa winked at her, and then turned away, but froze when Xanatos and Owen were standing still. Fox was holding Alex, looked over at Rose with a jealous gaze, almost, and made her way into the hedged garden. Rose's eyes narrowed slightly at Fox's look at her, and had no idea what that was about.

When she looked back over at Owen and Xanatos, she was curious why they weren't following the other guests. She could feel Brooklyn's anger at their choice to stay behind, and Elisa took notice.

"All right, you two." She said, stepping towards them. "Brooklyn and Rose need a minute alone…"

"Of course," Xanatos said, grinning brightly going to leave after Fox; but Owen stepped forward, and he stopped. "Owen?"

"Allow me one more moment with Rose." He said in his monotone voice, and once he reached them, he looked over at Brooklyn. "_Alone_."

Brooklyn laughed a cold and humorless laugh, held her closer to him, and bore his teeth slightly at him.

"Not a chance in hell…" He whispered. "Whatever you have to say to my wife, you can also say to me. And if you're planning on making this night _even worse_, then I'm going to have to suggest you turn right back around and not even think about it."

"Noted." Owen replied dryly, smiling slightly at Brooklyn, and then turned his bright blue eyes to gaze into Rose's hazel ones, as Elisa walked away.

"I'll see you all in there." She said quietly, and gave Owen an angry look. Once she left, leaving only Rose, Brooklyn, Xanatos and Owen alone, Owen stared at Rose with a calculating look and finally smiled slightly at her.

"That was a very impressive show you put on, Rose." He told her in his emotionless voice. "Every time I see you, I see your magic growing at amazing rates. I can feel it's aura and power about you, and it's a wonder to behold."

"Um… thank you." She laughed nervously, wrapping her arms around Brooklyn to help keep him calm. "But uh, the more people tell me that Humans can't have powers, the more convinced I am that they can't be magical powers. I _am_ a Human… I would think I would know if I wasn't. "

"Oh… but that's where you're wrong." Owen suddenly spoke up, smiling at her more widely. "It _is_ magic and is a _very powerful_ kind."

Rose blinked at Owen and shook her head slightly, chuckling.

"What do you know about magic, Owen?" Rose suddenly asked him, curious. "So far, the Clan and you've told me that you're 'Puck' a trickster Third Race member, but so far, I haven't seen that other half.

"Oh, you will, soon enough; I'd wager." He answered her, smiling, as Brooklyn stepped forward, looking as if he was losing all patience.

"Can we please get back to our wedding… _please?" _He asked irritatingly. "It's bad enough that Demona had to come to screw things up, but to have you continue to drag this out, is making me very upset. I'd really rather not get into this right now-"

"Well if it _is_ magic," Rose interrupted Brooklyn, challenging Owen further. "Then how could I be a Human _and have_ magical properties?"

"Who says you're truly a Human?" He came back at her slowly, as Brooklyn groaned, and Rose stared blankly at him.

"Um… _I do_." Rose said, laughing slightly again. "I grew up in Bar Harbor with my grandparents and…"

"But both grandparents adopted you as an infant, which means that you not a biological 'Connelly'. And you have no knowledge of your biological parents… nor have you heard from them. It's a bit ironic for you to be… so _alone in this world.._. "

Rose narrowed her eyes at him, and felt herself becoming slightly upset. She had told Brooklyn and the Clan about her past, but never had she actually spoken to Owen about it.

"She's _not alone!" _Brooklyn snarled, clenching his claws into tight fists; his anger becoming more and more apparent. "_She's got me_! Now, you're upsetting my new bride. Time for all of this bullshit to end, and for me to try to turn this night around and make things right. Alright?"

"My apologies to you, Brooklyn and Rose." Owen said, stepping back slightly from them. "I was merely suggesting that…"

"How did you know that?" Rose suddenly asked him in a whisper, starting to become upset. She felt her magic and connection to Brooklyn swirl uncomfortably in her being, making Brooklyn feel the same thing she was feeling, and it was further stressing him out. "I never told you that I was adopted…"

"I believe I owe you that explanation, Rose." Xanatos said suddenly, stepping forward. "When Brooklyn first brought you to the Castle, I had to be sure that you weren't going to be a danger to myself, my family and the Clan. Owen is my right-hand man and whatever he knows, I know; and vise versa. I asked him to dig into as much background information about you as he could. And so he did finding that you were quite alone in _this_ world."

"_So?_ What's your point?" Rose asked him, quite bugged that they would do such a thing. "There are plenty of people in this world who've lost their families… apparently I'm no different."

"True," Xanatos replied slowly. "However, it appears that your background is a bit of a mystery, even under _normal_ circumstances."

"What do you mean?" She asked him, distrusting him suddenly. Xanatos looked at her, then over to Brooklyn's angry face, and held his hands up in surrender to his death glare.

"That's a great question for another night, perhaps. For now, Owen and myself are going to head into the next venue and enjoy the rest of this joyous night." He said loudly, taking Owen by the arm and forced him away. However, Rose wasn't finished with him just yet.

"What do you know about me? About my magic?" Rose asked them, picking up her long dress and trailing after them, before Brooklyn could stop her. Owen stopped walking and turned to face her, his face inscrutable. His vibrant blue eyes bored down into her; with not a single trace of emotion to be seen.

"Let's just say… I have… _a hunch_ about who you truly are… " He replied dryly, with a small hint of humor. "But I fear if I continue to speak that your new husband will tear me to shreds."

"No, he's fine." Rose quickly said. "I'll make it up to him later… but you said you have a hunch about who I truly am? What does that mean? _What do you know about me_?"

"Nothing." Owen said smoothly, not showing any emotion. "This is a conversation we shall have later, when I train you with your magic… perhaps…"

At that, Brooklyn made a very loud noise as if Owen wasn't supposed to say anything to her, but did anyway.

"_What?_" Rose asked, thoroughly confused. "_Train me_?"

"Oh… _perfect_." Brooklyn muttered to himself suddenly, before turning his angry gaze over to Owen, gritting his teeth at him. "_Brillant… smoothly executed_! Thanks _so_ much for that…"

Rose suddenly turned to face her husband with an inquiry and narrowed her eyes at him. It was clear that she was in the dark about something; and Brooklyn was purposely keeping that truth away from her, despite their connection. Which meant that he had been working very hard at distancing his thoughts from her, so that she wouldn't know of a secret he was keeping from her. At that obvious fact, Rose slowly backed away from brooklyn, feeling utterly betrayed and instantly he held his arms out to her, shaking his head at her thoughts. He walked over to her, lowered his gaze to her face and was met with her glare.

"Rose…" he sighed quietly, trying to keep their conversation to themselves. "Please, it's not what you think. Don't look at me like that."

"You're keeping something from me…" she breathed back, not backing down.

"For a good reason." Brooklyn whispered softly, trying to reassure her, but it wasn't working. Xanatos stepped forward and joined the conversation, against both of their wishes.

"Owen is _full _of surprises." Xanatos said with a smile, grabbing onto Owen "But, I fear we've done more damage here. Perhaps we should put this conversation behind us and continue with the wedding ceremony? Perhaps some dinner? Some dancing? Then, you two- Rose and Brooklyn, can be on your way to begin your honeymoon. Demona was right about that; enjoy your time together; there will be plenty of time to discuss things after you come back."

"Things like _what_?" Rose asked Xanatos with an explosive voice. "What is everyone keeping from me?!"

To her further irritation, Xanatos smirked at her, as though he was scheming something in his brain, raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Nothing. Absolutely, nothing. Enjoy tonight you two. Congratulations on your marriage." He then turned and walked away with Owen.

Rose glared at them as she watched them walk away; finally leaving Brooklyn and Rose alone.

Silence passed between Rose and Brooklyn, as they stood together alone, in a romantic setting, but it was anything but that for them. Brooklyn exhaled sharply, still very hot and bothered that their night had been ruined. He placed his claws gently on Rose's arms to hold her against him, but she instantly whipped around and looked lost.

"Why won't you be honest with me? What's going on?" She asked him in a hurtful voice.

"Nothing… it's just…"

"No!" Rose cried out, tears filling her eyes. "You're lying to me! What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing that I want to get into right now." Brooklyn answered her, with a small sigh. "My love… we just barely got married, can't we please just… press pause on this drama… and go back to how we were feeling _before _Demona came and screwed things up? You've been my mate for all of five minutes, and we've already had someone come along to crash things. I promise I will talk with you about this later, but right now I just want to finish out this night with you. Bring the romance back…"

"Kind of hard to do that, when my mate is already _lying to me_." She grumbled, turning from him.

"Oh… _come on,_ Rose." Brooklyn said, becoming more irritated as well. "_Seriously_? I'm not lying to you! I'm just choosing to not divulge every single tiny detail in my mind over to yours… "

"But why?!" Rose snapped, turning back to him. "Brooklyn, that bothers me…"

"Or maybe I'm doing it to protect you…"

"No," She gasped out, shaking her head as tears entered her eyes. "Lying and being deceitful isn't protection. After what I've gone through, you of _all people_ should know this!"

"Oh no… please…" Brooklyn moaned, stepping forward and taking her in his arms; hating the fact that he was holding the truth back from her, and it was what Kevin used to do. Everything about him triggered Brooklyn, and wanted to be one hundred-times the mate for Rose that Kevin was.

"Rose, please don't cry. Honey, okay, you're right. I'm sorry. But, please, trust me on this, okay? If it was significant, I would have already told you… but for right now…" He paused from speaking, and lifted her chin up gently to have her look into his eyes. The hurt in her eyes was more than he could take and he sighed heavily.

"Okay, okay…" He finally said irritatingly. "Fine, you win. Owen, as Puck, is going to train you with your magic when we come back from our honeymoon. He approached me before tonight, and asked my permission to do so. I didn't want to to tell you anything, because you were so busy with deal with your own issues with burying Kevin and with the courts, your apartment and moving… and I just… I asked him to not mention anything until we came back, nor to ask you until then, but obviously didn't listen to me. I just wanted to have tonight be about us… and nothing else _for once_."

Rose glanced up into his eyes, and didn't know what to say.

"He's going to train me with my magic?" She asked him quietly, as he looked irritated.

"Yeah, he wants to, if you're up for it that is." He answered irritatingly. "I told him that it was completely your choice… but…"

"You don't approve." Rose answered for him, feeling more upset. He watched her face for a few moments and then exhaled sharply.

"I uh… it's not that I don't approve of him training you." He answered her. "It's just that I don't trust _him_."

"Why not?" She asked him lightly.

"Because he's a trickster, Rose." Brooklyn answered her, sighing heavily again, rubbing his claws up and down her arms. "He's not been a very reliable ally to us in the past…"

"But he trains Alex." Rose told him quietly. "If he wants to help me with my magic, then maybe it's best to let him help me. So ya know…" She paused, turned away from him and held her arms out dramatically. "I don't become consumed into an _evil being _because I have magic."

"Oh, my sweet Rose…" He whispered, wrapping her up into a tight hug. "Hudson didn't mean that… I'm sorry that tonight has been messed up. This is _exactly _what I was trying to avoid…"

"But he's not the only one who thinks that." Rose suddenly said, turning back to face Brooklyn with tears in her eyes. "You aren't a fan of magic either…"

"No, I'm not." He answered honestly. "But that's the sorcery that I've seen in the past, and it's mostly been from Demona, Puck, or other past beings. True, Puck has redeemed himself, I will admit, and uses his magic to train Alex. But my opinion on past magic has been changed… ever since seeing yours, and especially since I love you as much as I do. Yours is different… good… and is very impressive. I trust you with all my heart and soul, Rose. _Magic and all_. I just want you to have the _best chance _with it. That's all… and I didn't want to get into all this before our Honeymoon. Please, trust me and don't be mad. I was going to tell you about it, but only wanted tonight to be about you and I. We've been selfless for so long, letting other things get in the way of our love… but tonight… I am being very selfish with you. I should apologize… but honestly, I won't, because tonight was supposed to be all about _us_. I just wanted tonight to be perfect; and am upset that it has been less than that… because you deserve the _very best_."

Rose stared at him for a few seconds, and then slowly smiled at him with un-shed tears in her eyes.

"And I have the very best…" Rose answered quietly, taking his claws in her hands. "I'm sorry for reacting to you like I did. You'll have to be patient with me… I came from a spouse who lied to me, all the time, and while I know you need your space on occasion- I don't do well with secrets." She paused, gently placed her hands upon his breastplate and stepped closer to him; her eyes searching his intensely.

"I never thought about that." Brooklyn said quietly, understanding where she was coming from. "I'm sorry, Rose. No more secrets… I promise."

She smiled up at him, and felt the familiar connection of their souls and love tingle through them, and a heat of their desire to love and mate with each other came creeping up into their chests.

"Thank you, my love." Rose whispered, inching her face closer to his, as his gaze relaxed and they slowly intertwined their fingers together. "Thank you for telling me, but you're right, this is something that we can discuss later. What's important now is you… and me…"

Brooklyn's eyes melted into her gaze, and his breathing started to quicken, by the mating desire he felt off of her. He cupped her face in one claw, while he secured her body to his with the other, and pulled her to a more hidden part of the hedged garden.

"_Yes_… you and I. _Together at last_." Brooklyn breathed against her lips, and once they were hidden, he urged his face forward, and crushed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply and passionately. His tongue immediately entered her mouth, and claimed her in a way that seemed brand new to her. It was intensely passionate, as though she was the very air he breathed, and had been without for so long. Rose took a few deep breaths in through his kiss, and then closed her eyes; melting against his touch.

Once she had relaxed into his kiss, his claws dropped from her face, and slid down her bare shoulders, and wrapped strongly around her waist; pressing his body to hers. His lips moved slowly and intimately against hers, his tongue sliding sensually in and out of her mouth. He held her body tightly against his, and even began to slowly rub his pelvis against hers; surprising her by his suddenly intimate actions. However, she did not mind nor fight him off; as he was exciting her. She responded to his touch and motions and willingly danced her tongue against his; deepening their kiss. She pressed herself against his body; needing to feel every part of him, and longed to finally feel him inside her.

He slid his claws up and down her back; finding her bare shoulders and skimmed his talons across her skin, with the lightest of touches, sending shivers down her spine. Rose's breathing started to become shallow and wanted him to touch her more. When she broke her lips away from his, she closed her eyes as he claimed her neck and upper chest, and moaned.

"Oh… Brooklyn!" She gasped out, holding onto him tightly, allowing him to kiss and taste her more. "You're right…I'm so sorry for making you wait! _This is all that matters_, and all I should have been focused on. I should have been more selfish with this night… I'm so sorry! This night has been ruined because of me… "

However, to her surprise, he pulled away from her neck, stared down upon her face and offered her a soft smile.

"No, you didn't ruin _anything_, my love." He said softly. "I love you, Rose. Let's not worry about what happened tonight, or anything else. Okay? Right now, I want us to enjoy the rest of this evening. It's our wedding night; and though Demona came and intruded rudely… your actions didn't ruin anything. That is the second time you have shown great strength in trying to protect me, and I am in constant awe of you."

"So… my bright red powers don't bother or scare you?" She asked him lightly.

"Well," he started to say slowly. "No, not really. I actually think they are pretty cool, you're like a superhero or something. But… the only worry I have is that it's an _unknown_ thing. We don't know why these powers are all the sudden manifesting themselves; but they seem to only come when you are defending yourself or others in which you love and care about. So… with that in mind… no, I am not worried. I am more in awe of you and just want you to be safe. It enraged me tonight when Demona was threatening your life, as you are now finally my wife. We've only been official mates for a few minutes before another threat came out of the shadows; threatening to take you away from me. I do apologize for engaging with her… I just… I can't stand her. She has threatened our Clan and have betrayed us too many times for forgiveness to be an easy thing. It is almost an impossible thing now…"

"I know." Rose said quietly, resting her hands on his breastplate. "I don't fault you at all. You were also trying to protect me; as you have vowed to do."

"That I did… and I will _always_ keep my vows." He whispered, smiling gently down at her. He then slid his face closer to hers and kissed her again, deeply and intimately. Rose brought her hands up into his thick hair and pressed her body against his and to her dismay, her thick dress was offering too much of a barrier between her body and his. They kissed passionately for a minute, before Rose pulled away, against his will; and smiled up at him.

"Come on, my love." She whispered. "Let's go have dinner, dance a little… and then you can finally take me to our secret honeymoon destination; where you and I can _finally_ become one."

His dark eyes seemed to light up like an inferno flame, and burned deeply into her eyes.

"You know… we _are_ married now." He breathed back, his lips against hers. He slowly and lightly ran his claws down her neck, to her breasts, and then lower to her abdomen- tempting her. "I can take you somewhere private and make that dream a reality if you wish, if that's really what you want… there's nothing to stop us now."

"There is," she sighed, her breath catching in her throat slightly. "It's called a wedding party; and they will grow _very_ suspicious of us and what we are doing if we don't finish out this ceremony the right way."

"We don't owe them a damn thing." Brooklyn breathed, pressing his forehead against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No… but it is still the right and more polite thing to do." She answered him, smiling at his argument, trying to calm the inferno building up inside herself.

"I don't care about being polite," Brooklyn breathed in her ear, his claws making their way to the front of her abdomen. Though she was wearing a dress; she could still feel the warm trail he seemed to leave upon her skin. He trailed his lips down the side of her chin, along her jawline, and was claiming her neck once again.

She closed her eyes, holding him tightly against her and gasped, trying to fight her own desires, "It's what I want, Brooklyn. Please… it's still our wedding night. I want to do it the right way."

With that, he breathed hard against her skin, and reluctantly brought his face back up to smile at her. He shook his head slightly at her and growled, "Fine… we'll go and make our appearance. But, I'm giving us a max of two hours, since Demona took some precious time away from our night."

"Deal." Rose grinned, feeling strangely relieved that he listened to her wish, weaving her fingers through his talons and forcing him to start walking with her. "Two hours; and then we'll become one."

Brooklyn took a deep breath, as though calming himself at that thought, and grinned mischievously at her.

"I thought you wanted to go back to our wedding party?" He asked her in a low voice, slowing their walking back down to a stop, to face her.

"I do…" She answered, smiling at him.

"But then you just teased me again, saying you also want us to finally become one…"

"I want that too…" She breathed against his lips, only for him to let out a growl.

"You want _a lot_…" He teased, stopping her from walking, and held onto her body tightly.

When she giggled in response, he growled out in frustration and desire; grasped onto her arm and guided her quickly over to a private section of hedge, and thrust her back against the solid wall. Though it didn't hurt, she gasped out as he immediately pressed his body and pelvis against hers, kissing her lips passionately; as rubbed himself against her.

Rose gasped at his strength; but had never felt more safe than she did in that moment. Brooklyn stooped down slightly, found the bottom of Rose's knees, and picked her up in his arms. She wanted to straddle his waist, but couldn't to her dismay and frustration, as the dress was too long and had too much fabric.

Despite the barrier; Brooklyn held her up against him, with great ease. His lips found her once again, with so much passion it nearly took her breath away. He used the solidity of the wall hedge, to keep her secure, as he let his body do the rest. He kept one arm under her, holding her up, while another claw skimmed up her side to touch her chest; finally touching her so privately. His tongue was dancing feverishly with hers; and the moment he touched her chest, she nearly cried out. Sensing her desire; he deepened his kisses and touch, wanting to please her. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed Brooklyn to kiss and touch her so, as she wanted nothing else but to finally feel him.

His lips broke away from her mouth, and frantically began to claim her neck again, his claws still holding and massaging her breasts; doing miraculous things to her. She threw her head back and wanted to scream out all of a sudden, as she was gasping out in desire.

"Brooklyn…." she gasped, but knew they couldn't continue this. Not here. More than anything, she wanted to skip the party and give into their desires. However; she still wanted to have the rest of her wedding night. She grit her teeth in anger with herself, and began to curse herself for daring to stop him. She pushed him away from her slightly; making him stop kissing her.

He looked deeply into her eyes, panting frantically.

"Sorry…" She whispered, as he brought his lips back down to her skin and skimmed across her neck; creeping his lips closer to the top of her chest. She grasped his thick hair and closed her eyes in desire ad he tried to find skin under her thick dress; but there was too much in the way. "Darn dress is too thick…but we… we've..."

"Good thing you have _me_ to help you _out _of the dress…" He gasped, his hot breath against her skin. His claws went for the back of her dress; where the buttons were fastened securely; and with one strong rip, he could have her dress off.

Rose bit her lip at his words and continued, struggling against his beautifully intimate actions. "I know… just… _not here_. Okay? Please?"

Once she said that, he exhaled deeply in full defeat, resting his forehead against the nape of her neck, breathing deeply. Rose closed her eyes, almost hating herself for making him stop, but she didn't want people to come looking for them. After a few moments of him gathering his thoughts and calming his breathing down, he finally raised his head off her to gaze into her eyes. His eyes were filled with passion and love for her; and it made her feel even more ashamed in forcing him to stop. She reached her hands up and gently took hold of his beak, caressing it softly.

"I'm sorry…" she breathed, loving him back.

As he could see her love for him in her eyes, he smiled gently at her. With a smooth motion, he let her feet slide back down to the ground where a gasp caught in her throat, as she could feel his incredible arousal, as she pressed against his body.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for, my love. I'm the one who is sorry." He said calmly, trying to breathe deeply, to calm himself down even more. "Apparently, I am not very good at trying to mate with you in a private place."

"A romantically lit, private garden is leaps and bounds above in improvement from a hospital bathroom... " She teased him lightly; taking his beaked mouth in her hands, smiling at him. He gasped slightly, in shock at her comment, and stared at her with an open mouth; as she started to laugh.

"I'm sorry." She laughed, harder and harder at his shocked face. "I couldn't resist…"

"Wow…" he teased back, smiling at her laugh, coming back from his shock. "That was… _wow…."_

"I'm sorry, I just had to."

"Yeah, yeah…" he smiled at her, taking her hand in his claw, guiding her back towards the party. They walked slowly; taking their time, enjoying the scenery and serenity in which the gardens offered at nighttime. He had seemed to calm down; and wasn't aroused anymore, but was watching the side of her face, as they walked. She smiled at herself, seeing him watch her out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you staring at?" She giggled.

"You…" he said quietly. "You're the most beautiful woman… I'm so lucky…"

She grinned at herself, stepped forward and released her hand from his claw, and then spun around, letting her long dress twirl stunningly around her.

"I look like a princess, huh?" She grinned happily. He watched her spin was a look of awe and then laughed at her comment.

"I was thinking more of a goddess, or angel, perhaps."

"And you…" she said fiercely, springing forward to hold onto him once again, placing her hands upon his breast plated metal armor piece. "Are my sexy and handsome warrior- my defender in the night- _my beautiful guardian angel."_

He laughed at her comment and then took her hand back in his claw, as if trying to get them back to the party as soon as possible. It seemed like, the more time they spent with each other alone, was becoming more difficult to fight off their mating desires.

"Thank you my sweetheart. I love you." He said warmly, sliding his talons through her fingers.

"Not as much as I love you…" She challenged, grinning mischievously. He snorted in laughter and looked over at her with great humor.

"_Darn it,_ how is it that you always thwart my loving intentions with that _impossible_ comeback?"

Rose threw her head back and began to laugh hysterically. She loved his sense of humor and how dry it could be sometimes. He grinned at her laugh; and his ability to make her happy. They walked together in silence for a few seconds; when Rose stopped laughing and turned to face him once again.

"So… do you like it?" She asked him. "I picked it out specifically for you…"

"Do I like what?" He asked, blinking a few times.

"My dress…"

"Oh… yes, I do. I love it." He said quietly, smiling warmly. "You're so beautiful… I still can't believe you're mine. It feels like we've been married for many months now. You take my breath away."

"Aww… thank you, my love. I'm glad you like it. For once, in a very long time, I _feel_ beautiful." Rose said happily

"That's because you _are _beautiful. Inside and out." He complimented her, holding her hand tighter in his.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

They finally arrived at the wedding party; where the sound of people laughing and conversing resonated from inside the garden. They both stopped at the entrance and both seemed to freeze.

"We were gone a while." Rose whispered, almost as if to herself.

"Eh, it's okay." He said, not bothered. "They probably just started eating, we can just sneak in, I'm sure they won't notice us."

"What if they do?" She mumbled, staring ahead, not wanting to be the center of attention all the sudden. Brooklyn smiled down at her frozen face, and cupped her face in his claws, forcing her to face him.

"Then throw on that beautiful smile of yours, and embrace it. This night is about _us _after all…"

"What if they think we were… you know…?"

"But we didn't…" he grinned humorously at her. "We uh… started that flame, but there's nothing to hide. We are married now. Who cares if we _did_ make love? We have that right to do so now..."

She smiled weakly at him, and then turned to face the entrance again; pure terror on her face. He blinked a few times, watching her face; and couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by her reaction. Her actions mirrored that she was embarrassed of him or the situation. He took a deep breath and then gently touched her face.

"Do you regret it?" He asked her quietly, almost sadly.

Rose had been staring at the head at the entrance, blinked in surprise at his vague question and then looked over at him, in slight confusion.

"Regret what?" She asked him, drawing blanks as to what he was asking her.

"Marrying me." He replied quietly, not looking at her now, and Rose's mouth fell open, truly blown away by his question.

"_What?_…" she gasped, her eyes wide and serious now. "That's ridiculous! Why would you ask me such a thing?!"

"I just have to be sure." He replied calmly, looking back up at her. "You seem quite nervous to walk inside there, where everyone will see us... I just wanted to be sure you were feeling okay with our union, and not embarrassed by us… or me."

Rose's mouth hung open as he said that, and couldn't believe her ears.

"Oh… my… _God_!" She said, truly alarmed. His eyes were sad; but widened at her reaction.

"Brooklyn, no." She said firmly, almost angrily. " I regret _nothing. _I am not embarrassed to be seen with you. My _God, _where did you get that idea? Did you listen to our vows at all? I'm with you, for the rest of my life. I love you; now and forever. It has been through your eyes and heart in which I have learned to trust and love again. It has been _you _who I have been destined to be with, and always will be you, in whom I believe I was meant for. I love you with all my heart and soul."

Instantly, he relaxed and hope rose back up inside his being and eyes.

"Thank you, my love." He said softly, leaning his face closer to hers. "I'm sorry, I just had to be sure…"

"_Never_ question my love for you, Brooklyn." Rose said firmly, pressing her cheek against his lips; while stroking his beak. "I love you... why did you ask me that?"

"You just… seemed really nervous all the sudden to enter our wedding party."

"Yeah," she said dryly. "Because I don't particularly like being the center of attention. I can get pretty shy, believe it or not… it's nothing to do with you."

He stared at her for a few seconds before he huffed out a laugh; and it was him who looked a bit embarrassed with himself.

"Oh…that's right, you are shy in front of crowds. I'm sorry… who you are in front of crowds is very different than who I see when we're alone. I guess this whole marriage experience is starting, huh? We're really gonna get to know each other…"

"Oh yes," Rose said, laughing slightly. "You and I are going to get to know each other very, very well…"

"Can't wait." Brooklyn teased, grinning at her as she smiled back. She then chuckled to herself, slightly, before her face fell and she shook her head, exhaling softly.

"I can't believe you thought I regretted getting married to you." Rose mumbled, ignoring his comment. His face fell slightly, took a deep breath and ran his claws around her waist.

"You're right, that was super dumb. I'm sorry." He said sincerely, holding her. "Forgiveness has been our forte tonight, already, hasn't it?"

She grinned at him after a few seconds, shook her head and laughed slightly.

"I guess it has been. But, you've forgive me, and I now forgive you." She said softly, peering into his eyes with love. "Just _never _question my love for you, ever again."

"Yes, ma'am." He breathed against her lips, after leaning his face forward towards her. With that, he kissed her again, deeply and soundly; running his claws around her beautiful frame.

"I love you, Brooklyn." Rose breathed, through their sweet and deep kiss.

"I love you too." He whispered against her soft lips. "Always and forever."

He pulled away from her after a few seconds, smiled at her, and then said, "Come on… let's go. If we don't get in there, they truly might send out a search party."

Rose laughed at his comment, took his claw in her hand, faced forward and took a deep breath.

"Let's do this…" She said fearlessly, and together they stepped through the threshold and raised their intertwined hands together in the air. The instant their guests saw them, they burst out into applause, as Xanatos suddenly stood to the microphone at the small stage and announced their arrival.

"The newlyweds have _finally _decided to arrive! Congratulations to Brooklyn and Rose!"

Rose laughed at his comment; and ignored the teasing looks from the guests all around them. Brooklyn was right, they hadn't done anything too naughty, so she wouldn't let anyone embarrass her. And even if they did, it was in their right now. Now that they were there, they could begin their party, celebrating the rest of their life spent together.

Rose looked around in awe of the beauty of this new venue. Lights were streamed everywhere; and a large canopy tent hung above the hedges to offer protection from the icy cold night air. Tables were lined up all throughout the tent; but offered a wide open space for dancing. Rose blinked a few times at that, and felt slightly anxious by the idea of dancing in front of everyone. Brooklyn squeezed her hand a bit with his claw, offering her a bit of silent support as they made their way further into the venue. Xanatos hired the same wedding people to serve dinner for the guests tonight, that helped with Akira and Lexington's ceremony, and seemed unnerved to have Gargoyles around them. However, because she was a Human who married a Gargoyle, Rose still caught some glances of shock and some even disgust over at her. She tried to ignore their stares as well, and knew that the spotlight would be upon them no matter what.

Brooklyn helped her sit down at the table meant for them, and they immediately took to conversing with their guests all around them, as well as eating the delicious chicken dinner that was being served. They ate for a few minutes in silence, and Rose only got a few bites in when Emily came walking over, pulled up a chair and sat next to her, smiling.

"Hey there." Emily said softly, and Rose placed her fork down and greeted her back.

"Hi, how's it going?"

"Good," Emily replied. "I've been taking as many pictures as I can of you two, the ceremony and this party. It's beautiful here…"

"Thanks to you." Rose said, laughing slightly. "You planned most of this."

Emily looked around at the softly lit garden, with party tent and smiled at herself.

"I did do a good job, didn't I?" Emily asked her, grinning.

"Yes, you did." Rose replied, giving her a side hug. "Thank you so much."

"Of course, it's what best friends are for."

As the two girls talked, Brooklyn held Rose's hands under the table and gave her a soft smile to the side, and conversed with Broadway, who was sitting next to him eating large helpings of the food provided. Rose ate another bite of chicken, and looked back over at Emily, who looked nervous all the sudden.

Rose furrowed her eyes at her, and gently set her fork down, and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Em?" Rose asked her quietly. "You okay?"

"Um… yes." Emily replied unconvincingly. "I'm good…"

Rose raised her eyebrows at her and tilted her head, completely unconvinced.

"Uh-huh, sure." Rose replied, laughing slightly. "Come on… what's wrong?"

Emily stared at her for a few seconds, obviously deliberating something. After a few moments, she grabbed Rose's hand, leaned across her body and got Brooklyn's attention.

"Hey Brooklyn?"

Brooklyn was laughing with Broadway and Lexington, finishing up his food, when he turned around and faced Emily.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I borrow Rose for just… one moment?" She asked him kindly. He blinked a few times, glanced between Rose and her, and then back to Rose. She smiled at him, and shrugged her shoulders at him. He chuckled to himself and nodded his head.

"Sure thing." He answered her, keeping Rose's hand interlaced with his for a moment and then brought it up to his lips to kiss the top of her hand. "Just don't keep her too long…"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Emily answered, smiling at him while pulling Rose to her feet. "We'll be right back."

Rose let Emily pull her away from her new husband, the wedding party, and away from the large white party tent, so that they were in a more private and quiet part of the garden. When they reached a good spot to sit down, Rose turned to Emily and laughed at her.

"Okay, you got me away from my husband." Rose said lightly. "What's going on?"

"I just um… well… wanted to make sure that you were doing all right since that Gargoyle's visit." Emily said. "In all the excitement with using your magic and such, I'm sure it put quite the divide into the night. I'm sorry… your vows were so heartfelt and beautiful, I felt so bad when that… Demona character swooped in and ruined it all."

"It's okay." Rose said, shrugging her shoulders at her. "As long as I'm with Brooklyn, then we seem to make things better."

Emily raised her eyebrows at her and giggled.

"That's _hot_…"

"Oh, not like that!" Rose laughed, pushing Emily in the arm. "Well… not all of it, anyway."

"I'm so proud!" Emily laughed back. "You are getting into the spirit of your Honeymoon already."

"Of course!" Rose grinned, blushing slightly and looked away from her best friend and over to the tent. "I love him so much, Em. He really is the best thing to ever happen to me…"

"Ouch." Emily teased, sitting next to her and laughing.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Rose said, shaking her head at her. "You're my best friend, and have been the only normal thing in my life and have been that glue in my crazy world. He's been my lighthouse in the darkness and rock. I am thankful for both of you."

"Oh, I know." Emily said softer, smiling at her. " I was teasing you. I know where I stand…"

"Where you will always stand." Rose said, placing her head upon her shoulder and closed her eyes, letting herself rest for one moment. Emily stayed silent for another few minutes, before she cleared her throat.

"Rose?" She asked a bit more timidly, which was not anything like how Emily normally acted.

"Yeah?" Rose answered, raising her head back up to look into her eyes.

"You know I'm happy for you, right?" Emily said.

"R-right…" Rose answered her a bit slowly, not sure where she was going with this conversation.

"And I love Brooklyn… he's wonderful for you." Emily said again, trying to keep positive. "As are the rest of the Gargoyles-"

"I hear a 'but' in this conversation." Rose told her, getting straight to the point. "What's up, Em?"

"I just want to make sure that you're making the right decision for _you, _is all." Emily answered her. "I know you two are already married, but the way you acted tonight, with Demona… it uh… was amazing to see your magic, but so… _unnerving_ to watch you willingly provoke her to kill you like that."

Rose blinked at the point at which Emily was originally wanting to talk to her about, and it was nowhere near where she thought the conversation was going to go.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked her, in confusion.

"You know I support you and Brooklyn, one-hundred and ten-percent… and I have never heard more heartfelt and beautiful vows than I did tonight. You guys both had like… a glow… around your bodies; and I swear we had a taste of Heaven or something seriously divine. But because a Human and Gargoyle married couple is unheard of, I think the 'normal' Human, as you call me, naturally sees your relationship and ..."

"Fear it?" Rose offered, giving her a small smile.

"Yeah," Emily said, looking into her eyes, smiling sadly. "I guess I do fear it; but not because you're with Brooklyn… but it's this new life of yours. It unnerves me, Rose, especially when I hear that you've nearly died three times, in a matter of months, and all those times I had _no _idea. You hide your demons from everyone, including Brooklyn… hell, even from yourself, and I worry for your mental health… especially with what you've endured from Kevin."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked her, feeling more and more confused at where this was coming from.

"I've seen it, Rose; and I'm _truly_ worried for you. You've gone through so much pain, hell and abuse from Kevin… I just want to make sure you're receiving the proper help you need; so that one day, I don't find out that you've killed yourself, or have done something heroic and selfless for someone else, sacrificing yourself… and die.." Emily explained in a tearful voice.

Rose's eyes widened at her words, and her mouth stayed gaped open at Emily. A few seconds passed by and Rose exhaled that breath she was holding in and shook her head.

"I'm fine, Em." Rose told her with a tone of disbelief. "I promise you…. I know what I've gone through, and sure, I sometimes struggle with it, but that doesn't mean that I am emotionally or mentally unstable."

"I know you aren't…" Emily said quickly. "I just worry about how you sacrifice yourself all too often. You could have died tonight; moments from giving Brooklyn your vow to be his mate."

As Emily talked, Rose couldn't help but feel personally attacked. First Brooklyn had an argument with her, and now Emily. She didn't see what she did with Demona, as such a bad or terrible thing, since he was doing the same for her.

"Would dying for a selfless cause really be such a bad thing?" Rose asked her. "How I see it, if I'm meant to die, and it was my time to go, then maybe that's not a bad way to go. Dying for the ones I _love_."

At her words, Emily blinked and then suddenly her eyes filled with tears, and she looked bothered and slightly disturbed.

"See?" Emily asked her in a whisper. "_That's_ what I'm afraid of... right there."

"What?" Rose asked her, a bit confused.

"How easily you're able to talk about dying, Rose." Emily said a bit louder. " It's so _casual _to you, and that frightens me. I know that it was your escape route from Kevin forever, and I know that now you're with Brooklyn and are happy; but I fear that when life gets hard again, you'll revert back to your demons and sacrifice yourself to them."

"No I won't…" Rose scoffed back, pushing that truth far away, but Emily kept coming at her.

"Yes, you will, and you know it!" Emily argued quietly. "Don't pretend that I haven't seen how dark and empty you were, back when we worked together, all those months ago. How often I would ask you what was going on with you, how _scared _I was for you. I could see how depressed and suicidal you were becoming..."

"True, back then; yes I was. Because that was my _only choice_ from escaping Kevin!" Rose nearly yelled, hating returning back to this topic, and felt like she was suddenly trapped. "When I left him, that night at the Gala, he cheated on me; and then chased me with a gun- threatening to _kill _me. When I climbed up to the Brooklyn Bridge… I knew I was going to die either way. So, I chose to take control for once and do it myself…" She paused and then wiped her tears away, a sob threatening to claim her heart and stop it cold once again. She closed her eyes and willed the pain to settle deep within her soul; but as she did so, she couldn't help but activate her soul connection to Brooklyn, and couldn't stop herself from feeling the way she did, and knew that he would come for her soon.

"But that was then; and this is now, and I'm _not suicidal!"_ Rose finished, pushing that pain away, far into the depths of her soul.

"Maybe not; but you still don't give _yourself_ a fighting chance." Emily said quietly. "Just like tonight, with that Gargoyle… you threw yourself in front of her sword for Brooklyn like your life was so easily disposable. You didn't give him a chance to fight her for you; nor let the Clan to step up and fight. They _would have _and were about to; but you didn't give yourself a thought to remain alive. That's why Brooklyn reacted so strongly with you throwing yourself in front of that danger… because you don't see yourself as of great worth. You don't fight for _yourself_… so maybe this magic is a gift. It defends you against those who want to hurt you, and give you that fighting chance in which you _refuse_ to give yourself. "

As Emily said those words, it seemed to hit Rose right in the center of her heart; and was beyond speaking. Emily was always one to tell her like it was, and as harsh as she could come across, she knew she cared for her deeply. Rose blinked a few times in shock; and didn't have any words to defend herself, because deep down, that _was_ the truth. She glanced down at the ground, and didn't know what to say, and hated the raw darkness that was threatening to devour all goodness and happiness from earlier, until she felt her husband's presence many seconds before she actually heard his voice. She was right, after feeling how in distress she was inside, he had come to her aid.

"That's why she has _me _now."

Emily jumped slightly at Brooklyn's voice, and then laughed slightly.

"Oh, Brooklyn, it's just you." Emily said, placing her hand upon her chest and smiled at him as though she did him a favor, but he didn't return it. In fact, his facial expression to Emily was quite cold and icy in nature.

"Emily, if it's alright… I would like to spend some time with my wife now." He said in a carefully low voice. "I know there is much that needs to be discussed between you two, and there will be plenty of time for that later. However, tonight is the night in which I wish to forget _all woes_; and focus on the happiness and joy of my marriage to the love of my life."

Catching his hint, Emily nodded and said lightly, "Oh… sure, of course."

Turning back to face Rose, who still seemed to be shock; she took her hands and urged, "Hey… I'm sorry for bringing all this up. Brooklyn is right; tonight is a night of joy, and there's already been a ton of drama. I'm so sorry for adding to it… I just… you're my best friend; my sister. I love you and care for you so deeply… I only wanted to make sure that you were alright; and with the crazy things I'm continuing to see and hear about… I wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

"I am okay," Rose finally managed to reply, smiling at her with a fake smile. "I understand why you brought all this up; and it's okay, _really_." She paused, and as she said that, she eyed Brooklyn slightly; telling him to silently stand down.

"Really?" Emily asked her, unsure.

"Yes, really." She replied, taking her hands and forcing herself to be sincere. "When Brooklyn and I get back from our honeymoon; we will continue to talk and have our girl time. We've got most days, when I won't be at work… and besides, I would love to come and visit Katie. It's been too long since I've seen my baby girl."

"I know," Emily smiled at her, standing up and bringing Rose up with her. "I'm sorry I didn't bring her or Chris… but… like you tried to do with me, I gotta ease them in this… _whole _situation."

"I understand, and it's okay." Rose said, smiling at her. "I'm just thankful to you for always supporting me and coming tonight; though it has had its… uh… moments; I've never felt more happy than I do right now."

"And I'm happy for you." Emily grinned, pulling Rose into a tight hug, in which she returned. From behind Emily's back, Rose glanced over at Brooklyn, who was standing patiently; waiting for them to finish their conversation. Knowing him as well as she did, she could tell he was still bothered; and wasn't sure how much he heard from their conversation.

Emily pulled away and glanced over at Brooklyn now, with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry for pulling her away from you and the celebration; that was pretty damn selfish of me. But all the same, thank you for allowing me to."

"You're always welcome to her." Brooklyn said, crossing his arms across his chest. "You're her best friend, and I'll never keep you two apart; however, I can see that my wife is in distress, and I guess I would only like for her _not_ to be. _Especially _on her wedding night."

"I know, and I'm sorry again." Emily said to him, then turned to face Rose. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."  
"It's fine," Rose answered, smiling at her; but both Emily and Brooklyn could see through that wall.

"It's not, but… but I'll leave well enough alone," Emily replied. "So, I'm gonna head back and finish taking pictures of your guys' night. We still have _dancing!_"

"Oh… _yay!_" Rose exclaimed, sarcastically, and a bit over-exaggerated, which made Emily laugh.

"Oh Rose, come on…" Emily teased her, walking away from them. "It'll be _fun!"_

"Yeah," Rose said, shaking her head and walking over to Brooklyn. "Go on, we'll be right behind you."

With that, Emily walked away, past the celebration tent and exited the gardens, leaving Rose to still stand there, feeling a bit unsure and empty inside. She had brought up many painful things, and as much as she didn't want them to ruin her special night with Brooklyn, the pain of her demons, depression, and abuse from Kevin would still be fresh in her life. More than anything, she wanted to just forget her past; and focus on her present with Brooklyn, but in this moment, she didn't know how to best move forward.

Closing her eyes, she turned away from Brooklyn and tried to pull herself together; as the raw pain and fresh memories still threatened to eat her soul alive. Now that she was committed to him; he would surely see the demons which were truly tormenting her soul; and she didn't know if she was ready to be emotionally trusting again. She had so many walls up around her heart; and though she had allowed Brooklyn in. But it was tough to actually let him in, when she was faced with the true, raw demon that was her reality.

"Do you wish to be alone?" Brooklyn suddenly asked her quietly. Rose closed her eyes tightly, held onto herself, as tears streamed down her face and the dam of grief began to pour out, making her tremble.

"Not in the slightest." Rose answered him, her voice breaking.

To her relief, Brooklyn immediately stepped up behind her and gently touched her bare shoulders, with an extremely tender and careful touch, instantly enveloping her cold soul with his strength and warmth. Their tingling sensations flowed through both of them, making Rose inhale sharply, and she immediately relaxed against him; with her tears still falling down her face. He rested the side of his face into her hair, pressed his body into her back, and slowly and tenderly held onto her by wrapping his strong arms over her chest, holding her to him. Naturally, she leaned back into him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and continued to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Brooklyn!" She cried. "I'm sorry for crying, and for this night being less perfect than what it should have been… but, Emily is _always_ able to fight past my defenses and then shows me my true self. It's something I _do_ need sometimes… but she always goes about it the _wrong_ way."

"She doesn't allow you to tell her on _your _own time." Brooklyn said quietly, his voice heavy with emotion, as though he was masking his anger. "I like Emily… but… I don't think she always has the correct way of handling things, nor does she truly have what's best for _you _at heart. She expects everyone to bend down to her wishes, whenever _she_ wants; and that's not always a good thing." He paused from speaking and gently raised her chin up, so that they could gaze into each other's eyes.

"I'm all for honesty, but there's also a time and place for everything… and bringing up _your _darkest and most painful memories and feelings on our wedding night was definitely the _wrong _thing to do. Her upsetting you, despite your obviously wanting to _not_ discuss things; is what truly upset me."

"I know," Rose smiled at his words, and then turned to face him, loving him. "You're always looking out for me, my angel."

"And I _always _will." He whispered, holding her body closely to his and brushing his lips against hers. "I'm your protectorate… not just physically, but emotionally and mentally. I know that you have many things in your mind and soul; thanks to Kevin's wretched actions. And I am worried for you, as Emily is… but just know that I will always be here for you to talk to, and trust you to come to me with your needs and issues, whenever _you _feel ready."

"How much of the conversation did you hear?" She asked him, curious; feeling like he already heard what he needed.

"Enough." Brooklyn answered, gazing deeply into her eyes. "But it doesn't matter now… all that matters is us. If you're wanting and ready, we can go back and allow you to finish eating your dinner; and then it'll be time for dancing and cake cutting. After that, we can leave."

She smiled up at his face, having a deeper love and respect for him; and responded by kissing him deeply. He kissed her back, moaning slightly and holding her tightly against him.

"Thank you, Brooklyn." Rose whispered against his lips, after kissing him deeply for a few minutes. He cupped her face and wiped the remaining tears away.

"You're welcome," He breathed back, kissing her briefly again; before he reached his claws down and held her hands. "Enough of the uninvited nuisances… let's go celebrate the _best _night of our lives."

Smiling sincerely now, she gazed up into his eyes.

"Yes... I'm more than ready…"


	40. Chapter 40-Beacon Of Light

**** Rating M- for major sexual content with this chapter. Ages 18+ please and thank you! I'm sure you saw this coming, but still. Rated M for Rose and Brooklyn's honeymoon.****

* * *

**~Chapter Forty~**

**Beacon of Light**

For the next hour, Brooklyn and Rose spent their time together with their wedding guests, finished their delicious dinner and had just started their dancing portion of the night. Brooklyn stood from his seat next to her, and offered his claw to her when a soft melody started playing over the speakers.

"May I please have this dance?" He asked her, grinning. She glanced up at him and immediately felt embarrassed, as everyone was looking at them with bright smiles on their faces. She wasn't the best of dancers, and thought it was embarrassing enough for her to dance with him at Lexington's wedding; or let alone in the felt her cheeks begin to blush, as he grinned even brighter at her.

"Come on, Rose." He whispered. "It'll be fun."

"What's your definition of fun?" She mumbled, taking his claw and standing up as Brooklyn chuckled at her. He guided her smoothly out to the middle of the floor, and then gathered her up into his arms, ready to dance with her.

"Babe… you know I can't dance very well." Rose quietly pleaded.

"If you really don't want to, then I won't force you." He suddenly said, gently easing her face up to look into his eyes, and instantly, was overwhelmed by his loving and sincere eyes, and silently groaned. She didn't know if that was his secret in getting her to bow to his desires; but regardless, he was good at melting her down.

"No, I do." She whispered, smiling at him. "I'm sorry… I'm just so nervous to dance, especially in front of an audience."

Brooklyn chuckled, holding onto her waist tenderly, as she placed her hands upon his breastplate, and shook his head lovingly at her.

"I seriously had no idea you were so shy, Rose." He whispered. "It's almost funny to me because you seem so personable and confident. Regardless, I never want you to feel uncomfortable, so…"

"I _am_ comfortable." Rose said, kissing his lips gently. "I _want_ to have a wedding dance with you, because at the end of the night, it's _our_ memories we are making and creating, and I want as many as I can get with you… "

The way he was smiling at her was giving her the strength and confidence in which she needed, as though she was the most beautiful person to him; and the only important person in the room. Because of that, she felt that she could do anything, including dancing in front of people.

"Good, I'm glad you feel that way, because that's exactly how I feel. I want to create as many good memories with you. So, just rest your head upon my chest," he told her quietly, smiling at her. "And let me do all the work..."

Rose took a few deep breaths, placed her hands on his shoulders and let him pull her close to him, as everyone's eyes stayed on them as the soft music began to play. Brooklyn kept his strong arms around her waist and gently swayed them both to the music.

She smiled shyly at him as she kept his eyes on her and tried her best to ignore everyone else around them. After a few seconds of swaying to the beautiful music; the tingling sensation flowed through both of them, connecting them once again, and it allowed Rose the relief in forgetting about everyone else and only focused on the one she loved.

She smiled more happily at him, as he grinned at her. He began to pick up the pace slightly; and then took one of her hands in his claw while keeping the other on her waist. He then tested the waters of her comfort levels by spinning her gently around in a circle.

When she returned back to face him; she was beginning to giggle; making his heart melt. He chuckled at her; and then took charge in doing more than just swaying. He guided her along the dance floor in a simple waltz; as they did back in her Labyrinth bedroom, adding more spins in the middle of their steps; and even some moves with their arms. The longer she danced with him; the more comfortable she was becoming, and actually was thoroughly enjoying dancing with him. Everyone else was distant in her mind, and could only see the bright, happy smile upon his face.

They continued to dance for what seemed like a long while, before she noticed Goliath pull Elisa out to the dance floor, taking to a very similar waltz, and then the rest of the couples began to follow. Rose was beaming happily at Brooklyn, letting him dance with her and guide her all around the dance floor, spinning and dipping her whenever he felt like it. Then, after a few minutes of dancing the waltz, Rose realized how incredibly packed the center dance floor was becoming. Goliath, Elisa, Broadway, Angela, Akira, Lexington, Maggie, Talon, Delilah and Malibu had all come to the floor and were dancing.

Brooklyn glanced over at Lexington and slowly nodded his head.

Rose watched this strange exchange and watched as Lexington stopped dancing with Akira, whispered something to her, and then walked over to the DJ booth, stopping the classical music. Everyone stopped dancing as silence followed after.

"What's going on?" Rose asked Brooklyn quietly, looking over at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Nothing," He grinned mischievously. "I just thought we could use a change of pace is all…"

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, but didn't get a chance to ask him questions further, when Lexington worked the DJ booth turning on Rose's and Brooklyn's favorite kind of music: '80's rock and metal. Guns 'N' Roses, '_Welcome to the Jungle_,' turned on, making Rose smile brighter over at her new husband. He glanced over at her, pulling her body closer to his, and smiled triumphantly at her.

"Now… _this_ is what I call a party." He said, resting his forehead against hers.

Rose started to laugh at the powerful rock introduction of the song; and knew exactly what Brooklyn was going to do next. He suddenly began to spin her around, over and over again; and when he pulled her against him again she was dizzy; but didn't care. He kept her in his arms and danced her to the beat of the rock song. Together, with the other couples, they laughed hysterically and danced for longer than Brooklyn's 'two hour' wish.

Emily came running over, after taking pictures, and together with their friends and family, they all had a party and celebrated their union the way they wished, with being goofy and laid back, and dancing like there wasn't a care in the world.

* * *

It was past ten o'clock when Rose and Brooklyn finally stopped dancing. Journey's '_Don't Stop Believing,' _had just ended, and Lexington finally went and killed the music; giving Rose the break she didn't realize she desperately needed. They had been having so much fun that she didn't realize how exhausted she was already. Not only had she danced with Brooklyn, but took turns dancing with Hudson (which turned into a Irish jig, a lot like her Grandfather used to do with her), Goliath; Broadway, Claw, Emily, and lastly with Akira and Angela. They had their fun, but now; it was clear that everyone was settling down.

The cake had been cut by Brooklyn and Rose; and the guests were helping themselves to the delicious chocolate layers, mostly Broadway- who kept saying how much he loved weddings, through his bites. Rose grinned at him, giggling slightly, and then finally went to sit down on her chair for the first time in two hours.

Sighing in exhaustion, Rose leaned back in her chair, kicked her shoes off and was grateful that she chose white flats instead of high-heels. She wouldn't have lasted as long as she did, just now, if she hadn't. Closing her eyes for one moment, she thought about how crazy tonight had been, but still amazing it still turned out. She was finally married her best friend and soulmate, and they had thoroughly partied hard.

Rose opened her eyes and naturally brought up her left hand for her to see and gazed lovingly at her new ruby red wedding ring, in which Brooklyn had bought her. It fit her left ring finger perfectly, and felt really nice against her skin. When she wore her large diamond ring, that Kevin bought for her, she would quickly take it off. Especially the more he hurt her, she stopped wearing it altogether when he wasn't around. Looking back, that giant, pretentious, rock soon became an anchor, and a weight; which felt as if it was tying her down against her will.

Luckily for her, this beautifully simple ring, didn't feel heavy or like he was trying to buy her love. Brooklyn chose it to symbolize their true love for each other; and it was the most beautiful reminder; one she was proud to wear and show off to anyone. She smiled to herself as she gazed down upon the ruby gem; and didn't notice Brooklyn walking over to her. He sat down quietly next to her and gently took her hands in his. Blinking away from her distraction, she met his eyes and instantly smiled lovingly up at him.

"Oh man, I'm beat!" He said, sitting down with a heavy sigh next to her. "That was fun! We danced a lot longer than I thought we would."

"Yeah," Rose laughed. "That was so much fun!"

"Really?" He asked her with a bright smile. "I thought you were nervous and didn't like dancing."

"I was nervous at first," Rose said. "But, after a minute, the anxiety faded and I got lost in having fun and celebrating our marriage with you. You bring out the life in me, my love. And I had so much fun, thank you!"

"I'm glad you had a good time." He laughed, taking her hand in his, seeing that she was admiring her ring that he got her. "Do you like the ring I bought you?"

"I do." Rose whispered back, grinning warmly at him. He smiled back at her and gently wrapped one arm around her, and pulled her close to him. When he did so, she sighed and rested her head upon his shoulder, and slid her fingers through his claw interlocking their fingers together.

"I love it." She said quietly, closing her eyes and enjoying being in his embrace. "Do you like yours?"

"Oh, yes." Brooklyn replied quietly, gently lifting the silver ring, with a red line around it, up from his neck. "I admit I was surprised that you bought me one; but since it's a Human tradition, I happily accepted it."

"It's not going to be a bother for you, right?" She asked him, sliding her fingers around his talons slowly.

"Nah," he replied quietly, nuzzling his beak against her head and holding her tighter against him. "I probably won't wear it on my patrols, just so I don't lose it or have it get broken, but I'll wear it all the time. I love it."

"I'm glad," Rose said, smiling up at him and watched his dark brown eyes gaze deeply into hers. "I love mine as well. It's so beautiful!"

"I'm happy you love it." He said softly. "It reminded me so much of you… and I know it's simple… but…"

"It's perfect." Rose whispered up at him as she brought her available hand up to caress his face and long beak. "Thank you…"

Brooklyn didn't respond, but silently stared at her; his dark brown eyes searching her bright hazel ones. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and slowly their connections flowed through each other, and they both knew what was coming next; what they were both wanting now.

"Are you tired?" Brooklyn suddenly whispered, running his talons lightly over her skin, as she continued to touch his face.

"A little bit." She replied, taking a deep breath. "But I'm alright, just resting my feet."

He smiled at her, nodded, and then looked out towards the guests, who were all conversing again, and she dropped her hand from his face as he held her tighter to him, his arm across her waist. Brooklyn then turned back to her and had a slightly nervous aura about him.

"Are you wanting to go?"

Rose blinked a few times and then slowly turned to look into his eyes. His dark eyes were resting lovingly upon hers; and through them she could sense his anticipation and excitement; she could also sense his nervousness. The moment they left this venue, they would be alone- and would be starting their newly married life together, starting with a Honeymoon.

She cracked a small smile at him, trying to hide her anxiety, and then responded quietly and honestly, "Yes. I am ready."

Another round of excitement flashed past his face, and though he tried to conceal it, she could feel his emotions through their connections; and his anticipation was making Rose's own heart begin to flutter in anxiety. Taking a deep breath, he nodded, cleared his throat, stood up while offering his claw to her.

"Shall we go, then?"

Smiling at him, she took his Claw and allowed him to help her stand up from her chair, both of their hearts fluttering with anxiety. She bent down for another moment and put her shoes back on, and then slid her fingers through his talons. He walked her smoothly past the tables, out towards the guests. Goliath turned to face them, as they walked towards him, and smiled knowingly.

"Are you two going to leave now?"

"Uh… yeah." Brooklyn answered, smiling nervously at him. "It's best if we get going."

Elisa turned to face them now and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Have so much fun, you two!" She said, wrapping Brooklyn in a hug and then hugging Rose. "Be safe, and we'll see you two when we see you."

"Thanks Elisa." Rose responded, and then turned to Brooklyn. "So… where _are_ we going?"

"That is a surprise." Brooklyn answered, holding Rose tightly against him and grinning.

"How are we going to get there?" Rose asked him turning to face him. "Emily packed me a bag… so does that mean we are driving?"

"I had Owen drive all of your belongings to the location already." Brooklyn answered her, smiling more devilishly. "You and I are going to Long Island… _somewhere._ I'm not saying anything other than that."

"Long Island?" Rose asked him, raising her eyebrows at him. "That's kind of far, isn't it?"

"Nah," Brooklyn said. "I could glide us there, easily, and did it the other night to make sure things were set up for us. But I was actually thinking it would be romantic to take my motorcycle out there."

"I'm intrigued." Rose answered him, smiling at him. "I've never been to Long Island… I've heard it's beautiful…"

"Brooklyn told us where you two are going, and Xanatos even helped set it all up for you two." Elisa piped up, leaning into Goliath's embrace. " I think you'll be pleased, Rose. It is gorgeous there!"

"Really?" Rose asked Brooklyn, raising her eyebrows at him.

"I wanted only the best for the most beautiful woman." He answered her, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Drive safe, you two." Goliath said, grasping Brooklyn's claws and then hugged Rose. "Return to us when you are ready."

As she pulled away from his embrace, she had to bite her lip to keep her from laughing as a thought cross her mind.

_Will we ever be ready to leave from our Honeymoon? _Rose thought to herself in her mind. _I mean, I don't know about you… but… I'm uh… pretty excited or um… horny- if you uh, get my drift._

At her words in their heads, Brooklyn instantly snorted to himself, and had to clear his throat a few times, as he nodded at Goliath and act like he didn't hear Rose in his mind.

"We will." He said, shaking Goliath's claw. "Thank you."

_We will? _Rose teased him, smirking to herself as Brooklyn cleared his throat again and wrapped an arm around her waist, trying to mask his smile.

_Oh my darling wife… patience… you'll get what you're wishing for soon enough. _He told her in his mind.

_I'd better… _Rose told him in his mind, and he was having a hard time keeping a straight face. As Rose grinned and looked up and saw his expression she instantly began laughing out loud, activating his own laugh. Goliath and Elisa looked at them in surprise, and didn't know why they were laughing, but before they could ask, Brooklyn pulled her away and waved at them.

"See ya later, guys!"

As they walked away from Goliath and Elisa, hand-in-claw, he pulled her to his side and growled in her ear.

"You are _naughty!" _He teased in her ears, making her giggle even more. "See? This is the Rose that I'm used to, not the shy one that hates dancing in front of people, and I love it!"

Rose grinned up at him as he took her in his strong arms and rested his forehead against hers, wanting to give into the heat that was rising from their bodies and begin to kiss passionately. However, before they could, they were bombarded with hugs from their siblings.

"Are you guys leaving?" Lexington asked, stepping forward, as Brooklyn nodded.

"Yeah," he answered, still keeping Rose by his side. "We're outta here!"

"Ohhh, I'm going to miss you guys!" Akira said, stepping forward and hugging Brooklyn and Rose tightly. "When you guys come back, it'll be so nice to actually spend time with each other! We can have girl nights; and you could even help us on our patrols! Now that you've got magic, you can help us kick some criminal's butts!"

At her words, Brooklyn froze slightly and made a noise as if he was about to say something, but Rose giggled and cleared her throat.

"Um… yeah, I'm sure we can figure something out." She responded, hugging her again. "We'll see you soon!"

"Have fun you two!" Broadway said, giving them both hugs good-bye when Akira stepped away to allow him forward. He squeezed Rose in a giant hug, and then turned to clasp his brother's claw, before pulling him into a side hug.

"_Don't crush her_…"Broadway muttered in Brooklyn's ear; and though it was meant for only them to hear, Rose heard it and couldn't believe it. She blinked a few times and took a deep breath, ignoring her new onset of anxiety which pulsed through her.

"Have fun, be safe!" Angela said, hugging her new sister tightly.

"Thank you, we will." Rose said, smiling at her; but then glanced nervously over at Brooklyn. He had pushed Broadway playfully away from him, but was eyeing him with a 'look' and then looked at her, smiling gently, and took her hands in his claws.

Not wanting anymore time spent saying good-bye to everyone in the crowd; she pulled Brooklyn away from the group and then yelled out, waving, "Good-bye, everyone! Thank you for coming!"

Everyone in the Clan, the Mutates, Clones and their Human friends all waved back at them, a few of them yelling, 'Good-bye' back at them; and Rose flashed them one last smile, before she turned away from them and pulled Brooklyn from the garden, relieved to finally be away from the spotlight. Before they left the archway, Brooklyn pulled on her arm slightly, stopping her. She turned to face him, and he was smiling at her.

"Indulge them… once more." He whispered.

With everyone watching them, she turned to see their faces of excitement; and grinned at what he was wanting to do. Slowly he lowered his face to hers, meeting her lips with his, and they kissed modestly; putting up a slight facade for them, saving their building energy up for each other. When he pulled away from her lips, he then took her hands in his again, waved one last time at the crowd and then it was him who lead them out of the gardens; through the archway, and finally out of sight of their family and friends.

Her and Brooklyn walked quietly from the garden, from all the lights and people; and were met with blissful darkness and silence, and Rose audibly sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness." She sighed, closing her eyes.

Brooklyn glanced over at her, smiling at her, and chuckled slightly.

"Was our wedding _that _terrible, was it?" He asked her, still walking her through the gardens. She opened her eyes, stopped in her tracks, and when he stopped to glance back at her, she shook her head and gently smiled at him. Rose slowly walked towards her new husband, took her hand out of his, and gently placed them on his breastplate.

"Absolutely not." She breathed, bringing her lips up to his. "I've had the best time… true it had moments, but tonight was truly magical. You and I are _finally_ mates, and it's a dream come true for me. This new step in our life together, is all I've ever wanted. To love, and be loved back- passionately, romantically, and with a relationship that is true, honest, loving, and firmly grounded in a friendship that can last a lifetime."

With her lips inches from his, she brought them to his before he could respond and began to kiss him deeply. The moment their lips touched, Brooklyn closed his eyes and moaned; breathing deeply as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with great intensity. Their lips pulled on each other's slowly and deeply, as their tongues slid sensually around each other's in a dance that Rose was better at and thoroughly enjoyed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, grasped onto his thick hair, and gave him a taste of what she was ready for. Heat continued to rise between them as they made out passionately, with a sense of rush and excitement.

Rose pulled away suddenly, as stared at him with a dreamy gaze as he slowly opened his eyes to look at her, but kept her tightly wrapped in his arms and held against his body; their faces, inches from each others.

"The moment we exchanged vows and rings, and became mates," Rose whispered, holding onto him tightly, her chest pressed against his. "I have wanted to finally be alone with you, and become one with you."

Brooklyn continued to stay silent, as he stared at her, and seemed to be in a dream world of his own; as he slowly grinned at her, a smile so sincere and full of happiness and joy, that it seemed to melt Rose's will down.

"Then let's waste no more time." He finally breathed in her face, gently cupping the back of her head in his claw, and ran his sharp talons through her hair gently, his lips brushing against hers.

"I need you tonight, my beautiful mate. Fully." He breathed against them and then they were both at it again. Rose exhaled deeply, as he claimed her lips with his and gasped, "I need you too, my love. _Oh, how I need you_… "

Then suddenly, without breaking away from her kisses, he gathered her up in his arms and she was suddenly in the bridal carry, but he was kissing her passionately still. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, and helped him keep her close to his face so that they could continue to kiss. Somehow, he was able to keep kissing her and walk at the same time; and knew that he was taking them to a more private part of the beautiful gardens.

Soft snow was falling gently around them, creating a placid effect- and seemed to muffle all sounds around them. When Rose opened her eyes and pulled away from his lips, she looked around and was surprised that he wasn't taking her somewhere private, but to his bike, which was just a few yards away from them. Brooklyn had opened his eyes back up, and held her tightly against his body in his arms, and walked them silently to his bike. She closed her eyes, and snuggled her head under his neck, both of them smiling in pure joy. They both stayed silent for a few more moments, before they reached the bike and he gently placed her back down upon her feet. She turned to face him, and both could barely breathe by how strong their mating instincts were; and it was taking everything they both had to not give into them, right then and there.

Brooklyn took a deep breath, reached around her and pulled his black leather jacket out from his seat, as well as their helmets. However, instead of placing his wings around his chest, under his arms he held his jacket up to her.

"Here…" He said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "Wear my jacket, since I've got my armor on. It'll help keep you warm while we drive to Long Island."

Rose smiled back at him, and silently raised her arms up to allow him to help dress her in his leather jacket. Quickly, she slid into his larger leather jacket, and then slowly turned around to face him, looking at him over her shoulder. When she turned back to face him, his eyes were drinking her body in, as she was wearing his black leather jacket with her white, romantic wedding dress.

"I bet you've never seen a 'biker' bride before." She teased him, as he took a deep breath, shook his head slightly, and then stepped around his bike to gather her up into his arms, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"Rose… you're just so… _so beautiful_." He mumbled, instantly wrapping his arms around her once again, pressing himself into her back and wrapped his arms around her chest. Since she was not facing him, he kissed her neck as his claws slowly raised up from her waist and explored up over her large chest.

Breathing deeply, Rose closed her eyes while holding him close, and moaned in pleasure, as he kissed down her neck, caressing his lips against her skin, and then kissed her collarbone; his lips inches from grazing across her cleavage; his claws lightly exploring across her large and perky chest. She exhaled a laugh as he raised his eyes to meet hers, with great intensity.

"Brooklyn…?" Rose moaned quietly and contently, as he continued to kiss her neck, and touch her chest, over her dress.

"Hmm?" He replied in a moan, still kissing her, but did not stop what he was doing.

Smiling humorously, she turned in his hold and brought her helmet up so he kissed it instead of her, and to her amusement, he stopped kissing when his lips touched metal instead of her lips and skin, and opened his eyes slowly to hers

"Get on that bike… and take me _away_." Rose whispered breathlessly, feeling like she was about to explode. " I'm beyond _ready_ to be yours- fully and completely."

A warm and excited smile split across his face, and he slowly gathered her helmet into his claws and took it from her.

"Yes, ma'am." He whispered, helping her finish putting her biker gear on. Rose reached up to her hair and gently took the veil out of her curly updo hair, carefully folded it up nicely and then placed it inside Brooklyn's seat. Once done, she leaned back up, and Brooklyn carefully placed the helmet on her head, his eyes not leaving hers. Once she was safe for travel, he smiled at her, and helped her sit down on the front of his bike. Once she was on, he placed his own helmet on, as well as his sunglasses, and then straddled the bike and sat behind her.

She couldn't see his eyes but knew that he was down to business, as if their survival depended on them getting away from this place. She giggled at his intensity, leaned over and picked up her long dress train; folding it over her lap so that it wouldn't be ruined or dragged along the road. Once she did so, Brooklyn wrapped one arm around her waist, and settled himself down against her backside, instantly making their desire for each other more hot with every passing moment.

"You ready?" He whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, making Rose laugh out softly; her desire for him going crazy.

"_Are you_?" She asked him, hinting to where they were going and what they were about to do. As his answer, Brooklyn started the engine of his bike; making it roar to life, breaking up the silent night all around them. He revved the engine a few times, making Rose laugh as his lips found her neck, kissing it deeply, and his claws ran up from her waist and found her chest again. His lips and tongue ran up her skin, until they stopped at her ears.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked her loudly, grinning. Rose laughed some more, and nodded, taking his beak in her hand.

"Yes." She said, kissing the side of it. "Let's go."

Without another word, Brooklyn used his foot to kick the stand up, and balanced the bike easily, still holding onto her with one arm, and steering with his other.

"Hang on tight, then!" He yelled in her ear, before activating the bike's gas. Without another word, he tore them away from the gardens with great speed, driving off onto their next adventure. Rose smiled in true bliss at this moment; and closed her eyes and Brooklyn relaxed his face down next to hers. They were finally mates, Kevin had been defeated, and Rose was free. They could enjoy their bike ride together, and head to their Honeymoon destination, where life was about to begin for them.

* * *

Brooklyn and Rose drove in silence for another hour; and though it was dark, cold and icy out; Rose actually felt warm. Her poofy dress and Brooklyn's leather jacket kept her well insulation, as well as Brooklyn's intense body heat behind her. She used that time, driving through the providence of Brooklyn and onto Long Island, to close her eyes and rest against Brooklyn's chest. She eased her feet up onto the tire protector in front of her; and felt more relaxed. So much, she wasn't aware that she fell asleep until she felt the motorcycle begin to slow down, and then they came to a stop.

When Brooklyn killed the engine, and it was silent outside once again, she opened her eyes and jolted awake suddenly. It took her a few seconds to gather hear bearings and once she did, she took a deep breath, and stretching her arms up, yawning.

Brooklyn's arms were still around her, and when she stretched above her head, she heard him quietly chuckle in her ear.

"Wake up, sleepy head. We're here." Brooklyn whispered, running his talons over her chest and lightly caressing over her neck and then up her face. She smiled at his words and then blinked a few times, and finally sat a bit more up in the seat; taking her helmet off. Breathing deeply still, she then stopped what she was doing and heard a noise that she hadn't heard for a long time. The last time she did, was in her realistic nightmares/dreams.

Gasping out in shock, she looked around the calm scenery around her- and it was extremely dark, accept for the moon, which was at a crescent; and as she looked up, she couldn't help but be completely amazed that she could see the full night sky above them. Rose's mouth opened slightly, and was floored by the sight that they were unable to get in the middle of the City. Rose could see the full milky way above them, and the stars appeared to be all around them; touching the horizon and reflecting off, what she instantly knew, was a large body of water. From the gentle crashing of waves and humid-air, she knew they were a shore to the Atlantic Ocean.

Rose dropped her helmet on the ground, and looked around the scenery around them some more, her mouth opened wide. They were on a beach, and although she couldn't really see too much- she knew they were near the Ocean, and right in front of them was the only source of light for miles. A tall and historical lighthouse stood majestically in front of them, and was silently rotating a light in the dark night around them. Below the lighthouse, was a small cottage that was warmly lit.

Behind her, Brooklyn stood up and brought her with him easing her feet onto the soft ground. Looking down, to her delight, she found that they were standing on sand- and the sound of the ocean lapping calmly along the shore line wasn't too far away. With wide eyes, completely awake now, she turned to face Brooklyn, smiling brightly and was over her delightful shock.

"You brought me to the _Ocean_?!" She asked him, nearly squealing out in delight.

"I did." He smiled; taking her in his arms. "Do you like where we are going to be staying?"

Rose's eyes widened in awe as she took in the beautiful scenery before her, and although it was dark outside, the moon lit up their scenery with an utmost romantic aura and view; as well as a galaxy of stars all around them. As she looked around the ground and scenery; it greatly reminded her of home- back on Bar Harbor; and she knew that he chose this place for that reason. Turning slowly back to face him, pieces of her curly hair flowed in the ocean wind, and she shook her head slightly as tears filled her eyes.

"This _place_…" She began to say, amazed by its beauty.

"I know it's not Bar Harbor," he said quietly, holding her tightly against him, looking pleased at her reaction. "But it's the best I could do, all while still staying in New York. We gotta stay relatively close to the Clan in case trouble arises and we're needed back."

"Brooklyn… this is the most _thoughtful and beautiful place_…" she whispered back, kissing him deeply on the lips briefly, before pulling away. "_Thank you so much._"

"Anything for you, my love. I think it's time to get out of this cold; let's go inside." He responded, gently moving some of her long red hair away from her face. Blinking a few times, Rose turned around again and asked him, shocked, "Wait.. go _inside_ the lighthouse?"

"Yeah," he grinned, taking his bike and walking it beside her along the sandy boardwalk. "Xanatos pulled some strings for us; and it's been locked up for any tourists to be unable to enter; and has been secured for our use."

"The cottage or the lighthouse?" She asked him, shocked.

"Um… both." He laughed. "You can access the lighthouse from inside the cottage… and it's awesome. There are a lot of cool history here, and is romantic, if I don't say so myself. I think you're _really_ going to like it here. Plus, I've seen pictures of the Ocean views during the daytime; and they are breathtaking."

Rose stared at the beautiful lighthouse before them, and then blinked at his words, that one fact sinking into her soul, making her sad suddenly. It was close to one AM at this point, and she only had a few more hours with him before sunrise, and she didn't want to think about being without him.

"I do wish you could spend one day with me," she lamented quietly. "That's one thing I'll miss- I won't be able to spend the day hours with you on my Honeymoon."

"I know… I'm sorry, babe." He responded back, walking closer to the house with her. He parked his bike, next to the house and locked it against some metal bike holders; cemented to the ground and turned to face her. He cupped her face in his claws and gazed deeply into her eyes.]

"Trust me… if I could change that… I would in an instant."

"But then you wouldn't be a Gargoyle anymore." She said quietly, rubbing his arm with her hands. "That would be a shame in itself."

"Yeah…" he said quietly, looking down into her eyes. " I was Human once, and though it was strange, it was really cool to be a part of the crowd- just _once_. Or see the sunrise."

Rose froze at his words, blinked at him, and then gasped.

"You were _Human_ once before?!" She suddenly asked him, utterly taken aback. "_What?!_ _When?!_... And how did I not know this about you before just now?!"

Brooklyn chuckled slightly and pulled her closer to him.

"One word- Puck." He responded lightly. "I told you we had a history with the trickster; and this one was when Demona first summoned him out of Avalon, and had him under her control and will. Long story short; he turned every Human on Manhattan into Gargoyles; and then eventually the Clan into Humans."

"_Seriously?!_" She gasped, placing her hand upon her mouth. "Where was I during all this?"

"Probably still in college, if I recall your timeline. You hadn't yet married Kevin nor had moved to New York." Brooklyn told her quietly.

"Wow," Rose whispered, gasping out and gazing out towards the dark Ocean now. "Wouldn't that be something?"

"What would?" He asked her, his face puzzled slightly.

"Being a Gargoyle…" She answered, turning back to face him; with the moonlight lighting up her eyes. "Or you being a Human…" She paused, and then smiled up at him. " I'm not yearning for us to anything different than what we are, but… if we were given _one night_ to be the same species as one another- that was truly be something special."

"It would." He replied, smiling at her. "But as Hudson wisely told us; we need to be careful what we wish for. Because becoming Human was not what it was all cracked up to be. The Humans were Gargoyles, and we were still the odd-men out… the monsters. It was a strange occurrence of events."

"Wow…" Rose said, shaking her head in disbelief and gazed out to the dark horizon, grinning. "I can't believe all that happened."

"It was an adventure for sure." He replied, smiling. "However, it's nothing compared to this adventure we are now about to embark on as mates."

She ginned up at him, but then broke away from his grasp and begin to giggle, pulling on his claw.

"Come on!" She laughed, as she pulled him towards the water. When they reached the shoreline of the beach, she kicked her shoes off and closed her eyes, loving the cold, soft, sand on her feet. She then started walking towards the water, wanting to feel it's coldness against her skin. Brooklyn followed after her, smiling at her; as she picked up her dress; just above her ankles and walked through the water, immediately gasping out and shrieking slightly, and jumped out of it immediately.

"Cold?" He laughed at her.

"Yeah… that was a lot colder than I thought…" She said, laughing.

"Hmmm… the Atlantic Ocean in February… _cold_? Yeah, it's probably sitting close near to 40 degrees at best." Brooklyn educated her sarcastically.

Rose responded by sticking her tongue out at him; making his laugh even harder. He walked over to her; and then gathered her up in his arms, holding her tenderly.

"I know you said that being the same species for one night would be something special; but perhaps… being exactly who we are is exactly what we need for our night to be the _most _special." He said quietly.

"True." She whispered back, smiling gently. "There's no one else I would rather be with than you."

He smiled gently down at her and then ran his talons through her hair; though it was still in an up-do; and then held onto her arms.

"Come on, my beautiful wife. Let's go inside." He whispered lovingly. "You're becoming a Human Popsicle."

Rose grinned at him, unable to stop herself from trembling against the raw coldness of being feet away from the Ocean. He gently guided her back towards the cottage; with the tall lighthouse beaming it's bright light, in waves, silently guiding those out at sea back to shore. When they reached the steps of the cottage, Brooklyn stopped walking and then turned and scooped Rose up into the bridal carry.

"Whoa," she laughed, surprised to be swept off her feet, and glanced into his eyes with humor. "Babe, what are you doing?"

"I read about this in a book. As per Human tradition, it's expected for the Groom to carry his Bride across the threshold of their first place together." Brooklyn explained to her, easily carrying her in his strong arms walking them up the stairs of the cottage. "Hence why it's always called the '_Bridal Carry_'."

"Oh, yeah?" She grinned at him, relaxing into his grasp. "What else did you read regarding it?"

"When the Groom carries his bride over the threshold of their new place together, it is said to help protect the bride from any lurking demons found in the home." He explained quietly. "To ward off any evil."

Rose placed her arms around Brooklyn's neck and grinned slightly at his knowledge; and felt herself fall even deeper into love with him.

"Just like stone Gargoyles are suppose to face outwards to protect against 'evil spirits' and come to life only when evil lurks about." Rose added in awe, to his mystical topic. "Just like how you have found me, and have protected me from a great evil in my life… how you continue to protect me from any evil…"

They stopped just outside the door; and Brooklyn gazed deeply into her eyes; his love for her burning in his eyes.

"Yes, my love." He breathed. "I will _always_ protect you."

They stared deeply into each other's eyes and Brooklyn didn't take his gaze off hers, when he suddenly raised his leg up and kicked the door open. With a small smile, he walked purposely through the door and into the well-lit, warm cottage.

Rose blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the sudden change of lighting, and then looked around in awe at the comfortable and romantic cape-cod cottage. Brooklyn was smiling warmly at her, closed the door with his tail and carried her into the middle of the small living room, before he gently set her down upon her bare feet.

Looking around in awe, she was in love with this place, and was more in love with Brooklyn with every passing moment. The cottage wasn't very big; but had a small kitchen, equipped with what would be needed to cook food. Next to the kitchen, was a small side room with a bay window-facing the Ocean- and had a wall full of old historical books.

"Ohhh, _yes._ " Rose whispered, looking around the room, nodding her head in approval. "This is where I will be in the morning; reading a book, and drinking my green tea or coffee. With the windows cracked open, reading one of these treasures. I can already see it…"

Brooklyn chuckled at her, as he admired her beauty- the way her long white dress trailed on the floor behind her, to how her face was glowing with happiness and beauty.

"You're the treasure, Rose." He said, stepping forward and taking her hands in his; and with a smile, she turned around to face him and stared up into his eyes lovingly. "If you like this… I have a feeling you'll like the upstairs room _much _more."

Without another word, Rose smiled at him, as Brooklyn pulled her from the small sitting room, and lead her to a set of spiral stairs which brought them to the upstairs level. Rose gathered her dress up and slowly walked up the stairs, with Brooklyn behind her, making sure she didn't trip and fall on her long dress. When she climbed the stairs and reached the top, Rose gasped at the large loft that met her eyes.

The large, open room was filled with brightly lit candles, which made the room smell of jasmine and apples, and to her left was a wall full of windows, which overlooked the great and vast Ocean. Slowly, Rose turned around and took in the whole room around her, and with a jolt of excitement, to her left, sitting in the middle of the room, was a king-sized master bed in a four poster frame with two nightstands on either side of the bed, and one large Armoire dresser against the wall. Rose silently stared at the large bed for a few seconds, immediately feeling nervous, and then looked around some more.

On the floor, next to their bed, was her bags and right on the other side of the room was another door. When Rose walked closer to it, and peered inside the dark room, it looked to be a fully functioning bathroom. Smiling, Rose turned around and continued to take in the room, and saw, lastly, in a corner across the room sat a cozy wood-burning fireplace, which was filling the room with a warmth that seemed to settle deep into her soul.

Smiling in awe to herself, she walked to the center of the room and saw another small spiral staircase; which would bring them up to the bright lanterns at the very top of the lighthouse. From her guessing, the lights were being run by a quiet buzzing motor, which were moving the lights in a three-sixty direction out of the lighthouse towards any lost or wayward travelers.

As she took in the room all around her, she finally settled her awed gaze upon her new Gargoyle husband; the one who thought this all up and made this night possible for them. Brooklyn was watching her reaction the entire time and was smiling warmly at her, as she smiled in disbelief at him; truly in awe of him and what he did for her. He brought the romance and stayed true to his promise, as they were married and would finally make love and consummate their marriage in a beautifully romantic place. Little did she realize that he would take it a few steps further and find an actual lighthouse, which was a symbol of their love, as they were like lighthouses for each other.

"I'm taking, by your reaction, that you like where I've brought you for our Honeymoon?" He asked her, smiling humorously.

"Very much so…" She said quietly and tearfully. She then walked up to him and gently took his beak in her hands and continued to speak. "You've truly outdone yourself, my love. This place is _so_ amazing. I just… I couldn't have asked for a better location to be in for my Honeymoon, and a better mate than you. I love you so much."

"Not as much as I love you." He replied, grinning teasingly at her while placing his claws on her hips, pulling her to him slightly.

Rose gazed lovingly up into his eyes and rested her hands upon his breastplate, staying silent as her mating instincts rose within her body, taking her breath away. Brooklyn seemed to be oblivious to them for the moment, as he was smiling down at her.

"What?" He asked her. "No comeback this time? No _competition _of who loves each other more?"

"Um…" She said quietly, pulling away from him now, and looked away from him- her heart pounding in anxiety. "No, not this time."

"What's wrong?" He asked her, furrowing his eyebrows slightly watching her walk away from him.

"N-nothing," she replied, turning back to face him. "I'm uh… actually going to get ready for bed and to get out of this dress."

He stared at her for a few moments, leaving silence between them, until he blinked a few times and nodded his head.

"Oh," he replied quietly. "Right… do… do you need any help?"

"No," she smiled warmly at him, backing away towards the bathroom door. "I should be good, thank you, my love."

"Alright then," he answered, smiling at his feet, acting shy all the sudden which was completely against his character. "Well, I'll be out here waiting for you."

Rose didn't answer him, but merely nodded her head slightly and then disappeared behind the door shutting it behind her and turned on the light. She backed away from the door and was breathing deeply, not understanding why she was feeling so nervous all the sudden. She backed up until her hands and back hit the wall, and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply. As she stood there, it felt like she was about to have a panic attack. Breathing deeply, she then stepped up to the sink, braced herself over the porcelain pedestal bowl and stared at herself in the mirror, forcing herself to breathe deeply.

"It's just Brooklyn out there…" She whispered to herself. "He's the love of your life! You're soulmate… don't be such a coward."

As she stared at herself in the mirror, she thought about how she felt in the gardens before they left to come here. She wanted nothing more than to become one with him, more than anything, but now that they were actually here at their Honeymoon- she didn't seem to know what to do.

They had many moments of intimacy before now, and she had been more than alright during those moments. But now that the big moment was here, she didn't know how to get herself out of the bathroom to claim him as her mate, and him claim her as his. She would be vulnerable to him, naked, literally- and she had been fearful of this level of commitment since Kevin. But Brooklyn was her true love and soulmate. With all her heart, she knew he wouldn't hurt her; and she trusted him with her entire life and heart.

He had been there for her during her darkest moments, been her protectorate and most supporting best friend. Her life changed for the better when she met him; and this Honeymoon was proof that their love was worth all the darkness and hardships in which they went through.

With that, she gazed up at herself in the mirror and couldn't see the scars, bruises or wounds Kevin would beat upon her; all thanks to him. Any blemish or scar he placed upon her, Brooklyn had healed. And although Kevin's terror and attempted murder was only a month ago, she could tell that her heart had already healed a great deal since then as well. It wasn't completely healed, as that would take years, but she knew everything would be okay. She just had to get out there to him, and willingly place her heart in his claws; trusting him completely.

Taking a deep breath, she raised her hands up to her hair and began to undo it, and let it slowly fall out of the updo. Her long auburn hair fell down, to the bottom of her back gracefully.

She took a brush and lightly brushed her hair out, admiring her thick and long deep red hair, which was surprisingly not frizzy from being in an updo; but was loosely curled after she brushed it out. She took the earrings out of her ears, and began to take her makeup off.

Once her makeup was off and face was washed, she then took to brushing her teeth, and freshened her scent up with some light body spray. Rose didn't feel the need to rinse off, since she had showered right before coming to the ceremony and hoped that she smelled appealing to Brooklyn.

Taking one step back, she then reached her arms back and began to try to take her dress off, but realized that she couldn't reach the zipper. After a few minutes of trying and struggling; she exhaled sharply and then turned to the mirror once again. She looked beautiful, if she did so say so herself; and decided to swallow her pride and nervousness and get out there to her mate.

Underneath her dress was another strapless bra and a pair of sexier underwear- since she wanted to be fully prepared for her Honeymoon, and knew that he would help her undress. But once he did… their night would truly begin. Taking another deep breath, she whipped herself around and opened the door to the bathroom, not allowing herself to freak herself out another minute more with senseless fear.

When she walked out and saw him on the other side of the room by the bed, she felt not only calm all the sudden, but like she suddenly full of confidence and power. The strong and handsome Gargoyle in front of her was who she was meant to be with and there was no one else she would rather be with than him.

Brooklyn was in the far corner, by the bed, and was taking off the heavy metal armor by himself. Silently, he set the breastplate on the ground, and was setting his heavy swords on the ground, next to the rest of his armor and limb pieces. When he heard her come out of the bathroom, he stood up from leaning over and turned to face her. He was dressed in only his dark blue loin-cloth; which was normal for Rose to see him half-naked; but this moment seemed very different to her- and her body felt like it was about to explode and _he_ was her only remedy.

Their eyes met each other from across the room and he was slowly drinking her in, as though she was the most beautiful and stunning goddess he'd ever seen. Taking another deep breath, she gathered up her dress and walked purposely over to him; her heart pounding with every step.

His face was passively watching her walk towards him, and didn't move when she suddenly walked straight over to him and took his face in her hands and crushed her lips against his; kissing him fiercely, fearlessly, and passionately. She slid her tongue in his mouth and began to moan at the incredible heat and connections she began to feel pulse through her body into his. Her desire for him was seeming to set her body on fire, and with every touch it didn't seem to put it out- but only enticed it to burn hotter.

He responded to her kiss, and gathered her up in his arms, holding her tightly against his body, moaning as well. They breathed each other as they kissed; and instantly the electricity in their hands began to quiver and shake their beings. She was trembling slightly from the nerves and was trying to ignore them; but Brooklyn didn't. He stopped kissing her by pulling away slightly and cupped her face in his claws gently and gazed intently into her eyes.

"My love?" He asked her softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she responded instantly, not realizing that her eyes were full of tears. She was already breathless, and on the brink of a panic attack. "Just nervous…"

"Nervous about what?" He breathed, leaning his face closer to hers, the fire in their hearts and bodies burning out of control. "Being with me in this way?"

"No, no…" She replied, as more tears filled her eyes and she wanted to get lost in him. "Please my love, I'm sorry for being a hot-mess right now. I just… I'm nervous to be vulnerable again… and give myself to someone fully and completely…it's slightly terrifying for me... "

He froze at her words, blinked a few times, and leaned his face back a bit; not quite anticipating for _that_ to be her answer and reason for being nervous.

"_Oh_…" he whispered, lightly touching her face with his talon. "I see. Um… well, if you aren't ready to make love with me, then… I mean… I will wait for you. No matter how long it takes. I will wait until you are… I love you, Rose."

"That's the thing..." She whispered fearlessly, guiding his talons from her face down to her chest, allowing him to cup her breasts. "I love you too, Brooklyn; and I _am _ready to make love to you. There's no one else I would rather be with than you. I love, and trust you with _all_ my heart."

Brooklyn seemed to freeze as he stared down at her chest, where she had guided his talons. His breathing came in staggered slightly, before he raised his eyes to hers, searching them for her full commitment and consent.

"Rose…" He started to say, warning her slightly, but she placed a finger over his lips.

"I will need help out of my dress after all." She breathed, staring into his beautifully sincere eyes. They were searching hers, still to make sure she wasn't putting on a strong facade, and that what she was inviting him to do was something she truly wanted. When he wouldn't move, she grinned at him and then guided his talons from her chest towards the back of her dress towards her zipper.

"_Please_…" she breathed, begging him. "I promise I'm ready. Just so anxious to finally be yours…"

He kept his eyes on hers, as it was his turn to tremble slightly and breathed heavily as she was consenting to this next step in their relationship and marriage. She slid her hands across his chest and then lowered them down to his abdomen, leaving a trail of fire on his skin as she went. Her hands rested on the top of his loincloth before she slid her hands down it, over his aroused groin, and gasped at the feel of it. Brooklyn's claws tightened around her waist, and his sharp claws were digging into her dress; as he too gasped out at her sudden intimate touch. With staggering breathing, her lips found the bottom of his neck and were trailing another line of fire and electricity on his skin from his collarbone to his chest.

Breathing deeply, and trembling due to her touch he finally found the zipper on her dress and zipped it down; exposing her bare back to him. He could have easily used his claws to tear through her dress; but knew that she wouldn't be very happy with him ruining her beautiful dress. His claws instantly found her skin, under the dress, and both Brooklyn and Rose closed their eyes at the intense feeling of his claws against her skin. He had seen her half-naked only once before, on the night they got rid of Kevin for good, and had partaken in her beauty then; but now they wouldn't have to stop, and it was a completely different and deeper feeling of intense desire to mate with each other.

Rose was breathing in almost gasp-like breaths, but she relaxed her body to let the dress slide down her body to the ground, exposing herself to him in her strapless bra and underwear. She could feel his heart pounding against her chest, his own breath was staggered; as he drank her beauty in.

"Rose…" he breathed, his lips against her lips, touching her body delicately; from her face, to her chest. "_So… beautiful_…"

He gently grasped onto her long, curly hair and held her against his body. She kicked the white dress from her feet, and would pick it up later, but for now she jumped up on him, straddling her legs around his waist, and kissed him soundly.

Immediately, he held onto her, walked a few feet over to their king-sized bed and laid her down flat on her back. She watched him, breathing deeply, as he slowly climbed onto the bed and hovered over her body, staring at her half-naked body with awe and as if it was the most precious piece of treasure to him.

Slowly, he took one claw and lightly caressed the back of it against her face and then lowered it, slowly and steadily down her neck, over her breasts, and then down the length of her flat abdomen towards the lining of her underwear. Rose closed her eyes at his touch; and swore that she was about to pass out from the build up of energy inside her body. Her body reacted to his touch by arching up slightly, her breaths coming in small gasps.

Suddenly, he stopped touching her, making her open her eyes to see what he was doing or thinking, and was surprised to see his face inches from her lips. His strong arms were on either side of her face, and to her pleasure; she could see that his large aroused groin was hovered just inches above her own. Biting her lip, she forced herself to focus her gaze upon him, and while he looked like he was lost in a haze of desire, when he spoke to her, his voice was clear, firm and serious.

"Rose..." he whispered, his tone quite serious. "Listen to me and heed what I say, okay? _I don't care_ how enjoyable this moment between us might be… if at _any _moment I hurt you, or it's too much for you, you _must _promise that you will tell me and I _will _stop. If you do not promise me this, I will refuse to make love to you."

"Oh, Brooklyn…" Rose argued back, not caring about that; but he continued to speak cutting her off as his eyes were blazing into hers.

"_Promise me…! Please, _you must tell me if I hurt you_." _He urged, taking her hands in his talons; and raising them above her head, holding them tightly. "If I hurt you at all, I _will _stop. I don't care how far deep I am into my mating instincts. I care about you, your health and safety above everything. Okay?"

"I am a grown woman, Brooklyn." Rose argued,. "All I want is to feel is you… "

"_Rose_…" he urged weakly. "I _know_ you are. But… do you realize that I'm going to be _a lot_ _bigger_ than what you're used to? I will do all I can to go slow and easy for you…but… "

"I trust you." She breathed instantly, feeling her heart pound even more quicker than before. "I know you won't hurt me…"

"_Promise that you'll tell me if I hurt you_…" He pleaded, his eyes growing large with worry, while hers softened. She smiled warmly at him, easing her hands out of his talons, which were still holding himself up by her head, and sat up slightly.

"Okay… I promise." She whispered, reaching behind her back and unclipped her bra to expose her breasts to him. His breathing intensified as he stared down at her; and rested his forehead against hers, still keeping himself off her, but she could tell that she was breaking him down. She started kissing his lips softly, while exploring her hands down his chiseled abdomen and took courage, once again, and gently touched his large aroused groin. Brooklyn immediately gasped out loud, and gave into her wishes, his will broken down completely. One of his arms instantly wrapped around the back of her neck, while the other skimmed down her body.

His lips and mouth found one of her breasts and was tasting and kissing her in full ecstasy. Rose fell backwards against the bed and cried out loud in pleasure at the sensations he was making her feel; as he claimed her tender breasts with his mouth. She laid there, arching her back from the bed and was thrusting her groin to touch his, moaning and gasping his name quietly. Finally, after a few electrifying moments; he finally raised his face to gaze deeply into her eyes.

"Oh… _Rose_…" He breathed, his lips and tongue still finding her skin; tasting and kissing her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and arms around his neck; grasping onto his thick hair and slowly raised her lips to his ear.

"Make love to me…" She breathed back. "_Please_…"

He breathed heavily for a few moments, as if he was taking a rest from running a marathon and gazed deeply into her eyes. Finally, calming down enough, he slowly lowered his claws to her underwear; and looped one sharp talon around each side lining of the fabric; one talon on each hip bone.

With one quick pull on it; the fabric ripped in half, allowing him to fully reveal her groin to him without her having to do anything. He smiled mischievously at his actions, and especially since she gasped in shock at him. He raised himself up to admire her beautiful body fully now; and exhaled sharply, his eyes filling with tears.

"Rose… _you're beautiful_…" He gasped, immediately lowering his lips to hers.

She closed her eyes, holding onto him; kissing him back; all while she slid her hand down to his groin; to relieve himself from his loincloth. With one quick movement of her hands, she released his belt and then let the fabric fall off his waist; fully exposing himself to her as well.

"Oh ... _wow _...not as beautiful as you are…" she gasped, completely overwhelmed by how beautiful he was to her.

"Hmmm…that's impossible." he hummed in her ear, "Regardless… let's see what two beautiful bodies can do for each other. Shall we?"

As he uttered those words, he used his arms to slowly spread Rose's legs; and then lowered his aroused groin slowly and carefully into her body; reading her body language, mind and face with great anxiety as he did so.

Rose closed her eyes and inhaled in a gasp the moment his large groin began to enter her body; and it was painful; more than she realized it would. She closed her eyes and grabbed the sheets in her fists; wanting to enjoy this moment, but it felt as though he was going to rip her apart.

"_No_…" Brooklyn suddenly said, his voice full of anxiety. "I can't do this to you…_I won't_… you're already in pain!"

However, before he could pull away, Rose gritted her teeth and with a strong push of her body; forced herself to push past the pain of his insertion and held him closer to her, crying out. His face looked horrified, as she held onto him tightly; trying to will the pain away.

However, to her relief; the tingling electricity which had been lingering in their limbs seemed to finally explode; passing the sensation through their limbs, and ventured through out hers and his body. The moment it flowed through Rose, it amazingly numbed the pain of his large groin inserted inside her smaller body. Rose's breathing slowed down; and Brooklyn could feel that she was no longer in pain; leaving pleasure and sexual tension to be the only thing left for her to feel.

Brooklyn's eyes widened at the sensation; and suddenly realized what else their connection allowed them to participate in. Not only could they heal each other, but it made them physically and sexually compatible; protecting her body from his, during their love-making.

Rose's face relaxed, and she smiled up at him; her eyes gleaming with love.

"There…" she breathed, taking his beak in her hands. "That's _a lot_ better… I love you… keep going… _please_"

"No… _my love_…" Brooklyn whispered, staying frozen. "I… I can't do this to you."

"I feel no pain," she said softly; gently touching his arms. "I only feel _you_…"

He continued to stay frozen; his aroused groin just a few inches inserted inside her, and was shaking from anticipation, as well as fear. He couldn't allow himself to harm her further; even if she couldn't feel the pain anymore. He closed his eyes, feeling ashamed of himself for a moment; allowing himself to fall for someone he probably shouldn't be, but as she grabbed his face to look into hers; he was reminded of his love for her, and hers for him. Taking a deep breath, he adjusted himself a bit better over her; as Rose's eyes gazed into his, pleading him.

"Please…" she breathed; barely speaking, while tears were filling her eyes. "_Please_… don't deny me. I love you."

Not keeping his eyes off hers; he exhaled deeply and then lowered himself even further into her, instantly giving into her desire; pushing himself farther into her warm and slick body.

"_And I love you_…" He gasped out, already in a frenzy over how amazing she felt to him.

Rose's fists curled up the fabric around her as he inserted himself into her, making her gasp out in pleasure and effort. Before he could ask her if she was alright, she suddenly raised herself off the bed slightly to wrap her arms around his neck and keeping himself secured against her body, crushing her lips against his; kissing him passionately, moaning and moving her body against his.

Her movements began to drive him absolutely insane. Damning it all, he finally gave in. He groaned out and instantly found her lips with his, and began to rock himself inside her; faster and faster; now that they were fully and completely one; her body feeling incredible to him.

Together, they kissed, breathed each other in, and gasped each other's names; making deep and passionate love for the first time. The longer he was inside her; the more comfortable she felt with him, and she was able to deepen their movements and kisses. He moved his lips and tongue from her mouth; and claimed every available inch of her body with his mouth; still rocking himself inside her.

From seconds, to minutes, to an hour- they made passionate and intense love to each other. They kissed and moved with each other; creating intense heat and electricity; so much so, Rose hadn't ever felt this way before. She could feel the energy building up even more inside her; threatening to explode any second now; as Brooklyn kept claiming her body with his. Since they were connected; she could feel every thought and emotion he was having, and vice versa for him; and it brought tears to both their eyes. They could feel how much love they felt for each other; and the energy in which was ready to explode.

"Oh… _Brooklyn_…" She gasped, throwing her head back; tears falling down her face silently, and arching her body into his even deeper. He deepened his strides and continued his movements; more sharply and with more strength and aggression; as she suspected was more normal for a strong Gargoyle. He was breathing in gasps in against her lips; while his claws left her hands; and instantly stabbed into the mattress with great ease, instead of her delicate skin.

Rose listened to him begin to growl out, deeper and louder with every breath he was taking; rocking himself against her with more aggression and strength. She held onto his body; and allowed another wave of her power and magic to flow through her body, protecting herself from his strength and size- as he was lost in his own natural way of mating.

However; with every movement of himself in her; she suddenly felt her own orgasm building with another powerful force of power from deep inside her. She held onto him with everything she had; as though she was about to fall if she didn't keep herself to his body.

With his lips, tongue and claws all over her; her body suddenly rocked forward and her head arched back; as she cried out her unbelievable release. She grasped onto his hair; and tightened her legs around his waist; her orgasm rocking her body with an unbelievable power. She cried out Brooklyn's name; over and over again, as if she knew nothing else. He kept rocking himself inside her, faster and faster; not giving in and only increasing her climax. Rose held herself against his body; and clawed her fingernails into his tough skin; her legs running themselves down his; arching her body with his movements and gasping out loud; almost screaming out as her orgasm lasted for a good few seconds.

When it was over; she cried out a great gasp, never remembering a climax quite like that one before, and collapsed against the mattress, breathing in great gulps of air, but he wasn't finished with her. Now that she had her release- she could feel his coming; and it seemed to bring another sense of pleasure to her. Bracing herself for more aggression from him; she closed her eyes and held onto him tightly; relaxing and trusting him with her heart, soul and body.

He was grunting, growling and had secured his claws deeply into the mattress so that they wouldn't stab through her skin; as was completely lost in his mating instincts. Rose closed her eyes and arched her back; thrusting herself deeper into him; and kissed every inch of his skin that she could reach; as he reached his climax.

Another wave of power and electricity flowed through their bodies to protect hers from his; during his tremendous orgasm. He roared out a deafening roar; his strong body rocking a few last bone-crushing blows to her body; but she could only feel him and his love for her. His body kept rocking against hers, making her cry out in pleasure some more. After what felt like a good five minutes; he finally stopped and both of them collapsed against the bed, sweating and breathing out of control.

Rose closed her eyes and was panting wildly; her eyes wet from tears, and couldn't feel her numb body. Brooklyn collapsed his body on top of hers; his strength completely given out, and was breathing wildly as well. They stayed that way, completely naked and one with each other; when Brooklyn finally took a deep and shaky breath and raised his trembling arms to look into her eyes. Rose opened her eyes and then gently took his face in her hands; gazing deeply into his eyes. Though they were panting, trying to calm themselves down, Brooklyn's face suddenly broke out into the biggest smile that she'd ever seen, making her smile and giggle back.

"_That was_…" he breathed, still keeping his tender and aroused groin inside her. "_You are_…"

She giggled, running her fingers through his hair and whispered in his ear, "I love you _so_ much; there are no words to explain our lovemaking. I just love you; with all my heart and soul."

He gazed deeply and intently into her eyes and then trailed his talon across her face; moving her long and curly hair away from her face, before lowering his lips completely on hers, kissing her slowly and tenderly. Then, after a moment of kissing her, he raised his face again and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Are you alright, though?" He asked her; his eyes showing slight worry again. "I… I went pretty rough on you. Are you hurt at all?"

Rose stayed silent for a few moments, trying to find her senses once again; her body still completely numb. She was breathing deeply and had her eyes closed, still relishing in his large groin inside her.

"Rose?" He asked her again, this time a bit more anxious.

"Yes, my love." She finally answered him, opening her eyes to look into his. "I am alright."

"Are you hurt at all?" He repeated anxiously, searching her face and body.

"No." She breathed, feeling more sexual tension rising in her stomach. "I'm… quite the opposite of that…"

"What?" He asked her confused slightly.

She bit her lip at the powerful rise of climax rising inside her; and then raised herself on the bed slightly; to press herself even deeper against him. He gasped out slightly at her movement; since he was still inside her, and watched her in awe as he could feel more of her mating instincts. She raised herself against him; straddling herself on top of his lap; and tossed her long hair away from her face making it cascade down her exposed back.

He watched her take control in awe; and willingly let her continue to press herself against him; deepening their connection. She grinned at him and forced him to lie back down on the bed, as it was now his turn to be taken over by her. His eyes widening at how beautiful she truly was now that he could see her body in all its glory. She then pressed her body down upon him, pressing her tight center around his arousal, kissing him passionately. It was his turn to moan and gasp at the things he was feeling; as her tight body rocked against his; exciting his mating sensations once more.

With one quick flip, he tossed her onto her back, and began to kiss every inch of her body, with her gasping out in pleasure. He smiled against her skin, and then lowered her body back down to the bed so that he was now on top of her, kissing every inch of her. He raised his face up and took her beautiful large breasts in his mouth again; all while breathing her scent in. He then lowered his mouth towards her abdomen; his claws spreading her legs apart; and slowly and lightly caressing his talons towards her private and sensitive center.

"I…" She gasped, unable to think as he kissed and tasted her body; getting lower and lower, towards her sensitive center. "_Oh…. I need you._"

"As I _need you_…" He growled; suddenly more aggressive, throwing his arms under her back; and moved her body upwards so that her head was suddenly on top of her pillow. She gasped out in pleasure as he kissed and tasted her body; his every touch creating more of an incredible sensation; one of which she had never felt before.

"I love you, my sweet angel." Brooklyn suddenly whispered against her skin, touching and kissing her exotically. Rose threw her arms over her head and grasped onto the bed frame and willed for oxygen to enter her lungs and brain as he claimed her in such a way. However; not long after he touched her down there; another orgasm rocked through her being and she cried and screamed out in a way she didn't think was possible.

Smiling up at her, Brooklyn growled, "_That's it_… _YES!_"

With her still climaxing, he threw himself on top of her, kissing her lips; and inserted his aroused groin into her again; humping and rocking her back and forth; claiming her body again. He grasped her hands in his claws and kissed every inch of her skin that he could; and whispered how much he loved her- as Rose screamed out his name; loving him more than she could possibly say. They were stuck in their perfect place- making love to each other, over and over again- releasing that power and desire in which they had for each other, happily and blissfully.

* * *

Hours passed by for Brooklyn and Rose; as they made love over and over again, not stopping and not relaxing, until Rose collapsed against the bed after their last round of climaxing and couldn't seem to breathe properly.

"Brooklyn! My love… " She gasped, her body soaked with sweat. "Mercy… _mercy!_"

Brooklyn immediately pulled himself out of her and collapsed on the bed next to her body; and both of them couldn't seem to move; panting out of control.

Rose closed her eyes; which were soaked from tears of joy and pleasure and slowly raised her hands to touch her face. Every single part of her was numb and tingling, as if the electricity from their connection burned her nerves and left her feeling unable to feel her body. She didn't know how long she and Brooklyn laid there in silence, allowing oxygen to find its way into their lungs, when she suddenly felt his talons caress her cheek.

Turning her head to face him; he weakly lifted himself up slightly, and then gathered her body up to hold against his; both of them soaked in sweat.

Her body was trembling as she eased herself into his arms, allowing him to hold her against his body once again. He was running his talons through her soaked hair; and it was like they both had just stepped out of the shower; but their lovemaking steamy bodies created such an intense aura of sensations for them. Both of them were trembling and shaking against the energy in which they expelled on each other, but Brooklyn kept stroking her hair, as if comforting her.

His heart was pounding frantically against her chest; as their chests were pressed to each other. Rose closed her eyes, allowing this moment of being together, and resting their minds and bodies after the most beautiful moments of her life. She didn't know how long they laid there in silence, before both of their breaths were controlled; and Brooklyn's lips suddenly found hers. He kissed her slowly and briefly, before he cupped her face in his claws and gazed into her eyes deeply.

"Rose…" he whispered, trying to find the words for her; but she shushed him by kissing his lips again.

"Shh.." She breathed. "There's nothing to say. Our actions have said it all."

"I love you more than anything in this world." He said softly; trailing his lips along her jawline. "You're perfect- so beautiful- _you're body_… I'm so lucky to have you…"

She giggled at his jumbled thoughts and asked, "Is it only my body you're having a love affair with?"

"Absolutely not." He breathed, kissing her lips softly again. "I'm having a love affair with _you_. You're everything I've always wanted, my love. I'm so happy that we are finally married."

"I am too," she replied, smiling at him. "And… uh… if the sex is as good as it was- _all those times_\- I've hit the jackpot."

He chuckled at her, and held her closer to him.

"_We've_ hit the jackpot."

"Right." She giggled, staying in his arms for a few minutes longer.

Finally, as she felt her body come back to reality; and the numbness started to go away; she felt the strong urge to use the bathroom. Smiling at herself, she slowly sat up away from his arms and chuckled.

"Well, on that note. You've ah… filled me past capacity. I'll be right back."

Chuckling at her remark; he watched her slide out of the bed, her long hair cascading down her back; and her beautifully curvaceous body in full view of his enjoyment. He whistled out a low groan as she stood and turned to face him, smiling at him. However, as she turned to face him; his face was no longer showing awe and enjoyment at her beautiful body, but fell in horror and he gasped out loud.

"Oh...no, no, NO!" He yelled suddenly, lurching himself from the bed. Shocked, she blinked at his outburst and looked around at what he was looking at.

"_What?!_" She asked him, suddenly nervous that someone was standing behind her or something; but was equally shocked when he gathered her up in his arms and trailed his talon down her abdomen; near the base of her pelvis. He didn't say anything as he clasped a claw over his mouth and stared in horror at her naked body.

"Brooklyn…?!" She asked, feeling afraid and unsure of what he was horrified at, and then asked a bit tearfully. "What is it?"

His horrified eyes raised to look into hers and then looked angry.

"Do you really have to ask!?" He demanded, his face shocked.

When she kept staring at him in shock, not knowing what he was talking about; he grabbed onto her arm and quickly led her across the room, into the bathroom, so she could see herself in the mirror.

What met her eyes was another testament to her that she was a beautiful woman; and beside her was an equally beautiful and sexy being; as they stood naked in front of the mirror. But then, as Rose looked at her own reflection; she noticed a strange thing- a new series of color on her skin. On her abdomen, at the base of her pelvis; where Brooklyn rocked inside her reproductive organs, was a large blue and black bruise forming over her abdomen. As she looked closer; her hips, legs and ribs were also all forming great pools of bruising; where he laid on top of her.

"_Oh_…" She said quietly, running a hand over the large bruise and found that it was quite painful to the touch. She winced slightly and suddenly became very aware of how much pain her body truly was in. Her hips had been overstretched; and it felt as though her private center had gone through a war, in which she sorely lost. She closed her eyes for a moment and placed her hands upon her naked abdomen and willed herself to heal herself; possibly use the red magic in which she manifested twice, but nothing came.

As she stood there holding her abdomen; Brooklyn shook his head in complete disgust and turned from her.

"I'm so sorry, Rose…" He whispered, grabbing his hair. "I… I did this to you. You… you told me that you weren't in any pain… and… I…."

Seeing his downward spiral beginning, she opened her eyes and quickly walked over to him, forcing him to face her and took his face in her hands.

"Hey, _hey,_" she admonished; kissing him lightly on the tip of his beak. "I'm alright, I'm _not _hurt!"

"How can you say that!," Brooklyn suddenly spat, with tears in his eyes. "LOOK at what I've done to you!"

Taking a deep breath in impatience, Rose took Brooklyn's claws in her hands and placed his claws overs her stomach; and calmed herself.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, his eyes growing wide. "Rose... "

She kept her eyes closed and felt the familiar tingling sensation flow through herself and him; and then to her continued amazement, the red-wispy power lightly exited from her hands, encapsulating around their hands; and went to work healing her. It felt as though she had suddenly gulped a large gallon of piping hot tea and the hot sensations flowed through her veins. When it was over after a few seconds, Rose opened her eyes and looked down.

When she moved their clasped hands; the bruises all over her body were all gone; all of the aches and pains were gone as well. Smiling triumphantly to herself she looked up into his face; which seemed to be frozen in a state of disbelief, disgust and annoyance. She raised her eyebrows at him and grinned cheekily.

"See?" She asked him lightly, taking his claw in her hands and kissing the tops of it. "No harm done."

Growling, Brooklyn pulled his claw away and then walked away from her. He snatched his dark blue loincloth up from the floor; put it back on over his lower half, and then secured it with the silver metallic studded belt.

Rose watched his actions and felt her heart start to hurt slightly. They had shared the most amazing night of her entire life together; and just like that, that romance seemed to be over. Rose stood there, naked, and then suddenly felt quite embarrassed to be standing there. Wrapping her arms around herself; she walked quickly into the bathroom and shut the door behind her; locking it.

Tears filled her eyes as she suddenly felt incredibly upset. He hadn't hurt her; and even if he did slightly; she- with his help- was able to heal herself. With hot tears falling down her face, she relieved herself on the toilet, and then wrapped herself up in a towel when she was done. She stayed in the bathroom for a while; allowing herself to silently cry, and hoped that Brooklyn wasn't trying to connect his thoughts with hers. For once, she wanted to break down without any interruptions.

She had been so nervous to give herself fully to someone, since being married to Kevin, and now that she was with Brooklyn- she had truly felt loved and accepted. Now that they had consummated their love; Brooklyn was now all upset at the fact that he caused her a minor injury; and seemed even more upset when she healed herself.

She sank to the bathroom floor and rested her head on her knees, wanting more than anything to erase the past ten minutes, and go back to resting in his loving and safe arms with their naked bodies resting next to each other; relishing in their love and the beautiful moments they spent together. Rose continued to hold herself on the floor and couldn't help the hot-fresh tears which were pouring out of her eyes; this wasn't what she wanted for her Honeymoon.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the bathroom door.

"Rose?" Brooklyn asked her from the other side. "Sweetheart… are you okay? You've been in there for a while... "

"I'm fine," she managed to say after a few seconds; but her voice cracked giving herself away.

Brooklyn's sigh was heard from the other side and then groaned, "Please let me in… we need to talk about this."

Wiping her tears away, she stood from the ground; keeping the towel secured around her body; and then unlocked the bathroom door, opening it. His eyes widened when he saw that she was crying, but before he could say anything, she turned away from him.

"There's nothing to talk about." Rose said in a numb voice. "You already are terrified to touch me ever again, despite me telling you that I am unharmed and could even heal myself in front of your eyes. And now our Honeymoon is ruined, and those… _incredible _and _beautifully breathtaking _moments of making love to you will be nothing but a memory."

"Whoa, whoa…" Brooklyn said, gathering her up in his arms, turning her to face him. "Hang on, Rose. You're spiraling here, just… calm down."

"Calm down?!" She cried, trying to push him away, but he wouldn't let her. "Don't tell me to calm down! Not after what I've been through with Kevin… making love to you was a _big deal _for me; and now it's _ruined_… "

"Hey… my love," Brooklyn said calmly, taking her face in his claws. "Nothing is ruined… look, I'm sorry for overreacting. It's me that has goofed up, not you. When I saw those bruises on you, I felt sick to my stomach. I had no idea how I was going to… fit inside you; but thanks to our connection, I was able to make love to you, but it came with a price… and I never want to be the reason that you are harmed."

"But I'm _not _hurt." Rose said softly, wiping her tears away. "I was relishing in our beautiful moments together… I was thinking about how much _I love you_…"

Brooklyn's eyes softened at her words; and then slowly brought his claws down her cheeks and then grabbed onto the top of the towel, in which she was held against her, and pulled it away from her body. The towel dropped to the floor, leaving Rose to stand naked in front of him again. She watched his face take her beauty once again; and wrapped his long wings around them both, to keep her against him.

"I'm sorry for overreacting, my love." Brooklyn whispered, sliding his claws around her waist and pulled her soft and naked body to his. "I'm just protective of you… even from myself, if I have to. I wasn't trying to ruin our Honeymoon; or make you feel insecure… especially when we have consummated our love- all those times… all of those… _amazing_ times. I love you, Rose Connelly. You're my beautiful, amazing, and… my _breathtakingly stunning_ wife and mate. As I hold you now, in my arms, and have been entrusted with you to keep you safe and happy. I have to admit that I am overwhelmed by the magnitude and responsibility of this new role as your mate. After… what I have felt with you… I truly feel like a new being. We have reached a new level of love… and it's sacred to me. _You_ are _sacred_ to me. I will try not to be protective or crazy over you- but that's just the truth. I am in a new level of powerful and true love; and I am in love with you- you're mind, heart, soul _and_ body. I have a duty and a responsibility to protect all those elements… one of which I will do till the die I die."

Rose gazed into his sincerely powerful eyes; as he declared this new truth to her, and she instantly seemed to melt in his grasp. Taking his beak in her hands, she pressed her lips against his, kissing him passionately; while pressing her naked body into his. Brooklyn closed his eyes and moaned at her touch; running his talons over her soft skin; securing her tightly against his body.

She jumped up in his embrace and wrapped her legs around his waist; moving her lips to his neck and wrapping her arms around his neck. Now that they've had a small break; she almost desired to make love to him once again. Brooklyn walked her over to the bed and seemed to have the same thought. He gently placed her down at the top of the bed; resting her head against her pillow and rested his body on top of hers; kissing her passionately.

She closed her eyes and gasped out a small moan.

"I love you so much…" She whispered, holding him tightly. "I'm sorry for overreacting. I guess I'm pretty tired."

"I can only imagine." He said, holding onto her tightly. "If you can believe it, the sun is actually about to come up… we made love _all night long_."

"What?" She gasped, turning on her side; to look into his face.

"I know… it didn't seem that long." He said softly, kissing her forehead. "But then again, no time spent with you seems to be long enough."

She blinked a few times and then looked over at him, feeling her heart start to sink slightly as she looked out the window. She could hear the ocean crashing against the shore in the distance; and the sun was indeed only a few minutes from rising, which meant that he would turn to stone and would force her to be alone for twelve hours.

"I'm truly sorry, my love." He whispered, seemingly reading her mind. "If I could change this… I would. I don't want to leave you alone- especially on our Honeymoon."

She smiled tiredly at him; and then raised herself out of his winged cocoon.

He watched her slowly make her way over to her suitcase and stared at her in silence as she found another pair of underwear to put on; and then settled with a tank top for coverage; with no bra, and then turned back to face him.

"I know," she whispered, climbing back into the bed. "I'll just fall asleep as well… I am pretty beat, now that I'm relaxed."

She cozied up inside the large bed and laid down under the thick comforter, and stared happily and sleepily in his sweet face. He smiled warmly at her and leaned over to kiss her softly, gently and unrushed; together they laid next to each other, kissing softly, before Brooklyn groaned and turned to face the windows.

"Damn this part of my existence…" he muttered angrily.

"Hey, it'll be alright." She sighed, resting her head against her pillow. "I'll be here sleeping; as will you. Just like you protect me at night, I'll protect you."

"You shouldn't have to." Brooklyn said, suddenly looking anxious. "But… just in case, we get any _visitors_… lock up, and don't allow anyone to bother you. If… if you have to take my bike, then do not hesitate to get as far away from here if there's any danger. I feel strange leaving you alone… in a strange place… without the Clan around…"

He then paused and seemed to have talked himself into a potential disaster; and she could immediately see the fear in his face as he gazed down at her in horror.

"Don't do that…" she said softly; sitting up and rubbing his beak. "I'll be alright. I promise. I'll sleep and then might go take a run outside- don't worry. I won't talk to strangers and-"

"And if there is _any _trouble-" he interrupted firmly.

"I will call Elisa or Xanatos." Rose smiled at him. "There's a phone down in the kitchen. Or I'll be a big girl and take care of it myself… use my magic to hold them off until you wake up."

"Rose…" He warned her angrily; but she only giggled.

"I love you, Brooklyn." She whispered, kissing him. "I'll be here, and everything will be okay. Sleep well; and… I'll be here waiting for our next round of intense lovemaking."

His eyes softened at her words and kissed her delicately back.

"Be safe… I love you so much." He whispered.

"Not as much as I love you," She joked, grinning at him. He shook his head at her, smiling, and then got off the bed and walked over to the corner of their bedroom.

"We'll see about that…" He grinned cheekily at her, kneeling down on the ground; facing her. She smiled lovingly at him and watched as he closed his eyes right; right as the sun rose from the horizon; immediately casting sunlight in their room and encasing him in stone.

Now that she was alone; she wearily got out of bed to shut the shutters against the windows; to keep the sunlight from keeping her awake, and then kissed Brooklyn on the stone forehead. Then, yawning, she walked back to the bed; curled up, and instantly fell asleep; dreaming sweet dreams of Brooklyn.

* * *

Brooklyn roared to life; sending shards of stone everywhere; all while yawning and stretching his body and wings out. Taking a deep breath, he then gazed over at Rose; who was still asleep and didn't stir at his awakening. Smiling gently, he walked over to the bed and gazed lovingly down at her. She looked calm as he watched her chest rise and fall, and seemed to be in an extremely deep sleep. He walked over to the left side of the bed and quietly climbed onto the large bed and as gently as he could, gathered his new bride up in his arms and immediately cocooned them in his wings. She took a deep breath, inhaling through her nose; and seemed to stir- but when he rested her against his chest, shushing her quietly, she relaxed into his warm chest and stayed asleep.

He gently took her hand in his claw and rested his head on top of her; closing his eyes in complete bliss. She must have been truly exhausted from the night before; and especially with how much they made love. He was exhausted from using up all that energy; but he could only imagine how Rose was feeling; hence why she was still asleep after twelve hours.

He kissed her forehead gently and lightly tickled her skin with his talons; activating their connection. She was still dressed in the underwear and tank top she put on right before sunrise; and from her disheveled hair; he guessed she had been sleeping all day. Smiling at her; he stared into her calm face and couldn't believe how beautiful she was to him; not only was she the kindest and strongest person he knew, she was truly a beauty.

He lightly trailed a talon down her neck and settled near her chest; which seemed to turn him on. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; allowing himself to calm down, as he didn't want to take advantage of her while she slept. However, when he opened his eyes again; he was startled by her bright- hazel eyes staring back at him.

He exhaled a smile and delicately touched her face.

"Hey, my sweet angel…" He whispered, kissing her gently on the lips. "Rise and shine…"

Rose blinked a few times, stretching in his arms; and then exhaled deeply.

"What… time is it?" She asked him weakly.

"Well… seeing that I'm awake. It's just barely past seven in the evening…"

Rose froze at his words and then gazed back up into his face; waking up completely, and seemed to see him for the first time.

"Whoa…" she muttered and then sat up in his arms. "It's already nighttime?"

"Yeah," he said. "You slept all day."

"All twelve hours?!" She asked him in disbelief.

"I guess so…" he chuckled; moving her hair from her face and drinking her beauty in again. "You seemed pretty exhausted."

"Yeah… I'd say…" she mumbled again, before turning to face him. "Well, in that case… hello, my love. It's good to see you again.."

"It's good to see you too." He responded, pulling her closer to him, leaning his face forward to kiss her. However, she grinned and leaned away from him.

"I would like to freshen up a bit before we go at it again…" she laughed. "I need to shower."

"Care for the company?" He asked her breathlessly, moving closer to her and easing his claw up the front of her shirt to find her skin, before kissing her neck sensually.

"Of course…" She whispered, allowing him to pick her up and together they made their way to the bathroom. When he shut the door; she brushed her teeth and hair; while he started the shower; turning it to a warm and comfortable temperature.

He turned to face her and smiled.

"I'll be right back, my love." He whispered. "Don't get started without me."

"Hurry back…" she responded.

When he left; she used that time to relieve herself on the toilet and then washed her face again. The room was filling up with warm steam from the shower; and Rose waited for what felt like ten minutes; before Brooklyn showed up. He shut the door behind him and smiled lovingly at her.

The steam in the bathroom had already coated her skin and hair in a wet midst; and their hot desire for each other seemed to burn hot. Not letting another moment pass between them; Brooklyn lowered his claws to his belt and dropped the dark-blue loincloth on the floor. Rose watched him walk towards her; and could swear that she was about to pass about from how beautiful he was to her.

Brooklyn walked up to her and began to kiss and taste her lips; and then to her neck. She moaned and felt like her abdomen was about to start on fire from pleasure; and he hadn't even started yet. Smiling at him; she raised her arms above her head and allowed him to pull the wet tank top off her; revealing her breasts to him again. Without hesitation; he lowered his mouth to claim her tender nipples in his mouth; making Rose gasp out in pleasure. He kept going down her abdomen; and used his talons to lower her underwear down to the ground; and then claimed her groin with his lips and tongue next.

The moment he did that; Rose's legs gave out and he caught her easily in his arms; standing back up; smiling at her.

"Easy…" he whispered, pressing his body to hers. "I've got you…"

She jumped up on his body; and straddled her legs around her waist; and let Brooklyn walk them into the hot shower; kissing madly as they went.

* * *

The time in the shower together was complete bliss for them. Rose cleaned herself and Brooklyn; all while kissing each other and making each other go mad with desire. They hadn't actually made each other orgasm yet; but now that her shower was over; Brooklyn quickly cut the water; carried her out, and made way to the bedroom.

"Wait…" she gasped in anticipation; grabbing two towels and wiping the water off her body. "I don't want to totally soak the bed…"  
Brooklyn did the same thing quickly, but kept his blazing eyes upon hers.

"That didn't stop us last night…" he growled.

Giggling at his remark, Brooklyn threw the towel to the ground and picked her up bridal style and carried her over to their bed; all while kissing her passionately. During their shower; they both had let their mouths claim each other's sensitive organs and were being driven completely mad by the orgasms threatening to burst through. Brooklyn threw himself and Rose on the bed; and with a grunt, they both quickly became one.

Rose spread her legs open; and instantly Brooklyn pushed himself into her as their connection went crazy. Rose cried out at his insertion; and both began to rock themselves back and forth. Rose's breathing was in gasps again; and all she could feel was his love for her; and hers for him. His lips and tongue were all over her body; while his large groin was inserted inside her and was making her feel things she didn't think was possible. Every single time they made love, it seemed to be a completely different experience- each time increasing in enjoyment and comfort.

It was luckily the beginning of the night; and they would have more hours to keep exploring each other and communicating their love for each other; in the only way in which they could now. Rose closed her eyes, and let him take her fully and with all control; trusting and loving him with all her heart and life. Their bodies moved and rocked in unity and his claws were everywhere.

She wrapped her arms around his neck; and held herself securely to him as he made her orgasm, over and over again; she cried and screamed out his name; scratching his skin with her nails and gasping out in pleasure- while he orgasmed inside her, roaring and crushing her in the most pleasurable way.

* * *

Another few hours passed, as did a series of love making, when Rose and Brooklyn finally called it quits and laid in each other's arms; their naked bodies pressed against each other with Brooklyn's wings cocooning around them for privacy. Rose's head was nestled onto his chest; while his talons lightly trailed over her shoulders, down her breasts and their groins pressed against each other. It was near impossible to stop another round of mating to happen while they stayed that way, but both were too exhausted to give into another round; despite how much they wanted to.

Brooklyn nuzzled his face against hers and began slowly and deeply kissing her lips.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him suddenly, gazing dreamily into his dark eyes.

"You." He answered, still kissing different parts of her. "How much I love you…"

"Keep going and we'll have no choice but to make love again…" she whispered.

"And that's a problem?" He muttered against her skin; his talons finding their way in between her legs, making her jump in pleasure and gasped out a small laugh.

"Yeah… right now _it is_." She gasped, unable to fight him off. "My body needs a break…"

He stopped kissing her suddenly; and raised his face to look into her face; and could see that she was telling the truth. He smiled at her and gently skimmed his talon across her face; kissing her one last time on the lips, before pulling away.

"You're right." He said softly. "Too much of a good thing can actually be a bad thing… we'll give it a rest for a bit."

"Thank you for understanding." She said, smiling sadly and sitting up. "I feel bad- a female Gargoyle would probably be able to keep up with you; and Lord knows I've tried and have enjoyed every single moment of it, but now I must rest…"

"Not exactly." He chuckled, standing up and placing his loincloth over his lower half; securing it with his belt. "Females are usually the ones to initiate mating- as they have a 'certain time of the season' in which they need to be impregnated with an egg. Usually around the Fall; so they can deliver in the Spring, but it doesn't always happen that way. Gargoyles usually mate only to impregnate the females; very rarely do we do so out of pleasure, and… _keep going_ for pleasure's sake, for that matter."

"So what's so different about me?" She asked him, fully intrigued.

"Well for one- we _can't_ have an egg together." He explained gently, all while staring at her. "And two, I _want_ to make love to you. I understand that it's a valuable way to show my love to you… Gargoyles have… adapted to this new way of thinking. You can thank our new culture here in the 21st Century."

Rose giggled at his words and then slid out of the bed and began to rummage through her clothes and found a new pair of underwear; a sports bra, and then put on comfortable jeans with a cozy black sweater. Now that she was fully dressed, she turned to face him and smiled at him.

"Interesting… well… take pride in the fact that _if_ we could get pregnant- you would have surely impregnated me. You… uh… have a great capacity of sperm inside your beautiful body of yours…"

He laughed at her; and gathered her up in his arms; kissing her lips deeply.

"That's the whole point," he chuckled, gazing deeply into her eyes and holding her tenderly against him. "But, it's nice to know that I have pleased you."

"Very much so," she said softly; running her fingers through his thick hair and kissing him soundly, letting her lips and tongue run a sensual dance against his before they broke apart.

"So…" she said slowly. "What do you wanna do? Take a midnight stroll? Take me gliding or biking through Long Island? Skinny dipping in the Ocean until one of us chickens out..."

"All the above if you wish," he replied, smiling warmly at her. "However, I was thinking that it would be nice to eat some food, and open up some of our wedding gifts to start out."

She grinned at him teasingly and then asked, "_What_? My skinny dipping in the Ocean doesn't sound like fun to you?"

Brooklyn laughed and took her hands in his, rubbing them softly.

"It sounds like a blast… if we wanna get hypothermia again…"

"That's why I have you to warm me up." Rose teased in a slow and sexy voice. He stared at her, smiling brightly and leaned closer to her; touching her with the lightest of touches, making her close her eyes and lean into him.

"Don't tempt me, my angel…" He replied in a low voice, caressing his talons up her face. "So… how about food first? I made us the most romantic dinner while you were steaming yourself up in the bathroom for me…"

"For _you_?" She grinned flirtatiously at him. "I was showering because I needed to… you were merely a welcomed guest."

"Uh-huh," he responded cheekily. "Sure…"

She turned from him and began making the bed, so it was nice; as Brooklyn brought over one large tray of food. She sat on the bed, with her back against the backboard and giggled as he placed the food in front of her.

"Voila!" He exclaimed dramatically. "Two professionally made peanut butter jelly sandwiches, some oranges, chips, and two piping hot cups of hot chocolate."

Rose laughed and nodded her head.

"This is… _perfect."_ She said sincerely. "There's nothing quite like a good ol' peanut butter sandwich and hot chocolate."

Brooklyn grinned a bit shyly and chuckled, "Yeah… I told you I'm trying to cook food; but for times sake, since you were… um… tempting me beyond control- this is what I threw together for us."

Rose giggled again and took a bite of her sandwich; as Brooklyn settled himself of the bed next to her, taking his own sandwich. As she was chewing, she closed her eyes and didn't realize how hungry she actually was.

"Mmmm," she moaned happily. "This is the best darn PB&J I've had in a long time…"

"You're just saying that," he teased her, taking his own bite of food.

"No, I'm not." She argued back. "Seriously, this is perfect!"

"Well, thank you love." He grinned, lifting one arm over her head and held her against his side. "I enjoy taking care of you."

"You do a wonderful job at it." She said lovingly, resting her head against his shoulder. "I just want to do the same for you."

"Rose… as much as you may think it is, it's _not_ a competition." He laughed. "You _do _take care of me, it's an equal partnership here. I'm not trying to win the best spouse award. I take care of you because I want and need to; and if making you a peanut butter sandwich fulfills that box then I'll do it happily for the rest of my life."

Rose giggled again, picking up her hot chocolate and drank a few sips of the hot yummy liquid.

"So…" she said quietly; turning her head to look into his eyes. "You said we have a few wedding presents? I haven't seen any around here…"

"That's because our mind was on one thing and one thing only when we first got here." He teased, kissing her on the forehead. "Besides, since I traveled here earlier and Owen brought your suitcases, he dropped off a few presents from Elisa's parents, Xanatos and Fox, and the Mutates. You'll have to forgive the Clan, we don't normally give gifts; and we didn't realize until later that Human weddings give gifts to help the bride and groom start their life together."

"It's okay," Rose said, smiling warmly at him. "We don't really need much. When we leave here, you and I have a wonderful home to return to, and as long as I have you- I have everything I'll ever need."

"Funny," He said smoothly. "I feel the same way."

They grinned at each other and continued to eat their food conversing quietly about random things, making each other laugh in the process. When they finished their food; Brooklyn slid out of the bed and retrieved the four presents that were wrapped and waiting for them to be opened, while Rose cleaned up the food and placed the trays down in the small kitchen in the little cottage.

Looking around the place, she absolutely loved how quaint and comfortable it felt to her; and could easily see her and Brooklyn living in the cottage for the rest of their life, if it wasn't owned and kept up by a Historical Society; which would have probably lost their minds if they knew what her and Brooklyn had been up to.

Grinning humorously at herself at that thought, made her way up the spiral staircase and found that Brooklyn was on the bed waiting for her with four wrapped presents in front of him. Smiling, she ran forward and jumped on the bed, making him laugh; as she crawled into his arms and then kissed him gently on the side of his beak.

"Do you wanna open the first one?" He asked her, grinning happily at her.

"Sure." She said, taking the small box from him; while still resting her head against his shoulder and got to work opening it. "This one is from the Maza's…"

Rose opened the gift quickly and smiled at what it was.

"Oh, cool!" She exclaimed. "A Maza family recipe book… wow… this is gonna have really good stuff in here." She paused and then smiled up at him. "We'll have to put both of our culinary skills to the test. No pressure… if I know anyone that cooks extremely well; even better than Broadway, is Diana Maza."

"That's really cool for them to write down family recipes and share them with us." He said, holding her close to him.

"Okay, your turn." She said, handing him the present from the Mutates. "You can open this one."

He smiled and then took the next present, which was slightly bigger and tore easily through the paper and Rose couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm; it was as if he were a child on Christmas morning. She laughed as he carelessly threw the shredded pieces of decorative paper on the ground, making a bigger mess than she did. When he opened the gift he looked at it and looked slightly confused.

"It… looks like a game of some sorts." He said, reading the title of the box. "Uh… Battle of the Sexes?"

Rose burst out laughing and grabbed the box to look at it.

"Oh… this has Claw written all over it." She laughed, shaking her head.

"What does Claw have to do with this?" He asked her.

"Well, when I was living in the Labyrinth; he and I would pass the time a lot and would play board games with each other." She explained. "One night, the Mutates, clones and myself all played this game- and it was the funniest game we've ever played. It would be an awesome one to play with the other couples; because the more people there are, the funnier it can be."

"How do you play?" He asked her, smiling.

"It's just a trivia game, and you pair the males against the females." She said, smiling. "So us females, which was only myself, Maggie and Delilah, were against everyone else… And you know me… I don't get competitive _at all_… but we still won." She laughed at that memory; and shook her head. "Oh man… that was a fun night. One of the more fun nights that I spent there."

"I'm glad that this game brings back positive memories of that dark time in our life." Brooklyn said, taking her hands in his claws. "We'll make this '_battle of the sexes_' happen. It sounds like a lot of fun."

"It really is." Rose grinned, leaning into him; resting her head against his shoulder.

"I was kind of scared there for a minute." He said, wrapping his arms around her back. "I thought it was some sort of… inappropriate adult game… and you played it with Claw…"

Rose whipped her head up from his chest and stared into his face, almost as if she was about to burst into laughter again; but was doing everything to stop herself.

"You're kidding… right?" She snorted. "Please, tell me you're joking…"

"Nope." He smiled back; but didn't laugh. " Call me jealous or whatever; but I could tell that Claw was crushing pretty hard on you when I dropped you off that night, and it bothered me greatly that he would be around you, and I couldn't."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Rose laughed; pushing him away from her slightly. "Is _that _why you were so upset to leave me and were so downtrodden? I thought it was because you were still having feelings for Maggie!"

"_Maggie_?" Brooklyn looked at her now, truly in shock. "You thought I was still having feelings for her?"

"Yeah," Rose responded, looking deeply into his eyes. "I knew you had harbored deep feelings for her, a few years ago; and now that she's pregnant with Talon's child and is his mate, it seemed as though that fact still bothered you slightly."

Brooklyn stared at her for a few moments before he started to chuckle slightly, almost as if he were in disbelief at her words.

"No, I don't harbor any more feelings for her." He finally explained, quietly. "I mean, I do care for her and wish her and Talon the best; but the moment I laid eyes upon you, my whole world flipped upside down and all past flames were eliminated."

"Just like that?" Rose asked him, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah," he answered softly, reaching over and moving some hair away from her face. "Just like that."

"Well, you don't need to be jealous." Rose explained gently. "Because my heart belongs to you; and no one will ever change that. Claw is just a good friend of mine, I could tell he was lonely… but I promise he was nothing but a fine gentlemen around me; and he loves playing board games, so it helped pass the time for me."

"I'm glad." He said, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Now, onto the last one. You can do the honors…"

Smiling up at him and leaning into his body, she picked up the last present and was the smallest of gifts. Picking up the envelope on top of the box first; she ripped the paper open and read the card out loud to Brooklyn.

"Oh this is funny," She giggled, looking at the front of the card. "It says, _A Toast to the happy couple, _and it's two pieces of toasted bread in a bride and groom outfit."

Brooklyn snorted out in laughter, taking the card and looking at it more closely.

"What a clever play on words…" He said, as Rose read the card out loud.

"_Congratulations on your wedding; we wish you both a lifetime of happiness and peace. In order to fully enjoy your Honeymoon; each of you drink what has been given; and let the fun begin_.

_Sincerely,_

_Xanatos, Fox and Owen_."

Rose read out loud and looked over at Brooklyn in confusion.

"_Drink_ what has been given?" She repeated quietly. Shrugging at her; Brooklyn opened the package and stared into the small box, where there was only a small glass vial; full of dark liquid. Frowning at it, Brooklyn carefully picked it up and looked at it while Rose picked up another piece of paper which was on the bottom of the box, read what was said and then gasped.

"What?" Brooklyn asked her, feeling uneasy about the vial he was holding.

"Xanatos has paid for one year's worth of our mortgage!" She cried out.

"Wow, really?" Brooklyn asked, distracted by the vial he was holding. "That's very kind of him, it'll allow us to save our money even more."

"He's paid for so much already…" Rose whispered, putting the paper down, and shaking her head in disbelief. "I mean… true, one year of paying for our mortgage is probably chump-change for him, but _still_. From him re-building his Castle, to the Labyrinth, and now to paying for our wedding, my dress and now _this_… that's _a lot _of money."

"Well, luckily for us, he's a _very_ wealthy man." Brooklyn said quietly. "It goes to show the protection we offer the Castle and his family is priceless to him."

"Maybe so…" Rose mused, then put the paper down and scooted away from him slightly to look at the vial of black liquid in which Brooklyn was still holding carefully. "So… what do you suppose that is?"

"A potion." Brooklyn answered darkly, looking suddenly like he distrusted this gesture.

"Come again?" She asked him bluntly. "Did you just say _potion? _Like… '_Double Double Toil and Trouble, Fire Brew and Cauldron Boil'… _that type of potion?"

"Yes," he answered quietly, reaching a talon around the bottle to read a small strip of paper attached to it.

"So…" Rose continued to guess, scoffing at the very idea. "So… it's like… magic?"

Brooklyn didn't answer her as he read the paper, leaving them to sit in silence for a few seconds.

"Earth to Brooklyn…?" Rose said, shaking her hand in front of his face. "Babe… snap out of it and talk to me. What does the paper say?"

"It's from Pu- um- I mean Owen." Brooklyn explained."He created it, with 'Alex's' help and expects us to _drink it_."

"And… you don't want to?" Rose asked him, surprised. "I mean, I know you hate magic, but if he put it in a present meant for us… then maybe it's a _good_ thing! Especially if a _baby_ helped make it..."

"I don't _hate_ magic; I _distrust _it because nothing good _ever _comes with it, except for yours, of course. But regardless, _all_ magic comes with a price." Brooklyn said seriously, putting the vial into the box. "I'm sorry- but I don't trust this. I don't know nor care what it is or what it does, I'm not wanting to find out."

Rose stared at him for a few seconds, and then shot forward and grabbed the vial out of the box; and then took off away from, undoing the top as she went.

"What the- Rose… NO!" Brooklyn yelled out, charging after her. "_Don't-_!"

However; it was too late. Rose took a quick swig of the potion and left exactly half of it for Brooklyn; since she guessed it was meant for both of them and then smiled at him.

However; Brooklyn looked beside himself.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing!?" He yelled at her; his face full of panic. "You don't know what that stuff is, or what'll it do! _Why_ did you drink it!?"

"To see what they sent us." Rose argued back. "If they sent it to us, then it must do something good. _Trust me_…"

Brooklyn didn't look pleased, however.

He glared angrily at her and snapped, "Why can't you just listen to me _for once_!? Or trust _my _protective instincts!? I have a very bad feeling about this; and I know a thing or two more about magic and what it can do than you do! What if it wasn't from them? Hmm? Ever think about that? What if it's really poison, sent from Demona, and you just drank it thinking it was from Xanatos and Puck?!"

Rose exhaled sharply and shoved the sealed vial back into his claws, shaking her head.

"Look… I drank it already. Or at least my portion… and nothing bad is happening." Rose explained, trying to make her point. She lived in a world full of magic apparently; and now desired to know all about it. "Demona doesn't even know where we are; and besides I feel…"

But then she stopped talking, as something didn't feel quite right inside her.

"Rose…!?" Brooklyn gasped, throwing the vial to the side and grabbed onto her, holding her close to him. "ROSE!?"

"I… I…." She tried to speak, but nothing was coming out. She didn't know what was happening, but all the sudden her body started to shutter and an unbearable pain suddenly shot through her system; tearing her skin apart. Rose screamed out in pain; and then a bright light blinded her- after a few seconds, the pain subsided and she fell to the floor, unaware of what just happened. Grunting out in pain, she groaned and lifted her hands to her head.

"What… what just happened to me?" She asked Brooklyn, who was next to him, but when she looked up he had backed away from her; and his eyes were wide in true shock.

"Brooklyn?" She asked him, reaching out. "What's…?"

But then she saw it. Her hand was no longer a hand; but was a claw.

"_Rose_…." Brooklyn gasped, finding his voice once again. "You're… you're a…"

Rose quickly stood, still looking at her new claws; and saw that her skin was a dark tan color- much different than her normal white. As she stood, she suddenly felt a lot taller and stronger; and even felt a strange sensation on her back and backside. Running to the bathroom, she burst inside and stared at her reflection and screamed out loud. Brooklyn came running in behind her, his eyes still wide.

"I'm…" Rose gasped, grasping her face. "I'm a…."

"_Gargoyle_…!" Brooklyn finished for her, his face shocked and in awe all in one.

* * *

****Oh boy... what did Puck do now? We've got one more chapter to find out! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the support! Shine on!****


	41. Chapter 41- Nothing Ever Known

**** Still Rated M- for this chapter: Major Sexual Content. Honeymoon was not over.**

** Author's note at bottom. Thanks!****

* * *

**~Chapter Forty-One~**

**Nothing Ever Known**

Rose stared at the female Gargoyle in the bathroom mirror with a mix of shock and horror and couldn't believe what just happened to her. She drank the potion in which Puck had apparently made for them; and then the next thing she knew she was no longer a Human, but a Gargoyle.

She blinked a few times at herself and wanted to believe that she was dreaming- however; every movement she made in the mirror, the beautiful Gargoyle replicated. Her feet and hands were no longer flesh; but claws like Brooklyn's. Her skin was a deep tan color, her long auburn-red hair was curly and hit just past her backside, and she had two horns coming out of her head. Although they weren't as long as Brooklyn's; they were still new to her and came out of where her eyebrows used to be. Her ears were pointed and her long wings were spectacular; as well as her tail, coming from her backside. She slowly raised her sharp claws to her face again and continued to stare at her new self. Turning from the mirror, she met her surprised look with Brooklyn's- who was staring at her in equal shock.

Suddenly, he stepped forward and grabbed hold of her wings, touching them to see if they were real or not, and then slowly moved his talons to graze across her face. Tears filled her eyes as she smiled a more sharp smile at him.

"_Rose?_" He asked her, as if he was still in disbelief.

"Yes, my love." She answered him in awe. "It's me! I'm a Gargoyle… like _you!" _

"How is this possible?" He asked her quietly, still in awe of her.

"It's that potion!" She said, smiling brightly at him now. "It has given me this opportunity to be your same species, most likely for the remaining part of the night… and there's just enough for you to finish it off… which…"

"Which'll do what?" He whispered, gazing deeply into her eyes.

Rose paused and thought for a few minutes about that. If the potion turned her into a Gargoyle; while they were in the middle of the night, then it might do the opposite for him, and then an idea came to her.

"It _might_ turn you Human when the sun comes up!" She breathed excitedly. "I mean… that's my guess… Puck wouldn't give us something that is permanent, would he?"

"No, I don't think he would." Brooklyn said, still gazing over her body and then slowly lowered his claws to touch her neck and top of her chest. "Rose… you're _so_ beautiful… like… I'm _not _kidding you, you're the most beautiful Gargoyle I've ever seen in my _entire life_."

Rose chuckled at his sweet compliment and then had a sudden thought come to her. However, before she could think it through, it came blurting out of her mouth.

"Am I more beautiful to you like this or as a Human?"

He blinked and stared at her, and she instantly didn't want to know the answer to her question. If he thought she was more beautiful and appealing to him like this, then she would have a hard time being Human once again.

He gazed deeply into her eyes and smiled gently at her, kissing her suddenly on her lips. She closed her eyes at his touch and though her body was different, the feelings of love were the same and just as intense before, giving her a sense of relief to her question to him. He breathed her in and pulled her new body against his. After a few seconds of passionately kissing her, he pulled away from her lips and smiled devilishly down at her. Though she had grown at least a foot, Brooklyn still towered over her by a few inches.

"_Oh, my sweet Rose_… remember what I've always told you?" He sighed. "It does not matter if you are Human, Gargoyle, or my purple spotted-fire breathing dragon… I love _you_. Now when it comes to your new body…" He paused, touched her long hair and wings and smiled again."It is in my nature to see a beautiful and attractive female Gargoyle, who I _know _to be my mate, and not be utterly and irrevocably in love with her. However, it is the _Human_… Rose Connelly… who I have fallen head over wings with. I'm so incredibly attracted to you as a Human, and I'm not gonna complain about this new form either. No matter what you look like, you'll always be beautiful, attractive and desirable to me."

"Good answer…" She replied, feeling completely relieved and immediately crushed her lips against his.

In this new form, her lips and face was still normal; and didn't have a beak like Brooklyn did, however; they had kissed enough that she was used to it, and loved him for his beak. She willed her wings to wrap about his body as she pulled him closer to her; her tongue finding his and dancing together in a sensual dance like they usually did. Rose held onto him closely and tightly; while Brooklyn's strong wings wrapped around both of them; creating a double cocoon of privacy for them.

Their kissing quickly turned into sexual tension and desire for each other, so Brooklyn suddenly grabbed onto her and lifted her up into his strong arms. When she stopped kissing him and stared into his eyes, he effortlessly walked them out of the bathroom, into the bedroom. He laid her gently down on the bed and lovingly admired her body with great desire.

Rose was breathless too as he gazed down upon her, and before she could say anything; he crawled on top of her and began kissing her passionately, rubbing his groin against hers, exciting her mating instincts. Brooklyn quickly found the bottom of her sweater and ripped it off her body, and tossed her sweater on the ground.

With her bra revealed to him and her larger chest, his lips immediately claimed her cleavage with his lips, touching and kissing her with the most desperate of touches and to her shock; his tail managed to find hers and took hold of it, making her cry out in shock.

"_Oh my_! Well, that's _new_…" Rose mumbled against his lips, making Brooklyn chuckle. However, he kept kissing her passionately and didn't stop to respond to her. Rose closed her eyes and groaned in pleasure at his touch and kisses, but then froze slightly as Brooklyn slowly reached for his belt on his loincloth. He was wanting to mate with her, Gargoyle to Gargoyle, but while that didn't bother her, she realized something potentially dangerous.

"_No_… wait!" Rose suddenly said, sitting up and grabbing his claw with hers to stop him. "We… we can't."

"_What_?" He asked her, a bit shocked. " Why not? Do you… do you not want to?"

"No, I… I _do_..." She said quietly, and felt her heart breaking slightly. "That's not it. It's um… It's just that I've had a thought."

"What's on your mind, my love?" He asked her breathlessly, gazing into her eyes deeply. She stared back at him and wanted nothing more than to make love to him, but she closed her eyes and sat up away from him and walked away from the bed, holding herself.

"Rose?" He asked her quietly as he crawled off the bed and walked towards her. "What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, she turned back to him as he placed his claws upon her shoulders, and she shook her head.

"I _want _to give this experience to you _more than anything, _Brooklyn… but… " She gasped, tears coming to her eyes, and didn't realize this would be so emotional, but it was.

"But what?" He asked her gently, rubbing his claws up and down her arms and pulling her close. She closed her eyes for a moment and then took a deep breath, opening her hazel eyes up to his brown ones.

"But… I… I need to be honest with you." She said quietly, not sure what his reaction would be, since they had already had sex. "And I'm sorry I never told you this before making love to you. But um… well, ever since Kevin, I actually haven't been on any birth control. And while I was Human and with you, one; I kept forgetting to take it. But two, now that we are in an intimate and sexual relationship, while I was Human, we haven't needed to worry about getting pregnant because it's pretty much impossible… but now that I'm a Gargoyle? We can pretty much guarantee that you'll impregnate me tonight… and I'm actually unsure how effective Human birth control would be for me as a Gargoyle… but um… anyway. I hope that makes sense."

Brooklyn froze slightly at her, and listened to her speak, and seemed to slowly digest her words.

"I've heard of such medications, which is amazing to me that there is such a thing as 'Birth Control'." He said slowly, holding her in his arms still. "Because, no offense, but you Humans reproduce at massive rates. More than Gargoyles do."

Rose smiled while chuckling, and shrugged her shoulders, nodding.

"True." She said, smiling sadly at him.

"So um…" He continued to say. "Let me see if I understand what you're saying. You… have forgotten and haven't taken birth control, which makes you… susceptible to becoming pregnant?"

"Right." Rose whispered, nodding.

"And… you didn't think to mention that to me _before _having sex with me?!" He suddenly exclaimed, panic growing on his face.

"I always thought it was impossible for Humans and Gargoyles to have children together." Rose said quietly, shrugging her shoulders. "Plus, with our wedding and other things, I haven't been as on top of taking my birth control as before. I'm sorry."

"Well, nothing is _impossible _anymore, my love." Brooklyn said, forcing himself to calm down, but seemed very nervous. "Especially with our connections. I mean… to be honest with you, when we first made love, I wasn't sure how I would even… _fit inside _you, but thanks to them, we've been able to find a way around that." He paused, smiled mischievously at her, and flashed his sharp teeth at her. "Though, I'm not complaining about that…"

Rose laughed at him, and gently placed her claw over his mouth to stop his talking and finished speaking her thoughts.

"_Anyway_," she laughed, lowering her claw from his mouth and continued to speak. "The point I'm trying to make right now, is this. And… I can't believe I'm saying this, but although I want to make love to you, more than anything, I will most likely turn back into a Human by the end of tonight… and if you get me pregnant with an egg… well… that would…"

"Kill you." He finished quietly for her, realizing where she was coming from. She slowly nodded her head and smiled at him sadly.

"Yeah," She whispered, taking hold of his beak. "So, before anyone else can tell me that I'm always _sacrificing myself _to death, let this be proof that I'm looking out for my well-being."

He stared at her, smiling, and brought her tighter into his arms.

"Yes, you are." He replied quietly, and smiled at her; but she could see right through it and see the sadness in his eyes, which she was not all right with.

"Also…" She continued, more off the top of her head. "With all that in mind, there _is still _a way we could make love, if you're interested. Male Humans use these forms of birth control. They are called condoms… you'll have to use the entire… box… most likely; but if we try, we can make love very carefully." She paused and then finished being honest with him. "And… I'll have you know that if we ever did get pregnant, and it was an egg… no matter the outcome… I would go through with it."

"_Of course_ you would..." He groaned out, suddenly very seriously. "You seem to take every opportunity to separate yourself from me…"

"_I do not_…" Rose gasped, shocked at his bluntness with her. "Brooklyn-"

"I'm sorry for being so blunt with you, my love. But, I _won't _let that happen." Brooklyn interrupted. "I've come to accept my fate of not being able to have biological children with you… but… there are _other_ ways to have children. Adoption of a baby or… having a lot of… dogs and cats… or whatever else we once talked about…"

Rose laughed slightly at his remark.

"We've talked about fire-breathing dragons…"

"No matter," He continued more gently, holding her close to him. "I would _never _allow you to risk yourself like that. You're right, thank you for bringing my attention to this. We will not mate until you are back to your Human form… and even then… you probably _should_ still take your birth control, or we'll use these… _condemns_, or whatever you said. I want to take care of you and make sure you stay safe and well. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt by something I've done to you… it would tear me apart. So, thank you, Rose. We will be much more careful… "

"Just not _too careful." _She said, smiling sadly hoping that he wasn't going to never make love to her again, but as she thought those things, she felt a tingle of electricity and he heard her thoughts. Sighing out, he groaned out and pulled her new body to his and crushed his lips against hers.

"Don't worry." He breathed against her lips. "We'll be careful… but I don't think I have the strength to stay away from you in that way. We've crossed a bridge I can no longer return from."

"Good." Rose gasped out in great relief, holding onto him tightly and pressing her lips against his neck, kissing and tasting his skin, wanting and needing to be closer to him. His lips moved down to her neck and was claiming her skin sensually, as she closed her eyes in pleasure and smiled sadly, trying to shove the sadness and tightness in her chest away.

As they discussed the children, in which, they would never have; she suddenly felt like a whole was shot into her heart- leaving an emptiness in which she didn't understand quite yet. She slowly pulled away from him suddenly, and then shook her head slowly. Thanks to their connections, he could hear her thoughts in that moment, and knew what she was feeling upset about. Not able to give him children. With tears in her eyes, and pulled herself into him again and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his shoulder.

"Oh my love." He replied softly, running his claws through her long hair. "There's nothing to apologize for…"

"I just…" she started to say, but stopped and couldn't seem to find the words for a few seconds. "I just… wanted to make you happy tonight. I mean, I'm _finally_ your same species and now I _can't_ show you how much I love you."

"My love…" Brooklyn sighed, shaking his head slightly and smiling at her. "_It's okay_. I love you no matter what your form- and though I would love to have this experience with you or to have hatchlings, I understand that it is too dangerous to risk with you as a Gargoyle, since you'll most likely return to being a Human. If, for some reason you don't, then we can later discuss things… but for now, do not apologize for protecting yourself and for reminding me to do the same…"

"You _do_ protect me, Brooklyn." Rose told him, holding his beak gently with both of her claws. "You need to quit being so hard on yourself. I have put my trust in you, I think it's time you do the same."

Brooklyn gazed down at her lovingly, smiled gently and then gathered her up into his arms again; holding her tenderly and then kissed the top of her head.

"You're right," He said softly. "I do need to trust myself more and you for that matter…"

"Thank you." Rose whispered and then pressed her lips against his, kissing him sweetly. Brooklyn happily returned her affection and held onto her tightly, kissing her passionately. Their lips danced together slowly and her skin tingled against his touch as he ran his claws up and down her back, touching her wings briefly. Rose's eyes snapped open and instantly thought of another thing from his touch. She pulled away from his lips and smiled excitedly up at him, meeting his eyes with a light in which he couldn't help but smile back at.

"What?" He chuckled, still holding onto her.

"_Ya know_…" She said slowly and teasingly. "If we can't make love right now, then there's actually something _else_, I would absolutely love to do _with you_…"

"Yeah?" He asked her, raising his eyebone up at her. "What are you thinking?"

"Something I couldn't do… as a Human." She replied, hinting at him, while stretching her wings out slightly and then grinned mischievously at him.

"_Hmmm…_" He mused, bringing his claws up to his beak and held it thoughtfully. After a few seconds, he grinned cheekily down at her. "I think that's an _awesome_ idea… "

"Can we?" She asked him, her smile growing brighter. "Can we _really!?"_

Brooklyn chuckled and then kissed her gently on the lips briefly before pulling away and breathed, "I don't see any reason why not… you have wings now…"

"Are you seriously going to teach me how to _glide_?!" She asked him, nearly squealing out in excitement.

"You betcha I am." He replied, grinning and taking hold of her claws. He looked down at her half-naked body again and said, "Oh, um… sorry about ripping your sweater off… you might wanna put on something…"

"Nope!" She replied, pulling on his claw towards the window. "You are always half-naked in a loincloth, so I can be in a bra and jeans… I'm perfect the way I am."

Brooklyn grinned at her and then said, "_Yes. _Yes you are."

"Let's glide together, my love!" She exclaimed. "For once you don't have to carry me!"

"I don't mind carrying you though." He replied, smiling gently at her. "Don't forget that."

"I know." She said, looking down at her sharp talons and then back up to him. "But for once, we can glide together, and I have always wanted to fly..."

Brooklyn laughed at her, as she opened one of the windows and started to climb out. However, before she could stab her sharp claws into the side brick of their cottage, he stepped forward and grabbed onto her, forcing her back inside. She turned and looked at him in confusion as he laughed harder at her.

"Hold on there." He said, grinning amusingly at her. "You're not use to your claws yet." He paused, and before she could say anything to him, he lifted her up on his back and let her piggyback him. "We'll start with testing out your wings before scaling buildings. That's level two."

Rose held onto his neck and giggled into his neck, as he tossed them both out of the open window and began to claw his way up the top of the Lighthouse.

"Gliding is taught first before climbing?" Rose asked him with a tone of disbelief. "Why? Climbing seems easier."

"It is," he replied as he stabbed his claws into the side of the brick and climbed themselves up towards the top. "But ya gotta know how to glide in case you lose your grip and fall. Learning to glide is essential to our survival."

"Oh." Rose said simply, having nowhere to argue with him. "That makes sense."

Brooklyn laughed at her, but didn't respond, as he carried her up to the top of their lighthouse. When they got to the top, Brooklyn eased her off his back and turned to face her. She smiled happily at him and then opened her long dark tan wings and listened eagerly to his instructions.

"Okay," he explained, taking her claws in his, and began to walk them across the top of the lighthouse. "This is how we teach the hatchlings when they are just learning to glide. You, the wind, and your wings need to be in unison- in _complete trust_ with one another. Just like how you trust me with your life? Right?"  
"Right." She stated firmly, still smiling, her excitement pulsing through her. He grinned and chuckled at her bounding body, and held onto her arms, pulling her near the edge. As Rose looked around, the stars were extra sharp tonight; as it was close to three in the morning, and the moon was spectacular from this height. Brooklyn chuckled at her as she was lost in her distractions, all around her, but gently tightened his grip on her arms.

"Calm down, babe." He said softly. "I need you to focus, okay? This is important."

"Okay, okay." Rose replied, turning her attention to her mate. "I'm focused."

He grinned lovingly at her, pulling her gently towards the edge and then stepped behind her and placed his claw on her shoulders.

"What did I say to you, just now, then?" He whispered in a very low and sexy voice, in her ears, from behind her. Groaning slightly, she had to close her eyes and focus on his words, instead of the fire of desire she felt for him suddenly.

"Trust in the wind and my wings, and put them into unison." She answered him, opening her eyes, and looked over her shoulder at him, as her long hair blew gently in the calm night air. He eyes were staring deeply into hers, and he suddenly stepped forward and pressed his body into her backside and placed his claws around her waist. It was taking every ounce of control on both of their parts to stay focused and to not strip each other down, right then, and make love.

"Good, my love." Brooklyn breathed in her ear, but then cleared his voice and spoke louder. "So with all that in mind, I want you to reach out and close your eyes."

"What does this have to do with gliding?" She asked him teasingly, but did as he instructed her and reached out her claw.

"_Everything_." He said gently, keeping his claws on her waist. "Now, with your claws out I want you to tell me what you feel around you. What direction is the wind current coming from?"

"Am I feeling for the _force?" _She teased him, grinning mischievously with her eyes closed. He snorted out a laugh, rolling his eyes slightly at her, and rested his beaked face down upon her shoulder. Rose laughed out loud at his reaction and laugh, but could feel that he appreciated her _Star Wars _comparison. After a few seconds, he raised his head back up, stopped laughing, and finally nodded at her.

"Yes… sure, ya _nerd_." He said, still smiling. "Whatever you wanna call it, focus on it with all your mind and body."

Rose smirked at him, but did as he instructed.

With her eyes closed she listened to the atmosphere around her, letting her new heightened Gargoyle senses take over, and once she did; she was floored in amazement. Gargoyle could hear and see a lot better than Humans could, and as she stood there, feeling the world around her, she somehow felt like she was one with the elements; particularly with the air around her.

As she listened, she could hear distant birds in the distance and could even hear their wings against the air. The low humming of the lighthouse's light motor was behind her, moving the light into a 360 degree direction, and she could even hear the crashing of waves against the shore.

As Rose stood there, with her arm out and eyes closed, she could feel Brooklyn's presence behind her, and their connection flowed through both of them as naturally as before. She could also feel his intense love, and amazement for her. He was silently waiting for her to tell him what she felt, and was being extremely patient.

Rose took a deep breath and focused on the air currents, and thought of nothing else. Once she did, she immediately sensed that the breeze was coming from the north east, and there was a slight uprise of breeze coming from the ocean, which could prove difficult in keeping herself stable on the air currents.

"I sense…" She finally answered softly, repeating what was in her mind. "That the breeze is coming from the north east. It's gentle and will be easy to glide on, but there is an updraft of breeze from the ocean which'll prove difficult to stay stable. So, I will have to either fight the current to rise above the choppiness, or just avoid it all together and fly inland…"

When she stopped talking, she opened one eye to look back at him and see his reaction when there was silence, and when she did, Brooklyn was looking at her with pride and awe.

"Wow… _that's_… great!" He praised her, taking her outstretched claw and held onto it tightly in his grasp, turning her to face him now. "Rose, good job! That's _awesome_\- you've got it right. Now, the next thing to keep in mind is this. Knowing what's around you is one thing, but actually guiding your wings to feel the air currents is another. I am a bit nervous letting you try this- as this breeze can prove to be difficult… but… I believe in you. I know you can do whatever you set your mind to do. "

"Thank you," Rose said, smiling lovingly at him. "So… you'll catch me if I fall, right?"

"_Of course_." He said, smiling lovingly at her. "How can you even still question that? I'll _always_ be there to catch you. Don't be afraid, I'll be gliding next to you the entire time."

She grinned at him and then asked, "Can we go now?"

"We will, just have patience, my love." Brooklyn chuckled, turning her body around to face the edge once again. "Now, what direction do you think you should take off from in order to catch the best current?"

"Um…" She said, feeling stumped for the first time, and took a wild guess. "Uh… a… _away_ from it?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed proudly. "That's… _yes!_ Good job, Rose. I'm seriously impressed. For not knowing much about _how _Gargoyles learn to glide, you seem to be a natural."

"Well, I've watched you enough as we've been gliding." Rose admitted. "I can't take all the credit here… I still have to attempt the actual gliding part of it."

"You'll do great," he said, pulling her to the very edge of the lighthouse, but as Rose looked down to the ground below, she felt herself grow lightheaded all the sudden and panic. Rose just barely remembered her fear of heights that she had as a Human, and didn't know if she could do it anymore.

"_Whoa_… on second thought!" Rose squealed, staggering back away from the ledge and out of his arms. "I… I did promise you that I would never jump off a building…"

Brooklyn froze for a moment at her panicked reaction, and then chuckled.

"True, you did. But I meant that in a way where I didn't ever want you to do it to hurt or kill yourself." He explained quietly, gently taking her claws in his. "Besides, now _you _have wings and I'll be beside you the entire time. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," she said breathlessly, still staggering backwards and then clung onto the side of the lamp post, as the powerful light slowly rotated in a 360 degree motion. " I do trust you… I just… I forgot about my fear of heights…"

"Oh… yeah…" He said quietly, watching her cling against the light with a small smile. "I forgot about your height fear too. I'm sorry, my love. I thought you had gotten better at that with as much as we've gone out gliding together." He paused and then took a deep breath. " Well, if you're uncomfortable with this, I won't force you, but I also promise that won't let _anything _happen to you and will be beside you the entire time. You won't be a Gargoyle forever… so, if you're trusting me, let's take advantage of this adventure and take flight together. What do you say?"

Rose gazed up into his eyes and felt herself trembling slightly. With his sincere eyes gazing at her; he slowly held his claw out to her, beckoning her forward- much like the first night he saved her. His actions meant a lot to her, as it was a form of trust between them, and every time he offered his claw, she always vowed to herself to take it. Taking a deep breath, she slowly slid her claw in his choosing to always trust him.

"Okay," she said a bit shakily, allowing him to pull her towards him. "You're right… I trust you."

He smiled at her and then pulled her towards the ledge, keeping both claws on her shoulders; and moved himself to he was behind her.

"Okay," he whispered in her ear, taking her wings in his claws, which sent a shiver down her spine. It was a strange thing for her for him to touch her in such a foreign place as she didn't normally have wings, and had a moment of incredible desire to mate with him as he did, but chose to ignore it with every step towards the ledge.

"Reach your arms out again, feel the air currents around you." He continued to whisper. "Spread your wings out, and remember to _trust them_. When you're ready… jump off and allow your wings to catch those air currents. The currents come in waves, so just feel for the right wave and take that leap of faith."

Rose did as he instructed, stepped closer to the ledge and reached out her arms while closing her eyes.

"I'll never get the hang of jumping off roof tops…" she whispered, shaking in fear. The cold air blew gently around them, but it didn't bother her. Her skin was luckily deep enough that the Clan was right; the cold and heat didn't seem to bother them; unless in extreme temperatures.

"I'll be right here to catch you, my love." Brooklyn urged softly, keeping light hold on her waist. "You can do this… it'll be worth it, I promise…"

His faith and belief in her was enough, so without thinking about it any longer, Rose opened her eyes, took a few calming deep breaths and let her Gargoyle senses somehow guide her. She could feel the waves in the air currents, much like Brooklyn said they would, and looked out to the world around her. Instead of focusing on the ground and how high up they were, she focused on where she wanted her wings to take her.

Bending her knees, she didn't realize what she was doing until she leapt off the ledge with her strong legs, spread her wings out, and suddenly, to her great astonishment, she didn't fall, but was gliding peacefully in the air. Brooklyn's whoop of celebration was heard behind her; and then only after a few seconds of gliding, she heard and felt him glide beside her. She looked over to her right and he was gliding next to her with the biggest smile on his face.

"You did it, Rose!" He cried out, his tone full of emotion. "_My love_… I am _so_ proud of you! You're doing _amazingly well_!"

Rose laughed at his enthusiasm and exclaimed, "What a sensation this is! I can't believe I'm actually flying!"

"Yes, you are!" He said happily, suddenly taking her claw in his. "Now… follow my lead! Let's see what you got here and might be a lot like dancing perhaps, but once you get the hang of it, then we can have some real fun."

"Oh, _you're on_…" Rose grinned cheekily at him, her competitive side coming out instantly. "Because unlike dancing, this actually feels natural to me."

With a whoosh of her wings and legs, she pushed herself up in the air; and took off away from Brooklyn, and left him behind her with wide eyes.

"Come on, slow poke!" She yelled out over her shoulders, laughing hysterically at his shocked reaction. "I thought we were going to glide!"

He didn't say anything to her, but she suddenly heard him fly past him, with a great whoosh of air, and he began to glide all around her, and then the race was on. Brooklyn's whoosh of air beneath his wings was heard, and together they laughed and chased each other; gliding along the air currents. Though they weren't making love, the sensations she felt were very similar to those she felt when they were intimate. Rose tested her new body and wings out and did a few turns and flips in the air; and Brooklyn would follow her lead and it was suddenly like they were dancing in unison, high up in the night sky.

Rose whooped and hollered out in joy and Brooklyn's cries of joy were also heard. For the next couple of minutes, they flew around the night air and wherever Rose was, Brooklyn was right behind or beside her. She closed her eyes, and let her other senses guide her. Amazingly, she felt him- in their soul connection- right beside her.

She forced herself to do a backflip in the air, to outfly him, and laughed hysterically as she did so. She turned around and then flew, moving in every possible direction, but suddenly realized that she was flying too close to the Ocean breeze. She didn't hear or feel Brooklyn close to her, and knew she was possibly in trouble.

Stopping in mid-air; she hung her wings out and looked around in nervousness. He promised her that he would never leave her; and now that she looked around, the lighthouse was at least a few miles away and she was way too close to the Ocean.

"Brooklyn?" She called out, feeling more and more nervous, flapping her wings a few times, trying to get herself out of the predicament she found herself in. However, before she could try to turn around and correct herself, a strong oceanic breeze flew upwards at her and caused turbulence. Much like riding waves in the ocean, she tried to keep herself stable, but overcorrected and then she was falling.

"_Oh no!_" She cried out in panic, and couldn't get her wings to work properly against the strong breeze. Her panic raised to extreme levels, as she kept free-falling, faster and faster.

"Brooklyn! Rose screamed out in terror, flailing her limbs; and trying but still failing to get her wings to cooperate. She closed her eyes tightly, and braced herself against her horrible fear of heights and falling, when she suddenly heard Brooklyn yell for her.

"Rose!"

Before she could say anything to respond, Brooklyn's body suddenly collided into hers, and he collected her body up in them; grunting out strongly when he spread his own wings out.

"I gotcha!" He yelled out, fighting against the strong breeze, and guided them towards the shore. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, and cried out in relief.

"Oh… my love!" She gasped, closing her eyes. "Thank goodness!"

"Are you okay!?" He asked her nervously, still flying them towards land.

"Yeah," Rose replied shakily. "I'm sorry- we were goofing off and I guess I became confused on where I was going. I didn't mean to fly right over the ocean."

"It's not your fault." He said, holding her closer to him. "I'm the one who's sorry. This is your first time gliding, and I too was distracted by gliding with you. I looked away for a moment and suddenly you weren't there. It took me a second to find you again, but when I saw you were over the Ocean and struggling against the stronger air currents, I knew you were in danger. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, babe." Rose said, breathing deeply. "We both weren't paying attention. I promise I'm okay… just a little shaken up. I hate falling."  
"I know." He replied softly, kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry, babe. I should have been right there next to you, but you were doing so well… I let my guard down…"

"Which you _should _be allowed to do every once in a while." Rose told him teasingly, touching his beak with her claw. "No wonder you treat me like glass sometimes, I do get into a lot of trouble. Huh?"

"I don't mean to treat you like glass." He told her sadly, looking down into her eyes. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm only trying to protect you… but if I'm being too overprotective…"

"I was kidding with you." Rose told him quickly, kissing him gently on his lips. "I'm sorry. No, you're doing amazingly with me, Brooklyn. You're everything that I've ever wanted, and I feel like I'm so strong around you and can do anything. I promise… I don't think you as overprotective. You're perfectly protective of me, thank you."

Brooklyn's face relaxed as he smiled at her.

"Good." He said softly, his whole body relaxing once they were over the land and he didn't have to fight so hard against the currents. "And you're welcome, my love. I'm here for you no matter what. I love you."

"I love you too." Rose whispered, smiling at him gently, and was enjoying being in his arms.

"How are your wings?" He asked her softly. She moved them slightly, and though they were tired slightly, she felt just fine.

"Good." She replied, but then her gaze lowered slightly. "Hey…speaking of, how come you were able to fight against those currents? Once they hit my wings, it felt like I was a piece of paper flying in the wind."

"Because my wings have matured and strengthened over the years." He explained gently. "Our wings are made up of carthage, and can become stronger and harder as time goes on. I, also, have glided along many different types of winds and even storms, and am used to the different waves in the air. I have fallen a few times too, but know how to catch myself. Your wings are brand new to you, and won't be as strong as mine yet. With practice and knowing your air currents, they will grow stronger with time."

Rose listened quietly to him speak and explain Gargoyle anatomy, but then suddenly felt a pang of sadness.

"Too bad I won't be able to see them strengthen." Rose said quietly, resting her head against his shoulder and looked up at the stars all around them. "This new form of mine won't last forever."

Brooklyn glanced down at her, and then suddenly lowered his claw to touch in between her wings. A shock, stronger than anything she had ever felt before, shot through her and settled deeply into her lower stomach. Blinking in surprise up at him, he smiled at her and had great desire in his eyes, as he continued to lightly touch her and suddenly she remembered what he had mentioned to her once, before she left for the Labyrinth. The spot in between mature Gargoyles was sensitive and a spot of great arousal for mating. As Brooklyn kept lightly touching her there, she had to gasp out to breathe, and closed her eyes as the sensations flowed through her like the air currents around them.

"Then let's make the most out of it." He whispered in her ear suddenly, and gently lowered his claws down her half-naked body and in between her legs, encouraging her to straddle his waist. She did so still keeping her eyes closed, and with their bodies pressed together in almost perfect harmony; she felt like she could easily orgasm through her strong arousal. Brooklyn held her tenderly against his own aroused body, and used his strong wings to continued to glide them gently through the cold air.

The night was clear and calm all around them, and when Rose opened her eyes to his, she could see almost every star reflected in his eyes. This way of being connected together, while gliding, was an experience that was so beautiful, sacred and sensual to her; she didn't know how to explain it. As they flew together, Brooklyn's lips suddenly found hers and was kissing her deeply and passionately. She responded to his touch and kisses and forgot all about gliding.

He kept his strong arms and legs around her and with the pull of gravity on them, with the flotation of the air around them, she felt as though they were floating on a cloud- and finally she understood how Gargoyles could easily mate in the air with how natural it felt to them.

Rose closed her eyes, gasping out, and though they weren't actually having sex, she felt herself losing all will to not scream out in pleasure. She breathed deeply and frantically against him and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Brooklyn… I can see how Gargoyle's mate in flight now… this is the most _beautiful_ experience…"

Brooklyn stopped kissing her suddenly and gazed deeply into her eyes for a few minutes his lips inches from her face.

"Where… where can we get those condoms?" He asked in a very low and desperate voice. Rose smiled up at him, at him, and then whispered, "Emily might have packed us a few boxes, or so I saw a few when I last went through my bag. If you ask me nicely, I'll let you use them on me…"

Immediately, as she said that, he took a sudden dive towards the Earth below them; and Rose squealed in delight and adrenaline. They only free fell for a few moments, before he did a few flips; and then his claws caught the side of the lighthouse with her body still clung and straddled on his. He quickly clawed them inside the window, shut it, and then they wasted no time. He tore his belt off, letting the loincloth fall to the floor; and immediately started to claim her lips and body with his own; growling out in desperation.

Still straddled against him, she could feel his huge erection against her groin and her own mating instincts seemed to explode through her own body. Brooklyn launched themselves from where they were standing and both of them landed on the bed, causing it to slide against the floor, and the frame bent in stress against both of their heavier weights. Brooklyn kissed her deeply, tasting her skin, and ripped her clothes right off her body, using his strong, sharp claws. He then began to devour her body starting with her large and sensitive breasts. Rose was breathing deeply and was reaching across the bed to her suitcase; trying to reach the box of condoms.

Finally reaching it, past all of Brooklyn's kissing, she handed him the box and said, "Okay… I know it's not very fun, but all those go on… _you_… and it'll protect your sperm from me."

"I don't care…" He growled, ripping open the box and putting close to the full box over his erection. "I just need to feel you, right here… _right now_…"

"Then what are you waiting for…?" She whispered back, teasing him, wanting to feel the true experience of being with her Gargoyle mate, as a Gargoyle herself.

Once most of the condoms were on him; he thrust himself inside her with greater ease than when she was a Human, and began to roughly hump and rock against her, groaning and gasping out in pleasure. To her un-containable joy, she could be with him naturally, without any struggle and since she was a Gargoyle; she was going to experience everything she could with Brooklyn; her mate, and please him.

Together, they rocked roughly with each other; making love for the first it me as Gargoyles, and with great passion for what felt like a half-hour. His mouth was all over her lips and body, and has he rocked himself inside her, he suddenly pulled up on her body and forced her off the soft bed, onto the hard ground. As they fell, he caught her easily so that she didn't land on her back, but once they were on the ground- Rose felt every single sense and instinct inside her take over. She dug her claws into the floor, creating instant claw marks in the hard-wood floor, gasping and crying out in pleasure as he pushed himself deeper and harder into her, which felt amazing to her.

"_Oh, Brooklyn_…" Rose gasped out, feeling herself coming closer to her release, and felt herself lose all sense of reality. "_Ohhhh yes…_"

Brooklyn kept rocking inside her, kissing every inch of her body and was gasping and grunting in her ear, his body shuddering with pleasure. With his arms around her body, he suddenly slid his claws over the base of her wings, sending a final incredible shock of arousal to shoot through her body, and then it was all over for her.

A shriek fell out of her mouth, and couldn't believe that it was her crying out in pleasure, as it was the shriek of a Gargoyle. Rose's body shuddered and released with great power, and instantly she grasped onto his waist and slid her claws over his sensitive spot between his wings, and he too, lost it. He roared out deafeningly, and dug his claws into the floorboard next to her head, while forcing himself deeper and harder into her, making her orgasm again; which Brooklyn soon followed again. They orgasmed, roaring out their pleasures, and made love with each other; over and over again, until they both collapsed in exhaustion once again.

* * *

After an hour of intense, pleasurable love-making, Rose and Brooklyn laid in each other's wings on the ground, breathing deeply and frantically as if they had both run a marathon. Brooklyn and Rose were both trembling in each other's arms and sweating profusely. Slowly, Rose raised her face to his, and gently took hold of his face. He was breathing deeply and had his eyes shut, and once he saw felt her touch his face, he opened them and gazed deeply into her eyes. Still gasping out, they smiled up at each other, their naked bodies next to each other and both started to chuckle.

"That was…" Brooklyn breathed out, lightly caressing her face with his claws. "Oh, Rose… you are so beautiful. This was beautiful…"

Rose was still breathing deeply as she rested her head upon his bicep.

"You're trembling." Rose whispered, smiling at him, still caressing his beak in her hands.

"I'll be alright." Brooklyn whispered in a laugh, running his claw down her naked and sensitive body; before he brought his lips back down upon her lips, kissing her deeply before a few more seconds. Before they could get lost in another round of sex, he exhaled out in exhaustion and laid his head back upon her floor, breathing deeply. Rose giggled at him, raised herself up to rest on his chest and kissed his cheek.

"Are you okay?" She asked him softly. "You didn't break yourself, did you?"

Laughing at her now, he wrapped his arms around her, but was still lying on his back.

"Never." He gasped out, grinning. "What about you? I wasn't too rough on you, was I?"

"No." Rose responded, running her claws across his defined abdomen, closer to his erection. "Rough was nice…"

Brooklyn groaned out, as she touched him, and Rose giggled once again and stopped teasing him. However, while she was examining him, she made sure that the condoms held up against his rougher movements and was relieved when only a few of them broke near the outside of his body; but closer to his skin; they were secure and unbroken.

Once she knew they were most likely safe, she rested her head back down upon his chest, and wrapped her wings around him. He instantly responded and cocooned her in his wings, bringing her body closer to his. Rose raised her leg over his hip, so that their sensitive centers could touch, and instantly they held each other closer and kissed deeply. Brooklyn's lips were all over hers, all while cupping her face and holding her back with his other claw.

"Oh… my sweet, beautiful angel." He breathed against her lips. "I… I am so thankful we had this experience. Even if for one night, it has made me fall even deeper in love with you. I am in such awe of you, and how natural you seem to be as a Gargoyle..."

"So, you're saying that you're glad I drank that potion?" She teased him, kissing his lips briefly and caressing his beak with her claws. "It's not as bad as what you were thinking…?"

He smirked at her and then lowered his lips, claiming her sensitive nipples and gently sucked on them, making her gasp out in pleasure again. He smiled at her reaction and then raised his face to hers.

"You're right…" He said in a low and sexy voice. "Is that what you wanted to hear? You're right and I'm wrong?"

As she teased her, he slowly eased himself back over her naked body; and slowly rubbed his groin against hers; kissing her neck tenderly.

"_Mmmm_…" Rose managed to moan, immediately spreading her legs open to invite him inside her again. "Sure… of other many things…"

"Like what?" He breathed against her skin; sliding his groin in and out of her hot slick body with ease, gasping out and kissing her deeper.

"Well, you still have to drink your half of the potion…" She gasped, her breaths coming in shallow, as he kept teasing and turning her on to the point of near explosion. "It's almost… close… to sunrise…"

"I know…" Brooklyn breathed, kissing her on the lips. "Hence why I'm taking my last chance with this feeling…"

"Is it better and more pleasurable for you _now_… than it is with me being a Human?" She asked him, once again hating and dreading the answer. Brooklyn immediately stopped rocking himself inside her, froze from kissing her and humping her; and raised himself to face her with wide eyes.

"Rose… _don't_…." He exhaled, shaking his head. "I've told you that I love _you…."_

But _this _is what you want," Rose said, tears filling her eyes once again, this time spilling over and down her cheek. "It's normal for you to want a female Gargoyle mate… and you got a taste of it tonight. What if you desire to have it back? I mean… I can't fault you for wanting a Gargoyle. But you can't have that with me, because I'm a Human…"

Brooklyn pulled himself out of her center, exhaling a heavy sigh, and pulled her to him, holding her against him in a comforting way and not intimate.

"My angel, I love you for _you_." He urged, holding her face in his. "How many times do I have to tell you that? Sure, this has been nice, but… I'm not gonna lie… there's something very special about you being a Human and myself being a Gargoyle, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"_Really_?" She asked him, tears falling down her face faster now.

Brooklyn wiped her tears from her face and whispered, "_Really…_ I love _you_; and only desire to have you as my mate and wife for the rest of my life. I find you sexy, appealing, and stunningly beautiful in _every_ form. Yes, you're stunning right now- and it's been an amazing experience, loving you as a Gargoyle… but I am intoxicated by, and completely in love with your Human form."

She smiled up at him and nodded her head while resting herself against his chest, calming her emotions down.

"Thank you, my love." Rose whispered, as slow tears fell down her face. He gently wiped her tears away and held her tenderly for a few moments, before they both could sense the sunrise coming for them. Right as Rose felt the change in the Earth around them, she also felt a stabbing pain in every part of her body, making her scream out in pain suddenly.

Brooklyn jumped at her scream and held her out with wide eyes to see what was wrong, but then it became clear to him. He tried to hold her, as her body went under the excruciating transformation, and she was shuddering and wincing in great pain.

"_Oh no_… Rose…" Brooklyn moaned, holding her against his body, hating seeing her in that much pain. He closed his eyes and gritting his teeth, and cupped the back of her head as she grimaced and cried out. "_Baby, I'm sorry…_"

While Rose cried out in pain, a bright light blinded both of them while transforming her body. After a few seconds of this, the light finally faded; and she fell back limply in pure exhaustion, completely naked still, in his arms.

Gasping out in relief that her pain was gone, she slowly opened her eyes warily, blinked a few times and then raised her hands up to eye-level, and to a bitter-sweet relief, her hands were no longer claws and were back to her normal Human self. Rose exhaled and then looked up into his worried-eyes.

"Babe?" He asked her quietly, holding her more delicate body against his. "Are you okay?"

She silently looked down at herself again, and touched herself to make sure she was fully Human again, before she closed her eyes and sighed against his skin.

"Yes." Rose answered, feeling utterly exhausted all the sudden. "That… that transformation is _not _fun. But… it was worth it."

"Yeah, it was… It was a dream come true to have you fly with me." Brooklyn said, reaching out and lightly touching her Human face again. "But regardless of that, you are _stunning, _Rose. I wish it wasn't this close to sunrise… I love you _so_ much."

"I'm relieved you still find me attractive and appealing." She said softly, reaching out and taking his beak in her hands. "You're still looking at me the way I love…"

"Because you are still _you_." Brooklyn breathed, kissing her soft lips softly.

Now that she was Human again, the moment their lips touched, a powerful sensation exploded through their limbs connecting them to each other, and it sent more amazing feelings through both of them. Brooklyn and Rose both gasped slightly at the power of it and then smiled at each other. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, lifted herself up slightly and straddled herself over his groin once again, sitting on his lap.

"Rose…we shouldn't… no… _don't hurt yourself, please._" Brooklyn suddenly warned, groaning out as she continued to slide herself down over him. Rose had to grimace in pain slightly, as she was a lot smaller than he was once again, but once she willed some of her magic and their connection to flow down her and heal that pain, they both moaned out. Brooklyn in pleasure and Rose in relief.

Brooklyn closed his eyes and laid his head back against the side of the mattress, trying to breathe and argue with her actions.

"Ohhh Rose, baby you're killing me here." He whispered, gasping out, as he ran his claws up and down her back and down around her backside. His lips found her shoulders as he kissed his neck.

"We can't go again." He breathed against her soft skin, and couldn't believe how beautiful she was to him. "The sun is coming up soon."

Rose took a deep breath and then gazed up into his eyes, taking his beak in her hands. Their relationship created an almost sense of almost forbidden love, making them both want to continue, and partake in it. Rose tossed her long hair away and smiled at him, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you, Brooklyn…" She whispered. "As nice as that was… our connections remind us that _our forms_ now, are meant to be."

"I agree… and I love you too." He breathed back, his eyes glazed over by her small body pressing herself into his aroused groin, making him feel dizzy with desire. She stayed sitting on top of him, pressing her body down upon him and willed herself to sink lower and deeper, all while wrapping her arms around his neck. Brooklyn held her tightly against him, and was breathing deeply, but Rose opened her wary eyes, as she rested on his shoulders and saw that the sunrise was just a few minutes away.

Tears suddenly filled her eyes, and spilled down her face; which then fell onto his skin. They had spent the most amazing and beautiful night together, and just in a few moments, it was going to be over until the next sunrise, leaving her alone.

"Rose?" Brooklyn whispered anxiously, raising his face up to look into her eyes, after feeling her tears fall onto his skin. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"No, I… I'm going to miss you." Rose whispered, getting straight to the point. "I wish we didn't have to say good-bye, not after what we've just experienced."

She didn't realize that this Honeymoon would be an emotional roller coaster for her; but it was turning out to be so. Many thoughts were pounding through her head, as she wished with all her might that she could have met Brooklyn before ever meeting Kevin. She wouldn't have so many emotional scars; and wouldn't be so afraid of his inevitable stone abandonment; leaving her alone, especially moments after they've shared their intimate love with each other.

Tears filled her eyes suddenly and she held onto his neck, pressing her face into his strong shoulder, not wanting him to see her tears. Then, surprising her, Brooklyn suddenly pushed her off him gently, stood from the ground and began to search the room frantically.

"Wh… what are you doing?" Rose asked him, confused. "It's nearly _sunrise_…"

"I know." Brooklyn answered, not looking at her, still searching around the room with a frenzy. Frowning at him, Rose watched him still search the room, until he scooped something up from the ground and in his claw was the rest of the potion.

He popped the top off and grinned at her as her eyes widened.

"Brooklyn… what?"

"You took a leap of faith with me and turned yourself into a Gargoyle." He told her, as though making an announcement, raising the potion in his claw. "I cannot tell you how much that experience has made me fall even more in love with you, which is something that I didn't think to be possible, _but it's happened_. I love you, Rose. Now, it's _my_ turn to make you experience _all of me_. I don't want to leave you alone right now- and for once in my life, I want to fit in, spend the day with you, make love to you as a _Human_ and see the sun."

With one quick swig of the potion, he downed the remaining liquid and then tossed the empty glass vial on the ground. He grimaced slightly at the taste; and then walked away from her, to face the windows. For the first time in his existence, if this truly worked and made him Human again, he wanted to see the sun actually rise.

"Brooklyn…" Rose started to say; but he had already begun his transformation. Instantly the pain started in every bone and area of his body; making him yell out. He balled his fists up and collapsed to one knee, holding onto his abdomen.

"My love!" Rose cried out, and was instantly next to him; offering him the same support he gave her. He continued to gasp in pain, yelling out; and gritting his sharp teeth together against the pain; until the flash of blinding light filled the room. As soon as it was over; his pain was soon over, and her red Gargoyle husband was replaced with a white-skinned, long-haired (almost gray in color) Human male.

Rose gasped out at the man all the sudden before her and this transformation seemed the strangest to her. Brooklyn was breathing deeply on the ground, but then slowly lifted his face up to look at her. He was just as chiseled with muscle as before; and had a very pronounced jawline; with a sharper nose, but his face was young and incredibly attractive to her. He smiled a cheeky smile at her and then stood up. He was at least six-feet tall; and now that he was completely naked still, she admired his male parts with even more admiration. His teeth were white and straight, and his dark-brown eyes held hers in the same loving manner in which her Gargoyle lover did.

She slowly reached up and touched his face with her hands and whispered, "Brooklyn…!?"

"Yes, my love." He whispered breathlessly. "It's me."

"You…" she gasped out, clasping her hands over her mouth. "You're… so…"

"Sexy? Devilishly handsome?" He teased her, and had the same deeper voice and sexy personality; but the man standing before her was throwing her off. However, as she gazed deeply into his same eyes, she knew it was him.

"All the above…" She grinned, pressing her naked body against his. "But you are still you… and I love you…"

"And _I love you_…" He breathed, taking her face in his hands, kissed them with his soft lips and then lowered them slowly. " But please forgive me, my love… I will love you fully here in a few minutes. For now, I _must _watch the sun rise… for the first time in my life… I have to see it. "

He gazed deeply into her eyes for a moment and then turned his gaze out the window; and watched the beautiful sunrise over the ocean horizon. The moment the sun rose, Brooklyn blinked and shielded his eyes, but gasped at its beauty. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he watched in awe at the world around them turned into a new series of bright colors.

Rose looked over at his young and handsome face, and seemed to see him differently in this new light. His eyes were so soft- unlike Kevin's black and cold ones; and everything about Brooklyn reminded her of 'home'. She had never seen him as a Human before; and as he stood, naked next to her- she had a quick visual on what she could have had- but never did with Kevin. Standing next to her was a 'normal' life, one that she didn't think was possible.

Another powerful surge of emotions flowed through her as she watched Brooklyn take in the beauty of the morning. He kept his gaze on the sunrise, his mouth open agaped; as Rose stood next to him, and silently slid her hand through his; interlacing her fingers in his. Though he never looked at her, he squeezed her hand back and was trying hard not to cry himself.

"It's beautiful, huh?" She whispered, sniffing a tear away, as he slowly turned back to her; with tears in his own eyes and shook his head slowly in disbelief.

"Yes… but still _nothing_ compares to you and _your_ breathtaking beauty." He whispered, watching as the golden rays of daybreak dawned upon Rose's soft skin; giving him a taste of what true color looked like in the sunlight- and it made Rose's beauty accentuate one-hundred times more than before.

"I have always wanted to share this moment with you." Rose breathed, smiling at him, as tears fell down her face. "You're so beautiful, Brooklyn."

"Not as beautiful as you, my angel." Brooklyn breathed back, taking hold of her face with his strong hands. His breath was sweet in her face; and she wanted nothing more than to be one with him. She couldn't believe that the man standing in front of her was her Gargoyle mate. It was as if she was suddenly surprised by a model; and he was passionately and truly in love with her, flaws and all.

With another smile from her, he crushed his soft and sensitive lips against hers, and it instantly made both of them gasp out. Now that his lips were no longer in a beak, they could breathe each other in and kiss fully, finally allowing their bodies to press against each other without anything getting in their way.

"_Ohhh_…" He moaned against her lips, pressing his chiseled body against hers. "Human skin is so soft… you feel… _oh, Rose_…"

Rose couldn't seem to talk; as she was already moaning herself and gasping in desire. Brooklyn quickly stooped down and picked her up with great ease, and carried her against his body back onto the bed. The instant Rose's head hit the pillow; she stared up at her husband in awe and watched as he was gazing intently over her body.

Slowly, he lowered himself to her and began to kiss every inch of her body- his soft lips seemed to leave a trail of fire behind them. His tongue slid gently across her skin; and lingered over her groin; taking claim of her. Rose closed her eyes and grasped onto the sheets with her hands; her toes curled as she gasped out in staggered breaths at what he was doing to her. Slowly, he raised his lips and mouth up her abdomen and then, again, took her sensitive nipples in his mouth, kissing, tasting, sucking and touching her body with the lightest of touches.

As he was claiming her body with his mouth; she wrapped her arms around his neck, back and held onto his long hair- crying out as he was getting her close to another orgasm. As he sucked on her nipples; he teased her groin with his erection and was making Rose even more desperate for his touch.

"_Please_…." Rose pleaded with him, holding on to him for dear life, or so it felt like. "Please… Brooklyn…"

He raised his mouth from her breasts and stared intently into her tearful eyes, hovering inches above her body with his own. Rose gently lowered her hands down his handsome face, to his chiseled abdomen, and then caressed her hand over his sensitive erection, making him gasp out and shutter to her soft touch.

As Rose was caressing him, Brooklyn kept his eyes locked on hers and swore that she could see more of his sweet disposition and soul through his expression. This was a new experience for both of them; and for once, they were making love in the daytime- where everything seemed more vibrant and colorful. She raised one hand up to his face and smiled warmly at him; as he was still gazing deeply into her eyes, breathing deeply.

"What are you thinking about?" Rose asked him quietly, trailing her fingers over his face and down to his soft pink lips.

"You, of course." He replied quietly. "I feel like… I'm seeing you for the first time. And I am… just beyond lucky, blessed and floored by how beautiful you are. Not just your amazing body; but the light in your eyes. Your sweet soul and spirit- your strength and bravery… I am in awe of you right now."

Rose smiled warmly at him and then chuckled slightly.

"It's probably just the sunlight- you're literally seeing me for the first time in light. We've only been able to see each other at night."

"Yeah, that might be part of it." He said, lowering himself onto his elbows and touched his erect groin to her, making her gasp out.

"However," he continued, smiling at her reaction. "It's more than that… this experience- of you being a Gargoyle for one night, and myself being a Human, has seemed to open my eyes to every part of you in which I never get to see."

Rose smiled up at him, spread her legs over his waist and naturally allowed him to get even closer to sliding inside her sensitive center. His eyes widened in pleasure at her action; and she raised her lips to his; kissing him softly.

"So let's not waste this gift…" She breathed against his lips. "I am falling even deeper in love with you as well- let's see where the rest of the day brings us…"

Brooklyn smiled against her lips; broke away from her for a moment and gathered up more condoms in his hands. He ripped two packages open and slid on some fresh condoms over his erection; and then they were at it again. He easily slid himself into her, staring deeply into her eyes as he did so. Rose closed her eyes at the sensation and moaned quietly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while her legs secured around his back; and then their lips found each other. Brooklyn instantly slid his tongue into her mouth and began to kiss and taste her, all while rocking himself inside her. Brooklyn was the perfect size, height and stature for her as a Human and it again it rededicated themselves to their love; and how their love knew no form.

Brooklyn rocked himself inside her; kissing and claiming her body with his new one; and made love to her with as much power as he could handle; kissing, tasting and sucking on every part of her that he could. Tears rolled down her face as he passionately claimed her as his mate- with so much power still and love. She arched her body against his, longing to feel him even deeper inside her.

They continued to make love to each other; kissing, tasting and claiming each other; as the sun continued to come up- heat and humidity gathered up in their room, making their sensations even more sensitive. Brooklyn's hands caressed over her soft and smooth body; making her body arch up against his, as they both rocked with each other. Rose was gasping, and beginning to cry out, digging her fingernails into his skin.

Brooklyn's lips and tongue suddenly left hers, and trailed down the length of her neck. Rose threw her neck up, and found a position in which she was feeling fit to explode with him inside her. Willing the explosion to come; she suddenly cried out his name as her release came. However; Brooklyn didn't seem to ease up. As she had her orgasm, he deepened his strides and rocked himself harder and rougher, kissing her more powerfully. To her delight; she could feel his body begin to shudder as his own release was coming; threatening to boil over. His breathing came more shallow; as his orgasm suddenly shot through his new body. Together, they cried out each other's names, taking claim of each other. For another few, long hours- they continued to make love, never giving in, until all their strength gave out.

* * *

Rose and Brooklyn laid in bed with each other, naked, and laid in each other's arms. The room around them was hot and humid; making them sweat slightly, but despite that, Brooklyn brought the bed sheets and comforter up over their bodies and covered them, allowing them the 'cocoon' effect in which they always got with his wings. Rose's eyes were closed in true exhaustion, and rested her head under his, holding tightly onto his skin, kissing his chest every once in a while.

With their exhausted bodies pressed together; Brooklyn closed his eyes, kissed the top of her head, and ran his fingers through her long hair- putting her to sleep. They stayed like that for a few moments, before he kissed her forehead and slid out of bed.

"I'm going to make us breakfast- you stay put. Once we eat, we can take a nap together if you wish."

"I don't want you to miss out on your only day awake… _asleep_." She said quietly, wrapping her arms around the soft pillow. "We should go do something fun…"

"We will." He replied quietly, smiling his handsome smile down at her. "For now, I really need to eat, as I'm sure you do. And I could use a nap… this potion didn't rejuvenate me. We'll need our strength…"

Rose smiled back at him and rested her face against the soft pillow and nodded her head.

"Okay… thank you babe."

"Hmmm…" he responded, kissing her on her cheek. "Anything for you. Eggs and toast sound okay?"

"Sure." She replied, closing her eyes; and letting the exhaustion claim her. "Thank you…"

Without another word; Brooklyn walked over to his loincloth; and placed it back over his thin waist; securing it tightly with his large belt and then took off down the stairs to make breakfast. Rose went in and out of sleep; and was unsure of how much time went by, before she could smell the breakfast. Opening her eyes warily, Brooklyn was sliding gently back into the bed, next to her and had a tray of food in which he set between them.

"Food, my love." He whispered, touching her face gently. Smiling gratefully at him, she forced herself to sit up and rested against his side.

"This smells _so_ good." She said softly, kissing his lips briefly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied, sliding one arm around her.

She brought the sheet up to her chest and kept it there for modesty and together, they ate their breakfast in silence. Rose mostly kept her eyes closed, completely spent, and nibbled on her toast. When time passed in silence, she forced her eyes open to see what he was doing. He too was eating, but was staring out the window, taking in as much of the beauty outside as he could. Rose put down the piece of toast; took a few bites of eggs, and then followed that down with a drink of juice. Once done, she slid her food away and snuggled against his chest and closed her eyes again.

"I'm glad you're enjoying your morning so far, my love." She breathed. "You're happiness is making me so very happy."

"Oh, it's not all because of the morning." He said quietly. "It's mostly due to my beautiful wife."

Rose smiled up at him as he chased the rest of his breakfast down with his juice. Once done, he picked up the tray of food and placed it gently on the ground. Once free of the tray; he took off his loincloth once again so he was naked, dropped it outside of the sheets, and nestled himself against her body and rested his head upon his pillow next to hers.

"Are you sure you want to sleep?" Rose asked him, almost completely out.

"Right now, yes." He breathed back, kissing her gently on her lips. "I am exhausted, and you are too. Sleep my love… when we wake up from this nap, we'll go out and have an enjoyable day together. For now, I wish to sleep next to you. This is something in which we hardly ever get to do… I love you, my sweet angel."

"Not as much as I love you…" Rose teased back in a breath-like voice, her consciousness nearly gone. In her fading world, she heard him chuckle; and he held onto her body tighter. His lips softly touched her lips briefly and his hands caressed her face as she felt his body become heavy against his.

"Impossible…" She heard him whisper, but didn't continue the conversation. They both laid in silence, before both of them were finally encompassed in sleep- exhaustion claiming them both.

* * *

When Rose opened her eyes warily, she was unsure of what day it was; let alone the time. She took a deep breath in through her nose; and reached her arms up stretching her sore body out. When she exhaled and relaxed, she looked over at the lump of soft skin and hair next to her- which was Brooklyn, and realized that he was hooked to her body still very much asleep. She smiled lovingly at his sleeping figure and adjusted herself against him, staring in awe at his handsome face.

His face was rested on his pillow, inches from her face, and his face was soft as he was breathing steadily. Rose giggled quietly to herself and then lightly caressed her fingers over his smooth face; taking in every beautiful feature of him in Human form. She was very attracted to him as a Human, and it was an eye opening experience for her. She never thought much about how he would look like as a Human, as she never thought of it before. He was so beautiful to her anyway; especially as a Gargoyle, that when she saw his Human form for the first time, she was truly floored.

She laid next to him and memorized every detail on his face and body, before she raised her head from her pillow to look at the clock on the nightstand next to them. Surprisingly, it was nearing close to eleven AM; and they had been sleeping for close to four hours. She groaned slightly and collapsed her head next to his, cuddling herself against him more. He took a deep breath in, as her movements surprised him slightly. He opened his eyes and also began to stretch his body, yawning and inhaling. Rose smiled at him, wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed his lips lightly.

Brooklyn tiredly looked over at her, and the instant he saw her face, he smiled brightly making her heart melt. Moaning incoherently, he wrapped his strong arms around her body and suddenly rolled himself on top of her, putting all his dead weight upon her.

Giggling, but also gasping for breath, she called out weakly, "Babe… you're crushing me…"

However, he inhaled in her ear and snuggled himself on top of her; moaning out another incoherent remark.

"What?" She laughed, holding onto the back of his head, running her fingers through his long hair. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm _so_ tired…" He tried again, taking hold of her.

"Then sleep-" She giggled. "You didn't have to wake up just yet."

"Mmmm…" He moaned in her ear; kissing the side of her face suddenly; his tongue sliding across her skin, sending a spark of fire down her body. She giggled to herself as she felt him begin to respond to her naked body under his; and suddenly his relaxed groin began to harden.

"Now I think I'm waking up.."

"Brooklyn-" Rose laughed, patting his back. "Honey- we can make love _later_. I promise! I still love you as a Gargoyle, you know!"

"I do know that," He replied in her ear, and then slowly raised his face up to gaze into her face. "This is our Honeymoon, though… this is the time to make love like _crazy_."

"Brooklyn…" Rose laughed again; as he pressed himself to her- asking permission to enter inside her; but she kept her legs together. His lips trailed over her skin, before his lips found hers and massaged against hers with deep and slow kisses. She closed her eyes and gave into him slightly, collapsing against her pillow, as he began to kiss her neck. However, after a few seconds, he raised his face to hers and smiled.

"Okay, okay. I'll behave." He said warmly, kissing her once again and then slowly raised himself off her naked body and got out of bed. Rose watched him as he began to rummage through the amour dresser on her side, and to their surprise, found some men's clothing and underwear.

"Hey," he said, turning around to face her. "These should fit me, right?"

"Yeah," she said, still lying in bed. "It's funny- they're very punk or biker like. Black shirt and jeans… it'll match your jacket outside."

"These clothes were put here by Xanatos and Fox…." he said quietly, smiling. "Hmm.. it's almost like they _knew _I would need a pair of Human clothes. Funny how that worked out…"

Rose giggled at his remark and then finally forced herself to stand up. Brooklyn's eyes instantly sought her out as she walked around the bed to head towards the bathroom, and stopped in front of him. He instantly dropped the clothes on the ground and stepped up to her and kissed her passionately; crushing his body against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, loving every inch of him, laughing.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked him, pulling away from his lips slightly.

"I was thinking about taking a ride on my bike." He replied, holding her tightly against his naked body. "You mentioned something about wanting to see more of Long Island- so I thought we could go sight seeing for a bit; and then I have a place in mind that I have always wished I could go if I were a Human."

"And now that you are…" Rose said, smiling.

"We're _definitely_ going." He finished, grinning at her.

"And where is this place you've always wanted to go?" She asked him lightly, tossing her long red hair away from her face.

"It's a surprise…" he answered, touching her skin softly; his desires growing more with every second.

"Sounds like fun, I look forward to it." She whispered against his lips, her own desires growing as well. "However, for now, I am going to shower… care to join me?"

"Um… do you even have to ask?" He replied, caressing his fingers down her shoulders. "I can't get enough of you, my love…"

Grinning, she took his hand and lead him into the bathroom, but was stopped when he quickly ran out, grabbed another condom out of her bag; and then ran inside the bathroom; tackling her, and shut the bathroom behind them; both of them squealing with laughter.

* * *

They took another shower with each other, all while making love in the hot water, until they felt a small relief of contentment. They both laughed at each other, kissed more, and Rose enjoyed taking the shampoo bubbles and making hairstyles out of Brooklyn's long hair. Together, they both took turns in trying to make their long hair into shampoo bubble mohawks; but their hair would end up falling on their faces, making them laugh even harder at each other.

After their time making love in the shower; and then actually cleaning themselves up; they got out and then both got dressed for their day out. While Rose worked on doing her hair; sitting in her bra and underwear; Brooklyn dried his own hair, got dressed, brushed his teeth; and began to clean up their messy room. Rose quickly applied some make up, brushed her own teeth and curled her long hair. She was excited to finally go out during the day with Brooklyn; and was looking forward to their day together.

When Rose was done getting ready, she exited the bathroom to put on her clothes. She settled with a sweater that hung off her shoulders, and a pair of jeans with ankle high boots. As she looked around the clean room there wasn't a sign of Brooklyn. She climbed down the stairs and found him sitting at the small kitchen counter, reading a map, and waiting for her to finish getting ready. When he heard her descending the stairs; he looked up and instantly smiled at her- one she also returned to him.

He wore a pair of jeans, with a black long-sleeved tee-shirt; and was followed with his biker jacket; which still fit him. It was strange for her to see her Gargoyle mate; walking around as a Human, in Human clothing and black biker boots- but his 'bad boy' look still did her in; as a Human or Gargoyle. He stood up, placed the map on the counter and gathered her up into his arms, kissing her deeply.

"You look amazing!" He gasped against her lips. When they broke apart he gathered her hands up into his and smiled lovingly at her.

"Thank you." She replied, smiling back at him. "I love your outfit too… who knew that I married such a 'bad boy'?"

"Ha-ha," he replied sarcastically, stepping back to place the map in his jacket. "I've always been this way. It's nice to be able to express myself- as a Gargoyle, I don't often get to dress the way I want. My loincloth is usually all I've needed."

"And uh… you'll _never_ hear me complain about that." Rose said, grinning mischievously at him.

He grinned at her, hugging her against him for a few seconds, kissing the side of her head and whispered, "I knew you always liked it… I've caught you staring at me a few times when we first met."

"Um… _of course _I did!" Rose laughed, pulling back. "I was faced with a chiseled, strong, different and most _sexy and beautiful _Gargoyle. Who could blame me?"

"I certainly don't." He replied, grinning at her. "Because I was doing the same thing- You blew me away when I first saw you, and still do. You're beautiful, in every way to me."

"Thank you, my love." Rose replied, kissing him sweetly on his lips. "What say you? Wanna get going?"

"Yeah," he said taking her hand in his and leading her towards the door. "We've got a fun day ahead of us. It's best if we not let anymore daylight pass us by…"

Locking the front door behind them, they walked out of the cottage, hand-in-hand towards his bike. When Brooklyn unlocked his bike; they both got on, placed their helmets on, and Rose handed him his aviators.

"Here ya go, babe." She said, chuckling. "You finally have a l_egitimate_ excuse to use these."

"_Hey now_." He teased, leaning his face inches from hers. "It's _always_ a good time to wear sunglasses, _especially_ when taking a ride on the old hog."

Rose grinned at him; and then wrapped her arms around him, as Brooklyn turned on the loud engine roaring it to life.

Brooklyn leaned his head back to her and yelled, "SO… where to first?"

"Let's start driving- and see where the wind takes us!" Rose yelled back, smiling happily at him.

"You got it!" He answered, grinning handsomely and then took off in great speed away from their beach house cottage and towards the main road.

* * *

They drove along the main highway with Rose secured nicely behind Brooklyn, resting her head upon his back, both of them enjoying the scenery of the beaches and Ocean to their right. Brooklyn had never seen the sun before; nor had he seen the world during the day. The best part of Brooklyn being Human, for Rose, was watching him experience the 'little' things in life. He reveled in the beauty of color and how warm the sun rays felt against his skin; how much the sun seemed to radiate light off Rose's beauty. There was something so special about this wedding gift from Puck; as it allowed them both experience each other's world- even if it was only once. It made each other see a bit more into their marriage and where they both came from.

For the next hour or so, they drove around, enjoying the scenery and were letting each other have this moment in the sun together and giving Brooklyn time on his bike and with his wife. After a while of driving, Rose started to recall signs on the main highway; and found that they were venturing south of Long Beach and were now in Brooklyn once again.

Slightly confused, she leaned her face closer to his ear and yelled, "_Where_ are we going?"

"You'll see!" Brooklyn yelled back.

Rose smiled to herself and held onto his lean body and put her full trust in him. As long as she was with him, she really didn't mind where they went and what they did. This was his day, his time to enjoy being Human and relish in the fun things he couldn't do as a Gargoyle.

As they drove more inland in Brooklyn; she began to see signs, guiding them to the direction of Coney Island; and the idea dawned in her mind. Brooklyn was an adventurer; as well as a lover of adrenaline. Many months ago they talked about going to an amusement park one day; but that day seemed to be impossible, since most amusement parks closed down at nighttime.

"Are we going to Coney Island!?" She yelled in his ear, smiling excitedly.

However, he just turned his face to hers and flashed her a mischievous grin; telling her exactly what she was wondering. She had never been to this amusement park; but was incredibly excited to spend this day with her husband and relish in the fact that he was Human. Brooklyn sped on, following the signs to take them to the historical amusement park.

When they arrived, Brooklyn pulled off the main highway, and made their way towards the fun amusement park near the beach.

Rose smiled at herself and squeezed Brooklyn's waist harder as excitement pulsed through her. When they finally stopped, and Brooklyn turned the engine off, Rose took off her helmet and exclaimed, "I have never been here before! But I've always wanted to come!"

"Yeah?" Brooklyn turned his handsome face to her, and was smiling warmly, while taking off his own helmet. "Well, the Clan and I came here last year when we were having a run- in with Demona; back when the Clones were under Thailog's direction; and we had a large battle. We uh… kind of destroyed this place, but it's nice to see that the Humans took quick action to put it back together."

"_You _guys destroyed Coney Island?" Rose asked him in shock. "I heard it on the news that the old historical roller coaster burned down!"

"It did." He answered, securing his bike in the parking lot and then turned back to face her. "Thanks to the Mutates electricity from their hands, the mutate; Fang, burned the whole place down."

"Jeez, you all have done quite a number on New York, haven't you?" She asked him, teasingly.

"Eh, that old thing wasn't all that safe anyway." He replied; wrapping an arm around her neck and walking them both towards the park on the beach boardwalk. "The new one should be a lot safer; thanks to technology and building codes."

"My hero…" Rose mused softly; leaning into his ear.

"That's right." Brooklyn said, stopping to hold her close. "Don't you forget it."

"I won't." She replied; bringing her lips to kiss his. "So… how about we check out that 'new and improved' roller coaster?"

Brooklyn smiled at her, then kissed her briefly and said, "Oh, y_ou're on_…"

* * *

Rose and Brooklyn spent the entire length of the day riding roller coasters, snuggling and taking pictures of them on the Ferris Wheel, went through the fun house, played booth and arcade games; and even ate a famous New York City hot dog for dinner, with a number of other unhealthy goodies. Rose couldn't remember a time in which she had more fun, and laughed as much as she had this day. Brooklyn loved the roller coasters; and enjoyed the adrenaline rush in which they offered- speeding quickly through the track, with his hands up in the air- almost as if he was willing the air around him to take him away.

Once they had done their fair share of time on the roller coasters; they played a few booth games and at one, with a ball and pins, Brooklyn was determined to win a large teddy bear for Rose. She kept trying to tell him that the booths were kind of a gimmick; but he wasn't about to give up. He settled on a throwing game, where he would try his hand and strength to knock down pins. Though she tried to warn him that the large-walrus looking booth man was just trying to take his money, Brooklyn wasn't about to give up.

"Ah, damn it." Brooklyn groaned as he hit most of the nine pins, but had three left to hit, and had one more ball to throw left. Rose laughed at him and shook her head, leaning on the counter of the booth.

"You were close that time." Rose laughed, kissing his cheek. Brooklyn grumbled out slightly and tossed the hard ball in his hand a few times, eyeing the pins that he still had to knock down. He, then turned to her, and offered her the hard ball.

"Wanna do the honors?" He asked her.

She smiled at him, and instantly took the ball out of his hands, and wasn't about to back down from a challenge. He stepped back from her, grinning, as she stepped into the middle of the booth and eyed the pins she had to knock down. After a few seconds of strategically planning her throw, she arched her arm back and threw the ball as hard as she her happy surprise, the white ball hit the remaining pins hard, and knocked each one down with a large crash.

"YES!" Rose screamed out, laughing, and jumping up and down in the air; as Brooklyn held his fists up and instantly gathered her up in his arms.

"YEAH BABY!" He yelled out, spinning her around. "Good job! Way to nail them!"

"Thank you!" Rose laughed, as he set her down on the ground and kissed her forehead.

"They aren't the only things you're good at nailing." he whispered in her ears, making her giggle, and hit his arm lightly.

"Oh hush." Rose giggled, as he grinned and kissed her again. They held hands, as Brooklyn stepped up the booth man and pointed to a very large tan teddy bear, hanging above them.

"We'll take that one please." He asked nicely, but the overweight booth man, smacked his lips and shook his head.

"Think again." The man said smugly, pointing to a pin that was somehow standing up. Brooklyn blinked in confusion and then looked over at the pin that wasn't knocked down, and then looked back at the booth-man.

"Um… _no_." Brooklyn said, shaking his head in confusion. "That can't be, because she knocked _them all down_. Didn't you just see that?"

"Nah, I didn't see nothin'," the booth-man obviously lied, leaning against the wall of his booth, and crossing his arms across his large chest and even larger belly. "If you wanna try again, it's five dollars."

Brooklyn stared at the man for a few seconds, and then suddenly started laughing, as if the booth man was the funniest guy alive and just told a hilarious joke. The man stared stupidly at Brooklyn, as Rose slowly turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his after feeling his masked anger beneath his laugh.

"It's okay, Brooklyn." Rose said quietly, trying to pull him away. "It's not a big deal."

"No, it is." Brooklyn told her, his laughter stopping instantly and he stepped closer to the booth-man, standing up a bit taller. "I saw her hit those pins with my own eyes! That's _not_ fair."

"Come on, Brooklyn…" Rose said again, as the booth man began to laugh a very hoarse laugh.

"Ya callin' me a _liar_?" The booth-man challenged Brooklyn, and suddenly looked very angry. But Brooklyn's kind eyes narrowed at the man, and he looked just as angry, his strong jaw was set firmly and his hands were curled tightly into fists. Rose hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid, but knowing him, he did not stand for injustice.

"Well, now that you mention it…" Brooklyn began in a snarl, but Rose stepped forward and interrupted, "No… no one is calling anyone _anything_."

She looked from Brooklyn's stony face to the booth-man's angry expression and tried to get involved before it got ugly.

"Thank you." Rose continued speaking, to the booth-man, pulling on Brooklyn's arm. "Sorry, for the trouble, we'll be on our way now."

However, Brooklyn wouldn't leave.

"No." He said in a growl and stepped closer to the man. "This isn't right. My wife knocked down those pins, _all of them, _and won the teddy bear." He paused, pointed to the man's sign, and then said, "You've written those rules down yourself! So you can either have integrity and follow your own rules, or be a lousy crook and you get to deal with _me_. You're choice."

At his fighting words, Rose's face suddenly went red with embarrassment and raised her hands up to her face.

"_Oh… boy_." Rose mumbled, tugging on his arm. "Honey… not a good idea…"

Look booth-man suddenly shouted, pointing his large sausage finger at him. "I don't do well with punks like you threatening me! So, here's how this all works… yous can just walk away, or pay me another five bucks and try for your precious teddy bear. If not, then you get ter deal with my fists against yer face, and my boot up your ass, before getting thrown out of his park. What's it gonna be?"

Brooklyn stared at the man for a few seconds, and it looked as though he was about to throw himself over the counter and attack the man, choosing the latter choice. However, Brooklyn shot his hand into his jean pocket, and slammed another five dollar bill on the counter and gave it to the man. Rose's eyes widened and turned to him, as he suddenly began to take off his leather jacket, revealing his muscles in his arms, and his toned body off. The booth-man, slapped his large hand down upon the five dollar bill, and pocketed it in his vest with a mocking and greedy smile, gave Brooklyn two balls and reset up the nine pins.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked him in a hushed whisper, as he was angrily focused on the pins and nothing else, while tossing the ball up and down in the air in his hand. "What's this gonna prove? Huh? _Nothing!_ It's all a gimmick. Let's just go, okay? It's just a dumb teddy bear."

"It's not about the stuffed animal." Brooklyn told her quietly, keeping his eyes on the pins. "It's about teaching _slimey crooks_ _like this_ a lesson on integrity and respect."

"And you think he'll respect you if you win this game?" She asked him, arguing with him slightly. "Come on, this stopped being fun the moment you started a fight with him."

"That's the problem." Brooklyn told her quietly. " If no one stands up to his bullying, then he'll keep on screwing with innocent people."

Rose exhaled, but stepped away from him, as he eyed the pins as the booth-man mocked him.

"Come on, then." He laughed. "Show me what ya got, ya good for nothin' punk!"

Brooklyn ignored his mockings, swung his arm back and threw the ball as hard as he could into the center of the pins, instantly knocking all of them down, and breaking the table in which they were standing up on. The booth-man cried out in surprise, as his display was ruined, and Brooklyn smiled at him with a dark smile.

"Why ya good for nothin' BASTARD!" The booth-man yelled out. "_I'll teach you…_!"

However, before he could come over the counter, and attack Brooklyn, a Police Officer came walking over and called everyone's attention.

"What's going on here?"

Rose warily looked over at the uniformed Police Officer, who was looking at Brooklyn with a slight stink eye, and over at the red-faced walrus looking booth-man. Once the booth-man saw that it was a Police Officer, he seemed to sputter slightly and raised tried to hide his face.

"Ah, shit." He mumbled, looking away, as Brooklyn narrowed his eyes at the booth-man. The Police Officer stepped closer to them, and leaned his head over to the booth-man, who was still trying to hide his face, but was obviously a true criminal and had just gotten caught.

"Are you gonna give this young man, and his date, their prize?" The officer asked him, looking quite amused.

"Uh… yeah. Sure." The walrus booth-man mumbled, grabbing the large teddy bear down and threw it at Brooklyn. "Here."

Brooklyn caught the teddy bear with a triumphant smile and stepped backwards, as the Officer stepped forward.

"Do I know you?" He asked the booth-man, who was now profusely sweating.

"No." The booth-man answered quickly, picking up the pins and trying to look busy. "Uh, no, I don't believe so."

"Ha- _funny_." The officer suddenly said, coming around and faced the booth-man head on. "_Because I know you_. You've been running from your warrant for a long time, _Barry_. Funny how we've run into each other now."

The officer quickly pulled out his handcuffs, turned the booth-man, Barry, around and began handcuffing him.

"You know the drill," the officer said, cuffing him up. "You're under arrest, again. For multiple thefts and being in contempt of court."

Barry was slammed down over the counter as the officer handcuffed him, and a crowd of people began to watch with interest as he was being arrested. Almost purple in the face now, he raised his face slightly at Brooklyn and snarled, "Thanks a lot, ya ass wipe!"

Brooklyn grinned at the booth-man, and sent off a salute from his forehead, placed his leather jacket back on smoothly, and then turned to Rose and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, placing his aviators back on his face.

"Don't look so cocky." Rose grinned, unable to help herself, and hugging the giant teddy bear to her chest. "That was just luck."

"Or it's because I'm a Gargoyle and nobody messes with us." He said, walking her away from the scene, heading towards the parking lot. "The guy was a slime ball, and had it coming' for him." He paused and then turned to look at her through his sunglasses. "I'm sorry for making a scene, babe. I just can't stand people like that. That's what I do though, I not only protect, but I stop injustice. Gargoyles stand up for what's right, that's who I am."

"I know." Rose said, smiling at him, and gently kissing his cheek. "And I love you for it."

"Thanks, and I'm glad." He grinned at her, kissing her on the forehead. "I love you too."

They held hands as they walked back to their motorcycle with Rose's large teddy bear in her other hand, flopping over her arm happily. They had spent most of the day at the amusement park; and rode every single roller coaster, played every game, and did bumper cars a few dozen times; purposely trying to hit into each other with their cars, laughing like children while doing so. Rose smiled at herself and then turned to face her husband.

"Thank you for this giant teddy bear." She said. "Though it was a bit of a scene, I'm very proud of you for standing up to that man. You're right, he was a bully and crook- thanks for being brave enough to take a stand."

"Of course." Brooklyn said, shrugging his shoulders. "Someone's gotta do it."

Rose nodded at him and then said, "As for the teddy bear, since it wasn't all about winning him, I really _do not_ know how he is going to fit on your motorcycle."

Brooklyn laughed out loud and then lovingly poked the giant stuffed bear in the stomach.

"He'll have to be strapped down on the passenger seat…and you can sit up front with me. You don't mind sitting extra close to me, now do you?"

Rose stopped walking, turned to face him, and grabbed him by his leather jacket so that their faces were inches apart.

"Absolutely not…" She whispered, closing her eyes and softly pressing her soft lips against his, instantly creating a spark of desire between them. Brooklyn took a deep breath through his nose as he kissed her and then wrapped his strong Human arms around her waist; deepening their touch and kiss. She let go of the large fluffy stuffed animal, letting it drop to the ground, and wrapped her arms around his neck; breathing him in. Though people were passing by them, they didn't care and continued to kiss passionately, holding each other tightly.

"Mmmhm," Brooklyn mused, breaking their kiss and breathed his sweet breath in her face. "I'm going to miss this…"

"Miss what?" Rose breathed, her lips still trying to find his once again.

"Our lips and bodies being able to be this close together…" he replied. "We can't quite hold each other like this with my big beak in the way."

"Hey now," Rose giggled, trailing her fingers over his face and particularly over his still-large Human nose and placed a kiss upon it. "I just so happen to love your beak."

"So, you like me as a Gargoyle better?" He asked her, taking her hands in his.

Rose stared deeply into his eyes and smiled up at him.

"I'm seeing this experience like you do." She told him softly. " I love you for just simply being _you. _I have really enjoyed you being a Human and watching you experience new things for the first time today; but overall, you- Brooklyn; my Gargoyle lover, is the being in which I have chosen to be my mate. It does not matter what form you take. I love you all the same."

Brooklyn gently took her face in his hands and caressed his thumbs over her skin, smiling at her.

"Thank you, my love." He said quietly. "I have enjoyed being a Human, it's been enlightening, literally. Watching the sun rise for the first time and feeling its warmth on my skin, to seeing the world in all its bright beauty… I'm thankful I drank that potion. And that we were able to be together as Gargoyles as well; gliding with you was a dream."

"Me too." Rose replied, taking Brooklyn's hands in hers. "But, the day is coming to a close. The sun is going to be setting here soon… do you wanna start to head back?"

"Yeah," Brooklyn sighed heavily. "We probably should."

"You don't want to?" Rose asked him, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"No, no. I do." He said, guiding her towards his bike. "I've just had a really enjoyable day is all. It's a pity it's all over."

"I know." Rose said sadly, putting her helmet on her head, while Brooklyn put his on. "But hey, we can have just as much fun together at night-"

"_Yeah, _we can." Brooklyn interjected, throwing her a cheeky smile, as Rose stopped talking and stared at him with an open mouth, making him snort out a laugh. "Sorry- I interrupted you. You were saying…"

Rose laughed slightly as he secured the large teddy bear onto the bike and continued to speak. "I wasn't speaking solely in an intimate or sexual way; but sure. There is also that activity to keep us busy."

"I know what you were meaning, my love." Brooklyn chuckled, kissing her on the forehead. "I was just teasing you."

Rose smiled at him and secured herself behind him; as he sat down, roared his bike to life, and together they took off riding on the freeway, heading North towards their lighthouse. They rode in silence for close to an hour and took in the beautiful ocean scenery around them, especially as the sun was slowly beginning to make its way towards the horizon, setting slowly. Rose was thankful when Brooklyn turned the bike towards the landscape she had grown familiar with and knew that they were close to the lighthouse.

Not only was she excited to just relax but she was beyond cold. They had spent the majority of the day outside, and the night before was their exciting night of gliding together. As Rose thought about what it was like being a Gargoyle with Brooklyn, it almost felt like it happened weeks ago. Just like today had slipped away too quickly, with Brooklyn as a Human, last night's gliding with her Gargoyle husband also seemed to pass too fleetingly.

They finally began driving towards the sandy boardwalk; and their beautiful and historical cottage/lighthouse finally came into view. When they reached their honeymoon home, Brooklyn came to a stop; killed the engine, and Rose could finally begin to feel her skin again. From the cold air, to the vibration of the bike, her body felt sore and exhausted. Stretching and yawning, Rose took off her helmet and climbed off the bike, staying silent, as Brooklyn secured the bike to the side of the cottage; and then took off his own helmet, securing it under the seat. He was unbelting the giant teddy bear, when Rose suddenly pulled her jacket tighter against herself and began to wander through the sand, towards the ocean.

When she reached the edge of the water, she stood quietly and closed her eyes. The air was cold, and the humidity was a lot more pronounced as she stood on the water's edge, but the sun was beaming warmth onto her face. The air around her was so quiet, as the crashing of the waves against the shore was calm- almost as if she were near a lake instead of an ocean. As she stood quietly, letting her soul take on a bit of silence and healing almost, a warm set of hands suddenly touched her shoulders.

Rose kept her eyes closed and instantly melted into Brooklyn's touch. He reached her arms over her chest and held her close to him, resting his face in the base of her neck. She smiled at herself and rested her head against his, enjoying this quiet moment with him. He didn't say anything to her and seemed to be listening to the sounds of nature around them, and gently pressed his lips against the skin of her neck, near her collar bone. Rose moaned slightly and turned in his embrace, instantly meeting his lips with hers. They kissed deeply on the water's edge; and held onto each other tightly, reveling in his last moments with him being Human. After a few minutes of kissing passionately; Brooklyn pulled away gently and then turned to face the horizon, holding onto her.

"I had fun today, my love." Rose told him quietly, as if trying not to disturb the tranquility around them. "Coney Island was a great idea- as was the motorcycle ride. This area is beautiful."

"I had fun too." Brooklyn said softly back, tracing a finger over her face. "I wish it didn't have to be over…"

"Eh, it's not over." Rose said, smiling. "In just a few minutes my Gargoyle mate will be back, and as long as we are together; I will never complain of anything."

Brooklyn smiled brightly at her and responded by giving her another sweet kiss on her lips.

"You're right." He whispered against her lips. "Our life together is just barely beginning…"

They stared deeply into each other's eyes and smiled, when Brooklyn gently took her hands in his and then turned to face the dying sunlight again.

"Come on." He whispered, holding onto her hands. "It's best if we come inside… I don't want to transform back into a Gargoyle out here."

Nodding, Rose followed Brooklyn back across the beach and together, hand-in-hand, they entered their cottage and silently made their way back up the stairs into their loft-styled bedroom. When they reached the top floor, Rose quietly went over to her dresser and began to get herself ready for bed, before the sun went down. As she went into the bathroom, Brooklyn crossed the room and turned on their fireplace to heat up the cold room a bit more. Now that he was Human, he realized that the cold- humid air was icing out the entire top floor; and while he didn't notice as a Gargoyle, his sweet wife had most likely endured it without complaining.

When Rose emerged from the bathroom, having relieved herself, brushed her teeth and hair and washed her face; she settled for a pair of comfortable sweats and a tank top. She walked over to Brooklyn, who had changed out of his clothes and was now wearing nothing but his dark blue loincloth, staring at the dying sunlight. Together they held each other and stared at the sun disappear behind the ocean horizon; giving a beautiful sunset, in which they both admired greatly.

"Wow…" Brooklyn whispered. "And to think sunrises were beautiful… sunsets are something else…"

Rose smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him gently on his shoulder.

"I love you Brooklyn." She said quietly. Instantly, his arms wrapped around her tightly and he quickly guided her face up to meet his, his eyes burning into hers.

"Oh my sweet, beautiful angel…" He breathed, drinking her in. "I love you too."

Knowing that both had seconds to be the same species; he crushed his soft lips against hers, passionately and deeply. They kissed deeply and quickly, holding each other tightly; his hands finding their way up the back of her tank top, finding nothing but skin to his joy, as she wasn't wearing a bra.

Suddenly, he stopped and began to tremble and double over in pain; clenching his fists and grunting out in pain. Rose's heart instantly began to hurt greatly as she watched her love endure the uncomfortable pain in which this transformation brought. Brooklyn fell down to his knees, yelling out through gritted teeth as his skin suddenly turned brick red, from his pale Human complexion. The bright light encapsulated the room for a few seconds, and when it went away, the Human man was no longer in Brooklyn's place. Her beautiful red-skinned, tall and muscular, winged, Gargoyle was on his knees. He took a deep breath, and then slowly raised himself up from the ground and faced her with a grimace on his face.

"Man…" He grumbled, moving his wings across his shoulders. "That transformation part _sucks_…"

Rose smiled at him, relieved to see that he was okay, and jumped into his arms again. He immediately took her in his strong arms, opened his wings again and then encapsulated them in his cocoon. She gently took his long beak in her hands and lightly caressed it up and down; loving the feeling of his protruding muscles against her body. His brown eyes were gazing deeply into hers and together they could feel their intense love for each other.

"Hi, my love." Rose whispered, not breaking her eye contact with his sincere, deep gaze.

"Hey," He replied, smiling warmly at her.

"Are you alright?"

He took a deep breath, stretched his wings out, and kept her in his arms.

"Yes," He said calmly. "It feels good to be a Gargoyle once again; but it was also awesome to spend the day as a Human with you. I will miss the sun and its warmth."

"I know… I'm sorry." She responded, lightly touching his chest with her hands.

"What are you apologizing for?" He asked her, kissing her gently on her forehead. "These past twenty-four hours was a gift- one that I wasn't willing to risk had it not been for your bravery. I do not fully trust Puck and I am still wary of magic… but it seemed to be used for good."

"Yeah," Rose sighed, and pulled out of his arms. "Today and last night was amazing. I do not know how we are to ever repay Owen.. uhm… Puck, I mean; and Xanatos, for their kindness. It's actually an uncomfortable place to be in, owing them so much."

"Nah," Brooklyn said. "We protect Xanatos, Fox and Alex from dangers every night. How I see it is that he is the one who may feel the same as you- in a constant state of debt."

"Maybe…" Rose said quietly, lightly resting her head upon his shoulder. They held each other for a moment, in each other's arms, and the moment Rose closed her eyes and relaxed against her mate; exhaustion seemed to take over her once again in a massive wave. Exhaling deeply, she gently pushed him away, offering him a smile, and then walked over to the bed to sit down.

"Rose…?" Brooklyn asked, watching her walk away; and following."What's wrong my love?"

"Nothing." She said quietly, turning to face him, and taking his claw in her hand. "Truly nothing… I'm just very tired."

"Yeah, my too." He exhaled, holding her hand in his claw tighter. "We've done a lot in just twenty-four hours; and though we've napped, we both have missed out on a full night/day's sleep."

"It was an _awesome _twenty-four hours." Rose said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, it was." He laughed, holding her hands still. "I mean… yes, we got to spend the day together as Humans, but Rose… you were able to go gliding with me as a _Gargoyle_!"

I know," Rose said, shaking her head in slight disbelief. "It feels like a week has passed since I was a Gargoyle.. It felt _amazing! _My goodness, what I wouldn't give to feel the wind beneath my wings again. You truly have a gift, Brooklyn, I hope you always take advantage of that and see how incredible being a Gargoyle really is."

"Rose…" Brooklyn started to say, but was interrupted.

"I mean, _really _though." Rose continued, standing up and facing him now. "When I was a Gargoyle, I felt _strong_. Like I could conquer anything… and my senses were so much more sharp and clear…"

"Sweetheart, you don't have to be a Gargoyle to be strong." Brooklyn said, standing up after her. "You've already proven to be strong, many times, more than I… and it is I that is in constant amazement of you."

"Thank you, my love." Rose said quietly, sinking into his outstretched arms and letting him hold her tenderly. "I feel stronger with you by my side, and from our past in fighting off Kevin, I know that we are stronger together. I just… it would have been a lot better had I never known Kevin; but found you sooner, so I could have fallen in love earlier with you."

Brooklyn smiled, and released her slightly in his arms to look into her eyes.

"I would have loved that, but…"

"But timing is everything." She finished for him, smiling endearingly. "I know."

Rose and Brooklyn looked deeply into each other's eyes and slowly met their faces together to kiss each other; deeply and passionately. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, as he held her close to him; and then slowly let them both fall back onto the bed. Rose giggled as they fell down upon the mattress, and smiled as she laid in her mate's arms.

"_Oh!_" Rose suddenly said, sitting back up. "I forgot that I was going to give you something, but we uh… got too busy with _other things_."

"You didn't have to get me anything." Brooklyn laughed, sitting up as well. "Seriously, Rose. I don't need anything… I only need and want you and your love."

Rose grinned at him, but continued to reach inside her bag and pull out the gift in which she wanted to give to Brooklyn.

"I know." She grinned. "However, I think you'll like what I have for you."

When she stood back up and walked over to him, she kept smiling and placed a pile of letters in his lap and then sat down next to him, cross legged.

"What… what are these?" Brooklyn asked her, holding the letters up.

"Well," Rose explained, smiling at him. "My time at the Labyrinth was sometimes dark and full of moments of deep reflection, as you already know. So, whenever I was feeling down or lonely, I decided to pass time by writing you letters of how much I love you. Now… I don't really remember what I wrote down; some letters are probably very casual and silly; but they are my thoughts and words, straight from my heart, and I wanted to give them to you. You do not have to open them now, or we can read through them all and laugh. It's really up to you; but I have been wanting to give them to you ever since we exchanged vows, on our wedding night."

As Rose explained her present to him, he blinked a few times and looked the rubber banded letters over once again. With one small smile, he took the top letter out of the pile and opened it up.

"May I?" He asked her in a hopeful voice.

"Of course." She replied, placing a hand upon his arm. "I'm unsure which one you've grabbed. I tried to put them in order of when I wrote them, so if that's the first one, then it might be really sappy and a bit emotional. So, just be aware of that… and if it's too sappy, I apologize in advance."

He stared at her, smiling, before reading her letter out loud.

_**My Dearest Brooklyn,**_

_**It has been exactly four days and four nights since you've dropped me off into my new temporary home at the Labyrinth, and I have been missing you immensely. I can only hope that you miss me as much as I miss you. I hope you are safe; and are doing well. I have decided to write you a letter, because right now, my heart is hurting and I would like more than anything to see you and talk to you again. You make me feel safe, Brooklyn- and I miss being in your arms. **_

_**Things aren't terrible here in the Labyrinth; but they aren't the best either. I should be more grateful that I have a home, free of charge, a roof over my head and protectorates around to help keep me safe; but my heart has been left back at the Castle where you are, and without you here beside me, I feel numb and lost.**_

_**Tonight is extra difficult for me, as I'm sure it is for you too. Tonight was when we were to be mated. It's New Year's Eve, almost nearing eight o'clock in the evening; where you should have woken up from your stone sleep by now. I would have been getting ready to meet you down the aisle; and before midnight, we would have exchanged our vows with each other and kissed each other passionately- your lips and body to make me feel things in which I haven't felt before. But tonight never happened- though I have hope for it to happen soon.**_

_**One day, I am hoping we can and will be together, as husband and wife; Where I can be yours and you will be mine. I will continue to cling to this hope and have it shine my way through this darkness and fear. Whenever I think of you, that fear and darkness doesn't feel so powerful- so you're on my mind a lot. For those purposes; but also because my mind and heart is forever entwined with yours. **_

_**I love you- you're my angel of the night.**_

_**Though I feel lonely right now, I know that I am not alone. Ever since you entered my life, I have a constant light on. That light helps guide me through the darkness and uncertainty around me. **__**You**_ _**are the light in my life, my love. **__**When I first met you, I was scared and unsure of this world; as I just realized that Gargoyles were real, and not just stone statues on the side of a building. You guys are living, breathing, amazingly-beautiful creatures who protect those who are in need of protecting. Every night you and the Clan go out and defend the innocent from evil; and receive very little to no gratitude in return. **_

_**It breaks my heart to see how you and the Clan are treated by the rest of us Humans. They shouldn't spit or try to attack you guys, especially after their lives were spared by your efforts and awesome fighting skills. It angers me enough of people's ignorance, pride and prejudice, that I will spend and work the rest of my life to help change it, you have my word. If I could reach out to everyone in this City and show them how good you are; you all would finally be able to live among us without any struggle, I am sure, or at least I hope it for you all one day. **_

_**I love you, Brooklyn. **_

_**Wow, every time I write those three words; they don't feel **__**strong enough**_ _**to describe how I truly feel about you; but it's a start. Every moment I am with you, I admire your strength, wisdom, and selflessness. Every night you take a beating from Humans- but still choose to look at me,**__**a Human**__**, as the love of your life, I am amazed and humbled. Thank you for still choosing to love me. I am blessed, I am lucky. Not everyone who finds that pure love, appreciates it- so I will try. Every night in which we get together; I vow to spend it loving you. **__**Your eyes, say it all to me. They are so pure, sincere, and passionate; I cannot help but fall under your spell of charisma and charm. I have fallen head over heels in love with you; and cannot wait to be yours forever. **_

_**Thank you, for choosing to see me as who I am and not for the shattered being in which Kevin left me as, Brooklyn. Thank you for choosing me as the woman you choose to love. I am a broken Human being; and will continue to be broken, but little by little, I can feel your love heal my cracks and seem to make me feel whole again. **_

_**Our love is nothing I've ever known, and for that, I am thankful for you. I am in love with you, deeply and truly. Thank you for saving my life that night at the Brooklyn Bridge- for taking my hand and never letting go. Thank you for taking my heart and safely securing it in your love. For the first time in my life, I feel safe. I feel secure. I feel beautiful and I feel loved, cherished and **__**enough**__**.**_

_**I hope to see you soon, my love. I feel terrible that you are out in the City every night, searching for my ex-husband and putting your own life on the line to protect me and secure our future together. I know this can't be easy for you, and I am in awe of your strength and determination to do so. Finding him and putting an end to his terror is the only way I will be safe again and will be able to return into your arms; where there, I'll never let you go; as you've never let me go.**_

_**I look forward to the night in which we can finally be free of this darkness, look into each other's eyes and be able to say, "I Do." Because 'I do' take you, Brooklyn, as my mate. I know it's not official until we are actually mated, but please know that I love you and can't wait to finally be one with you; in mind, spirit and body. **_

_**Thank you, Brooklyn. I love you more than words can ever say. **_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Rose**_

Brooklyn stopped reading her note out loud and stared at the page in silence. Tears were falling down his face and when he looked up, his gaze of love for her was indescribable. Rose smiled at him and began wiping her own tears away. She vividly remembered writing that letter to him, and how she felt, and it was very emotional for her.

"So, that was my very first letter to you." Rose explained quietly, still wiping tears away. "I was so afraid for you; and I longed to talk to you. But… little did I know after writing that letter, that I would decide to serve those around me, meet with Emily and eventually go out with you. That night ended being perfect; and now… here we are… married and free of all of those horrible nights. What happened with Kevin and the Quarrymen feels like a past nightmare. One that doesn't seem to haunt me anymore, because you are my husband now, and I know that I will forever be safe in your arms."

Brooklyn was still holding the paper in his claw, but was staring at her as though he was seeing her for the first time. After a few seconds of still not responding, Rose blinked a few times at him and asked, "Brooklyn? What's wrong?"

He placed the letter beside him, shaking his head slightly, gathered her up into his arms; and crushed his lips passionately against hers. Brooklyn took no time in forcing her to lie down upon her back as he kissed and tasted her, crushing his body on top of hers.

Rose didn't say anything as the electrifying sensation of connection burst through Brooklyn's body into hers, and wrapped her arms around his neck; willing the sensations to flow through them. Instantly, her mind was connected with his; and she could feel his overwhelming love for her. Vivid memories suddenly flashed through their minds, recalling every moment together; since first meeting-

_Brooklyn's anger for the gunman, as the armed Human was preying upon two women… one of which stood out to him in particular… but he didn't know why..._

_Their first connection which felt like fire through their veins as they looked into each other's eyes for the first time. Brooklyn looked so new and strange to her; but he was strangely beautiful. Rose was the most beautiful Human he'd ever laid eyes upon..._

_Brooklyn's overwhelming sense to visit her in the hospital; her strange longing to see him again because he made her feel safe somehow. It was as if they had met before…_

_Their intense loneliness and desire for love; unsure where to find it, and not able to get each other out of their thoughts._

_Brooklyn's intense warning to glide to the Brooklyn Bridge; where there, he saw a very distressed Rose, in her beautiful evening dress clinging to the ledge of the top of the bridge; willing herself to let go and plummet into the icy waters below. Brooklyn's feelings for her were instantaneous; despite his reserve, but in that moment- nothing else mattered except saving and protecting her._

_Rose's instincts were telling her to trust the creature in front of her; and when Brooklyn offered his claw to her, she took it, despite her fear of dying under Kevin's hand. The moment they locked eyes, once again, she felt as though she had found her 'missing puzzle piece.' The moment in which they also touched, when Rose gave him her hand, their paths had crossed and now fate was writing their history._

_Brooklyn holding Rose close to him in the library, as she was overcome with hypothermia; and was feeling torn feelings of love for her. They had just met, and she was a Human, but in that moment- he truly fell in love with her and wouldn't let anything happen to her._

_All the times Brooklyn and Rose hung out together, in the Castle, with the others and laughed- their connection grew. Rose's admiration, love and respect for Brooklyn grew as she joined him on a nightly patrol of the City and saved the homeless children from getting beat up by thugs. His kindness was overwhelming for her._

_To the night they went out into Central Park together and ended up having their first kiss- their connections giving them their first vivid look into the future. Though their love blossomed quickly and both were feeling conflicted in their feelings, that started the fire in which their love burned for each other._

_To Lexington's mating ceremony, where he proposed his intentions for her, and her accepting- them kissing and realizing their true and deep love for each other. _

_Next, was Rose's realistic nightmare of her death- and the feelings Brooklyn felt as he watched her die in front of him. How he felt like his soul would die as well, if she died. Their love became very physical and sexual- they knew they were meant to be with each other as mates._

_Rose buying him his motorcycle; and their first ride together- to the night when Kevin attacked the Castle and infiltrated Rose's room. Brooklyn's protective instincts exploded and his love for Rose was realized where he fully accepted her as his eventual mate._

_When Rose left the Castle to warn Emily of Kevin's attacks, as he was possibly heading there, he attacked her in Central Park instead. The long chase ensued- Rose dodging bullets and his fists numerous times._

_To Brooklyn feeling his warning connection for her; heads towards her location to save her._

_Rose climbing the Queensborough Bridge; only to be shot and then falling into the icy river with his body next to her, protecting her fall and pulling her to safety. Willing his connection to breathe life back into her._

_They were next in the Hospital, where their connection lead them to heal each other; and their powers together were first realized. _

_To Rose being taken to the Labyrinth for safety reasons; and the loneliness and depression in which both were tormented with. Being apart from each other was a horrible punishment- they were stronger together, not a part._

_Kissing under the fireworks as they rang in the New Year- their connection and kisses were so intensely strong; it seemed surreal to both of them._

_Kevin and the Quarrymen attacking the Labyrinth and Castle; Brooklyn's horrified fear of realizing that Rose was in danger and he was too late to warn the Labyrinth._

_The fear and rage in both Brooklyn and Rose as they fought with and protected each other from Kevin's wrath- Brooklyn couldn't do anything to help save Rose, and she needed to protect everyone she loved, including Brooklyn, from Kevin and the Quarrymen. _

_Brooklyn getting shot by Kevin; and their tormented and sorrowful good-bye as Brooklyn slipped into death. To Rose not giving up on him; healing him and performing CPR on him- bringing Brooklyn back to life. Then fighting Kevin, using her new found defensive power; and getting saved by Brooklyn. _

_Rose getting shot instead, as Kevin was killed by Brooklyn; and him using their connection power to heal her and bring her back to him._

_Time passed; and they finally saw each other's smiling faces under the soft glow of their wedding night as they spoke their vows and kissed each other; to their Honeymoons- making love for the very first time, sealing their love and fate…_

Brooklyn broke apart from Rose's lips and stared down hard at her; both breathing deeply and trembling slightly. Their connections were still tingling through their limbs; and that was definitely the longest in which they had been held by vivid images. This time, however, it appeared to be their past with each other, from their points of view, instead of their future. Brooklyn's eyes opened wide as he stared at his wife; but after a moment of overcoming the shock, they softened.

"That…" he muttered, gently moving a claw over her face, still lying on top of her. "That was _our story_, from our point of view."

"Yeah," Rose gasped, tears coming to her eyes; emotions tearing through her. "We both felt each other's feelings for each other, from start to finish…."

"This isn't the end, my love…" Brooklyn whispered, lovingly caressing her face. "But just the beginning. I… I am more in love with you than I ever thought possible. Thank you for your sweet note and your thoughts for me. You are everything to me, Rose. Being here with you, as my wife and mate, has reminded me that you and I were meant to be. Everything we've been through, with Kevin and other trials, we've overcome due to our love for each other. Yes, we might have fallen in love quickly… but I'm glad we did. I don't think we both would have survived had we not found each other…"

"You would have." Rose breathed, smiling sadly at him. "Kevin would have killed me that night at the Brooklyn Bridge…"

"You were trying to jump though." Brooklyn said confused. "I thought he didn't know where you went…?"  
"He was searching for me… but… looking back, I _wasn't_ going to jump." Rose whispered, tears falling down her face. "_I couldn't_. Deep down, I was going to return to him that night and submit to his will- and he would have surely killed me. So, regardless, had you not found me and saved me, I would have died."

Brooklyn stayed silent for a few seconds, before he exhaled and held Rose in his arms tightly, still lying on top of her.

"Well, thank the Gods that I found you then." He breathed, his voice trembling. "I was a depressed and lonely soul- I do not think I would have been motivated to continue the way I was. True, I may not have physically died; but eventually, the light in me would have gone out. We've saved each other Rose. And for that, I am thankful for you; for us, this love and connection. I cannot imagine a life without you. You're the love of my life; the heart of everything in my world."

Rose glanced up into his tear filled eyes and smiled gently, bringing her hands up to caress his beak. "Funny- I think the same thing. I love you, Brooklyn… more than I could ever try to describe. Thank you for finding and saving me…"

"You're welcome… but it was truly you that saved me." Brooklyn breathed, his face lowering down to hers and meeting her lips with his with an intense and unrushed heated kiss. He moved his body to that they were more intimately touching; creating the fire of desire to pulse through them. Rose wrapped her arms around his back, while her legs wrapped around his waist; inviting him closer to her. Rose closed her eyes and let his claws gently run over her body, taking her clothes off in one swift and smooth motion. As she laid naked underneath him he gazed into her face.

"I love you, Rose. _My angel_…" He whispered, reaching for his own belt needing to mate with her to secure those feelings he was feeling.

"I love you more…" She breathed, teasing him, but allowing him to touch her sensitive body with the lightest of touches.

In one quick motion, he shed himself of his loincloth and slid himself deeply inside her body; watching her gasp in pleasure, and tears of happiness falling down her face. The connections through out their limbs protect her from his larger frame as he entered himself inside her, to mate and make love to her. Instantly, his lips found hers and kissed her desperately and intensely; as he began to rock inside her.

"It's impossible…" He growled, claiming her body with his. "And I'll prove that you… _right… now_…"

Rose giggled against his lips and then gasped as he rocked her body roughly against the mattress, the intense feelings of sexual climax began to build in tension. She grabbed onto his long hair, kissing him in great rushes.

"Okay, okay…" She gasped against his lips. "You're right. You win this time…"

"_We both win_, my love." Brooklyn mused in her ear, still rocking against her body. "I love you with all my heart and soul."

"And I love you, my love, my mate… my _Brooklyn_…" Rose replied, closing her eyes and letting her Gargoyle mate and husband make sweet and passionate love to her. Their love and story just beginning, their destiny just barely intertwining in sweet harmony. They had saved each other in more ways than one; and were now living out their dreams of being together as mates and finally being one with each other- free to begin their lives together.

* * *

****THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY! **

**Seriously, this has been so much fun writing! I still have one epilogue chapter to give you guys- but this is technically the end of Rose and Brooklyn's story on 'Gargoyles- The Heart of Everything.' **

**Please read the epilogue and see what's coming for Rose and Brooklyn, the Clan, and many others in the _sequel_ story. **

**Wait- did I just say sequel?**

**Yes. Yes I did. :D **

**More info to come in the epilogue chapter. THANK YOU! Please keep up with Rose and Brooklyn's story and thank you all, from the bottom of my heart, your reviews. They encouraged me so much to keep writing. Shine on!**

**~Sunmoonlight****


	42. Chapter 42- Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**~ Three Days Ago~**

Demona left Brooklyn and Rose's mating ceremony, climbed up the garden hedges, and then used her large wings to glide off into the night, feeling nothing but rage. Rage for this asinine union of a pitiful Human and a Gargoyle, rage at Goliath and for letting all this happen, rage for all Humans in general, and deep down, rage at herself for not stepping in sooner to stop the Human girl from ever falling in love with Brooklyn in the first place.

She did not feel any romantic feelings for him, as he was a sentimental and emotional young Gargoyle, desperate for any kind of love and acceptance. However; as Goliath's old Second-in-Command, she should have kept her eyes on the Clan more often and seen this abominable union before it actually happened. She didn't know much about this Human, _Rose, _but now that the Human girl stood up to her- and actually blasted her with some unheard powers- she knew exactly who to ask about her.

Puck, in Owen's form, seemed to be hiding something, but he liked to play tricks with her; and she wasn't in any mood to tolerate any of his foolish games.

She quickly glided across the Manhattan skyline and settled inside an abandoned warehouse on the edge of Brooklyn, looking across the East River. Demona swooped inside, using the windows from the broken ceiling, quickly folded her long wings across her body and walked through its abandoned hallways, to enter the room in which she had made for herself.

It was a simple room, complete with various weapons, a small bed, and canned food to help sustain herself throughout the night and day. Though she despised being Human during the day, thanks to Puck's insane spell; she had to admit that it had its own perks. She was able to receive a decent income of money, which helped her survive. However, because she was immortal, it felt more of a curse with every passing day.

Demona looked around her room with a disdainful eye and then glanced over to the magical items on the walls, in which she had collected over the years. She had learned sorcery many years ago from the Archmage wizard; but the power in which Rose showed her that night, was something more powerful than sorcery and spells. It was a power in which she had been introduced to, not too long ago. The power wasn't the same as Lord Oberon's- the king of the third race; or even his wife, Titania- but it resembled one of an even greater being in her mind.

Demona quickly walked over to an ancient black- shattered mirror, in which she had found in one of her journey to Avalon, when the Weird Sisters had their hold upon her and McBeth. While there, she met the greatest and most powerful being she'd ever encountered- even greater than Lord Oberon himself. She smiled evilly to herself and began to get to work, collecting all the ingredients to add to the black ominous mirror.

Before leaving the Castle Wyvern, centuries ago, she collected all sorts of magical possessions for the Archmage's hidden layer and kept them all.

Goliath had taken possession of the Phoenix Gate, The Grimorum Arcanorum, and previously the Eye of Odin; but the fool had returned it to Odin himself on their old Avalon quest, and the Grimorum had been destroyed when the Archmage got a hold of the phoenix gate; went back into time and ate the book to absorb all its power. During that Avalon quest, Goliath; her ex-beloved, destroyed the archmage, losing all that power and its spells forever.

She had torn a few pages from the book; using one spell to resurrect Cold Stone into a half-robot/half flesh Gargoyle- and another to turn the city of New York into statues. However, every attempt to destroy Humanity had been thwarted by Goliath and the Clan- but now with this new Human as a new member of the Clan; Demona had reached her peak of rage towards Humanity.

"There's only one being who can help me now." She snarled to herself, seething. "Every time I have attempted to destroy Humanity, time, and time again, I have failed. But no longer will I stand on the sidelines and watch Goliath damn our own kind by accepting _Humans_ into the Clan as mates! Desperate times call for desperate measures."

She walked in front of the shattered black mirror; held up her claw and spoke loud and clear the spell of reform she knew well from the Grimorum.

"_Revert!"_

Instantly, the mirror healed itself; and then Demona quickly got to work summoning the being with whom she knew she needed assistance. After seeing Rose's great red powers; she needed answers from an old ally with whom she was wary to bring back, but overall felt that she could make a deal with. Taking a deep breath, she began to slowly wave her claws over the mirror and began incanting her spell of awakening.

"_From head to heel, emerge from down below. A Raven's black feather to the mirror aglow. Emerge from the great deep, Hela- the Goddess of Death; here I give you your first breath!"_

With one small blow of air, she blew a black Raven's feather into the mirror and watched the mirror soak the feather inside it as if it was made of hot tar, then the mirror ignited with a flash of light, blinding Demona temporarily. She covered her face with her claws until the flashing passed, and backed away from the mirror as the Earth began to shake and quake all around her.

A deep and dark ominous figure suddenly appeared on the reflection side of the mirror; and then a black figure emerged from the mirror; draped in the same tar-like substance. Slowly, the black tar oozed to the floor, leaving one tall and skinny figure to be standing in front of Demona. The moment the figure was out of the mirror; the glass shattered once again, and Demona waited for the being to finish their entrance into the new world.

When all the tar-like substance melted to the cement floor; a female Human looking-Goddess, dressed in a black- skin-tight- battle suit stood in front of her. The female was strong, tall, skinny; had long, thick, waist-long black hair, long black nails; and pale white skin. Her black suit was opened at her shoulders, and attached to her shoulders was a long, flowing black cape, which settled on the floor past her black booted feet.

Slowly, the dark female raised her head to look into Demona's face; and while the female was terrifyingly dark; she was a goddess of truly stunning beauty. Her makeup was done in black tones; with long and thick, black eyelashes and black eyeshadow. The only color in her entire outfit was her dark- red lips; which matched her glowing, bright red eyes. However, as the female closed her eyes and took a deep breath; as if she hadn't breathed in centuries; she slowly reopened them and met Demona's dark eyes with her stunningly bright hazel eyes. The female then gave Demona a very dark smile.

"Demona." The female whispered in a soft, but deadly voice. Her whisper contained different tones and whispers, which echoed throughout the hallways, sending a chill down Demona's spine. She wasn't normally intimidated by other beings, but the Goddess of Death was one she had worked hard in befriending, by sending souls down to her in the mix of her immortal time in trying to destroy Humanity- but regardless of that, the Goddess had the power to kill her with a snap of her fingers, if she so wished.

"Greetings, Hela." Demona greeted, kneeling down on one knee. "Welcome to the mortal world of the living."

Hela looked around the dark and abandoned room for a moment, collecting as much information as she could. She gazed from Demona's figure on the ground in front of her; to all the magical possessions around them. Instantly she recalled them as possessions of the Magus, Archmage, and even pieces from her sister and her wretched husband; Titania and Oberon.

"Why have you brought me here, Demona?" Hela asked her slowly, the same whispers echoing throughout the walls. "If you are here to beg me to annihilate more Humans again, you know that I cannot directly interfere with healthy Humans before their fated time of death…"

"No," Demona said, keeping down on the ground. "Goddess Hela, that is not why I have brought you here this time."

Hela stared down at the red-haired, blood-lusted Gargoyle, and conjured up a black, twisted staff with a small wave of her wrist. Demona watched her action; and saw the same red wispy magic flow from her hands as the Human, Rose, had done with her just a few hours ago.

"Stand," Hela commanded in the same soft voice, allowing Demona to rise from the ground. Demona did as commanded, folded her wings around her shoulders, and smiled at the dark Goddess.

"Where did you get my mirror?" Hela asked Demona quietly, staring at her black-shattered mirror with interest.

"I acquired it on Avalon" Demona stated. "When you and I met, thanks to my time in Avalon, under the Weird Sisters damningly infuriating control. I knew I would need a way of communicating with you."

"_Ah_," Hela said with a bit of a sneer, walking away from the mirror with her long, black, and uneven cloak trailing after her. "What are the three stupid stooges of my dear brother-in-law doing now?"

"Nothing of great importance," Demona replied, watching the dark Goddess walk around and explore her magical items with a stern eye. Hela was trailing on long finger along her magical items; one of which she could probably sense was from Avalon- or more from Oberon himself.

"I was once under their control, but now I am free to do as I wish." Demona finished saying with a slight air of arrogance.

"Congratulations… that is more than what I can say," Hela replied dryly, and before Demona could respond, Hela continued to speak to her in a very quiet and deadly voice.

"Now, as much as I appreciate you bringing murdered souls into my realm… I am still unaware of why you have summoned me into the mortal world right now." Hela mused quietly; still touching the items with reverence.

"Because I may have found someone who you may be very interested in," Demona said in a slight sneer. "You are the goddess of death, and have a _great _destiny… or so I've been made aware of the great prophecies in Avalon, and I believe if you help me destroy this certain person... then that greatness will find you. _I almost guarantee it._"

"There are many prophecies concerning myself, Oberon, my sister, and their god-sent _children,_" Hela whispered. "But there is only _one _that I care about."

"Which one is that?" Demona asked her quietly, interested. Hela smiled darkly at herself, as her bright hazel eyes flashed red for a small moment, before returning back to normal.

"The Second Great War of Avalon, of course," Hela said softly, turning to smile evilly at Demona. "The fall of Lord Oberon and his Children, and I, Hela- the Goddess of Death- will then I will rule as the _rightful_ Queen of Avalon."

"Of course," Demona replied, watching Hela carefully. "I have heard about Oberon's great betrayal to you. Much like myself and my kind, you have endured great deals of betrayal.."

"Yes," Hela replied quietly, her voice barely over a whisper. "And Lord Oberon thought he could stop the prophecy of his downfall by banishing me to this world… but his ignorance and short-sightedness will be his death and downfall." She paused from her speaking, gritted her teeth, and the familiar rage flowed through her; exciting her red-electrified and wispy-like magic from her hands.

"When I was in line to be his Queen before my bratty and entitled sister flirted her way into Oberon's carnal weakness and _fell in love with him, _he could have truly had it all with me." Hela spat out, the pain and rage obvious in her face. " It's such a pity that he chose her 'beauty and self-righteous _goodness_,' over my unbridled amounts of power and lust for the destruction of all evil. I am Titania's older sister; and therefore, should have been entitled to that crown and title; but instead, he banished me to be Goddess of the Human Underworld; the Goddess of Death. A vastly boring and unimportant job if you ask me. Most Humans are far too evil to stay there and venture deeper into Hell; while the other good Humans go straight into their Heaven. The only ones who remain are constantly moaning and whining about how unfair their life was, and have, what they call, 'unfinished business.' But there's nothing fairer than death. It captures every age, every race, every gender and is _inevitable_."

"But those fallen souls make you more powerful," Demona added to her thoughts, grinning maliciously. "That is why I have tried to give you as many as I possibly can."

"Alas, you have," Hela replied, sighing dramatically. "But there is still something in which I desire; and I don't think _you _can deliver it to me. Your race of Gargoyles are too pure in heart to ever kill anyone, save perhaps you."

"That is what happens when rage and vengeance settle into one's heart." Demona snarled, clenching her fists. "I do not think of myself as evil though, you should understand this more than anyone! I have been wrongly dealt with, and _will_ have my revenge on the Humans for the destruction of my kind… save only a few who are now turning to HUMANS for their mates. It is an _abomination_!"

As Demona snarled this, she turned around and dug her claws into a cement half-wall; tearing claw-fulls of cement and then throwing it to the ground. As Demona threw her small tantrum; Hela turned towards her chuckling softly and her bright hazel eyes, suddenly began glowing blood-red eyes, stopping Demona in her tracks.

"_No one_ has been wronged more than I," Hela said a bit more sharply and louder. "_I_ have been denied _everything_ from the so-called Lord of Avalon, and his stuck up Queen, my own sister! He even divorced her for a time; and even then, he never turned his face back towards me. ME! Who was his rightful betrothed." She paused, her eyes going back to her normal hazel, and began to pace around Demona. " But it doesn't matter anymore, I have moved on and found other… _interests _and desires. Now Oberon will eventually feel my wrath, and his crown will soon be mine… as will the inevitable _death _of Avalon and all its children."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Demona asked her curiously. "I have summoned you from this mirror because I have a request for you, but you can come and go into this world as much as you'd like. And in my opinion, _you_ have more power than Oberon will ever have. What are you waiting for in securing your revenge against him?"

"Oh… a certain powerful being who will aid me in destroying Avalon," Hela whispered, turning her attention back to the mirror in which she came from and lightly caressed the shattered glass. "As for your last question, I am banished from ever entering Avalon, unless personally invited by Oberon himself. However; if I am following the three-fates' prophecy correctly, his downfall begins with someone here in this world. For that matter, I am constantly here checking upon them, but last time I checked. They were not ready."

Silence passed between the two females for a moment, before Hela turned her attention back to Demona and bore her flaming red eyes into her once again.

"Well, enough about that for now. You have summoned me from the underworld and brought me here for a reason, Demona." Hela sighed in a more impatient voice. "What is it?"

"Well," Demona started, rage pulsing through her blood again. "The last young Gargoyle male of my former Clan, Brooklyn; has just found himself a mate, and a mating ceremony was performed tonight sealing the disgusting deal."

"Yes, yes." Hela snapped. "So you've told me. Why should I care or have any interest in what your kind does in reproducing in their own kind?"

"But that's just the thing." Demona snarled, fuming. "Brooklyn has not chosen another Gargoyle as his mate, but a _Human girl_!"

Hela froze for one moment, and something in her eyes seemed to have a flashback. After a moment; she swallowed down the obvious pain of a memory of hers and continued to stare at Demona.

"Oh?" She asked her stiffly, and Demona continued to speak, not catching Hela's moment of pain.

"So, I went tonight to watch their ceremony; and when I glided down to confront them- Brooklyn attacked me," Demona explained, staring at Hela with a sharp eye, wanting to see her reaction to her next set of information. "But then, as I almost harmed him, the Human girl blasted me with _magic_."

When Demona said that, Hela stepped closer to her with furrowed brows.

"What do you mean she _blasted _you with magic?" Hela snapped. "Humans do not have magical properties in them."

"Ah, but this one does," Demona said smoothly. "I went to confront Puck about it, as he is still playing _servant boy _to the billionaire David Xanatos; but he was playing his usual games with me. I think he knows who this girl truly is, but won't say anything."

"Puck is beyond useless, He thinks of himself as a _trickster_, or master of _mischief,_ and may have dipped his toes in the ice-cold waters of dark magic for a slight moment in his history- but he's nothing more than Oberon's _bitch_." Hela snapped, picking at her fingernails, forcing herself to remain calm. "Anyway… tell me more about this… _Human girl_. Do you suspect she is not all Human then?"

"I was hoping _you_ could tell me," Demona said, stepping closer to Hela. "There is only one other being that has the same physical power that she did. Though untrained, it was still very powerful."

"Oh?" Hela asked her, becoming more bored with every second. "She's probably just another Human/Third Race mutate from Titania and Oberon; much like Titania's child with the Human, Helsian Renard. Fox, is her name, I believe? I have little interest in them…"

"Maybe not…" Demona said, smiling back at her. "However, this Human blasted me with the same magic, same color, same magical properties… in which _you_ have."

At her words, Hela's bright hazel eyes suddenly shot up and pierced into Demona's, her interest completely focused now.

"Go on…" Hela encouraged Demona slowly, as Demona slowly smiled an evil grin.

"You are the _only being_ that I've ever met to have that much power. I thought you might be able to tell me who she really is and what she really is."

Hela stood frozen for a moment, thinking deeply about what Demona was saying before she suddenly reached out her hand to Demona and smiled darkly at her.

"Mind if I take a quick peek into your memories? I want to see this girl and her power for myself." Hela asked lightly.

"Of course," Demona replied.

Right as she said that, Hela moved her fingers and allowed some wispy red power to flow out of her fingers and enter Demona's mind. Immediately, Hela focused all her power to retrieve every single vivid memory from when Demona met the girl, and instantly, she found the memory she was looking for.

The instant Hela saw the girl with long- red hair, in a wedding dress, being mated to the red-skinned Gargoyle; her stilled heart seemed to flutter back to life for a slight moment. Then, when she watched the girl blast Demona with the same red-power in which she had, Hela broke away from the memories, releasing Demona's mind and stepped back, thinking and breathing deeply.

"So?" Demona asked her, reaching her claws out. "Do you know this girl? If not, that is why I have summoned you… I want your help in _destroying her. _You're the only one who should have that power… not some stupid, worthless Human…."

"She's not only a Human… she is half-third race," Hela replied quietly, still facing away from Demona.

"_Then help me destroy her!_" Demona snarled, her eyes glowing bright red in rage. "I don't care if she is half-third race- she is still half-Human at least, and does _not _belong in any Gargoyle Clan! And if she has powerful magic like yours… then you must destroy her before she dares to _challenge you!_"

"Oh, you don't you worry about her, Demona," Hela replied lightly, with a small laugh in her voice. "I know who she is, and I'm already taking care of her."

"What?" Demona asked, her eyes going back to normal. "What do you mean you know her? _Who is she?_"

"That's another… _interesting _story of my past," Hela replied quietly and stayed facing away from Demona for another few seconds. A small smile grew on Hela's face, and then a look of pure evil triumphant split across her face. She then slowly turned to face the Gargoyle warrior and grinned evilly at her evil Gargoyle ally.

"Her name is Rose… and she is my daughter."

"_What?!_" Demona cried out, completely shocked. "Your _daughter?!_"

"Yes," Hela replied, smiling darkly. "As I said… that is another long story meant for another day… or night, in your case. But she is my daughter, and is the one I have been following… without her realizing, of course."

"How can she be your daughter?" Demona asked her, still shocked. "She seems so… regrettably _Human."_

"Yes," Hela replied, walking around the small room, lost in thought. "But that's only because of this prophecy- the forbidden one from the three fates'- in which I have clung to. Rose has a destiny, and it will soon be brought to light, as it all revolves around _her."_

"So what are we going to do with her?" Demona asked in a louder voice. "I did not know she was your daughter, but she is stepping over a line! She _cannot_ be mated with a Gargoyle… _it's an abomination_…"

"I do not care about their union," Hela replied sharply, turning back to face Demona. "I will let Rose have her moment in the sun because… at the end of the day, I have plans for her… and now that I see she has realized her magical abilities… it is finally time for myself to step in and complete her training. It's finally time for her to fulfill her true destiny, and fulfill that prophecy which'll take down Oberon."

"_Rose_?!" Demona snorted. "_She _is the one who'll be Lord Oberon's downfall?"

"She's a part of the ingredients, yes." Hela smiled darkly. "So, I cannot allow you to destroy her but, _you_ _can _help me with something."

At her words, having been denied once again, Demona looked infuriated.

"_Help you?!_" Demona howled, her eyes glowing red again. "I have asked _you _to help me destroy Humanity, and have understood that you could not without invoking Oberon's wrath upon your head until you were ready, once again, to declare war with him and win. But I _especially_ wanted to destroy Rose and Brooklyn's union! If you won't help me with either of those issues, then you have _no deal_!"

As soon as Demona turned her back on Hela, Demona suddenly found herself flying across the room and pinned by Hela's magic against the hard concrete wall. Demona cried out in pain with the suddenly powerful impact; and the force of the magic felt like electricity- it hummed all around Demona's body as if it was a live wire; an energy force so powerful it vibrated through her body.

"Demona, _Demona_…" Hela sighed condescendingly, walking towards her, her once hazel eyes now blood-red; her magic flowing out of her hands. "I'm disappointed in you. You've really lost sight of what's truly important here… and who _really _is in charge."

She stepped closer to her and lowered her dark-red lips near her ears, still holding Demona hostage against the wall.

"What you don't understand yet, is this prophecy," Hela explained in a whisper; her voice echoing with male and female tones effectively sending another shiver down Demona's spine. "What it entails, you see…is what we've both been waiting for, for _so_ long. _OUR_ happy ending. You and I have lost everything, right? But, that loss and darkness have made us the powerful beings in which we truly are!"

She stared at Demona's face, as she was still grunting and gasping for breath as Hela held her against the wall with her magic. "Now, with my daughter. She too has lost a great deal. Now that her magic has been awakened, you can I can _finally _start placing our plans for revenge into motion. Like us, Rose has had her fair share of darkness, but that darkness… being her murderous and abusive ex-husband; Kevin, has recently been sent down to the Underworld- where he… so _conveniently_… awaits in limbo. He won't move on because he has unsettled business with Rose and Brooklyn. You say you want to destroy their union? Well, I've got even larger plans for her. Rose needs to lose _everything_, as I have, to truly come into her magic. Once she does, then she and I- with you- will unite with our powers and rage, as well as all the banished and enraged creatures from our Underworlds, and declare war against Oberon and his Children. Once we do, and _win, _then I have no problems eliminating _half _of the Human race. "

Demona listened to Hela's explanation while breathing in short gasps, as she held her tightly against the wall. Hela grinned maliciously at her struggle to breathe, but then let go- allowing Demona to breathe easier; and slowly turned to face her, with more respect in her eyes.

"Okay…" Demona gasped. "I'm listening…"

"I need Rose to become the person she is _meant _to be," Hela whispered, piercing her bright red eyes into Demona's. "And that's where I come in… as well you."

"What… what do you need me to do?" Demona asked her warily.

"Do you still have the spell from the Grimorum, in which you resurrected that Gargoyle, Coldstone, from?"

"Yes," Demona replied, smiling and getting the drift of what she was saying.

"Good," Hela smiled evilly. "We will need to use it on a certain… _friend _of Rose's. You know… the one waiting in limbo for his revenge against Rose and Brooklyn? With his return… she will finally become the person she was _meant to be_."

"And what happens when she does?" Demona asked her.

"Then you'll get exactly what we've both always wanted," Hela replied quietly. "The destruction of all Humanity for your end, destruction of Oberon and Titania on mine… and she'll be mine once again. Not even her beloved _Brooklyn_ can save her from _my _grasp."

"_Excellent_." Demona smiled, grinning maliciously. "After all these centuries of wishing death upon the Humans… will it finally happen?"

"It will," Hela whispered. "_If_ this prophecy comes true, and I get my hands and power upon Rose's, then it absolutely will."

"Then I am with you, your majesty," Demona replied firmly. " What'll you have me do first?"

"Come with me for a quick trip into the Underworld," Hela said, grinning darkly. "It's time to bring Rose's true nightmare, her ex-husband Kevin, back to life and remind him what his unfinished business is, and then we've got _work_ to do. We'll let Rose and Brooklyn enjoy their time together, because life is _oh so fleeting, _and their happy little world is about to come crashing down to _hell_."

~The End~

* * *

****THANK YOU GUYS! EEK! This is so exciting! I hope you all enjoy this little cliff hanger- I'm sorry it's gonna be a bit longer of a wait. But Rose and Brooklyn's story is NOT over. I will be writing a sequel to this story, and I'm hoping it'll come out as epic as I see it in my mind. Thank you all for your support and please look for my next story...**

**Gargoyles- The Heart of Darkness- by Sunmoonlight.**

**A lot will be taking place, and though I do not anticipate it being as long as this story- it's gonna be a good one. We'll see more of Brooklyn and Rose's marriage, love, and how they tackle their ever-changing world; especially as Rose's dark past comes sneaking up on her. I hope to see you all again soon! Please keep my stories in mind; and everytime I see a review, or have someone 'favorite' my story or me as an author- it makes my day. **

**Thank you all! I hope to see your following under my next story: Gargoyles- The Heart of Darkness.**

**For now, shine on! Thank you!**

**~Sunmoonlight~**


End file.
